The Billion Dollar Contract
by JennaWilliams
Summary: President Benford assigns Leon another mission that would help in the establishment of Division of Security Operation (D.S.O.), and it involves signing a contract with a wealthy heiress, who wants Leon to work for her and do whatever she wants.
1. Prologue

A/N: Hey guys, here I am with a new story and I am really glad to be publishing once again. The story is set peripherally in the Resident Evil Universe in the year 2010. It's my first time writing drama among other things, which are way out of my comfort zone (to be honest I could call it a big experiment)so I am little anxious about the story, but I still hope you all enjoy it. Now without much further ado please proceed to the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Resident Evil or any of its characters that will be appearing throughout the story; they all belong to Capcom. The story plot is completely imaginary and is not representative of anything or anyone; any resemblance to anything living or dead is purely coincidental. If you find the story's contents hurtful or offensive then I highly regret that.

* * *

 **Prologue**

It was a bright sunny day, much like what one would expect in the 3rd week of June. It wasn't that hot and humid but comfortably warm, and it couldn't be any more perfect for any kind of outdoor social event. In this case, it was a wedding and not just some ordinary wedding but a high class, high profile wedding event hosted by one of the wealthiest and well-known businessmen in the United States of America, whose only daughter was getting married.

The party was hosted at the grand garden of the host's very own mansion. The plants of the gardens were in full bloom, as if it was the start of spring, and its grass couldn't get any greener. A long red carpet was rolled out to make a path for the guests, and round tables were arranged on either side of the carpet. All the chairs were set to face the marble white gazebo that stood at the centre of it all. It was also laden with flowery vines and seemed like a marrying place set for the Greek gods and goddesses.

The lovely wedding venue was being made livelier by the people present to attend the wedding. The children were playing on the lavish green lawn, while the men and women were engaged in their trivial talks. There were a variety of prominent people present to attend the wedding, ranging from businessmen to celebrities to politicians, including the President of the country.

President Adam Benford politely thanked the old man, whom he knew to be the butler of the mansion from his previous visit just yesterday, as the latter man served the former a welcome drink. Once the President grabbed a glass of refreshing cocktail, the butler asked him if he needs anything more. The first man answered in negative and the old butler went on his way to serve the other guests. The President sipped on his drink and looked around a little, noticing that the maids and menservants of the mansion were hard at work with rest of the wedding management staff, since there were a lot of guests to attend.

It wasn't that long before people came over to greet the President, and he got occupied with casual chats and small talks, while they waited for the wedding to start. It was only when the elderly priest took his place under the gazebo at the decided time of the ceremony that all the guests went back to their tables. It wasn't long before the groom walked up to the altar with the best man by his side. The smile on his face was making it obvious that he was more than happy about getting married.

Now the only thing missing for the wedding to commence was the beautiful bride. A silence fell over the area as everyone waited for the father of the bride, their host, to walk her to the groom. People started looking around for any sign of them and the President was no different, as he turned in his seat to see the single bridesmaid waiting for them at the other end of the red carpet, along with the little flower girl, the ring bearer, their mothers and an elderly maid.

"Ahem… Excuse me", the President looked in the direction where the voice sounded from, and found a young man standing by his side, "Good Morning, Sir!", the man greeted him.  
"Good Morning!", the President wished him back.  
"I am Mr. Richardson's head of security", the man spoke with a courteous smile, "Actually one of your security men had demanded to check the food and I just wanted to inform them that caterers had just brought it in, but all the security staff look the same and I am quite confused, so I'm sorry I have to trouble you."  
"It's not a bother", the President answered waving a hand casually, "Davis…", he looked meaningfully at one of his bodyguards.  
"I'm already on it, sir", Davis responded and talked to one of his colleagues over their private communication line, "I'll come with you", he spoke to the host's bodyguard, "Jones will be replacing me, sir."  
"Alright", the President gave him a nod and the two bodyguards went on their way.

It took some 10-15 minutes for the Jones to get to the table and he apologized for his delay, as he took a seat at the table with the President. The older man dismissed that indifferently, since he already had three other bodyguards by his side besides Jones and a lot more USSS agents scattered around the mansion grounds. The President looked at his watch it had been some 15-20 minutes since the Priest and groom took their places and still there was no sign of bride. He could feel the impatience of the guests around him, as some people started to murmur and complain about such an unexpected delay.

"Shouldn't they be starting by now?", The President thought out loud, looking back from the place where the bridesmaid was waiting to the gazebo where groom and priest were waiting.  
"The bride must have gotten cold feet, Sir", one of his bodyguard said looking around.  
"Looks like it", the President spoke letting out a sigh.

The Priest looked at his watch and then at the groom, who seemed a little anxious as he stood waiting for the bride. The Priest took a step towards the groom and asked about the bride, telling him that the lord shouldn't be kept waiting. The groom smiled and handled the situation by telling the priest that maybe the bride might be having a nervous breakdown or something, before turning to his best man and telling him to call the father of the bride and check on them.

The best man called the groom's to be father-in-law but couldn't reach him. The groom tried to call the man himself but the results were the same, so he tried to call his bride. The President could clearly make out all of this commotion since his seat was right in the front. The groom turned to the crowd and walked to a nearby table where a woman in her late 50s sat with her family. He talked to the people on the table collectively and then to another man sitting on table next to them. They had a small conversation before the man and woman started calling the bride and her father. When they could not reach them, the older woman looked around, called over a young maid by her name and asked her to go call the bride and her father, since all the guests had already been waiting for them for so long.

The young maid immediately hurried towards the mansion building and another maid walked to join her, as people stared after them. Although, it was pretty usual to have delays in weddings but somehow the President couldn't shake off a grim feeling about this all, maybe it was his instinct that he developed over the time when he was in military. The groom and that elderly man kept trying to call the father of the bride and bride herself for another five minutes.

The maids haven't been gone that long when the murmurs of the guest was broken by a distant yet a very distinct scream, that was clearly audible in the almost silent morning air. The President looked at his bodyguards who had taken a defensive stance after hearing that, much like the rest of the security personnel in the area. Almost everyone turned to look at the mansion, where the scream had sounded from. The mansion's security personnel made a run towards the mansion, followed by the groom and the older man and woman whom he was talking to followed behind him in a quick pace, and many of the people present there followed.

The President lifted himself off the chair to address the situation as well, but his bodyguards told him that he should remain seated and their men were already checking out the situation. The President told his bodyguards that he wants to personally see what had happened since it concerns one of his old friends, and after a brief disagreement they agreed to take him to the mansion.

As the President scaled up the steps of the mansion, he found a huge crowd of the people inside the mansion talking simultaneously among each other. The President's bodyguard made way for him and he walked through a corridor, where he found more of his men around one of the rooms, at the end of the corridor. One of them was talking on the phone and two other were talking to the maids, who had gone to call the bride and her father. The maids appeared to be slightly scared and weren't able to speak properly. The groom, bridesmaid and a few other people, who seemed like close friends or relatives were there too.

"What the hell do you mean that you can't find her?", the groom almost yelled at the group of menservants, as the President neared them.  
"Aiden, just relax!", the man who was calling the host along with him said, but it was obvious from the older man's expressions that he was as disturbed as the groom.  
"I can't Mr. Clark", the groom said, "I am going to look for her myself", with that he hurried way from the scene, not even pausing to acknowledge the President as he walked past the first man.

"Mr. President Sir", the agent who was talking on the phone addressed him, when he noticed the First man's presence.  
"What is the matter here?", President Benford asked the agent.  
"Mr. Richardson is found dead", the agent answered stepping out of the President's line of sight, "And his daughter is missing too. I have already informed the police."

The words really surprised the President and he turned his head to look inside the room, which seemed to be the study. His old friend was on the chair behind his desk and anyone could say that he was dead from just looking at him once, from the way his eyes blankly stared into nothingness. It was hard for the President to believe that such a misfortune fell upon the jolly man and his beautiful daughter, who he had met just yesterday. He wanted to take a closer look at his friend but he didn't want to contaminate the crime scene.

It wasn't long before the Police arrived at the scene of crime and started to investigate the whole situation. The press reporters were already there to cover the wedding but now they were covering the so-called big news of the businessman's death and disappearance of his only daughter, the supposed bride. A team comprised of security personnel and policemen searched the whole compound of the mansion to look for the missing daughter of the businessman but she was nowhere to be found, while another team examined the things in the study and questioned the maid who saw the dead body first. The guests were also questioned by the police if they saw the bride or anything suspicious.

"The maids say one of them followed the sound of Mr. Richardson's phone ring, while the other went up to check on the daughter", one of the agents on the President's security reported to him, "The phone ring led the maid to study where she found the dead body, making her scream and the second maid heard her while she was looking for the daughter, so she immediately rushed to the study after hearing the scream. The daughter couldn't be found anywhere and the press is already spreading the word about the missing woman. The police suspect it could be a murder and run or a murder and kidnapping or a double murder case."

"I see", the President acknowledged the whole situation.  
"Sir, I suggest we should head back", another agent said to him in a polite tone.  
Even before the President responded to him one of the agent's phone ring interrupted him, "Excuse me sir, it's from the team at the airport", Agent Davis told him and the President gave him a nod to take the call, "Yes", he answered the phone, stepping further away.  
"So, sir should we make arrangements to leave?", the agent asked him once again, as the detectives investigating the case hurried past them and out of the mansion.  
And again before he could answer he was interrupted, "Mr. President, the daughter's been found!", Davis informed in a tone of urgency, "She was in Kennedy's car and he has been held by the airport police for kidnapping her!"  
"Get the car immediately, we are heading straight for the airport", the President ordered the agents.

The President's order was executed at once, and his armored car was brought by the time he made his way out of the big mansion door. He got in his car and bid his old friend farewell, while he headed out to aid another friend of his. He knew Kennedy personally and knew he couldn't kidnap anyone but to make sure of everything he had to be there to learn about the situation. As his car drove out of the mansion gates, he hoped that the situation could still be controlled.

* * *

A/N: Thanks a bunch for taking out time to read the story and I really hope you enjoyed it! I am really, really sorry if there were any typos or grammatical mistakes that might have been confusing or caused an inconvenience in comprehending the text. I would really appreciate it if you could share your views about the chapter.

Also, I just want to let you guys know that although prologue is in third person perspective but the rest of the story is going to be in first person perspective, and that updates will be weekly. That's all then, Have a good day! :D


	2. The Stranger on the Balcony

A/N: I'm really grateful to all the readers for showing such a good response to the prologue; I wasn't expecting so many readers for it. I would also like to thank the reviewers, **mlivingston1432, selmass2002, Shirahane Aikawa and KenLalaLaura** for giving me your feedback. Now, this chapter is prior to the prologue on the timeline, so I hope it isn't confusing or anything. And special credits to my friend **Mercenary Nemesis,** for helping me with the Chapter title.

* * *

 **Chapter 1: The Stranger on the Balcony**

* * *

 **(Leon's POV)**

I talked on the phone with one of my colleagues, as I made my way through the crowd to get to the balcony. I was currently serving as one of the agents on the protective detail of the President, Adam Benford. He was here to attend a three day event, held on the occasion of his old friend's daughter's wedding. Tonight, it was supposed to be the engagement party and after a rest of one day, the wedding was supposed to take place. And even though it was just an engagement party but still it was no small affair, since it was graced by the presence of not only businessmen but also a number of diplomats, prominent international personalities and even a few celebrities. They all had their personal security and even the host took special care about the security. It made our job a little more troublesome because now we not only need to secure the President but also had to coordinate with other security personnel.

I passed on some general information to the colleague, letting him know that I left President with his friend, along with two other agents on his guard. My colleague told me that everything was fine at his end as well and we hung up. I sighed and looked at the door that led to the balcony over the heads of the people; for the time being I could relax for some time; after all I've been at it for hours. I really needed some fresh air and when I finally reached the balcony, I stopped dead in my tracks at the door's threshold.

I wasn't the only one wanting to get out of the party. There was a young woman standing on the balcony with her back towards me. She was wearing a flowing, light blue colored evening gown that was touching the floor and her long hair moved a little with the evening breeze. I couldn't see her face but I have had enough experience with women to know that she must have a pretty face to compliment that supermodel like body. She seemed almost angelic standing all by herself, minding her own business. It seem liked she wanted to be alone, so I decided to leave her on her own.

As I turned to leave, the silence of the night was broken by a very feminine voice, "I don't bite, you know", I turned to look at the woman and wasn't really disappointed by her divine beauty. Her smile was so charming that it could capture anyone's heart and make them mirror it, and I was no exception.  
"I just thought you wanted to be alone", I said to her smiling.  
"I just wanted to get out of the crowd", she said looking over my shoulder, referring to the party that was going on indoors.  
"Oh", I just said because I really didn't know what else to say to her.

Now that I had the permission, although I didn't really need it to be here, but now that I had it I could peacefully share some space with her on the balcony, and not think about imposing my company on her. We maintained the silence and I didn't mind it, we were strangers after all. I just felt refreshed to be outside, since it was a little suffocating being packed among too many people. The night breeze sure felt nice and relaxing after long hours of work.

"I haven't seen you before?!", I heard the woman speak again and turned my head to look at her. It seemed that she had been looking my way for some time now.  
"Ah… well we haven't met before", I cleared her doubts. It was obvious from the way she was carrying herself that she came from a very well to do family, and there was no way I would have run into her anywhere. She would have really gotten my attention if that was the case.  
"So, you don't go to such parties that often?", she asked me with a smile.  
"No", I replied with a slight shake of my head.

"You're not crashing the party are you?", she asked me in a more amused tone than stern.  
"What if I told you I was", I humored her with a smile and she gave me an amazed look.  
"I wouldn't believe it", she shook her head in negative, "See those guys there"; she pointed out to a few of my colleagues that were stationed near the entrance, "Those are elite government agents, the guys in charge of the President's security. I guess it would be impossible for someone to slip past them."

"Maybe very hard but not impossible", I said to her, at least that's what we always thought otherwise we would just be a bunch of arrogant and careless brats. Thoughts about the possible, unforeseen breach in the security always kept us vigilant and on our toes.  
"You're really making me doubt you", the woman said to me sounding pretty amused, "But I'll just pretend you came with someone."  
"Don't you think it could be a little dangerous", I stated the obvious; if it was really a shady person then her lenient attitude might have caused trouble.  
"Well shady people won't hang around random people but stick close to their subjects", she said giving the proof that she was perceptive enough about such stuff.  
"But what if I'm after you", I just tried to scare her.  
"Wouldn't it be better if you would have just sneaked on me?", she asked with a puzzled look and smiled beautifully.  
"Depends on what I want from you", I said smiling back at her.

"You're an interestingly funny guy", the woman said sounding pretty impressed, "But seriously, who have you come with?"  
"A friend of mine", I answered her. It wasn't really a lie I was friends with President Benford, even before he became the head of state.  
"Friend or girlfriend?", she asked me curiously with a very attractive smile.  
"Friend", I affirmed, feeling at ease with her, "What about you?", I was pretty sure, she must have had some sort of company to the party.  
"Yeah I came with someone", she gave the obvious answer with a nod.  
"I hope it's not your boyfriend or husband", I couldn't hold myself from flirting with her, "Because it would really break my heart."  
She laughed whole-heartedly, "No, I came with my father", she told me the truth, "I am Kate!", she held out her hand to me.  
"Leon", I told her my name, reaching for her hand.

We both smiled at each other as we shook hands once. Her hand was so soft and delicate, that I took care not to shake it too hard from the fear of hurting her, "Nice to meet you", Kate said letting go of my hand.  
"Same here", I told her with a smile, somehow talking to her was really relaxing, "So you don't like parties?", I asked her casually leaning back on the balcony railing and looking inside.  
She followed my gaze, "Something like that", she replied and the dead tone of her voice made me look at her.  
"So anyways, do you know the couple, who are getting engaged?", I asked her changing the topic, not wanting to upset her over anything.

The color on her face dulled even more and she looked away, as if it was something she wanted to avoid, "Yes", she replied in a very low voice, "I know one of them", and let out a sigh.  
"Oh are you close with them?", I asked her suspecting that the reason she was out in the balcony was related to the couple that were getting engaged.  
She replied with nods, "Umm hmm… like the back of my hand", she said trying very hard to keep her voice neutral but she miserably failed at it. She gulped down her margarita, which she had been holding from the beginning.

If I had to guess which of the couple she knew, my guess would be the groom. Maybe she was in love with the guy or was his old flame, but he was marrying someone else and she wanted to avoid being near him, so that's why she was boycotting the party, "The groom?", I asked just to confirm.  
"The bride", her answer shocked me to the core.

"You're straight right?", I was asking her this before I knew.  
Kate looked at me puzzled but it didn't take her long to catch my train of thoughts, and she laughed, laughed real hard for a couple of minutes and said, "I am straight."  
"Thank god! I still have a chance", I flirted smiling at her.  
"Yes, pretty good chances, so try and impress me", she flirted back, smiling charmingly at me.  
"You're a pretty easy target", I couldn't help but say in a playful tone and she laughed once again.

It was pretty obvious that this upcoming wedding was highly upsetting to her, and she didn't want to be a part of it for some reason. I didn't ask her about it and was careful not to bring up anything that was even slightly related to it, since it was none of my business and I really didn't want to see her sad. She really looked her best when she was laughing or smiling.

We talked about random stuff and of course I didn't miss a chance to flirt with Kate. If it was some other woman, she might have been either really annoyed or would have already fallen in love with me, but Kate just laughed sportingly whenever I flirted and occasionally flirted back, much to my delight. I just wanted to escape the crowd when I stepped in the balcony but now I wanted to enjoy my night just talking, joking and flirting with her, and I could see it in her eyes that she was having a good time with me as well.

Just when we were at the peak of having maximum fun and enjoying each other's company, we heard a phone ring. Kate hurriedly looked at her purse and panicked a little retrieving her cell phone. When she looked down at its screen, her lips pursed tightly seeing whoever was calling her. She closed her eyes briefly letting out a sigh and looked up at me, and smiled very sadly, "I have to go", she said to me and hurried away, not even waiting for my reply.

"Hey wait!", I felt a little nostalgic calling this way out to her but she did stop and turned to address me, unlike the woman in red.  
"I am sorry", she apologized even before I could ask her anything and after those last few words she didn't wait around anymore.  
"Hmph… women!", I couldn't help but say with a sarcastic smile.

I turned my back on the party and had some peaceful moments to myself that I had come here for in the first place. I reflected on my life, every time I felt like enjoying it, it gave me a reality check. I couldn't dwell on that thought that long when my phone rang. I immediately took the call since it was from one of my colleagues; he wanted to switch with me. I immediately went on my way, since my break was over now. The rest of the evening I spent busy with my work, doing different stuff, sometimes hung around the President to make sure he was safe; other times stood guard at the perimeter with other agents or checked things that seemed too suspicious. I was so busy that I didn't even know the couple that got engaged tonight.

As the party came to a close and people started to leave the venue, it was a high time for us. It was easy for anyone to get away with a murder at a time like this, when the general crowd is low on energy to pay too much attention to people around them. I led the President out with a bunch of other agents surrounding him, as we walked him to the car. One of the agents, who were supposed to check the car, gave me the clearance on my headset telling me that he sent the car our way and within a few minutes it stopped in front of us. I walked to the car and checked on the driver, making sure it was one of us, before opening the car door for the President.

"Great work men!", President Benford praised the men in his security as he moved towards the car, "Great work, Leon", he added especially to me, putting a hand on my shoulder.  
"It's our pleasure, sir!", I said courteously, on behalf of all our team of Secret Services Agents.  
"Have a good night!", the President said to everyone being friendly and they all wished him back. The President moved to get in the car, but then as if he remembered something he looked back at me, "Oh Leon, I have fixed a breakfast meet with my friend tomorrow", he informed me.  
"Alright sir, we'll be ready to take you there in the morning", I assured him confidently.  
"No, I don't want a bunch of you escorting me there", he looked at all the men in the security, "It's a meet on personal grounds. I want to be there as a friend and not as the President of United States."

"Okay, sir I'd make sure to get you seven agents that would be sufficient for your security", I said to him, with proper division and management of skills, only seven agents could act as security, while the rest are on standby.  
"I just need one guy, Leon", President said with a hearty laugh, "My friend has too much security at his mansion and I trust that he won't be planning to kill me."  
"But sir…", I tried to argue his judgment. It was natural for the people at such important position to want to get going without the security but it was neither safe nor wise decision on their part.  
"That's an order, Kennedy", President Benford said to me, "I have decided that you'll be the one to take me there and I don't want to hear a word about it."  
I let out a sigh of defeat, "Understood", I said to him politely.

President Benford smiled and patted my shoulder once again. He appreciated and thanked the agents for their work once again, as he got in his car. I told the agent driving the President that we'll be following them in other vehicles and to stay connected with us at all time and he gave us a nod. The rest of the agents got in other cars or bikes and followed the President's armored car back to the luxurious hotel, where we all were staying. We escorted the President back to his suite and two agents that weren't part of the team that escorted him to the party stood guard by his suite door.

I walked back to my hotel room, loosening my tie and getting out of my coat. I removed my holster and retrieved my sleepwear from my bag. I had a cold shower, before hitting the bed tiredly. I set an alarm for 6:00AM in the morning; the meet was scheduled for 8:00 AM and it was polite to be there a little before that, and for that I have to leave early with the President. I set the phone on the end table and made sure my firearm was at an arm's length, if need be, and closed my eyes to get the much deserved sleep.

* * *

A/N: Thanks a lot for giving this chapter your time; I really hope you enjoyed it. I apologize for whatever typos and grammatical errors you might have encountered in context. Please feel free to leave a comment about the chapter; I really look forward to hearing from you guys. See you all next week, hope you have a great time!


	3. The Bride

A/N: I am really grateful to all you lovely people for reading the story, and the reviewers **Shirahane Aikawa, mlivingston1432, selmass2002 and KenLalaLaura** for sharing their views about the last chapter. Thanks a lot for all the encouragement!

* * *

 **Chapter 2: The Bride**

* * *

 **(Leon's POV)**

I was cautious about everything on the road as I drove the President towards his friend's mansion. I had fruitlessly tried to convince Adam to have more men on his security, at least through the drive to the mansion and back, but he was stubborn about not having too many men as his bodyguards. However, I was successful in negotiating with him to allow just one more agent, Bradley Davis, to tag along. It was a rough situation for both of us since Adam was not only being obstinate and careless about his security, but he was also in a talkative mood. And it was quite troublesome for us to pay attention to his conversation, when we were also trying to assess the nearby environment for any sort of imminent threat.

I felt a little relieved when the huge mansion came in my sight. We were stopped at the gates and two guards came to check who the visitors were. They both respectfully informed us that they have been told that we will be visiting and even they were surprised that the President of U.S. was going around with just two agents on his security. One of the security men drove a mini golf cart in front of us, in order to guide us to the mansion garden. At first I thought it wasn't really necessary but soon I realized that this estate was grand with an equally huge garden. I might have really gotten lost trying to find the garden in which our host was hosting the breakfast.

"I guess this is the place", Bradley stated the obvious, as the security man stopped, got out of his golf cart and stood next to it waiting for us.  
"Seems so", I said in response pulling the car to a stop next to the green lawns.  
We both got out and Bradley moved to hold the car door open for the President, as the security guard walked to us, "Thanks!", I said gratefully.  
"No trouble", he said with a smile.  
"It's as big as the White House", Adam said sounding impressed as he looked at the huge mansion and garden.  
"This way please", the guard who was showing us around led the way.

As I turned my head to see where the guard was leading us, I saw some people working in the garden and that's where we were probably headed. We walked on the fresh green lawn, following the man, towards the huge White Gazebo that was in the very centre of the garden. As we neared the structure I could see an old man instructing two maids, about setting the table. I guess they were supposed to have breakfast under the shade of gazebo and the man instructing the maid was Adam's friend and host.

Adam's friend looked in our direction and smiled brightly at Adam and hurried to greet him, "I am so glad you could make it", he said shaking hands and giving him a friendly hug.  
"I told you that I'll be here", Adam said with the same friendly tone.  
"Well I highly doubted it, since you're the President and all", his friend said and laughed out loud.  
"And I thought you might have been too busy with your daughter's wedding preparation that you would forget about me", the President said joining in the leg pulling, and they both shared a laugh.  
"So, where is your usual crowd? There were a lot of them last night", his friend looking over his shoulder for the President's bodyguards.  
"I thought it was inappropriate to take along a dozen bodyguards when you were just going to see your friend", the President told him, "So, I just brought these guys along", he added keeping a hand on my shoulder, "Leon and Brad, meet Mr. Keith Richardson, he's an old friend from my high school. And Richardson, this is Leon S. Kennedy and Bradley Davis, two of the best agents on the force."

"Nice to meet you", I said holding my hand out to Mr. Richardson.  
"Nice to meet you too", Mr. Richardson said shaking my hand enthusiastically. He was full with energy much like a true businessmen, "With a face like yours, you could be a model", he laughed at his own joke.  
"Yeah but women go crazy over men in military", I couldn't help myself from joking and Mr. Richardson laughed even louder.  
"With your apathetic face, I could have never guessed that you have such a good sense of humor", Mr. Richardson said with a smile, slapping my back.  
"I am glad you noticed my talents, Mr. Richardson", I said in a polite tone and Mr. Richardson took it really sportingly. He seemed to be really down to earth for being a billionaire.  
"By the way, you guys were impressive last night", Mr. Richardson said as he moved to shake hands with Bradley as well.  
"It was nothing much, Mr. Richardson", Bradley replied humbly, speaking in a very modest tone.

"Call me Keith, everybody calls me Keith", Mr. Richardson said being friendly with us agents as well.  
"Where is your daughter? She'll joining us right?", Adam asked Keith looking around for his daughter.  
"Yeah she'll be joining us", Keith replied with smile, "Once she's done with her make-up and what not. I just hope she's done before lunch time", he again laughed at his own joke, and President joined in with him, "Aah… there she is", he added looking over my shoulder.

The President lifted his head to follow Keith's gaze and I turned my head to see a distant figure of a woman walking alone on the green lawn, heading our way. It was my first time seeing her; she was wearing a short peach colored dress and her hair was down, and as she drew closer she seemed a little familiar to me. And when she was near enough that I could make out her face I was totally taken aback to see her. She stopped in her tracks for a moment when she saw me, but then continued to walk towards us in a slower pace keeping her eyes on me and it was obvious that she wasn't expecting to find me here either.

I never thought we would meet like this, hell I never thought we would ever meet again from the way we parted ways and maybe she thought the same. It was a funny coincidence that all this I time I thought I didn't know the bride but I knew her, what I didn't know was that she was the bride. It was none other than Kate, the gorgeous woman I met by chance on the balcony last night.

Kate lips curved and she smiled politely at us, as her father moved by her side, "Adam, once again this is my daughter Kathleen; and Kathleen, I believe you know this old man."  
"Daddy!", Kate said a little warningly to her father, "I am sorry, Mr. President, my father is a little lose on his tongue. I am glad that you could join us for the breakfast", she smiled graciously, holding her hand out to him.  
"It's my pleasure!", the President said and shaking her hand, "Once again Congratulations on getting engaged."  
"Thank you!", she smiled at him and looked at me.  
"This is Leon S. Kennedy and Bradley Davis, Adam's bodyguards", her father introduced us as well, "They'll be joining us for breakfast", we weren't really planning to join them for breakfast, after all we were here to make sure no harm comes to the President and not have breakfast, but the way Keith put it I guess we didn't have much of a choice here.

Kate smiled at me as well but her smile was very different from last night, it felt forced, "Nice to meet you, Mr. Kennedy!", she acted very formal holding out her hand to me.  
"It's pleasure to meet you too", I said taking her hand and shaking it lightly, playing along with her. She greeted and shook hands with Bradley with a smile as well.  
"So let's not delay the breakfast then", Keith said signaling the two maids that were on standby, "My daughter already took so long."  
"I really apologize for the delay", Kate spoke very formally once again, as we walked to the table.

"I told you beforehand that we'll be joined by the President himself but still you took time", Keith said to her, as he and Adam pulled their chairs to sit down, "What were you doing?", it was very obvious from his tone that he was teasing his daughter.  
"I was getting ready", Kate told her father in a matter-of-fact tone, moving to sit across from him and I instinctively pulled the chair for her, "Thank you!", she added to me taking her seat and I took the seat next to her.  
"But seriously who are you trying to impress here, the President is an old man", her father said and laughed out loud at his own joke, and again the President heartily joined in with him.  
"Daddy please!", she said in a, more or less, strict tone and then turned to smile at the President, "I am extremely sorry, Mr. President", she added to the first man, as we all started with our breakfast.

"Well I don't really mind", the President said dismissively, "Your dad has a great sense of humor."  
"You hear that", Keith said to his daughter but she didn't say anything in response, and got back to her breakfast.  
"But I must say that your daughter is not only beautiful but well mannered as well", President said to Keith, complimenting Kate.  
"Of course she has my genes", Keith said enthusiastically.

The older men talked about random stuff while they had their breakfast and I was more concentrated on having my fill than paying attention to their conversation. I was really hungry because the only thing I had before accompanying the President here was just a protein bar and I hadn't even had dinner properly last night, plus I also I had to be vigilant of my surroundings which took priority over everything. Although this premises had a very tight security, but still I couldn't just relax and neglect my duties. There was no guarantee when things would go down at this line of job, and of course having something in your stomach helps a lot so I didn't shy away from eating what was on the table.

I looked at my glass that was empty and luckily the jug of juice was sitting next to my plate on the table. I moved to grab its handle but I grabbed Kate's hand instead, since she had moved to take hold of the jug at the same time. The mere touch of skin made me pull my hand away from her and we looked at each other awkwardly, but then she looked away quickly, as if trying to avoid me. She filled her glass with juice and then filled my glass as well but she didn't look at me.

I could understand why Kate was being so formal and acting indifferently, as if we had never met before, but it was starting to annoy me. When I realized she was the bride, some of the things that happened or we talked about, really didn't make any sense. I couldn't really stop my mind from generating a lot of questions, but I could very well tell it that whatever in the hell may be the deal with Kate it was none of my business. She did what she did, and she must have had her reasons. And even though my mind was itching to know the whole situation but I was well aware that I had no right to ask her about anything.

"Excuse me, Sir!", an old man that seemed like the butler of the house drew Keith's attention to him.  
"What's the problem, Francis?", Keith asked him with a friendly smile.  
"Sir, the people who are supposed to decorate the place are here", the butler told him.  
"Yeah tell them to get on with the arrangements, they're already a little late", Keith said speaking very seriously, looking at his watch, "They were supposed to be here by 9:00 AM."  
"Okay I'll put them to work right away", the butler said politely and left.

"What are decorators doing here?", the President asked Keith, in a puzzled tone.  
"Decorate the place of course, for Kate's wedding", Keith replied smiling widely at Kate, and everyone looked at her. She smiled a little, "Aww… my daughter is shyly blushing!", he added more enthusiastically, but I felt that Kate wasn't being shy but discomforted. She showed same signs she was showing last night when we got on the topic, just that now she was disguising it better.  
"Dad", she said it as a warning and her father just smiled at her proudly.  
"Oh yeah I forgot that the wedding is at your place", Adam said in realization.  
"Yeah in this very garden, I'll be getting my daughter married!", Keith told him speaking very proudly, "Under this gazebo, she'll be taking her vows."  
"Oh that's a really wonderful idea", the President said and I couldn't agree more.

It was summer time, the flowers were in full bloom and the grass couldn't be any more greener. The gazebo was strategically placed in the middle of the garden. I was not a wedding planner but it didn't take a genius to see that with proper arrangement and decoration, this place would be perfect for an outdoor summer wedding.

"I want a perfect wedding for my daughter!", Keith said looking at his daughter lovingly.  
"They are here, Sir!", the butler came back with the news and then few pickup trucks laden with decoration stuff stopped by the lawn.  
"Yeah we are done with breakfast", Keith instructed his butler, "Clean this all up and you know how to get all set up, right?"

The butler gave him a nod of acknowledgement and went to instruct people who were here to set up place. I looked at Keith's and President's plate they were indeed empty and then I turned to my side looking at Kate's and Bradley's plate, which were empty as well, and lastly looked at mine which still had two breads and an omelet. It wasn't that I was eating slow or anything, but it was simply the fact that my diet was more compared to two old men, a soon to-be bride and even Bradley, for some inexplicable reason. I sandwiched the omelet between the two breads, as two maids started to clean up and both Adam and Keith raised themselves off their seats.

I hurriedly chewed on rest of my breakfast and gulped it down, but ended up choking on it a little, which made me cough out loud, "Are you okay, my boy?", Keith asked me concerned.  
"Yeah, I am fine!", I replied to him taking a glass of water from whosoever was holding it out to me. And as I grabbed the glass, the mere brush of our skin told me it was Kate.  
"So, do you want a tour of this place?", Keith asked the President as they walked ahead and Kate, Bradley and I followed.  
"I'll be delighted", Adam replied as Keith got on a golf cart.  
"Hop on then", Keith said inviting President on the cart.  
"Shall I drive?", Adam asked, expressing his interest.  
"Sure", Keith scooted over, so Adam could take the wheel.  
"Sir, let me drive", I said as Adam hopped on the driver seat.  
"Oh c'mon Leon, don't be so formal. Let an old man have some fun", The President said in response, "Just hop on the back seat if you don't want to be left behind."

I sighed in defeat, the President was being extremely childish today but I guess that's because he met an old time friend. I took a seat on the back when Keith said, "Kate, hurry up! It's not every day the President drives you around!", he wasn't less than a kid either.  
"Dad!", she said in a sing-song manner shaking her head in disbelief. She moved to get by my side and I was already holding out my hand to her before I knew, "Thanks!", she mumbled to me and I just turned my head to look ahead.  
"Kennedy, give me the keys I'll follow in the car", Bradley said, since clearly he won't fit in this golf cart, and I handed him the keys.

Adam drove the cart around the premises as he pleased, and Keith told him all about the stuff in the compound. There was a huge garage, where this billionaire had all his pricey cars. There was an outhouse for his security men and of course a huge garden, something he claimed Kate loved very much and it was the sole reason why he was getting her married there. At last, we reached the front doors of the huge mansion. We all got off the cart and walked inside the mansion.

As we stepped in the living room, a vase came flying in our direction and it was directly aimed at Kate. I moved just in time to shield her, getting hit in the head by the vase instead, making Kate gasp in surprise as someone yelled, "It's all your fault!"  
"Vivian!", Keith said in a reprimanding tone as I turned my head to the woman, who threw the vase at us. The woman looked at us and hurried away without saying anything probably embarrassed about it, "That's Kate's cousin, she's a little bitter about this wedding", he added with a sigh, "You're not hurt are you?"  
"Well I am still seeing stars but I am fine", I joked nursing the spot where I was hit.

Then it all happened very suddenly as Kate pulled my hand away saying, "You're bleeding!"  
I heard Keith slap his head muttering something about anger management, "You get him patched while I show Adam around", he said to Kate.  
"Alright!", Kate agreed and asked a maid to get first aid.  
"I am fine!", I said following the President, after all I was here as his bodyguard.  
"Relax, I am not kidnapping him", Keith said rolling his eyes, "Get patched up and then you can join us. Isn't it fine?", he looked at Adam for approval.  
"Yes, absolutely", Adam smiled and gave him a nod, "Get patched up, I'll be going on ahead", he said starting to move.  
"Don't worry, Kennedy, I am with the President", Bradley said following the two old men.

I let out a sigh touching my head and yeah I was bleeding a little, "C'mon sit here. It would just take a minute", I heard Kate's voice. I looked back at her she was holding the first-aid box and pointing to the couch. I did what I was told and she sat in front of me, opening the kit. She dabbed the blood with cotton, put antiseptic on it, blowing air on to it and then put a band-aid, "Thanks!", she mumbled to me.  
"It's nothing", I couldn't help but say as she put back things in the box, "So…", I contemplated if I should really ask her, "You're the bride?"  
She looked at me for a bit and smiled looking down, "Yeah!"  
"You could've told me", I said speaking in a low tone.  
"I am sorry", she apologized and her personality of last night started to resurface.

"And you don't know the groom?", I was asking her all the questions I had no right to ask.  
"I don't", Kate spoke in a very convincing tone, she told me shaking her head a little but I found it a little hard to believe, "I mean I know him but… not like the person I am supposed to marry… I just… know him… but don't", I gave her a confused look because she wasn't really making too much sense and she let out sigh, "Aiden, the guy I am marrying, is a young emerging businessman. He has achieved a lot in a very short time, with his innovative ideas. He's going to succeed my dad and dad's going to retire."  
"So you're marrying a guy so he could handle your dad's business", I asked her in confirmation, getting the gist of it.  
"Something like that", she affirmed with a nod, "But dad says he's a great guy and he's a very good friend of my cousin. And he's been very nice to me, every time we met."

"Young Miss, you have to leave for beauty salon and spa session", our talk was interrupted by an elderly maid, even before I could respond to her.  
"Ah yes", Kate replied smiling at her, "Please, take Mr. Kennedy to the President", she added to the maid, before turning to me again, "I have to go, it was nice meeting you", she was back to her formal self.  
"Same here", I said courteously as well.

Kate smiled and left, I stood there watching her for a bit, before the maid asked me to follow her. I followed the maid and I couldn't help but think about the things I just came to know. I couldn't help but pity her a little, no doubt the thought of this wedding was upsetting and discomforting to her. She was a marrying maybe a total stranger, just for diplomatic reasons; just so there's someone to take over her father's business and his responsibilities.

When I joined the President, he was readying himself to play a game of Table Tennis with the host. It seemed during the time I was with Kate he had his tour of the mansion or maybe just got tired somewhere in between or just got distracted after stepping in this recreation room. Both the old men asked me about my wellness, and I told them that I was fine. Then, I watched them have a game of table tennis for some time. After that, the President decided to take his leave, considering the fact that Keith would be a little occupied with wedding preparation.

Keith walked us to the main door, where the President's car that Bradley drove earlier was standing. The old men hugged briefly and shook hands, "I was really glad that you could make it", Keith said to the President happily.  
"It was my pleasure", the President said with a smile, "Do think about what I told you."  
"I'll see what I can do", Keith assured him.  
"Thank you", Adam said courteously, "I'll see you tomorrow at the wedding."  
"Yeah", Keith said and they shook hands once again.

I quickly checked the car and Bradley held the car door open for the President. Once the President got in the car, I rounded off to the driver seat and Bradley hopped on the side seat. I turned on the engine and the President waved goodbye to our host. I drove through the premises and Adam casually asked us about our breakfast experience. We told him that it was nice experience, as we passed through the gate. He talked a little about the meet and told us about his high school days with Keith, asking us about ours.

After talking about a bunch of other things, Adam decided to go shopping for Kate's wedding present but both Bradley and I pressed on the fact that it was too dangerous to go for shopping without proper security. Although he contested our reasoning a little but since I was the driver, I took him straight back to hotel, where upon after gathering a sufficient number of agents, I drove him out once again so he could choose a wedding gift for the soon to-be-married couple.

* * *

A/N: Thanks a lot for taking out time to read the chapter and I really hope you enjoyed it a little, if not much. I apologize for any grammatical mistakes or typos in the text that might have caused you some inconvenience. I would really appreciate to hear your thoughts on the chapter, so please feel free leave your comments. See you guys next week, till then take care and have a good time! :D


	4. The Wedding

A/N: I would like to thank all my readers and reviewers, **Shirahane Aikawa and KenLalaLaura** , for always encouraging me to write. Also, I want you to know this chapter shares almost the same time frame with the prologue, so I hope you don't get confused about the timeline of the story.

* * *

 **Chapter 3: The Wedding**

* * *

 **(Leon's POV)**

A lady showed the President to his seat, which was directly in the front of the gazebo and had a really great view of it. Like I had expected, the place looked absolutely perfect with all the decorations. The gazebo was beautifully decorated with flowers, even though it had flowery vines gracing it from the start. A red carpet was rolled out from the side of the road to the steps of the gazebo, with the chairs and tables on either side of it, facing the gazebo. And to save the guests from the summer sun, the sitting area was covered with an open tent. There were long empty tables on the side with ice sculptures and a drink fountain sitting on it; possibly it's supposed to be laden with food for the after wedding party.

It was brighter, lovelier and livelier than yesterday. There were many more people present for the wedding event, as compared to the engagement, maybe twice more. There was even several press crews to cover this expensive wedding. Keith had really arranged something like a dream wedding for his daughter.

The President thanked the lady with a smile and she excused herself so she could attend to other guests. After a quick word with the bodyguards that were to stay back with the President, I moved to check out the rest of the arrangements, so we could again work in coordination with the other security personnel. It all went smooth and I informed my colleague that I'll be leaving the rest of the responsibilities to him, since I had to get to the airport. Due to the busyness of his schedule the President was supposed to leave immediately after the wedding ceremony and party, and so I had to rush to the airport to prep up his private jet and take care of other security issues at the airport, so it's not much of an inconvenience to him.

"Yeah, I'll let you know as soon as I get things done at my end and you too keep me informed what's going on here", I talked on the phone making my way towards my car, which the President had generously allowed to be carried in his jet along with his armored car, and it was serving its purpose now.  
"We'll keep you informed Kennedy", he replied at the other end.  
"Okay, I am hanging up now", I said and disconnected the call.

I took my keys and unlocked the car, took it off the parking and headed for the gates to exit the mansion. As I was driving out, I found my way blocked by several catering vans. It seemed like they were loading or unloading stuff off of it. One of the men yelled out to me in an apology telling me it would just take them a minute and I told them to take their time. I waited for them to finish with whatever they were doing and clear out of the way. It happened sooner than later that the catering vans moved out of the way except for the one.

I left my car and walked up over to them to know what was taking them so long. When I reached closer to the van I found two men searching for something on the ground, apparently one of them had lost the keys to the van during the unloading. Fortunately, though they had just left it hanging on the back door of the van, which I spotted within a few minutes, and they moved the van out of the way. I walked back to my car and got in the driver seat. I adjusted the rear view mirror a little to focus properly, as I drove to the exit, where I was again stopped just for a few moments. When the guards and agents saw that it was just me, they let me pass without too much fuss.

I turned on the radio of my car to listen to something while I drove to the airport, "…at the Richardson Mansion now, where the guests are all ready to witness maybe the most beautiful wedding of the year. The groom is already here and people are waiting for the bride…", the woman on the radio spoke and I couldn't help but wonder how much of a big event it was that it was even on the radio. I didn't want to hear such news so I turned off the radio and drove in complete silence towards the airport.

I directly took my car to the point where it could directly go on the runway after all it was supposed to be docked up in the private jet with other cars. I showed my Secret Services ID at the gate and told them the purpose of using this gate instead of the normal one which was meant for passengers, and signed an entry ledger before they let me inside the airport. I drove to the hangar where the President's jet was supposed to be and when I got there, I found a few other agents already going through the security check. There were also a few people from the airport's security, making sure that we weren't random people posing as USSS agents.

I pulled my car to a stop a little further from them and got out of the car to meet them, "Kennedy, just in time", one of the agents and a close friend, Bruce Mcgivern said.  
"How's it going here?", I asked looking around a little.  
"Everything is pretty boring, I mean on schedule, ", he commented with a sigh and looked at me, "An engineer is checking the plane and making sure everything is fine", he added with a smile, "And these people are here early to check that we are not fraud", he pointed out to the security personnel, who were checking some papers.  
"Well it might speed things up", I responded looking over at them.  
"Man, this job is boring!", Bruce let out a sigh, seemingly bored, "Don't you miss our days as STRATCOM agents?"  
"Sure do", I answered him honestly.

"And who are you?", the airport security guy asked moving over to us, cutting our conversation short.  
"He's with us", Bruce answered on my behalf.  
"You're an agent too?!", the female airport security personnel along with him asked in surprise.  
"Yes", I gave her a nod.  
"And you'll be taking that car on this jet?", her partner asked pointing at my car.  
"Yeah", I affirmed with a nod.  
"We have to check it to make sure you're not carrying any illegal stuff", he informed me speaking formally.  
"Yeah sure, go ahead", I agreed to it, they were only doing their job.  
"Keys", he held out his hand.

I handed the keys to him and he moved towards my car. The female security personnel asked us about what we would be carrying, and the other agents gave her estimate of things that would be on plane. I guess these people were a little early for this check, we won't be flying for some 3-4 hours and a handful of us couldn't possibly tell them about the rest of the people. The engineer stepped to us and declared that there was no fault in the plane. We thanked him for his work and he went on his way. The woman security personnel demanded to see the plane from inside, when her partner called our attention. He was looking at my backseat.

"What happened?", I asked moving to him.  
"I was about to check inside the car but I caught something moving in your back seat", he replied looking at it.  
"There's nothing in the back seat", I said opening the car door.

The moment my gaze fell on it, I immediately realized that there was indeed something or someone in my car's backseat, hidden under a shawl that totally blend in with my backseat, making me fail to notice it until now. I reached and poked it a little, and knew it was person that I just poked. I pulled the shawl off of them and was surprised to see the person. She looked up at us; it seemed she wasn't looking forward to be discovered. I had absolutely no idea how or when she got in the back seat of my car.

"Kennedy, you got yourself a bride, huh?!", Bruce joked seeing Kate, in the back seat of my car. She was wearing her bridal gown and had her hair in an elegant bun. She was just missing her veil to complete her wedding attire.  
"C'mon out", I said to her pulling the car door open wide for her.  
"Did you kidnap her and trying to smuggle her", the airport security man asked, as Kate got out of the car.  
"No, I did not", I told the them and then turned to Kate, "What are you doing here?", I asked her, she was supposed to be getting married and not getting me in trouble.  
"We have to detain you", the man said to me in a strict tone.

"Woah, wait a minute!", Bruce came to my defense, "Getting married is not a crime", he still joked about the situation.  
"If you try to help him, we'd hold a charge against you too", the security personnel made it very clear to him.  
"You just concentrate on the President's security. I'll try and sort this mess, she was found in my car after all", I said to him, taking responsibility of it on myself.  
Bruce let out a sigh, "You owe me, Kennedy", he said understanding the situation, "Get yourself back before the President gets here."  
"Will try to", I said and the male security person pushed me towards the car, while the female security person informed the airport police over the wireless.

The two security personnel, Kate and I got in their car and they drove us to the airport administrative building. The security guy tried to talk to Kate about the matter but she didn't say a word, so he assumed that she was too traumatized to even say something. He asked me to tell the truth but I had nothing to tell them. I was trying to figure everything in my head as well. We were joined by airport police once we reached the administrative building.

The security personnel informed them about the whole situation and I couldn't help but notice Kate. She didn't seem scared, puzzled or surprised. She wore a pretty bland expression that often agents like me wore. She kept her silence and was doing whatever she was asked to, except talking. The police led us to detainment rooms possibly for questioning and we walked past the general class waiting area. It was when the news reporter on the TV, grabbed our attention.

"I am standing outside the Richardson Mansion, where Keith Richardson was found dead in his study, just half an hour ago", the field reporter said pointing at the huge mansion, where I had just come from, "It was the occasion of his only daughter's wedding, when a maid found Mr. Richardson dead in his study. Later, Police investigation of the crime scene revealed a note from his daughter stating that she can't go through this wedding anymore. Kathleen Richardson is nowhere to be found on the mansion grounds. Although it looks like Mr. Richardson committed suicide by taking poison because he couldn't bear the shame of facing people after his daughter ran away from the wedding, but Police are considering the possibility of murder and a kidnapping. This is Lyn Smith…"

"Thanks Lyn!", the studio reporter said with a grave expression on her face, "Like Lyn said Kathleen Richardson", and a picture of Kate appeared on the inset, "… is still missing. So, if you see this woman, inform the police."  
"It's the lady that's being shown on the TV", someone yelled out in the airport pointing at Kate.

At once everyone's attention was drawn away from the TV to the woman, who was standing just behind me. People started to murmur among themselves, while some others took out their cell phones and started clicking her picture. I looked at Kate; oddly enough she still wore a poker expression, even after hearing about her father's death. She raised her hand to cover her face and moved a little to hide herself from the crowd of people, which got a little crazy just to get a better look and capture Kate on their camera.

We were hurried to detainment rooms and were held separately. I was left alone for some time and I couldn't help but piece together what might have happened. Kate was really upset about the wedding and she must have thought of running away. She must have gotten in my car when I was helping those men, who had lost their car keys, because that was the only time I left my car unlocked and she could've gotten inside. When Keith Richardson came to know that Kate had run away, he must have been devastated because he was really on cloud nine about it all. And soon he must have realized that there was a large crowd waiting outside, which he would have to face all alone. The pressure might have been too much for an old man and he just decided to end his life on a whim.

Kate had really put me in a tight situation by hiding in my car but being in a similar field so I knew that I have to just cooperate with the investigators and things would just turn out to be fine. I patiently waited for the interrogator to arrive, and tell him whatever he wants to know. I had to wait somewhere around an hour, before the door opened and a man came in the room. The guy didn't seem to be a part of airport police, since he wasn't wearing any uniform. He took a seat in front of me and retrieved his badge from his pocket.

"I am Detective Gregory Harrisson", he introduced himself, "I am investigating Keith Richardson's case. I won't lie to you, we not only suspect you to have kidnapped Kathleen Richardson but also of murdering her father. So, I would advise you to cooperate."  
"I am willing to cooperate but those are false allegations", I told him the truth in a very calm tone.  
"How would you explain her being found in your car?", he asked me in strict tone.  
"To be honest I don't know, only she can tell you how she got in my car", I replied, although I had a vague idea, when and how it happened, but I couldn't just shoot arrows in the dark at the moment.  
"How do you know her?", the investigator asked me again.  
"I don't really know her", I answered truthfully with shake of my head. I just met that woman three times and every time she was a different person from the last time, so yeah I could say I didn't know her.

"Okay", Detective Harrison let out a heavy sigh, "Let's start from the beginning", he took a slight pause, "Did you visit Richardson Mansion today?", he asked, looking at me piercingly.  
"Yes", I gave him a nod.  
"Why?", he asked me inquisitively.  
"I was there on the President's protective detail", I answered him and he let out a laugh.  
"You're telling me you're a Secret Services agent?!", he questioned me doubtfully. I guess he didn't do his homework before coming here to interrogate me.  
"Yes, I am", I affirmed and showed him my ID.

The Detective picked up my ID from the table and examined it very closely for its authenticity. He looked at me in shock when he realized I wasn't lying about my professional status. But before he could ask or say anything to me the room door almost burst open and another man stepped inside the room. The man briefly looked at me and called the investigator over. The investigator excused himself and left the room to listen to the man. After some 5 minutes or so, they both returned and again before they could say anything to me the door opened, as the President himself walked in the interrogation room with a bunch of other agents. I quickly stood up out of respect.

"Mr. President", the detective said respectfully.  
"I am sorry to interrupt your interrogation but I absolutely trust this man", he kept a hand on my shoulder, "He is one of the most reliable agents on the force and I believe that he has done nothing wrong. I guarantee his innocence", he said to the investigators, speaking very confidently.  
"Yes sir! Actually we were about to tell Mr. Kennedy that he can leave", the detective replied sounding a little nervous, "Miss Richardson said that she got in the car of her own free will because she wanted to get out the mansion."  
"Oh I see, so that's settled then, isn't it?", the President asked them with a slight smile.  
"Yeah we have nothing to keep Mr. Kennedy here now", he replied.  
"So we would like to take your leave then", the President said and they nodded.

I picked up my ID from the table and pocketed it. It took longer than expected and I had caused an inconvenience to the President as well. I apologized to him for the trouble, as we got out of the room, but he just casually dismissed it. As we walked back to the lobby we ran into Kate, who was standing a little further behind a wall of bodyguards that were trying to contain the press reporters. She noticed us, as we neared her, and gave a respectful and polite nod to the President, which he courteously returned.

I couldn't stop myself from noticing that Kate was still fashioning an expressionless face. She looked extremely beautiful, there was no doubt about that, but her cold expression was corroding her beauty. I don't know why she didn't cry. Her father, the one who loved her so much, died and she didn't even shed a single tear. She might not want to cry in front of so many people but it was one of her parents, who had committed suicide. Okay, she might not feel like crying but she could maybe feel a little remorseful that her small decision to back out from the wedding ended up in her father taking his own life. But I didn't see any remorse or even a trace of sadness on her face or in her body language. I didn't know if it was her own way of handling the situation but at this point in time, she seemed nothing less than an iceberg.

As the President walked past the line of her bodyguards the reporter went after him, asking him how he feels about his friend's death. President Benford just expressed his grief in one sentence, saying that he was sad and then asked to be excused. And much like Kate's bodyguards we had to make a wall between the reporters and the President. The total strength of press reporters being divided between getting a statement from the President and Kate made it easy for us and her bodyguards to move our subjects away from them.

The reporters couldn't follow us as we stepped out on the airport's runway to board the private jet. Although, Adam didn't express it out loud but it was clear from his pensive expressions that he wasn't too pleased with what had happened. I guess Keith's death might have really come as a shock to him, and even though it semmed he wanted to stay behind to pay his last respects to his dead friend, but he had his responsibilities as the President and had prior engagements. He let out a sigh as he took a seat and muttered to himself, wishing Keith's soul to rest in peace.

* * *

A/N: Thanks a lot for reading the chapter! I hope you all enjoyed the little revelation in the chapter. I apologize for all the typos and grammatical mistakes in the chapter which might have been confusing. I would be really glad to know what you think about the chapter, it really helps me to write. I'll see you all next Tuesday/Wednesday, have fun and take care!


	5. The Heiress And The Agent

A/N: I would like to thank all the readers for their valuable support and reviewers, **KenLalaLaura, Shirahane Aikawa, Xaori and selmass2002** for sharing their views about the last chapter. I really appreciate all your encouragement and I am really grateful for that. Now this chapter is spanned over a couple of months, so I hope it doesn't get confusing too much. I was suppose to update tomorrow but I thought I'd do it now, so there it is an early update, hope you all enjoy it. :)

* * *

 **Chapter 4: The Heiress And The Agent  
**

* * *

 **(Leon's POV)**

My eyes shot open with the alarm and I grabbed my phone that was ringing on the end table by my bed. I silenced the alarm on it and saw that it was 8:00 AM in the morning. I had to report to work at 10:00 AM, which was of course later than my usual time, but it didn't mean that I could relax now. Although, I really felt like grabbing a couple of hours of a little more sleep, but I sat up on my bed and pulled aside the blanket. I moved to my wardrobe, took out a pair of clothes and headed into the bathroom. I brushed my teeth, shaved and had a shower.

As I walked back in the bedroom after the shower, I received a text from a woman I met in the bar last night asking me if I wanted to hang out later sometime. I told her I was free this weekend and we could meet. She replied immediately and told me that Saturday would be fine for her. I gave her a time and she replied right away, agreeing with the plan. I kept my phone aside, and pulled on my clothes and shoes. I pocketed my phone and wallet, while pulling on my holster. I grabbed my jacket and keys, before exiting my apartment.

I took the elevator down to the ground floor and walked to building parking to get to my car. I hopped in the car and drove to the café, where I usually have my breakfast. I got myself a table and ordered my regular meal. I grabbed the newspaper to read, while my order is being prepared. The headlines were about Keith Richardson's funeral, with a big picture of the people that were present in the ceremony. Kathleen Richardson was there too and even though the people around her looked distressed, she didn't have a single line of grief on her face. She looked like a life size porcelain doll with no expressions.

I sighed turning the page and read other more important news to while away my time. Just as I was finished reading the newspaper, the waiter brought my meal and I put the paper aside to have my breakfast. I had just started my breakfast when two really loud guys entered the café, reminding me of the time I served as Ashley's bodyguard. They took a seat near my table and began talking and I couldn't really help but overhear their conversation.

"What?! You really resigned?", the taller and skinnier of them said.  
"Of course, I don't think that Richardson brat can handle the whole empire", the short and chubby guy replied to his friend, "It's better to get all your riches and scatter before this ship sinks. I'd rather start over again than be a part of failure."  
"Well I haven't resigned but I have already filed in for vacation the day Keith Richardson died. If his daughter manages to run the business well, I'd rejoin or otherwise I'll just resign very much like you", the other guy said with a sigh.

Their talk was interrupted by the morning news anchor mentioning Kate. It had been 4 days since Keith Richardson died and Kate was still making the news. First, she was on the news because she was getting married, then she was on news because she ran away from her own wedding, then it was because of her lack of reaction on her father's death, making her a possible suspect in the case and just last night there was a news report on how much big of an empire she was inheriting. It seemed the press was really hooked on to her for some reason.

"Hey can you raise the volume please", the second guy said to the owner of the café and he complied.  
"Over to Kathleen Richardson, who has some announcement to make through our Channel", the reporter said and the camera switched to Kathleen Richardson, sitting on her office chair. She looked really professional and a number of microphones of different news stations were lying in front of her.  
"This is going to be interesting", he said rubbing his hands in exhilaration, as Kathleen thanked the news stations for aiding her in the announcement.

I sipped my coffee and tried to see if Miss Richardson would break an expression today as she began to speak, "This a public announcement for all of the employees of Richardson Enterprise, whether they are engaged in operation level or corporate level, whether they are part-time employees or full time employees, whether they are core workers or peripheral, it's for all of you. Since, all of you know I inherited my father's business after his death, so there'll be changes, and since I can't personally address each and every one of you, hence there's a public announcement."

"Oh c'mon get to the point", the guy said hitting the table impatiently.  
"First the people who are thinking of leaving the company or have already resigned…", she spoke very slowly and clearly.  
"Yes, now she's going to beg us to stay", the plumb guy added to skimpy one, smiling smugly out of self importance.  
"I have just one thing to say to you", Kathleen continued and I could literally feel the excitement of the guy on the table next to mine, "Get lost!"  
"Did I hear it right? She said get lost?!", he commented loudly looking around.

"I have no use for guys like you in my company, who think Richardson Enterprise is going to fall, because that thought process is very much corrosive", Kathleen said in very confident tone, "So, if you're thinking of leaving, then go ahead and do it! And if you have already resigned then I request the human resource employees to kindly accept those resignations. There won't be any notice period; you're out the moment you resign because I can't stand unproductive people taking up those posts. So, don't even think of taking back your resignation now because it won't help you."

"Thank god! I just went on a vacation", the other guy spoke in a relieved tone to his bewildered friend, who was still digesting what the woman on the TV just said.  
"And those who went on vacation after my father's death, I am firing you!", Kate said in determination and as casually as the first announcement, "I don't need people slacking off now when the company needs more hands."  
"She can't do this. It's against the company policies, the board of directors won't let her do this", the short guy said wiping his sweat off with a handkerchief, "I'll sue her!", he yelled loudly at the television.  
"Dude you calm down!", the teenage waiter said to him.

"Oh and if you are thinking of suing me or my company, then I must tell you that I added all what said to company policies on a temporary basis", she said on the TV and waiter let out a snort barely able to control his laughter, "There was an emergency board meeting prior to this announcement. Only 4 people showed up my aunt, my dad's best friend, his lawyer and I; I discussed these matters at the board meeting and all the members voted, about the policies and since the votes were equally divided, so the decision went to the person who had the maximum number of ownership stocks. And being the owner of 28% percent of stocks", for the first time, since she's been on TV and after her father's death, an expression broke on her face. This was an expression of victory, "I approved it!", she smiled almost diabolically, which was beautiful in its own way.

There was complete silence in the café and everybody was looking at the TV screen, to listen more from Kate, "That woman is something!", an old man sitting in the corner broke the silence, speaking in a tone of appreciation.  
"And among the employees who stayed, no matter who you are, if you have what it takes to take responsibility, if you have ideas that need to be worked on, if you have something to say or if you feel your talents are being suppressed, please contact me. I need people like you to help me run this enterprise…", Kathleen continued her speech but I didn't have any more time to listen to her since I was already done with my breakfast.

I paid my tab and exited the café to head to work. I walked to my car and got in the driver seat. I looked at my watch, there was still time for me to get to work, and if I don't get stuck in traffic then I might arrive early at work for a change. I started the car and took it off the parking. I turned on the radio and heard Kathleen's voice through that as well. I switched the radio station and for a change I drove to work listening to songs, just because I didn't feel like listening to Kathleen Richardson.

* * *

 **(Leon's POV)**

I took a seat on a table with my food tray at the agency's cafeteria. I usually didn't eat here because I usually don't work from the agency. If I am on protective detail then I am usually with the subject and if I am on investigative detail, I am out investigating the case. I usually came here to get cases to work or do paper work, and today was such a day when I had to submit the report of the trip I had with the President. Typing the report took a lot of time, since I really wasn't fond of paperwork.

A little while into having my lunch I was joined by Bruce and we were having a trivial conversation while we ate our lunch together. Then something over my shoulder grabbed Bruce's attention and I turned to see that it was a news report about Keith Richardson's death. The reporter was telling that that police were interrogating the family members of Keith Richardson, considering the possibility that it was not suicide but murder. And currently they were questioning his daughter about the whole detail, when they spotted her leaving the premises, and both the reporter and cameraman hurried over to Kathleen Richardson.

"Hey, it's Kennedy's bride!", Bruce sort of yelled pretty loudly seeing her on the screen.  
"What?!", I couldn't help but say in a neutral voice, though I was a little revolted inside.  
"Well she was in your car in a wedding dress", Bruce said in a friendly tone, making fun of me.  
"Hey turn it up, I like her", someone said and the volume was again raised as all agents in the cafeteria paid attention to the news.

I couldn't really believe that even after two weeks she was still making the news. It was always something or the other. Although she never appeared on news for another public announcement but both Richardson Enterprise and she were somehow making the news. Last week it was all about pro and cons of being a Richardson company's employee, and how the people, who had resigned or fired, were disappointed in Miss Richardson's way of handling the company. Good or bad or just plain controversial, she had been truly a sensation lately.

The reporter tried to ask Kathleen a bunch of question as she walked away, trying to avoid any sort of confrontation, and her four bodyguards were not really doing a good job in keeping the reporter and cameraman back. The reporter wanted to know stuff that happened in the interrogation but Kathleen kept her silence and wore her emotionless face. She didn't seem annoyed or sad or tired or anything. The reporter asked her multiple questions from her interrogation to her management of her company to her inheriting the fortune, but Kathleen totally ignored her questions.

"Miss Richardson, what do you think your father feels about you running away from the wedding and you being suspected of his murder now", the reporter asked Kathleen almost breathless from trying to keep up the pace with her, "What are his thoughts on the whole matter?"  
At that Kathleen paused and there it was her murderously mocking smile, "He has no thoughts on the matter and he can't feel anything. He's dead, you know!", she spoke slowly and very clearly.

With that she walked away and clearly the reporter was too shocked to follow her this time, "Well Kathleen Richardson, clearly made things worse for her after this statement", the reporter said turning to face the camera, "It seems she holds no remorse that her father died because she decided to run away from her wedding. Someone who ditched her own father, can they really run a billion dollar enterprise?"

"Isn't she saying a little too much", Bruce commented as someone lowered the Television volume, as it switched back to the news anchor.  
"Well they are just trying to spoil her image", one of the agents commented, "Or so it seems sometimes."  
"But she's actually pretty cool, says stuff that really stings those reporters", another agent said out loud and others laughed.

The agents talked about the infamous Miss Kathleen Richardson for a bit, laughing over some stuff or witty statement she had made, which just like now made the news. I guess this was the reason why the press was still hooked on to her; people possibly were pretty fond of her and having more segments about what people like, would definitely increase a channel's popularity.

* * *

 **(Leon's POV)**

I turned on the lights in my living room as I entered my apartment. I closed and locked the door behind me. I really felt very tired and hungry, whole day I just drove through one place to another trying to get hold of a black market dealer but in the end, we captured him so it wasn't entirely fruitless. I put the takeout that I had bought from a late night Chinese Restaurant on the coffee table and moved to get myself a glass of water. My throat was so dry that it felt as if cactuses had sprouted inside it. Fortunately, after gulping down a full glass of water, it was back to normal.

I filled another glass of water and walked back to the living area. I settled on the couch and turned on the TV, and switched to the news channel. It took the news stations and all other sorts of media a little over 3 and half months to let go of their Kathleen Richardson love, and though she still made the news but it had become a less frequent thing. The last time she was on news, it was because the Richardson Enterprise was doing really well and its stock prices had risen at incredible rate in past three months under Kathleen's management.

I guess with this she had proved to the world that what they thought were her arrogant impulsive decisions were more strategic in long term, and media didn't have a bullying target anymore. They were back to reporting actual news than greater gossip. And it was good for me because I really didn't like seeing her or listening her or even listening to someone talk about her. It was plain annoying because every time she was mentioned or I saw her expressionless face, I missed the woman I met on the balcony that night and wondered what happened to her.

I shook my head tossing out that thought and opened the food packages to have my dinner. I was more than sure that Kathleen Richardson won't be on news for some time now. I split the chopsticks and relaxed on the couch, taking my food tray in my hand and looked at the TV screen. The reporter was telling about robbery, whose culprit had been caught by the police. Then it took a short commercial break and then the news anchor appeared on the TV again.

"The police investigating Keith Richardson's case", she began and hearing that name almost made me drop my food tray. I couldn't help but slap my face, just when I thought I won't be hearing about Kathleen Richardson, she was again being talked about. I didn't change channels this time thinking I should just accept that the woman I met on balcony was just a lie, "After a long investigation of almost 4 months and questioning number of suspects, which included victim's own daughter, Kathleen Richardson, the police have closed the case declaring it a suicide. They said that there were no signs of struggle that somebody forced him to take poison or he tried to save himself. The fingerprints also didn't bring up any solid suspects, and the fact that he had a note from his daughter saying she's had enough and can't go through the wedding seemed to have made him act impulsively in taking his own life", the anchor said with a grave expression on her face, "We tried to get a comment from his daughter on this matter but it seemed that she was not in the state to speak on the matter."

The reporter switched to another news report and I guess I was a little surprised that Kathleen Richardson didn't make an appearance on the screen, but I really had no complaints about that. I peacefully watched the rest of the news while I had my dinner. Although, what I was eating wasn't either healthy or filling but at least I had something in my stomach. I dumped the empty food trays in trash bin and switched off the TV, once I was done. I walked to my room, had a shower, set an alarm for the next day, lied down on my bed and just slept.

* * *

A/N: Thanks a lot for reading the chapter and I hope you enjoyed, even though it might have been a little boring with all the trivial details but I didn't want to rush it too much, so it ended up a little uninteresting maybe. Like always I am really apologetic about any grammatical mistakes or typos. Please feel free to leave a comment about the chapter or message me if you have anything to say. I'll meet you next week, till then have a great time!


	6. The Contract

A/N: I would like to express my immense gratitude to all of your readers for you great support and encouragement. Thanks a lot for reading, following and putting the story as your favorite; it really makes my day to see the response. I would like to mention **KenLalaLaura, Xaori, selmass2002 and Shirahane Aikawa** for reviewing the last chapter, thanks a bunch guys!

* * *

 **Chapter 5: The Contract**

* * *

 **(Leon's POV)**

I concentrated on typing my report about the last case I dealt, since I had no active case to investigate in my bin at the moment, otherwise I'd just choose to work on the case than to do paper work. But sitting idle was worse than paper work for me, so I chose to complete this paperwork, at least one report would be out of my way. I tried to recall the details as accurately as possible and put it down on the paper. Just as I was finished with my report, my phone rang. I pulled it out of my pocket, expecting it to be Hunnigan and hoping that she had the news about putting me back on protective detail or some engaging case. But to my extreme surprise, it was a call from the President.

"Hello?", I answered the call immediately.  
"Leon, how are you doing?", the President asked me in a friendly tone.  
"I am fine, sir, and hope you are doing good as well", I said speaking a little formally, even though the President and I were friendly enough to call each other by our first names.  
"Yeah I am doing well", he told me speaking casually, "I have some urgent business with you, Leon. Can you get to the White House now?", he asked speaking in a somewhat serious tone.  
"Yeah, I'll be there in…", I turned up my watch to see the time, "20 minutes or so", it still wasn't time for lunch break and so hopefully there won't be much traffic.  
"Okay I'll be in my office", the President informed me.  
"I'll see you in a bit", I said rising from my seat and moving out, as the call ended.

I exited the office building and drove to the White House. As per my expectations I was at the White House within some 20 minutes. I stopped at its gate and showed my ID, telling them that the President is expecting me, since I didn't have the authorization to enter White House just like that. The guards at the gate confirmed what I told them and let me through, after checking my car. I drove the car to the guest parking, being already aware of all the places in the premises.

I parked my car and walked inside the administrative building. I greeted other agents, whom I knew, as I made my way to the oval office. The President's secretary greeted me with a smile and before I could tell her to inform the President that I was here, she told me that the President has been waiting for me and asked me to go on ahead. I knocked on the office door once out of formality and pushed it open. I was expecting that the President might be busy with his group of advisors but he seemed to be working all alone in his office, until the chair in front of his desk swiveled around and I noticed a woman was there too. I failed to notice her because her slender frame was completely hidden by the high back of the chair. It was none other than Miss Kathleen Richardson.

"Ah… Leon, get inside and close the door behind you", The President said jovially and I did what I was told. I couldn't help but notice that Kathleen still had that poker face, as I made my way to them and the President continued to speak, "I am sorry to have called you like this."  
"It's no problem, sir!", I said to him stopping in front of his desk and not looking at the woman sitting on the chair by my side, "How can I help you?"  
"Please have a seat, Leon. I'll explain", the President said pointing at other empty chair in front of his desk. I sat down and noticed that an official looking folder with my name on it was lying in front of the President. The President began to speak once again, "Miss Richardson here has a proposal for us", he looked at her, making me look at her as well. She had a smile on her face, it wasn't as evil as the ones she used to mock the reporters with, but it wasn't all rainbows either.

"What kind of proposal?", I asked him in a very serious tone.  
"That she will help us, if we helped her", the President smiled at Kathleen and she returned his diplomatic smile.  
"What kind of help?", I asked looking from Adam to her than back to Adam.  
"She wants you take care of some things for her", Adam said in a doubtful tone and smiled very briefly at Kathleen.  
"What things?", I asked him to specify in more details.  
"That she's unwilling to disclose at the moment", he replied looking at her once again, letting out a slight diplomatic laugh.  
"I guess I have to decline then", I couldn't help but be frank on the subject. Even though it was the President, who was asking me this, but it was essentially Kathleen Richardson's request, "If that's all then I'd like to leave", I added standing up.

The President gave me a surprised look and from the corner of eyes I saw Kathleen had an amused expression on her face, "Leon, don't be hasty", the President said rising from his chair as well and rounding off to me, "Excuse us a moment!", he added to Kathleen, pulling me away from her.  
"Yeah sure!", she agreed beaming at him.  
"You remember that I told you, I had talked to her late father about funding some of the government policies?", the President spoke in a low tone so only I could hear it, and I remembered he mentioned it at some point.  
"Yeah, so?", I didn't understand where he was getting at.

"Well apparently, he mentioned it to her and she's willing to fund those government policies, given we help her with her situation", Adam explained to me in a very serious tone and I thought on it for a bit, "You just have to do what she asks you to do."  
"What?!", I couldn't help say, it just sounded plain shady. It would mean I have to kill a man if she asks me to.  
"She has assured me that it's nothing illegal", Adam cleared it to me, catching my train of thought, and looked back at her once again. Although I was pretty sure she couldn't hear us but she was watching us like a hawk, "I have deeply thought about it, more funds would help us to fast track our plans."  
"But…", I tried to say, still pensive about whatever he said.  
"We'll be one step closer to establishment of D.S.O.", the President spoke in a much lower voice that I barely heard it.

I thought about it a little. It did seem like a good proposal but that's what made it seem more inappropriate, making me doubt its credibility. I wondered if I trusted this woman's words, but then again I didn't need to believe her words. I just have to do whatever she asks of me, and I'd always have my judgment to guide me. I'd always have the choice whether to carry through what she asks of me, if I feel it's illegal and immoral I have the right to deny her request and take proper remedial actions as well.

I let out a decisive sigh, "Alright", I said with a nod.  
"Good", the President slapped my back and turned to address the businesswoman, "He agrees to help you out."  
"That's great!", she said in a tone that clearly meant that she knew things would work out like this. She reached down to retrieve some papers from her case, as the President rounded off to take his seat, and spoke, "Now, I just need you to sign these papers for me."  
"Papers?!", the President looked at them.

"Yeah it's an agreement that states that Mr. Kennedy will work for me indefinitely and it's entirely dependent on me, when he can leave. And as long as he works for me, I'd pay government a sum equivalent to his salary and 1 million dollars every month. The only condition is that nobody should come to know about this agreement, it stays between the three of us and if either of you let it slip then you would compensate me with one billion dollars plus the small amount I spent on you guys by that point in time", Kathleen explained with a smile which was almost condescending.  
"Who do you think you are to talk like that to the President of United States?", I asked her burning with rage. She needed to show some respect to the first man.  
She looked at me and smiled, as if amused by what I said , and then turned to the President, "Don't get me wrong Mr. President but I need to maintain absolute secrecy about this matter", she spoke in a very serious tone, "And signing this agreement is not only good for me but you too. This makes our deal official and on record, so if I don't pay you up later, you can drag me to the court."

The President sighed looking down at the papers, "Alright, I'll sign them", he said to my surprise grabbing a pen.  
"I would advise that you read before you sign", Kathleen spoke before the President could put down his signature.  
The President gave her a fatherly look, then a smile and said, "I trust you, Miss Richardson", with that he was done signing the papers.  
"I am honored that you trust me", she said with a beautiful smile that lacked any sort of ill intention.  
"C'mon Leon put down your signature too", Adam said passing the papers to me.  
"You can trust her but I don't", I said to him and sat down to read the agreement.

I took my time and cautiously read the whole agreement, including all the clauses and sub clauses. It was not that different from what she had told us and seemed like a usual contract of employment, except it was supposed to be kept a secret. I didn't really feel like cooperating with her but for the sake D.S.O., I put my sign on the paper. I handed the paper back to her and she again gave me an amused smile, which I was starting to hate now. She handed a copy to the President and kept the original in her bag.

"There's one more favor, I'd like to ask of you", Kathleen said to the President.  
"Go ahead", he asked her to put forth her request.  
"I want to you to cover up Mr. Kennedy's absence from work", she spoke and turned to look at me, "I believe he would want to return to the force, once it's all over."  
"Okay we can put him on vacation for personal reasons, for the time he works for you", the President suggested to her.  
"Oh that would be perfect!", Kathleen said delightfully, "Thanks for seeing me on such a short notice and giving me your valuable time. I'd like to take your leave now", she added standing up and we followed.  
"It was a pleasure meeting you again, in person", the President said shaking her hand, "Have a good day!"  
"You too, Sir", she wished him back with a smile, before grabbing her case and stepping out of the office.

I stared after her for a moment, before turning to look back at the President, who grabbed a glass of water from his table and drank from it, "Are you sure about this?", I asked him once again, maybe he couldn't express himself openly when Kathleen Richardson was with us.  
"Yeah", Adam answered with a smile taking his seat, "We've already signed the contract, haven't we?"  
"How can you trust her so much?", I couldn't help but ask him.  
"I have put my faith and lot of more in hands of very wrong people many times in my life", he spoke looking up at me, "Then she's just an honest and sweet girl."  
"I am not really sure 'sweet' is the right word here", I stated not hiding the fact that I wasn't really fond of her.

Adam let out a genuine laugh at that, "I guess I can say I am a fan of hers", he joked with a shrug.  
"Yeah that totally explains it", I said response with a slight sarcasm on my tone.  
"Her father was a good man and I just know that we haven't done anything wrong in signing this contract", he said to me with a quite serious expression on his face, "I mean she could have made sweet lies but she was honest about everything from the start. She earned my trust, Leon!"  
I let out a sigh, "It looks like it", I couldn't really deny it. Ms. Richardson wasn't exactly a liar; she was extremely good at hiding the truth.

"I know I didn't give you a lot of time to make your choice but I hope you'll do what Ms. Richardson requires", the President said opening a file that was lying on his desk.  
"As long as it's not illegal or against my morals", I stated quite frankly. There was no point in giving him false assurances.  
"That's exactly what I expect from you", he responded with a slight smile.  
"So, I guess I'll take your leave now", I said and he gave me a slight nod of affirmation, "Have good day, sir!"  
"You too, Leon", he wished me back like an old friend.

I turned to the door and walked outside, exiting the oval office and closing the door behind me. The moment I stepped out, I noticed Kathleen Richardson talking to a man, who was holding on to her briefcase for her. They both turned to look at me briefly when I stepped out and then she asked the man to go on ahead. She turned to face in my direction and just stood there with a slight smile on her face, watching me as I walked towards her on my way out.

"Let's walk out together, Mr. Kennedy", Kathleen said with a plastic smile, when I neared her, and I had no option but to oblige. It looked as though she had been waiting for me.

We walked out of the President's office side by side, not talking to each other. I didn't even bother to look at her. My perception about her had changed drastically from the very first time I met her. The first time we met she didn't seemed like a stranger and after meeting her so many times she felt like a stranger to me. Her phone rang sometime in between and she spoke just a few words almost in a monotone, before hanging up. As we neared the west wing exit, I felt someone's gaze on me and I turned my head to look at her. She was eyeing me curiously, with a somewhat annoying smile on her face.

"What?", I couldn't help but say.  
"I was wondering how long are you going to ignore me?", Kathleen asked continuing to smile pretentiously. I didn't feel like replying to that so I just looked ahead, "Like it or not, you have to work for me."  
"Unfortunately", I didn't hold back from expressing my discontent.  
"I really like your attitude!", she said to me with a weight on her voice, "After all, not many people can stand up against the President of United States and disagree with him. You really impressed me back there", she added looking at me and it felt more like comment than a compliment.  
"I am honored that I was able to amaze you, Miss Richardson", I stated sarcastically.

"Ah… call me Kathleen or Kate", Kathleen said in a casual yet a snob tone.  
"I prefer Miss Richardson", I told her, I wanted to keep it very formal and professional. Besides, I associated her first personality with that name.  
She let out a laugh, "You work for me now and you have to do everything I say", she said with an air of self importance, "So call me by my first name because I'll be doing exactly that, Leon", she smiled at me in triumph as we stepped out of the building. I spotted a car waiting for her at a distance, and the man whom she was talking to earlier was standing next to it.  
"I'd take your leave now", I just said looking over at the car and avoiding the subject of first names; she was making me lose my patience.  
"Wait", she stopped me and retrieved a card from her purse, "This is the hotel I'm staying at, suite1103", I took the card from her, "And this my personal number", she handed me her card and I took it as well, "Give me your number too?", she held out her phone to me. I sighed and almost reluctantly fed my number in her cell phone, "That's like a good boy!", she smiled pulling one of my cheeks, making me instinctively slap her hand away.

"Can I go now?", I asked her in a dry tone, her company was really irksome.  
"Yeah, you can go now but you have to come meet me tomorrow at the hotel at 4:00PM", Ms. Richardson stated quite authoritatively, the smirk not leaving her face even for a second.  
"Alright", I agreed, her antics weren't really amusing me.  
"Don't be late!", she said more like a girlfriend than like a boss, "And…", she scanned me from head to toe, "Wear something nice?!", she spoke demandingly narrowing her eyes and brows.  
"Anything else?", I asked her being objective about it.  
"No", she shook her head with a smile.  
"I'll leave then", I said to her and turned to leave.  
"See you tomorrow!", she almost yelled to me.

I let out a sigh of exhaustion, which I am sure was of mental nature, and waved my hand over my head in a good bye not even looking at her. I felt as if I had committed a big mistake by agreeing to work for her. I could barely stand her, even when I was trained to deal with situations very calmly. I told myself that I would just have to focus on my work and aim for my goals, since D.S.O.'s future depended on it. I wished for more patience to see through this, because I knew that I'll certainly need all the patience I can get.

I heaved out another heavy breath, as I pulled opened the car door and got in the driver seat. I didn't expect things to turn out like this when I received the President's call earlier. I wasn't expecting to cross paths with Kathleen Richardson again, and working for her wasn't one of my distant thoughts. It was almost ironic that I was stuck with the person I didn't even want to see on news and that too indefinitely. I let out a subtle laugh at my cruel fate, as I turned on the keys in the ignition to drive back to the agency.

* * *

A/N: Thanks again for reading yet another chapter of this story. I apologize for any typos or grammatical mistakes in the text. I hope you enjoyed the very crucial chapter of the story, where the leads cross paths once again. Let me know what you thought about chapter or the story so far and what you expect to see in the upcoming chapters, it's always a pleasure to know you views. So, that's all for now I'll see you guys next, till then have a great time!


	7. Assignment Kennedy

A/N: I would like to thank all of you lovely people, who are reading and following this story. I am grateful to **KenLalaLaura, Xaori, Shirahane Aikawa, anonymous reviewer and selmass2002** for reviewing the last chapter. I am really grateful for all the love and support; it really encourages me to keep writing and I can't thank you guys enough for that. Special thanks to my friend **Mercenary Nemesis** for helping with the Chapter's title.

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Assignment Kennedy**

* * *

 **(Leon's POV)**

I looked at the time, it was a little over 5:00 PM. I was running late for the meet that Kathleen Richardson fixed for the evening. When I got to work in the morning, I had a case waiting for me. I was supposed to assist one of my colleagues in hunting down a criminal on run and I got occupied with the case. It eventually ended up in us capturing the culprit, who was holed up in an abandoned shack, but in midst of that I forgot to apply for the leave. It was just when the criminal was in lock up I remembered that I was supposed to take a vacation starting today.

All the formalities and paper work I had to fill for the sudden vacation took me sometime and delayed me, but I had no trouble in getting my leave sanctioned immediately because the President himself was backing me up on this. I was out of the agency by 4:30 PM and then I got stuck in traffic, since it's the usual time many people get off of their work. My phone was dead too, so I had no way of calling Miss Richardson and informing her that I would be late for the meet. But well it's the not the first time I am late for a meet or work, it happened ever so often.

I looked at the Hotel Montgomery, the most expensive and luxurious hotel in DC. I parked my car in the guest parking and walked to the reception. I asked the man at the reception for Kathleen's room number, just to confirm it, and he gave me the room number. It took a few minutes to reach her floor with the elevator. It seemed there were only four rooms on this floor. I walked to her room and knocked on it politely and waited patiently for someone to get the door.

The door opened just a bit and I saw Kathleen's anxious face, which turned to a frowning face when she saw me, "You're late!", she whispered to me in a tone of urgency, as she opened the door more and let me inside her room, "And why was your phone coming dead?", she asked shaking her own phone at me; it seemed she had been calling me.  
"It was low on batteries and I am sorry for being late", I apologized even though I didn't really feel like it.  
She surveyed me from head to toe, "What're you wearing", she added in a tone of distress, grabbing hold of her head, "I told you to dress up!", still keeping her voice down.  
"These are my work clothes. I was getting late, so I decided to come straight from work", I told her the truth.

I took Kathleen Richardson in detail, she was wearing a beautiful snow white colored dress which went down to her knees. It was a sleeveless dress with a v-shaped neckline that showed off her collar bone as well as the diamond pendant hanging on her neck. The fabric was somewhat glazy and one would miss it at the first glance but her entire dress had fine floral embroidery. Paired with glistening white high heels, it really suited her perfectly. She had kept her hair down but it was in a beautiful hairstyle, resting on one of her shoulders. She looked really gorgeous, much like a divine Greek goddess, and it seemed she was dressed to go out probably. I couldn't help but wonder if she had called me out here because we were suppose to go out together.

Kathleen gave me a displeased, almost murderous look but before she could say anything someone else spoke, "Miss Richardson, is he here?", it was a man in black suit, lawyer by the looks of it. He was leaning past the wooden divider that possibly separated the living area with this small entrance room.  
"Yeah he's here!", Kathleen's expressions changed pretty fast and she smiled at him.  
"So let's get over with it. The magistrate is a very busy person", the lawyer told her in a business like tone.  
"Yeah, let's go", she said with a smile and the lawyer walked ahead, "Please don't ask anything, just trust me and sign the papers. I'll explain everything when they leave", she added to me under her breath smiling at the people sitting on the couch in her room.

There were five more people in the room, four men and a woman. The woman was one of the hotel maids, since she was wearing the uniform. Among the men, two looked like lawyers, one was a magistrate, as one of the lawyer said before and fourth one was the guy I saw with her yesterday at the White House. Kathleen introduced me to the magistrate and the lawyer that spoke to us earlier with a smile and I shook hands with them in greeting. The Magistrate seemed to be in a hurry so we immediately got down to the business.

As Kate had told me I just signed the papers, without a question and not really paying attention to what they said unlike yesterday. No one really bothered to explain anything either, it seemed they just wanted to get over with it as soon as possible. And to be honest I was putting a little too much trust on Ms. Richardson here by not reading those documents before putting my signature down. The Magistrate checked the papers one last time and handed a copy to Kathleen, while passing the other to his assistant lawyer. The older guy removed his spectacles and smiled at her.

"Congratulations on getting married Mr. Kennedy and Ms. Richardson", the magistrate said with a jovial smile.  
I was shocked to hear his words but before I could say anything, Kathleen gripped my hand so tight that her nails dug into my palm, and I got the signal to stay quiet at the moment, "Thank you!", she smiled and her face turned a little red.  
"So now that all is done, we'd like to take your leave", the magistrate said standing up and everyone followed.  
"Thanks for going out of the way and coming here", Kathleen said to him with a smile and hooked an arm around mine, "Let me show you to the door."

Kathleen walked the magistrate and lawyer to the door and said good bye, "I'll leave as well Ms. Richardson. I have to do packing for the flight", the other lawyer, who was much older than the one with magistrate, said to her.  
"Thanks for your support, Mr. Lawrence", she said to him with a smile.  
"Don't mention it", he said keeping his hand on her head before leaving the room and Kathleen let out a sigh.  
"You too should go and get packing as well", she said to the two other men in suit, "And ask the driver to get the car ready for the airport and Shawn to make preparations to leave."  
"Yes ma'am", the man, probably her PA, said and exited the room.  
"I am done cleaning, ma'am", the hotel maid informed Kathleen.  
"Thanks for your service", she said and tipped her a 100 dollars.  
"Thank you!", the maid was really surprised to get such a huge tip and she left with a big smile on her face.

Kathleen let go of my arm and locked the door, dropping her goody two shoes act. She walked back to the sitting area and filled herself a glass of water, from the jug that was on the coffee table. She sat on the couch and relaxed for a little. I just waited patiently for her to clarify a few of the stuff that just happened but she didn't say anything. She just raised herself up from the couch and started packing her stuff. Midway between that she noticed me looking at her, still waiting for the omitted details. She smiled, shook her head and continued to pack her stuff.

"You want something?", Kathleen spoke after sometime not looking at me and zipping her bag.  
"Explanation", I kept it simple and straight.  
"About what?!", she looked at me making a puzzled face and acting oblivious.  
"Maybe about why you just married me?", I asked her, as she moved around putting things in her bag.

Kathleen looked at me and let out a laugh, but didn't say anything. She walked up to me and stood in front of me, smiling at me, "Why?! Of course because you're cute!", she replied pulling my cheek again and I slapped her hand away almost in reflex, "And of course because we look good together."  
"Stop joking", I said in a serious tone. There better has to be a very good reason behind all this.  
"I am not joking", she told me in an innocent yet a playful tone, "You signed the papers right?", she hooked her arms around my neck, "Agreed to do whatever I want?"  
Well I guess it did come under whatever she wants, "So you wanted a lover?", I asked raising my brow at her.  
"Well not exactly", she shook her head a little, "But you come with this benefit so why not exploit you", she smiled playfully.  
"Stop messing around", I said to her annoyed. I have had enough experience with women to know when they were seriously coming at me, and Kathleen was clearly playing around.

"Okay, we'll play later", Kathleen said unhooking her arms and stepping away, "Hotel rooms kill my mood anyways", She grabbed her coat and her handbag, which both matched with her dress, "Let's go!"  
"Where?", I asked, her as we walked out of the hotel room.  
"Home, sweetheart", she said in an obvious tone looking at me, "We'll visit your place first and get your stuff. Then we'll fly back to my home, get in my bedroom and resume, given my mood is not set up seeing your bedroom", she smiled and winked at me. I guess I have to wait for some answers.

I just shook my head at Kathleen's comment. If it had been some other guy, then she was inviting trouble but luckily for her I was good at reading such moods. She talked on the phone to her PA telling him that we were heading his way. We waited for the elevator a little and I noticed that her smile had disappeared from her face. When the doors parted there were two women in the elevator that were a little surprised to see her and it wasn't in a good way. Kathleen stepped in the elevator and I followed her inside.

We stood at the back of the elevator and Kathleen told the elevator operator that we were headed for the ground floor in a monotone. As the elevator descended down the shaft, the old women discreetly turned to look at Miss Richardson by my side and whispered among themselves, possibly gossiping about all the scandals she's been on the news for. I looked at Kate, expecting to see some reaction when she was being judged like that on her face but not a single muscle on her face changed her expression even by a bit.

The door parted and we stepped out. Kathleen walked through the lobby in a relaxed pace and I had to walk a little slower to be in pace with her. People were turning their heads to give her a second look, probably wanting to make sure if she was really the heir to Richardson Enterprise, Kathleen Richardson, but she walked looking straight paying little attention to people around her. The doorman got the door for her and she stepped outside, flashing him a smile of all people, and he bowed to her courteously.

We descended a set of steps to get to Kathleen's car, next to which her PA was waiting with another suited man, to receive us. The PA held the car door open for her, "That won't be necessary", Kate said to him and he looked at her surprised, "I'll be riding with Leon", she looked back at me and smiled. She retrieved her key card from her purse and handed it to the PA, "My stuff is still in my room, so be sure to get it when you check out. Take the car and everything to airport. I'll directly meet you there."

"Yes ma'am", her PA said taking the card from her.  
"Let's go!", she said to me, and rounded off about her car and the other suited man followed her, "Oh, I won't be needing you, Shawn."  
"But ma'am, it dangerous to go alone with a stranger", he protested looking at me doubtfully. I guess he was her bodyguard.  
Kate laughed a little, "That's fine Shawn! Leon would take good care of me", she assured him and then turned to me adding sweetly, "Won't you dear?"  
I inwardly let out a sigh, "I'd handle it, don't worry", I told him in a monotone.

Kathleen's bodyguard didn't contest her anymore and she asked me to lead the way. She complained all the way, as we walked to my car, about how I was making her walk too much. I just gave her the silent treatment it's not like I could say or do anything that would make her stop complaining. It's only when I pointed out my car to her in the parking, she stopped to complain. I unlocked the car and got in the driver seat and she opened the back seat door to get in the car.

"I am not your driver", I couldn't help but say to her.  
"Oh right", Kathleen said in a tone of realization and slammed the door shut, "Sorry about that, force of habit", she added getting in the side seat, "And I really forgot you are my husband now."  
"So what it's all about?", I tried to ask her in a different way, as I drove the car towards home.  
"What's what about?", she replied with a question, checking out the interior of the car, and before I could say anything she spoke again, "It's a pretty small car, isn't it? You should get a bigger car."  
"I am happy with what I have", I told her the truth. It wasn't like I couldn't get a bigger car but if I can get by with this one, why would I want another, "Besides it wasn't really small, when you rode in it the last time, was it?", I asked looking sideways at her.  
"Oh yeah that reminds me of something", she said and reached behind my seat and retrieved something from the back pocket of the seat cover, "It's still here!", she exclaimed in astonishment.

"What's that?", I asked her puzzled looking at the papers in her hand.  
Kathleen laughed and waved those papers in front of me, "You're saying you never noticed them?!", she asked in a genuine tone of surprise, "Seems like nobody's been in this car except you."  
"Look enough of the mystery. I need some explanations, if you want me to help you; if you want my help that is", I said it to her very clearly. It seemed she was just messing around with me.  
"Oh I do need your help", she told me with a smile.  
"With what?", I asked her straightforwardly. I really didn't see any reason for me to be here so far.  
"Have patience, my darling", she smiled at me once again, "Good things come to those who wait", she said suggestively and winked at me.

I let out a laugh and concentrated on driving towards my home. It seemed nothing but a test of my patience, which was straight from the hell. The rest of the drive we didn't really talk because we were already halfway to my apartment and I didn't have anything to talk to her. I parked the car in front of the apartment complex. Once, we were both out of the car, I locked it. I walked to head inside the building when I noticed that Kathleen was still looking at the building.

"C'mon what are you waiting for?", I called her over, she was looking up at the building.  
"You live in an apartment?!", Kathleen said in a displeased and surprised tone, walking up to me.  
"Yeah so?", I didn't get what was so surprising or displeasing about it.  
"Wow you're poor", she commented as we stepped inside the building, "I pity you!", she patted my shoulder in consolation. But ended up coughing because she sent dust in the air, "Eww… you rolled in dirt or what?"  
"Not exactly", I said pushing the up button of the elevator.  
"Urgh… I need to wash my hand", she said looking at her hand.

The elevator door parted and the three men, who were carried down in the elevator, were surprised to see Kathleen Richardson. They fixed their hair, pulled in their stomachs and tried to maybe smile seductively at Kathleen, but it looked more of an awkward smile. I looked at her, expecting that she might be having a poker face but I was surprised to see that she was smiling back at them, and it was a much more genuine smile. The guys reluctantly stepped out, possibly because they wanted to spend more time with her but they couldn't take the elevator back up when they just used it to come down. They walked away and we stepped in the elevator.

Kathleen let out an amused laugh as the elevator door closed and suddenly my perception about her started to revert back. Nobody else joined us in the elevator on our way up, so it just took us a few minutes to arrive at my apartment's floor. We stepped out of the elevator and I led her to my apartment. I searched for keys in my pocket, when I noticed Kathleen waving to a kid, who lived next door. He looked at his mother, who was a little busy locking her apartment door, and ran to meet Kathleen. Kathleen crouched down to greet him as well.

"Max!", his mother called out his name, noticing that he was missing by her side.  
"Are you that lady, who shows up on TV?", he asked her in an innocent tone.  
"I am sorry", the kid's mother apologized, walking over to us.  
"It's fine!", Kathleen said smiling up at the kid's mother, "Yes, I am the lady from the TV", she answered the kid with a bright smile.  
The kid became really happy, "We are the same", he said to her, "I lost my daddy too and people say mean things to me sometimes, but my mommy hugs me and it's okay", with that the little guy hugged her, "Is it okay now?", he asked her as he pulled away a few seconds later.  
"I am better, thank you!", she told him with a couple of nods and kissed his cheek, "You really have sweet kid!", she said to his mother, as she stood up.  
"Thank you!", the mother said to her with a warm smile, "We'll be on our way", she added politely before moving away.

I smiled watching the kid leave with his mother, as he talked excitedly about the encounter. He was clearly overjoyed to have met Kathleen Richardson that shows up on the TV, guess kids really liked her. I turned to look at Kate; she had a weak smile on her face as she too watched the kid entering the elevator with his mother. She turned to look at me, once they were out of sight, and I unlocked the door of the apartment.

I opened the door and let myself in and turned on the lights. Kate stepped inside my house and walked to the living room, as I closed the door behind us. I couldn't really comprehend her expression, as she looked around my humble abode very critically. She looked around once and then turned to look at me.

"Is this it?", Kathleen asked me, in a tone of surprise.  
"Yeah?!", I replied in a confused tone.  
"Wow you really are poor to live in this shack", she said to me pitifully, "I mean why there's a kitchen in your living room?", she pointed it out to me.  
"I'll just go and have a shower", I told her, avoiding to answer that.

I was sure I couldn't really answer any of the questions she would ask me. She was raised in a mansion and this was probably the first time that she has stepped into an apartment, so naturally it was a new thing to her. And if I tried to tell her differences in the lives of people based on their economic condition then it would take me an eternity. So I just decided to leave everything on her imagination and assumptions, as she explored a new territory in her context.

I walked into my bedroom and got myself a clean pair of clothes from my wardrobe. Then I headed into the bathroom to have a relaxing shower. I pulled on just my pants and exited the bathroom. When I walked back into my bedroom, drying my head with a towel, I noticed Kathleen sitting at the end of the bed. She was busy doing something on her phone and didn't notice my presence behind her.

"What are you doing here?", I couldn't help but ask and she was startled.  
"Well your place is a mood killer", she replied not looking at me and concentrating on her cell phone, "So, I thought bedroom might get my mood better, but it's a disappointment as well", she let out a sigh of dissatisfaction and accidentally dropped her phone. She bent down to retrieve it and let out a laugh, "But I guess it doesn't stop you from getting action, does it?", she asked pulling out a female's underwear from underneath my bed and holding it in front of me, "And I can see why", she added looking at my bare chest and checking me out.  
I shook my head and pulled on my shirt, "All this talk would really get you in trouble", I warned her buttoning up my shirt.  
"Oh I'd love to be in trouble with you", she spoke flirtatiously and winked at me suggestively. I let out a sigh of defeat, "But don't worry, I have my preferences about where it should be and this place is nowhere near it", she said displeased, "It's a shack."

Kathleen Richardson again started to complain about all the stuff wrong with my apartment. I decided to stick to my original tactic to let her just speak to her heart's content. I got down a bag and started packing my clothes in it, after all that's why we were here in the first place. I tossed all my clean clothes in the bag, since I didn't exactly know just for how long I'll be serving this Richardson brat. I packed my other important stuff, while listening to her rant and it was really getting a little irritating, hearing to what I should have and what I shouldn't.

"Sorry to disappoint you, but some people aren't born with a silver spoon shoved up their ass", I commented it before I knew.

It did the trick and shut her up, but I guess it was a little rude because she seemed very much taken aback by it. I knew I shouldn't have said it but before I could apologize to her she burst out laughing. She laughed really hard that her laughs literally echoed in my almost empty apartment. I watched her in puzzlement because what I said was definitely offensive; even though I didn't it mean it that way. I was trying to figure out why she was laughing, when I noticed tears welling up in her eyes and I realized her laughs were hollow. She wasn't laughing because she was amused but because she was hurt.

Once again I tried to apologize to her but I couldn't say anything because her empty laughs didn't give me the opening. She slipped off the end of my bed and collapse on the floor, still laughing hard. I hurried to her aid, crouching down next to her. I noticed that tears had finally made it down her face. She was laughing hysterically but tears didn't stop to stream down her face.

"Miss Richardson…", I began my apology but she continued to laugh and cry at the same time, not paying attention to what I said. I really felt like a jerk to hurt her like this, "Kathleen, listen to me", I said holding on to her shoulders and making her look at me, and her laughs died but she cried even more, "Kate…", I just didn't know how to apologize.  
"You hate me, don't you?", she asked lifting her face up to me.  
"It's not…", I wanted to tell her that I didn't hate her but she cut me in between.  
"But please I need your help…", she sobbed uncontrollably, "I really need your help. So, please… please help me!", she grabbed my shirt with her frail hands, "I am begging you! Please!", she cried even more, putting her head against my chest.  
"I'll help you!", I said speaking it as earnestly as I could, "But, just calm down and stop crying", I pulled her to my chest comforting her.

I held her in my arms comforting her and she just cried. It seemed like the feelings that she had been holding on to for past 5 months, just burst open. I didn't like her when she appeared as an expressionless and emotionless doll on the TV. I always wanted to see some reaction from her, at least wanted her to shed a tear for her dead father, but now that she was crying in my arms I didn't like it a bit. I hated it.

It took Kate sometime but she calmed down. She pulled herself away from me and wiped her own tears, on the back of her hand. She took a deep breath to compose herself, but I could see that she was still shaken a little and still tears were pooling in the corner of her eyes.

"I am sorry", I apologized to her for my inconsiderate comment, "I didn't mean to hurt you."  
"It's alright you were just being honest", she said to me with a smile but a tear streamed down her face.  
"I was just being a jerk", I told her speaking honestly, smiling weakly hoping she'd smile too but she didn't.  
"I was being a snob as well", she said looking down at her hands seemingly distressed, "But believe me when I say, I really need your help", she again wiped her own tears, "I really need you to investigate my father's death."

"Investigate your father's death?!", I repeated in bewilderment.  
"Yes", Kate replied with a nod, looking at me intently.  
"But the police has already declared this case as a suicide", I reminded her and hoping she won't be offended by it.  
"No", she shook her head vigorously, disagreeing with me, "He was murdered!", she spoke putting a weight on those words.  
"I know it's hard to believe but…", I tried to make her see the reality.  
"No", she shook her head once again cutting me in between, "My father wasn't a man, who would commit suicide. He faced much worse things in his life, standing like a mountain. I can't accept that he crumbled under pressure, just because I ran away", tears streamed down her face and the look in her eyes was fierce.  
"What else could he had done, Kate?", I tried to make sense to her.  
"He would have sent all the security force to find me and once I was found he would have hugged and welcomed with open arms", she told me crying, "He wouldn't have abandoned me like this!", she shook her head in negative.

I took in her words slowly and considered it for a while. It was easy to assume that Keith committed suicide but the father, who loved her daughter so much, definitely would have been a little concerned about her. Kate might have run away just to escape the wedding, but it doesn't mean that she was no longer a daughter to Keith Richardson. It seemed unlikely that he cared more about his reputation than his only daughter. He would have indeed tried to look for her and make sure she was alright.

"Why would someone murder him?", I asked her considering the possibility and discarding my initial assumption.  
"I don't know", Kate replied with a shake of her head and distant look in her eyes, "For money, for property, for business… I don't know", she looked at me; "He had a lot of competitors in the business world."  
"You suspect someone?", I asked her for a possible lead.  
"No", she answered wiping her tears once again, "All I know is my father was murdered and I want to bring him to justice. And I can't do it on my own."  
I let out a sigh, "Alright, I'll investigate your father's death", I agreed to it. It was part of my job to solve such cases.  
"Thank you!", I said smiling up at me and I felt a lot better seeing her that way.  
"But what if my investigations bring the same results?", I asked her and she smiled at me weakly.  
"It won't, I trust you!", she said something that seemed completely random.

"You trust me?!", I repeated confused and she gave me a nod, "I believe that's not the only reason you married me."  
She let out a laugh, "I already told you the reason for that", she said raising one of her brows at me. I couldn't help but frown at her and she laughed a little out of amusement, "You're really an interesting guy."  
"So that's the reason then?", I asked her once again.  
"Reason for what?", she asked tilting her head to a side playing clueless when she exactly knew what I was talking about.  
"For tying the knot with me", I cleared it out to her.

Kate's lips curved up to in a mysterious yet a flirty smile, as if she was asking me what I think of it. I gave her a very serious look, mentally pressing her to know the truth. Her eyes traveled from me to my bed and for a moment I thought that she's again going to joke about exploiting me, but she just got her handbag that was resting on it. She unzipped the bag and took out some papers, the same one she had retrieved from the back pocket of my car's seat cover. She held out the paper to me and I looked at them before taking it from her.

"I am not the sole heir", Kate said as I unfolded the papers and was surprised to see it was Kate's dad's will. All the time I had a copy of that will in my car and I didn't know. I read through the document and I was surprised to know its content, "Dad, just left a part of his assets to me and some of it to the guy I would marry, and that's you now."  
"Is this some kind of joke", I couldn't help but say. It seemed ridiculous that she just shared her father's property with me, on a whim.  
"No, it's not", she shook her head, "You're a billionaire now!", she smiled at me and I gave her a serious look.

"You better have a good explanation why you married me", I demanded of her, feeling that her annoying personality was starting to resurface.  
"I just wanted to that's why", Kate replied with a shrug, "Is there a problem?", she asked as naively as a kid and then gasped in surprise, "Oh… wouldn't your family like me?", she pulled up a worried face,  
"I have no one", I told her the truth.  
"You already have a girlfriend?!", she added dramatically pulling up a shocked expression and before I could reply to her, she spoke very fast, "I am sorry but you have to let go of the other woman. I am not into sharing", she gave me a strict look, much like a wife.  
"I don't have a girlfriend", I told her, feeling slightly irritated that she was straying away from the topic.  
"Oh", she said with a dull expression, "It would have been such a great plot twist with a love triangle."

"Are you serious?!", I couldn't help but say and she laughed out loud, "You often marry strangers and share half of your dad's earning?!", I added sarcastically.  
Kate once again gave me an amused look and looked at me thoughtfully, "If they are handsome why not?", she asked me back. I sighed when she was like this it was hard to get answers from her and she laughed a little before saying, "It's because the part of inheritance that was written to my to-be-husband was sealed, I had to marry you so you can claim them back. It's hard to run a business when a considerable amount of capital and stocks are sealed."  
"Oh so you want me to transfer those in your name", I said getting the whole matter now.  
"It's fine as it is now", she said standing up and dusting herself off.

"Well you won't be able to use that money or stocks if it's in my name, right?", I asked her standing up as well.  
"I can, as long as I have power of attorney", she said moving towards the bathroom.  
"But I still need to sign a document to give you rights over it?", I asked following her to the bathroom.  
"You already did", she said washing her face.  
"I did? When?", I asked her surprised as she dried her face on a towel.

Kathleen looked at me and smiled, "You really didn't read those papers, did you?", she asked with an amused smile and I realized that it was when I was signing those marriage documents as well, "You really trust me, thank you!"  
"What else did you make me sign?", I asked her very seriously, as she fixed her make-up.  
"Just the wedding documents and power of attorney, that's all", she replied concentrating on looking perfect, "I promised the President that I won't make you do anything illegal, so don't worry about it."  
"But wouldn't it be better if you made me transfer stuff in your name", I asked her moving to pocket my things and pack whatever was left.  
"Like I told you it's fine. It would give more credibility to this couple act, besides money is not of my interest", she told me speaking in a confident tone; "I can always make more. You just focus on your job and make sure nobody knows about it."

"Why?", I asked her bewildered, "It'll be easier to get cooperation from people, if they know I am investigating the case."  
"I am sure the one who killed my father is celebrating right now", she said to me in a monotone, looking up at her image in the mirror thoughtfully, "If he'd know that I am making you re-investigate, he would make things difficult."  
"He?", I questioned her in surprise.  
"He or she, whoever", she shrugged it off and walked out of the bathroom, "My hubby act would give you enough cover to get information out of people, right?"

"Did you even think this through?", I asked her, really doubtful if she had a plan.  
"Umm…", Kate thought for a bit, "Not really!", she shook her head and I didn't understand why she had to think about it.  
"I figured as much", I muttered letting out a sigh, "If somebody really murdered your father and it was for money, then you marrying me just put a price on my head too."  
"But the only person benefiting from your death is me", she said, crossing her arms, "Nobody from my family or business, is going to get anything if you die."  
I was surprised that she thought about this detail, "Still, it puts you right in the middle of suspects", I told her the truth.

Just because Kate employed me, I couldn't disregard the possibility that maybe Kate was the one who murdered her father. Her tears could be just crocodile tears and emotional trauma just a few moments ago could just be a well calculated act. It was possible that she had some ulterior motive that she wanted to fulfill through this investigation. If I was employed to investigate this case then I might as well do it seriously, and leaving her out of the list of suspects would really be ignorant of me, as an investigating officer.

I tried to observe Kate's reaction to what I said. She seemed perfectly relaxed about the fact that I would be treating her like a suspect, and to be honest I wasn't expecting her to show any significant reaction to the information either. It doesn't matter if she was faking it or innocent, she'd react the same way to this detail.

Kate looked at me and smiled widely, "I would have been a little disappointed if you left me out", she said sounding totally impressed.  
"I am glad that I got that out of the way", I said trying to make it clear, that if she was the culprit I won't be showing any mercy.  
Kate just smiled at me once again, "So, shall we get going then?", she asked me.  
"All ready", I replied confidently, zipping up my bag.

Kate grabbed her handbag and I grabbed my luggage, and we both walked out of the apartment. I locked the house and we made our way out of the building. Unlike before we didn't run into anyone this time. I put my bag in the back seat and we both got in the car, and I drove straight to the airport. The drive was silent. I had a couple of things on my mind about how to approach this case, but I still kept a check on Kate. She seemed a little thoughtful after we had that conversation, as if she was mentally preparing herself for something or planning something. I just made mental note of it, and decided to figure it out in some time as the things progresses a little bit more in this story.

* * *

A/N: Thanks a bunch for reading and I hope you enjoyed the long chapter, and that it didn't bore you to death or something. I really apologize if you found the chapter a little too long but I couldn't really split it. I also am regretful if you had some inconvenience due the typos or grammatical mistakes. I would really like to know your thoughts about the chapter, so please feel free to share your views with me. I'll see you all next week; till then have a great time! :D


	8. Decoding Kathleen Richardson

A/N: I am extremely grateful to all the readers and reviewers, **selmass2002, KenLalaLaura, Xaori, Shirahane Aikawa and Mercenary Nemesis,** for encouraging me to write, thanks a lot! Special Credits to **Mercenary Nemesis** for helping with the chapter title.

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Decoding Kathleen Richardson**

* * *

 **(Leon's POV)**

I briefly looked sideways at Kate, as the huge gates of her mansion came into view. She was looking ahead as well, and hardly had any expressions on her face. Normally, people feel happy or relaxed to be back home, but she seemed indifferent about the fact that she was home, and to be honest she seemed much livelier when she was visiting my home. I don't know what she was thinking but she had this cold look in her eyes, when she looked at the place, where she grew up. It was almost like she didn't want to be here, making me wonder if that was true then what could be the reason.

I pulled my car to a stop in front of the gates and the guards stationed there moved to the car to check, who the visitors were. They were more than shocked to see Kate on the side seat of my car and opened the gates, apologizing to her. She just dismissed their honest mistake casually and wished them well, as I drove past them. Her demeanor reverted back to doll-like, as we neared the actual mansion building.

I stopped my car in front of the grand manor, which was Kathleen Richardson's home, and both, Kate and I stepped out of the car. I moved to get my luggage out from the back seat of the car, when I was stopped by one of the menservants, as he moved to take my luggage from me while another guy was already taking out Kate's luggage from the car and had carried it half way up the marble steps, leading to the main entrance of the house.

"It's fine, I can handle it", I told him politely. I was physically able to carry my own luggage and besides it was a little too much luxury for me.  
"Please sir, it would be my pleasure", he said with a smile, taking the bag from me.  
"Hey…", I began in protest.  
"Leon, it's fine!", Kate said keeping a hand on my shoulder, as the attendant gave me a nervous look, "He's just doing his job", she added to me before turning to the manservant and saying, "Take all the luggage to my room."  
"Yes, ma'am", he said with an obedient nod and walked away with my bag.

I turned to Kate, feeling a little at unease, "I could have carried my own bag", I told her a fact.  
"I am not saying you can't but it's totally fine to take their help sometimes", Kate said to me with a smile, "And like I said, they are just doing their job. If you'll disagree with them like this, it would just hurt their morale and ruin their mood."  
"Ma'am", another manservant called Kate's attention and she turned to him.  
"Yes?", she beamed at him.  
"If the gentleman is staying over, should I park his car?", he asked her in a very polite tone.  
"Sure, please do!", Kate said to him and then turned to me, "Give him the car keys", she added to me. I handed him my car keys, thinking that possibly that's how it works in this place, "Shall we head inside?", Kate asked me with a smile.  
"Yeah", I gave her a nod.

Kate hooked her arm around mine and we climbed a couple of steps to reach the main door. As we neared it, I could easily see that there were two people standing near the door. An old man and a old woman; the old man I recognized from before, he was their butler, and it seemed that the old lady was one of the housemaids.

"Welcome home, Lady Richardson!", both of them said together, welcoming her return.  
"Thank you", Kate said with a weak smile, "Can you both gather everyone in the house? I have an announcement to make."  
"Yes ma'am", they both said and hurried away.

It wasn't long before all the maids and menservants gathered in the huge living room. They looked slightly nervous, as they stood in a line, murmuring among themselves and possibly wondering what the announcement could be about. The butler and the guy, who offered to park my car, were the last ones to join the small crowd.

I looked sideways at Kate, when she didn't say anything, even when people stopped coming. It seemed she was waiting for more people to come and before I could ask her, I saw a middle aged woman descend down the stairs. It didn't seem like she worked for Kate, since she had this air of sophistication around her. A young man hurriedly walked to join her as well, and they both got to the foot of the stairs at the same time. They both looked like her family members.

"Kate, you're back early?", the old woman said with an uncaring smile.  
"Yeah, my work finished earlier than expected", Kate told her with a weak yet more genuine smile.  
"Why did you call us?", the young guy said not bothering to go through formalities, "I was on a phone with a very important client. And who is this guy?", he asked briefly looking at me.  
"Let Vivian join us and I'd tell everything", Kate said to him in a similar tone.  
"I am already here, so get on with it", the woman, who had thrown a vase at Kate the last time I visited this place, said as she joined us. It seemed she was probably heading out otherwise she was dressed too brightly to stay at home, "Hurry up, I am already late for a party", she proved me right by telling us that little detail.

The subtle hostility was obvious from her relatives, but even so I guess they did have some regard towards Kate, since they came right away when she called for them. They seemed a little displeased to have been called and appeared almost impatient to get back to whatever they were doing, as if they had no interest in whatever Kate had to say like they just knew it won't be anything important.

Everyone in the entrance hall became silent and just kept looking at Kate, waiting for the announcement. They all carried expressions mixed with apprehension and curiosity, as they looked from Kate to me and then back to Kate. I was a little amazed to see that Kate held such an authority over these people.

Kate looked at me and once again wrapped an arm around mine, "Everyone this is Leon S. Kennedy", she told them with a beautiful smile and practically hugging my arm, "My husband!"

No one in the room uttered a single word, when they heard the information, but it wasn't like that they lacked reaction. Initially they were silent because of the suspense, but their silence now was due to the shock from hearing this unexpected news. It didn't take too much time for them to recover from the surprise, and the maids started to whisper among themselves, looking at me in utter curiosity.

"You got married?!", the old woman asked her and the astonishment in her tone was quite obvious.  
"Yeah earlier this evening", Kate replied with a bright smile and in a very casual way, as if it was a very normal thing one does.  
"But that's so sudden!", the lady said looking at Kate's other two relatives, who were equally shocked but still were more composed than the rest of the people in the room.  
"We love each other, so we decided to get married", Kate said with a shrug. In my opinion that was the most random answer ever, "I mean we both are busy and…"

"So, he's the beneficiary of your father's inheritance!", the woman exclaimed looking, or more surveying me. It seemed as if she didn't approve of me to get that inheritance.  
"He owns part of your father's stock now?!", the guy said in a surprised tone, "What business you're in?", he asked stepping up to me.  
"He's not from a business field", Kate told him, before I could answer, and he gave her an even more shocked look, "He's a Government Agent!", she spoke with a sense of pride and looked at me.  
"What?!", he almost yelled and his faced turned red, "What about the business?"

"Relax, you don't have to get so hyper", Kate said to him with a smile, "Leon and I already decided that I'd handle his part of inheritance, so you don't need to worry."  
"Hmph… so you just married him for the money", Vivian commented with a smug smile and crossed her arms.  
"I married him because I loved him", Kate said to her with a smile, speaking in a very calm tone.  
"Sure, if that's how you want to cover it up", Vivian said letting out a laugh, "To me money and property seems to be the only reason."  
"If that's how you think, I can't really change your mind", Kathleen said and her devious smile finally made an appearance, "After all, isn't money and property the reason why you're still here as well?"  
"You…", Vivian almost exploded in anger.

Vivian glared at Kate but Kate's carefree expression made it more than obvious that she had the upper hand here. Kate looked away from her and looked at her other two relatives. They both backed away a little, seemingly defensive and leaving possible thoughts of confrontation behind. I suppose reporters were not the only victim of her harsh truths. She really ruled this house like a queen and I couldn't help but wonder if she was the same, when her father was alive.

"So let's get back to the introduction shall we", Kate said looking at me, "This is my Aunt Pamela, she's my dad's dear cousin", she added pointing to the middle aged woman.  
"Nice to meet you", I said politely.  
"Nice to meet you too", she said with fake smile, which seemed more nervous than delightful.  
"This is my second cousin and Aunt Pamela's son, Daniel", Kate said introducing the guy and we shook hands greeting each other formally, "That's Vivian, also my second cousin and Aunt Pamela's daughter."  
"It's a pleasure to meet you", I said to her out of courtesy.  
"Whatever", she just rolled her eyes at me, "I'd like to leave, I am getting late for the party."  
"Alright, enjoy", Kate said to her and she stomped away out of the house.

Kate's Aunt and her male cousin also excused themselves, leaving us with just the servants of the house. I thought Kate would just dismiss them, so they could carry on their work. But it surprised me when she started introducing them to me; the butler, Francis; the head maid, Maria; the cook, Travis; the menservants, Peter, Dennis and Roger; and the maids Lucy, Amanda and Linda. And then she asked them to return to their work, and they all did what they were told.

Kate let out a sigh muttering, "That went well."  
"Yeah could've been worse, right?", I couldn't help but say, a little sarcastically. Her lies were more or less out in the open.  
"Well who knows?", Kate shrugged looking back at me, "Let's go to my… I mean our bedroom", she smiled at me suggestively.

I thought that Kate would drop her flirty acts when she'll be back home but I guess I was completely wrong with that assumption. She led me up the stairs, telling me about the geography of her mansion. All the main members of the house had their bedrooms on the second floor. Her father's study, kitchen, recreational room and servants' bedrooms were on the ground floor. Everything in this place was pricey, and one could say that her mansion was a mini castle. She even ruled it like a spoilt princess.

Kate opened the door to her room and I followed her inside. It wasn't the first time I was stepping in a woman's bedroom but it was her bedroom in particular that left me in awe. It was really big, even bigger than my entire apartment; no doubt my place looked like a shack to her. She had a king sized bed with immense amount of pillows and cushions on it. A sitting area with comfortable looking loveseats and couch, next to the fireplace and a big screen television as well. She had three mirrors on her dressing table, which had a couple of beauty products and an elegant jewelry box sitting on it.

"Isn't it a really good mood setter?", Kate spoke walking past me and sitting on her bed, smiling at me.  
"Are you like this in real?", I couldn't help but ask her, letting out a tired sigh.  
"Oh so you're into role play, huh?", she questioned twisting the meaning of what I said.  
"Absolutely not", I told her the truth with a shake of my head, "I prefer originality of the characters."

Kate's flirty smile faltered for a bit, "I see…", she said with a smile of realization, "I am not into it either, but now I am tired to do even the normal thing", she let out a sigh and bent down to undo her stilettos.  
"You shot down my hopes", I said sarcastically in a monotone.  
She looked up and let out a laugh, "Let me have bath and then we'll go have dinner, it would definitely give me some energy", she said lifting herself from the bed and walking to the farther end of the room.  
"Take your time", I said watching her open a door and enter the room.

I would have thought that it was the bathroom but then Kate wouldn't have left the door wide open. I walked to see which room it was, and wasn't really surprised to see that it was a walk-in closet. She had a great amount of clothes that were ironed and arranged according to the style. The shelves on the walls were lined with shoes of all style and color. Not only that she had a number of handbags and jewelry, and all of the stuff in the wardrobe was from famous designer brands.

I looked at Kate; she was busy choosing her clothes. She looked up at me and gave me a smile and said, "You have some special request for your wife, Mr. Kennedy?"  
"Wear whatever you want", I responded totally uninterested, and turned to leave.  
"Okay", she said and pulled out a dress, "You can change into your home clothes, make yourself comfortable. Your bag's over there", she pointed it out.  
"I'm fine for now", I told her as we both walked back to the bedroom. I already had a shower and change of clothes, before we left for the airport, so there was no need.  
"As you wish", she replied with a shrug, "Want to join?", she asked entering the bathroom.  
"Thanks, but I'll pass", I said moving away.

Kate didn't say anything and went on with her business. I removed my jacket and set it on the loveseat and relaxed on it for a little bit. When I heard the sounds of shower, I lifted myself off the couch and moved to check the room. I had already surveyed it superficially but it was the right time to go in finer details. Kate stepped in the room with me, so if she was really involved in the murder then it was the right time to get my hands on it, since later she would just put it out of sight. Besides a person's room was mirror to their character.

I moved to the mantelpiece over the fireplace and checked the few pictures that were sitting on it. It all had Kate and her father together; it seemed that they were really close. The Kate in the photographs looked, well more of seemed, different than the one taking a shower. I tried to make a mental image of the woman solely based on the things she owned, the stuff she had in her room and the books she reads. Among her books, I found her journal. I pulled it out, if it was some other occasion I wouldn't have been doing this but since it was an investigation so I didn't hesitate too much in opening it and reading through a few entries.

It seemed she had a perfect life, she had best of everything and worst of nothing, at least she didn't mention anything bad in her diary. In all the entries she mentioned her dad, and it was obvious that she had been really pampered and sheltered by him all the time. I flipped the pages to see what the last entry was about, since obviously I couldn't go through the whole journal in such a small time. The last entry was made on the day before her wedding. I read through the entry and she wrote about how her father arranged a special dinner for her because he thought it was the last dinner they'll be having dinner together, and she reprimanded him about it.

I closed the journal and let out a sigh, the weight of those last few words were a little too much for anyone. I guess they both didn't think, it would really be their last dinner together, given that Kate didn't murder her father. But then again it could be an accidental murder; it takes a moment of disagreement for a daughter to kill her father. I put back the diary where it belonged and moved to check the files lying on the coffee table in her room.

All the files were the monthly fiscal reports of different branches and industries owned by the Richardson Enterprise. I didn't really understand the working of the balance sheets but it seemed they didn't say things any different from the news; Richardson Enterprise was relatively gaining more capital as the months passed. Although the company suffered losses for some time after Keith's Richardson death but it pulled through. I dropped the file back on the table; there was no solid evidence on her. From all the things in her room, she seemed to be a good daughter.

I had just started but I already felt like I was in the block. It would be a lie if I say that I didn't expect that. It was difficult to work on a murder case without having any proper evidence or lead. It would have been better if I could get my hands on evidences, witness statements and police reports on the case, but with Kate wanting the investigation to be covert it would be a little troublesome to get those things.

I moved to the balcony to get some air. The balcony was beautifully decorated with plants and even had few chairs and a table. It overlooked the garden where her wedding was held. I stood near the railings and the night breeze made me remember the night I first met Kate. On that night, I never thought that I'd be suspecting her to murder her father. I didn't even think that she was the bride and I was really surprised to find her in the backseat of my car on her wedding day. I sighed closing my eyes thinking about everything, when I realized something.

I walked back to the room and Kate was already out of the bathroom. When she noticed me, she was a little startled, "There you are", she said in realization and moved to sit on her bed.  
"Why did you have your father's will with you, when you ran away from the wedding?", I asked her about what I had just realized.  
She looked at me for at least a minute before speaking, "My father gave it to me", she replied in a casual tone.  
"And you decided to run away with it?", I asked her being straightforward about it.  
"Yeah", she agreed to it.  
"I thought you were running away from the wedding", I questioned her again.  
"Yes", she agreed to it as well.  
"Well that's odd, that you decided to run away from the wedding with the will", I said in a confronting tone.  
"So what are you saying?", she asked me, smiling a little too confidently for the moment.

"I'm saying that there's a possibility that you might have disagreed with your father about his will, and that might have led you to kill him", I told her my theory.  
"And what good did it do to me", Kate asked me with a plain expression, "Part of his property is still not in my name."  
"Maybe it was an accidental murder and you didn't intend it", I said with a shrug, "A moment of false judgment taken in rage perhaps?"  
"How can I accidentally poison someone?", she asked me back with a smile.  
"So you say it could only be deliberate", I smiled in victory for successfully making her admit that, and she looked at me in surprise, "You weren't happy how you didn't get everything, but maybe if you disagreed with your father then he might have stripped that of you as well. So, you decided to keep what you had, poisoned your father, so he could not change his will any further, ran away from the wedding to avoid your fiancé from getting anything and then later married someone like me, who has no knowledge of the business world, so you'll have all the power even over my stocks."

Kate took in whatever I said and I took careful note of her expressions. She was surprised and then a smile broke on her face, "Impressive", she complimented me, "What's holding you back from putting me behind the bars?"  
"The fact that you could have easily made me transfer your father's assets in your name but you didn't", I replied reading those subtle signs of the original Kate, that I've been missing all along.  
"Maybe I have some ulterior motive, like maybe I want to frame you for my dad's murder and then get all the money", she said crossing her arms and looked me directly in the eyes.  
"If you wanted to frame me, you could have done it the day airport officials found you in my car", I stated another fact, "It would have been easy to say he killed my father and abducted me, then to go around and do what you're doing now."

Kate again smiled beautifully and looked to a side, "I am glad I appointed you to investigate", she said with a satisfied smile, "At least you had a better story to frame me."  
"Frame you?", I questioned in puzzlement.  
"Don't mind me", she said waving her hand casually, "So am I off the hook now?", she queried.  
"For the time being, yes", I replied with a nod.

Kate let out an amused laugh but before she could say anything in response, her phone rang. She took the call at the first ring and answered with a 'Yes', and then listened to the caller at other end for some time, before ending it with a 'Thank you!' She set the phone aside and looked at me with somewhat serious expression.

"We are having a Press Conference tomorrow evening to disclose about us getting married", Kate told me starting to brush her hair, "So get ready to play my loving husband."  
"Is it necessary?", I couldn't help but ask.  
"Of course otherwise people would just get suspicious about your real purpose for being here", she spoke in casual tone, "And we'll just appear like a couple, who married each other for personal gain, and even though it's like that I don't want this to be out yet. It would completely ruin my image and might affect the business."  
"I see", I responded a little thoughtful about it, well whatever she said did make sense to some extent.  
"Yeah so while you investigate, you have to play the part of my husband as well", she said looking at me seriously.

"So what would be our story?", I asked her, since that's the first thing people ask of a couple.  
"The same what we have now", Kate said casually, "Just that we stayed in contact after dad's death and eventually fell in love. We don't have to change too many details; otherwise it would be hard to keep track of our own lies."  
"Agreed", I said with a nod.  
"Also we have to get to know each other, just enough to pretend that we are a happy couple", she said thinking about it, "And…", she looked at me with a sense of realization.  
"And what?", I asked her when she didn't say anything.

"Umm… well…", Kate struggled for words putting her hairbrush aside, "We have to practice kissing", she smiled up at me flirtatiously.  
"No, thanks! I have had enough practice and I know how to kiss", I said raising my right hand in disapproval.  
"I am serious", she said moving up to me, "Sure we can deny it but if it comes to it and we are not comfortable, then everyone would know that it's all an act. So we have to…", she didn't complete her sentence and had turned a shade of red.  
I let out a sigh, grabbing my head, "Alright", I agreed to it.  
"Should we do it now?", she asked me and her tone was different, it was almost hesitant.  
My gaze briefly drifted down to her lips, "Yeah let's give it a try", I said even though I really didn't want to go through it.

We both looked at each other awkwardly and Kate took the first step towards me. We closed the distance enough so that we only had to lean in to kiss each other, but we both lacked the initiative. We kept looking at each other blankly and I don't know about Kate but my heart was pounding like mad because of this uncomfortable situation. Just a minute ago, I was boasting about knowing how to kiss but right now I felt a little blank on what to do. I didn't know if I tilted my head right or left when kissing. It always had been a clock work for me; my feelings made my body move on its own, but now that I was doing it voluntarily, I was finding it a little too difficult.

I took my focus off her face and looked into her deep blue eyes. They were really beautiful; they had a depth of emotions, which one couldn't read on her face, and I was able to see her better. I felt captivated looking into those eyes and my eyes involuntarily drifted down to her rosy red lips. I felt one of her hands on my chest, as I looked down at those soft and supple lips. It was then that my body moved on its own, leaning in for the kiss, only to be stopped by Kate, as she put her free hand on my lips.

"Don't be rough", Kate whispered to me in an anxious tone.  
"We're not having sex", I told her frowning, "It's just a kiss."

Kate hummed in response, closing her eyes and bringing her face closer to mine. I closed my eyes, leaning in to kiss her lips as well. The moment I touched her soft and smooth lips, I involuntarily pulled her to myself very roughly, closing whatever distance that was between us. Now I exactly knew what she meant by those words, as I couldn't help but wrap one of my arms around her delicate body. She gripped my shirt tightly, as we slowly paced up the kiss. I could smell her perfume and feel her breath on my face and the warmth of her body against mine.

I didn't know that kissing Kate would feel this great. I lost all sense of time, space and purpose; it was as if all thoughts fled from my mind. I didn't care for how long we've been kissing, where we were or even why we were kissing. I just wanted to concentrate on kissing her and savoring the taste of those very perfect lips; it was nothing like anything I've tasted before, and I didn't know if I'll get to have them in future. I just wanted to make the most of it, and if Kate's not going to pull away from this kiss then why should I?

The passion and vigor from which Kate was kissing me, it didn't seem like she wanted me to stop either. I can't really say if she was enjoying it but I knew for sure she didn't hate it. Her body was a little stiff when we initially started to kiss but as our kiss lengthened her body relaxed in my arms, as if she was letting her guard down. Not only that, she was matching my kissing pace too expertly, for not wanting this.

A loud startled gasp made both of us break the kiss abruptly and Kate looked over my shoulder. I turned as well to see who had interrupted us , "I am sorry, sire and milady!", it was the head maid with a couple other maids, who were giggling in the back, "For intruding like this but we thought something bad has happened when you didn't answer, when we knocked."

"It… it's fine!", Kate said and I turned to look at her, she was blushing profusely, if it was possible she was looking even more beautiful, "Is there a problem?"  
"We have come to call you for dinner", the head maid told her.  
"Oh is it ready already", she said in a tone of surprise and the maid gave her a nod.  
"Okay we'll head down to have our dinner then", she replied in a slightly anxious tone.  
"We'll unpack your clothes in the meantime", the head maid said to her.  
"Please do", Kate said to her politely, "Let's go!", she added to me, not even looking at me.

Kate took hold of my arm and almost dragged me out of the room. Once we were in a deserted hallway, her pace became normal and she let go of my hand. I looked at her but she still didn't meet my eyes after the kiss. She walked ahead and I followed her for some time, without saying a word. I wanted to read her mind but that was humanely difficult to do. I could only do so much as just make a calculated guess. Her pace slowed down as we turned a corner and I figured that maybe she wanted me to catch up to her, and I did just that.

We walked side by side, not talking to each other, in an awkward silence, but it was justified in all sense. Now that I had my head back, I could totally relate to her. We totally lost ourselves back there, it was just supposed to be a test kiss, just to know if we were comfortable doing that with each other, but we got a little too comfortable. If we hadn't been interrupted then who knows it might have ended on her king sized bed.

When we reached the top of the stairs, Kate turned to look at me, "What?", I asked her, since it seemed like she wanted to say something.  
"Umm…", she tried to find words turning red once again, making herself look even more beautiful, "There's a bit of lipstick on your lips", she told me wiping it off with her thumb, "I guess we are comfortable, huh?",she more of stated than asked with a gorgeous smile on her face.  
"Looks like it", I told her with a smile as well.  
"Let's get back the calories, we just burnt", she smiled at me beautifully.

I nodded returning her smile and we both walked to the dinner table together. I wasn't really proud of what happened back there; it was highly unprofessional on my part, but I could say it for a fact that it was good. I don't know how but I had a feeling that I understood Kate just a little better now. It was as if I accidentally touched the soft side of her personality and her feelings were passed on to me. It made me see her in a whole different light and the obscure image I had of her persona clarified a little.

We both sat down next to each other on the dining table and the maids served us our dinner. We both thanked them for their service, before starting to eat. We tried to maintain a trivial conversation, whilst having our dinner, just for the show. I noticed Kate's relatives didn't join us on the table, so I asked her about it. Kate told me that her cousin Vivian was probably eating out tonight, since she said she was heading out to a party and as for other two of her relatives she just responded with shrug, saying that either they had their dinners before we arrived or they were just avoiding us, for whatever reasons. I wanted to know more about this family drama but I thought that dinner table wasn't the best place for such talks, so kept the talk for later.

* * *

 **(Leon's POV)**

I lied awake in the bed, staring up at the opposite wall, since I couldn't really fall asleep. It wasn't like I was feeling homesick or I wasn't comfortable in Kate's bed, but it was because Kate had been crying for some time now. Although she wasn't that loud and I could barely hear her sobs, even when she was lying next to me but I couldn't just be inconsiderate and fall asleep when she was distressed. I didn't know how to comfort her, she clearly didn't want me to know that she was crying, since she had her back towards me and her sobs were really muffled. I couldn't help but wonder if she cried like this every night, because I didn't know what was making her cry now.

I reached for my watch on the bedside table and looked at the time; it was a little over 1:00AM in the morning. I was shocked to realize that she had been crying for two hours now. We went to bed at 10:30 PM, after deciding that it was both fine and appropriate for me to sleep on the bed with her, and she started to cry sometime around 11:00 PM; it was probably because she thought I was asleep. I turned to my side to look at her and she stopped to cry and pretended to be asleep.

I really wasn't sure if I should talk to her, since it seemed she didn't want me to know that she was crying. I decided to let her live under the impression that I was oblivious of the fact. I was about to turn my back on her when I noticed that she didn't have blanket on her properly and she also seemed cold. I raised my arm and grabbed hold of the blanket to adjust it, when she turned back and rolled into my arms. It happened so fast that I was literally taken aback by it so much that my arm hung in mid-air.

Kate grabbed hold of my shirt and I looked down at her. Her eyes were shut tightly and she mumbled a 'Please' to me. I let my arm down, that was still hanging in the air, closing it around her in something like a hug. It seemed that's all she wanted right now, well at least she wasn't crying anymore. With everything calm and quiet, it didn't take both of us too much time to fall asleep.

* * *

A/N: Thanks a lot for reading the chapter and I hope you enjoyed the lengthy chapter. I apologize for any typos or grammatical mistakes that might have caused an inconvenience to comprehend the text. I would really love to hear your thoughts about the chapter, so please leave a review. I'll see you again with the next chapter, till then have a good time and take care!


	9. Contrast

A/N: **Merry Christmas, everyone!** I couldn't really think of a better way to thank all of you other than by updating my story. I am really grateful for all the love and support from all the readers, thanks a lot! I would also like to specially mention **KenLalaLaura, Shirahane Aikawa, Clueless1229 and Xaori** for leaving their comments in the previous chapter.

* * *

 **Chapter 8: Contrast**

* * *

 **(Leon's POV)**

I woke up with a start when I felt something warm and really soft touch my face. I heard Kate laugh a little, as my eyes gained focus, and I spotted her sitting by my side. She had that ever so annoying smile on her face, and it seemed she was fresh out of bath, since her hair was almost dripping wet and she had a towel on her shoulder. I pulled myself up into a sitting position and couldn't help but frown at her a bit, but she just smiled brightly at me.

"Good Morning!", Kate wished me cheerfully, with a smile.  
"Morning", I wished her back in dry tone.  
"Slept well?", she asked me still smiling and I gave her a nod, "Hmm… so you're not a morning person, I suppose", she added getting up and moving towards the dressing table whilst drying her hair with the help of the towel, "Do you want coffee in bed?"  
"No, I'll have it with breakfast", I answered, getting off the bed.  
"Okay then", she said blow drying her hair, "Get ready quickly; we have a lot of work to do."  
"Alright", I said moving towards the bathroom.  
"Oh, your shaving stuff and toothbrush is in the cabinet", she told me, as I stepped in the closet.

I grabbed a pair of my clean clothes and walked straight to the bathroom, taking note that even her bathroom was a royal one. I just moved towards the sink and got my toothbrush from the cabinet and when I was applying toothpaste on it, I noticed something in the bathroom mirror. I looked in the mirror properly and wiped the mist off it with my hand. I looked at my image in the mirror and couldn't fail to notice, something red on my cheek. On a closer look I realized it was shaped like a pair of lips and that only meant one thing. The soft thing I felt on my cheek was Kate's lips, when she had kissed me.

I couldn't help but shake my head and smile, wiping the lipstick off my face. I brushed my teeth and shaved, before heading for the shower. I pulled my clothes on and exited the bathroom, drying my head with a towel. Kate was busy talking to someone on phone and I noticed that she was fully dressed, and looked extremely professional in her business dress. I moved to pull on my shoes while she talked on the phone, telling them that she would be meeting up with them sometime later. As I got completely ready, she ended the call and turned to address me.

"All ready?", Kate asked me with a smile.  
"Yeah", I replied putting on my holster, as I stood up.  
"Okay let me get a few stuff", she said grabbing her handbag and starting to put things in it.

I just hummed in response, grabbing my jacket off the bed, when I noticed her putting her make-up in her handbag and it reminded me of something, "By the way, you kissed me earlier this morning?", I asked her just to confirm.  
"Yeah, I did. So?", she replied very casually, zipping up her handbag, "Want another kiss?", she asked giving me her full attention, and smiling flirtatiously.  
"No", I answered with a weight on my tone, "What I am saying is that we should respect each other's personal space. I mean, just imagine if I did that to you."  
"I don't mind you waking me up with a kiss", she said casually shaking her head, pretending not to get my point.  
"I want to keep this as professional as possible", I told her being straightforward about it.  
"Oh you want me to do a more professional job in kissing you?", She asked in an innocent tone, smiling wickedly. Only this woman was capable of showing such conflicting expression at the same time.  
"That's not what I meant", I really felt at the edge of my patience when I was talking to her.

"Then?", Kate asked me with a mischievous smile; she was clearly having fun watching me struggle to communicate with her and she wasn't making it easy.  
"Can you not do that in future", I more or less requested it of her.  
"Hmm…", she pulled up a thoughtful expression, "Well I don't think I can promise that", she replied with a shrug, "I mean, you look so cute when you sleep, I just might not be able to resist."  
I let out a sigh of defeat and barely kept myself from slapping my face, "What do I have to do to make sense to you?", I couldn't help but ask her and she laughed out loud amused at that.  
"Just be yourself", she said grabbing her coat off the loveseat and looking back at me.  
"Says the one, who has trouble showing her true self", I commented not keeping the sarcasm off my tone.

I didn't say it with an ill intention, I was just thinking out loud but the change in Kate caught my eye quickly. She was still smiling but it wasn't the smile ridden with amusement and pride. Her facial expressions and body language toned down, giving me a much more familiar, friendly and approachable aura. I smiled feeling glad that somehow my comment made me reach out to her real personality, which I preferred more than her current royal heiress personality. I stepped closer to her, but instinctively she stepped back, and I read fear on her face. Before I could say anything she turned her back at me and I felt that amiable aura retreating.

Kate muttered something to herself and I wondered, if she was having an emotional breakdown like the last time. I made my way to stand next to her and she looked sideways at me with a displeased expression. I could sense that she had switched back to the spoilt princess mode. I gave her a confused look, totally oblivious why was she unsatisfied with me usually this side of her gives me an amused smile, whenever I comment like this, but I guess her true self gets affected whenever I talk about it.

"You're not good for me", Kate said looking at me unsatisfactorily.  
"What?!", I said confused, since her words really didn't make any sense.

Kate didn't reply and it didn't look like she would, since she just smiled and shook her head, in a gesture of it was nothing. And before I could say anything there was a knock at her bedroom door and we both instinctively turned our heads looked in that direction. Kate moved and opened the door and again it was the head maid with another maid by her side. They both looked slightly anxious, but the younger maid seemed more tensed than the older maid.

"Sorry to disturb you, milady", the head maid spoke politely.  
"Is something wrong?", Kate asked them in a neutral tone looking from one to another.  
"It's my mother, milady", the younger maid, Linda if I remember her name right, said almost crying, "She got really sick and had to be admitted in the hospital. They are going to operate on her tomorrow."  
"So, what are you doing here?", Kate said in a strict tone, cutting her in between and the maid silenced herself. She clasped her hands tightly together, "You should be in the hospital by her side."  
"Milady!", the Linda said looking up at her admirably and almost relieved, but Kate's expressions were the same, "Thank you!", she turned to leave.

"Wait!", Kate called out to her and she turned to look at her, seemingly a little nervous. Kate walked up to her unzipping her handbag, "This is just emergency leave, I'll be expecting you back once your mother is well", she said searching for something in her bag, and then taking out her purse, "And here take this", she handed half of what she had in her purse and it wasn't a small amount, a couple of hundred dollars at least, "Give our well wishes to your mother, and I hope she gets well."  
"Thank you!", the younger maid said overwhelmed that she cried taking the money.  
"Off you go then", Kate said with a weak but genuine smile and younger maid hurried away.

We both made our way to the breakfast table with Kate instructing the head maid, Maria, to get a new maid on temporary basis and also keep her informed about Linda's mother. It was really odd to see different and almost conflicting sides of this woman. Just a few months ago she fired almost half of the employees of her enterprise, and today she showed how responsible and concerned she was towards the people that worked for her.

We both sat on the table to have our breakfast and this time we were joined by Kate's relatives. But they mostly just talked among themselves and very rarely to Kate. Daniel only talked to her about business, her Aunt Pamela only complained about the maids and menservants and some stuff or the other, and Vivian just passed snide comments at her whenever she got the opportunity. I was the only one on the breakfast table, whom Kate talked to normally or should I say casually. I must admit that even though it was just on the paper but she made sure I was being taken care of properly, just like a wife. She asked the cook to make coffee for me once again, because I told her that there's too much sugar in my coffee when she asked me if everything was according to my tastes.

After we had our breakfast, Kate told her driver and bodyguard that I'll be driving her to work, once we are done with meeting up one of my friends, and that they should head directly for the office building. I kept my silence thinking that it might be something secretive; after all she did say that I have to start working on her father's case starting today. One of the menservants fetched my car from the garage, and we got in and headed on our way.

Kate gave me the address once we exited the mansion and I drove her to the place. During the drive she told me that we are going to meet someone who would provide me with some of the circumstantial evidences, of her father's murder case. It needed proper written permission to get or even look at such evidences to prevent from tampering, misplacement or misuse of evidences. And since she promised the President that she won't do anything illegal, I hoped that she had permission to see those evidences or at least she didn't steal them.

The address was of a residential apartment complex. I put the car in the guest parking and we both got out of the car. We walked inside the building and Kate told me that the person we were here to meet lived on the 9th floor. Unfortunately for us the elevator was out of order, and we had no choice but to take the stairs. After climbing stairs for a first few floors, Kate started to complain that it was too much work. I couldn't really say I didn't see that coming and somehow the things that I found annoying yesterday were amusing and funny now.

"C'mon, it's just four more floors and just eight more flight of stairs", I tried to encourage her, as we reached the 5th floor, "We are more than halfway there."  
"No, I am tired!", Kate argued with me, huffing a little.  
"Okay let's rest for a bit", I said to her, leaning against the wall.  
"No, I have a very important Japanese delegates coming in two hours. I can't afford to waste too much time here", she told me in a very urgent tone.  
"Well if it's so important, this could wait right?", I asked her in calm tone.  
"No, of course it could not", Kate said almost revolted of the idea and I let out a laugh, "You were kidding?", she added in tone of realization.  
"Of course I take my work seriously", I told her and she smiled, "C'mon let's get going?"

"But my feet hurt seriously", Kate complained once again, "Carry me, please", she requested throwing her arms like a kid.  
"I only carry women to my bed", I said giving her a taste of her own medicine.  
"If you won't carry your wife to your bed then who else", she said to me in a matter-of-fact tone.  
"Hmm… Point!", I responded with a smile and we both laughed at it a little, "C'mon", I gave her my hand, once we were done laughing.

Kate smiled, taking my hand and I pulled her along to climb the stairs with me. Although, I am pretty sure she was still discomforted but she didn't complain anymore. She let out a sigh of relief, when we finally reached the ninth floor. After catching her breath, she led me to an apartment. She checked the apartment number on the door with the card she had, before ringing the doorbell. We heard a very cheerful girly voice from the other side of the door and we waited patiently for the resident to open the door.

The door was opened but we didn't see the one opening it. We had to shift our gazes down to spot a little girl, aged somewhere around 8, looking up at us. She was still her pink PJs and fluffy house slippers. She looked at us a little shocked, possibly wondering who we really were.

Kate smiled and bent down to her, "Hello!", she greeted the little girl very amiably.  
The girls lips curved up in cheerful, yet nervous smile, "Hello!", she greeted us as well.  
"Is this Mr. Vincent Addison's residence?", Kate asked her still smiling beautifully.  
"Yes, he's my daddy", the girl answered looking at Kate intently.  
"Laura, who is it?", a guy, who was probably in his late 30s, came to see who was at door. When he saw Kate, he literally froze at his spot, "Kathleen Richardson!", he muttered to himself.

"Can we come in?", Kate asked him with a slight smile.  
"Yeah please do", the guy said letting us inside the house and closing the door, "Please take a seat!", he said pointing to the couch and we sat down, "Laura, go get ready for school or you'll be late."  
"Okay", the little girl said cheerfully and cast a glance at us, before running away to her room probably.

The guy turned his attention to us, "I can't believe it that you're here. I am Vincent Addison, I work at…", he was saying to Kate when she cut him in between.  
"I know all about you Mr. Addison, I did my homework", she said with a smile, "This is Leon Scott Kennedy", she introduced me and continued, "And I believe I don't need introduction."  
"Of course not", Addison replied taking a seat, "What brings you here?"  
"I need your help Mr. Addison, with a few things", she replied and her tone became very business-like, "I believe you were the crime reporter that was working on my father's case."

"Yeah, I was… and I believe he was murdered, contrary to what police believes", he was quite frank with his opinion on the matter.  
"Yeah I remember you saying something like that", Kate said to him with a smile but her tone was pretty much serious.  
"If you're here to stop me from printing that news article on your father's case then I am sorry but I have to decline", Vincent said holding up his end in front of her, "I know it might not bring you good publicity but…"  
"I don't give a damn about publicity", Kate said cutting him in between, "The article you'd publish would probably give my company utmost a week worth of bad publicity. What I am here for is more important", she looked from him to me.  
"What are you saying then?", Vincent asked her crossing his arms.

"You were one of the reporters that were sent to cover my wedding and you've followed the case details very closely and objectively, since the very beginning. You've clicked the pictures of the murder scene, you've been to all interrogation sessions and know all about the witness statements", Kate said to him and he was a little surprised at hearing that from her, and I understood why we were here.  
"What are you getting at?", Vincent asked her confused.  
"I am asking you to share, all the photographic evidences, witnesses and interrogative statements from my dad's case with Leon", she looked at me and smiled briefly.  
"Why with this guy of all the people", He looked at me judgmentally.

"Because he's my husband and I trust him", Kate replied in a very sincere tone, "And I am putting a lot of trust on you too", Vincent kept his silence, it didn't show on his face but I could say that he was surprised by what she was telling him, "Like you I believe my father was murdered and my husband is ready to investigate the matter, but it's of utter importance that this investigation stays a secret. And because of that it would be quite troublesome for us to get our hands on the circumstantial evidences and police reports, despite my husband's position as a government agent. So, what you have is our closest substitute."

I agreed with whatever Kate said. Although, the evidences collected by a crime reporter is not as much as the police but still it was better than to have nothing. It had been a little more than three months since Kate's father's murder, and if I go at the scene of crime, I wouldn't be able to find too much. I could always ask the witnesses and suspects about the things that happened that day, but as times passes the memory of the small details, which might be crucial to such cases, fades. And it was a common knowledge among investigators that it was easier for the culprit to come to terms with the crime, as the time elapses, and it's sometimes harder to make them admit it or just spot them out from the general crowd of people.

Vincent didn't say anything and looked at me thoughtfully. My gaze briefly shifted to Kate; her expressions had again become neutral and her body language more rigid. Vincent took his sweet time and Kate didn't try to influence him anyway, and gave him his time to think on the matter. At last Vincent let out a decisive sigh and looked at me piercingly.

"And why should I help you?", Vincent asked her back, looking at us unconvinced.  
"Because I believe your wife didn't just die in an accident", Kate said and Vincent's expressions tightened, clearly he remembered something from the past, "And you know how it feels when justice is denied", she took a pause, "I can't bring your wife back or bring justice to her but maybe helping me, might help you in turn?!", she became silent after that.  
Vincent looked slightly shaken and his eyes became slightly moist, and with a couple of nods he said, "You got me there", he sat straight and looked at me, "Are you good with this stuff?", he asked me and Kate turned to look at me confidently.  
"I guess, I am decent", I replied looking from her to Vincent, as she gave me a smile.

"Okay I'll help you", Vincent said assertively, "But I have one condition."  
"Shoot", Kate said with a smile.  
"I want to cover this story, and even the minutest detail", Vincent said speaking very clearly.  
"Alright", Kate replied with a thoughtful nod, "But I would like to lay down a few conditions, as well."  
"Like?", Vincent queried.

"First and foremost important condition, you'll keep this meet and this matter about investigation, a secret", Kate started to state her terms, "Second, I'll only share the details of the case after the culprit is caught, since I can't risk to jeopardize this investigation. Third, you will publish your current article as you were thinking before we just met, because I want to eliminate the smallest possibility if somehow people knew about this meet and I came here for the evidences. Just tell them I didn't want you to publish a report on my dad's death because it would just put my company in a bad light. And last but not the least, you have to sign these papers", she added putting an agreement paper in front of him, "It's a non disclosure agreement and says if you leak any of the information, I just shared then you'll compensate me with a billion dollars."

"A… A Billion Dollars?!", Vincent said shocked as hell, one could even make sweat beads on his head from hearing such a big amount, "I haven't even seen a million dollars, where do you think I'll get a billion?"  
Kate's smile turned to a devilish one, "Maybe by selling your soul perhaps?", she did speak like a demon and Vincent gave her an are-you-serious look, "I just want to make sure."  
Vincent took the paper and put his signature on it, "I already feel like I'm selling my soul but I guess I understand", he said, handing back the papers to Kate.  
"You can keep the copy", Kate said keeping the original agreement with her and giving him a copy.

"I'll bring you the evidences", Vincent said standing up.  
"Daddy, do my hair!", the little girl returned, dressed up nicely.  
Before Vincent could make an excuse to her daughter Kate spoke, "It's alright Mr. Addison, we can wait."  
"Thank you", He said and sat down on a chair.

 **(Kate's POV)**

The little girl, Laura, handed her father her cute hair brush and some hair ties, and he began to work on her hair like an amateur. She complained a little, as her hair got pulled, comparing him to her mother, when the latter did her hair. Vincent smiled sadly and apologized for it, and worked on her hair a little gently. I couldn't help but remember such times with my own father. Laura only has her father, but even though I had a bunch of maids at my disposal, I would always run to my dad to get my hair done, when I was at Laura's age, no matter how funny he made me look in the end. And even though he was always busy with his work, he never failed to make time for me.

It was a bittersweet feeling remembering dad like this, and I felt tears welling up in my eyes. Looking at Vincent and Laura interact reminded me of the gaping hole in my life. I had never thought that Dad would leave me like this, when I needed him the most. I smiled inwardly both cursing and thanking him for spoiling me like this. I wish I could have thanked him personally, expressing my gratitude but it was already too little too late, he was gone never to return, leaving me alone.

"It was really rich of you to emotionally blackmail a single dad, huh?", Leon spoke from beside me, in a very low tone.  
I smiled and turned in my seat to face him properly, telling myself that maybe I wasn't that alone, "Whatever rows the boat, right?", I asked him with a shrug.

Leon just shook his head in disbelief and then something over my shoulder caught his attention, and I turned to look what he was looking at, Laura had run to us after getting her hair done. She looked at me curiously once again and I smiled at her innocence, "You're very pretty", she complimented me very sweetly.  
"Thank you!", I couldn't help but say with a smile, awed by her sheer cuteness, "You're pretty as well."  
"Thank You!", she said cheerfully and the lines of happiness was very clear on her face. She turned to look at Leon, "Are you a policeman?", she asked him, eyeing his handguns curiously.  
"Not exactly, but something like that", Leon replied with a handsome smile, and I was awed by a Leon's cuteness this time.

 **(Leon's POV)**

Laura was about to ask something more when Vincent interrupted her, "Here's your schoolbag, sweetie", he helped her put her bag on her shoulders, "I have packed you lunch, please eat it and don't bring it back, alright?"  
"Only if you take me to the school", the little girl insisted of her father with a smile.  
Vincent looked briefly at us, "Sweetie… ", he began.  
"It's alright, Mr. Addison", Kate said standing up and I followed her as well, "You take your daughter to school. I have an important meeting, so we'll leave for now. Leon, will get back in an hour or so, to get those evidences", she looked at me and I gave her nod agreeing with her decision.  
"Thanks for the consideration, Ms. Richardson", Vincent said and then quickly corrected himself, "Oh I am sorry, you must be Mrs. Kennedy now."

Kate didn't say anything in response, which was quite odd, and it made me turn my head to look at her. She seemed shocked and the color on her face was changing rapidly, as she blushed. Of all the things she was embarrassed when someone referred to her with my last name. I held on to my laugh and cleared my throat, turning back to reporter Addison. I told him that we'd leave first and after shaking hands with him, we left his apartment.

Kate had regained her original color sooner than later, but I couldn't shake the look on her face, when she was referred as Mrs. Kennedy. It was something priceless, that particular face of surprise and realization. I finally let out a laugh thinking about it, as we made our way down the stairs, and Kate spared me a confused look. I just shook my head, telling her it was nothing and walked ahead.

"Hey what's so funny?", Kate asked catching up to me and tugging on my jacket.  
"Nothing", I replied looking at her but it reminded me of her face, and a laugh subconsciously escaped my lips.  
"You are laughing at me, aren't you?", she asked giving me a displeased look and pouting a little.  
"The look on your face was quite amusing, Mrs. Kennedy", I replied again referring her with my last name, just to tease her.  
I smiled at Kate, as she turned red once again and looked away, "I… I am keeping my last name", she declared to me stuttering a little and walked ahead.  
"I don't mind, how it goes on paper", I said following her, "But I'd like to refer to you as Mrs. Kennedy sometimes", I teased her more.  
"You're not going to do that", she said to me in a warning tone and I let out a laugh.  
"Stop me, Mrs. Kennedy", I challenged her, winking at her playfully.  
Kate glared at me for a bit before saying, "Fine! Do whatever you want I don't mind", clearly she wasn't fine and it bugged her a little, but she was trying to administer reverse psychology here, "C'mon we have to hurry."

I hummed and nodded in response, and we hurried down the stairs, not exchanging too many words. We walked back to the car and once we both got in the car, Kate's cell phone rang. She took the phone out of her handbag, as I pulled the car on the road. From the way she talked it seemed like, it was her PA. She checked and instructed him about some stuff, through most of the drive and finally hung up by telling him that she'd be there in few and handle the rest of the things.

I couldn't help but notice that for the brief moment she talked to her PA, her tone became extremely professional and authoritative. But after spending some time with her I knew that it was just a mask and it still bothered me very much. I really wanted to get acquainted with the person I first met and I just couldn't see why Kate, the humble and sweet woman, had to hide behind the mask of Kathleen Richardson, the royal heiress.

"Can I ask you one thing?", I questioned sparing her a look briefly.  
"Yeah sure", Kate replied with a smile, turning in her seat to look at me and giving me all her attention.  
"Why do you act this way?", I asked her in a very serious tone.  
"I don't act", she negated it, shaking her head, "I am like this."  
"So, you're saying that the first time we met was an act?", I asked turning to look at her, as we stopped at a traffic signal.

I again noticed change in her eyes and the way she looked at me, but again it was short-lived, as she smiled coldly and looked ahead, "Business world is full of animals. There are rats, that run first to save themselves; there are snakes that will bite you the first opportunity they have; hyenas that lie in wait to take advantage of someone's weakness and there are wolves that are ready to tear you apart anytime", she started talking in metaphors, "My father ruled the business world like a lion, and now I have that responsibility", she let out a discreet sigh, as the lights turned green.

I didn't reply immediately and took in her words few at a time, trying to decode the real sense behind it. Her comparison both had a very simple and a vast meaning hidden in it and for now I could only make out the simple one. As for the other message I have to poke around a little more, if puzzles could be solved easily there's no point it having them. Well at least I'll have a great mental exercise while solving this case.

"So…", I grabbed her attention once more, having a clear understanding of her animals in the wild theory, "I am your dog then?", I asked her, keeping my eyes on the road, as we neared the Richardson Enterprise's head administrative building.  
Kate let out an amused laugh and turned to look at me once again, "More like my cute puppy", she pulled on my cheek, as I took my car to the parking.  
"And you are…?", I asked wondering, what she thought of herself.  
"That's for me to know and you to find out", she responded with a playful smile, "I'll treat you to something amazing, if you guess right", she added suggestively.

I couldn't help but shake my head, letting out a laugh. We both got out of the car and I locked it. We walked to the elevator as Kate searched something in her hand bag. I was about to push the call button on the elevator when Kate tugged on my arm making me stop and I gave her a confused look. Just an hour ago she was complaining about climbing five floors and now if she isn't planning to use the elevator how is she supposed to get to her office. My thoughts came to an end when she swiped a card at the adjacent elevator.

We didn't have to wait for the elevator to come down, as the doors parted immediately. We both stepped in the elevator and even the elevator's interior looked pricey. Is there something in her life that's normal, un-royal and ordinary.  
"Wow such discrimination", I couldn't help but comment.  
Kate let out a laugh once again, "Privilege", she replied pressing on the floor button.  
"Yeah that's what I said discrimination", I repeated myself.

"Time is money and we can't wait for elevator to come down right?", she gave me an unnecessary explanation.  
"Right!", I said in a mocking tone of realization.  
Kate elbowed me playfully, "Don't be so childish", she said to me.  
"Speak for yourself", I couldn't stop myself from saying, since it was pretty much ironic coming from her.  
"I thought you liked me that way", she said acting childish, just to annoy me.

I smiled shaking my head at her and Kate laughed genuinely, as the elevator doors parted. The first thing we noticed as we looked outside the elevator was all the people looking in our direction. Kate and I stepped out of the elevator, as people looked at us in shock and curiosity. As I stood next to her, she seemed a little embarrassed by such an attention, since her face flushed pink. She cleared her throat and everyone got back to their work or at least pretended to.

Kate looked around for a bit, before starting to walk and I followed. Her walk was confident and authoritative. Many people wished her morning, as she made her way past them, and she wished each and every one with a polite smile. Her PA hurried to her and began telling her about some preparations and that everything was on time. They walked to a very spacious conference room, which definitely seemed sophisticated and classy. Kate visually scanned the room and praised the PA for his work and he seemed a lot more relaxed.

"What about the Agenda?", Kate asked him and he handed her a file. She read through with a serious expression on her face, "Okay it's fine. You can relax for now", she handed the file back to him, "Call me when the delegates arrive."  
"Yes ma'am", he said and we all walked out of the conference room.

Kate's secretary went on his way and Kate led me to her office. And needless to mention it was huge and luxurious to no ends. It clearly defined her power and status in the company. She put her coat on the chair and bag on the desk, before checking the files on the table. She sighed putting them aside and she looked to the side briefly. A weak and sad smile graced her face, and I shifted my eyes to see what made her react that way. It was a picture of her with her dad.

It didn't take her long to look away and look at me. She gave me a smile, "Your office is impressive", I complimented her.  
"My dad's office", she almost snapped correcting me, "It's not my office", she shook her head. Once again her expressions changed quickly and a line of regret ran across her face, "I am sorry, I didn't mean to snap", she apologized, moving close to me and seemed slightly distressed.  
"It's alright!", I responded trying to ease her tension.

"As a compensation, I'll be giving you a tour of the building!", she said with a bright smile.  
"Yay", I said unenthusiastically and she let out a laugh.  
Before we could move somebody knocked on the office door and we both looked at it instinctively. The door opened and revealed an elderly male, "Kate, are you busy?", the guy asked looking at Kate.  
"No, I am not", Kate replied shaking her head.  
"I just wanted to ask if you need any help with the presentation?", he asked her in a concerned yet professional tone.  
"No, I have got it done", she replied with a smile, "You just have to be the mediator."  
"Consider it done my dear", he replied amiably, and his gaze shifted to me, "Is he your new bodyguard?", he asked looking back at Kate.

Kate again laughed at that, "No, he's not", she told him looking at me, "Uncle Dave, this is Leon Scott Kennedy, my husband. Leon, this is Dave Clark. He's my father's best friend and business partner."  
The old man's reaction to the information wasn't any different from the other people, "Your husband, you say?!", he asked in confirmation.  
"Yeah", she affirmed with a nod, "He's a government agent and that's his style."  
"Oh, I see", he looked at me a little thoughtfully, "It's nice to meet you", he said holding out his hand.  
"Same here", I replied shaking hands with him, "How do you plan to help us with the business?"  
"It's not my expertise so I'll just trust Kate and let her handle it", I replied confidently looking at her, and the wrinkles on his face deepened a little.

"I see", he looked from me to Kate; "You might want to introduce him to other executives as well."  
"Yeah I was just about to do that, before you came in", Kate replied with a nod.  
"Okay, so I'll head back to my office. I have a lot of stuff to do about our food processing plant", he said to her with a slight smile.  
"I understand", she said with a nod and the guy left, "So let's start the tour then."  
"After you", I asked her to lead the way. There was a possibility that one of Keith Richardson's partner got him out of the way, for more power and money. Kate walked ahead and I followed her closely behind, "By the way, who are the major partners of this enterprise."

"Aunt Pamela, well originally it was her husband but he died so now she has his shares and of course Daniel and Vivian as well. Uncle Dave, Mrs. Murray and Mr. Harrison, are the other partners. Mrs. Murray is not actively participating she just puts her money in the company and keeps her eyes on us to give her credit. Mr. Harrison is mostly responsible for technology and R & D departments. Uncle Dave takes cares of the new projects. Aunt Pamela sees over the personnel department to some extent. Daniel is responsible for taking care of the finance department, generating revenues with investments, cutting costs and as such. Vivian is creative head, she mostly take care of advertising and promotion", Kate explained.

"So they have a final say in their departments?", I asked her again, as we moved to the elevator.  
"Well… not exactly. They can't really do as they please, but they along with other board of directors and CEO, that's me, make long term and short term corporate plans and the executives see through to its completion. If at some point the majority of board members disagree, then there's a long, long discussion, debate and negotiation on the matter, till a feasible solution is sought", she answered swiping her card again.  
"But didn't you singled handedly passed the decision to fire the employees and as such", I asked once again, as the elevator arrived, "Can't you do that with all the ideas you like?"  
"No, I can't", she shook her head, as the elevator doors parted, and we both stepped in, "There's a special condition when I can use my power. It's only when the board members are equally divided on the issue, I have decision making rights or can veto something."  
"So you are saying half of the board members agreed your idea of firing the enterprise's employees on a whim", I asked her letting out a laugh, this fact was hard to believe.  
"Well only four members attended…", She told me pressing on the floor button.  
"Your Aunt, your dad's best friend, his lawyer and you", I recalled her announcement from that day.  
"Oh you watched me on TV", she looked at me and smiled that annoying smile, and I gave her a serious look, "So yeah the lawyer favored me while Uncle Dave and Aunt Pamela did not, hence the votes were 50-50 and I get to exercise my special power."

"The lawyer, Mr. Lawrence?", I questioned and Kate gave me a nod, "He's a board member?"  
"Yeah he was elected for this term", Kate replied with a nod, "He usually takes care of all the legal formalities of our firm and on personal basis as well."  
"Why did he favor you?", I asked her, to be honest it was odd to favor such a rash and impulsive decision.  
"Because he knew I was making the right decision", Kate said with a shrug.  
"I see", I said in response, as the elevator door parted.

We both stepped out of the elevator and again Kate was greeted by her employees and she greeted them back as well, in the similar manner as she did previously. Whatever she had told me, on our way to here was slightly significant to the case. At least my list of suspects was growing and they had a name. If the motive was business then I might just as well be wasting my time, trying to solve it by seeing case as a domestic matter. There was no doubt Keith Richardson was a powerful man and a lot of people might have benefitted in a various ways if he died, even if they weren't benefitting directly from his death.

It was highly possible for his partners to get him out of the way, since being more experienced, they might be able to reel in Kate, and make her act as they like. So even though they don't have direct authority but they will have the power that they might not have if Keith Richardson would have been alive.

Kate walked me around different floors and departments of the building introducing me to many different executives and staff. Their reactions to me being her husband weren't that different from other people and it was understandable, but still I was observant of how they interacted with Kate. They were all more or less on diplomatic terms with her. They talked formally and politely, not getting too much on personal level but not completely professional either, it was somewhere in between.

Just as Kate was done with introducing me with the last executive, her phone rang and she was called to attend her meeting with those delegates. She invited me to join the meeting on the grounds that I was a major stock holder but since I still had to work on a lot of things, I decided to stay out of it, and besides meetings were a boring deal. Kate handed me her executive elevator keycard, saying she'll just use her dad's card since it's still functional. I took the card and kept it in my pocket, as she headed to attend her meeting. I took the elevator that was meant for normal people down, because it was just discriminatory to use that executive elevator all the time.

* * *

A/N: Thanks a bunch for reading, and I really hope you enjoyed the chapter, which was once again a long one but I couldn't seem to give it a proper divide. I really apologize for all the typos and grammatical mistakes, I was in a little hurry to update to meet the deadline, so I am just hoping I didn't mess it up. If you have some suggestions or comments then please let me know through reviews, I really enjoy interacting with the readers of my story. Now I'll see you all next year. Once again **Merry Christmas and I hope you have a great holiday season!**


	10. Press Conference

A/N: A very Happy New Year to all of you. I hope 2017 sees you in good health and brings you lots of love and joy. I am really grateful to all the readers and reviewers **Xaori and Shirahane Aikawa** , for always encouraging me to write.

* * *

 **Chapter 9: Press Conference  
**

* * *

 **(Leon's POV)**

I rang the doorbell to Addison's apartment and it didn't take him long to get the door. He let me in the house and asked me to take a seat. There were a couple of files on his coffee table along with his notebook. I took a seat on the couch looking at the small tower of documents, as he asked me if I'd like to have something out of formality. I shook my head in negative, after all I was here to work and not play guest. Addison sat across from me and looked at the files and folders scattered on the coffee table.

"So this is all you need", Vincent told me slapping a hand on the pile of files, "These files have the on-site witness statements, and these are off-site witness statements. These are photographs I took on the murder site, and these are police reports."  
"Police Reports?", I questioned surprised, "You need a permit to see those reports."  
"Well it's not exactly police reports", Vincent smiled a little, "These are more of an interview of the investigating officers and a log of what I remember from the reports", and I gave him a inquisitive look, "I know someone there, who let me read and these are as good as official police reports."  
"I see", I said in response. It might have been irresponsible and unethical on the part of whomsoever let him read those reports but still I was really not in position to complain, since it was all going to help me solve the case. I lifted the folder that had photographs of the murder scene to just have a look through them. They were very nicely taken and it seemed like the work of a crime scene photographer."It seems quite professional", I couldn't help but say.

"Well I used to work as a cop, so I know how it's done", Vincent told me, whilst doing something on his notebook, and I looked at him.  
"Why'd you quit?", I asked him casually, since I shared a somewhat similar experience.  
"I couldn't bring my wife's murderer to justice", he let out a sigh of regret, "As a police officer, one is tied down due to evidences, even when they know who the real culprit is; but as a reporter, you have much more freedom to bring out the truth as it is."  
"So that's what she meant", I muttered to no one in particular, remembering what Kate had said to emotionally blackmail this guy.

"You said something?", Addison asked looking up at me.  
"Not really", I told him with a slight shake of my head, "Is that all?", I asked, it seemed like he was a resourceful guy.  
"Yeah, I was just copying the interrogation video clips on a flash drive, when you came in", he said grabbing his notebook off the table.  
"Interrogation video clips?!", I wasn't really expecting him to even have that, "How did you even get that?"  
"I told you, I have a contact and he let me see the interrogations from the monitoring room and I took the liberty to tape it", He said concentrating on his notebook, "Here, it's your wife being interrogated."

Addison played a clip and turned the notebook, so that its screen faced me, and moved by my side. I saw Kate entering the room with her lawyer. She carried a plain expression, much like all her public appearance. A little while later two investigators entered the room to question her. They introduced themselves and asked for her cooperation and she agreed to it with a nod. They asked for her lawyer to leave but the lawyer contested them, but they pressed on him to give them just five minutes alone with Kate. The lawyer still disagreed but Kate told him that she'd be fine for five minutes and after a brief discussion the lawyer left.

Usually interrogation begins with asking a couple of general questions, so the witness feels at ease, but in Kate's case it wasn't so. From the start, the investigators were a little aggressive. They started with the tactic that police uses, when they have already cornered the culprit and they just have to make them confess of the crime. They were telling her that she murdered her father and then ran away to save herself. They just kept repeating it over and over, without showing her any proof, possibly trying to mentally break her into admitting that she indeed killed her father.

However, Kate just calmly repeated things over and over to them as well, and it was really funny to see how two tall men couldn't even make an expression break on her face, let alone break her fortitude. I was about to let out a laugh, but it got stuck in my throat, as one of them rammed his fist on her hand, which was resting on the table, and finally a reflexive expression of pain graced her face. She looked at the man, as he apologized taking her hand, saying it was just an honest mistake, when clearly it wasn't. But even before she could say anything in response, the investigator was bending her fingers backwards asking her to admit that she murdered her father. Even in pain she repeated the same thing and fortunately her lawyer interfered and took her out of the interrogation room.

"Is that the final interrogation?", I asked Vincent, feeling slightly irritated.  
"Actually, it's the first", he replied with sardonic laugh, "There are two more and it gets even worse", he moved to play the other clips.  
"I'll watch them later", I told him; just one clip was enough for now.  
"In my opinion they were either just too dumb or trying to frame her, don't you think?", He said getting back to copying the files. I didn't reply and just thought about it, "All done!", Vincent said from my side, "That's everything", he looked to the stuff on the table.

I looked at those evidences and let out a tired sigh. I pushed them away saying, "You keep them."  
"Huh?", Addison said puzzled.  
"If I took this research material with me, somebody's bound to find out that I am investigating the case", I explained to him in a monotone, "Kate wants to keep this a secret. I'll just have the digital copy of everything you have."  
Vincent smiled and slapped my back, "She chose the right man", he said pulling out the flash drive, "I wasn't planning to give you the hard copies anyway. All these evidences that you see on the table are in this flash drive, photographs, reports, everything. I was just checking, if you could really solve this case."  
"Do you suspect someone?", I asked him, taking the drive.  
"I haven't got a clue but I am sure Keith Richardson didn't commit suicide", he passed his opinion, as I pocketed the memory device.  
"For a minute, I thought you might give me a lead", I commented letting out a laugh.  
"All I can give you are evidences", he said and we both raised ourselves off the couch, "Now you have to give me a story, by solving this case."  
"Thanks for all your help, Kate and I really appreciate it", I said giving him my hand.

Addison smiled and shook my hand. I said goodbyes to him and left his place. I got in my car and drove to a place, where I could keep my car on parking for hours. I reached back to retrieve my notebook from the back seat of my car; my good judgment and preparedness had made me carry that. I powered it up and plugged in the flash drive that Addison provided me.

I immediately started to review the so-called evidences of the case, starting with the photos. I viewed each and every photo closely, taking my time to make a mental image of the crime scene, just based on those pictures. Keith's body was lying on a chair behind his desk. The letter that Kate had left to him was lying on the desk and an empty bottle of poison was lying under his desk, near his feet.

Next I started reading the on-site witness statements and the off-sites ones as well. A lot of people were interviewed for this case, even the airport security personnel, who found Kate in my car. It was odd that they didn't even once bother to call me, since I could have served as a first hand witness to this case as well. And the questions that were asked of all the witnesses were mostly Kate centric. How did she react? How is her mental state? Has she done something in the past that stood out too much negatively? How was her relationship with his father? And many more like it.

After spending considerable hours with the police reports and watching the interrogation videos, I just came to the conclusion that the police were biased on this case. It seemed they were in a hurry to solve the case, or they were more than convinced that Kate had a hand in it or like what Addison suspected that they were trying to frame Kate. However, it was possible that these cops were rookies or were just trying to get a breakthrough in their career from the amateur way they were handling this case.

I flip closed my notebook, letting out a sigh and a little thoughtful about what I have learnt. My train of thought hadn't really gained pace, when I heard my phone ringing. I retrieved it from my pocket and saw Kathleen Richardson's name flashing on its screen. I didn't waste too much time taking her call; after all I was working for her.

"Hello?", I answered, clearing my throat a little, my voice a little hoarse from not having talked to someone for hours.  
"Leon, sweetheart where are you?", Kate asked me in a tone of urgency.  
"I was busy with my work", I told her the truth.  
"Did you forget we are having a press conference in next 15 minutes", she asked me and it was obvious that she was a little anxious at the other end.  
"Yeah", I admitted my mistake. I got really occupied with the case and didn't realize when time flew by, and I totally forgot about the press conference.

Kate let out a sigh mixed of disbelief and annoyance, "Please get here, ASAP", she requested of me but it sounded more like an order.  
"Yeah I'll be there on time", I assured her confidently, "Where is it?"  
"The open event ground at Hotel Callisto", she answered.  
"Okay I'll be there in few", I said starting the car and then we disconnected the call.

Although normally it would take someone somewhere around 20 minutes to reach Hotel Callisto, from where I was, but I was confident that I would reach there right on time if not early. I drove as fast as I could, avoiding the incoming traffic and taking care of the traffic rules, as much as possible. And as I expected it took me some 12 minutes to reach my destination, the luxurious hotel Callisto.

I parked my car and headed inside the hotel. I asked about the open event ground at the reception, and the woman there was more than happy to point me in the direction. As I was making my way to the place, I again got a call from Kate, once again. I informed her that I was making my way to her and she guided me through a back route so I could meet up with her before walking in front of the Press reporters.

When I was reunited with Kate, I was a little surprised to see that she looked as perfect as she did in the morning. One might say that she probably retouched her make-up but no makeup could cover up the tiredness on a woman's face. But there was not a single line of tiredness on her face and she even smiled beautifully when she saw me walking towards her.

"You're never on time", Kate complained looking at me, shaking her head slightly in disbelief but she continued to smile at me.  
"It's helpful sometimes", I told her, remembering the time when I was late for my job at Raccoon City.  
Kate smiled and moved closer to me, "Worked a lot?", she asked fixing my collar a little and I gave her a slightly taken aback look, wondering why she thought so, "You look tired", she answered as if reading my mind and offered me a glass of water.  
"I am fine", I assured her with a smile. I had been reviewing the evidences all this time but I wasn't that tired, as she took me to be.  
"So, shall we address the media?", she asked me in a very sweet tone, once I had gulped down a glassful of water.  
"Yeah let's get over with it", I said giving her my confirmation.

Kate smiled at me beautifully and stepped next to me, and swung her arm around my left arm. We both walked to the area where the press was waiting for us. There were a number of reporters, more than what I had expected. They all looked at us curiously, possibly the way Kate had her arm around me were definitely intriguing them. We took seats on the chairs, behind the table that was directly facing the reports. Kate looked sideways at me with a smile and I gave her a nod that we could start.

"I thank you all for coming here on such a short notice", Kate addressed the media, and all the reporters were listening to her very intently, "I just wanted to announce that I got married and introduce my husband, Leon S. Kennedy!"  
There was huge uproar of people talking among themselves, it was like the constant buzzing of the bees, "Is this some kind of joke?", one of the reporters asked.  
"No, it's the truth", Kate answered to them in a confident tone.  
"Why are you holding a press conference about it", one of the female reporters asked her.  
"This is an attempt to control the possible gossips on the media", Kate replied to her still smiling, "I don't want my husband or my company to suffer because of the half truths and whole lies that some reporters might put on the papers and magazines."

"Is it a marriage on a diplomatic basis for mutual gain", a male reporter questioned in a quite objective tone.  
"No, absolutely not", Kate lied through her teeth, "We married each other because we loved each other and saw it fit."  
"We'd like to know more about your love story", one of the female reporter demanded seemingly curious for the juicy gossip.  
"It's nothing unusual", Kate said looking at me, "We started off as friends when we first met at my engagement party, but after my dad's death Leon's been an incredible support and it so happened that we fell in love. And we got married", she lied brilliantly with a very convincing smile.  
"What is the reason for your wedding to be so hushed up?", one of serious-looking reporters asked.  
"Nothing as such. We are really two very busy souls and we didn't really want a gala wedding that takes too much time and energy", Kate answered in a pretty casual tone.

"Mr. Kennedy, what sort of business industry are you associated with?", another reporter questioned, looking in my direction.  
"I am not from a business field", I replied and reporters began talking among themselves, but were looking at me for an explanation, "I work as a Law Enforcement Personnel", not going in too depth about my nature of work.  
"Don't you feel a little intimidated by your wife's success and reputation?", another one of the lady reporters asked me.  
"Why should I?", I questioned her back, "We are in 21st century. I'm really proud of her for the way she has been handling her father's business", I added looking at Kate. It was admirable how professional she was when it came to work, "Besides her single smile is worth a billion dollars, so I am richest man alive", I smiled looking from her to back at the reporters.

"Are you worried about your husband being in a dangerous profession", someone asked of Kate.  
Kate didn't answer right away and then in a very low tone said, "Yes", with a couple of nods, "But I understand, what he does is important. And I am extremely proud that he's serving our country", she added looking at me and I don't know why I felt those words were for me, and for some inexplicable reason I saw a glint of tears in her eyes.  
"What was the first thing you thought when you saw her for the very first time?", a young female reporter asked smiling up at me.

I couldn't reply to her immediately because her question really caught me off guard. It was one the question I was least expecting at the moment. I thought the questions would be more of a confronting nature but somehow everything took an informal turn, and we were being questioned about our inexistent relationship. Since both Kate and I had decided to keep it based on reality, I tried to recollect my thoughts and remember the very first time I saw her. The memory though slightly distant but still was fresh in my mind.

I still remembered that night, when I found her all alone in the balcony. It was something that was really hard to forget. Our meet wasn't something very special, it was plain, it was ordinary in every way, but still it was memorable. It was the only time Kate was Kate and not Kathleen Richardson. I looked sideways at Kate; she was looking at me curiously, waiting for my answer. At that moment, my heart really wished for the real Kate to show up.

 **(Kate's POV)**

"I thought she was heavenly beautiful", Leon said very clearly, looking at me and staring deeply in my eyes, as if searching for something.

It was not the first time that someone had told me that I looked beautiful, but it was his sincere words that made my heart beat faster. I felt extremely happy for some inexplicable reason, but at the same time I wanted to cry as well because I felt a number of emotions hearing those words. I felt my face getting a little warm, probably because of all the blood rushing to fill it, and I couldn't help but smile at Leon, which he returned without a delay.

"Will you two kiss for the camera?", someone said and we looked back at the crowd.  
"No!", Leon and I, both said together and then looked at each other.  
"We are not that comfortable doing that in public", I made an excuse to slip out of this situation.  
"C'mon", someone yelled from the crowd and other people followed.

I felt a little awkward as the crowd started to cheer us on to kiss each other. I fruitlessly tried to politely deny their request but it was like being in a crowd with high school students, who were hell bent on the idea of kiss. I looked at Leon a little bewildered about the whole idea and he had the same look on his face. I never thought that we will be stuck in such a situation, even when we kind of practiced to specifically deal with it. To be honest, I didn't really mind kissing Leon but I feared that we'd lose ourselves like last time, if we were to kiss, and I am sure Leon was having the same thoughts. It was more appropriate to lose ourselves in a closed room than in front of media. I let out a sigh and asked Leon if it would be alright if I kissed his cheek and he agreed with it.

"Okay, okay!", I said to calm them down and everyone became quite. I looked at Leon for a bit and quickly pecked his cheek.  
"We want a proper kiss, c'mon", someone again yelled from the crowd and I let out a nervous laugh.

I turned my head to look at Leon once again, still unsure about kissing him in front of the media. I smiled and flicked my head slightly, asking if we should kiss or not and he briefly looked at the media before giving me an almost unnoticeable nod of agreement. I let out a discreet sigh, preparing myself to kiss him and telling my brain to not get carried away this time. I looked at Leon, so I could slowly lean in for a quick peck on the lips but even before I could put that thought into action Leon literally pulled me to himself, as the sound of a gunshot echoed in the area silencing the jeering crowd present at the ground.

* * *

A/N: Thanks a bunch for reading the chapter and I hope you enjoyed it. I am really sorry if there were some grammatical mistakes or typos that just made the context confusing. I would love to hear your thoughts or concerns about the story so far, so please feel free to leave a comment or just message, however you feel comfortable. Once again, **Have a Great New Year** ahead and I'll see you all next week!


	11. The Protector

A/N: I am extremely grateful to all the readers for all the read, follows and favorites. Thanks a lot for all the encouragement and support. I would also like to mention **Lua-Blue, Shirahane Aikawa, Adela, Xaori and anonymous reviewer** for sharing their views about the last chapter.

* * *

 **Chapter 10: The Protector**

* * *

 **(Kate's POV)**

The silence didn't last too long, and the very next moment it was replaced by the noise of commotion, as the people present at the conference started to scream in distress. Even before I could properly react to the situation myself, Leon was pushing me down and toppling over the table to shield us, as yet another shot was fired at us making me close my eyes.

"Are you alright?", Leon asked me and I opened my eyes to look at him, "Kate?"  
"I am fine", I told him, even though I was scared.  
"C'mon", he said getting himself in a sitting position and drawing his handgun out of its holster.  
"Ma'am, are you alright?", my bodyguard, Shawn, asked me and I gave him a nod. He had his gun drawn out as well, "We've to get both of you out of here", he added looking over at Leon.

Leon gave him a nod of agreement and Shawn looked from the side of the table. When he gave the clearance, Leon grabbed my hand leading us out of the cover. The reporters and cameramen were running to get out of the open area to get inside the secure walls of the hotel building. I heard another gunshot and the screams increased in intensity, and people doubled up their efforts to run to safety. Between all the rush and chaos someone pushed me real hard, making me let go of Leon's hand, and I fell to the ground.

I heard Leon call my name and I saw him being pushed back by the crowd. I felt a pair of hands on my shoulder and Shawn helped me up from the floor, asking me if I was fine. I thanked him, and looked back where Leon was but I couldn't see him there anymore. I searched for him in the crowd as Shawn somehow tried to steer me out of it. I constantly told Shawn that we were leaving Leon behind, I couldn't see him and that I don't want to leave him behind, but he kept assuring me that Leon would be fine on his own.

"Shawn, Leon is left behind", I said to him crying, scared out of my wits.  
"He'd be fine", he said to me for the hundredth time.  
"No, we have to find him", I tried to run back from where I thought we came.  
Shawn stopped me and literally threw me aside, with an incredible force that I fell to the ground once again, "Shut up!", he shouted at me.

I looked at him, a little surprised from the way he acted so oppressively right now. He looked like a different man, at least different from how I knew him. He removed his coat and loosened his tie, staring at me hatefully. I looked around to assess my environment; we were behind the set up, where conference was going on. We were alone, away from the crowd; I couldn't hear them or the noise of gunshots but I couldn't say I felt safe and secure. I felt vulnerable and didn't want to be alone with him. I wanted to call Leon, but I had lost my cell phone somewhere in all the commotion, and I knew Shawn won't be letting me borrow his phone.

I was reminded of my dad and how he was murdered. I still had to find who killed him and why, and that mere thought gave me strength to compose myself. I lifted myself off the ground, to face the man, who was my bodyguard but at the moment he didn't seem like one. He smiled at me smugly and then looked at his handgun, before pointing it on my head. It was more than obvious that he staged everything to isolate me from everyone, so he could probably hurt me or maybe kill me.

"Why are you doing this?", I asked him in a very serious tone but he did not reply and still glared at me disdainfully, "I know you're not like this. Is something or someone troubling you? You can tell me and I'll help you in any way I can", I tried to reason with him, "You don't have to do this", I added shaking my head in negative, appealing to his practical side thinking that he might be doing it because he was emotionally troubled but I didn't see any change in his expression. It was plain cold and cruel, as if he had already decided to end my life, "Why are you doing this?", I repeated knowing that no matter what I'd say would make him change his mind, "Is it for money?"

Shawn laughed coldly, "Money?", he repeated and within next few moments stepped closer, grabbing hold of my arm, "I am doing this because I want to", he put the warm barrel of the gun against my head.  
"What good it will do you?", I couldn't help but ask him.  
"It'll give me peace of mind", he replied somewhat madly, "Because I am sick and tired of listening to you!", he almost shouted, "You're just like your father, ungrateful bitch!" He took a pause staring at me in detestation, "So, now I am going to get rid of you, like I got rid of your father."

I couldn't take my eyes away from him, as I took in his words and comprehended them slowly, "You killed my father?!", I asked him in confirmation, deep in shock, and he smiled sinfully, "Why? What did he ever do to you?", I asked him, grabbing hold of his collar and yelling out loud in sheer anger, "You were supposed to protect him!", I couldn't stop my tears from running down my cheeks, "Why did you murder my dad? Why?!"

"Why?", he repeated what I said in a tone of surprise, as if the reason he killed my father was pretty obvious, "Because he was an unappreciative bastard! All my life I served him and almost lost my legs, saving him and what did I get in return?", he gave me a spiteful look, "Nothing!"  
"That's a lie", I argued with him, "He was always grateful to you for saving his life."  
"Yeah right!", he let out a sarcastic laugh, "I wanted to join military. I would have done so much better there, would've been a reputed army personnel, but because of my injury I couldn't ever pass those physical exams because my legs weren't like before. And it was all because of your father!", he yelled out loud blaming my dad.

"You killed my father because you couldn't join military, due to the injury to you received serving him?", I questioned him again in disbelief that my father was killed for such a petty reason.  
"And because he always looked down on me", Shawn spoke like a delusional person, "If he wanted, he could have used his contacts to get me in the military but no, he was an ungrateful bastard, just like you", he aimed his gun at me.  
"If you were so resented, why did you wait so long to kill him?", I couldn't help but ask him, some part of me still wanted to believe that Shawn was doing it all under pressure.

"Well I never really planned to kill him, because, you know, I am not as unappreciative as your father. I tried to look past it and work for him, but he was never happy and always complaining, even on your wedding day. I remember he was in his study complaining about the lax in security in my supervision, and how much of a great work those Secret Services agents were doing. I just wanted him to shut up, so I took the poison that was in my pocket and which I had bought that morning for the rats at my place, and put it in his mouth and emptied it", he let out a maniacal laugh, "It was so sudden for him that he gulped it out of reflex and the next moment he fell to the floor and died eventually. All I had to do was clean my fingerprints off the poison bottle and put it in his hand. I must say your running away, really helped the set up of the suicide", he again laughed in amusement.

"I should've known", I couldn't help but say remorsefully, "It would've been hard, if not impossible, to murder my father if you were diligent and dutiful."  
"Realized it a little too late, didn't you?", Shawn said and let out an scornful laugh.  
"It's sad that he was killed by the man, whom he entrusted his life with", I said almost numb to every sort of feeling.  
"And now that man is going to kill you too", He said somewhat proudly, pointing his gun at me ,"Say hello to your Daddy for me", he smiled, "Any last words?", he added loading his gun.  
"Go to hell!", I couldn't stop myself from saying that.

Shawn didn't say anything and just let out a laugh. I paid close attention to both his hand and the gun in his hand. I knew if I die here I might not be able to bring my father to justice, and the man who murdered my father might escape conviction once again, but somehow my legs were failing me. I was scared, I was really, really scared, so much that I could feel my heart beating at a rapid pace. I watched Shawn pulling the trigger and then a loud gunshot startled me, making me close my eyes. It was earlier than I had expected it to be and it was so sudden that it didn't give me time to move.

I didn't feel any pain and I opened my eyes to see a very shocked expression on Shawn's face. He looked sideways and I followed his gaze and saw Leon cautiously walking in on the scene. Shawn hurried to grab his handgun, which Leon might have shot out of his hand earlier, but Leon fired his gun again stopping Shawn from taking hold of his gun. Shawn looked back at him and then at me, and then he literally lunged towards me. I reflexively stepped back and away from him but I didn't need to, because Leon had moved fast, stepping between him and me.

If I hadn't seen it with my own eyes, I wouldn't have believed that Leon could move this fast, I guess that's one of his skills being a government agent. I felt really secure, standing behind Leon, and I knew that nothing's going to happen to me now. It was like being in a safe haven. I really wanted to wrap my arms around him and hug him but I could only step a little bit closer to him.

"If you don't like your boss, you quit your job", Leon said keeping Shawn at his gunpoint, "Not make them quit life", he shook his head, "And it's really ironic that you wanted to be in military. I mean you couldn't even protect a single person and you talk about protecting the whole country."  
"How did you figure out that I wasn't taking her away to safeguard her?", Shawn questioned him, a little bitterly.  
"It's odd that you pulled her away from the crowd, when the safest bet for her survival was to be with the crowd. It would have been difficult for someone to target her when she was part of the crowd, so you separating her from the crowd just made me think, you were part of the ploy", Leon explained in an obvious yet casual tone, "So I followed you."

"You were here from the beginning?", I asked Leon, in surprise, "Why didn't you step in before?"  
"If I had then he wouldn't have confessed of his crime", Leon answered, not looking at me, "He would have just carried on his act of a bodyguard, if I were to step in earlier, and we wouldn't have got it on tape either", he jerked his head from where he came and I turned my head to spot several camera crew filming everything.  
"You're smarter than you look", Shawn commented with a smug smile; still looking at Leon.

 **(Leon's POV)**

I just tilted my head at Kate's bodyguard's comment. It wasn't something I was hearing for the first time. Standing here between him and her, I just regretted one thing and that was going through all the witness evidences, which was quite a headache in its own way. If I could see in the future and know that this guy would go so far as kill Kate, just because she was annoying, then I wouldn't really have put my head in all those reports and witness statements.

I spotted the police hurrying to the scene, from the corner of my eyes. The bodyguard's slight eye movement told me, he had noticed their presence as well. A line of panic ran across his face and he lunged for the gun, which I was using to keep him at his spot, in a desperate attempt to save himself. I acted fast pressing the button to release the bullet magazine off the handgun. The falling magazine caught his attention and gave me the opening to punch his face. He lost his balance and fell to the ground and two police officers, pulled him up by his arms.

I picked up the magazine and inserted it back in my handgun, and kept it back in the holster. One of the police officers came to me and I shook hands with him, "Thanks for coming here on such a short notice", I thanked him for their fast response time.  
"It's our job, Mr….", he looked at me for introduction.  
"Kennedy, Leon Scott Kennedy", I told him my name with a smile.  
"It was a brave thing for you to handle it all alone", the police officer said to me in a very serious and strict tone, "But please leave such stuff to professionals from next time and I hope you have a license for carrying those firearms."  
I couldn't help but let out a laugh, retrieving my wallet, "Is this enough of a license for you", I asked him showing my ID, making sure media doesn't get a look of it.  
"Secret Services?!", he said a little surprised and then muttered something under his breath which sounded like that I didn't look the kind, "Nice work there then. We'll take care of things from here on."

I gave him a nod, keeping the wallet in my back pocket. The police officer walked back to the other two officers, who were checking the bodyguard, if he carried anymore weapons on him, and told him his rights whilst arresting him. I felt a tug on my jacket and I turned sideways to spot Kate. She had a worried expression on her face. It seemed like she wanted to say something, maybe express her concern or gratitude, but she wasn't able to speak up. I jerked my head asking her what it was, but she just pursed her lips and kept looking at me pretty much blankly.

I was about to ask Kate, if she was feeling alright, after all her bodyguard treated her pretty roughly, but before I could put my thoughts into words, a loud shout of order grabbed my attention. I looked up to see that Kate's bodyguard had gotten lose and was making a run for it. But instead of going for the exit, he ran in a different direction and it didn't take me too much time to realize that he was running for his gun, which was still lying on the ground. The policemen hadn't noticed it and even I failed to tell them about it, and now it was in wide open for the bodyguard to reach it.

I reached for my own gun, since I didn't have enough time to make a run for that gun or make a move to stop him. Unfortunately, I couldn't retrieve my gun from its holster in time and Kate's bodyguard was already pointing his gun at me. The police yelled out a warning but he didn't heed it, all of his concentration on us. And before I could even move a muscle, Kate wrapped her arms tightly around my torso. Her sudden gesture really took me by surprise and I looked down at her. She seemed scared; scared to the core that I could feel her body shake against mine.

"Stop right there or I'll shoot", Kate's bodyguard said firing his gun at the police, shifting its aim from one person to another.  
"We need…", one of the police officers was speaking in his wireless, when another gunshot echoed in the night air, and Kate's grip tightened on me.  
"Put it down!", the bodyguard demanded of the police officer  
"Look just calm down", one of the officer said, trying to calm him down and move towards him.  
"Back off or I'll shoot…", he said firing at him in reply and backing away himself.  
"Okay, okay!", the policeman said and backed off, "Look if you…", he started to negotiate with him.  
"Shut up!", he yelled at him angrily.

Everyone became extremely quiet; Kate was still gripping on to me tight and shaking like a leaf in the strong wind. I was pretty sure that the operator on the other end of the wireless would have heard the gunshot and already mobilized other units. We just have to stall or subdue him, and stalling till the other units arrived was a more feasible option at the moment. He was armed and if we tried to force him into submission, he would end up hurting someone for sure.

I lifted my eyes to him, wondering what would hold him up for the time being. He clearly didn't want anyone to speak, and if I tried to engage him in a conversation then he would definitely shoot someone in fury. I looked down at Kate, she had pretty much immobilized me on the spot, and I couldn't really pull her away from me, when she was this much scared.

I again looked back at her bodyguard and he looked at us, once he was sure that the policemen were under his control. His face contorted into a wicked smile seeing us and very slowly he shifted his arm to point his gun in our direction. One of the policemen tried to take advantage of this opening, just to earn gunfire in his direction, which barely missed him. The bodyguard cautiously moved, so that the policemen and both, Kate and I, were in his line of sight together. I just instinctively knew that this time his bullet won't miss his target.

* * *

A/N: Thanks a bunch for reading and I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I apologize for all the grammatical mistakes or typos, which might have made the context confusing.

 **Adela,** I was really happy to see you among the reviewers once again. Thanks a lot!

 **Anonymous Reviewer,** I appreciate your views even if you are not a writer. =)

 **Important:** So I would just like to know if the pacing of the story is fine or is it too slow and descriptive; should I cut some descriptions or keep it and stuff like that? There's a lot of content in the story and I am not sure if it would be interesting or not, like some investigative parts or character/story development parts, since I wrote it with hidden clues and stuff, so the readers can make their own assumptions and all. So please let me know how you all would prefer it to be. I'll see you next week, till then have a great time everyone!


	12. Aftermath

A/N: I am thankful to all the readers for all their support and reviewers, **Shirahane Aikawa, Xaori, Clueless1229 and Adela** , for giving me their feedback about the last chapter. =)

* * *

 **Chapter 11: Aftermath  
**

* * *

 **(Kate's POV)**

A million horrible thoughts were crossing my mind, as I stood holding on to Leon. I had my eyes closed and my head against his chest. I could hear his heartbeats and wished it was the only thing I could hear, as I heard Shawn laugh out loud maniacally. Leon's heartbeats raised and he tried to pull me away from him. I knew what was coming and it just made me grip Leon even more tightly in my arms. I let out a muted gasp as I heard yet another gunshot, followed by a low moan of pain.

The noise of this particular gunshot froze me for bit, that it took me sometime to realize that Leon had stopped struggling to pull me away from himself. I felt his arms dropping by my side, as I heard his heartbeat slow down. I couldn't stop my tears from flowing down my cheeks as I feared the worst. I still held on to him tightly, I didn't want to let him go, not like this. I sobbed to his chest, as my arms felt too weak to hold him, legs felt too shaky to keep me grounded and head felt too heavy.

I felt an arm going around my waist and the voice I really wanted to hear broke the silence, "Are you alright?", I lifted my head to face Leon, as he looked down at me concerned, "Kate?", he called out my name and once again fresh tears rolled down my cheeks, except that these were tears of happiness. Seeing him alive relieved me beyond relief, "It's alright", he said reaching to wipe my tears.  
"You're okay?", I asked just to confirm and he responded with a nod, "Then?", I started to turn.  
"Don't look", Leon stopped my movement.  
"What happened?", I asked him a little concerned.

 **(Leon's POV)**

I wasn't really sure how to answer Kate's question, and for a brief second the events of last few minutes rolled in my mind. Her bodyguard smiled insanely pointing his gun at us, and I fruitlessly tried to pull Kate away to save at least one of us. He laughed crazily and without giving even a moment's notice, turned the gun to point it at his own head and shot himself. His 0.45 caliber handgun, sent little parts of his brain flying, before he fell to the ground dead. Even though I was used to seeing that but it wasn't really a pretty sight, and I knew Kate wasn't strong enough to stand it.

"He shot himself", I told her in a very serious tone.

Kate looked at me shocked, "What?", she asked and before I could stop her she turned to look at the sorry mess of her former bodyguard. She stood frozen to the spot for some time and then very slowly made her way to the dead body, and I followed her, "Thank you!", she said to her dead bodyguard and her words couldn't be more sincere. She was stronger than I thought.

The rest of a police units, walked on the scene, but it was already too late. It didn't take too long before the coroners were called to take the dead body. The news reporters wanted us to comment about the whole ordeal, but we chose not to say anything on the matter. Well it was until some dimwitted reporter asked Kate about how her father would have felt, knowing that his murderer just shot himself. I almost slapped my face, seeing Kate break into her acidic smile, as she told them that her dad would be dancing up in the heaven preparing to throw a welcome party to honor his murderer, and that he might send them invites too, so they can report it live.

I didn't really know if I should laugh or not, when the reporters were a little taken aback by her absolute cruel response. But I guess they got her point because they didn't ask her anything else. We walked to the parking not talking to each other, to get to my car. I unlocked the car and we both got in the car, and I drove straight to her mansion.

I thought Kate might say something but she seemed to be lost in her own thoughts, "You alright?", I asked her as I stopped at a red light.  
She looked at me for a bit before answering, "Yeah", with a couple of nods, "It was really tiring", she added with a distant look in her eyes, "Let's do something exciting, when we get back to our room", she said suggestively, after a considerable pause.  
I let out a laugh and couldn't help but shake my head slightly, "I thought you were tired", I questioned her monotonously, as the lights turned green.  
"I am sure after a shower and dinner, I'll be refreshed and will have enough energy", she said in response.

I turned my head to look at her briefly, and Kate smiled at me seductively. Before I could say anything to her, her phone rang and she hurried to retrieve it from her bag. She let out a sigh, before answering her phone and talked really professionally to whosoever on the other side of the line. It seemed they were asking about her wellness. She spoke to them briefly before hanging up. As soon as she disconnected the call, her phone rang again and this continued till we reached the mansion.

Kate let out a sigh as the guards opened the gates for us, and once again her phone rang. She almost frowned at her phone before taking the call, "Yes?", she waited for the other person to speak and her free hand went to her head, as she realized or was reminded of something, "No, don't cancel the meeting and tell them the dinner still stands. And reconfirm it with the other people as well." She paused to listen to the other person, "Okay, thank you", with those last words she hung up the call.

"Something wrong?", I asked Kate, since she looked a little troubled.  
"Whatever happened might give my company a bad publicity", she replied with a sigh of distress.  
"Well it wouldn't be on news for too long", I rephrased her own words, "You can always look past a bad fame."  
"No, it isn't that easy", she responded shaking her head in negative, "This bad publicity might cost me that deal with that Japanese company."  
"Well I am sure you can suppress this news with your insane amount of fortune", I suggested with a shrug, many a times such things happened.

"No, I can't!", Kate almost snapped at me, "We are barely covering our costs and making profits, I can't afford to waste money and time, trying to contain this news", she let out a sigh of regret, "I am sorry, I didn't mean to snap at you", she added in a much calmer tone.  
"I understand", I said to her. I completely understood that she was stressed now, so it was very natural for her to snap like that, "I just thought that you're paying government a fortune for my aid, so maybe…", I left my sentence hanging knowing she'd get what I mean.

"Leon, the company is not as important as my father", she said slowly and very clearly, putting a weight on her tone, "But this company was my father's dream, and this dream is very expensive", she took a pause, "You know the day my dad… died", she had some difficulty in uttering the last word, "Everybody expressed their grief, and the day he was buried everyone showed up to pay their last respects. And the following day, the company's stocks prices hit bottom low. People started pulling their money out of the company, because my father, the very face of the company, was no more", she shook her head sadly and I could see tears forming in her eyes, "Now I am the face of the company, and if people come to know somebody tried to kill me then they'll start doubting their choices of investing in the company, whose future is not that stable."

I thought about what Kate was telling me and yeah it seemed, somewhat logical from the business point of view. I clearly remembered the time when I ran into two of Richardson Enterprise's employees, who had no confidence in Kate that she'll be able to take care of the firm after her father's death. When a firm suddenly loses a leader, then the people associated with it get insecure about their future with the company. Although Kate somehow managed to save her company but still it was at a very fragile stage, and if something were to happen to Kate then there will be huge ripples of doubt and insecurity that would shake the delicate stability of Richardson Enterprise.

We didn't talk much, as we reached the mansion and I pulled up my car in front it. Once we stepped inside the house, the maids and menservants almost came rushing to greet us, asking about our well being. We assured them of her wellness and Kate requested them to prepare dinner for the guests that would be arriving soon. They all gave her a conforming nod, before hurrying to get to their work, when Kate stopped one of the maids. She eyed the maid a little confused for a little while the maid just stood there staring straightly at her.

"I don't recognize you", Kate said to her a little perplexed, "Are you new?"  
"Yes", the maid replied, speaking with a slight nervousness on her tone.  
"She's Linda's temporary replacement, milady", the head maid informed Kate with a smile.  
"Oh yeah, I totally forgot about it", Kate said sighing in realization.  
"Lady Shaw, personally went to hire her", the butler said in response.

"Oh I see", Kate said giving her a scrutinizing gaze, "What's your name?", Kate asked the new maid.  
"Susan", the maid answered in a wavering voice.  
"Even though you're working on a temporary basis but feel free and enjoy working here", Kate said to her with a smile and she just nodded. Kate turned her attention to the butler and head maid, "We'll be in our room, so if guests arrive before we come down, please inform us immediately and take very good care of them."  
"Yes Ma'am", the head maid and butler chorused together.

Kate and I headed back up to her room, and she closed the door behind her. She straight away headed for her walk-in closet, as I removed my jacket to be comfortable. I relaxed a little on the loveseat, rejoicing that my stay here had already ended. I looked at the time it was a little over 6:00PM, there was still time and maybe I could get back to my place tonight only. I opened up my laptop and looked online for the plane tickets, as Kate went to have a shower. To my worse luck, the next flight to DC was in less than an hour, there were seats available but I was sure that I won't make it in time to board the flight with all the formalities and stuff.

I searched for the next available flight and sadly it was scheduled for the next morning. I sighed at the thought of spending one more night here and as I was about to book my flight, I realized that I still had to annul this marriage and put everything in Kate's name. It would definitely increase my stay here and I was a little displeased with that thought. I was thinking if it all could happen through mail, when my phone rang. It was Claire's number, so I didn't waste too much time taking her call, after all it had been ages that she called and I could take her call.

"Hey Red!", I greeted her with a smile, "How's it going?"  
"Leon, is it true?", Claire asked me in a tone of astonishment, not bothering to greet or answer me.  
"What are you talking about?", I asked her back, not getting what she wanted my confirmation on.  
"That you married Kathleen Richardson", she replied still in a tone of surprise, "I just saw you two on news."  
"Yeah I…", I started to explain the situation to her.  
"Oh my god", she exclaimed at the other end, "I can't believe you married her, I was really in doubt even after seeing you and your name on the news."  
"Ah well that's…", I began once again.

"They are saying you guys were attacked, are you alright? Is she alright?", Claire asked me concerned.  
"Yeah we are fine", I assured her my wellness.  
"Well then I can be mad at you", Claire faked an angry tone, "Why didn't you invite me to your wedding?"  
"Red, it's…", I again tried to tell her the truth.  
"I don't want your excuses, I am really disappointed that you didn't tell me about you getting married", she again cut me in between.  
"Claire…", I was saying when I heard a beeping noise from my phone and I pulled it away to see that the President Benford's call was going on waiting, "Claire, I have to hang up, the President is calling me. I'll explain everything to you later", I spoke hurriedly to her.  
"Oh alright", she agreed, "Congratulations on getting married and say hi to your wife for me."  
"Yeah", I said and we hung up on each other.

Before I could push the answer button to the President's call, it got disconnected. I decided to call him back instead, it must be important that he called me from his personal number, but before I could push the call button on his contact details my phone rang once again. One of my workmates was calling me. I thought maybe he was calling on President's behalf so I picked up the call. But I couldn't be more wrong. He, like Claire, was calling just to confirm if I really married Kate and even though we were not that close, but still accused me of not telling him that I was getting married.

I told him that I'd explain everything, when I get back, and I need to call the President because he might have called me for some important reason. He also congratulated me about the wedding before disconnecting the call. I was again about to call the President, when I got another call. After that, the same thing happened over and over again; it seemed the news of me marrying Kate spread like the wild fire, and almost everybody knew about it. The people I have rarely spoken to, the people whose number I didn't have, my exes and the women I went out with called me to confirm about the wedding and gave their blessings, with the exception of the women from my past, who just hung up on me for some inexplicable reasons.

I let out a sigh, after answering the flood of calls, but finally it seemed like no one else would call me, and to be more precise no one else was left to call. Finally I got a breather and before I could even think about calling back the President, my phone rang once again, and I literally felt like swinging it across the room to Kate's balcony. The only thing that held me back was the fact that the President was calling me once again. I didn't waste any time answering it.

"Yes, Mr. President?", I answered the call in a professional tone.  
"Leon, is everything fine at your end? I saw the news that you and Miss Richardson were attacked", Adam asked, expressing his concern.  
"Yes, I am fine and Kate's fine as well", I answered politely.  
"And… was marrying her…", Adam implicitly asked. He knew about the deal, so it was obvious that he'd put two and two together.  
"Yes", I kept my reply short, "But it's all over now. I have to take care of a few loose ends and then I'll report back to DC."  
"Alright, I understand", he responded on the other end, "Take care of yourself and give my well wishes to Miss Richardson."  
"Will do, sir", I said as I spotted her stepping out of bathroom, drying her hair on a towel, "And you too, take care", I added closing the conversation and then we both disconnected the call.

"Who was it?", Kate questioned, raising her brow at me in puzzlement.  
"It was the President", I told her the truth, keeping the phone aside.  
"What did he say?", she asked once again.  
"He saw the news and was concerned about us, so he called", I answered undoing my shoes, "He wished you well, by the way", and then I was reminded of all the others callers, who wanted to congratulate us for the wedding, and I couldn't help but frown.

"Something wrong?", Kate asked me sitting on the end of the bed.  
"Nothing", I shook my head, as I pulled my feet out of the shoes. It was no point accepting those well wishes for the marriage when the real situation was far away from that.  
"You might want to hurry up and head for the shower. We have guests coming tonight and I don't really want to be late", Kate said moving to the dressing table.  
"I really don't have to participate, do I?", I asked her in a matter-of-fact tone, as I stood up. I didn't want to play host but I still needed a shower.  
"Of course you have to", she answered, blow drying her hair, "You're my husband, after all."

I was about to contest the whole idea of being husband and all, but a red patch on her arm drew my attention, "What's there on your arm?", I asked her, moving close to have a better look . It looked as if she put on red colored make-up there.  
"Where?", She asked keeping the hair dryer down and looking at her other arm.  
"This thing here on this arm", I pointed it out to her, poking that patch a little.

Kate let out a reflexive scream and I realized the reddish spot on her arm, was because her bodyguard was holding on to her arm tightly. I couldn't believe that she was so delicate that she was hurt by something like that. I tried to apologize but she cut me in between saying that it was nothing and told me to hurry up. I didn't contest her and headed to the closet to get a pair of clothes and then to the bathroom to have a shower. A lot had happened today and a shower sure felt relaxing.

When I exited the bathroom, Kate was all ready. Her dress looked perfect, her hair looked perfect, in short she looked perfect. Even the redness of her arm that was grabbing too much attention earlier, had already subsided. When I was putting on my holster, the butler came to inform us that the guest had already arrived. We both somewhat hurried down to the living room to receive the guests.

There were a couple of Japanese people waiting in the living room. Kate welcomed them amiably and apologized for the delay. They shrugged off that little thing and asked her about her wellness, offering her a bunch of flowers; probably they didn't miss the news either. She thanked them for their consideration and told them she was doing fine. She introduced those men to me and by the time we were done with introductions, we were joined by Kate's aunt and cousins, and a little later Clark showed up with his family as well. The rest of the evening went normally with a formal dinner and as it progressed the memories of the incident that took place a few hours ago got diluted in everyone's mind.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading the chapter! I hope you all enjoyed it. I apologize for whatever grammatical mistakes or typos in the context, which might have been confusing to you. I'd really appreciate if you share your opinions about the chapter through reviews. I'll see you next week, till then take care and have a great time! :D


	13. Entangled

A/N: I am really grateful to all the readers for giving your time to go through the story. I would also like to mention reviewers, **Xaori and Adela** , for sharing their thoughts on the last chapter. I hope you all enjoy the chapter! :D

* * *

 **Chapter 12: Entangled**

* * *

 **(Kate's POV)**

I waved the Japanese delegates goodbye, hopefully those guys had a good time here in America. I had no idea if they would want to do business with us but it would make me glad if they just enjoyed their overseas trip. Once they all left I turned my attention to Uncle Dave and his family, and thanked them for their presence. He smiled telling me that it was his pleasure, and they enjoyed having dinner with us. They too said their goodbyes, before getting in their car and heading for their home.

We all walked back inside the house. My aunt and cousin headed back to their rooms without saying anything. I took a little time to appreciate all the people working in the house for their service, before starting to head back to my bedroom. I looked at Leon, as we walked side by side towards the room. He looked tired, well a lot of things happened today in mere span of few hours. He's been an incredible support and put up a flawless husband act in front of everyone, had a really awkward and embarrassing press conference and of course above all saved my life.

"What?", Leon asked noticing that I was staring at him.  
"You're looking so hot now", I flirted, looking at him admirably. Leon let out a discreet laugh and just shook his head, turning back to look ahead. "What?!", I said in a confused tone, and he just shook his head in response telling me it was nothing, making me smile for no apparent reason, just looking at him made me want to smile. He made me put my guard down, made me feel safe and reached out to the real me, "Thank you!", I said gratefully and before I knew I was moving close to him and kissing his lips. It took a few seconds for the realization to hit me and my eyes shot open in surprise, "Oops", I couldn't help but say moving away and covering my mouth apologetically.

I could read clear surprise on Leon's face, he wasn't really expecting that. I felt so embarrassed for acting so impulsively. His expressions turned to neutral and I knew he was about to lecture me about personal space and boundaries. It wasn't like I didn't understand that or something; it was just that he pulled out the crazy in me. I hurried past him, almost rushing to my room, just to avoid a scolding from him.

I opened the door to my room as I heard him say, "Hey!", making an attempt to reprimand my instinctive action.  
"Wow", was the only thing I could say, as I laid my eyes on my room.  
"What's this?", Leon questioned, catching up to me and hopefully dropping the talk about personal space and professionalism.  
"I really have no idea about all this", I told pulling him inside the room and closing the door behind us. The last thing I want now was for him to say something and blow his cover.

I took in the ambience of the room and couldn't help but be awed by its transformation. It was decorated beautifully and romantically. The lights were dimmed and numerous candles lit the room, and there were rose petals on the bed. I looked at Leon; he was still looking around the room, with a pretty much blank expression on his face. I took my eyes off him and my gaze fell on the bouquet at the table and I moved to check it out. I lifted the bouquet off the coffee table and noticed the card in it. I took it the kept the bouquet back.

"We hope you like our little surprise and we wish you a very happy married life", I read the card out loud for Leon to hear, "P.S.- Sorry we were a little delayed with our wedding present", I looked up at Leon, "Aww, how sweet is that?", although the situation was really different but I really appreciated the effort of the maids and menservants for doing this for us, "What's wrong?", I asked him since he seemed a little thoughtful.  
"Nothing, just looking around the decorations", he replied moving to sit on the bed, undoing his holster.  
"Yeah it's really adorable", I agreed moving closer to him, "A real mood setter, isn't it?", I added in a suggestive tone, just to annoy him.

Leon hummed with a nod but didn't say anything. He was a really interesting guy and he never failed to amuse me from the day we first met. It was really fun being around him and just annoying or teasing him. I wish he could be just Leon and not Agent Kennedy, but I guess I just bought it upon myself. At least he was being more honest than I was being here, but I was happy to just be by his side and more than that grateful for his help.

I smiled at Leon once again but he just kept looking at me; his gaze was different, almost mysterious, and I felt slightly uncomfortable. I was about to ask what was he smiling about, when he grabbed my hand and pulled me on the bed with him. He moved really fast and before I know I was pinned down on my bed and he was on top of me. He slowly sided the hair that fell on my face and I looked up at him. My heart beat increased as I looked in his blue eyes and all of a sudden I felt really cold. It was then for the first time, after our reunion, I saw Leon smiling at me, and that too so handsomely.

"You're a better mood setter than this room", Leon spoke is a husky tone, leaning in to kiss me. I opened my mouth to protest this thought, but he hushed me by keeping a finger on my lips, "You're really beautiful", he said and placed a soft kiss on my forehead. He moved down kissing my cheek bone and then I heard him whisper in my ear, "We're being watched", and I was filled with nervousness, after hearing those words, "Don't worry, just knock down that vase on your right, when I kiss your neck", he whispered again kissing my other cheek.

I looked at the vase from the corner of my eyes and the moment Leon's lips touched my skin, I threw my arm out in the vase's direction making it seem as natural as I could. Unfortunately the vase was further away from us, that just one of my fingers barely grazed it. That slight push, made the vase dance on the end table to regain its balance, and I held my breath, as Leon moved further down to kiss my collar bone. I don't know what we would do if that vase didn't hit the ground.

The silence of the room was broken by the sounds of vase crashing to the floor. I inwardly sighed in relief and both Leon and I looked at it, acting a little startled by that. I could spot a small black device among the scattered flowers on the floor. Leon got off of me and I pulled myself up into a sitting position, while he moved to pick up the device off the floor.

"What is it?", I asked him trying hard not to stutter, and sound surprised.  
"A small camera", Leon replied looking at it and then looked around.  
"Do you think, there are more?", I asked him anxiously, following his gaze.  
"Maybe", he said to me in a monotone but I could tell that he could point out exactly where each and every bugging device was, "We should ask the household staff to check the room."

I agreed to what Leon said, and immediately made an inline call, calling everyone who was available. My aunt and cousins came to see what the matter was. I asked all the staff to search the room for bugging device and they thoroughly checked the room. I was horrified to know that there had been more than one device in my room. It was not just camera but mini microphones as well. I didn't know how long they have been here and just the thought of what they potentially might have caught made me feel vulnerable. I felt cold and I hugged myself tight, as I watched the maids and menservants check the closet and bathroom areas as well for those devices.

I felt a presence next to me and looked to my side, as Leon stepped next to me. We looked at each other; he had a quite serious look on his face and I felt a little anxious. I wanted to ask him, how did he even manage to see those bugging devices, but it wasn't the time at the moment. My attention was drawn away from him when Maria's voice broke the silence.

"There are no more devices in the room", Maria spoke, stepping up to us.  
"Are you sure?", I asked her in confirmation.  
"Yes", she answered with a nod.

"So that just leaves us to find out, who set them in our room", Leon said in a monotone and I looked at him puzzled, "The vase that broke had fresh flowers in it, so I guess it's highly unlikely for the maid, who changed the flowers in the vase, to not notice it."  
"But I didn't see anything, when I was putting the flowers in the vase", Lucy said nervously, looking from Leon to me, "Believe me, madam!"  
"Leon, Lucy has been working for us for years", I told Leon looking sideways at him, "She's reliable and won't do something like this."  
"You're getting me wrong", Leon shook his head looking at me, "I am not accusing anybody yet. I am just saying that one of the maids would have noticed it if it were there, when they were setting the flowers or candles", he looked back at the maids and they agreed to it with a nod or saying yes, "And I guess it would have been pretty noticeable if cameras were being setup in your presence as well", they all nodded again, "So I am sure that the cameras and microphones were set when one of them was left alone."

"Lucy and I were decorating the room together the whole time, as the head maid instructed us", Amanda told and Lucy affirmed it with a nod.  
"And you three left the room together?", Leon asked them.  
"Yes", Maria answered him politely.  
"Leon, these are my trusted people", I whispered to him, tugging on his arm, "They won't do this."  
"Well it's one of the people in the house", Leon said looking from the servants to my aunt and cousins.  
"Are you accusing us?", My aunt said offended by that gesture.  
"I haven't yet", Leon said letting out a laugh.  
"I see what she saw in you", my aunt said looking from him to me displeasingly.

"How long did it take you guys to decorate this room?", Leon asked turning his attention back to the maids, "And when did you start?"  
"We thought it would be better if flowers looked fresh and since we couldn't just leave the candles burning for too long, so we just started everything once the desserts were served. We didn't really see the time but when we came back down everyone was finishing their desserts", Lucy replied looking at Maria and Amanda for confirmation, and they nodded in agreement.  
"We wouldn't have taken more than 15 minutes in eating those desserts", Leon muttered to himself, "Add another 10 minutes in seeing off guests and walking back to the room. 10 minutes is enough to set those things", he looked at one face to another thoughtfully, "What were you all doing when we were seeing off the guests?"

"Head maid, Maria, and I were collecting the dishes", Lucy answered before anyone else.  
"I was helping the cook, Travis, with setting dinner for us", Amanda followed her up.  
"I was cleaning the counters", Dennis informed about his position as well.  
"Susan and I were cleaning and tidying the dining table", Roger replied looking at Susan, who affirmed it with a couple of nods.  
"And you two were outside with us, holding the car door open for guests, while we were saying goodbyes to the guests", Leon said pointing to Peter and Francis, and they gave him a nod, "You three were down with us as well", he added to my aunt and cousins, and they just gave him a displeased look, "Well someone is lying. Someone was definitely in our room."

Leon gave them a contemplative look, "Leon…", I began touching his arm and he looked at me.  
"Umm… I'm not sure if it's important but…", Amanda grabbed our attention and we looked at her. She seemed to be recollecting something, "When we were heading back, we ran into Susan", she looked at Susan, who seemed really surprised when her name was brought up. "She said Lady Shaw asked her to get her, her medicines but she was at the wrong side of the corridor."  
"That's because I am new and I forgot where her room was", Susan explained, almost glaring at Amanda for mentioning it, and even before Leon asked her for an explanation.  
"I didn't ask you of anything", Aunt Pamela said in a confused tone, "I took my pills, after I got back to my room."  
"Now that you mention, Susan joined me in cleaning after some time", Roger said remembering that detail as well.  
"I… uh…", Susan began and then she tried to make a run for it.

The menservants blocked her path and the other maids grabbed her by arms, as she struggled to get lose. I looked at Leon, who had a pretty expressionless face. It came pretty much as a surprise that the new maid put cameras and microphones in my room, but he didn't carry any emotion on his face. He didn't even seem happy to have found out the person responsible for this spying setup. The maids held Susan tightly, dragging her in front of us.

"Let go of me, you filthy maids", Susan lashed out bitterly at them.  
"Why did you put cameras and microphones in our room", Leon asked her nicely, but she didn't say anything and just glared at him, "Alright, let's just call police", he added with a sigh, not pushing her for explanation.  
"Wait! Don't call the police please", Susan almost begged and Leon crossed his arms, "I'll tell you everything."  
"I am listening", Leon said to her.  
"I just wanted a scoop on Kathleen Richardson", Susan looked at me with demeaning eyes.

"Scoop?", Leon questioned, asking her to elaborate.  
"I am actually a reporter", Susan replied and the maids let her go, "I wasn't able to get any good stories and channel threatened to fire me. I was just venting out to my friend, who works in a housemaid agency, when Mrs. Pamela Shaw came and asked for a maid. When I came to know she was Kathleen Richardson's aunt, I thought if I could get some story on Kathleen Richardson then my career would soar up high."  
"Well it just took a nose dive", Leon commented, "I reckon your friend helped you to get here?", he asked and Susan gave him a nod, "What should we do?", Leon asked looking at me.

I looked back at Susan, taking in whatever she just told us. I tried to read her, she didn't seem even a bit remorseful or ashamed about what she had done. It was as if she didn't see the wrong in what she did then realizing her mistake was a really distant though. The only thing she seemed regretful about was that she got caught red handed, and possibly feared the fact that she would be going to jail.

"My life is not interesting", I told her speaking the truth, "It's unfortunate, and… you guys selling my misfortune just make you seem pathetic", I let out a sigh, "Let her go", and the maids cleared out the way for her, "You wanted a story, now you have a story how Kathleen Richardson instead of filing charges against you and putting you behind the bars for intrusion in her privacy and ruining your career, just let you go."

Susan huffed letting out a sarcastic laugh, "People are right, you're just an attention seeker", she said looking at me unappreciatively, "You just want to be on news and TV. I wouldn't be surprised to know that you staged the attack on you today because you were losing popularity lately."

"Oh is that so?", I smiled at her, and I don't know why her smile faded a little, "If that were the case why go so low as becoming a maid to get a scoop on me. I mean if I was such an attention seeker wouldn't I just be glad about you covering me to stay on the TV?", Susan looked at me angrily and it wasn't the first time someone was shooting me with those looks, "Don't misunderstand me, I won't be letting you off for free", I stated very clearly, "You have to promise me that you won't tell anyone that you got this scoop being a maid here. I don't want people thinking that I employ trash like you and more importantly I don't want you giving other dedicated maids and menservants a bad name", Susan gave me a surprised look and her cheeks flushed bright pink in embarrassment, "Now please leave, before I change my mind."

 **(Leon's POV)**

Kate crossed her arms and smiled mockingly at Susan. The undercover reporter couldn't really say a word and just looked at Kate with an annoyed expression, even though regret and embarrassment should be the expression she should go for at the moment. I must admit that Kate possessed an exceptional quality of insulting people to the point that they abhorred her. Susan might not see Kate in a very good light but from where I see it, Kate did her a huge favor on her. In her own irksome way, she was more concerned about the career of a struggling reporter and the dignity of the people who worked for her.

"You'll pay", Susan said angrily, as if she wasn't in the wrong here.  
"I am rich, darling, I don't mind paying", Kate quipped back, with a smug smile, and her comment almost made me laugh.

The reporter could only shoot her angry glare, before turning on her heels and stomping away. Kate dismissed the rest of the servants, instructing them to make sure that Susan doesn't have anything on anyone, before she leaves. Kate's relatives left without a word, and she closed the door behind them. She let out a heavy sigh, before turning up to face me. She walked up to me with an unreadable expression on her face, and just for a second, I thought she might flirt but she didn't.

"Thank you!", Kate said sincerely looking up at me.  
"It's nothing", I told her in a casual tone, since it was more or less my duty.  
"How did you figure it out?", she asked me in an almost meek tone.  
"I just spotted one of the cameras by chance and scanned other probable place, that's how", I answered her letting out a sigh, "She was probably in a hurry and did an amateur job in hiding those bugs."  
"I see", Kate said and moved past me, "Let's get some rest I am really tired."

Kate didn't wait for my reply and moved straight to her wardrobe. She grabbed a pair of her nightwear and headed in the bathroom to change. I wanted to talk to her about my departure, so she can ask her lawyer to get the annulment and property transfer papers ready as soon as possible. I didn't want to waste too much time here doing nothing, and wished to get back to my life already, now that everything was sorted at this end. We had both kept our sides of the deal; I had already served my purpose and Kate had already paid the government for my aid in investigating her father's death.

I waited patiently for Kate to come out and knew exactly what I had to say to her. However, when she stepped in the bedroom, her phone started to ring, before I could say anything or even grab her attention. She answered it and from the informal way she spoke, it seemed to be somebody close. Since she was taking a little longer than I expected, so I decided to change into my sleep wear as well, after all I had to spend my night here anyways.

When I returned after a change of clothes, I found Kate sitting in front of the dressing mirror and brushing her hair. I couldn't help but notice that she looked so simple and yet to so beautiful. Her long hair was resting on one of her shoulder, and somehow her face looked lovelier without make-up. I watched her hand move from the top of her head and down through her locks, as she brushed her hair. It was then I noticed a bluish-black patch on her arm; it was right where that reddish patch was before.

"Is that a bruise?", I asked her slightly bewildered, since I had thought that the redness of her arm had subsided, but now I am finding out that it has actually turned into a bruise.  
Kate looked at me and then at her arm before replying, "Yes", with that she got back to brushing her hair.  
I looked at that bruise for a bit, wondering how much sensitive she was, but then I shook my head, since it's really none of my business and I couldn't really help her anyway with it, "So… I was thinking…", I cut the chase and directly skipped to the point I wanted to talk about, moving to stand behind her.  
"What?", Kate asked looking at me through the mirror.  
"You should call up your lawyer", I replied being pretty straightforward about it.  
"Why?", she asked me in a confused tone.

"Of course, for transferring the property and…", I began in an obvious tone.  
"I told you, it's unnecessary", Kate said cutting in between and her expressions hardened.  
"Look it would be a lot of fuss once I leave", I tried to explain and make sense to her.

Kate smiled that sardonic smile, "You're not leaving!", she said very clearly, putting the brush down and turning to face me.  
"What?!", I said out in puzzlement, "My work here is done, I have to go back to my actual work."  
"You're not going anywhere", Kate said looking directly in my eyes, and then she moved to the bed.  
"Why?", I questioned her irrationality, "I have already caught the culprit. There's no need for me to be here anymore, so why should I stay?"

"Because I said so", Kate almost yelled, putting a lot of weight in her tone.  
"That's just ridiculous", I couldn't help but say, she was just being stubborn.  
"I don't care if you find it ridiculous", she spoke very fast, looking at me, "But you're going to work for me as long as I want. I invested a lot of money on you, and I'll be the one to decide whether you get to stay or leave."  
"I wasn't asking for your permission, I was just informing you that'll be leaving, so that you can do all the paper work and formalities", I told her speaking very frankly, "If you find everything to be a mess later on, remember you brought this upon yourself."

"You want to leave, you can leave and I can't possibly stop you but don't forget you'd have to compensate me with one billion dollars", Kate told me with a snob smile and I gave her are-you-serious look, "For breach of contract."  
"I have already done my job", I argued with her, stepping close to the bed.

Kate smiled crookedly, "The contract clearly states that you'll work for me as long as I want and do whatever I say", she quoted the main clause of the contract, "Any breach of the contract makes you liable to pay me a billion dollars", she spoke the last words slowly and clearly, "So, if you have one billion dollars or ready to face me in the court, at expense of your time and tarnishing your reputation then you're free and can leave", she smiled victoriously now, since I really didn't have a counter for that, "It's in your best interests, that you come to bed and sleep, and of course get this thought off your mind."

I looked at Kate in silent denial, feeling slightly agitated. I thought I broke her ice exterior and we had an understanding, but no matter how many times you thaw the ice of a frozen lake, it freezes over time and that's what I had witnessed in practical sense with this woman, who was smiling at me coldly now. I kept looking at her, hoping that the real her would surface but it didn't. She just let out a slight laugh and started to adjust her blanket, lied down, settling inside it and closing her eyes to sleep.

I let out tired sigh of defeat, running a hand through my hair. I rounded to the other side of the bed and had no option but to lie down and try to sleep. Although, Kate is impulsive for most part but when she thinks over something, she does a pretty good job at it. I really had no idea what else she wanted of me now, but at least I have the surety that it won't be something illegal, as per the contract. I again let out a discreet sigh staring up at the ceiling. I thought that I'd try and convince her with a fresh mind tomorrow, as I closed my eyes to sleep.

* * *

A/N: Thanks a lot for reading the chapter and I hope you all liked it. I am extremely sorry for any typos or grammatical mistakes that might have been confusing. I would really like to hear your thoughts about the story or the chapter, so please don't feel shy and leave a review and let me know what you think. I'll see you next week, till then have a great week! :D


	14. Denial

A/N: I would like to thank all the Readers for showing such a great response; and I would also like to thank the reviewers, **Shirahane Aikawa and Xaori** , for sharing their views about the last chapter.

* * *

 **Chapter 13: Denial**

* * *

 **(Leon's POV)**

I looked at the time feeling slightly frustrated. It was a slightly over 7:00 PM and I was in Kate's office waiting for her to finish her meeting, so we could talk about our little deal. It had been 6 days and still she wanted me to stick around, when I could be doing something more important. Every day I tried to reason with her, in many different ways but she would always have the same answer, that I have to stay as long as she wants whether I like it or not. I really hated being idle and not doing anything productive, and it was really putting me on the edge now.

I took a deep breath, I had to be deal with this situation very calmly and patiently, after all it was a test of my patience straight from the hell, set by the devil itself. And speaking of the devil, I spotted her walking past the glass panel and step back into her office. She gave me a gorgeous smile, before moving to her desk. She picked up a file and started going through it.

"Are you done with your meeting?", I asked her in tired tone.  
"Not yet, I am just here to get a file", Kate replied picking up another file and checking it, "Are you starting to miss me?"  
"No", I told her in a monotone, getting back to my notebook.  
"So, what are you up to?", she asked sparing a look in my direction, "You're not leaking my companies confidential information, are you?", she joked.  
"I don't understand half of it to do something like that", I told her, typing my long time pending report, and she let out an amused laugh, "I am taking care of some paper work from my agency to keep me occupied, because you're not letting me leave or telling me what I have to do", I couldn't stop myself from bringing up the topic being at the edge of my patience.  
Kate closed a file with a snap and it made me look at her, "I already told you what you have to do", she said to me in an obvious tone.  
"That job is already done", I stated to her.  
"I am the one to decide, when exactly your job is done", she stated, speaking slowly and very clearly.

For some reason, Kate was still pressing on me to investigate the case more. She didn't want to believe that their bodyguard was acting on his own accord. For her, the reason he murdered her father was petty and ridiculous. I could understand that it was hard to accept that she lost her father because of such a silly reason, but in reality people are killed because of such small reasons. Keith Richardson had sheltered her all her life that she might not have seen the ugliness of the real world, where people often don't even need a reason to kill someone.

I let out a tired sigh, "Kate, I want to go home", I stated the undeniable fact.  
"I want to go home too", she almost whined not taking me seriously, "I really need some private time with you", she added with a flirty smile.  
"I am talking about going back to DC", I said to her in a very serious tone.  
"DC is no place for honeymoon, sweetheart", she said looking at me, once again expertly diverting the topic of discussion, "Anyways, I promise I'll finish this meeting real quickly, then we can go home and have a mini-honeymoon", she added walking out with a red file in her hand, "See you in a bit", she blew a kiss towards me from her cabin door and left for her meeting.

I shook my head watching her walk past the glass panel, before getting back to my work. It was really hard to win against a woman and it was almost impossible to win against Kathleen Richardson, because she was extremely proficient in changing topics to her advantage, but I was more than determined to taken on the challenge and convince her to let me go. It would just take a little time and lot of patience on my part.

* * *

 **(Leon's POV)**

My eyes shot wide open, as I woke up from a horrible nightmare. It took me sometime to realize I was in Kate's bedroom. I was panting and drenched in cold sweat, disturbed from the scenes I had witnessed in my dream. It had been some 12 years since I first witnessed the monstrosity of the BOWs, but still I wasn't used to them and they still haunted my dreams. But then again if I had to fight them, then I shouldn't really get used to them. I let out a heavy sigh and ran a hand through my hair, as my breaths normalized. I checked that my handgun was within my reach, before checking the time. It was almost 3:00 AM in the morning.

These nightmares were one of the reasons I wanted to head back to DC. It was because I wasn't working enough to tire myself out, that the frequency of having these nightmares had increased. It was the third day in a row that I had been woken up by a nightmare. It would have been really great if Kate wasn't being so stubborn right now. I turned to my side, to look at her. She was facing towards me and sleeping very peacefully. I wish I could sleep like her, without a care in the world.

I admired her beauty; it's what I did whenever I was woken up by a nightmare in these past few days. I couldn't get myself to sleep easily after a nightmare and for some weird reason, watching her sleep was really soothing. It hadn't been too long that I was just looking at her, when her expressions changed, and she turned to her other side almost abruptly, leaving me to stare at her back. The blanket had slipped off her, so I reached out to adjust it, when she shifted in her sleep again to lie on her back.

Kate whimpered in her sleep a little and I realized that she might be having a nightmare. And before I could wake her up, she shot up from her sleep. She looked around panting, taking in the surroundings. She turned back to look at me and I closed my eyes pretending to sleep. I was sure that she wouldn't want me to see her like this and I didn't want to embarrass her either.

I felt a weight shift on the bed and then Kate's cold hand touch my arm, "Leon!", she called out to me in a wavering voice, "Leon, wake up! Wake up!", she shook me slightly.  
"What? What happened?", I asked her opening my eyes, acting oblivious.  
"Get up!", she said keeping her eyes on me, "C'mon get up", she tried to pull me up in a sitting position.  
"What's the matter?", I asked, sitting up.

"Kiss me!", Kate said moving closer, grabbing hold of my shirt and leaning in for the kiss.  
"Wait, what?", I couldn't help but ask her, as I stopped her by holding onto her shoulders.  
"Just kiss me!", she said once again, closing the gap.  
"Kate, stop it!", I pushed her back a little.  
"Kiss me please, just kiss me", she said to me desperately, "I'll do anything, anything you say but just once kiss me", she again tried to close the gap between us.  
"Are you out of your mind?", I couldn't help but say, holding her away from myself, "If it's one of your jokes then…"  
"It's not a joke!", she almost yelled, cutting me in between and tears rolled down her face, "Please kiss me, I am begging you, please!", she sobbed, looking me in the eyes and I was rendered speechless, "I need to forget that nightmare, and when we kiss I forget everything. Please!"  
I didn't have to hear more to understand her situation. I pulled her to my chest and hugged her tightly, "Everything's fine, it was just a bad dream", I told her, placing a kiss on her forehead.

Kate gripped my shirt and cried really hard on my chest. As I held her, I could feel her shaking with fear in my arms; there were no two thoughts that she was scared. I held her in my embrace, rubbing onto her arms because she seemed cold. I pulled a blanket on her to keep her warm and I noticed that she had already fallen asleep in my arms. I smiled letting out a breath and gently wiping the tear of her face. I moved to make her lie down on the bed, when I realized she was still holding on to my shirt. I grabbed her hand to make her let go, but then I looked at her face and couldn't bring myself to do it. I guess I could let her be close to me tonight; after all it won't really be the first time, since I had already held her to sleep once before.

* * *

 **(Kate's POV)**

I woke up to a warm and cozy feeling, which was compelling me to stay in the bed a little more. I kept my eyes closed and tried to sleep in, just for 5 more minutes. This feeling was similar to the feeling, one has on a cold winter's morning, when one has to go to school but the warm bed is more comforting. Fortunately, I wasn't that young that I had to go to school, and unfortunately I had to go to work. I opened my eyes to come face to face with Leon.

We were facing each other, with our faces mere inches away from one and another. His arm was still around me and I guess it was his body heat that I had been feeling all along. I stared at his sleeping form and it raised my heartbeat; he really was a handsome guy. He was not just good looking but he had a good heart too. Last night, I was so desperate to kiss him that I could have done anything, which I might have regretted later, and if it was some other guy, they would have definitely jumped on the offer, but all he did was held and comforted me. He really cared for me, even though it was just out of formality. I couldn't help but smile a little sadly, telling myself I shouldn't get used to this treatment because he won't be staying with me forever.

I was really grateful for everything that Leon had done for me, so far. He probably didn't realize it but he has been a great support through and through. I lifted my head a little to place a kiss on his head, when I remembered the last time I did that, it woke him up; it seems he was light sleeper. I decided not to kiss him, because that would definitely wake him up. I didn't really want to leave the comfort of his arms but I had no choice, I had to go to work.

I did my very best to get out from under Leon's arm, which took me more than 10 minutes because even my minor movements would make him stir in his sleep. I replaced myself with a pillow and properly pulled blanket over Leon, before heading to the bathroom. I brushed my teeth, took a shower and dressed in my work apparels. I left the room, leaving behind Leon, since he was still sleeping. I walked down to have breakfast and had it all alone. I instructed the head maid to not disturb Leon's sleep and to take care of him while I am gone, before heading to work.

* * *

 **(Leon's POV)**

I woke up slowly, after a nicely rested sleep. I didn't remember when was the last time I slept like this, maybe it was when I was in hospital and under the affects of sedatives. Kate wasn't by my side and I was holding on to a pillow in her stead. I looked at the time, it was way past noon, and it meant Kate was probably at her work. I got off the bed, stretched a little and walked straight to the closet. I didn't take too much time to choose my clothes and headed into the bathroom to have a shower.

After dressing up, I headed downstairs to the living room, whilst calling Kate on her cell phone. She had put her phone on voicemail, which meant she was too busy to talk on phone. I sighed keeping my phone back, as I stepped down the last step of the stairs. I guess I'll just have to personally visit her office once again and nag her, as my last resort. But before I could take another step, I smelled something really nice and I realized I was hungry. I postponed my nagging plan to pause and eat something; who knows maybe I'll be more persuasive with a full stomach.

I walked to dining table where maids were setting lunch for everyone, "Good afternoon sir! Please have a seat, the lunch is all set", the head maid said with a bright smile.

I took a seat and the head maid served me food, telling me that Kate asked them to take good care of me in her absence. Once she was done setting up my plate, she stepped aside asking if I needed anything else, and I shook my head in reply. As I began eating, I noticed that I was the only one eating. It didn't really bother me, because before I came here, I ate alone almost all the time.

It hadn't been long that I sat down to eat, when sounds of feminine giggles and laugh, drew my attention. Kate's beautiful cousin, Vivian, was making her way to the dining table with two women and a guy, probably her friends. The women looked in my direction and started to murmur among themselves, when they spotted me. Vivian calmed them down and led them to the table.

"Hey", Vivian called my attention and I looked up at her, "These are my friends Olivia, Giselle and Allen", she pointed out her friends to me, "And guys, this is Leon S. Kennedy, Kate's husband."  
"Nice to meet you", Giselle said giving me her hand and I shook it.  
"I saw you on TV, but you look much better in person", Olivia said checking me out, as she too shook hands with me.  
"Kate's got a good catch", Allen said shaking my hand very gently, "I wish I could get that lucky", and I gave him a confused look, before realizing why he said that.

"You can say that again", Vivian said taking a seat on the dining table and the other three followed her as well, "So anyways, what are you doing here? I mean, you're not hanging together with your wife today?"  
"I guess, I overslept and she left for work", I replied in a monotone.  
"OH… she kept you awake all night, huh?", Giselle said in teasing tone.  
"Yeah something like that", I didn't deny it, after all it was what really happened but not in the way she thought though.  
"I never thought she had it in her", Olivia said in a very surprised tone.  
"You still doubt her, she's been getting all the hot guys, like forever!", Allen said, shaking his wine glass at her.

The three women and their gay friend talked throughout the lunch discussing stuff, jumping from one topic to another. I mostly listened and responded when I was asked something. Vivian was oddly very friendly with me, considering the indifferent behavior she showed towards me for the past days. It might possibly be because she was trying to keep appearances in front of her friends. I played my part as well and when I was done with my lunch, I stood up to leave.

"You're leaving already?", Olivia asked when she noticed me leaving the table.  
"Ah yeah, I have to go meet up with Kate", I told them with a formal smile.  
"Well, she must be busy", Vivian said taking out her phone, "Wait I'll call her PA", she added dialing his number.  
"It's fine, you don't have to do it", I said to her, shaking my head slightly. After Kate's bodyguard shot himself, all I have been doing is wait for her to finish her meetings, try to convince her and then again wait for her to finish her meetings.  
"It's not much of a big deal", she said waving her hand casually, "Ah yes, good day to you as well", she spoke on the phone, "Is Kathleen available to talk?", she waited whilst her secretary replied, "Ah no messages, I was just checking", with that she disconnected, "She's VERY busy having a meeting with suppliers", she told me.

"She's at it for some time now, I guess she'll be free by the time I get there", I said making an excuse to escape their company.  
"Oh c'mon you don't have to be with her all the time, you know", Vivian said to me, "Just hang out with us, she'll come back home eventually."  
"Yeah, that's a great idea", Giselle supported her friend.  
"Yeah we would really like you to join us", Olivia tried to persuade me as well.  
I shook my head a little and before I could turn them down, Vivian spoke once again, "How about you play a round or two of pool with us and then you can go to your dear wife?"

I thought about it a bit, it wasn't really that much of a bad idea. For a fact I knew Kate was in a meeting and that those things drag on for hours. It was much better to while away my time by playing a game or two of pool with these guys than to sit around doing my agency's paperwork whilst waiting for Kate. It was a little awkward to spend time with them, since I hardly knew any of them but still I agreed to play a game of pool with them, before heading out to try and convince Kate to grant me my freedom.

Vivian and her friends somewhat cheered in their own sophisticated way, probably delighted about me agreeing to join them. They talked to me about Kate's and my relationship, as we made our way to recreation room, and I followed our old strategy of keeping it true to our original story, with some additional details, which Kate and I agreed upon the night before the press conference.

"I'll keep the scores, you guys divide in teams of two", Allen said clapping his hands to get everyone's attention, once we entered the room.  
"I'll team up with Leon", Olivia declared grabbing on to my arm.  
"Why do you get to pair with him, I want him in my team", Giselle argued with her.

The unnecessary and immature argument broke out between the two women, and it almost made me pull back on my decision to hang out with them. But luckily their fight was settled when Allen suggested that it would be better if I team with Vivian, and the other women agreed with him. We started our game of pool and Giselle and Olivia got the first turn. Allen cheered them on, while Vivian and I stood aside, waiting for our turn. Our opponents couldn't pocket any balls so Vivian got her turn pretty fast, she also failed to pocket but just barely, giving me my turn.

It had been long since I had last played pool with anyone but for some reason I felt confident, as I surveyed the position of the balls on the pool table. I bent down and took a careful aim, and hit the cue ball, which bounded off the side of the table and collided with the number one ball of striped ball, which in turn rolled slowly into center side pocket. Allen cheered on, announcing the score for the sake of it. I didn't take too much time to pocket ball numbered two and three. It was when I realized that I might be appearing as a show off I missed pocketing ball number four on purpose.

I stepped back as Giselle, played her turn and succeeded in pocketing the ball number 1 of solids pattern. Allen cheered them on and Vivian and I clapped to cheer them on as well, "You are really good at this", Vivian spoke from my side as we watched Giselle tried to pocket the second ball.  
"I am alright", I told her the truth, I wasn't that good at pool.  
"You're just being modest", she said with a laugh and I didn't know how to respond, "I am sorry", she spoke after some time and I gave her confused look, "The vase incident, I didn't mean to hurt you that time", I barely heard the last two words.  
"It's fine", I said casually. I was not the person to hold grudges, besides the vase wasn't aimed at me anyways, "Kate could've gotten hurt pretty badly though", I told her thinking about how delicate Kate is.  
"Wow, you really love her", Vivian commented in a surprised tone, "Don't expect me to apologize to her. I felt bad for hitting you, so I apologized. I don't want you to have a wrong impression of me."

"And I thought you hated me", I commented, as we watched Olivia contemplating her shot.  
"I hate your wife, not you", Vivian spoke very clearly and smiled beautifully at me. "I would have apologized sooner but you were always with her and I just can't seem to stand her, so I just kept away."  
"Why?", I couldn't help but ask her reason for loathing Kate so much.  
"A lot of reasons", she replied rolling her eyes, "She and I go way back and have a long history", she added not looking at me, "You shouldn't really concern yourself with that", she waved her hand casually, as if it wasn't much of a big deal.

Allen called up Vivian's attention, so she could take her turn. It was none of my business how Kate's relationship was with Vivian, so I didn't bother to press on the conversation and concentrated on the game. We talked on casual topics, as we continued our game of pool, but I made sure not to slip any unnecessary information. And as I talked more to her, she didn't seem as hostile as she appeared in our first meet. It was probably like as Keith said that she had a really short fuse, and acted recklessly in those fits of anger.

* * *

A/N: Thanks a bunch for reading the chapter and I really hope you enjoyed it. I am really apologetic for all the grammatical mistakes and typos in the chapter, which might have been confusing and hindered the comprehension of the context. I would really appreciate if you shared your opinion about the chapter, story or characters, so please leave a review; it's always pleasure to know what the readers are thinking about the story and get some feedback. I'll see you all next week with new chapter, till then take care and awesome week! :D


	15. Dreams and Nightmares

A/N: I am really glad to be updating yet another chapter of the story and I couldn't thank you all enough for your constant support and encouragement. **Shirahane Aikawa, Xaori and Adela** , thank you for your lovely reviews. I hope you all enjoy this chapter!

* * *

 **Chapter 14: Dreams and Nightmares**

* * *

 **(Kate's POV)**

I concluded the meeting with the suppliers and started to gather my papers, as everyone started to leave the conference room. I turned up my watch to look at the time, it was a little over 6:30 PM in the evening. Today has been a busy day, like most of my other days. Every day I came here in this office and went through a number of strategic planning or negotiations sessions, with different factions of the company. And it was really tiring doing it over and over again, which made me wonder how my father handled it for some 35-40 years of his business career.

I relaxed on my chair and let out tired sigh. I lifted myself off the chair, and headed for my dad's cabin. My PA told me the schedule for rest of the day and the status of pending appointment requests, as I walked back to the office. I told him to schedule a couple of appointments, in the upcoming days and he started suggesting me when we could have those. After finalizing that, I drank water, while he informed me about the calls I missed whilst the duration I was busy with meeting.

"Lastly, Ms. Shaw called asking if you were available to talk", my secretary, Ryan Jefferson, spoke looking up from his cell phone.  
"What did she say?", I asked him, organizing things on the desk.  
"Nothing ma'am", he shook his head, as I grabbed my phone.  
"Okay you may go then", I said to him checking my phone for missed calls and saw Leon had called, "Wait!", I stopped Jefferson, "Did Leon call?", I asked him.  
"Leon?", he repeated confused.

"My husband", I asked him in a slight tone of urgency.  
"No ma'am", he replied, shaking his head once again.  
"Did he come by anytime I was in the meeting", I asked him once again and he shook his head. I looked down at my phone for a bit before asking, "I don't have any more meetings, right?"  
Jefferson quickly checked my schedule and replied, "No, ma'am", he looked up at me.  
"I am heading home then", I told him rising from the chair, "Whatever stuff is left I'll deal with it at home or later. Please inform the driver to get the car ready."

Jefferson gave a nod and left the cabin. I collected all my things, some important files and pulled on my coat. I took the elevator down to the lobby and as expected my car was already waiting for me by the entrance of the building. I got in and told the driver to head home. I looked through the car window to entertain myself all through the drive. I don't know why but today the ride from work to home, seemed like a really long one. I really felt happy when the gates of my mansion came into view.

I took hold of my things, as the driver drove past the gates, and as soon as the car stopped in front of my house, I stepped out of the car. I hurried up the marble steps, and like always Maria and Francis came to greet me. I greeted them with a smile, as Francis took the files off my hand. I headed straight to my room, with him following behind with files in his hand. I pushed open the bedroom door and was surprised to see it empty.

"Where is Leon?", I asked Francis, fearing the worse.  
"He's in the recreation room, milady, with Ms. Shaw", Francis answered in a casual tone.  
"Oh", I felt slightly relieved to know that, "Thank you! I'll go check on him."

I exited the room once again with Francis, and although I really wanted to hurry through the halls to get to the recreation room, but I walked in a normal pace, because it would have been rude to just leave behind Francis like that. Francis parted ways once we got downstairs, and I increased my pace. I don't know why but something didn't feel right; something felt missing. As I neared the room, I heard loud cheers, and when I reached it I saw Vivian throwing her arms around Leon and hugging him close.

 **(Leon's POV)**

I was really taken aback when Vivian hugged me all of a sudden, when we won the game for the third time in a row. Before I could push her away, I noticed Kate standing at the door to the recreation room and I couldn't help but feel bad. I pushed Vivian away, even though it was just on paper but I was Kate's husband and that mere fact was making me feel guilty, as if I cheated on her. Vivian looked back at Kate, and Allen commented something under his breath, as Kate stepped further inside the room.

I looked at Kate's beautiful face, her expressions were unreadable and I didn't know what she was thinking of the situation. She kept her eyes on me and didn't really react to anyone else in the room, as if they were all inexistent to her. She stepped up to me without uttering a single word, crossed her arms and an expression of disbelief broke across her face. Before I could say anything in my defense, Kate spoke.

"How are you doing?", Kate asked me, tidying up my collar a little.  
"Huh?", I responded in confusion since I didn't expect her to be this nonchalant. My experience with women clearly told me this is the kind of moment where they throw a big drama about cheating them.  
"Did you sleep well?", she asked me with a heartwarming smile, "Had your meal and all?"  
"Ah… yeah", I answered with a nod; somehow it felt like the calm before the storm.  
"Good", she smiled once again, "I was really worried", she said, keeping her hand against my cheek, and I gave her a confused look.

"Oh I bet you were scared to hell that I'd steal him off you to get even", we both turned our heads, as Vivian spoke.  
"I don't know what you're talking about", Kate said to her in a very calm, yet evidently annoyed tone.  
"You know exactly what I am talking about", Vivian said, seemingly irritated.  
"No, I don't", Kate shook her head, acting quite oblivious.  
"Yeah right!", Vivian stated sarcastically, fuming up in rage, "Isn't that the reason you came back home running."

"I was done with all my work, that's why I came back home early", Kate told him in a monotone.  
"Oh please", Vivian crossed her arms and rolled her eyes, "Admit it, you were insecure!"  
Kate let out an amused laugh, "Insecure? Of you?", she said a little mockingly, "You'd be the last person, I'd be insecure of."  
"You…", Vivian said out enraged at Kate.  
"Ladies, ladies, it's all in the past", Allen tried to calm down the heat.  
"Oh don't you get in between, Allen", Vivian pushed him aside, taking a few quick steps towards Kate, "It's all your fault and your fault only", she blamed Kate, and I noticed Kate turned more and more like a doll, "If it wasn't for you, Aiden would've been with me!", Vivian almost yelled at top of her lungs.  
"You can blame me all you want but the truth won't change", Kate said to her inconsiderately, "C'mon, sweetheart", she added to me very sweetly.

Kate turned on her heel and walked ahead, out of the room. I shook my head, I really didn't understand why she became a royal snob at times, if she was like this from the beginning or something caused her to be this way. I let out a sigh and raised my hand to said byes to Vivian and her friends, before moving out of the recreation room. Kate was waiting for me a little further down the hallway. I caught up to her and she gave me a furious look, but didn't say anything.

"What?", I couldn't help but say, since she was not in a position to get mad at me right now.  
"What were you doing back there?", Kate said to me in a low, yet an urgent tone.  
"I could ask you the same thing", whatever she said to Vivian was inappropriate and uncalled for.  
"Stay away from Vivian, she has anger issues", she said in tone of concern, "You saw how violent she gets."  
"I bet it was just one time", I defended Vivian. I knew Vivian more by spending these past few hours with her than I knew Kate after spending over a week with her.

"No!", Kate said with a weight in her tone and then she let out a heavy breath, "Look, Vivian is temperamental and she holds a lot of grudges against me."  
"Yeah, she clearly stated that", I told her the truth, "And she also mentioned that she has nothing against me."  
"That's good, I am relieved to know that", Kate said with an understanding expression, "But you need to understand, that Vivian might hurt you, in fit of anger to get revenge on me. Believe me I saw it happen many times", it didn't seem like she was lying, "I don't want you getting hurt because of me", she shook her head slightly.  
"I can take care of myself", I told her and she looked at me in disagreement.

Kate opened her mouth to say something but didn't say anything, as she spotted something over my shoulder. I looked back to see Vivian and her friends leaving the recreation room. They were telling Vivian to not get so hyper over the things in the past, and she seemed remorseful and apologized to them sincerely. I felt a tug on my arm and Kate pulled me along with her back to the living area, almost as if she wanted to avoid Vivian's presence and for a moment I wondered if she was indeed insecure about her but quickly dropped the speculation since Kate and I didn't really have that kind of relationship where she would be jealous of other women.

When we stepped in the dining area we spotted the head maid, Maria discussing something over with the cook, who wasn't dressed in his Chef's apparels. Their voices were quite serious and expressions appeared to be ridden with slight concern. When we got near them, I heard the head maid say that she has to ask Kate about the matter and the cook's shoulders drooped and he nodded in an understanding gesture.

"What's the matter?", Kate asked addressing them and they both got a little startled when they heard her voice.  
"I was just asking the head maid, if it's alright to set the dinner now", Travis asked Kate in a courteous tone, "I'd hate to serve cold food, before I leave."  
"Oh yeah, I forgot you're on a vacation starting tonight", Kate said in realization and then looked at the time at her watch. It was a little over 7:20 PM, "Well it's almost dinner time and I am little hungry as well, so set the dinner please."  
"Yes, milady!", Maria said and she hurried off with the Chef by her side, while she passed on instructions to other servants.

Kate and I, both took our seats at the dining table, as the maids started bringing the food from the kitchen. Vivian and her friends joined us, a little while later. Kate's Aunt was called down for the dinner and at the very last her cousin, Daniel, who had returned from the work joined us on the table. The maids served the dinner and everybody started to eat, making some small talk or the other. It was livelier than usual, because there were a lot of people on the dining table for a change.

Sometime during the dinner the cook walked up to Kate, with a glass full of wine in his hand, "Milady", he called to get Kate's attention and she looked up at him, "I prepared some wine, can I serve it to everyone? Your father always loved the wine I made", he said, holding up a glass of red wine to her.  
"Sure", she smiled taking the glass from him and two maids filled glasses for the rest of the people on the table, "This is really great, Travis. You should share some tips with the people who handle our winery business."  
"You flatter me, milady", he said in a polite tone, "I am glad that you liked the last thing I served, before leaving."  
"We'll miss your food, so be sure to return safely", Kate said to him cordially.  
He gave her a slight nod, "I'd like to take your leave, milady", he spoke very formally; "My flight is in 2 hours from now."  
"Ah sure", Kate smiled at him, "Dennis, please drive Travis to airport", she added to one of the men.

At once, Dennis moved to aid Travis, and the cook said final goodbyes to everyone. After he left, the wine that he had served spoke for him and his skill as a cook, since the folks at the table couldn't stop themselves from discussing that wine. I only had wine very occasionally but still I could claim safely that the wine really tasted good.

After having dinner, Vivian saw off her guests and we all retired back to our room. Kate didn't talk to me and headed straight for the shower without a word. When she got out of the shower, she brushed her hair and got working on her notebook. Since I really didn't want to disturb her work, I opened my notebook as well and started to work on my pending reports as well. The way things were going now, I couldn't help but think that I might be able to clear my desk of all the pending reports.

After typing the report for little over an hour, I started to feel a little sleepy, even when I slept through half the day. I looked up at Kate, if she was free to talk but she was still concentrated on her work. She seemed like a doll, even when working. She rubbed her eyes and tucked her hair behind her ear, as she typed something. There was not a single line of tiredness on her pretty face, and that for a moment I thought of setting her as a role model, but then I realized that she was the reason I was doing this paperwork. I let out a tired sigh as she tried to look for some file and then she noticed that I was looking at her.

"What?", Kate asked me with a smile, turning her attention to me.  
"Can we talk?", I asked her, feeling a little mentally exhausted.  
"Yeah, sure", she flipped her laptop close.  
"I know it's really hard for you to go through the loss of your father", I tried to choose my words wisely. I really, really and really had to convince her, this time, "And I know you loved him very much and it's not that easy to accept that his own bodyguard, killed him just on a whim."  
"What are you getting at?", she asked me, giving me an intense look.  
"Look, the thing is I am really tired and bored of being here and doing nothing", I told her the truth; "I want to go back to my job and my life in DC."  
"If you are tired of doing nothing then do something", she said to me, in an obvious tone.

"Like what?", I asked her back with a shrug, "You wanted me to help you get to your dad's murderer, and he's dead now. My job here is over."  
"I am the one, who decides that", Kate argued with me again, "The contract clearly states that you'll work for me for as long as I want and you can only go back to your regular work after 1 year, whichever is earlier, and the term is re-negotiable. You have to work for me whether you like it or not."  
"I really don't have a problem in working for you, but that's the thing I have no work here", I tried to stay calm and get my point across.  
"Leon, we have talked about this before and a million times at that", Kate said sounding a little irritated.  
"That's because you don't listen to me. I have nothing to do here, Kate", I stated a fact, "Tell me what I have to do and I won't complain."

"You exactly know what I want you to do", she raised her voice at me.  
"No, I really don't, Kate", I couldn't help but say, "It seems you just want me to stay, just for the sake of it."  
"It's not like that", Kate said shaking her head and seemed a little offended.  
"Then tell me how it is like?", I asked her, as she stood up and moved away to avoid this confrontation, and I followed her.  
"I want you to help me", she said turning to look at me briefly.  
"How? With what?", I asked her back, throwing my hands in the air, starting to feel a little frustrated now.  
"You already know that", she said very sharply, stopping to answer me, "Just stop complaining and making excuses, and investigate this case, Leon!"

"I am not making excuses", I told her with a shake of my head, "There's nothing left to investigate in your father's case, otherwise I would have been already doing it", Kate crossed her arms in disagreement, "Let go of your pride, Kate. There's no honorable reason for someone to murder someone else, just accept the fact that your father was killed because his bodyguard had a grudge over a little thing. Keeping me here won't solve anything."  
"And neither letting you go would", she pressed on keeping me here.

"You're being selfish", I told her straight out, "Like I said you're keeping me here, for the sake of it."  
"You're selfish too! You just want to go out and have fun with other women but you're feeling tied down because of all this", she said in a tone of accusation, losing her calm.  
"What?!", was the only thing I could say at such an absurd accusation.  
"You like Vivian more but since you're playing my husband you can't have her", she took the discussion on a totally different tangent.

"I just hung out with her for a few hours", I said in my defense.  
"During which you totally forgot about your wife", Kate said it like an extremely jealous wife.  
"You're not wife!", I reminded her, feeling really irritated, "And this discussion isn't even about if I like you or Vivian", I told her very clearly, but then I realized she had expertly strayed the conversation from the main topic, "You know what? I am done trying to convince you. I'm leaving", I declared and headed for the closet, so I could start packing my bags.

"You can't leave!", Kate said in a distressed tone, shaking her head.  
"Watch me", I said it straight to her face, walking past her.  
"I'll drag you to court and make you pay double the amount I spent on you", Kate threatened me in a pitiful attempt to make me stay.  
"I don't care anymore", I told her shaking my head, "I'd rather spend my whole life living miserably and trying to pay your debt than to stay here and do nothing", my priorities were very clear at this instant, "There are more important things at the stake in the world than to please a spoilt princess", I could never expect her to understand the horrors that I was fighting every day, after Raccoon city incident.  
"Important things like D.S.O.?", she questioned and her words froze me at the spot.  
"How do you…", I asked her surprised, turning to look at her. D.S.O. was one of the most confidential matters at the moment, and it really came as a shock to know she knows about it.

Kate crossed her arms and smiled smugly at me, "I am a business woman, Leon. I make a living by selling people's dreams, and I'd really fail as one if I don't know D.S.O. is your dream", she spoke a little arrogantly, "I have the power to make that dream come true but first you've to fight my nightmares", she made her point very clear. I gave her a look of utter displeasure, "Relax, I didn't do anything illegal. I just overheard your conversation with the President that day. D.S.O. whatever that is seemed important to you, so I remembered it for a time like this. But honestly…", she was saying but something else grabbed my attention.  
"What's that?", I asked pointing at her face.  
"What?!", she touched her face and then I saw clearly what it was, as she too felt it running down her nose and wiped the red fluid with her fingers, "It's blood!", she said looking down at it.

Kate looked at me horrified but before any of us could say anything, she coughed. She covered her mouth and I moved to her aid, as she coughed a little more. I rubbed her back a little, and when she pulled her hands away from her mouth, we could see that she had coughed up blood as well. She almost made a run to the bathroom, and I followed her. She bent over the sink, opened the tap, washed the blood off her hands, and coughed up more blood.

I couldn't really wrap my head around what was happening. I turned to get my phone, so as to call for an ambulance, when I saw her hold her stomach and then throw up a bloody mess in the sink. She looked at me and then it all happened really fast, as she closed her eyes in one second and fell hard on the floor in the other, that I couldn't even save her from hitting the floor. I dropped my phone and ran to her aid.

"Kate?!", I called taking her in my arms, "Hey Kate? Open your eyes", I said shaking her a little, "Shit!", I cursed out loud.

I wasted no more time and lifted her up in my arms. There was no time to call and wait for an ambulance now; it would be much quicker for me to take her to a hospital. I carried her down the stairs, yelling for the people to get me a car quickly. One of the menservants acted quickly and ran to get the car, by the time I carried Kate out of the house. I put her in the back seat, mentally telling her not to die on me. I got in the driver seat and drove her to the nearest hospital as fast as I could, not really caring about the traffic rules.

When we reached the hospital, Kate was immediately taken to an emergency room. The doctors told me to wait outside and I sat down on the bench just outside the emergency room. I couldn't help but think about the past few minutes. Kate was perfectly fine; she showed no signs of being sick or anything. I tried to remember if she took some medicines for some sort of long term disease but I did not remember even a single moment when she mentioned anything about a disease. She complained a lot, if she had to do some physical work, and I knew she was physically delicate, but other than that she had a perfect health. There was no way in hell that she got sick so suddenly.

No matter how I look at it, I couldn't really think of a natural way for Kate to get this way. It only meant that someone deliberately tried to hurt her, but I couldn't figure out why would someone want to hurt her, and then I was reminded of her bodyguard. He too wanted to just get rid of her because she was annoying him. I couldn't help but wonder if really it was as simple as it seemed; the fact that Kate is in an emergency room fighting for her life forced me to think that there was a bigger picture here, and maybe it's all linked to her father's murder case. Perhaps, her father was eliminated for a reason other than what Shawn said and now Kate was filling her father's shoes, so that naturally made her the target.

I ran a hand through my hair, as a feeling of utter regret took over me. I couldn't help but blame myself for Kate's current condition. She was right that I was just making excuses to get out of here. I should have known better, should have thought objectively and really shouldn't have jumped to conclusions, when her bodyguard admitted to be the murderer. I took the bait and thought it was over, but it was just the tip of the iceberg. I overlooked the possibility of him being manipulated by someone. If only I had listened to Kate and investigated her father's case more then she might not have been in this condition.

I raised myself off the bench and looked through the circular cut outs in the door. The doctors were trying to help Kate in the emergency room. I couldn't help but remember all the time I spent with her; the first time we met, the time I saw her in a bridal dress, that arrogant smile of her, the times she flirted, the times she complained and whined about things, the first time I held her to sleep and the time we kissed. I punched the wall next to the door in frustration, feeling remorseful for screwing up this badly.

I don't know how long I kept waiting out the emergency room, but every now and then I did wish for Kate's wellness. I noticed the lights outside the emergency room going out and the next moment, they brought out Kate. It all happened so fast that I couldn't get a proper look, but from what I saw she still looked pale. The doctor followed her out, giving out instructions to the nurse and she hurried in the direction, where they took Kate.

"Doctor, how's she doing?", I was asking it before I knew it myself, "Will she be alright?"  
"She was in a pretty bad shape when she got here. We tried our best to save her but still she slipped into coma", Doctor let out a sigh of distress, "I'll be very honest with you; things are not looking too great for her. We'll keep her under observation for next 48 hours and if she doesn't gain consciousness, then we would have to declare her dead", he kept his hand on my shoulder out of sympathy.  
Those last few words were really hard to swallow, and it took me one long minute to take it in, "Can I see her?", I asked him, the words barely left my throat and before he could even reply, I added, "Please, she's my wife."

The Doctor let out a sigh of defeat and gave me a nod, but it wasn't enough to make me happy. He called out to a nurse and asked her to show me to Kate's room. The nurse led me through the long dull hallways of the hospital. I was so accustomed to being at this place and had always hated being here, but today this place looked grimmer than usual. The nurse pushed opened the door, and I walked past her to enter the room first. The rhythmic sounds of the machines were the only things that were breaking this gloomy silence.

"You only have 5 minutes, Mr. Kennedy", the nurse said and closed the door, giving me the some alone time with Kate.

I looked back at Kate and dragged my heavy feet to her bed. She looked like a lifeless doll, as she lied unconscious on the bed. This is not how I wanted to see her, and it really pained my heart to see her like this. I looked down at her hand and reached to grab it. I hesitated before actually taking her hand in mine, the feeling of guilt was keeping me from touching her. I sat down, holding her soft and warm hand and keeping my eyes on her beautiful face.

"Hey", I called out to her, but not a single line changed on her face, not that I was expecting it to change but I was still disappointed about it. "I know you can listen to me", I talked to her unconscious form, "I just want you to know that I'll get the person, who's behind this", I told her determined to catch the culprit. My grip on her hand tightened and I kissed her hand, "So, please don't you dare die on me!", I literally begged of her.

I stayed by her bedside for a bit, before kissing her hand one last time and leaving the room. I knew I should stay here but I need to catch whoever was responsible for Kate's condition. It was partly my fault that things got this way but it was time to take responsibility, and redeem myself as the agent that Kate trusted so much. I knew exactly how to approach this situation, and how to track down the culprit. And I'll do it before she wakes up.

* * *

A/N: Thanks a lot for your reading the chapter and I hope you're enjoying the story so far. I would like to apologize if there were some typos or grammatical mistakes, which might have confused you to understand context of the story. I would really appreciate to hear your thoughts about the story, if it's good or if it's bad or if it's just silly or whatever you think about, so please leave a review and let me know. I'll see you all next chapter, till then take care and have a great time! :D


	16. Recovery

A/N: I am extremely grateful to all the readers of the story for all the favorites, follows and the immense support that you all having showing for it. I would also like to mention **Shirahane Aikawa, Xaori and Adela,** for sharing their views about the last chapter. Thanks a lot for all the encouragement! Almost forgot Happy Valentine's Day to you all!

* * *

 **Chapter 15: Recovery**

* * *

 **(Kate's POV)**

I felt a terrible headache, when I woke up to the sounds of beeping machines. I opened my eyes very slowly, since my eyelids felt really heavy. My vision was so blurry that for a moment I thought I had impaired my sight but as time passed it cleared and I could make out things in my room. The first sensation I had was the warmth in my right hand and I shifted my gaze to see to my right side. The first thing I noticed was a blond head by my side and then the person that head belonged to, it was Leon; and he was loosely holding on to my right hand, as he slept. He must have been extremely tired to be sleeping like this.

I was feeling really weak but I couldn't help and smile for the consideration Leon showed towards me. I wanted to run my hand in his hair but it felt so heavy that I couldn't even move my finger. It took me a lot of effort to just lift my hand to touch his hair and the moment I touched him, he woke up. He looked at me surprised and my hand fell back with an audible thump as it hit the mattress.

"Kate, I am glad you're okay!", Leon said with a charming smile on his face.  
"So, my puppy's been worried about me, huh?", I spoke weakly, smiling up at him.  
He frowned a little, "The first thing you do after gaining consciousness is say something stupid", he said in a monotone and I could only smile at him, feeling too weak to even talk. "How are you doing?", he asked sitting up straight by my bedside.  
"Good", I answered, since it was the only thing I could manage at the moment.

"I'll get the doctor", I heard a female speak and I turned my head to the side to see that a nurse was also in the room. Leon gave her a nod and she hurried on her way.  
"Would you like some water?", he asked concerned, turning to look back at me, and I gave him a nod. He moved to get the glass of water.  
I tried to sit up but I didn't have the energy to do that, "Hug me, first", I said to him and he looked at me with a blank expression.  
He smiled keeping back the glass of water and moved to hug me, "You feel weak, don't you?", he asked taking me in his arms. I hummed in response, closing my eyes. It felt really great to be in arms, "I am sorry!", he apologized, "I should've listened to you. I'll do everything in my power to make it up to you."  
"How about a makeup sex then?", I said to him very weakly.  
"Yeah sure, why not", he said taking it sportingly, "But first get better!", he added pulling me away from him, and gently making me sit against the bed.

I guess he must have raised it, but at least he was considerable enough to hug me once, since he could have raised the bed to get me in the sitting position from the start. He helped me to drink water and I smiled at him more. He adjusted the blanket properly. I didn't remember the last time, someone cared for me like this, but then again Leon has been, in his own weird way, looking out for me. We both were caught in a moment when the noise from the hallway called our attention.

"I don't think he'd agree to it", we heard a woman say, and her voice was very familiar.  
"But it's already been way past the allotted time and she hasn't shown any improvement", another female, who sounded younger than previous one, spoke in a quite carefree manner and her voice was familiar as well.  
"Such details don't matter to him", this time a man spoke, and coincidentally his voice was familiar too, "He seems to actually care about her", he added with quite an objective tone.  
It didn't take us too much time to figure out who they were as the younger woman huffed saying, "Well it wouldn't hurt to try and convince Leon that she's a lost cause", the bitterness quite evident in her tone.

 **(Leon's POV)**

The three relatives entered the room and almost froze on the spot, as if they had seen a Ghost. The room was filled with silence as the trio looked at us in surprise. Their gazes quickly shifted from Kate to me and then back to Kate, and their blank expressions changed pretty quickly. Vivian frowned, Daniel contained his shock and their mother, Mrs. Shaw, mustered up a very awkward smile.

"Kate, we were very worried about you", Mrs. Shaw said walking to the bed, "I am really glad you woke up", she looked back at her children.  
"It's good to see you're doing fine", Daniel agreed with her, but his expressions were pretty much bland, almost too professional for the moment.  
"Good to see you are awake", Vivian said with something like smirk.  
"Good or surprised?", Kate questioned her with a smirk of her own.  
"You're actually doing better than I expected", she commented raising her brow at Kate, who only smiled at her.

Kate's relatives stayed by her side for some time. Her aunt was the only one doing the talk, while her cousins seemed almost disinterested in her though they did talk to her a little. This kind of indifferent, or should I say selfish, behavior was really odd to me, although Kate wasn't really affected by it too much. They all left when the Doctor came to check on Kate, which was barely five minutes or so after they arrived. Kate asked Daniel to keep her updated about the things at work and he grunted saying she doesn't have to tell him, after all they can't carry out anything without letting her know. Her aunt asked her to take care and Vivian left without a word, it was as if they were just checking on her out of formality.

I watched the doctor check Kate's vitals and ask her about a few things, and she replied to his questions in a weak tone. The nurse changed her IV drip, since it was almost empty and stood at the foot of the bed waiting for some instruction from the doctor.

"Well everything seems normal", the doctor told her, pulling off his stethoscope.  
"Thank you, doctor!", Kate said with a weak smile.  
"However, your body is still recovering so please act with caution", the elderly doctor said in a warning tone, "It's no less than a miracle that you survived. We had really lost hope when you didn't show any improvement."  
"What happened to me?", she asked him weakly.  
The doctor looked at me briefly before answering her, "It was methanol poisoning. You ingested a lethal dose of it, and it started damaging your internal systems. Fortunately, you started showing the symptoms before it was too late and your husband brought you here, just in time for us to save you. But the poison had spread in your body so much that even after we detoxified your system of methanol, you slipped into coma."  
"How long have I been in coma?", Kate asked him once again.  
"About 56 hours", he answered checking her charts and consulting his watch, "That's why I really advice you eat something and take rest", and then he turned to the nurse adding, "Please get Ms. Richardson something to eat."  
"Yes sir!", the nurse said with a nod.  
"Now I'd take your leave", he said to Kate standing up.

Kate gave him a nod and he exited the room with the nurse walking by his side, as he instructed her about Kate's diet. I looked back at Kate, as she let out a sigh and closed her eyes. I couldn't help but feel a little concerned because she looked pale. I took a seat next to her on the bed and she opened her eyes to look at me. She smiled weakly and I mirrored it. I was really happy and relieved that she woke up but still worried because her condition was pretty much delicate and I didn't need a doctor to tell me that.

"I don't remember taking in methanol", Kate said and I knew what she was asking of me.  
"It was in your wine", I told her the truth, "The one Travis served you at the dinner. It's colorless and tasteless and can easily be mixed with wine, beer or similar."  
"Maybe he forgot to distill it", she said with tears in her eyes, in an attempt to deny the truth.  
"He didn't", I shook my head, "We all had the same wine, if that were the case then we all would be in hospital beds as well."  
"You might have made a mistake, Travis is serving us for years", she still denied it with tears running down her cheeks.

"Kate!", I grabbed her shoulders, "The medical tests confirm it and he admitted it himself that he deliberately poisoned your wine, and only yours, knowing full well that it would kill you!", I told her that harsh truth, looking directly in her eyes, "He was trying to flee when we caught him at the airport. He didn't expect that you would show the symptoms of poisoning so soon, since normally it could take up to a whole day for the victim to feel something, and thought that he'd escape far away by the time we get the hang of the situation."

Kate didn't say anything but the look of shock and hurt was evident on her face. She closed her eyes, letting out a heavy breath and more tears ran down her cheeks. I raised my hand to her face to get rid of those tears, and then pulled her into my arms holding her close. She sobbed a little more and I just held her. We stayed like that even after she stopped crying and I couldn't let go of her because I really missed her being close to me for these past two days. It was only when the nurse returned that we pulled away from each other. I gave up my space to her, so she could feed Kate.

* * *

 **(Leon's POV)**

I kept my food tray down on an empty table and kept my cell phone right in front of me, before sitting down to have my lunch. It would be foolish of me to think that Kate wouldn't be attacked anymore, after whatever happened. I needed to investigate her father death more properly, but even before that I needed to ensure Kate's safety. She was currently at a very vulnerable state, not that she would be well off on her own in a perfect state of health but still she'd be able to run in a healthy state. It was a perfect time to get her out of the way in her weakened state.

I finished my meal as soon as possible, not really wanting to leave Kate on her own or in nurse's care. I hurried through the hallways to get back to her room. And when I pushed open the door I was a little surprised to see that Kate wasn't alone in the room, and it wasn't the nurse, who was with her but it was the head maid and butler of her house. Both the women and elderly man seemed a little startled upon my entry. Kate was the first one to react as she smiled at me weakly but beautifully.

"We were talking about you", Kate spoke in a weak tone, and looked briefly at the older woman.  
"What about me?", I asked, looking from the younger woman to older and then back at younger, as I walked further in the room and took a seat near her feet.  
"Maria was telling me how you saved me that night", Kate replied and coughed a little.  
"You shouldn't speak much, my dear", Maria said in a very concerned tone, and it was the very first time I had seen her speak so informally with Kate, "Please take proper rest and get well soon", as the butler offered her a glass of water, "Everyone at the mansion wishes you speedy recovery."  
"I will", Kate said giving her a slight nod.

The head maid looked briefly at the butler, who gave her nod, and then she turned her head to look at me and almost hesitantly spoke, "You should go home and have some rest. You've been looking after her since yesterday, you must be tired", she smiled at me.  
"No, it's fine!", I told her shaking my head, "I get plenty of time to rest here. Plus I don't want to leave Kate's side until she gets better", I smiled at Kate.  
"But it'll be better if we all take turns", the butler spoke in his usual polite manner, supporting the head maid.  
"I know you two mean well but it's something I cannot do", I told them being very clear about it, "I would worry more if I am not next to her."

Both the head maid and butler looked at each other, and then the older woman smiled and nodded a couple of times, "I understand", she accepted my decision, "To be honest I thought you two married each other for mutual gain but…", she looked at Kate smiling, "I guess I was wrong", she looked back at me. She raised herself off the chair, "We'll get going", she said grabbing her bag, "Take care of yourself, sweetie", she bent down to hug Kate.  
"Take care, milady!", the butler wished her with a smile as well.

The head maid and butler walked out of the room, just pausing to add that if we need anything we can count on them. We gave them a nod and they headed on their way. I looked back at Kate and she was reaching out to the book sitting on her bedside table. I grabbed the book for her and handed it to her. She smiled, mumbling thanks, as she opened the book.

"Where did you get the book?", I asked her casually, since the book wasn't here before.  
Kate didn't look up from the book as she answered, "Maria got it for me."  
"You two seem very close", I couldn't help but notice it, "She just referred you by your first name."  
"Hmm…", she hummed in response, not denying it. She smiled a little sadly and looked up at me, "Maria always looked after me, during Dad's absences and even when he was around."  
"So she was your nanny?", I asked her letting out a laugh.  
"Yeah unofficially", she answered being a little thoughtful about it, "I mean she wasn't really employed to look after me but she did, more than any other maids at that time. She looked after me like a mother."  
"What about her own kids?", I couldn't help but ask.  
"She never got married", she replied shaking her head.  
"One doesn't need to get married to have kids", I couldn't help but joke, imparting some common sense to my lawfully wedded wife.  
"I mean she doesn't have any", Kate replied in a slightly irritated tone, "I asked her about her family a couple of times, whilst growing up, and she always told me that she has no one except for her sister, who works at another property of ours. I guess, it's a sensitive topic for her because she avoids talking about it."

"I see", I responded thinking over bit, "So she's the oldest servant at the mansion."  
"No. I guess Francis started working for us before Maria", Kate replied pulling up a thoughtful expression.  
"And what about his family?", I asked her continuing the conversation.  
"Oh he has a HUGE family", she answered in a definitive tone, "And I am talking about his immediate family. He has seven kids."  
"Seven, wow!?", I was slightly taken aback at that, although it wasn't that uncommon but still seven was a big number, "So you know them?"  
"Of course, I grew up with some of them", She answered in an obvious tone, "Three of his children work for Richardson Enterprise, one is in military, one is in university and two are still in High School."  
"So you just know about these two, or do you know about everyone", I asked her on general terms.  
"Well I try to stay informed about them all", she answered with a shrug, "Dennis, Amanda, Francis, Linda…", she started counting the names, "… Lucy, Maria, Travis…"

Kate abruptly stopped after uttering the name of her former cook. Just the man's name was enough to drain color out of her already pale face. It wasn't because she was scared but it was because she was sad. She was still in the process of accepting that someone she trusted so much tried to take her life. She closed her eyes for few seconds and let out a sigh to compose herself. I grabbed her hand to comfort her and she smiled weakly yet gratefully at me.

We remained in silence and I didn't know what to say. I looked at Kate; she seemed a little thoughtful, maybe recollecting some old memories. We had really lost the track and flow of our conversation, and didn't really know what to say to each other or if we should just remain silent.

"Hey", I called Kate's attention and she looked at me, "Are you alright?", I asked a little concerned.  
"I am fine", Kate answered with a couple of quick nod, "I just got thinking about Travis."  
"I figured as much", I stated the obvious, and she forced a smile.  
"He has a lovely wife, living somewhere in Georgia. Their only son died a few years ago", she spoke glumly, with a distant gaze in her eyes, "He was going back to his wife in Georgia, so that they could go visit his son's grave together at his birthday like they do every year after his death", her voice wavered and her eyes filled with tears. I noticed that she had gripped the beddings tightly, "I don't know why he'd do this?", tears finally streamed down her face.

I pulled Kate in my arms once again comforting her. I couldn't really answer her question because I didn't actually know his motive for poisoning Kate. The moment we caught him, he confessed of his crime, and once he was caught I got back to Kate's side, without even asking his reasons for trying to kill Kate. There was a huge possibility that he was involved in her father's murder, but still that only doesn't give him a reason to get Kate out of the way, and also his motive to kill her father was still unclear.

"Leon", Kate called out to me softly, "I want to meet him personally."  
I hummed in response, "I can arrange that", I agreed to it with a couple of nods.  
"You promise?", she asked sobbing to my chest.  
"I promise but first get better, alright", I affirmed, laying down my conditions.

Kate didn't say anything but gave me a nod. Although, it was a little dangerous for her to go see Travis personally because he could try and physically attack her, but I could understand how she feels and why she wants to see him. Besides I knew nothing I would say would make her change her decision, so it was better to comply with her to make sure she's safe, than to deny her request and push her to do something reckless.

* * *

 **(Leon's POV)**

As I entered the room, I wasn't really surprised to see Kate working on her laptop. The moment she felt good enough to carry on her work, she somehow got her laptop and cell phone brought to her in the hospital. It was her cousin Daniel, who saw it fit and practical to get her stuff to her, so she could resume to work from the hospital. Initially the nurse and the doctor reprimanded her for being careless about her health, but like as usual she blackmailed or more of threatened to pull them off their job, since this private hospital was run by her enterprise.

I let out a sigh, walking further inside. I guess, at this point in time I was the only person she couldn't really threaten or always have her ways with, since under the certain clause of our contract I was allowed to deny her request, in case it was illegal or unethical or puts me under mortal danger. And this was one of those cases where I had the freedom of not listening to her, since it would be somewhat unethical to let a sick person work. I took away the laptop from her and she looked up at me frowning.

"I was working!", Kate snapped at me.  
"I know", I told keeping her laptop out of her reach, as she tried to get hold of it.  
"Leon, give that back this instant!", she almost ordered me.  
"It's night time, give work a rest and go to sleep", I told her in pretty casual tone, "It's for your own health."  
"I am perfectly fine", she told me, "They're discharging me tomorrow. Give me back the computer, it was really an important mail", she asked for her notebook once again, "Please!", her expressions softened and she asked very nicely.  
I sighed in defeat, I don't know but I couldn't say no to that face, "This is the last thing and no more work, after that", I laid down my condition.  
"Yeah, I promise", she said and I handed her the notebook.

I sat on the bed, right in front of her, as she started to type something on her notebook. I smiled, watching her work, with a really serious expression on her face. I've watched her work, so many times in the past but I never felt so much relieved. It felt as if it's been really long since I last saw some color on her face. She looked up at me, when she felt my gaze on her, and then got back to her work. I saw her lips slightly curve up in a smug smile and her eyes sparkled.

"You're not falling in love with me, are you?", Kate asked, not looking up at me and still smiling.  
"What if I told you I am already in love with you?", I asked her back in a serious tone.  
Kate stopped typing and looked up at me once again, "Stop asking stupid questions, please", she snapped at me.  
"Welcome to my world", I said in a monotone.  
"Why were you staring at me, then?", she asked frowning at me, getting back to work.

"I wasn't staring in particular", I told her the truth, "I just felt relieved to see you doing well. I mean it's great to see you recovered."  
Kate looked up at me again, "Of course, I couldn't just die when you held my hand and asked me not to die on you", she said, closing her laptop and smiling at me beautifully.  
Those words took me by surprise, "I thought you were unconscious", I couldn't help but say in amazement.  
"Oh I was", she said in a serious tone, "But I did see you from that corner", she pointed to a corner. I didn't even turn my head to see, where she was pointing at, because I was sure she was joking. I gave her a serious look, "What?!", she pulled up an innocent expression, "It's true, maybe it was one of those out of body experience."  
"Very funny!", I spoke sarcastically, slightly bothered by such a talk.  
"I know right!", she said letting out a laugh, "Your expression was priceless, when I said that."

"Did the nurse told you this?", I asked her, taking the notebook off her lap and keeping it on the bedside table.  
"Ah, no", she replied, as I stood up, "Just random guessing", she answered, moving to lie down to sleep, "I thought it might be something that you would have probably said."  
"I see, excellent guess then", I commented, pulling a blanket on her.  
"Yeah I am surprised myself", she spoke, adjusting herself in the blanket, as I moved to switch off the lights of the room, "How can you say such a lame thing?"  
"Sorry that it was wasn't up to your tastes, her highness", I couldn't help but say, walking up to the couch in the room, "Next time I'll say something more royal."

"But you know…", I heard Kate speak once again, as I was removing my jacket, and I looked in her direction. She was lying on her side, looking at me, "It was sweet! It's was lame but it was sweet", she repeated once again, "I never thought that you'd hold my hand, let alone say something so nice, when I was struggling to survive."  
I sighed, keeping aside my jacket, "You think too much", I told her, pulling my feet out of my shoes, "Now go to sleep, and let me sleep too", I added lying down to sleep on the couch and closing my eyes as well.  
"Leon", she called my attention and I hummed, not opening my eyes, "Don't forget to take me to see Travis."

I opened my eyes and before I could say something, she wished me good night, as if she didn't want to hear anything on it from me. I wished her back in a casual tone, letting her know that I wasn't against her wanting to meet Travis. I could totally understand that she wanted some answers from him and she had every right to, after all he did try to kill her. Whether Travis chooses to answer her questions or not, that was a different matter but I guess it was natural for Kate to seek them.

I watched her turn her back on me and adjust herself in the blanket once more. I tried to be comfortable on the couch as well, adjusting the cushion under my head. I closed my eyes, to get some rest, getting the feeling that tomorrow would be a long day.

* * *

A/N: Once again thanks for reading the chapter. I hope you all enjoyed the chapter, even though it was a little slow paced. I would be glad to know your thoughts about the chapter, so please feel free to leave a comment. Lastly, I am really sorry about all the typos and/or grammatical mistakes which might have been confusing. I'll see you all next week, till then take care and have a fun time! :D


	17. The Murderer and The Victim

A/N: For those who have been waiting for some explanations from the chef, your wait is over and everything will be answered in this chapter, but first and foremost, I really want to thank all of you for reading the story and being a great support. I would also like to thank the reviewers **Shirahane Aikawa, Xaori, Adela and KenLalaLaura,** for giving their feedbacks on the last chapter. Now without further delay you can enjoy the story!

* * *

 **Chapter 16: The Murderer and The Victim**

* * *

 **(Leon's POV)**

I pulled the car to a stop at a traffic signal, and turned my head to look at the woman in the side seat. She was dressed elegantly in a formal dress, and looked as pristine and perfect as ever. Her long hair was resting on one of her shoulders, and she was looking ahead through the windshield. I tried to read her; her neutral expression and relaxed body posture made her seem very calm and composed, but the way she was tightly holding on to her own hands, made it obvious that she was nervous and worried.

The lights turned green, and I pushed the gas pedal thinking about Kate. She had exceptionally became very good at hiding her emotions, that too in a very short amount of time that one could argue that she had been like this from the beginning. And even I would have claimed that, if I hadn't met her that night. Although, she wasn't particularly open that night as well but she was easier to read and wasn't a cold expressionless doll that she is most of the time now, when she's not playing the arrogant royal princess.

I looked at Kate once again, as we neared the prison, where Travis was held for the time being. My gaze once again travelled to her hands, she was clasping on to her hands so tight that her knuckles had turned white. I reached out of grab her hand and she turned her head to look at me.

"You sure, you want to do this?", I asked her in confirmation, even when I knew her reply.  
"Yes", Kate kept her reply short.  
"I am sure the police would definitely have all the answers that you seek", I laid down the easy alternative in front of her, "You can…"  
"I want to meet him", she said cutting me in between, in an evident tone of determination, "I know it might be hard for me, but I need to face him."  
"So, let's go then", I said pulling my car at the parking.

Kate gave me a nod and we both got out of the parking. She looked at the building, as I rounded off to her side. She wrapped her arm around mine and we both walked to the administrative building. I had already arranged a special meet with Travis, but first we had to meet up with person in charge of this prison. When we walked to his personal office, he seemed to be busy with some paper work. However, he recognized us and asked us to take a seat.

"How can I help you?", he asked us with a friendly smile, and yet in formal tone.  
"I called you earlier, about wanting to meet a prisoner", I reminded him, speaking in a professional tone.  
"Ah yes, Travis Cooper, right?", he asked in confirmation.  
"Yes, that's the one", Kate affirmed it with a nod.  
"Ah let me see", he said checking some files on his desk, "I believe he is the guy, who you brought in?", he asked me and I gave him a nod, "I remember him because we didn't have to interrogate him too much, he agreed to his crime without much persuasion", he finally found the file he was looking for, "Here it is, I was filing a charge sheet for his case", he opened the file and his expressions told us that he must have read something unpleasant, "Apparently you can't meet him."

"But you said that it would be no problem before", I reminded him of his words.  
"Yeah, well I haven't got any problem in you seeing him but the thing is that you can't meet him here", the Jailor replied, putting the file away.  
"What do you mean?", Kate asked him with a neutral expression, and in a very sharp tone.  
"Travis Cooper is in hospital", he broke the news to us and we both looked at each other, "He tried to commit suicide earlier today, by cutting his wrist with a broken piece of mirror."

The news took us by surprise that Kate was totally speechless for a moment, before she asked if he was doing well. Once the prison incharge confirmed that they were able to save Travis and he was doing fine at moment, I asked if it would still be possible to meet him. The officer was concerned about Kate's security, saying that we shouldn't underestimate criminals, because for all we know it could be a well calculated plan to get to a place where he could target Kate easily, since he knew that she would be visiting him today.

I knew that what he was saying was a huge possibility but I also knew that Kate would be too stubborn to step back now. Her expressions were neutral but her eyes were telling me that she wanted to make sure that Travis, the guy who tried to kill her, was doing okay. Her priority was not getting the answers for the ever mounting questions but to make sure that Travis had indeed survived. So, I convinced the police officer that I'll take extreme care and that it would be less dangerous, since there would be other police officers there too.

The officer didn't contest too much and gave us the name of the hospital, where Travis was admitted. Kate thanked him for his cooperation, before we exited his office. We walked back to the car, without exchanging any words. Kate's demeanor had become much more robotic and I knew she had a thousand thoughts crossing her mind. As for me, I was a little thoughtful as well, wondering what led Travis to the door of suicide.

* * *

 **(Kate's POV)**

We walked through the dull painted corridors, as we made our way to Travis's room. Our steps echoed in the silent hallways and to me each step felt heavier than the other. I don't know if it was because of the constant smell of disinfectant, but the air was hard to breathe in. As Travis's room came in the view, my feet just stuck to the ground and I was unable to move. Leon walked on ahead, and for a moment I was overcome by the feeling that he too left me behind; all alone on my own.

Before that thought could darken my mind, Leon stopped and looked back when he noticed that I wasn't walking by his side. He jerked his head a little, as if asking what I was waiting for. I smiled, shaking my head a little, and walked to his side. I wrapped my hand around his arm like before, and we covered the rest of the distance to the room. We were stopped by the policemen, who were standing guard outside Travis's room, and Leon showed his ID, explaining the situation to them a little. It took a little bit of persuasion but they did allow us to see Travis.

Leon pushed open the door and held it for me. I walked past him, into the room and he followed me closely. I saw an old man lying on the bed, with his eyes closed. His wrist was bandaged and a tube was supplying blood to his body. I stood a considerable distance away from his bed, listening to the music the monitoring machines made. It didn't seem the man was in danger, and that he was probably sleeping. I let out a discreet sigh and turned to leave the room.

"I knew you would come", I heard a weak old man's voice, which made me turn back again. I saw Travis's head turned in our direction. My feet carried me to his bed side and he looked up at me. I felt Leon taking the space next to me, and the old man's gaze shifted to him briefly.

 **(Leon's POV)**

Kate didn't say anything to her old cook, but kept looking at him, as if she knew he had more to say. I studied the guy's face; he did look weak but his gaze didn't seem to carry any grudge against Kate. If a total stranger were to walk into this room right now, they wouldn't have guessed that a victim was here to see their almost murderer.

"Why?", Kate finally broke her silence, speaking that single word as emotionlessly as the pre-recorded voice of an automated message.

The old man didn't reply immediately and averted his gazed from her face, turning his head to look at the ceiling, "I was scared", he replied still not looking at her, "I thought that you'd trace me out, after Shawn's death, since he confessed that he killed your father. I thought that if police investigated about him then they would find out that I helped him kill your father", he looked Kate in eyes, as he spoke these words, "I couldn't sleep at nights and grew paranoid everyday", he added seemingly tired and frustrated, "I thought if you were to die mysteriously, then I can live in peace, because nobody would really care about how you or your father died for very long."

"So you poisoned her drink and decided to go into hiding?", I couldn't help but say, "Do you think it's that easy?"  
"I would have just lied, like I did when her father died", he answered looking at me, "They would have questioned me a couple of times, and then they would have forgotten about it over time. After all, I don't really gain anything from their deaths", he looked back at Kate, "Well nothing monetary at least."  
"And what did you gain from Keith Richardson's death?", I asked him crossing my arms, ready to hear his confession.  
The old man smiled weakly, "Satisfaction that I avenged my son", he replied with a deep conviction in his voice.  
"Your son?", Kate repeated in a slightly puzzled tone.

"Yes my son!", the old man said putting a hand to his chest weakly, "My one and only son, my dear son", his voice became sad and it seemed he was remembering his son. Then all of a sudden his expressions flipped 180 degrees and his eyes shone with hatred as he looked at Kate saying, "The one who died because of your father!", as loud as he could at the moment. I looked at Kate and she seemed shocked to hear this news, "My son was 16, when police arrested him for driving without license", his tone weakened once again remembering the incident, "For that small crime he was sentenced to couple of months in prison. Your father could have bailed him out, but you know what he said?", he asked Kate, who was speechless at the moment, "He said, my son deserved it for being irresponsible!" He took a dramatic pause for some reason, maybe hoping that Kate would say something but she didn't. We watched tears stream down old man's face, "It was easy for your father to say that he deserved it, but because of his inconsideration my son had to spend months in prison. And when he got out , he had no social standing; nobody wanted to associate with him, he had no friends, the school didn't take him in", the old man sobbed and it seemed he didn't want to continue his story anymore, "And in the end he was so depressed that he shot himself. My son might have pulled the trigger but it was your father who killed him."

The old man closed his eyes and cried hard, possibly re-living those dreadful moments when he had lost his only son, due to a minor indiscretion of Kate's father. I looked at Kate; she still didn't say anything but I couldn't mistake a tear rolling down one of her cheeks, and being quickly dried in the air. I turned my attention back to the former cook, almost all the questions were answered, and just one last detail was remaining.

"Why did you take so much time to exact your revenge?", I asked him the very basic question, "And how did you get involved in the crime?"  
"I saw my son in Shawn. My son would have been the same age, if he were alive", the cook answered, looking back at the ceiling, "Sometimes we would spend time together, go drinking and talk about stuff. He mentioned a lot of times that he held a grudge against Richardson and I confided my dislike for him as well."  
"And on the wedding day the mutual dislike turned into hate?", I questioned in a monotone, "Or were you tired of his rants like Shawn was?"

"On the wedding day, I spotted a rat in the kitchen", Travis started to explain, "So, I went to get rat poison from the store room. As I was passing by Mr. Richardson's office, I heard him yelling over at Shawn. I instinctively walked in on them, maybe hoping that he would stop yelling at him, but he didn't. He got yelling at me too, saying that we'd ruin his daughter's wedding and her life. I thought he had no right to say that when he ruined my son's life. At that moment, both Shawn and I moved together, just knowing what we had to do. He restrained him and I shoved the poison down his throat", he explained what had happened, "Once we came to our senses, he was already dead. Shawn wiped the fingerprints off the bottle and put it in his hand. We left the room and got back into the crowd. I guess it was easier for us because deep down we didn't feel remorse, since we knew it served Keith Richardson right!"

I thought about Travis's testimony and indeed it did make more sense than Shawn's, who just seemed to be randomly carrying poison for the rats at his home. This story definitely put a more comprehensive picture of what might have happened the day Keith Richardson died, filling up the holes in Shawn's story. They both held a grudge against Mr. Richardson and had their individual motives for wanting to kill him. It's not highly unbelievable that they got triggered by rage to commit such a crime, even though they had been holding in their resentment for years.

I turned my head to look at Kate; she was looking at Travis as if waiting for him to say something more to her. Once she was sure that he had nothing else to say, she swiftly turned on her heels starting to leave, without saying even a single word to the man, who killed her father and had also tried to kill her. I looked back at the former chef; he had a look of astonishment plastered on to his face, as he watched the woman whom he had done wrong walk away. I had nothing to say to him either, so I turned my back on him and followed Kate out as well.

"You're not going to say anything?!", Travis's voice almost echoed in the silence of that almost empty room, but Kate didn't stop to address him and continued to walk out in her usual relaxed pace, "He deserved it! Your father deserved to die!"  
Kate stopped and I noticed her lips curving up into that wicked smile, as she turned to look back at Travis, "Maybe, but what did your wife do to deserve this?", she asked him in a cold icy tone.

The old man couldn't say a word in response and kept staring at Kate in deep shock. The weight of her words was definitely heavy enough to keep his tongue down from lashing back at her. Whatever color he had on his face faded away, as the realization of his wrongdoing sunk in his conscience. And for the first time, since we arrived, I could see lines of regret on his face, as tears formed in his grey eyes. Kate shook her head slightly in pity and let out a laugh, before turning and exiting the room on the double.

I followed her closely keeping up the pace with her, as she walked briskly through the corridors. I didn't have a clue about what was going on in her mind. Well, I couldn't even say if something was going on in her mind, since her expressions had become rock solid. Her silence and her poker face were really bothering me, but I didn't really know how to break through her ice exterior to reach to the real her. We turned a corner, and she almost bumped into an old lady, who had tears in her eyes.

When the woman looked up to apologize to Kate; she couldn't say anything out of initial shock. It was obvious that both the women knew each other. The older woman turned her head down, not wanting to meet Kate's eyes and apologized in a low tone. Kate just gave her an understanding nod, without breaking any expressions. The older woman excused herself, and hurried past Kate. It wouldn't take a genius to figure out that, that this old woman was Travis's wife, who wasn't really proud of what her husband did.

I looked back at Kate; she stood still like a doll in the empty hallway. I stepped in front of her and she lifted her face to look at me. I still didn't know how to reach out to her, as I looked in her beautiful deep blue eyes. And there in depths of those ocean blue eyes, I found all the answers I was looking for. Her face might be blank page, but her eyes carried a million emotions. My body moved on its own, as my arm went around her waist pulling her closer. I hugged her tight and she just stood there, not making any efforts to even wrap her arms around me.

As I stood there with my arms wrapped around her, I realized I liked this feeling of being near her. It wasn't anything like the other woman I have had held before; it was definitely somewhere above it. It was a warm, comforting and homely feeling comparable to none. She snuggly fit in my arms, as if they were molded to hold her, and she even smelled nice. It just felt very 'convenient' to hug her. Just when I was starting to revel in that sensation, Kate pulled away from me, mumbling a 'thanks', which was barely audible.

"Better?", I asked her with a smile.  
Kate gave me nod, "Much better", she replied, smiling at me very weakly.  
"Let's head home then?", I asked her and she hummed in response.

As we started to walk, Kate fumbled for something in her handbag, and before I could ask her, she retrieved her cell phone from it. She dialed someone's number with a determined look on her face. I decided to keep my silence, since she was talking on the phone, "Good Evening, Mr. Lawrence", she greeted the experienced lawyer over the phone. She paused till he spoke on the other end, "I actually wanted a favor of you", she again waited for him to speak, "It's about Travis Cooper's case… Yeah… I want you to make sure…", she briefly looked at me, "That he gets the bail and stall the case, as long as you can. Make it seem like we tried hard to get him convicted, but miserably failed", I was a little shocked to hear this from her, "Thank you, Mr. Lawrence!", with that she disconnected the call.

"Are you sure you want to do this?", I asked her, as she kept her phone back in her purse.  
"I wouldn't be doing this, if I wasn't sure", Kate stated in an obvious tone, looking ahead.  
"What about bringing your father to justice?", I again question, "Shouldn't Travis serve his time in prison reflecting over what he did?"

Kate stopped and let out a laugh, "That would be letting him off too easy", she looked at me and smiled dangerously, "Every day of his life that he would spend with his wife, not being able to meet her eyes, and when she won't be able to look at him the same way ever again, is far worse than being in jail. He could justify my father's murder to her, but he won't ever be able to justify trying to kill me. He put himself in my father's shoes unknowingly, and became the man he hated the most. I guess it's more than a punishment. It's a curse for a lifetime."

"You sure you are not related to devil somehow?", I asked her jokingly, as we exited the hospital building.  
Kate looked at me and laughed out loud. It was the first time I saw her laugh genuinely, after our first meet, "No", she shook her head, "At least, I don't think so", she laughed a little more.  
"It's good to see you laugh", I couldn't stop myself from complimenting her.  
She smiled charmingly at me once again, "You're the only one who makes me laugh", her words couldn't have been more sincere.  
I looked at her let out chuckle, "If that's the case, shouldn't I get something in return?", I asked her, as we neared our car.

"Hmm…", Kate pulled up a thoughtful expression, "How about honeymoon?", she smiled at me widely.  
I let out fake sigh of tiredness, "About time", I played along with her, "For a moment I thought you totally forgot about it."  
"So you were looking forward to it", She raised her brow at me, as I electronically unlocked the car.  
I checked her out from head to toe, "Lately, I've been thinking it won't be such a bad idea", I added with a wink, as I got the car door for her.  
She moved to get inside the car, "Any special requests", she asked seductively, standing really close to me, the car door was the only thing in between.  
"I don't know where to start", I answered, speaking in a low tone.  
"I knew you were not good for me", she whispered to me, shaking her head.

This was the second time Kate said that, but like before I couldn't really understand what she meant by that. I tried to read it in her eyes but she backed away smiling at me. I smiled at her as well, as she got in the car, and then closed the door, after her. I rounded off to the driver seat, put on seat belts and took the car off the parking, heading straight for home. Before I could start a conversation with Kate, her cell phone rang and she got busy with the call. I concentrated on driving, since there was too much traffic on the road, due to it being weekend.

I pulled the car at the traffic signal and simultaneously, Kate got off the call as well. She let out a sigh keeping her phone back and I looked at her, "Who was it?", I asked her casually.  
"Jefferson", she answered looking at me, "He wanted to confirm some appointments and my presence for the party tomorrow."  
"What party?", I asked her, keeping my eyes on the green light.  
"A corporate party", she answered in a somewhat dull tone, "Where businessmen and women meet on diplomatic grounds, and talk about stuff."  
"Oh and we'll be going?", I asked her in confirmation.

Kate didn't say anything and the lights turned green, so I concentrated on getting the car out of the traffic. I looked briefly at her waiting for an answer, but I read shock on her face. I snapped my fingers in front of her eyes to get her back to reality. She jumped a little, getting startled a little. I let out a laugh at that and repeated my question to her once again.

"You want to go?!", Kate asked me in an evident tone of astonishment. I gave her a confused look, "I mean, I thought that you'd want to leave for DC, since Travis is caught now."  
"I guess I'll stick around a while", I told her, keeping my eyes on the road.  
"Really?", she asked sounding amazed, not being able to believe my words possibly.  
"Yeah", I gave her a nod, turning my head to look at her briefly, adding, "After all I do love you, can't just leave you like this."  
Kate turned a shade of red, "I am glad that you decided to stay", she said smiling brightly at me.

I mirrored that smile, before turning my attention back to driving. I could understand Kate's shock, when I told her that I'd stay; after all before she was poisoned, all I did was ask to let me go back to my old life. And although Shawn was dead and Travis might possibly be put under house arrest, I just couldn't head back to DC, not after what happened. I would just be making the same mistake twice. This time before I leave, I'll make sure that Keith Richardson's murder case is clear to the finest possible detail. I don't want to overlook the possibility of a third partner in crime. It would really be hard on my conscience to see Kate getting hurt or on death bed again. Therefore, until I make sure that Shawn and Travis are the sole culprits, I am not going anywhere.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading and like always I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I apologize if there were typos and grammatical mistakes, which might have been confusing. Please feel free to share your thoughts about the chapter and what you expect from the future chapter or if you have any questions regarding anything, just leave a comment. I'll see you all next week with another chapter, till then take care and have a nice week ahead!


	18. The Party

A/N: Once again I would like to thank you all for your constant for all the encouragement and support you have been showing for this story. I would like to especially mention **Shirahane Aikawa, Xaori, the anonymous reviewer and Adela** for reviewing the last chapter. This a little bit of a long chapter but I didn't really want to break the continuity of it, so I updated it as it is, hope you all enjoy reading this chapter.

* * *

 **Chapter 17: The Party**

* * *

 **(Leon's POV)**

I tied my shoes laces, getting ready for the corporate party. Kate was currently getting ready in the bathroom, leaving the bedroom to me. I guess, despite all her suggestive flirting she really wasn't that outgoing. I stood up, put on my shoulder holster, pocketed my wallet and strapped on my watch, subconsciously looking at the time. It was just a little over 7:00 PM. I grabbed my tie, swung it around my neck and walked to the dressing mirror, in order to make a perfect knot. Once I was done with the tie, I picked up the coat off the bed, and pulled it on.

I was all ready to head out to the party and now the hardest part of the evening begins, and that's waiting for Kate to get ready, so we could leave. Out of formality I asked her how long is she going to take and she replied with the usual reply every woman has at such a time. I sighed sitting on the bed, thinking what could be a possible kill time at the moment, when I remembered that I still haven't updated Adam on the whole situation. Last time, everything happened in front of the Press and news couldn't be contained, and so naturally everyone came to know about it. But this time since everything happened in the wee hours of the night and the hospital being a part of her enterprise, Kate was able to limit the information that was passed on to the news, and fortunately they didn't find 'Kate's exertion' an interesting segment.

I took out my phone and called Adam's personal number. After a ring or two, the cell phone was answered by his secretary. It was probably because Adam was busy with something else, I asked the secretary if it's possible to talk to him and she told me to wait, while she lets him know that I want to speak with him. After a few minutes of pause, during which I could hear the secretary talking to the President, I heard the man himself speak from the other end.

"Yes, Leon?", the President spoke in an informal, yet serious tone.  
"Good evening, sir. I hope you're doing well?", I asked about his wellness, speaking in a polite tone.  
"Yeah, I am fine as I can be", he replied a little dismissively, letting out a brief laugh, "How are things at your end?"  
"I won't say it's all sunshine and rainbows here", I told him speaking a little casually yet seriously.  
"So, Ms. Richardson is still stubborn about letting you leave", he asked me, since I had told him about the whole thing when I wasn't able to convince Kate.

"That's not the case now", I informed him careful about what I say out loud because someone might be eavesdropping on me, "I realized there are a lot of loose ends that I ignored in the beginning", I told him with a sigh, "I have to take care of them first."  
"I see", the President spoke in serious and understanding tone, "So, you'll support your wife and just handle paperwork for the time being?"  
"Yeah pretty much", I agreed to that arrangement. Kate didn't want the news out that I'll be investigating her father's death and if I stay here and do nothing then people would suspect my motive of being here, "I'll try to get back on field as soon as possible."  
"Understood", Adam approved the plan, "I'll make the arrangements and let Ms. Hunnigan know that you'll work from home."  
"Thanks!", I expressed my gratitude as well as Kate's on her behalf, without Adam's help things would have been a little tricky at my end.

"No need to thank me, we are together in it", the President spoke humbly, referring to the contract that we signed with Kate, "By the way, is Ms. Richardson doing well?"  
"Yeah, she's fine now", I told him looking in the direction of the bathroom, where she was getting ready for the party.  
"Very well then, give her my well wishes", he spoke kindly like a father.  
"Will do, sir", I answered with a nod.

We said goodbyes to each other and disconnected the call. I looked down at my cell phone, as the call details flashed for a brief moment. I had been on call with Adam for about 15 minutes and still Kate wasn't done. I asked her the same question, as I pocketed my phone, and she told me she was getting out in a minute. I shook my head, knowing from experience that it was lie. I sat on the bed, keeping my back towards the bathroom and telling myself that I have done this before and I can still do it now. But of course just because I did it before doesn't mean it wasn't boring anymore.

I let out a sigh of boredom, and then I heard the click from the unlocking of bathroom door. I was really surprised that for a change, Kate did step out within a minute. I lifted myself off the bed and turned to face her. She smiled at me brightly, showing her pearly white teeth.

"So how do I look?", Kate asked me, moving to stand in front of her dressing mirror and checking herself out.

I took the woman in details and took my fair time at that. She was wearing an attention grabbing blood red colored dress, which didn't fail to remind me of the certain spy in red. Her dress was short, just a little above her knees; had deep neckline, not too plunging though; and it was sleeveless. The fabric of the dress no doubt looked pricy; it even shimmered a little under the effects of light, like a ruby. It fitted her body nicely, enhancing her upper curves and flowed freely from waist down. It showed off her smooth and shaped legs, which seemed even more defined due her wearing black high heels that complimented her dress. Her make-up was light, except the dark cherry red colored lipstick that made her lips seemed kissable. Her long silky hair was resting on one of her shoulders.

Like always Kate was looking beautifully perfect; everything on her seemed good and complimented her beauty. I know she'd be responsible for causing a lot of trouble among men, jealousy among women and misunderstanding between couples, tonight. I couldn't help but frown a little and her smile widened, looking at me.

"I thought we were going to a corporate party", I reminded her, since she was dressed a little inappropriately for the event.  
"Yes we are", Kate replied, putting perfume on herself.  
"Don't you think…", I left my sentence hanging, checking out her look once again in reference to the party, "You should change?"  
"Why?", she asked, grabbing her purse, "Don't I look good?", she asked with an innocent face, which added much to her appeal.  
"It's not that you don't look good", I told her with a shake of my head. It was the fact that she looked a little too good, for her own good.

Kate let out an amused laugh, "Are you getting possessive?", she asked walking up to me, "Don't worry I am completely loyal to you", she said swinging her arms around my neck, "For now", she added looking in my eyes.  
"One of these days you'll definitely get in trouble", I said sincerely concerned about her for some reason.  
Kate smiled unhooking her arms, and it was a smile mixed with sadness and sarcasm, "Maybe", her tone was contrary to her speech. It was as if she knew that but was in strict denial of it, "Anyways let's get going, unless you want to do something else", she smiled at me suggestively.

I let out a laugh and sigh together, shaking my head a little. Kate smiled gorgeously at me and we walked out. As we exited the main doors of her mansion, I spotted that an expensive luxury car, along with driver, was already waiting for us, right in front of the mansion. Although I could have driven ourselves to the party venue but Kate strongly disagreed with it, saying that we have to keep appearances at this party. I held the door open for her and she got in the car, thanking me a little formally but smiling pretty casually. I rounded off to the other side to join her on the backseat, and the driver drove us to our destination.

* * *

 **(Leon's POV)**

I helped Kate out of the car, and the driver took the car to the parking. Kate wrapped an arm around mine with a smile and we ascended the steps up to the Hotel Midas, where this corporate event was taking place. When we entered the lobby, Kate's PA approached us; it seemed he had been waiting for us. They both greeted each other and then he walked to the event hall with us. The three of us had to go through a minor security check and I gave them the invite, which I was keeping on Kate's behalf, before we were led into the great hall.

The hall was huge and full of people but still it wasn't that crowded. It was formally decorated, like any other black tie events. Some sort of classical music was playing which wasn't that loud. The guests were either standing or sitting in groups talking to each other, or waltzing with their partners on the dance floor. Apart from corporate guests, there were event managers, security personnel, attendant and a couple of the reporters, covering the event.

We hadn't been in the party that long when I spotted an old man in grey suit, walking briskly towards Kate. He smiled at her, as if he knew her, and before I could ask who it was Kate's PA prompted to her, telling that he was owner of the biggest Franchisee of Richardson's Electronics Retail in the State. The man greeted her formally and they had a small talk with him, which of course included her introducing me as her husband. After that we met and greeted a lot of people, and Kate's secretary would prompt her the identity of the people, before they approached her, and it was just amazing watching her talk with them so nicely that she had known them for years, even if she was meeting them for the first time. Apart from the unfamiliar faces, we also spotted the key personnel of her company, her aunt, her cousins and the investors were at the party as well.

It was then, when an old lady approached us and Kate's PA didn't say anything and just made some nervous noises, as he probably tried to remember the woman, who was walking towards us. He muttered a sorry to Kate, as the lady stopped in front of her. I saw Kate smile, from the corner of my eyes.

"I believe we are meeting for the first time, Ms. Richardson", the old woman looked at her like a hawk; "I see you are as beautiful as they show on TV."  
"Oh I am flattered, Ms. Cruz", Kate said with smile and I smiled thinking that Kate must have done her homework before showing up here. Even though this whole time her PA was telling her who was who, but she probably already knew and didn't need much of his help, "You're looking gorgeous as well."  
"Thank you!", the woman said a little briskly, "I must say that you surprised me; I never thought you could handle your father's business."  
I looked sideways at Kate, as her smiled widened, "I like to surprise people", she told her in formal tone.

Like with the other people Kate had a small talk with her as well, and introduced me to her as well. It turned out the woman was the owner of a leading fashion brand, which apparently had business tie-ups with Richardson Enterprise. The textile mills of the company, always supplied Cruz's fashion house with the material, but the business between them ceased after Keith Richardson's death. The older woman had no confidence that Kate could run the Richardson Enterprise, like majority of the people, so she thought it was wise for her to end all dealings with them.

Kate entertained the woman for a bit and then excused herself away from her, as she moved to meet someone else. When she was done with meet and greet, we found a table for us to sit down, and Kate dismissed her PA telling him to enjoy the party. Not long after that dinner was announced and people took their seats at the table, to eat their dinner. We were seated with the CEO of a Pharmaceutical Company, his wife, CEO of Insurance Company and his girlfriend.

Apparently Kate was familiar with them as well and she talked to them and their wives, like they were her long lost friends. The CEO of pharmaceutical company headed home with his wife, soon after the dinner, saying they had to get back to their kids, and other took his girlfriend to dance.

"You seem to know everyone", I couldn't help but comment, as we lifted ourselves off the table.  
"Pretty much", Kate agreed taking a sip of her drink, "Dad used to tell me about them, when I attended such parties with him."  
Just then a guy entered the party, and a lot of people almost rushed to meet him, "Who is that guy?", I asked her and she looked in that direction.  
Kate smiled, "He owns of a fashion house just like Cruz and currently he's looking for suppliers and fashion designers, after his great success in the fall season", she answered smiling and looking at him, as if she was eyeing a prey, "Those guys are people involved in textile industry."  
"So shouldn't you be there, after all Cruz is not buying from you anymore", I couldn't help but say.

Kate turned to look at me, "You do have some sense in business", she spoke in an impressed tone.  
"You're such a good teacher", I joked letting out a laugh and she laughed as well.  
"Kate", someone called her name and we both looked up to see it was her dad's best friend, Dave Clark, "You should talk to him and make him agree that he sign us up for that big consignment of clothing supply."  
"Yeah I will", she answered him with a nod.  
"Go hurry then before he agrees to anyone of our competitors", he said to her in a tone of urgency.  
Kate smiled, "I don't have to go anywhere", she shook her head, "He's going to come to me", she told him, speaking with a very confident smile.

The older male gave her a look of surprise, but before he could say anything, we heard someone else speak, "It's Ms. Richardson", we all turned our heads to the guy speaking these words. It was the person, who was just being talked about. I looked at Kate and her smile widened. Both her uncle and I were a little surprised to see the man approaching her, like she said. The guy looked, well more of checked her out, "You're looking extremely beautiful tonight", he complimented her.

Kate smiled looking at me briefly and now I knew why she was dressed to kill, "Thank you, Mr. Swartz", she spoke somewhat professionally.  
"Oh please call me Marvin", he smiled down at her, "So, I heard you got married?"  
"Yeah", Kate gave him a nod, "This is my husband Leon S. Kennedy", she introduced me and the guy shook hands with me.  
"You've got a great catch there", Swartz said to me, and checked out Kate once again.

"I guess", I replied monotonously, not really knowing how to respond.  
"You wouldn't mind if I asked her to dance", he asked me looking at Kate briefly.  
I looked at Kate as well, "No not at all, if she agrees I have no problem", I replied and she smiled up at me.  
Swartz turned to Kate, "Can I have the pleasure to dance with you?", he held out his hand to her.  
"It'll be my pleasure", she said taking her hand and he led her away to the dance.

"For a moment, I thought you wouldn't agree to it", Clark said to me, sighing in relief, "But I guess you actually support her."  
"I do", I responded looking at him, "She deserves all the support she can get."  
"You're a nice guy", he kept his hand on my shoulder, "I was a little doubtful about her decision to marry you, but now I guess even Keith would be happy to see you two", he smiled, "Keep her happy."  
"I will", I gave him a nod.

Clark smiled, patting my shoulder a bit and then excused himself. I looked in the direction of the dance floor and spotted Kate in the crowd. She was extremely easy to spot out in the dull crowd of people here; it was as if she was the only color in this grey world. I kept my eyes on her, as she talked to Swartz about something with a plastic smile on her face. I grabbed a drink from the waiter that was passing by, when Kate looked at me. I smiled at her and she smiled genuinely at me, before Swartz grabbed her attention once again, and her beautiful smile faded.

As I watched Kate dance with Swartz just to make sure that nothing happens, I realized that she had a plastic smile all through the evening. There had been a very few times that I had seen her real smile because most of times she used it as a tool to either mock people or fool them, like she's doing now. It all could seem somewhat spiteful and deceitful but from where I saw it was plain sad, pretending to have a good time with people when she wasn't really. It bothered me a little but I couldn't really do anything about it. I sipped my drink and tried not think too much about Kate's everyday life.

"So she left you for another man, huh?", I heard a female voice, and I turned my head sideways to spot Vivian, "You're looking really handsome", she praised me with a smile  
"You're looking beautiful as well", I complimented her, ignoring her comment about Kate. She was dressed much more formally as compared to Kate, in a cream colored dress. Unlike Kate, she has very slender frame but still she knew what would suit her and she didn't fail to get attention from young businessmen in the party either.  
"More beautiful than your wife?", she asked with a slightly crooked smile.  
"Ah well…", I really didn't know how to answer that and she laughed.  
"I'll take that as a no then", she said tilting her head and I chose not to say anything. She turned her head to look at Kate, "So, she's trying to get that business deal done, I suppose?"  
"Yeah", I confirmed it with a nod.

"No doubt, Cruz was complaining about her to me", Vivian said, pointing out Swartz's competitor in the crowd and indeed Cruz didn't seem too pleased with Kate and Swartz dancing together. She appeared to be shooting knives and daggers with her murderous glares towards the pair dancing on the floor. She could easily be compared to the evil witch who was jealous of princess's beauty, well in this case princess's success.  
"So you know her personally?", I asked Vivian; they might be close if Cruz chose to bitch about Kate to Vivian, considering the fact that they are cousins.  
"Well, she used to mentor me, when I was studying fashion designing, and then I worked in her fashion house for a year", she told me speaking casually.  
"So you quit to work for Richardson enterprise?", I asked her and she took a little bit of time in answering.  
She sipped her drink, "Yeah something like that", she replied setting her glass down on a nearby table, "Anyways I was here to ask you to dance."  
"I am sorry but I can't, or more of I shouldn't", I declined her offer. If I were to dance with her I wouldn't be able to keep an eye on Kate, besides Kate would disapprove of it as well.

"Wow, so she can dance with another guy but you can't dance with another woman?", Vivian spoke a little angrily; she really does have a short fuse.  
"Well I don't think she enjoys all this but she has to do this for the company", I told Vivian, looking back at Kate, "It's all business."  
Vivian let out an angry laugh, "Of course!", she grabbed her glass off the table, "It's all business in the beginning", she said and gulped down all of her drink in one go, "I need another drink", she added looking at her empty glass, "You keep watching your wife with another man", with that taunt she walked away.

I watched Vivian disappear among the crowd. She really was a person, who took things a little too personally. It was a very dangerous trait in women and combined with her short temperedness, she was definitely capable of doing much worse than just throwing a vase at someone. I turned my head back in the direction of dance floor to resume keeping an eye on Kate, but I was a little surprised to not see her there. I quickly scanned everyone on the dance floor, thinking that maybe I couldn't just spot her among the other dancer, since their number had drastically increased.

I looked around the hall, thinking Kate might have got off the dance floor, but I couldn't find her. She was dressed so differently from the normal crowd that it was impossible to miss her, even when there were around some thousand people in here. I just took my eyes off her for a minute and she disappeared like a snow on a sunny day. I tried to find Swartz, so I could ask him about Kate but I couldn't even find him either. I didn't waste time and immediately called her cell phone, but the call didn't connect. It was then that I spotted Kate's PA, flirting with some woman in the party.

"Hey", I called his attention and he looked at me slightly displeased but composed himself when he realized it was me, "Where's Kate?", I asked him, hoping she informed him. He was often more informed about her than her own family.  
"Kate?", he repeated puzzled.  
"Your boss, my wife, Kathleen Richardson, Kate for short", I explained speaking in a tone of urgency.  
"No, I haven't seen her", he shook his head.  
"Alright", I just said walking past him.

I exited the party hall, calling the driver to ask him, if she decided to leave the party without me because she saw me talking to Vivian; she was capable of such childish acts. The driver told me that she hasn't spoken to him, and that got me slightly worried. I hoped someone wasn't trying to kill her once again but I couldn't really assume things on the fly here. I called her once again but her phone rang and rang but she didn't take the call. As my last resort, I decided to ask the receptionist at the hotel's lobby, so I made my way there. When I stepped in the lobby I saw a number of press reporters waiting in the lobby.

I stopped a passing by hotel manager and asked him about it. He told me that they didn't have the pass to the party, so they are just waiting in the lobby to ambush the businessmen and as such. I really didn't want them there, when I ask about Kate to the receptionist. I don't know why but I asked that manager if he happened to see Kate, and fortunately he had; for a change her fame actually helped me. He told me he saw her going up the elevator with a man, assumingly Swartz, some 10-15 minutes ago. I couldn't really believe my luck; I thanked him and made my way to the elevator.

I pushed the up button and the elevator came down from the 5th floor to receive me. I pushed the button for the fifth floor, hoping that Kate took this elevator only and nobody used it after her. The elevator doors parted at 5th floor, and I got out. I had no idea where to find Kate, since all the doors on the floors were closed and I didn't bother to ask which room was Swartz's; that is if the room was booked in his name. I thought of knocking and checking on each of the room, since I was pretty much out of options. I don't know why but I was having the feeling that Kate was in danger.

I walked to the closest room and was just about knock on it, when the door opened and a housekeeping staff exited the room. The woman got out of the room and locked it, seemingly it was empty. She looked up at me and smiled, before getting in the elevator and leaving. I sighed in relief; thankfully she didn't suspect me to be a suspicious person. I called Kate once again but again she didn't answer her phone. I sighed in slight frustration and looked at the nearest room door. I had no option but to follow my original plan or head back to reception to ask for Swartz room number, which was already out of options due to the reporters.

I was about to knock on a room door when I heard some weird noise, it was barely audible but I wasn't mistaken. I looked to my side and saw huge window on the side of the hallway. It was closed and I wondered if the noise was coming from the outside due to some construction fault, because I was pretty much sure that sounds were coming from there only. I walked towards the window and as I got closer, I stepped on to something. I looked down to see that it was an earring; to be precise it was Kate's earring.

I picked the piece of jewelry and looked at the window once again, realizing that it was the muffled sounds of someone crying, which had stopped the moment I stepped on to the earring. My gaze fell on the heavy floor length curtains adorning the window, and couldn't help but notice that there was someone definitely hidden behind the left curtain. It was not really noticeable but it wasn't able to fool my experienced eyes. I approached the curtain cautiously and with a swift movement pulled them to a side, in a mere fraction of a second.

A low sob escaped the woman's lips, as she closed her eyes in fear. It was the person I was looking for, the one and only Kathleen Richardson. I was shocked to see her this way, that for a moment I didn't recognize her, since she looked like a mess. Her hair was disheveled, she was crying and her mascara had run down her face with her tears. She opened her eyes and looked at me.

"Leon!", Kate looked up at me in surprise, "Thank god it's you", she said relieved.  
"Kate, what happened to you?", I couldn't help but ask her, the last time I saw her she looked as perfect as ever and now she looked as if she's been in a cat fight."Nothing", she said with a weight in her voice, letting out a sigh.  
"You look like a mess and you're saying it's nothing", I argued with her, "And where is Swartz, I thought…", and then realization hit me, "He did this to you", I more of stated than asked.

Kate looked away from me, "I am fine", she told me otherwise.  
"Yeah right!", I said it with an evident sarcasm, "Say that to my face and I might believe you."  
"I am fine, Leon!", she did look in my face whilst saying it, and this time I notice something what seemed like an early form of bruise on her face.  
"He hit you", I said pulling her face in the light to get a better look.  
"It's nothing a little make-up can't fix", Kate said casually, slapping my hand away.  
I ran a hand on my face in frustration, "You're taking it all too casually", I couldn't help but say.  
"You are taking it a little overboard", she argued with me.

Before I could say anything in rebuttal, we both heard sounds of elevator arriving on the floor and the its door parting. Kate moved quickly to hide herself, pulling on my coat, so she could hide her face. I didn't say anything to her, as a man exited the elevator. He didn't really notice us, being busy on his phone. He swiped his card on the electronic lock and entered his room. I looked down at Kate; she was pitifully trying to hide herself. I told her that the man had already retrieved to his room, when I realized she was sobbing to my chest.

It wasn't easy for her either, and I could see she was trying very hard to deal with it. It wasn't that she didn't understand the seriousness of the situation or it wasn't a big issue for her; she was just trying to be strong. She was trying very hard to overlook whatever happened, and move on. It was not just me, whom she was trying to convince of her wellness, she was telling herself the same.

I felt protective of her and my blood just boiled to see her like this, "I'll get that bastard for this", I said starting to move towards Swartz's room. I couldn't stand the fact that I let something like this happen to her and didn't do anything.  
"No, Leon no", Kate grabbed hold of my arm, "It would just put us in questionable state, the company's image will be ruined. Please, don't… do this", she broke out crying, burying her head in my chest.  
I let out sigh, "Let's just go home, alright", I said to her.  
She hummed in response, "I have to fix my make-up first", she agreed pulling away and wiping her tears, "Or they'll think you're an abusive husband", she tried to joke.  
I let out a laugh, "How about you tell them we got a little overboard with the foreplay", I joined in her joke, offering her my handkerchief, and she laughed a little, taking it from me

Kate wiped her tears, "I'll call Jefferson and get us a room for a few hours", she said and the next moment, she put a hand on her forehead in distress, and her eyes widened in horror.  
"What happened?", I asked her a little confused.  
"My purse; I left it in Swartz's room", she told me in a stressful tone.  
"Relax, I have your PA's number", I told her taking out my cell phone.  
"No, Leon we can't risk my purse being there in his room", she said shaking her head, "It has our contract and I don't want anyone knowing about it, may it be Swartz."  
"Why were you carrying it in the first place", I couldn't help but ask her.  
"Because I don't want anyone to know about it; if it's with me, I am assured that no one will know about it", she told me in meaningful tone, "I have to get it back."

Kate walked past me and headed to the far end of the corridor. She raised her hand to knock on to a door but she couldn't make herself to do it. I knew her rational mind was asking her to get her purse back but she was scared to just face the guy who had misbehaved with her, just a couple of moments ago. I moved next to her and grabbed her hand. My sudden gesture made her look at me, and I let out sigh.

"Let's just call Jefferson first and get a room", I said putting my cell phone in her hand, "I am almost dying to get some private time with you", I added something what she might have said in a situation like this.  
Kate's lips curved up in a smile and she almost let out a laugh, "Alright", she gave me a nod smiling, "But don't make it a habit, I can't prioritize you all the time."  
"Why not? I am your husband", I said in hopes that she'd smile more.

Kate did smile more and hummed in response. She called her secretary and asked him to arrange a room for us anonymously, so as not to tip off the reporters about what happened. Annoying gossips and half truths were not the things we were looking for. I got the room keys from Kate's PA, while she hid behind the curtains once again. Once we had the keys she made me take stairs up to the 12th floor, where our room was, so she could avoid the people that might want to use the elevator. I swiped the card and we both entered the room, closing the door behind us.

"I need to wash my face first", Kate said heading for the bathroom, not really looking at me, "You go get my purse, my make-up is in it."  
"Alright", I agreed to it with a nod.  
"And Leon…", she called out to me as I pulled open the door and I looked back at her standing at the bathroom's threshold, "Don't get yourself in trouble, alright?"

I looked at her for one long minute; she looked like a victim of domestic violence and still she was asking me not to get in trouble. She didn't move or even take her eyes off me, until I gave her a slight nod. I exited the room and took the elevator back down to the 5th floor. I couldn't help but think about all the struggles Kate might have been through. I thought her life was easy, full of luxury and she had a number of people looking into smallest of her needs; that she lived like a princess and it was all true, but it was just one side of the coin.

I leaned against the elevator, remembering all the time I spent by Kate's side. Her life wasn't that easy, as one would suppose it to be. She lost her father, then she was burdened with the responsibility of running his business when everything was taking a down turn, if that wasn't enough she was accused of her own father's murder and even had to go through some harsh interrogation sessions. She married a total stranger, so she could run the business perfectly, and then got attacked by the very person she thought would save her in such time. She almost died last week and now she just got molested, in trying to see a business deal through. She had no right to tell me to not get in trouble, after all the troubles she had faced.

The elevators doors parted at the fifth floor and I walked out into the hallway. I made my way to Swartz's room and took a deep breath to calm myself down, before knocking on his door. He didn't respond the first time I knocked, so I knocked on the door once again, a little harder this time. I heard an irritated voice from the other side of the door, and moments later he opened the door for me. He looked at me angrily and my hands curled into fists, just wanting to punch the daylight out of this moron, but I controlled my anger.

"I believe my wife left her purse here", I told him monotonously.  
"Your wife?", Swartz said, his voice a little slurry; it seemed like he was drinking.  
"Kathleen Richardson", I told him keeping my voice neutral.  
"Richardson!", his voice somewhat echoed in the corridor and I could see the lust in his eyes for Kate, "Yeah, yeah she was here."  
"Now if you'll excuse me", I entered his room, avoiding to look at him, otherwise I would definitely throw a punch at him.  
"No, not all", he said as I started to look for Kate's purse, "You want a drink?"  
"No, thanks", I kept my reply short.

"So, you're her husband, huh?", Swartz asked pouring himself a drink and I just concentrated on looking for Kate's purse, "You're very lucky to have such a pretty wife", he babbled on, "I bet night times must be really fun", he spoke a little enviously and I tried to block his voice. I turned cushions of the couch in the room, flipped the magazines but her purse were nowhere to be found, "Tell me how is she in the bed?", he spoke following me with glass of drink in his hand.  
"That's personal", I couldn't help but say, feeling agitated just from the perversity this man was showing.  
"Oh c'mon you can tell me", he said to me in a sly tone, "I bet she must be amazing", he spoke somewhat dreamily, "She has the smoothest skin that I have ever touched, it must be very nice to feel her skin against yours", I couldn't believe that this man here was fantasizing about my wife right in front of me. I restrained myself thinking about Kate; I didn't want to cause any more troubles for her, "Her hair is so long and silky, just perfect for pulling."

I tried to block the thoughts about what might have happened in this room and how he must have assaulted Kate in this very room, but from the way he talked about Kate it was already giving me a solid picture what might have happened here. He must have definitely touched her, pulled on her hair and had hit her, when she tried to resist. It was hard to keep my anger down while I looked for her purse. I should've asked Kate the probable places where she might have left her purse. I had flipped the whole room upside down looking for her purse, only the bathroom was remaining.

I looked in the direction of bathroom and decided that I should look for her purse there as well. And the moment I opened the bathroom door, I found her purse. It was sitting on the bathroom counter, next to the sink. To think that she left her purse here, just meant one thing that Swartz came on to her when she was in bathroom, which made her leave her purse behind. I grabbed the purse and moved to exit the room.

"You're leaving?", Swartz asked, as I moved to the room door.  
"Yeah I got what I came here for", I said and showed him Kate's purse.  
"Well you know I feel bad that I couldn't close the deal with your wife", he spoke really fast as I pulled open the door, but as I was about to step out he grab hold of my arm, "How about you and I make a deal?", I looked back at his face, and I could see the hunger in his eyes for Kate's body.

* * *

 **(Kate's POV)**

I splashed water on my face to wash the ruined make up of my face. I let out a scream of pain, as I wiped water off my face. I looked in the mirror to bruise mark on my left cheek, which still stung a little. I wish I could just wash it off like make up but I couldn't. I got a chilling sensation and I looked at the bathroom door half scared. I quickly moved to check if it was locked or not, before standing next to the bathroom cabinet looking at the door, thinking that someone would break through it to get me. I looked in the mirror and couldn't help but live through the mishap.

 _On the dance floor, I suggested to Swartz that he could choose Richardson Textiles to supply for his fashion house, and he thought it was a good idea. He offered to talk business in his hotel room and so I accompanied him without thinking about anything twice, after all parties were no place for business talk. I didn't even consider telling Leon about it. We talked about business as we rode the elevator. Once in his room, he offered me a drink and I accepted out of goodwill._

 _Swartz poured me a drink and sat right in front of me, holding out the glass to me. He raised his glass to toast but spilled his drink on me. He quickly put his glass down apologizing and touched me in lieu of helping me to get the drink off of my clothes. The moment he touched me I knew his intentions weren't good and I should've just left his room but I needed him to finalize the deal and hence I decided to stay. I moved to the bathroom to clean myself, and when I was doing that he barged in, and tried to molest me. When I pushed him away he grabbed hold of my hair and pulled me to himself. I tried to resist, which got him agitated and he slapped me hard so that I cooperate with him. The slap was so hard that I fell to the floor, but it helped crawl out that place and escape._

I felt tears stream down my face, as I snapped back to reality. I felt dirty and I tried to wash that filth off myself but no matter how much water I used I couldn't feel satisfied. I felt more and more distressed from not being able to feel unsoiled again. I broke down crying and collapsed to the bathroom floor, feeling helpless. I needed my dad to come and save me from this nightmare, like he always did, but to my utter despair, he won't ever be coming back.

* * *

 **(Leon's POV)**

I unlocked the room door and got in, closing the room door behind me and feeling extremely exhausted for some reason. It seemed like Kate was still in the bathroom, washing her makeup. I set her purse on the bed, got out of my coat and threw it on the bed. I walked to the bathroom door, so as to let Kate know that I've returned. I was about to yell to her informing my presence when I heard the sounds of shower from the bathroom. I don't know why but I pressed my ear against the bathroom door to hear what was going on, on the other side of the door.

I could hear the shower very clearly but there was something more I could hear. It was Kate, possibly crying out loud inside the bathroom. She had turned on the shower to suppress the wails of her cry. I was reminded of the last time I saw her broken down like this and just like that time, it didn't feel very great to hear her cry. Terrible was not enough to describe how I felt listening to her cries of pain, but I didn't really know what I could do to soothe her ail, from this side of the door. If I was with her, then I could hold and comfort her, to make her feel safe, but this door was standing in my way.

I just couldn't ask her to let me in either, since it was pretty obvious that she wanted me out. For a moment, I thought to leave her be and give her time to recuperate, but my heart just couldn't agree on that. It was telling me that she needed me. I let out a heavy breath and raised my hand to knock on a bathroom door.

I knocked once on the door, "Kate?", I called out to her, swallowing the painful lump in my throat. She didn't reply and I knocked once again, "Are you in there?"  
The noise of shower died and so did her crying, "Yes", she answered perfectly disguising her voice.  
I wanted to ask her if she was alright but I knew she wasn't alright, and there was no point in asking her a silly question that might hurt her even more. She didn't need to be reminded that she wasn't alright, "I want to tell you something", I spoke from this side of the door. She didn't reply but somehow I knew that she was listening, "I don't know if it's an appropriate time or if you even want to listen…"  
"I'm listening", she told me from the other side of the door, encouraging me to speak.

I really didn't know what to say to her at the moment. I just wanted to talk to her to distract her, so that even if it's for a few brief moments she can forget what happen, but I was a little tongue tied because there was nothing I could say that would make her feel better. We shared the silence for at least a minute and I closed my eyes, feeling a pang of pain in my chest as well, wondering what could I possibly say to her, and then I felt like sharing a little of my life with her, after all she was doing the same.

"I really miss my parents today", I told her the truth hidden in the deepest corners of my heart, "It's their wedding anniversary today", I let out a deep regretful sigh before continuing, "I was very young when my lost my parents", I spoke, settling down on the floor with my back against the bathroom door, "I was seven", I didn't even know why I was telling her this of all the things, but maybe I just wanted her to know, "My dad was a police officer and my mom was a housewife. They were very loving parents, and life was really great with them. Then one day this criminal that my dad put in jail, showed up at our place. He took my mother hostage, called up my dad and then he killed both of them", I told her with a constricted throat, "I was at School when it all happened, so I guess I lived because of that. Luckily my grandparents took me in and didn't let me feel the absence of my parents but they couldn't be around for long either", I took a pause and let out a sigh, "I've been lonely since then", I told her the truth, "So I understand how difficult it is for you but I just want you to know that you've been doing a great job on your own, and that I'm here for you."

 **(Kate's POV)**

I smiled through my tears leaning back on the bathroom door, listening to Leon talk. It must have been hard for him to share such a memory but he did for my sake, so that I feel better. There were no lengths to how good and caring this man can be. I wish I could return this favor but even though I have all the money in the world, I couldn't return his kindness. Dad was right, there are things money can't buy but good deeds can, and having Leon by my side, I was sure that I have been doing many good deeds.

I took a deep breath and wiped the tears off my face, from the back of my hand. I lifted myself off the bathroom floor, unlocked and opened the door. Leon was standing just a step away, waiting for me. I smiled and cried at the same time, moving to be in his arms. He wrapped his arms around me protectively and I felt secure, as if I was in an indestructible fort. We pulled away from each other, after a bit, and Leon got rid of my tear.

"I'll go put on my dress", I said to him, since I was still in bathrobe, after having a shower.  
"Should I help?", Leon joked, making me laugh a bit, as I grabbed my purse. If it was some other man he might already be jumping on me but Leon had no such intentions.  
"Don't tempt me", I said to him walking back in the bathroom and closing the door, "I don't want our first time to be in this dull room."  
"You're so fussy, I doubt we'll have our first time any time soon or even have it", he said a little louder so I could hear it.  
"Have patience my darling", I said quickly pulling on my clothes.  
"You're really testing my patience", he said, making me laugh let out hearty laugh.

To think I was just crying on the floor some 10-15 minutes ago and now I am smiling and laughing, it was all because of Leon. He somehow had this amazing ability to make me smile even when the things were going downhill. I still remember the first time I met him on the balcony, on the night of my engagement. I wanted to be alone but I was glad I asked for his company, at least for few moments I could escape the reality and be someone other than Kathleen Richardson.

When I looked myself up in the mirror, as I was starting to cake my face up with make up to hide the slight bruise, my smile faded at the realization that all this is a short term illusion. It would all end when Leon leaves and only memories of these would remain. Pretty much like how my Dad left me with only memories of him. It was really funny how pleasant memories fade over time and become painful, when the person you shared them with is no longer around. I gave myself a weak smile, telling myself that it all would be okay or I'll just get used to it. I made it this far and I can go far; I just have to keeping moving.

I let out a sigh finishing my make-up and checked myself out in the mirror. My bruise wasn't visible and I looked pretty much like before. I bagged all my stuff and opened the bathroom door. Leon was sitting on the bed and he turned his head to look at me, when I stepped into the room. He smiled at me, which I couldn't stop myself from mirroring.

"That's was pretty quick", Leon said raising himself off the bed.  
"So we could hurry home for some private time", I joked smiling at him.  
"So let's get going the sooner the better", he said grabbing his coat.

I gave him a nod and we exited the room. I called Jefferson, so he could take the room key from us and check out of the hotel. Leon pushed the down button on the elevator and I informed him that we'll be meeting Jefferson in the lobby. We both got in the elevator and as it made its way down, I felt slightly nervous. I looked at Leon he was looking at the display that read the floor numbers.

"The bruise isn't showing right?", I asked him, making my tone as neutral as possible and not looking at him.  
He didn't reply and I turned my head to look at him once again, "I don't see a thing", he replied inspecting my face, "If anyone says anything, we will tell them that we rocked it so hard that we fell off the bed and you hurt yourself a little."

I let out a laugh and hummed in response. The elevators door part but before I could step out Leon put his coat on my shoulders and we both got out. We handed the room key to Jefferson, who was waiting near the elevator, making sure that no reporters see that. Following that we walked past the reporters in the lobby that were dying to get a statement from me, but we somehow avoided them and got in the car. I sighed in relief, as the car took off. It had been a long night and I was really tired to deal with anything anymore.

* * *

A/N: Thanks a lot for reading the chapter and I hope you liked it reading about the little relationship development between the pair. It would be a pleasure to hear what you think about the chapter, so please feel free to leave a comment, and if you can then please let me know if it's fine to update long chapters or should I shorten it for convenient reading? Lastly, I really to apologize for whatever grammar mistakes and typos in the chapter, and the inconvenience it might have caused. I'll see you all next week, till then have a great time


	19. The Letter

A/N: I know it sort sounds like a monologue but I can't thank you guys enough for reading and constantly supporting this story. I would like to specially mention **Xaori and KenLalaLaura** ; thanks a lot for sharing your views with me. I hope all of you continue to enjoy the story.

* * *

 **Chapter 18: The Letter**

* * *

 **(Leon's POV)**

I woke up a little slowly and found that Kate was not by my side. There hasn't been a single day I woke up before her. She was really an early riser, unlike me, who though often woke up early but wasn't really a morning person. I sat up yawning a little, when Kate stepped into the bedroom, drying her hair with a towel. She looked at me, smiled and wished me morning, taking a seat on the dressing table. I wished her back, getting off the bed, and headed straight for the bathroom. I really needed a shower to wake me up properly.

I brushed my teeth and shaved the stubble on my face, before heading into the shower. When I walked out of the bathroom Kate was still brushing her hair. It seemed she was thoughtful about something. With a sigh she kept the hairbrush down and lifted herself off the dressing table. I found it odd that she didn't put on make-up, though she didn't need to but without fail she did it every morning, before going to work. I took note that she wasn't dressed to head to work either. She was in a very simple and casual dress, something she wears when she's at home, but still she looked as beautiful as ever.

"You're not going to work?", I asked her putting on my holster.  
"No", Kate answered picking her phone off the bedside table, "I need an off. I even worked when I was in hospital."  
"What brings the sudden change of heart", I asked her sitting down on the bed to put on my shoes. Although, she often complained about work but she worked as if she was a workaholic.  
"I thought we could have some fun", she said sitting by side, keeping her hands on my shoulder and resting her head on it.  
I let out a laugh, looking sideways at her, "You never learn, do you?", I asked her with a smile.  
"Teach me then?", she winked at me flirtatiously and smiled gorgeously.

I didn't fail to notice the difference in the way she flirted or smiled at me today. She wasn't being distractive, snobby or defensive. She had this pure and innocent feminine charm that belonged to her original personality. I admired that cute smile and the warm look in her eyes, as she gave me a puzzled look, probably waiting for my come back. But I had nothing to say, I was more interested in enjoying the soothing aura that was around her. It was more welcoming, loving, cheerful, gentle, kind and defenseless, unlike the one she harbored lately, which was inflexible, stubborn, mean, arrogant, bossy, demeaning and snob.

Like a lightning bolt, I was struck with the realization, as I stared into those deep blue eyes of hers. It was because she had those mellow traits, she could be hurt and scarred very easily. Her cold, doll exterior wasn't a shell to protect her; it was more of an invisibility cloak to hide her because she was an easy target. I could see it in her eyes she was alone and vulnerable. She probably wasn't aware that she was showing her true self now. The last two times when she realized that, she had quickly hidden herself. I didn't want to scare her this time, because I liked being with her. I smiled bumping my head gently with hers, and she pulled away herself faking a scream.

"You have a thick skull", Kate commented rubbing her head.  
"Let's get breakfast", I said standing up and looking back at her.

Kate hummed lifting herself off the bed and we made our way down the stairs to the dining area, talking casually about random stuff. When we reached the dining area we were both a little surprised to see that there was no one at the table. Usually, when we got here every day, people were always setting breakfast but today the table was pretty much deserted. We looked around and there was no sign of any of the people working in the mansion. Kate walked ahead and I followed her to the table.

"I guess we are early", Kate said with shrug.  
"It's already past 8:00 AM", I told her looking at my watch.  
"Hmm… maybe they are running late", she said looking in the kitchen's direction, being quite lenient about the delay in setting up of breakfast, "Let's see what's cooking?", she added starting to move towards the kitchen. We both headed for the kitchen and unexpectedly there was no one in the kitchen as well, "I guess we have to cook breakfast ourselves", Kate walked inside the kitchen.  
"Do you even know how to cook?", I asked her, as she put on a cooking apron.  
"I am really a good cook", she said with confidence.  
"Right", I said a little doubtfully.

I looked around to see where the fire extinguisher was and made sure the fire alarm in the kitchen was in a working condition. It was a little hard to believe that Kate knew how to cook. She lived a life of luxury, growing up like a princess, and I doubted she knew any of the household work like normal women. She was too rich to have learned to cook. For a moment I thought I should tell her to leave the cooking to the professionals but the glow of contentment on her face asked me to let her be, if things go wrong I was confident in my fire fighting skills.

I watched Kate tie up her hair in a messy bun and she collected all the ingredients. To my astonishment, she was well acquainted with the kitchen to know what was kept where. As she took out the knife I asked where they kept the first aid kit. She gave me a confused look and then let out a hearty laugh, catching on to my doubts about her cooking skills. She assured me she knew how to cook, and asked me to just relax. However it was easier said than done, but once I watched her working her way through the kitchen, I was extremely surprised to know that she indeed knew how to cook.

Kate opened a high cabinet and tried to reach for coffee, which was set higher than her reach. I moved in and got the coffee for her, "Thank you!", she said with a smile.  
"I guess I'll make coffee", I told her moving towards the coffeemaker.  
She gave me a nod and concentrated on cooking our breakfast. I brewed the coffee as per my liking and poured it in a cup for myself, "Pour me a cup as well", Kate said getting the breakfast on plates and I did what she said, "Let's see how good it is?", she gave me an evaluative look, as she picked up the cup off the counter.  
"It's perfect, just the way I like", I told her, taking a sip. I made coffee for myself all the time, so I was very good at it.

Kate looked at her cup and took a sip. Her expressions changed rapidly and it seemed as if she wanted to spit the coffee back in the cup but even so she gulped it down somehow, "Yuck, it's extremely bitter", she complained moving to drink some water and her voice sounded a little sore, "It doesn't have any sugar or milk."  
"I don't like sugar in my coffee and it's black coffee, why would it have milk?", I stated in an obvious tone, as she poured some milk in her coffee.  
"Because normal people have milk and sugar in their coffee", she replied putting two spoonfuls of sugar in her cup, "Much better", she said taking a sip of her coffee, "Give me your cup, I'll fix that coffee!", she almost commanded.  
"Thanks, but no", I responded not making a move to handover my cup to her.

Kate gave me a displeased look and without a warning almost lunged at me to snatch the cup from me, but out of reflex I held it high up, keeping it out of her reach. She fruitlessly tried to reach for the cup, asking me to bring my arm down, but I didn't comply to her wishes. She stood on her toes to get to it and I had to do the same to keep it away from her. The next moment she lost her balance and began falling on me, which made me lose my balance as well and we both came down crashing hard on the kitchen floor, with Kate on top of me.

For a brief moment things blanked out because I had hit my head on the floor. I looked at Kate on top of me, who was rubbing her head as well. She looked at me and then we both looked at my hand that was holding the coffee mug. There was no surprise that I wasn't holding on to it anymore; the mug was lying at a distance, with my blend of coffee spilled on the white kitchen floor. We looked at each other at the same time and I couldn't help but frown at her, while she just gave an apologetic grin.

"A man can't even have a coffee peacefully, when you're around", I said to her as we got up.  
"I am sorry", Kate apologized as I pulled her to her feet, "Here have my coffee", she held out her cup to me. I looked at the cup and then to her, "I haven't poisoned it!"  
"I'll make my coffee again", I said moving to make my coffee once again.  
"Why don't you ever listen to me", she complained, making me stop to look at her. She wasn't intending to nor she meant it, but the weight of her words were pretty heavy for me, "It doesn't taste that bad, try it", she added to me.  
I took the cup from her and she gave me look of surprise, as I took a sip from it, "It's sweet", I commented monotonously.

Kate huffed and gave me a look of disbelief and displeasure, which I couldn't help but mirror. There was no middle ground for us concerning coffee because our choices were far apart from each other. After looking at each other for a minute in silent denial, she smiled shaking her head a little and we ended up sharing a laugh. She took the coffee mug from me and moved to make coffee for me. I watched her grind coffee beans, as she spoke about how weird she found me at times, but at the same time it was interesting and amusing as well.

I just couldn't help but adore this side of her, after all I had no idea when she'll put on her cloak and disappear. I wished she could be like this forever, because it suited her better than that authoritative cold demeanor of hers. She was authoritative now as well but she wasn't cold, and to be honest I was enjoying her company for once, pretty much like the first time we met. She poured the coffee in the cup and I moved closer to take it from her.

"Here, your coffee; no milk and no sugar", Kate said holding out the coffee to me.  
"Thanks!", I took the coffee from her, "This is much better", I said taking a sip of my steaming hot coffee.  
"Bitter", she said in a corrective tone.  
"Yeah that too", I told her with a conforming nod, smiling at her little pun, "But it's good." It wasn't exactly like how I made my coffee but it definitely satisfied the coffee hungry buds in my mouth, and to be honest it was better than what I could have ever brewed.

Before Kate could say anything, we heard the sounds of hurried footsteps and people talking in somewhat hushed voices, approaching towards the kitchen. Kate lifted her head to look over my shoulder and it was subtle movement but she moved, as if to hide herself behind me, as if she was scared. I turned back to see what or who she was afraid of, and I spotted the two young maids and the butler entering the kitchen talking among themselves. The three of them seemed concerned about something.

"You should have told me before if you couldn't find Maria", the butler said in a tone of urgency.  
"I didn't know she wasn't around", Lucy the maid told him in a distressed tone, "When we came here…"  
"Hah, Milady", the butler exclaimed in surprise spotting Kate in the kitchen, and I looked back to her as well, "You shouldn't have…"  
"It's not the first time I am cooking, Francis", she said with a forced smile. She had already put on her cloak.  
"I am sorry, Milady, that you had to go through the trouble", Francis spoke in an apologetic tone.

"It's fine", Kate said to him, "Just get this breakfast to the table, please", she said even though we could carry our own plates.  
"Yes, right away", he said and then spotted the spillage on the floor.  
"We had a little accident", she told him in a carefree tone.  
"I'll clean it, ma'am", Amanda said moving to get a mop.  
"Thank you!", Kate thanked them in a self important tone, "Shall we move, sweetheart."

I gave her a nod and we moved back to the dining area. I felt a little down at the resurfacing of this robotic personality, and couldn't help but think of the moment it resurfaced. Kate was fine right till the moment her servants walked in the kitchen. When she spotted them, I read a line of fear on her face and then the next moment her true personality went into hiding. I remembered the last time it surfaced and when I tried to close the distance, she stepped back almost reflexively. It doesn't take a genius to figure out that she was scared of something but if it was just scared of getting hurt or something else, I couldn't really put my finger on it at the moment.

We ate our breakfast in only each other's company and her distant relatives didn't make an appearance at the table for some reason. It was then when Kate drew my attention to an article on the newspaper. It was about Swartz; the picture with article showed him with some police officers in a pretty beat up condition. Before I could read what the article said, Kate pulled the paper away so she could read it herself. I watched her face as she read the news, with a poker expression.

"What does it say?", I asked her and she looked at me.  
"Well Swartz was arrested by police last night", Kate answered putting the newspaper aside.  
"Yeah that much I figured it out", I stated in an obvious tone, "What else?"  
"I am not sure how to put this", she seemed a little weird-ed out by it, "After we left he got himself some company, if you know what I mean."  
I gave her a nod getting her hint, "And?", I asked taking a sip of my coffee.  
"Well he misbehaved with her, so she punched him to save herself and also called the police on him", she told me, "The police confirmed her story and arrested Swartz."

"Serves him right", I couldn't help but say cutting my omelet.  
"Well he might have been pulled out the moment he got in the jail", Kate said in a matter of fact tone, "I guess he might have settled it there and then with police officers but because there were reporters in the lobby and it got made an issue. The police were under pressure to arrest him, but I am pretty sure he might have been out the moment he got inside."  
"No you're getting me wrong", I told her and she gave me a puzzled look, "I am referring to the punch that woman threw at him. He deserved it, maybe now he'll think once before assaulting another woman."

Kate smiled and just shook her head, getting back to her breakfast. Our conversation topic changed and we talked about some random stuff. Once we were finished with our meal, we retired back to Kate's room, where she started reading some book, and I thought it would be best to review those evidences, which the Addison provided. Fortunately, I hadn't deleted those files from my notebook, when I was convinced that Kate's bodyguard was the only culprit. I powered up my notebook and began reviewing the circumstantial evidences, or more correctly pictures and reports of them.

I spent somewhat around an hour thoroughly studying the photographs of the crime scene, not wanting to miss out on anything important in them, but even so I couldn't find anything that could be the key element to solving this puzzle. I didn't really know where to begin my investigation to solve this case; there were no fingerprints or any sort of DNA samples at the crime scene that could give a possible count of the people involved in the murder or even pointed out to someone being in the room. I let out a sigh and closed my eyes, relaxing my brain a little, so I could think over it with a fresh mind. I knew the clues were right here in front of me and I was just missing some important detail.

"What are you doing?", I opened my eyes and looked sideways to notice that Kate had moved to sit next to me.  
"I am reviewing the evidences", I replied getting back to my work, "I want to make sure that Travis and Shawn don't have a third partner in crime."  
"Oh", she responded in such a sad tone that it made me look at her. She was looking at my notebook screen, and I realized it was a picture of her dead father.  
I cleared my throat and changed the picture, "So umm… can you get me a glass of water?", I asked her in an attempt to change the topic, so as to get her mind off her father's death.  
She looked at me and gave me a nod, "Yes", she moved to get me some water from the jug on the bedside table. She walked back with a glass of water, "Here", she held it out to me.  
"Thanks", I took the glass of water and she settled next to me.

I flipped through the images, as I drank water, trying to find the end of the thread that would untangle this web of murder mystery. I read through the digital image of the letter, which Kate had left when she ran away, and moved to look at the other evidences, and then I was hit with the enlightening realization. I tried to recall the stories of both Travis and Shawn. They both talked about how they executed the murder, but never exactly mentioned anything about the letter. Where did they find it, or When and How they planted it there?

It is impossible that Kate had left the note in the study and her father failed to notice it, or noticed it but instead of looking for her, he chose to rather complain about the lax in security and wedding arrangements. I couldn't help but feel that there was something sketchy about this note. I stared at it long and hard, trying to figure out what was it that was off about this note. There was only one person, who could throw more light on the matter, and that was the person sitting by my side; the one who wrote it, that is if she wrote it.

I looked to my side at Kate; she was immersed in reading her book. She looked at me midway turning the page and gave me a confused look, "What?", she asked me with a jerk of her head.  
"I need your help with this letter", I said speaking in a serious tone.  
"What letter?", she asked me puzzled.  
"The letter that was found in your father's hand", I replied jerking my head in the direction of notebook screen.  
"Oh", she said in a tone of realization, "What do you want to know?"

"Did you write it?", I asked her, just to make sure that it wasn't forged.  
"Yes, I did", Kate answered with a nod.  
"And where did you leave it?", I questioned her once again.  
"In my room, on the bed", she told me, briefly looking in the direction of her bed.  
"I see", I responded, wondering if Travis or Shawn forgot to mention this detail or was it someone else who planted the letter. If it was Travis or Shawn, then what business they had with Kate that they came in her bedroom to seek her and if it were someone else, then who it was. The letter actually raised more questions than it answered, "When exactly did you leave this letter?", I wanted to know the order of things she did before and after putting the letter. It was a possibility that she might have seen whoever planted the letter at the murder scene.

Kate pulled up a thoughtful expression, "Umm… some 17 years ago", her answer shook me to the core and I couldn't say a thing for one whole minute.  
"17 years?!", I repeated puzzled and she gave me a nod, "You're not kidding right?", and she shook her head. It didn't seem she was lying or playing with me either, "You left this note 17 years ago?!", I asked her once again in confirmation.  
"Yeah I did", she affirmed with a nod, "I wrote the letter and left it on my bed, some 17 years ago."  
"Please explain in details", I demanded her to elaborate more on the subject, "What exactly happened?"

Kate closed her book with a snap and turned her whole body to face me. I did the same, interested in knowing the tale behind this letter, "I wrote that letter 17 years ago on my 14th birthday", she began, "Dad was mostly busy in work all the time and had very little time for me. So, I made him promise to be there on my 14th birthday, but he didn't make it. Everyone from my school was invited at the party and then there was this girl who commented that my dad didn't love me enough to be there on my birthday. I couldn't take it anymore, being neglected like that. So, I thought since Dad didn't need me, I'd run away."

"And then you wrote the letter", I said in conclusion and she gave me nod, "And did you really run away."  
Kate smiled and shook her head, "Before I could put my plans to action, dad came home and read the letter, when I was putting my clothes in a bag. He almost had a panic attack, and apologized to me a dozen times. He told me how important I was to him and that he really loved me. He made me promise that I won't do anything crazy like that ever again."  
"I see", I made a mental note of what she told me, "So did he make time for you then?", I asked her casually.  
She let out a laugh, "No, of course not", she shook her head and looked down at her book, "Daddy was always making time for me, Leon, I just couldn't see it at that young age; but as I grew up I realized that he was doing everything he could to give me a comfortable life. So eventually I got used to his absences."

I let out a thoughtful sigh, "So it means you didn't write a letter when you ran away from the wedding?", I asked her in confirmation.  
"No", Kate answered shaking her head in negative.  
"Did you tell this to the police?", I asked her, since I didn't remember it being in the reports. Plus the police never would have declared it a suicide with this critical information, the case would have never been closed as a suicide.  
"They just wanted to know if I wrote the letter or not?", Kate told me with a somewhat angry smile.

I remembered the video tapes of Kate's questioning and sure the police didn't really seem to be in a listening mood when they were interrogating her. I again let out a sigh, at the negligence the police had shown towards this case. Things would have been really different, if they didn't rush in and investigated the case with just a simple angle. Unfortunately, they saw what the murderers wanted them to see.

I looked back at the image of the letter on the screen; it was little hard to make it out since it was a picture but now I could see the page looked old and out of the dairy of some girl in her teenage years. If I had a physical copy of this letter, then I might have noticed that the paper and ink looked old.

"I wonder how a 17 year old letter got on the crime scene", I thought out loud still staring at the letter.  
"Daddy kept it as souvenir", Kate answered and I looked at her again. I could see pain reflected in her eyes, "That was a letter I wrote to him, so he kept it along with all the things I gave him."  
"So that means the murderer knew about this letter", I said making a point, "Who all knew about this incident?"  
"Everyone", Kate replied with a shrug, "I told you dad panicked, remember? He told everyone to keep an eye on me so I don't run away, if the thought comes to me again."  
"And did Travis and Shawn know about it?", I asked to make sure of it.  
"Shawn might not have, since he started working a few years after that but Travis knew about the incident", she answered.

"And where did your dad keep the letter", I questioned.  
"In his study I believe", she replied pulling up a thoughtful expression, "He had this box full junk I gave him as a child."  
"I want to see that box", I told her standing up. There was a possibility that the box still has the murderer's fingerprints, and if it's someone other than Travis and Shawn then I'll know for sure that there was someone else involved in the crime.  
"We buried it with Dad", Kate told me and those words were like a hard slap to my face, "It was his wish that we do that."

I couldn't believe my bad luck, the possible lead I got was now literally underground, and I couldn't really go dig a dead man's grave for a suspected clue. It could be done but I'll have to arrange a number of permits to do that and it wouldn't go unnoticed, something that Kate was really unwilling to compromise with. I dropped myself next to her once again, feeling like I hit a dead end. I had everything I needed on my notebook, but I couldn't get a comprehensive image of the crime scene in my head.

"I'd like to visit the study", I said to Kate. I couldn't visit the actual crime scene but I could get to the place where it all happened.  
Kate didn't reply and I looked sideways at her. She seemed a little perplexed, "The study?", she asked in a confirming tone.  
"Yeah, let's go there. I want to check something", I told her standing up and picking up my notebook.  
"Alright", Kate said letting out a decisive sigh and stood up.

We both exited the bedroom, walked down the stairs and past the dining area, talking with each other casually. Kate led the way past the dining area, towards the hallway in the back, which led to the recreation room. We walked down the hallway, since the study was situated at the very end of the corridor. I looked at the wooden double doors of the room, as we neared it. This was the room where Keith Richardson was murdered and I was visiting this room for the first time in the 3 weeks I've been here.

* * *

A/N: Once again thanks a lot for reading; I hope you liked the chapter and apologize for any grammatical mistakes or typos, which have caused an inconvenience. So, did you notice that the bodyguard and cook forgot to mention 'the letter' or did you just realize it along with Leon? I don't know how many of you are noticing but I have been hiding clues and intend to hide more clues throughout story, so maybe readers can also make some guesses as the mystery unfolds over time. So, feel free to leave your views about the story and chapter. I'll see you again with the next chapter, till then take care! :D


	20. The Ghost

A/N: I am extremely grateful to all the readers that have been following this story, and the reviewers, **Xaori, KenLalaLaura, Adela and FuegosFiyerd,** for leaving their feedback. Now without further ado, please enjoy the chapter.

* * *

 **Chapter 19: The Ghost**

* * *

 **(Leon's POV)**

We stopped at the front of the room and I turned to look at Kate. Her body language had once again become mechanical and her face had no lines for any sort of expression. It was as if she was shutting doors to any sort of voluntary reactions but she couldn't really put a lid on her involuntary feelings. She looked a little pale, as she raised her hand to grab hold of the door handle, and for a moment I saw it shake a little. She grabbed the handle a little too tight that her knuckles almost turned white and I couldn't help but notice her slight hesitation in pushing open the door. She didn't enter the study right away but stood outside it for one long minute before stepping inside, and I followed her making note of the changes in her attitude.

"So this is the study", Kate said looking at me and letting out a sigh, thereby relaxing herself a little.  
"So this is where he was murdered", I said walking to the desk and keeping my notebook on it.  
"Yes", Kate replied in a weak tone, seemingly uncomfortable.

I looked away from her and around the room. It was spacious room lined with bookshelves; Keith had sort of a personal library here. There was a huge desk at the opposite end of the door, facing it and there was a huge window set in the wall behind the desk. It was the only window in the room and it was large enough to light up the whole room on a bright sunny day. There was a sofa set in corner, possibly a niche for a more relaxed reading time. I moved to look through the window behind the desk; it had a beautiful view of the gardens.

"Nice view", I commented looking through it.  
"Dad thought it was relaxing to have this view", Kate spoke and I realized she had moved to stand next to me.

Before I could say anything anymore the door opened and both, Kate and I, looked back to see who it was, "Oh milady and sire, I didn't know you were here", the head maid said in a surprised tone, "Are you using the study?"  
"I am not", Kate almost snapped at her, but I guess since her voice was toneless it didn't seem as such, "Leon… he's going to use it", she looked at me, as if she wanted me to support her, "He wanted a place, where he could concentrate better."

"Yeah apparently bedroom is very distracting when you have a really beautiful wife", I said putting an arm around Kate's waist and pulling her closer.  
She looked at me and smiled beautifully, "Sorry for being a distraction", she apologized with a flirty look in her eyes, "How about I make it up to you?", she added throwing her arms around my neck.  
I let out a laugh, "You better make it up good", I said looking in her deep blue eyes, wrapping my arms around her waist as well.  
She hummed looking sideways a little thoughtfully and again I felt her true self coming to the surface, "Well our honeymoon is still pending", she said looking back at me with a Cheshire grin.  
"You've been putting me on this hook for so long", I couldn't help but say with a smile, "But this time we have to go for sure", I told bumping my head with hers gently.

It was an involuntary movement, and it's absolutely true that I just went with the flow. In the beginning, it was just to cover and support what Kate said but sometime between our flirting, my body moved on its own, as if it was pretty natural between us. Our faces were inches apart and we weren't a bit uncomfortable. Well strangely physical proximity was never too much of a problem. She always had this warm and soothing sense of familiarity about her, even when she was acting like a royal heiress. It was as if I knew her well and had known her for ages.

I smiled looking in Kate's beautiful eyes and she didn't fail to mirror my smile. My eyes briefly traveled to her lips and I just wanted to touch them with mine. I couldn't help but remember the first time we kissed, that sensation and taste of her lips was still fresh in my mind. A electrifying pulse ran through my body and I wanted to live that moment once more. I tilted my head to a side acting on that thought, but before I could do anything more, someone cleared their throat.

"I can literally see, what it must be like", the head maid spoke from the doorway, letting out an amused laugh, as we turned our heads to look at her.  
I cleared my throat as well, as both Kate and I stepped away from each other, "Yeah that's pretty much every time", I lied to the maid; I had totally forgotten that the head maid was still there.  
"Anyways", Kate spoke and her tone was again different, "You wanted something?", she asked in a business like tone.  
"No, milady", the older woman shook her head, "I was just here to clean the room, but if you are using it then I'll come at another time."  
"Alright", Kate gave her a nod with a weak smile and the head maid backed away closing the door after her. We remained silent listening to the footsteps of the head maid getting distant as she walked away from the study. Once we couldn't hear it anymore, Kate moved to check out the hallway to make sure no one else was there, "Let's get back to work shall we?", she added turning to me.

I hummed in agreement, nodding as well, "Where did he keep that box?", I asked Kate, moving to the middle of the room.  
"Here in this cupboard", she pointed out a wooden cupboard to me, which had trophies lined in it, "He kept it in the lower cabinet."  
I moved to open it and check it out. The upper section of the cabinet was see through display cabinets, lower section however had wooden doors, "So it was not in a direct line of sight", I muttered to no one in particular, "Not everyone would have known that it was here."

"What are you saying?", Kate asked me, as I stood up straight closing the cabinet.  
"Well sure many people must have known about the letter and that your dad kept it in the study, but there must be only few people who might have known where exactly in the study he kept it", I told her what was on my mind, "And how much likely is the possibility that Travis was one of those few people."  
"I see", she said a little inanimately.  
"You retrieved the box from the study, at the time of burial?", I asked her a little thoughtfully.  
"No… I don't…", she shook her head and seemed a little bothered, "Aunt Pamela got it from the study; she was the one who remembered that Dad wished the box to be buried with him."  
"Well she's one person, who knew about the letter", I shrugged with a sigh, "I'll put these clues down", I added walking to my notebook.

I opened the notebook and took a seat on one of the chairs, and started to make a note of the things I found out so far, "Can we leave now?", I looked back as Kate spoke these words. She seemed a little nervous.  
"I still need to check out a few other things", I told her, studying her rigid body language, "Is there some problem?", I asked noticing that she was clasping both of her hands real tight.  
"I don't like being here", she told me in a somewhat sharp tone.  
"Why?", I asked her trying to figure out the reason for her odd behavior.  
"Well", the lines of thoughtfulness ran across her face, "What if there's a ghost here", she said in a very serious tone.

I let out a laugh, "Ghost?!", I repeated slightly puzzled.  
"I mean my father was murdered here, what if he haunts this room", Kate presented her ridiculously crazy theory.  
"He wouldn't hurt you, if that were the case", I made a very critical point.  
"Still a ghost is a ghost and they are scary", she argued with me, "If you want to stay, I won't stop you but I am leaving", she added moving towards the door.  
"Kate", I called out to her as she pulled open the door, "Is it the ghost of your father you're scared of, or is it the ghost of the past?", I questioned.  
Kate didn't answer right away and her head drooped slightly, "I'll be in my room if you need me", she said in a low tone and exited the room before I could say anything.

I shook my head at the obviousness of the situation and let out a slight laugh. I guess her so-called nightmares are not the only things I have to fight. I pulled my attention back to my investigation and once again I started to look at the pictures of the murder scene. This time however I was able to make a more comprehensible image of what was where in comparison to the reality of the present location of the things in the room. It seemed after the death nothing had been moved, not even the lamp on the table or the paper weight.

It seemed Keith Richardson didn't try to save himself, when Travis and Shawn were shoving the poison down his throat. They both did it so nicely that there was no spillage, the traces of poison on the chin and jaw line was not enough to call it a murder either. It was an impulsive murder and still it was expertly executed, much like an assassination. There were things that went off the radar of suicide but still as amateurly as this case was handled, I guess it was impossible to look into these details. Even I was misled by the conclusion of this case.

After working through the details with the new information in light, I had answers to some of my questions, but I wasn't really sure of those answers. I just had a theory and though investigations can progress on a theory but it holds little to no value during a trial in the court of law. I still had to figure out the layers of this case, and as I sat pondering over the things in Keith Richardson's office, I realized that I was forgetting an elementary thing in an investigation.

I raised myself off the chair and moved towards one of the bookcases. All this time I was focusing on the suspects, trying to take people in and out of the probable suspect list, but not for once I bothered to learn about the victim, the business tycoon Keith Richardson himself. Though I knew a lot about his professional life, since it was all over the news when he was murdered, but I didn't know anything about his personal life. I had met him personally once and he seemed like a nice man, but I needed to know him on a deeper level. His two murderers cropped up from his personal life, having a past grudge; if there was a third person involved then it was a strong possibility that they would be part of his past as well.

I browsed the books in the study. It seemed like Keith Richardson was an avid reader. He had books on every topic ranging from fiction literature to finance; from business dynamics to quantum physics to even genetics. And almost all books seemed to have been read at least once. He seemed a man of multiple interests, with a wide range of knowledge in almost every field. I guess that was the reason why he had a multi-billion business empire. I felt a little bad as I stood in front of the trophy case, reading out his achievements in the business world. There was no doubt he had truly been the emperor of this business world and he would have done a lot if not for his untimely death.

I let out a sigh crouching down to check the lower cabinets once again. There were some old tattered looking books in there. I pulled one of them out and it turned out to be an old photo album, maybe from the times Keith Richardson was a young boy, his days in college and as an early businessmen. I quickly skimmed through those old pictures and nothing seemed much important at the instant. I drew out the biggest album and unlike other album it was in its top condition. It was bulkier and seemed as if it was recently used.

I put all the stuff back in the cabinet and closed its door. I opened the album, which was actually a scrapbook, as I walked back to the table with it in my hand. It had pictures of Kate growing up, her important life events. Her birthdays, the first time she talked, the first time she walked, her graduation and what not. It had all the events even her engagement, and the breakfast with the President. There were not just pictures in the book but the date and a small note accompanied all the pictures. This was the proof that he treasured his daughter more than anything that he still bothered to maintain this scrapbook over the years.

I closed the album and looked around the study once again. I had checked almost everywhere to look for Keith's journal, just his desk was remaining. I stood up and rounded off to the other side of the desk. I pulled open the first drawer and as expected it was full with office supplies. The middle drawer had some files, which seemed unimportant otherwise they wouldn't have been here. I pulled open the bottom drawer and it was almost empty except for a couple of envelopes.

I was about to push it close when my phone rang. I took it out to see that it was Kate calling me, for a minute I stared at her name. I was pretty sure that she was in the house, and knew where I was but she was calling me, "You really want to avoid this room, huh?", I muttered to no one in particular and received the call, when it was down to its last ring, "Hello?"  
"Did my dad's ghost got you?", she asked me a dumb question in a quite innocent tone.  
"No", I gave her the obvious answer, "He hasn't showed up yet, I guess he doesn't approve of me as his son-in-law to make an appearance."  
"Oh", she said a little dully, "So what are you up to?", she asked me a little curiously.  
"I was just trying to find your father's journal or something similar", I told her looking through the window.  
"He wasn't into such stuff", she told me flat out, "So, you're wasting your time."  
"Yeah I figured just a moment ago", I replied with a smile, "Is there something like that letter, you didn't tell me?"  
"No", she replied and I smiled even more, somehow expecting that answer from her.  
"I see", I said turning my back to the window.

"So anyways", Kate spoke from the other end, "Since you've been working so hard, I'm sending my love to you."  
"Just the thing I need", I spoke a little sarcastically, and she laughed at the other end.  
"It'll be there in a minute", she told me and I heard her tell someone to take whatever she was sending to me, "Now don't take too long in the haunted room."  
And before I could tell her that I was already done with my work, Kate disconnected the call. I put the phone aside, feeling a little exhausted, "I need coffee", I said to no one in particular, closing the bottom drawer close with a kick from my foot.

As it closed I heard something hard and solid bang against the wood, which drew my attention to the drawer. The sound could easily be mistaken to be the drawer closing except that I heard it twice. One was the sound of drawer closing and I had to figure out what was the other sound. I bent down and opened the drawer with a considerable jerk and again I heard that sound. It was as if something was sliding inside the drawer and hitting the sidewalls as it was opened and closed. I again looked at the contents, and it was just empty envelopes, which couldn't have been responsible for this sound.

I knocked at the bottom of the drawer and it seemed hollow. I pushed that base down from a corner and it revealed a secret compartment in the drawer, along with the thing that was making the noise. It was small hardbound book. I took it out and closed the drawer, wondering why it was hidden. And before I could open the book to know the reason, someone knocked on the door, making me look up. I quickly put the small book inside my jacket's inner pocket, as the head maid entered the room with a tray in her hand.

The head maid, Maria smiled at me, "Kate sent me", she said walking up to me, "With her love", she held out the tray to me.  
I looked down at the tray, "Oh coffee", I said taking the cup off the tray. Kate really nailed it with sending her love, with something I really loved, "Thanks!", I thanked the older woman.  
"Don't thank me, Kate made it herself", the older woman told me, as I took the sip of my coffee, "She just didn't bring it."  
"She put sugar in it", I muttered to no one in particular, but I couldn't deny that it was good despite the little amount of sugar.  
"You said something?", Maria asked drawing my attention to her.  
"Ah nothing, just wondering why she avoids this room", I made an excuse, as Maria started to arrange the things on that desk that I had moved whilst working, "Has she always avoided the room?"

"Ah no", Maria shook her head, "You don't mind if I clean this place a little", and I shook my head, as she continued with her work, "Kate started avoiding the study after her father's death."  
"Why?", I asked her playing dumb, and watching her dust the books on the shelf and keeping back the things I pulled out in their right places.  
"Well her father died in the study and maybe every time she walks in here, she is reminded of it", she answered in the clueless tone, "She changed a lot after her father died."  
"Is that so", I wanted her to elaborate on it.  
"Yes", the head maid stopped for a bit, "She didn't even cry when she came to know that", she spoke in a tone of extreme surprise, "She was such a warm person but after her father's death she became…", she didn't say it but I knew what she meant, having experienced those two extreme personas first hand, "I guess that's her way of handling things", she shrugged getting back to her work, "But I bet she must be different with you?", she questioned looking back at me briefly and smiling.

"What makes you think that?", I couldn't help but ask. Kate acted even more annoyingly with me at times.  
"Well I saw it earlier", Maria answered my question in an obvious tone, making me clear my throat and fake coughs, "And of course she made you coffee now and I heard she made breakfast for you as well."  
"It's nothing that special. It was just because you were missing in the morning", I told her in a casual tone, "By the way, where did you go so early in the morning?", I asked changing the subject.

Maria didn't look back at me as she spoke, "I went to see an old acquaintance, it was sort of an emergency", her voice was a little stiff, "I am really sorry for the inconvenience."  
"No problem", I said casually, "So your friend is fine now?", I asked her, "What happened to them, if you don't mind me asking."  
"Nothing much, just wanted to talk about some personal matter that was troubling him", she answered looking back at me, "Old people talk", she shrugged a little.  
"I see", I said thoughtfully sipping my coffee.

My chain of thoughts was broken by sounds of music. I lifted my head to the ceiling; it seemed the sounds were coming from the upper floors. I looked at Maria, as she stopped to work as well. She also looked at the ceiling blankly for some time, as if confirming what she was hearing. Once she was sure that it wasn't her imagination, the lines of extreme surprise ran across her face. I was midway in the process of figuring out whether it was the astonishment of delight or if it was shock of disappointment, when she looked at me.

"She's playing", the head maid muttered to no one in particular.  
"What?", I couldn't catch what the old woman said.  
"It's Kate", she pointed to the ceiling, "She's playing the piano. It's been months since she last played the piano."  
"It's her?!", I asked her a little surprised myself and she gave me a nod of confirmation.  
"You should listen to her play sometime", the maid said with a smile, "She is quite brilliant at it", she spoke like a proud mother.  
"Why not now", I set the cup down on the table and exited the study.

I walked to the stairs, and wasn't surprised to see all the servants crowding at the foot of the stairs listening to the music. The music Kate was playing was brilliant. For a moment I thought someone was listening to a piano record. I followed the music to make my way to the place, where she was playing the music. As I neared the place, she stopped and I literally cursed to having been missed that opportunity, but fortunately she started to play something that was even more melodious than the previous piece. I didn't waste any time and hurried to where she was.

When I reached the room, I was taken aback by the beauty of the sight before me. Kate looked angelic, as she sat playing the grand piano in that almost empty room. The light of the evening sun filtering through huge windows of the room lit it aesthetically, giving it the perfect ambiance. It made Kate look even more radiant than usual. Her fingers just flowed like an expert over the piano keys, in a fluid motion. I leaned against the doorframe, enjoying the music that she was playing. I was no expert about piano pieces but I somehow knew that this melody she was playing was definitely a custom piece.

I closed my eyes, feeling relaxed to the sound of that tune. I was in middle of wondering what emotions it carried, when all of a sudden Kate changed it and started playing something different. I opened my eyes and looked at her. She was still playing well but the piece radiated sadness, and I wasn't surprised to see a tear roll down her face. It always broke my heart a little to see tears in her eyes. And with a loud off key note she stopped playing.

"Why did you stop?", I asked walking further in the room, and she turned her head to look at me.  
"How long you've been here?", she answered my question with a question of her own.  
"Just right after you started playing the second tune", I told her taking a seat next to her, "But you played it for 30 seconds or so and before I could really enjoy the music you stopped playing."  
"Maybe some other time then", she said raising herself off the seat and moving away.

 **(Kate's POV)**

I started to move out of the room. I shouldn't have been here in the first place but maybe I was so happy that when I saw the piano I couldn't stop myself from playing it. But as soon as the memories came flooding in, my hands froze over the keys and I couldn't play anymore. I didn't want to be reminded of those memories and feel that way again. I felt Leon grabbing my hand stopping me from leaving and I felt this electricity run through me at his touch. I looked back at him and he pulled me to sit next to him.

"Play that song for me again", Leon spoke huskily, looking me in the eyes.  
"I said some other time", I repeated it to him once again, trying to raise myself again but he didn't let me leave and wrapped an arm around my waist to keep me put.  
"C'mon sweetheart, won't you do this for your husband", he asked tilting his head to a side and smiling at me sweetly.  
I closed my eyes letting out sigh, feeling incapable to deny that request, "Alright", I turned to face the piano once again, "But consider this as a favor", I said to him faking a strict tone.  
"I am indebted", he said a little formally yet animatedly that I couldn't help but smile.

Leon somehow always made me smile or I just want to smile when I was with him. He waved his hand in front of me and I stopped admiring his handsome face. I turned my attention to the piano and put my hand over the keys. With a deep breath of determination I started to play the music.

"No not this one", Leon stopped me and I gave him a confused look, "I want you to play the tune you were playing before this one."  
"Alright", I gave a nod and played the tune.  
"No", he stopped me again, "The one you played after this."  
I was a little surprised that he could tell the difference between the symphonies I played, "I don't know which one you're talking about", I played with him a bit.  
"The second tune you were playing", he told me clearly, "I want to hear that. It seemed something of your own."  
"I don't remember the notes, it was just random", I lied to him, not really wanting to play that particular tune.  
"Hmm…", he smiled at me, "Let me jog your memory then", he said and then he played the first notes of that tune.

"You know how to play?!", I said out loud in shock. He had not only listened to the tune but he also remembered and figured out the keys.  
"A bit", Leon replied concentrating on playing the tune, "I picked up a few things, while I took President's daughter to piano lessons."  
"You are full of surprises", I couldn't help but say completely amazed.  
"Doesn't it make you fall in love with me more?", he asked with a smile, as he stopped playing, and turned to look at me.  
"Yes", I answered with a smile as well, "It just increased your appeal even more. You don't fail to amaze me."

Leon let you a laugh, "I could say the same", he said stopping to play, "I mean it was a huge shock to know Kathleen Richardson cooks and it was bigger shock to know she plays piano as well", he smiled at me.  
I smiled back at him as well, "Maria taught me to cook, when we used to hang out together. And…", I looked at piano, "I was four when I discovered this piano during a game of hide and seek with daddy. When I saw this I was mesmerized that I forgot that I had to hide. When Daddy found me, I was trying to lift the cover off of it. I asked him what it was and he told me it was a piano. He took me in his lap and played it worse than cat running on the piano keys", I told Leon remembering the time, "But I was fascinated with this piano and when he asked if I wanted to learn it, I said yes", I told him with a shrug, "He was really happy to know and got me a tutor from the very next day."

"So you've been learning it since you were four?!", Leon asked me in a tone of surprise and I gave him a nod, "And when did you write your own tune."  
"Oh I didn't write it", I answered him with a shake of my head and he gave me a confused look, "My father did."  
"I thought he didn't know how to play", he said confused, "Didn't you say he played like a cat running on the piano."  
I laughed nodding, "Yes , he was very terrible in playing piano", I affirmed it, "But before I was born he tried to learn it for my mother. He told me that he failed at it miserably but he did learn how to write music so he wrote the tune for my mother instead. I thought I would learn and play it for my mother on her birthday but she left us before that."  
"Oh I see", he said in a low tone, "I am sorry to hear that."

 **(Leon's POV)**

"Don't be that sorry Leon, my mother is still alive", Kate made another shocking revelation, "She left this house and not the world."  
"Oh", I said in tone of realization and she laughed a little, "You never mentioned her before."  
"We never talked like this before", she said smiling tilting her head to a side.  
"True", I agreed with a smile, "So why did she leave this place?", I questioned.  
"Dad was always busy and couldn't give her time. So, she found love in another man", Kate answered casually, speaking in an obvious tone.  
"And she left you alone with your dad?", I couldn't help but ask.  
"Dad was more financially stable than her and her lover, so the magistrate thought it was best to give my custody to dad and my parents mutually agreed on it as well", she told me, "But they also had this mutual understanding and she visited me often."

"She was here for your wedding?", I asked her and she shook her head.  
"She now runs a trust and she's often overseas fighting for its cause and we couldn't reach her", she answered with a shrug, "And the wedding couldn't be delayed because a lot of prominent people, including the President, were supposed to attend the wedding."  
"I see", I said a little thoughtfully, "So she doesn't know what all has been happening in your life."

"Oh she was here for Dad's funeral", Kate told me, "She came to know about it through the news and she took the first flight to get here. She stayed over a couple of days but Aunt Pamela and she don't get along that well and she had some business as well, so she left a week later. The reporters keep her informed about everything and she even talked to me after Shawn's incident."  
"Oh she called?", I asked her and she gave me a nod.  
"She does call very occasionally because she's overseas most of the time, and it's hard to match the time difference", she told me with a slight smile.

I took a moment to rethink about her life. Though she was smiling at me but it wasn't hard to read the sadness on her face, "So you've been a lonely princess, huh?", I couldn't help but say.  
Kate laughed once again, "And you're my knight in shining armor", she smiled gorgeously at me that for a moment I again thought of kissing her.  
I shook my head to toss that thought out of my head and cleared my throat, "So umm… will you play that tune or not?", I asked her changing the topic.

Kate gave me a nod and turned to face the piano. I watched her pull her hair to her right side. She raised her hand and started playing that tune that I so wanted to hear. I watched her hands move expertly over the keyboard, as she played the song. She was so good that I could really feel the emotions in that tune. Midway between her playing, I turned to look at her and couldn't help but admire the pure beauty by my side. She turned to look at me briefly and smiled enchantingly.

I felt my heartbeat increase and felt my lips curl to return her smile. She got back to concentrating on playing the music and I kept my eyes on her. She played for maybe 3-4 minutes and I just sat there listening to the music. The melodic symphony and Kate's alluring pure beauty worked like magic and kept me mesmerized. I couldn't even calm down my heartbeats. And when she stopped I felt it all ended too soon.

Kate looked at me once she was done playing and smiled charmingly. I looked in her majestic blue eyes and she looked in mine. Her eyelids fluttered slightly and a tear streamed down her face. I raised my hand to get rid of that tear; I didn't like it on her anyway. She closed her eyes at my touch and I couldn't stop myself from caressing her rosy cheek. I pulled her face closer and leaned in closing the distance between us. I hesitated a little when our faces were an inch away from each other and a little voice told me that I wasn't doing anything wrong, she was my wife.

I captured her soft lips closing my eyes as well. I felt her hand on my shoulder, as we gently kissed each other. I wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her a little closer. The sensation of kissing her was like no other. All the rational thoughts and caution fled from my mind, when we kissed, and this raw instinct to just kiss her remained. I didn't want to do anything more than to just savor the taste of her soft lips. As we paced up the kiss, somewhere in the back of mind I wished that I could kiss her more often, because I've never been kissed this passionately like she does.

We hadn't been kissing for too long and things were just heating up when we heard a phone ring. I didn't want to stop and maybe Kate didn't want it either but still we both pulled from the kiss at the same time, panting a little. It was her phone that was ringing, so she took the call once she regained her normal pace of breath. I kept my silence as she talked on the phone. It seemed that it was someone from the work, from the serious and professional tone, which she used to converse with the person on the other side. Once Kate got off the call she called someone else, probably her PA, and asked him to book tickets for some place called Greenville.

"Where are we going?", I asked Kate once she got off the call, pretty much assuming that I get to tag along.  
She smiled seductively, "Didn't I say we'll be going for our honeymoon", she replied standing up.  
"Finally", I said following her out of the room as well.  
"I knew all that righteousness was an act", she said narrowing her eyes at me.  
I grabbed her hand and pulled her close to me, "It wasn't an act but your beauty corrupted the righteousness in me", I replied wrapping my arms around her waist.

"Is that so?", she said with a playful smile, hooking her arms around my shoulders, and I gave her a nod, "Didn't know I was that pretty", she added in tone filled with pride.  
"So beautiful that I can't wait for us to get to this honeymoon spot", I carried on the act.  
"Let's just go to our bedroom then", Kate said biting her lower lip and playing with my collar, "We can have a little mock honeymoon?"  
"Not a bad idea", I said in a thoughtful tone, "But first let's just restore the energy that we burnt a couple of minutes ago", I added with a flirty wink.

Kate's cheeks flushed bright pink and she looked so cute that for a moment I thought of kissing her once again, but we both just ended up sharing a laugh together. It was after a long, long time that I shared a laugh with someone and it really felt good to be sharing it with her true personality. We both stopped laughing at the same time, but she continued to smile at me. We pulled away from each other and headed downstairs casually talking, and of course flirting with each other.

* * *

A/N: Thanks a lot for reading the chapter and I hope you all enjoyed it. I literally forgot that I had to put an update today so I practically rushed editing the chapter, so I am extremely sorry if I left any grammatical mistakes or typos there (I just didn't want to miss the usual time I update XD). If you have any thoughts, questions and complaints then please free to leave your comments, I am always delighted to know what you think about the chapter or the story. I'll see you next week with another chapter, till then take care! :D


	21. Mrs Kennedy

A/N: I am really grateful to all the readers for reading, following and adding this story to your favorites. I would also like to thank the reviewers, **Shirahane Aikawa, silver scorpion, Xaori, FuegosFiyerd and anonymous reviewer** for reviewing the last chapter. Thanks a lot for your constant support and encouragement, it means a lot! :D

* * *

 **Chapter 20: Mrs. Kennedy**

* * *

 **(Leon's POV)**

I pulled on my jacket, and stood up all ready to leave for the airport. I checked my pockets one last time to make sure I had everything, when I realized I didn't have my cell phone. I looked back at the bedside table to look for my phone but it wasn't there. I moved and picked up a pillow thinking maybe it was underneath it but it wasn't there either, then I checked under the other pillows and under the blanket but I couldn't find it. I stood at a spot tried to jog my memory of where I had last used it but I couldn't properly remember when was the last time I saw it. I again flipped the beddings, hoping that it was there.

"Why are you messing the bed?", Kate asked and I looked back at her, "The maids will think, we have no control", she added zipping up her bag.  
"Well control is the only reason I am not messing around with you", I told her and she laughed, "I can't find my phone, have you seen it?", resuming the search for my cell phone.  
"No, I haven't", she replied moving to the loveseat in her room.  
"Maybe I left it in the bathroom", I said moving to check it there, even though I have no recollection that I ever took it there.

"Let me call your number to find it", Kate said getting her phone and dialing my number, as I exited the bathroom.  
"Yeah", I said giving up. I wasn't really good at finding stuff anyways.  
My phone rang, "Oh it's right next to me", she said pulling it from under the cushions, and I remembered that I was reading the notebook I found in Keith Richardson's study, when I must have left the phone there, "What is this?", she said frowning at my cell phone.  
"What?", I asked moving to get my phone.  
"Kathleen Richardson?", she showed my phone to me on which her contact name was flashing, "You saved my number as Kathleen Richardson?!"  
"So? You are Kathleen Richardson", I said holding out my hand so she could give my phone to me.  
"But that's so unromantic", she said almost offended, "I am going to change it to…", she thought for a bit during which I just mentally slapped my face, "My Sweetheart!"  
But before she could actually change it, I snatched my phone away from her, "There's no need", I told her with a shake of my head.

Kate pouted in displeasure, "Change it!", she demanded and moved to get back my phone from me.  
She made a few violent attempts to get my phone, which made me remember yesterday's coffee. I didn't want my phone to suffer the same fate as my coffee, "Okay, okay fine. I'll change it", she calmed down at that, "But I'll change it to something I want", I laid down my condition.  
"Fine but it has to be cute", she put forth her own condition.  
"Oh it would be plenty cute", I told her with a smile, editing her contact name, "Done!"  
"Show me", she pulled down my hand to look at the phone screen and quickly turned red, "That… that…", she began all flustered, "That's not cute", she said, as I pocketed my phone.  
"It is very cute", I told her with a smile, enjoying the look on her face.  
"But I am…", she seemed a little lost at words.  
"What?", I played dumb, trying really hard not to laugh at her, and moved ahead, "Now c'mon we should get going or we'll be late for our flight, Mrs. Kennedy!"

I turned to see the look on her face and as if it was even possible, she turned a deeper shade of red. She looked cuter when she was flustered like this and every time I'd see her name on the phone, I would be reminded of this expression on her face, which would definitely bring smile to my face.

Kate let out a heavy breath and composed herself, pretending she was fine with it. I beckoned her and she walked to me with a straight face, which screamed that she wanted to edit that contact from Mrs. Kennedy to anything else, even Kathleen Richardson. Once we got down to the hall, she asked Daniel to take care of business while she was away and he assured her that he will. Vivian, however, couldn't help herself from passing a snide comment saying that Kate doesn't have to be so worried because they have their money in the business as well. To which of course Kate had much snider comment, saying that she'll make sure that they lose that as well if something goes wrong in her absence. And with that usual love, she was seen off from her home and we headed for the airport.

* * *

 **(Leon's POV)**

Kate talked on the phone and informed of her arrival to someone, as we drove in the car towards our destination, whatever that is. She told the person that she'd be there in a bit and that she'd personally handle the matter. I couldn't help but look out of the car window, since she was busy with a call. I got observing the town and though it was a small town but it was a little too deserted at this time of the day. It was evening but the sun hadn't set yet. It awfully reminded me of Raccoon but fortunately there were few people and kids around that ruled out the possibility of this place being infested with zombies.

Kate got off the call as we reached the tallest and biggest building in the outskirts of the town. The sign said that it belonged to Richardson Enterprise, and I could see the reason why the whole town was deserted. There was an overwhelmingly huge crowd in front of the building, seeing which Kate asked the driver to take the back entrance. I looked to my side and again I was greeted by the woman who was known for her professionalism. I didn't know if she was nervous or scared, because she didn't show even those minor signs of weakness now. She had this determined look on her face of a confident businesswoman.

The driver pulled the car to a stop and we got out, and entered the building through the back door. People in suits were already waiting for Kate and at once came to greet and meet her. Among the people in suits there was her lawyer, Mr. Lawrence, and her so-called Uncle, Mr. Clark. She cut short the greetings and asked them details about the situation. Clark told her that he arrived in the town with the lawyer yesterday morning to see go through some legal formality and they were immediately met with the hostility of the town folks regarding some issues.

"They are very angry and not ready to listen to any reason", Clark told Kate, "The local workers quit and the workers who were from outside were met with hostile behavior like people didn't sell them supplies and stuff."  
"Can't the police do anything about this", she asked to the Sheriff of the town.  
"Well it's not really against the law to leave your work and they haven't done anything notorious to stop the other workers", he replied.  
"Why are they doing this? Did you try talking to them?", she asked the local managers.  
"They don't want a processing plant here", the manager replied, "And they are also claiming that these lands are theirs."  
"That's impossible I checked the papers when the project started", she said to no one in particular, "Mr. Lawrence?", she called out him, so he could shed some light on the matter.  
"The documentation and everything is legal, Ms. Richardson", he told her speaking in a very calm tone; "Your father and I were personally present in all the deals of the land."

Kate had a puzzled expression on her face and took a moment to think about it, "Anyways why are they here now?", she asked them collectively.  
"They came to know that you are coming", Clark told her in a distressed tone; "They demand to see you."  
"Okay I'll see them", she said moving ahead.  
"Kate, I advice highly against that", Clark said stopping her by grabbing hold of her arm.  
"I agree with Mr. Clark as well, like we said they are very angry", one of the local managers spoke to her in a very concerned tone, "Our security and local police presence are the reason things didn't get out of hand."  
"Well somebody has to talk and listen to what they have to say, and I see you're totally incapable of doing that", she said to him in a scolding tone.

That was more than enough to shut up the manager and given the look of furiousness on Kate's face didn't let anyone else speak their minds anymore. She walked briskly with the managers following her at some distance. She grabbed the door handle and stopped for a moment, but it wasn't hesitation but preparation this time. She let out a sigh of determination and pushed open the door. As she stepped out of the building the crowd started yelling and screaming when they spotted her.

Clark once again tried to caution Kate but she just gave him a somewhat displeased look and he backed off. She asked the Sheriff to back her up if things get out of hand and he gave her an assuring nod. She moved to stand in front of the crowd. All the other personnel stood some distance away from her, huddled together in a group. I gave Kate the stage but stood within her reach. She waved her hands in front of her, asking the crowd to calm down to let her speak.

"Please Calm down!", Kate requested over the crowd noise and slowly they calmed down, "Look I know you have some concerns regarding the setting up of the food processing plant but please see this as an opportunity. Once the plant is functional your children will have a place to work and if you own a farm then you are more than welcome to sell your produce to us. I request you people to please let us do our work", she spoke in a very confident and convincing tone.

"This a fraud!", someone from the crowd yelled to her, "Your father cheated us."  
"No, everything is legal", Kate said to the crowd, "We have documented evidence. Every piece of the land we bought is at a legal price and with the consent of their owners."  
"Keith Richardson slandered us into selling our lands to you", a woman yelled angrily.  
"What?!", Kate took a step towards the crowd.  
"He told us that he'd be building a university for our children and now it's a processing plant", another woman said, "We didn't sell our lands for this."  
Kate looked sideways, giving the managers a puzzled look but they seemed to be more baffled than her, "Once we have the land, it's up to us to use it however", one of the manager said to the public and the crowd roared into anger once again.

"Please listen to me, calm down", Kate once again pulled their attention to her, "I don't have any knowledge about this particular issue so please give me some time to get to the bottom of this."  
"She's trying to fool us again", one of the men yelled from the crowd.  
"No, no I am not", Kate took a step closer to them.  
"Give us our land back", someone else yelled and others followed and this time Kate wasn't able to calm them down.

 **(Kate's POV)**

The situation seemed to be getting out of hand and I didn't know what to say to calm down the crowd. Every time Uncle Dave mentioned this project not even once he mentioned about an institution. Maybe dad had different plans but there was no way for me to know it now that he was dead. I needed more time than I initially anticipated, to solve this matter but first I have to calm down the crowd, which was already booing me and asking me to leave their hometown alone.

I heard someone telling me to go to hell and the next moment I felt a stone flying past me. Before I could react to it, another stone hit me in the arm and I let out a cry of pain, which was muffled by the angry shouts of people. The third stone hit me on the head and the noises faded out, and all I could hear was a loud ringing in my ear. I touched the spot on my forehead to realize it was bleeding. I looked back at the crowd now flinging stones at me, as my vision blurred and then my vision was blocked by someone stepping in front of me. I felt an arm going around my waist and I knew from the touch that it was Leon.

 **(Leon's POV)**

I asked Kate if she was fine but she had already passed out. The people didn't care that she was hurt; they were still throwing stones in her direction. All the managers hurried to run back inside to the safety of the building, as I yelled to security people to not just stand there and do something, which both the Security Chief and Sheriff had failed to do. Once the security came into action they drove the mob out of the premises and I lifted Kate up in my arms to take her to a doctor.

* * *

 **(Kate's POV)**

The doctor examined the wound and asked me if I felt any different than usual, and I just shook my head in negative. She bandaged the wound telling me that I was lucky that the stone just brazed my forehead, knocking me unconscious. The way things turned out, I could have been seriously hurt but she didn't have to tell me that. It was not the first time that this happened to me. I have had faced angry mobs before, it's just that they got violent this time. The people of the town were so nice; I never imagined they'd do something like this.

I wondered what promises dad made to these people, as the local news broadcasted the incident over the TV. I let out a discreet sigh, as the doctor told me I could leave. I thanked her before leaving the clinic. Leon was waiting for me outside. I walked to him and didn't really know what to say, so I just expressed my need to go home. He nodded in agreement and we walked back to the car. I asked the driver to head to the farm that we owned in the town.

"You own a farm here?", Leon asked me casually.  
"Yeah", I told him with a nod, "My great, great grandfather was a farmer and ran a small diary, and then my great grandfather expanded the business. My Grandfather and Dad together diversified it and made us an international company."  
"And now you carry on the legacy?", he questioned.  
"Well I am trying to", I said with a shrug. To be honest Richardson Enterprises had seen much better days during my predecessors.  
"So your farm is still in business", Leon asked me.  
"Yes, of course", I told him, "We have employed people to take care of our farms. If all else fails I guess I can live a country life here", I told him with a sigh, "Oh we are entering our estate."

The driver drove us to the main house and we both exited the car, once it stopped. I couldn't help but smile a little as I looked around the place where I spent most of my childhood summer breaks. The place had changed a lot over the years but it still was that warm and welcoming countryside home, where my grandparents used to live. They both were lovely people and spoiled me much more than dad did whenever I was with them. It was already way past dusk and it was starting to get a little colder. I rubbed my arms a little, as we walked to get inside.

I was greeted by the caretaker and maid of the place, "Kate, it's good to see you're alright", the maid spoke very informally and pulled me in a tight hug, "We just saw the news and we were worried."  
"I am fine", I replied with a smile, pulling away from the hug.  
"Amelia and Mr. Hans, meet my husband, Leon S. Kennedy", I introduced them to Leon.  
"Leon, he is the caretaker of this farm house", I told him as he shook hands with Mr. Hans, "And Amelia is the head maid of this estate."  
"You look a little familiar", as expected Leon didn't fail to notice the resemblance.

 **(Leon's POV)**

"She is Maria's older sister", Kate told me with a smile.  
"I am the more beautiful sister", the maid said with a hearty laugh.  
"I'll try not to fall for you", I couldn't help but joke with her and she laughed even louder, "I only saw you on TV and you seemed like a nice guy, but meeting you personally I can say that you're a great guy", she slapped my back in a friendly way and for some reason her hand felt heavier than it was supposed to that it made my skin burn for a minor fraction of a second from its impact.  
"Thank you", I said gratefully, with a slight laugh.  
"If you want to thank me, just increase my paycheck", she said to me rubbing her palms together and again laughed at her own joke, "Anyways jokes aside. I've prepared the master bedroom for you; please rest up a bit while I get the dinner ready."  
"Alright", Kate gave her nod and, as Amelia moved to leave, she spoke again, "Amelia, please get me a pack of ice for my arm."  
"Right away", Amelia said and hurried off to the kitchen.

The caretaker talked something over with Kate and I took a moment to look around the place. It was like any other country home, and although the real owners didn't live here but still it was pretty much neat and tidy. This place was extremely different from the place we came from. Although both the places were Kate's home but this place had friendlier and warmer people. I wondered if this difference of treatment was always there or was it just the making of the recent events. If I had to go on limb and make a guess, I'd say it was the recent events that changed servants' outlook towards Kate.

It didn't take Amelia long to bring Kate an ice pack and we made our way to the master bedroom. Kate opened the door; we both got inside and she closed the door behind her. I looked around at the room a little; it was big but it wasn't that big compared to Kate's bedroom back at the Richardson mansion. There was a small balcony, and furniture in the room looked old but it was in a good shape. This room in all its originality could be termed as vintage. It was old and yet elegant.

I pulled off my jacket, as I looked in Kate's direction. She was sitting on the bed, smiling flirtatiously at me and I smiled back her as well, "Come here", she called me over.  
"What happened?", I asked moving towards her.  
"Remove your holster", she told me standing up to meet me.  
"Why?", I asked her slightly confused.

Kate flashed me a smile and I couldn't feel any particular emotion I could tag it with, "Don't question me, just do it", she narrowed her eyes and her tone was somewhat flirty. I didn't really need to do what she was asking but if I knew she wouldn't tell me if I asked, so I removed my holster and put it on the bed, "Good", she praised me, "Now remove your shirt", she gave me another smile.  
For a moment I couldn't say anything because I didn't really know how to respond, "What?", was the only thing I could say.  
"Remove your shirt", she repeated herself, speaking slowly and clearly this time.  
"Is this some kind of joke?", I asked her in a confused tone, not really believing that she was asking this of me.  
"Do I look like I am joking?", she answered with a question of her own, pulling up an innocent and surprised expression, "I am serious", she spoke in an obvious tone.

I let out a sigh and crossed my arms, "I am not doing it", I told her flat out.  
Kate let out a laugh, "Do it this instant", the look in her eyes became fierce, "Remove your shirt, it's an order!", she spoke quite authoritatively.  
"Not happening", I responded with the same determination and weight in my voice.  
"Quit arguing", she almost snapped at me and I chose not respond to it but just gave her a look of disagreement, "If you won't do it then I'll", she added moving to take hold of my shirt, almost unbuttoning the top button.

"Wait, wait, wait", I stopped her grabbing hold of her hands and she looked up at me, "What's gotten into you, so suddenly?"  
"You are just wasting time", Kate spoke and again made a move to get off my shirt.  
"Okay, fine!", I let out a defeated sigh and gave her a incredulous look, "I'll remove my shirt", I agreed unbuttoning my shirt. I was wearing an undershirt so it would be fine without a shirt.  
"Take off your undershirt too", she demanded with a stern look in her eyes, accompanied with an extremely serious tone. Her words, her expressions and her tone was sending such confusing signals, so I couldn't really understand why I was being made to strip.  
She didn't really look desperate or anything, "Is this some kind of foreplay?", I joked with slight smile. Kate didn't reply and crossed her arms, waiting for me to comply to her wishes, and shooting me with fiery looks, as if telling me that she was not in a mood to play, "Remember, that you asked for it", I said with a flirty smile and pulled off my undershirt, "Don't blame me later", I tried to throw her off with such a comment.

Kate seemed to be unbothered by what I said and just smiled at me calmly, "Turn around now", she said making a circle with her hand and I let out a tired sigh, giving her a look of disbelief, which she countered with her glare, "Hurry up, Leon!"  
A sigh escaped my lips once again and I turned my back to her. I don't know what I to expect but Kate didn't utter a single word and the quietness in the room was discomforting, "Happy?", I asked breaking the dull silence of the room, "Now let's get down to business, shall we?", I continued on the joke.  
"Was it fun?", Kate asked in a quite neutral tone, as I felt her moving closer to me.  
"No, I am not really a fan of playing submissive", I told her with a shake of my head in a disapproving tone, "Kate..", I almost let out a reflexive scream as I felt a stinging pain on my back and turned my head to look back, over my shoulder at her.

Kate seemed to be a little startled, as she stared at my back with a ice pack in her hand. It was then that I realized that my back had turned red and was badly bruised from taking all those hits from the stones when I shielded her earlier. It wasn't stinging at the moment but it did when it came in contact with something. Now I understood why Amelia's slap on the back hurt me more than it should have, and maybe, just maybe Kate noticed it then.

"You had to jump in, couldn't really pass the opportunity to get yourself hurt, can you?", Kate almost scolded me and I realized the reason for her odd demands, "Doesn't it hurt?"  
"Well I was trained to endure the pain. I didn't realize it", I told her the truth, if she hadn't put ice pack on my back then maybe I wouldn't have realized it until the time it started hurting really bad.  
"Now stay straight", she made me stand straight, so she could apply ice pack on my back.

"It's not much you know", I stated the fact, as I felt her gently nursing my bruised back, "I've had it worse than this and survived."  
"You're here to investigate my father's death, and not run around protecting me. That's not your job", Kate reminded me in a monotone.  
"So am I supposed to stand around and do nothing?", I asked her in a somewhat sarcastic tone.  
"I can handle things on my own", she raised her voice at me.  
"You might have been badly hurt or maybe bleeding to death, given how sensitive you are", I argued with her irrationality.  
"Promise me you won't do this again", she made another stupid demand and before I could answer she spoke again, "Just promise me, Leon!", her voice cracked and I knew she was crying. I couldn't deny her request or accept it, "I can stand everything but I can't stand watching you getting hurt", I felt her wrap her arms around my torso, as she hugged me, "I don't want to lose you too. You're all I have left now", her last few words were so muffled that I barely heard them, even when I was trained to hear the lowest of sounds.

Kate held me in her arms, as she cried silently on my back. Her words and her concern were so sincere that it rendered me speechless. I couldn't even tell her to stop crying or utter just two words to express my gratitude. I didn't remember when was the last time someone held me in their arms so caringly, or cried for me. I have been in so many relationships but I never felt like this before. It was ironic that my fake relationship with Kate offered me more than some of my real ones.

I accepted her embrace; it felt nice being in her arms. I didn't actually want this treatment now but maybe deep within my sub-conscious, I longed for it. Kate is the woman I never had, but she is exactly the type I always wished for. From the time we first met, we clicked, and if things would have been a little different then this lie probably might have been the truth. I guess my luck with women might never change. I let out a discreet sigh and grabbed her hands.

"I am fine now", I told her and she let go of me.  
I turned to face her, "You should put on your shirt, it's cold out here", she said wiping her tears.  
I nodded and pulled on my clothes, "Thank you", I said sincerely. "Although I would have appreciated if we could do more than just hug", I flirted with a smile, in an attempt to lighten up the mood.  
Kate smiled beautifully at me, "Sorry to disappoint you but as you can see I am hurt, I might not be able to perform well", she said playfully, "So maybe some other time?"  
"I'll hold you up you up for it then", I said giving her a nod.  
She hummed in agreement, "Nice abs by the way", she added with a playful wink, looking at them.

We shared a laugh together like always, before Amelia came knocking at the bedroom door. She called us over for dinner and we went down to have dinner with her and farmhouse's caretaker. After the dinner Kate gave me a tour of the place, telling me the stories behind the pictures on the wall. Sometimes Amelia helped her as well. It seemed Amelia has been working for Richardson before Maria started working for them. Amelia knew about almost everyone back at the Richardson mansion and we ended up listening to her tales, until it was way past bed time.

* * *

A/N: I hope you enjoyed the little fluff in the chapter. Although, romance was there in the background since the beginning of the story (at least I tried to write it that way) but it would be more prominent in the coming chapters, and hope you'll enjoy those light moments of the story. Thanks one again for reading the story; if you have any thoughts, questions or opinions on the chapter or story then please leave a comment, I always look forward to hear from you guys. Lastly, I am really sorry for the typos or grammatical mistakes that might have been confusing. Till my next update take care and have fun! :D


	22. Valuable Trait

A/N: I am really very grateful to all the people who are reading this story and thanks to you it has gotten so many views and so less time, which I find quite amazing. I would also like to mention **Xaori, silver scropion, Adela, Shirahane Aikawa, anonymous reviewer and FuegosFiyerd** for reviewing the last chapter. You all are awesome people, thanks a lot for supporting me and the story. :D

* * *

 **Chapter 21: Valuable Trait**

* * *

 **(Leon's POV)**

When I woke up I didn't find Kate by my side. I looked at the time on my phone it was sharp 7:00 AM in the morning; she sure was an early bird. It seemed she was in the bathroom, so I took a moment to actually wake myself up. When I heard the unlocking of bathroom door, I sat up, pulling my blanket aside and got off the bed. She walked out of the bathroom, drying her hair on the towel and humming something. She smiled at me brightly, when she noticed I was awake, and wished me good morning. I wished her back groggily, still feeling extremely sleepy.

Kate laughed, "You know you can sleep, if you want to", she said walking up to me.  
"No, it's okay", I told her and ended up yawning, making her laugh even more.  
"Just go back to sleep; it's still too early to wake up", she said once her laughs died down.  
"I am fine!", I told her, feeling a little tired because my nightmares didn't let me have a peaceful sleep.  
"You kept twisting and turning all night you know", she said to me, "You deserve some sleep", with that she gave me a slight push.

Kate looked at me in surprise and I gave her a confused look. She again pushed me with a little more force than before but I didn't understand what exactly she was trying to achieve or why she was doing that. She made a few more fruitless attempts at pushing me, putting a little more weight into it every time, that her face had turned red. In the end she gave up panting a little, seemingly exhausted.

"What exactly were you trying to do?", I couldn't help but ask, pitying her a little.  
"I was trying to push you back on the bed", Kate replied huffing a little.  
"Oh", I said in realization, I could have never guessed it was something like that. She was by far the weakest woman I've ever encountered, but then again possibly because she was pampered a lot. There were women in military that preceded even men in their skills. However, Kate was not cut from that cloth, "I am fine", I told her.  
"You sure?", she asked me, as I moved to get myself a pair of clothes.

"Yeah", I answered her choosing my clothes, "Besides if I sleep who would save you?", I asked closing the wardrobe door.  
Kate let out a laugh, "I'll manage", she said with a smile.  
"I don't trust you", I told her shaking my head and she pouted at me.  
"Alright", she said rolling her eyes, "I'll be going downstairs once I am done drying my hair."  
"Okay, I'll catch up to you in some time", I said heading inside the bathroom.

I put my clothes on the hanger and got my toothbrush from the cabinet. I brushed my teeth and then shaved, before heading for a shower. I took the shower as fast as I can, dressed myself and headed downstairs to find Kate. As her track record goes, I had a constant feeling that she was in danger, when I wasn't with her. Maybe I couldn't shake my negligence with what happened with her cook. If something like that happened again, I wanted to be next to her to save her, maybe then I would be able to redeem my mistake. When I reached the living area, I couldn't find her anywhere. I only found Amelia who was dusting the stuff in the living room.

"Amelia, have you seen Kate?", I asked her about my wife's whereabouts.  
"Oh yeah", she answered with a smile; "She went to the stables to meet my son, because the cook said there's still a little time in breakfast."  
"Okay thanks", I said already starting to move out, "Which stables?", I stopped and asked her since there were a couple of stables here.  
"The sheep one", she replied with a smile  
"And which one is that?", I questioned once again.  
"It's the closest one", she told me and I thanked her once again, heading out.

As I exited the house and got off the porch I spotted Kate walking towards the stables. I almost ran to catch up to her. I reached her, as she reached the fence's gate. She seemed to be struggling a little with it so I helped her with it. She thanked me with a smile and we stepped inside the fenced yard.

"You were pretty fast", Kate said pulling her hair to a side, since the morning breeze was messing it.  
"Well you take a lot of time to dry your hair", I said looking at her sideways, taking her in details because earlier I was a little bit sleepy to notice. Clad in a casual and feminine light pink and white colored dress, with her hair hanging loose on her one of her shoulder, she looked irresistibly cute.  
"But how did you know I was outside", she asked looking at me a little puzzled, after sometime.  
"Amelia told me you were going to meet her son", I answered her in an obvious tone.

"Ah yeah, it's been a long since I met Brent, so I really want to see him", she sounded a little excited; "We used to always hang out together, when I was here for summer."  
"So he works on the farm?", I asked her, since he wasn't here yesterday when we arrived otherwise Kate would have met him then only.  
"No, he doesn't", she shook her head, "He used to work here part time till High School, but not now. He went to university and now works in the town's police force."  
"I see", I said response, "He's a good friend of yours?", I asked her casually.

"Yeah kind of, well he's more of an acquaintance actually", Kate answered with a slight shrug. "I mean we used to hang out together all the time when I spent my summers here at the farmhouse but we had no contact outside here."  
"You seem excited to see him", I couldn't help but say, letting out a laugh.  
"Well you see, I had HUGE crush on him when I was younger", she told me laughing herself, "Oh he used to be such a handsome boy with a sweet personality to boot", she added keeping a hand over her heart.  
"Is that so?", I didn't know how to respond to this extra information.  
"Yeah, why else do you think he was my first kiss", she spoke with a dreamy look in her eyes, probably remembering that kiss.

I didn't know how to respond before but now I don't know how to even react to this particular piece of information. It felt a little odd knowing about her first kiss. The casual way she spoke of it, the dreamy look in her eyes, as she relived those moments in her memories and her excitement to meet this guy, made me feel a little discomforted. I tried to figure what was that uneasy feeling and why I was feeling so, as I looked at her gorgeous face. It was then she pointed forwards telling me that it was the said guy.

I turned to see a tall guy pushing open the barn door to let the sheep out in the yard, while a two middle aged men led the sheep out. He was wearing baggy pants and his shirt was tied around his waist, exposing his bare torso. He untied his shirt and put it on, as Kate called out his name from a distance. He lifted up his head to see in our direction. Kate waved at him and he waved back at her smiling, as he recognized her. We walked towards him, as he too headed our way to meet us.

"He definitely got better", Kate muttered in an evaluative undertone to no one in particular, or to me I wasn't really sure, "Way better!", she spoke again and I realized she was speaking to me only, "I don't remember him being this toned. He was this tall, lanky guy, almost like a plank, and now look at him! He is totally a hunk", she said in an appreciative cum surprised tone, "Although his dress sense is still really poor."  
"You're so shallow", I couldn't help but say, shaking my head in disapproval of that way of her thinking.  
"So?", she shrugged, seemingly not offended by what I said, "It's a valuable trait."  
For a bit I thought I should say something but then I decided against it, "Never mind what I said", I told her sighing.

And before Kate could say anything the guy in subject spoke, "Hey Kate, it's good to see you. And wow you've grown beautiful", he spoke once he got near enough that they don't have to shout to talk  
"What do you mean grown beautiful?", she furrowed her brows in displeasure, "I was and always have been beautiful", she said in a matter of fact tone, and the guy let out a laugh.  
"I meant you got even more beautiful", he complimented her once again, covering the last few steps to her. He tried to be discreet but he did check her out from head to toe and the slight grin on his face told everyone that liked what he was seeing, which almost urged a frown up on my face but I controlled it without too much effort.  
"Oh", she said in realization, "You've become pretty handsome too", she told with a smile and a wink, as he closed the gap between them to hug her. She instinctively stepped away from him and almost hid behind me, "I don't want to hug you, when you are all sweaty and smell like sheep", she made an excuse but clearly she showed the same kind of fear she shows around other people. It's just that it happened with her cloak on, possibly because Brent almost invaded her personal space. Having noticed that, it lifted up my mood a little.  
"Oh yeah I am sorry", he said smiling sheepishly scratching his head much like a country guy, "I forgot, you don't like it."

"And never will!", Kate shook her head smiling, "Anyways meet my husband, Leon S. Kennedy", she introduced me to him, "Leon, this is Brent Jones, Amelia's son and my old friend."  
"It's nice to meet you", I held my hand to the guy.  
"Same here", Brent said with a friendly smile, as we both shook hands briefly, "I finally get to meet the guy who stole Kate away."  
"I don't think she belongs to anyone, so it's not really stealing. It's more like telling everyone that I think I can put up with her tantrums for the rest of my life", I quipped back almost monotonously and Kate laughed.  
"Don't mind him. He has this seriously-weird sense of humor", Kate told him, smiling at me so brightly that for a moment I was blinded by her beauty, "So, anyways what are you doing here? I thought you joined the police force."  
"Yeah I work for police but I help here at the farm on my off days. It's a nice work out, and I also get to help mom", He answered her with a smile, "How about you guys, what brings you here?"

"We are here for honeymoon", Kate answered him with a slight laugh, "And of course a little business."  
"Oh yeah I saw it on TV and people were talking about it in the department", Brent said in a serious tone.  
"Speaking of that, you weren't there to save me, huh?", she asked him faking a displeased tone.  
"Well a team of people was left behind, so that we could take care of other things that might crop up", he gave her an explanation, "But honestly I am surprised that people started to stone you. I mean town folks are really peaceful people and your family is very much respected here."

"Well people change and so does their feelings towards things and people", Kate said with a slight smile.  
"Well I am glad nothing happened to you", Brent expressed his relief.  
"Thanks to Leon", she looked and smiled at me. It was then that Amelia yelled at the top of her lungs, informing that the breakfast was ready, "Want to join us for breakfast?", she invited her old friend.  
"Hmm… sure", he gave her nod, "You guys go on ahead. I've to get my coat from the barn, before the animals decide to chew on it."  
"Okay", she said with a smile and he hurried away, "He definitely grew hotter, too bad I am already married", she added giving me a look of displeasure.

I just let out a laugh, "It's temporary, so you'll have plenty of opportunities later", I told her, as we started walking back.  
Kate huffed a little, "The least you could do is pretend to be jealous, you know?", she said to me in a dramatically sad tone.  
"Well I was actually jealous for a bit back there", I told her in a somewhat monotone, "Then I realized that I am the one who gets to call you Mrs. Kennedy."

The color of Kate's face changed rapidly like always and she hit me, which of course I didn't really feel it. I laughed seeing her reaction; this trick seemed to never get old. It was easy to catch her off guard and she always fell for it. Like every time she told me she was keeping her last name but it was funny how she never said that she doesn't like being called Mrs. Kennedy. She was so stubborn with the silliest of the things and ordered me around like a slave sometimes, but never once she asked me to stop referring to her by my last name, which made me wonder if she secretly likes that.

We sat on the breakfast table and Amelia started serving us. As I sipped my coffee, I realized it was just the way I liked it with no sugar and no milk, and I couldn't help but smile inwardly looking at Kate. She probably gave Amelia the heads up about the kind of coffee I like, since there was no way Amelia could have randomly guessed that. Kate really had those personality traits of being a good wife, considering the facts that she takes care of me and worries about me in her own royal way.

Sometime during the breakfast, Brent joined us at the table. We talked trivially over the breakfast and he offered to show us around the farmhouse, because it had been years since Kate's last visit. So, after breakfast we went on something like a tour of the farm. It was basically visiting all the animal sheds, from cows to chicken to horses to sheep, and meeting the people working on the farm. Though they all lived in the same town but they were a major contrast to the folks that had gathered at her plant yesterday. It could have been because they worked for her, but definitely they weren't as hostile as the people yesterday, and some even expressed their concern and were surprised about the incident.

As we were talking to the person who takes care of the sheep on the farm, "Is that a baby sheep", Kate asked the caretaker all of the sudden pointing out a couple of lambs playing in the field and walked to them.  
"Yes, they are", the guy told her with a smile.  
"Aww… they are so cute, especially this one", she said petting the smallest of the lambs, "He likes me", she added as the lamb licked her hand.  
"It's a she, milady", the shepherd corrected her a little nervously.  
"Oh that's makes it even cuter", Kate said standing up, as the lamb ran away to play with its friends, "I didn't see them earlier?", she questioned.  
"Probably because their mothers were feeding them then", Brent told her.  
"Oh I see", she said and then a sounds of cars diverted our attention, "Well, I guess the tour ends here", she added to no one in particular with a sigh, as the cars stopped in front of the house.

Kate thanked the people working on the farm, and we made our way to see the guests, as they got off their cars. It was Dave Clark, Adv. Lawrence, her personal assistant and the managers of the plant. Like always Kate donned her robotic mask in an instant and greeted them with a plastic smile. She invited them inside the house, made them sit in the living room and started discussing business with them till it was lunchtime. Once they all had lunch, they discussed business and the future of the food processing plant some more, debating the pros and cons basically in terms of monetary perspective.

By the time the sun was setting in the horizon, they hadn't reached any conclusion as to what to do, so Kate dispersed the local managers saying that she needs some time to think. However, she asked Clark, Lawrence and her PA to stay behind, saying she wanted to discuss something with them.

"Mr. Lawrence, did father really made a promise with these people when he was buying their land?", Kate asked the older man in a very serious tone.  
"Not that I remember", he shook his head, "I was present during the legal procedures but I wasn't there when he personally talked to the land owners. Why don't you ask your secretary, he worked for your father before you, so maybe he knows?"  
Kate shook her head, "He started working for dad just 3 months ago, so I don't think he does", she looked at her secretary and he nodded in agreement, "Did you try to contact his old secretary?", she asked her PA.  
"Yes, I did but he's is in hospital for some surgery now", Jefferson answered her, "It would take a few more days or a week before he's available to talk to us."  
"But we don't have that much time", Clark said in an urgent tone, "For all we know the people could march up here, repeat what happened yesterday if we don't give them an answer soon enough."  
"You're right but we are out of options right now", Kate said in a thoughtful tone, "If daddy really gave his word that he'd build a university then I guess we have to build one."

"Kate that would be a serious setback to our resources", Clark told her in an urgent tone.  
"And if words gets out that we backed out on my father's words then it would hurt our reputation", Kate reasoned with him with an equally serious tone.  
"Kate, look…", it seemed Clark was choosing his words wisely, "There are times when us businessmen can't keep our words and it's not a bad thing, it's normal."  
"Not for my dad", Kate said in a stern tone, "He always kept his words, he never cheated people to become successful and I want Richardson Enterprise to stay that way."  
"Board will never agree to it", Clark argued with her, "And this project's been going on for 3 years now and not once your father mentioned about building an institute here."  
"Because he was personally looking into this project, and you were busy setting up our brand in Asia", Kate pressed on it, "And you, yourself said that daddy didn't talk to you about this project. So what if he really wanted to build an institute here?"  
"He would have mentioned it to board and we would have known about it Kate", Clark said putting weight on his voice, "I confirmed it with the people on the board and they don't know nothing about it. We might be able to live out a bad fame but we can't risk putting capital in something that would just suck our money in."

Kate probably couldn't come with a very good argument and remained silent for some time, "I need time to think on it before making a decision", she said looking at them.  
"Alright", Clark said letting out a sigh, "But don't take too much time", he added standing up; "Time is money in our profession."  
"I know", she said standing up as well.  
"We'll see you tomorrow then", Clark said starting to move out.

Lawrence and her secretary followed him and we saw them off the door. The moment they left, Kate seemed somewhat stressed. She asked Amelia to get her a cup of coffee. I took a seat next to her and she looked at me. A playful smile graced her face and I knew from experience that she was about to flirt with me, but before she could say anything, Amelia hurried back. She informed Kate there were couple of village folks here to meet her and if she should let them inside or shoo them away.

The surprise on Kate's face wasn't that readable but she looked at me, as if asking me what she should do. She thought for a moment and then agreed to see those people. Amelia hurried off to get the people, while Kate cleared up the table with the official documents. It didn't take the old lady too long to bring the guests to Kate. They were a bunch of middle aged folks from the village. Kate stood up and greeted them cordially with a very weak smile. Once we were done with the greeting, she asked them to take a seat, and asked Amelia to get them some refreshments as well.

"So how can I help you?", Kate asked them with a smile.  
They all looked at each other wondering who would be their spokesperson, when one of the men cleared his throat, "We are a group of farmers, Ms. Richardson and your father bought land from us…", he began.  
"About that… I am already under discussion with the people at my company and if my father promised to build an institute…", she cut him in between and spoke really fast.  
"You are getting us wrong, Ms. Richardson", another guy spoke interrupting her speech and Kate looked at him in surprise, "We saw everything on news about the incident that happened yesterday and we are anxious about the plant's future."  
"I am sorry?!", she looked at them all puzzled.  
"Ms. Richardson your father said he'd build a food processing plant here and buy our produce, thereby compensating for our lost revenue by selling the land to him", the first guy explained the situation to her.

For a minute there was silence in the room, "So why did you brought up the issue of institute yesterday?", Kate asked them completely bewildered, looking from one face to another.  
"It wasn't us", another one of them said and every one of them agreed with him, "We were never opposed to the idea of food processing plant, so we don't know anything about. We just saw it on news and were concerned about it. If you don't build a processing plant then we'd really be at a loss here because we sold our lands to your father really cheap, since he promised to get us business."  
"So he promised you guys to build a food processing plant?", Kate asked them in confirmation and they all gave her a nod. It couldn't really be read on Kate's poker face but it was obvious that she was troubled; otherwise there was no reason for her to put on an expressionless exterior. She smiled professionally, "Well like I told you before, I am still looking at all the details, so please give me some time. But please be assured if my father gave you his word then surely I won't break his promise."

The people looked at each other and smiled in relief. They thanked Kate for her reassurance, as Amelia brought them some refreshments. They talked generally how processing plant was better for their village than an institute but Kate refrained from commenting on the subject. I wasn't really sure, because she was really good at minimizing her body language and expressions, but it seemed she was still thoughtful about the matter and indecisive of her choice between an institute and an industrial plant. It was at times like these one could see the professional side of her, as she said goodbyes to the people with a beautiful smile on her face.

* * *

A/N: So this concludes another chapter, and I hope you all enjoyed the little drama building up in the story. This plant/institute issue will be solved in a few more chapters but let me know what your thoughts on it. Other than that if you have any other thoughts, questions or concerns then let me know through your comments. I am extremely sorry if my grammatical mistakes and typos made the text confusing. I'll see you with the next update, take care and have fun! :D


	23. The Diary

A/N: Hey guys, I hope you all are doing great! Like always I would like to thank all of you lovely people for reading my story and supporting it throughout. I would also like to mention **Xaori, silver scorpion, Shirahane Aikawa, Adela and FuegosFiyerd** for sharing their views about the last chapter. Now please carry forward to the latest and I hope you all enjoy it!

* * *

 **Chapter 22: The Diary**

* * *

 **(Kate's POV)**

I washed my face with water, feeling really tired. It had been a day of discussions and hard thinking with no significant conclusions. I took a towel and dried my face, and looked at my image in the mirror. I stared at myself for one long minute, and it felt like I was gazing at the face of a stranger. The physical features were the same but still it felt different. Now I understood why people said that if you look into the mirror, you can see your soul. Leon's words echoed in my mind and I looked away not being able to meet my own eyes in the mirror.

I closed my eyes remembering my father. After his death, things weren't easy for me or his company. Both, Richardson Enterprise and I, lost our parent but it was I, who was burdened with my father's dream. Every day was a struggle to keep the company still going, especially because the lack of investors. Every decision I took, I wondered if I was doing it right. If daddy was here, he would have told me what to do but he wasn't, so I had to find answers on my own. Every time I thought I figured out a solution to a problem, more problems would just crop up out of nowhere.

I felt two tears roll down my cheek, as I felt suffocated by this life. Sometimes I wished I could just be Kathleen, and not Kathleen Richardson. I took a few deep breaths to calm myself down, I had to be strong. I promised myself that I'll be strong. I opened my eyes and wiped my tears away. I washed my face with water once again and this time didn't pause to look up at the mirror. I changed into my night dress and exited the bathroom.

I looked around the room and spotted Leon out in the balcony, talking to someone. From the professional tone he used and utterance of words 'paperwork' and 'report', it was quite obvious that he was talking to someone from his actual work, so I didn't disturb him. I looked around casually; it seemed he had been working before he got the call. His laptop was open and had some document on it, which seemed like a police report. I didn't pay too much attention to it and dropped myself on the loveseat. It was then that an old notebook grabbed my attention. I couldn't help my curiosity and lifted if off the table. I was sure I hadn't seen it before but it seemed oddly familiar. I was about to open it to see its contents, when it got snatched off my hands.

It happened so fast that I didn't even realize what had happened for at least ten seconds. I turned to look at Leon, who had taken that book away from me. I gave him a displeased look but he was already frowning at me. He clearly didn't want me to take a look at the book, and that obviously piqued my curiosity even more. Now I had to find out the secrets of this book.

"What is it?", I asked him eyeing the notebook in his hand.  
Leon looked at it for bit before answering, "It's… umm... a diary", he answered somewhat monotonously.  
"A diary?!", I again look at the book, "Whose?", I asked him, as he rounded off the couch  
"Mine", he answered in a monotone, taking a seat next to me.  
"You write diaries?!", I couldn't keep the surprise off of my tone and smiled at him mischievously.  
"Is there a problem in that?", he said not looking at me and grabbing his laptop off the table.

"No, no problem", I shook my head but Leon was too busy to even look at me, "I want to see it", I demanded not bothering to keep the excitement off my tone.  
"You can't", he straightaway denied it, not even bothering to look at me or giving me an explanation.  
"Why?", I almost whined in disappointment, "I am your wife, I can look at it", I added innocently.  
"It's personal and I don't want you seeing it", he spoke in a very serious tone, looking at me with a serious expression on his face.  
"But…", I began in an attempt to counter him.  
"I said you can't then you can't", he spoke giving his final verdict on the matter.

I huffed not really agreeing to wishes. Just because he says he doesn't want me looking at it, it doesn't mean I'd listen to him. On the contrary, it just increased my curiosity even more. I looked at the diary from the corner of my eyes, lying at the farther end of the table. I looked at Leon; he was pretty much occupied with typing something on his notebook. It was the perfect moment to grab the notebook and make a run for it. I casually played with my hair for a little while, making sure that Leon was distracted with his work and quickly reached for the small leather bound book; and even faster than that Leon grabbed it before me, slapping my hand away.

"Ouch", I screamed in reflex, "You hit me so hard", I complained.  
"I did not", Leon said not looking at me.  
"You did", I told him rubbing the back of my hand, "Look it's turning red."  
He spared my hand a look and let out a sigh, "It's your fault for not listening to me."  
"As your wife I demand to know everything", I said to him stubbornly, "So hand it over", I spoke like bossy wife.  
"No", he gave his short reply.

"C'mon don't be embarrassed, how bad can it be? I swear I won't laugh", I tried to coax him to hand me over that diary.  
"You can't have it", Leon repeated with a sigh.  
"Please!", I requested him and he didn't bother to respond to my pleas. I tried to make him agree to let me have a look but he just chose to ignore me, which was immensely fueling my curiosity. When I thought his guard was down, I made another attempt to get the diary and again he grabbed it before I could and held it away from my reach.  
"What part of, 'you can't have it', don't you understand?", he almost snapped at me.

Leon and I looked at each other for one long minute, and I could see that he was really annoyed. I was just playing around like usual but I guess the matter was far more serious than I had thought it to be. I had never seen him like this. No matter how much annoyingly I behaved, he never got this irritated before. He tried to deal with me calmly throwing in sarcasm whenever he got the chance, but he never raised his voiced at me. I looked at the diary in his hand; it was more than obvious that the content of the diary were a sensitive matter and it was my mistake to push him to the edge.

"Is everything alright?", I asked him really concerned.  
"Yeah everything's fine", Leon replied getting back to his work, his tone still monotonous.  
"You seem a little stressed", I spoke, fruitlessly trying to read him, "Is everything fine at your work?", I asked him again and more clearly this time.  
"Fine as it can be", he answered not looking at me and concentrating on his work.

"You know", I hesitated for a moment but the thought had been on my mind for some time now. He looked at me telling me to continue, "You can go back… to DC I mean", I told him letting out a sigh and meaning every word of it.  
"Why the sudden thought?", he asked me back, staring at me intently.  
I let out a sigh, "I know I've been a pest but I also know that your work back at the capital is more important than investigating my father's murder case", I stated the truth, "So you can go back to DC and resume your normal work."  
"You know I would have really loved to do that", he said with a slight smile, "If you had said this to me something like two weeks ago but now I'd like to stick around I until I solve this case."  
"You don't have to", I said shaking my head in negative, "I am sure you can work on this case from DC."  
"Maybe… but I'd prefer to stay here and investigate", he said to me.

"Are you sure?", I asked him in confirmation. He hummed in agreement and gave me a nod, "So you're going to stay?"  
"Yes", Leon replied with a smile.  
"And you'll solve my father's murder case?", I asked him in a different way, wanting to make sure what I was hearing was true, as he got back to his work.  
"Yes", he answered with a nod, typing what seemed like some report.  
"And you won't leave until it's all solved?", I questioned once again, just to annoy him.  
"Yes", he replied letting out a sigh.  
"And you'll keep pretending you're my husband till then", I said smiling looking at him work with a serious face.  
"Yes", he answered in monotone almost absentmindedly.  
"And you'll let me read the diary?", I threw the unexpected question his way, hoping to get a positive response, since he seemed distracted.  
"No", he replied in the same monotone, telling me that he was more attentive than I thought him to be.

I couldn't help but express my disappointment with a huff, and Leon laughed at me. I just glared at him but he wasn't even looking at me. The knots of frown on my forehead eased, as I just watched him work, and I forgot that I was annoyed with him outsmarting me. I always knew he was very professional but this expression that he had on his face, when he worked, had a different charm of its own. He was no doubt a handsome man but he also had a great personality to compliment his face.

I always wished to know more about him on a personal level, but he had very clearly told me to keep it professional so even if I ask he might not talk on the subject. The only thing I could do was to just know him by just being with him. I wouldn't say I knew a lot about him by just spending past 2-3 weeks with him but, I could say I knew him a little. I smiled inwardly admiring him as he worked. It was when he lifted his head and turned to look at me. I smiled at him more, as he gave me a confused look.

"Isn't that your phone?", Leon asked me and I realized my phone was ringing.  
I looked in the direction of the sound; it was lying on the bedside table, "Yeah", I answered, hurrying to get the call. I saw that Daniel was calling me, "Hello", I answered the call at its last ring.  
"How are things going at your end?", he asked me over the call, being straightforward as usual .  
"Well I am getting publicity again", I told him taking a seat on the bed, "Didn't you see the news?", I asked him with an obvious tone.  
"Of course I did", he replied in somewhat a stern tone, "We can do without negative publicity, you know? Here Vivian is trying to create a positive image for our company and you keep sabotaging that."  
"Well I can't help it when people find me irresistible", I said to him smiling, looking at Leon, who shook his head a little.

Daniel let out a sarcastic laugh at the other end as if I had told him a joke, "Anyways I called to let you know that we got the contract", he said in a business like tone.  
"Which contract are you talking about?", I asked him trying to keep confusion out of my voice.  
"The Swartz one", he answered and I was so surprised that I couldn't say anything, so he continued, "The head of textile industry called me late this evening telling me that we have secured the contract. Swartz's fashion house hasn't send us the official order and specifications yet but he has expressed his interest in doing business with us."  
"Oh really?", I asked in confirmation, hoping that he doesn't read the surprise in my tone.  
"Yeah", he affirmed it, "I talked to him myself, on behalf of you, and he said that it's a pleasure for him to do business with us."  
I sighed, "That's good then, send him complimentary flowers on behalf of our enterprise once we have the official order", I said to him.  
"Okay", he responded in a dry tone.

"Anything else I have to know?", I asked him about the dealings at the headquarters.  
"Nothing else", he answered without delay.  
"Good, keep me informed", I said with a sigh.  
"That goes without saying", he said in an obvious tone, "I'll hang up now", I hummed in response and Daniel disconnected the call.

I pulled the phone away from my ear and thought about what I had just came to know. I still couldn't believe that Swartz was willing to deal with us even after what had happened. But then again it wasn't unusual; mutual likeability wasn't a necessary factor to do business with each other, after all we were all here to make profit, and if he sees profit with us then he could definitely look past whatever happened. I just hoped that I don't have to deal with him personally anymore, though it was highly unlikely, but I guess I can manage a few professional meets with him.

I let out a sigh and looked at Leon; he was done working on his laptop and was reading a small black notebook. The look on his face was pretty much blank, but he seemed pretty much absorbed in reading it. I called out his name and he hummed in response telling me he was listening but didn't look my way. When I didn't say anything, he looked my way and asked me to continue.

"You remember Swartz?", I asked him and, for a moment, I couldn't read anything on Leon's face but then I saw a slight frown on his face.  
"Yeah", he answered getting back to the book, "What about him?"  
"He gave us the contract", I told him not hiding my surprise.  
"He did?!", he queried in the most surprised tone ever, looking at me.  
"Yeah, why are you so surprised?", I couldn't help but ask. He seemed pretty indifferent about the business, so his shock was quite unexpected.  
"After what happened…", He took a pause, "Between you two, it's a little surprising."

"Yeah I think the same", I agreed with him, "But obviously he's considering the money factor, so you know", I said with the sigh, "I just don't want to deal with him anymore", for a moment I remembered what I had been through. "But I can't be selfish. I have to think about the company first and what will I tell the board members when they ask me why I didn't accept Swartz's business proposal." Leon didn't say anything and I waited for him to respond. It seemed he was more interested in reading the contents of the book, "Are you even listening?", I asked him, making my way to him, "Leon?!", I called out his name a little loudly and he finally bothered to look up at me.

"Yes?", Leon looked at me seemingly flabbergasted that it was quite visible on his face, which is normally quite hard to read most of the time. Clearly this astonishment was greater than the shock he expressed about us getting the contract, "You said something?", he spoke after a brief pause.  
"A lot of things", I told him, "What are you reading?", I asked looking at the book, only to realize that it was his diary, "Why are you reading your own diary?"  
"I… umm…", he seemed a little baffled.  
"Is it even your diary?", I asked him suspiciously, because he definitely didn't seem the kind to maintain one and the thing looked too old to be his, "Let me read it", I moved to take it from him, feeling slightly worried now.  
"You shouldn't", he told me hiding it once again, "I mean you can't."

 **(Leon's POV)**

"I can if you let me", Kate said frowning at me a little and I didn't know how to handle this situation at the moment. There were a lot of things on my mind and they were hindering the functioning of my brain. When my silence prolonged, Kate let out a sigh, "Are you feeling alright?", she asked me and I could read concern on her face, "Do you have fever or anything", she moved to touch my forehead.  
"I am fine", I said looking up at her.  
"It's something related to your work, isn't it?", she asked in a somewhat conclusive tone.  
"You can say that", I said looking at the diary.  
"And I believe you can't tell me what it is", she said in an understanding tone, taking a seat next to me.  
I looked at her beautiful face and deep into those mesmerizing blue eyes, and shook my head, "Not now", I answered with a weak smile, "But some day I promise I will explain everything."  
She smiled at me beautifully, "I hope that's before you leave because I won't wait forever", she said crossing her arms.

"But promise me, you won't let curiosity get to you until then", I said taking hold of her hands.  
Kate laughed a little, "I can't promise that", she said somewhat mischievously, shaking her head in negative.  
"I am serious, Kate", I said to her, putting weight on my voice.  
"You're scaring me now", she said and took a deep breath, "Alright! I won't read the diary until you allow me to."  
"Thanks", I said to her, letting go of her hand.  
"But don't expect me to wait forever, alright?", she said in a business-like tone.

I let out a laugh and nodded in agreement. Kate smiled once again, making my heart beat a little faster than usual. She told me that she'd sleep and once again I nodded, telling her that I'll join her in a bit because I had some reports that needed to be dealt with as soon as possible. She just smiled, wishing me good night and then very unexpectedly leaned in placing a soft kiss on my cheek. It was such a casual act, and she did it so naturally as if it was it was quite usual between us, that it all somehow made it special.

Kate's expression's transformed almost immediately and lines of slight regret ran across her face, as blood rushed in to fill it up. She apologized immediately seemingly embarrassed, making herself look cuter and once again my heart paced up. I told her that it was okay, after all I didn't exactly mind that peck on the cheek. It was surprising but definitely not unwelcomed. She sighed in relief and raised herself from my side. She asked me to not take too long with an innocent, yet quite suggestive smile on her face, as she walked towards the bed.

I couldn't help but stare after Kate, as she climbed up on the bed. I watched her adjust her pillows and settle herself under the heavy blanket. She looked my way just as she was about to lie down and sent a playful wink my way, making me let out slight laugh. I wished her a good night, as she finally lied down and pulled the covers over her shoulders, closing her eyes to sleep. I pulled my eyes away from the sleeping beauty and got back to my work.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading the chapter and I hope you liked the little couple's quibble. If my grammar mistakes and typos confused you then I thoroughly apologize for that. Now I have an **important information** to share; sadly, I have hit a block and am almost unable to properly develop the story at the moment, so I won't be updating this story until I stack up some more chapters. I don't know how long it might take me, but rest assured I will complete this story, even if it takes me years to do it. I hope you all understand and forgive me for this delay! =/

There won't be any chapter next week, but still I would like to hear your thoughts on this one and what you think about the little black diary, which was the main focus of the chapter. If you have any thoughts, questions, concerns or suggestions about the story please feel free to leave a comment or send me private message. I'll see you all with the next chapter (whenever that is), till then take care and have a great time and have a fun weekend ahead! :)


	24. The Resolve

A/N: **Surprise! xD  
** You must be wondering what this chapter is doing here, when in the last chapter I spoke about having a block and putting this story on hold for some time, but the truth is that it was an April Fool's day prank lol. And I really want to apologize to everyone, who might have been sad about me putting the story on hold. It was not my intention to hurt anyone and I really felt very bad about it afterwards. So **I am really sorry** , please forgive me! T_T

On a good note I found out that I have an awesome bunch of readers and I am really grateful to have your support. **silver scorpion, FuegosFiyerd, Xaori and Shirahane Aikawa** , I am really lucky to have you as my reviewers; thanks a lot for such lovely words. I hope you all enjoy the following chapter and that we are still friends! xD

* * *

 **Chapter 23: The Resolve**

* * *

 **(Leon's POV)**

I yawned as I made my way to the stables to find Kate. As usual she wasn't by my side when I woke up and the head maid of this farmhouse told me that Kate went out to the horse stables. I had a lot to think over last night and like always nightmares kept me awake, and now I was feeling slightly sleepy. I didn't have to make too much effort to find Kate; she was surrounded by horses and was talking to their caretaker. She smiled at me when I joined her, as the caretaker went back to the task at his hand.

"Good Morning", Kate wished me brightly.  
"Morning", I wished her back, feeling a little tired, "What are you doing here?"  
"Nothing much just felt like horse riding", she told and we spotted the caretaker bringing a white horse for her.  
"Here my lady", he said presenting the horse to her.  
"It's the fastest horse right?", Kate asked him with the smile and the old man gave her a nod, "That's…", she was saying when another horse came close to her on its own.

"Looks like he likes you", I said as Kate stepped away from it.  
"That goes without saying, everyone likes me", she said pushing the black horse away, and moved to mount the other horse, when the latter nudged her arm gently, "What?"  
"I think its offering you a ride", I said to Kate, moving next to the horse.  
"Sorry darling today is not your day", she added to the horse, as the caretaker helped her up on the white horse, and the black horse neighed shaking its head, as if disappointed; "Besides I'm into fast horses."  
I let out a laugh petting the black horse, "You know horses have a lot of self respect and they can be fast or slow depending on how much trust their rider puts on them", I told her and horse nodded neighing again that too very enthusiastically, "See he agrees."

 **(Kate's POV)**

I couldn't help but smile, "How about we decide that with a race?", I challenged him.  
"Sure", Leon agreed without second thoughts.  
"Get him the gear and a horse as well", I asked the caretaker.  
"Just the gear, I'll ride this one", Leon added to him and he nodded, and moved to get the saddle.  
"So you know horse riding as well?", I couldn't help but be amazed about how much skill he held.  
"A little", he told me with a smile and I could tell that he was an expert at it, "One of my exes was into horses."  
"I see", I couldn't help but say somewhat icily; somehow all his skills had a woman associated with it.

It didn't take the farm worker to return back with the gear. He put the saddle on the horse within a few minutes and Leon got on the horse as well. I explained the route through the woods to Leon that we would course through the race, and some basic rules. Once he understood all of it we took our positions to start the race, when the caretaker interrupted us for a moment. He said something to Leon, which I couldn't really hear. Leon just shook his head and said something in reply which again I couldn't hear it. Once Leon said he was ready, I kicked off with my horse, saying Go and cheating to get a head start.

Leon didn't respond to that little unfair advantage and followed. I looked back at him with a smile; he wasn't that far behind and was keeping up with me really well. I giddyap the horse to run even faster, as Leon seemed to be catching up. I smiled when I saw the finish line of this race, thinking that there was no way Leon could beat me now. As soon as this thought came to my mind, I turned to look only to see Leon closing the distance rapidly. It didn't take him more than a few seconds to overtake me and now he was ahead of me.

Before I could even try to catch up to him, I heard a loud gunshot and birds flying off in some distance. It scared my horse and she stopped listening to me. I held on to its reins tightly trying to get it back in my control but it was too disturbed to comply to me. I was about to fall when Leon, grabbed the reins of my horse and somehow miraculously calmed it down. He ran a hand through its head asking it to calm down and it did. His horse seemed pretty much indifferent to the gunshot, otherwise he might not have made it back to me in time, since he had gotten far ahead and the gunshot had even slowed down my horse.

"Are you alright?", Leon asked me still holding on to the reins of my horse.  
"Yeah I am fine", I told him sighing in relief, "She just got really frightened hearing that gunshot."  
"You got scared so she got scared", he spoke in a quite objective tone, "Apparently, horses are good at reading moods and she must have sensed your fright as well. She could have thrown you off in an attempt to escape the danger."  
"Well she almost did", I told him quite casually.  
"It's dangerous!", he spoke in a serious tone, giving me a stern look.  
"I know", I replied with a nod, "Thank you!", I said gratefully, speaking in a sincere tone.

"No problem", Leon replied with slight shake of his head, "Try to be careful next time?", it was more of a question than word of caution.  
"Are you mocking me?", I couldn't help but ask pouting at him.  
He let out a slight laugh, "Well for some reason, you've been having quite a terrible luck lately", he stated in a matter of fact tone.  
"It's always been like that", I told him the fact, "It's just that you've been here long enough to notice", I almost regretted saying that out loud, "Never mind that", I spoke heaving out a sigh, even before Leon could say anything in response, "I wonder what happened?", I added diverting the topic of conversation and looked in the direction, where the gunshot sound came from.  
"Let's find out", he said steering our horses in the said direction.

I gave him a nod and Leon led the way towards the sound. He still kept a hold on the reins of my horse, pulling it along with him. In a way it was good, since my heart still hadn't calmed down after hearing the gunshot, and Leon probably knew it. I looked sideways at his serious face; every day I find more and more things that make me adore this man even more. The care and concern he showed towards me, made my heart flutter, and within a few seconds my heart paced up for a completely different reason. I smiled admiring the handsome look on his face and enjoying his company. It wasn't that much but to me it was romantic in every way.

"Leon", I called his attention breaking the silence between us, and hummed in response telling me he was listening, "This Blacky", I spoke referring to his horse, "It's the fastest horse, isn't it?" Leon didn't say anything but I got my answer, "I should have known", I let out another sigh, "That old man lied to me."  
"Well the elder meant well", Leon said looking my way, "This one is the fastest horse in your stables, but he's moody and not fully trained."  
"He seems quite trained to me", I spoke looking at the horse.  
"He's just trying to impress you, I think", he told me with a slight laugh, "But he might have thrown you off if he feels like it, or so the caretaker told me, and that's why for your own safety he didn't bring you the fastest horse but rather the most trained one."  
"And I couldn't even manage that one", I again said something that I shouldn't have and Leon gave me inquisitive look, but I just looked ahead adding, "We are here."

I dismounted my horse and hurried over to the group of people huddled over a spot, not giving Leon the chance to ask me anything. Leon followed the suit and we both walked up to the group; all of them were the people who worked in the farm and some of them were carrying an old fashioned double barrel shotgun on their shoulder. It seemed they were having some discussion, and turned to look at us when we neared them. They wished me morning and I spotted Brent was among the crowd as well.

"What's going on here?", I asked, my question not directed at anyone in particular, "We heard a gunshot?"  
"It was to scare the wolves away from our cattle, milady", one of the old men answered me in a polite tone.  
"Oh wolves", I spoke in a tone of realization, relieved that it wasn't anything serious.  
"Yeah, so they don't cause to anymore damage", another one said and before I could ask what he was talking about, he turned his head in a particular direction.

I followed his gaze, as crowd of people stepped away to clear out from my field of vision. The scene in front of me froze me to the core and I couldn't take a step anymore. An odd chill ran through my body paralyzing me at the spot. One of the farm workers told us how a lamb escaped out of the little gap in the fence and wandered off into the woods, where it was hunted by the wolves. I couldn't help but imagine the whole scenario, as he described it, and it didn't really help my weak heart. I wanted to look away from the mutilated form of what was once a cute little she-lamb, but I couldn't do it right away. Its white fur was dyed with its own blood, and worse part was it was still alive, bleating out weakly as if it was calling for help.

"Take her to a vet!", I found my voice and commanded the people present there, and they were a little taken aback.  
"We can't save it", one of the workers spoke indifferently, "It's just waste of time and money."  
"I am not asking for your opinion", I couldn't help but snap at the middle aged worker, "Get a vet this instant."  
"Milady, I understand your concern", one of the oldest workers on the farm spoke up, "But we can't help it now."  
"So, you're all going to let her die because that's easy right?", I couldn't help but feel angry at them, as tears welled up in my eyes, "Bring her to a shed and get a vet this instant or I swear I'll fire each one of you!", I repeated myself yet again, putting a weight on my tone as I made a very bold and threatening declaration. Those words definitely set things in motion and people moved to help that little sheep.

"Kate", Brent grabbed my attention stepping up to me, "You're going a little overboard over a little lamb. The sheep is going to die anyway and you lashing out at the workers is only going to garner you more hate", he spoke quite objectively.  
I couldn't help but let out a laugh turning to look at him, "I remembered why it never got past the kiss", I spoke looking up at him and lines of surprise ran across his face at this sudden mention of completely unrelated topic and even I didn't know why I was bringing it up, "You're a good guy but you're just that. How did you even become a policeman, when you don't care about anyone's life?"  
Brent frowned at me slightly, "Kate, it's not anyone", he told me in a matter of fact tone, "It's just a lamb that will die, whether you call a vet or not."  
"We'll see about that when the vet's gets here", Leon spoke from my side, even before I could say anything, "Let's just cut the argument and head over to the shed."

Brent let out a defeated sigh and then the three of us made our way to the animal shed. Leon told me to go ahead with Brent while he went to handover the horses back to their caretaker. When I reached the shed, the vet was already there diligently tending to the wounds of the little one while a few of the farm elders stood around him. I couldn't really see any pity in their eyes for the poor animal. I knew this was a farm and a lot of animals died here; some were just raised for their meat but I couldn't just treat those animals as lifeless assets. They were very much alive and every life counts. I closed my eyes letting out a sigh, not able to steel myself to this situation anymore.

"So you're the sheep!", a monotone voice, though wasn't loud, but it reverberated in my ear and I turned to look that Leon had joined us, "Definitely a sheep!", he nodded looking at me, speaking conclusively.

 **(Leon's POV)**

I watched as fear surfaced on Kate's face and she turned pale. The surprise on her face was evident. I clearly remembered the night she talked about the animal analogy with respect to the business world. She might have forgotten it, but I remembered that she challenged me to figure out the animal corresponding to her standing in the business world. It took me long to figure it out, given her ever changing nature but I was sure this time that she was the sheep and look on her face confirmed that I was right. I still had to figure the hidden message, but I wasn't totally clueless about it either.

Kate's eyes looked into mine and maybe she wanted to say something but she couldn't bring herself to utter even a single word. I always knew she was hiding, scared of something but I had never seen her scared like this. She looked around as if suddenly aware of her surrounding and I watched her fear intensify even more. I could see her body shivering and before I could do anything or say something, she hurried out of the shed and almost ran back to the house.

I would have followed after her, after all it wasn't my intention to scare her out of her wits, but I was stopped by one of the farm workers and the vet. The vet informed me that the lamb was brutally hurt but still somehow she was clinging on to its dear life and if things went well she would survive. I could only smile thinking about this whole situation and how aptly it described a certain someone's life. I thanked them and excused myself, so I could head back to the house as well.

When I was reunited with Kate in the bedroom, I found her talking on the phone. She acknowledged my presence but kept her attention on the call. It seemed she had gained her composure and didn't need my help with it anymore. Once she got off the call, she told me that she'll be heading to the Food Processing Plant today to have an official meeting with all the people, who sold their lands to the Richardson Estate, so that they could reach a mutual decision. So, we got ready to head out, had our breakfast and drove to the Plant.

* * *

 **(Kate's POV)**

I listened to the concern of the people, who had sold their lands to my father. They all seemed like nice people, as they peacefully shared their own point of views or their recollection of what my father said to them. None of them seemed to be lying, and their worries were pretty much genuine and sincere. After I listened to them, I still couldn't decide what I needed to do to solve this problem. I read all the agreements and none of it stated any obligation to use the land, but still I knew dad would have kept his promise even if it wasn't written in the legal agreement. He could break the promises he made to me but he never did something that was against his words when it concerned the enterprise. It was his strong business ethics and I just couldn't compromise with it, now that he's no more.

I still didn't know what my father was thinking, when he promised two completely different things to these people; a food processing plant was nowhere near an educational institute. I wondered if my father got old and just forgot about it or if there was some sort of misunderstanding, but I knew that Dad had an excellent memory and the possibility of a misunderstanding was pretty low. One person could be mistaken but there was a small group of people that were promised the same thing and that too individually. He not only promised two different things but he didn't even bother to mention it to the board members either, and it just made matters difficult for me now.

I let out a sigh, "I have read all the agreement and to be honest I don't know what my father was planning. He was seeing this project personally and never mentioned about building an educational institute", I told the people sitting around the conference table, and they all exchanged a nervous look, "We can't just demolish a food processing plant that's almost complete and build an institute", at this the people in favor of building the plant smiled and sighed in relief, while the other seemed disappointed.

"But then…", one of the person, who was in favor of building the institute, tried to express his concern.  
"I assure you that you may buy back your lands at the price you sold it to us, with as minimal interest as possible", I somehow expected something thrown at me but much to my relief, nothing came flying at me, "I'll try and talk to the board of directors, so you can have the possession of land as soon as possible."

The people looked at each other and nodded in agreement. They also saw it as a viable solution. I formally closed the meeting and thanked them for their presence and patience. The men and women raised themselves off their seats and walked out of the conference hall, talking among themselves. I again heaved out a sigh and grabbed a glass of water, relieved of having been successfully concluded this meet.

"Kate", Uncle Dave drew my attention, "I think it's unwise to give their lands back to them. There is no obligation how we use the land once we have bought it. They might sue us but we have a good panel of lawyers and we would easily win this case."  
"It's not about what we could do with the land but it's about what we should do", I said to him speaking in a serious tone, "Dad would have never backed out on his words and I want to keep it that way."  
"Well we don't even know that they are telling the truth for all we know our competitors might have paid them to slow the progress of our Food Processing Plant", he reasoned with me, displaying his experience over the past years, "We might get a bad publicity but it would fade away, you of all people should know."  
"Uncle Dave, it's not about publicity", I spoke in a very clear tone keeping my voice firm, "It's about my father, I won't let people tarnish his image. They can defame me all they want, call me a murderer of my own father but I won't stand them calumniate my father's reputation", Uncle Dave opened his mouth to argue, "I won't hear anything on this if you have a solution to this problem other than what I propose than you're welcome; otherwise there's no point in trying to convince me."

Uncle Dave let out a defeated sigh and shook his head a little, "I totally understand how you feel but convincing board of directors won't be easy", he told me.  
"And you think I don't know that", I asked him with a smug smile, "They just care about the money rolling in their bank accounts and once this plant is functional they'll have that. Plus we'll also make profit by selling the land back to their owners for sure and the selling of land won't really hamper the layout or functioning of plant, so it won't be much of a big deal."  
The older man smiled at me, "It's a different feeling to see you take these decisions", he kept his hand on my shoulder, "I am scared and proud of you at the same time. I'll support your decision but still the extra land would have definitely been better, since it would have given us a better chance of expansion and of course more farms means more raw materials. I don't want to change your mind but I just want you consider it one more time. I am not saying this as a board member but as your father's best friend."

The old businessman gave me another weak smile patting my shoulder before moving away. I had made my mind to sell back the lands to the people, who wanted the university, but I couldn't really deny the facts that Uncle Dave put in front of me. As I shoved the property papers in the file, I couldn't help but think what my father had on his mind. Was he really planning on slandering these people's land for his personal gain or was it just an honest mistake? Dad was so focused in his work that the latter had very low possibility to be true, even though he was nearing his 60s his brain was pretty sharp for such kind of stuff.

About the former possibility… I just shook my head to get that doubtful thought off my mind. He was a businessman but he never stooped so low and always kept his face; he won't ever cheat the people. With that final thought I grabbed my purse, asked my PA to get the car ready for me. I looked at Leon; he had silently been by my side all throughout the meeting. I smiled at him out of a natural tendency and he returned the smile. I lifted the file off the table and all the property papers just slipped out of it.

I huffed in annoyance seeing the paper sprawled on the floor. I literally slammed my bag on the table, feeling a little stressed from everything not going so smooth. Leon let out a laugh and I glared at him, as he bent down to get the papers. I followed his suit and collected the papers off the floor. I stood up once I got all the papers but Leon remained crouching. He was reading the content of the papers in his hand.

"What happened?", I asked him slightly puzzled. He rarely showed interest in business, although at times he did show quite a fair understanding of it.  
"Can I look at those other papers?", Leon asked me as he stood up, examining the papers in his hand.  
"Hmm… sure", I handed it to him. He quickly glanced at the papers and a smile graced his face, "What are you smiling about?", I asked him as he quickly sorted the papers into two sets.  
"These are the documentation of land that your father bought some 7 years ago", he said pointing to the first set, "And this is the set of land he bought over the period of last 2 years."  
"So what's your point?", I asked him confused, as my eyes travelled from the papers to his face.

"Well considering the fact that the Processing Plant was under construction for some time", Leon said with a somewhat conclusive tone, "I guess your father promised the sellers of these lands", he put a hand on the documentation of the lands purchased recently, "That he'd build an Institute."  
"So you're saying my father swindled these people", I asked him in a tone of surprise, feeling hurt that him of all people thinks as such of my father.  
"No", he shook his head, "All I am saying is he might not have planned to build a university from the beginning", he said looking in my eyes, "My theory is he might have been working on a plan to present it to the board members, to have both the things on the same grounds."

"How can one have a food processing plant and an institute on the same grounds unless…", I was expressing my disagreement with that theory of his, when I was reminded that indeed my father was brilliant, or should I say crazy enough to have such a thought of having an Institute and Food Processing plant on the same grounds, "That's it! We can have a food processing plant and an Agricultural Institute, in this location. There won't be a better option than this. Of course it's a money gobbling project but it's absolutely feasible and a much better option", I stated happily looking at Leon, "You're a genius!", I said throwing my arms around him and in the spur of the moment kissed him in my excitement.

It was a very brief kiss; just a peck on his lips but it got us caught in the moment. He didn't look as displeased as before, but he didn't show any interest in me either. He was definitely a hard man to reach; the only time he was attracted to me was the time I played piano for him. It just led me to believe that I was definitely not his type but then again, he wasn't really fond of me from the very start. Still I couldn't tear my eyes away from him, now that he was looking at me, which happened very rarely.

I felt hot blood rushing in to fill my face, under his gaze, as I blushed. I looked in his eyes and felt overwhelmed by a lot of emotions. I couldn't help but feel this immense amount of pain whenever I looked into his eyes. It was as if I was reliving all lifetime worth of my troubles, but still it didn't feel my own. My eyes were clouded by tears once again staring into his sky blue eyes, as I couldn't bear with this ache in my heart. I just wanted him to hold me in his arms but I couldn't bring up those words unto my lips.

Leon gave me a confused look for a fraction of a second and as if he read my mind, he stepped closer, raising his arms to hold me. But before he could actually put his arms around me, Jefferson opened the door interrupting my moment with Leon and I mentally killed him twenty times for doing that. Jefferson informed me that the car was ready to depart, and I asked him to call back all the participants of the meeting, so I could tell them the new plan. Fortunately, no one had left the premises and it wasn't long before the conference room was filled with them once again.

I presented or more of suggested the idea to them and although they seemed a little confused at the beginning, but they agreed to the setup of both a food processing plant and an agricultural institute on the same ground. It wasn't exactly what they had in their mind when my father bought lands from them but as far as I knew my dad, he might have been thinking the same. Everyone would have what they want, just not the way they might have expected or hoped it to be.

Sometime between the discussion, Leon left the room and returned back when everything was over, and as people started to leave. I gave him an inquisitive look with a smile and he just walked to stand next to me. He had a serious look on his face, as he politely asked everyone to settle back in their seats, and also for a little bit more of their time. Everyone gave him a somewhat confused and curious looks, freezing at their spots.

"I'd like you all to help me out with something, if you don't mind?", they looked back at each other and settled back in their seats saying yes or something similar.  
"Leon, what is this all about?", I asked him in an undertone, as he put a flash drive in my notebook and turned on the projector.  
"Something that needs to be dealt with", Leon answered in a professional tone and turned to the other people, "As you know there was a protest some days ago. I just want to know how many of you were here."  
"What are you doing?", I grabbed his arm firmly and asked him in an urgent tone, "Don't stir up hornet's nest now."  
"Trust me", he said looking at me sideways and grabbing hold of my hand over his arm. The look of determination in his eyes made me back out and I gave him a nod, "Please I just want to find out the people who hurt my wife, so please tell me how many of you were here?", he spoke addressing the people in the room once again.

A few people, the ones who were in favor of building Institute raised their hands, somewhat hesitantly, "We apologize for what happened but trust me, I didn't throw stones at you", one of the old ladies said and the other people followed her suit.  
"We just wanted to talk to you but the other people didn't let us", another man said and similarly others agreed.  
"How did you know that Kate was coming?", Leon asked them and I felt a little tense.  
"Well I got a call from someone. They said that Keith Richardson had promised them to build an Institute but he was building a Processing Plant and they wanted my support when they go talk to the Kate Richardson", one the man answered and another man said he got the similar call.  
"I met a friend of mine who told me about the whole thing, when I said I had the similar case. They invited me to tag along and then I told Mrs. Hopkins but someone had already informed her as well", the old guy looked at the older female, who nodded in agreement.

"And I suppose you came with your families?", Leon asked them and they nodded in affirmation, "So you're saying you all came to know it from someone else?", he asked with a smile and everybody nodded, "How about you people?", he asked the other group.  
"I saw it on news", one of the old man replied and others had similar replies that they saw it on news or read the newspaper.  
"And that led you to visit us the next day?", Leon asked them and they nodded once again.  
"Leon what are you trying to do?", I asked him somewhat impatiently.

"Don't you see it already?", Leon asked me with a smile and I shook my head. He played a video file which seemed to be the security camera footage of the incident. "See these people were all aggressive about you building a Processing Plant here on their lands, but they are not present here. This guy was the first person to throw a stone at you. While many people threw stones at us, there were a few that just moved out of the way to save themselves. The attack was orchestrated", he made a shocking revelation, "And these extra people are responsible for it." Photos of about 12-15 people started playing on the screen, "Do anyone of you recognize them?"

It was not long before the people in the pictures were recognized by the people sitting in the room. They were all locals and it was not that much of a big town, so it wasn't unusual that they recognized most of the people who were caught on the camera. Some even went to the length of telling us the backgrounds of a few. It seemed they were troublemakers and vagrants of the town and pretty much involved in all the bad deeds of this place. Once they all left, Leon called in Brent, and explained the entire situation to him.

Brent immediately recognized everyone in the pictures. They were all involved in small time crimes around the town and it wasn't too much of a big deal for them to throw stones at us. With Brent on our side, the arrests of these people happened pretty quickly, with them selling each other out to the police. When they were interrogated, they admitted that they were paid to orchestrate the whole thing. The ring leader of the group got a call about stirring things up for the Richardson Enterprise, so that I am forced to make an appearance. And when that happens they were supposed to put me out of order, so that I am no longer able to handle the business, thereby delaying the setting up on this plant.

The call couldn't really be traced back since it was made from a public phone. The payment was done in cash and delivered at his home anonymously, after the whole ordeal, and since the person leading the group didn't get to see the other person's face, the search ended there and then. By the looks of it, I suspected it was doing of some competitor, because once our products come to the market, their market shares would have definitely been affected. Since it was nothing that unusual, I let the incident slide and left Brent and local police to take care of the culprits however they want, since we had a lot of stuff to do, like preparing a business plan among other things.

* * *

A/N: Thanks a lot for reading the chapter and I apologize for the poor grammar and typos, which might have been confusing. This concludes the processing plant arc, and I don't really know how much feasible it is to have a processing plant and institute on the same grounds but there have been more stupid things in this story, so why not right? Let me know what you think of the solution or the obvious revelation in the chapter and what you expect of the upcoming chapters, because there have been some stuff thrown in the fray here. I am looking forward to know your thoughts, so please do leave a comment. I'll see you next week with another chapter, until then have a good time and take care!


	25. Dying Father

A/N: I am really grateful to all the readers for reading, following and putting this story among your favorites. I would also like to express my gratitude to **Xaori, silverscropion, FuegosFiyerd and Shirahane Aikawa** for their feedback on the last chapter. Thanks a lot for all the love and support! After a little side arc, we are again getting back to the main plot in this chapter, so I hope you enjoy the chapter!

 **Note** : The part in Italics is flashback.

* * *

 **Chapter 24: Dying Father**

* * *

 **(Kate's POV)**

I woke up with a start, breathing heavily and my heart beating a little faster than the normal. And as my eyes slowly adjusted to the darkness, I realized I was in the bedroom. I sighed out in relief but couldn't really relax because the images from my dream were still fresh in my mind. It had been so vivid as if it was all happening in reality, and then I remembered that it all did happen in reality. They were all my past memories, twisted versions of them maybe but they all were as real as me. It was funny how I wanted to forget them but couldn't really do it, and they still haunted me after so long.

I couldn't help but wonder if this nightmare was triggered by the horrifying scene I witnessed earlier this morning. As I thought about it, images of that brutally injured lamb came flooding in my mind, sending cold shivers down my spine. I felt restless from all these tormenting memories and turned to my side to look at Leon. He was sleeping peacefully next to me; and although, I wanted to forget my nightmare but still I didn't want to disturb his sleep this time. I moved as close to him as possible in need for some comfort.

I closed my eyes, assured that I'm safe when Leon is by my side, "Had a nightmare?", I opened my eyes as he spoke these words. I looked up at him, his eyes were still close and he opened them, turning his head to look at me. I hummed in affirmation trying to smile at him, "Come here!", he said throwing an arm around me and pulling me closer. I kept my head on his shoulder and put an arm over his chest. It was definitely the best arrangement possible at the moment.

"Thank you!", I expressed my gratitude.  
"No trouble", Leon said adjusting a little to be comfortable as well.  
"Did I wake you up?", I asked him feeling somewhat guilty of it.  
"No", he answered, "I had a nightmare too", he let out a tired sigh.  
"What was it about?", I asked him in not more than a whisper, snuggling even closer and he didn't protest it.  
He let out a laugh, "Dying", he answered and my heart skipped a beat hearing that word.  
"Must be scary", I couldn't help but say, not very eased about the thought.

"Not really", Leon shook his head a little, "Dying is not as bad as coming back to life is", I couldn't understand what he was saying but before I could ask, he questioned me instead, "What was yours?", and looked down at me.  
"My past", I answered as the images of the dream came up floating in my mind once again, "You know you were right. I am the sheep!", I admitted it. I needed to keep talking to distract myself, even if meant talking about the stuff which bothers me. Leon kept his silence, "My father, always said, _'Kate you're the sheep, the moment you step in the jungle of business world the predators would rip you apart. You won't survive here'_ ", my voice wavered as I repeated my dead father's words to Leon and he comforted me by rubbing my arm.  
"From where I see it Ms. Richardson, you have survived long enough, without letting the predators know that you're the sheep", Leon said in a very sincere and appreciative tone, "I guess I'll have to disagree with my late father-in-law."

 **(Leon's POV)**

"But for how long?", Kate asked and I looked down at her; she had this distant look in her eyes, "It won't be long before they know and then they won't waste a minute to hunt me down. You saw what happened with Swartz, didn't you?", I could understand where she was coming from, "There are a lot of times when business deals are not made in boardrooms but during a one to one conversation. That's the reason dad wanted my husband to take over the business when he retires, because even though I have what it takes to run the business, I can't see through people's real intentions. "

"So is that the reason you were marrying a guy that your Dad chose for you?", I asked remembering that it was indeed something that always bothered me, but I never really got the chance to get to the bottom of this issue.  
Kate let out a laugh, "I wish it was", she looked at me and replied. The helplessness in her eyes was heart shattering, "But it was just part of a reason that I was marrying someone I barely know."  
"What do you mean?", I asked her and she smiled at me sadly, looking away in a different direction. She didn't say anything, "Kate?", I called out her name, reminding her that I was waiting for her reply.

Kate closed her eyes briefly and let out a heavy sigh, "I was never lucky with relationships", she told me and it felt like I was listening to my shadow talk, "All my boyfriends and even friends were with me because they saw me as a piggy bank. Sometimes I was lucky and they noticed I was pretty but mostly it was about the green dollar bills I had in my purse. No one really saw me for who I was, not a single person", she sounded hurt about that little detail, "After going through that again and again, I couldn't trust my judgment anymore. So I let Dad make that decision for me but…"

"But you couldn't see through to his wish and ran away from the wedding, right?", I completed the sentence in her instead.  
"Yes", Kate kept her reply short, speaking in a monotone.

Somewhere in the back of my mind I knew that Kate was scared, scared to trust anyone, "But you trust me right?", I had to ask her. I know she was even scared of me initially and I just wanted to confirm that the reason she's opening up to me, is because I gained her trust and not because she was losing her touch or I was getting good in seeing through it or some other reason.

Kate took a moment and slowly nodded, as if almost reluctant to tell me, "I do", she spoke in a very hushed tone, that it was barely audible even when her head was resting on my shoulder, "I guess that's the reason I chose I you of all the agents", she added and before I could ask anything she continued, "To be honest I didn't even go through a single profile that the President had sent me, since coincidentally the first file I picked up was yours. The moment I saw your picture I knew it had to be you. I didn't read anything about your professional background or anything, but I just wanted you to take up this case. I didn't know why but I had a feeling that I could trust you, if not completely than maybe a little."

I somehow felt relieved to know that even though she had her doubts she did trust me from the start, "So can you do me a favor then", I again questioned looking at her.  
"What?", she asked back giving me a puzzled look.  
"I want you to promise me that you'll be yourself, at least when you're with me", I more of requested it of her, as I looked into her captivating blue eyes. We stared in to each other's eyes for one long minute, before Kate smiled and hummed in agreement, "And… maybe it's time you tell me the whole truth", I added hoping that I had gained enough of her trust to demand this of her.  
"The whole truth?", she repeated puzzled, seemingly in confusion.

 **(Kate's POV)**

Leon gave me a slight nod, "The truth about your wedding day?", he spoke slowly and my heart beat increased listening to those words, "The day your father died", he cleared it out more, "The day you decided to go against his wish or did you not?" I wasn't able to respond and just kept looking at him in utter shock, "You didn't exactly run away from the wedding, did you?" My heart skipped a beat at his question and I felt a constricting lump in my throat.

I couldn't help but wonder, how he figured it out, and as if he read my mind he spoke, "I noticed your hesitation to visit your father's study. It was as if you were scared to see something unpleasant again. It was as if you've been there in that same kind of situation before", his gaze was kind as he continued, "The window of your father's study overlooks the trail to garage, where I had stopped my car to help those workers at your wedding day. You were always convinced that it was a murder and almost knew that there was more than one murderer, even after Shawn was caught. And the last but not the least you promised your dad that you wouldn't attempt to run away again", he took a brief pause, "It all adds up to one thing that you were present when your father was dying or were the first one to see him dead, weren't you?", his last words made my tears cloud my vision.

I hummed in response remembering those flashes from the past, "I was", I affirmed his suspicions, sobbing to his shoulder, "I am sorry!", I apologized to him, "I am really sorry. I should have told you before but I was scared", I told him crying looking him in the eyes, "I was scared that you would see me in the wrong light too. I didn't kill my father, Leon. I didn't", I shook my head vigorously, before burying it in his shoulder.  
Leon kissed my head and hugged me tight, "Relax, I know", he told me in a comforting tone, "I just want you to tell me what happened, when you're ready to tell me, and it doesn't have to be now."  
I wiped my tears and looked up at him; he was looking at me like he always did. He still had that warmth and kindness in his eyes and I decided to come clean with him right now, "I'll tell you now", I told him wiping another tear; he deserved to know the truth.

The memory from some 5 months ago was as fresh as it had happened just yesterday. I couldn't help but remember that warm summer day of June; the day of my failed wedding when it all happened. When my whole world experienced a great tremor and everything crumbled down into pieces; the day I lost my father. The man who had spoiled, pampered, loved, cared, sheltered and protected me all my life, left me alone on that fateful day. As I began telling Leon about that day, the memory rolled into a movie in the back of my mind.

 _I was in my bedroom, dressed in a beautiful snow white colored wedding gown, all ready for the ceremony. I still had to put my veil but I had left it for later. There was still time for the wedding, so I was left alone for the time being. Usually the bridesmaids stay with the bride but Vivian was the only bridesmaid I had and she didn't want to be with me, so I was on my own in the room. I felt a little anxious about this wedding, so I stepped out into the balcony to get some fresh air. I could see the guests in the garden taking their seat and could hear people talking, although not comprehend what they were saying._

 _It all just made me feel a little more nervous and lonely. I walked back inside the room and to the dresser. I looked at myself, I really looked very pretty but I knew I wasn't happy. I tried to practice faking a smile a few times but I just couldn't do it. I felt lonelier by the moment and started missing my dad. I wanted to talk to him, so I called him up. I called him a couple of times but the call just didn't connect to his phone. I couldn't ask anyone else to fetch him for me; after all I was all alone in my room, so I just decided to seek him myself._

 _I pulled open the bedroom door, and looked outside and contemplated for a moment if I should really leave the room. But I really wanted to see my dad, I was getting this inexplicable ominous feeling about this whole thing. I just decided to ask the first person I see to call my dad and with that thought in my mind I stepped out of my room. I walked across the hall to my father's bedroom, since it was nearest but he wasn't there. I picked up a picture by his bedside in which we were together. It brought a smile on my face and I put it back._

 _I got out of my father's room and made my way down the stairs looking for anyone I could ask for my dad but I didn't find anyone. All the servants were out in the garden probably, attending the guests. I knew my father well, and I knew that there was a huge possibility that he was in his study. So I walked past the kitchen, down the corridor and all the way to his study. I grabbed the handle, pulled it down and opened the door but to my disappointment it was empty. As I was closing the door, my eyes caught something lying on the floor._

 _I entered my father's study, closing the door behind me and when I rounded off to the other side of his desk, I found him lying on the floor. He wasn't moving at all, "Daddy!", I hurried to his aid.  
I immediately moved to dial the emergency number when I heard him call my name, "Kate", he sounded almost breathless.  
"Daddy?", I left the phone and bent down to him, "You'll be alright, I'm calling the ambulance", I told him in a urgent tone, and once again moved to call for help.  
His eyes moved to look at me and he smiled but one could easily make out he was in pain, "I… thought… I wouldn't… get to… say goodbye", he spoke in broken sentences.  
"You're going to be alright!", I tried to say it to him sternly but I ended up crying, somewhere in the back of my mind I knew this was the last time I was seeing my father.  
"I… love you… my… princess", He told me smiling, his voice was wheezy but sincere. Tears streamed like a river down my face seeing him like this, "Smile… for… me, darling", I shook my head. How could I smile in that situation, "Please!", he requested and I mustered up a smile, "That's my g…", he ended up coughing._

 _"Dad!", I said concerned, rubbing his chest.  
"Don't….get…..ma...",he tried very hard to speak but once again was interrupted by coughs.  
"Don't talk, please", I pleaded to him, it was just making his condition worse.  
The breaths of my father started falling short and I could see he was in pain, "Rrr… un… or they… will… kill… you… too", he managed to speak somehow, "In… bo….ttom… drrr….awer….", were my father's last words and with a final heave of his chest, he became motionless.  
"Dad please no!", I cried shaking my head in negative, crying even more, "Please don't leave me! No! Dad!"_

 _I called out to him distressed and shook him a couple of times but he didn't move. His eyes were wide open and lifeless, blankly staring up at the ceiling. I knew he was no more and I cried on his chest helplessly. I couldn't even mourn properly over my father's dead body, because I heard some movement outside the study and people talking. I didn't want to but I had to leave my father. It was necessary and I had no choice, if I wanted to bring justice to my father's death, I had to live. Because if his murderers found me then they would kill me too or in worst case scenario I would be accused of murdering my father._

 _I wiped my tears and pulled open the bottom drawer of my father's desk. I retrieved the envelope lying on the top, it had his will. The voices grew louder and I couldn't make out what they were saying but I knew that they would enter the study any moment. There was a black shawl lying on my father's chair that he usually had in his study. I grabbed it and without a delay jumped out of the open window of his study. I pulled the shawl over myself and hid in the bushes, as somebody closed the window to my father's study, and spread the curtains._

 _I barely saved myself but it wasn't easy to conceal myself in bright daylight, and I had no idea what I was supposed to do at that moment. But before I could figure out anything, I saw a car speeding my way and I hid myself in the bushes. The car stopped just a little further away from me and I saw that it was waiting for the caterers to clear out of its way. A moment later a man exited the vehicle to help them, and I took my chance and entered the backseat of the car, hoping that I could hide there for the time being._

 **(Leon's POV)**

"I had no idea it was your car. I just wanted to hide and so I did. I only realized it a little later when we were stopped at the gate and one of the men there mentioned your name", Kate told me with tears in her eyes, "I lifted the cover off my head to confirm your identity and I was somewhat relieved that it was you. Otherwise I would have never escaped the mansion", she lifted her head to look at me, "All through the drive I thought about a million ways to reveal myself or to ask help from you or just tell you what happened but I couldn't bring myself to actually do anything. And then we were at the airport, I saw you talking to your colleague and wondered if I should step out now but then that airport officer asked for your car keys. Watching him walk towards the car, scared me. I hid my father's will in the back pocket of the seat covers and hid myself again, hoping and praying that he won't check inside the car."

"But he did", I said and Kate gave me a nod.  
"I didn't want to cause any trouble for you", she said and tears once again trailed down her face, "I am sorry."  
"It's alright", I comforted her, "I understand!"

Kate's story definitely brought many things in the light and explained why she behaved the way she did. When she was discovered in my car; she was in a state of shock, and maybe scared of conviction. She wasn't surprised to see the news of her father's death because she already knew it. She didn't mourn because she already cried over his dead body. She was convinced that her father was murdered because he died right in front of her. She was scared of people close to her because the murderers walked among them. She had to hide her true self, so she could fool everybody and keep secrets, because her true self is quite transparent like a crystal ball.

I placed a kiss on her head and grabbed her hand that was tightly gripping my shirt. I still had a few questions that would aid the investigation but they could wait, because Kate was in no condition to answer them at the moment. I comforted and calmed her down. I knew she was tired from dealing with all the drama of this processing plant and then reliving the painful memory wouldn't exactly have been rejuvenating for her either. I asked her to try and sleep, because that's all we needed right now.

* * *

A/N: Thanks once again for reading the chapter. I hope you all liked it, despite whatever typos and grammatical mistakes, which I am really sorry about. So were you able to anticipate that Kate witnessed her father's death? And also let me know what you think of this new revelation because I think it adds a lot more to the plot, and if you have anything else to say about the chapter or the story then let me know through your review. I'll see you next week, till then take care and have fun! =D


	26. Monsters in the Closet

A/N: So here's the chapter of this week but before you get to that I just want to thank all of you for being such a great audience and for all the support that you have been showing for the story. Also, this story has already received a hundred reviews, which I think is quite awesome, so I want to credit the reviewers, **silver scropion, Xaori, FuegosFiyerd, Adela, the guest reviewer, Shirahane Aikawa, KenLalaLaura, Clueless1229, Lua-Blue, Mercenary Nemesis, selmass2002, mlivingston1432 and all the anonymous reviewers** , because without you I would probably lost the confidence to keep putting on the chapters . Thanks a lot for your feedback! Now I hope you all enjoy the following chapter as well.

* * *

 **Chapter 25: Monsters in the Closet**

* * *

 **(Leon's POV)**

I watched Kate make a public speech about building an agricultural institute with the processing plant in the town. She clearly explained that it would take some time considering the fact they still have to go through all the legal formalities and make a plan about the institute, among other things. She asked people to have patience and trust her company to hold out these commitments. The reporters asked her a few things, which she had already mentioned in her announcement, but she still answered them with a professional smile. She closed the conference by thanking the reporters, audience and her employees alike.

I smiled watching Kate say something to her PA and then she turned to look at me. She gave me a beautiful smile, as she walked towards me. The only person, who didn't get proper sleep last night, spent most of the morning perfecting the presentation and almost whole day convincing the board of directors over a video conference call, address the public and reporters about those developments, and still manage to flash a billion dollar smile and look perfect as ever, was her.

"I am so tired", Kate complained and let her whole body fall into my arms, much like those weird trust exercises.  
"That's dangerous, you know", I told her, since I barely caught her at the right moment, "You could have hurt yourself pretty badly."  
"I knew you'd catch me", she said to me smiling and placed a kiss on my cheek.  
"I could have gotten hurt as well", I said reasoning with her.  
"Still I knew I wouldn't get hurt, since you would have broken my fall", she smiled and pulled herself away.  
I let out a laugh, and she pulled herself away, "So you're fine with me getting hurt?", I questioned her; the last time I checked she was making such a fuss about me getting hurt, when I was just protecting her.  
"Noooo", she replied somewhat thoughtfully looking sideways, "I know you're too strong to get hurt from that."

"You just made it up", I couldn't help but say shaking my head a little.  
"I did not!", Kate acted offended and we both laughed at the animated way she spoke.  
"It's really good to see you laugh", I told her, complimenting her sincerely, "I mean your smile is really worth a billion dollars!"  
"Oh so you really meant that?!", she asked totally surprised and for a moment I didn't understand what she was referring to, and then I remembered that I said the same thing at the press conference after we got married.  
I smiled and gave her a nod, "Yeah I did", I answered her and her color changed rapidly once again.  
"And… um… about…", she stuttered a little which was amusing to watch, "About me being heavenly beautiful?", she asked me blushing red like a tomato.  
"I did think that you looked like an angel that night", I told her the truth, "Mrs. Kennedy", I added giving her a final push.

I watched her eyes widen with shock and as if it was even possible, Kate turned an even deeper shade of red. I smiled at her, admiring the completely flustered look on her face. She was really cute when she was just her true self, and her charm and appeal increased exponentially. It was more than enough to make anyone's heart race and, unfortunately, mine was no exception. She turned her face sideways, probably to avoid my gaze because it might have been making her feel uncomfortable, but it was hard for me not to adore her graceful beauty.

A moment later, Kate's PA walked over to us and informed us that we were ready to leave for the airport. We were flying back to Kate's home tonight, since things were pretty much settled here. She gave her PA a nod and told him to head out as well. We both gave each other a smile and started walking, as her PA went on ahead. I looked on ahead not wanting to make her feel any more uncomfortable but I couldn't hold myself for too long and turned my head to look at her, which startled her a little since she had been looking at me.

We both looked away immediately and from the corners of my eyes, I noticed her lips curving up in a beautiful smile. She turned her head the other way, as I turned my head to look at her. Her smile turned to a laugh, which turned to a mutual laugh. She grabbed my arm and laughed leaning her head on my shoulder. We didn't really know why we were laughing and then we laughed a little more on our silliness for literally laughing for no particular reason. It was just then that Kate didn't see where she was going and a miscalculated step, made her stumble and she began to fall.

 **(Kate's POV)**

My laughs died down and for a fraction of a moment I was scared, bracing myself for the fall but it never came. I was saved by Leon's strong arms. I turned to look at him as he steadied me. He asked if I was alright and I felt captivated by the caring look reflected in his sky blue eyes. I hummed in response and nodded to let him know I was fine. We both looked in each other's eyes, caught in a moment. I could spend all my life being next to him. He smiled and I mirrored him, and before I knew it I was kissing him.

It was as if my whole body moved on its own to kiss him. For a second I was shocked myself for doing what I did, and maybe Leon was as well, but he was the first one to overcome that surprise and returned the kiss. My heart paced up and I felt myself lost in the ecstasy of that tender kiss. His lips gently touched my own, making me feel a million of emotions in a mere fraction of seconds. No one ever kissed me like this before, no one ever made me feel like this before and no one ever loved me like this before. It was like a drop of water in hot desert. The more he kissed me the more I wanted to be kissed by him, to be loved by him.

Leon never expressed anything towards me but when we kissed, I felt he was expressing his feelings. How I wished these feelings, these expressions of affection to be true, but in the back of the mind I knew it was heat of the moment. He wasn't taking advantage of me, and his kisses were sincere, without the intent of wanting anything more, but they were born from the sudden rush of emotions. But even so I didn't want it to end, not even when I was falling short of breath to sustain the kiss any longer, after all our kiss was just starting to heat up.

One bright flash after made me open my eyes and we broke away from the kiss abruptly, as we became aware of our surrounding. We always lost a sense of time and space, when we kissed. It totally slipped my mind that we were in public, with a bunch of reporters around us. When we were probably busy kissing they were probably busy taking our pictures. I felt both extremely flustered and awkward to be in this sort of situation. I felt hot blood rushing to my face, seeing the reporters grinning at us, and I couldn't help but bury my face in Leon's shoulder pulling on his jacket, in a miserable attempt to hide myself.

"What?!", I heard Leon say, "Can't a man kiss his wife in this country?", he spoke to the reporters. I inwardly cursed my stupidity to forget my surroundings and kiss Leon, "You can't hide in my jacket you know", he spoke to me.  
"I wish I could", I mumbled to no one in particular.  
"You're a tad bit too big for that", he reminded me.  
"Are you saying I am fat?", I asked him offended pulling away from him.

Leon gave me a confused look, "What?", he asked me a little perplexed, "How does it even relate to that?"  
"You said I was big, which means huge, which in turn is synonymous to fat!", I explained it out to him, as we walked towards the car.  
He stared at me blankly for a minute, before shaking his head in disbelief saying, "Women!", and again gave me a somewhat amused look, "For your information you're alright", and before I could say anything, "Not too slim, and not too fat. Alright!", he added in a monotone but the look in his eyes was somewhat appreciative.  
We were again caught in the moment and his blue eyes once again hypnotized me. I quickly covered his eyes not wanting to repeat what just happened, "If you look at me like that I'll kiss you again", I couldn't help but say to him, as we reached the car.  
"Then kiss me again", he said pulling my hand off his eyes and leaning close to my face.

I was taken aback by Leon's words and wasn't really sure if he was serious, but one look in his eyes was enough to tell me. His lips curved up in a smile and he winked at me, totally welcoming the idea of another kiss. I couldn't help but let out a laugh and kissed his cheek lovingly. He acted a little disappointed and pulled open the car door for me, and I got inside. He quickly rounded off to join me on the back seat and driver started the car to head to the airport.

* * *

 **(Leon's POV)**

It was already dusk when we left the small farm town and including the flight time as well as all the formalities, it was already night time when we reached Richardson Mansion. When the car stopped at the front of the house as always the menservants came to get the car door for Kate and our luggage. We made our way inside the house and as usual the butler was standing at the door to welcome us back. We greeted him back as he helped Kate out of her coat.

"Thank you, Francis!", Kate thanked him with a heartwarming smile.  
The butler looked at her in a slight surprise before saying, "It's my duty, milady", he replied with a slight smile as well.  
"I know", she said in a obvious tone, "But still thanks for everything!", she added in a sincere tone, "Where is Maria?", she asked noticing the head maid's absence, as we moved further inside the house.  
"I am sorry, milady, but I don't know", the butler apologized to her.  
"You don't have to apologize or be so formal", she said to him in a carefree tone, "Anyways what about the dinner?"  
"It would be set by the time you freshen up, my dear", the butler replied in a casual manner with a genuine smile on his face.  
"That's great! I'm really hungry", she commented reaching the foot of the stairs, "And I'll take this to my room", she took her coat off his hands and headed her way.

"Did something good happen, sir?", Francis asked me staring after Kate, still smiling.  
"Not really", I replied and he turned to look at me.  
"Then maybe it's just you", the old man spoke somewhat conclusively and I couldn't help but give him a puzzled look, "Thank you!", he added and his voice was filled with gratefulness.  
I couldn't help but be quite taken aback by such a gesture, "Why are you thanking me?", I asked letting out a small laugh.  
"Kate had stopped being like this after Keith's death", he answered in a slightly sad tone, "But she started regaining herself after your arrival. So it has to be you, who she found solace in after her father's death."  
"I see", I didn't really know how to respond to that detail.  
"Now if you'll excuse me", the butler said formally.

I gave him a nod and he walked away to the kitchen. I made my way up the stairs towards Kate's bedroom. As I neared the bedroom, I saw the menservants who carried our luggage exiting the bedroom. As they walked away, they too seemed to be discussing the change in Kate's attitude. The atmosphere in this house had definitely changed and it was warmer than before. I let out an amused laugh, closing the bedroom door behind me. Kate was sitting on the bed and talking to someone on the phone. She spared me a look, as I entered, and smiled in acknowledgement, which I returned.

I walked to the loveseats in the room, not really wanting to disturb her conversation, since it seemed she was talking something about the business. She raised herself off the bed and walked to her closet, as I began untying my shoes. Midway between that my phone buzzed and I retrieved it from my pocket. Hunnigan had once again sent some paperwork my way. I was going through the contents of the mail, when suddenly the lights went out, and my cell phone's light was the only source of light in the entire room.

I heard some thumping sounds from the direction of the closet, so I made my way towards it, wondering what exactly was Kate doing in there, "Leon, turn on the light and get me out!", Kate yelled from the other side of the closed closet door, "This is not funny!"  
"I didn't do anything", I told her moving to unlock the door but it seemed to be jammed, as she constantly beat it in attempts to open it.  
"Get me out! Please, get me out!", she said from the other side, frantically beating on the door, "It's dark here, I can't see anything. I am scared!", she seemed to be crying.  
"Yeah just relax and step back, away from the door", I told her.  
"No", she said from the other side, "I am scared… I… I can't!"  
"Kate, listen to me", I tried to calm her down "The door is stuck. I'll have to bust it open, if you are close to the door you might get hurt, so trust me and move back. I promise it would just take a second", I said to her.  
"Okay", she said in a weak tone, "I am away", she told me after sometime.

I kicked the door once and it swung open easily. I had just taken a step inside the closet, when Kate rushed to me. I wrapped an arm around her body to comfort her, as she shivered in fear in my arms, and as I had suspected she had been crying on the other side of the door. It was more than obvious that she was actually scared of complete darkness. She sobbed a little, but it didn't take too much time for her to calm down, and she pulled away from me on her own.

"You're alright?", I asked, wiping a tear off her face.  
"Yeah thanks!", she answered with a couple of nods, "Just don't leave me in the dark", she spoke still holding onto my jacket.  
"I won't", I assured her shaking my head, "You could have used your phone as a source of light you know", I added remembering she was talking on the phone when she went inside.  
"I dropped it when the lights went out and I couldn't find it in the darkness", she told me speaking in a weak tone, as if it was the worst thing ever.  
"Ah… should have figured", I said it more to myself in a tone of realization.

There was a hurried knock on the bedroom door and we both turned to look at it, as we heard a feminine yet a raspy voice of an old woman, "Kate!", it was the head maid, Maria.  
"It's open", Kate said and the woman let herself inside the room. She was carrying a huge flash light in her hand.  
"Are you alright? Were you scared", she asked her in a concerned tone, hurriedly moving towards Kate.  
"No, Leon was here", Kate told her with a shake of her head and the older woman sighed in relief.  
"I am sorry dear, the food processor short circuited and blew the fuse of the entire house. Francis is looking at it though", Maria told us with a smile on her face. And as soon as she said it the power came back, "Oh looks like he fixed it."

Kate thanked the heavens under her breath and seemed relieved that the lights were back on. She then told Maria about the faulty closet door and asked her to get it fixed as soon as possible. The head maid assured her that she'll get it fixed first thing in the morning and told us that the dinner was almost ready. Kate said that we will change our clothes and freshen up before coming down for the dinner. The old lady just gave a nod, kept the flash light on the coffee table and left without saying anything.

I watched Kate moving back to the closet to get her home clothes, when she turned and looked at me from its door. She still seemed a little troubled and maybe scared to go in there. I read hesitation in her body language before she very reluctantly asked me, "Can you watch the door for me?"  
"What?", I asked her slightly confused.  
"I don't want it closing on me again", she looked at the door, "If you could make sure it stays open then I'd really be grateful", she said it in a very serious tone.  
"Don't tell me you are still scared of the monsters in the closet", I joked moving to the door to keep it open for her.  
"There are worse things in real world than the monsters in closets", she said in a serious tone walking further inside her walk-in closet.  
"I can't agree more", I said leaning against the door, as she picked up her cell phone off the floor.

Kate looked at back at me and smiled, before getting back to choosing her clothes. I waited by the door as she picked her clothes and kept my word. Although she was much calmer now but I couldn't miss to notice that she still seemed a little nervous and kept dropping her clothes. As she stepped out of the closet, she was much more composed than when she was inside. She both thanked and apologized to me for asking such a silly thing, before heading inside the bathroom to change. As I let the closet door close, I couldn't help but wonder if she was just scared of the darkness or was it being in the closet or both.

* * *

A/N: Thanks again for reading the chapter and I hope you had fun reading it. I apologize for all the grammatical mistakes or typos in the text, which might have been confusing. Let me know whether you enjoyed the fluffy chapter or not, and if you are willing to read more of it because there are a couple of what I call relationship building chapters lined up now and I don't know if it would be like side tracking. I might not be able to cut all of it but if you don't want to read elaborate romance in the mystery plot then I'll axe whatever I can. I will see you with the next chapter, so until then take care and have a great time! :D


	27. Knowing Leon S Kennedy

A/N: Hey everyone, I hope you are all doing great! Some of you might be really waiting to read the chapter but like always I would like to thank all of you for taking time to read through this story and being an incredible support. I would also like to mention, **silver** **scropion, FuegosFiyerd, Shirahane Aikawa and Adela** for their valuable feedback, and I'll be keeping the fluff because nobody voted against it. Now you can proceed and have fun reading the chapter, or at least I hope so.

* * *

 **Chapter 26: Knowing Leon S. Kennedy  
**

* * *

 **(Kate's POV)**

I stayed awake staring at the opposite wall in the darkness almost blankly. I was so, so tired and yet I couldn't get myself to sleep. There was this unknown feeling that was keeping me awake, and this wasn't the first time I was feeling this way. It happened to me before, to be precise, it happened to me two times before. The two nights before my wedding I had this same sensation. It made me feel scared and anxious for no particular reason, and my heart was pacing up because of that constant feeling of nervousness, and yet it felt nice. Somehow for some inexplicable reason I was happy to be feeling this way.

I turned to my other side to look at Leon. He looked so peaceful while he slept; his poker face had more expressions when he was asleep. I admired his handsome and cute face for a bit. I raised my hand to run it through his blond hair but the realization that I might wake him made me pull my hand back, resting it between him and me. Leon stirred in his sleep a little and put his hand on mine. I felt a strong jolt of electricity at his touch but since I was already used to it, it didn't make me pull away my hand. His fingers curled around my hand and I looked at his face, as my heart beat increased at that insignificant yet meaningful gesture.

The next moment, Leon made his hold on my hand so tight that it was almost crushed in his grip. I let out a cry of pain and it woke him up. He looked at me, then to our hands and quickly let it go. His breaths were a little quicker than normal, as he sat up to get a glass of water from nightstand. I sat up on the bed as well, nursing my hand a little, as he gulped down water in a single go.

"I am sorry", Leon apologized to me, setting his glass back on the side table.  
"It's alright", I shook my head with a slight shrug, and it wasn't like he did it on purpose.  
"Did I hurt you bad", he asked looking at my hand; his voice sounded somewhat guilt-ridden.  
"Ah no", I again shook my head in negative, "I was just a little surprised but I am fine. You didn't do anything, see", I held out my hand to him, so he could confirm it with his own eyes.  
He smiled, took hold of my hand gently, "Still it must have hurt a lot", he said and kissed it. I felt my face burn up and I knew I was blushing, but I was glad that Leon might not be able to see it in the dark.  
"It's alright!", I told him putting a weight on my voice, to emphasize the fact, "Let's just get back to sleep, alright?"  
"Yeah", Leon let out a sigh of tiredness, and his voice maybe sounded somewhat sarcastic.

 **(Leon's POV)**

We lay back down on the bed and I stared up at the ceiling, as my mind unconsciously played the tape of the nightmare I just had. It was ironic how I wanted to forget those nightmares and still remembered them down to the minutest detail. I tried to think of something good to divert my thoughts off that dream, but all I remembered was what led me to have those dreams in the first place. Surviving Raccoon came with a great price; it was something all the Raccoon Survivors are still trying to pay back, by fighting against bioterrorism.

I let out a weary sigh, when I felt Kate move closer. I turned my head sideways to look at her, as she closed the gap between us and kept her head on my shoulder. I gave her a puzzled look, as she adjusted her hair a bit, "You hold me when I am scared, so I'll hold you when you're troubled", she said and slung an arm across my chest. I smiled at her consideration and indeed it felt warm and comforting to be like that. I adjusted a little more so that we both were comfortable.

"Thanks!", I expressed my gratitude and she just smiled.  
We stayed like that for a while; the nightmarish memories were still fresh in my mind but I felt a little eased with Kate by side, "Hey!", she called out to me after a bit, and I looked at her, "What are you thinking?", she asked looking at me with concern in her eyes.  
"Nothing you should bother yourself with", I replied in a distinctive monotone.  
She let out a huff, "You are thinking about another woman, aren't you?", she said narrowing her eyes accusingly at me.  
It made me let out a laugh, "No, it's not a woman", I told her with a little weight on my voice as well.  
"Then go back to sleep", she frowned at me, which just made me smile because I realized that she was doing a perfect job at distracting me. These were the little moments that made me feel fortunate to be with her. My eyes got locked on to her pretty face and I didn't feel restless anymore, "What?", she asked raising her brows at me.

I answered with a shake of my head telling her it was nothing, "It's hard for me to get back to sleep after a nightmare", I told her the truth.  
"Oh", Kate spoke in a tone of realization, "I don't really feel sleepy either, so maybe we can talk?", she more of suggested.  
I hummed in response staring back at the ceiling, "What do you want to talk about?", I wasn't really a very conversational person.  
She didn't answer right away, making me look back at her and she seemed a little hesitant, "Tell me something about you?", she said a little anxiously, "I mean if you're okay with that", she added not looking straight at me and forcing a smile.  
I let out a sarcastic laugh turning my head to roof once again, "There's nothing to tell really", I replied remembering my life back at DC, "It's the same old routine every time."  
"I want to know more about Leon S. Kennedy", she said quite emphatically and I looked at her, "The man behind Agent Kennedy and the man I met on the balcony that night", she spoke looking in my eyes, "I want to know what made Leon S. Kennedy, Agent Kennedy", she took a slight pause, "Will you tell me, please?", she added with a look of anticipation in her eyes.

I felt myself smile; I just couldn't deny that genuine request. I gave her a nod and began telling her everything I remembered about my childhood days. Whatever I remembered about my parents and my grandparents, how happy I was in their company and how much pain their death caused me. She was the first woman that I was sharing all this thoughts and feelings with, since the others didn't really care about such details. She wasn't really the silent listener; she kept asking various things about my parents, grandparents, high school life, girlfriends and everything in between. And for some reason I was enjoying sharing my life with her.

"Then I applied to join the Police Department in Raccoon City, after reading about these bizarre murder cases in the newspapers. And when I got accepted into the force, I also found out my girlfriend broke up with me", I told her with a sigh.  
"Really? You were going so good?!", Kate said in a tone of surprise.  
"Yeah that's what I thought too but she got someone better, or I should say wealthier, so she left me", I told her the truth.  
"Oh", she responded in a weak tone, "Must have hurt a lot, right?"  
"Yeah", I answered with a slight laugh, "I spent a whole night drinking that I was out cold in the morning on my first day at the job. I only woke up in the evening and was already running late."  
"Late? Even on first day of the job?", she asked with a laugh of amusement and I gave her a nod.

 **(Kate's POV)**

Leon didn't say anything and kept staring at the ceiling for a while, before he finally broke the silence, "I guess it was a blessing in disguise", and there was an obvious change in the tone of his voice. It had become almost emotionless, "I was lucky that I was late", I felt his heart rate increase, since my hand was resting against his chest.

"What do you mean?", I asked him in a serious tone as well.  
"On my first day of the job at Raccoon city, I had to live through a night of terror", he spoke in a low voice.  
"What kind of terror?", I asked him as I felt my heart beat increase too.  
"As I was driving through the street, I found this corpse of a woman, lying in the middle of the road. I got off my car to check the dead body, and when I was thinking what could have happened to her, I felt something was behind me. I turned around to see it was person, but something was very odd with him. I asked him to stay where he was but he kept moving forward groaning almost hungrily, and the next the moment the woman lying at my feet lunged for my ankles, making me take a few steps away from her."

"Didn't you say she was dead?", I asked him bewildered.  
"She was but at that moment she came back to life", Leon told me and I couldn't believe my ears, "The person making its way towards me was like her too, a living dead", he took a pause, "A zombie."  
"You're kidding right?", I asked him because what he said seemed very hard to believe but his tone was very serious.  
"I wish I was", he looked at me and the look in his eyes confirmed that he wasn't lying.  
I gulped an invisible lump in my throat, "What happened then?", I managed to say.

 **(Leon's POV)**

I continued to tell her the horrors of my life; every single detail starting from the fateful night of Raccoon City to the more recent events of Harvardville. How I met Claire for the very first time at the diner, when we were both surprised with the walking dead; finding Sherry in the Police Station; running into Ada and unraveling the truth about Umbrella Corporation's in the process. How Sherry became a carrier of the G-virus and lost her family. How Ada turned out to be a spy but even so aided us in the end, and that we barely survived the nuking of the entire city.

Claire parting with Sherry and me, so she could go look for her brother, Chris. About the time the government officials took Sherry in custody and offered me a new job; the intense training to become a government agent; the hunt for Javier Hidalgo in South America; the Rescue of President's daughter in Europe; the attack at the Harvardville airport and even the experiences of my friends to fill the gaps in the story. I wasn't really fond of sharing these experiences with anyone but even though I couldn't disclose everything due to many of the things being national secret, I felt a lot lighter telling it to her.

"And that's all I can tell you", with that I ended my history with bio-terrorism.  
"I've known about Raccoon City, Terragrigia, Harvardville incident and of course about the President's daughter being kidnapped because of my father's sources, but I never knew the details of it", Kate spoke from my side, "What happened to Claire, Sherry, Ada and others?"

"Sherry was in protective custody until very recently. I heard she's going through the training to become an Agent as well", I answered her question, "Claire's a part of the NGO Terrasave, which is dedicated to educating about bio-terrorism and carrying out relief procedures in affected areas. Jill and Chris were the founding members of Bio-terrorism Security Assessment Alliance (BSAA). Barry is BSAA's advisor and Rebecca works as their researcher but currently she's professor in a university. That's all of them I guess."

 **(Kate's POV)**

"And Ada?", I asked him thinking that he forgot her but his silence told me that in fact he didn't want to talk on the subject, and I felt regretful to have brought her up.  
"I don't really know much about her", Leon answered with a sigh, "Where she is or What is she doing?", he let out a laugh, "Don't even know if Ada is her real name."  
"She never came to your side after Wesker died?", I asked him and he answered with a shake of his head in negative. I felt a pain surge through my chest, "Do you still love her?"  
Leon looked at me in surprise, probably because he didn't say he was interested in her throughout the retelling of his past and I figured it out, "I…", he took a lengthy pause, "I don't know. She wasn't around long enough for me to figure it out, and it's not like we can be together either. Besides I am married to you right?", he laughed it off with a forced laugh.

I smiled weakly at his joke, "So…", I began with a change of air, "DSO has to do with this fight against bio-terrorism, right?"  
"Yeah", Leon answered, "We can't just depend on other organizations. The government has to be more responsive to bio-terrorism and work on their end to contain it as well. It would bring us one step closer to extermination of these bio weapons."  
I was totally expecting he would say something like that, "I see", I said.

I could now see why DSO was so important to Leon, that he even forced himself to do my bidding. I always knew that he was a strong and brave man, but the words strong and brave were a little short to describe him and the people that fought this war against bio-terrorism along his side. It must have been tough on them to not lose their sanity over all the things they have been through and still they found courage to fight for their fallen comrades and for the innocent people that couldn't comprehend this horror. Today, I got another reason to respect Leon even more.

We stayed in silence, not talking to each other. I had all the stuff he told me going through my mind. It was hard to believe that he had been through so much at such a young age, but the seriousness of his voice and the look in his eyes were proof enough of his experience. I felt very bad to have taken advantage of his weakness now. It was really selfish of me to have blackmailed him in the name of DSO in order to make him stay and do my biddings, when he had more important things to take care of back at his work.

"Hey", Leon called my attention, grabbing hold of my hand that was resting on his chest, "What are you thinking now?"  
"About you", I told him the truth as we looked at each other.  
"That I am really brave or something?", he asked raising his brows a little.  
"No", I shook my head a little, "I mean you're brave, there's no two thoughts about it but…", I looked in his blue eyes. The reason I always felt pain when I looked in them was because it was his pain being resonated in those sky blue irises, "You seem more like a victim than a hero."

I felt his heart beat pace up against the palm of my hand, as he smiled at me, "Thank you!", he said lifting up the hand off his chest and kissing it, "You're probably the first woman in my life to think so", he spoke looking in my eyes. I always thought his eyes communicated so much but the fact they just revealed to me now pained my heart. It was worse than knowing that he loved Ada. I never thought it would be like this. My thoughts and feelings were so conflicted, I should be happy but my heart was already crying the tears of separation.

I closed my eyes when I couldn't bear the pain and next moment I felt Leon placing a kiss on my forehead. I gathered up all my strength to face him, "Promise me that when the time comes you'll make the right decision, even if it's hard", I said to him and he looked at me confused.  
"What do you mean?, he asked with a puzzled smiled.  
"I mean that you won't forget your cause, no matter what happens you'll continue this fight against bio-terrorism", I made it very clear to him what I was trying to say.  
"That goes without saying", he said with a carefree smile probably not understanding the real meaning behind my request.  
"You promise right?", I pressed on it.  
"Sure, I promise! ", he agreed with a nod.

 **(Leon's POV)**

Kate smiled and her eyes filled with tears or so it seemed, but before I could ask her she moved closer and hugged me, saying thank you. I was a little taken aback by that sudden gesture but none the less it felt very nice and I held her in my embrace too. She smelled nice and the warmth radiating of her body was really soothing. She pulled away sometime later and I wished for us to have stayed like that for a little more but I didn't actually say it. She suggested that we should try and sleep, and even though it was always a little hard for me to get back to sleep after a nightmare, but today I slept the moment I closed my eyes, because of the comforting feeling which was due to Kate being by my side.

* * *

A/N: Thanks once again for reading the story. I hope you all enjoyed the chapter, even though it was slightly redundant with Leon just sharing his life experiences with Kate, but I thought that it's something that needs to be dealt with in their relationship, hence the chapter. Let me know what you think about their interactions in the chapter. I will see you guy with the next chapter, till then take care and have fun! :D


	28. Castles in the Air

A/N: I know I say this every time but it doesn't feel enough, so once again I would like to thank you all for ready this story and all the love you have been showing it. I would also like to mention **Ariel Wild, Shirahane Aikawa, silver scropion, Xaori and FuegosFiyerd** for reviewing the last chapter and always encouraging me to write. Now go ahead and have fun reading the chapter!

* * *

 **Chapter 27: Castles in the Air**

* * *

 **(Kate's POV)**

I talked to Jefferson about some meetings schedules, as I entered my father's office. The first thing I noticed upon entering was Leon sitting in a corner, doing some work. He had practically made a niche for himself in this office. It seemed he had been working for too long, so I asked Jefferson to get a cup of coffee for him. I walked up to Leon; he seemed too occupied with his work to even notice me, which was a little annoying but it was one of his qualities I really liked.

I took a seat next to him and he didn't even turn to look at me, and I wondered if he even felt the weight shift on the couch. I bumped my shoulder to his hoping to get his attention but he kept on with his work. I wasn't even able to shake him a little, but then again I lacked the strength to do so. I waved my hand in front of his eyes but still he didn't turn his head to look at me, but the smile on his face told me that he was aware of my presence and ignoring me on purpose. I huffed looking at him in displeasure and without a further notice kissed his cheek.

"Thank you!", Leon said in quite appreciative way, still not looking my way.  
"Now can you look at me", I said almost whining.  
"You've been in my line of sight", he flicked his head a little and I looked ahead to see that I had left the glass door to the cabin open, and it reflected our image.  
"You should have told me that before", I said faking a furious tone, "I almost broke a sweat trying to make you aware of me."  
He let out a laugh, "I still don't understand half the things you do and why you do it, if I knew that your were trying to get my attention then I would have told you that you already have it", he finally turned his head to look at me, "From the moment you left the conference room", he jerked his head in the direction and I saw that the conference room was visible from where he was sitting.

Before I could say anything Jefferson came back with the office boy and the coffee I asked him to get. I let them in and Jefferson informed me about the official order that Swartz's Fashion House placed to our textile mill, while the office boy served us coffee. Jefferson also informed me of a few other details, before I dismissed both of them to have some peace time with my handsome hubby. As they were exiting my office, they bumped into two kids. The kids seemed a little mortified to see who they had bumped into.

 **(Leon's POV)**

I was a little surprised to see kids in the office building. I felt a weight shift by my side and saw Kate keeping her cup down, as she lifted herself off the couch. She made her way to the scene and I followed her as well. The kids looked from one adult face to another, possibly a little scared about how to approach the situation and not get in trouble.

"We are sorry, mister!", one of kids gathered courage and apologized to the older men.  
"It's alright", Kate's PA said in a slightly annoyed tone.  
"They are kids, be a little nice to them", Kate said slapping his arm, pushing him back slightly and kneeling in front of the kids, "It's alright but you shouldn't run like that indoors."  
"Where did they came from?", I couldn't help but ask, sipping my coffee.  
"There is a late Thanksgiving lunch Party going on for the company employees and their families in the event hall downstairs, right?", she more of stated than asked from her PA.  
"Yes, ma'am", he answered with a nod.  
"And you must have been playing with the elevator, weren't you?", she asked the pair of boys and they nodded with guilt-ridden faces, "Aww… so cute!", she laughed a little ruffling their hair and the kids blushed turning red as a tomato, "Jefferson, take these kids to their parents and make sure they're safe", she ordered her PA, standing back up.

I noticed one of the kids saying something in the ear of another. The other kid seemed a little surprised and when he looked at Kate closely he seemed excited, "Are you the lady that comes on TV?", he asked speaking really loudly that his voice almost echoed in the somewhat empty office.  
Kate looked down at him and let out an amused laugh again, "My name is Kathleen Richardson, and I do come on news channels sometimes."  
Their excitement turned into delight and they looked at each other, "You're really beautiful!", the one who was the meek one told her, "My Granny says you can be a supermodel."  
"Thank you!", she smiled at him sweetly.  
"My older brother says that you're sexy and I think you're hot", the other one, who seemed to more outspoken, said enthusiastically and Kate laughed at his little comment.  
"Aww… that's really sweet of you two", she said pulling their cheeks and they gave her a wide smile, "But now you should get back to your parents, they might be worried and don't leave their sides like this ever again. It could be dangerous", they both gave her a nod, "Jefferson", she looked at her PA and he moved to take away the kids.

It was not the first time that kids recognized and approached her. She appeared mostly on news and it was somewhat surprising that kids, who don't have much attention span, remembered her seeing on the TV several times. She had such a great impact on their little minds that they not only watched her but even liked her as well. I guess they could see her inner child and maybe relate to her. I smiled as we watched the boys wave goodbye to Kate, as the door of elevator started to close, and Kate waved them back as well, with a beautiful smile of her own.

"Kids are really fond of you, aren't they?", I commented as she closed the door to her cabin and we walked back to the couch.  
"I guess", Kate replied with a shrug, smiling a little.  
"And you're good with kids as well. I mean, it was kind of impressive how you figured out they were playing with the elevator", I said taking a seat on the couch and she joined me.  
"Well if I was 8 year old, I would have done the same, wouldn't you too?", she asked looking sideways at me.  
"Of course not", I kept my coffee cup aside and opened my notebook again, "I was more of an outdoorsy person", I told her the truth, "You know the exploring and energetic kind; the elevator wouldn't have amused me that much. I liked to do more adventurous and meaningful stuff."

"So... do you like kids?", Kate asked quite a random question, but then again it was normal for her to be that random from time to time.  
"I never really gave it much thought, I certainly don't hate or dislike them though", I replied honestly, still more concentrated on my work, "Why are you asking though?"  
"Just wondering if we'll be good parents", she answered and I turned to look at her; she seemed a little thoughtful, "How many kids do you want?"  
"What?", I was a little taken aback at how spontaneously she threw that question at me.  
"How many kids do you want us to have?", she repeated her question speaking slowly this time with a playful smile, which somehow had an innocence of its own.

 **(Kate's POV)**

Leon lips curved up into a slightly tilted smile and he stared into my eyes, "How many are you willing to have, Mrs. Kennedy?", he asked leaning close to my face and with that he winked at me.  
I tried to keep my expressions neutral but I knew I was blushing red like usual. I looked sideways avoiding to look at his charming eyes for a few seconds, "I… never thought about it", I answered truthfully with a shrug, carrying on the conversation.  
"Me neither", he responded and got back to his work, "I am fine with whatever number you have on your mind."  
"So, do you want boys or girls?", I asked him out of curiosity.  
"Does it matter?", he asked me, not taking his eyes off the computer.

"No, as long as they are cute and healthy I am fine with it", I said and Leon smiled shaking his head a little, "Although I do think it's better to have girls, I can dress them in pretty dresses, turn them into my little princesses, and have a little fashion show. Oh, that would be so adorable!" Initially I just started this topic playfully but it turned out to be quite an engaging thought, "Unlike having boys, who are jumping and running everywhere, and if they turn out to be anything like you then I'll be more concerned about them getting themselves hurt."For a moment I dwelled on that line of thought but soon enough I had a completely different view on the subject, "But you know when I think about it, little boys are quite entertaining and I'll never be bored a single day with them running around wreaking havoc all around the house. I guess girls are a bit sulky and tend to cry a lot, I guess I used to do that a lot to blackmail daddy", I admitted of my crime, "Now I am seriously divided…", I expressed my utter dilemma on the matter, "Are you even listening to me?", I asked putting a hand on his arm and shaking him a little to get his attention because he seemed to be so absorbed in his work.

"I am listening to you", Leon answered me with a nod, still not bothering to look at me.  
"So help me out of this predicament", I couldn't help but say, "This involves you too, you know? I can't make them alone."  
My stupid husband just let out a laugh, "I don't know what you want me to say, it's not like we have a control over it, if it would be boy or a girl. Besides we can just have both, a boy and a girl."  
"So just two kids then?", I asked raising my brows at him.  
"We can start with two and then see where it goes", he replied opening up another file on his computer, "It's not like you could surely get a boy and a girl in the first two tries."  
"I doubt that I'll even have those two with you", I commented rolling my eyes at him, feeling annoyed and ignored once again, "I mean do you seriously think anything else than work."

"A lot of things", Leon replied and I wasn't too convinced with it, "But I am here to work, remember?"  
"Yeah", I replied with a sigh of realization and in a blink of an eye all my castles in air crumbled down, "I forget sometimes", I told him the truth, speaking in a weak tone with a slight shrug.

Leon didn't say anything and proceeded to read through some reports. I always forgot that he was just here to work and not have a blissful family life with me. He had done so much for me and he fit so well in my life that I always failed to remember that he was just here to work. Whatever favors he did, were out of goodwill because he is naturally a nice guy. I repeated this fact to myself a couple of times, when I was reminded of the incident last night. The things he said to me and that look in his eyes, I just knew we moved beyond the line of work and maybe he was serious about the things we discussed just a moment ago.

Once again I felt overwhelmed by those emotions and had to seek Leon's shoulder. He turned to look at me, as I rested my head on his shoulder, and he shot me a confused look. I saw the same look in his eyes which made me both happy and gravely sad at the same time. It made me feel loved as well as miserable. I wanted to just look in his eyes and forget everything but I closed my eyes and let my hair be the curtain to hide away my face from him. It wasn't long before when he pushed it off my face, tucking it behind my ear.

"What happened?", Leon asked speaking in a comforting tone, caressing my cheek.  
"Nothing", I shook my head a little, "I am just tired that's all."  
He placed a loving kiss on my forehead saying, "Then rest all you want", and wrapped his arm around me.

I just hummed in response and Leon didn't say anything more. My eyes were closed and my head was on his shoulder, but still I could sense that he was working. It was amazing how he could do two things at the same time; comfort me and still manage to work. I opened my eyes and my gaze fell on his notebook screen, he had been reading some documents all this time.

"What are you doing?", I asked him not lifting my head off his shoulder.  
"Just reviewing the evidences", Leon answered in an obvious tone.  
"Again, don't you get tired?", I asked him letting out a sigh and pulling away from him.  
"Hmm… well it's tiring but it's what often helps us to solve the case", he replied in a casual tone, closing the file and opening a folder, as I raised myself off the couch. "Do you remember how did your father's study looked like when you went there?", he asked me, as I left his side to get some water that was on the desk.  
I didn't have to think too hard, "It was bit of a mess", I replied pouring myself a glass of water.  
"I see", he said and I looked at him. He was smiling while he looked at his notebook screen, "And you were wearing gloves that day", I gave him a nod, "That explains why your fingerprints weren't there."

"You remember that I was wearing gloves that day?!", I couldn't help but be amazed of his memory.  
Leon let out a laugh, "I even remember what you wore when we first met", he said in a matter-of-fact tone.  
"Oh really?!", it was really hard to believe.  
"Yeah but that's not important", he said looking at me, "You said you heard them, right?", and I gave him a nod, "How many of them were they?"  
"I just heard footsteps and indistinctive murmurs so I can't say for sure. It was more than one person, but I can't tell you how many exactly", I told him with a shrug.  
"And you have no idea what they were talking about or who was talking, I mean if it was a man or a woman?", he questioned and I shook my head, "Did you see who closed the window or pulled the curtains?"  
"No", I shook my head once again, "I am sorry, I couldn't be of any help", I felt a little useless now.  
"You helped a lot", he said but I knew, it was just so I don't feel bad.

 **(Leon's POV)**

Kate smiled weakly at me and I returned her amiable smile, before turning back to my notebook and going through the pictures of crime scene. I looked at the picture on the screen a little thoughtfully. I might have some lead based on what she told me, but it still wasn't enough and I couldn't really jump to conclusions at the moment. I had to be completely sure about everything and secure solid evidence, before I could say anything to anyone, including Kate. In the light of things I recently discovered, there was a lot on the table to sort out and luckily I knew where to begin and just the guy to approach regarding this matter.

"So", Kate's voice made me look at her, "I have to make an appearance at the party that's going on downstairs. Do you want to come along?"  
"Sure", I answered her with a smile. I was already done with my so-called work.

I turned off my notebook, since it would really be troublesome if someone saw the contents on it. I moved to Kate and she swung an arm around mine and we exited her office. We took the elevator down to the floor where the party was going on. As soon as she stepped in the hall, it became somewhat quiet. She just wished everyone a late Thanksgiving and asked them not to be too formal around her. She held small casual talks with her employees, and we had our late lunch with them as well.

And of course a lot of kids kept looking at her, some even approached her like the two kids before only to be dragged away by their parents, as they apologized to Kate. However Kate didn't mind the little ones bombarding her with tons of questions; some even complained to her about their parents because she was their boss; and some were so excited to meet her that they hugged her. Some of them even recognized me from the Press Conference incident and thought I was cool saving Kate. Their little minds were too innocent to comprehend and assess the seriousness of the situation, I guess. But this formal company party was much more livelier with those kids around.

After the party was over Kate asked me to get the car in front of the building, since she had something to talk to the group who organized the whole party. So, I went ahead to the parking area and drove the car in front of the building entrance. Kate was already there waiting for me; she smiled and started to make her way towards the car when someone bumped into her and she dropped her purse and its content scattered on the ground. The person apologized to her, and she casually told them it was fine, getting down to gather her things up.

I got out of the car and helped her with the few things and we put it all in the bag. She zipped it up and we started to move, when she tugged on my jacket and I looked back at her. She pointed to a kid sitting on the steps leading inside the building. We made our way to the kid, with Kate leading the way. It looked like he was crying seemingly distressed. He looked in our direction when he sensed our presence.

"Hey, what's the matter?", Kate asked the kids crouching down to his level so they were face to face, but he just cried, "Now easy there if you cry, I can't help you, you know", she added wiping his tears and I crouched down next to her as well, "Are you hurt?", he shook his head, "So tell me what happened? And where are your parents?", she questioned him, looking around a bit and the kid again doubled up crying hard, "Please stop crying and tell me what's wrong?", she asked him lovingly but he didn't say anything and cried. The kid made a few signs with his hands, "He's not saying anything", she looked at me concerned and I could see tears forming in her eyes as well.  
"Kate, I think he's mute", I told her realizing the signs that the boy was making were ASL.

The shock on her face was more than evident and she was speechless for a moment. As heartbreaking as it may be but it was the harsh truth that this boy, who didn't seem to be older than 6, was suffering from such a serious disability. Kate was already a little upset about seeing him cry but this definitely was a tearjerker moment for her. However, she held back her tears, mustered a really beautiful smile, and wiped the tears off the boy's face once again.

"Hey what's that?", Kate asked the boy pointing towards his chest. The boy looked down and tried to see whatever she was pointing at, "Catch it quickly", she tried to catch something imaginary and the little kid was intrigued by it, "Don't you see it, it's right there", she again pointed to his side and the body tried to look for it too, "Wait don't move!", she told him in an urgent tone and he froze, "It's just…", she tickled the boy and he laughed a little, "There it is! Your lovely smile!"

I smiled at her old school, yet clever way to both distract the boy and make him smile. She tickled him a little more and kissed his cheek, "Now don't cry! We'll help you, alright?", she playfully bumped her head against his and he nodded in response, "Pinky promise", she held out her little finger to him and he hooked his little finger to hers.  
"I think he's lost", I said to her considering the fact that he cried more when she asked about his parents.  
"Are you?", she confirmed with the kid and he nodded seemingly sad.  
"C'mon we have to look for his parents", I told her rising up.  
"Why don't we just keep him, he's cute!", she said hugging him.  
"You're just scaring him more with your jokes", I couldn't help but say to her.

 **(Kate's POV)**

I couldn't help but laugh at Leon's comment and raised myself off the ground. I gave my hand to the little boy and he wrapped his tiny fingers around my hand, grabbing hold of it firmly. We walked back inside the building and made our way straight to the event hall and every other potential places, hoping to find the kids parents there but they were not there. The office building was almost empty; the only staffs in the building were the cleaning and security personnel.

Since it was hard to check every floor for his parents and both the kid and I were getting a little tired walking around, Leon suggested we could just check the security footage. So we made our way to the security department and to our disappointment, we didn't see anyone even on the security feeds. The kid wasn't crying but I could see he was getting sadder the longer it took us to find his parents. I asked him if he was hungry and he just shook his head very slightly in negative. I looked at Leon, who was checking the security feeds. He talked something over with the security head and the latter gave him the nod.

"Leon", I called out his attention and he turned his head in my direction, "Any luck?"  
"Negative, it doesn't look like his parents are here", he answered looking at me and then his gaze drifted to the little boy, who was sitting on my lap. He was slouching even more than before, after hearing Leon's words, "Hey!", Leon called his attention and he looked up at him, "We will just drop you home, can you write your address?", and boy shook his head and seemed almost on verge of crying, "Figured as much", Leon spoke letting out a sigh, "But don't worry we'll find your parents", he assured the kid with a handsome smile, "So just be a little patient, alright?", with that he ruffled up the little kid's hair.

The little kid smiled weakly but he did smile. It made me smile as well and made my heart grow a little more fonder for the handsome agent. He was just so sweet and almost always knew how to deal with changing situations. If it were just me alone, I might have been so lost but Leon had a sharper head on his shoulders. There was no doubt in my mind that he was absolutely fit for this field and he deserved to be a government agent. The security head called out his attention and they again started to review some security footage, while the kid and I waited for them to do whatever they were doing.

"Are you sleepy?", I asked the kid and again he answered with a shake of his head.  
"Pause this", Leon's voice made me look at him, "Zoom on it", and an image spread on the screen, it showed the kid entering through the gates. And fortunately he was with his family, "Are these your parents?", Leon asked him and to our surprise the kid shook his head again. We showed him the tape a little before and after his entrance but he didn't recognize anyone on the footage.

"That doesn't make any sense", I said a little bewildered, as Leon replayed the tape once again.  
"Maybe we are just thinking the wrong thing", Leon said looking back at the kid.  
"What do you mean?", I asked in confusion and replayed the tape again when the kid entered the area.  
"Look here, he's entering after this entertainer, who I presume is dressed as a character popular among kids. It's possible that he just followed him", Leon suggested a little doubtfully.  
"Did you come here to meet your favorite superhero?", I asked the kid and he nodded.  
We both let out a sigh, "I guess we should take him to the police. His parents must have reported him missing by now", Leon said looking at his watch.  
"Yeah, as much as I want to keep him, I guess it would be unfair to his parents", I joked as the kid got off my lap and I stood up from the chair. The little boy took hold of my hand and held it tightly, maybe scared to get separated once again.

We exited the building and got in Leon's car, to head for the nearest police station. As the car left the premises, the boy started looking through the window staring sadly at the passing by crowd. I hoped and prayed for him to be reunited with his family again. Our situation wasn't exactly the same but I could understand what it's like to lose your parents. If I was devastated to lose my father, then he was just a kid, who didn't have anyone he could call his own at the moment, at least I had Leon.

I looked from Leon to kid and again asked him if he was hungry, since it's been almost two hours since we found him. Midways between shaking his head, something on the street caught his eye and he beat his fist on the car window. I asked Leon to stop the car and kid turned in his seat to look through the back window. Shortly after he turned his head to us and pointed to something on the street, seemingly happy. We undid our seatbelts and got out of the car. I let the kid out and he almost made a run but we calmed him down since it was dangerous if he ran like that in the middle of the street.

I asked him what the matter was and he pointed to someone on the sidewalk. We lifted our heads to see a distressed lady with a cop, talking to people on the street, as he almost half dragged me to her, "Leon, I think it's his mother", I couldn't help but say, feeling a surge of happiness from inside.  
"Yeah", he agreed as we hurried through the crowd.

The woman spotted her kid, when we got close and it just took her a moment to recognize her son. She almost made a run to meet her son, calling out his name. She took the little boy in her arms, hugged him and kissed him, thanking god at the same time. She squeezed him tight as if to make sure she wasn't dreaming. The joy on her face was visible and it was evident that she was more than glad to see her kid. I couldn't help but smile seeing that reunion and I looked at Leon, who had a poker expression on his face, but I knew he was relieved too to see the kid back with his mother.

Someone cleared their throat and we looked sideways to the police officer, who was with the woman. He wanted to ask some general enquiry questions and Leon expertly told him everything he wanted to know. He confirmed a few things with the kid, probably making sure that we didn't try and kidnap him, and his mother interpreted his words for the police man. The officer shook hands with us, took his leave from the lady and went on his way, leaving us behind.

 **(Leon's POV)**

"Thank you!", the woman said to us happily and sincerely.  
"It was our pleasure", Kate smiled at the woman, "You really have a cute kid", she added looking at the kid and messing his hair a little.  
"I don't really know how to thank you really but I am really very grateful", the woman repeated with tears of joy in her eyes, "I was out shopping for a few things, when I met an old friend, and then one minute I was talking to her and next the minute he wasn't by my side. I was really devastated until now, and every possible horrible thought was going through my mind", the woman cried a little.  
"It's alright now", Kate comforted her, "And he fine, so please you don't have to worry. I am pretty sure he met his hero, ate a lot of good food, had fun with other kids and thoroughly enjoyed the party", she looked at the kid and he nodded vigorously to maybe make his mother stop crying, "C'mon give mom a hug", Kate said to the kid and he did so bringing a smile to his mother's face.  
"I am really glad you two found him", she said gratefully.

We just smiled and talked to her a little more, since the woman recognized Kate from the TV. As we said goodbyes, Kate knelt down to the kid's level and made him promise not to leave his mother's side like this anytime in future, because if she'd find him again, she'd keep him. The kid just smiled at her joke and she kissed his cheek, and we parted ways with him and his mother. But before we could leave, the kid ran to us and gave each of us a warm hug, expressing his gratitude as well, before running back to his mother.

I looked sideways at Kate, as she let out a sigh of relief. There was smile on her face as she watched the kid walk away hand in hand with his mother, but there was an evident sadness in her eyes. Maybe it was because she remembered her loss or was just missing her mother at the moment. She turned to look at me and gave me a bright smile, which was genuine in all respects, making me return the gesture. She suggested that we should head home and I gave her nod agreeing to it. We turned around and she hooked her arm to mine, as we walked back to the car.

"You know?", Kate spoke up and I looked to my side at her, as we leisurely covered that distance to the car, "You'll make a great dad!", she told me with a charming smile on her face and I was yet again taken aback by her words that it made me stop in my tracks because those words seemed very sincere.  
I smiled in return, "What makes you think that?", I asked back as we both resumed to walk.  
"Well even though you seem somewhat cold, aloof and stern, but more than that you are caring, protecting and fun to be around", she explained with a smile on her face, "Those are really good traits in a father."  
I let out a slight laugh and looked at her, "I think you'll be a great mom as well, Mrs. Kennedy", I told her the truth with a playful wink.

Kate's face changed color rapidly, "Of course I'll be a great mom. It was you I was doubtful about", she said with an air of self importance, "But you carry on, I'd like to hear your thoughts what makes you think that?"  
I couldn't help but let out an amused laugh; she had quite clever ways to know what she wanted to know, "Well you're kind of crazy and childish yourself, so the kids won't miss out on the fun if I am not around", I replied and she frowned at me, "And still you will always be that loving, sheltering and comforting mother that every child runs to when they feel scared."

A heartwarmingly gorgeous curve graced Kate's lips, as she smiled brightly at me. I mirrored that smile, before we both shared a laugh together for no apparent reason, something that we had been doing a lot lately. We didn't share any more words on the subject but we both had a slight smile on our faces, as we finally reached my car. I pulled open the side door for her and she got inside still maintaining that beautiful smile on her face. Then I rounded off to the driver seat and drove towards home. It was both strange and funny how the question Kate posed earlier this afternoon was answered in a matter of few hours.

* * *

A/N: Thanks a lot of reading and I hope you enjoyed the star couple of the story making quite vague plans about having a family. People often asked me to write Leon and Kate being parents, so this chapter I tried to deal with some of those parental aspects or how I interpret them to be when they will be parents, and I hope I didn't stretch it out too much or over did the theme of the chapter. Let me know what you think of the chapter and if it was boring, funny, cute or just whatever. Also, I am really sorry about the typos and grammatical mistakes, which might have been confusing. I will see you guys with the next update till then have fun and have a great time! :D


	29. Cousins

A/N: Hey guys, I am back again with another chapter and I would really like to thank you all for just being such an incredible support. The response I got for the last chapter was quite unexpected and I never imagined that so many people would actually leave their feedbacks, so here's a shout out to **silver scropion, Pudding, Xaori, JacksFreitas, Adela, Fuegos Fiyerd and anonymous reviewer,** for making me more confident about my writing. Now carry on with the chapter and I hope you all enjoy it!

* * *

 **Chapter 28: Cousins**

* * *

 **(Leon's POV)**

I yawned a little working on some reports that Hunnigan had sent me; paperwork was always more than enough to make me sleepy. And since Hunnigan didn't really know that I was here on business, she didn't hold herself back while sending work my way either. She would often call me and ask whether I would like to accept some field mission or tell me about the missions in which people wanted me back on the field as soon as possible. But I was already on a field mission here, it was basically an undercover mission that even my own agency wasn't really aware of, so I always had to make excuses about supporting my wife and how she still needs me and stuff to turn those requests down.

"I told you that it's not going to happen then it's not going to happen!", Kate's voice made me look up from my work, as she entered her office with her PA and her cousin, Daniel, following behind her.  
"But she's a young and beautiful if her name is joined with our cosmetics brand then we'll definitely capture more market", he said to her, speaking very fast.  
"Your sister is young and beautiful too", Kate commented in a monotone, moving behind her desk and skimming through the files on her desk.  
"But she's not known by everyone, and Juliette Rivera is a very famous", Daniel argued with a weight on his voice, "She has even shot a movie now with a famous label, and once that hits the screen, she would be more popular."  
"I am popular should I endorse our brand instead?", she asked him back and he was taken aback by that for a moment, "What do you say honey?", she looked in my direction and Daniel looked at me too.  
"Sure whatever", I answered letting out a carefree sigh; "Do whatever you want to do."

It wasn't like Kate would listen to me if I said otherwise. She always did whatever the hell she wanted, and to be honest Daniel was fighting a losing battle here. He had already lost the battle the moment he decided to oppose her judgments and argue with her. All wise men know there's no way to win an argument against women. I sometimes wondered how two women settled their arguments, since there's no way either would back off and admit defeat or accept it was their fault. However, even though the outcome was decided it was interesting enough to see this clash of opinions.

Kate pretended to think for a moment; it was so obvious to me that she had no intention of doing what she said but currently she made it seem like she was seriously considering it. She looked at Daniel, "Nah", she said making a cringing face and shaking her head, "I don't have time for such mediocre stuff", and got back to her files.  
"Look Rivera is our best bet, and she's not endorsing any beauty products. Her fame would definitely sky rocket after the movie's success and it would be harder for us to get her to sign the deal then", he spoke once again trying to convince Kate, who had finally found the file she was looking for and started to go through it.  
"Well not a problem because I am not thinking of signing her up for this thing", she told him speaking very casually, shaking her head in negative and not even bothering to look up at him.  
"You're making a big mistake!", Daniel put a weight on his voice; he seemed to be frustrated from trying to convince her.  
"Ah…", Kate let out a sigh briefly looking up before resuming to read the file, "Why am I not amused anymore listening to that", and I noticed Daniel hands curling up in fists, maybe as a sign of anger.  
He let out some of his anger with a sigh, "You have no sense of business, you're just ruining your father's name", he accused her not holding back the bitterness in his tone, "Rivera is a star…"

"A model", Kate spoke in a tone of correction, closing the file with a snap and looking up at him. She flashed him that beautifully wicked smile that only meant just one thing that he was in trouble, "Well your so-called 'Star' is asking too much money for shooting a 30 second advertisement and wants to be paid every time she has to make an appearance under the product's banner. It would just push back our profits, and that's not what a finance expert would recommend", she spoke very clearly, "And since you mentioned my father, I'd like you tell you that he didn't appreciate people taking unfair advantage of their positions. So, if your girlfriend really wants to endorse our product, tell her that she has to take the price that we are offering her, unless of course, you want to pay her out of your own pocket, which is totally fine by me. And also she will have to go through the auditions like everyone else; if she's a star she has to prove it. That's all I can do for her", she told him in a resolute tone, still smiling at him.

Daniel just huffed in response and stormed out of her office. He wasn't really pleased with whatever Kate said to him, but I guess he bought it upon himself. If he had just held back from dragging in her father in their argument, then she might not have reacted this way. She wasn't really that bothered when people threw their hate her way, but she didn't stand it one bit if people targeted her father. This sheep could get pretty scary when angered. She told her PA to take a break and he gave her a nod of agreement, before exiting the office as well.

I looked back at Kate, as she closed her eyes and let out a sigh of tiredness. The next moment she opened them and our eyes met. I gave her a smile and she returned it tenfold. She raised herself off her chair and walked towards me. "What are you up to?", she asked taking a seat by my side.

"Just doing some paperwork from my actual work", I told her the truth.  
"Lately you're doing them a lot, huh?", she just commented casually.  
"Don't worry I haven't forgotten why I am here", I assured her with a smile.  
She let out a laugh, "You misunderstand me, I am just saying if things get dire at your end, you are free to report to duty", she said to me speaking sincerely.  
"Currently things are as peaceful as they can be", I told her with a smile, "And I can enjoy your company for the time being."  
"That's good to know", she smiled at me, "But is working your way of enjoying your time with me?", she asked me in an innocent tone.

"Well it keeps me occupied in your absence", I told her a fact.  
"Hmm… but now I am here, so what should we do", Kate asked me with a playful smile.  
"Well I have a few things in my mind", I said somewhat thoughtfully looking at her.  
"So what are you waiting for?", she asked me and winked at me.  
"I just can't decide where to start, Mrs. Kennedy", I answered with a smile.

As always Kate turned a hundred shades of red when I referred her with my last name. She was really a very beautiful woman and she looked even more beautiful when she blushed. It was a sight I couldn't get enough of and I was always left a little speechless, admiring her one of a kind beauty. I just wanted to keep looking at her gorgeous face at times but most of the times I just wanted to capture her soft lips. Kate looked away possibly to avoid my gaze and I couldn't stop myself from kissing her cheek. She gasped in surprise, since she didn't see it coming, and blushed profusely turning an even darker shade of red, which just made her appear even cuter.

 **(Kate's POV)**

Leon chuckled slightly, as my face felt really warm. I hit him gently for always taking me by surprise. I didn't really understand why it felt so awkward being referred by his last name. It wasn't that I hated being referred as that; it's just that that I get butterflies in my stomach when he calls me that. It's so embarrassing but at the same time I felt really glad having being called that. It was as if it was a reminder that he accepts me in his life and in that role, which it made me feel really privileged.

Before anyone of us could say anything, there was a knock on the glass door and I looked up to see our legal advisor Mr. Lawrence opening the door to let himself inside the office, "Do you have minute, Kate?", he asked me with a smile.  
"Yeah, please have a seat, Mr. Lawrence", I gestured him to take a seat on the couch, "How can I help you today?", I asked as the elderly male took a seat across from us.  
"I just got back after settling the incident that happened at the Food Processing Factory and thought to personally give you the updates", he told me with a smile  
"There was no need, Mr. Lawrence, I trust your judgments", I told him with a smile. He was the only person who had been really supportive even after my father died, "And besides you kept me informed over the phone calls. They were fined, sentenced to prison for a couple of months and have to do community service, right?"  
"Yeah I made sure they were strictly dealt with", he told me with a nod in usual professional tone.

"Thank you Mr. Lawrence I really appreciate it", I thanked him sincerely. It really didn't matter to me what happened to those people but still I couldn't overlook this older lawyer's efforts and concern that he showed towards me, "So anyways what about the legal formality for building the institute?", I asked him.  
"It's still in the process, there a lot of groundwork that needs to be done before I can actually file in for a permit to build an institute", he answered, "But I'll try to fast pace it if you want."  
"That's fine Mr. Lawrence, you don't have to stress yourself over it", I said to him casually, "Is there anything else?"

"Ah yes… Mr. Cooper would get bailed somewhere around next week", Mr. Lawrence told me with a grave expression on his face.  
"That's good to know", I replied with a slight smile.  
"Are you sure you want that?", the older male said in tone of confirmation, looking at me piercingly.  
"Yeah", I affirmed with a couple of nods.  
"If he gets out he might try to kill you once again", he spoke in a very concerned tone.  
"He won't", I shook my head speaking in a confident tone.  
"You can never be too sure…", he began in an attempt to reason with me.  
"I am sure about this, Mr. Lawrence", I said putting a weight on my voice, "I just know that he won't commit the same mistake twice."

The older male look really conflicted and gave me an anxious look, but before he could say anything Leon spoke, "I won't let anything happen to her", he said speaking confidently, as we both turned our heads to look at him, "So you don't have to worry, I'll protect her with all I have got", he added with a smile, turning to look at me.  
I smiled at him and resisted the urge to kiss him, "See Mr. Lawrence, I have my knight in shining armor. So, you don't have to worry about a thing", I said to the experienced lawyer.  
The old man looked at us and finally smiled, "If that's what you really want then I won't contest it anymore", he agreed to my wish, "Now I would like to take your leave", he added raising himself off the couch and I gave him a nod, "Have a good day both of you!", with that he left the office.

"He really cares about you", Leon said looking at him through the glass, as the old man walked away to the elevator.  
"Yeah I guess", I agreed with a nod.  
"Ever wondered why?", he asked looking back at me.  
"Well dad always said that he is a sincere and righteous person. He values his commitments, respects his profession and understands his responsibilities. Dad really trusted him a lot with the company because he has always been dedicated to the company and been a very loyal friend to my dad. So I guess he's someone, who doesn't need my father's presence to remind him of his commitments and responsibilities", I explained the possible reason to him.  
"But still it doesn't explain why he's supportive of you, and does whatever you ask him to", Leon said with a mysterious smile.  
"What are you suggesting?", I asked him confused.  
"That perhaps he loves you", Leon said in a very serious and dramatic tone.

I became completely speechless at such a speculation and didn't know how to react to such information. I couldn't stop my mind from thinking about all the interactions I have had with Mr. Lawrence and the possibility that Leon's deduction could be right gave me the creeps. I looked at him anxiously, maybe half scared and half confused. It was then that Leon broke out laughing and I understood that he was in fact joking, and I hit him for giving me such a scare.

Leon apologized but I just huffed at him in annoyance; I couldn't just forgive him for putting such troubling thoughts in my mind. At which, he cleared in out me that meant that maybe Mr. Lawrence loves me as daughter and told me that it was my fault for thinking on such a crazy level, as he laughed at me even more. I hit him a couple of more times, for mocking me like that because I just knew he deliberately said in a such a way that I misunderstand, so he could laugh at me.

After being physically assaulted by me for a couple of minutes, all throughout which he laughed as if I was tickling him or something, Leon apologized to me once again. I was still a little furious at him, so I couldn't help but shoot him an annoyed glare. He asked me to forgive him with a sweet smile and it melted my heart, just like a marshmallow melts in hot cocoa, and made me smile. He then offered to take me on a coffee date to make it up to me. I agreed to his proposal and we both grabbed our coats, and exited the office building to head to a café.

* * *

 **(Leon's POV)**

I felt a little tired as I drove Kate and myself home. Hunnigan had a little too much paperwork my way today that even though it was just 6:00 PM, I was already feeling exhausted. It was a good thing that Kate was telling me a few things all through the way because if it wasn't for our conversation then maybe and just maybe I would have dozed off while driving. I yawned, as we reached the mansion gates, and that made Kate ask me if I was bored. I told her the truth that I really feel mentally exhausted when I have to deal with paperwork, at which she just laughed at me saying that I should get some rest once we are home.

I agreed to it with a nod and it wasn't that long that I was pulling up my car in front of the mansion. Usually it doesn't matter to me when one of menservants take the car keys from me, so they could put the car in the garage but today I was more than glad when the butler offered to park the car for me. I handed him the keys sincerely thanking him for his timely aid.

"Why are you parking the car?", Kate asked the elderly butler, "Where are the other menservants?"  
"Everyone is out shopping for the Christmas milady", the butler informed her politely.  
"Oh yeah Christmas is coming", she said in tone of realization, "I almost forgot. Why didn't you go Christmas shopping?", she asked him.  
"I had planned to leave in some time, milady but I am not sure if I should go now that you're home early today", he told her with a smile.  
"Francis, just go! We can manage on our own", she said to him casually looking at me, and I gave the old guy a conforming nod as well.  
"Thank you milady and sir", he said happily to both of us, "I'll leave once I park the car."

We both gave him a nod and he went to park the car. We headed inside the mansion and it was really odd with no one around. It felt almost lifeless, without people in here. Kate commented about her relatives not being home either, as we climbed up the stairs to her room. When we reached the room, I dropped myself on the couch tiredly and Kate let out a laugh once again. She suggested for me to use the bathroom first to get changed, but I told her to go ahead, wanting to rest a little. After asking for confirmation once and getting it, she headed inside the bathroom.

I don't know how long I waited exactly, but it didn't seem too long to me before she was out. I dragged myself to the bathroom and had much needed hot shower; it woke me up a little. When I exited the bathroom, I found Kate lounging on the bed reading something. I walked up to the bed and let myself fall face forward on the bed, earning another amused laugh from Kate, but I didn't really care about that. I just grabbed a pillow and put it under my head, and struggled for some time to be comfortable.

"What are you doing?", Kate asked me, her voice sounded somewhat puzzled.  
"I want to sleep", I answered her truthfully, "I am trying to be comfortable", I added still trying to get a comfy position.  
I felt a weight shift on the bed and the next moment Kate pulling the blanket on me. Although, I didn't really need the blanket on me now but still its warmth felt nice. She adjusted the blanket on me for few seconds, while I chose to stay still like a dead man, and then all of a sudden my olfactory senses were stimulated by a provocative floral scent, "Sleep well", Kate whispered in my ear and gently kissed my forehead.

I turned to lie on my back, as Kate resumed her position and kept a pillow on her lap, continuing to read her book. I didn't know what really overtook me but I shifted my head to the pillow that was on her lap, which startled her a little. She pulled aside the book and looked down at me concerned.

"Are you feeling alright?", Kate asked touching my forehead and I closed my eyes at her touch, "I thought you were going to sleep."  
"I am not going to sleep", I told her the truth. She had woken me up in a whole another way, "And I am feeling fine, I am just really tired that's all."  
She huffed a little, "Of all the time, you had to be exhausted today, such a bad timing", she commented in a somewhat disappointed tone.  
"What do you mean?", I asked opening my eyes looking up at her.  
"Well we are the only ones at home", she told me with a smile, "It's the perfect time…", she added winking suggestively.  
"Hmm… now when you mention it; it does seem exciting", I couldn't help but agree, playing along with her.

"It is!", Kate spoke emphatically, "If only you weren't so tired, we could have done something totally wild and crazy", she added biting her lower lip seductively.  
"I am not that tired", I said smiling up at her mischievously.  
"Oh please", she said rolling her eyes and not believing me.  
I lifted my head off her lap, raising myself on the bed and grabbing hold of her delicate shoulders, which made her gasp in surprise. I flipped her whole body to the side and pinned her down on the bed, "A man is never too tired to do something crazy", I told her with a smile, withdrawing my hands from her shoulders and keeping them by her side.

Kate stared up at me in utter bewilderment for sometime because it took me probably a fraction of a second to pin her down like this, but soon enough her lips curved up into a gorgeous smile. I took a moment and just adored the beauty lying before me; her long dark hair sprawled on the mattress, the radiance of her pretty face, the mischievous look in her deep blue eyes, the slight blush on her cheeks, the way her chest rose and fall with every breath and those tempting pair of luscious lips. It was all more than enough to make anyone's engines running full speed, and unfortunately I was no exception. I was extremely tired a moment ago but now I felt completely opposite. I don't know where this burst of energy came from but I didn't feel the need to rest anymore.

"So… what do we do now?", Kate asked me continuing to smile beautifully at me.  
"We can do whatever you want to do", I told her with a smile, meaning every single word of it.  
"How about you take the lead this time", she said raising her arms and hooking them around my neck and making me stoop a bit closer to her, "My heart just raced when you pushed me down just now but don't be rough, alright?", she added in a requesting tone and raised herself a little so she could kiss my cheek.  
"I just know the thing we could do or rather you could do for me", I told her with a smile, knowing exactly what I wanted her to do.  
"What?", she asked in a quite innocent tone, not doubting my intentions even for a second.

"Play piano for me?", I more of requested it to her. I didn't want her to force herself into playing it for me.  
Kate laughed out loud, withdrawing her hands off of me, "You're probably the only guy who thinks, listening to someone play piano is wild and crazy", she said to me, as we both got ourselves into a sitting position.  
"Well your crazy piano skills makes my heart go wild", I replied with a flirty smile and she laughed once again, "So will you be playing for me or not?", I asked her once again, as she tidied her hair.  
She smiled and gave me a nod saying, "Sure!"

 **(Kate's POV)**

Leon got off the bed and held out his hand to me. I took his hand he pulled me off the bed effortlessly. We walked through the empty hallways up to the piano room. It wasn't really the first time that the mansion wasn't filled with people. It happened so many times in the past that I was all alone with no one around, since we never had too many maids and menservants from the start. It was only after Aunt Pamela and my cousins started living here that she kept employing more and more people to look after the mansion; otherwise it was just Maria and Francis that took care of the place before her moving in.

Even as an adult and with those two around, this placed appeared to be a little creepy to me. But now that I was walking by Leon's side, the place didn't seem so like before. Things always seemed brighter and places always felt warmer when he was with me. It was just a little over a month since he had been with me and we already were very casual with each other. I never thought we could be this way because when I met him last month, he wasn't really fond of me, but now that we were getting along well I never wanted it to change.

I turned on the lights of the piano room and we walked further inside the room to the sleek black grand piano. We both sat on the little seat in front of the piano, which was just enough to accommodate two people, and I lifted off the cover from the keys. I stared down at the keys and I drew up a blank. I didn't know what to play for Leon or what would he like. I looked at him a little confused and he returned my puzzled look.

"What happened?", Leon asked in a concerned tone, "You don't feel like playing?"  
I shook my head, "It's not that. I was just wondering what I should play for you", I asked for his preference.  
"The thing you played last time, the tune your dad wrote", he answered in an obvious tone.  
I smiled at his choice. It should have been obvious that he wanted me to play that tune after all he liked it from the moment he had heard it, "Alright", I gave him a nod and turned to play.  
"Wait!", he stopped me before I could start playing and I looked at him inquisitively, "I want to record it this time", he said retrieving his phone from his pocket, "Okay play!", he added and touched the record button on his phone.

I turned to face the grand piano once again and my hands hovered over the keys for a bit. I took a deep breath, remembering the initial notes of my father's tune and lowered my hands on the keys starting to play it. Usually I didn't have to remind myself of the notes because after having practiced for so long, it all came to me naturally, as long as I had practiced it enough. It doesn't matter to me if I missed a note or two at times but today I didn't want to miss a single note. I wanted it to be my best performance ever, because it was for Leon.

I closed my eyes to shut out any form of distraction and dedicated myself to the music. I felt it course threw my whole body and my heartbeats rose. My hands felt a little shaky for some reason but I wasn't done with playing this tune yet and I needed to continue. Leon was watching me. It was the first time that he had requested something of me, and I just couldn't disappoint him by not playing the whole thing. It was possibly the only thing I could do for him.

I couldn't help but remember all the times Leon helped me out of a tough situation. The times, he had supported me when there was no one by my side. The times, he put his life on the line to protect me. The time times held me in his strong arms to comfort me, just because I was scared or feeling down. The times he amused me, made me smile, made me laugh and made me happy. I was reminded of all those moments I spent with him starting from the time we met on the balcony right down to here when I am playing for him. The way he looked at me, the way he smiled at me, the way he kissed me and the way he loved me.

 **(Leon's POV)**

I couldn't help but be fascinated, watching Kate play the piano. Her eyes were closed, her long hair was flowing because of the breeze and her hands glided over the keys like a professional pianist. Although, I hadn't ever been to any piano concert but I could say that Kate was marvelous at playing the piano. She played it with so much perfection that one could feel the emotions in the music. It was overwhelmingly powerful, so much so that I felt chills running through my body.

My heart was beating fast and like the last time the combination of this music and her beauty was getting the best of me. I just wanted to take her in my arms and kiss her as passionately as I could but I kept a lid on those feelings. I patiently watched her play, listening to the music that touched the soul for a couple of minutes. She was panting a little, when she was done playing the music. She took a moment to grab her breath while I stopped the recording on my phone.

"Wow, That was really amazing!", I couldn't help but say, clapping in appreciation for her performance.  
"Thank you!", Kate smiled brightly, turning sideways to look at me.  
"But I really wasn't expecting that new tune though", I expressed my surprise with a smile, "You'll have to play that one for me again."  
Kate's smile faded a little, "What do you mean new tune?", she asked as lines of bewilderment ran across her face, "Didn't I play my dad's tune?", she questioned seemingly anxious.  
"Well you did start with it", I told her the truth, "But you started playing something completely different in between, see", I played her the recording when she started playing something different.

Kate seemed a little speechless, "Oh", was the only thing she said seemingly disappointment, "I am sorry I didn't realize I was playing something different. I thought I was playing my dad's tune all this time. I am really sorry", she apologized to me sincerely and looked away from me and towards the piano keys.  
"You really don't have to apologize", I grabbed her shoulders and turned her face, so she looks at me, "The new tune was really a treat", I told her the truth but she didn't seem convinced, "Your dad's tune is very good there's no two thoughts about it but the new one you played today was great!"  
"Really?", she asked in confirmation.  
"Yeah", I gave her a nod, "It was more intense and it felt our own…", I spoke sincerely looking in her majestic blue eyes, "I mean… your own", I quickly corrected myself.

Kate smiled once again and I withdrew my hands from her shoulders. She thanked me once again and before I could respond, she leaned in and kissed my lips. I was pretty sure that she just wanted it to be a peck, but my body reacted to it faster than my brain could have comprehended it. My hand grabbed her face, making her stay, and I closed my eyes, returning her kiss. She could've have pushed me back or put up some form of resistance, but I was more than glad that she complied, because it was something that I really wanted at the moment. I put an arm around her waist and pulled her on my lap to close the distance between us.

I felt Kate wrap her arms around my shoulders, as I wrapped mine around her body. And even though it was middle of December and it was really cold outside, but her body felt so warm. Her scent was extremely provocative and yet I only wanted to savor the taste of her lips. It was the only thing that mattered to me now, as she kissed me tenderly. I had kissed so many women but it was really hard to resist the temptation of her lips, because it was one of a kind experience.

Kate's soft and smooth lips engaged my own just the way I wanted them to. Our kiss started really slow but it didn't lack any passion from either of us even for tiniest fraction of a second. It was as if our lips were meant to quench the thirst of the other. The things started to heat up and I felt my heart race once again, as we deepened the kiss allowing each other to explore a little more. It got more and more exciting and even more addicting the longer we continued on with it. I didn't really want to pull away from this kiss and I was glad that all those lung capacity training were helping me now.

I felt Kate grab my shirt really tight and I realized that even though I could go on for a minute or two, but she was reaching her limit. She was trying really hard to sustain this kiss, but it was obvious that she would be falling short of breath soon enough. I kissed her passionately for just few more seconds and pulled away from the kiss. She was left panting due that lengthy kiss and kept a hand over her chest, catching her breath. Her face was flushed red, making me want to kiss her once again but I wanted her to regain her normal breathing first.

 **(Kate's POV)**

Leon's kiss left me breathless and flustered but it was the most amazing experience as always. I got off his lap and we smiled at each other, sharing a mutual laugh for actually doing something close to crazy. I reached out to wipe my lipstick that was smeared on his lips and very unexpectedly he grabbed hold of my hand, and kissed my palm, before smiling at me. I returned that heartwarming smile, shifting my hand to rest it against his cheek, gently caressing his cheekbone with my thumb and maybe just maybe he leaned into my palm.

We both looked at each other just caught it one of those silly moments, and as I stared into his sky blue eyes, I felt my own eyes welling up with tears. I wish I could take away his pain and comfort him, like he always did for me, but I was quite clueless as to what could ease his ail. I noticed his gaze briefly shifting to my lips and I smiled, just knowing what needs to be done. But before I could put my thoughts into action, we heard a loud crashing noise from downstairs and it startled me a little. Leon and I gave each other a puzzled look, before lifting ourselves off the bench and heading downstairs to find the source of that noise.

When we reached topmost landing of the first floor, we could hear someone screaming at top of their lungs. We hurried down the steps to know what the whole commotion was all about. When we stepped into the hall, we spotted that everyone were back from their shopping. It seemed that Aunt Pamela and Vivian took every one to shop for the Christmas, so maybe later they could assist them carrying their shopping bags perhaps. The maids and menservants were in their casuals and seemed a little frantic, since Vivian was shouting angrily at them, as they tried to clean the broken pieces of what seemed to be a glass chandelier.

"Do you know how expensive it was?", Vivian spoke really angrily, "It was such a unique piece and it would have looked perfect, but because of your clumsiness it's all in pieces. Can't you guys be a little more careful? If you can't then you don't deserve to be here! You all are fired starting this instant!"  
I couldn't help but shake my head, as the servants exchanged distressing looks, "Now calm down, Vivian!", I addressed her and she shot an angry look at me as well, "I know it must have been expensive but you can't be impulsive and fire every one over it", I looked down at the chandelier, "We can buy a lot more like these but we won't be…"

I was in the middle of speech when Leon pulled me to himself, as something went zooming past us, "You don't tell me what to do!", Vivian yelled at me and I looked back at her. Her face had turned red and she was fuming up in rage, "It's all your fault", she blamed me, "You are the one who is lenient on them", she took a step towards me, "They think they can get away with anything, but I won't let them", she yelled angrily.  
"Vivian, dear calm down", her mother said to her, as she looked around.  
"No mom!", she yelled back at her, "She has to go, she's the root to all my misery!", she said to her crying and it wasn't the first time I was hearing her say that, "She took everything away from me."

I watched Vivian lift up a vase and without a further warning threw it at me. Leon once again moved and shielded me to avoid getting hit by that, "Vivian!", I heard him yell to her, "Stop you might hurt her!", she threw something more at us.  
Aunt Pamela moved to hug Vivian, "Kate, why do you have to make things worse for her!", she said to me, speaking bitterly.  
"Sir, please take Kate back to her room. Ms. Shaw's anger worsens when she sees Kate", Maria said to Leon and he gave her a nod.

Leon and I moved away from the scene, as the servants tried to calm down Vivian. Aunt Pamela was trying to reason with Vivian but I knew the moment I get out of her sight, she'd calm down in an instant and even forget about the chandelier. We walked back to our room not talking to each other; I wasn't even sure what to say to him. When we got inside, I just closed the door behind us and settled down on the couch in my room. Leon dropped himself next to me and gave me a smile and I smiled back at him weakly.

"So… what exactly is the deal between you too?", Leon asked me and I let out a sigh.  
"She just hates me", I stated the obvious with a shrug.  
"Hmm… that was pretty evident from all the vase-throwing practice she does on you", he said somewhat seriously but the way he said it made me let out a laugh, "I want to know why she's so mad at you?"  
I let out another sigh, "She loved Aiden", I told him remembering when it all started.  
"Aiden?", he repeated slightly puzzled.  
"The guy I was supposed to get married to", I cleared it out to him.  
"Oh", he said in tone of realization, "Continue."

"Aiden and Vivian are friends, very good friends actually", I told him the truth looking at him, "Although, Dad knew Aiden professionally, since we were already dealing with his company, but Vivian was the one who introduced Aiden to my dad on a personal level, that's how our alliance with his company was strengthened. And that's how I met him a few times as well. I guess Vivian was hoping their friendship to turn into something more but it didn't happen because Aiden never saw her that way. Instead he expressed his wish to date me to my father, since he couldn't contact me directly because my involvement with the company was minimal when my father was alive. And later when Aiden expressed his wish to marry me and dad agreed to it…"

"She snapped?", Leon said and I gave him a nod.  
"She wasn't like this before, but things, circumstances change and so do people", I said with a shrug.  
"Didn't you think of backing out of the wedding for her sake", Leon asked me in concerned tone, "I mean you didn't want to marry the guy either."  
"Well she never told anyone of us that she loved him. It was just when things took a fast track towards wedding she lost it and blamed me for everything. I didn't even know what she was talking about at first but when I realized I told my father and Aiden that it would be too harsh on her if I go through this", I told him the truth.

"And what did they say?", Leon asked me speculatively.  
"Well Daddy was fine with wedding not happening but Aiden wanted to talk to Vivian about this", I answered his question. Leon kept his silence and I continued, "So dad accompanied him while he had his talk with her, since she was still in a delicate state of mind, and I think Aunt Pamela was there as well. Dad told me that Aiden talked over it with Vivian and apologized about putting her through it, and if he had known about her feelings then he definitely would have thought better. Her friendship and wellness matters to him a lot and even though he loves me he won't marry me because it would be too hard on her."

"So they both agreed to call off the wedding, what happened that it got back on track?", Leon asked me puzzled.  
"I guess a few days after that Aiden came to meet Vivian here at the mansion. I ran into him while he was waiting for her in the sitting area. He asked me about stuff, when Vivian joined us. I thought she would be mad but she wasn't. Still I decided to leave them alone, but she stopped me and it was then when she said that she doesn't want to stand in our way and that she is fine with us getting married", I couldn't help but remember that time, "I was too shocked to respond but Aiden was in his right mind. He said that we could never do that to her, and even though it would be great to marry me but it would be nothing if Vivian was losing her mind over it."

"And then what happened?", Leon's voice made me realize that I had stopped talking.  
"She cried", I said looking at him, "She cried her feelings out, telling us she never wanted to stand in our way and she wants us to be happily married. She apologized to Aiden for everything, and asked him to go along with the wedding. Aiden asked if she was sure about it again and again, and she confirmed it every time. He hugged her and told that it was best thing she could do for him", I took a pause, letting out a sigh, "That night Aiden and Vivian waited for dad to get back home, and when he returned, Vivian was the first one to break the news."

"And your Dad agreed right away?", Leon asked in a doubtful tone.  
I shook my head, "No, he didn't want to rush things. He wanted Vivian to think things through. But she said that she has thought things through over past couple of days and that she has been selfish. And that's why she wants Aiden and me to get married. She requested my dad to agree to it but dad thought it still was too soon, and pressed on the fact that we end the discussion there."

"But it didn't end there, right?", he more of stated than asked.  
I hummed in agreement before continuing, "Vivian told us the psychologist she was seeing for her depression diagnosed her with a mild form of bipolar disorder. She said that it's treatable but not curable, so she might throw angry fits from time to time, but it doesn't mean she's as angry as she acts out. She wanted us to go through the wedding because there's no point to wait on her to feel better about it or feel up to it, because given her mental condition it could happen even if we took 10 years. She wished for dad to agree and he did, but he said that it would just be a simple ceremony. But Vivian was against it, she asked him to go all out and even suggested to be my bridesmaid. I felt it was wrong but I don't know why I agreed to it."

"And how did she react to it after that?", Leon asked me a little thoughtfully.  
"She was happy that dad agreed to it and went out partying with Aiden and her friends, and pulled me along as well", I told him the truth, "She was normal almost all the time but sometimes she just had fits of blind fury when she saw me, like the day you and the President visited."  
"But still it doesn't explain why she holds a grudge against you?", he enquired of me.  
"I guess she resents me a little for stealing the guy she loves, because it's not the first time you know. Most of the guys she liked, ended up liking me, so I guess it built up over time and when she gets those angry fits that resentment is multiplied. You saw it right? The moment she saw me she wasn't angry about the broken chandelier anymore, she was angry at me. Her anger just intensifies when she sees me, and she doesn't care if she hurts me during those times or hurts someone else while hurting me. But she's not a bad person, Leon, she's just…", I didn't have words to express myself.  
"Bipolar", he completed my sentence, speaking in a very sympathetic tone, "She can't control her anger and it's not her fault."  
"Yeah", I smiled at him for being such a understanding person.  
"And it's not your fault either", he said in convincing tone, looking down at me, "I am sure Vivian would tell you this herself if she could bring herself to it."

Leon smiled at me sincerely and I mustered up weakest of my smile. I looked away, not really sure about his words but it wasn't like I could do anything to help Vivian either. I would probably end up worsening her condition even more. I let out a sigh feeling a little helpless. Leon threw an arm around my shoulders and kissed the side of my forehead. It didn't change things but if definitely made me feel better. I rested my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes, because that's what all I could do at the moment.

* * *

A/N: Thanks a lot for reading the chapter and I hope you had a fun time reading through the chapter. I wasn't intending the chapter to be this long but I kind of got carried away when I was enhancing the couple's romantic interactions and then didn't really had the heart to cut it, so sorry if you find those scenes a bit of a drag on. I'll still be looking forward to hear your thoughts on the chapter so don't be shy and leave your comments. Also, I'd like to sincerely apologize for any grammatical mistakes or typos in the context that might have been confusing. I'll see you next week, till then I hope you have a great time! :D


	30. Shattered

A/N: I am really grateful to all the readers, for making this story what it is today. I would also like to thank **silver scropion, Xaori, FuegosFiyerd, Ariel Wild, Shirahane Aikawa** **and Adela** for sharing their views about the last chapter. Thanks a lot for all the encouragement and support!

It's possible that you might have missed the last update because of some technical issues the notifications weren't send to any of the followers, so be sure that you have checked the last chapter otherwise you might be missing out on few important details.

* * *

 **Chapter 29: Shattered**

* * *

 **(Leon's POV)**

I woke up with a slight start and I relaxed when I heard the laughter of a woman. If someone could laugh like this then there was definitely no immediate danger, unless they were laughing evilly on someone's misery but since I recognized the laugh, I knew it was a laugh of amusement, and without any ill intention. I turned to lie on my back as my blurry vision came to focus. I saw Kate was sitting by my side with a book in her hand, still laughing at me. I frowned at her a little, but she smiled as brightly as always at me and wished me morning, and I wished her back in a monotone, which made her laugh some more.

"What time is it?", I asked her, resting my eyes a bit since I still felt sleepy as hell.  
"It's almost 12:00 PM", Kate answered me cheerfully.  
I sat bolt right up, realizing that it was that late, "I am late!", I said without a second thought.

Kate expressed her confusion with a 'Huh?!', as I pulled aside the blankets. I got off the bed and headed straight for the closet, to get my clothes. I had made an appointment to meet someone over the lunch and it was polite for me to get there on time, and if I don't hurry up then I'd probably be late. As I grabbed my clothes I heard Kate call my name, and as I moved past her into the bathroom, she said something which I didn't quite catch but I had more pressing issues, so I decided to have a bath first then deal with her.

Although, I don't take too much time to have a bath but today I decided to be as fast as I could. I hurriedly pulled on my clothes and exited the bathroom, drying my head on the towel. Kate was sitting on the bed and she quickly looked away when our eyes met. I just shrugged and moved to get her hair dryer, to blow dry my hair. As I turned it on, she said something, which got drowned in the noise of the hair dryer. I asked what she was saying but she didn't reply, so I didn't push her. I put down the hair dryer, combed my hair and sat at the side of the bed to pull on my shoes, and not long after that I felt something soft, probably a pillow hit the back of my head.

I looked back at Kate; she seemed busy reading her book. I turned back and put my foot in the shoe, when I got hit by the pillow again that too twice this time. I shook my head a little, knowing how childish my wife acts sometimes, there was no doubt it was her since she was the only person in the room, unless of course her dead father finally decided to haunt the mansion. As she tried to hit me a third time, I caught the pillow just in time and turned to face her. The look of surprise on her face almost immediately turned to furiousness, and she settled back. I had to admit, she did look cute when she was furious.

"Are you mad at me?", I asked her with a laugh.  
"I am glad you finally noticed", Kate answered scowling at me, and crossed her arms over her chest.  
"So why are you mad at me?", I asked her in a matter-of-fact tone.  
"Because you are ignoring me!", she answered in an obvious tone, shooting a furious glare at me and pouting.  
I couldn't help but laugh at her childish demeanor a little, "I am not ignoring you", I told her getting back to pulling on my shoes, "I am just in a bit of a hurry."

"Why are you in hurry?", Kate asked me throwing her arms around me and resting her chin on my shoulder. The enchanting scent of her perfume filled my nostrils, as she sort of hugged me from behind, and a comforting warm feeling washed over me.  
"I have to go somewhere", I answered her question, putting my other foot in the shoe.  
"No, don't go!", she said like a child, "We could have a lot fun if you stay", she whispered in my ear seductively, showing her adult side as well.  
"As much as I'd love to take you up on that offer but unfortunately, I have to go", I told her, ignoring the voice of the little devil in my mind, and pulled her hands away so I could bend down to tie my shoe laces.  
"Where do you have to go?", she asked me curiously, "Can I come?"  
"I have to meet someone", I replied thinking there was no harm in telling her that, "And no you can't come."

"Is it a girl?", Kate sounded pretty offended at that thought.  
"What do you think?", I played with her sitting straight, and she wrapped her arms around me once again, maybe feeling possessive.  
"You better be not having an affair!", she said in a warning tone pulling my cheek.  
"What if I tell you that I am having affair?", I asked for the fun of it.  
"Then I'll turn into Vivian and throw things at you", she answered me, "But first I have to take training to aim right and it would take time, so tell me beforehand so I can practice." I laughed at her response and grabbed my phone from the bedside table, "Is it important?", she asked me on a serious note.  
"Yeah very important", I answered checking my phone.  
"I'll be bored without you", she whined sadly, as I stood up to pocket my stuff.

"I am sorry, I thought you might be busy with your work like always", I told her truth. I was hoping I could keep this meeting a complete secret but I guess it was out of question now, "Why aren't you at work, by the way?"  
"Now I really feel you are having an affair", Kate accused me pouting and narrowing her eyes at me in suspicion, making me let out a laugh, "Well I thought we could go Christmas shopping today", she added in response to my question.  
"Oh so that's the reason you were mad", I concluded. She had plans for us but since I already have a plan we couldn't see it through, "I am sorry but this is important", I apologized to her putting on my holster, "It would be a little inconvenient to re-schedule the meeting. I hope you understand!"

Kate let out a sigh, "Sure I understand", she gave me a couple of nods, "It's very important so it can't be helped", she smiled at me, "We can go shopping some other time."  
"It would take just a couple of hours maybe", I told her with a shrug, as she got off the bed, and I tried to figure out what else I was missing, "How about we go on a dinner date, then you can go shopping and buy anything you want, and I'll be paying."  
"Aww… that's so cute", she said walking back from the closet, with one of my jackets in her hands, "So I'll be waiting for you Mr. Kennedy."  
"I'll try to get back as soon as possible, Mrs. Kennedy", I told her, as she helped me with the jacket, the very thing I was missing, and I cursed myself for that timing because I wasn't able to see her flustered face this time.  
She wrapped her arms around my body saying, "And if I found out you're cheating on me then I'll murder you in cold blood", she threatened me.

I let out a chuckle, turning back to put an arm around her shoulders and placing a kiss on her forehead. The things that annoyed me before, somehow felt entertaining now. I guess because the aura of the person who was saying or doing these things had changed, or maybe I had grown more accepting of this side of her. She smiled and we walked out of the room together. We did run into Vivian when we stepped into the hallway but she didn't act out as violently as she did the night before yesterday, and went her own way. Kate and I flirted a little, while one of the menservants fetched my car, and she waved me goodbye like a good wife, as I got in my car and drove off.

I looked at my watch, it was a little over 12:30 PM. I had confidence in my driving that I would definitely reach the meeting place just in time, if not before time. I called up the person to confirm the meet and they said that they are already on their way to meet me as well. I mentally rehearsed for the meet all through the drive; this meet was crucial and I didn't want to screw it up in any way. I parked the car a little further away from the café from where I was supposed to meet the subject, and then walked to the said restaurant.

I spotted the person, sitting on an outside table reading the newspaper. I wasn't late for the meet but it seemed the person had been waiting for me for quite some time. As I drew close, the old man looked up from his newspaper and gave me a smile in greeting. I took the empty chair in front of him, as he folded the newspaper and kept it aside.

"Good Afternoon, Mr. Kennedy!", the older guy greeted me with a formal yet a friendly smile.  
"Good Afternoon", I wished him back, "Have you been waiting for long?", I asked him looking at the drink he had with him.  
"Not that long, I have a bad habit to arrive for meetings earlier than scheduled", he answered with a smile.  
"I see", I said in response, "Still I apologize for keeping you waiting."  
"It's alright", he casually dismissed it, "So you said you wanted to talk about something?", he asked speaking with a serious tone and with lines of concern on his face.  
"Yeah but before that we should go somewhere private", I told him speaking in an urgent tone, "I don't want Kate to find out about this meet or any weird rumors flying around either. Besides the things that I need help with are of sensitive nature."  
"This is not some legal advice that you mentioned initially, is it?", the man spoke in a serious tone with an experienced look in his eyes.  
I shook my head, "It's much more important than that", I didn't try to hide the severity of the situation.

* * *

 **(Leon's POV)**

I pulled my car to a stop at red light, and blankly watched the other cars pass by. The red signal always seemed to take more time to turn green when one was in a hurry, but when there was a lot on one's mind the affect was opposite. I pushed the gas pedal as the lights turned green, thinking about all the things I learned in past few hours. As I had expected, the man was really a crucial source of Intel, and I was really heading down the right path but the right paths weren't always the very pleasant ones. They are often ridden with things better off not knowing.

On the good note though, the man had answers to almost my every question, and fortunately this time around no more questions were added to my bank. I was more than sure about things from before. I had enough puzzle pieces and an image in front of me now, I just had to put those pieces together to complete the picture. There were still a few things missing though but I hoped that everything will fall to place, since I already had one end of the yarn in my hand, and with some patience I knew I could untangle it. It was still a lot of work but I guess I had a lot of time at my disposal.

I looked at the time as the Richardson Mansion came into view. It was around 5:00 PM; the meet took longer than expected, possibly because I had hit the fountain of information. Well I could still keep my word and take Kate for dinner and shopping, if she was feeling up to it. I stopped the car at front of the mansion gates, and waited for the guards at the gate to open it. I yawned a little watching them opening the gate when somebody knocked at the car window.

I rolled it down to listen to the security guard, "Sir, can you back away your car a bit. There's a delivery truck on the other side of the gate and it's wise to let it pass first", he said to me and I backed away my car a bit.  
I watched the gates opened fully to reveal the huge truck, "Why is a delivery truck here?", I asked casually to the guy that asked me to back up my car.  
"Ah it brought the grand piano for the lady", he answered me, "Apparently the old one broke long ago and they are replacing that."  
That information set off all my alarms, "Who told you that?", I asked in the tone of urgency.

Once the guard told me the name of the person, I couldn't help but curse out loud. Just a moment ago I was talking about having enough time in my hands but right now I really felt short of it. I really wanted to be next to Kate this instant, and the heavy truck just seemed to move extremely slowly at the moment. I couldn't enter the mansion as long as that piece of scrap on wheels was blocking my way. I took out my phone and tried to call Kate, but she did not answer her phone. I cursed once again as the call got disconnected.

The truck finally moved out of my way and I pushed the gas pedal as hard as I could, in hopes that it would make my car run faster. I tried calling Kate a couple of times but she didn't pick up my calls. As I neared the mansion building, what I heard was unmistakably the sound of someone playing piano. I shifted the gears of my car, I needed to go faster but it wasn't really fast enough if I couldn't teleport next to Kate. The sound of the music was both a hope and a curse for me. As long as I could hear it I knew I still had time; I just didn't know when that music would stop.

I pushed the brakes reaching the front of the mansion and my car skidded to a halt, not before making a 360 degree turn on the spot and ruining the flower beds in front of the mansion, at the side of the path. I jumped out of the car, scaled the steps up to the entrance and ran past the servants that came to address the situation. The butler asked me if I was alright but the song was nearing the end and I had no time to waste in answering him. I dashed up the stairs, taking two at the time.

There was no doubt that my absence was seen as an opportunity and I regretted the moment I left Kate's side. They must have wanted to make sure I wasn't around to save Kate but unfortunately for them Kate had a devil's luck and I just got here in time. The song was almost ending, as I reached the door, and I felt a bit relieved to see Kate still playing her father's melodious piece. However, I chose not to stop there and rushed inside the room. My instincts were telling me that I had just barely a few seconds to save my wife, and I didn't want to take any chances and find out what could be the possible risks of playing this grand piano. I almost lunged towards her, grabbing her off the seat and throwing ourselves as further away from the piano as I could.

As if that was the cue, there was loud sound of a huge explosion with a possible bomb going off, as Kate and I hit the floor a few meters away from what was once a grand piano. There was huge ringing in my ear from being so near it that I couldn't hear anything for a few seconds. The debris flied everywhere and I shielded Kate from it. Fortunately, the bomb wasn't powerful enough to take down the house or anything but it could have fatally injured anyone that was playing the piano for sure. I hugged Kate tight feeling relieved that I was here at the right time to save her. I rolled to my back, catching my breath; the long run had exhausted me a little. Kate pulled herself away from me.

"Leon… Leon, are you alright?", Kate asked me concerned and I smiled up at her. She looked back, "Maria, get some help hurry! Maria!", she yelled to the old maid but the old lady stood her ground, "Maria, don't just stand there!", the old lady moved towards us. Her expressions were rigid as she looked down at us almost hatefully, "Maria?", Kate didn't fail to notice that change in her head maid, as she lifted a wooden piece off the rubble, "Maria!", Kate yelled her name, as she lifted that to hit Kate but I managed to shoot the piece of wood off her hand.

"Stay back!", I warned the old woman aiming my gun at her, pulling myself and Kate to stand up, as the rest of the household joined us, probably the blast served as a summoning.  
"Leon, what is going on? Why are you aiming your gun at Maria?", Kate asked me the questions she probably knew the answers to, as she broke down crying. I pulled Kate to my chest, comforting her and looked at the woman, who was looking at us bitterly, "So, you really are the third partner in crime, huh?"  
The woman smiled crookedly, "Yes", she didn't deny her involvement in the crime, "How long have you known about me? From the way you came rushing in, it seemed that you knew what I was up to."

"I knew it the moment I saw you cleaning the study", I answered her question, "Keith was murdered by Travis and Shawn, so there was a huge possibility that he might have struggled to save himself. Even if he hadn't or couldn't struggle to save himself, he might have moved stuff in his study, but the things in study were untouched. There were no significant fingerprints either; it only meant that the place was cleaned. The only people who clean the place after a murder are the relatives or, like in this case, the maid because they are only people who know what goes where. I wasn't really sure who to point my finger at but the day you tidied the study while I was there, I realized that it has to be you. You knew exactly where the things I pulled out or moved belonged to, and set them back perfectly. You also knew about that old letter and where it was kept. I am guessing it was your idea to make it seem like a suicide, was it not?"

The older woman let out a scornful laugh, "You are sharper than you look", she said looking at us coldly, "Yes, I planted the letter; yes, I cleaned the place and yes I helped Travis and Shawn kill Keith Richardson", her voice didn't wavered a bit as she spoke these words, "And I would have blown her to smithereens if you didn't come running here when you did. I guess I should have just gone for the bomb that went off by pressing the piano key instead of a timed one. I guess, it was flawed judgment on my part in wanting to listen to you play your last song."

"Maria?!", Kate called out her name in distress, "You…?", tears streamed down her face, "You killed dad…?"  
"Well not exactly, he was already dying when I got there", Maria said in a matter of fact tone, "You know I even thought of saving him", she laughed out hysterically; "I mean I panicked seeing those two idiots shoving poison down my boss's throat. It's not something you see everyday right?", she took a pause for us to respond maybe, but nobody in the room could say anything to that and so she continued, "But as I tried to save him, Travis beat sense into me, so I let him die. We didn't want to be caught, so I cleaned the place. And since I knew you were not in your room, because I was seeking your father to inform him about your absence, so I just decided to put that old letter in his hand. It was a gamble but it worked perfectly."

Kate cried a little more, "How could you…?", she spoke crying pitifully, "Why?", she yelled out to the older woman, moving to grab her shoulders, "Why did you do this?", she shook the woman wildly, "You were like a mother to me… you were more than a mother to me", Kate collapsed to the floor crying.  
Maria let out a sarcastic laugh, "Mother?!", she laughed out loud coldly and her laughter reverberated in the almost empty room, "Your father took away the right to be a mother from me", she said bitterly to Kate, "He not only killed the guy I loved but he killed my unborn baby too."

"Daddy would never do that!", Kate shook her head denying it; tears were still streaming down her face.  
"Oh he did", Maria nodded her head, "He did it to me", Kate didn't say anything, "You don't believe me? Then tell me why he didn't tell you about your uncle?"  
"My Uncle?", Kate repeated puzzled.  
Maria laughed once again, "The poor girl had an uncle but she doesn't know about him because Daddy dearest forgot to mention him", the head maid spoke bitterly, glaring down at her, "Your father had a younger brother, Edwin Richardson, the guy I loved", the older woman's expression softened when she spoke about her lover, "We loved each other very much but unfortunately I was a lowly maid and your father never approved of me for his brother. He separated us even though he knew I was carrying his child. Your Uncle killed himself because he couldn't bear the separation and I lost my baby too due to the hardships your father made me go through. Later he regretted it though and pitied me enough to bring me here, but he had already taken away everything from me. My love and my baby; so why do you expect I'd love his child?", she shot Kate a despising look, "You were the only one who thought we were close, dearie. You've always been an eyesore to me that I always wanted to get rid of", the older woman crouched to Kate's level, "But I'll do it now!"

With those bold words the old woman grabbed Kate by her throat and started choking her. I moved to help Kate, as the other maids and menservants who were watching from the sidelines so far moved to restrain the maid. Kate gasped for air for some time, as I desperately tried to make the head maid let go of her throat. But even though the woman was old, her grip was pretty strong for her age. Fortunately it just took us a minute or two to get Kate released from her hold. I pulled Kate in my arms and away from the head maid, as she coughed gasping for air.

"Leave me!", The old woman screamed angrily, fruitlessly struggling with the maids that were restraining her, "Let me get rid of her, just like the way I cleaned that filth called Keith Richardson."  
"It's funny how you were fascinated about cleaning everything but you couldn't keep your hands from getting dirty", I couldn't help but comment at the old woman, "Please call the police and take her away", I requested of the servants.

They all complied at once and pulled the head maid away from the music room. The butler asked if we needed medical attention and I gave him a nod to call the doctor. I was physically fine but there was a possibility that Kate was hiding some injury, so it was better that the doctor checks on her. The butler too hurried away leaving us alone. Kate gripped my shirt and cried hard on me. I just tightened my embrace, there was nothing that I could say to her that would make her feel better. I could just hold on to her and comfort her till she feels better.

* * *

 **(Leon's POV)**

I explained and shared the details that had surfaced with the capture of the three murderers, explaining their involvement and motive in Keith Richardson's murder to the police officer. He took witness statements from other people and noted everything down, except Kate's testimony, since she refused to see anyone. Maria has been a mother figure to her, knowing that the old woman harbored so much hate for her, just broke her inside out and she was beyond the feeling of devastation. I asked the police officer to give Kate some time to recuperate, and also requested them not to mention anything to press either, and he assured me about it. I shook hands with the officer and the police took away the old lady, who used to be the head maid of this mansion.

I turned to head back inside the house, and the sight of the huge manor got me thinking that it always looked so grand and magnificent but tonight it just held pain and misery for the people living in this place. I let out a sigh of exhaustion, looking at my watch, as I headed inside. It was just 8:00 PM but it seemed, or more of felt much more later than that, and I wasn't sure if it was the winter affect or because a lot had happened today. And I couldn't really say if it was all for good.

As I made my way to the foot of the stairs, the butler informed me that Kate didn't respond when they took dinner for her to her room. He was concerned for her but he didn't know if he should intrude her privacy. His words made me worried a bit and I hurried towards the room, hoping that Kate wasn't thinking to do something crazy. I opened the bedroom door and to my surprise Kate wasn't in the room. I called out her name and checked the bathroom and the walk-in closet but she wasn't there either. It was then that the butler pointed out in the balcony.

I sighed in relief, when I found Kate lounging on a balcony two seat sofa. She looked like a life size doll, as she sat motionless with no expressions on her face. She stared off blankly into the space; and the distant look in her eyes told me that she had a lot on her mind. She was probably thinking about the events of the evening or the other incidents similar to it, and maybe about her father as well.

I looked sideways at the butler and took the serving tray from him that had tonight's dinner, telling him that I would take it from here. The butler gave me a nod and exited the room, closing the door behind him and leaving us alone. I let out a sigh of determination and walked up to Kate. I kept the food tray on the coffee table and took a seat next to her on the sofa, facing her. She didn't even move to acknowledge my presence. It was as if she wasn't even aware of my presence. I called out her name softly to get her attention but even then she didn't look at me.

"Hey you will catch cold if you stay here like this", I expressed my concern. It was December and the temperature was down to a single digit, and she didn't have anything warm on her. "Kate!", I called out her name again, when she didn't respond, and touched her hand, which startled her a little, and she finally turned her head to look at me. "It's cold let's head inside", I suggested and mustered up a smile, and for the first time in my life she didn't smile back at me, which hurt me for some reason.  
"I am fine", she said not looking my way, and pulled her legs to her body, which was a cue that she was cold.

I didn't want to force anything on her, so I fetched a blanket from the room and put it on her. I was half expecting that she'd throw it down but I was glad when she didn't; it was probably because she was really cold. I could understand her silence but I'd rather have her annoy me about things, than to become a doll at the moment. I looked to the side and noticed the dinner that I had kept on the coffee table a little earlier. I lifted the cover of the serving tray.

"You must be hungry, right?", I said holding the food plate up to her, but she just continued to stare off in a distance, "Our plans for a romantic dinner date was pretty much bombed out", I tried to joke but I didn't get any laughs from her.  
"You should leave", Kate spoke in a monotone, after sometime.  
"I know you want to be alone…", I began to contest her wish.  
"I mean you should go back to wherever you came from", I was totally taken aback by her words. It was the last thing I expected her to say.  
"What are you saying?", I didn't try to hold the surprise off my tone, "There might still be people involved with your father's murder", I was more than sure that it was the case.  
"I don't care anymore", she said still not meeting my eyes, "I am tired of all this drama… and I can't take this any longer", she finally turned her head to look at me.

"What happened to bringing justice to your father?", I spoke in a serious tone, reminding her of her own words.  
"I don't even know if he deserves that justice anymore", she spoke in a wavering voice, shaking her head a little and tears welled up in her eyes.  
"Kate…", I was a little speechless. I never thought that she could say something like that about her father.  
"I can't do this anymore!", Kate said shaking her head vigorously, "I… I am… tired of fighting", she spoke in broken sentences, "I am not even sure if it's worth it", she spoke weakly with a distant look in her eyes. She let out a saddened laugh, "I don't even know what I am fighting for anymore", she took a pause and gave me a blank stare, "What am I fighting for, Leon?"  
Before I could answer it she got off the sofa and stumbled to get back into the room, "Kate", I called out in concern, as she bumped into the furniture and fell. I helped her up but she almost pushed me back and started throwing her books, as if searching for something, "What are you looking for?"

Kate didn't answer me but kept pulling her books out of the shelves, shaking them as if trying to find something that was hidden between the pages. Once she was convinced that whatever that she was looking was not there, she opened the drawers, turned the cushions, vases and almost everything else in her room. She moved back and forth checking the same place again and again, crying more and more when she couldn't find it. I kept asking her what she was looking for, so I could help her but she totally ignored me. She was making such a ruckus that she gathered the whole household once again, including her relatives. However they just stood at the door and bewilderedly watched her trash her bedroom while she looked for something, not daring to ask anything about the situation.

"It's not here?", Kate repeated it to herself as she searched her jewelry box. She dropped it and headed back to the piles of books and started shaking them once again, "I can't find it!", she broke down crying in the middle of the room and I ran to her aid, "I can't find the reason to fight!", she said to me crying and her words shocked me beyond my core.  
"Kate, just relax alright", I tried to calm her down; she was over stressing herself.  
She put both of her hands on her head, "It's all so nerve-wrecking and depressing!", she yelled out to no one in particular, "I can't take this anymore", she shook her head crying really hard.  
"It's alright, I understand but please try and calm down", I took her in my arms and held her close.  
"I thought my father was righteous man. He was not perfect but he was understanding and considerate, at least that what I believed him to be, but I am not so sure now", she spoke dully in a monotone.  
"Kate, please stop thinking about it", I requested of her, sensing that she was losing her mental stability over this.  
"I don't know the man I called my father", she laughed now but tears were still streaming down her face.  
"Kate, snap out of it!", I raised my voice at her; she was losing herself really fast.  
"I am scared of what I may find down the path", she continued to speak despite my attempts to stop her from thinking or saying anything destructive, "I don't want to find about dad's dark past. I don't want to feel miserable and hurt anymore", once again she ended up crying, "I just want to be with you!"

I wrapped my arms around her pitiful form and pulled her to my chest. I didn't know what I could really do in this situation. It was never a pleasant site to see anyone cry but my heart ached whenever I saw her crying. I wanted her to stop crying but I knew there are times when crying eases ones ailment, and this was probably one of those times. But she was not just crying, she was in fact losing her emotional balance over this. She loved her father very much and it was hard for her to accept the things that came to light about his past. She probably looked past the allegations that Travis and Shawn put on her father, but Maria's story put Kate in a bind. Maria was like a mother to her and naturally her words affected her more than her bodyguard's and cook's. Currently, Kate was a like a child who was forced to choose between a mother and a father.

I kissed Kate's head and made my grip tight on her shoulder protectively, as she cried on me. I was glad that she had stopped with her mindless ramblings, which just meant that she was fine as she can be. But quite clearly the whole ordeal had taken a toll on her and she passed out whilst crying in my arms. I carried her to the bed and asked the butler to call the doctor for her once again. All the maids and menservants moved in to set the room, and it was all nice and tidy even before the doctor arrived.

The Doctor did a basic check up and gave Kate a shot. He later informed us the obvious that she was overstressed and asked us to keep her away from any kind of stress. I was relieved to know that there was no immediate danger and that she was just sleeping under the effect of sedative, which would help her have dreamless sleep. And that she'd be fine, when she wakes up tomorrow. I thanked the doctor for his timely response, as we shook hands. He asked to call him if need be, before leaving the estate.

I walked back to the bedroom and closed the door behind me. I hurriedly changed into my sleeping wear and climbed next to Kate on the bed. She looked like the sleeping beauty at this instant. I took her hand and kissed it, staring at her beautiful face for bit. I felt a little powerless as I remembered her emotional breakdown. Although, I was here at just the right time to save Kate but still I felt I was late. I was able to save her from any sort of physical harm but I couldn't say the same about her mental well being. I wondered if I had shared my speculation with her before, would she have reacted the same way but I guess there was no way of knowing that now.

I now knew for sure that there were more people involved in the murder, since Maria's statement was still inconsistent. According to her, she saw Keith Richardson die but according to Kate, who is a much more reliable source, Keith breathed his last in her presence. So it was obvious that Maria was lying or was hiding something. I just had to figure out what it was before anything worse happens. As I stared at Kate's beautiful face, I mentally promised her to solve this case, even if it was the last thing that I do.

* * *

A/N: Thanks a lot for reading this chapter. I am extremely sorry for any typos or grammatical mistakes in the chapter that might have been quite inconvenient to comprehending the text. So, did I take you off guard by the sudden jump from fluff back to the murder mystery plot? Were you able to guess or figure out the maid could be a possible murderer? Let me know what you think of the chapter or the story in general through your comments, which I obviously look forward to. I will see you guys next week with another update, till then take care and have fun!


	31. Reset

A/N: I am extremely grateful to all the readers for reading, following and favorite-ing this story. I would also like to express my gratitude towards the reviewers, **Xaori, silver scropion, Ariel Wild, FuegosFiyerd, Shirahane Aikawa and Adela** , for leaving their feedbacks for the last chapter. I am sincerely thankful every one of you who's reading this story; thanks, for all the love and support! :D

* * *

 **Chapter 30: Reset**

* * *

 **(Leon's POV)**

When I woke up, I realized Kate wasn't by my side; and although she wakes up before me every day but today it startled me a little to not find her by my side. I sat straight up on the bed quite alarmed and looked at the time; it was just a little over 8:00 in the morning. I pulled the blanket aside to get off the bed and go look for her. The Doctor had said that she won't be waking up before noon, that's why not finding her sleeping next to me worried me a little. Although sedatives don't always work the way one wants them to, so there was still a possibility that she might have woken up early this morning like always.

Before I could start my search for her, Kate briskly walked out of her walk-in closet and a feeling of utter relief washed over me. She was fully dressed to go to work and looked as perfect as ever. She was dressed in a short-sleeved peach colored short formal dress with a modestly curved v-shaped neckline. It fitted her well from her bustline down till her waist giving it the perfect definition and then hung down freely barely reaching her knees. As if that wasn't enough to make a man's heart's race, the back of her dress was lined with a semi-transparent embroidered lacey fabric which was giving a very teasing view of her smooth back.

Kate had half braided her gorgeous silky locks into a beautiful messy bohemian hairstyle with a couple of short strands of her hair hanging freely on her cute face, which gave her quite an elegant look. Her make-up was light and paired with a high heeled stilettos, she looked killing stunning. I watched her move to the dressing mirror and spray perfume on herself, whose scent was carried over to my heightened senses. This wasn't something I could bear to see so early in the morning because it was making my thoughts run wild like a cheetah on grasslands of Savannah. She had definitely bounced back pretty quickly and seemed to be handling things well, and I was more than relieved to see that there were no signs of the emotional breakdown she suffered last night. And even though everything seemed normal but something just felt off about her.

"Good Morning!", I wished her with a smile, ignoring that minor feeling of discomfort in my chest. Kate looked at me through the mirror but didn't reply to me immediately, maybe because she was putting on peach colored lipstick, which I had an intense urge to ruin. And when she was done, her phone rang and she picked it up at the first ring. It was definitely someone from work, given from the professional way she talked to them. She moved out to the balcony to talk on the phone, and I knew from experience that her phone call would take some time, so there was no point in waiting for her reply now. I grabbed a set of my clothes from the closet and headed inside the bathroom; I didn't want her to be late to work because of me.

When I exited the bathroom, I found Kate sitting on the bed doing something on her phone. She looked back when she noticed my presence and stood up, letting out an audible sigh. It seemed that she had been waiting for me. I smiled at her but she didn't return my smile, instead she lifted up a set of documents off her bed, as I moved to put on my holster. She held those papers out to me with a blank expression on her face and I took them from her, once I was done with strapping up my holster.

"Are you giving me a love letter", I joked with a smile, looking down at the papers only to discover that they were legal documents.  
"It's property transfer and annulment papers", Kate spoke in a dead beat business like tone, "Sign them and then you can leave."  
It was then that I realized that I wasn't dealing with the real Kate at the moment; it was the cloaked form of her persona, "So you are breaking your promise", I couldn't help but say to her, not withholding the slight surprise and displeasure off my tone.  
"I never promised anything, Mr. Kennedy", she gave me a plastic smile and shook her head, "And besides I am not liable to hold my promises if it's not on the paper."  
"But I hold my promises even if I didn't make them out loud to you", I said to her folding the papers, "So I am going to stay and solve this case", I added holding out the papers back to her, more than determined to finish what we started together.

Kate crossed her arms, "What are you talking about?", she said acting oblivious, "Didn't you catch the three people that were responsible for my father's death?"  
"There is a strong possibility that there are more people involved in this", I told her in an obvious tone.  
"I am not really so sure about it", she said looking to the side doubtfully, "Maria's story pretty much explained everything, doesn't it?", she asked looking at me critically, as if I was a dumb creature that didn't even get that, "Shawn was angry and so was Travis so they collaborated in murdering my father, and then Maria walked on at the scene. At first she thought of saving him but she thought it was better that he dies. They didn't want to get caught so she cleaned the study and put the old note."  
"Maria said that she saw your father die, but we know for a fact that your father died in front of you", I hoped to see some reaction from her when I said that but I didn't so I continued, "Moreover she said she was there to tell him about your disappearance, which doesn't add up to what you told me. Because if what she said is true then you'd be there when Shawn and Travis were there, won't you?"  
"Hmph…", she looked at me unimpressed, "I am not really into all this investigating stuff but even I could piece together all the details. I left my room to find my dad, and went into his room and Maria entered to look for me when I was in my father's room. She went down to inform my father that I was missing and walked into Travis and Shawn murdering him. She pitied him for a bit but then Travis reminded her of my father's misdeed and she decided to let him die. She planted the letter and cleaned the room, and that's how it went."

"Didn't you say your father's study was a mess when you were there?", I reminded her of this finer detail.  
Kate was taken aback by that but it was there for just a nanosecond, "Well they might not have cleaned the study and planted the letter immediately but maybe after an afterthought", she shrugged in ignorance, "Besides my memory is foggy now, so I don't exactly remember how the room was and honestly the order of things really don't matter. You got your job done and you may leave!"

I let out a sigh and gave her a look of disbelief. When I saw her this morning, I was glad that she was back to normal, but I couldn't have been more wrong. I was a little taken aback when I realized that she has pulled on her cloak again, but once again I was wrong. I never thought I'll have to face this side of her; it wasn't anything like her cloaked form at all. It was different, and more hostile. Earlier she was just childishly annoying but now she was just plain cold. Although she seemed emotionally stable now but whatever happened last night had damaged her worse than before. As we looked at each other in silent disagreement, I realized that even though it was annoying I liked that cloaked version of her, at least I knew how to reach out to the real her.

"I am staying!", I declared it out loud to her; there was absolutely no point in reasoning with her when she was in the phase of utter denial, "Whether you like it or not."  
"I won't be paying you or the government anymore", Kate said to me in a business-like tone, "You've already served your purpose and I don't find you useful anymore. So, I won't be spending even a single penny on you."  
"Fine by me", I told her with a carefree attitude, "I don't really care about the money anyways."  
She let out a sarcastic laugh, "You say that but why do I feel like you are addicted to this life of luxury", she made an attempt to throw an insult at me with her comment, "Investigation is just a cover up."  
"I am more addicted to you", I took my chance and flirted with her but even that failed to bring any expressions on her face, "Besides if I leave now, how can I be sure that you won't slander me or the government and file lawsuit against us for breaching the contract. So, I should stick around till the termination of the contract", I added playing her own card.

"The contract terminates whenever I wish for it", Kate reminded me and I could see a furious flare in her eyes.  
"Of course but what if you change your mind after I leave and lie to get back all your money", I tried to instigate her a little.  
"I would never do that!", she said repulsed by even the idea of it, but I knew it already that she was incapable of such a trick.  
"I can't trust your words if it's not on the paper right?", I spoke further roping her in with her own words.  
"You're just wasting your time!", she said sternly, putting weight on her voice.  
"Maybe", I said tilting my head to a side and winking at her, "But what's it to you? Why do you care so much?"  
She breathed out loud audibly, "Fine! Do whatever you like", she admitted her defeat, "Stay as long as you want. It's not the first time we will be entertaining uninvited guests", she grabbed her bag off the bed, "Now if you'll excuse me I am getting late for my meeting."

With those last words and a murderous glare, Kate exited the room. I looked down at the legal documents in my hand for a bit, before grabbing my jacket and pulling it on. I put the documents in the inside pocket of my jacket, grabbed a few more things and hurried after her. Although she had left the room considerably early from me, I was able to easily catch up with her. She had just reached the top landing of the main stairs. She completely ignored my presence, but I could just smile. It seemed like our relationship was a game of tag. Initially she was the one chasing me and now I am chasing her.

As we descended the stairs, the butler came to us, "Milady, I was coming to call you", he said to her with a smile.  
"I won't be having breakfast, Francis. I have an important meeting", Kate said to him in a dead beat tone, not even waiting to listen to what he had to say.  
"Ah but it's not about just that, milady", he talked to her politely, following her.  
"Can we talk about it later, Francis", she said being totally ignorant of the old man, "You see I am getting late", she added as we reached the first landing.  
"I am afraid it can't wait", the old butler said and as we started to descend the last set of stairs, which ended up in the grand hall, "You see…", but before he could say anything the liveliness in the hall caught our attention.

All the household staff was gathered in the grand hall, as two old women could be heard talking very loudly or well more of indulged in a heated argument. I could very well recognize one of them as Kate's Aunt Pamela and I was sure that I hadn't seen the other woman before. She seemed to be around the same age as Kate's aunt. She was rather short and plumb, unlike her aunt who was tall and willowy. However like her, she too had an air of sophistication around her, was dressed in expensive clothes and fashioned pricey jewelry as well. It seemed she had been travelling since she had some luggage with her.

I couldn't really tell what the argument was all about, since the old women were just passing mean comments at each other now in their own sophisticated high class way. The maids were huddled in a group trying to hold their laughs and the menservants seemed pretty much clueless, as what to make or do of the situation at hand. I looked sideways at Kate and she seemed to be slightly shocked, spotting what has been going on.

"Mom?!", Kate said moving to the women, and breaking their quibbling. So the old lady was her mother, well perfect timing maybe her support can bring back the sense into her.  
"Kate!", the old lady said beaming at her daughter and moved to hug her, "My darling, you grow beautiful everyday just like me."  
"Mom, you're ruining my clothes", I was surprised to hear her say this to her mother.  
"Oh I am sorry", her mother apologized with a smile, seemingly unbothered by what her daughter said, "I just got a little emotional", her mother added getting rid of the tear that had welled up in the corner of her eyes.  
Kate faked a smile at her mother, "I am really glad to see you", she said to her mother, "Everything's going fine at your end? When did you get back from Africa?"  
"Yeah, yeah everything's fine. I just got back today", she told her waving her hand casually, "I was really missing you, so I came to celebrate my Christmas with you. I didn't want to leave my daughter alone during Christmas", she said cupping her face with one of her hands. And then she finally noticed me by Kate's side, "Oh you must be the guy my daughter married. I almost forgot she got married!", she added with a bright smile, moving to greet me and looked at Kate to do the introductions.

Kate didn't seem too keen to introduce me though, "I am Leon S. Kennedy", I introduced myself and held out my hand, "It's nice to finally meet the gorgeous mother of my beautiful wife."  
Kate's mom laughed or more of giggled as if she was a teenager, "You flatter me young man", she said shaking my hand, "I am Michelle Mason, people call me Ellie. You can call me Ellie too."  
"Yeah sure!", I said to her with a smile.  
"Ah… mom I am getting a little late for my meeting, so I'll head out okay", Kate said interrupting us, "Francis, please take care of mom and mom please feel at home", she added with a slight smile.  
"All the best with your meeting", her mother wished her with a smile, like every other mother in this world.  
"Thank you", Kate expressed her gratitude with a forced smile and went on her way.

"So where were we", Ellie said getting her attention back to me, as I watched Kate leave.  
"I am really sorry but I have to catch up to Kate", I told her already starting to step out, "How about we catch up when we return?"  
"Yeah sure", the older woman agreed giving me a big smile, "Have a nice day!"  
"You too", I wished her back and hurried after Kate.

I exited the mansion and saw Kate getting in the car. I hurried towards it, expecting it to wait for me but I was surprised when it started to move. I almost ran down the few steps, asking them to wait but they didn't and it just went forward on its way. I was pretty much sure that both the driver Kate had heard me, but she had probably told the driver to keep driving and not wait for me. It was more than obvious that she was trying to avoid me but that's one thing I won't let her have the pleasure of, after everything I have been through. I hurried off to the garage to get my car, and chase after her. It wasn't long before I caught up to her car on its way to work. I followed her to the administrative building's parking.

Fortunately for her, the driver got a parking space close to the elevator and unfortunately I had to park at the farther end. It gave her enough time to swipe her card at the elevators for executives and get inside. Again, I had to almost run to catch up to her, as the elevator doors began to close. I asked her to hold the elevator doors for me but she pretended not to hear me or see me; it was almost as if I was ghost to her. I could see her bland expression, as the elevator doors closed on my face. I couldn't help but curse at her childish way, pulling out my wallet.

I still had the keycard she handed me on my first day here. I quickly swiped the card that had her name on it, before the elevator could start its ascent, and elevators door parted. I smiled in victory at her but her expressions were frozen solid as ice. I stepped inside the elevator, and once again the door closed. I leaned against the back wall of the elevator observing her. I literally felt like a stalker for going through all this but she didn't leave me with much choice here. Although, it was just the beginning but I was already getting tired of her act.

The elevator doors parted and we arrived at the floor, where her office is situated. She walked to her office and her secretary joined her and started briefing her about the meeting that she was suppose to have. She walked to her office to drop some stuff and headed straight for the meeting. I took my space in the corner of her office like usual. The whole day Kate kept herself busy with meetings or doing something or the other. It seemed she didn't even stop to breathe and oddly enough nobody seemed to notice this change in her. It was as if nobody cared if she was tired or hungry or anything. For the first time since I got here, I realized how lonely she was, even though she was surrounded by so many people, but not a single person cared about her well being.

* * *

 **(Leon's POV)**

I pulled up my car after the car that Kate was in, as we arrived back at the mansion. We both got out of our respective cars and scaled the steps of mansion to get to the entrance. It had been a long day and although I was with Kate all the times or tried to be, we hardly saw each other and didn't exchange even a single word because she kept herself busy with meetings and avoided me at all costs. I couldn't see it on her face but I knew she was exhausted at the moment; after all she had worked more than usual.

The butler greeted her and she didn't respond to him. He told her that her mother was waiting for her, so they could have dinner together. Kate told him that she will freshen up and get changed, so they could start preparing for the dinner. We headed back to her room and we changed into something more comfortable. We walked back together to the hall to have our dinner, not talking to each other. She didn't want to talk to me and I didn't want to push her to the edge of frustration at the moment. It was better to give her some time and maybe then she will see things in better light.

We took our seats at the table and a few moments later her mother joined us on the dinner table. She cheerfully greeted her daughter, whose response was rather dull at the moment but the older woman didn't mind that sort of treatment, maybe she was used to it being her mother. The dinner was served in no time and we all began to eat. There was this unusual silence on the dinner table, as if three strangers were having dinner together. Well I was practically stranger to Kate's mother, but I wasn't expecting Kate to give a cold shoulder to her mother as well.

"So how are things going at work?", Kate's mother asked her, trying to make a conversation.  
"It's going good now", Kate answered her with a slight smile.  
"Oh", her mother seemed to be slightly taken aback, "That's great! I am glad that you handled it all well in the right time."  
"I am still trying actually", Kate told her the truth.  
"Well I am sure your efforts will pay off", her mother said putting a hand on her shoulder and smiling widely at her. Kate just gave her a nod and the old woman turned to me, "So… Liam, right?"  
"Leon", I corrected her with a smile.  
The woman laughed a little embarrassed, "I am so sorry, I am such a forgetful person", she stated the obvious; she forgot my name when we just met this morning.  
"That's fine", I said taking no offense about it.

"So I heard you are a government agent?", Kate's mother asked me in confirmation.  
"Yeah", I answered her question with a few nods.  
"Must be really exciting, isn't it?", she asked me with a curious smile.  
"Ah well not exactly", I didn't exactly know how to reply to it. It was not exactly the kind of exciting job that people thought it to be, "I'd say it's a challenging and demanding work", I tried to frame my perception about my job in explicable words.  
"I see", she responded, "So are you planning to enter the business world to help out Kate?"  
"No", I shook my head, "I will be keeping my job. I am passionate about it."  
"Oh I thought you were tagging along with her everyday to learn about her work and all", she looked from me to her, somewhat puzzled.  
"Well I find it hard to be without her", I told her smiling at Kate, who seemed to be undeterred by what I said.

Michelle's brows knotted in what was unmistakably a frown, "Young man, you shouldn't let your love ruin both of your careers", she lectured me like a concerned mother, "I understand you are newly married but you shouldn't be negligent about your careers. I am sure Kate would want you to get back to your work again", she looked at Kate and my wife just nodded in response.  
"Well I do work", I told her mother, "I am just not taking any field work at the moment but I keep myself engaged with paper work while Kate's in the meeting and as such."  
"Oh I see but why are you not taking any field work?", her mother asked me once again.  
"Well I wanted to support her till things get stable at this end", I told her looking at Kate; my words were meant for her as well, "I can't go back to work knowing things are going downhill here."  
Her mother laughed, "You're a worrywart", she told me in a very casual and friendly tone, "Waiting for business world to stabilize is expecting the change itself to stop. You should stop worrying; Kate can handle things on her own. The things are very stable!", she smiled looking from Kate to me.  
"Maybe on the surface", I said to her looking at Kate, "You never know what's going on inside."

Kate kicked me under the table and glared at me for saying that, but I didn't feel anything from her kick and could only smile at her. Finally after a long, long day I managed to get some reaction and an expression on her doll face. Although it wasn't exactly something I was looking for but well it was a start. It was a sign that the real Kate was still there, deep within the conscious of this human like doll form, and that with enough effort maybe I could make her smile and laugh eventually. There was still hope to pull the real personality out and show her that she was far stronger than these robotic personas.

Ellie cleared her throat and we both looked at her, realizing that maybe we were caught in a moment, "I am really glad to see that you both are so in love with each other", she said to me and smiled after a bit.  
Kate raised herself off the table very abruptly, "I am done with my dinner. Please excuse me!", she said quite monotonously but her actions were rather sharp. She didn't wait for any response and hurried away.  
Her mother looked at her and then turned to me, "Did I say something wrong?", she asked me innocently, "Are things not going well between you two?!", she straightaway jumped to conclusions, speaking in an anxious tone.

I shook my head, "Kate is just stressed", I told her the truth, "I guess she never thought Maria to be involved in her father's murder."  
"Ah yes", her mother calmed down a little, "It came as a shock to me when the maids told me about it. I wanted to talk about it with Kate…"  
"Please don't!", I advised her against it, "Kate is still sensitive about the matter, so you know…", I hoped her to understand the situation.  
"Yeah you can count on me", she beamed with confidence, "I can see she's not ready for it."

"Thanks I really appreciate it", I said to her sincerely, "I really don't know how to cheer her up; any ideas?", I asked hoping that as a mother she could help me.  
"Hmm…", her mother thought for a bit, "None", she said with a shrug.  
"I thought you might know what cheers her up", I couldn't help but express my surprise.  
"I do know stuff that makes her happy like shopping, cooking, reading books etc.", she told me in an obvious tone, "But I guess it wouldn't work at the moment, and who knows she might feel even more irritated or depressed. Besides it's just been one day, right?", and I gave her a nod, "I think we should give her more time, she'd be fine on her own. She's a strong girl!"

"Yeah, I guess you're right", I let out a sigh agreeing with her, "So Kate mentioned you were in Africa?", I asked changing the topic.  
"Oh yeah, I don't know if she mentioned but I manage a small NGO", Ellie answered speaking enthusiastically.  
"Yeah she told me about it", I told her with a nod, "But she didn't go in too much details, so if it's not too much of a bother I'd like to know about it", I tried to make a conversation.  
"Ah yes no problem", the old lady said to me, "My NGO works basically with UNICEF for the welfare of children around the world, so I often have to travel a lot and work with different other NGOs. This time we were working with Terrasave, to carry out relief measures in remote villages of Africa. Poor people were hit by a virus outbreak by bio-terrorists; you know the kind in Terragrigia?"  
"Ah I see", I didn't feel the need to let her know that I was a little too well aware about bio-terrorism.  
"The BSAA had suppressed those BOWs, and we were left to tend to victims and nurse them back to health both physically and mentally", she told me in a sad tone, "These things really traumatize little children."  
"So everything's fine there now?", I asked her showing my concern for the people there.  
"Yeah they are still recuperating even though it's been a year since the incident but they are doing well now", she answered with a smile and a couple of nods.  
"I am glad to know", I said a little relieved, "That's really good effort you are doing there."

Ellie smiled brightly and we talked a little more about completely random stuff, as we had our dinner. I was sure not to let her know of my real intentions of being here even though she was Kate's mother, because if Kate wanted her to know she might have told the old woman already. As we talked I learned a lot of stuff about Michelle, since she was one of those people who really liked to talk a lot about themselves. She was a little preachy and liked to teach about her experiences that she had gathered from travelling all around the world. Although she looked in her early 50s, but she maintained an air of a person who had as much experience and trials as an 80 year old, and still she was repulsive of the idea of the getting old.

Once we finished our dinner, we both headed back to our bedrooms, wishing each other good night. I pushed open the bedroom door and saw that Kate was still up. She was sitting on the bed and working on her laptop. She didn't even bother to look in my direction, as I stepped in the bedroom. I closed the door behind me, letting out a sigh. I wondered if I should talk with her now, and even though I knew she wouldn't talk to me I thought it would be better to not waste an opportunity like this.

I walked to the bed and climbed next to her, thinking of a conversation starter, and deciding her mother would be a good topic. But before I could even open my mouth to say anything, she closed her laptop and kept it aside. She turned off the lights engulfing both of us in darkness, and as my eyes adjusted to the darkness I saw her lying down and pretending to sleep. I decided to keep the talk to some other time and lay down next to her to sleep as well. I had just closed my eyes when I heard her speak.

"Get off the bed", Kate spoke in a sharp tone.  
"Excuse me", I couldn't help but say looking back at her, asking her to repeat herself because she not only talked to me but said something stupid as well.  
"Get off the bed", she repeated herself, "I don't want to share my bed with you anymore. It's uncomfortable", she spoke fast getting herself into a sitting position.  
"So it wasn't uncomfortable before?", I asked her the obvious question, sitting up as well.  
"You're no longer doing a favor to me by being here, so I am not liable to share my bed space with you any longer", she told me in an objective tone, "Get off my bed and sleep somewhere else."

"Why are you doing this?", I asked her, starting to feel a little annoyed of her hostility now.  
"Just get off!", she started to push me off the bed with all her strength.  
"I am sorry to say but I'll just sleep here", I said to her, moving to lie back down to sleep.  
"No", she almost yelled at me repulsed at that idea, "You twist and turn too much all through the night and it disturbs my sleep. You take too much space on the bed; you smell like men…", she spoke very fast giving me some random reasons, "Just go sleep somewhere else", she said still trying to push me off her bed, "Please!", this last word was barely audible and it seemed like she would cry if I didn't move.

I wanted to pull her in a hug but instead I got off the bed, without saying anything to her. She literally made me feel like a jerk, who just bullied her. I walked to the couch in her room, and lied down to sleep, using the cushions as pillows. I watched her lie down on the bed and she turned her face the other way, so that her back was towards me. I really didn't mind sleeping on the couch, but I didn't like the fact that she was pushing me away little by little.

It was a little colder on the couch, probably because Kate didn't feel the need to give me a blanket and the balcony door was still open, letting in the cold air. But this coldness was nothing compared to the coldness that Kate was sending my way. I looked back at her again; she still had her back towards me. A gust of cold wind reminded me that I might freeze over tonight. I closed my eyes for a bit, deciding to get the balcony door later. It had been some 5 minutes or so, when I felt something soft being dumped on me.

I opened my eyes to see that Kate was closing up the balcony door and she had brought me a blanket as well. She stood by the door even after closing it, with her back towards me, as if she wanted to say something but she couldn't. I couldn't help but smile out of happiness, and thanked her for her consideration. She again avoided to meet my eyes and walked back to her bed to sleep. I spread the blanket over myself and settled in it comfortably. I looked over at her once again; she still had her back towards me but I wasn't cold anymore because, if I may quote her, her love reached me. With these last thoughts I closed my eyes to sleep.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading the chapter and I hope you enjoyed the new chapter. Let me know what you think about Kate's personality being reset in this chapter? Do you think Leon will be able to reach out to her this time as well? Just feel free to leave your thoughts, comments or concerns in the reviews because I really look forward to it and it helps me as an author. Also, I apologize for any typos or grammatical mistakes which might have been annoying or confusing. I'll see you all next week, till then take care and have a great time! :D


	32. The Conflict

A/N: I am really grateful to all of you for taking your time to read this story; seeing the view count really serves an encouragement so thanks a lot. I would also like to thank the reviewers **silver scropion, Shirahane Aikawa, Xaori, FuegosFiyerd, Jack Freitas, Adela and Reaper2908** for sharing their views about the last chapter; I really appreciate all the feedback. Now please enjoy the chapter!

* * *

 **Chapter 31: The Conflict**

* * *

 **(Leon's POV)**

I typed away my not so important report that had been pending for months. I rubbed my eyes a little feeling somewhat tired, as I dealt with all this paperwork. I looked at the time it was almost 5:00 PM in the evening. I decided to get myself a coffee once I finish this report. I looked up from my computer screen, as Kate walked back into her office. She didn't bother to spare me a look and straightaway headed to occupy the chair behind her desk. It had been two days, and I was still being treated like any other furniture in this room.

Actually to be honest, it had gotten worse from before. Kate was settling more and more into this apathetic role of hers. She mostly talked business with others and she hasn't spoken to me properly since then. I watched her get busy with some files and I got back to my work as well. A little later, the office boy brought in coffee for her but I was surprised when he set a cup of coffee in front of me as well. I thanked him, looking over at Kate, who was working on some file while sipping her coffee. It was obvious that she had asked the office boy to get me a cup of coffee, since the guy wouldn't do it on his own will. These little things were the only interactions she had with me for past two days and I was always a little glad thinking that she could have been totally ignoring me but at least we were still connected somehow.

After typing a few more lines, I was finished with my report and after going through it once, I mailed it forward to Hunnigan. I relaxed on the couch and picked up my hot steaming cup of coffee off the table. I took a sip looking around, and my eyes rested on Kate, after all she was the only thing worth looking at. She read some files, signed a few, worked on her notebook and did some other usual stuff. She took a sip from her coffee while looking up something on her notebook, when she noticed me looking at her. I smiled at her but as I expected she didn't mirror that gesture and got back to her work without giving me any sort of response.

As I just enjoyed my coffee, Kate's secretary walked in the office, "Ma'am, the Detective is here to see you?", he informed her speaking politely.  
Kate looked up at him, "Detective?", she repeated slightly bewildered.  
"It's the Detective who wanted to meet you urgently", he reminded her seemingly nervous. The people had finally caught up on the fact that her temperament had changed overnight and they had become quite wary of her, which had isolated her even more than before.  
"Oh yeah, send him in", she said to him getting back to her work.

The PA walked back, opened the office door and called the police officer that was here to meet Kate. The police officer stepped inside the office and took it in details, before moving towards Kate's desk. He was dressed in civilian clothes but had his police badge on his belt. He was a tall blond man in his mid 30s or so it seemed. He had an air of authority around him and I clearly remembered this guy from the interrogation tapes of Keith's murder investigation. He was the one who was a little too aggressive when Kate was being interrogated.

"I am Detective Troy Warren", the guy introduced himself, "I hope you remember me; I was investigating your father's case."  
"Yeah I do", Kate responded not even looking at him, "Why are you here?"  
"With new things coming to light in the case, we are reinvestigating the case", he told her in a somewhat self important tone.  
"Isn't it a little too early", she asked him with an evident sarcasm on her tone and the officer's expression deepened with a frown, but before he could say anything she continued, "Anyways, how can I help you?"  
"I want to ask you a few questions and so you have to come to the police station for that", the officer said to her.  
"As you can see I am very busy so I can't come to the police station and l believe my lawyer had already made it very clear that I have told you everything you wanted to know", she said to him working on some file at the same time, "But however since it's about my father, I'll entertain you for 5 minutes. Ask whatever you have to ask now."

"We need to go through a proper interrogation", the detective said to her, "Are you telling me that you don't respect the law and its procedures?"  
"I do respect the law, Mr. Warren, but I don't have time to go through the same things over and over again", Kate said looking up at him, "I'd rather appreciate you ask me new questions or leave."  
"Fine", he said slamming both of his hands on her desk, "Why did you hide the fact about the letter being a false clue, and that it had been planted. You kept saying that you wrote it."  
"Because I did write it and that's what you wanted to know", she told him the truth, "You kept asking things of me and I told you everything truthfully. You never let me speak or tell you the fact that it was an old letter I wrote to my father and I didn't put it there."  
"There were many opportunities that you could have told us but you didn't and it's just classified as you hiding information from us", the man said to her a little aggressively, "And you did it on purpose."

"Why would I do that?", Kate asked with a laugh.  
"Because you wanted to hide your involvement in the murder", The officer blatantly accused her.  
"Hmm… seems logical", she said somewhat mockingly, not really paying attention to him.  
"So you finally admit that you killed your own father with those other three", the detective said with a smile of victory.  
"You really love me officer, don't you?", she said looking up at him and smiled as well. He gave her an infuriating look, "I mean you must really be dreaming about me admitting of murdering my father. You must really love me a lot to dream about me, Detective", I almost let out a laugh at that, and the blond man shot an angry glare at me for one brief second.  
"Don't try to divert the topic", he came at her stronger than before, "I know you killed your father."

"And why would she do that?", I interfered; it was really boring and single tracked questioning or should I say interrogation, because that's how this police officer was referring to it.  
The officer looked back at me and so did Kate, "Because she wanted all his property", he threw out the most obvious reason.  
"She had all of it already", I told him raising myself off the couch and walking up to him, "Having it on paper, doesn't really matter. It wasn't like she was involved in the business that she wanted to run this business her way or her father was cutting down her expenses that she would murder him for money and property."  
"Maybe her father planned to change the will and was writing it off to someone else but she took the chance and killed him before he could do that", Warren tried to reason with me, "I mean why would he write a part of his property to the guy she married, instead of writing all of it to her."  
"Well Keith Richardson is the only one who could answer that and unfortunately he's dead", I said in a matter of fact tone. I guess this would always be a mystery why he wrote part of his assets to someone other than his daughter, "As for changing his will, if you pay attention to the current will's date you'll notice that it was amended just two weeks before he died and if you consult his lawyer you would know that according to his previous will he talked about transferring about half of his assets to the guy his daughter marries and others but he changed it to 70% percent to daughter, 20% percent to her husband and 10% distributed to other relatives, trusts, friends. From where I see it money could never be a motive for her because he might have increased her share more if he lived some more."

"You can't say that for sure", Warren said disagreeing with me, "He was likely to change his will again, so she conspired and killed her father with those three."  
"Are you forgetting that those three that you think she conspired with, tried to kill her as well", I pulled another fact in front of him, "I wonder why they would do that?"  
"It's just as the story goes for now; the investigation is still ongoing", He said looking back at Kate, "Maybe it's her trying to get them out of her way."  
"If so why haven't even a single one of them testified against her yet", I shot down his argument pretty easily, "Both Travis and Maria deny anyone else's involvement."

"Who the hell are you?", Warren asked somewhat bitterly, seemingly a little frustrated.  
"Leon Kennedy, Kathleen Richardson's husband", I introduced myself to him.  
"I see", he smiled at me crookedly, "You're the one who caught all those culprits, didn't you?", his smug smile just widened, "It makes me more convinced that she's the one who murdered her father and you are the one covering her tracks or maybe you too helped her with this."  
I let out a sigh, "You are free to think however you want but without any solid proof against us, your accusations are insignificant", I gave him a reality check.  
"You!", he grabbed my collar getting aggravated from my comment, "I'll love to see your despair when I get you behind bars."  
Before I could respond to him Kate yelled, "Enough!", and we both looked at her; she had left her chair and walked up to us, "My office is not a place for your menial discussions", she said to both of us seemingly a little angered, as she broke me free from the detective's grip, "Mr. Warren, your 5 minutes are over; I suggest you leave before I call the security!"

The detective gave her a nasty look and left without a further word. His attitude was really unprofessional for this line of work, but it could be possible that he was just in a bad mood today. Obviously, it might not have been a great day at work when he was asked to reinvestigate the case, but then again it was odd that another officer wasn't assigned to this case. All in all, he would be committing a grave mistake if he assumed the murderer mastermind to be Kate from the very beginning. It would be better for him and the case, if he had more of a wider view, but I couldn't really tell anyone how to do their job.

Kate asked her personal assistant to take care of something and he left the office leaving us alone. She looked at me and I was a little taken aback that she was acknowledging my presence. She gave me a look of displeasure and I just returned a look of confusion. I really didn't understand women; they never communicate what they really want and when things don't go their way they just complain. I really didn't know what did I do to upset her but then again her anger was just a misdirected emotion, maybe she felt something different but it was just through her anger that she expressed it; well it was mostly the case nowadays.

"Even if I try hard, I can't read your mind", I told her in an obvious tone.  
"You should leave", Kate said to me in a monotone, "You have no reason to stay here anymore."  
"I told you before that there might be more people involved in the murder", I repeated myself to her; "I just can't leave things in between."  
"Why don't you accept that Maria was the last one of them?", she said to me with a weight on her voice.  
"Because she isn't", I replied to her calmly, shaking my head in negative, "I am telling you there are more people involved than those three."  
"Even if there are more people involved, they would stop acting once they realize that there is no immediate threat", she spoke a little too casually, "They probably realized that I employed you. After all, things started happening after I married you on the paper."  
"They won't just stop, if I leave", I contested her logic; "It's not that simple."  
"It is!", she almost yelled at me, "Just take your things and go, alright!"

"I am not going", I said not budging from my decision, "I am going to solve this case, until every little detail is clear as a crystal ball."  
"There's nothing to solve here", Kate threw her arms wide in frustration, "You're seeing things where there aren't any."  
"And you're ignoring the things that's right up in your face", I couldn't help but say, closing the gap between us, "Have you stopped and considered for one second, where did Maria, who worked as a maid all her life, got the funds to get a grand piano and a timed explosive!?", I threw the fact that convinced me that there were more people involved in this, "Open your eyes, Kate, face the truth! The real Kathleen Richardson would have done it. You're stronger than this!"

Kate looked in my eyes, as I stared down at her as well. Not for a single moment she avoided to look at me, unlike what she had been doing for past two days. I could see the determination in her eyes, as she looked at me in total disagreement. Her deep blue eyes lacked the warmth and calmness that belonged to the real persona of hers. Even when she was acting like a royal princess, her eyes never lied but now I felt like looking into the eyes of a stranger and yet it felt so familiar that it almost felt nostalgic.

"Go home, Leon!", Kate said to me in a very convincing and concerned tone, which lacked any form of authority.  
It made me realize that she had been aware of this fact, "You know and still you're turning a blind eye to it?", I questioned her not withholding the surprise in my tone, "Do you realize how dangerous it is?"  
Before she could say anything there was a knock at her cabin door and the elderly lawyer asked for her permission to enter. She gave him a nod and he walked further inside the office, "I have readied the papers you asked for", he said holding out a set of documents to her.  
"Thank you Mr. Lawrence!", she said taking the paper from him, "Nobody knows about it right?"  
"The people at the notary office know about it but you can be assured that they don't have a clue what it's all about", the lawyer answered her honestly.  
"It's fine then", she took a pen from her desk and signed the papers without a delay, "Here", she held it to me.  
"What is this now", I said taking the papers from her to have a look.

"It's a termination of contract agreement", Kate told me as I read the contents of the document, "It states that I am terminating the contract of my own free will and you won't be held responsible if things don't turn out my way from this point on. Basically I can't file lawsuits against you now, so you don't have to worry about that and leave."  
"Hmm… well it doesn't say which contract is terminating", I said to her with a smile, "We signed couple of contracts, remember? There is my employment contract, then non disclosure agreement, prenuptial agreement", I counted on, "Couldn't she use it against me later on, if it doesn't clearly states which contract is ending between us?", I asked Mr. Lawrence.  
"Yes, she can", he gave a nod of affirmation.

"Sorry, I can't take your words seriously even if it's written on the paper", I said holding back the documents to her.  
Kate almost snatched the document from me, "Mr. Lawrence, please amend and make it clear which contract I am talking about", she said to him shooting furious glares at me.  
"Yes, sure I won't make the same mistake twice", he said taking the papers from her.  
"Get it done tomorrow", she said looking back at him.  
"That would be a little difficult, Ms. Richardson", the Lawyer informed her politely, "The holiday season is starting and most of the official buildings will be closed or only serve emergency services."  
"This is an emergency", she said to the old man, acting much like a spoilt princess.  
"I am afraid the others won't see it as though", Mr. Lawrence was very frank with her.  
"How long will it take?", she asked with a sigh of defeat.  
"Maybe after New years?", he gave her an estimated time.

 **(Kate's POV)**

The words of old lawyer just discomforted me more. I just wanted Leon to leave already, but he was being too stubborn. I could only cut his reasons to stay here, as silly as they maybe. I just let out a sigh of distress and impatience, trying to calm myself down. I asked Mr. Lawrence to try and get me the papers made as early as possible. He gave me a nod telling me he'd try his best and I dismissed him. I spared Leon a displeasing look before moving back to my chair, and getting back to my work.

Leon took the seat directly in front of me across the desk and continued to sip his coffee leisurely, as he watched me work. He certainly had a little too much time on his hand, and here I thought he might have been exhausted from working on his reports to have bothered to get him a cup of coffee. I tried to completely ignore his presence and concentrate on my work. It was a little uncomfortable to not pay attention to Leon, who was watching my every move, initially but after some time it wasn't that hard. I replied to some official mails from the investors and business partners, sent some mails seeking clarification and reports, read the files on my desk, signed and approved documents that needed my approval.

Midway between my work I heard my phone ring. I could hear it very clearly but I couldn't see where it was, since it was probably buried somewhere among the files lying on the desk. I searched for my ringing phone between the piles of files, and Leon helped me to look for it as well without me asking for it. I moved some files and it knocked the picture that my father always had on his desk, of me and him. I moved to prevent its fall but even before I could actually react, Leon caught it. I was relieved and I wanted to thank him, as he held out the picture frame to me, but I didn't. I kept the frame away from the files and resumed to look for my phone.

Leon lifted a file and I spotted my phone, which was maybe down to its last ring. I reached for it and so did Leon, only for his hand to land on top of mine, since we both tried to get hold of my phone at the same time. A bolt of electricity ran through my whole body at his touch, and I pulled it away almost instinctively. We both looked at each other, our eyes met and my heart sped up. I remembered all the good and bad times I spent with him and the next thing I felt was a tear streaming down my face.

Leon reached to wipe the tear off my face and his warmth felt nice and comforting. I wanted him to pull me in a hug or at least lean in his palm but contrary to that I slapped his hand away. He gave me a look of disbelief, since he could still read me and knew what I wanted and could see I was acting completely different. My phone started to ring once again and I took the call immediately. It gave me the excuse to turn my back on Leon.

It was the regional head of our textile industry. Today was supposed to be the first consignment delivery to Swartz Fashion House, and I was waiting for a confirmation call from him that everything went well. But to my extreme shock, he had the worst possible news for me. Swartz not only rejected the consignment but also cancelled the deal with our company. He said we were demanding more money than what we quoted earlier, and we were cheating him. The industry head didn't know how to handle the issue when Swartz wasn't ready to make appointments with him and hear him out.

I told him to calm down and that I would personally look into the matter, so he disconnected the call leaving me to handle the matter. I looked through the window of my office; I might have assured the regional head but I didn't know what to do myself. My cell phone started to ring, followed by the office phone and then a moment later my PA came into my office telling me that an investor was calling him. And he wasn't the first one person, soon enough Daniel, Vivian and Uncle Clark came with the same case.

I couldn't lie to the investors and I couldn't tell them the truth either. They might want to pull out the money they invested, not only in the textile industry but also from our other businesses. It would only cause a chain reaction and other investors might end up mirroring them too. I didn't know what to do or how to respond, when everyone was simultaneously asking me so many things; it was all just a little too much to process at the same time. The phones didn't stop ringing for even a moment, and its tone seemed louder than usual. It was all so stressing, frustrating and suffocating.

"Will you all just quiet down for a moment?!", Leon said to the others and they all did quiet down. He looked at me, "Kate, are you alright?", he asked me in a concerned tone and I felt easier to breathe. I gave him a nod, "Good, now answer the call!", I looked down at my ringing phone. I was about to push answer button when my office phone rang, and Leon picked up the phone's receiver, "Hello?", he answered, "Yeah she's on another call, if you can wait a bit she'll talk to you… good", he put the call on the hold, "C'mon sweetheart you can do it!", he said to me with a smile.

I couldn't stop myself from smiling at him this time. I gave him a nod and answered all the investors. I was successful in convincing them to give me more time. It wasn't easy, some investors weren't that trusting and needed a lot of convincing, but I did manage it somehow. It was a good thing that I kept my evenings free most of the times, because I would have been in a bind if I had to both work a meeting and take calls from investors at the same time.

Once I was done with the calls from investors, I personally went to check out the consignment of the fabric that had been rejected by Swartz's Fashion House. Leon decided to tag along like usual by hopping in the backseat of the car with me, and since this was an important issue for our enterprise even Daniel, Vivian and Uncle Clark paid a visit with us. I heard the whole scenario of the case from the personnel, who went to deliver the shipment as our representative; checked the quality of the fabric and all the official documents related to the business deal.

After that, I spent most of my time trying to get a meeting fixed with Swartz. His personal secretary told me that he wasn't in the city and when I tried to fix an appointment for when he gets back or tried to get a number at which I could talk to him personally, the secretary tried to divert the topic by telling me that he was very busy. She hung up on me telling me that she'll get back to me, if she sees an opening in his schedule. After that she didn't take my call, possibly diverted it to their voicemail.

The way his company was avoiding any sort of contact with mine, I knew for sure that Swartz was in fact in the same city. He might have planned this from the beginning and must have had some ulterior motive, when he signed the deal with us. He probably wanted to drive me into a corner, and it was too naïve of me to think that he would keep it professional after what had happened. Everyone was giving me blank looks and I thought about what my dad would have done in such a situation. Knowing what needs to be done, I made a few more calls to put the initial plan in action, now I just had to wait before I could start fixing this matter.

* * *

A/N: Thanks a lot for reading the chapter and I hope you had fun reading it. Forgive me for all the typos and grammatical mistakes; I was feeling a bit lazy to edit and the deadline for update was drawing near so I chose to update rather than edit the errors. Let me know what you think about the chapters and Kate's continuing icy attitude? And about the new character introduced in this chapter? Would like to know if you had forgotten about this Swartz guy and what do you think he's planning? If you have anything else to say or ask please feel free to leave a comment or message me, I am always happy to see your feedback. So, until next time take care and have a nice time!


	33. Mistakes

A/N: I am really grateful to every one of you, who is reading this story. I would like mention the reviewers, **Reaper2908, silver scropion, Ariel Wild, Adela, FuegosFiyerd and Shirahane Aikawa** , for sharing their views about the last chapter. I really appreciate all of you just reading the story and being a great support and source of encouragement for me. Thank You!

* * *

 **Chapter 32: Mistakes**

* * *

 **(Leon's POV)**

I almost let out a tired yawn, as Kate and I descended the stairs to get to the dining hall to have our breakfast. I was still sleeping on the couch and my body was pretty much sore from the discomfort, but I dare not complain because then Kate would ask me to leave. Besides it wasn't that bad, actually it pretty much felt like I was back in DC, since it often happened that I crashed on couch from being too exhausted and I wasn't a stranger to lack of sleep either.

Michelle wished us morning, as we took our seats on the breakfast table. We wished her back as well, as the maids moved to serve us our breakfast. I was readily attracted to my cup of coffee, since I was feeling extremely sleepy. A sip of the strong black coffee really woke me up and I started to eat my breakfast. Kate's mother was talking to Kate something about Christmas and New Year, probably asking her plans for it.

"Oh by the way, is it alright if I invite some friends?", Kate's mother asked her in a somewhat apprehensive tone, "Just over a gathering, nothing big. I haven't met them and I feel it'll be comfortable to catch up with them at home."  
"Yeah sure", Kate agreed to it with a nod and slight smile, "You don't even have to ask about such trivial stuff."  
"Well I ask because your aunt might not approve of it", her mother said rolling her eyes, "I don't want to cause inconvenience for anyone while I am staying here. I know I am just a guest."  
"You're my mother", Kate said to her with a weight on her voice, "And it's not a problem if you want to invite some friends, and I don't mind if you want to throw a party. Please feel at home."  
Her mother smiled at Kate for at least a few seconds before saying, "You are really such a nice daughter!"

"Francis, make sure mom has everything she needs for the gathering and that her guests are content", Kate instructed the butler, who was standing little further behind her.  
"Yes, milady", he agreed to her politely.  
"You don't have to be concerned about anyone, just ask what you need", Kate said to her mother with a smile.  
The old woman smiled at her, "Well I need a hot cup of coffee, this one got cold", she said enthusiastically, "Maria, can you please heat this up", she added raising her cup, "Maria", everyone became quiet hearing that name and older lady looked over her shoulder, "Oh right she's not here anymore", she added in a carefree tone.  
I couldn't help but look at Kate; her face had become pretty much expressionless, "Amanda, would you please", she called up another maid in almost a monotone.  
"Yes, Ma'am", the young maid took the cup from her and headed for the kitchen.

"Thank you, my dear", Kate's mom said getting back to her breakfast, "I really don't know these other maids your aunt hired. I just know Maria, because she was here before your father and I separated", she shared a pretty unnecessary detail, "She was such a brilliant maid, she knew everything. I remember how excellently she took care of everything when I lived here", she paused for a moment and her expressions became grave, "To think that she tried to…", she looked at Kate and I did the same. The expressions on Kate's face were very neutral, "I had never thought I would see such a day. I mean she was like a mother to you; she fed you, tucked you in bed, played with you and did so much more. I just can't believe that she tried to kill you", the look on Ellie's face was of extreme hurt, as she looked at Kate. The older woman stared at the pretty doll like face of my wife that didn't even break an expression, but the older woman's expressions changed pretty abruptly, as she gasped in realization, "Oh… I am so sorry… I am so, so sorry, my dear!", she apologized to Kate with tears in her eyes and her face turning red in embarrassment, "Oh god why do I have to be so forgetful!", she hid her face in her palms.

"It's alright mom", Kate said keeping a hand on the older woman's shoulder and latter looked at the former, "It was an honest mistake; it could happen to anyone", she gave the elderly woman a genuine smile, weak but still genuine. Her smile made me smile inwardly as well. I couldn't help but feel both glad and relieved that she was handling it so well now. There was no doubt that she fell down and was hurt badly; she even cried and almost lost her mind over the loss, but it was admirable and adorable that she got up and was carrying on.

The older woman smiled weakly at her, seemingly calmer after Kate's reassurance. Before she could say anything, however, Kate's phone rang and she excused herself off the table to talk on the phone. I looked at Kate's plate, which was empty, and I started to eat as fast as I could because if I didn't hurry up she's going to leave me behind. The call didn't last as long as I hoped it to and it barely gave me time to finish my breakfast. She said byes to her mom and wished her good day, while I finished my coffee.

We both walked out the mansion doors, with her checking something on the phone. As we reached the car she kept it back in her purse, "Leon", she called my name and I looked at her in surprise. It had been 3 days that I was hearing her say my first name. She gave me a plastic smile and I looked at her a little suspiciously, "Sweetheart, won't you get the car door for me?", she asked me with a pout.  
"Yeah sure", I agreed holding the car door for her.

Kate got in and I closed the car door after her. I moved to round up to the other side, to get inside the car but door wouldn't open and before I could even ask her to open it the car just took off. She had tricked me into believing that she didn't mind me hanging around, but clearly she did. It would be a lie if I say I was surprised. I was half expecting her to do something like this to leave me out of the loop. Unfortunately for her, I am a little more difficult to get rid off and I had already prepared my car beforehand. I got in my car and followed her car.

* * *

 **(Kate's POV)**

My phone rang and I took the call. It was my PA, Jefferson; he informed me that he had already reached the place and was waiting for me. I looked out the car window and told him that I'll be there in just a few minutes, before I hung up. The driver pulled up the car to a stop at the destination, and I looked at the place for a minute, mentally preparing myself for the encounter to come, before my secretary pulled open the door for me. I told the driver to find a parking and wait for my call, before getting out of the car.

The driver took the car away, and I lifted my head to look at the huge building in front of me. I was currently in the city's downtown area. It was a popular place where people usually hang out. It was one the city's famous shopping and entertainment centre. It had various brand stores, bars, clubs, hotels, restaurants, casinos, even live theatre and then there was this organized fight shows.

When I wasn't able to reach Swartz, I had to make use of my informants. They were basically retired police officers, army men and special agents, who used to work for the government maybe, who knows. I just know that my dad sometimes relied on these people to snoop out stuff for him, which was hard for him to figure out through conventional means. Of course it was nothing illegal, just plain old investigation but faster and more effective, because the longer they took, the lesser I have to pay them. I didn't know how could I put them to use initially, but now I was glad that I found their numbers in my dad's phonebook.

It was just night before yesterday that I had contacted them and just today this morning, one of them informed me about Swartz whereabouts. Apparently he was staying, or more of hiding over at this fight stadium, which is apparently owned by him. I covered the distance to the building entrance; I really wasn't expecting to have an audience with Swartz again and I almost didn't want to, but it wasn't a question of whether I want to or not, I had to meet him no matter what.

Swartz wanted and specifically asked us to deliver the raw materials, and a considerable part of his order about 35% of it within a month, so they could start working earlier. It wouldn't have been really feasible if we hadn't extended extra working hours, paid our employees overtime and ran our machines for longer. If Swartz decides to pull off the deal now then Richardson textiles would definitely incur devastating losses. He sure did put in some advance payment for risk disbursement but it didn't even cover half of the company expenses.

Daniel was the one who saw through this deal and even though I wasn't much involved with it after my encounter with Swartz, I was well aware of what sort of business proposal our company made. I had also read the copy of the agreement our company signed with his fashion house, the night Swartz flipped out and suddenly changed his mind. I knew for sure that everything about the deal was fine. We were also a company, so naturally we were also looking to make a profit and quoted a price more than what it cost us but it wasn't an insane amount of money. And even if he didn't agree to the quoted price; he could have mentioned it before signing the deal with us.

As we entered the building, I really wasn't sure where I could find Swartz in this structure. There were no sign boards indicating where I could find the manager or anything, so I asked Jefferson to inquire about it. He gave me a nod and went to talk to the guy that collected the entry fee to the fighting arena. I looked around the surroundings a bit, wondering if it was a great idea coming here by myself and if I should have called on a few bodyguards just for today.

I was in middle of thinking all this when I felt a presence by my side. I looked to my right to see Leon; he smiled and winked at me, like always he followed me here, "You're really like a puppy", I said faking a frown at him, "I just gave you a little attention and you follow me everywhere."  
Leon just let out an amused laugh. He never got offended from any of my mean comments but I knew it might not have been the nicest thing to hear, "Just for your information puppies are very loyal. They can't just stop loving someone just because they can't love them back at the moment. They'd probably patiently wait for you to come back to them."

I just huffed crossing my arms and rolled my eyes at him, but Leon just smiled at me. I would really appreciate it if he accepts the fact that he was not wanted here anymore. He has done what was needed to be done and he should really, really and really go back to DC. It was both in his and my best interests, but somehow he failed to see that. I really don't like to be unnecessarily mean to anyone but his stubbornness was starting to annoy me a little, and I was left with no other option. I just needed to be patient and break his resolve a little at a time, because he was a really level headed person.

Leon and I just stood in silence, I wasn't really looking forward to any conversation with him and he didn't say anything to me either. I even avoided looking his way, basically pretending that he was non-existent. Jefferson walked back after a few minutes and informed me about the location of the manager's office and the three of us walked up to his office. Jefferson politely knocked on his office door and opened the door for me to get inside.

The manager was a man with a slightly muscular built; the kind who seemed to be more brawn than brains. He was sitting behind a desk, busy doing some paperwork and looked up as I stepped in his office. There was another desk in his large office, which was occupied by his female secretary, who was dressed rather provocatively for her job.

The manager seemed to be a little surprised to me and didn't fail to visually scan me from head to toe, "I am Kathleen Richardson!", I introduced myself, holding my hand out to him.  
He grabbed my hand shook it rather strongly that I felt right up to my shoulder, "You are much beautifuler in real", he said eyeing me with curiosity.  
"Well thank you!", I smiled at him trying to pull my hand off his ever tightening grip, "Can you let go of my hand now", I said to him and he did immediately.  
"Sorry darling, just got lost in your beauty", he apologized but there wasn't even a single sign of remorse or embarrassment on his face, "Why don't you sit down and tell me how can I satisfy you."  
"My tastes in men is classier", I said to him a little pitifully and he seemed quite offended, "Anyways I am here to see your boss. Where is he?", I skipped right to business.

"My boss?", the manager seemed extremely puzzled.  
"I want to meet Mr. Swartz", I cleared it out to him.  
He let out a laugh, "You came to the wrong place", the manager said scratching the side of his face, "I heard he went out to find inspiration for his summer collection."  
"I know that he's here", I told him smiling confidently.  
"Well he comes here often when he's in town, but he's not here currently", the guy said trying to sound convincing.  
"Are you really sure, you can turn me back and won't get fired?!", I asked him raising my brows, and a line of nervousness ran across his face. I smiled in victory, "Maybe you should confirm with him first?", I suggested but he didn't make a move. I looked at the name plate on his desk, "Okay I'll leave but I'll make sure to let Mr. Swartz know that it was Darren Gibbs, who told me that he wasn't here", I sent a mild threat his way as I stood up, "Good day then", I smiled and turned to leave.

I walked back and Jefferson pulled open the office door for me, "Wait!", I knew that he would stop me before I leave, "I'll call and check with him", he said making a call. It got me a little anxious because if Swartz disagreed to see me then I have no idea what I would do, "He's not picking up the call", the manager told me, "I'll just take you him", he added rising from the seat.  
"That will be great!", I said with a smile, feeling relieved.

The manager led us through an empty hallway and into the indoor arena. The moment the doors were opened I heard the crowd making a huge noise. This place was very huge and it was full of people, mostly men and several women as well. The crowd paid no attention to us, as the manager walked us towards the fighting ring. The ring was enclosed in a cage and two fighters were fighting pretty brutally inside it. As we walked past one side of the cage, one of them rammed the other face first into that cage, which made Jefferson jump a little.

I looked up ahead; Swartz was sitting in front of the ring, with his legs up on the table, smoking an expensive cigar and aggressively jeering on the fighters. I wasn't really looking forward to meet him but nevertheless I was relieved to have finally caught on to him. The manager called his attention and he turned his head to look at us. The lines of evident surprise was visible on face, once he noticed me, and I couldn't help but flash him a smile as well.

"Why did you let her in?", Swartz yelled at the manager, "I told you to tell everybody that I wasn't here!"  
"She said she had important meeting with you", the manager said nervously, getting the fact that I tricked him.  
"I apologize for that", I said with a shrug, "I played your game of hide and seek, now can we talk?"  
The fashion designer pulled his legs off the table, sat properly and took off his shades, "Kathleen Richardson, still a fine beauty as I remembered", he said checking me out from head to toe.  
"Let's get to business shall we?", I said getting down right to the subject I was here to discuss.  
"Right here?!", he almost yelled out in surprise, "I don't know about you babe, but I'll be embarrassed in front of everyone", all his men laughed out loud backing him up.  
"Ah right… it must be embarrassing to struggle with stupidity", I said in a pitiful tone, quipping back at him and some of his men almost laughed, "Don't worry I'll make sure to speak really slowly so that you understand", I added a bit of salt to injury.

Swartz didn't fail to frown at me and gave me an almost murderous look, "What do you want?", he asked, finally taking me seriously.  
"I am here about the deal you cancelled", I stated the obvious in a professional tone, "You can't cancel the deal like that."  
"What else could I have done?", he asked me in a taken aback tone, "The business giant Richardson Enterprise were trying to rip me off my money", I couldn't help but glare at him, "You tried to swindle us into paying more than what was decided."  
"We did not", I totally disagreed with him, "If you couldn't pay the price we quoted, you could have chosen someone whose prices were lower or could have tried negotiating with us during the time of proposal rather than just cancelling out the whole deal when the order was delivered to you."  
"I agreed to the price because it was within my budget but you guys changed it when you brought in the first delivery", he said still playing the victim, "What else could I have done?"  
"Nothing like that happened", I said knowing that he was lying.  
"Is that so", he said surprised. He turned to his secretary and she handed him a file, "See for yourself", he held the file in front of me.

I took the file and went through its content. It had a copy of our business proposal, our agreement and a copy of the bill of the first delivery. I had read them already but still I went through them quickly and I could immediately see the discrepancies in the business proposal and the agreement. The bill, however, was legit and same as I remembered it. These documents definitely put him in a good light, because they did confer to what he was telling me. The price we quoted on the proposal and agreement that he forged was much lower than the price on the bill.

It gave him a really solid case against us, except a small little detail that I didn't fail to notice. The proposal was on an old letterhead of the company, that we stopped using some 6 months ago and similarly the company's seal on the agreement was also old. I thought about how Swartz avoided having a meeting with me but when I finally met him, he had all the documents ready at hand. It was weird that his secretary was coincidentally carrying the business documents of our deal. It was more than obvious that he had staged all this and even forged the documents, so that I am forced to meet him.

I looked at him and he gave me a sly smile, "You have one of my old employees working for you", I more of stated than asked him. The fact that this was an old letterhead and old seal, just added up to an old employee, who was probably resented due the mass lay off caused by me.  
"Sharp girl, eh?", Swartz didn't deny it, as he walked up to me.  
"What do you want?", I asked him as straight forwardly as I could.  
His gaze turned hateful as he replied, "Revenge!", and I realized that he wasn't exactly looking at me but at Leon, who was standing behind me, "But I can forget all this and forgive you if you give me what I want", he spoke, moving really close and raising his hand to touch me.  
I couldn't really take a step back and show him a sign of weakness, or push him away and piss him off even more. At the very last moment, I decided that I would slap his hand away but I was a moment too late as Leon had already put an arm around my waist pulling me away from Swartz, "Stay away from my wife!", he said warningly to Swartz.  
"Or what?", Swartz asked him with a smile, "You'll throw a punch at me again?"

 **(Leon's POV)**

I chose not to respond to Swartz, since I wasn't really here to pick fights with him. I was here just to make sure that Kate was fine, and what happened last time does not happen again. Swartz perhaps waited for a reply but I kept my silence. I felt Kate touch my arm and I looked down at her; she was pulling my arm away that was around her waist. She looked at me somewhat puzzled and I knew she was wondering if she could believe Swartz's words about this particular detail.

"Did you punch him?", Kate asked me in a tone of surprise looking me in the eyes.  
I didn't say anything to her but her eyes told me she already knew the truth, "Yes, he did", Swartz answered her instead, "I had to get two whole stitches!", he almost yelled the last sentence, "Not only that he staged that drama with that hooker and I had to go to jail."  
The stadium was roaring with crowd making a lot of noise, but there was a considerate silence between us, "I apologize for my husband's behavior", Kate spoke to Swartz politely.  
"Why are you apologizing to him?", I couldn't help but be revolted.  
"We deeply regret what happened and the inconvenience we caused", she continued to speak over my protests, "So please don't break off the contract over such trivial thing. I am sure you need the raw materials too."  
Swartz looked at her and let out a hearty laugh, "Oh I don't need any more raw materials", he told her laughing, "I was planning to cancel this deal from the start, so I made sure I had other suppliers", Kate remained silent looking at him with a poker expression as he laughed. Once his laughs died down, he looked at Kate with eyes full of lust, "I can make a space for your company's merchandise as well, after all it was best among all my suppliers", he took a pause and checked her out once again, "But you would have to redeem yourself in my eyes."

Swartz's smile widened, as he stared at Kate very hungrily. I still remembered how desperately he wanted to get his hands on her, the night I went to fetch her purse from his room after he had assaulted her earlier that evening. From the lustful look in his eyes, it was pretty much obvious that he was already undressing Kate in his mind. Just thinking about it made my blood boil and my fingers curled into fists, but I restrained myself from throwing another punch at him again.

I looked sideways at Kate; although, her face seemed neutral and her body language was minimal, but I knew for sure that she didn't want to be here either. She was just having trouble figuring out what to prioritize first, herself or her father's dream, his company. I knew if Keith Richardson was here he would have surely sacrifice a billion dreams for his dearest daughter any day, and fortunately or unfortunately, his daughter would do the just same for the single dream her father had left to her.

All the time that I have been here, Kate had always prioritized work over everything else, even herself. She worked when she didn't want to; she worked when she was tired; she worked when she was sad; she worked when she was sick; she worked when she was hurt. Every day she fought her nightmares alone, just to realize the dream her father entrusted to her. I wondered if she remembered her own dreams, when she was trying so hard to fulfill this single dream of her father's.

I was about to make a move to grab her hand to pull her away but before I could do that she spoke up, "How?", she questioned trying hard to keep emotions off her tone.  
"What?!", I thought I heard her wrong with all the noise in the stadium, but Kate didn't answer or even acknowledged to even have heard my question.  
Swartz's eyes gleamed with unbound joy and his smile widened even more, "You already know what I want", he literally talked to her cleavage, "One night…"  
"Anything but that", Kate cut him off rather sharply, speaking in a concrete tone, "I know you were humiliated but that's too much of a price to pay, as a respected businessmen you should know that. I'd appreciate if you ask for something of an equal value."  
Swartz let out a laugh, "Are you trying to negotiate?!", he asked her, slightly taken aback.  
"We are business folk and that's what we do", Kate answered him with a very slight smile accompanied with a shrug.

Swartz gave her one long thoughtful look, "Hmm… what you say is true", I was taken aback when he agreed to what she suggested, "So something equal, right?", he looked at her, then at me, "How about a punch for a punch?", he turned his head to look at Kate, "Your husband punched my face, so what could be more equal than him punching your face as well", he smiled smugly at her and before I could protest he added quickly, "But since you are woman, just a slap would do."  
"How low can you get?", I couldn't help but say to that guy.  
"What do you say Ms. Richardson?", he totally ignored my comment and spoke to Kate, who seemed thoughtful.  
"C'mon Kate, we're leaving", I said to her, grabbing hold of her hand but she didn't move, "Kate?!", I looked back at her in utter shock.

Kate released her hand off my grip, "Do it!", she said looking up at me in determination.  
"Excuse me?", I said not believing what I had heard her say.  
"Don't go too easy on her just because she's your wife", Swartz commented slyly, "Make sure I hear the sound of that slap", and I felt like throwing another punch at him.  
"You heard him", she said stepping close to me and I instinctively stepped back, "C'mon hurry up."  
"Are you out of your mind?", I said highly revolted of the idea.  
"It's just a slap, it's fine", she said to me with a poker face, "So, hurry up and do it."  
"Just a slap?!", I repeated slightly bewildered, "Do you think this is a game or something? Do you have any idea how much it would hurt?", I couldn't help but ask her. If I were to slap her it won't be less than a punch to her face, given how delicate she was. Besides there was no way I would slap any woman; it was against my morals.

"I know and I don't care", Kate said to me shaking her head a little, "It's a very small price to pay."  
"I can't", I shook my head in negative. I really wanted her to solve her business problem but if this is how she's going to solve it, then I guess I won't let her do it.  
"Cut out the drama, Leon, just hit me once and get over with it", she lost her calm and almost yelled out to me, but it didn't seem so in the loud roar of the audience in the arena.  
"I am not slapping you, Kate!", I said to her very slowly and clearly, crossing my arms.

We both looked at each other in silent denial. There was no way in hell, I could stoop so low and raise my hand at a woman unnecessarily, even if she was fine with me doing it. There are always some limits men must not cross and this was one of it. I could see it in Kate's eyes that she didn't want me to do it either, but still she was forcing herself to walk the path that she wasn't willing to. She looked at Swartz, who still had a smirk on his face and was waiting for me to slap her, but there was no way I could give him that pleasure of seeing me do that to my wife.

"Just do it, please!", Kate almost whispered the last word to me, as she turned to look at me.  
"No", I shook my head; I just couldn't fulfill her wish this time.  
She let out a sigh and turned to look at Swartz, "I can't make him slap me, so please I request you to ask me something that's under my control", she spoke to him.  
"Well that's bad, isn't it?", he said shooting me a hateful look, "How about I hit you instead?", he suggested and my blood boiled just hearing that, "But then that would make your husband punch me once again and we'll be back from where we started", he thought for a bit, "Well I guess I'll punch your husband and make it even between us."

"No", Kate almost snapped at him and Swartz looked at her surprised. He probably didn't expect her to disagree with him, "I mean it's still not under my control…."  
"I am fine with it", I said to her and she turned to look at me in astonishment, "I don't mind getting punched by him, if it helps you then it's fine."  
She was about to say something but Swartz beat her to it, "So it's decided", he moved forward and without a warning threw a punch right in my face, as hard as he could.

Kate let out an audible gasp as Swartz's fist made contact with my face. I wouldn't say that I didn't feel it but I definitely have had it worse, so it didn't sting that much. Swartz looked at me for half a minute in shock, which soon turned to blind rage and he threw another punch at me angrily, putting more power into it this time. He gave me a look of disdain, probably because he couldn't get me to react the way he wanted to. He equipped himself with metallic knuckles and threw another punch at me, but it just grazed my cheek because Kate had pushed him away.

"Stop it!", Kate almost shouted over the crowd roars, breaking the one-sided fight, "Our deal is off!", she declared it out loud, much to Swartz's surprise and dismay. And to my shock, she grabbed hold of my hand, "We are leaving!", she almost ordered me.  
"You bitch", Swartz began moving to stop her, but I knew I didn't have to hold back anymore, so I stopped him before he could do that.  
"It's in your best interest that you stay away from my wife", I warned him speaking in a very serious and almost threatening tone.  
"Stop them!", Swartz yelled to his men, as he felt that Kate was getting out of his reach.

His men at once again moved to stop us and I didn't waste any time in drawing out my gun to our defense and pulling Kate behind me. Of course I wasn't intending to shoot anyone, not that I can do it without a lot of explanations but they didn't know that and it did give us an upper hand. It did the trick the Swartz's men were cautious, fortunately none of them had weapons with them, otherwise it would have been a bit difficult. We hurried back and out of the fight arena, and out of the building.

Once we were out Kate called her driver to bring the car and asked me to hand over my car keys to her PA, so he could fetch my car for me. I handed over my car keys to him, thinking that maybe Kate wanted to be with me for a bit, but I couldn't have been wrong. The moment her secretary left for the parking, she pulled off her hand from mine and looked at me displeasingly. I looked at her in surprise, not really sure what I did wrong this time. I could see tears well up in her eyes and I moved to get rid of them, only for my hand to be slapped away by her.

"What is wrong with you?", Kate almost yelled at me shaking in anger, "I told you so many times not to do anything and just get my purse, but you…", she broke into tears and left her sentence incomplete, seemingly hurt, and I couldn't meet her eyes for the first time.  
"Look I tried alright…", I began my explanation.  
"Well you didn't try hard enough", she said not letting me speak, "But… you're not to blame. It was my fault that I trusted you."  
"I never thought he would do something like this", I told her the truth; "I just wanted to help."  
"How does punching Swartz in face help me?", she asked looking up at me and I had no answer to that, "If you want to help me, then just… go back to DC!", she asked me to leave once again.  
"I told you I won't…", I was saying in disagreement.  
"You're not even working on my father's case anymore", she said out loud in frustration cutting me in between, "You're just making things worse for me by staying here. Please Leon, leave!"

We again shared a moment of uncomfortable silence between us and I didn't know what to say to her anymore. We were at an impasse, and I knew I had committed a grave mistake. What happened with Swartz had happened but I shouldn't have hidden the truth from Kate. I should have been honest with her and should have mentioned it to her, at least when she told me about the deals being signed between their companies. If I had told her about it before, then she might not have been in such a situation or would have tackled the situation much better. By hiding the truth from her, I had brought her up in the spotlight.

Tears once again streamed down her face and for some reason I didn't feel worthy enough to get rid of them, but still I couldn't see her cry like that, even though deep down I was the reason for her sadness. As I lifted my hand up to her face, she quickly wiped her own tears on the back of her hand. It just felt like I have been stripped off the basic ability to comfort her. Her phone rang and she retrieved it from her purse. A line of worry ran across her face as she saw who was calling her. She took a deep breath to compose herself and answered the phone.

Kate talked in the professional tone and since she mentioned the name, therefore I knew it was her cousin, Daniel. She told him how she couldn't come to an agreement with Swartz and decided to break off the deal, not mentioning my role in the whole incident. He might have told or asked her something about the investors, to which she told him to gather them up since she wants to speak with them. But from the context of one sided conversation, it seemed they were already there to which she just said that she'll be coming there as soon as possible. She told him she had a plan and asked him to make sure Vivian is there.

The driver and Kate's PA bought our respective cars, as she got off the call. She asked her PA to come with her, as the driver got the door for her. She got inside and her PA moved to hand me my car keys. I took them from him and he got in the side seat of the car that Kate was in, and the driver took off with them. I dragged my feet to my car feeling overwhelmingly troubled. I got inside the car, closed my eyes and let out a sigh of distress. I know I couldn't dwell on this feeling for too long because I had to correct my mistakes, but still that realization wasn't enough to make me feel any better. I didn't even know if I'll get an opportunity to correct my mistakes in the first place, because I might have already lost the trust Kate had in me. I could just hope that when I solve this case, it would nullify all the mistakes I've been making so far.

* * *

A/N: Thanks a lot of reading and I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I apologize for all the grammatical mistakes and typos, which might have been confusing. The follow-up relative events will be continued in the next chapter, but let me know what you think of scenarios from this chapter. If you were able to guess that Leon might have been a little responsible for this? If Kate's displeasure is justified and it's right for her to be angry at Leon? Just feel free to leave your comment about anything else in the chapter or the story. I'll see you next week, till then have a great time and take care! :D


	34. Women!

A/N: Thanks a lot guys for all the love and support that you have been showing this story, except Kate of course. I know she's been gathering quite a bit of hate lately. Anyways, I'd like to mention **anonymous reviewer, Reaper2908, Xaori, Adela and silver scropion** , for reviewing the last chapter and encouraging me to write. Now please go ahead and enjoy the chapter!

* * *

 **Chapter 33: Women!**

* * *

 **(Kate's POV)**

The tape of the events just a few moments ago rolled in my mind, as I stared out of the car window. My heart skipped a beat, as I remembered the moment Swartz started throwing punches at Leon. It was a really awful experience, to witness something like that and I was glad that nothing major happened. I shook the negative thoughts off my head and let out a sigh. I had to think of a way to convince the investors to go along with my plan; because once they know that I ended up cancelling the contract, they are probably going to be doubtful about my decisions; after all they were the ones putting their money in the company. Sometimes I wished that they could just look beyond all that and see our struggles to pay them for their investments, but of course often it went unnoticed.

I looked down at my phone and saw that Vivian was calling me. I took her call and she didn't bother herself with the pleasantries, and straightaway asked me what I wanted with her. I told her that I couldn't explain her too much on the phone, so she has to wait in my office. I told her to pass on the message to her brother to schedule the meeting in an hour, since it would take me another 15-20 minutes to get there considering both the traffic and the distance. She said she has some news for me as well but said that she would wait till I get there to tell me. I hummed in response and she hung up.

Just as I was putting my phone back in my bag the car gave a jerk, and slowly came to a bumpy stop. The driver tried to start the engine again and it only made weird frictional noises but didn't start. I asked the driver what seems to be the problem and he told me he'd get out and check. I watched him get out and pull open the hood of the car. I couldn't see what he was doing but I could see that he let out a smoke cloud, when he opened the bonnet of the car. Jefferson and I stepped out of the car as well to check out the situation.

"What's the problem?", I asked the driver, who was bent over the car, poking and checking on the stuff under the hood.  
"I am not sure", he answered looking at me, "I guess we should call the professionals, ma'am", he added standing straight.  
"Professionals?", I repeated to him, "That would take forever, I already scheduled a meeting just a little while ago and now we have already wasted 10 minutes standing here", I said looking at my watch.  
"We should take a cab", Jefferson more of suggested, "Should I book a private cab?"  
"Obviously", I said to him in an obvious tone, and he got on with it.

The driver called up a garage and I informed Daniel about the car breaking down in the middle of the road, while both Jefferson and I looked at the either ends of the road to flag down a taxi because it would be quicker and more convenient than waiting for a private cab. But unfortunately, even though the traffic was bustling, I couldn't see a single taxi and just like that I wasted another 5 minutes of mine. It was then that I noticed Leon's car approaching us. I wasn't really sure if he noticed us but when his car rolled past us, I thought he didn't see us until he pulled his car to a stop on the side of the road, just a little ahead of us.

I knew that this was the best option I had at the moment because Leon really drove fast and he could get me there with more time to spare, so I could talk things over with my cousins before heading over to the meeting but still I felt reluctant to take his help. I kept my personal feelings aside and told Jefferson that I got my ride but asked him to wait for that private cab or get another passing by cab. At any other time, I wouldn't have minded Jefferson to tag along but I didn't know how I would behave in Leon's company anymore. Being with him was an emotional turmoil, my mind and heart were always at conflict and I didn't want Jefferson to witness this domestic strife.

I walked up to Leon's car and pulled open the side seat door, out of habit. I got in the car, closing the door behind me. He didn't say anything and I just informed him that I had a meeting in next 40 minutes. The drive was awkwardly silent and I tried not to look at him, but I couldn't stop myself from doing that for too long. I turned to my side to take a look at him. He seemed pretty occupied navigating through the traffic and I hoped he won't notice me looking at him. I could see that he had a slight bruise and a cut on his cheek from being Swartz's punching bag.

"I am sorry", Leon apologized pulling his car to a stop at a red light.  
"Sorry is not enough", I told him shaking my head looking from his bruise to his eyes, "Just how many times did I tell you not to pick fights with him and you just did that."  
"Kate, whether you believe it or not but I didn't do it on purpose", he said to me in a convincing tone, "I had already punched him by the time I realized it myself. It was totally unintentional. I just couldn't stop myself when he proposed to sign the deal with your company in exchange for you spending a night with him", I didn't doubt his words, Swartz was someone who could have said that, "I was a little surprised with myself too to have reacted so impulsively", he smiled at me, "Guess I got a little possessive there", for some reason those words both soothed and ached my heart.

Leon smiled handsomely at me and it took an immense amount of effort to not mirror him back. He looked ahead and I realized the traffic lights had turned green. He stepped on the gas pedal and the car rolled towards the administrative head office of Richardson Enterprise. Leon concentrated on driving with a slight smile on his face, and I felt this odd sense of relief seeing him smile. My eyes once again drifted to the bruise on his face, and I closed my eyes, hardening my heart with determination.

"Is there anything else you're hiding from me", I asked Leon, and he briefly looked at me. The best way to confine emotions was to distract myself, even if it meant talking to Leon.  
"A lot of things", he answered not really looking at me.  
"I am referring to anything that could threaten the company", I stated my question very clearly.  
"No, of course not", he shook his head, "I even paid the woman that Swartz called that night to keep her mouth shut because she had seen me punch him. Though I admit I went a little overboard with paying her a little extra to expose his misdeeds a little, but trust me I know how important the company is to you."

 **(Leon's POV)**

"And still you punched Swartz", Kate said to me, as we drove through the main gates of her company.  
"I told you that it was an accident", I repeated to her once again, driving the car inside the parking area, "It all happened really fast, one moment he said it and the other I punched him. It was almost like a reflex", I looked at her briefly pulling the car to a stop at an empty spot.  
There were no expressions on her face as she just looked at me, "I see", was the only thing she said before exiting the car.

I hurriedly undid the seatbelts, got out of the car, locked it and almost ran to catch up with her, because she had walked very fast to reach the elevators, "I am really sorry", I apologized to her once again.  
"It's fine", Kate said swiping her card on the panel by the elevator, "What's happened has happened", she let out a sigh, "Your apology is not going to solve things."  
"I know but apologizing is the only thing I can do right now to make it up to you", I said to her sincerely and she looked sideways at me.  
"You can leave", she said shrugging, and the elevator doors parted.  
I felt a sharp sting in my chest when she said those words and her eyes welling up wasn't doing my heart any good either, "You hurt me every time you say that", I told her the truth, "You know that, don't you?"

Kate didn't reply and pursed her lips tight. She looked away, "I am getting late for the meeting", she said excusing herself and stepped inside the elevator, and I was about to follow when she spoke up again, "I want to be alone for some time, give me some space. Please!"

I didn't want to but even then I took a step back from her. I looked at her and she was doing the same. It was exactly equivalent to being caught in the moment except our gazes had this sense of longing for the good times we spent together. She had built this seemingly impenetrable invisible wall between us and I didn't know how to reach her anymore. We kept looking at each other and I tried to read her or communicate non-verbally with her somehow, as the door started to close. I didn't want to be the person that was forcing my company on her and for past few days she had been making me feel that way.

For a brief moment I thought to turn back and act on what Kate had been telling me to, but my feet didn't move. I just couldn't leave things unfinished and more than that my heart would never forgive me for leaving Kate, when she needs me the most. Just when there was a crack size gap left between the elevator doors, I watched a tear roll down her cheek. I almost made a run to stop the elevator doors from closing, just to get that tear off her face, but it closed on my face. I realized the elevator hadn't started to move yet and that Kate was just behind these doors. I hurriedly pulled out my card but before I could swipe it, the elevator started to move, and I punched the wall near the panel in frustration.

I couldn't help but feel disappointed in myself for that brief moment of misinterpretation, for believing what she wanted me to believe. I always knew that it was hard for her to say such harsh stuff to me, that's why she avoided to talk with me because if she talked nicely to me then she couldn't convince me to leave and she didn't want to be mean to me either. It hurt her more to ask me to leave, when instead deep down she might have been wishing for the opposite. If she could be just a little more honest with me then we could both deal with the pain in our hearts together.

I felt a presence behind me and I turned to see that it was Kate's mother, "Is there something wrong?", she asked me in a serious tone, "I saw you two having an argument? And my god what happened to your face?", she looked at my face slightly bewildered.  
"Things happened, I really screwed up", I told her the truth vaguely, letting out a sigh.  
"What things?", her mother asked me to explain more, "And how exactly did you get hurt?"  
"Kate asked me to do something and I failed to do it", I wasn't sure if I should share the incident in too much detail because it might upset her, "I tried to fix it but I ended up in a fight, and things really took a down turn from there. And now Kate is not too happy with me about the whole thing", I cut the whole story short for her, and she let out a hearty laugh once I was done with the explanation.  
"Oh boy you scared me for a bit", she spoke once her laughs died down, "I thought it was something serious but you are just being too dramatic", she said to me with a smile, "It's very common between a couple, haven't you been in relationship before? If she's mad with you just make it up to her. It's not much of big deal", she patted my shoulder encouragingly, "And also there's an infirmary here, so get yourself patched up. You really look terrible."  
"Yeah", I just let out a sigh, "Thanks!", and smiled at her, "Anyways what brings you here?", I asked her casually.

"Oh my husband is one of the investors in Richardson textiles" Mrs. Mason answered with a smile, "He told me how Kate's company is heading for the loss, so he wants to pull out his money but Kate apparently convinced him against it, and now she called a meeting for the investors and since my husband can't be here, so he told me to act as his representative in this meeting, and make decisions on his behalf."  
"Oh I see", was the only thing I could say in response.  
"Shall we make a move then?", she asked me with a smile.  
"Yeah I am sorry I didn't mean to keep you", I apologized to her.  
"So swipe your card then", she said eyeing the card in my hand, "The other elevator would be crowded and slow."  
"Ah yeah", I said in response and swiped my card on the panel next to the executive elevator.

* * *

 **(Kate's POV)**

I blankly stared at the LED display that read out the floor numbers on the elevator. The day had just begun but I already felt exhausted. My heart was aching terribly and I felt miserable for some reason. I closed my eyes and his face zoomed in my mind, making me open my eyes. I looked at my image in the mirror lining the walls of the elevators. Everything about me looked perfect, my make-up was fine, my hair was nice and tidy and my dress looked cute and yet professional, yet I felt there was something missing.

I don't know how long I stared at the mirror, trying to figure out what was off about me. I wanted to get over this feeling of inadequacy that's been haunting me for past few days. I always felt I was missing something; something very, very important to me, but I could never figure out what. I took a deep breath and pushed out that disturbing thought off my mind. I pulled out my lipstick and applied it once again over my lips, even though it wasn't really necessary. I leaned in closer to the mirror to make sure, that I haven't messed it up and I ended up looking into my own eyes.

The dark blue eyes of mine didn't fail me to remind of him, even though his eyes were a lighter shade. I couldn't stop memories from floating into my head when I was reminded of him. A tear streamed down my face and sting in my heart made me realize the very thing that I have been missing all these past days. The realization made me step away from the mirror, and the ding sound in the elevator startled me a little, as it announced that I reached my office floor.

I quickly wiped away my tear and looked myself in the mirror one last time, as the elevator door opened. I took a moment before stepping out and the people who took notice of me greeted me. I gave them a polite nod, wishing them back and headed straight for my father's office. As I pushed open the door, I spotted Daniel and Vivian already in there. They were having a discussion about something or an argument, I couldn't really tell but they stopped when they spotted me entering the office.

"Most of the investors are waiting in the conference room", Daniel informed me, as I walked further in the office towards the desk, "Mom and Uncle Clark are with them, trying to influence them informally."  
"Thanks for gathering them on a short notice", I said putting my bag on the desk and lifting the glass of water off the table.  
"It's still early from scheduled time but I don't think any more of them are coming and we should start the meeting", Daniel suggested looking at his watch, as I drank water, "It's better not to keep them waiting."  
"I need to talk to Vivian first", I said looking from him to his sister, setting the glass back down.  
"Oh yeah, we also have some suggestions to solve the problem and it's better to let you know than to surprise you at the meeting", Daniel said letting out a sigh.  
"What solutions?", I asked looking from one sibling face to another.

But before anyone of them could answer there was knock on my cabin door, "Am I disturbing?", it was my mother along with Leon.  
"We were discussing some business stuff", I told her as she and Leon stepped inside the office, "What brings you here?"  
"Trevor sent me on his behalf", she told me with a smile.  
"Oh…", I had totally forgotten that her husband was one of the investors, "Why don't you head for the conference room. We'll join you in a bit."  
"Do you need some advice about the business?", she asked me with a warm smile.  
"I just need your support", I said to her sincerely with a slight smile.  
"You always have my support, darling!", she blew a kiss towards me and it made me smile a little more.  
"Then please wait for us in the conference room", I said to her.  
"Sure", she gave me a smile and nod, before exiting the room.

As I watched her leave, my eyes fell on Leon, who was standing next to the door. I couldn't stop my attention from drifting to his bruise, and our eyes met for a brief second or maybe two. I immediately turned my head to look at my cousins, who had also noticed Leon's bad shape. Vivian moved closer to him to inspect his bruise. She asked him if he was alright showing her concern and he just smiled, giving her a couple of nods and telling her he was fine. He reminded her that we were in middle of discussion, looking at me and I was reminded of the same.

"So what were you guys saying?", I asked looking at Daniel.  
"Ah yes", Daniel started to speak, "When Swartz cancelled the deal, as a precautionary measure I talked to other small businesses that might want to buy our material, just in case Swartz didn't agree to negotiate or if we face the situation that we are facing now. A few of them agreed but of course they won't be paying as much as Swartz but we'll be able to sell our merchandise and cover most of our costs."

"But I have a better solution", Vivian spoke up and I looked at her, "Once the news about Swartz cancelling the deal spread in the market, I tried to coax Cruz into buying our merchandise, and was successful. But of course she won't pay as much as Swartz; said she could only pay half the price for rejected merchandise but I sweet talked her into paying about 60 percent of the price."  
"I guess that's really a bad idea", Daniel straightaway rejected that idea, "My solution is better because we could cover 70-75 percent of our costs by selling to small companies."  
"My idea is better for the long run", Vivian argued with him, "There's no guarantee those small companies would place more order in future but if we extend a hand to Cruz now, then obviously she'd do business with us in future. She was initially unwilling because Kate took the baton but of course once she sees the quality of our merchandize, she would definitely sign more business deals with us."

 **(Leon's POV)**

Daniel once again disagreed with her younger sister, and they started to have a heated discussion about whose idea was better. I looked at Kate, who was watching them have a sibling fight with an amused smile on her face. I was a little surprised to see that reaction, since I thought that she might have been a little thoughtful about both the deals, as her cousins were trying to lay all the pros and cons of the two deals. But instead it seemed she had already made her mind about what she needs to do. She looked at her watch and raised her voice to break the fight between those two.

"Your plans are no doubt good but I have a better plan", Kate said to them and they both looked at her in surprise.  
"A better plan", Vivian was the first one to react, "I don't believe you", she crossed her arms.  
"There is no better plan that selling our produce to small companies", Daniel stood by his decision.  
"There is", Kate said to him, "But I can't do it alone", she looked at Vivian; "I need your help."  
"I knew you would go for selling it Cruz", Vivian said with a victorious smile, looking at her brother, who just frowned at her slightly.

"No", Kate said to her in a very calm tone, "I am not talking about selling it to Cruz", it was Daniel's turn to smile self importantly at his younger sister, "Or to the small companies either."  
"Huh?!", was the reaction that Kate earned from the pair of siblings.  
"We are going to keep the merchandize", Kate told them with a smile, "And use it."  
"This is the worst plan ever", Daniel expressed his opinion quite frankly.  
"I hate to agree with him but he's right", Vivian said crossing her arms.  
"You two always pass your judgment before hearing the whole thing", Kate to said to them letting out a laugh.

"So what are you getting at?", Vivian asked her, showing signs of impatience.  
"I want to launch our fashion brand", Kate came out with it, "We are going to use our merchandize to make clothes and compete with Swartz and Cruz."  
Daniel let out a laugh, "Do you know how much it would cost to setup the whole thing", he asked her, "We have to get a place, a head designer and what not. Don't forget about the models."  
"Zero", Kate said to him with that devilish smile.  
"You have seriously lost your mind", Vivian said to her shaking her head and letting out a sigh.

"No I haven't", Kate said to them and they both gave her the look of disbelief, "If you are forgetting we already have a place, the equipments and a designer", she looked at Vivian.  
Vivian dropped her hands to the side and her expressions became somewhat grave, "You are not talking about…", she was saying.  
"I am exactly talking about that", Kate said to her somewhat strictly, "You're going to take those merchandize and lead this project and our fashion house, like you were intended to."  
"You know I can't!", Vivian almost yelled at her angrily, shaking her head in disagreement, "My designs are nowhere near Swartz's or Cruz's, it would be a total failure! Everyone would laugh at us for even trying to pick up a fight them!"  
"Those two are the ones who picked up a fight with me", Kate said to her with almost a blank expression, "I just want to you lend me your strength because I cannot do this without you."  
"Are you forgetting what happened 3 years ago?", Vivian asked her shouting angrily.

"I know!", Kate raised her voice as well, "Cruz stole your designs!", Vivian seemed as if she had seen a ghost, "So what? Big deal!", she shrugged and rolled her eyes, "Make more designs to slap onto her face. I have seen your designs, and you know you're right, it's nowhere near Swartz's and Cruz's…", Kate took a pause, "It's far above it!", she said to Vivian in a pretty convincing tone, "My father never sold that place because he wanted you to have your dream. He thought one day you'd find the courage to move on. Please Vi, it's time for you to move on and make space for yourself. I know it's not easy but I'll support you because you are the only one who can crush those bitches!"

Kate's words were powerfully persuasive because they weren't just hollow words of encouragement or empty words of praise, said just to flatter someone to get one's way with them. She meant each and every little thing she spoke to Vivian from the bottom from her heart, and it was all very evident from her tone and her body language. Those were sincere words of appreciation and a genuine request for help. She really wanted Vivian to step up to take this initiative to fulfill her dreams and aid the enterprise while she was at it. There were no two thoughts that it was the true Kate that was present between us, because she was really capable of creating such a strong impact because her intentions were pure.

I turned my head sideways to look at Vivian standing by my side. She seemed really thoughtful and almost pale thinking about what Kate had said to her. I didn't exactly know what had happened but Vivian did tell me that she assisted Cruz and now Kate mentioned something about Cruz stealing Vivian's designs, and possibly that's why Vivian was hesitating in making her decision. Maybe she wasn't really running high on confidence due to what had happened with her in the past and probably scared as hell, but Kate was right she shouldn't allow something in the past stop her from making her future better or to give away her dreams.

Vivian pursed her lips and looked at her brother, and my gaze followed hers as well. He gave her a slight nod of encouragement and she turned to look at Kate, who was smiling at her confidently and warmly all this time, and patiently waiting for reply. Vivian regained her composure and crossed her arms, letting out an audible sigh. It seemed she had finally made her mind, as she smiled back at Kate too.

"Alright", Vivian agreed and Kate's smiled at her more brightly, "But I have one condition."  
"And what's that?", Kate asked her crossing her arms as well, and raising one of her brows at her.  
"You have to model my dresses on the runway", Vivian laid down her condition.  
Kate smiled at her out of amusement, "If you managed to make a dress worthy of me then sure", she spoke in a somewhat challenging way. I guess that was her way of agreeing to it.  
"That really won't be a problem", Vivian said confidently, "Not as big as convincing the investors."  
"You just leave that to me", Kate said exhibiting the same level of confidence, "We just have to get majority of votes", she added with a scheming grin.

"Speaking of which there's not much time left", Daniel spoke looking at his watch, "And I guess we should also present them the options of selling it to Cruz and small companies, the final decision is still theirs."  
"Yeah sure, I don't mind", Kate said to him without a care, "I'll have my way with them like I always do, so I don't mind you telling them about those two options."  
"Alright!", Daniel let out a sigh, "I just hope you two are not going overboard with this thing", he said looking from one woman to another.  
"We are going to hit some big numbers, bro. Be ready with your calculator", Vivian spoke with confidence.  
"I handle finances, I am not an accountant those people work under me", he said to her straightening his tie.  
"Yeah your math geeks", Vivian said to him with a smile, "C'mon we should head to conference", she said to both of them.  
"You two go on ahead, I'll make a classy entry", she said to them faking an arrogant tone.  
"Alright!", Daniel said with a nod, starting to move out, "Don't be too late."  
"Don't expect my help in convincing the investors", Vivian said to Kate, as she followed her brother out as well, "I agreed to compete with Swartz and Cruz, not convince the investors."

Kate smiled and gave her a nod, and the two siblings left her office. She let out a sigh watching them walk past her office to the conference room. She leaned back on her desk a little and then her gaze fell on me. I smiled at her, knowing that her amiable aura hadn't retreated yet. She frowned at me and looked somewhere to my left, and rounded to the other side of the desk. She started to pull open the lower drawers of her desk with a serious expression on her face, looking for something.

I moved up to her side, as she retrieved a white box from the bottom most drawer. I was about to ask her what it was but when she opened it, I got my answer. It was a very small first aid box, with some cotton, bandages, antiseptic, band aids etc. She quickly dabbed the antiseptic onto a piece of cotton, and turned towards me. She pulled my face with one hand and swabbed antiseptic on the cut on cheek with the other. It all happened so fast that the sting of the antiseptic liquid made me react like a kid, gasping in pain and pulling my face back and away from her almost in reflex.

Kate stopped immediately and looked at me in concern. I could see the same warmth in her eyes once again and it made me smile. She didn't smile back at me though; instead she concentrated on gently cleaning the bruise with the antiseptic, and blowing air on to it a little. This is the closest she has been to me, after the night Maria was taken away, and I realized that I really missed this proximity between us. She put a band aid on the cut, and I couldn't stop myself from kissing her cheek.

"I missed you!", I whispered to her speaking out my honest feelings. She gave me a look of surprise and the next moment she pushed me back with all her strength. I looked at her in astonishment, but she couldn't meet my eyes, but it seemed she wanted to say something. The look in her eyes was regretful and I realized that she wasn't aware that she was being herself once again. I took a step towards her but she hurried out of the office, and straightaway headed to the conference room, "Women!", I couldn't help but comment with a sigh and slight shake of my head.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading and I hope you had fun reading the chapter. I apologize for any typos or grammatical mistakes that might have confused you. The chapter was supposed to longer but I didn't unnecessarily wanted to bore the readers, so I just cut it short. However, I would still like to hear what you like say about the few elements in the chapter. Like what do you think about Leon and Kate's relationship and how it will go from here? What do you think about Vivian and if Kate will be able to sell her plan to the investors? Or if you have anything to say about the chapter, story or the characters, then feel free to share your views. I really enjoy hearing from all of you, and it makes me feel connected to the readers. I'll see you all next week, till then take care and have a fun week!

 **Anonymous Reviewer** , I really don't have any other way to reply to you but through this footnote. Well you are somewhat right with your deductions and I can't really reveal too much because it's a mystery. I'll just request you to stay tuned and maybe you'll find something unexpected.


	35. Amends

A/N: I am extremely grateful to every one of you for all the views, follow, favorites, reviews and the loving support that you have been showing this story. I would specially like to thank **Shirahane Aikawa, silver scropion, Xaori, Reaper2908, Ariel Wild, Adela and FuegosFiyerd** for sharing their views about the last chapter. Now without further ado, please have fun reading the chapter! :D

* * *

 **Chapter 34: Amends**

* * *

 **(Kate's POV)**

I grabbed the handle of the door leading to the conference room, but I couldn't push it open. My heart was really beating fast and how I wished it to be due to the fact that I have to present a totally wild idea in front of the investors. I took a few deep breaths to calm myself down and pushed open the conference room door. The investors who were talking among themselves became all quiet at the sight of me. I wished them morning, moving further inside the room and some of them nodded in acknowledgement and others wished me back.

I took my position on the table and addressed the gathering sharing what had happened in the course of past 3 days, leaving out insignificant details about the friction between Leon and Swartz. As soon as I was finished telling them the whole scenario, with the conclusion that I don't want to associate my company's name with Swartz anymore and that there are no possibilities of reinstatement of deal or any future deals, the whole conference room erupted into an uproar of discussions. The investors became pretty displeased with my decision and wanted to pull their money off the company immediately, unless we have a better solution to the whole issue.

"I suggest that you try to renegotiate with Swartz", one of the investors said and few others agreed with him.  
"I am…", I began when the door to conference room opened and we all looked in that direction.  
"We are sorry that we were delayed a little", it was Mr. Lawrence and he had Leon with him. They both walked in the conference room and I didn't know what really Leon was trying to do by attending this meeting. He was never interested in business before, "Please continue Ms. Richardson", Mr. Lawrence added taking a seat and Leon took a seat next to him that was right across from me.  
"Ah yes… I was saying...", I tore my eyes away from Leon and tried to concentrate on the matter at hand, "That there's no way I would sign a deal with a dishonest man such as Swartz."  
"So how else do you expect to return our investments then?", another investor asked me with a smug smile, "It was really a poor judgment to trust you with our money; you are nowhere near your father."

"You're right!", I said to him speaking very seriously, "I am not like my father and I can't handle the things the way he did. But I am well capable of handling things my own way and making profit on your investments like I have been doing for past 5 months", I took a pause and he shot a look of disbelief my way, and I turned my eyes away from him, "I have another plan and it's far better than renegotiating with Swartz."

I took my time and explained all the details about the plan, how can we still make use of our already available assets and put them to use to earn huge profits. Like I had expected none of the investors really wanted to go down that path because the risk factor for this plan was too high, and it was full of many things just falling into the place. They wanted something less risky, which gave Daniel and Vivian the opportunity to present their solutions to the investors and once again the discussion started among every one. They debated which was a better plan among the two, a few people still favoring the idea of renegotiating with Swartz, but none of them even considered to go through my plan.

Vivian looked at me smiling and shrugged, as if challenging me to win against those stubborn investors. I smiled because I knew what I had to do but everything needs a right time, and I was waiting for an apt moment to turn the tide my way. When the discussion got too heated, I called in their attention to calm those men and women down. With a simple raise of their hands I asked them to show their favor for both the plans, and just what I had expected the votes were very much equally divided in the matter with no particular majority.

"With all due respect, I ask you all to just vote in favor to sell the merchandize to small companies so at least we can get some of our money back", one of the investors spoke as politely as he could.  
"And I suggest it's better to sell to Cruz", another investor disagreed with the previous one, "It's better in long run for the company, though it might not pay as much as the other option but still we could try and negotiate a little more."  
"I still think talking over with Swartz is the best option", another one said with a sigh, "We can threaten to sue him, and I am sure with all the forged documentation he would agree with our demands."

I smiled and looked at Vivian briefly, this was the moment I was waiting, "Well that's what Swartz wants", I told the investors and they looked at me attentively, "He wants to tie down our money in the inventories because that's what will happen if we sue him. Suing him is an option but lawsuits takes time, maybe months or even a year. Are you sure you want the return on your investments that late?", I questioned him and from his expression it was obvious that he was having second thoughts about it, "And those of you who want to get their money back from small companies or Cruz, are you really okay with getting just a part of investment returned, when you can clearly make profit from what I am suggesting?", I questioned, forcing them to consider what I was suggesting.

"Richardson Enterprise has no knowledge on such a field", one of the investors said looking at the others, "You don't have all those resources, just having a head designer and equipments won't work. You need to have more talents on the table to run a fashion house."  
"Oh we do have talents", I told him the truth, "Like I told you before my father was planning to do it for a long time and he even had everything setup but due to unforeseen circumstances it couldn't happen, so that's least of our concerns."  
"Why do you think, you can do what your father couldn't", the investor who was showing very low confidence in me from the beginning said to me with a sardonic laugh, "It's just too risky, missy."  
"Where there's risk there's money", I said to him with a shrug, "Besides all the risky endeavors, have some financial risk coverage associated with it. How about I cover about 80 percent of your investments?", I suggested to the investors and once again they broke into a group discussion.

"Kate, it's a little too much", Uncle Clark hissed from my side.  
"Are you planning to go bankrupt or something", Aunt Pamela voiced her concern as well.  
"We don't have to worry about it because we'll make profits", I said to them smiling confidently because I was successful in making the investors think about my plan, "So what do you say gentlemen and ladies? If we make profits then obviously you'll have a share and even if we suffer loss, you would still get 80 percent of your money back. It's kind of win-win situation considering the other option, isn't it? You just have to decide whether you would risk your money to make more money or play safe and take whatever you're getting, the choice is yours. Settle for something less or aim for something more. Please, raise your hands and let us know who are in favor of my plan", I added raising my hand.

I looked around at all the people present in the conference room; they all were quiet seemingly thoughtful. I was sure that they were finding it hard to resist the temptation of that extra 10 percent that I was offering as risk coverage, which was making them seriously consider my plan. And that's all what I needed, if they thought about it then it wasn't really that of a wild goose chase and they might come to agree with my plan eventually. However, quite unexpectedly the first hand shot up just as I was finished speaking, and surprisingly it was Leon's.

"Who are you?", one of the investors asked him slightly puzzled and irked tone because Leon's appearance was nowhere near any person, who could be associated with the corporate sector.  
"Leon, what do you think you are doing?", I couldn't help but ask him, trying to keep annoyance and confusion out of my tone.  
Leon let out a laugh, "Are you forgetting sweetheart that I have a part of your father's shares?", he questioned with a smile, "It means a part of my money is also being used in running this enterprise, including Richardson textiles and hence I am liable to cast a vote in this matter. Isn't that right, Mr. Lawrence?"  
"Yes absolutely", Mr. Lawrence agreed with him, "I also agree with your decision, Ms. Richardson", he raised his hand too.

With Mr. Lawrence in the deal it just only made 3 people among the strength of 20 people present in the meeting room. If this thing has to be approved I needed more people on my side, but I had already said enough and I didn't know what else to say to convince the investors. I looked around at the people; it seemed they were still under deep thought processes. It was then that my gaze fell on Leon and he smiled and winked at me flirtatiously. I couldn't help but raise my brows at him, slightly taken aback by such an unprofessional conduct in an important investors' meeting.

I watched him turn his head to look at someone, and I realized he was looking at Vivian. She rolled her eyes at him; it seemed she had caught him in the act. She smiled and raised her hand in support, soon enough Daniel raised his hand as well. Vivian poked her mother and I heard her telling her mother to show some confidence in her daughter, and aunt Pamela raised her hand as well. Uncle Clark let out a decisive sigh and raised his hand too, and a couple of investors followed him as well. My mom too had raised her hand in my support with the brightest smile on her face, and with that we had the majority to go along with this plan.

I felt so glad to have officially come to this decision and it really made me feel relieved. I thanked the investors for their presence and told them that all the legal formalities will be carried forward as soon as possible and with that I adjourned the meeting. People raised themselves off their seats, said goodbyes and went on their ways. My mother was the first one to congratulate me with a warm hug and a beautiful smile. Aunt Pamela followed her by just sending a mere congratulation my way. Uncle Clark both congratulated and warned me about the decision, and I couldn't help but thank him for supporting me even though he found my decision rather risky.

Daniel also moved to congratulate me with a slight smile on his face, and took the initiative to share the responsibilities of Vivian, so she can give her best while working on her designs. I gave him a nod agreeing to it, and thanked him for his support as well. Mr. Lawrence was next in line to congratulate me and he informed me that he would do his best to fast track the legal formalities of the project, before he left the meeting room with the others.

I looked at Vivian, who was talking to Leon with a wide smile on her face, and I felt a little uncomfortable seeing that. I collected the few papers that were on the table and then I felt their presence close to me. Vivian gave me a bright smile and I thanked her for voting in my favor. It was probably her vote that brought in Daniel's and Aunt Pamela's vote, which in turn led Uncle Clark to vote for me and the investors that trusted his decisions followed in as well. She just crossed her hands and smiled at me, as if trying to read me.

"I hope you remember our little deal", Vivian said with a smile.  
"I do", I replied with a nod, "I hope you remember my words correctly, if you keep up your part of the bargain then I'll keep mine."  
"You don't have to worry about that", she said to me, "And I guess I'll start working right away, there might not be enough time if things were delayed too much."  
"Yeah go on ahead, Daniel said he'd handle some of your responsibilities of creative head and I'll handle the rest", I told her with a nod.  
"It would take me half a day though to get a few things sorted in the creative department", Vivian told me smiling happily, "And then I'll head to lead the project, do you want to tag along?"

Vivian's offer took me by surprise and I couldn't reply to her immediately. This was the first time that she had asked me to accompany her on anything after she came to know about Aiden and my wedding, "Yeah sure, if it's not a bother", I agreed to her invite.  
"Okay so I'll get you when I am done with things here", she said with a smile and I gave her a nod, "Oh and congratulations!", she held out her hand to me.  
"Thank you", I shook hands with her.  
"Now I'll get going", she said to me, "I have a lot to do and there is someone else waiting to congratulate you as well", she looked back at Leon.

Vivian looked from him to me and smiled, before heading her own way. With her leaving the conference room there was no one else left in the room besides Leon and me. He stepped up to me with a smile on his face and I lifted up my face to look at him. The moment our eyes met, I felt a wave of electricity run through my entire body and I was reminded of the moment just before the meeting. The memory was more than enough to make my heart beat faster. I shouldn't have acted so concerned towards him; after all it was just a bruise. The way I treated him in those few moments before the meeting might have sent some misleading signals, which I couldn't afford to deal with at the moment.

I couldn't help but regret that moment of false judgment, and I didn't know what words could explain why acted out in such a manner. I didn't even know what took me over; it was just that I couldn't stand the sight of seeing him hurt anymore. I was unable to think of a reason to explain my actions and thinking about it was extremely annoying and frustrating. My head was always a mess when Leon was involved. I couldn't think straight and I acted impulsively, and that was the one of the reasons I wanted him to leave.

"Congratulations!", Leon finally spoke with a handsome smile on his face.  
I tried to keep my expressions rigid, "Don't think that just because you helped me out a bit today, I will change my mind", I told him speaking in a very clear and strict tone, "Because you're the root of all this."  
"I know", he agreed with a nod but didn't stop to smile; "I just thought I could help you a little this way, so I did."  
"I don't want your explanations", I said to him with a shake of my head.  
"Then what do you want?", he asked leaning close to my face.  
"You already know what I want", I said pushing him back, speaking in a very serious tone, "And please I don't want to hear your reasons anymore. I can't really make you leave, so if you want to stay then stay but I don't really want to deal with you anymore, so please stay away from me."

Leon didn't say anything and kept looking at me, his eyes were still filled with warmth and concern towards me, "I am sorry", he apologized to me once again, "I can't do that", he shook his head slowly, still looking at me, "I don't understand why you are pushing me away but I can't just…", he shrugged slightly, "… forget you and act like you're nothing to me. But I don't want to force my company on you either, so I'll try not to bother you and stay out of your way."

 **(Leon's POV)**

Kate looked at me for one long minute, before humming in response and giving me a couple of nods in agreement. She averted her gaze to avoid making any eye contact with me, and hurried out of the meeting room. I let out a sigh, as I watched her leave. I knew for sure that she needed me and therefore I couldn't just leave her, but at the same time I didn't want to stress her out with my presence either. I know she'd feel much better if she shared her thoughts and feelings with me, like she used to but I couldn't just force her to do that.

If I try to forcefully close the distance between us, then she'd just try more and more to push me away. I didn't want to reach a stage where she makes herself completely isolated to avoid me. I still wanted to keep her within my reach and be within her reach as well, so I could be there for her when the need be. I just have to be patient and reach out to her a little at a time, and maybe if I wait long enough then she might come back to me on her own.

I walked out of the conference room and made my way to Kate's office. When I pushed open the door, I realized that she wasn't there. Although I wanted to go look for her but since I just assured her that I won't bother her, so I just walked inside the cabin, and took my usual corner to work on my pending reports. Kate walked back after some time but she didn't bother to look at me, as she covered the distance from the door to the desk. Our eyes only met once as she took a seat on the chair behind the desk, and then she busied herself with whatever work she had. I let out a sigh and got back to my work as well.

* * *

 **(Kate's POV)**

I looked at the time on my cell phone, it was a little over 8:30 PM. With all the issue with Swartz, all my usual work got pushed back and I had to stay here a little longer than usual. I dumped my stuff in my bag and grabbed my coat. If I hurry up a bit then I might be able to go see Vivian's work place before they close up. Earlier when she came to take me along, I had so much work on my hands that I couldn't go with her, but I promised to check it out later sometime. She wanted me to come with her but she didn't press on it too much. She also invited Leon but he too declined saying that he had some pending work from his agency, and that he'd visit sometime later as well.

I called her cell phone to let her know that I'm leaving the office and that I'll be there in some 20 minutes or so. She said that she'll wait for me and with that I disconnected the call. My gaze traveled to Leon briefly and he too lifted himself off the couch. I didn't wait to address him and just left my office, heading straight for the elevator. I swiped my card and waited for the elevator to get on my floor. As the elevator's door parted, I felt Leon's presence just behind me but I didn't turn to confirm.

I stepped inside the elevator and Leon followed me inside as well. I pushed the ground floor button, and Leon pushed the button for the basement parking. The elevator started to descend downwards, and we shared the awkward silence between us. It wasn't really the first time that we were together and weren't talking because I have been ignoring Leon for some five days now, but now that Leon wasn't trying to talk me either, the silence seemed even lonelier. I let out a discreet sigh, I couldn't really complain because this is what I wished for.

"Do you want me to give you a ride?", Leon asked me in a monotone, just when we were about to reach the ground floor. My car had some major problem so it had to be taken to the garage for repairs, so currently I was without a ride.  
"I asked the driver to get me another car", I lied to him, in fact I had forgotten to mention such a thing to my driver and he wasn't the wiser either.  
"When?", Leon caught on my lie and I closed my eyes cursing my stupidity. He had been there with me all the time and even though it didn't look like it but he might have been aware of all the conversations I had on the phone today.  
"You don't have to worry", I said not looking at him, "I'll manage, I can take a cab."  
"Alright", he said and the elevator doors parted at the ground floor.

I pulled on my coat as I walked out of the administrative building and it seemed like a long walk to get out of the main gates of the premises. I covered my head with a scarf since I didn't want too much attention at the moment. It was no trouble getting a taxi this time and fortunately the driver didn't recognize me either or didn't bother to talk to me if he did recognize me. I gave him the address and he drove towards the destination.

The drive was silent and I kept looking out of the window. I had so much on my mind about everything going on about my life that I didn't even notice when we reached our destination. It was only when the driver informed me about it; I realized that I was outside Vivian's boutique. I thanked the driver and paid for his service, before getting out of the cab. I looked at the building with a smile; Dad really wanted Vivian to work towards her dream and I knew my father would have been a little proud of me for having been achieved just that.

I walked inside the building and the receptionist at the desk greeted me. I asked her about the whereabouts of Vivian and she told me that she might be on the second floor, where they store as well as tailor all the clothes, because the merchandise from our mills were being organized there at the moment. I thanked her for her information and straightaway made my way to the second floor. When the elevator's door parted, I could see that there was a lot of activity going on there.

The whole floor had just two big rooms, one where all the raw materials which were sheets of clothes were kept and the other where designers ripped, cut and sewed them into beautiful dresses. The moment I stepped into the tailoring room, it felt as if I had walked into a big closet. There were just clothes and clothes everywhere; the only difference was that they weren't finished and were still un-wearable. I could see that some of the merchandise that Swartz had rejected were already delivered here, and Vivian was busy organizing stuff.

When Vivian and her staff noticed me, I really received a warm welcome. The thing that surprised me the most was when I spotted Allen among others. He hugged me tight, out of sheer joy when he saw me. He was working for Cruz, so his presence really astonished me. He told me that the moment he came to know that Vivian was back on the field, there was no way he could keep working with Cruz and so he decided to quit there and come work with his best friend. If it was someone else I would have been a little worried but Allen was very trustworthy, so I was really glad that he was here to support Vivian.

After that, Vivian offered to give me a tour of the place even though I was already familiar with this place, but I still agreed to it. So both Vivian and Allen spent some 5-10 minutes walking me around four floor building and showing me things, telling me all about their little plans, which even included future expansion plans, and then ask me about my take on the issue. I knew that Vivian had the potential to make all her dreams come true and I didn't hold myself back from showing my support to her plans because I had already given her my word earlier.

"And this is my personal office, where I make my designs", Vivian said finally leading me to her office, "I was so surprised to get back here. This office they kept it the way I left it, three years ago. It was really a great feeling to get back here. I really didn't think this place was still functional."  
"Oh it was", I told her with a nod, "Dad kind of put this place into hibernation, or so what he called it. He cut the staff to minimum, so the place could be managed and gave them the freedom to make their own designs but of course not sell it under our name or any other. He knew that one day you would return, so he wanted to keep this place functional."  
"That's definitely something only Uncle Keith could do", Vivian stated in an obvious tone, "He was always a bit of crazy but of course he can't hold a candle to you; you're definitely crazier", I couldn't help but let out a slight laugh, "I mean trusting me run this place…", she seemed to be a little overwhelmed by her emotions, "I am really grateful."  
"It's my pleasure!", I said sincerely with a smile, "Because by helping you, I am definitely going to destroy Swartz", I added in a somewhat monotone and Vivian raised her brows at me, "And of course Cruz as well."  
Vivian and Allen exchanged puzzled looks, "Well I guess that won't be too much of a problem", she spoke quite confidently, "The designers here are really brilliant they have some really good designs and they don't mind putting it under our banner either."  
"Oh that's really good to hear", I said to her with a smile.

Vivian showed me some of her old designs and then we headed back to the tailoring floor, where she introduced me to some of her assistant designers and they shared their designs with me as well. They all seemed to have a really great energy going on and I was really relieved to know that my plan was going smoothly so far. And not only that, Vivian seemed to be very happy about all this as well. I guess this was the happiest I had seen her in the past some time now. I knew if she could keep up her confidence then, she could definitely do the company well.

We talked a little bit about the old times and current times, with Allen making some jokes about Cruz, when she'd realize that Vivian has returned. It was really a nice atmosphere and everything was just about perfect but still I felt something was missing, and even though I knew what it was I couldn't really do anything about it. It was then that my phone rang and I saw that mom was calling me. I took her call immediately but since I couldn't hear her very well, I let the others know that I am stepping outside to get a better reception.

* * *

A/N: Thanks a lot for reading the chapter and I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. I apologize for any typos or grammatical mistakes; I hope they weren't too confusing. Let me know what you think of the events unfolding in the chapter. What do you think about Kate's way of handling business meeting? About Leon trying to fix things in his own way, and the little deal he made with Kate at the end of the meeting? Or maybe anything in respects to the flip change in Vivian? Just feel free to comment about anything in the chapter or the story; I am always delighted to hear your thoughts about the chapters or story. I'll see you all again with the next chapter, till then take care and have a great time (maybe watching Resident Evil: Vendetta)! :D


	36. Abandoned

A/N: I am sincerely thankful to each and every one of you for all the views, follows, favorites, reviews and the constant support that you've be showing this story as well as me. I would also like to thank **Shirahane Aikawa, Reaper2908, anonymous reviewer, silver scropion, ShizukesAplus and Adela** for sharing their views about the last chapter. I hope you have fun reading the following chapter as well.

* * *

 **Chapter 35: Abandoned  
**

* * *

 **(Leon's POV)**

The GPS of my car announced that I was at my destination and I looked up to see the name of the building, which is Vivian's fashion house. I parked my car right in front of the place at some distance away from the building, got out and locked it, before making my way towards the place. As I drew closer I saw a couple of people just outside the entrance, talking and laughing a little. I recognized one of them to be Vivian, another as her gay friend Allen and I didn't know the rest of the people, but I didn't see Kate with them. Allen's tone seemed a little complaining, to which Vivian laughed and commented something moving to do what he was doing. It seemed that they were locking up the place.

"See it's not so hard", Vivian said to him, keeping the keys in her handbag and then they both turned to leave, "Leon?!", she exclaimed in surprise when she spotted me and hurried to see me, "What a surprise!", she added with a bright smile on her face.  
"Hey handsome!", Allen greeted me with a wave, joining his friend.  
"Hey", I said in acknowledgement, "Kate's not with you guys?", I asked them, when I was sure that Kate was indeed not with them.  
"Well yeah she came earlier", Vivian replied speaking in a casual tone, "But she left already", she looked at Allen.  
"She left?", I asked them in confirmation.  
"Yeah she got a call from her….mom", Allen said as if trying hard to remember the detail, "After that she just left", he added with a shrug.  
"Oh I see", I responded to the information.

I wasn't really expecting to not find Kate here. I knew that she was heading here from the call she had made to Vivian from her office, and I had even offered her a ride here because I knew her car was in the garage. I still couldn't leave her alone, so when she declined saying she'll take a cab instead, I hurried off to get my car from the parking. I just caught up with her in time, when she was hailing a cab to head here. I followed the cab since I didn't really know where this place was but unfortunately, I lost the cab at a traffic light. And then I had to call Kate's PA to get the address of this place and it delayed my arrival here.

"Anyways what are you doing here?", Vivian asked still smiling up at me and I snapped out of my thoughts, "Besides looking for Kate, of course."  
"You invited me to come see the place, remember?", I reminded her with a slight friendly smile.  
"I am afraid you're a little late", she said to me in an obvious tone, "We were just locking it up", she added looking back at the building, and then she sharply turned her head to look at Allen, "Allen, you left the lights on, on the upper floor", and I lifted my head to see that indeed there were lights on the upper floor as well, "Now we have to open this up again."  
"We don't have to", Allen said with a shake of his head, "Leaving the lights on just for a night won't cost too much", he added in a somewhat carefree tone.  
"You know I am particular about energy saving", Vivian said getting the keys from her bag; "I'd rather do the locks over again then to leave those lights on."

"Ah... there's no need", one of the women who were with them said, "I have the perfect solution, follow me", she led us to the a fuse box that was outside the building, "Pass on the keys please", and Vivian handed her the keys, "I usually close this place up and sometimes I too forget to turn off the lights or stuff", she spoke unlocking the fuse box, "So I usually flip the main power of the building", she did just that and a few sparks flew out of it, which made Allen cling to Vivian in slight fear.  
"Is it suppose to do that?", Allen asked her in tone of concern.  
"No", the woman looked back at us gravely.  
Vivian let out a sigh, "Well what's done is done", she lifted her head to look at the upper floor, "Guess it solves our problem. I'll call an electrician to check it in the morning."  
"Yeah, I hope it's not something major", the woman said a little remorsefully.  
"Well we won't know until tomorrow", Allen said with a shrug, "But let's just take care of it then, we should all head home."  
"Yeah", the small group of people agreed, and then they said their goodbyes and went on their way.

"We should head home too", Vivian said to me and I just nodded. We started to walk towards our cars, "You want to have dinner at our place?", she asked Allen.  
"Yeah sure", he agreed to her invite and I heard a sharp crashing sound just behind me.  
"Did you hear that?", I asked others, stopping in my tracks and looking back, trying to figure out the source of that noise.  
"Hear what?", Allen asked me puzzled looking back at me.  
"It was noise of something hitting the ground", I told him looking at the ground.  
"Must be some alley cat or something", Vivian said not really showing too much interest in it, "Don't think about it too much."  
"Yeah you're right", I agreed with her and we resumed to walk towards our cars once again.

I shook my head and tried not to think too much of the situation. It was a little hard to relax when Kate was not by my side; not being with her was just putting me on the edge. I was constantly getting this feeling that she was in trouble, since the moment I lost track of her cab. I guess I still wasn't over the guilt of the negligence I showed towards her that one time, and then there was also the fact that the other two times she was attacked was when I wasn't with her. There was only one way to get rid of this feeling and that was to call her. I took out my phone and was about to call her when Vivian called my attention.

"How about you give us a ride in your car?", Vivian asked me with a smile.  
"But you have your own car", I said a little confused by such a request, looking over at her car that was just a further away from mine.  
"Why? Is Kate the only one allowed to ride in your car?", she said crossing her arms, frowning a little at me, "Or is it that she wouldn't like me hanging out with you?"  
"It's nothing like that", I shook my head. Although Kate had warned me against Vivian but I don't think she carries any ill will towards her older cousin. I guess she was just worried that Vivian could hurt me to get back at her, or maybe she was insecure but I couldn't really say for sure because Kate was being so difficult to understand for some time now.  
"So it's decided then", she said with a beautiful smile and Allen clapped happily.  
"Alright", I agreed with a shrug and got back to making the call.  
"Who are you calling?", she asked me looking at my phone, "Oh c'mon we are heading home. We know you love your wife don't be so restless."  
"I just want to make sure she's safe", I said dialing her number and putting my phone against my ear.  
"Alright", she sighed rolling her eyes without a care, "I'll go talk to my driver in the meantime."

Instead of hearing the ring of Kate's phone, I heard a beep sound and I pulled my phone away from my ear just to see that it was low on battery and it switched off right in my face. I just cursed my luck, now there was no option but to head home and find Kate there. I could ask Vivian or Allen to call and confirm on my behalf but I didn't want to seem too desperate about such stuff. Besides I was confident in my driving that I would reach home in no time, and there was no better confirmation than seeing her live with my own two eyes.

I watched Vivian talk to her driver for a bit and then she walked back to us, as her driver went on ahead. I unlocked the car and we all got inside. I connected my phone to the charging point in the car's deck, as Vivian took the back seat while Allen opted to take the side seat. They talked about some stuff and I was glad that I didn't have to be a part of their conversation because I really wanted to reach home as soon as possible, and for that I needed to concentrate on driving.

"By the way Leon", Vivian called my attention once again, "I was wondering, why didn't you and Kate come together? I mean you knew she was coming to see my workplace since you asked about her, so why didn't you two come together?"  
"Well we were coming together, sort of, but I lost sight of her cab at a red light and since I didn't know the address to the place so I had to call her PA to get it and hence I got a little delayed", I told her what actually happened.  
"Why didn't you ride together like always?", she asked me whilst laughing.  
I let out a sigh, "She didn't want to ride together with me", I told her the truth, "She's mad at me over the Swartz incident probably."  
"What does Swartz has to do with anything", she asked in a bewildered tone.  
"I had a fight with Swartz", I admitted with a sigh.

"Oh so that's why you were so beat up in the morning and that's why she was so mad", Vivian said in a tone of realization and laughed a little, "I should have guessed that it was personal when she talked about destroying both Swartz and Cruz. She goes quite dark when angry."  
"Yeah I have been seeing it for some time now", I couldn't help but comment with a sigh.  
"I know what you can do", Allen spoke up with quite an enthusiasm, "Give her, her favorite flowers and make up with her."  
"Great idea, Al", Vivian complimented him.  
"I know I am such a relationship saver", he said in a self important tone.  
"I don't know her favorite flowers", I told both of them, if flowers could solve this thing then I don't really mind buying my wife some. Plus it wouldn't hurt to try; at least I'd know that she has no hard feelings if she accepts the flowers.  
"I'll ask her mother", Vivian said and called her mother immediately.

Vivian talked to her mother for a bit and I was itching to confirm if Kate was returned back home safely or not, but I tried to keep a lid on my anxiety. Unfortunately her mother didn't have a clue about her favorite flowers either, but still Vivian and Allen made me pull over at a flower store, which was surprisingly still open. They both kept showing and suggesting me flowers to buy, but I couldn't really tell what would Kate like or not like. In the end they both decided that it would be better if they made a bouquet for her and I just presented it to her. I really wasn't sure if I should be tricking Kate in such a way but since both Vivian and Allen were a little forceful about it, so I let them have their way.

I just looked at the flowers set in the display cabinets while they talked to the florist, when I came across extremely gorgeous looking red colored flowers. I don't know why but when I looked at them I was reminded of Kate, maybe because they were as beautiful as her. I wasn't really down for this whole idea of getting flowers for her as an apology but now I could imagine myself holding out these flowers to her, and couldn't help but wonder if she would be happy to see these. If I had to present her flowers then these flowers just seemed worthy enough for her.

"We decided to go with classic red roses", Vivian said walking up to me, with the florist and Allen by her side.  
"I want to give her these", I pointed at the flowers that really won my heart over, "They oddly remind me of her", I told her with a slight smile, turning to look back those flowers.  
"The rarest of red orchids", the florist said sounding a little annoyed when speaking about them, "You basically have to sell your soul to devil to raise these."  
"Why so?", Allen asked her curiously.  
"It took a lot of pampering for them to bloom; one of the most delicate flowers I have ever grown", the florist told us looking at them.

"Definitely sounds like our princess", Vivian commented rolling her eyes.  
"But now when I look at them, I think it was all worth it. I mean they are the prettiest flowers in my shop and they look the same since I picked them up in morning", the florist looked at them admirably.  
"I'll take them all", I said to the florist.  
"They are very expensive!", she told me seemingly taken aback.  
"Don't worry about it", I told her, shaking my head a little. I had spent a lot of money on very wrong things and people, buying these flowers for Kate wasn't really bad call.  
"Alright", she agreed to sell all of it to me, "They'll probably wilt by tomorrow, so I'll throw in a discount. It seems like they were waiting for you", she added with a smile.

The florist took those beautiful flowers and she didn't take too much time to make a gorgeous bouquet out of them. We took the flowers, thanked her for her service and headed straight for the home. Allen and Vivian talked through most of the ride, and since I was in a hurry to get back home, I didn't pay too much attention to their conversation. When they asked me something, I had to ask them to repeat their questions and most of the times I kept my replies short.

As we entered through the huge iron gates of the mansion, I felt an odd sense of happiness to return back home. I turned my wrist up a little to see the time; it was just a little over 9:45 PM. The whole trip from Vivian's boutique to the mansion, including the brief stop we made at the florist took just a little over half an hour, but still it felt much longer than that.

I pulled up my car in front of the mansion door, and right when I was releasing myself from the seatbelt, Vivian passed on the bouquet to me. I took the flowers from her, grabbed my phone from the car's deck and we all stepped out of the car. The butler of the mansion, Francis, was at the door without a fail to welcome us into the house. Kate's mother was lounging on one of the couches, and when she saw us, she put her magazine aside and smiled at us. Francis helped Vivian out of her winter coat; she informed him that Allen will be having dinner here and Francis told her that he would make the arrangements right away.

"Really beautiful flowers", Kate's mother said eyeing the flowers in my hand, as she walked up to me and I walked further inside the house, "Is it for Kate?", she asked with a look of admiration in her eyes and then smiled.  
"Yeah", I answered her with a nod and smile, "Is she up in her room?", I asked the unnecessary question.  
Her mother seemed a little puzzled, as if I had asked her a very difficult question, "Milady hasn't returned yet, sir", Francis informed me in her stead.  
The words felt like a slap to my face, "What?", I asked him in confirmation, "Are you sure?"  
"Yes", he gave me a nod of affirmation.

I immediately turned to Vivian, "You said she left for home, right?", I asked her in a tone of urgency, as an feeling of apprehension washed over me.  
"Yeah she did", Vivian nodded looking at Allen for support.  
"Yeah", Allen nodded in agreement, "I am sure she got a call from Mrs. Mason", he looked at Kate's mother briefly, "Because I heard her say mom, then she said she was going out and we didn't see her after that. So we thought her mother called her home urgently."  
I looked at her mother and she started speaking even before I could ask her, "Well I did call her but it wasn't anything too important. I just wanted to know when she'll be back, because I wanted to wait for her so we could have dinner together. She said that she'll be heading home in few."

I didn't waste any time in pulling out my phone and calling her immediately, hoping that she was fine and her cab driver just lost his way or something. I cursed when my call was forwarded directly to her voicemail. The next call I made was to her PA, who told me that she didn't have any more meetings or didn't update him about anything on the matter, and I couldn't help but fear the worst. I couldn't stop myself from regretting the moment I let her go on her own. But this was no time for regrets; I had to go look for Kate, before anything worse happens to her. I turned back and hurried to head out but Vivian stopped me, by grabbing hold of my arm.

"Leon, where are you going?", Vivian asked in a tone mixed with surprise and concern.  
"To look for Kate, of course", I told her in an obvious tone, releasing myself from her grip.  
"I think that would be unnecessary", her mother said being a little carefree for the moment, "You're being a worrywart as always", her mother let out a laugh, "She might have went somewhere else, we should wait."  
"She's right, we should wait some more", Vivian agreed with Kate's mother.  
"If you want to wait then you can, but I can't sit back and relax, when I know she might be in danger", I said to both of them, "I am going to look for her", I added it more as a declaration, before almost making a run back to my car.  
"How? Where?", Vivian asked me in a tone of bewilderment, following me close behind, "You don't even know where she could be?"

I really didn't feel like having an argument or explain how much big of a predicament I was in at the moment. I just unlocked my car and got inside, dumping the flowers that I had been holding all along onto the side seat. I put the keys in the ignition and started up my car, and just then both Allen and Vivian got in the back seat, saying that they will come along with me. Since I'd just waste more time if tried to convince them otherwise, I didn't say anything to them. I backed up my car and took the car straight out of the mansion.

It was starting to get late so I didn't encounter too much traffic but whatever traffic we came across, I managed it well driving as fast as I could and under the speed limit. At any other time I might not have cared too much about speeding but today I didn't want to be flagged down by a cop, when every second matters. I had no idea where Kate might be at the moment or in what condition she might be in, but I knew where exactly to start my search for her, and I hoped and prayed to god that she was fine.

"Leon, where are we going?", Vivian asked me after some time.  
"To your new workplace", I replied monotonously, keeping my eyes on the road.  
"Why?", Allen asked in a puzzled tone.  
"Kate was last seen there and if I have to start searching for her somewhere then that's the perfect place", I gave them my reasons to go and look for her there.  
"Do you think we should inform the police?", Vivian asked me and I gripped the steering wheel really tight.  
"I can't say for sure but I guess we should", I responded, "It might all be for nothing and she really might have gone somewhere without informing us, but if she might have really gotten herself into trouble then the police could really aid us in tracking her."  
"Okay, I'll call the cop that was looking into the matter of Uncle Keith's death and ask for his help", she said in a very serious tone.

Vivian called up the police officer, explained the whole situation to him and asked for his help. The talk went on for a few minutes with her trying to convince the cop that Kate might be in danger given the current circumstances, when she had been already attacked three times. It took a while but she was successful in gaining the cop's support and she ended the call with a thank you. She informed me that the cop and his partner would meet us at our destination in some time and that he'd ask the cyber cell to track Kate's last phone location, so we could search her. I felt a little at ease knowing that I could now find her even quicker with all the aid.

"Can you two tell me what exactly happened between Kate's arrival and departure in detail", I asked of those two in the backseat.  
"Well she arrived around 8:45-9:00 PM, I guess", Vivian started to speak; "We all were in the tailoring room, organizing the merchandise that had been delivered in the evening. When she arrived we gave her a tour, then we walked back to the tailoring floor, and I introduced her to the designers. We all got talking about random stuff, when she got a call, right?"  
"Yeah I clearly remember she was standing just in front of me when I was doing Cruz's impression", Allen continued Vivian's retelling of events; "I know she mentioned her mom and said she was going out, then she left."  
"Did you two actually see her leaving the building in cab or a car?", I asked them to get a better picture of the events.  
"No, the tailoring floor is on the second floor, so we didn't actually see her leaving the building", Vivian told me, "And actually to be honest, we thought she would be coming back but she didn't."  
"And you didn't find it odd?", I couldn't help but ask.

"Well we had to lock up, so we didn't think much about it", Vivian replied with a shrug, "We all left the room and all the designers headed down the elevator, while Allen and I went to put some old fabrics in the storage room. Then we locked both the storage and tailoring room, got down in the elevator. I asked the receptionist if she saw Kate and she told me that Kate went out a while ago, whilst talking on the phone and she didn't see her coming back. Also, when we stepped out to lock the main entrance we didn't see her car either, so we assumed she left for home already."  
"Her car is in garage", I told them with a sigh, "Her driver might have thought that she would ride back home with me, like always, so he probably didn't bother to fetch another car for her. And she wanted to avoid me, so she took a cab."  
"Well we didn't know that otherwise we would have been more careful", Vivian said in a very serious and concerned tone.

I couldn't really blame them for whatever happened; it's not their fault to have overlooked such a thing. Any normal person in such a situation would have the similar thought process and would have been equally negligent about such a small detail. I really cursed the moment I lost that cab, which Kate took, at the traffic light. If it wasn't for that thing then probably Kate would have been with me right now.

I pulled my car to a stop in front of the building that is Vivian's fashion house. We got out and walked towards the building, when I stepped on to something and it cracked under my weight. I looked down, pulling my phone out of my pocket to see clearly what exactly I had stepped on. It seemed to be a piece of plastic or glass or something. Vivian asked me, what I was looking at but I was already turning on the flashlight on my phone. Once the area was brightly lit I could see that parts of a cell phone were sprawled on the ground, not just any cell phone but the model Kate owned.

"Is that Kate's?", Vivian asked is a tone of surprise.  
"Oh my god", Allen gasped in anxiousness; "Don't tell me something bad has happened to her."  
"Do you think she might be kidnapped?", Vivian questioned me in a very grave tone.

My mind was already skimming through the possibilities of what might have happened here. The chances of her getting kidnapped were there but if such a thing happened then she might have called for help, and people might have known it. Even if it happened too fast and she didn't get a chance to scream for help then surely the receptionist might have noticed it but then again if she wasn't at her post then she might not have. It all should have happened before I came, but I was sure that these phone parts weren't here when I was here before. If it were there then I would have noticed it there and then, because they were right in front of the building, and if not me then someone else might have definitely stepped on it.

It only meant that these pieces came here after we left, but Kate had already left before I came, and her phone wouldn't just drop out of the sky. It was then that I remembered that loud noise of something crashing into the ground, when we were leaving. I had turned to look back but since it was too dark I couldn't make out the pieces of the cell phone. I looked up immediately and saw that a window was propped up open on the second floor of the building and I had no memory of it being so the last time I checked.

"Did you leave that window open?", I asked Vivian looking up at that window, just to confirm my doubts.  
"I don't really remember", she answered in a confused tone, shaking her head a little.  
"I don't even remember opening them", Allen said somewhat nervously, "Are you going to tell us, what you're thinking because you're scaring us."  
"What's on the second floor?", I asked looking at them in an urgent tone, not really bothering to answer their question.  
"Tailoring room and storage room", Vivian answered looking at Allen quizzically.  
"What's it like?", I asked her fearing the worse, "I mean the rooms, what does it look like?"  
"Full of clothes, both finished and unfinished, fabrics and mannequins", Allen replied promptly and my suspicions were confirmed, "It's like a huge closet!"

"Shit!", I cursed out loud making a run for the entrance of the building, but of course it was locked.  
"Leon, will you tell us what's going on?", Vivian asked me in an anxious tone catching up to me, as I stood at the entrance to the building.  
"You have the keys, right?", I asked her instead, I really needed to hurry, "Open it quickly!", I added in a tone of emergency.  
"Yeah just a minute", she started to search for key in her hand bag.  
"That's a little too long", I couldn't help but say a little impatiently.  
"Here", she pulled out the bunch of keys and I started to put one key after another into the lock of the door, "What's the hurry?", she asked me once again sounding bewildered.  
"Kate is locked inside on the second floor", I answered her trying to figure out which key belonged to this door.  
"What?!", she screamed in surprise, "That's impossible, we were the last one to exit the room and she exited before us."  
"Look I don't really know how she got there but I am sure she's up there, alone and scared", I said to her somewhat conclusively.

Vivian didn't ask me anymore questions, as I still tried to unlock the door in the dim light of my cell phone. The whole area suddenly lit up, and I heard the sound of a car pulling to a stop right in front of the building. I didn't bother to turn and see who it was, and put another key in the lock. There were at least 20 keys in this bunch and now I understood why Allen was complaining while he was locking up this place earlier. All the keys almost looked the same, and for someone new it was hard to know which key belonged to where.

As I put another key in the lock, I really hoped it to be the one and my prayers were answered as the key finally turned all the way, as I finally managed to unlock the door at my 7th attempt. I pushed open the door and made a run for the elevator but when I pushed the button, it didn't lit up and I remembered that earlier one of the employees might have blown the power of the entire building. I lifted up my phone to look for the way to the stairs and I found a sign pointing to the back. I hurried through a door that led to the staircases, and ran up the stairs taking two steps at time.

It had already been more than an hour since the time I had last been here, and that's probably how long Kate had been locked up inside this place. I still remembered the night she got herself accidentally locked in her own walk-in closet. She couldn't even stand a second in there, and was crying and screaming to me to let her out; that's how much she was scared of being locked inside the closet. And now that she had been locked in a closet like room for an hour; it wouldn't have been any less than a nightmare to her. I mentally prayed for her to be fine because I was almost there.

* * *

A/N: Thanks a lot for reading the chapter and I hope you all enjoyed the chapter, and that it wasn't much of a drag or something. Please free to leave your thoughts about chapter or the story; I look forward to hear from you and appreciate your feedback. I'll see you all next week with another chapter, till then take care and have a great time! :D


	37. Fears

A/N: I bet none of you thought you'll be seeing two updates from me this week, but I just wanted to surprise you all so here I am with another update. I would like to thank each and every one of you for all the love and support. I am grateful to **Xaori, silver scropion, JackFreitas, Reaper2908, Shirahane Aikawa, Ariel Wild and Adela** for their lovely reviews and constant encouragement. I am glad to know that you all are enjoying the story and hope you enjoy this chapter as well.

* * *

 **Chapter 36: Fears**

* * *

 **(Kate's POV)**

It was dark; it was really dark that I couldn't even see anything beyond two feet from me. The sole source of light was the only open window in the room, but it was so dim that it was comparable to nothing. I rubbed my arms for comfort and pulled my knees close to my chest, trying to squeeze my whole body into the small lit area on the floor that was illuminated by what little light that was flooding in through the window. I couldn't stop my tears, as they once again rolled down my cheeks, as I cried in distress.

 _I didn't know what happened or how did I even got locked up in here or who locked me in this room. I regretted the moment I decided to come pay Vivian a visit here. I couldn't help but remember those cursed moments that all led up to me being locked up here. I got a call from mom when Allen was mocking Cruz, and I couldn't hear what mom said, so I decided to step out of the building to talk to her. I took the elevator down and stepped out for a bit to listen to mom and when I was done with the call I walked back inside the building._

 _As I walked past the reception, I couldn't help but let out a laugh at the receptionist who was busy daydreaming with her boyfriend over the phone, with her eyes close. I took the elevator back up to the second floor but when I opened the door to tailoring room, there was no one there. They had probably left in the elevator other than the one I took to get here, because I didn't see anyone in the hallway either. I stepped inside the room, and it gave me the chills because it felt so much like the inside of a closet, but I had left my purse here and I had to get it myself._

 _My purse wasn't on the table where I had left it and I looked down to see it was lying on the floor. I bent down to pick it up but a few things fell out of it, which I hurriedly dumped into my bag and almost made a run for the exit because being here alone was creepy. I tried to pull open the door but it did not budge from the spot, thinking that I might have been opening it the wrong way I tried to push it open but nothing happened. Within moments, panic set in and I knew that the door was locked._

 _I beat the door and cried to Leon to open it only to realize that he wasn't here. I beat the door calling out to anyone who could open this door for me but no one heard and no one came. I pulled out my phone to call Leon because I knew he would come no matter what. My tears were clouding my vision but I saw that my phone didn't have any network inside the building. I turned back to walk to a window, in hopes to get at least a bar but even before I could reach it the worst possible thing happened; the lights went out and it became completely dark._

 _I was so much startled that I dropped my purse but luckily not my phone. I lit up its screen and hurried to the window, propping it open and there was more light in the room but it still wasn't enough, at least not for me. Opening the window somehow worked and I got two bars on my phone, I quickly dialed Leon's number with shaky hands. The call wasn't connected and I saw one of the bars dropping. In a desperate attempt, I held my phone out the window, but my hands were shaking too much and my palms had become extremely sweaty that my phone slipped off my grip, much like my luck, and my hope shattered just like my phone when it might have hit the ground._

I let out a cry, hugging my knees tight. I didn't know how long I have been here exactly but it felt like an eternity. I felt cold and my body was shivering like a leaf in the wind, feeling really scared to be all alone in a dark in this closet like room. I looked from side to side but I couldn't see anything, couldn't even hear anything. I knew that there was nothing there, but I had this constant feeling that somebody was watching me from the dark corners of the room and it felt as if the mannequins were whispering to each other or laughing at my misery. With each passing second the room felt more suffocating and wall seemed to be drawing in closer and closer, moving in until it would kill me.

As long as I remembered, I was always afraid of getting locked in those tiny closets; that's the reason Dad built a walk-in closet in my room because as a child I was too scared to even get clothes from my closets. As if like a reminder, forgotten memories from my childhood flooded my mind, and I heard myself crying and screaming out to my dad to open the closet for me, because it was scary and suffocating. I wailed uncontrollably beating onto the closet door, screaming my lungs out crying out for help. I heard someone laugh madly out of satisfaction, which just made the experience even more terrifying. I covered my ears to stop hearing those things and shut my eyes tight to not be reminded of it.

I had no escape because it was all in my head, eating me away slowly. I buried my head in my knees crying, thinking about Leon. He was the only source of comfort for me now and I really needed to be next to him, 'Leon, please… please find me!', I couldn't help but think.  
"Kate!", I heard Leon call my name and even though I knew my mind was playing tricks on me, still I looked up to find Leon, "Kate", he kneeled down and took me in his arms, and I realized I wasn't dreaming, he was actually here.

I moved to be in his protective arms, pulling my body as close to his as possible, grabbing hold of his shirt and burying my face in his chest. I desperately clung on to him, crying in distress and in need of the warmth that radiated off his soothing embrace. He dried my tears and rubbed my cold arms, telling me that he was here for me. He was the only source of comfort in this dark, scary place and I didn't want to let him go or him to let me go either.

 **(Leon's POV)**

I held Kate tight in my arms, and it was the greatest I have ever felt in past five days. I was relieved beyond relief to have her again with me. As I had suspected she had been really scared and crying her eyes out, and continued to cry and shiver in fear even when she was in my arms, while I just tried to say assuring words to comfort her. I thanked the heavens that she wasn't as damaged as I was expecting her to be and seemed fine; really horrified and terrified to the core but fine. I kissed her head affectionately, not wanting to let go of her just yet. I could sit here all night, just holding onto her, if I have to.

I heard the sounds of footsteps behind me and I knew others might have caught up to us. Kate's body tensed up when she heard those noises and she gripped my shirt tight, "It's alright, I am with you", I said to her, rubbing her arms for comfort.  
"She was really locked in here!?", I heard Allen exclaim in surprise.  
"Thank god, she's fine", Vivian sighed out in relief. There was a momentary flash of bright light accompanied with a sound of camera shutter, as if someone took a picture, "What are you doing?", Vivian's voice was somewhat riddled with confusion and annoyance.  
"Sorry! I just got spooked by those mannequins and accidentally activated the camera on my phone", a man, who was possibly the other detective, spoke in a hurried and frightened tone, letting out a nervous laugh, "It's very dark in here."  
"Wow you found her pretty quickly", the police officer said in a somewhat impressed tone, "Didn't even need our help, almost as if you knew she was here", at those words Kate's body tensed up a little more.  
Even before I could say anything in my defense, Kate spoke up, "It was an accident, officer", and I looked down at her, as she pulled away from me, almost pushing me away a little, "It's no one's fault that I got locked in here."

"Well if you say so", the police officer, Troy Warren, if I remember his name correctly said with a shrug.  
"Thanks officer!", Vivian said to him with a slight smile, "I appreciate that you came here on such a short notice."  
"It's alright, helping people is our job", he said smiling at her as well, "We should get going then."  
"Yeah, thanks for your help", I said even though they weren't that much of a help but still they came here to look for her was more than enough.  
"No problem", he shook his head looking at Kate, "C'mon Bennett, let's get back to work."  
"Yeah", his partner said in response, "Please be careful from next time", he spoke to Kate very politely and with those last words both the cops left.  
"We should be heading home as well", Vivian said to no one in particular.  
"Yeah I am hungry", Allen said to lighten up the atmosphere.  
"Yeah let's go", I said standing up as well.

I gave my hand to Kate but she didn't take it and stood up on her own, without a single word to any of us. She moved to pick up her bag that wasn't that far away, and we all exited the room. Vivian locked the room once again, since it had the most valuable things of their industry. We took the stairs to get down, while Vivian and Allen commented how spooky their workplace looked when it's completely dark and Kate just silently walked by my side. I could sense that she was still a little spooked but she was doing quite an impressive job of keeping it together. We walked out of the building and straight away headed to the car, after Vivian locked the building entrance once again.

I unlocked my car and got in the driver seat, while Vivian and Allen took the back seat like before. Kate pulled open the side seat door but didn't enter the car right away, and I looked at her puzzled. She was staring down at the side seat with a blank expression on her face and I realized that she was looking at the flowers that I had bought for her. All of a sudden my heart paced up; I wanted to properly present these flowers to her and didn't really want her to find them just lying there like this. I was about to reach and grab those flowers, when she lifted the flowers off the seat and got inside. I tried to the read the expressions on her face, as she closed the car door, but her pretty face carried no emotion at all.

Kate looked at those flowers for a moment, before turning in her seat and holding it out to Vivian, possibly thinking that those flowers belonged to her. Vivian just scoffed and told her that it wasn't hers, and Allen quite enthusiastically told her that I had bought those flowers for her. She turned her head to look at me briefly, before pulling the flowers back to her and sitting straight on the seat. I waited for some time to see some kind reaction to that fact but she didn't let her face show any feelings.

She just impassively stared straight ahead through the windshield avoiding to look at me and pretending that those flowers were inexistent. And when she sensed that I was looking her way, she pulled her long hair to a side and it acted as a curtain between us. I turned the keys in ignition, still not taking my eyes off her, as I shifted the gear. I saw a tear roll down her eye in image that was reflected on the glass window of the car. She definitely didn't want me know about it but maybe and just maybe she did like those flowers that I had gotten for her. I shifted my gaze to look at the flowers that were lying on her lap, before looking ahead and driving towards home.

* * *

 **(Kate's POV)**

Leon pulled his car in front of the mansion and I exited the car, the moment it stopped. I scaled the steps up to front door, where Francis was waiting as always to welcome me. He seemed a little anxious but he smiled when he saw me, moving to take the flowers and my bag from me. He asked me what he should do with the flowers, as I felt Leon's presence behind me. I looked at those beautiful Red Orchids that Leon had bought for me indecisively. I couldn't keep them but I didn't want to throw them either. I held onto my tears and forced a smile, telling Francis to do whatever he feels like with them.

I heard my mother call my name and I looked up to see her hurrying towards me with the brightest smile on her face. She looked very happy and expressed her relief to see that I was doing fine, since Leon had given her quite a scare by suggesting that I might be in danger. I told her that I was fine but even so she looked through my façade and moved to take me in her arms. However, for some reason I didn't find her motherly embrace comforting anymore. In the back of my mind, I really wanted, or more of needed to be in Leon's arms right now. I pulled away from her after some time and she told me to go and freshen up quickly, so we could have dinner together. I just gave her a nod and headed for my room.

I pushed open the door to my room and walked up to my closet to get a pair of clean clothes, but I literally froze at its door. I couldn't bring myself to step inside the walk-in closet, because I remembered the hour I just spent locked up in the tailoring room. I gulped, grabbing my left hand with the right, as I was overcome by a feeling of dread and nervousness. I tried to mentally tell myself that it's fine and nothing would happen but the fear was almost paralyzing me and my feet wouldn't move. I needed a little more time to forget what just happened to be able to freely walk in and out of this closet once again.

I felt a presence by my side and the next moment Leon walked past me and inside the closet. I stepped inside the closet and oddly enough I wasn't as scared as I was just a moment ago. I looked over at Leon he was choosing clothes for himself, and I moved to get clothes for myself as well. I hurriedly picked up my clothes, because I wasn't sure once Leon steps out of this closet, I'd be as calm as I am now. I looked back at Leon, he already had his clothes in his hand and he was just standing there waiting for me to finish up picking my clothes as well. I should have known that he must have sensed my fear and discomfort, but since I would have declined his direct help, he chose to aid me indirectly.

Leon smiled at me and I looked sideways, not wanting to meet his eyes. How could I even look at him when I didn't even thank him for coming to my rescue earlier? It wasn't that I wasn't grateful for whatever he is or has been doing, but I didn't want my weakness to tie him down here anymore. He started to walk towards me and I turned my back at him, and got engaged in taking off my jewelry. As I put my watch in the drawer with other watches of mine, I realized that Leon was extremely close.

Before I could move away, Leon turned me to face him, wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me closer making my heart pace up, "What are you doing?", I asked him faking a furious tone, leaning my body backwards and away from him.  
"I am just trying to get rid of your fear", Leon answered with a warm smile, and I looked up in his eyes.  
"What non sense", I struggled a little more trying to push him back, "Just let me go, alright!"  
"Fears are often associated with some negative feelings and experiences", he told me in a matter of fact tone.

I was reminded of those memories that came to haunt me when I was locked up in the tailoring room, when Leon spoke these words. A paralyzing chill ran through my body at that instant and I felt cold all of a sudden. My heart started pumping faster, my legs felt too weak to support me and my hands, which were pushing Leon back a moment ago, were now grabbing hold of his shirt for support. He was standing right in front of me but my vision seemed to be blacking out, as I started hearing those blood curdling, tormenting laughs that haunted me, when I was locked in that room. I couldn't even feel Leon's touch anymore.

It was as if all my senses were going numb under the affect of this terrorizing fear. Within the small duration of just a few seconds, I was starting to lose my mind and the very next moment, I experienced a warmth like no other. My nostrils were flooded by a refreshing aquatic yet masculine and somewhat musky scent of Leon's cologne mixed in with his sweat. My eyes closed involuntarily for a brief moment, as Leon leaned in to place a kiss on my forehead very lovingly; the soft sound of which echoed in my ears blocking out those terrifying laughs. It all happened so fast that I was completely taken aback by that gesture. It left me so befuddled that I couldn't even say anything and only kept staring into Leon's sky blue eyes for at least a minute, once he backed away.

"Here is something good to remember when you get locked in the closet next time", Leon spoke with a smile on his face, and gently bumped his head against mine. His face was so close to mine that our lips were just couple of inches away from each other. My lips just quivered from the mere thought that he might be kissing my lips next but it didn't happened; instead he placed another affectionate kiss on my cheek.

With that Leon released me from his grip and stepped away from me, continuing to handsomely at me. I didn't really know what to say to him, so I just picked up my clothes and headed straight for the shower. Once I was finished with it, I headed downstairs to have dinner. My mom was already waiting for me at the dinner table, and it seems Allen was joining us for the dinner as well. As I took a seat on the dinner table, every one asked me about Leon and I told them that he was having a shower as well and that he won't mind if we started to eat without him but mom insisted that we wait for him. Vivian and Allen didn't mind it either, so we waited for Leon during which Allen told me that he's in fact staying over the night to discuss plans for the Christmas holidays.

Within some 5-10 minutes, Leon descended down to have dinner with us, and took the seat next to me. The dinner was served and we started to eat. There was trivial talk on the dinner table and mom appreciated how I handled the meetings with investors, telling me that she was reminded of how dad used to deal with them in the similar way. She imparted some knowledge as a former business woman, and shared a few tales about how she helped her current husband with her sharp business intellect.

After that we all headed to our respective rooms, I really felt extremely tired and it really felt like an extremely long day. I was brushing my hair one last time before sleep, when there was a knock at the door. I called in whosoever was at the door. The door swung open, revealing the mansion's butler, Francis. He had the flowers that Leon had bought for me set in a glass vase. He stepped inside the room, asking me where I would like those flowers and I just told him to keep it wherever he feels like it, so he went ahead and set it on the bedside table. I couldn't even ask him to keep it somewhere else, since I really didn't have a good reason for that.

Once Francis left, Leon took his beddings to the couch and lay down to sleep while I laid myself down on the bed to sleep as well. The flowers were in my direct line of sight and I couldn't help but admire how beautiful they were. They oddly reminded me of Leon, not because he was the one who got them for me but maybe because how fresh they looked even though it had been a few hours. Their resilience was strikingly similar to Leon's, and just like him these flowers were bringing a smile to my face; but unlike with Leon I wouldn't have to hold myself from smiling at these flowers. I mentally thanked Leon for helping me out today and getting these lovely flowers for me, before closing my eyes to sleep.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading and I hope you had fun reading a bit of romance that had been missing for some time now. I think many of you might have a guessed about Kate's fear but now you actually know, where it breeds from, any guesses who might have been responsible for her fear? Also let me know how much effective do you think Leon's trick might be for the next time she gets locked in closet? And if you have any thoughts or questions about the chapter or story, you can feel free to ask me through whatever means you feel convenient with. Lastly, forgive me if there were some grammatical mistakes or typos that might have been annoying to read through. I'll see you with next update, till then please take care and have great time! :D


	38. Falling Angel

A/N: Hi there everyone! I hope you all a doing great and like always I would like to thank you all for reading the story and supporting it until now. Also, I would like to express my gratitude to **Reaper2908, silver scropion, Xaori, Adela, FuegosFiyerd and RedLovesBlack** , for sharing their views about the last chapters. Now, please have fun reading this long chapter.

* * *

 **Chapter 37: Falling Angel**

* * *

 **(Kate's POV)**

I closed the file, as I was done reading the report, and with that I was done with all of the work for today. I noticed that Leon was missing from his usual spot at the corner of my father's office, but of course his jacket and his notebook was still there, so that just meant he went out for a bit. After he said that he'd stay out of my way, he didn't act as stubbornly as he did before. He did try to talk to me casually at times and we shared the same space almost all the time but our relationship, if I can call it that, wasn't the same. We weren't as close as we used to be, and even though it was what I asked of him but still I couldn't say I am happy with the setup.

I let out a sigh and looked at the time, and wasn't really surprised to see that it was just 6:00 PM in the evening. With the onset of Christmas week, the administrative work had slowed down since there were barely any employees working during the holiday season. Everyone was enjoying their vacations with their friends and family, and the workplace was already decorated in the Christmas colors. There was even a huge Christmas tree in the lobby, and I often found people taking their pictures with it.

I looked at the picture of my father and me that was always on the desk and couldn't help but feel sad. Christmas was not Christmas without my father, and I was really missing him now of all the times. I let a tear roll down my face, reminiscing about my Christmas eves with my dad. He always spent his Christmas with me. We would buy presents for everyone together, decorate the Christmas tree and watch all the Christmas movies, even though we have watched it multiple times already.

I set the picture back on the desk and wiped my tear away. I raised myself off the chair, and started to collect my things and put them in my bag. I was done with my work, so there was no point staying here. I would just go home and have some quality time with my mother; after all I couldn't properly give her time since she got here. Midway between doing that I saw something outside my window from the corner of my eyes. I stopped for a second to have a better view, and the sight made me walk to the window behind my father's desk.

I looked at the city through the glass window, but it wasn't the shimmering lights that had caught my attention it were the white flakes that were falling from the sky. It was snowing and as I witnessed the phenomenon I couldn't stop myself from smiling, "So you love snow", I heard Leon speak from my side and I turned to look at him, "You look really beautiful when you smile", he complimented me with a smile.  
"Just mind your own business", I said to him moving away from the window and getting back to putting things in my bag.

Leon didn't say anything and moved back to his corner. I looked at him briefly as he turned off his notebook and pulled on his jacket with a poker expression on his face. I put on my coat, grabbed my purse and walked out of my office. Leon followed me close behind and we took the elevator down to the lobby together, without so much as exchanging even a single gaze with each other. We walked together to the car that was waiting for us outside the office building.

We got in the car at the same time, and the driver drove it towards home. I kept myself engaged in watching things outside the car window because I couldn't engage myself in a conversation with Leon. I didn't know how long I could keep avoiding him, when I was already getting worse and worse with each day. Almost hesitantly I turned my head to look at him. He was looking outside his window as well, and then he turned his head to look at me. He flicked his head a little at me, as if asking me what I wanted to say.

There were a lot of things I wanted to say but half the things I couldn't say and other half I didn't deserve to say. I averted my gaze off of him feeling a little nervous, and mentally praying that we reach home quickly. I squeezed my hands tight in anxiousness and looked ahead to see if we were home yet, but it wasn't even in sight. I just didn't want to be here in this place at this time, together with him. I wished to be invisible or maybe inexistent. I let out a gasp of surprise as Leon took hold of my hand, and I lifted my head to look at him.

I was taken aback to know that Leon wasn't even looking my way. He was nonchalantly staring out of his window, as if he wasn't even aware that he was holding on to my hand. He caressed the back of my hand by his thumb affectionately and even though it wasn't much it felt nice. He was keeping his words and he still found a million ways to comfort me. I couldn't help but cry inwardly a little, knowing that I didn't deserve this treatment, but still I felt too weak to pull my hand away from his grip. I wiped my tear the turned my face the other way, as I felt my fingers curl around his hand as well.

The time seemed to fly once Leon took hold of my hand, and the home that seemed too far away arrived too soon. My heart almost broke as the car went through main gates and suddenly I didn't want to be home anymore. The driver pulled the car to a stop at the front of the mansion, but I couldn't make myself to leave Leon's hand then stepping out of the car was a distant thought. I thought he might leave my hand but he didn't; he still sat there holding onto my hand and didn't seem in a hurry to let it go either. I don't how long we just sat there holding onto each other's hand but it was only when the driver informed us that we were home, I pretended that I was lost in thoughts to realize that and pulled my hand away from Leon's.

We both exited the car and scaled the steps up to the main door of the mansion, where Francis stood to welcome us home, like always. As I entered the mansion, I didn't fail to notice how different and lively it looked from this morning, when I left it for work. I was literally taken aback by the transformation and was surprised to see that it was decorated very much like how it used to be decorated every year on Christmas, when my father was alive. There was even an undecorated Christmas tree standing at one side of the hall, with boxes full of ornaments lying at the foot of the tree.

"We thought it would be best that you decorate it like always", I looked sideways at Francis, who spoke these words; "Your father would have loved it if he was here."  
"Whose idea was this?", I couldn't help but ask looking at Leon, who seemed pretty much oblivious but he was a good actor so I couldn't really trust his body language.  
"It was my idea, dear", Francis said with a smile, "I am sorry if you didn't like it, we'll take everything off immediately. I just thought it might cheer you up", he added in a concerned tone accompanied with a shrug.  
I couldn't really say anything to him but I appreciated his efforts, "Deep down she appreciates it but she won't say it because it would be a little out of her character at the moment", Leon spoke up on my behalf and I frowned at him, as Francis let out a laugh.  
"So does that mean we are allowed to keep it?", Francis asked me but looked at Leon for an answer.  
Leon looked at me for one long minute, "I can't really tell", he answered shrugging and shaking his head in confusion.  
"I guess it's better to take it down then", Francis said with a heavy sigh, and shook his head, "Peter, can you get Dennis and Roger, we have to take these decorations down", he added to Peter who was passing by.

Peter gave a nod of acknowledgment and hurried away. Francis looked at us from him and gave me an apologetic smile, before moving away and starting to take off some of the decorations and putting them back in the boxes. I looked sideways at Leon, who was smiling at me and I gave him a glare. I knew he knew that I didn't want this to happen but still he didn't say a single word to stop them from taking off the decorations. I mentally sent him the signal to make them stop with quick motions of my eyes and head, but he just winked and shook his head, as if saying that he wouldn't do it.

Leon turned his face away from me and crossed his arms, as Peter returned with Dennis and Roger. I watched as Francis told the three men to get rid of the Christmas tree, and they moved to do just that. I looked at Leon but he wasn't looking at me, and was busy watching the men trying to figure out how to move the big tree. Francis left what he was doing and instructed the three younger menservants, moving the ornament boxes out of their way so they could take the tree out. I was about to ask Leon to stop them but before I could say anything, he volunteered to help them.

I couldn't help but be irritated at how Leon was deliberately putting up this act of ignoring me, but then again I couldn't really blame him when I do the same. I walked up to them as the three menservants were taking their positions to lift up the Christmas tree, so they could throw it outside. They were about to lift it when Francis spotted me and asked me to move out of the way, and then got back to instructing the younger men.

"Francis!", I called out his name and he looked at me puzzled.  
"Yes milady?!", my old butler looked at me inquisitively.  
I let out a sigh, "You…", I don't know why I was finding it hard to say it myself and looked at Leon, hoping he could be my voice but he just smiled and shook his head slightly telling me he's not helping me out this time. I frowned at him and turned to look back at Francis, "You don't have to take it down. It's fine this way!", I told him in a very unintentional annoyed tone.  
"But milady, we don't want it to bother you", Francis said to me in an anxious tone, and I again looked at Leon, who just smiled at me, but didn't say anything.  
"I don't mind", I told him the truth with a little shake of my head, trying my very best to sound calm and convincing. I was a little taken aback by the decorations but I was happy that they were there, "Keep the decorations. Keep the tree, I don't mind", I repeated myself as Leon walked up to stand next to Francis.

The old man smiled and kept his hand on my head, "I am glad you finally spoke up what bothers you", he said much like my own father. He turned his head to look at Leon, giving him a smile as well, and I realized that they both had tricked me.  
"You never planned on taking it down, did you?", I asked in confirmation.  
"No", he shook his head, "And it would be great if you could decorate the tree like always but we won't force you, if you don't want to."  
"I'll just change my clothes and then we can get on with it", I said to him and he smiled brightly at me.

Francis gave me a nod and I walked away from the scene to head back to my room. I thought Leon would follow me like always but he stayed back, which made me look back to see where he stopped. He was talking something over with Francis and had his back towards me. I couldn't hear the content of their conversation but it seemed Francis was thanking or congratulating Leon about something. He kept his hand on Leon's shoulder and said to him something with a smile, before he spotted me over Leon's shoulder. Francis pointed out that I was looking at them, which made me realize that I shouldn't be doing that, and I turned to head back my way but I didn't wait for him to catch up to me.

I walked back to my room, grabbed a pair of my home clothes from the closet and headed inside the bathroom to change my clothes and freshen up. When I walked back in the bedroom, I heard Leon talking to someone, and it seemed he was having a debate regarding getting someone involved. He smiled at me briefly when he noticed my presence but the expression on his face was more than enough to see that it was some really serious matter. I brushed my hair a little and couldn't help but overhear his one sided conversation, as he told the other person that something would be too dangerous and he doesn't want to take any risks. Listening to those words made my heart a little restless. Even though he never mentioned what was the danger and what was the risk, I was worried about him being in any sort of danger. He got off the call saying that he can't talk too much with the person on the other end of the line.

I looked at Leon for a brief moment, when he wasn't looking my way, and he let out a troubled sigh, looking down at his phone. I looked away before he looked in my direction, and pretended not to care about his matters. He walked past me into the closet, and I told myself that I shouldn't get myself involved with his work. But I couldn't just close my eyes to it either; his line of work was dangerous and he didn't think twice about risking his life. I had witnessed it myself from all the times he saved me; two out three times he was just a hair close to getting fatally wounded. What if he… I shook my head to change that line of thought.

I concentrated on brushing my hair and getting rid of the tangles, which was a little painful job. I thought putting my hair into a braid, because that would definitely help keeping them from getting tangled. I brushed my hair a few more times, during which Leon stepped out of the closet with a pair of his clothes. He stopped to look at me and I could clearly see him in the mirror but I made no signs to let him know that I had noticed his presence. I put my brush down and started to braid my hair, which earned me a slight frown from Leon, before he headed inside the bathroom.

I braided my hair all the way down and tied it with a rubber tie. I looked at myself in the mirror. I was just missing round, thick framed glasses to complete the nerdy look. To be honest, there was nothing wrong with it but somehow I didn't really like my appearance at the moment. I pulled off the rubber tie that was holding on to my braid, and release my hair from it. I brushed my hair once more, and kept them loose; after all, the natural look suits everyone. I lifted myself off the dressing table and exited my room to head back to the hall.

When I descended the stairs and stepped into the hall, Francis gave me a smile. It seemed he was waiting for me, so I straightway walked to the Christmas tree. Every year I decorate it together with Francis, Maria and Dad, but guess this year it's just me and Francis. I looked through the ornaments, not being able to decide where I should start. I was in middle of this thought process when I heard my name being called and I looked up to see my mother descending the stairs, with her usual lovely smile on her face.

"The maid told me you were back", Mom said walking up to me, "You're back so early today? Everything is alright, right? You are feeling fine?", she asked me concerned checking my temperature.  
"Yeah, I am fine", I told her with a weak smile, "Christmas is coming, so there's not much work for us at the moment, since most of the staff is on leave."  
"Oh yeah", she said in a tone of realization, "What are you doing?", she asked looking at the ornaments in my hand.  
"I was going to decorate the tree like always", I told her looking up at it.  
"Should I help?", Mom offered to help with a smile.  
"You don't have to ask", I agreed letting out a slight laugh.

Before we could start with anything, Vivian walked in the hall with her friends. It seemed they were all in the recreation room. Allen was the first one to greet me cheerfully, with Giselle and Olivia following his lead. Allen got excited at the sight of the tree and volunteered everyone to help, but Giselle and Olivia opted out saying it was too much work and they can't keep standing too long in their heels, which led Allen and Vivian to be the only ones to join in helping us out. I decided to decorate the top branches, Francis and Mom took the middle ones, leaving the lower ones to Allen and Vivian.

As we all started to decorate the tree, Vivian and I had a little discussion about her work, and I was glad to know that things were going smooth at her end. They had quickly finalized the designs that they wanted to showcase in the Summer Fashion Show, however things had slowed at her end too because of the Christmas, and that's probably the reason she's chilling out with her friends today. She informed me that she doesn't want to work on holidays and I told her that I didn't mind as long as she gets her job done on time for the Fashion Show. Then she went to the opposite side of the tree and we didn't talk much.

I had to stand on a tall stepladder to reach the higher branches of the trees. I had a small box of ornaments in one hand, while I put them on the tree with the other. Although I really missed my Dad's presence a lot at the moment and nothing could fill that gap, but I was enjoying decorating the tree with everyone like this. I raised myself on my toes a bit to hang an angel on the tree, when I heard my mother's surprised gasp and before I could see what had happened, I felt a push on the side of the ladder, which made me lose my balance.

I reflexively let go of the box of the ornaments that I was holding, as I began to fall off the chair, and my heart beat doubled in fear. My hands flailed out to grab the tree, so I could stop my fall, but my fingers didn't even so much as slightly brush against the branches. I heard a series of gasps and my mother yelling out my name in concern, as I felt things happening in slow motion and the ceiling coming into my view. I knew nothing could stop my fall and it was happening faster than it appeared to me at the moment, well at least I won't hurt my beautiful face.

I closed my eyes tight and held on to my breath, bracing myself for the fall and the terrible pain that would follow it, but surprisingly nothing happened. I didn't hit the hard tiled floor but I definitely landed onto something. It was as if time stopped and I was hanging off the ground on the cushions of air. My fast beating heart slowed down and I felt this comfortable warmth that was really soul soothing.

I slowly opened my eyes and came face to face with Leon, who was smiling down at me handsomely. He had caught me in his strong arms, before I hit the ground and that too in a bridal style. I was really surprised to have been saved by him once again because he wasn't even here a moment ago. Our eyes met and I felt myself fluttering away like a cloud in his sky blue eyes. My heart paced up once again and it was for a totally different reason this time. Just a moment was more than enough to remind me of all those warm feelings that I held towards him.

I was a little startled by a slap on Leon's shoulder and both he and I turned our heads to person, who kept his hand on Leon's shoulder. It was Francis, "Nice catch!", he said with a smile.  
"Yeah caught myself an angel", Leon said with a smile and I felt my face getting warm, since I couldn't really stop blood from gushing in to fill up my face as I blushed.  
"Thank god you saved her", my mom said to him with her hand on her heart, "But you can put her down now she must be heavy. I am afraid that you'd drop her and she'll get hurt."  
"Actually she's pretty light", he told her in a matter of fact tone, "I could easily keep her up for another hour or so."  
Mom's expressions went blank in surprise and she laughed out loud, "You're such a joker", she laughed some more.  
"But I wasn't joking", Leon spoke in a serious tone, shaking his head in negative, "She's as light as a feather", he added with a smile, turning his head to look at me, as if saying it more to me.

"Leon, please set me down, it's uncomfortable", I said to him trying to sound neither too harsh nor too loving.  
He didn't argue and set me down gently asking, "What really happened?", his voice almost a monotone.  
"I don't quite know myself", I told him the truth, "I guess mom accidentally bumped into the stepladder and since I was standing on my toes, I lost my balance quickly", and we both looked at my mom.  
"Actually it's all my fault", mom said sadly, "I stepped on some ornament and lost my balance and while I was trying to prevent my fall, I accidentally pushed the stepladder. I am really sorry, my darling", she apologized to me sincerely, "I should have been more careful", she sobbed a little.  
"It's alright mom it happens", I said putting an arm around her shoulders and comforting her.  
"But you could have been hurt really badly", she said and tears streamed down her face, "I hate being so clumsy all the time."

"I wouldn't let that happen", Leon was the one to speak this and both mom and I looked at him, "As long as I am here, I'll try my best to keep her safe and happy", he added in a confident tone.  
I looked at mom, Leon words had definitely stopped her from crying and she smiled at him, "I can see why she married you because you love her so much", she said looking from him to me.  
"I do", Leon affirmed it with a nod.  
"I wish that it stays that way", mom said with a beautiful smile, and pushed me to his side, "Now you people do this decorating, I'll just sit and relax here. I think I might have pulled a muscle when I tripped over that ornament", she added taking a seat on the couch and nursing her leg a little, "Francis, get me a cup of hot chocolate!"  
"Me too", Allen asked for a cup of hot chocolate too, and Giselle, Olivia and Vivian followed his suit.  
"Milady, should I get a cup for you too", Francis asked me with a smile.  
"A cup of coffee for me", I told him with a polite smile as well.  
"Coffee for me too", Leon requested of him quite humbly.

Francis gave him a nod and straight away headed for the kitchen. I bent down to collect the ornaments that had scattered on the floor and Leon moved to help me, without even me asking for it. Once I had collected everything, we got back to decorating the tree and Leon joined us in the task as well. He and Vivian talked about some stuff and laughed, which bothered me a little but I tried not to pay too much attention to their conversation and just concentrated on decorating the tree. I put the star at the top, at the very last and with that the decorations were finished. I stepped down the ladder and took a few steps back to see the tree and it looked lovely.

 **(Leon's POV)**

Kate lips curled up into a slight curve, as she watched the Christmas tree, and I felt myself smiling as well. She really looked best when she smiled and it gave me an odd sense of pleasure whenever she smiled, but her genuine smiles had been so rare this past week. I could literally count those few times on my fingers, when she actually smiled. I wish I could return her happiness somehow, just to see her billion dollar smile, because I really longed those times when she could make my days brighter with just that one gorgeous smile.

I was a little lost admiring my wife's beauty when she noticed my gaze on her, and turned to look at me. Her smile faded into a poker expression and it ached my heart a little. I smiled at her hoping she would smile but pretty much like these past few days she chose not to look at me. Something over my shoulder captured her attention and I looked back to see Francis was back with our hot drinks. She walked past me to Francis, as he served her mother, Vivian and her friends. Kate thanked him lifting a coffee cup of his tray, and lastly he moved to me.

"Thanks", I expressed my gratitude to the old butler, grabbing the only cup off the tray he was carrying, "For both the coffee and making her smile", I said looking over at Kate, who was standing a bit away from me.  
Francis smiled and turned to look at her as well, "It's my pleasure, sir", he spoke very sincerely, "Keith and I were friends, before I was his butler and he was my boss. Kate grew up playing with my children, and she's like my daughter, and all that's left of my dear friend."  
We were just talking a little, when Kate coughed, "Francis…", she called out his name in a sore voice, "You forgot to put sugar", she spoke as we crossed our distance over to her.  
"One minute", I grabbed her hand that was holding the cup and took a sip of her coffee, "This is my coffee", I said looking at her, "And it has sugar in it."  
"But I didn't put any sugar in your coffee", Francis told me with a shake of his head.  
"Is that so?", I said taking another sip from the cup Kate was holding, "It must be the sweet taste of these beautiful lips", I flirted with Kate.

Kate just stared at me with a blank expression on her face, which was rapidly turning red. I smiled seeing her flustered; she could maybe control her expressions but she couldn't control something as natural as blush. She faked a furious look to cover it up and pulled her hand away, leaving only the cup in my hand. The cup almost slipped off my hand but since it happened too fast that hot coffee spilled a little over my hand and I cursed in pain. She gave me a look of apology, concern and regret but it was just there for a nanosecond because she realized that I was faking it as well. I was surprised that she read me like that but it made me happy none the less.

Kate shook her head and shot an icy look at me and I lifted the coffee, which was meant for her, in a somewhat peace offering. She took the cup from me and walked away, leaving me on my own. I just shook my head in disbelief, as Francis gave a napkin to wipe the coffee off my hand before moving away as well. It was then that I felt a presence by my side and turned my head to see Vivian moving to stand next to me. She observed Kate over her cup with some sort of hostility in her eyes, as she took a sip of her drink. She looked at me, gave me a concerned look and asked if I was fine, and I told her it was nothing too much.

"You really are wasting your time over her", Vivian said in a matter of fact tone.  
I let out a laugh at her comment and she frowned at me, "What makes you think that?", I asked her sipping on to my coffee.  
"Because she doesn't deserve you", she answered with a shrug, "If you can look past her pretty face, you'll understand what I am saying."  
"I have seen past that pretty face and I am sure that she's definitely worth my time", I spoke the truth, as I looked over at Kate as she talked over something with Francis.  
Vivian huffed in disagreement, "You're just in denial", she said with a weight in her voice, "But when she throws you aside, you can come to me", she added with a wink and smiled flirtatiously at me.

 **(Kate's POV)**

I took a seat next to my mother on the couch with a hot steaming cup of coffee in my hand. I looked sideways at mom and she gave me a smile, which I returned as well. I talked to mom a little about some trivial stuff, and making sure that she wasn't having any trouble staying over here. As a good will, I even asked her about her husband and she informed me he was in Europe on account of work. She asked me if things were going well with my textiles and I told her everything is stable for now, and that hopefully we won't have too many troubles in the future. She praised my way of handling things just like a proud mother, and I couldn't help but feel a little glad.

We bonded over few more unimportant things for awhile, as she shared a few of her life experiences with me. I was telling that I was truly glad that she was here; and decorating the Christmas tree with her really made me happy, when something over my shoulder bothered her. She didn't say it but her expressions were as clear as a bright sunny day. I turned back to see what exactly troubled her, and found she was looking at Leon and Vivian having a chat with each other.

They both had a smile on their faces and it seemed they were enjoying each other's company. I smiled inwardly seeing Leon smile; it had been so long that I had smiled with him, the way Vivian was smiling with him right now. He was just a few steps away from me but still he seemed to be very distant, and no one but me was responsible for putting that distance between us. My heart ached as I longed for all those pleasant moments I spent with him, and I felt a tear roll down my face.

I quickly got rid of my tear, as Leon lifted his head to look at me. He winked at me when he noticed I was looking his way and excused himself from Vivian. She tried to maybe stop him by grabbing hold of his arm, when he pulled her hand off his arm saying something to her, before moving towards me with a handsome smile on his face. I turned back to look at my mother, who had a smile on her face but her expressions turned to concerned as she looked at me.

"Are things going alright between you two?", Mom asked me concerned and I looked down at my hands not being able to meet her eyes.  
"Yeah", I wasn't the one who answered her; it was Leon, "Everything is fine!", he said taking a seat next to me and swinging an arm around my shoulders, and I almost immediately pushed his arm off my shoulder.  
Mom looked from him to me unconvinced, "It doesn't look that way though", she said to both of us, as she looked from Leon to me rather sternly and quite judgmentally.  
"We both love each other and it's not really bad as you're making it sound at the moment", Leon told her speaking in a very casual tone.

"You're just in denial!", my mother almost snapped at him and my grip on my cup became a little tighter, "If you don't try to mend your relationship now, things would only get worse from here, and it would just have one end", she spoke with a weight in her voice. She let out a sigh, "I am speaking from experience, and I don't want my daughter to go through the same thing I went."  
"Mom, you're just over thinking", I said to her, although she wasn't entirely wrong but I wasn't looking forward to mend my relationship with Leon when I wanted the quite opposite.  
"I am not", my mother said in a reprimanding tone, "I have already decided and I won't listen to both of you", she took a pause looking at us for a few seconds, "We are going to spend our Christmas holidays at the Richardson Company's ski resort starting day after tomorrow. Reservations, tickets and everything is already done!"  
"I have a lot of work", I made an excuse to my mother.  
"I guess I made myself very clear that I don't want your excuses", mom said a little bit strictly, "Keep your work aside for a bit and bond over this trip."

 **(Leon's POV)**

Kate tried to make a few more excuses but her mother wasn't ready to listen to anything. She wanted Kate to cancel her all appointments, in case she had any, for this trip. Kate once again turned to look at me for support but I was totally in favor for this decision. At least she'd find harder to avoid me and I could make her open herself to me once again, so I decided to agree with her mother, which earned me a glare from her. She raised herself off the couch and left angrily with an excuse that she needs to pack her stuff.

I couldn't help but shake my head, as I watched her leave, because she just acted like a stubborn kid, who was denied candy. I wondered why her anger was the only feeling she expressed without a filter. I let out a laugh and looked back at her mother, who was looking at me in an evaluative manner. Her gaze turned stern in a fraction of a second.

"She's still mad at you isn't she?", the older woman asked in confirmation and I gave her a nod, "Still you act like it's nothing."  
"Because I know she loves me", I said to her and she gave me a serious look, "I would be worried when she stops loving and caring about me", her mother's expressions became a little blank, "But anyways great idea, maybe this trip would cheer her up."  
"Yeah that's what I hope too", she spoke with a sigh and drank her hot chocolate.  
"By the way, you didn't say you were planning about it", I said to her sipping my coffee, "I could have helped you out with arrangements."  
"Well it happened all of the sudden", she told me in a carefree tone, "I overheard Vivian's friends making their holiday plans and asked if they could fit everyone else in it. I knew if Kate was around family then it would definitely cheer her up. So, I talked to her Aunt and her father's best friend about it, and they agreed to it."

Ellie enthusiastically told me about all her plans for this Christmas trip and gave me some advice about how to win Kate's heart during this vacation. She along with Vivian and her friends had planned things very well for this 4 day event. We all talked about this trip a little bit more, well I just listened what they had to say because it would have been impolite to just walk out of their conversation. When I found an appropriate opening, I excused myself out of their talk and head back to be with Kate. Her silent company still seemed a lot better than anything to me.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading the chapter and I hope you all enjoyed it. So let me know if you think this holiday trip can solve the problems between the Leon and Kate? Is Kate's mom is over thinking things? Do you think Leon might actually be in denial? What are your thoughts about Leon taking up on Vivian's offer? Just let me know what you think about the chapter or the story in general and if I have any questions, feel free to ask. Forgive me for any grammatical mistakes or typos which might have been confusing. I'll see you next week; till take care and have a great time! :D


	39. The Resort

A/N: Hey there everyone! I hope all you lovely readers are doing well and having good week. As always I am grateful to all of you for being here and reading my story. I would like to especially mention **Reaper2908, silver scropion, Xaori, Adela and JacksFreitas** for reviewing the last chapter. I hope you have fun reading this following chapter.

* * *

 **Chapter 38: The Resort**

* * *

 **(Leon's POV)**

The driver of our car told us that we'll be reaching our destination very soon, as our car entered a quaint little town. The ski resort was situated on top of a small mountain in a very small town, where most of the population was settled in the valley at the foot of the mountain. The only way to reach the town was a two-hour long drive from the airport located at a nearby city. The drive was long and boring, but once we entered the small town, it seemed worth the trouble. The town was really beautiful and a perfect location for such vacations. There were no tall buildings in the town and it was lined with small, modest houses and stores. Everything here seemed a bit traditional but not exactly old fashioned.

I looked sideways at Kate and wasn't really surprised to see that she was busy staring out of her car window, watching the people and things passing by. It was something very elementary in her book on how to avoid me. This trip was all about bringing us closer but so far we haven't had any luck on that specific matter; or should I say the luck hadn't really been on my side on the matter because even though she was against the idea, still she managed to expertly dodge her way out from bonding with me.

In the morning, just hours before we had to board our flight she avoided me by checking and re-checking things that she had packed, which often had her packing and re-packing her stuff over and over again. After the check-in when we were waiting for our plane, she avoided me by having a lengthy conversation with her PA regarding the changes in her schedule. During the short two hour flight, she pretended to be asleep just so she doesn't have to talk to me. And now even though most of the things in our route from airport to this place were covered in snow and looked the same, still she found them more interesting than exchanging a few words with me, or sparing a look at me.

I let out a sigh and looked ahead, hoping that this would all change for better once we reach the resort, as we headed for the mountain trail that led to the ski resort up the hill. As our cars headed up that path, I noticed there were two paths leading up the mountain pass. I asked the driver, who was a local as well as a resort employee, about it and he told us that both the paths led up to the resort; it's just that one was twice as long as the other. The longer path was an old path and rarely used in times when the shorter was blocked off or under maintenance.

As the narrow path opened up to a wider area, I could see a medium sized lake, which seemed to be somewhat frozen. There were a few people sitting on the benches by the lake side, while some were standing next to it. It pretty much seemed like a couple spot but I could see there were some families with kids too. The car took a turn and the resort came to view and within 5 minutes we were by the main entrance of the resort. The resort was very much next to that lake and I guess there couldn't be a perfect place for it. It had both the attractions of snowy mountains and a beautiful lake.

We all stepped out of the cars, and the first thing the women did was admire the landscape. Kate however seemed pretty much bored to be here, as she looked around the place with an expressionless face, and she was the first one to walk through the entrance door. I followed her inside the resort building and we walked up to the reception desk, so we could check into our room. I wasn't really surprised to see that there was bit of a line in front of the reception desk, since there were a lot of guests checking in at the reception; just our group had more than 10 people including Kate's relatives, Vivian's friends, Daniel's girlfriend, Clark along with his family, Kate and I. It wasn't really taking them too much time but still standing there and waiting for our turn was extremely boring.

I just looked around the lobby a little to kill my time. The place, like any other place, was decorated for Christmas and some of the hotel staff personnel were partially dressed as elves. There was a huge Christmas tree at one corner of the lobby. There was a bulletin board next to the tree, listing all the important and special events that would be taking place during this holiday week. The entire lobby was just bustling with people both the resort staff and guests alike. I guess it being a holiday season; a lot of people were here to spend their Christmas holidays.

"It sure is pretty crowded here", I thought out loud just looking around.  
"Hmm… well it's a first go to holiday place for the employees of our company", I was a little surprised to know that it was Kate, who had replied.  
I looked down at her; she seemed bored and maybe it was probably the reason her true self surfaced, "Why so?", I asked hoping to have a conversation.  
"Well there are few places that offer concessions to our employees and this place is one", she answered in a casual tone, "Sometimes we send our employees here for an all expenses paid trip for their exceptional work. So, people who can't really afford too big of a vacation in our company, often end up here."  
"That's really great", I said feeling great that we were chatting with each other.  
"What's so great about it? Most of the companies have such tie-ups or reward systems", she said in a very laidback tone.  
"It's great that we are talking again", I said to her and she looked back at me in surprise.

The shock on Kate's face made it evident that she wasn't really aware of it, but still I was delighted to finally have a normal conversation with her. This incident just made me even more hopeful that we would definitely be returning with our matters completely resolved from this place. I smiled at her and her eyes told me she was regretful for acting such a way. She closed her eyes and her face cringed quite ruefully. She looked away immediately pretending the conversation now didn't happen.

Before I could try to talk to her even more, we heard her name being called. We both looked up to see a teenage blonde girl making her way towards us, with a broad smile on her face. My eyes traveled from the girl to Kate, who seemed extremely taken aback by the girl's presence. I was about to ask Kate about her but when I looked sideways at her, the beautiful smile on her face left me speechless. Kate took a step towards the girl, and girl almost ran and wrapped her arms around Kate, hugging her warmly.

"It's so good to see you", the blonde girl said pulling away from her, "I was really excited when I knew that I would get to see you. I told my friends that I will be spending my Christmas with you and they were all so jealous about it. By the way, they all really love you and are your big fans; you really give them huge fashion goals. They sent presents for you and asked me to get your autograph. But that aside, I can't believe you're finally here. I was waiting so, so, so impatiently for you", the girl spoke really fast, almost jumping on her toes; "What took you so long? You know I've been waiting forever? You have to…"

"Annie, Annie… calm down!", Kate cut her in between speaking with a smile on her face.  
"I am sorry", the girl named Annie said excitedly, "But I was just so glad to see you", and hugged her once more.  
"Me too!", Kate said to her, "Mom didn't tell me, you'll be here too."  
"Surprise!", Ellie said joining in the conversation, "I thought it'll be better if I gave you a surprise."  
"Thanks", Kate said to her with a smile.

I was trying to figure out what was going on, when Annie turned her head to look at me and let out an audible gasp, "Oh my god!", her voice echoed in lobby and some people even looked in our direction, "Your husband is here too!", she said to Kate in surprise, "Introduce me!"  
Kate looked at me a little awkwardly. It was hard for her to avoid me this time, "Annie, this is my husband, Leon", I gave Annie a friendly smile, "And this is Annie, my sister."  
"She's my daughter from my current husband", Ellie made the relation more clear to me.  
"Nice to meet to you", I held out my hand to shake hands with Kate's stepsister.

Annie shook her hand with me with a cheerful smile, "Wow you're so handsome and you're much more handsome in person. I have seen you in the news all the time with Kate, and I really thought it was super cool how you saved her from Shawn", she started speaking really fast once again in excitement, "And all my friends think you two make a really cute couple and they really want to know all about you two. I know! You should totally do a show together and share your love story with the people. And oh…. that kiss! It was really dreamy and steamy. It was better than any on-screen kiss and…"

Kate cleared her throat and we looked at her; she was blushing a hundred shades of red. It wasn't hard to make out she was really embarrassed about whatever Annie was saying, "Oh look it's our turn!", she spoke somewhat loudly, "I guess we should get our room keys and rest a little", Kate looked up at me and forced a smile at me.  
I was really enjoying Annie's presence because Kate was forced to let go of her icy demeanor, but still it was a little embarrassing how Annie talked about our personal moments in a hotel lobby full of random strangers and that too a little too loudly, so I agreed with my wife, "Yeah, let's go."  
"See you two at lunch!", Annie waved us goodbye, as she moved away with her mother.

Kate and I moved towards the reception to get our room key. We gave our names; the receptionist filled out some details on her computer and handed over our room key. A bellboy showed us to our room, and also helped carry our luggage there. The moment we entered the room, we realized it was a honeymoon suite. Kate immediately told the staff about it and demanded to be shifted into a normal room, but they told her that it was her mother, who had especially booked the room for us. Since Kate couldn't go against her mother's wishes at the moment, so she hesitantly agreed to stay in the room. I tipped the bellboy and he left us alone.

The room wasn't as big as Kate's room but its interior was done beautifully and it did feel warm and cozy. It was decorated to give a romantic feel, and I couldn't help but remember the time the servants at Kate's mansion, decorated her room this way. That night things went with the flow and we didn't really think about it later, but as we stood here now looking around the room and its decorations, things did feel a little awkward. We were used to play and flirt with each other all the time, but things never felt this odd between us.

Kate stepped towards the balcony and tried to open the sliding door that led to it. I watched her struggle with it for some time and it seemed to be a somewhat stuck. I moved to help her out, and the moment I grabbed the handle over her hand she looked up at me. She pulled her hand away from mine, and I effortlessly slid open the door for her. We stepped into the balcony and weren't really disappointed with the view. The small town in the valley was visible from here and it really looked beautiful from up here.

The snowy mountain peaks and the quaint little town in the valley could have filled anyone with positive feelings, but Kate's face somehow remained a blank slate. I hate to admit it but she was either getting very good at hiding her feelings or I was just getting poor at reading her. I was about to comment on the view but Kate didn't give me an opportunity and moved back inside. I followed her and saw her trying to lift her bag, maybe trying to put it up on the bed.

The bag seemed a little too big and heavy for her, so I moved to help her, but she somehow lost her balance in trying to lift the bag up. I stepped up next to her to take bag from her hand, so that she doesn't drop it on her feet, but it only resulted in her dropping the heavy bag on my foot. After that things happened really fast, as she grabbed my jacket to regain her balance. At any other time it would have been enough to stop her fall, but since I had reflexively lifted my foot off the floor due to the bag falling on it and wasn't expecting that, it only led to her pulling me in for the fall.

At first we hit one of the corners of the bed, as she fell on her back with me on top of her. I wish it was the end of this but unfortunately, we weren't fully on the bed, and the bed sheets acted as a slippery layer, making us slide off the bed. I changed our positions just in time before we hit the floor, otherwise Kate would have been crushed under my weight. We crashed very hard on the floor with Kate on top of me, as the rose petals that were on the bed rained down on us. We stayed like that for a bit, before I realized I had wrapped both of my arms around Kate's body tightly and there was something soft under my head that saved my head from hitting the hard wooden floor.

As I loosened my grip, Kate withdrew her hand from underneath my head, and lifted herself a little up to look down at me. I looked up at her as well and we couldn't help but be caught in that moment. It really seemed a long lost past when we had been this close. I could smell the exotic floral scent of her perfume with every single breath I that took. I could hear her soft breaths and feel the heat radiating off her body, which was keeping me warm like a cozy blanket in this cold weather. My arms wrapped around her delicate body had been longing for this embrace.

I could make out every fine line, every curve and every little detail on her gorgeous face. Those appropriately raised cheekbones slowly turning the lightest hue of red and the color gradually spreading across her entire face, making her look even more alluring. The perfect curves of her rose textured lips were tempting to me to satisfy the only sense, which hadn't been stimulated, and indulge myself in the pleasure of tasting that sweet intoxicating flavor of her luscious red lips.

The only reason I wasn't acting on this raw instinct was because her eyes kept me mesmerized and maybe I was mentally paralyzed to do anything. As I stared intently into her deep blue ocean-like eyes, I felt myself drowning in the currents of those overwhelming emotions. The longer I looked into those captivating azure eyes the quicker my heartbeats became, making me feel somewhat breathless.

I don't know how long we stayed like that just staring into each other's eyes but I definitely didn't want this moment to pass too soon. I wanted to keep holding on to her; wanted to feel this warmth a bit more; wanted to keep inhaling her scent and wanted to admire her beautiful face a little bit longer. I knew for certain that if I let this moment pass, I might not get a second one soon enough because she doesn't even let me look at her face anymore than wishing for the rest was asking for a little too much.

We heard a knock and then a female voice, "I am coming in!", the door to our room opened, as both Kate and I turned to look that way to see Annie entering the room, "Oh I came at the wrong time!", Annie commented spotting us on the floor, with Kate on top of me.  
"No, this is a misunderstanding", Kate said trying to lift herself off of me, "We just fell really badly just now."  
"Ah… let me help you", Annie moved to help us out.  
"Thanks!", Kate thanked her sister, as she helped her up.

 **(Kate's POV)**

"I thought this kind of stuff only happen in the movies or romantic novels", Annie said looking from Leon to me, as he lifted himself off the floor as well.  
I faked a laugh, "Yeah", I moved to do what I was doing before, "Anyways, what brings you here?", I asked her opening my bag on the floor, having learned my lesson.  
"I wanted to know your plans for the trip?", she asked me in an excited tone, "I want to spend my time with you, after all we are seeing each other after so long, but I thought you are married now and might have plans with your husband. But then I thought I shouldn't assume, so I decided to come and ask you personally. So are you two free to hang out with me?"

Before I could reply to her, somebody's phone rang and both Annie and I looked at Leon, whose phone seemed to be ringing. He took his phone out of his pocket, and his expression turned pretty serious when he saw the caller's name on the screen. He excused himself with a forced smile and stepped out in the balcony to talk to the person, closing the door behind him so that we couldn't hear what he was talking about. I couldn't help but wonder if it was the same caller from the other day.

My heartbeat increased and I tried to get a better look at Leon, but his back was towards us and there was no way of knowing what he was talking about. My view was blocked as a hand was waved in front of me, and I instinctively slapped it away, only to realize that I got distracted a little. I looked to the side at the owner of that hand, Annie. She had left her seat and was grinning at me teasingly, which only made me feel bit awkward and shy.

"Annie", I could only say getting back to retrieving a pair of my home clothes.  
"Wow, you really love him", she said in her usually loud and chirpy tone, taking a seat on the bed.  
I chose not to reply to her comment, "So you were saying something?", I tried to change the subject.  
"Oh yeah, I was asking about your and Leon's plans", she replied not paying too much attention to the previous topic, "If you guys are not doing anything then how about we all go for skiing after lunch."  
"Umm… ah actually I don't feel that good", I told her getting my clothes and closing my bag, "I guess I am starting to have a fever too, so I just want to rest", I made an excuse.

"Oh you'll feel better after lunch", Annie said hopefully.  
"No, I am really not feeling up to it", I told her and heard the balcony door open behind me, as Leon stepped inside, "But you know what take Leon with you"; I added looking back at him.  
"How can you expect me to enjoy, when you're sick", he said with a smug smile, "I will be more worried about you", he spoke in a concerned tone, "I'll stay here and keep you company, sweetheart", he added lounging on bed and winking at me.

I didn't let my displeasure show on my face at his comment, as Annie commented something about us being lovebirds. I just excused myself off the scene, and went into the bathroom to change into more comfortable clothes. When I returned, Annie declared that she's going to keep us company till lunch time. She had so much to talk about everything happening in her life, in my life, in Leon's life, our life and everything else in between that time seemed to just fly or run really slow, depending on the person's individual perspective.

For me, I really liked her company a lot but I had just one complaint that she talked too much about Leon and me. Her presence was literally making us talk more than what I would have liked, but since it was all to answer her curiosities, I hoped Leon wouldn't think of it otherwise. And just solely because of this fact, I was really glad when she left our room to have her lunch and carry on with her plans. I read my book and then pretended to be asleep for most of the day. I didn't have any idea what Leon was doing because I couldn't really see or ask what he was doing, when I was acting to be asleep.

* * *

 **(Kate's POV)**

I drank water and lounged on the bed with a book in my hand, ready to sleep. Somehow I survived one day, and I hoped just like today nobody would disturb me for the rest of the days here. Although, mom and uncle Clark showed up to check on my health sometime in the evening, when Annie told them about it, but I managed to pretend to be sick to stay in bed. Mom might have seen through my façade but at least she didn't say anything to me on the topic, probably because she thought it was Leon and my way to spend time together, or at least that's what I thought her smile meant.

I felt some movement by my side and turned sideways to see, Leon was taking one of the pillows. He picked up one of the blankets and moved to the loveseat in the room. He lied on it to sleep but the loveseat was a little too small to accommodate his tall stature. I watched him struggle a little to get into a comfortable position, but he couldn't bring himself to adjust in that small space. There was no way he could fit in that tiny loveseat, unless he decides to chop off his legs. I let out a decisive sigh; I didn't want him to suffer this much.

"You can sleep here", I said it loud enough so he could hear.  
"Are you talking to me?", Leon looked back at me in astonishment.  
"You can sleep on the bed", I repeated myself to him, keeping my book aside and turning off my bedside lamp.

I lied down to sleep and kept my back towards Leon. I felt a weight on the bed, as a sign that Leon took the space next to me, and for some inexplicable reason my heart started to beat faster; I mean it's not like we haven't shared beds before. He adjusted himself inside the blanket and turned off the lights in the room. A little while later, I felt him adjust the blanket on me and I shut my eyes tight pretending to be asleep to avoid any sort of interaction with him. I heard him whisper thanks to me and then wishing me good night. I smiled sadly, mentally wishing him back and adjusting myself in the blanket to sleep.

* * *

A/N: Thanks a bunch for reading and I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I am sorry for all the typos and grammatical errors which might have caused some inconvenience to understand the context. I would really love to hear your thoughts on the prospects of their relationship during these holidays, if they will fix things or will it just get worse. Also, let me know what you think of Annie. Just feel free to share your views about the chapter or story; I always look forward to hearing from you guys. I'll see you guys next week, till then take care and have great time! :D


	40. With and Without You

A/N: Hey everyone, I am really happy to greet you all once again. I am extremely grateful to every one of you for reading, following, marking this story as your favorites and being the incredible support from the very start. I would also like to thank the reviewers, **silver scropion, Reaper2908, guest reviewer, FuegosFiyerd and Adela** for sharing their views about the last chapter. I hope you all have fun reading the chapter.

* * *

 **Chapter 39: With and Without You  
**

* * *

 **(Leon's POV)**

I stepped out of the bathroom, drying my head on with a towel. Last night I really had a nice sleep, without any nightmares, that I ended up sleeping a little longer than usual. I wasn't really a morning person and usually I need a cup of coffee to actually wake me up, but today I was already feeling energized. I guess it was one of those days when you wake up feeling happy and positive for no particular reason. I already felt that this day is going to be a really good day.

I looked at Kate; she was brushing her beautiful long hair and looking pretty as always. Her face was expressionless but from the leisurely way she was brushing her hair, it was evident that she was lost in her thoughts. The knock on the door startled her a little and we both looked towards it instinctively, as we heard a female voice informing us that it was a room service staff. Kate set her brush down and moved to open the door for her, as I took out a shirt from the bag. My hair was dripping wet, so I had only pulled on my pants and had kept the shirt for later.

The room service lady told Kate that she was here with the breakfast that Kate ordered, and Kate let her in the room. I put one hand in my shirt, when my phone rang notifying me that I had received a text. I read the text not really aware of my surroundings and subconsciously working on to pull on my shirt. I was done with reading the text when I heard Kate clear her throat and I looked in her direction. The woman staff was looking my way with her mouth hung wide open, and Kate was literally glaring at me. I gave her confused look and she flicked her eyebrows, staring down at my chest. I looked down to see that I hadn't buttoned up my shirt, and that must have been the reason why the woman is ogling at me.

 **(Kate's POV)**

Leon left his phone and got on with buttoning up his shirt, and I turned to look at the hotel maid. She was still in a bit of trance from having seen my husband's perfectly toned abs and I bet she was already dreaming about getting her hands on him, after all he was one of a kind man. He not only had eye-catching physique and a handsome face but had a decent head on shoulders too, and once one gets to know him, they could see that he was much more than that. He was possibly everything a woman dream of and could most women drool, much like this maid here.

I could understand that it was something of a very obvious reaction but still I couldn't help but frown at the women, who seemed to be a bit out of zone at the moment. I watched a line of disapproval ran across her face as Leon buttoned up his shirt and I was quite sure that she was indeed thinking about jumping on Leon, just to get his shirt off and whatnot. I waved my hand in front of her eyes but she was quite undeterred much to my annoyance. She slapped my hand, clicking her tongue in irritation and turning to look at me. I gave her a furious smile, crossing my hands in displeasure and she realized her mistake.

"I am sorry, ma'am", the maid apologized to me and started to set the breakfast on the coffee table hurriedly.  
"It'll be better if you paid more attention to your work", I couldn't help but say to her and she apologized again.

I dismissed her when she was done setting the table and she left the room, as Leon walked to me and took the seat next to me of that cozy loveseat. He grabbed the newspaper, while I poured coffee out in the cups. I put milk and sugar in suitable amounts in my coffee and stirred it in. I noticed Leon was a bit occupied with reading the newspaper, so I took that opportunity to put the tiniest bit of sugar in his coffee, after all that's the only sweetness I could add in his life.

I slid the coffee cup and a plate of eggs and toasts towards him, and robotically told him to have his breakfast first. He didn't say anything but kept the newspaper aside, and picked up his coffee cup. I discreetly watched him take a sip of his coffee, while I sipped coffee from my own cup. The moment he tasted his coffee, his eyes darted towards my face; however, there were no visible changes in his poker expression. I immediately looked in another direction to avoid his gaze. I was half expecting him to scold me for adding sugar in his coffee, but he didn't comment on it.

 **(Leon's POV)**

I looked down at my coffee cup and then back at my wife, who was busy with buttering up her toast, and couldn't help but let a slight smile spread across my face. There was no doubt that she gave the hotel staff a heads up about the type of coffee I like but the fact that she added her personal touch to it, made heart filled with utter delight. She might have added just a few grains of sugar to my beverage but that little gesture added quite a bit of sweetness in my bland life.

We had our breakfast in complete silence; the metallic jingling of the cutlery, occasional soft crunch of the toast were and crackling of the burning firewood in the fireplace, were the only sounds in the room. I would have loved to have an entertaining conversation with Kate, maybe share a laugh or two with her but having a peaceful respite with her had a unique charm of its own. I could just take my fair time admiring her flawless beauty without any disturbance.

Kate was elegantly dressed in a dark blue colored dress that was almost the shade of bluish-black night sky, and entire fabric was covered in bluish-white floral print. It fitted her nicely down till her waist and then flared out, flowing freely down till her knees. It had broad straps for sleeves and a deep V-shaped neckline, which gave a teasing view of her cleavage and twin ample curves. And if that wasn't enough to make someone go wild then behold her dress offered a very tantalizing view of her smooth back, hindered only by a mesh of strings, which just made me a bit tempted to pull on them. Every time my gaze fell on them, I just couldn't help but wonder how long it would take me to undo them.

However, the seduction ploy of her body was nothing compared to that of her gorgeous face. She didn't have any make up on, not that she needed it, but her flaunting her natural look like this was alluring. Her waist length, silky hair was kept loose, pulled to the side of her neck, falling down past her shoulder and chest. The radiant glow on her face was heartwarming as well as heart racing. The naturally pinkish blush on her soft cheeks, made me want to caress them. The rosy red hue of her velvety smooth lips literally tempted me to touch them with mine.

If Kate hadn't been so cold or maybe if she could somehow borrow just a little bit of hotness from her body and convert into the warmth in her behavior towards me, and if things had been a bit different, then we would have been definitely making quite a good use of the king size bed in this honeymoon suite. I let out a slightly amused laugh at that thought, shaking my head to toss out that corrupt idea off my mind and it gained me my wife's much needed attention.

Kate looked at me somewhat blankly and I just smiled at her. She narrowed her eyes and raised one of her brows at me, as if asking me about it. I contemplated for a brief moment if I should tell her or not, but just a brief look at her lips made me jerk my head towards the bed and smile at her flirtatiously. Her eyes shifted from my face to the bed and lines of confusion ran across her face. It took her maybe a minute to get the hint and her blue eyes widened in surprise and her face rapidly turned a deeper shade of red.

Kate immediately turned her head the other side to avoid looking at me, and pretended to sip her coffee. I just enjoyed that cute look on her face, as I sipped my coffee, after all I couldn't really do much else with her. Once we were done with breakfast, she called in the room service once again so they could come and take the dirty dishes. I moved to put on my holster and shoes, while Kate settled with a book on the bed. I looked at the time, there was still a lot of time left for my appointment but I had to make some arrangements, and draw as less attention as possible while doing so.

"Ah… I am going out", I spoke turning to look at Kate and she just looked up in acknowledgement, "Would you like to come with me?", I asked her and it felt like I was asking her on a date. She shook her head in negative, "C'mon we can go sightseeing and visit that small town in the valley. We are not here to stay cooped up in the room right?"  
"I don't want to go", she said with a weight in her voice, "And didn't you say you would stay out of my way."  
I let out a sigh, "I know I said I'd stay out of your way but I have some work and I don't want to leave you alone", I told her the truth, "If you'll come with me, I'd be more relaxed."  
"I just want to stay in the room", she spoke stubbornly, burying her face in the book.  
I let out a defeated sigh; I didn't really want to force anything on her, "Alright", I lifted myself off the bed, "I'll head out now, and I'll be back by the evening before dinner", I told her moving towards the door, "Call me if you need me", I added pulling open the door, "You'll call me, right?", I asked looking back at her.

Kate wasn't even looking at me and just pretended to read. I called her name once telling her I was waiting for her response, and she nodded in agreement. Her affirmation relieved me a little that at least she would seek me if things go down at her end. I wished her a good day and headed out of the room to the lobby. I inquired if I could get rental car and they told me that I could get it at the town in the valley. But since I needed a car to get down to the valley town, I asked if I could borrow one of the resort's car to get there but the receptionist told me it was against their policies. She told me that they could drive me there, like other guests but since it would put me in the spot light, so I decided against it.

I'd walk down to the town if I have to because I couldn't miss this meet for anything. It would just be like going for hiking, a long one at that, but nothing that's too new for me. I was about to step outside the resort when I heard my name being called, and I turned to look back. It was Kate's mom along with Annie; they both smiled at me and asked if Kate and I are finally feeling up to enjoy the facilities of the resort. I told them Kate is still not that well and I am just heading out for some exercise. Annie invited me to skiing but since I already had some other plans, I declined her offer.

We talked a little casually walking out of the resort with Annie commenting how she really wants Kate to feel better, so they could spend more time together, and I agreed with her. Annie and I wanted the same thing for and from Kate; it's just Annie was wishing for Kate's physical wellness whereas I was wishing for her mental peace. I parted with Annie and her mother, as they headed out to the ski area, and I headed in the opposite direction. I hadn't walked that far when I felt a presence behind me.

I turned and grabbed the person's hand that was just an inch away from touching my back. The person let out a startled gasp and gave me a look of extreme shock. It was Kate's cousin, Vivian. I let go of her hand, relaxing a little. The way she almost crept up behind me, made me react a little defensively. I was glad that I had just grabbed her hand and not twist it around her back in reflex. I doubt her to be as weak as Kate but still it might have hurt pretty badly if I ended up doing that to her out of reflex.

"You going somewhere?", Vivian asked me with a pearly smile.  
"Just taking a walk", I lied to her; I didn't want her to know I was heading down to the village, "What about you? Skiing?"  
"Nah… we had all our fun with skiing yesterday", she answered me with a shake of her head, "We are heading out to the lake", she flicked her head in that direction, "You want to join us?"  
"It's just a 15-20 minute walk from here", Allen said catching up to us.  
"Yeah sure", I agreed since the lake was literally in the way of my destination so I could definitely make a stop there.

The three of us walked together to the lake, and Allen complained about it being too cold. Vivian laughed at him commenting that it was winter and that it is supposed to be cold, to which he responded by saying that he wants someone to make his winters warm. Vivian didn't say anything in reply and just rolled her eyes in response. They talked a little among themselves and I just listened, until Allen pointed out I was being too quiet. I asked them about Giselle and Olivia casually, just for the sake of it. And they told me that they both got dates with some guys they met yesterday whilst skiing.

As we got near the lake, Vivian commented that it was beautiful, Allen seconded her and I agreed with them. We stood there a little not talking to each other and just admiring the lake view. If one could look past the danger sign, the lake shone with its own beauty. The lake was surrounded by numerous evergreen trees, all covered with a thick layer of snow. Its surface was completely frozen, but it was easy to make out that the ice was thin and probably the reason for the danger sign. Allen's phone ring was the thing that broke the silence between us, and he excused himself away to answer the call, leaving me alone with Vivian.

"This place is romantic, isn't it?", Vivian asked turning to look at me and gave me a flirty smile.  
"Yeah seems like it", I agreed with her, not really paying too much attention to her advances.  
"Does it make you want to cheat on your wife?", she asked me suggestively biting her lower lip and winking at me.  
"No", I answered in an obvious tone, letting out a slight laugh and shaking my head in negative.  
"Am I not beautiful for you?", she asked me with a slightly sharp tone.  
"Don't get me wrong you're beautiful but you're not Kate", I said to her, turning to look back at the lake, "I really wish she could see this", I really missed my ice princess at the moment and wished we could share this view together.

"Wow you really do love her", Vivian said it once again, speaking in a tone of extreme surprise.  
"I do", I told her turning to look at her.  
"I am going to say it again, she doesn't deserve this treatment or you", she rolled her eyes at me, the way she did at Allen. I couldn't help but laugh off her comment, "What? I am really serious here", she spoke somewhat furiously, "We all see the way she treats you nowadays."  
"Well I am a little concerned about that but I can't stop loving her just because of that", I told her with a shrug, "Because I know she loves me but for some incomprehensible reason she doesn't want to acknowledge it at the moment."

I looked sideways at Vivian and her frown mellowed down a little, "Sounds just like her", she said looking down at her hands, "I hope she feels better."  
"Are you really wishing her well?", I asked her since it was the first time she showed some concern towards Kate. Vivian shot an angry look at me, "I mean with the entire hate angle between you two."  
"Well that's true, I really hate her", Vivian didn't deny it and the feeling of loathing was very evident from her tone, "But honestly I don't want to hate her", she told me in a very sincere tone, "She might not have mentioned it to you but we used to be close."  
"She told me", I cleared away her misconception.  
"She has?!", Vivian spoke in a surprised tone and I gave her a nod, "So you know about Aiden?"  
"Yeah I do", I replied to her query.

The short tempered woman once again looked away, "I don't know myself but I just feel an utter hatred towards her at times", she told me, "As if just her existence is the reason for all my misery. Those times I just wish she hadn't been born or that she was dead, but then later I feel so bad to have thought such a thing", she took a pause, "I really don't want to feel this way about her, and I know it's not her fault whatever happened with Aiden, but sometimes when I see her I can't control this bubbling rage inside of me."

"I understand", I spoke in a sympathetic tone, "And Kate understands that as well", I told her the truth, "She doesn't hate you and she is very concerned about you."  
"I know", Vivian gave me a couple of nods, not looking at me, "Will you do me a favor and tell her that I don't hate her as well."  
"I guess it would be better if you tell her yourself", I spoke in an encouraging tone.  
"Someday I will", she smiled at me weakly, "But it's a little hard for me now."  
"Take your time", I said to her, "Kate is not going anywhere."  
"How can you be so sure?", she raised one of her eyebrows at me inquisitively, "I mean given her recent track record, it seems she has really pissed off the Grim Reaper or maybe made him fall for her."  
I just smiled at her confidently, "Because I just won't let him have her, I am a bit possessive", I told her.

Vivian let out laugh and our conversation turned to more trivial topics. Allen got off his call and joined us as well, telling us how Cruz is literally nagging him to work for her, since the time he left her fashion house to work with Vivian. He and Vivian spent some time mocking his old employer, before the three of us talked about general stuff. After some time into the conversation, he got another call but this time it was from the hotel staff. They reminded him about the appointment he made at their spa, and he hurried off to get back at the hotel leaving Vivian and me behind.

Vivian and I spent some more time by the lake, talking casually. Basically it was her who did most of the talking, telling me about a lot stuff from about herself to Kate and everything in between. She also talked a little about Aiden, Kate's ex-fiancé. How she coincidentally met him, while she was on a business tour. How she fell for his chivalry among other things, but he chose Kate over her in the end. I could clearly see that it was a sensitive topic for her but I saw it as an opportunity to get information out of her, so I let her talk about her feelings and experiences with respect to Kate. Whilst doing so, I tried to keep her emotions in check because the last thing I wanted right now was her having an anger fit, when I won't be next to Kate. I knew if Kate got in any trouble, then there were very few people that could or would actually help her.

We spent quite a bit of time near the lake that all the people, who were there when we arrived had already left. I looked at the time and it was a little over noon, I had been here for more than a hour. Vivian suggested that we should head back to the hotel and get some lunch, but since I was heading down to town I told her to go ahead, and that I would like to stay there for some time. She tried to force me to come back with her but I excused myself and she walked back to the hotel alone.

* * *

 **(Kate's POV)**

I lifted the glass of water from the bedside and drank from it, when I realized that it was already dark outside. I looked at the time it was almost 7:00 PM in the evening. I had kept myself busy for past 7-8 hours by reading this book but I still I couldn't even say that I had read more than five pages, because my thoughts always kept me from concentrating on the plot of the book. The drama in my personal life was definitely more preoccupying than the one in the book.

I took a deep breath and pulled the blankets aside to get out of the bed. I moved to the balcony door, slid it open and stepped outside. The small valley town in the distance had just become a cluster of lights but still it looked beautiful. I smiled admiring that view and how I wished I could share this romantic view with Leon. The breeze felt colder all of a sudden and I rubbed my arms, thinking about Leon. I hadn't seen him for about 8 hours now and I had already started missing him the moment he left the room. I thought of calling him and telling him that I would hang out with him multiple times, but I just didn't have the nerve to do it.

I let out a laugh at the irony of it all. At one hand I was trying to be as hostile to Leon as possible so he leaves whereas I couldn't even bear a few hours of separation from him. I was doing everything to push him away but whenever he took a step away from me, I felt devastated. At the back of my mind I knew I deserved this pain for being insincere to both him and myself.

I closed my eyes and let out a tired sigh in self pity. All of a sudden a chill ran through my entire body and I knew it wasn't the doing of the cold mountain breeze. My eyes shot open, as my heartbeat paced up and a feeling of restlessness overtook me. I felt that something bad was about to happen but I couldn't really figure out what. The feeling of dread was really overpowering and suffocating, mainly because of its ambiguity. I had this same feeling before, and the realization that it was when my dad died froze me to the core.

The thought that Leon was in danger was paralyzing me, and I stood there in the balcony breathless in fear. I was reminded of the call he had that night, in which he spoke about the some risks and dangers. He received a call yesterday as well and I clearly remembered he said he had to go out for some work. I was reminded of his words that he would be back before dinner time. Although he never kept time but he should be back by now, or at least should have informed me. I was really worried for him.

I turned around to head back inside and was startled to see my mother, "Mom, you scared me", I tried to keep my voice neutral, as I moved past her to get inside the room.  
Before mom could say anything the room door opened and I looked at it hopefully but was utterly disappointed, as Annie greeted me cheerfully, "Hey!"  
"Well I called your name couple of times but you weren't answering me", mom said to me as I grabbed my cell phone off the bed.  
"I am sorry, I was thinking about stuff", I admitted it; that was the only reason I didn't sense her behind me. I dialed Leon's number but the call didn't connect and I tried it a few more times, always to hear the automated message that told me his number wasn't in the coverage area, "Shit", I couldn't help but curse, dialing his number once again.  
"Is everything alright?", my mother asked me in concern.  
"Yeah", I lied to her; I couldn't explain the things I was feeling to her at the moment.  
"What's going on here?", Annie asked in a bewildered tone.

"Have you guys seen Leon?", I asked them, when the call failed to connect one more time.  
"Yeah", Annie answered, "We saw him in the morning at the lobby, when we were heading out to ski. But we separated after we stepped out. He said he wanted to go for a stroll."  
"You didn't see him after that?", I asked them and they both shook their heads in negative.  
"Maybe he's down at the event hall for the Christmas eve party", Annie suggested, "C'mon let's go!", she added excitedly throwing her fist in the air. She moved and hooked her arms with mom's and mine, trying to drag us to the party, "You have to come to the party, you'll definitely feel better."  
"Yeah sure but let me change first", I said pulling my arm from her grip, "You two go ahead. I'll join you guys in a bit."  
"Okay!", Annie said cheerfully and pulled mom along with her, who kept asking her to slow down a little.

I tried to call Leon a few more times but the same thing happened. I couldn't really jump to any conclusions just because Annie and mom didn't see Leon since morning. I have to look for Leon myself and ask more people maybe they had seen him, and hopefully Annie was right that Leon had directly made his way for the Christmas Eve party. I pulled out a pair of my clothes and quickly changed into them. I exited the room to look for Leon. My heart wouldn't calm down unless I know he was doing fine.

As I made my way towards the elevator, I ran into Daniel and his girlfriend, Juliette Rivera. They were dressed in their good clothes, and maybe they were making their way to the party. I asked them casually if they had seen Leon but they told me that they hadn't seen him since they got here. We rode the elevator together and they were too busy flirting with each other that they didn't seem to notice my worry, besides there were other people heading down to the party as well.

I made my way to event hall where the Christmas Eve party was going on. The space didn't seem that big with there being a lot of people in the room. Some were dancing; some were sitting at the table with some appetizers and drinks in their hand. Some people were by the bar flirting with the opposite sex, or having a conversations with their relatives and all. It was a blend of both formal and informal parties at one place but distinctly separated and well managed.

I scanned the whole room but I didn't find Leon anywhere. Annie even tried to drag me to the dance floor but I excused myself from dancing by telling her that I was not feeling up for it, so she didn't force me. Mom rooted me to one place for some time, when she heard that, and I couldn't do much to look for Leon. Every second was just making me more and more anxious. I tried to call Leon again but the same thing happened, making me leave him a text. I looked to a side and spotted Aunt Pamela sitting at an adjacent table and I asked her about Leon as well. She replied in negative with a shake of her head, and got busy socializing with Uncle Clark's wife.

I looked at my mother; she was busy talking to an old couple. I knew the man was an editor of a popular lifestyle magazine and his wife worked for social causes, just like my mother. The three of them were pretty much occupied discussing their charity work that it gave me the opportunity to slip past their company to look for Leon. I spotted Vivian's friends near the bar, and asked them about Leon. Luckily Allen had seen him, and told me that he and Vivian along with Leon went to the lake, but he had to leave those two behind and he hasn't seen them after that.

Finally after half an hour, I heard something about Leon. I asked them where Vivian was but they said they didn't know because the four of them had decided to meet at the party. They had just arrived a few minutes ago, and were looking for her as well. I stayed with them for a bit, hoping Vivian to show up but when she didn't I went around looking for her, as well as Leon. When I was sure Vivian was not at the party, I exited the party hall and made my way to the reception.

I asked them about Vivian's room number and made my way up to her room, which was a floor below my room. I knocked at her room door, calling out her name but there was no response. I turned the door handle to her room, and realized she had left her room door unlocked. I announced that I was coming in and stepped in her bedroom but she was not in her bedroom. I called her name once again, asking her if she was in the bathroom but still there was no response. I checked the bathroom as well because I was really worried for Leon now, and Vivian was possibly the only person who could tell me where he was or where he went, but I didn't find her in her bathroom as well.

I exited her room and went down to the lobby, extremely vexed from looking for Leon everywhere and not finding him anywhere. I really felt like crying because this feeling of dread was not leaving me. I took a deep breath and tried to calm myself down. I walked to the reception once again and asked the man there about Leon but he told me that he had just switched duties with another person, so he doesn't know about it. I asked him if he could contact the person, who working before him and ask them, and thankfully he agreed.

The receptionist called the person, working before him and handed over the phone to me, "This is Kathleen Richardson", I introduced myself to the person in a formal tone.  
"Yes ma'am, how can I help you?", a woman spoke politely from the other end.  
"I was wondering if you had seen my husband during your shift?", I asked her trying to keep my voice and expressions steady.  
"I am sorry, there are so many people…", she was saying and I half expected that reply, but then I remembered how that female staff's reacted when she saw Leon. Women always shot glares at me when I was with him, as if they envied me. He wasn't among the men that were easy to forget.  
"Please try to remember; he's very handsome. He was wearing black jacket, dark blue shirt…", I attempted to describe what Leon was wearing this morning.

"Ah yes ma'am", she said in a tone of realization, "I saw him in the morning. He was inquiring about where he could get a rental car, but when I told him that could only be possible at the town; I guess he dropped the idea. Then he left the hotel with your mother."  
"Did you see him return?", I asked her in tone of concern.  
"I am sorry ma'am, I don't remember", she said in an apologetic tone.  
"That's fine, thanks for your help", I said to her and handed the phone back to the current receptionist.

I thanked the receptionist for his and help and he just smiled, telling me it was his pleasure. My search practically came to end; I didn't know what to do. The only thing I know was Leon headed out to meet with someone, he wanted to rent a car to maybe get there but since he couldn't rent the car, so he probably might have dropped the plan. He met up with Annie and Mom, and exited the hotel to get some fresh air. Later, he met Vivian and Allen, and they went to the lake together. I couldn't find Vivian to ask her about Leon either, until now it seemed she was the last person who saw him.

I closed my eyes and let out a sigh, dialing Leon's number once again, but before it could connect I heard some commotion behind me. I disconnected the call and looked back to see Aunt Pamela and Uncle Clark were outside the event hall, and were having a conversation. I made my way towards them, and as I drew closer to them I realized they were having a heated discussion.

"I don't know anything about it, you have to take responsibility", Aunt Pamela spoke to him, "If anybody came to know of it…"  
"I know I'm working on it", Uncle Clark cut her in between, speaking in a resolute and strict tone. They looked at me realizing my presence and immediately stopped their discussion. I looked at Uncle Clark to Aunt Pamela, who shot an angry look at me, as if I interrupted them at the wrong time. She huffed and stormed back towards the party hall, "Kate, you needed something my dear?", Uncle Clark asked drawing my attention to him and I remembered the most important matter at hand.  
"I was wondering if you had seen Leon?", I asked him because I hadn't asked him yet.  
"I haven't seen him", he answered with an amiable smile shaking his head.  
"Oh okay, sorry for disturbing you", I apologized to him.  
"No problem", he said to me, "Let's get back to the party."

I just nodded at him slowly and told him to go on ahead. His phone rang and he answered it, moving past me to get back to the party. I looked down at my phone, hoping it to ring and show Leon's number. I couldn't help but regret the moment I denied to go with him this morning. If only I hadn't been stubborn then I wouldn't have to face this troubling situation. I could do just about anything to just to see him safe and sound. I dialed his number once again, hoping that the call would connect this time, but I heard someone call my name, making me look back.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading the chapter and I hope you enjoyed reading through it. So, starting from the beginning of the chapter, who do you think Leon is meeting up with? What do you think about Vivian making advances on Leon? What do you think might have happened to Leon? Please feel free to share your views about anything in the chapter or the story and if you have any question then don't hesitate to ask either, I always love hearing from you guys. Lastly, I apologize for any kind of typos or grammatical mistakes which might have been confusing. I'll see you guys next Tuesday/ Wednesday, till then have a great time! :D


	41. The Meet

A/N: Hey guys, I am back with another chapter! And I want to thank all of you lovely readers for the views, follows, favorites and all the loving encouragement. I would like to specifically mention **Shirahane Aikawa, Reaper2908, Xaori, Ariel Wild, JacksFreitas, Adela, FuegosFiyerd and silver scropion** for their reviews. Thanks for being an incredible support! I hope you enjoy this chapter and are not too much confused by the content.

* * *

 **Chapter 40: The Meet**

* * *

 **(Leon's POV)**

I leisurely made my way to the small valley town. The walk from the lake to this town was really long one but the sights were so amazing that I wasn't really bored, as I walked all alone through the mountain pass. And honestly if I wasn't used all this walking then it would have really done a number on my legs muscles and I might have collapsed midway somewhere. I wondered how much Kate would have complained if I had brought her along with me. But then again there was no way she would have agreed to walk this far and even if she did then she would have asked me to carry her most of the way. I just let out a laugh at the thought that how crazy she could be at times, but then I realized that she wasn't herself anymore, and it made me miss her.

I looked at my watch; it was just a little over 2:30 PM. I wasn't surprised that it took me almost two hours to cover the trail from lake to the town on foot. Well I could call it a blessing in disguise, it wasted enough of my time and I wouldn't have to wait for my informer for too long. The reason I took so much pain and also risk Kate's safety was because I had to meet with one of my old friends. I had asked him to collect some information on my behalf, because I couldn't leave Kate's side to investigate the case. The information was tricky to extract and I didn't want to directly involve myself with it, because Kate wanted the investigation to be a secret. Also, in the light of current things it was better to keep things as much wrapped up as possible, otherwise it would just alarm the culprits.

It took my friend almost a week to gather the information for me, and just yesterday he called me up to share the information with me. But I couldn't risk talking on the phone for too long and someone overhearing our conversation so I decided against it. He had suggested to send me all the info through an email but since the possibility of him missing out something was too high and it would have been too troublesome if I needed some clarification or wanted more information, so I asked him to meet me in this town. It was on a really short notice but my friend agreed to show up for a personal meet, and so I arranged for the same.

I looked up at the restaurant that was not that far away from the mountain trail leading up to the resort. I took out my phone and called my friend to let him know that I'll be waiting at this restaurant. He told me that he had already entered the town and will arrive here in some 5-10 minutes, before we got off the call. I stepped inside the restaurant, and ordered myself a drink. I was really hungry, having walked too much but I decided for my friend to show up before ordering lunch.

I didn't have to wait too long, and just as he had told me over the phone call he arrived at the rendezvous point within some 10 minutes. He looked around the restaurant and I raised my arm a little, slightly waving my hand so he could spot me easily. He smiled, waved his hand in acknowledgement and walked over to my table in quick strides. I stood up from my chair to greet him as well. We shook hands and gave each other a brotherly hug; after all we were seeing each other after years.

"Sorry, I was late. My flight was delayed because of the weather", my friend said taking off his traveling coat and hanging it on the back of the chair set across from mine, "To think I'll join your club of being late."  
I let out a laugh at his joke, "Well Ark, it saved my life once", I reminded this crucial detail to my old friend, Ark Thompson, who made a living by working as a private investigator.  
"Yeah, yeah we all know that particular story", Ark said with a smile as well, "But it's really good to see you, after so long."  
"Same here", I agreed with him, and a waiter came by our table to take our orders, "Shall we order lunch first, I am really hungry."  
"Yeah me too", Ark agreed with me, "I missed breakfast because the flight was early but it just got delayed, and when I got myself something to eat at the airport my flight was announced, so I didn't get to eat that as well. The snacks on the flight weren't too appetizing either, so I am quite starving", he added opening the menu.  
"I can totally relate to that", I responded in an all-knowing tone, having been that kind of situation one to many times.

We scanned the menu and ordered lunch for ourselves. The waiter confirmed our order once to make sure he got everything on his list, before leaving us to talk. We had a casual conversation about insignificant topics like weather, since we knew the waiter would be back in few with Ark's drink, and we couldn't really discuss something too crucial in his presence. It didn't take the waiter too long to bring Ark's drink and he offered to refill mine. I agreed to it, after all it was cold outside and continued getting colder by the minute.

"So I saw on the TV you tied the knot with that Richardson chick?", Ark asked me with friendly smile and sipped his drink.  
"Yeah I did", I answered with a nod and a slight smile, when I was reminded of Kate.  
"I was half expecting her to show up", he said putting his glass down, sounding somewhat puzzled, "I thought you might be on vacation with her."  
"Yeah I am. But she hasn't been feeling that well lately, so she is up at the resort resting", I told him with a sigh.

"But dude you seriously got married and didn't let anyone of us know about it", he expressed his displeasure, "I mean the least you could do was give us a call; I mean I almost blew my cover when I saw you and her on a TV together, while tailing one of my subjects", I let out an amused laugh at that, "You didn't want to throw us a party or what? Or maybe you did throw one and didn't feel like inviting us or maybe your rich wife didn't want your poor friends to be there for the wedding", he spoke a bit inquisitively, possibly a quirk of being a private investigator.  
I let out a laugh yet again, "She's not like that", I shook my head, "I am sure she would love to meet you all, but things just happened too fast between us. I mean one moment I met her and other I was married to her; I was surprised myself."  
Ark laughed out loud at my joke, which is actually the truth, but he doesn't have to know that, "Well I half expected this reply from you", he commented not really suspecting anything from it.

"So anyways", I discreetly looked around to make sure no one was paying too much attention to our conversation, "What about the matter I asked you to look into?", I asked him lowering my voice.  
"Well you asked an almost impossible feat from me", he said pulling up a professional expression, and lowering his voice as well so that no one could overhear us, "But I managed to get the piece of information you're looking for somehow."  
"I knew you could do it otherwise I wouldn't have asked you in the first place", I spoke in a confident tone.  
"Well if you let me take the help of the police then you would have gotten the results earlier", he told me in a matter-of-fact tone, "I mean the information is right in the Kevin's backyard. He could have gotten the information in just one day and that off the record."  
"I know but I wanted to keep a low profile about this one", I told him the truth, "Involving police would have required us to go through a bunch of red tapes, and even if Kevin would have decided to help me off the record, it would have still been very risky."  
"How exactly?", he asked me in a slightly bewildered tone.  
"There are a few circumstances that I can't discuss right now", I vaguely explained the situation to him, hoping he would just understand. He opened his mouth to make a speculation but I spoke, "If you have already figured it out then I advise you to hold it in because it could really cost you."

Ark gave me an understanding nod and shared all the investigation details with me that he had collected over the week. He had surely gone through a lot of pain to acquire this information without proper paperwork but definitely his license as a private investigator would have aided him in collecting information about Maria Collins, the former head maid of the Richardson Mansion. The thing she left unexplained, when she was caught, was where she got so much money to buy a grand piano and a timed plastic bomb with it.

Kate wanted to deny the fact but both she and I knew that there must have been someone else, who might have financed Maria to stage that attack; someone who was rich enough to buy a grand piano, and influential enough to acquire a plastic bomb as well. Maria just acted as the means to bring Kate closer to the instrument of death, but someone else must have prepared and set this stage to make sure that it was Kate's last musical performance. Although, I had already ruined their plot but I couldn't get hold of the director of this grand act. I had to get hold of the producers, before they could make another attempt to hurt Kate.

The local police had re-opened the Keith Richardson's file and were already re-investigating the case, after the incident with the head maid, and probably looking into all the possibilities of there being more people involved in the businessman's murder. However, I couldn't just sit back and rely on them completely to take up the investigation from here on out, especially not when one of them was clearly obsessed with the wild idea that Kate was the ultimate mastermind. Hence, I decided to do a bit of research on my own, since Addison's research data had already served its purpose and was already falling short, and that's exactly where Ark comes in the picture.

I knew for certain that the best way to find Maria's financer was to learn about her and her connections, among other things. Due to the obvious circumstances I couldn't carry out the task myself; therefore, I had tasked Ark to gather that information on my behalf, specifically Maria's bank details and call records for past year. I hadn't given him too many details about Maria, just that she was currently in jail under the charge of attempted murder but I was more than sure that Ark might have figured out that she used to work for Kate and is possibly involved in Keith Richardson's death.

Ark showed me the transaction details of Maria's bank account, which of course might have been troublesome for him to acquire without proper permits. It had no significant detail except that her bank balance had been raised by 50 thousand dollar one day all of a sudden, and then it was withdrawn about a week later. I checked the details of that particular transaction and Maria had personally deposited and withdrawn that sum in her account, that too in cash. I asked Ark if he checked whether she had some insurance policy or investment maturing at that time. He told me that Maria did have some investments but none of it amounted to this much, and also that this money didn't belong to any such investment.

I took note of the dates, days and times of those two transactions. It was Monday afternoon that she deposited this money and if I remember it correctly she inexplicably went missing on one Sunday morning; the day Kate made breakfast for me. And the money was withdrawn just a day before she tried to kill Kate. It was just a theory but the friend that she went to see that Sunday morning might have been the one, who gave her the money. I quickly pulled the logs of the calls to her cell phone and scanned through it. There were a couple of recurrent numbers but without a name they didn't make much sense to me.

I pulled out my phone and started putting those numbers in it and very expectedly I had most of those numbers saved as contacts on my phone as well. For the few numbers, which I didn't know, Ark came to my aid and told me who those numbers belonged to, since he had simply called anonymously and checked who these persons were. There was a single number that she talked to daily and that was her sister's Amelia. Most of the recurrent numbers were quite expected like the numbers of other servants, Kate's, Vivian's, Mrs. Shaw's and Daniel's, but there were two numbers that weren't exactly unexpected but rather odd. And she did talk to one of those numbers on the Sunday morning, just the day before she had deposited the huge sum in her account.

My initial speculation seemed to be heading the right direction. The person had called her early on the Sunday morning to hand her the money, and since most of the banks are closed on weekends, Maria had no option but to wait till Monday. There was a strong possibility that the handover of money happened on Monday as well, I couldn't really say with absolute certainty, but there were three very strong possibilities. First that this handover of this money took place sometime between Sun-Mon(with more stress on Sunday because she went missing); second possibility that this was the phone number of the financer and third that this person was involved in Keith Richardson's murder, because the conversations between this person and Maria particularly happened around the time when Keith Richardson died and when Kate was attacked. There were no calls during the span of five months after Keith's death; it just started a few days before Maria got her hands on those mysterious 50 thousand dollars and continued till the day Kate was attacked.

These evidences weren't strong enough to convict someone and to be used against them in the court, but they were certainly enlightening. It gave a direction to the investigation, and now I knew where to dig for the truth. I wasn't even half surprised to know that this person could be behind all this. The way things have been going so far, I'd say Kate was right about her speculation that it could be anyone.

I handed all papers back to Ark and told him to keep them safe, because they might serve as crucial evidences later. I couldn't take them back with me and let everyone know that I was working on Keith Richardson's murder case. Just when Ark put the papers back in his bag, the waiter brought our lunch and it couldn't have been a more appropriate time for it. We leisurely had our late lunch together discussing a little of our work and life on general terms. Ark in his own way tried to learn more about Kate and I satisfied his curiosity without letting our secret slip.

After we were done with our lunch, we talked a little more about random stuff because there was a lot to catch up with each other. It was only when I realized that it was almost 5:30 PM in the evening, we decided to say goodbyes. I paid the restaurant bill, and we both stepped out of the restaurant. Ark got in his rental car, asking me to stay in touch and let him know if I need more help on the case; also not forgetting to add that he would like to meet Kate and for me to throw a wedding party. I gave him a nod and once again expressed my gratitude for helping me out, and with those final words he drove his car back to the city.

I again looked at my watch it was just a little over 5:40 PM, hopefully I'd be able to get back in time. I started to walk back towards the trail leading up to the resort. I hadn't been walking for too long, maybe 10-15 minutes, when I spotted the florist shop of the town. The moment I looked at the flowers in the store, I was reminded of Kate. I walked inside the store, deciding to take back flowers for Kate with me. The old florist smiled and welcomed me in his store. He asked me what kind of flowers I wanted, and like before I drew up a blank.

I still didn't know which flowers Kate liked, and unlike last time I didn't have anyone with me who could advise me about it. I remembered Vivian's words to go traditional and get her roses, but I wasn't really fond of roses that much. I thought of presenting her the same flowers that I did last time, since she didn't really hate those, but I couldn't find those flowers here at this store. The aged florist might have seen through my indecision and asked me to look around the flowers in his shop to make up my mind.

I scanned through all the flowers in the store, trying to come to decision. I knew Kate might not even react to it outwardly but I hope that these flowers could cheer her up a little. I chose to get her the pink lilies because they were the prettiest among all the flowers in the store. I pointed them out to the florist, and he moved to make a bouquet with it. My gaze fell on the clock in the store, and I realized it was already past 6:00 PM. I really took a little too much time choosing the flowers for Kate.

I thought to call up Kate and let her know that I might get a little late and took out my phone from the pocket, only to find there was not even a single bar of signal on it. I cursed a little seeing that, drawing the old man's attention. He let out a laugh and told me that this town being small only has two cell phone towers, one at the heart of this town and other one at the resort, and if one gets too far away from those then this might happen. He told me once I step out of the store I'd get signal on my phone, but if it's something really important I could use the store phone.

It wasn't that important, so I just waited for him to finish the bouquet for me. I paid him for the flowers and stepped back outside to head for the resort, with flowers in one hand and phone without a signal in other. I saw my phone showing two bars, as I neared the trail leading up the resort. I dialed Kate's number going up the trail but my phone just beeped and I pulled it away from my ear just to see it had lost signal once again. I must have been in the area where both the towers can't reach.

Instead of wasting my time trying to find a signal to call Kate and delay my arrival even more, I just decided to keep my phone back and walk up the trail as fast as I could. All throughout the walk up the hill, I tried to think of a way I could make the possible financer talk and contemplate whether I should let Kate know about it. With all those things in my mind the walk up the hill didn't seem too long, and I had covered almost half the distance in maybe one hour or so. I looked at my watch, it was just a little over 7:15 PM, and continued to walk through the mountain pass.

I hadn't been walking for too long when it started to snow, and I couldn't help but curse my luck a little, maybe I should have risked it and used one of the hotel transportation. Well there was no point regretting the past, and since the snowfall wasn't that heavy, I knew could manage it. I just hoped that it doesn't get worse before I reach the hotel, and that the weather doesn't ruin these flowers I had for Kate. I looked at the flowers; they still seemed fresh and pretty like they did in the store.

I couldn't help but smile as their color reminded me, the color of Kate's cheeks when she blushes. The thought hadn't even left my mind, when my phone buzzed in my pocket and I retrieved it still continuing to walk. My phone had finally reached within the area with signal strength. I saw that Kate was calling me, knowing that it could be important I didn't waste any time and took her call. I put the phone against my ear but I couldn't hear anything. I pulled away only to realize that the call had disconnected, and I saw that she had called quite a number of times, during the period my phone didn't have a signal. It only meant that she had been worrying about me, which made me smile once again.

* * *

 **(Kate's POV)**

I hurriedly made my way down to the lake, where Leon was last seen just a few hours ago along with Vivian. I wasn't sure that he would still be there but still I had to check, because I didn't know what else to do. I couldn't just sit around and do nothing if I knew that there's a minor possibility that he might be at the lake. I didn't care that it was snowing and that my feet were getting numb from walking through the snow, if I could find Leon at the lake then it would all be worth it. The moment the lake came into my view, I almost ran to cover that short distance to the lake.

I looked around the wide area by the lake side, panting a little and my eyes searching for Leon but not a single soul could be seen. The place was deserted and the visibility was poor as well, the distant flood lights from the resort were illuminating the eerie lake a little, and if it wasn't for those lights then this place would have been quite scary. I called out Leon's name, just to make sure he wasn't here and I wasn't missing something out in the dark. I wasn't really expecting it but when there was no response, I couldn't stop tears from flowing down my face.

I was cold and my feet were starting to hurt but it was all nothing compared to the pain in my heart. It felt as if someone was squeezing it hard in the palm of their hand or hammering a number of nails into it. I was breathing fine but every single breath felt like a curse, making me feel suffocated at the same time. A feeling of utter despair overtook me, and I couldn't shake off this dreadful feeling of having been lost everything. I knew I wanted him to leave but I didn't want it to happen this way, and now I wanted Leon back; I wanted my loving husband back!

My legs felt weak to hold me up anymore and I collapsed down on the white snow crying. I didn't know what to do anymore or if there was something I could even do. My pain seemed to be just multiplying by the seconds, as my mind was giving me a million reasons to cry about. I put a hand against my aching chest, but how could it help me contain that grief. The only person that could soothe this ail was Leon, and he wasn't here. I doubled up crying, wanting to get rid of this pain but it was consuming me little by little. I just wanted it all to end once and for all.

My grief knew no bounds and I felt helpless; it was then my gaze fell on the lake, and for some reason that lake seemed so different now. The creepy, bone-chilling frozen lake didn't look the same as before; it seemed beautiful. I lifted myself off the ground, and slowly walked towards the lake. As I stood at the edge of the lake looking down at its dark waters, it appeared welcoming. I felt an odd sense of warmth; it wasn't the warmth I was seeking but I knew it would ease my pain. I looked at the sign besides me that read: 'DANGER', and looked back at the frozen lake, which seemed to be calling out to me.

I wiped my tears on the back of my hand and took a step closer to the lake, determined to put an end to everything now. I have been such an idiot to have not thought about this before. I was stupid; I was so, so stupid to not see this simple solution. I was trying so hard to solve all the mess that I didn't even consider the fact that there was an easy way out. I wouldn't have to go through any of this pain and everything would have been avoided if I had only thought of it before. I would have been free from all these suffocating responsibility.

I wouldn't have dragged in Leon if only this has occurred to me earlier. He wouldn't really have been in this mess, if it wasn't for me. He would have been happy doing whatever he does back at his work in DC, rather than tagging along with me all the time, putting his life in danger from time to time. He was right; I just put a price on his head by marrying him. I should have left him alone, kept him out of it; he would have been better off without me and he would be better off without me.

I prepared myself to do what was right and told myself that there was still time to fix things. I hoped… no, I just knew that things will be alright if I did this and there was no way I could mess this up, after all it was so simple that even a child could do it. I closed my eyes took a deep breath, saying my goodbyes and as I was about to plunge myself into the water, Leon's voice rang in my head, 'You're stronger than this!', making me stop. His voice was just an echo from my memory but somehow those words gave me strength to endure this pain.

I snapped back to my senses and took a step back, with the realization how grave of a mistake I was about to commit. Leon would never want me to do this and he would have never forgiven for it. Daddy never raised me to be this weak; he always taught me to stand my ground, face anything and everything head on and not to take the loser's way out. I still felt miserable, lonely and beat up but I couldn't let it be the end of me.

I looked down at the phone in my hand and as if on cue it rang, breaking the cold and dull silence around me that I was startled a little. In an instant my insurmountable misery turned to unbound joy; all my pain disappeared and once again I was filled with hope, just from seeing Leon's name flashing on my phone screen. It was as if the almighty heavens had answered my prayers. I didn't waste even a second to take his call, and answered it before the first ring ended.

"Hey sweetheart!", Leon spoke from the other end, and his voice was music to my ears.  
"Leon!", I called out his name, slightly relieved, "Where the hell are you?", I asked still worried about him, "I have been looking all over for you."  
"So you were missing me", he spoke in a conclusive tone and I knew he must be smiling at the other end.  
I couldn't help but let out a laugh, "Do you have any idea how worried I was?", I couldn't help but ask him.  
"I am really sorry", he sounded really apologetic, "I got delayed with my meet but I'll be there in half an hour, so don't worry about me."

"Where are you exactly?", I asked looking around my eerie surroundings, "I thought you might be by the lake."  
"Why did you think I would be at lake?!", Leon asked me back in a confused tone, not answering my question.  
"Because you were here two hours ago, weren't you?", I said in an obvious tone, at least that what I learnt.  
"Who told you?", he asked me in an almost monotone, sounding very serious.  
"What do you mean who told me?", I asked him back not getting his question, and then I thought I heard something like a phone ringing.  
I looked around but didn't see anyone, "Kate, listen to me carefully", Leon spoke in a tone of urgency which brought back my attention to him, "Head back…"

I couldn't hear what Leon said after that, as I felt someone push me from behind with an extreme force, making me let go of my phone. The push was so strong that it made me lose my balance, since I was standing near the slippery bank of the lake. I let out a scream in reflex, as my body collided with the solid ice surface of the frozen lake, before the thin sheet of ice broke beneath me and I was slumped into the icy cold water of the lake. My skin burned the moment it made contact with the freezing water, and the last thing I heard before I was completely submerged into the water was someone's phone ring; a phone ring that I was very much familiar with.

* * *

A/N: Thanks a lot for reading and I hope you enjoyed. Please let me know how did you find the chapter, if it was too confusing to get the grasp of thing or it was too impractical? I doubt that many of you foresaw Ark making an appearance but do tell me what did you think about this small cameo? And he's not the only one, BTW. Also feel free to make guesses about the person, who pushed Kate into the lake, or any other thing you might want to comment on. Lastly I apologize for the inconvenience that my poor grammar and typos might have caused you. I'll see you guys next week at the same time, so till then take care and have a great time!


	42. By Your Side

A/N: Hey there everyone, I hope you are all doing fine! It's a pleasure to see you guys once again and needless to say that I am grateful that you make time to read my stories. I would like to especially mention **Shirahane Aikawa, Reaper2908, Xaori, Ariel Wild, JacksFreitas, Adela and silver scropion** for reviewing the last chapter. I am immensely thankful for all the love and support, and hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

 **Chapter 41: By Your Side**

* * *

 **(Leon's POV)**

I ran as fast as I could up the mountain trail leading up to the lake. When I was talking to the Kate on the phone and asking her to retrieve back to the safety of the hotel, our call was interrupted all of a sudden and my message never reached her. I had called her name a few times over the phone and tried calling her back a couple of times as well, but her phone came dead. I didn't want to admit it but I was sure I heard her scream when our call was unexpectedly cut short earlier. I didn't need anyone to tell me that her life was in danger now.

I assumed that Kate would be safe with a lot of people surrounding her in the Hotel, but the culprit lured her out to the deserted place to get rid of her. And once again my absence was not only seen as an opportunity but also as a reason to pull Kate out of the security of her room and even hotel. I couldn't help but blame myself a little too for being slightly irresponsible, for not just leaving her behind all alone but also not telling her about my plans in detail. I should have at least forewarned her to not leave her room or stay with groups of people, but I didn't want to disturb her mental peace or make her feel paranoid and maybe that's where I was mistaken. I just hoped that Kate doesn't have to pay the price by her life for my small indiscretion.

My lungs hurt and I was already panting; only god knew for how long I have been running, but I couldn't stop even for a second because every second was crucial. All my physical training was paying off now, and I was glad that I always stayed active on the field. The lake finally came into my view, and I felt a fresh boost of energy possibly from the fresh adrenalin being pumped up in my blood streams, to cover that last couple of meters up to the frozen lake.

I came to a halt at the lakeside but I couldn't see Kate there anywhere. I caught up my breath looking around the surroundings for any sign of my wife. The visibility was poor so I retrieved my cell phone and used it as a flash light to check the surrounding area. There were no signs of struggle or even anyone being there, but that's probably because the falling snowflakes might have covered everything up, after all it did take me more than 15 minutes to get here and the snowfall had gotten quite heavy, since the time I had started my journey from the valley town.

I stood by the lake contemplating if I should head to the Hotel and look for Kate there but something in my bones was telling me that she was here. I searched the ground in the light of my cell phone looking for any clue, which would tell me the whereabouts of Kate. It was then that I noticed the surface of the lake; it wasn't frozen solid anymore. I stepped closer to the lake and shined the light at it, just to see that a thin film of ice was starting to form at the water's surface.

I cursed because it could possibly mean that Kate might have been pushed into the freezing lake water. I hoped I was wrong and something else could have caused it but I got closer to examine it anyways. If she had drowned then her body would have definitely floated up on the surface of the lake, but I was more than glad to see that there was no dead body in the water. However, something on the farther edge of the lake caught my attention. It seemed like a bunch of rocks or a rotting tree trunk in the dark at first glance but when I raised my light up to have a better look at it, I could see it was a person. It was the very person I was looking for.

Kate was lying on the ground, somewhat covered in snow, on the other side of the lake. I could only think of one possibility that after being pushed into the lake she must have tried to save herself but swimming to the other side of the lake, but swimming in the freezing waters might have taken a heavy toll on her already delicate body, and she might not have the strength to move anymore. I called out her name a couple of times but she didn't react to it and just laid there motionless. I couldn't waste anymore time, I had to get her help immediately.

I called the emergency number, gave them the address and stated the nature of the emergency as briefly as I could, and they told me that they will reach here as soon as they can. But I couldn't just rely on the emergency service because it would take them a considerable time to reach here, since it was a pretty much remote area, so I tried calling the people who could bring aid faster and those were the people in the Hotel. I called her mother, her aunt, her cousins and anyone in the Hotel whose number I had on my phone but not a single person answered their phones for whatever reason. I cursed when I couldn't reach anyone, and I decided to personally go get help. I yelled out to Kate that I am going to get help but I didn't know if she was conscious to hear me out.

I made a move to run back to the hotel but my feet didn't move, as if they were just glued to the ground. I looked up at the hotel in the distance and then back at Kate's motionless form on the other side. I didn't even know how long she's been freezing in this cold weather; she didn't even have anything warm on her either, not that it would help her if she was soaked to the bone. I wanted to move to go get help for her but I couldn't say with certainty that she'd be alive by the time I return with the so-called aid.

As I stared at the disheveled form of my wife lying across the lake, I didn't want to leave her all alone like this. I just couldn't leave her to die here all by herself, freezing out in the cold, half buried and covered in snow. I didn't want her to die a cold and lonely death, and I just somehow knew that if I left now then I won't be able to see her alive again. I definitely didn't want her to die and certainly didn't want to abandon her at a time like this. I wanted to stay by her side, even if it's the last thing I do.

I didn't think twice before taking off my jacket and throwing aside my holster, and jumping in the ice cold water of the lake. I could go around the lake to get to Kate but I didn't want to waste unnecessary time and swimming through the lake was the fastest means to reach her. I was trained to swim in freezing waters but still I couldn't say I really enjoyed this experience or that it was too easy. If it was difficult for me then it would have been much, much more difficult for Kate.

I reached the other side of the lake and my body was urging me to fall face first on the ground to rest for a little while, but I told myself I was fine. I looked at Kate, who was lying still at an arm's length. I crawled up to her and I was more than relieved to find out that she was breathing. She was lying on her side, shivering heavily in cold. I put a hand on her shoulder and turned her to face up at me. She opened her eyes really slowly to look up at me, still quivering uncontrollably. I smiled down at her, getting rid of the hair on her face and my fingers were so cold that I couldn't even feel her soft skin when I did that.

"Kate!", I called out to her smiling in happiness, as I took her in my arms, "Don't worry, I am here now", I said brushing the snow off her face, when she weakly slapped my hand away, "You're dying, can you stop being stubborn now?!", I yelled out in slight frustration.

Kate slowly closed her eyes once again and tears streamed down from the corners of her eyes. I wiped those tears way and pulled her to my chest, hugging her tight in a fruitless attempt to share some of the body heat, since two cold bodies wouldn't be able to exchange any heat. I heard her mumble something about saving myself but I couldn't leave her to die alone.

* * *

 **(Leon's POV)**

I looked down at Kate, who was cuddled up in my arms, as we sat shivering in the cold weather while we waited for the rescue service to come to our aid. I wanted to carry her all the way to the Hotel and put her in a warm and comforting bed, but all I could do was carry her to the shelter of a nearby tree to save ourselves from the heavy snowstorm. It wasn't much but it was a lot better than staying under the open sky, in the frigid lap of snow. Out here, I had nothing but my arms to keep her warm and cozy.

I leaned against the tree trunk, making my loosening grip tighter on Kate. I rubbed her cold arms a little with my equally cold hands, making a pitiful attempt to keep her warm. She was breathing so heavily against my chest that I knew for sure that she was having trouble breathing properly. Her physical condition was getting worse by the second, and I wasn't in any good condition either. My mind was starting to blank out and my body wanted to give up already, after all it had definitely been over half an hour since Kate and I are struggling to keep ourselves alive. I was literally struggling to keep myself awake and for Kate, who had been in this condition just a little, slightly longer than I was, things didn't seem too bright at the moment. She definitely wouldn't have survived this long if I had decided to get help instead of jumping in the lake to get to her.

We couldn't hold out for too long now, and I could feel that our time amongst the living was drawing close to an end. I never thought that I would freeze to death like this; even dying of old age was more expected scenario than this one. At least, I wouldn't regret it that much since I was dying with a very beautiful woman in my arms. I really never felt this helpless before except in love. The thought amused me a little and in process of letting out a laugh, I ended up coughing.

"Leon", Kate called out my name very weakly, that I almost didn't hear it.  
I hummed in response but she didn't say anything, "Kate?", I called out, looking down at her.  
"Go!", she breathed out with some effort.  
"No", I disagreed with her right away, pulling her close.  
"Please", she requested opening her eyes and looking up at me. Her breaths were getting heavier and her eye lids were so droopy that she was fighting to keep them open.  
"I can't", I shook my head with whatever little strength I had.

"I am sorry", Kate apologized to me in a wavering voice, "I don't… hate you."  
"I know", I told her the truth. I always knew that she was trying to be mean on purpose but her intention was not to hurt me.  
"Don't… hate me…", tears welled up in her eyes and overflowed from the corners of her eyes.  
"I don't", I told her in the most sincere tone, I could muster up right now.

Kate didn't say anything anymore and closed her eyes once again, slipping into unconsciousness. I looked down at her, my eyelids felt too heavy to keep them open now and I knew I will lose consciousness in a few minutes as well. I wanted to admire my wife's beautiful face as long as I can, before my strong will fails to control my body. I remembered all our bittersweet moments together, and how I wished to see her smiling one last time, but I guess I'll just have to satisfy myself with a picture in my memory. I gathered my last ounce of strength to kiss her forehead, and closed my eyes, resting my forehead against her.

I hadn't even closed my eyes for a minute, when I heard a dog bark. I thought my mind was playing tricks on me, but I opened my eyes to confirm it. I saw a dog running in our direction, and when it stopped near us I could see it was a security dog. Soon enough a man with a flashlight in his hand hurried over following the dog. He yelled over to other people that he had found us, and bent down to tell me that it would be fine. I could just nod, feeling relieved that we were saved now, as more people from the hotel security and rescue service came to our aid.

Two men hurried over to us and lifted Kate off my lap while a paramedic checked on her, as they carried her away on a stretcher, being aware of the delicacy of her of her condition. I felt colder once she was taken away from me, since we both were keeping each other warm. One of the men pulled a heavy blanket around me while another medic checked on my vitals, asking me various questions to check my mental and physical responsiveness. He gave me a shot, and two more men came to help me move to the ambulance, so they can take me to the hospital.

As I was being taken to the ambulance, I came across Michelle, Annie and others, who tried to ask me what had happened, but the people from the rescue service told them to stay back. Once I was inside the ambulance, I asked the paramedic who was with me about Kate, and he told me that they had taken her ahead of me, in a different ambulance. He didn't know much about her health condition, but he told me I needed to rest and assured me that they will do their best to try save Kate. I gave him a nod and closed my eyes to rest. I knew my Kate was strong and she would survive through it.

* * *

 **(Kate's POV)**

I woke up a little slowly and it took me a while to become aware of my senses. First I felt the warmth of the bed I was lying on, then heard the sounds of the machines beeping in the room and lastly perceived the brightness of the room through my eyelids with my eyes closed. I felt too weak to move any part of my body, even my eyelids felt too heavy to open. I lied there still for a moment, as the noises around me became clearer. I heard someone talking but I couldn't comprehend the words being spoken but I recognized the voice as Leon's, and I was relieved to know he was doing fine.

I really wanted to see him because the last time I saw him, we were literally freezing to death. If he wanted, he could have just left me there to die but he jumped in the freezing lake to save me, held me in his arms through that bone chilling snowstorm and put himself in the harm's way, just to make sure that I survive. Somehow thinking about all this gave me the strength, and finally I managed to open my eyes. At first, everything was a blur then very slowly my eyes gained focus and I was able to discern the white ceiling of the hospital room I was in.

I followed the sound of Leon's voice and turned my head slightly to find him. He was standing to my left, facing the glass window with his back towards me, and talking on the phone. He was telling someone about the incident, "Well she's still unconscious", he looked at me as he spoke those words, and smiled brightly noticing that I was awake, "Claire, I'll call you later. She just woke up", and with that he ended the call.

Leon hurriedly walked towards my bedside; that charming smile never leaving his face. He didn't ask me how I was feeling, as he took a seat on the bed right by my side. Just then a nurse entered the room and he told her to inform the doctor that I had gained consciousness. I tried to sit up to get a glass of water but I didn't have the strength to lift myself yet, so the moment I tried I began to fall only to be supported by Leon. We exchanged gazes for a brief moment, before I looked away. He let out a sigh; wrapping an arm around my waist and pulling me close as if hugging me while he raised the bed, exactly like that other time before.

Before I could even reach out to the glass of water, Leon uncovered it and held it near my mouth, so I could drink it. I put my stubbornness aside and drank from his hand. Once I finished that glass of water, he asked if I wanted some more. I replied by shaking my head in negative and he set the glass down on the bedside table. I rested back on the bed, closing my eyes for a bit. My chest hurt a little and I wasn't sure if it was psychological or if it was because of my illness. I felt Leon grab my hand to comfort me and I opened my eyes to look at him.

"Why did you save me?", I asked him feeling immensely frustrated of him.  
"Isn't it obvious?", Leon spoke looking at me and I gave him a demanding look, "You're my wife and I love you!"  
I let out a laugh, "Love?", I repeated somewhat coldly, "You can't even afford my love."  
"Are you forgetting, sweetheart? I am a billionaire now", he said smiling sweetly at me, "I have you", he lifted up my hand and kissed it.

I pulled my hand away from him, "What is wrong with you?!", I almost yelled extremely infuriated with his carefree and reckless attitude, "Why don't you leave? I really want to be as far away from you as possible. I don't want to be with you anymore, it's frustrating. You don't listen to anything I say. You're always getting in trouble and putting your life on the line. You didn't have to do this, you don't have to do this and I don't want you do this for me. It's like you have a death wish or something. Don't you value your life? Why don't you understand that you'll only be putting yourself in danger the more you stay here?"

I would have said more and continued on with my aggravated rant but Leon stopped me from saying anything anymore, as he swiftly leaned in a fraction of a second capturing my lips. It really took me by surprise because it all happened so fast, as Leon grabbed my face and leaned in to kiss me, that my eyes widened in shock at the realization that I was actually being kissed. My mind almost immediately went into a panic, and my body tensed up. I put both of my hands on Leon's shoulders to push him away, but I couldn't do it because Leon had already acted to counter my anxiety by kissing me a little more tenderly. It was as if he was asking me to calm down and relax; telling me that he'll not hurt me and that he'll protect me; and requesting me to trust him.

I really wanted to push Leon away and break away from this unsolicited kiss, but my hands that were resting on his shoulders just gripped his shirt tight instead, failing to act according to the rationality of my judgment. I tried really hard to keep a lid on my emotions but like always the taste of his lips was erasing all those rational thoughts off my mind. I was mentally asking my body to move but his kiss was poisonous, paralyzing my whole body and slowly corrupting my mind.

Leon's kiss was as amorous as I remembered them to be and it was slowly shaking my resolve and melting my heart. It didn't take too long for my real feelings to surface, and my heart strongly urged me to savor this moment and make the best of it by kissing him as lovingly as he was kissing me. I closed my eyes, accepting his kiss and tears of remorse streamed down my face, which almost made Leon to pull away from the kiss but he stayed because I finally returned his kiss. He wiped away those tears and continued to kiss me even more passionately.

I had really missed this sensation of his lips touching mine in such a delicate manner. The way his soft lips expertly caressed mine was both satisfying as well as gratifying. It was a warm and comforting feeling comparable to none. My heart raced with exhilaration and it felt like electricity was running through my whole body, except that it wasn't a painful experience but a pleasurable one. My body that felt too weak to even move a muscle just few minutes ago, now seemed to be bursting with energy just to sustain this kiss. I didn't want this kiss to end because in the back of my mind I had always longed for it, since his lips were the only thing that could make me feel so much loved.

I wished for it to have lasted forever but Leon pulled away from the kiss, when I became short of breath. The kiss left me panting, and since my eyes were still close, I just felt Leon pulling me in his embrace, as he muttered a few words in my ear. I opened my eyes with a realization; now that the kiss had ended, all my better judgment returned to me in a flash of a second. I pushed away Leon with all my strength and almost hesitantly slapped his face, the sound of which echoed in the dully painted hospital room.

Leon looked at me with a poker expression not really surprised with the way I acted, as if he was half expecting me to do that. I looked at him furiously ignoring the painful lump in my throat. I didn't want to do this to him, who had done so much for me, but he had literally pushed me to this limit. Leon smiled telling me that he didn't regret his actions even a little bit, which just irked me beyond my core. I didn't really have the strength otherwise I would have really punched him.

"Kate?", I heard my mother's bewildered voice, and both of us turned to look towards the door, where she was standing with Annie by her side. She looked from me to Leon, "What is going on here?"  
"Mom, I…", I tried to explain things to her but I didn't know how.  
"We are sorry you had to see this", Leon spoke before I could say anything, "It's a misunderstanding, there was a bug on my face", he looked at me for support, and since I didn't want to break my mom's heart I nodded in agreement.  
"A bug?!", my mother repeated unconvinced and continued to stare from one face to another, "I hope it's not a big a bug!", she said to us meaningfully, shaking her head and walking up to my bed, "Anyways how are you doing?", she asked me, as Annie hurried to hug me.  
"I feel a little weak but I am fine", I answered her mustering up a smile.  
"I am so glad!", mom smiled at me widely.

Just as mom finished speaking her sentence, the door to my room opened once again and a doctor followed by a nurse entered through it. My mom raised herself by my bedside and stood a little further back, as the doctor moved to check on my vitals. She asked me some general questions about my health and how I was feeling, and I answered her truthfully. She told me that I was fine as of now but I still needed rest to recover to my perfect health. She gave me some general instructions, and then asked the nurse to get me something to eat, and the nurse headed out right away. The doctor left after telling us to call her if the need be.

There was this odd silence in the room, once the doctor had left. Mom walked to take a seat by my side once again, and adjusted the blanket humming something. I looked over at Leon, who had seated himself on the couch that was in the room, and then finally at Annie, who was sitting on my right. She had been exceptionally silent since she got here, and although at times I wished her to quiet down when she talks loudly but today it didn't suit her even a bit.

"How come you're so quiet?", I asked her with a smile.  
"I really don't know what to say", Annie spoke in a low tone unfitting her, "I am so glad that you are alright!", she hugged me once again, "You know, you were almost blue when they were taking you away that night. Mom and I were so scared", she looked at mom, as tears well up her auburn eyes.  
"Yeah, I thought I might lose you", she spoke with tears streaming down her face as well, "But thanks to the doctors and Leon", she looked over at him and he just gave a her slight smile, "You are alive", she wiped her tears on the back of her hand.

"It's also thanks to you; if it wasn't for you then we might have been probably frozen to death", Leon said to her, "The Hotel's security staff found us just before the rescue service arrived. I have to admit if our rescue was delayed by another 5 minutes or so, then we might not have survived."  
"Oh don't say such horrible things, Leon", Mom almost snapped at Leon, seemingly revolted and scared of that idea.  
"I am sorry, I didn't mean to", he spoke apologetically, shaking his head a little; "By the way, I wanted to know what happened at your end that you went looking out for us?"

"Well Kate suddenly left my side, so I retrieved my phone to call her but saw that I had several missed calls from you, since the music was so loud in the banquet hall that I probably didn't hear my phone ring. Anyways I tried to call both you and Kate but I couldn't reach any of you. I thought you might have retired to your room, so I went and checked there but you weren't there either", she took a pause looking from him to me, "Call it a mother's instinct but I just knew my child was in danger, so I gathered everyone and requested them to look for you guys. We couldn't find you guys at the hotel so we took the search outside, and we found your jacket and holster by the lake, so we spread out and looked for you guys in the surrounding area. Just when one of the dogs from hotel's security found you guys, the rescue service arrived as well."

"I see", Leon said in response, "I am glad that they got there, when they got there."  
"Yeah, I was really scared to find your belongings half buried in the snow, and couldn't really stop crying", Mom said with tears in her eyes, "I wish that no mother has to see such a day", she caressed my head as if I was a little girl, "I'll never ever forgive Dave for making me live through that", she spoke somewhat bitterly.  
"So it was Uncle Dave?", I asked them in confirmation, even though I knew who was the one that pushed me in the lake.  
"Yeah", mom answered with a sigh. I didn't exactly know why I didn't feel anything after hearing the truth, maybe it was because I already knew it or maybe because if Maria could try and kill me, then Uncle Dave wasn't really much of a surprise to me, "It came as a surprise to us, when Leon told us that he was the man responsible for everything", mom continued and looked over at him.  
I looked at him as well, "How did you find out it was him?", I asked him since I never got to tell him that it was Uncle Dave, who told me that he saw Leon and Vivian at the lake that night.

Leon sat up straight, "Well I figured that it has to be someone that's staying at the hotel, because that's the closest place to the lake, and also it had to be the person who knew that you'll be going there. I mean they would quickly want to retrieve back to a place where they can have an alibi, so that ruled out someone down from valley town", he started to explain, "So I reviewed the Hotel's security cameras' recordings. The one near the event hall showed, you talking to Clark about something before he moved to head inside the hall, leaving you behind. But then he came back, when you were trying to call someone. He told you something that made you rush out of the hotel; the camera at the reception confirms it as well. I am guessing he told you I was at the lake?", he paused to confirm and I gave him a nod, "Yeah, so after that Clark followed you out as well, and he returned after some time but you didn't."

"I see", I didn't know what else to say, but as always I was impressed by his methodical way to work with things.  
"But that isn't enough", Leon said in a serious tone letting out a sigh.  
"What do you mean?", Annie asked him not getting what he was staying.  
"The footage is not strong evidence to hold him guilty of the crime", he cleared it out to her, "He is just a suspect at best."  
"What are you saying?", Annie almost yelled out in surprise.  
"Well didn't the police arrest him earlier?", Mom asked him in a confused tone.  
"They just took him for general questioning, I suppose", Leon told her pretty much in a casual tone.

"How can they let a murderer run lose?", Annie expressed her disagreement, "What if he tries to hurt Kate again?"  
"Law doesn't work like that", Leon told her in a calm tone, "It works on evidence. It doesn't matter if we know Clark is a murderer…"  
"That's for us to find out and the court to decide", Leon was interrupted in his speech by someone and we all lifted our heads to see two men entering my room. I remembered those two being the police officers who investigated my father's murder case, "If I may suggest then you are a possible suspect too", Warren added to Leon, who just smiled up at him.  
"Pardon our intrusion", the other officer Jack Bennett, if I remember his name correctly, spoke politely.  
"Why are you here officers?", Mom asked them in a slightly puzzled yet humble tone.  
"The local police transferred this case to us since it's related to the case we are investigating and just when we arrived here, the doctor informed us that Ms. Richardson gained consciousness, so we are here to take her statement", Troy Warren answered her in his usual cocky tone.  
"Oh I see, please do then", she once again raised herself off my bed and walked to take a seat next to Leon.

Troy Warren took her empty seat and Jack Bennett remained standing behind him. Warren asked me to tell him what had happened on the night of Christmas Eve as much minute detail as possible. I told him everything from frantically searching for Leon everywhere to Uncle Dave telling me that Leon was at the lake to me being pushed in the lake. Both the officers silently listened to the details of the events with a very serious and professional expression on their faces, while Bennett recorded whatever I said on his phone.

"Did you see who pushed you into the lake", Warren asked me once I was done speaking.  
"No", I shook my head in negative, "It was too dark, I didn't see the face but it looked like it was a man, as he ran away from there."  
"Could it be your husband?", Warren asked me briefly looking over at Leon and my eyes followed his eyes too.  
"No", I answered shaking my head, "He wasn't even there!"  
"Didn't you say you went in there looking for him?", Warren questioned me once again.  
"Yeah but he wasn't there", I told him the truth.  
"Maybe he was, and you just failed to see him", he suggested with a smug smile, "He could have been the one who pushed you in the lake."

"Leon saved her", Annie was the one who spoke from my side, her tone slightly angry.  
"Little girl, you're interrupting us", Warren told her in a more pleasant tone, smiling at her somewhat amiably.  
Annie was about to refute but I stopped her by grabbing her hold of her arm, "Annie, calm down. Let me deal with this", I said to her before turning to the officers, "It wasn't Leon", I told them with utter conviction in my voice, "He arrived at the scene later, swam to me and helped me out till the rescue service came."  
"How can you be so sure?", Bennett asked me in doubtful tone.  
"I was conscious when Leon came to my aid and it was much later than when I was pushed into the lake. After that I kept slipping in and out of consciousness, and every time I came to my senses he was there holding on to me tight and keeping me warm", I told him the truth, "If he tried to kill me, then he definitely wouldn't have tried to save me."  
"Maybe he came to check if you are dead yet and fell into the lake himself", Warren made another wild guess, "And he might have held on to you because if he didn't then he might have died himself."

"And why would I take off my jacket and holster before falling into the lake?", Leon asked him in pretty much a monotone.  
Bennett bent to say, "He's right!", in Warren's ear.  
"I know", Warren said to him annoyed and pushed him back, "Well Ms. Richardson, don't get me wrong but if you die Mr. Kennedy is going to benefit the most from your death, that's why I have to ask these questions."  
"I understand", I said giving him a nod, "But I can assure you Leon has nothing to do with this."  
"How can you be so sure?", Bennett asked me once again.  
"The moment I was pushed into the lake, I was on a call with Leon", I drew their attention to a very important detail, "And as I was falling I heard the attacker's phone ring. Leon's phone couldn't ring if I was on call with him."  
"Unless he owns another phone", Bennett said with a shrug, which made me give him a displeased look, "Anyways anything else?"

"Yeah I recognized the ringtone", I told them with a couple of nods, "It was Uncle Dave's, I mean Dave Clark's phone's ringtone, and I am sure because I had heard it just a little while ago when I had asked him about Leon's whereabouts", I said even before they could ask me the reason for being so certain about it, "And also he was the one, who told me that he had seen Leon at the lake and probably the only one who knew I was at the lake at that particular time. And before you pull in Leon on this matter, it was I who told him that I was at the lake."

"Well about the ringtone, many people could have the same ringtones as him", Warren told me in an obvious tone, "And we have already questioned Mr. Clark a little about the incident, and he told us that he never told you that you'd find your husband at the lake. He accepts that he mentioned to you that he had seen your husband at the lake, and we have confirmed with many people, including your husband, that he was indeed at the lake that day. He wasn't really misleading you; you just misheard or misinterpreted his words."

"It happens sometimes", Bennett agreed with him, "You said you were worried about your husband and it is quite possible that you didn't pay too much attention to what he said."  
"Yeah exactly", Warren nodded, "There is a strong probability that you weren't really pushed at all, but slipped and fell in the lake. You were stressed and your brain might have made a convenient story for you to accept", he smiled at me sympathetically, "But don't worry if there is someone that's trying to kill you then he won't be able to hide for too long."

I smiled at the fact that how easily these two policemen told me that I might have just slipped and fell in the cold water that night; also, very humbly suggesting that I have such a weak mental constitution that I might have imagined being pushed by someone. I knew that I could not prove that it was Uncle Dave who conspired to kill me but at least this 'slipping and falling' theory of theirs won't put anyone innocent on their guilty radar. It's better that a hundred criminals roam free than to put one innocent behind the bars.

I gave two officers a nod and they asked me if I had anything else to tell them and I shook my head in negative. They told me that they had no more questions to ask of me, and would take their leave. I again responded by movement of my head, and they both wished me a speedy recovery and assured me they'll work hard to get the culprit, not failing to add if there was a culprit to be captured. I thanked them for their help with a smile and they went on their way.

Annie was very much displeased with their attitude and wanted to complain about it, but I told her that I didn't want to have a discussion on that topic. I was really glad that mom supported me and told her not to bring it up as well. Not long after that the nurse brought me dinner and I started to eat, not before asking Annie to tell me about her days at her High School. At first, she was quite reluctant and wanted to strictly follow bedside manners but I told her that it's fine and reminded her that we won't be able to spend after this trip, since from what she mentioned to me earlier, she had planned to spend her New Year with her father. With that little emotional push she began to tell me about everything, speaking in her usual paced up, chirpy and excited tone.

I spent most of the evening talking to Annie and Mom, about different random stuff. Sometimes I urged them to go celebrate their Christmas in a better way but they didn't listen to me. We talked till the nurse came and told me that it's time when I should take my meds and sleep. Mom and Annie wanted to stay with me over the night, saying that Leon shouldn't stress himself too much, since he too had been released from the hospital just this morning. Leon denied their requests and said he'll manage, saying that he sleeps better when he's with me. I knew it would be a little hard for mom to stay over the night and it would be too bothersome for Annie, so I agreed with him and told them I'd call them if I need their help.

Mom finally sighed in defeat, praising Leon's dedication as a husband and slapped his back a little proudly. Annie and Mom pulled on their coats and hugged me goodbye. They both asked Leon once more about staying over and he told them that they shouldn't worry about it. They said their byes, wished us goodnight and we did the same, before they left. The nurse assisted me to lie back down and told me to use the call button if I need her, with that she left the room too. I watched Leon turn off the lights, before moving to sleep on the small couch as well.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading the chapter and I hope you enjoyed it. I know many of you predicted this from the very start but still I would like to know if you saw this coming. What do you think is Clark's motive behind all this? Do you think he might have been successful, if Leon hadn't jumped in to save Kate? How do you think this particular incident would affect Kate and Leon's relationship? And what is the possibility that Kate actually imagined it all and it's just a stupid accident? Please let me know your thoughts on the chapter and story, like I have said before I really enjoy reading your comments. I'll see you next Tuesday/Wednesday, till then take care and have a great time! :D


	43. Back Home

A/N: Hey everyone, I hope you are all doing great! And like always, I would like to quickly thank all the readers and reviewers, **Reaper2908, anonymous reviewer, Adela and JacksFreitas** , for reviewing the last chapter. I hope you enjoy this chapter as well.

* * *

 **Chapter 42: Back Home**

* * *

 **(Kate's POV)**

I lowered the glass of the car window a little to enjoy the fresh morning air for a bit, as we were being driven to the main administrative building of Richardson's Enterprise. It had already been a day since I was discharged from the hospital and we got back home. So much had happened over the past two weeks that I didn't quite really have the idea where and how those two weeks went by. Life has been so eventful lately with some of the very closest people trying to kill me that I barely got to catch my breath and keep myself alive.

However, today everything seemed completely different, even though nothing had really changed. The skies were still filled with gray clouds and the air was still cold, damp and dense but even then my life felt a bit brighter and a little bit warmer. I smiled in amusement at that contrasting thought, enjoying the soul soothing sensation of newfound long lost feelings. I wasn't really sure if I was growing more accepting of this complicated way of life or I just didn't really care anymore; it was most probably the later.

My phone rang breaking the chain of my thoughts, making me look back. Leon and my eyes met for a moment, which made me realize that he was probably looking my way, when I was looking through my car window lost in my abstract thoughts about life. He gave me a slight smile of adoration and I couldn't help but frown and roll my eyes at him, as I unzipped my handbag to look for the phone.

I had to search through my handbag's numerous compartments, before I retrieved my phone from it. One look at the screen told me it was my secretary, Jefferson, so I took his call without a delay. He informed me that one of the board directors had showed up to meet with me unannounced. I asked him if the director mentioned his reason for his unexpected visit and Jefferson answered in negative. I told him to make the director wait in the VIP waiting room and attend to his littlest need, while I get there. Jefferson gave me a positive response, before hanging up the call.

I let out a sigh and looked out the window again to see where we were so as to make an assumption about my arrival time at the work. I expected to reach there in another 5-10 minutes. I looked at the time it was not even 9:30 AM in the morning, and already there was a director waiting for me at my office. I checked my schedule on the phone; I had a meeting with the management team of our hospital chains at 10:00 AM in the morning, and I just hope the director doesn't take too much of my time. I was really getting bored of addressing the needs of these money hungry old coots, it almost made me feel like a nurse in an old age home.

The sounds of commotion made me look ahead and I spotted a huge crowd at the main gate of company's administrative building. It didn't take me long to recognize the news vans of some of the leading news channels and popular business channels. I am not sure exactly how the news spread in the media this quickly, but somehow they came to know about the incident during the Christmas vacation, and also the fact that I had held Uncle Dave responsible for it. Since the time I have been discharged from the hospital, they had been flocking around me to get a statement. They even went to the lengths of pestering my secretary to fix an official appointment with me, so I could talk to them on the matter.

As our car drew near the building premises, I heard someone yell that it was my car. Most of the reporters almost ran to flock around the car but thankfully the security staff of company held them back. But it wasn't enough to stop them, since they put all their strengths in screaming out questions to me, as my car was passing through the main gates of the company. I raised my window glass to shut out their annoying voices. I was really in no mood to deal with these people, and I was glad that the security people were doing their job right. I mentally made a note to give them an extra special bonus for dealing with these gossip mongering reporters, as the car pulled to a stop in the front of the building entrance.

Leon and I got out of the car, and walked through the lobby towards the elevator without a single word to each other. I swiped my father's card on the machine next to the elevator and we both stepped in the elevator one after another. I pushed the top floor button, as Leon moved to lean against the back wall of the elevator. His presence always seemed to bother me a lot in past but I guess I was getting used to his unsolicited presence or he was getting better at concealing it; either ways it was a win-win situation for me, so I was quite happy about it.

It wasn't long before the elevator arrived at my office floor. We stepped out once the door parted and it seemed Jefferson was waiting for me. He walked up to me and informed me that the director didn't seem to be in a good mood. I sighed since I wasn't really expecting him to be in the jolly spirits of Christmas and New Year either. I told him to send the director to my office in 10 minutes, which would give me enough time to settle down and catch my breath. I also told him that if the meet with director prolongs then he should inform the people, who I have a meeting at 10:00 AM, that I'll be late.

I walked inside my luxurious office and Leon followed me inside. I stepped towards the desk while he took his usual spot in the corner of the office. I kept my bag on the table, drank a glass of water and settled on the chair behind the desk, all ready to face the director. No sooner than 10 minutes, I spotted the director walking to the door to the CEO's cabin. He pulled open the door and I welcomed him inside. He briefly looked at Leon, before walking briskly towards the desk. I asked him to take a seat and he made himself sit in one of the chairs, which were set before the desk.

"How can I help you Mr. Stevens?", I asked with a plastic smile, "Should I order something for you?"  
"No, I already had coffee whilst waiting for you", he told me speaking a little strictly, "I'd like to discuss the matter I came here for. I don't have too much time on my hands I have a meeting at 10:30 AM and I don't like to be late."  
"Of course", I gave him a nod accompanied with a pleasant smile, "What is it that's bothering you?" I questioned and hoped I didn't sound like psychiatrist.  
"Whatever that's been going on about you on the news lately", he told me crossing his arms.  
"I've been on the news for half a year now", I couldn't help but say, "So, which news are you talking about. You know I've stopped paying attention to them now."  
"I am talking about the recent one in which you blamed Mr. Clark of an attempted murder", he spoke looking at me somewhat sharply; "It was a wrong decision to elect you as the CEO of the company. Since the time you've occupied this office, the Richardson Enterprise has only been in ruins", he almost yelled out to me.

The old man was left panting from losing his calm, while delivering his angry speech. I waited patiently in case the older guy had to say something more but he just glared at me, as if he'd devour me in a second. When I was sure he had nothing more to say I smiled at him; which just increased the lines on his already wrinkled face, earning me one of the nastiest scowl of my life. I paid no mind to this kind of hostility, and upturned an empty glass that was on my table, filled it with water and put it before him. His glare intensified as he looked at the glass of water and then back at me.

"Please have a glass of water, Mr. Stevens", I urged him to calm himself down with a smile. He huffed and took up the glass, muttering something about my incapability to handle such situations under his breath. I inwardly rolled my eyes, and retrieved the file off my desk, while the director finished up with the glass of water. I put the file in front of him, "This, Mr. Stevens, is the fiscal report of Richardson Enterprise for the last month", I told him as he opened the file to read it, "You see those increasing figures there, it all happened when I was acting as the CEO."

"Your father had better reports to show", he said and almost throwing the file on the table.  
"My father is dead, Mr. Stevens, and he won't ever come back", I told him a fact with a shake of my head, "And pardon me for being a bit frank but this company is not in ruins because of me or my father. My father build this company and I am keeping it together", I spoke with weight on my voice, "If it was left to you and other board members, you had already decided to liquidate this enterprise little by little to earn profits because no one had the courage to handle every industry that's part of this huge multinational enterprise. But fortunately I am not doing that bad. You all didn't elect me because you didn't have any other choice; you elected me because you all wanted a scapegoat."

"How dare you insult me like that!", The director raised his voice at me, standing up in a fit of rage.  
I filled him another glass of water, "I am not insulting you", I told him the truth pushing the glass of water in front of him, "I am just stating the bitter truth as I see it, but please don't be offended I might be mistaken, right?", I shrugged, "And please take a seat", I offered him to take the chair once more.  
"I am not here to listen to your self-appraising words, Ms. Richardson", he spoke gruffly sitting down.  
"Ah… right", I said with a nod, "About that news regarding Mr. Clark, I really don't know how it got spread in the media", I told him in a quite innocent tone, "I didn't speak a word about my accident to anyone in the press. I just gave my statement to the police about what happened, like any normal person who cares about their life does. The press is making a mountain out of nothing and I believe like every other news it would die out soon."  
"Would it really?", he asked me in a doubtful tone, and let out a sigh, "Call in an emergency board meeting as soon as possible", before I could say anything else he raised his hand to stop me from speaking, "It's not just me, a few other directors want to discuss this matter in a official way as well."  
"Okay, I'll contact the other board members and arrange the board meeting as soon as possible", I agreed with him, after all I really didn't have too much of an option here.

The elderly director gave me one strict look before raising himself off the chair and taking his leave. He walked out of the office and headed straight for the elevator, anyone could tell he wasn't really in a good mood. I relaxed on my chair a bit, wondering if I went a little overboard with being frank with someone, who was almost twice my age. Then I told myself that maybe I was rude and that was not really a good way to reason with someone but still whatever I said was true down to every word. I was just being honest, even though I should have been more diplomatic.

My gaze travelled over to the blond man, who occupied a corner in the office. He was working diligently on his notebook, with that ever serious expression on his face. It had been just a brief moment that I had been watching him work, when I noticed a slightly lopsided smile on his face. I realized that he was possibly aware that I was looking his way but chose not to look my way. I rolled my eyes yet again and shook my head a little at his conceitedness for possibly getting the wrong idea. I was right about him not being good for me.

I didn't let such a minor thing affect me and looked at my watch; it was almost 9:50 AM. Fortunately, the director didn't eat away too much of my already scarce time and I won't be late for the meeting. I took the file to study some details which were to aid me while conducting the meeting that was supposed to be in just a few minutes. Some five minutes later, Jefferson walked inside the cabin to inform me that all the participants of the meeting had arrived.

I raised myself off the chair, grabbed my phone and the file to head to the conference room. I asked Jefferson to keep notes of the points discussed in the meeting, as we walked towards the room, and he agreed with a nod. I pushed open the door to the room and stepped inside. I greeted everyone with a smile and took the little time that we had in spare to acquaint myself with them personally, since there were a lot of them, who had travelled from different cities just to attend this meeting and I was seeing them for the first time.

We discussed a lot of issues regarding the management of the hospitals under the Richardson wing that were widely spread across the country. The meeting started by the team representatives reporting the conduct and contributions their respective units were making to the company as well as the medical industry. After that a lot of time was spent on discussing their needs and concerns, if they needed more facilities, if they needed more staff or wanted to expand etc. After selecting the handful of their requests, which were of significant importance, I assured them that I'll present these issues to the board members in the next session of the board meeting. The last part of the meeting was focused on the review of the their business dealings with suppliers of medical drugs and equipments, other hospitals and organizations that we were in collaboration with and other such stuff like that.

"Well most of the stuff seems in order and you can continue with the suppliers of your areas", I said to them closing the file that listed the business deals that our medical division had with other parties, "However, I am not sure about testing of this new drug by Wright Pharmaceuticals that they want to carry out starting January?", the representatives looked at each other in bewilderment, "They haven't sent medicines to test out, right?", I asked them hoping it wasn't the case. They all shook their heads or answered in negative, "Good, then it's simpler. We won't be testing their medicines in our hospitals."

"But Ms. Richardson", one of the representatives drew my attention and I lifted my eyes towards him, "Your father and the board of directors already agreed to the testing."  
"Yeah, it could be an opportunity of sharing the stage with them if the drug is prevention or cure for some crucial disease", another representative spoke, "It would be good for our hospital's reputation and people would trust us more with their health", and the other representatives supported him by nodding their heads and saying yes.  
"Yeah I know and I totally agree with you", I replied in an assertive manner, "But Wright pharmaceuticals doesn't state what purpose the medicine will serve or what's the content of the medicine or the risk associated with it; more so they don't want our staff to be associated with it, except a few and even those few will be handpicked by their company's representatives", I stated some of the disturbing clauses of the business deal. When I really thought about it, I didn't even know why would dad agreed to such a deal, "From where I see it, it would be like putting your hand in a mystery box. It's just plain too risky."  
"Well there are always some risks involved with testing of the medicines", A woman representative spoke.  
"Besides we would make the participants sign the consent form and they'd know the risk of being in the testing programme", one of the male representatives spoke in a carefree manner in the support of the former.

"Well you are highly educated and respected people in the medical field, and you know better about it all", I looked from one face to another, "But think for a moment, how can you ask your patients to consent for a treatment or medication that you have absolutely no idea about because that's how exactly the situation is here", I drew their attention to the most important point, "I know it's a big opportunity and we shouldn't let this go but after my father's death, even you will agree that things haven't been exactly bright for us. I can't risk allowing the administration of a medication that could claim a lot of lives and give us a bad publicity", I stated my view very clearly, "However, if you all think it's good for us then I'll consent to it", they seemed somewhat pleased with idea, "But you have to sign a deed that you all will take responsibility for this and none of my businesses will be affected if anything goes wrong, and that you'll compensate the losses as well."

There was an absolute silence in the meeting room, as the representatives thoroughly considered what I had said to them, "Ms. Richardson you're asking a little too much from us", a lady spoke from my right, "We can't take responsibility for something that Wright Pharmaceutical developed. Our reputations as medical practitioners will be ruined and our licenses will also be cancelled, it's really a great price to pay."  
"It's still little compared to lives of people, whose lives could be badly affected by this unknown medicine", I stated the harsh reality to her, "Just like you're thinking about your reputation, the same way I am thinking about my company's."

"I see your point Ms. Richardson", one of the very elderly and experienced medical professional that had been quiet until now, spoke up this time, "But breaking of the deal with them could cause us harm as well. They might not want to supply us with crucial drugs that their company has to offer and that would hinder our work as well."  
"I am not breaking this deal up with them", I cleared out their doubts, "I will try to renegotiate with Wright Pharmaceuticals, and I hope being the smart and intelligent man that he is, Mr. Wright will understand our concerns and will be ready to reform the clauses of the business deal with us, but until then I have to ask you not to let any of those drugs be used in our hospitals", I requested them humbly, "That's all I have to say."

The representatives didn't take too long to think over the matter this time and agreed to my requests. We concluded the meeting on a good note with that last issue being resolved. They all rose from their seats, talking among themselves somewhat informally. Many of them moved to talk to me briefly on informal matters, before saying goodbye and leaving the room in small groups to head on their way. Jefferson and I were the last people in the room, after seeing off each and every one of the representatives.

I collected all my papers and things, before moving out of the meeting room as well. I walked back to the office, with Jefferson walking by my side. I instructed him to fix a meeting with the head of the Wright Pharmaceuticals and also asked him to arrange another unscheduled board meeting on the request of the director as soon as possible. I confirmed my other appointments with him for the later of the day and since my meeting wasn't before 1:00 PM I decided to do a little bit of the paperwork in that meantime.

* * *

 **(Kate's POV)**

I looked up from my phone, as the huge iron gates of my home came into the view. The driver stopped the car at the gate for a few minutes so the guards could open the gate wide enough for the car to pass through. The driver drove up the car all the way up to the Richardson Mansion and pulled it to a stop right in the front of the marble steps that led up to the front door of the mansion. He got out of the car, while I grabbed my coat and handbag, and pulled open the car door for me.

I stepped out of the car, while Leon got out and rounded off to my side. I moved up the stairs without any words and Leon followed me as well. Francis greeted us at arrival and I just spared him a smile. Before I could take any more steps to walk further into the house, the view in front of me froze me on the spot. I looked around as the maids and menservants were hurriedly trying to clean the living room, which was nothing less than a mess. It seemed like a tornado just passed from here, since every glassware, fine china vases, and every things that could be damaged was lying in pieces on the floor.

I looked back at Francis , so he could explain what exactly went on here but he just smiled at me, "What happened here?", I asked him when he didn't say anything.  
"Ms. Shaw arrived home in a very bad mood", he replied to me in an apologetic tone.  
I let out a displeased sigh looking around once more, "And I suppose she's not here anymore", I more of stated than asked him.  
"Her friends came over and took her out to calm her anger down", he answered in his usual polite tone.  
"Well the decoration was getting old anyways", I said to Francis in a matter-of-fact tone, "But even so calculate the values of all the damage done and send it to Aunt Pamela. I don't think Vivian would be very delighted to know that I'm billing her for this."

"Consider it done, my dear", Francis agreed to it right away.  
"Good", I said smiling at him in praise, "I don't want Vivian to think that she can do whatever she wants in my house."  
"Anything else, milady?", he asked with a courteous smile.  
"Yeah please send my dinner up to my room, I can't eat in this mess", I said to him starting to move towards my room. I had already told my mother to not wait for me on dinner earlier.  
"It'll be there in some time", he affirmed.

I didn't have anything more to say to him, so I hurried up the stairs to my room. I straight away walked to my closet, removed my sandals and jewelry, and grabbed a clean towel from the towel rack. I chose a pair of my home clothes and headed inside the bathroom for a leisurely bath. It had been so long since I enjoyed something like a relaxing bubble bath, and it had been a long and tiring day, it really felt good. I got out before the hot water could damage my perfect skin. I put on my clothes, dumped the dirty ones in the laundry basket and exited the bathroom.

When I stepped back in the bedroom, I found Leon sitting on the bed and doing something on his phone. He had a pair of his clothes by his side, possibly waiting for me to come out, so he could wash up and get changed as well. I really didn't know how long we have to continue on like this. I walked to the dressing mirror and started to brush my hair, and Leon raised himself off the bed and headed for the bathroom. Midway between the brushing of my hair, the maids brought in the dinner.

I asked them to set the dinner on the coffee table in my room. They set and arranged the dinner on the coffee table, and asked if I wanted anything more, once they were done. I told them that nothing more was needed, and dismissed them for the time being, and they went on to take care of the other things. I raised myself off the dressing table and moved to the loveseat by the coffee table to have my dinner. I took one of the plates and started filling it with food, when Leon stepped back in the bedroom.

Leon walked up the coffee table and took a seat next to me on the loveseat. He waited patiently till I served myself and then he filled his plate as well. We had our dinner together, not even sharing a single word but I wasn't too bothered about it. I was already too used to such a treatment, plus we both agreed to be on such terms so it was actually pretty fine. Once we were done with the dinner, I called up the maids again so they could take away the leftovers and clean up.

I settled myself under the blanket and grabbed a novel from the bedside table to entertain myself a little, before I go to sleep. Leon grabbed a pillow and a blanket, so he could again make a bed on the couch, but he hadn't even moved away from the bed, when there was knock on the door. Before I could ask who it was, the person on the other side of the door announced that they were letting themselves in the room. The next moment my mother stepped in my room, with a bright smile on her face.

Mom looked at Leon, who still had beddings in his hands, "You two are sleeping separately?", she asked us in a tone of extreme surprise and then stared at me, slightly frowning.  
"No, I was just adjusting my pillow and was about to get in bed", Leon made an excuse to her, putting the beddings back on the bed and pretending to make his bed.  
"Oh", mom said looking at us rather piercingly.  
"Anyways why are you still awake, mom?", I asked her since it was almost around midnight.  
"Oh yeah", she slapped her head a little, "I totally forgot why I came here for in the first place", she spoke in a hurried manner, "Actually, I have to attend a friend's daughter's engagement tomorrow, so I was wondering if I could borrow one of your jewelries?", she asked me a little hesitantly, "I haven't brought too many of mine."

"You stayed up late to ask me this?", I could help but express a little surprise.  
"Well you're always in a rush in the morning", she said in a matter-of-fact tone, "So?"  
"Of course you can take my jewelry", I answered in an obvious tone, "You don't have to ask but only tell me; otherwise it might just cause misunderstandings. Anyways, c'mon choose whatever you like", I added pulling the blanket aside to get off the bed.  
"Well I'll come tomorrow morning", she said waving a hand carefreely, "You both must be too tired to deal with it now."

Before I could say anything in response my mother wished us good night and left the room, closing the door behind her. I looked briefly at Leon, who was looking at me with his usual expressionless face. I didn't think much of it but was glad that mom didn't come to know that we were not sleeping on the same bed, otherwise she might have been a little disappointed or hurt about it. I shook my head, letting out that thought with a sigh. I pulled the blanket back on my legs and started to read the book once again.

Leon once again made a movement to collect his beddings, "You can sleep here", I said to him, not taking my eyes off the book.  
He didn't say anything so I turned to look at him, "Are you sure?", he asked me raising his brows and I gave him an annoyed look.  
"I don't want to repeat myself", I said to him and force a smile, "You were considerate about my mother's feeling, so that's why I'll be more tolerable of you."  
"Well I was asking", he said adjusting his pillow and getting on the bed, "The last thing I want is you waking me up in the middle of night and asking me to move because I move too much or smell like a man", he let out a sigh settling himself in the blanket, "Anyways good night!", he turned off his bedside lamp and closed his eyes to sleep, keeping his back towards me.

I chose not to say anything to him but I did entertain the thought of murdering him in his sleep for a few seconds, before I got back to reading the novel in my hand by the light of the bedside lamp. I read it till it made me really sleepy. At that moment I kept it aside, turned off the lamp and lied down to sleep, keeping my back towards Leon. Some stray thoughts came to bother my peace but I was too tired to entertain them at the moment, so I turned my other way, closing my eyes to sleep.

I was just in the process of putting myself to sleep, when I felt a weight shift on the bed, probably because Leon was shifting in his sleep. All the times that I have shared bed with Leon, there have been very rare occasions when he didn't twist and turn in his sleep. I couldn't help but wonder what really makes him this erratic, when he's asleep. He never really told me but I suspected it was probably his nightmares from the nights like Raccoon and similar or he might possibly be dreaming about having a quite wild time with some woman to move this much.

The thought hadn't really left my mind and I was about to open my eyes just to check on Leon, when I felt him move one more time. But before I could actually do that, I felt a slight tug on my blanket and I realized that he was in fact pulling it over my shoulders so as to cover me properly. I opened my eyes and came face to face with the man, who everyone knew to be my husband. Just one look at him and I could tell that he hasn't really been sleeping all this time, and not only that he had even closed the distance between us.

Leon stared at me for a few seconds and just when I was about to say something, he lifted one of his hands. It was as if he wanted to touch my face but instead he rested it between us. He gave me a slight smile of contentment and I couldn't help but frown at him, starting to grow somewhat annoyed of that smile of his. He closed his eyes to sleep and even though his face was quite expressionless, he did seem quite pleased. I just let out a discreet, closed my eyes and let the sleep take over.

* * *

A/N: Thanks a lot for reading the chapter and I hope that you had fun reading it. Although, there's not too much happening in the chapter (or maybe there is), but I would love to hear your thoughts about it. Why do you think Vivian redecorated the house and how she will react to know Kate is billing her? Do you thing Leon is one step closer to reconciling with Kate, after she allowed him to sleep on the bed? If you have any other thoughts on the chapter or story, please feel free to share. I will see you next week, till then take care and have a great time! :D


	44. Moving On

A/N: Hey everyone, I hope you are all having a great time! Thanks once again for being here and putting up with Kate for so long; I must say you are even more patient than Leon is in this story and I can't be grateful enough to you guys and gals for all the love and support. I would also like specially mention **Shirahane Aikawa, Reaper2908 and Adela** for reviewing the last chapter. I hope you all have fun reading this chapter.

* * *

 **Chapter 43: Moving On**

* * *

 **(Leon's POV)**

I sat on the end of the bed to pull on my shoes and bent down to tie my shoe laces, while Kate sat in front of the dressing mirror doing her makeup. As I stood up to put on my holster, she raised herself off the chair in front of the mirror. She sprayed some perfume on herself and even though I wasn't that close to her, my nostrils still picked up that fresh yet provocative scent of hers. I wasn't really sure that it was the doing of that perfume that got me a little attracted to this ice beauty this morning.

I couldn't stop myself from checking her out discreetly, while I moved to the side table to pocket my things. Pretty much like always, she was wearing a short dress that barely reached down to her knees, leaving her smooth, toned and sexy legs bare for my admiration. It was an eye-catching as well as eye-pleasing combination of snow white floral lace lining over the rose pink colored silky fabric, closely hugging her chest and body down till her waist line and after that the plain pink colored glazy fabric flared out going down to her knees.

The dress was quite formal with broad lacey straps for sleeves and a somewhat modest curved neckline on the front just enough to tease anyone with her well endowed curves, but on the back it had a plunging V-shaped neckline. It was as if that snow white lace was delicately encasing her gorgeous back and presenting it in an elegant frame. She had half-braided her thick dark brown locks into a beautiful hairstyle that let her keep them somewhat loose. Her makeup was quite light and simple, almost as if she hadn't put it on but just enough to highlight those natural features of pretty face. Although, her pink lip color did make her lips even more glossier and temptingly kissable.

My wife sure knew how to balance out simple professional look with cute sexy look. It all just made my heart race like crazy and drove my thoughts a little on the wild side. Only I knew how I was controlling myself from not ruining her make-up or from planting kisses on her smooth back or grabbing her by the waist, throwing her on the bed and delay her a bit for her work, when every cell in my body was screaming out to me to act on the thought.

My trance, however, was broken by a knock on the door and both of us looked at the door. Kate invited the person in the room and the door opened to reveal her mother. Her mother stepped inside the room and wished both of us a good morning with a very bright smile on her face. Kate wished her back with a smile and I followed the suit. The older woman reminded Kate of the talk they had last night and Kate led her inside the walk-in closet, while her mother described the kind of jewelry that would go with her dress.

I properly strapped on my holster, which I had been unable to do for past 5 minutes, since Kate had been proving extremely distracting for me but now that she had moved away from my line of sight it was just few seconds' business. I walked to the closet as well to get myself a jacket. I couldn't help but overhear the women talking, as I pulled out a jacket, and instinctively I looked over at them. Kate was showing her expensive jewelries to her mother. I wasn't really surprised to see that she had all kinds of jewelries, pearls, diamonds, emeralds, sapphires and what not in her collection.

"I guess diamonds would look best with my dress", Ellie said putting a simple diamond necklace on her neck, "Since my dress is very formal and classic."  
"Yeah I agree", Kate agreed to her with a smile.  
"How does this one look at me?", her mother asked for her opinion.  
"It looks good", she replied and her mother looked herself in the mirror.  
"What do you think, Leon?", she asked turning to show me the look of her necklace, when she noticed my presence.  
"It looks very nice on you", I answered with a smile, leaving my jacket on one of seats inside the closet and walking up to them since it gave me a reason to join them in their selection process.

"But it digs on my skin a little and uncomfortable to wear for long periods", Ellie said looking back at the mirror.  
"Try this other one then", Kate held out another necklace, "It's a bit fuller too."  
"Yeah let me try it", she put the other one aside and tried on the one Kate was holding out to her, "I have the same necklace but I didn't bring it with me", she told Kate with a smile, "Don't you have any other diamond necklaces?", she asked Kate, "Because if I wore this they might think I just have one necklace."  
"Oh I have plenty", Kate told her moving a little away, "I don't get a chance to wear many of them often, so it kept them up here", she told her mother reaching out to a top compartment.

 **(Kate's POV)**

I tried to reach for the top compartments but they were a little too high for me. I raised myself on my toes almost like a ballerina but even then I couldn't reach the handle of the cupboard. I wasn't wearing any high heels either at the moment; otherwise they might have made those upper cabinets more accessible. I clearly remembered the time I had put them up there; I had to stand up on a chair and do it. I huffed still hoping that I could reach it but I just couldn't do it.

"I'll help", Leon said moving to get it open for me and he stood so close that I was inhaling his woody-citrus cologne with every breath I took.  
I stopped hurting my feet and stepped a little back, as he opened the cabinet very easily and retrieved a jewelry box from it. He handed it over to me, "Get the other ones too", I told him pointing at them.

Leon hummed in response and retrieved one box at a time, even though he could get them all at once, but I guess he was enjoying this proximity between us. His eyes never left my face and I knew for sure that look in his eyes was of admiration, as if he had never seen anyone quite so beautiful perhaps. It was somewhat irritating but it was complimenting as well, since it fed my ego and pleased my pride, so I let him have that little pleasure for some 2-3 minutes.

I moved back to mom with the jewelry in my hands, once Leon had retrieved those six boxes from the upper cabinet. I propped them open for mom to see, if she likes any of these heavy jewelry pieces that was for special occasions. My mom tried each of them on, going back and forth being indecisive about which one to wear since they all were very exquisite pieces of jewelry from designers around the world with a popular tag along on their name. I opened last box and set it in front of her. She tried that on as well, asking Leon for his opinion.

"Honestly, they all look good and I am really confused about what to suggest to you", Leon said looking over at me, "You women know better about these stuff."  
"Yeah true", mom agreed and then looked at one of the diamond necklaces, "I like this one the best", she told me and her eyes shined bright like diamonds as well, "It's comfortable to wear and looks good on me too", she put it on her neck and admired herself in the mirror, with a wide smile on her face.  
"So wear it then", I said to her encouragingly and smiled seeing that content look on her face.  
"Oh your father gave this to you on your wedding day", she said in tone of realization and her smile faltered.  
"It's alright mom, just wear it", I said moving behind her and fastened the clasp of that necklace, "And enjoy the party!", I added hugging her from behind.

"Thank you, my sweet darling!", Mom said with the brightest of her smiles, "I'll help you pick these up."  
"Don't worry the maids will take care of it", I told her in a carefree tone and her eyes widened in surprise.  
"What if they stole it?!", she said bewildered, looking back at the jewelry, and I couldn't help but laugh.  
"Well I know each and every jewelry of mine and if it goes missing, I guess I'll suspect the people of the house first because nobody can enter my room besides them, so they won't do such a stupid thing", I assured her with a smile, "Also these maids are very trustworthy."

"Ah I see", mom said calming down and I just smiled, "Well then I notice that you haven't chosen what jewelry to wear today, so I'll help you since you helped me."  
"Mom, that's not needed", I said to her as she moved back to the pile of jewelry boxes.  
"Hush", she snapped at me lovingly, "You can't take these pleasures away from a mother of dressing her daughter. No matter how old you get, you'll always be my child", she added lovingly, making me smile once again.  
"Alright", I agreed to her little wish, since she seemed really happy when she skimmed through the jewelry for me.

"This necklace is so beautiful", she said lifting up a pink Tourmaline necklace, "And it matches with your dress", she looked at me, "Oh this one too", she held out a pink Tanzanite necklace, "Which one do you like?", she asked me.  
"Anyone is fine", I replied, totally okay with whatever she chooses for me.  
"Leon, which one do you prefer on your wife?", she asked for his opinion again.

I thought Leon won't have an opinion about it, but he spoke up, "This one", he wasn't choosing from the ones my mother was holding but picked up another necklace from my collection. It was a platinum chain with a beautiful flower shaped pendant adorned with pink Sapphire crystals.  
"I am going to wear something that my mother picked out for me", I told him straight out that my mother's choice mattered to me more.  
"As you wish", he said with a shrug and put it back from where he picked it up, and my mother moved to check the neck piece.  
"Kate, I think this is better", she said picking up the necklace that he chose for me.  
"Mom, you don't have to listen to him alright", I said to her with a shake of my head.

"Well I hadn't seen this one before or I would have picked it myself", mom told me and I didn't believe her, "C'mon Leon, go put this around her neck", she handed the necklace to him.  
"I think you shouldn't push her, you know", Leon said to her, "Lately, she's not into things I say", he added looking over at me and I couldn't help but shoot him an furious look for playing victim in front of my mom.  
"Well that's marriage", my mother exclaimed happily, "You don't have to agree with each other all the time, just be considerate enough about each other from time to time", she looked from me to Leon to back at me, "You have to wear this, and I am not going to hear a thing. Go Leon!", she gave him a pat on his shoulder, slightly pushing him towards me.  
I rolled my eyes and let out a sigh of annoyance as he walked up to me, "I can put it on myself", I said holding my hand out to take the necklace from him.

Leon didn't say anything in response and put the necklace in my hand. I looked at it; it was a pretty piece of jewelry and yet I was feeling really irritated when I looked down at it. I sighed once again to try and calm myself down because now even mom wanted me to wear that necklace, even though she was speaking for Leon. I put the necklace around my neck and tried to fasten its clasp but it seemed such a difficult task at the moment that I wasn't able to do, which irked me even more making me lose my patience with it.

I was just a second away from losing my patience and sending that necklace flying across the room, when I felt Leon grab my hand, saying that he would help me with it. I didn't want him to help me but I was at that point of frustration where I didn't care no more. Leon pushed away my hair to a side and it took him just a moment to do it. Mom held out the matching earrings and bracelet of the set to me and I put them on as well, rather reluctantly I must add. Mom clapped for me when I was done, and I could just huff.

"You look beautiful", Mom said pulling me in front of the mirror, and adjusting my necklace a bit.  
I looked at myself in the mirror for a bit and undeniably the jewelry did match well with my dress, "Well it doesn't look half bad", I said unenthusiastically.  
"Well you have to wear it", mom said almost commanding me to do so, "Now c'mon let's go have breakfast", she said leading the way.  
Leon smiled slightly as she went past him and he turned his head to look at me, as I walked up to him, "Don't get any weird ideas just because I am wearing the necklace you chose", I made it very clear to him speaking in a low tone so that mom doesn't overhear us, "I am wearing this because my mom wanted me to."  
"I know", he answered in a monotone.

Leon and I looked at each other intensely for a bit, coming to a silent mutual understanding. As we stared at each other, I couldn't help but notice his untidy collar which I found highly irksome, since he couldn't even keep up appearances of being my husband. I rolled my eyes at him in displeasure, taking care of that little detail for him, and gave him a discontented look. His sky blue eye shifted a little downwards and I wondered if he was looking at my chest or the necklace. I raised my brows at him and he smiled leaning in, making me realize that he was in fact looking at my lips.

My mother called us over, and I leaned away to dodge that unexpected kiss. I stepped out of the closet and mom asked me what took us so long, as Leon walked out too with a jacket in his hand. I made an excuse that I was helping Leon choose a jacket; since I couldn't really tell her that I was asking Leon to not get his hopes too high. I gave Leon a sharp look escaping from the eyes of my mother so that he agrees with me, and he too conformed with that lie of mine. Mom just smiled widely, wishing that things always stay the same way they were between us right now, and we could just smile at that.

Once she was done blessing us, she again mentioned that we should all head to have breakfast. I nodded slipping on a pair of matching high heeled sandals that I had already picked and placed near the bed, prior to her arrival. I checked myself one more time in the mirror, before grabbing my handbag off the bed and starting to move out. But I hadn't even taken a single step when the door to my room swung open, startling my mother, who was walking ahead of us. There stood Vivian, with a piece of paper in her hand and she didn't seem to be in a very good mood.

"How dare you?", Vivian said stepping into my room.  
"How dare I, what?", I asked her in a tone of obliviousness even though I had some idea what might have been the problem.  
"Vivian!", her mother came with rest of the household, "It's alright sweetheart."  
"Mom, you stay out of it", she snapped at her own mother, and turned to look at me angrily, "Who do you think you are telling me pay for the damages?", she asked closing the distance between us.  
"I am the owner of this house", I told her very clearly crossing my arms, "Did you forget that?", I raised my brows at her questioningly, "Dad was very lenient with your tantrums and I tried to be tolerant of them as well but this has gone far too long. I can't let you trash my house anymore, so every time you do that you have to pay for the damages. If you don't like the arrangements you can leave", I said flicking a hand towards the door.

"How dare you insult me like that?", she said furiously crumbling the paper in her hand and throwing it on the floor.  
"I am not insulting you but warning you", I told her in the matter of fact tone.  
"Vivian, dear calm down!", Aunt Pamela once again came to her side.  
"I told you mom to stay out of it", she almost yelled at her mother, "This is between me and her, always has been and always will be."  
I let out a disinterested sigh, "You know she's right, you should calm down", I couldn't help but say to her, "Haven't you heard anger destroys everything."  
"Kate!", this time it was my mother who interrupted and I looked at her, "Just let it go dear, it's nothing that you can't replace", she spoke in a tone of concern looking at Vivian, who was fuming up in rage.

"I don't want your pity!", Vivian raised her voice at my mother.  
"After the way you just spoke to my mother", I spoke to her in a quite calm tone, "You just lost whatever chances you..."  
"Kate darling, it's fine", my mother cut me in between, "I am not offended, don't push the matter too much just end it here."  
"See my mother is too nice", I said to Vivian, as she shot death glares at me and my mom.  
"She's just scared", Vivian said in scowling at us, shifting her gaze from me to my mother.

I couldn't help but let out a laugh at her statement, "Scared… of you?", I asked her with an amused smile, "The most you can do is get angry and throw a drama", I stated in a matter-of-fact tone.  
"Shut up!", Vivian yelled at me angrily, and tears had welled up in eyes.  
"Truth stings, right?", I asked her narrowing my eyes, "But that's what you do. Every time things don't go your way, you act like a kid and throw a tantrum, and of course vases as well."  
"Kate, stop tormenting my child!", Aunt Pamela scolded me, acting like a protective mother that she always has been, "Why don't you tell your daughter to stop harassing mine?", she added angrily to my mom.  
"Stop shielding her, she's not a baby", I said to her before my mom could reply to her and looked at Vivian, who had begun to shake in anger, "You can't solve things by just getting angry; getting angry about everything won't get you anywhere with a…"  
"Kate, stop it!", my mom stopped me once again by raising her voice, and tightly tugged on my arm, "Why are you bringing Aiden…", she was saying with a reprimanding frown on her face but she was interrupted by my cousin.  
"You're the reason, I can't get anywhere with Aiden", Vivian yelled out loud, blaming me once again.

Tears streamed down Vivian's face and her mother threw her arms around her little baby, trying to console her in a very motherly comforting tone. I huffed and shook my head in disbelief at this old family melodrama. I rolled my eyes, really tired of this thing happening over and over again. No matter what the situation was, it would always come roaming around and home in on Aiden eventually. My mother tugged on my arm and started scolding me about how inconsiderate I had been to drag Aiden in the conversation, when I know Vivian's delicate temperament.

I tried to tell my mother that it was not me who was at fault here, but before I could say anything Vivian screamed out loud, making us look at her in surprise. She pushed her mother aside and the old woman fell to the floor upon losing her balance. Vivian grabbed the vase that was sitting on the bedside table and in a quick step moved to hit me with it, as my mother just let out a horrified gasp. I watched the flowers fall from the vase and it coming down on me but I stood my ground in front of my temperamental cousin because I knew she couldn't hit me. The vase was less than a feet away from my head but it never made contact with my skull, because Leon had moved just it time to stop Vivian from doing anything stupid.

"Just so you know that vase costs 1000$", I spoke to her and my mom tried to stop me from speaking once again and pull me away from Vivian, "And it would have cost you even more if you ended up hurting me", I said to her and her eyes widened in realization, making her grip lose on the vase and Leon caught it in midair. "I know that you know that it's not my fault that Aiden doesn't love you", I spoke slowly shaking my head and she cried once again, collapsing down to the floor. I sighed and crouched down to her level, "I don't understand how can you lose yourself over a guy?", I couldn't help but ask with a shrug. She stayed silent and I didn't know if she was thoughtful, "I am going to ask you again to stand up and move on!", at that she looked at me but her gaze wasn't full of hate. I smiled at her, "Because you never know, you might find just the right person when you take the next step", I added, making a movement to get up when Leon held out his hand to help me stand.

I looked up at him and he smiled at me handsomely. I rolled my eyes at his so-called chivalry and slapped his hand away, raising myself to stand without his help. But since I was wearing high heels it was a slightly difficult thing to manage on my own, and I stumbled a little when I stood up only to be steadied by Leon. He smiled at me self importantly and I just narrowed my eyes in disdain, pushing him away. I couldn't help but feel irritated from having been helped by him once again. Leon shook his head in disbelief and moved to help Vivian up, while Francis and other menservants helped up Aunt Pamela to her feet.

I looked at my mother and she was staring at me in displeasure, almost in disappointment, probably because she thought I said too much but I really had no regret about whatever I said. I just smiled at my mother, putting a hand around her shoulder and making a sign for her to smile too. My mother couldn't stay mad at me for too long and returned the smile. I led her to the breakfast table, and Leon walked together with us. Vivian and Aunt Pamela, however, chose not to show up but since it was nothing new, I didn't think too much about it.

Once we were done with breakfast, I hugged my mother goodbye and told her to enjoy the engagement party with her friends and take pictures of the function for me. She asked me to take care, expressing her concerns about me being so immature at times. She walked out the front door with us because she had to leave for the engagement party as well. Leon and I both got in the car, as my mother waved us goodbye when the car rolled into motion to leave the Richardson Mansion's grounds.

* * *

A/N: Thanks a lot for reading the chapter and I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I apologize for all the grammatical mistakes and typos which might have been confusing or annoying whilst reading. So do you think Kate's mom will be able to patch up the couple's relationship or her advice is just falling on deaf ears? Do you think Kate was actually being mean? Or Vivian was actually throwing a drama? I would really like to hear your thoughts on the chapter and story, so feel free to express your views and if you have any questions or want some explanation about the plot then don't be shy to ask. I'll see you all next week with a bit of an exciting chapter, so till then take care and have fun.


	45. Secret Admirer

A/N: Hey everyone, I hope you all are doing great! Here's the next chapter to the story but before that I want to thank each one of you lovely reader for all the views, reviews, favorite, follows, support and encouragement. I would also like to mention **Reaper2908 and Adela** for sharing their views about the last chapter with me. I hope you all have a fun time reading this chapter!

* * *

 **Chapter 44: Secret Admirer**

* * *

 **(Kate's POV)**

Leon and I walked to the elevator, and like always I swiped my dad's access card. It took a while for the elevator to arrive at the ground floor and when the doors flung open, we stepped inside. As the doors were closing I pushed the button for the topmost floor where the office of the CEO was, and at the same time I heard someone call me by my last name. Before I could even understand what was going on, Leon moved and pressed on the hold button. The doors parted again and I spotted a few other company executives making their way to the elevator.

They all were a little out of their breaths, as they covered the small distance to the elevator in a hurried pace. They thanked and wished both of us a pleasant morning and we courteously wished them back as well. I moved to stand next to Leon, as they pressed the buttons for the respective floors they had to get off. They talked a little among themselves in low voices, but I didn't really pay attention to what they were talking about. I took out my phone and busied myself with checking on my appointments for today. There were no important meetings, since it still was holiday season until New Year.

The few minutes elevator ride seemed lengthier than usual, when it stopped many times to let people off at their floor. I had read my schedule so many times that I had practically memorized it already. As the last person exited the elevator, I felt somewhat relieved that surely the next time the elevator stops it would be my floor. I stared at the LED display of the elevator, mentally counting up the floor numbers as they were displayed on it. Just when we were six floors away from ours, I felt Leon's gaze on me.

I turned my head to look at him, "What are you looking at?", I asked him even though I knew that it was a look of admiration in his eyes.  
"You", he replied huskily, with a smile on his face.  
I rolled my eyes at his obvious answer, "I figured as much", I said to him slightly annoyed. I mean I know that he has been adoring me and it would have really fed my self esteem if he had said something more fancy, after all who doesn't love a little attention and appreciation.  
"You look really beautiful today", he told me in a very sincere tone.  
"I look beautiful everyday", I looked back at the display; we were just four floors away from our destined floor.  
"You look pretty everyday", he spoke making me look at him again, "But today you look really beautiful", he said with an appreciative smile on his face and looking directly in my eyes.

"You're probably getting needy", I told him the probable truth in a matter-of-fact tone and sighed out of boredom.  
The very next moment I felt him wrap an arm around me, pulling me to him and making me look at him, "Maybe I am", he told me, holding me close, "What are you going to do about it?"  
I looked in his eyes and tilted my head to side a little, "What do you want me to do about it?", I asked him in an innocent tone, playing along with him.  
I let out a startled gasp, as I felt his cold hands on my bare back, "You should stop playing around with me", he spoke huskily caressing my back, "You wouldn't like it, if things went on the wild side."  
We just stared at each other for a few seconds, before I brought my face closer to his, "Empty words!", I said it slowly and clearly. I knew even if he wanted to, he wouldn't do anything like that. I had spent enough time with him to know his conscience was far greater than his raw instinct. "And probably a hollow compliment", I added out of spite, even though I knew it wasn't so.

Leon let out a chuckle and leaned in placing a kiss on the side of my forehead, taking me by surprise, "You really do look stunningly gorgeous today", he repeated to me and released me from his grip, "And pink is not even my favorite color."  
I huffed in displeasure and rolled my eyes at him, before turning my head to the display that read out the floor numbers, "Whatever! I don't really care what you think", I commented letting out a sigh of boredom.  
"And still you bother to dress, so you could impress me", he spoke in a matter-of-fact tone.  
"Yeah, and you are so impressed that the best compliment that you can come up with is that I look beautiful", I said not keeping the annoyance off my tone, "Not just pretty but beautiful", I turned to look at him again, "I mean seriously?"

Leon let out an amused laugh, "Actually, you are happy today that what makes you look heavenly beautiful", he told me in a conclusive tone and with that the elevator door parted.  
"Yeah, it's really a very happy moment for me to have drama thrown at me pretty early in the morning", I stated sarcastically stepping out of the elevator and making my way to the cabin.  
"Well you seemed happy about something before that happened", he said to me, walking by my side as always.  
"You're just talking rubbish now", I told him because his talk was beginning to go over my head.  
"Am I?", he asked in a doubtful tone, "Or is it that you don't want to admit whatever I am saying?"  
"What are you talking about again?", I couldn't help but say, as I pushed opened the door to the office and walked inside.  
He grabbed my arm and pulled me to himself, "Don't you know?", he asked looking into my eyes, and his gaze shifted downwards to my necklace.  
"How conceited", I said pushing him away, narrowing my eyes at him.

Leon let out a slight laugh at my comment and smiled smugly, playfully winking at me. I couldn't bear to look at him anymore so I turned around to head towards the desk. The first thing that I noticed when I veered to face the desk was the huge bouquet that was sitting on it. The floral assortment comprised solely of red and while roses, arranged in a very beautiful fashion and decorated with ribbons and tulle. It was so pretty that for a moment I just adored those fresh flowers for a few seconds, before making a move to get to them.

As I neared the flowers, I wondered who might have brought or sent them and immediately I looked back at Leon because he had brought me flowers that one time. One look at Leon's face was enough to let me know that these flowers weren't his doing. His face was pretty much a blank slate but his sky blue eyes were examining that bunch of red and white roses in confusion. I set my purse on the desk and looked for a card or anything that would tell me who was the sender of this bouquet, as Leon stepped up to have a closer look at it as well.

I found a small pink colored, heart-shaped card set between the flowers. It had been folded from the middle, so I flipped it open to read the name of the person but to my surprise it didn't have a name but a small note which said, 'Flowers for a flower!' I smiled reading that note and looked back at the flowers, again wondering who this person might be.

"Who is it from?", Leon asked in a toneless voice, but I could see the envy in his eyes.  
"There's no name just a cute little note", I said holding out the card to him, which he took from me.  
"Very creative!", he commented quite sarcastically reading that line.  
"Well maybe but, it's still better than anything you've ever said to me", I told him icily with a shrug and a smile.

Leon let out an amused laugh and shook his head, putting the note back between the flowers. I couldn't help but stare at him a little furiously, while he just stared back at me calmly. I wasn't sure why I felt extremely annoyed with him nowadays; if it was because of his stubbornness or if it was because he was pushing me to the edge or if it was his calm and composed way to deal with things; maybe it was all of it together that was making me feel agitated with him. Sometimes I really wanted to scratch that handsome face of his, but the thought that I might just break my nails stopped me from putting that thought into action.

My husband's lips stretched into a slightly lopsided smile and I couldn't help but frown at him in displeasure. I just rolled my eyes at him, huffing in disappointment. I was about to move away but he stopped me by grabbing hold of my hand, pulling me to himself and wrapping an arm around my waist once again. I looked up at him somewhat taken aback by such a reaction and there was something really different in his eyes, as he stared down at me now. It wasn't just admiration; it was something much more than that.

Leon's eyes scanned my face for one long minute and I couldn't help but smile up at him in confusion. He raised his hand, "Your dark brown silks provide me a soothing shade when I am tired of being in scorching sun", he spoke in a very low husky tone, running a hand through my hair, "It's very hard to keep my hands off of your soft skin", he continued grabbing hold of my face and caressing my cheeks, which made me blush, "My heart races whenever I see this reddish hue on your cheeks", his gaze dropped down to my lips, "And every time I see these lips", he lifted my chin up a little, tracing his thumb over my lips, "I am tempted to kiss them", I could make out a sense of longing in his eyes and voice, "But I can't because every time I look into your deep blue eyes", he smiled looking in my eyes, "I am captivated and paralyzed to do anything. You have no idea how beautiful you're to me."

I was left a little speechless by his words that I just didn't know what to do or even say in response. Those words were the most beautiful and earnest words I have ever heard in my entire life, and it was coming from the most stoic person I have ever known. It was more than enough to leave anyone completely baffled and I wasn't really an exception either. It had touched my soul and melted my heart. He could really be dreamy and romantic, if he wanted to be. And as I stared in his sky blue eyes, I couldn't help but wonder if I was really pushing him too hard that he was forced to bring out this side of his. I contemplated for a moment if I should forgive him or not, after all he was trying to make up to me in his own complicated way.

There was a knock on the door, which made me look away from Leon's face and he let go of me as well. I saw my secretary, Ryan Jefferson, pushing open the door and I called him inside. I rounded off to the table to take a seat on the chair, while Leon moved to take his usual seat in the corner of the office and Jefferson walked up to the desk. He told me about a few things and asked confirmation for some future appointments, which I gave him as I saw it fit. I asked him about a few other details, assigned a few menial tasks like making appointments and arranging few other things.

Lastly, I asked him about the flowers at my desk if he knew about it. He just said that a security person gave it to him, saying a delivery boy got it for me but he didn't give any name for the sender. The security was suspicious about it, given what's been going on lately, so they thoroughly checked it for anything harmful. Once they were sure that it was completely harmless they brought it up here and set it on the desk. I gave him a nod and dismissed him for the time being.

I didn't have too many meetings today and most of them were scheduled for the latter half of the day, so I engaged myself with reviewing reports and the current ongoing plans of the different industries under the enterprise. I tried to formulate more plans for the future to draw out more profit from those industries, based on the reports. I read the business proposals that needed my authorization; and approved, denied, asked for more details or asked for reformation of them as I saw it fit, briefly stating the reason for my decision. I checked my work mail and replied to them.

I was in middle of doing my work when I heard the cabin door open, and it made me look up from my work. It was Uncle Clarke, who had come bustling into the office, and he didn't seem to be in a very good mood either. I gave him a puzzled look, wondering what brought him here that too in such a hurry, since it seemed that he almost ran to get here. He didn't say anything but adjusted his glasses and before I could ask his motive for being here, he rammed both of his hands on the desk that it shook a few things that were sitting on the table.

"Why are you doing this to me?", Uncle Dave questioned in a very bewildered tone.  
"I don't understand what you are talking about", I stated in confusion looking up at him.  
"Why are you blaming me for your accident?", he asked me in an anxious tone, "Because of you my reputation is already in ruins. I was questioned by the police, and the media is flocking me and my family for answers. People are talking about us behind our backs. And now you've called an emergency board meeting to deal with this?", he spoke in a hurt tone.  
I relaxed back on my chair and looked at him, "Please a take a seat", I said to him pointing at one of the chairs.  
"I am not here to take a seat", he spoke to me like usual and shook his head, but he did sit down one of the chairs, "I don't understand, how you can do this to me? I could never imagine to cause you any harm; Keith was my best friend and you're his only daughter, and I have always wished well of you. And now you…", he fell short of words, seemingly disappointed in me.

"I know you won't believe me but I have no hand in ruining your reputation", I told him the truth, with a slight smile.  
He ran a hand over his face and let out a sigh, "Whatever happened has happened, but please I want you to call off this meeting. Let me live with whatever self respect, I am left with. This news would fade away anyways but I don't want to be humiliated in front of the board members."  
"I wish I could do that for you but I can't", I spoke in a professional tone.  
"What do you mean?", he asked turning a little pale.  
"It's not my decision", I answered with a slight shake of my head, "Mr. Stevens made that demand on behalf of some other directors to discuss this issue officially."

The old man ran a hand over his face as a sign of distress and muttered something under his breath, which I couldn't quite catch. He looked up at me hopefully and asked, or more of pleaded if I could do anything to call off this meeting but I just shook my head in negative. He looked down and let out a troubled sigh, possibly accepting the fact that there was no way to escape the board meeting, which was scheduled for the day after tomorrow. He raised himself from the chair, saying that he will take his leave and talk to the directors personally in an attempt to solve this matter.

I hummed and gave him a nod and Uncle Dave walked out as briskly as he had entered the office just a few minutes earlier. I couldn't help and feel bad for my father's old friend, but I couldn't really help him in anyway. I looked briefly at Leon, and wasn't really surprised to see that he was looking my way as well. He had no doubt overheard the conversation that just went on a moment ago, but he didn't comment on it. I just shook my head and got back to my work, after all I had more important things than being part of an old man's worries.

* * *

 **(Kate's POV)**

The elevator doors parted and Leon and I exited the elevator to head home. I looked at the time it was little over 5:00 PM. I really liked the times when I could wrap up my work and go home early like this. I was crossing the lobby, when I saw one of the security personnel walking with a bouquet in his hand, which was so huge that I couldn't even see the man's face. Before I could even think about anything more than its size, the security person walked up to me and presented the flowers to me, saying that another bouquet just came for me.

I was a little surprised to know that, even though it wasn't the first bouquet of today. I had practically lost count of all the flowers I had received today; there were roses, orchids, lilies, violets, chrysanthemums and many more pretty and exotic flowers being delivered to me the whole day. Every time I thought that it would be the last bunch I had another bouquet brought to me, much to my bewilderment and delight. Each time the assortment of flowers was bigger than the previous one and they always had a cute anonymous note from the sender, which were quite romantic in their own way. All this treatment was making me feel special and I couldn't help but be a little impressed.

I looked at the bouquet admirably and couldn't help but smile taking the flowers from the guy. I asked him who was it from, but yet again he told me the delivery boy didn't give him the sender's name and they didn't see it fit to open the card and read it out of politeness. I thanked him none the less and he went on his way. I spared Leon a look to make sure he wasn't the one doing this because I knew that he was a very good actor, given his hard to read apathetic face, but every time I received flowers, his frowned deepened if only by a bit. I had been discreetly observing him the whole day and it was obvious that he was discomforted about this whole thing.

I pulled my attention back to the bouquet in my hand; this time it was composed of gorgeous white peonies and pink tulips. It seemed really pretty and went so well together that one couldn't help but adore those delicate flowers. I put them down on a chair to look for the card and read the message. I didn't have too much trouble looking for the card; it was right there tied with a lace to one of the flowers' stalks. I opened the card and read the message: _You're the reason I am in love. Your Mr. Right!_

"Who is this guy?", Leon asked reading the note over my shoulder, speaking in his super professional voice devoid of any emotion.  
"My Mr. Right", I answered him lifting up the flowers, deciding to take them home because these were fresh unlike the ones that came before it.  
"Yeah right", he spoke in a monotone but it seemed he was being sarcastic.

I just laughed inwardly watching Leon burn in jealousy, as we again made our way to the car. I found it a little difficult to walk with the bouquet in my hands, because it was so big that I couldn't perfectly see where I was stepping and wearing heels wasn't helping either. I took my sweet time and cautiously made my way down the steps that led up inside the office building. Leon offered to help me but I just frowned at him, letting him know that it would be the last thing I would do. I was still paying the price for asking for his help once.

Leon just shook his head very slightly, which was barely noticeable, and I walked on ahead leaving him behind. However, he walked closely behind me, possibly to make sure that he doesn't miss the opportunity to play the hero once again. I really felt glad to see that I was almost at the bottom of this entryway staircase and there were only five steps left. Leon moved past me and I don't know if him passing by distracted me, or I was in a hurry to get to the bottom step, that it made me lose my footing.

I let go of the bouquet and a reflexive scream escaped my lips, as I began to fall. Leon turned back to address the commotion and I closed my eyes, hoping that I won't hurt my pretty face that badly. The next moment I felt someone grab my arm and wrap an arm around my waist, as my body collided with that of a man when he steadied me. The sweet scent of his musk cologne filled my nostrils, as I opened my eyes to meet a pair of hazel eyes. He smiled showing his pearly white teeth, as my hands grabbed the soft fabric of his expensive suit.

It wasn't the first time I was seeing him and almost nothing had changed about him over these past 6 months. Every feature on his long clean shaven face was familiar, and he still sported his brown hair in that same old sleek short cut hairstyle set perfectly with hair gel that gave him a charming yet professional businessman look. I could feel his biceps and muscular tone of his body, as I held onto him for support, and knew he wasn't cutting back on his routine exercises. He carried himself with an air of sophistication but still managed to shake off that boring businessman image and have a charismatic appeal, which could make any woman swoon over him.

"Are you alright?", the man asked me with a pleasant smile on his face.  
"I am fine", I told him with a smile as well.  
"Wow, you're so beautiful", he complimented me, his eyes not leaving my face even for a second.  
Leon cleared his throat, "Yeah and she grows more beautiful every day", he spoke making us aware of his presence.  
We both looked at him; his expressions were pretty bland and I couldn't really say what was going on in his head. I let go of the man but he didn't take his hands of me, "You can let go of me now", I said pushing him slightly.  
"Oh I am sorry", he apologized letting me go and I took a step away from him, "I just felt so comfortable in your arms that I forgot about it."

 **(Leon's POV)**

Kate smiled at him, seemingly pleased by whatever he was saying to her, while this guy was just staring dreamily at Kate. If I had to guess then I would say that this is the guy who had been sending Kate flowers the whole day with those cheesy notes, which she seemed to love. Whoever this guy was, he sure knew well what she liked and how to cater to her needs. He was clearly trying to win Kate's heart, and I wasn't really sure how I felt about it. I looked at her beautiful face, as she smiled in amusement looking at the guy that was dazed by her beauty. She briefly looked at me over the guy's shoulder, since he was standing between us. I wanted to grab her hand and pull her away from here, but I thought it was better to let things roll the way they were rolling.

"Now if you'll excuse me", Kate spoke starting to move but the man blocked her way by stepping in front of her.  
"I was wondering if we could grab a cup of coffee together", he suggested smiling at her widely in an attempt to charm her.  
"No, can't do", she replied with a shake of her head, "I am very busy at the moment."  
"Oh c'mon, why are you doing this to me?", he asked her somewhat dejected.  
"Doing what?", she asked him, tilting her head to a side in confusion.  
"Ignoring me", he spoke sounding somewhat hurt; "You don't answer my calls, texts or mails anymore. I even tried reaching you through your secretary but he always told me you were too busy to talk to me."

"I am busy", Kate spoke in a matter-of-fact tone which was evidently unconvincing, "And I don't see the reason why I should entertain you unnecessarily", the man didn't say anything but just stared at her in disbelief, "Now, if you don't mind I have to head home", she added moving past him, but he grabbed hold of her wrist to stop her and almost reflexively I grabbed his arm to make him let go of my wife.  
Kate looked from him to me and smiled, "Let go of her", I said to him in a warning tone, for some reason I was finding this man extremely annoying.  
"Who are you exactly?", he asked me in a bewildered tone, not letting go of her hand, "Is he your new bodyguard?", he asked Kate with a slightly irritated yet an amused tone.  
She gave me a displeased look, "Even though he looks like a mere bodyguard, but he's actually my husband", she told him the truth, the shock of which made him leave her wrist, and I let go of his arm as well.

The man looked at me, completely astonished with the information, "Well I…", he seemed a little speechless, "I had heard about it but I thought people were messing with me… that you were messing with me", he shifted his gaze from me to her, "You really got married?", he asked her in confirmation.  
"Yes", Kate replied in an obvious tone.  
It seemed the news hit him hard and he was taken aback for a moment, "Well, what about us?", he asked her in a bewildered tone.  
"Us?", she repeated raising her brows at him in confusion.  
"We're engaged!", he spoke with a weight in his voice, "I am your fiancé, god damn it!"

"Ex-fiancé", Kate corrected him with a mocking smile on her face, "I am married to this guy now", she added grabbing hold of my arm and it felt nice, after all it had been so long since she did that, "Oh right, I totally forgot to do the introductions", she said not letting go of my arm, "Leon, this is Mr. Aiden Wright. He is the owner and current CEO of Wright Pharmaceuticals, and he also used to be the guy I almost married. And Aiden, this is my husband Leon S. Kennedy. He works for our government."

Wright and I looked at each other, and immediately there was an evident mutual dislike for each other. For him I was the man who married the woman that he was supposed to marry, and probably he had also been dreaming to get married to her one day. And as for me, he was the man from my wife's past, who was clearly affecting my present with her. I wasn't really bothered when I saw Kate interacting with other men, but every cell in my body was screaming to me that I should keep Kate away from this guy.

However, I kept that feeling of dislike and caution aside because I had nothing to be worried about, well not at the moment. I raised my arm to shake hands with him in good will and out of politeness but he glared at me quite loathingly. I pulled back my hand, knowing full well that he had no such intentions to reciprocate that gesture. His eyes traveled to my arm that was in Kate's grip and then to my face; the hate was very noticeably reflected in his eyes. He silently stared me down, as if telling me that I stole Kate from him.

Wright looked back at Kate and his expressions flipped 180 degrees, "How could you do this to me?", he asked her in a hurt tone and I could make out tears in his eyes, "All this time I've been dreaming about us getting married and you…", he looked at me once again.  
"I think the message was quite clear when I ran away from the wedding", Kate said in a matter of fact tone, "Was it not?", she added in a tone of innocence.  
"I thought you needed time", he said to her in a reasoning tone, "And that we could work it out eventually."  
"Well you thought wrong, didn't you?", she said in response with a smile, "I am a married woman now, sorry", she added making her grip tight on my arm and stepping closer that she was practically hugging it, "Now if you'll excuse us we have to go", with that she pulled me along with her.

"Kate", Wright called out her name again, "At least, take these flowers with you", he brought her the flowers that she had dropped earlier.  
"No, thank you they're completely ruined", she told him flat out, cringing her face in slight disapproval, "I don't want them now."  
The guy's hands dropped to his side, "At least you'd let me stay friends with you, right?", he asked her with a weak smile, speaking somewhat despondently.  
"Yeah, I don't see a problem in that", she told him in a casual tone; "We are business associates after all."  
That brought a smile to his sad face, "So see you tomorrow then", he more of stated it to her.

Kate hummed in response with a slight nod, agreeing to it. Wright said his goodbyes to us, and headed on his way. It seemed he was here to just meet up with Kate, hoping that they could just resume where they left off but Kate didn't share his line of thought. I looked sideways at her, as we watched his car leave the company premises. She seemed to be thoughtful about something, and I wished I could read her mind for once. It was when she looked at me as well and let go of my arm immediately, realizing that she still was holding on to it.

We both walked to the car, with Kate leading the way to it. The driver pulled the car door open for her and I got inside on my own. The drive to the home was silent like usual, and I had a lot of questions on my mind about this Wright guy, but I couldn't ask her anything now. I looked at her once again; she was keeping herself entertained by the things outside the car window. How I wished we could indulge ourselves in a conversation but I knew that given the current circumstances it was a bit difficult, if not impossible.

* * *

A/N: Thanks a lot of reading the chapter and I hope you enjoyed reading it. Also, I am extremely sorry for all the typos and grammatical mistakes that might have confused you. Do tell me what you guys think about the not so secret admirer? Did you think he'll be making an appearance now? Do you think he can win back Kate? How do you think he'll affect the couple's relationship? Just feel to share your views about the chapter or the story; I really appreciate and like all the response I receive from you. I will see you next week; till then take care and have a great week! :D


	46. Negotiations

A/N: Hey guys, I am really grateful to each one of you for all reads, follows, favorites, reviews, love and support. I know the plot is being a bit drag on but still knowing that someone is out there reading, encourages me to write and update this story every week. I would also like to thank **Reaper2908, Xaori, Adela and JacksFreitas** for reviewing the last chapter. I hope you all enjoy this chapter as well.

* * *

 **Chapter 45: Negotiations**

* * *

 **(Leon's POV)**

I felt extremely tired and my head ached terribly, as I dealt with my pending paper work. If I could call her that then Hunnigan had been pretty much ruthless with sending all sorts of paper work my way. If I didn't know it better, I could have safely claimed that she was plotting for my murder, because these stupid reports were literally killing me with boredom. The investigation of Keith's murder, although being a work in progress, demanded me to be on standby for the time being, at least until I have all the pieces of this deceptive puzzle. And well since I was realistically out of work, I have to be stuck with paperwork because it's still better than doing nothing.

I let out a weary sigh, while I typed away that report. I couldn't help but wish for Kate and I to get back on old terms with each other as soon as possible because just talking to her was very relaxing to me. I didn't mind being stuck with paper work that much, if she was sitting by my side talking about whatever random stuff she came up on a whim of the moment. Her company entertained me so much that I didn't mind being stuck with repetitive work; it just lifted up all the boredom set in by this shit load of paperwork.

I rubbed my eyes a little and decided to take a break from my work. I relaxed on the couch and turned my head to look at Kate, she had been busy with her own company's paperwork. She seemed to be handling it better than I was handling mine, since the look on her face was pretty much relaxed. Midway between getting another file, she noticed I was looking at her. She let out a huff raising her brows at me, frowning slightly. I knew the reason for her anger but it was very little that I could do to put her at comfort, because I couldn't really see through her demands that would bring a smile on her face, well not at the moment.

There was a knock on the cabin's glass door, making both of us look in that direction. Kate's PA stepped inside the cabin and informed her that Wright was here to see her. She looked a little surprised and looked at the time, and asked if her appointment with Wright was scheduled for now. Jefferson told her that the meeting is scheduled an hour from now, and that Wright was here earlier. Kate told him to show Wright to the conference room and tell him to wait till the appointed time but also look into, if he needs something.

Jefferson gave her a complying nod and left the office. Kate got back to her work and I returned to mine, after some time as well. I was distracted from my work when I noticed some movement from my peripheral vision. I looked to the side and saw that Wright was walking past the cabin a couple of times, for some reason or the other. And every time he did so his eyes were glued to the cabin's door, as if he wanted to enter but he was holding himself back. He seemed something like a hopeless romantic guy, who was still waiting on his crush even after she had rejected him, as he just stood outside the cabin with a dejected look on his face.

I watched the elevator doors part, since it was straight in my line of sight, and I was slightly surprised to see Vivian stepping out of it. After she had taken up the work at her boutique, she had never once showed up here, but as she walked to Wright and put her hand on his shoulder to get his attention, I understood what or more correctly who made her come here. Wright smiled at her charmingly when he saw her, and they greeted each other with a friendly hug. When they parted, Vivian had the brightest smile on her face that I hadn't seen before.

They both began to have a normal conversation by the looks of it. Vivian seemed to have asked him something, and he shook his head answering her. They talked casually for some time, during which she seemed to be really enjoying his company. She wasn't as inanimate as Kate was at times, but she was definitely livelier now as compared to the other times I had been with her. It really showed on her face, how much she was fond of Wright. I guess it's right that people are happiest when they are with the ones they love.

However, Vivian's smile didn't last too long, as I noticed it faded slightly when Wright asked her something pointing towards Kate's cabin. She looked up at the cabin briefly, before forcing herself to smile and answering his query. He turned to face Kate's cabin once again and discussed something with Vivian. He often turned his head to look at her, maybe asking something and she responded to him every time with a weak smile on her face. It was evident from her face that she wanted to leave and at the same wanted to spend time with him as well.

I let out a sigh feeling a little bad for her and looked away from the scene; I had observed them for a little too long now. I was about to get back to my boring reports when the sound of alarm made me look at Kate. She looked at her phone, silenced the reminder and raised her head to look out of her cabin. The scene in front of her cabin immediately caught her attention and she reacted by raising her brow, and rolling her eyes at the pair standing in front of her office. She drank a glass of water, before grabbing a file and her cell phone to move out. As she reached out to the door handle, she let out a sigh as if preparing herself for something.

"Kate", I called out to her and she turned to address me.  
"What?", she asked me, as I raised myself off the seat, "I am getting late for my meeting so you better hurry up with whatever you have to say", she added as I walked up to her.  
"I want to participate in the meeting today", I told her my intention and she gave me an amused smile.  
"Participate?", she looked up at me questionably, "You do know that you are pretty much useless in this field. Besides you don't..."  
"I know", I agreed with her, I had very basic knowledge of corporate world, "But I have a part of your father's shares and I know I can sit in this meeting."  
Kate let out a sigh and looked through the glass panels to the man, who she was once supposed to marry, and then back at me, "You are really stubborn, you know that?!", she commented almost as if scanning my face and I couldn't help but let out a slight laugh. She held out the file she was holding, "Read the file, you should know what's this meeting is about, even if you are just going to sit through it and do nothing", I took the file from her, "The meeting is in another 15 minutes, so it just means you have 10 minutes."

I just gave her a nod and opened the file walking back to the couch, studying the issue that needed to be discussed in the meeting today. The file had a brief details of the all the business deals between Wright Pharmaceuticals and Richardson Enterprise, and also concise descriptions of the events that had led to this meeting today. The matter was simply to renegotiate the terms and condition of trial of a new drug in the hospitals owned by Richardson Enterprise.

"Tell me one thing?", I asked closing the file looking up Kate, who had taken a seat next to me while I read the file.  
"You read it so quickly?!", she said surprised looking at the time, "5 minutes are remaining in the time I allotted to you, so I guess I can answer your question."  
"The file says that Wright Pharmaceuticals been dealing with your company for years", I spoke and she gave me an unimpressed look, "But Vivian said she met Wright a year ago, that doesn't really add up. I mean with all the corporate party going on she never ran into him or his father. You were attending those parties with your parents, no?"  
"How is that related to the meeting?", she asked me back slightly frowning.  
"Just answer me, this is important", I said to her seriously.

Kate gave me a displeased look before answering, "Aiden wasn't always the owner and CEO of Wright Pharmaceuticals. He was a small time businessman, who gathered up money doing small businesses and then he bought the Wright Pharmaceuticals from the old owners. And because he had enough money to put in their research, so it wasn't that much protested by their management either. He changed the name of the company to Wright Pharmaceuticals after that."

"Then Vivian was sent to meet with this new owner?", I asked her, remembering that Vivian met Aiden during a business meet.  
"Yeah", Kate answered, "When the management of the company changed, we wanted to make sure that nothing changes between our companies, because they supply very crucial drugs and equipments to our hospitals."  
"Why Vivian of all the people?", I couldn't help but ask, as far as I knew she was acting as the creative head.  
"I don't really know", Kate replied with a thoughtful expression, "I guess Dad and Uncle Clark were supposed to go for the meet but at the last moment they had food poisoning, so Vivian was sent in their stead, since Aunt Pamela and Daniel had other engagements."  
"They both had food poisoning?", I asked her, it was something hard to believe.  
"Yeah they had some bad sea food", she answered and looked at time, "If your interrogation is over, we should really head over to the meeting room otherwise we'll be late."  
"I am sorry for delay, let's go", I apologized to her sincerely.

Kate didn't say anything and as we raised ourselves off the couch, her secretary came knocking at the cabin door and reminded her about the meet. We exited the cabin and just as Kate stepped outside, Wright came to meet her with a bright smile on his face, which faded colors off Vivian's face. Kate greeted him politely and didn't talk much, saying that they should start with the meeting right away. Once we were in the meeting, we were joined by the company lawyer, Daniel, Clark and two other guys I wasn't familiar with. There were a few people from Wright Pharmaceuticals who had come along with Wright.

The meeting started with both the companies introducing the participants of the meeting. Wright had brought along his financial advisor, his lawyer and a researcher; and the other two people I wasn't familiar with were a researcher and doctor working for Richardson Enterprise. Once they moved past the introductions, Wright gave some presentation about his company's products and achievements, which was quite boring and it almost made be doze off but other people seemed very patient with that.

"So given the history of our companies", Wright spoke finishing up the presentation, "You can safely put your trust in me, Ms. Richardson", he smiled at her flirtatiously, as if she was the only person with him in the room, "I mean you can put your trust in our company."  
"How about we don't rely on history here and talk about the present", Kate said to him in a matter of fact tone with , "There was nothing about the drug that you want to test in our hospitals in your presentation, that is the matter we are discussing today and not how our companies benefited each other in past."  
"Well yeah", Wright seemed a little bummed, "My point it that our company makes a lot of life saving drugs and many of them went through clinical trials in Richardson Hospitals in the past."  
"Well if we are going to talk about past then I must tell you whatever clinical trials happened in our hospitals, we knew what they were actually about", she spoke very clearly to him with a smile on her face, "But now we don't know anything about this drug. And since we are both busy people I am going put it straight forwardly that we want to know the drug's purpose and composition as well as the risks involved with it."

"I am sorry but we cannot do that", Wright spoke with a smile on his face.  
"Then I am afraid you can't test your medicines in my hospitals", Kate told him speaking very frankly yet in a polite manner.  
"But why, we already had a deal when your father was alive and he had no problems with these conditions", he asked her in a confused tone, "And the other board members agreed to it, right?", he looked over at Clark.  
"Kate, I think this meeting is redundant", Clark spoke up in his usual professional tone; "Your father and I had already decided that it's alright to carry out these trials."  
"I run the things here now and I have the power to decide what will happen in my hospitals", she spoke with confidence shooting down both Wright and Clark's arguments, "I don't want to risk anyone's life with your unknown drug", she told Wright, "I am sorry, Uncle Dave, but I don't know what you and dad were thinking when you agreed to take such a risk. This terms clearly needs to renegotiated", she added to Clark.  
"I understand your concern, Ms. Richardson", Wright spoke in an professional tone, "But we can't reveal the details of the drug until the clinical trials are successful. We don't want people looking at us with skepticism or any hype on the media about what we are doing, because our competitors might try to steal or hamper our research."  
"I give you my word that all details would stay off the media and that we'll exercise absolute secrecy about your wonder drug", Kate assured him, putting out a simple solution to his concern.

There was silence in the room, as Kate waited for an answer and Wright seemed a little cornered with such a proposal. He had no reason to disagree but it seems that he couldn't, or more precisely didn't want to agree with those terms for whatever reasons it may be. He appeared a little hesitant to reply but he wasn't in anyway doubtful about what he had to say. He ran a hand through his hair and let out an almost discreet sigh, possibly due to the unfavorable turn of events

"I am afraid we can't share the details with your company either", Wright spoke in a disheartened and guilt ridden tone, not meeting Kate's eyes, "It would not be in our best interests to do that."  
"It's ironic that you were talking about trust just a few minutes ago", she commented letting out a laugh and he seemed to be slightly anxious, "Anyways I understand your concern but maybe you're forgetting that Richardson Enterprise doesn't deal with manufacturing of drugs."  
"But you do have a couple of High Technology Research Centers under your wing and you can easily get into manufacturing of drugs too", he stated in an obvious tone, "It would be worse for us, if you took the drug, perfected it before us and started selling it."

"Are you indirectly calling us thieves, Mr. Wright?", Kate asked raising her brow at him, and speaking in a slightly offended tone.  
"No, absolutely not", he said shaking his head somewhat apprehensively; "You're misunderstanding me."  
"Oh really?", she looked at him piercingly, seemingly unconvinced.  
"Look Kate", he spoke in a calm and composed tone, "This medicine will revolutionize the whole medical industry and we would be the stars."  
"What if it fails the clinical trials?", Kate asked him in an objective tone, "Your company will be in ruins and once it's revealed we let you test it without any knowledge, my hospitals' reputation will be ruined as well."

 **(Kate's POV)**

"We'll compensate Richardson Enterprise, if such a thing happens", Aiden said in an obvious tone.  
"No amount of monetary compensation will get us back our lost reputation", I stated to him, and then let out a sigh, "How about you tell us either the purpose or composition of the drug and the risks involved with it, and I will let you carry out your clinical trials", I looked briefly at the researcher and doctor, and they gave me a conforming nod.  
Aiden didn't even take a moment to reply, "That cannot happen", he said with a weight in his voice, "We can't risk this research getting in the hands of others."  
"Then you cannot test this drug", I said in a conclusive tone and his face turned pale.

"You cannot cancel a deal like that", Vivian, who had been silent throughout the discussion spoke, and I was half expecting her to support the other party because she couldn't stand to see Aiden in trouble.  
"I can", I said to her in a matter of fact tone, "I have the power to take this decision."  
"But think about all the losses Wright Pharmaceuticals would have to suffer", Vivian spoke in favor of Wright once again, as if she was speaking about her own pharmaceutical company.  
"Well I agree with Kate on this one", Daniel agreed with me quite surprisingly, but then again he had a more reasonable head on his shoulders unlike his sister, "If the casualties from the test is too high then we might have to compensate the victims, and they might end up suing us which would be a costly affair as well", he looked over at Mr. Lawrence for support.  
"Yes", the elderly lawyer agreed with my cousin.

"Plus ethically it would be wrong to push people into participating into something that we, ourselves are not really sure of", Leon put a point as well and I was really shocked to listen him speak so confidently on the subject but then again this was not entirely out of his field of expertise. He very well knew the consequences of blindly trusting a pharmaceutical company, "There are a lot of shady drugs floating in the markets which are just weapons of mass destruction. So contrary to your belief, I guess it would be in your best interests that you share the details of the drug with our company."

Aiden looked at Leon for one long minute and the displeasure in eyes was pretty much evident. It was obvious that whatever Leon said offended him much more than what we said. I wasn't sure if it was because it was coming from a man who was married to me or because a person who had no knowledge of corporate world spoken against him. Leon, however, didn't seem to be too bothered by Aiden's angry glares and still bore that poker expression that he usually carried.

"I don't need your advice", Aiden spoke with a smile but his words sounded a little bitter. He turned to me, "Kate, think carefully before you make a decision."  
Before I could say anything, my phone buzzed and I looked down at it briefly before answering, "I have made my decision the deal is off", I told him in a clear tone and his shoulders slouched a little in despondency, "However there's one condition I could let this trials take place."  
"What condition?", his eyes shone with hope.  
"Since, you're so concerned about revealing the details of drug, with us being the other party and all. How about we join your party", I took a pause and he looked slightly confused, "Well it would be more like the other way around."  
"What do you mean? I don't understand", Aiden spoke with a puzzled grin on his face.  
"I want 50% ownership stakes of Wright Pharmaceuticals", I demanded of him and couldn't help but smile self contently.

"Kate, we don't have the finances… ", Daniel spoke up from my side and I silenced him with just one meaningful look.  
"Well with 50% stakes we won't be the other party", I said it more to Wright, "Since we'll become your partner and then we would have the right to know all the details of the drug, plus with us being the partners you don't have to be concerned with the competition right?"  
Wright didn't answer for one long minute and it seemed he had seen a ghost, "No, it cannot happen", he straight away denied it.  
"Then the deal it off", I said conclusively letting out a sigh, "Daniel and Mr. Lawrence, please discuss whatever monetary compensation we have to pay up for calling off the deal", I said to them rising up from my seat, "Now if you'll excuse me, Mr. Wright, I have other things to do."

I signaled my secretary to follow me and exited the room since I wasn't needed there anymore. Daniel and Mr. Lawrence were capable enough to handle the things on their own, and I was sure they both won't let Richardson Enterprise pay up an unnecessary huge amount. I walked back to my cabin, Leon silently walked by my side as always. He seemed a little dull but it was not a time to pay attention to him, since I was busy telling Jefferson to inform the management teams of our hospitals of the particulars of this meeting, and that the renegotiation was unsuccessful.

Jefferson gave me a nod and went away to carry on with his work. I was about to push open the door to my office, when I heard someone call my name. I turned around to see Aiden was hurrying over to me, and I held myself from rolling my eyes at him. Being the nice person that I am, I waited for him to walk up to me. He suggested that we should discuss the matter personally and then maybe we could reach some middle grounds. I told him that I would think about it but for now the deal was off.

Before Aiden could try and reason with me, I told him that I was really busy to give him more of my time at the moment. He surely wanted to say something but I didn't give him the opportunity and excused myself to retrieve back inside my cabin. As I took a seat on my chair behind the desk, I spotted Leon and Aiden talking about something. I couldn't help but be intrigued what could they possibly talk about with such serious expressions on their faces, and before I could make any assumptions their chat ended. Leon walked past him to get back inside the office. He didn't say anything and went to take his usual corner in the room. Although, I was a bit curious, still I didn't ask him anything since it was none of my business what he talked with Aiden, so I just got back to my work.

* * *

 **(Kate's POV)**

I stepped into the bedroom after changing into my sleepwear, and to my surprise I didn't find Leon in the room. It was very rare that he leaves me to be on my own but since it wasn't something unusual, I didn't think too much about it. I walked to the dressing table, grabbed the hairbrush and started brushing my hair, even though I was a little tired to do it but I didn't want to wake up to an unmanageable mess in the morning. It wasn't long that I found myself thinking about a couple of things that's been going on in my life, and especially the events that were waiting for me tomorrow.

I realized that I had stopped brushing my hair, and was just blankly staring at the mirror for some time. I shook my head throwing those mind taxing thoughts off my mind, telling myself that stress would only increase the wrinkles on my beautiful face and make me age faster. It was midway between that thought when I noticed something from the corners of my eyes, and I turned my head to the side to get a better look at it. I walked up to the thing that was sitting on the coffee table of my room.

I crossed my arms, looking down at it and wondering when it got here or who brought it. Leon wasn't here either; otherwise I would have asked him, after all this might not have appeared out of thin air. The only possible explanation was that one of the servants bought it up here when I was in the bathroom, and possibly Leon was in the room when it all happened. I wondered if Aiden sent this because I rejected his business proposal this morning, plus he had been sending me flowers all day yesterday as well and these were flowers too.

It wasn't anything like the grand and expensive bouquets that Aiden had sent before. This one was simple and yet elegant, with an eye as well as soul pleasing combination of White Lilies and Blue Orchids. It was far above all the bouquets that I received yesterday and a perfect example that austerity can easily beat the glam if used the right way. Just one look at these flowers was making me feel happy inside and smile. I kneeled down to be at the level of the coffee table, my eyes not leaving those gorgeous flowers. I smiled taking the flowers in my arms, and even though it is normal to have cards with the bouquets, still I was surprised to find one.

I opened the card to read the message which was longer than the past ones. It was handwritten and read: _These flowers remind me of us. Just like these blue orchids, you add color to my life, which would have been quite plain like these White Lilies if not for you. You're the White lilies that I can share my blues with much like these orchids, which might have looked pretty dull all by themselves. I want to be your canvas of White lilies on which you can paint your emotions whether happy or sad, and your color of blue orchids that makes your life a little more vibrant if not much. And just like these flowers, I hope we can make our relationship beautiful too, Mrs. Kennedy.  
Leon_

My heart skipped a beat when I read Leon's name on the card and I almost dropped the bouquet. Not for a single second I thought that it could have been Leon, who might have put these flowers here. I decided to put these flowers in the same spot, just the way they were kept and pretend that I didn't notice them because I really hated to see that self satisfied smile on his face. But before I could put my thoughts into action, I realized that Leon had been standing at the balcony door, observing me all along and he was already smiling at me. I was too lost in adoring these flowers and reading that lovely message that I just didn't notice him before.

"Liked my little surprise?", Leon asked me the question that he already knew the answer to, or perhaps he wanted to confirm it.  
"It was alright", I answered, not wanting to give him the pleasure that he was the reason I was smiling, "Try something original next time", I spoke with an unimpressed tone, implying that he was copying Aiden and set the bouquet back on the table.  
"You do know you were smiling like a teenage girl in love?", he asked me doubtfully, walking up to me, as I lifted myself off the floor and turned to walk away from him. I chose not to respond to him, "The fact that you are avoiding it makes me more certain that you loved it and just don't want to admit."  
"I am tired, I'll sleep", I just said to him climbing on the bed, "Goodnight!", I added lying down and pulling blanket on myself.

I heard Leon let out a slight laugh out of amusement, which really annoyed me, but I did my best to ignore it. He wished me goodnight as well, before walking to the closet to fetch his sleepwear. I closed my eyes to sleep, as he walked inside the bathroom to get changed. Moments later I felt him take his space next to me and I pretended to be fast asleep. I felt another weight shift on the bed and then Leon adjusting the blanket on me. I felt him lean in closer and heard him whisper a 'thank you' in my ear, before he lay down to sleep.

I let out an inward sigh and stared at the opposite wall for a couple of minutes. I just didn't know how long I could put up with all this. I tried not to think about it and closed my eyes to sleep. I had a board meeting early in the morning and it was in my best interests that I look presentable in front of the board members, if I have to make sure things go my way.

* * *

A/N: Thanks a lot for reading the chapter and I hope you had fun reading the chapter. I am extremely sorry for whatever typos and grammatical mistakes that confused you in comprehending the plot. I would love to know what you think about how the negotiations went down. Did you expect Vivian to take Aiden's side? What do you think Aiden and Leon talked about? Would Leon be able to win back Kate by giving her flowers and leaving her love notes? Well, probably not. But I would still like to hear what you think about the chapter, so please feel free to leave your candid comments about the chapter or the story. I'll see you all next week, till then take care and have a nice week!


	47. The Game

A/N: I am really grateful to all the lovely readers for sticking around for so long and bearing with this plot. I do know that Kate is getting very annoying at this point, so much that one might just quit reading the plot and I am quite surprised that a lot of you are still reading the plot, and I am indebted to you guys for keeping your patience and always supporting me. Thanks a lot for all the encouragement! I would like to shout out to **Reaper2908, Adela and** **JacksFreitas** for giving me their feedbacks. I hope you have fun reading the chapter.

* * *

 **Chapter 46: The Game**

* * *

 **(Kate's POV)**

I looked at my watch and then at the display of elevator that read off the floor numbers, hoping that it would go faster. I was running a little late for the important board meeting. I should have already been in the board room by now, greeting the board of directors, making a good impression and gaining their favor but no I was stuck in the elevator, which seemed to be moving really slow. It was a little hard to believe that this was all happening to me, when I had already planned to get here early and even accounted for any unforeseen event that might delay me. I could feel it in my guts that this day is going to be one of the worst days of my life, since it had such a bad start.

I had no idea that I would be in such a situation when I woke up this morning, since everything was going on pretty smoothly, well until I went down to the dining hall to have my breakfast. Just a few minutes after I had taken a seat on the dining table, one of the maids spilled juice on me and I had to change my clothes. After that I couldn't find my cell phone, since I didn't remember where I had put it when I was hurrying to change my dress. I couldn't leave my cell phone behind because that might make me miss some important calls, fortunately Amanda found it in the laundry basket; possibly I had dumped it along with my ruined dress. But that was all fine, since it wasn't that much of a big deal and it didn't delay me that much either.

I left home for work, just at the right time and would have been here half an hour ago if it wasn't for the flat tire. And what's worse than one flat tire is two flat tires, which basically made me feel stranded in the middle of nowhere because we just had one spare tire and there were no cabs passing by either. Luckily, however a couple that was passing by in their car agreed to give us ride to the company building and with some more persuasion they let Leon drive as well. I really hated the fact that I had to rely on Leon but if it wasn't for his reckless driving then I would still have been on my way here, and this slight detail was making me feel annoyed.

I let out a couple of inward sighs to calm myself down; I couldn't walk into the board room with a frown on my face. I looked at my watch once again; it was just a little over 10 minutes for the meeting to start officially. The elevator doors opened and I didn't wait for them to part completely, and slipped out of the gap as soon as I can; I had no time to spare. Jefferson joined me within a few seconds, and we straightaway headed for the board room. I asked him about the board members and if I was the last one to arrive, and wasn't exactly pleased to know that indeed that was the case.

I took a deep breath as the board room came into my view, "How do I look?", I couldn't help but ask but there was no response from Leon, "I am asking you", I turned to address him as we made our way to the conference room.  
"Oh I didn't know you were asking me", he played dumb and I glared at him for testing my patience now of all the times. I really hated it when he played his obliviousness card quite so naturally as if he was born an idiot, "You look stunningly gorgeous", he spoke with a sincere smile on his face and I was relieved to know that at least I would be able to keep my appearances.

Leon wished me luck for some reason, as opened the door to enter the board room leaving him behind; since he couldn't take part in this meeting because he wasn't a board member. As I stepped inside the room, all the men and women looked in my direction and I greeted them cordially, before apologizing for being slightly delayed even though I was here 5 minutes earlier than the scheduled time but still I should have been here earlier. I walked to the empty chair in the room and took a seat next to my aunt that was coincidentally across Uncle Dave, and Jefferson made himself sit on my left side.

Once everything and everyone was settled, Director Stevens presided over the meeting stating the reason for calling up this emergency board meeting and matter that need to be solved. He elaborately described the recent turn of events from his perspective and how it were hampering the reputation of Richardson Enterprise, indirectly holding me responsible for all the bad fame. Like any other board meeting a lengthy, and if may add pointless, discussion took place on how to curb the matter, so that we could once again present a positive image of our company.

"It's not just reinforcing our good image but it's also about making sure that such things don't happen in the future", Director Stevens spoke in a rather strict manner, yet maintaining a professional attitude, "Things have been pretty iffy for the company after Keith's death and although we are making profits but I don't know how long that will continue, given all the negative publicity that we are gathering lately", he shot a meaningful look at me, "And if I may speak a little boldly I'd suggest removal of Ms. Richardson from the chair of CEO."  
"Well CEO is the not the person that is giving us a bad name at the moment", one of the female directors spoke.  
"But she's the one who's at the root cause of it all", another director spoke supporting Mr. Stevens.  
"I agree with my fellow members that Ms. Richardson has always been on news and not for very good reasons", another member spoke and I could see myself losing the position in the company.

"I guess we are forgetting that there will always be bad rumors, no matter who becomes the CEO", one of eldest board members spoke calmly but with an effective weight in deep voice which just dripped of his wisdom and experience, "Negative opinions are often voiced out more as compared to the positive ones."  
"Also Ms. Richardson's been handling things very well so far, if we appoint a new CEO they'll have a completely new way of working and it would shake whatever Ms. Richardson was able to stabilize over these past 6 months", another member put up his reason.  
"Exactly", Aunt Pamela spoke up from my side and I was quite shocked to hear her speak in my defense, "If we remove her from the office; it would cause a mass panic among the employees of our company as well as our business associates, and we can't afford to have another such crisis again."  
"I totally agree with Mrs. Shaw", the man sitting right next to Mr. Lawrence spoke nodding his head in agreement, "The company needs to be stabilized by addressing the issue of Mr. Clark being a possible suspect rather than being disrupted by the removal of the head of the company", he added looking around at everyone, "A viable step would be to temporarily suspend Mr. Clark of all official duties till the police is done with their investigation."

A debate broke out in the board room, as people put forth their views about the whole incident. The opinions very much divided and many times it happened that some people didn't have a clear idea about which side to pick, but most of the people were pretty sure about their perspective. Some people were clearly asking me to resign from the post, whereas other deemed it as unnecessary to solve the issue at hand; although not everyone suggested that Uncle Dave should be suspended or anything. I was just a little surprised that people were actually speaking in my support; it was something definitely new to me.

After an hour long pointless discussion, there was still no conclusion since the board couldn't reach a unanimous decision. The frustration could be seen on the faces of many members, while other level headed members remained calm. It was then that one of the female members suggested the two persons, who will be affected the most from this decision, should be given a chance to present their point of view and explain themselves. After that the board should make the final decision once and for all by casting votes, and if there's a tie then things would remain as it is. Everyone agreed to go through this, probably because it was the easiest way out.

Uncle Dave and I looked at each other briefly and he seemed confident about presenting himself to the board. He asked me if he could get to speak first and I gave him a nod to go ahead. It didn't matter to me, if he was speaking first or not, I knew what was going to happen. The only worst case scenario would be that things stay the way they are now, because I wouldn't allow this power to slip through my hands after all what I have been through and after all the sacrifices I made to get here.

Uncle Dave drank a glass of water, cleared his throat and stood up at his spot to address the members, "I am really glad that you all gave me an opportunity to defend myself and put forth my side of the story", he spoke looking from one face to another, "It has been almost 50 years since I have been friends with Keith and about 30 years that I have been serving Richardson Enterprise. I am glad to have been serving Richardson Enterprises, and if I may humbly add serving it well. Over the long years of my career I am happy that I could make a name for myself but now…", his voice lost that sense of pride and his face became grieved, "Everything is ruined. I have been questioned by the police; media is flocking me and my family for statements and people are talking and making fun of me behind my back."

Uncle Clark took a pause to compose himself; he removed his glasses to get rid of the tears in his eyes. The whole board room was quiet waiting for him to continue, "It took me years of hard work to build my reputation and just one false statement was enough to crush that reputation", he turned to look at me, "Kate, you are my best friend's daughter; I could never think of doing such a thing to you. I never said that you would find your husband at the lake; I just said I saw him at the lake and you misunderstood me. I not blaming you; I know you were worried about your husband and could have misinterpreted my words. I would just like to advise you to be careful with what you say because you're not just Kathleen Richardson anymore but also the CEO of this company", he let out a sigh, "But I don't have any complaints towards you or the company, and I would like to continue as one of the company's directors, and wish to serve it till I die because it means as much to me as it did to Keith, but I'll respect the board's decision whatever it may be. That's all I have to say."

Uncle Dave again got rid of the tears in his eyes, as he lowered himself on the chair, not bothering to look at anyone seemingly overwhelmed with emotions. The person sitting next to him put a hand on his shoulder, consoling him, and he forced a smile saying that he was fine. The lady who had opposed Director Stevens earlier called my attention, asking me to speak my part of the story. I gave her a polite smile and raised myself from my seat to address the gathering.

"I really don't know how to begin or even what to say", I began looking at the faces of all those experienced people, "My contributions are not as great as Mr. Clark's", I cleared it out to the board members, "My experience doesn't account up to even a minor fraction of what he has and my reputation…", I let out a little laugh, "It's in the ruins from the very start. My father was murdered and I was blamed for it from the day he died. I was suspected of his murder and was questioned by police a lot of times. Media has made a joke of my personal life; people never stopped judging me or talking about me behind my back. They expect me to be like my father and even though I have been fairly successful in past few months, it's still not good enough.

"No matter what the situation is, people always see wrong; no matter what I do it's always me who is at fault. And this current situation is no different, once again I am being blamed for something I didn't do", I spoke in a convincing tone shaking my head in negative, "I just passed on the information to police about the person who attacked me and told them whatever they wanted to know. I never once said that it was you, Uncle Dave", I said looking at my father's best friend, "And how could I say that when I didn't even see the attacker. You can't hold me responsible for that misinterpretation of my words by the media or the police, because it's totally something out of my control.

"I mean I am the one, who was pushed into ice cold freezing lake, and I was out in cold for maybe an hour but it felt like an eternity. I can't describe…", I swallowed a sob, "…how excruciating that one hour was for me. I was shivering in cold and still it felt like my whole body was on fire", I couldn't help remember that night, "I… I almost froze to death that night… and now I am being removed from my position because I said something to the police and they misunderstood. Is it really wrong of me to seek justice for myself? Is my life not worth that much?", tears streamed down from my face and I sat myself down, not wanting to continue anymore.

Jefferson offered me a glass of water and I thanked him, taking that glass of water and gulping it down. There was silence in the board room, as maybe people thought over what I had just told them. The ice was broken by Director Stevens clearing his throat, and everyone looked at him. He said that now that both Uncle Dave and I had put forth our part of the story, they should get on with the voting. He asked the people who wanted to remove me from the CEO's chair to raise their hands, raising his own hand and taking a side. I wasn't really surprised to see that just a few hands shot up in the air almost hesitantly, as if it was an obligation, but they dropped much faster than they were raised up.

Mr. Stevens waited a little longer looking around at the other board members face, possibly hoping that they would support them but it didn't happen. He dropped his hand and declared that I will continue to hold the position, almost grinding his teeth seemingly displeasured by the outcome. He began to conclude the meeting when one of the younger directors interrupted him, saying the matter wasn't still resolved yet. He looked around at the other directors and asked them if they should temporarily suspend Uncle Dave from his responsibility, as suggested by the other director.

"I don't think that's necessary", Director Stevens promptly spoke in Uncle Dave's support.  
"Director Stevens, you do know that people are wondering if one of our directors is a possible criminal", one of the women members said, "We can't run the risk of that happening, right?"  
"But it's just a speculation", I spoke up in Uncle Dave's defense, "I mean they are investigating the case. Mr. Clark has nothing to do with this, and if we suspend him from his post then it would get us more attention and hamper his reputation more."  
"I would like to disagree with you Ms. Richardson here", the man who originally suggested it said, "According to my sources he's one of the prime suspect and police are trying to look for any solid evidence before they can confront him. And if it turns out to be worse later then we might be blamed for trying to cover the situation up for him."  
"Yeah, so it's better that he is suspended off his post for the time being", Mr. Lawrence spoke in an objective tone; "If he hasn't done anything then there's nothing to fear. We can always take him back later and restore him to his position with full respect. Wouldn't that be alright, Mr. Clark?"  
Uncle Dave seemed a little bummed, "Yeah", he nodded weakly, agreeing with that decision. I tried to express my dissent but my father's best friend raised his hand to cut me off, "I guess it would be better for the company."  
"So I guess it's decided then", the woman director spoke again, "Anyone against it", and almost everyone shook their heads, "You can now conclude the session, Mr. Stevens", she added to him.

Director Stevens concluded the session and the people raised themselves off their seats. They shook hands with each other, making a small talk and then saying goodbyes to each other. Many of them moved to congratulate me for being able to keep my position and I thanked them for their support. And many others moved to console Uncle Dave and he told them it was nothing with a professional smile on his face. It wasn't long before the people started to exit the conference room in groups talking among themselves.

I asked Jefferson to take care of a few things and he gave me a nod of affirmation, before heading out of the room as well. I looked back at my Dad's best friend, as he dropped himself down on the chair; he loosened his tie and grabbed hold of his head in distress. He could act professional in front of everyone but now that the board room was almost empty with only him and I left behind, maybe he couldn't pretend that the decision didn't affect him anymore. I couldn't help but pity his sorry state and moved to his side.

"Are you alright?", I asked him in a concerned tone, keeping my hand on one of his shoulders.  
Uncle Dave looked at me and his sorrow turned into rage, "You!", he stood up looking at me somewhat angrily, "You are the one who did this. You're the reason I lost everything!"  
"Me?!", I spoke in confusion, "I tried to defend you but the directors didn't listen to me."  
He huffed somewhat bitterly, "You can stop acting now; you're not fooling anyone", he said to me and I couldn't restrain myself from smiling.  
"Well I was trying to be considerate", I said to him with a shrug, speaking in tone of pity.  
"I must say you're a good actress", he said narrowing his eyes and glaring at me scornfully.  
"Well thank you", I acted obliged to have been praised, "I just followed your lead", I told him tilting my head to a side, "Two can play the victim game and it turns out I am the one who's better at it."

"You're his blood after all", the older man stated, looking at me coldly, something that I wasn't really used to see in his eyes, "You ruined my life!", he almost yelled at me.  
I let out a laugh of amusement, "I ruined your life?!", I asked him back raising my brows at him in slight bewilderment, "Or was it you, who ruined your own life?", I spoke with a weight in my voice.  
His expressions changed and for a brief moment lines of fear ran across his face as if his secret was out, "What are you talking about?", he asked stuttering a little.  
"You know very well what I am talking about", I said to him in a cryptic and yet meaningful tone, implying to the last attack on me, "On Christmas eve… at the lake… I know what you did", I spoke in a quite theatrical manner, trying to poke his fear a little bit more.  
"I have nothing to do with your accident", he repeated it to me in a very serious tone, "Stop spreading rumors", he warned me.  
I laughed out again, "Oh c'mon you were there and I was there, we both know the truth", I told him in a carefree tone, "Although, I can't prove anything but I know it was you", I added pointing a finger at his chest, "Call it a… Victim's Instinct", I made up a random term.

"You're just trying to frame me for whatever dirty reasons you have", Uncle Dave said still denying his crime, "Now I am sure you paid those three to kill your father, didn't you?"  
"Me?", I questioned and took a pause, "Or you?", I added dramatically and I could make out sweat beads on his forehead, "I am not sure but Leon, my husband, has a wild theory that Maria's attempt to kill me was financed by someone", I mentioned what Leon had speculated to me, "Was it you?"  
The old man just stared at me with hatred in his eyes, "I am not a criminal", he spoke very slowly and clearly.  
I let out a sigh of disbelief, "If you keep repeating a lie, it won't turn into a truth", I said to him shaking my head a little, "The truth would always be there, waiting to reveal itself when you least expect it!" He didn't answer seemingly speechless and maybe mortified of the idea of revelation, "I hope you don't sweat like this when police does the questioning."  
He immediately retrieved a handkerchief from his pocket and wiped the cold sweat off his forehead, "Stop playing with my mind!", he spoke in a warning tone.  
"I am not playing with your mind", I told him with an amused laugh, "I am just curious that's all", I shrugged, "I mean I do have the right to know why you tried to kill me."  
"I didn't try to kill you", he pressed on with that lie, shooting death glares at me.

I let out a sigh once again, "Well whatever", I rolled my eyes at him, "You can keep telling yourself that", I gave him a smile of victory, "It might help you deal with the pain of your removal from the board and trauma of your ruined reputation. I can tell you from experience that it would only get worse", I moved to grab my phone off the table, "But you know it might actually help you to improve your game and play victim better next time", I couldn't help but mock him with a demeaning laugh, while he just stood there, slightly shaking in anger, "I just hope that nobody saw you giving Maria the money", I added turning my back at him and making my way out of the conference room, "And Maria keeps her mouth shut, otherwise your lies and denial won't be enough to hide the truth."

No longer I had done speaking those last words, when I notice a red colored thing swung before my eyes and before I could comprehend what it was I was being choked by that very thing. I dropped the things that I was holding, as my hands reflexively moved to loosen that strap around my neck. I wanted to scream for help but all I could do was gasp for air, struggling to get lose. Clark was saying something, as he put all his strength to strangulate me, but my brain was too busy making me put up a fight against him that I couldn't make sense of his words. I don't know if I wasn't getting enough oxygen or if this old man was too strong but I couldn't seem to fight him off.

I lacked the physical strength to defend myself but I tried to stay mentally strong by telling myself that I just have to hold for a few more seconds. But soon enough I wasn't able to do that either, as my mind went completely blank due to lack of oxygen and I lost all sensation of my lower body. A dark curtain fell over my eyes and I could only hear a loud ringing in my ears. I felt my arms fall back to my side, not capable of resisting my impending death anymore.

* * *

A/N: Thanks a lot for reading the chapter and I hope you all enjoyed it. I would really like to know what you think about the trick Kate played in the board meeting, was it clever or just plain too risky? Were you able to see through her act? Do you think she went too far to mock Clark that he's literally trying to kill her again? I would love to hear your view about the chapter and/or speculations regarding the chapter or story, so please feel free to leave a comment. I always look forward to them. Lastly, I apologize for all the typos and grammatical mistakes, which might have confused you in understanding the context of the plot. I'll see you all next week; till then have a nice week and take care! :D


	48. Confession

A/N: Hey guys, welcome back to another chapter of revelations, but before you get to that I would like sincerely thank you all for reading the story and being a great a support. I would also like to mention the **anonymous reviewer and Adela** for leaving their feedback. Thanks a lot guys for bearing with the plot! Now please move on ahead and have fun reading the chapter.

* * *

 **Chapter 47: Confession**

* * *

 **(Kate's POV)**

I could feel my heart beating faster, my breaths falling and my whole body going cold, and maybe it was more than enough to scare anyone but not me because I knew for sure that I couldn't, or more correctly wouldn't die here. Just as that thought crossed my mind, I felt the strap loosen around my neck, as I was swiftly released from Clark's choking grip. My legs were already weak to hold me up and I collapsed to the floor coughing heavily that my lungs literally ached. Two warm hands grabbed my shoulders, as I opened my eyes, and expectedly enough I came face to face with none other than Leon.

"Kate, are you alright?", Leon asked me in concern and I gave him the weakest of my nods, "Get her a glass of water", he spoke looking sideways and I looked to the side to see Jefferson was there too.

I looked around and saw there were more people in the conference room that I hadn't noticed before. The crowd was composed of employees, directors and security men, who all seemed to be in deep shock. I looked back to see that a few security men were standing by Clark's side, as he sat on a chair, seemingly displeased and angry, muttering something under his breath. His appearance was quite disheveled, as I noticed his tie was missing in his attire. It was lying next to me on the floor, and I realized that it was that red strap that he used to strangle me with.

Jefferson held out a glass of water to me and I took hold of it with my shaky hands. Leon grabbed the glass of water over my hand to keep it steady and helped me drink water. Once I was finished with it, he asked if I wanted to drink some more and I replied by shaking my head in negative. Afterwards, he helped me up off the floor and since I was still feeling a little disoriented, he made me sit on a chair. He asked Jefferson if he informed the police and the latter man affirmed it by saying yes.

I looked at the old man, who just tried to kill me and I couldn't mistake the look of pure hatred in his eyes for me. I was sure if it wasn't for the security men that were standing by his side, then he would have tried to make a third attempt to kill me. I don't know if it was because I already knew that it was him, who tried to kill me, or if I was too used to people trying to kill me that I wasn't really surprised to know that the man that called himself my father's best friend tried to get rid of me.

"Are you still going to deny, that you didn't try to kill me?", I asked him in a calm tone, looking at him.  
The older man let out a laugh, "I did try to kill you!", he spoke with no remorse in his voice, "And yes your guess was right; I did make those three kill your Dad too", he added in an enraged tone.  
"Will you satisfy my curiosity and tell me why, now?", I asked him speaking in a serious tone.  
"He came to know the truth", he answered with a weight in his voice.  
"What truth?", Leon asked before I could pose that question to him.  
"That I had been stealing money from the company, in the name of new projects", he answered not looking up.  
"Your reason is more pathetic than the other three", I couldn't help but comment.

"Well but that's not all", Clark responded looking up and he had that same maniacal look on his face that I had seen on other three attackers of mine, "I didn't like your father at all", he spoke shaking his head, "He was always so arrogant and cocky, as if he was the only one running the business. No matter what I did, he always got the credit 'Lion of the Business World', more like a hyena, heh", he let out a displeased laugh, "He always stole ideas from the people and I was no exception. He called me his best friend and yet he never once stopped to steal my business ideas and take credit for them. He rose to be a famous businessman and I was reduced to be the best friend of that businessman. He has stolen so much from me and so it was fair that I do the same."

"So it was your way of revenge to start stealing from his company", Leon more of stated than asked Clark in a very serious tone.  
"Yeah, exactly", the old man answered with a smile, "You understand me boy", he spoke quite enthusiastically for the moment, "But everything started going wrong when he took the project of food processing plant in his own hands, and he realized that I was mooching money off the company."  
"And he confronted you", I could see my father doing something like that.

"Yeah he wanted to expose me", Clark spoke as if it was the worst thing ever, "But fortunately, he came to know about it just a few days before your engagement", he smiled insanely and then the corners of his mouth drooped low making a sad face, "And unfortunately for him he gave me the heads up", and then once again his tone became frightened as he continued, "He told me that he's going to tell the board members about my misdeed after your wedding and request my removal from the board of directors and the company as well", he looked around at the people present in the room, "I couldn't let that happen, can I?", he asked us and we kept our silence, "So I planned to kill him before your wedding. I knew it would be impossible if Shawn was around, so I involved him too taking advantage of his hatred for your father and a hefty amount of money, and he called in Travis."

"So what exactly happened on the wedding day?", Leon asked him and Clark looked at him blankly for some time, as if he had asked him a very silly question.  
"I killed him", Clark answered in an obvious tone and laughed like a maniac clown.  
"How?", Leon asked him seemingly undisturbed by Clark's insane behavior.

"I called him to his study saying that I had to discuss an important business matter with him", Clark answered in a normal tone, "I guess he did think of me as a friend that he didn't question me twice about it, although he wanted it to wait till after the wedding but I told him it couldn't wait. So we made our way to his study and when we were in the study I tried to persuade him to let my mistake slide", his tone again became that of an extremely terrified man, "But he didn't listen to me and then I had no choice. Travis got us the poison and was supposed to poison his coffee, if I failed to convince him, but Keith was a sharp eyed man. He spotted Travis when he was poisoning his coffee. We knew there was no going back, as Travis and Shawn moved to restrain him and I emptied the poison in his mouth."

"And what about Maria?", Leon asked him in an objective tone.  
"Oh the poor maid walked in on us when we were in middle of killing Keith", Clark answered in a pitying tone, "She came to inform him that Kate went missing but instead she almost had a nervous breakdown, watching us trying to kill her boss", he laughed out of amusement, "But lucky me, I knew her secret too and once I reminded her of the pains that Keith Richardson had inflicted upon her, she agreed to help."  
"Why did you try to kill me, surely I didn't know anything about your corporate theft or stole any of your ideas", I couldn't help but ask him.  
"No, no, my dear", he shook his head and spoke amiably, "The reason to get rid of you is not same as your father", he smiled unnaturally once again, "But it's not that different either."  
"What is it then?", Leon asked him in a monotone.

"After Keith died I thought all glory would be mine but no", Clark shook his head in disappointment, "She, who was never interested in business, stepped up to take her father's place. I tried so many times to advice her properly but she never listened to me and did whatever she wanted", lines of irritation ran across his face, "I tried to make things difficult for her by going out of my way and hiring those people to cause a riot at the food processing plant, so that she looks up at me for help. But no she came up to a solution on her own", he grinded his teeth, "I wanted to feel important but she was not letting me to, so I decided that she has to go."

"So you knew about my father's plans regarding the factory and institute?", I asked him slightly surprised.  
"Of course I knew", my so-called uncle answered, shooting a somewhat demeaning look at me, "I was still working with him on the project, even after he said he took it in his hands. We had all the plans ready for the same and he was supposed to present it in the next board meeting, which was scheduled after your wedding."  
"So you stole the plans and stirred up that riot to hurt her", Leon said conclusively, "And then I suppose you also asked for Maria's help to more than just hurt her?"  
"Yes", he didn't deny that he colluded with my mother-like head maid, "It took a long time to persuade her but she finally agreed to help me out but she failed as well, and everything came unto me."  
"And when you saw Kate in a desperate state of mind, you thought it's the right moment", Leon asked him in confirmation, "You lured her to the lake and pushed her into it."  
"Yeah", Clark answered nodding like a kid, "I had second thoughts but she was about to tell on me, so I had no option but to push her", he did speak in a sulky childish tone, "But her mommy got worried and got searching for her, and she was saved", he crossed his arms pouting.

 **(Leon's POV)**

I let out a sigh and I wasn't sure if it was a sigh of relief or if I should even relax now. Clark had accepted his crime and many people witnessed him trying to strangulate Kate. We might not have evidences that he pushed her in the lake but there were a lot of people who could testify against him in the court about his second attempted murder, and his insane confession. The people in the room had erupted into a noisy discussion about what they had just heard from him and seen. I bet many people would still find it unbelievable that this man, who seemed to be quite prim and proper businessman, had such egocentric tendencies.

I looked down at Kate, her expressions were blank and she just observed the man sitting in front of her for some time. She let out an audible sigh and lifted herself off the chair, calling out to her secretary, who at once answered her. She asked him about rest of her appointments but before her PA could answer her the conference room's door opened and two policemen whom we all knew very well stepped inside with an exceptionally professional look on their faces.

Warren and Bennett looked around the room for a bit before spotting us and moved towards us. They greeted us formally and shook hands with us as well, asking for the reason that we had called them. I explained the entire situation to them and told them what had happened as well as what we saw. They took Kate's statement about the whole incident and then moved to other people to verify our claims. Lastly, I transferred Clark's confession video that I had made sure to record just in case Clark denies it later on.

Both the officers watched the video together with a serious expression on their faces. Once they were done watching it, they said that it was really a strong piece of evidence and with so many witnesses it would be hard for him to get the bail. They cuffed the old man, who had started to hysterically mutter stuff that didn't even make too much sense, and took him away.

I looked sideways at Kate, as she watched the two policemen take away her father's best friend as well as his murderer. There was no particular expression on her face that could let me know what she was feeling at the moment. She let out a sigh, as the policemen stepped inside the elevator, and then she looked around the room at the people, who were still busy discussing whatever happened. Kate cleared her throat quite loudly to get everybody's attention. She very politely asked people to get back to their work and apologized for whatever drama they had to witness.

The people dispersed still talking in undertones about the whole incident and Kate just shook her head in slight disbelief. She grabbed her phone off the table and our eyes met for a brief second. I smiled at her but she didn't returned that smile, however her expressions weren't exactly what one could call neutral. It seemed like she wanted to say something but she didn't say anything, at least nothing verbally, but my eyes couldn't miss the messages her eyes conveyed. She called over her PA and they both exited the room, and I followed them out as well.

* * *

 **(Kate's POV)**

I got in the car's backseat and relaxed a little. It had been a really exhausting day for me both mentally and physically. The news of whatever happened in the morning spread like a wild fire that it even reached the press; well not much of a surprise there. I was once again flooded with the calls from a lot of people asking confirmation about the whole incident; although the more considerate people did ask about my well being as well. The news channels representatives also called to fix a meeting to get a statement and I tried to avoid it as much as I could but then rumors started to float in the media regarding it, leaving me no option. I had to squeeze in a meet with press reporters to give an official statement about the incident, so that things don't get out of the way for the company.

I let out a tired sigh watching the things as they passed by, outside the car window. I just wanted to lie down on my comfortable bed and sleep, but unfortunately I had to wait some time before I could actually put that thought into action. The driver pulled the car to a stop at a traffic signal, and the people in the car next to us didn't fail to notice me. They maybe started to discuss about what they had heard over the news and waved at me. I just smiled politely and raised the window of the car, not really wanting any unnecessary attention. I looked ahead; the lights were still red and I had no way of entertaining myself at the moment. I rested my head on the back of the seat closing my eyes just for a bit, till the car starts moving again.

I just observed the people walking on the streets, since there was nothing interesting to do as our car stood at a red light. Kate and I weren't really on casually talking terms either, otherwise that would have definitely kept me entertained. I was starting to miss those times and at times I really cursed that moment that led us to be this way. I sighed out of boredom and looked ahead, just to see the red lights turning green. The car slowly rolled into motion and I felt something soft bump against my shoulder, making me turn my head to the side to see what it was.

 **(Leon's POV)**

I was slightly surprised to see that the soft thing that had bumped against my shoulder was Kate's head. I called out her name softly out of concern; since her eyes were closed but the peaceful expression on her face told me that she was perhaps sleeping, since she had such a busy day at work and not to mention the latest murder attempt. I smiled at her sleeping form, taking her handbag that was sitting between us and putting it on my other side, so I could close the distance between us to make her more comfortable. I swung an arm around her shoulders to be comfortable myself, taking extreme caution to not wake her up.

As I was just done with this process, Kate's whole body turned to me and she closed whatever distance that was between us. She grabbed hold of my shirt, as she adjusted her head on my shoulder to be comfortable in her sleep. It was just like the times, when I held her to sleep. I could feel her breath on my neck and smell her perfume with every breath that I took. I was really tempted to kiss her forehead but I knew for sure that it would wake her up, so I decided against it. I was more than content to be close to her, and I wanted to make most of it at the moment.

* * *

 **(Kate's POV)**

I opened my eyes with a start as I felt a jerk, only to find that the car was already at the gates of the mansion. The driver had halted the car in front of the gates while the guards opened them for the car to pass. I must have dozed off for a little bit since I was really tired, and then the sudden realization hit me, as I became more aware of my environment. I had been resting my head on Leon's shoulder, using it as a pillow, and he had his arm around me. I pulled myself away from him immediately, pushing him away at the same time. He turned his head to look at me but he didn't seem too annoyed or surprised by what I did. He withdrew his arm around my shoulders and moved away, putting some distance between us.

The car moved past the gates, and I rubbed my arms feeling slightly cold, well I wouldn't have to wait for too long to get in my warm cozy bed. The car stopped in front of the mansion and we stepped out of it. Francis welcomed us back home, telling me that he'll set the dinner by the time we freshen up. Although I just wanted to sleep but still I decided to eat something before going to bed, so Leon and I made our way back to the dining table to have our dinner. It was just the two of us at the dinner table, since it was a little too late already for everyone else, and I had already informed my mother to not wait for me to have her dinner.

After we had our dinner, we walked back to our bedroom to get some much awaited sleep. I got on my side of the bed and settled in my warm blanket, closing my eyes to sleep but I just couldn't fall asleep. I was extremely exhausted and I really, really wanted to sleep but I don't know why I was unable to do so. The warm bed didn't feel warm enough and the soft mattress felt uncomfortable for some unknown reason. I kept adjusting myself under the covers trying to get into a comfortable position but it seemed that just like last night I won't be getting any sleep tonight either.

* * *

A/N: Thanks a lot of reading the chapter and I hope you all enjoyed. I apologize for all the typos, grammatical mistakes or inconsistencies in the text that might have confused you. Also, I would like to hear what you think about the Clark's motive, even though many of you might have guessed it long before. Did figure it out that Clark was the one behind the riot or did you totally forget about it? If you have any other thoughts or queries about the chapter, story or characters then don't be afraid to leave a comment; I always look forward to them. I'll see you all next week; till then take care and have a great time! :D


	49. New Year Party

A/N: Hey everyone, I hope you all are doing well. I am running a bit late for this update, so I would like to express my sincerest apologies for that. Like always, I am really grateful to all of you for reading this story and being a great support and encouragement. I would also like to thank **Shirahane Aikawa** for reviewing the last chapter. I hope you have fun reading this new chapter.

* * *

 **Chapter 48: New Year Party  
**

* * *

 **(Leon's POV)**

I looked sideways at Kate, as we were being driven to a New Year's eve party that was being hosted by her ex-fiancé, Aiden Wright. Earlier this morning when we were having breakfast, Kate's Aunt mentioned that yesterday evening Wright had visited the Richardson mansion and that Kate's mom and she received him, since everyone else was at work. He had personally came to invite all of us to this New Year's eve party and the older women had accepted his invite and confirmed our appearance at the party on behalf of us, so we had no choice but to attend the party to keep the appearance.

As always, Kate was dressed gorgeously in a formal floor length royal blue colored evening gown. The glazy fabric, probably satin or silk, of the dress was smooth and plain without any print, embroidery or embellishment, except for the two straps lined with white rhinestones on her shoulders that probably served the purpose of sleeves. The mermaid style dress fitted her bust line perfectly gradually tapering in around her waist and then curving out and around her hips, enhancing as well as presenting those perfect curves of her body, and thereafter flowed freely widening down until it reached its full length.

It had a V-shaped neckline, which although wasn't too deep but the way it showcased her delicate curves, I was sure that men would definitely find it teasing and would be compulsively drawn to admiring the sapphire necklace around her neck, that is if they get past envying it. As if that alone wasn't enough to get my engines running full speed, the dress cranked it up a notch by being backless showing off her smooth and sexy back. This dress was certainly elegant and classy but it didn't really fail to ramp up that provocative quotient pretty damn high. Although, it would have been for naught if Kate wasn't the one wearing it.

The reason my mind wasn't overloaded with inappropriate thoughts of her seductive body was because somehow her beautiful face still managed to capture my heart. Her waist length dark brown hair were left loose and styled just the way I liked it. The makeup she put on was very light that it seemed quite natural, except for her glossy dark cherry red colored lipstick, which was tempting me to have a taste of her soft juicy lips.

I was completely absorbed in adoring Kate's alluring beauty, when she pulled her silky hair to a side, making it rest on one of her shoulder. It was then that she noticed me looking in her direction. She turned in her seat to face me and I just smiled at her. She gave me a look of confusion, as if asking me what was the matter, and it took her a moment to realize that I had been just admiring her. Her eyes widened for maybe a fraction of a second, and a smile spread across her face.

Kate crossed her arms, raising one of her brows and bit her lower lip seductively, as if anticipating something to happen. It was my turn to give her a puzzled look and she tilted her head to side, giving me pretty serious look. I wasn't really sure what she was expecting, so I jerked my head asking her about it. She parted her lips to say something but decided against it and instead huffed in displeasure. She rolled her eyes and her brows knitted together in a frown, as she expressed her annoyance towards me.

Kate shot me an icy glare, which had a warmth of its own, and turned her back at me, not hiding her discontent towards me. I let out a slight laugh and shook my head a bit, not really bothered by her slight hostility towards me, since I pretty much called it upon myself. I knew for sure things would be fine once Keith's murder mystery is solved and even though Clark was behind the bars, I couldn't say that the case was solved. I knew for sure that there was still a little more that has to be resolved in this case.

Clark's involvement in the murder certainly explained the fact, why Maria, Travis and Shawn acted on a long time grudge to get rid of him. It was because Clark, who was anxious about losing his established reputation, watered the seed of hate lying dormant in the dark corners of their hearts that they agreed to get rid of Keith. But his story was full of plot holes as well. He was sure desperate to get Keith out of the way but choosing to kill him on the wedding day, when the risk of being spotted by someone was running high was raising red flags on the legitimacy of this story. Even if he was desperate to kill him, still doing it personally when he had the means to hire someone else much like what he did when trying to kill Kate would have been a much better option for him, but contrary to that he accompanied Shawn and Travis to murder Keith Richardson.

These two minor details could be overlooked with some simple explanation like that he didn't think too much about it, but the fact that his story didn't account for the time when Kate was with her dying father, I could safely claim there was more to this mystery than what meets the eye. I really didn't understand why they were trying to cover up for each other, since usually when one culprit is captured, they end up telling the names of their partners in crime but in this case the people were still tight lipped about what actually happened in the study on that wedding day, and it was my job to find it out.

Sometimes I really thought that I was thinking too much or looking too deep into it, but the fact that it might cost Kate her life made me always want to double check on things. So far we both have been lucky, she survived whatever troubles were thrown at her and I was always there to pull her out of any difficult situation, but our luck could run out anytime. I was heading down the right path but I didn't know how long it would take me to reach the end or if it would all be worth it. I looked at Kate once again and hoped, she could forgive me for all this.

Kate turned to look at me, as our car passed through the main gates of property where the party was being hosted. She stared at me for one long minute; her blue eyes piercingly looking at me as she surveyed me from head to toe. She tilted her head slightly to one side and smiled; it wasn't her warm smile or the one that she mocks people with but it was something in between. Before I could ask what she was smiling about, she took hold of my tie and moved a little closer. She adjusted my tie and straightened it to perfection. She dusted off my coat a little, even though it was unnecessary. She went on with tidying my collar a little, and I let her do that because her fingers slightly brushed against the edge of my jaw, which felt something close to her caressing it.

Kate was done with her last minute grooming me, as the car came to a stop right in front of the party venue. I unlocked the car door and got out, while one of the valet pulled the car door open for Kate. I quickly rounded off to her side and held my hand out to assist her. She took my hand and stepped out of the car, holding on to her clutch and the side of dress in other hand. Once she was out, she let go of her dress and wrapped her arm around mine. We walked on the red carpet, scaling up the steps that led to the entrance.

As we neared the entrance we could see there were a lot of people gathered near the entrance, probably other guests mixed in with the organizers of the party. When we reached the top of the steps, we gave our names to the organizers, who referenced it with the guest list they had to make sure we weren't crashing the party, before letting us through. After that we went through a very basic security check, which I got away with by showing my ID, and they showed us to our table.

I held out the chair for Kate to take a seat, before taking a chair next to her. We hadn't been sitting for too long when a waiter brought us drinks. Kate grabbed a glass of white wine whereas I opted for the glass of champagne, thanking the waiter for his service. No sooner that the waiter had left a few people came over to talk with Kate and she entertained them with a graceful smile on her face. We couldn't remain seated on the table for too long, as a lot of people wanted to talk to Kate and vice versa. She moved from one person to another, making small talks with them which were neither too personal nor too professional. For a change, she wasn't bothered by my presence and never forgot to introduce me to her acquaintances tonight.

I looked around a little when Kate was busy listening to an old lady, when I spotted Kate's aunt having a conversation with another old lady. Since I was practically bored in the party, so I tried to look for familiar faces or figure out which men and women I had seen in Kate's work place before. I recognized some of the investors and it wasn't a surprise that Daniel was in their company with his supermodel girlfriend by his side. I found Ellie sitting on a table with a few other women of different ages and flaunting her jewelry, which she had of course borrowed from Kate like the last time, since she didn't come prepared for this party.

It took me quite some time to spot Vivian among the party crowd, but as per my expectations she was together with the man of her dreams and host of the party, Aiden Wright. They were on the dance floor, moving their bodies to the slow ballroom music, and having a good conversation by the looks of it. She seemed to be enjoying his company, very much like always, and Wright didn't appear to have been forced to be in her company either. I couldn't say he was as fond of her as she was of him or in the same way but I could see a slight interest in Wright's eyes for Kate's beautiful cousin.

"What are you looking at?", the question made me look sideways and I was a little astonished to see that it was Kate, who was posing this question to me and she seemed a bit furious. I wasn't sure if she was jealous but it looked like she was slightly bothered.  
I smiled at her and she raised her brow, telling me that she was waiting for an answer, "Just noticing how radiant your cousin seems when in she's with Wright", I told her looking back at the mentioned couple.  
"Well it has always been like that", Kate surprisingly carried on the conversation, "She gets all puppy eyed when she's with Aiden", she added with a bored sigh.  
"I can see that", I stated the obvious taking a sip from my drink.  
"I guess it's true that people are happiest when they are with the one they love the most", I turned my head to look at her as she spoke these words.

Kate had a distant look of contemplation in her eyes, as she watched her cousin and ex-fiancé dance together. I wasn't really sure if she was looking at them and studying their dancing moves or just blankly staring into space with them in her line of sight. She turned her head to look at me some time later and we looked into each other's eyes, maybe caught in a moment. I couldn't really tell because before I could figure that out, an old woman came over to greet Kate.

They went over the usual pleasantries and Kate introduced me to her with a smile, before getting into a very trivial conversation with the woman. Between her random talk she commented something about the party, pointing towards Wright and making us look at him. It was then that we saw Wright notice Kate over Vivian's shoulder, whilst they danced. His smile widened tenfold, making Vivian turn her head to see who he was smiling so brightly at. Vivian's smile diluted once she laid eyes upon Kate, who had the absolute attention of the guy Vivian loved.

I watched Wright dance with Vivian for a minute or two but his eyes were glued to Kate, and even though Vivian was trying to talk to him but he didn't seem interested at all. He wasn't even concentrated on dancing anymore and his footwork was rather clumsy; luckily for Vivian he didn't step on her feet. Once the music piece ended, Wright excused himself and left Vivian alone at the dance floor to hurry over to Kate. Vivian stared after him longingly before she stepped down as well, as he enthusiastically called out and waved his hand to Kate, who had been completely ignoring looking his way.

I looked sideways at Kate once again as she forced an elegant smile, which could easily pass for a genuine one, and waved back at Wright as well, "Wow, you look stunning!", Wright complimented her, as he joined us and the old woman left our company.  
"Thank you!", Kate replied with a contented smile, "You look handsome as well", she returned the compliment.  
"When did you guys arrive?", he asked looking from her to me and then back at her.  
"It's been a while", she told him sipping her wine.  
"Damn I lost some precious time that I could have spent with you", he spoke in an exaggerated tone of disappointment, "Anyways, would you mind if I ask your lady to dance?", he asked me with a smile.  
"You don't have to ask him that", Kate spoke before I could answer him; "He doesn't take my decisions. I'll dance with you, Mr. Wright", she gave him her hand.

Wright smiled at me somewhat victoriously, as he grabbed hold of her hand. He announced his pleasure to her and bent down to kiss her hand like a gentleman. Kate made me hold her drink, as Wright led her to the dance floor. I let out a conflicted sigh, telling myself that I shouldn't interfere and that it was all business, as I watched Kate put a hand on Wright's shoulder while he put his on her waist and they began dancing. Among the woman on the dance floor, she was most graceful one and Wright appeared more than happy to be dancing with her.

I watched Kate dance with her ex-fiancé, and the more I saw them together the more discomforted I felt. My throat felt extremely dry and there was a slight pain in my chest, maybe I was really hungry since I hadn't eaten anything since lunch. I gulped down the glass of champagne in my hand but it just helped me for a mere fraction of a second maybe. I wasn't able to shake off this odd feeling, which was telling me that I shouldn't let this happen. I didn't just feel protective about Kate but I was starting to feel possessive too.

I felt a presence by my side and looked sideways to see Vivian stepping up next to me. I gave her a friendly smile, "You're looking beautiful", I gave her an honest compliment. She was wearing a cocktail dress that was a combination of purple and white.  
"Not as beautiful as your wife, I suppose?", she said in a gloomy tone, looking from Kate and Wright to me. I let out a slight laugh and chose not to respond to this controversial question. It was easy to tell someone that they were beautiful but it was much tougher job to quantify beauty, which was quite a relative concept and depended from person to person. Just as Kate was the most beautiful woman to me, I bet Vivian might be most beautiful woman to someone else, "Let's dance!", she said to me rather aggressively, taking the drinks off my hand and keeping it on the table.

Vivian tried to literally drag me to the dance floor but even though she was stronger than Kate, she couldn't just pull me along, "I'll pass", I told her releasing my arm from her grip.  
Kate's older cousin gave me an astonished look, "C'mon Leon, it is a party! She's enjoying and you should enjoy too", she reasoned with me, "I mean just look at her", she added turning to look at the pair.  
"It's not what it looks like", I told her shaking my head in negative, watching Kate laugh a little at something that Wright said.  
"Yeah right!", Vivian rolled her eyes, grabbing a drink as a waiter passed by us, "You're are really blind to not see her getting along a little too well with Aiden."  
"She is not doing this because she wants to ", I told her a fact, shaking my head in negative and she gave me an inquisitive look, "It's all business."

Vivian let out a sigh of disbelief, "Leon, you're really naïve", she spoke in a somewhat conclusive tone, "At this rate she'll have an affair right under your nose", she crossed her arms. I couldn't help but let out a laugh at that thought, "I am not joking, Leon", she added quite furiously, "I really can't imagine how you can tolerate her like this."  
"Because she's my wife and I love her", I gave her a simple and honest answer.  
"But she doesn't love you Leon", she responded with a weight in her tone, "She might have been interested in you before but now she's just taking you for granted."  
"No, she isn't", I disagreed with her, "There's a lot on her plate now and…"  
"You're just in denial", Vivian said to me, "But at some point you have to admit that your relationship is crumbling or has already crumbled."  
I let out an amused laugh, "It's nothing like that", I told her the truth and shook my head in disagreement.

"You can't lie to me", Vivian said shaking her head, "I noticed the great wall of china on your bed, when I was in your room that day."  
I let out sigh and ran a hand through my hair, "Well things are not really smooth between us at the moment", I told Vivian turning my head to look at Kate, "But we'll pull through."  
Vivian let out a sigh, "I am going to say it again, you're just wasting your time", she repeated her own words.  
At that very moment, Kate looked in our direction over Wright's shoulder and for the briefest of the moment our eyes met, "No, I am definitely not wasting my time", I told her with a smile on my face.

Vivian didn't say anything in retort this time but didn't fail to show her difference in opinion by letting out a heavy sigh, which was pretty much close to huffing. She stopped a passing by waiter and took another glass of alcohol off his serving tray. I kept my eyes on Kate as Wright made her spin on the spot to the rhythm of the music and pulled her closer than what they had been before. There was singeing sensation in my chest, when I witnessed that, and I ignored that feeling but what followed after that made me extremely revolted. My hands curled into fists, as I witnessed Wright lowering her hands on Kate's back, and I told myself that it was not the right time at the moment.

 **(Kate's POV)**

Aiden gave me a playful smile and before I could figure it out what it was about, I was literally startled and quite disgusted when I felt his hand on my backside. I tried not to react too much to it and took a moment to give him a slightly bewildered look thinking that his hand might have slipped but the sheepish grin of satisfaction on his face told me that it was a deliberate action. I narrowed my eyes, giving him a sharp look and couldn't help but give him a smile of displeasure.

"I'd appreciate if you don't cross your limits", I told him very nicely, as I moved his hand to a more appropriate position that's on my waist.  
"I am sorry", Aiden apologized immediately and lines of concern ran across his face, "I thought you were interested in me from the way we were just interacting now."  
"I think I already made that clear to you that I am not interested in you", I cleared his doubts with a shake of my head, "Besides I am a married woman now, so stop trying to get back with me."  
"There's always divorce", he spoke in an objective manner.  
"I am happily married", I told him with a smile, in a matter-of-fact tone.  
"I know for sure that things are not going well between you and your husband", he said in a pretty much similar tone.  
I let out a laugh, "Who told you?", I couldn't help but ask. I tried not to be too overtly expressive of my displeasure regarding Leon's presence when we were with other people.  
"I have my sources", he didn't deny the fact that somebody told him and I noticed that for a brief moment he looked sideways when mentioning this source. I followed his gaze only to find Leon and Vivian standing there, at a distance and concluded that it was possibly Vivian, who had passed on the information to Aiden.

"Maybe your source is mistaken", I said to Wright, turning my head to look back at him, "Or lying."  
"Perhaps", Aiden shrugged a little, "But still you have to admit that that guy doesn't deserve you."  
"What do you mean?", I asked him to elaborate, narrowing my eyes in response.  
"I mean that he's just a government agent and he knows nothing about corporate world", Aiden spoke in an obvious tone; "He's practically of no use to you. He can't help you run your business and I guess he has created some problems as well", he looked at me for confirmation but I kept my silence and expressions neutral to not let him in on that little detail, "You have a huge business empire and you need all the help you can get to make it work", he continued when I didn't say anything, "I can help you with your business, and that's the reason why your father chose me too."  
"My father's choice doesn't matter now", I told him shaking my head a little, "Mine does."

"Kate, I am still in love with you", Aiden spoke in a very sincere tone, "And I really want us to be together. If we are together then I'll have you and you'll have someone, who can help you run the business instead of causing problems for you", he tried to reason with me, "That guy…", he looked over at Leon briefly, "Is totally wrong for you. You deserve much more and I promise to give you that much more. I am your Mr. Right, Kate, please realize that", he said looking in my eyes.

Aiden's words left me thoughtful and he didn't say anything more, giving me time to ponder upon what he said. He was right that Leon was not cut out for this and compared to him, Aiden was an experienced businessman. I was doing fine handling the business on my own until now but I couldn't assume that it would be the same in the future. Things went dire after dad died and it was a struggle to keep things stable in the company; there was always so much to do and no one to help. Plus now Clark was gone too and somehow for the time being I would be burdened with his responsibilities in his absence as well, when I am already compensating for Vivian's absence.

Leon could never ever aide me in handling this business. He has a good head on his shoulders but his skills were limited to his field. His knowledge about corporate world was minimal, and he couldn't just learn everything overnight either; plus it wasn't like he was interested to learn it. He was indeed useless but Aiden, on the other hand, could definitely help me in these matters. His experience, reputation and contacts would definitely come in handy in one to many ways.

I looked up at Aiden; he had quite an anxious expression on his face and it was obvious that he was trying to contemplate my response. I didn't feel like teasing him too much and gave him a meaningful smile, and his lips curved up in a one of his widest smile too. We talked a little more on trivial topics, as we danced for a few more minutes till the song came to an end. He wanted to dance with me more but I declined his offer, since my feet were starting to hurt a little and I needed to sit down.

I made my way back to Leon, since he had my glass of wine and of course it was more appropriate to be seen with him to keep on the appearance. Vivian shot me a murderous glare, making me roll my eyes at her and she said something to Leon before leaving, as I neared them. Leon gave me his usual appreciative smile and I held back my frown, as he lifted my glass off the table and held it out to me. I took glass off his hand and before I could say or ask anything, I spotted mom over Leon's shoulder.

Mom smiled at me and made her way to us, "You guys are finally here", she said joining us, "I got wondering if you'll show up or not."  
"I got caught up with work a little", I told her the truth, "And it's been a while since we have been here", I looked at Leon for support.  
He looked at his watch and I too noticed that it was already 10:00 PM, "It's been a little over an hour since we have been here."  
"My god, since an hour?! I didn't see you guys before", mom said completely taken aback by that information.  
"We got occupied with meeting up with people and Mr. Wright asked me to dance as well", I told her the truth.  
"Oh I see, I see", she said with a smile, "He's a nice guy, and he threw such a great party", she added looking over at him, who was having a conversation with his other guests.

We casually talked with mom, as we walked back to our table, after all I needed to rest my feet. Mom really seemed to be enjoying the party, since she couldn't stop appreciating the arrangements at the party. Not long after that Aiden came to our table once again and this time he asked my mom to dance. At first, mom was slightly reluctant to dance with him but both Leon and I encouraged her to accept Aiden's offer, so she shyly gave her hand to him.

Aiden led my mother to the dance floor and I have to admit that my mother looked really cute, as she danced with Aiden. He talked with her as they danced and occasionally made my mother laugh. I could see that Aiden was trying to win me over by showing me that he could care for my mother as well, and that too happily. He was being quite persistent with this entire getting back together thing, making sure to prove it to me that practically and even on an emotional level he was the better choice than Leon. I couldn't really come to a conclusion if his diligence was admirable or if his desperation was a huge turn off for me.

I couldn't enjoy the flustered look on mom's face, as she danced with Aiden, for too long since some people came over to have a talk with me and I had to pay attention to them. By the time I was finished with my conversation with these people, mom was already getting off the dance floor. She took a picture with Aiden and walked back to us with a wide smile on her face. She told me very much excitedly that she's going to send that picture to her busy husband, who's been neglecting her on new year's eve, to make him jealous and I couldn't help but smile at that.

Aiden had completely charmed my mother, since she kept on telling me how much of a nice, funny and humble guy he was for quite some time. She didn't stop there but also praised the arrangements of the party as well for a brief moment, before she got back to talking about Aiden; if I didn't know better than I would have safely claimed that she was smitten by Mr. Wright, as I listened to mom talk about his great dancing skills. The talk about dancing led her to ask if Leon asked me to dance, and when we told her that we've been busy with other stuff; she urged us to go and have a dance together.

I tried to excuse myself from dancing with Leon by saying that my feet were still hurting a little but mom really became somewhat pushy about wanting to see us dance together, and didn't want to hear my pleas against it. I was in middle of making another excuse that both Leon and I were tired since it was already past 11:30 PM, and I looked at Leon mentally asking him to back me up here but he didn't say anything. Instead, he lifted himself off the chair and asked me have a dance with him.

I was completely taken aback by such an unpredictable turn of events that I kept blankly staring at Leon's face for one long minute out of puzzlement. He smiled handsomely at me, still holding out his hand to me and my eyes traveled from his face to his hand. He flicked his fingers in a gesture of asking me to take his hand and I lifted up my face to look at him. He jerked his head a little, as if asking what the matter is, and I couldn't help but frown at him being overwhelmed with a bunch of feelings. I took a deep breath and grabbed hold of his hand, accepting his offer to dance, after all my mom wanted me to too.

Leon led me to the dance floor, "Don't you dare step on my foot", I warned him keeping my hand on his shoulder, as he put his hand on my waist while grabbing hold of the other.  
"I'll try not to", he replied letting out a slight laugh.

I huffed in response expressing my displeasure and we began to dance to the slow music. Leon just smiled down at me charmingly and his blue eyes didn't even shift a little to look away from my face, when almost every man in the party didn't fail to praise the necklace I have around my neck the entire evening. The appreciative look in his eyes was silently telling me that I look beautiful, but instead of feeling pleased about it, I ended up shooting him with an annoyed look since he took too long to notice that I looked beautiful and chose the worst possible way to tell me.

Leon let out an amused chuckle and I couldn't help but frown at him a little bit more. However, I couldn't stay annoyed with him for too long, because the very next moment his smile faded and his face became devoid of any emotion. I didn't know why but I always felt uncomfortable to see him this way; it just didn't feel right. I looked up in his eyes in bewilderment and his head dropped slightly, as if he was apologizing to me for putting me through all this. Before I could even react to that, all the lights went out, engulfing all of us into complete darkness.

 **(Leon's POV)**

The moment we were engulfed in darkness, I felt Kate's body tense up and she stopped dancing, literally becoming frozen on the spot. I knew that she was scared of the darkness and her fear must be paralyzing her from head to toe. I wrapped an arm around her protectively, even before my eyes could adjust to the dark, and assured her that I was just next to her. She didn't say anything in response, but she couldn't hold herself from stepping a little bit closer and grabbing hold of the front of my coat.

The moment lights went out people started discussing if anything was wrong and almost as if in a response, a screen lit up, showing a one minute timer. It would have definitely raised my red flags if the host of the party, Aiden Wright, hadn't appeared next to it, with a spot light centered on him. He told the guests present in the hall that they don't have to be alarmed and the timer is only counting down to the New Year, and encouraged everyone to join in with the countdown. Almost everyone in the banquet hall started to count down the last few seconds of the current year along with the timer on the screen.

I looked down at Kate in my arms; she seemed pretty much relaxed compared to just few seconds ago. She wasn't participating with the majority of the crowd but her eyes were fixated at the timer on the screen. Those last few seconds seemed to go so slow, and I tried to remember something from my past new years but the only memorable New Years were from the times when my parents and grandparents were still alive. But somehow I had a feeling that this moment here with my beautiful wife would be a memorable one too.

I didn't really realize when exactly I started to admire Kate's beauty, even though it was pretty dark to see anything properly. My lips curved up into a contented smile, feeling really glad about the fact that she was standing next to me. There had been so many women in my life, whether it is long relationships, short relationships or one night stands, but none of them made me feel this content from just being by my side. I couldn't properly describe this feeling of warmth and belongingness that I experienced when I was with Kate; it was as if she was the missing puzzle piece of my life.

Kate turned her head sideways to look at me, probably when she sensed that I had been staring at her. She didn't say anything and gave me an extremely puzzled look, as if wondering what I was thinking or just trying to read me. My heart paced up when our eyes met, and I just felt myself drowning in her ocean-like deep blue eyes. I leaned in and placed a kiss on her soft cheek, as the crowd in the background cheered loudly at the arrival of the New Year.

I could clearly make out the surprise on her face, but I didn't know if she was blushing because it was too dark to make that out. I smiled down at her and wished her a happy new year but she didn't do the same. Her expression of shock was soon replaced by an annoyed one. She gently pushed me away from herself and the lights were turned on the very next moment. I was sure nobody saw what happened because it was dark and they were too busy wishing each other.

Kate glared at me in disbelief for one long minute, before she walked off the dance floor. I watched her make her way straight to her mother, and she wished the older woman with a genuine smile on her face. Her mother hugged her joyously, wishing her back in return and I moved to join them. We spent a little more time at the party with Kate wishing and receiving New Year wishes by the people, who knew to her, before taking our leave and heading back home.

* * *

A/N: Thanks a lot for reading the chapter and I really hope you all enjoyed it. I am extremely sorry for all the typos and grammatical mistakes which might have caused an inconvenience in understanding the text. I would love to know what you think about Aiden making a move on Kate; if it dedication or desperation? Do you think Leon is naïve enough for Kate to have an affair and if he's just in denial? Do you think Kate would take up on Wright's offer? Just let me know through your comments and if you have any question then please don't hesitate to ask. I'll hopefully see you guys next week; till then have a great time and take care! :D


	50. Business Affairs

A/N: Welcome back everyone! It's an absolute delight to see you here still reading the story and I am more than grateful to all of you for all reads, reviews, follows, favorites and all the support that you have been showing to the story. I would also like to thank **Shirahane Aikawa, The Cypher808, Nick and MazerMooso** for reviewing the last chapter.

* * *

 **Chapter 49: Business Affairs**

* * *

 **(Leon's POV)**

I woke up to the ear piercing sounds of a phone ringing and really felt irritated by that because it was literally headache inducing, especially since I hadn't been sleeping that well after New year's eve. I opened my eyes to find that it was Kate's phone ringing on her bedside table and before I could make a move to silence it or even get to it, the ring died down; probably from the call being disconnected. My sleep was already in dumps but still I needed to shake off the drowsiness before leaving the bed, so I just lied on my back and stared up at the ceiling for some time.

My mind wandered off to reflect and evaluate the recent turn of events considering my role in everything; something that I have been doing a lot lately. I had never ever been so doubtful about my choices and actions before, but now no matter how hard I tried but I couldn't shake off this odd feeling that something was not right. At times, I wanted to put a stop to all this but my better judgment always kept me from doing that. I heaved out a sigh of exhaustion and closed my eyes, asking myself if it was all even worth the risk.

I hadn't closed my eyes for that long, when I heard Kate's phone ringing once again. I rolled over to her side of the bed to get the phone but before I could actually grab the phone off the end table, Kate took hold of it and I could barely make out the name of the caller on the screen. It was none other than Aiden Wright, her ex-fiancé, and I couldn't really say it made my day seeing him calling my wife so early in the morning. I watched Kate read his name on the screen, and she briefly looked at me, before answering the call with a bright smile on her face.

I sat up on the bed feeling somewhat annoyed and keeping my eyes on Kate, as she talked cheerfully with Wright on the phone. It had been just a two days since New Year's eve party, and things have drastically changed between them. For instance, she was talking with him on the phone more frequently and I often found her texting him as well. Today, however, she didn't talk to him as much as she does every day and hung up the phone after a chat that stretched a minute or two at most. She looked at me and smiled contentedly and somewhat mischievously, before walking over to the dressing mirror to blow dry her hair.

I pulled myself off the bed, fetched a pair of clothes from the closet and went to have a bath. There were not a lot of things I could control but I could definitely keep my eyes on everything and to do that I have to be with Kate as much as I can. When I stepped out of bathroom, Kate was just finishing up with her make-up. As she put on her sandals, I hurried to put on my shoes; and as she grabbed her bag, I put on my holster and pocketed my things. I grabbed my jacket off the bed, and both of us left the bedroom.

We headed downstairs and took seats on the dining table to have our breakfast with Kate's mom and her relatives. The breakfast itself wasn't that eventful; the talk was general and mostly related to their work. But just as we finished our breakfast, I noticed a man walking in through the front doors of the house. He spotted us all on the breakfast table and walked towards it, wishing us all a good morning. Kate and Vivian were the only one to wish him back, while the others seemed quite surprised to see Aiden Wright here that too this early in the morning.

Vivian opened her mouth to ask him, the purpose of his visit but Kate didn't give her the opportunity as she spoke before the former woman, "Wow, you are right on time", she said raising herself from her chair and walking up to him.  
"Well I had to be because I was meeting you, and also I didn't want to keep you waiting", he spoke as they both greeted each other with a hug.

The hug was very quick and I knew that it wasn't anything romantic but I felt like I have been punched square in the face, when I watched that scene unfold right in front of my eyes. I have to admit that this was the most informal and somewhat intimate way that Kate had greeted Wright with. The other times she dealt with him quite professionally but today I couldn't see any kind of formality between them. From a stranger's point of view, they seemed to be in a extremely good terms, and needless to say it was a little more than enough to completely ruin my morning.

"Shall we get going?", Kate asked Wright, as I lifted myself off the chair as well.  
"Yeah sure!", Wright answered with a wide smile on his face.

Kate said her byes to her mother, who wished her a good day with a bright smile on her face like always. With that Kate and Wright turned on their heels and started to walk out of the mansion's door, and I just followed her silently. Once we were out the front door and away from people's eyes, she wrapped an arm around Wright's arm. It made me stop dead in my tracks, as sharp pain shot through my chest and suddenly I felt my feet were tied down with heavy weights.

Wright was surprised by that gesture as well and looked at Kate in utter shock. Kate flashed him beautiful flirtatious smile and he smiled back her happily, seemingly content of such a treatment. He looked back at me and his smile turned into a smug one; as if telling me he won. He looked from me to Kate, and my eyes travelled to her as well. She smiled at me playfully and this time I frowned at her out of irritation, which only widened her smile even more. I wasn't as much bothered by what Wright did as I was by what my wife did.

Kate held his arm tight, once again asking him to move and Wright replied with nod. They descended down the steps and Wright pulled open the car door for her, much like a gentleman. Kate appreciated him about it and moved to get inside the car, but then she stopped and looked at me thoughtfully. Wright noticed that and I saw him losing some of his confidence and his smile faltered a bit. He asked why she wasn't getting in; she looked at him and just answered him with a gorgeous smile, before getting inside the car

Wright closed the car door after her and looked back at me, taking a moment to smile victoriously at me. He hurriedly rounded off to the other side of the car to get in the back seat of the car with Kate. I just shook my head out of pity at that amateur behavior; he clearly failed to see that there was plenty of space in the car for me. Before the driver could drive away, I pulled open the door of the car to get inside; both Wright and Kate looked at me, as I did that. There was an evident shock on Wright's face and he seemed to be a little anxious to realize that I could also travel in this car. Kate, however, didn't really seem that surprised but quite amused, as if she was totally expecting me to do that.

Kate let out a slight laugh, "You can't come with us", she told me with a smile.  
"I can", I spoke very calmly in a matter-of-fact tone, "Move over", I asked her to make space for me so that I could get inside.  
"No", she denied, shaking her head in negative, "Aiden and I have to discuss some important business stuff, and your presence would be a hindrance, so why don't you leave us alone."  
"I won't leave you alone", I straightaway denied that suggestion of hers.  
"I wasn't asking, Leon. I was telling you", she said to me in a clarifying tone, "Now shoo, you're making us late", she added waving her hand to shoo me away, as if I was a pest.  
I let out a sigh of disbelief; this was really a wrong time for her to be acting this way. I reached in and grabbed her by her arm, "Get out", I said trying to pull her out of the car.

"No", Kate shook her head, "And leave me!", she tried to release herself from my grip.  
"I am not kidding, Kate. Get out this instant", I said to her in an almost scolding tone, putting a little more force in trying to pull her out.  
"Leon, let go off my arm!", she spoke, putting a weight in her voice, "And why don't you help me?", she added to Wright and he also tried to aid her as well.  
"Kate?!", I gave her a confused look; I couldn't really believe that she was so persistent in wanting to go with Wright.  
"Ow… ow… ow…", she struggled to get lose and her nails dug into the back of my hand, as she tried really hard to release herself from me, "You're hurting me", she said and that made me let go of her.

"Are you alright?", Wright asked her, as she rubbed her reddening arm.  
"Yeah, I am fine", she told him in a weak tone.  
"Kate, come out please!", I requested of her and they both looked at me, "You don't have to do this", I held out my hand to her, meaning every word of that sentence.  
She smiled raising her hand and the next moment slapped my hand away, much to Wright's delight, "I told you I have a very important business to discuss with Mr. Wright, so you stay out of it", with that she pushed me back and closed the car door.

I moved to open the car door once again, fully decided that I'll pull her out of the car even if I have to carry her out of it, but the car door didn't open. Kate had locked the car door and I couldn't help but frown at her, really starting to feel frustrated. I yelled for her to open the door but she just smiled at me amused at seeing me struggle. She gave me a look of absolute delight, before turning to say something to the driver; I couldn't hear her but I knew she was asking him to drive away. As the car came into motion, Kate looked at me and winked, waving a goodbye.

"Kate!", I yelled after her, as Wright's car sped away.  
"They sure were in a hurry", I looked back to see Vivian, "To discuss their business", she added suggestively, crossing her arms, "Are you still going to deny that she's not into you?"

Vivian gave me an I-told-you-so look, shaking her head at me in disbelief. I kept my silence; I didn't have any time to waste here in trying to prove my point and convince Vivian otherwise, when there were more important things at stake. I hurried past her to get my car from the garage but she stopped me by grabbing hold of my arm, telling me once again that Kate was a lost cause. I released myself from her and continued on my way. I had to catch up to Kate; I couldn't afford to lose her to Wright.

* * *

 **(Leon's POV)**

I blankly stared at the elevators door, already feeling a little exhausted. It wasn't too much trouble to catch up to Wright's car and tail it all through the way to Kate's workplace. He dropped her outside the office building and went on his way. Although, Kate said they had some business to discuss but I knew for sure that Wright was giving her a ride to work. For him it must have been one of those couple moments, driving to work with Kate and probably another way to show Kate that he could do those little things for her. However, there was no need for Kate to do that no matter what the reason.

The elevator's door parted and I stepped out of it, making my way straight to Kate's office. I pushed open her cabin's door and found her already settled on the chair behind her desk, working on some of business files. She looked up briefly to acknowledge my presence, before getting back to her work. I walked up to her desk; I had so much to say to her, or more correctly there was a lot of things I could scold her about but I kept my silence and let out my anger and displeasure with a sigh. I watched her lips curving up in smile and she almost let out of a laugh, maybe she was expecting this reaction from me and she was enjoying putting in me in a bind.

Kate looked at me once again, pretending to be surprised to see me standing in front of her desk, "You want to say something?", she asked me with a self content smile.  
"No", I replied shaking my head in negative and not keeping the roughness off my tone.

I walked back to my usual spot in the corner of her office and started doing my paperwork like every day. I was a little too upset with Kate to have a rational conversation with her at the moment, and I just didn't want to complicate everything by mixing up emotions in it. I needed to clear up my mind, before I talk to Kate, otherwise I'll end up losing everything we have build up so far and I couldn't risk ruining everything and undoing all the progress over a moment of false judgment.

* * *

 **(Kate's POV)**

I sipped my coffee and relaxed on my chair, checking my official mail and replying to them as it seemed fit. I was done with all my appointments and finished whatever paperwork that needed my attention for today. I was in middle of checking my mail when my phone rang and I saw that it was Allen. I answered the call and he told me that they are sending me some pictures of their dresses, so that I can see how they are coming up. As soon as he hung up I received the images on my mail and I started going through them.

I couldn't help but be impressed with Vivian's design and her sense of fashion. It did leave me in awe, and even though these were unfinished dresses I could see that they were some great fashion pieces. If things go on like this then it won't be too troublesome for her to come on top, leaving both Cruz and Swartz in dust. I was really glad to know that she wasn't letting Aiden's presence affect the quality of her work, and a little surprised that she didn't throw vases at me the morning he gave me a ride two days ago. Maybe she was channeling her aggression to her passion to maintain the balance.

There was a knock on the door and I looked up to see Jefferson stepping in the cabin. He informed me that Aiden was here and he wanted to see me. I told Jefferson to send Aiden in and he left after giving me a nod. My eyes travelled to the agent, sitting in the corner of my office. He was working on his notebook and it appeared as if he was too busy in work to pay attention to anything else but I was sure he heard about Aiden. His phone rang and he received the call, talked for a half minute or so, before hanging up. He looked in my direction and the next moment Aiden knocked on my cabin's door.

I looked at Aiden, as he stepped inside the cabin with a triumphant smile on his face and beautiful flowers in his hand. He paused for maybe a fraction of a second to acknowledge Leon's presence, who had gotten back to his work. Aiden let out a sigh of pity and shook his head a little watching Leon, before walking up to the desk. He presented the flowers to me, smiling charmingly at me and I had to really put an effort to force a smile while receiving those flowers from him.

"Are you ready to leave?", Aiden asked me smiling all the same.  
"Yeah I…", just then my phone buzzed as I received a text and I looked down at it briefly, "I have to take care of a few things then we can leave", I completed my sentence looking back at Aiden and smiling at him, "I hope you don't mind?"  
"No, not at all", he said to me and took a seat in front of my desk, "I can wait."

Aiden and I talked pretty much trivially while I checked and answered the rest of my mails. And although he said he could wait while I finished my work but still he couldn't help but ask me to leave answering my mails for the next day. I could surely leave those mails for tomorrow but I wasn't really in a mood to comply with his wishes at the moment. Besides I didn't want to give him the impression that I would do anything just because he was being nice to me. What Aiden wants from me is different than what I want of him, and good rule of business is never to put yourself in a weak position.

"How many more mails are left?", Aiden asked looking at my notebook's screen, "Oh just one!"  
"Yeah", I said with a forced smile, and looked over his shoulder for a brief moment pretty much involuntarily, "It'll take just 5 minutes."  
"Take your time", he said with an understanding smile.

I got back to reading that last mail; it wasn't that important but I took my sweet time with it. I had just finished with the mail when somebody came knocking on the cabin door once again. I lifted up my head to see who it was, whilst Aiden turned in his seat to do the same. It was our company's legal advisor Mr. Lawrence and he had another guy with him, whom I was unfamiliar with. The tall and muscular man looked at the lawyer a little uncertainly but the older male, just gave him a nod and they both took a step inside my office.

"Are you busy?", Mr. Lawrence asked looking from Aiden to me.  
"Not at all", I answered him truthfully, "Please come in."  
The older man stepped further inside the office, asking the man to follow him as well, "You asked me about getting you a personal bodyguard."  
"Ah yes", I said to him with smile.  
"Well this is Damien Cole, an ex US marine official", he introduced me to the man that came with him, "I recommend you have him as your bodyguard."

"It's nice to meet you Mr. Cole", I shook hands with him, "Please take a seat, you too Mr. Lawrence", I added.  
"Likewise", Cole said clearing his throat and taking a seat.  
"So, do you have any experience working as a bodyguard?", I asked him out of formality.  
"Not really but I am a trained professional and sometimes have had missions that involve rescue and security, which are similar to this", he answered confidently, "And I also worked as a bouncer in bars of Mexico for 2 years, so dealing with troublesome people won't be a problem."  
"Well I don't really doubt your abilities, but I hope you realize being a bodyguard can get quite boring", I stated the fact.  
"Yeah I do realize that", he gave me nod, "But a job is a job and it should be handled responsibly."

I smiled at him, "So can you tell me through which agency you approached me?", I asked him and he seemed to be taken off-guard, "Actually I have had a terrible experiences with some of my previous employees, so I want to run some background checks."  
"Ah… Ms. Richardson", it was the older lawyer who drew my attention; "He's not associated with any agency. I found him through some personal channels. I can vouch for his trustworthiness for he has saved your father's and my life once when we were in Mexico. He had been working as an informant for the company ever since, but given his military background, fighting prowess and your special requirements, he's best man suited for this job", he told me on Cole's behalf and I looked over his shoulder for a brief moment, not really sure what I should do, but the next moment I had my answer.  
"Very well then, you can start working from tomorrow", I told him with a shrug, "Mr. Lawrence can you please draw an employment contract and also ask Jefferson to give Mr. Cole my schedule."  
"Alright, I'll take care of that", he said giving me a nod.  
"Thanks for arranging for a bodyguard on a very short notice", I expressed my gratitude.  
The older man smiled, "It's my pleasure!", he said in courteous tone, "Now I'll like to take your leave."

I gave him a nod and a polite smile, with that both he and Cole raised themselves off their seats. Cole politely thanked me for employing him and I just responded by saying that I hope he lives up to the expectations. They both exited the office and I told Aiden that we could leave as well, since I was already done with all my work. I collected my stuff and put them in my handbag, and we walked out to the office as well. I instructed Jefferson about passing on my schedule to my new bodyguard, as I made my way to the elevator, and he replied with a yes in acknowledgment.

I swiped my dad's card on the elevator panel, because Leon was still using my card. We had to wait a few minutes for the elevator to arrive and we stepped inside the elevator. As the door began to close somebody put their foot between the elevator doors, which parted to reveal my lawfully wedded husband. I looked at his apathetic face, as he stepped inside the elevator and pushed the button for basement parking. He stood at the back of the elevator like always and there was dull silence, as the elevator began to descend down the shaft.

"Does he follow you everywhere?", Aiden asked in low tone, probably so that only I could hear it.  
"Just ignore him like I do", I told him in a normal tone, "It's not that hard; he blends with all other inanimate things", I added in a mocking tone looking briefly at Leon, who didn't even react to it.  
Aiden let out a laugh, "So anyways, what's this deal with new bodyguard?", he asked me casually.  
"Well my old one tried to kill me, if you don't know", I told him in the same casual manner.  
"Wasn't that a month or two ago?", he asked me in a confused tone and I gave him a nod, "Why didn't you get a bodyguard before; it's dangerous for you to go out all alone without a bodyguard?", he added in a tone of concern.  
"Well… you see…", I looked back at Leon once again, "My husband was standing in for my bodyguard until now, but like I already told you I don't want him around now so I have to get a new bodyguard."  
"Well he does seem more like a bodyguard than your husband", Aiden commented snidely looking back at Leon as well.

I couldn't help but frown at Leon, who was pretending as if he hadn't even heard what we were talking about. Sometimes I really felt like scratching his apathetic face and this was one such moment. I only held myself from doing that because it would ruin my manicure and in worst case scenario I might end up breaking a nail or two, since for all I know he is a very tough skinned person. He smiled at me when he noticed that I was giving him annoyed looks and his smile made me shoot even more threatening glares at him to which his smile stretched wider, probably out of amusement. I huffed and looked ahead, as Aiden commented about Leon being weird.

"Where are you taking me?", I asked Aiden in an almost sharp tone.  
"Anywhere you want, baby", he answered in a carefree tone with a pleasant smile.  
"Somewhere expensive and classy", I almost ordered, trying to not get riled up in emotions.  
"That goes without saying", he replied in an obvious tone, "We'll have coffee in one of the best restaurants." The elevator stopped at the ground floor, "Let's go!"  
"You go ahead", I said to Aiden with a smile and he gave me a confused look "I don't want any stupid news flying in the media, so I'll ride with him", I pointed at Leon.  
"Are you sure?", he looked from me to Leon doubtfully.  
"Yeah, we'll follow your car", I affirmed it with a nod and he stepped out of the elevator, "Besides if we meet when my husband is with me then the press won't make it an issue out of nothing; it would be a perfect cover."  
"Hmm… nice thinking!", Aiden said impressed and I just shrugged, "Well I'll wait for you guys then."

 **(Leon's POV)**

Kate hummed in response, giving Wright a nod agreeing with him and pressed the door close button on the elevator. Wright flashed me a mocking smile as the door closed, and I couldn't help but let out a slight laugh, shaking my head a little at such stupidity. Kate looked back at me and raised her brows at me; her blue eyes shooting fiery glares at me. I grinned apologetically at her, understanding her reasons to be mad at me but there was little to nothing I could do to curb her anger at the moment.

I winked at Kate, admiring the furious look on her face because she managed to look pretty even when she was annoyed. She let out a sigh of tiredness and rolled her eyes, turning to look back ahead. In a few moments, the elevator arrived at the basement parking and doors parted to let us out. We walked to my car and I electronically unlocked it from a distance, as we neared it. I got in the driver seat and Kate took the side seat next to me. I reminded her about putting on seat belt, as I started up the engine, and she strapped it on.

I drove the car out of the parking and the main gates, Wright was already waiting in his car. I pulled my car next to his and Kate told him to lead on ahead to the restaurant. I followed his car to an expensive restaurant and although they both didn't have any reservations, still they didn't face any trouble getting a table. Since both Kate and I already had a cup of coffee earlier, we ordered something different for ourselves while Wright settled with a cup of coffee, and some snacks as well.

Kate and Wright talked casually among themselves, ignoring my presence, not that I was bothered by it or anything. Wright didn't leave out any opportunity to flirt with Kate, although it was all very subtle. Kate didn't really flirt with Wright but she didn't object his advances in any way. She forced a laugh at his jokes that credibly seemed genuine for anyone, who hadn't seen her laugh. She smiled whenever he flirted and somehow managed to look dreamy when he appreciated her. She was in her own clever way seducing him as well.

They spend about an hour or two in each other's company, and there was no end to Wright's effort in trying to win Kate's heart. However, Kate seemed to be losing interest in him the more he tried to impress her, since her reactions weren't timed well and seemed to be faltering a little. Before she could totally lose her form, she suggested that it was getting late and they should head home; and that her mom might be waiting for her. Wright agreed with her and asked for the bill, which he paid out of his own pocket, since seemingly it was a date. They parted in a professional way, probably not wanting to expose their 'relationship' yet.

Kate and I walked back to my car, so I could drive us home. She didn't say anything to me, as we both got in the car, but I could see it on her face that she was absolutely relieved to be done with her meet with Wright. As I put the keys in the ignition, her phone rang and she answered it immediately and from her talk it seemed like it was her mother on the other end. I was about to drive but I noticed that she hadn't pulled on her seatbelts once again, so I reminded her yet again.

My wife shot me a look of discontent, before she tried to pull on the seatbelts. However, she was having some difficulty with it while she talked on the phone. I watched her struggle with it for few minutes that she ended up complaining about it to her mother. I released myself from my seatbelt and leaned over to her side to reach the seatbelts by her side. I inhaled her sweet floral scent, as I grabbed hold of the seatbelt strap, and she turned in her seat to face me, evidently taken aback by the proximity.

I smiled looking in her captivating eyes; our faces were very close and my gaze couldn't help but drop down to her sumptuous lips. The little devils in my mind were impelling me to have a taste of them and maybe I was moment away from acting on that thought when her mother's concerned voice through the phone made me pull a chain on that thought. I pulled myself away from her and buckled in her seatbelt, as she told her mother that she was just putting on seatbelt and arriving home shortly. I stepped on the gas pedal bringing the car to motion and she shot me an irked glare mixed in with slight disapproval but still her eyes reflected genuine happiness, as she turned her face to look ahead.

* * *

 **(Kate's POV)**

I just blankly stared at the streets, shops and people or anything else in my view that seemed entertaining through the car window, as we were being driven home in my car after another day of hard work. My phone that was sitting on my lap buzzed once telling me that I had received a text. I looked down at it and a tired and bored sigh escaped my lips when I read the name of the sender of the text. It was none other than the most eligible bachelor in the business world, Mr. Aiden Wright.

It had been almost a week since the New Year's Eve and things were going just as planned. Aiden was quite an easy target and I had little to no problem in claiming him. He had already lost his heart to me a long time ago, and just a little attention from me was enough to pull him in the trap. His desperation was probably the reason that things took a fast pace between us and he didn't even suspect anything. We were often exchanging messages and talking on the phone but even though Aiden was plenty useful to me, I couldn't overlook the fact that he was an extremely boring person.

It was really a blessing in disguise that things went full pace thus far because if it were even a little bit slower, I would have definitely lost my patience with Aiden. He was a very nice guy; he was handsome, smart, rich, loving, caring and everything a woman needs but he wasn't everything I want. Unfortunately, I wasn't Vivian and he was nowhere near my type so it didn't all come to me naturally; making interactions with him was extremely tiring. If I had to classify him then he was something close to a pest to me.

I again let out a deep breath and touched the screen to read his message which said: _'Hey cupcake! I am really missing you',_ followed by a sad smiley, _'I hope we can be together soon and I dream of the day when I can walk you down the aisle',_ it ended with a heart.

It was one of those kinds of messages that I didn't really know how to react to and I stared at it blankly for one long minute. It was then that I heard an amused chuckle from my side and looked sideways to see Leon holding onto his laugh, as he read the text on my phone. I gave him an annoyed look and he shrugged, as if telling me it was natural to laugh at it. I just shook my head pulling my phone away from his sight and typing a response to Aiden, which Leon tried to read and I had to slap his shoulder to make him stop doing that.

All through the rest of the drive to home, Aiden kept texting me without a pause. It seemed he was in an exceptionally romantic mood today; not just hopelessly romantic like usual but poetically hopelessly romantic at that. He was a good businessman but today I realized he'd definitely make a bad poet, and as the number of texts exchanged between us increased the worse he got. It was almost like a game with two major elements. First, I had to appropriately reply to Aiden's message and second, I had to do so without letting Leon read those stupid texts because he was definitely having quite an entertainment out of them, which I can't just allow him to have.

It was when the gates to my home came into view that I told Aiden that I had reached home, and will talk to him later. Luckily, he didn't protest much and agreed with me. I let out of sigh of relief to have finally ended this stupidity and was about to dump my phone in my handbag when I received another message. I really wanted to throw my phone out of the car window but still I unenthusiastically checked the message, which read: _I am really missing your billion dollar smile._ I didn't really want to but I couldn't stop myself from smiling when I read that text, however I chose not to respond to that.

The driver pulled the car to a stop in front of the house and both Leon and I exited the car. We scaled the steps up to the entrance where Francis was ready to take my coat and bag from me, as he received us with a smile. As we stepped further inside the mansion, I noticed my mother talking to a man, who I didn't know. The man gave an envelope to my mother and she thanked him with a smile. With that he took her leave and walked past us exiting the house.

"Kate, you're back!", Mom greeted me with a smile, "How was work my darling?"  
"It was usual, boring as hell", I replied to her in a casual tone, "But what's that in your hand?", I asked her out of curiosity.  
"It's flight tickets", she replied looking down at it with a smile.  
"Oh you're leaving already?", I asked her feeling a little sad about it and she gave me a nod, "Do you really have to go?", I spoke like distressed child.  
"Yeah I was here just for Christmas and I have overstayed my welcome due to the incident at resort", mom said in a matter-of-fact tone, "I have my work and I have to go, and besides you have Leon now."

I looked at Leon and couldn't help but huff out of displeasure, "I wish you could stay a bit more", I told her the truth.  
Mom smiled brightly at me, "I wish to spend more time with you as well but I have some responsibilities as a social worker."  
"I understand", I said with a couple of nods, "So anyways when are you leaving?", I asked her.  
"Tomorrow", she answered with a bit of hesitation.  
"Tomorrow?!", I didn't keep the surprise off my tone and she nodded with a sad smile on her face, "Francis", I addressed the butler of the house, "Tell the cook to make everything that my mother likes for dinner."  
"Yes, milady", he answered and headed to the kitchen to pass on the message.  
"I'll just get changed and see you in a bit", I said to her and she nodded with a smile.

I hurried up to my bedroom, with Leon following me behind closely. I changed into my home clothes, washed my face and walked back down to the living room to meet up with my mother once again. We chatted casually about various girly things, having a mother-daughter talk with each other till the dinner was served. We enjoyed our dinner together and as I had ordered earlier everything from main course to side dishes to dessert were as per my mother's choice. After dinner, mom and I watched a movie of my mother's choice. If I had known before that mom was leaving then I might have done something better, but in whatever little time I had with her I wanted to make her feel like a queen.

* * *

A/N: Thanks a bunch for reading the chapter and although I have a feeling that you might not have but I still hope that you enjoyed the chapter. I am sorry for all the typos and grammatical mistakes that might have confused you. I would very much like to hear your thoughts on the chapter and story, so feel free to leave your reviews and let me know how you feel.

 **Nick** , it's completely alright to hate Kate and you don't have to be sorry about it. =)  
 **MazerMooso** , I could totally feel your excitement and I am sorry I couldn't update earlier. =/  
 **Adela** , if you are still reading, I just realized that I haven't personally thanked you ever. Thanks a lot for always reading my stories! :D

I will see you all next week, till then take care and have a great week!^_^


	51. Ulterior Motives

A/N: Hey guys and gals, I hope all of you are doing great! I am really grateful to you all for all the reads, reviews, follows, favorites and all the support that you have being showing this story that it has managed to reach its official 50th chapter today. I am really glad to know that there are still people out there reading this story, despite all the downturns and whatnot. I hope that you have fun reading this chapter. Last but not the least, **Shirahane Aikawa, MazerMooso and Adela** , thanks a bunch for reviewing the last chapter.

* * *

 **Chapter 50: Ulterior Motives**

* * *

 **(Kate's POV)**

I concentrated on leisurely brushing my hair and making it look perfect. Since the time I had stepped up to handle the business, I rarely got time to properly pamper myself but it was a non working weekend for me and I could definitely give myself a much deserved time. As I stared at my image in the mirror, I decided that I should go to a salon and spa for beauty treatments, after all it's been ages since I went there. I guess the last time I went there was the day before New Year day, right before Aiden's party, and that too for just for an hour or so maybe.

As I sat deciding which spa and salon I should make appointments and what treatments should I opt for, I realized that Leon was standing right next to me. I was a little too occupied with my thoughts that I didn't notice his presence before and was a little startled to see him by my side. I frowned at him slightly and shook my head a little for scaring me like that, before getting back to brushing my hair. Leon stepped up to stand behind me, so that I could see him through the mirror, and it seemed he wanted to say something to me.

"What?", I asked him giving my attention and looking at him through the mirror.  
"I have some work and I need to head out for a couple of hours", Leon told me in a serious tone, "I'll be back before your mom leaves for the airport."  
"So?", I asked him in confused tone. I wasn't even sure why he was telling me such an unnecessary detail.  
"I know you can't come with me", he said with a sigh looking at me through the mirror, "But please don't even think of leaving the security of the mansion and compromise your safety for anything or anyone."  
"You don't need to tell me that", I said narrowing my eyes at him out of annoyance.  
"And don't do anything crazy either!", he spoke in a tone of caution, shaking his head a little and his expression was ridden with concern.

I turned in my seat to look at him, "Don't worry I won't play piano in your absence this time", I assured him in a very innocent tone shaking my head a little, "Besides my last performance packed so much explosion that it would definitely keep the audience satisfied for a while."  
Leon let out a slight laugh, "You know I am not talking about that", he said raising his brows, as he looked down at me apprehensively.  
"I don't know what you're talking about then", I acted oblivious and shook my head.  
He breathed out loud and I don't know why but watching him like that really amused me, "Call me if you get in trouble then", he said to me with a handsome smile on his face, and turned to leave.

I felt irritated as I stared at Leon's back, as he made his way to the door. He pulled open the door and paused for a moment to look back at me, before heading his own way. I huffed turning to look back at the mirror, mocking his tone of caution and resumed to brush my hair, but I quickly got frustrated from doing that. I slammed the brush on the dressing table and raised myself off the chair. I cursed Leon under my breath for ruining my mood so early in the morning. I took a few deep breaths to calm myself down and decided to read something.

I walked up to my bookshelf to get a book and after much contemplation drew out a romance novel. I could really use the knowledge from these hopelessly romantic pieces of literature to portray the woman that Aiden likes; although, he was already dreaming of marrying me but still I have to be on top of my game like always. I heaved out a dispirited sigh, reading the title of the book, as I walked back to my bed. I lounged on the bed and spent some time reading the book.

Just when the boredom from the book was starting to set in, I heard my phone ringing. I kept the book aside and looked at my phone to see who was calling and hoping that everything was alright at work. My boredom just got multiplied when I saw that Aiden was calling me, and I couldn't help but let out another dull sigh. I took in a few deep breaths preparing myself for this call, since I couldn't just ignore this call. I slid my thumb across the touch screen to answer the call.

"Hey", I greeted him in a very cheerful tone.  
"Hello, my cutie pie!", Aiden's sweeter than the sweetest voice rang in my ear, and I couldn't help but feel nauseated from just hearing that tone and endearment, "I am missing you so much", and he send some kisses my way.  
I pulled my phone away from me for a bit as I let out a breath to calm myself down, "I was thinking about you as well", I lied to him, speaking in a somewhat distressed tone.  
"And I can't stop thinking about you, cupcake", he told me putting a weight in his voice, "It's been so long since I saw you", he sighed glumly at the other end.  
I rolled my eyes at that, "Yeah", I copied his tone and mood.  
"Umm… ", I heard some ruffling sounds of paper at his end, "I don't have any meeting today, how about I come there to see you and then we could go have lunch together?", he questioned me in quite an eager tone, "That is of course if you're not too busy with your work."

I could lie to him but there were a couple of ways he could learn the truth and then all my efforts would go to waste, so I decided to tell him the truth, "Actually I took a day off of my work so that I could see off my mother and also to take some rest as well", I tried to sound jovial, "How about you come over and try to win my mother's approval as well?", I invited him over, "And maybe I can show you my bedroom too, while my husband is not around", I added in a suggestive tone.  
"Sounds perfect", he said excitedly and I couldn't help but wonder if I said too much because I didn't actually mean it, "I'll be there in few."  
"Okay see you then", I faked my delight to see him but then again I was happy that this conversation ended.

Aiden sent me one big kiss over the phone, before he disconnected the call. I looked at my phone and pitied his desperate soul; somehow I felt that he and Vivian could make a perfect couple since they had so much in common, but now it was only possible in another life. I sat on the bed for a few minutes thoughtful about the stuff, before I got off the bed and walked to my closet for a change of clothes. I needed to look a little better if Aiden was coming here.

I wanted to take my time in making my choice and try a couple of dresses before deciding what to wear. But knowing Aiden; he might already be heading out of his work, so I didn't really have too much time to pamper myself, not that it was necessary, after all he was already impressed and I wasn't interested in him. I picked out a cream colored short dress that fitted me well and changed into it quickly. I checked myself out in the mirror, if I looked fine or not, and was contented that I was nailing the cute, homely look I was aiming for. I walked back to my dressing mirror and put on a bit of makeup, making sure that it looked very natural.

When I was brushing my hair, Francis came knocking at my room door and informed me that Aiden was here to pay us a visit. I told Francis to go ahead and let Aiden know that I'll be joining him in a bit. He gave me a slight nod before heading back the way he came. I grabbed my phone off the bed and looked at myself in the mirror one last time, making sure that I wasn't missing anything, before making my way downstairs to see Aiden.

I mentally prepared myself for all the cheesiness that Aiden had in store for me, as I descended down the flight of stairs that landed on the main hall. When I stepped in the living hall, I found him sitting on one of the couches with a bunch of flowers in his hand. He stood up and smiled at me when he noticed me making my way to him and I put a plastic smile on my face as well. We greeted each other with a hug but it wasn't in anyway romantic and still it was more than a friendly hug.

"You look gorgeous", Aiden complimented me with a handsome smile, as he checked me out from head to toe.  
"Thank you!", I acted a little flattered and hoped that it looked natural, when in reality I was expecting this compliment and felt proud about it, "Let's sit down and chat", I said to him as Francis brought in some refreshments for Aiden.  
"Yeah sure", he said taking a seat, "I don't see your mom around?", he asked looking around.  
"Francis, where is mom?", I asked him, as he was done serving us drinks and snacks.  
"She must be in her room, milady", the older man answered politely, "Should I go and fetch her?"

Before I could tell Francis that there was no need to call mom here and that we'll just go visit her in her room, I heard my mother calling my name, "Kate, sweetie can you help me out, I can't figure out what happened to my phone", she said making her way to me, while trying to do something on her phone. She looked up when she completed her sentence, "Oh I am sorry", she added a little startled noticing Aiden, "I didn't know we had company", she sounded a little embarrassed, "I'll come another time."

"No mom, it's fine! You don't have to be so formal", I said stopping her and gave her a smile, "And this is Aiden, don't you remember him?"  
My mother looked at him for a little bit, "Oh yeah", she said in a tone of realization, "You threw a great New Year party, my dear; even I enjoyed it."  
"Thank you", Aiden said with an courteous grin, "And I am here to actually see you", he added stepping closer to her.  
"Me?", my mother said a little puzzled, looking at me and I just smiled at her.  
"Yeah, Kate told me that you're already leaving today", Aiden spoke in a somewhat surprised cum disappointed tone, "I couldn't really make out the time to know you better but I wanted to personally say goodbye", he told my mother, "And these flowers are for you", he presented a mixed flower bouquet to her.

"Oh that's so sweet of you", mom said taking the bouquet from him, seemingly flustered, "If you don't mind, why don't you stay over for lunch?", she asked him and then looked at me for approval and I gave her a consenting nod.  
"It would be my pleasure", Aiden promptly agreed to stay over for lunch.  
"I have to do some last minute packing, but Kate would keep you company", Mom said to him, "And thanks for the flowers", she added gratefully with the brightest smile on her face.

Mom called over Francis and asked him to arrange a few stuff for her, as she walked back to her room with Francis walking by her side. Both Aiden and I watched my mom leave for a bit, before turning our heads to look at each other and smiling. I really had no doubt that Aiden would succeed in making a really good impression on my mother, since he has a really charming personality. He asked me what we should do next; the look in his eyes clearly suggesting that he would very much like to make a beeline for my bedroom but I couldn't just play too easy, so I led him to the recreational room to kill sometime before lunch.

We engaged ourselves in a not so interesting game of pool, with Aiden talking about something or the other. I tried my best to pretend that I was interested in his talks but made sure that I just sound keen and not desperate. He didn't leave a single opportunity to flirt with me, and although I was really uninterested in flirting back with him and his overused romantic lines were irksome, still I ensured not to do anything that might put him off. His company was not really something very amazing or entertaining, but it was a fact that I had a use for him, and also no matter how worn out his words of appreciation were, it still managed to serve my pride.

"You are really doing a great job running the enterprise", Aiden complimented me once again, "I mean I never imagined seeing you handling the business. I thought you were not interested in it."  
"I am not", I told him the truth, as I bent down to take a shot, "It's pretty boring and I don't even get time to pamper myself."  
"So, why did you step up to your father's chair?", he asked me in a puzzled tone, as I hit the white ball with the cue stick.  
"Because I had no choice", I answered him with a shrug, "All the so-called experienced men chickened out when the investors started to withdraw their money from the company", I stated a fact, "It would have been problematic for me if our company died, so I had to keep it alive by whatever means necessary, even if it meant doing something that I am not really fond of. I mean I can't go from riches to rags, just because my father died."

"Hmm… true", Aiden agreed with me, letting out a thoughtful sigh.  
"Well enough about my company", I said letting out a heavy breath, "What about yours? How are the clinical trials for your new medicines going on, if you don't mind me asking?", I asked him casually. Even though I refused his company to carry out their clinical trials at my hospital, still I am sure he might be carrying it out in other hospitals.  
The young businessman let out an awkward laugh, as if I had asked something I shouldn't have, "To tell you the truth, we couldn't carry out the clinical trials", he spoke and I stood up straight to give him a puzzled look.  
"What do you mean?", I asked him with a confused smile.  
"You know how it works here", he spoke in an obvious tone, "After you broke up that deal with us, none of the hospitals are allowing us to carry out those trials for us. The other few hospitals, which agreed to carry it out apart from Richardson's Enterprise, also pulled out from the deal."

"Oh", I said in realization, "You must really hate me then?", I couldn't help but say, accompanied with a shrug.  
Aiden looked at me, "Of course not!", he shook his head, "I can very well separate work from love", he spoke in a somewhat obvious tone, "You did what you thought was best for your company."  
"Yeah", I affirmed it with a nod, "So no hard feelings?", I asked in confirmation, raising my brows in uncertainty.  
"None at all", he answered with a smile, shaking his head a little, "Although I'd really like you to permit Wright Pharmaceuticals to run the clinical trials at your hospitals but you not agreeing with me, won't change my feelings towards you."

I smiled at his overconfident words, "We'll see", I said to him in a somewhat doubtful tone.  
Aiden grabbed hold of my shoulders, "I really love you and still want to marry you!", he spoke looking in my eyes and in a very convincing tone.  
He was about to lean in for a kiss when Francis interrupted the moment, "Milady, the lunch is ready", he spoke politely, as he stood at the door of the recreation room.  
I pushed him back and released myself from him saying, "Let's go and have our lunch, shall we?"

Aiden smiled his ever so charming smile that won him hearts of women like Vivian and gave me a couple of nods, agreeing with me. We set our cue sticks on the table and left that extremely boring game of pool that I was winning unfinished to head back to the dining area, so we could have our lunch together. As we walked past Francis, who was still standing at the door of the room, I couldn't help but notice that the old butler seemed slightly troubled. It was quite possible that he heard our conversation and probably noticed that Aiden was about to kiss me. However, I didn't need to explanation myself to him so I just smiled slightly, as we walked past him.

"Milady", Francis called my attention and both Aiden and I stopped in our tracks, turning to look back at the elderly butler of the house.  
It seemed he wanted to say something but he kept his silence, "Yes?", I questioned letting him know that I was listening to him.  
"May I have a word with you?", he asked me in his usual polite tone, walking up to me.  
"Sure", I agreed with a bright smile.  
"Actually the thing is…", the old man seemed quite hesitant to speak and his eyes briefly travelled to Aiden, as if he wanted to tell me that he didn't want to talk in Aiden's presence.

"Aiden, why don't you go ahead", I said to him with a smile, getting Francis's hint.  
"I can wait for you", Aiden told me in a very carefree tone.  
"That's unnecessary, please go on ahead", I insisted to him with a smile and waving a hand to make him leave, "I'll join you in a bit."  
"Alright!", he shrugged and went on his way without asking anything.

I turned back to Francis, "So what's the problem?", I asked him once Aiden was out of earshot.  
"Milady...", he began in his usual polite tone but his expressions changed, "Kate", he addressed me very informally, "I know I shouldn't speak in your matters but your father was always more of friend than a boss, and I always thought of you as one of my children."  
"Get to the point, Francis", I said in an objective tone, crossing my arms.  
"Forgive me but I couldn't help but overhear some of your conversation and notice that lately you've been getting closer to Mr. Wright", he spoke in a tone of reasoning much like my father, "Leon is a great guy, Kate, and he really loves you. You shouldn't cheat on him like this."  
"I am not cheating on him", I told him the truth, "Leon knows about it all", I could tell from Francis's expression that he was shocked to hear that, "So you don't have to concern yourself with whatever I do. I know what I am doing, so leave me be."

Francis didn't say anything after that, seemingly taken aback from what I had told him about my so-called affair. I saw it as a sign that signified the end of this conversation and felt free to walk off to the dining area, where Aiden was already waiting for me. He asked me what was it all about and I just told him that it was nothing major, as I took a seat on the table. Aiden sat next to me and my mother joined us after sometime. The maids served us our meal. Francis walked back to the area after some time and professionally managed the things like always.

We started to have our dinner and Aiden didn't fail to enchant my mother's heart as well and she seemed to enjoying his company over the lunch. We mostly talked about trivial things with Aiden leading the conversation expertly. He had a lot to talk about and my mother didn't refrain from sharing her life experiences with him either. I hadn't seen her this lively when she talked with Leon, but she was definitely more enthusiastic when chatting with Aiden.

After lunch, the conversation prolonged a little more and we switched over to take seats on the living room couches to be more comfortable and enjoy those unimportant conversations. Although I didn't find Aiden's talk that interesting or entertaining but I was really glad to see my mother laugh and smile whole heartedly at his forced sense of humor. She was enjoying it so much that she literally forgot that she had a flight in few hours. It was only when Lucy, one of the maids, informed her that she had put her ironed clothes in her room, my mother was reminded of that little detail.

My mother raised herself off the couch, telling Aiden that she has to excuse herself now, so that she could get ready to leave for the airport. Aiden told her that he understands and mentioned that he would get going and be on his way as well, since he was here to say his goodbyes to her. He hugged my mother wishing her a safe journey, expressing his slight disappointment about her departure by saying that he would have loved to spend more time with her. My mother was so moved by his words that she suggested him to come see her off at the airport, if he is free. Aiden gladly took up that offer and my mom told him to wait a bit, while she goes and gets changed into something more appropriate for traveling.

"You said that on purpose, didn't you?", I questioned as I watched my mom ascend up the staircase.  
Aiden smiled somewhat sheepishly, "Guilty as charged", he raised both of his hands up in defense, "But your mom is a lovely woman; it was really fun being around her and if I get to spend more time with you then it's an added bonus."  
"I figured as much", I said in an obvious tone, smiling up at him, "But I have to go get change out of home clothes as well."  
"Should I come up and help you?", he asked with a sly smile, "You still haven't shown me your room today."  
I let out a slight laugh, "You just wait here", I replied with a slight weight on my voice and tried to not frown, "I'll manage on my own."  
"Are you sure?", he asked me in a playful tone.  
"Yeah", I gave him a nod and fake smile, "Let me surprise you", I shrugged.  
"Fair enough", he said with a slight jerk of his head, "I'll wait here then."

I turned to head back to my room, and couldn't help but roll my eyes at Aiden's desperation to be in my bedroom. Then again maybe it was my fault for giving him the bait in the first place but well what's done been done, and besides I did say 'maybe' which clearly meant no. I laughed a little at that thought pushing open the door to my bedroom and stepped inside, closing the door behind me. I walked in the closet and didn't waste too much time picking a set of good clothes and changing into them. I touched up my makeup a little and just when I was dumping my things in my handbag there was a knock on my bedroom door.

* * *

A/N: Thanks a lot for reading the chapter and I hope you enjoyed it. I am really sorry for all the typos and grammatical mistakes in the chapter that might have confused or annoyed you. Now I know there's not much happening in the current chapter but I would like to hear your thoughts on chapter; like do you think Kate's mom would take Kate's side when she knows that Aiden is possibly courting her? Do you think Francis could have reasoned better with Kate? Do you think Leon actually knows about what's Kate's planning? I would really like to hear your thoughts on these matters or anything else you have in your mind regarding the chapter or the store.

 **Adela** , it was great hearing from you again. Thanks once again! :D

I'll see you all next week, till then take care and have a great time! :D


	52. The Break Up

A/N: Hey everyone, I am so glad to see you all and I want to thank each one of you for reading the story and being such a great support. I appreciate all the encouragement and the faith you have in as an author. I am also grateful to the reviewers **Adela, Shirahane Aikawa and MazerMooso** for sharing their views about the last chapter. I think many of you were probably waiting for this chapter, or more precisely the events of this chapter, so I hope you enjoy the read!

* * *

 **Chapter 51: The Break Up**

* * *

 **(Leon's POV)**

I pulled my car to a stop in front of the mansion gates and the guards at the gate hurried to open the gate for me. I looked at my watch; it was a few minutes past 3:00 PM in the afternoon. I was out of the mansion for a couple of hours and even though most of my time went in driving from one place to another but I did manage to do what I had set out for. I was a little doubtful about it when I left the mansion in the morning but surprisingly everything worked out well and I had little to no trouble in getting the information that I needed.

I drove past the mansion gates and the only thing on my mind was getting something to eat. I was so focused on the work at hand that the thought of having lunch didn't even cross my mind until now. It was probably because this place already felt like a second home to me; after all, I had been here for over two months now. But the duration of my stay here wasn't really responsible for me feeling at home; the sole reason I felt this way was Kate. Although, I couldn't interact with her like before at the moment but my feelings had just deepened as I came to know and understand her better over the time. I couldn't help but let out a laugh, thinking about how annoying she was when I started working for her. She was still annoying but I had grown to like that side of her as well.

As I neared the mansion building, I spotted a car parked at the front of the house and it seemed somewhat familiar. I pulled my car in front of the mansion and stepped out of my car. I took a moment to take a long look at the car, making sure I wasn't making any mistake, before I scaled up the steps leading up to the front door. Francis was at the door to greet me and I asked him if we have any visitors, even though I knew there was a visitor and who it was. The old butler confirmed my doubts by telling me that Wright was here to say his goodbyes to Ellie.

I asked Francis about Wright's whereabouts, since he was nowhere in sight. Francis turned to look at the living area, seemingly bewildered as he told me that Wright was waiting there just a moment ago. My phone buzzed and I looked down at it, telling him that Wright must be around here somewhere. I asked him if Kate was in her room out of formality, as I replied back to the text. I was already moving to head to the bedroom, as Francis affirmed that Kate was indeed in her room.

I pocketed my cell phone and walked back to the bedroom in a slightly quicker pace than normal, but it was relaxed than a hurried pace. As I neared the bedroom, my phone buzzed once again and I retrieved it from my pocket once again to read the text. I couldn't help but smile when I read the message, as I pushed open the bedroom door, and the next moment that smile faded when I witnessed the scene on the other side of the door. My whole body froze at the threshold due to shock and my hand gripped the door handle tightly.

Kate wasn't alone in the bedroom, Wright was there with her. I really wouldn't have minded his presence in the bedroom as much as the situation I had just found them in. They were standing very close to each other, with Wright's hand on Kate's shoulders and him leaning in to kiss her lips. A sharp pain surged through my chest just watching them like that, maybe it was similar to being stabbed in the heart.

"Kate!", I called out her name almost angrily and both she and Wright turned their heads to look at me. Wright seemed a little anxious but Kate just smiled at me. I walked further inside the room, grabbed her hand and pulled her away from Wright, "What the hell do you think you were doing?", I couldn't stop myself from asking her that and the words were harsher than what I had intended them to be.  
Kate's smile widened and she stared at me for one long minute before replying, "Leon, you're an adult; can't you tell what we were doing", she asked me and I couldn't find words to say, "Aiden was about to kiss me but you totally ruined the moment for him", she stated rolling her eyes and her voice evidently dripping with contempt. "Now please don't be a third wheel", she spoke with a shake of her head, "And leave us alone, we need privacy", she added shifting her gaze from me to Wright and smiling flirtatiously at him.  
I could see it on Wright's face, how much pleased he was by that gesture. He smiled down at Kate delightedly, before he turned up his face to look at me and his smile turned into a triumphant one, "Didn't you hear her, we need privacy", he said to me smugly. I clenched my fist tightly and looked at Kate; she had her ever so annoying smile on her face, "Hey, I am talking to you. Leave!"

My eyes travelled from my wife to her ex fiancé and then back her; she smiled at me somewhat conceitedly and tilted her head to a side in contemplation, as if she was waiting for me to make my move. Somewhere in the back of my mind, I knew this was going to happen and I'll be facing this situation soon enough but I never imagined that it would be this difficult for me. I have been through so many break ups that I had gone numb to them and they really didn't affect me anymore but for whatever reason this one was putting a stake in my heart. I just didn't understand why this one of all the break ups was hurting so bad.

Kate narrowed her eyes and peered at me in slight confusion, as Wright moved to stand next to her. He reminded me to get going once again with a smug smile on his face and didn't shy away from asking me to close the door on my way out. The mere thought of the possibility of what he was suggesting made my blood boil with rage and woke up a furious inferno inside me. As if that wasn't enough I watched him raise his arm to wrap it around my wife's shoulder. I didn't think twice or waste any moment in moving forward, grabbing hold of Kate's arm and pulling her away from Wright, before he could even lay his filthy hands on her.

"You get out of here this instant or I swear I'll break every damn bone in your body", I gave him a fair warning, somehow managing to control my anger and dealing with it the way it should be dealt at the moment.  
"Leon, stop it!", Kate raised her voice at me seemingly frustrated, "What the hell is wrong with you?", she released her arm from my grip with a jerk.  
"Me?", I questioned her in confusion, "What the hell is wrong with you?"  
"Stop acting like my husband, Leon!", she spoke cutting me in between, "You're not my husband!"  
"Maybe you're forgetting but we are married", I reminded her with a weight on my voice and trying to keep it down, "And you were the one who wanted it."  
"Well I am having second thoughts now", she told me crossing her arms, "And you are nowhere in it", she added angrily looking back to smile at Wright briefly.  
"Second thoughts?", I repeated in a tone of astonishment, "He's your second thought?", I asked her looking from her to Wright to back at her.  
"Don't act like you don't know anything", Kate said knotting her eyebrows and shaking her head slightly, "Things have been pretty obvious, haven't they?"  
"I thought you were fooling around like always", I responded to her question, shooting a displeased look at Wright, "Your usual business shit or something."  
"Well I am not!", she told me in a matter-of-fact tone with a serious expression, "I am pretty serious and now you know it, so leave me alone!", she spoke the last three words slowly and very clearly.

We both stared at each other and the silence prolonged between us. I didn't really know what to say and maybe it was the same for her as well. I tried to keep a lid on my conflicting feelings, as I tried to read her. I could clearly see the look of contempt on her face, as she stared piercingly at me. She was waiting for me a make a move but I just couldn't bring myself to do it. Her eyes widened in realization, as I just stared in her beautiful deep blue irises. She grinded her teeth looking back at Wright and then turned to face me, sighing in displeasure. She opened her mouth to say something but before she could actually say anything we heard the sound of footsteps outside the room,

"Kate! Leon!", we turned in the direction of the voice and noticed that we had gathered the whole household, "What is going on here?", Ellie asked from us.  
"Mom…", Kate said in a somewhat defeated tone and let out a tired sigh, "I can't hide the truth from you anymore but Leon and I have already had a falling out."  
"Falling out?!", I repeated and she looked at me angrily, "So you're going to sugarcoat it for your mother?"  
Kate glared at me, "So what do you want to hear?", she asked me back, stepping close to me, "You are a boring and annoying person, I can't live with you anymore."  
"Oh really?!", I couldn't help but pull up a surprised expression, "Last time I checked you were all head over heels for me", I threw the truth at her.  
She let out a laugh, "That was a long time ago", she flared at me as well, "How long have I been asking you to leave? But no, you don't want to leave! You're the one who kept living in denial and thought that there's something between us. You should have just left when I asked you leave!", she emphasized on it.

"You're my wife, Kate… and I love you", I told her the truth once again being as sincere as I could, "I couldn't just leave you like that when you needed me the most."  
Kate let out a laugh, "Needed you?", she questioned me in quite surprised tone, "I never needed you, Leon. I can easily replace you any day", she told me with a crooked smile.  
"Like you're doing now", I asked looking from her to Wright, who was standing at a distance watching us having a row at each other, "If you so wanted him, why did you marry me in the first place?", I couldn't help but ask her.  
"I made a mistake", she told with an objective tone, "I should have never married you. You were simply a wrong choice."  
"It's a little too late for that realization, don't you think?", I couldn't help but say and she just looked sideways seemingly bored, "Should have thought before you tied the knot with me."

Kate rolled her eyes at me, "Oh c'mon! Quit talking about this 'marriage' thing", she spoke in an extremely fed up tone, "It's not like it's real or anything!", she dropped her hands to her side frustrated, "Well it's real but it's temporary", she corrected herself, "I needed a man to do my bidding and you needed money, so we signed a contract", she spoke as if it meant nothing to her, "It was nothing more than a business deal."  
"Kate", Ellie grabbed her attention once more and Kate looked at her, "What are you talking about? Your marriage is a business deal?!", she spoke in a bewildered tone.  
Kate expressions softened and she closed her eyes letting out a decisive sigh, "Mom, I am really sorry that you're coming to know about it this way", she began her explanation, "But the truth is that I hired Leon to investigate dad's murder and in exchange I would compensate for his services. And I married him so I could get the property dad left to my husband-to-be and also to serve as a cover, while he investigates."  
"So it was all an act until now?", Ellie asked her in a befuddled tone.

"Yeah", Kate affirmed it with a nod and I couldn't help but let out a laugh, which made her shoot a furious glare at me, "What's so funny?", she asked me seemingly irritated.  
"That it was all an act for you", I replied with a hurt voice.  
"Wasn't it for you too?", she asked me in an obvious tone, tilting her head to a side, "I mean didn't you say you wanted to keep it professional?"  
"I did", I replied with a nod, "But sometime between all this, I really fell for you and I know you did too."  
She rolled her eyes at me once again, "Really now?", she gave me a bored look, "You're taking it too far it's nothing like that", she told me shaking her head. I grabbed her arms and pulled her to myself, "What the hell!", she screamed out in annoyance, "Leon, let go off me!", she struggled to get lose.  
"No!", I made her look at me, "Look in my eyes and tell me that it was all an act!", I demanded of her, "All the time we spent together meant nothing to you. That you never felt anything for me", I took a pause, "Just once look me in the eye and tell me that you don't love me?", I asked her looking deep in her eyes.

Kate didn't say anything to me but she had stopped struggling and kept looking at me, slightly taken aback. It was as if she was trying to read me, as her eyes moved fast trying to decipher what she was looking at. She opened her mouth to say something but it seemed the words were caught in her throat, as her gaze became unfocused. I gripped her arms tight, making her look at me once again and she slightly shook her head shooting me with an aggravated look. I stared down at her patiently waiting for her response, my heart beating ten times the normal.

Kate hit me angrily and started to struggle once again, "Help me out!", she looked around for help.  
Ellie was the first one to move to her aid, "Leave my daughter!", she put all her strength to make me release my hold on Kate. Wright moved in to help her as well and I let go of Kate, "She doesn't love you!", she added pulling Kate in her arms protectively, "I understand your feelings but I support my daughter in this, Leon. She doesn't want to be in this relationship anymore. And that's why you should leave."  
"I can't", I shook my head in negative not taking my eyes off Kate, "There still might be more people involved in the murder, who might try and hurt her, and I just can't leave her in danger", I looked at Kate, "After all that's why you hired me, didn't you?"

Kate let out a hearty laugh and everyone looked at her in astonishment, "Not really", she said when her laughs died down.  
"What do you mean?", I asked her a little surprised myself, as she walked over to me.  
"Since I'm on a streak here, I might as well tell you another truth", she said with an uncaring shrug, making me give her a serious look and she gave me an amused smile, as if telling me she wasn't lying. She leaned in closer to my face, "I didn't really hire you to investigate my father's death", she spoke in my ear in quite an audible whisper, "And definitely didn't marry you to get the property or to give you a cover", I didn't know how to react to this information and just knew she had more to say so I remained silent.  
"What are you talking about, sweetie?", Ellie asked Kate in a somewhat horrified tone and the latter woman stepped away from me, "You just said you hired him for work and married him to get the property."

"Leon knows what I am talking about, don't you?", Kate asked with a smug smile and I tried not to react out too much. She contained her laugh, before she started speaking, "It's true that I needed a guy to investigate daddy's death and a guy to get the property. I never really thought that it could be the same guy; not until I saw your profile at least."  
"What are you trying to say?", I couldn't help but ask since she kept talking in circles.

"I married you because…", she took a dramatic pause, "I wanted to", she smiled at me, "I told you before, didn't I?", and I remembered that she did, "The night I saw you, I couldn't really get you out of my head but I couldn't do anything since I was getting married and all. So, when I saw your picture 5 months later, I knew that I had to have you but I knew you were kind of righteous from the first talk", she let out a tired sigh, "And you almost hated me when we met that day at the President's office; so I had to change my game a little", she almost let out a laugh, "And what's the better way than marriage to tie someone down with you?", I could see that she was enjoying telling me all this, "But still after that you wanted to keep it professional", she rolled her eyes at me, "So I had to play the damsel in distress for you; yes I lied I am into role plays", she spoke biting her lower lip seductively, "It worked wonders really, and I had no trouble pulling you in but still you were making me work so hard that I got tired of it", she spoke in a matter-of-fact tone, "I mean I threw such obvious hints, even going so far as asking you to do something wild and crazy, and you wanted me to play piano", she gave me unimpressed look, "I mean seriously?"

I guess I wasn't the only one who was taken aback by such a revelation, since no one said anything after Kate was done speaking. It was really hard to be believe what she just said but the way she said it, the details and everything was quite spot on, if I wasn't really the center of everything right now then I would have been absolutely impressed by her clever and infallible trap. I knew for sure that people were not having trouble buying what she said but having trouble to accept all of it. It was crazy as hell but it wasn't something unusual or impossible.

 **(Kate's POV)**

The silence in the room prolonged, after all nobody had anything to say, except the one man who was standing in front of me. I crossed my arms and slightly tilted my head to a side, staring at him in curiosity, eager to know how he will he react to such a detail. I didn't want this to happen in such a way but if I am being put on a stage then I am going to play my part well and not pull back any punches. Leon's head drooped almost unnoticeably and he tried to control his expressions and reactions but I could clearly read his true feelings in those sky blue eyes of his.

"So you played me?", expectedly enough Leon was the first one to break this silence, "Is that it?"  
"Hmm… something like that", I told him with a self contented smile, "I was so obsessed with you that for a moment even I forgot that it was an act to amuse myself, but now that you love me oh-so-dearly and I have you as a trophy, I am not really interested in you anymore. It was fun for a while though."  
Leon let out a somewhat disgruntled laugh, "Well I hope you had plenty of fun then", he spoke in a deadbeat heartbroken tone, "Playing with my heart and all that stuff", his voice was monotonous but the look in his eyes was quite reprimanding, "You wanted me to leave, right?", he asked me but didn't wait for my reply and continued, "I'll leave !", he spoke bitterly, "But don't you think that I am leaving because you wanted me to; I am leaving because I want to", he reached inside his jacket and pulled out some papers, "Here's your freedom and money that you've been begging me for", he slapped those documents in my hand, "Good luck with your pathetic life! It's officially over between us!"

After those strong and dignified words, Leon didn't say a single word. We both stared at each other for one long minute and I couldn't help but feel highly aggravated at this agent standing in front of me. I really wanted to punch his face for saying those words to me of all the people. I was about to say something but he shook his head slightly, stepped away and turned his back on me, heading straight for my walk-in closet. I crumbled the papers in my hand, feeling very furious with him for putting me through this, as I watched him disappear from my view.

Within some 5-10 minutes Leon was walking back with his bag in his hand and he didn't bother to say anything or even look at anyone. He expertly ignored everyone's existence, as he briskly marched out of the room. He paused at the door's threshold to look back at me, as if I was the most pitiful creature in the world. I was sure nobody could really tell what he was feeling, but it seemed as if he was inwardly laughing at me and I retaliated by narrowing my eyes at him in disdain, as he turned his back and exited the scene. I huffed out loud watching him leave; I had absolutely no reason to not be angry at him or make his life miserable.

I looked around at the people in my room; they were standing still looking at me and not talking with each other. I was the one who had just broken up with my husband and they were the ones who were acting as if someone died in their family. Mom was standing a safe distance away from me with a blank expression on her face, trying to possibly read me; while Aiden seemed to be carrying a very serious expression on his face. The servants appeared as if I had told them that I wouldn't pay their salaries for an entire year or something.

Their near to mourning faces just made me feel even more agitated and I couldn't stop myself snapping at them angrily. The servants hurried away to get back to their work; however mom and Aiden stayed behind in my room. I sat on the bed and my mother came to comfort me and Aiden also tried to tell me that I did the right thing, but their consolations just weren't enough. I was a little too infuriated to be comforted at the moment, and I didn't need Aiden, of all the people, to tell me what was right or wrong.

"I can totally understand what you're going through", my mother said to me calmly, "After all I have been there in a somewhat similar situation."  
"I know, mom", I said to her for the thousandth time, "I am fine; actually I am glad that he left. He was really getting on my nerves", I told her, "Anyways, you should head out or you'll miss your flight, and I am sorry I don't feel in a mood to see you off at the airport."  
"I don't think I'll sleep well at night if I left now", mom said to me with the weakest laugh and a sigh, "So if you allow me I'd like to stay a few more days."  
"You're always welcome to stay here", I told her with a sincere smile.  
My mother smiled beautifully, "Okay, I'll have to make a few phone calls to some people so excuse me for a bit", she spoke raising herself from the bed and let out a sigh. I gave her a nod and she exited my room, leaving Aiden and me alone.

Aiden cleared his throat to get my attention, making me look at him, "What a day", he said letting out a tired sigh.  
"Tell me about it", I shared his chain of thought, pulling open the drawer on the bedside table and shoving the annulment and property papers in it.  
"But it couldn't have gone any better", he spoke taking a seat next to me on the bed, "You got rid of your husband and got your mom's consent", and I hummed in agreement, "And now we can be together", he threw an arm around my shoulders pulling me close and I instinctively pushed it off me.  
I was a little too pissed to keep up the act, "This is not a good time", I told him straight out.  
"I understand it was a hard day for you", he spoke in a considerate voice and grabbed hold of my face with both of his hands, "But we finally have some privacy", he leaned in for a kiss.  
"I said I am not in the mood!", I snapped at him, pushing him away, "Don't make me change my mind about you too", I literally threatened him.

"Okay, Okay", Aiden said raising his hand in defense, "I am sorry!", and I just glared at him. I was just a moment away from calling the security, "Give me one chance to set your mood up."  
"And how will you do that?", I questioned him, crossing my arms.  
"It's a surprise!", he gave me a mysterious smile and raised himself off the bed.  
"What surprise?", I asked with a smile as well; he was heading in the right direction to cheer me up possibly.  
"It won't be one if I told you", he replied with a charming smile on his face, "Just keep your schedule free for next three days", he hinted with a wink.

I knew exactly what Aiden had on his mind and I gave him a nod agreeing to go along with his so-called surprise, since in a way it was in my favor. I didn't want to take too long to wrap things up with Wright either, because the longer I'd take the harder it will be for me. I walked back with him to the hall from where he collected his coat, telling me that he should head on his way and start preparing for my surprise. I saw him off from the mansion door and waved him goodbye out of formality, as he got in his car and drove away.

I let out an extremely exhausted sigh, as I turned back to head to my room. Finally, I could put this act to a rest and relax a little bit; it was weekend after all, and it was supposed to be peaceful but of course, you don't always get what you want. I sent the text that I had been typing on my way here, as I opened the door to my room. Wright was planning a surprise for me and it was about time that I plan one for him too, and that would need some preparations on my end as well.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading the chapter and I hope you enjoyed the well awaited break up. I bet a lot of you saw this coming but still would like to know your thoughts on the whole scenario. Did you think Kate was so dark that she was playing Leon from the start? Do you think Kate's mom should have tried to patch things between her and Leon, instead of siding with her daughter? What surprises do you think Aiden and Kate are planning for each other? Just feel free to comment on anything in the chapter or the story; I really like hearing from you guys and gals.

 **Adela** , thanks for replying to my question! :D

Lastly, I would like to apologize for the typos and grammatical mistakes that might have been confusing or annoying; I hope you could just look past them. I hope to see you next week, till then have a great time and take care of yourselves! :D


	53. The Trip

A/N: Hey everyone, I hope you are having a great day! I am really happy that you are reading this story and I am grateful for all the love and support. I would also like to mention and personally thank the **anonymous reviewer, Adela and MazerMooso** , for letting me know their views about the last chapter. Now without further ado, please have fun reading the chapter!

* * *

 **Chapter 52: The Trip**

* * *

 **(Kate's POV)**

I looked in the mirror while I put on lipstick, and once I was done with it I sprayed some perfume on myself. I checked myself out in mirror out of my natural tendency to do that. I grabbed a bracelet from my jewelry box and clipped it on, before moving away from my dressing table. I ensured that I had everything I needed in my handbag, and then started putting whatever I thought I might require later. I grabbed my phone from the bedside table and noticed that I had a text.

I was midway between replying to that text when there was knock on my bedroom door, which really startled me for a fraction of a second. I turned around to spot Francis standing at the door. He apologized for giving me a scare, before letting me know that that they had already loaded my luggage in the car and my bodyguard, Damien Cole, was here to take me to airport. I courteously thanked him with a smile for his services and told him that he can get back to his work or do whatever he is supposed to do, before turning my attention back to the text.

As I had expected, Aiden had planned a three days trip for us, now that we didn't have to hide the fact from my mother and he had no more bumps in his road. Although, he wanted to come and pick me up, so we could get to airport together but I told him otherwise; I was already obliged to spent 3 days on a trip with such a boring person as him and I could sure use whatever little time I have staying away from him. Sometimes, I really cursed the moment when I decided to go down this path; I should have properly thought about these dull consequences and annoying side quests.

When I was finished with typing and sending the text, I looked up just to notice that Francis was still standing near the door. It seemed like he had something very important to discuss, "You have something to say?", I asked him, grabbing my coat and handbag off the bed.  
He was slightly hesitant but he spoke, "As a matter of fact I do", he replied very politely and let out a decisive sigh.  
"Go ahead then", I encouraged him with an amiable smile, "And please don't make it too long; I have to catch a plane and be with the love of my life."  
"Whatever happened yesterday…", he began in a very serious tone.  
"I don't want to discuss it", I spoke not holding back the boredom off my tone. I know Francis and Leon were on very good terms but he didn't know the truth about Leon, so he wouldn't understand anything.

Francis let out a sigh, "I have always wished best for you…", he took a pause, "And I am not sure if Mr. Wright is best for you."  
"I know what's best for me", I said to him a confident smile, "You don't have to worry about it", I shook my head slightly, assuring him of my actions.  
"I hope you are right then", he spoke as if he was my father.  
"I am right!", I responded in a matter-of-fact tone and my phone buzzed in my hand.  
"You have changed a lot", he commented, as I read the message which made me frown and smile at the same time, "Or maybe you haven't", I looked up to see the old man shrugging at me.  
"Excuse me?", I said in confusion, asking him to explain himself and this sudden change of his heart.  
"I am sorry", he apologized with his usual respectful smile, "It's nothing; I'll head on my way."

I let out a really tired sigh and rolled my eyes a little; I really wanted people to stop giving me advices. I knew my options very well and I chose to walk down this path out of my own free will. I had my own reasons and own motives to do this, and of course they were all going to benefit me in the end, otherwise I wouldn't really be doing all this in the first place. I just wanted people to stop giving me advice because it was really annoying when people tell me the things I am already aware of. However, Francis's advice and words of concern touched me, and I felt glad to know that there is someone who truly cares about me, besides my mother and the guy I married.

My phone rang and I looked down at it to see my PA, Jefferson was calling me. I answered the call and walked out of the bedroom. He apologized for disturbing me and said that he just called to make sure, I got his message. I told him that I have received his message and that I have already talked to Daniel and Aunt Pamela to take over my meetings, which couldn't be cancelled or rescheduled. I also asked him to remind them about those meetings, since they were busy people of the company as well.

I was done with the call as I descended down the stairs into the hall, where I found my mother sitting on one of the couches, passing on some instructions over the phone call. When she looked at me, she smiled and told the person on the phone that she'll call back, before disconnecting the call. She moved to give me a hug with a smile on her face.

"Have a good trip", mom wished me with a slight smile, "And take care of yourself."  
"I will", I replied with a smile, "You take care of yourself too, and honestly you don't have to be here. I know you have a lot of work on your hands and I won't be here for another 3 days as well."  
"Don't worry about it, nothing is more important than you", she told me with a bright smile and caressed my hair as if I was little girl, "Besides, I like staying here", she added with a snobbish smile, as Amanda brought her hot drink.  
"Are you sure?", I asked her in confirmation, as we started to walk out of the house, "I mean I know how much you love your social work and I don't want to be a reason to keep your grounded here."

My mother let out a sigh, "I love you more", she spoke with a heartwarming smile, "And to be honest if I went back to my work, I'll be quite worried about you. My work takes me to remote places, where I have no contact with outside world and I might miss out on what's happening with your life; I just don't want to repeat my mistake", her eyes filled with tears, "I missed your wedding and I wasn't here to support you through Keith's death."

"Mom, it's alright!", I told her grabbing hold of her hands, "You came right away, when you found out and that was more than enough for me."  
"But it wasn't for me", my mother shook her head, "I couldn't face myself. So, this time when I leave, I want to make sure you are in a good and stable place. Now, I understood what Leon meant that night."  
"Leon is an idiot", I told her with a frown and she laughed out loud, "He's the last person you should be listening to."  
"He's a great guy, despite what you say or think or feel about him", she spoke like a wise saint.  
I almost rolled my eyes at my mother's kindness, "Alright! Now I should get going!", I said out loud to avoid listening to her praising Leon.

My mother let out another sigh and shook her head at me a little disapprovingly but continued to beautifully smile, possibly at my stubbornness. I gave her another tight hug and she wished me a safe trip once again, before I got inside the car. She waved me goodbye, as the car rolled into motion. As we passed the huge iron gates of the mansion, Aiden called me telling me that he was leaving his home as well and that he'll meet me at the airport. And like usual his talk didn't end there, and he continued to tell me how excited he was about this trip and everything else in between. I just inwardly sighed and told myself that it's going to be a long trip.

* * *

 **(Leon's POV)**

The elevator doors parted at my floor and I stepped out of it, making my way straight to my room. I used the key to unlock the door and stepped inside the room. For a moment I just stood near the door surveying the whole place, before slowly closing the door behind me. I left my luggage by the door, walked to the bed and sat at end of it. I rubbed my eyes a little, feeling quite worn out and again looked around the room. It was a nice and spacious room; the bed was comfortable too but it felt really empty without Kate.

I let out a sigh and lay back on the bed, closing my eyes to rest for a while. I had to catch a flight very early in the morning and I couldn't sleep properly last night, not that I would have slept better or longer if I didn't have to catch a flight. I felt really, really exhausted but I couldn't just get myself to sleep because my heart didn't feel at ease. It had just been a few hours since I last saw Kate and I was already missing her presence, very badly at that. I was always aware of the fact that I loved her but I never thought it would be this painful to be away from her. I really fell hard for her.

I let the tape of good memories play in my head, while I relaxed for some time. My chain of thoughts was interrupted when I heard my phone ringing. I retrieved my cell phone from my jacket's pocket and looked at the name of the caller. I put my thoughts about Kate aside, after all I was here to work and I would just end up jeopardizing the mission, if I let my emotions get the best of me. I sat straight up, sliding my thumb across the mobile screen to receive the call. I put the phone to my ear, saying out my last name in greeting.

I lifted myself off the bed and walked to the window of the room, while I listened to the caller on the other end, "Yeah, I am already here", I replied looking out the glass windows, "Alright, I am waiting", with that we hung up.

The moment I got off the phone, there was knock on the door and I walked over to get it. I pulled it open to find a short haired, petite woman smiling up at me, "Hey Leon, it's so good to see you after so long", she spoke with a smile  
"You too, Rebecca", I responded with a smile as well, "Please, come inside."  
"Age is doing you good, huh?", she commented walking past me and stepping inside the room.  
"And it's not doing anything to you", I humored letting her in and closing the door behind me, "Thanks for coming here on such a short notice!"

"Well no problem, I knew it must have been important if you'd go so far as book me a flight ticket and a hotel room", Rebecca said taking a seat on the couch, "So what's all this about?", she asked skipping to the business.  
I let out a sigh and took a seat across from her, "Honestly, I don't know", I told her the truth, "But I know we might need someone with a medical expertise on this case, and you're the only one I could ask for help."  
"You might need a medical expert?", she repeated in a puzzled tone.  
"Well I am hoping that we don't get to the point where we need a doctor", I replied with a slight smile.  
"Leon, but I am not…", she tried to say, pulling up a very concerned expression.  
"I know you're mostly into research now but I also know that you can do this, after all you're a trained field medic", I said in a matter-of-fact tone, "I would totally understand you don't want to be a part of this mission and I can arrange for your departure as well, but we could really use your help on this one."  
"Leon, you're being a little too formal", Rebecca said with an understanding smile, "I'll help you and that's why I am here."

I smiled at the young professor and expressed my sincere gratitude. I shared bits and pieces of my mission details with her, since I didn't have the liberty to discuss everything. I showed her the picture of the suspect and asked her to run it through her contacts in BSAA to see if they could bring up something on the man. I could have asked Redfield or Valentine but from what I had heard Valentine was still in rehabilitation and Redfield could be a little careless with such a task, not to mention the attention he might draw to this case. Rebecca was perfect to keep a bit of anonymity in this case, given her status in BSAA.

Hunnigan had already searched through our database but the guy wasn't listed in our records, so I was really hoping that BSAA has a file on him. However, if they don't then I wouldn't know whether to be relieved at the possibility that this guy is not associated to the dark world of BOWs or to be extremely cautious at the possibility that our lack of knowledge about him might pose a greater threat, if at all he's associated with BOWs. There have been times in my life, when I had to go in blind but I didn't want to take that sort of risk anymore because I had already put a lot on the line without even realizing it.

* * *

 **(Kate's POV)**

A bellboy of the hotel got the car door for me and I stepped out of the car. I took off my shades and looked at the grand hotel; it had a quite an eye catching art deco and neoclassical mixed architecture. The building looked old but seemed to be extremely well maintained. The steps leading up to the entrance were lined with slabs of White Marble and a red carpet was spread over the steps. The building wasn't that tall but it was huge, as expected of a well known 5-star hotel.

I felt a presence by my side and looked to my right to find Aiden standing next to me, checking out the hotel as well. He turned his head to me and smiled, literally obligating me return that smile. He asked if I liked the place he booked for our stay and I just gave him a nod. He tried to throw his arm around my shoulders but I started to walk, not giving him the chance to do that. I did come out here with him for a vacation but I didn't want any stupid news floating in the media yet and it was best to avoid any public displays of affection; not to mention I didn't hold any affection towards him and I wasn't fond of pretending to hold any.

Aiden walked up to the receptionist and gave his name to her, telling her that he made a reservation. The woman on the desk checked her system to confirm the booking, before ringing the bell on her desk twice. A male staff member of the hotel hurried over to her at the desk at the call. She asked him to carry our luggage and show us to our rooms, before turning and repeating the same to us and also wishing us a pleasant stay at their hotel.

"This way please I'll show you two to your room", the bellboy said taking the key from the receptionist.  
"Excuse us a minute", I said to them and turned to Aiden, "Can we talk for a moment?"  
"Of course", he smiled agreeing with me and we walked a little further away from the crowd.  
"You booked just one room?", I couldn't help but ask Aiden and he gave me a confused look, "I can't share room with you", I shook my head in negative.  
"What?! Why?!", he exclaimed in surprise in a really loud tone and he got the attention of the people around us.  
"Can you not make a scene here", I requested him forcing a smile at the passerby, who looked at us curiously.

"We are here to spend time together", Aiden asked me in a much more calmed down tone, "To enjoy ourselves and have fun."  
"Are you forgetting that we have to stay out of the spotlight?", I reminded him in a serious tone, giving him a pretty random yet convincing excuse because apparently this is the kind of situation where 'I don't want to stay with you' or 'You're desperate' won't work, "Let it be so we are here as friends and not as a couple."  
"But…", he tried to disagree with me  
"Do you want to be quoted as a second man and me as a cheating wife?", I questioned him a little furiously, "Let me write our love story, alright?"

Aiden let out a sigh, "Okay, I am sorry!", he apologized sounding really sincere, "You are right; we should get separate rooms", he added trying to sound convinced but I could see the disappointment on his face  
"It's alright!", I forgave him with a bright smile, "Now let me handle this", I added moving over to the receptionist, "Umm… excuse me but there has been some misunderstanding. We were meant to book two rooms but it seems our PA(s) have messed up. So I'll like to book another room please."  
"Yeah sure… Regular or Luxury Suite?", she asked me checking her system.  
"Luxury Suite please", I requested off her.  
"Your name?", she asked feeding my details into the system.  
"Mrs. Kate Kennedy", I answered with a smile.

The woman looked up from her computer screen and stared at me briefly, before getting back to complete the formalities with a slightly sullen face. Once she was done, she called up another bellhop and handed him another key, telling me that our rooms were on different floors since the hotel was pretty much full. I thanked her with a smile and she gave me a plastic smile, before we turned to head for the elevator led by the bellhops who were helping us with our luggage.

"Why did you use that guy's last name with yours?", Aiden asked me sounding really displeased, pulling up the sour expression and making sure that no one hears us.  
"The same reason, we booked two different rooms", I answered him in an obvious tone, "Everyone knows me by Kathleen Richardson, and very few by Kate Kennedy."  
"Oh wow you're a genius", he said impressed and smiled, as if he forgot that he was angry at me.

We didn't talk anymore, since we stepped inside the elevator and had the company of the hotel staff. The elevator doors parted at the 11th floor and Aiden exited it, telling me that he'll meet me in an hour or so. I gave him a nod and the elevator took me straight up to the 14th floor, where my room was. The bellboy led me through the corridor to my room, and unlocked the door for me. I stepped inside the room and he followed me in with my luggage. I told him to set it near the closet, and then sent him on his way after giving him a hefty tip.

I moved to lock the door after the concierge left the room, when I was startled by the sound of something falling on the ground. I turned around to assess where the sound came from and it seemed it came from the bathroom, so I walked up to it to check. I pulled open the bathroom door and was relieved to find that there was no one there and more than relieved to not find any pests. I closed the door and checked out the room a little. It wasn't the same as my room back home but well it met my expectations.

I checked the kitchen of the room and its refrigerator, which was filled with supplies. I couldn't help but notice that one of the water bottles was almost empty, making me frown a little. I pulled out the bottle and filled it, before putting it back inside. I decided to set my clothes in the closet, but before I could do that I noticed that the door to the balcony was open, which I didn't remember opening. I couldn't help but think how careless and irresponsible can people get, as I walked towards it.

I let my anger out with a sigh and stepped out in the balcony to enjoy the view from there. I couldn't help but smile, watching the distant blue sea that looked absolutely stunning from here. I bet watching a sunset or sunrise from this balcony would be no less than romantic. The thought had just crossed my mind, when I felt a presence behind me, and it made me turn to look back immediately. I closed my eyes, breathing out heavily and hurried back inside. I made a beeline for my bag and retrieved my phone to make a call.

* * *

 **(Kate's POV)**

I stepped inside the elevator and pushed the ground floor button to head for the lobby. When I stepped out of the elevator, I almost immediately spotted Aiden waiting for me standing next to the reception. He was talking on the phone so he didn't notice me right way but when he did, he smiled at me widely and waved, whilst he talked on the phone. I smiled back making my way to him at my normal pace, and then I noticed Aiden's smile fade as he looked at me.

I stopped in my tracks out of confusion and gave him puzzled looks, for just looking at me in such an odd way. I saw him dropping his phone and making a run towards me, yelling anxiously to me to move away. Before I could understand anything he literally swept me off my feet, not in a good away, and we both fell hard on the tiled floor on the hotel lobby. The next moment with an audible crashing noise the grand chandelier that was in the lobby hit the floor and its glass pieces flied everywhere.

"Kate, are you alright?", Aiden asked me panting a little.  
"Yeah I am fine", I told him with a couple of nods, "Thanks for saving me", I smiled up at him.  
"Oh thank god!", he said in relief, "Let me help you up", he said lifting himself up off the floor and giving me a hand.  
"What happened?", I questioned looking at the destroyed chandelier.  
But before Aiden could reply, "I am really sorry, ma'am", the manager apologized to us, as the hotel staff came to our aid.  
"I swear, I wouldn't have let go of the rope if that huge bug didn't come flying at my face", a young concierge spoke very nervously to us, "Please don't fire me, sir!", he pleaded to the manager.  
"That's alright it was an accident", Aiden said not taking any offense about the incident, "But try to be a little more careful next time", he almost threatened them, "And I'll be…"

"We really regret what happened", the managed cut him off fretfully, "And to make it up to you, you can enjoy our spa treatments at absolutely free of cost", he tried to wrap up the whole situation.  
"Oh that's really great!", I smiled at him, faking a furious expression, and Aiden tried to say something but I just put up my hand to stop him from speaking.  
"So you won't sue us, right?", the manager looked from one face to another, seemingly hopeful that he had successfully avoided the disaster.  
I hummed thoughtfully, "I'll think about it!", I told him in a very undecided tone, "Shall we get going?", I asked Aiden, who gave me a confused look at my indifference but didn't dare to contest me.  
"Yeah, let's move", he agreed giving the manager an unimpressed look.  
I heard the manager reprimanding the concierge as we walked away, "Oh…", I turned to address them once again, "Don't fire him, I can use a slave during my stay here."

The manager gave a somewhat horrified look and I chuckled in amusement, turning to leave, "So what's with the call and fast forwarding our plan", Aiden asked me as we made our way out.  
"Well I don't know, the room was creeping me out", I told him the half truth, "Maybe it's haunted", I shrugged.  
"Really?", he asked letting out a laugh, possibly doubtful about what I said.  
"Yeah", I said stopping to look at him, "Besides we are here to spend time with each other, right?", I quoted him from earlier, "If you don't want to do that, we can cancel this trip."  
"Hey, no!", Aiden said a little worried, "Of course I want to spend time with you."  
"Great! Let's go then", I said and got inside the car that was waiting for us.

* * *

 **(Kate's POV)**

I took a sip of my coffee and set the cup on the table, somewhat thoughtful about the past day and a half I spent with Aiden. I initially thought that I might be having quite a hard time, dealing with all the cheesiness that Aiden had planned for me, but I managed it fine. Starting from the flowers in the morning to expensive gifts and surprises throughout the day to taking me on little dates at exceptional places; it wasn't half bad and for a change he kept me entertained.

I couldn't help but smile contently, thinking how smooth everything was going. Everything was happening just according to plan, even though it wasn't that easy for me to make everything work in my favor, but I guess luck was on my side. I let out slight laugh at that thought, shaking my head a little and lifted the coffee cup up to my lips to take another sip. I glanced around, hoping nobody noticed my scheming smile, before looking over at Aiden, who was busy talking on the phone. He gave me a fake smile and I didn't hesitate to return it tenfold. He seemed to be pretty tensed; but well, I wasn't here to solve his problems or anything, so I just enjoyed my coffee while I waited for him to finish his call.

Aiden finished his call in about 5 minutes or so and walked back to the table with a smile on his face, "Sorry to have kept you waiting", he apologize taking the chair opposite to me on the table, "Important business call."  
"It's okay", I responded with a smile as well, "Are things not good at work?", I asked him and he looked at me a little bewildered, "You seem a little stressed."  
"Yeah you can say that", he let out a distressed sigh; "Nobody wants to test those medicines we developed, not even if we raise our bars for risk coverage. And like I told you the ones who agreed pulled back, after they learnt you canceled the deal. "  
"Oh I see that's really troublesome", I couldn't help but say, "You know what's funny though?", I asked him with a laugh and looked at me quizzically, "People following my lead; I mean it wasn't that long when someone told me I don't know how to run my father's business, I don't have leadership qualities and whatnot."

Aiden let out a laugh as well, "Oh c'mon you're doing a great job", he praised me in a very wholehearted tone.  
"You think?", I asked him in astonishment.  
"Yeah, I do", I answered with a couple of nods; "People don't have confidence in you yet; just give them some time and they'll warm up to you."  
"Maybe, who knows", I just shrugged doubtfully. I had a feeling that people would always be skeptic about my handling this position.  
"Believe me, I know!", he said with a weight in his voice, "My friends used to tease me about being too ambitious but look at me now. I am doing really good; of course except the clinical trial part."

I laughed at that a little and Aiden joined in with me, "You are a smart man, I know you'll figure it out", I said in an encouragement.  
"I really don't know what to do anymore", Aiden said a little sadly looking down at his coffee cup, "Well actually I do think that if you reinstated the deal with me then it'll be fine", he added looking up at me hopefully, "Can't you do that for me, baby?", he grabbed hold of my hand and kissed it.  
I let out a laugh once again this was the leverage I was looking for, "Well I have no problem signing that deal with you again", I told him the truth.  
"Really?!", he asked in a tone mixed with astonishment and happiness.  
"Yeah, as long as you let Richardson Enterprise take over Wright Pharmaceuticals", I played my card with a smile, "Don't worry you'll get to play the boss of Wright Pharmaceuticals and keep the name, but I'll hold the leash. That way you'll not have to worry about your research being stolen, and I'll know what drug is being tested; a win-win situation for both of us."

Aiden let out a laugh, "You're kidding, right?", he asked me and I shook my head telling him I was serious, "But earlier you were ready to do away with 50 percent ownership."  
"Well things have changed now", I stated the obvious, "Things are more dire for you; you're more desperate and it would be rude of me to pass this golden opportunity to take over the firm."  
"Kate, c'mon you can't be serious", he laughed it off and leaned back on his chair, "I can't sell my company to you; it's all I have."  
"And I am not taking it away from you", I cleared it out to him with a shake of my head, somewhat amused by the fact how ironic his words were at the moment, "Like I said you can do whatever with it, just that you'll have to get my permission."  
"Cupcake, I could really use your help here", he pleaded very sweetly, "Don't you trust me? I love you and I won't do your company any harm."  
"I trust you as a man but not as a businessman", I told him a somewhat half truth, "And please let's just leave our personal relationship out of this equation; it's called a business relationship for a reason."

"I know", Aiden let out a distraught sigh, "But munchkin, I was hoping that you could just help me and reinstate our contract."  
"I want do, I really do", I spoke trying to sound convincing, "But I have to answer to the people over my head and for that I have to know what does that drug do", Aiden didn't answer but just kept looking at me; it was really the right moment to throw a drama, "You don't trust me enough to tell me about it, so don't expect me to trust you either", I couldn't help but shrug, "I already showed you a way out of your problems", I spoke in a very serious tone, "It's up to you whether you want to walk it or not, but that's the only way you can sign a deal again with Richardson Enterprise", he let out a sigh looking to a side, "Or you can wait for me to die."

Aiden looked up at me sharply, "Kate!", he snapped at me, frowning in disapproval.  
"What?! I am stating the obvious", I couldn't help but say, "Given my track record, I've been cutting it really close every time. And according to my husband the people, who killed my father, want me dead now."  
"Kate, stop it!", Aiden raised his voice at me, "You know I am not really fond of the idea of you dying; my heart skipped a beat when that car almost hit you."  
"I know, I was there you were freaking out like crazy", I couldn't help but laugh thinking about it.

"It's not funny", he said being really serious about it, "I think your fake husband was right; we should get you some protection", I just hummed in response and smiled at the concern he was showing towards me, "By the way, who all know about our trip? I mean if we assume that car incident was an attempt to kill you."  
"Everyone knows that I am on vacation and it won't take long for people to find out where I am", I replied to him in a casual tone, "Especially if someone wants to kill me. I mean who knows, they are already keeping an eye on me, just waiting to kill me the first good chance they get", I added with a shrug, "That's why my husband didn't left my side for too long."  
"Let's not talk about that situation or that guy. I just hate both of them", Aiden spoke in quite a decisive tone, as he finished his coffee, "Let's get back to your shopping."

I smiled at Aiden and gave him a nod, agreeing to his wish to not talk about my death or Leon. After all, death wasn't really one of my favorite topics either and Leon has been quite an ache, which can't be cured or easily overcome. We called over the waiter and told him to get our bill, which he brought within a few moments. Aiden, being the chivalrous man he is, paid for both our coffee and snacks, before we lifted ourselves off the chair. He once again grabbed my shopping bags and we continued to shop presents for friends and family, and also stuff for the big date that he had planned for tomorrow evening.

* * *

A/N: Thanks once again for reading the chapter and I sincerely hope that you enjoyed it a little. I apologize for all the grammatical mistakes, typos and missing words, which might have confused you or hampered in comprehending the text. I would like to hear your thoughts on the scheme that Kate is putting to work. What do you think it is? How do you think, it would turn out for her? Are the goals, worth the consequences she faced so far? Also what do you think about Leon's mission? If you liked Rebecca's appearance, or anything else that you have a say on; please, feel free to let me know what you think. I'll see you all next week; till then take care and have a great time.

 **Adela** , I too think she should but Kate is stubborn child! xD Thanks for reviewing again.


	54. The Date

A/N: Hey everyone, I hope you are all doing great! I am extremely grateful to every one of you for reading this story and being such a great support from the start and until now. I would also like to mention **Adela and Shirahane Aikawa** for reviewing the last chapter. I hope you all have fun reading this chapter.

* * *

 **Chapter 53: The Date**

* * *

 **(Kate's POV)**

I let out a sigh of impatience and looked at the clock in my room; it was 7:45 PM in the evening and Aiden was supposed to pick me up at 7:30 PM. As far as I knew him, he was a really punctual man; he could show up way before the meeting time but never late but today his lateness was making me worry a little. I just hoped that he hadn't dropped his plans to take me on a date or changed his mind about me, after yesterday's talk. I really wanted it all to come to a conclusion because I was just getting bored of playing his kind of woman. I really wanted him in my bag tonight.

My eyes once again travelled to the clock in the room for the hundredth time. I lifted myself off the bed and walked up to the balcony's glass window, so that I stop looking at the time every now and then. Unfortunately, it was already dark outside and since I had a sea facing balcony, I couldn't see anything except the distant lights, which I think were buoys floating in the sea water. I spread the curtains over the window once again and walked back to the dressing mirror to make sure I looked perfect; what else could I do?

I brushed my long hair a couple of times because I had left them loose and it just made them more vulnerable to getting messed up. I moved a little further back from the mirror, so that I could see myself from head to toe in the mirror. I never really wore something someone else picked for me, but I couldn't help and be a little impressed how well this white and blue colored short dress suited me. It was a mid thigh length dress that had an open back, leaving my legs and back bare and susceptible to cold. Although it did have a modest neckline and long sleeves, but the fact that it was made of white lacey fabric wouldn't help me fight winter too much either. Fortunately, the floral patterned lace only covered the sleeves and my bust, lined over the soft blue silk that hugged my body down till my waist, after which the dress ended in even layered georgette frills.

My flower-shaped, white diamond earrings matched the floral pattern on the lace and the heart shaped blue diamond necklace went well with the icy blue color of the dress. All this coupled with sparkling blue heels completed my look for the evening. It might not save me from cold but it was definitely making me look hot. I smiled out of self satisfaction, whilst adjusting the pendant on my neckpiece a little, so that it's in the centre. I brushed my hair one more time, when my phone rang.

I picked up the phone immediately, not bothering to look at the number on the screen, knowing that it must be Aiden, "Hello?", I answered the phone.  
"Kate, how is it going?", I heard the familiar voice of an elderly old woman.  
"Mom?", I checked the phone to confirm.  
Mom laughed on the other side, "Yes, you didn't call me today, so I wanted to check on you. Am I disturbing anything?", she asked me teasingly.  
"No, of course not", I answered her sitting down on the bed; "I am still waiting for Aiden to pick me up for his big date."  
"Big date?", mom asked a little puzzled.

"Yeah he's going to propose, I think", I told her the truth.  
"Propose?", mom exclaimed over the other end, "Isn't it too soon?", she expressed her concern.  
"No, I don't think so", I told her shaking my head a bit, "I mean I already knew him and we almost got married, so I guess that's fine."  
"I hope you're right", she said with a worried sigh, "The way your life's been lately…"  
"Mom, you don't have to worry yourself to death about it. I am absolutely fine", I assured her of my wellness, "Aiden is a nice guy; he loves me a lot and he'll keep me happy", I gave her that worn out reason and excuse that women have for their partners.  
Mom hummed in response, "I really didn't realize when you grew up", she spoke in a tone of awe, "I am really proud of you, my darling", it felt very nice listening to that, "Anyways, I should hang up now, you have fun on your date, alright?"  
"Yeah, I will", I replied with a smile and with that we ended our conversation.

I looked at the time on my phone's screen, it was just a little over 8:00 PM, and I sighed out of boredom. For a moment, I thought of dropping this idea of so-called 'big date' but even though I really wanted to do it, I didn't because this all was very important to me and I had been working a little too hard for it, given all the sacrifices I made and the risks that I took. I kept my phone aside and moved to get a glass of water from the small kitchen, attached to the room. Just when I had drank some water, my phone rang once again.

I hurried to get it and this time I looked at it, before picking it up. Last time it was mom so it was fine, but imagine if it was some old grouchy director or investor; however, finally Aiden decided to call me. I took my time to answer his call, "Aiden, I have been waiting forever", I didn't hold back the displeasure off my tone.  
"I am sorry, baby", he apologized to me and I was glad that he was on the phone because I literally cringed at that endearment, "My plans got a little delayed but everything is fine now."  
"So where are you then?", I asked him since he still wasn't here.  
"I am just outside your room", he said and knocked on the door, making me walk over to it.

I opened the door, before disconnecting the call, "You should have just knocked in the first place", I said almost rolling my eyes at him.  
"I wanted to do something different", he responded with a movement of his shoulders, "By the way you look absolutely gorgeous, even though it's not what we picked yesterday."  
"Well I wanted to surprise a certain someone I love", I told him with a smile.  
"What a beautiful surprise", he said checking me out from head to toe, and I knew from the look in his eyes that I was looking good, "Shall we get going?"  
"Yeah, let me just grab my coat and bag", I agreed with him right away.

I picked up my long overcoat off the bed and pulled it on, with some help from Aiden Wright. I dumped my phone in the handbag and lifted it off my bed and we both exited the room together. We took the elevator down to the lobby and I could sense a bit of nervousness and excitement, whenever I looked at the man by my side. The elevators door parted and we made our way across the lobby to the car that was already waiting for us. We talked very casually about trivial matters, to not let anyone get the hint that we were on a date at the moment, but then again I didn't really consider this a date much like I didn't consider it a romantic getaway.

Aiden stopped the hotel staff from getting the car door for me and got it himself. I smiled at him getting in the car and hurriedly rounded off to get in the back seat with me. As the car came into motion, Aiden coughed and cleared his throat; and assuming that he wanted my attention, I turned to look at him. He was smiling as if he had won a lottery, and I knew that the winning prize was me. I smiled and inwardly laughed at his obliviousness, already patting my back for an Oscar winning performance.

"May I?", Aiden questioned holding up a blindfold to me.  
"I know which restaurant we're going to, so there's no point blindfolding me", I said laughing a little at such a silly thing.  
He smiled sheepishly, or should I say mysteriously, "Well I changed the venue", he told me, "That's the reason I was delayed. So may I?", he asked once again.  
I looked down at the black piece of cloth for a second, "Alright", I agreed to it, even though I wasn't really into this kind of stuff.

Aiden's smile widened and he didn't waste even a second in putting that blindfold over my eyes, telling me to not mess with it till we get to the venue. The moment my sight was blocked, I started feeling vulnerable. If I couldn't see things, it was similar to me being locked in a dark closet and I wasn't exactly comfortable when I was with Aiden but I hoped that he won't grope me in his driver's presence. I tried to remain calm and not think about the darkness, closets or anything of that sort, but tried to think of something that would keep me distracted till we reach our destination. I hoped and prayed that it was somewhere close by.

* * *

 **(Kate's POV)**

I felt the car coming to a stop and I didn't really have words to describe my relief; finally I would get rid of this blindfold. I don't exactly know how long I have been like this but for some reason it seemed like I have been in this state for far too long. Although, Aiden kept talking to me all through the drive and I managed to hold a normal conversation, but I couldn't feel at ease and I tried really hard to not let Aiden get the hint of it. I heard the car door open, and a weight shift by my side told me that Aiden was getting off the car and that was followed by the sound of closing the door. I felt a draft of cold wind on my exposed skin, as the door to my side of the car was opened.

"Aiden?", I called out to him confused, "Can I get this thing off of me now?", I didn't hold back the annoyance off my tone.  
"Just minute babe", Aiden said to me, "Give me your hand", and I reached out to grab his arm and he helped me out of the car, "Watch your head."  
"I would, if you undo this blindfold", I told him stumbling a bit to find my footing because for some weird reason the ground felt unstable, when I couldn't see anything around me, "Can I take this off now", I asked him not bothering to hide the irritation in my voice.  
"Yeah", he gave me the green signal.

I didn't waste a second to pull that thing off my eyes and I couldn't be gladder to have been able to see things once again; I have definitely been under appreciating the gift of sight all this time. I took a moment to visually assess my environment. We were standing next to a pier and there was an expensive seaside restaurant in front of me. I looked sideways at Aiden and he gave me a grand smile of self appreciation, or at least that what it seemed like. I sighed and shook my head in disbelief, thinking if this was the reason I had to lose my sense of sight?

"Is this the place?", I asked just to confirm, really unimpressed about this grand date.  
"Yeah", Aiden answered with a nod; his smile not faltering for one bit.  
"This is the restaurant that we made reservations yesterday", I reminded him just in case he forgot; "This is your big surprise, lying about changing the venue so I am astounded to know you lied?"  
Aiden laughed a little, "I didn't lie", he shook his head in negative, "I did change the venue and we are not going on a date to that restaurant", he told me and I gave him a confused look, "We are going there", he grabbed my shoulders and turned me to face the so-called new venue of our date.  
I was unimpressed and confused before but now I didn't know how to react, "There's nothing there but sea", I told him in a monotone.

"And that's where we are going!", Aiden said to me, clapping his hands a little and his voice filled with excitement.  
"What?!", I couldn't help but say, "You're crazy!"  
"C'mon", he grabbed my hand and pulled me along, leading me to the pier and I understood his plan, when a brand new yacht came to my view.  
"Hmm… impressive", I praised looking up at the yacht, "Looks brand new."

"Yeah just bought it, a few hours ago", Aiden told me looking up at it with pride, "And thought there couldn't be a better place to take you on date with me, so I got a captain and permits to set sail."  
"And that's what delayed you", I stated doing the rest of the math on my own.  
"Yeah", he smiled at me somewhat apologetically, "Do you like it?"  
"Yeah", I answered him with a smile, somewhat impressed at the lengths he was going to win my heart but unfortunately he didn't know that he probably has to sell his soul to accomplish that, "I do like men who spend a lot of money on me", I sportingly appreciated his efforts, none the less.  
"So shall we get on-board?", he asked me out of formality, holding out his arm to me.  
"Sure", I took up on that offer, hooking my arm around his.

Aiden and I climbed up the steps to get on the Yacht and then he offered to give me a tour of his new priced collection. I pleasurably consented to have a look around the ship, since there was nothing better to do there anyways. The boat had a couple of private quarters to stay; a common sitting room that also had a bar and recreational stuff; a kitchen where two cooks were preparing dinner and of course the control station, from where the captain was navigating us further into the sea.

Once we were done with that small tour Aiden led me to the foredeck, where he had arranged for the rest of our date to continue. When we stepped out on the foredeck, an attendant offered to take away our overcoats, although it would have been better to keep them on since we were outside and it's freezing out here. Both, Aiden and I handed him our coats and then Aiden walked me to a table that was set for two people. He pulled out the chair for me, before taking a seat in front of me, and the attendant moved to light up the candle, which was standing on center of the table that was set between us.

We both looked at each other smiling and the attendant bought wine for us. Aiden made a toast to us and we gently clinked our glasses together to commemorate that moment, before taking a sip from it. We talked a little trivially while we waited for our dinner and Aiden flirted with me a little comparing me to everything beautiful. It wasn't too long when a violinist came over to us and asked if I'd like to hear him play music, to which of course I agreed to since I do like hearing good music.

The violinist played a really beautiful piece very expertly that for moment I was hypnotized by it. For a few minutes, only the sound of the violin could be heard over silent sea waters. When he was done playing the music I applauded for his excellent performance and Aiden joined me in the same. The violinist took a moment or two, and then again began to play classical music, and soon enough he was joined by other musicians with their instruments, very much to my surprise as well as delight.

I looked at Aiden and just gave him a smile, when he lifted himself off the chair and asked me to dance, holding out his hand to me. I took his hand and we danced together to the slow music. I had to admit that he sure packed a lot of surprises tonight and so far he was running the race pretty strongly. I was actually enjoying this date contrary to my expectations. We continued to dance for some time, until the musicians' composition came to an end. We again clapped for them and they bowed down in courteous showmanship. Aiden thanked them personally and dismissed them, before we took our seats back on the table.

"So, are you enjoying your evening with me?", Aiden asked me with a smile, as the attendant filled our wine glasses once again.  
"Yeah", I gave him a nod, "I really love it so far", I told him the truth.  
"I am so glad to hear that", he let out a sigh in relief, "I don't want to mess anything tonight", he grabbed hold of my hand.  
I smiled at him, "Don't worry, we all mess up sometimes", I said in a matter-of-fact tone, "And it's all right as far as it can be corrected."  
"True, I agree", he said taking a sip from his glass.

"So you did this all by yourself?", I couldn't help but ask him. I knew for sure this date wasn't really his idea. He didn't have what it takes to please me, so there was definitely someone else involved in this plan.  
Aiden's face scrunched up as if he was caught red handed, "I have to be honest here, I did take someone's help", he admitted with a smile.  
"Oh, whose?", I questioned curious to know, who could have planned so well for me.  
"Your cousin, Vivian's", he answered my question, "I realized that you weren't really enjoying this trip that much, so I asked her for a little help."  
"Vivian, I should've guessed", it didn't come as too much surprise to me, "She knows me well and her creativity is not limited to fashion world."  
"Yeah", he agreed with me, "I would have never thought of hiring musicians for my date."

I let out a slight laugh, "You're really bending over backwards to get in my good books; you must really want something big off of me", I commented, giving him the cue that he could move along with the rest of his plan.  
"I do want something from you", he smiled looking down as if shying away or nervous, I couldn't really tell.  
"What?", I asked him with a welcoming smile.  
He looked up at me and took a moment, just blankly staring up at my face but his eyes had this go-getter look in them, "The reinstatement of that canceled business deal", he spoke with a smile and waited for my response but I kept my expressions neutral, since I was pretty good at it. When I didn't say anything or reacted to it, he laughed out loud, "I was just kidding", he told me still laughing, "You seemed so bummed."

I smiled slowly and then let out a slight laugh at his desperation. I knew it for sure that what he proposed, he meant it in all sincerity and it wasn't a joke, "But if you are serious about it, you know what to do to get my help", I stated it very clearly.  
"No, of course not!", Aiden just laughed it off, "I was really just kidding and wanted to see your reaction to it."  
"Oh I see", I responded with a smile and tried not to laugh at his despondency.  
"Besides I don't want to waste all these good credits on some petty business deal", he told me leaning a little over the table and winking at me flirtatiously.  
"Is that so?", I questioned tilting my head to a side, somewhat entertained at watching him trying to wriggle his way out of this cage.  
"Uhm… hm…", he hummed in affirmation with a dreamy look in his eyes that was clearly dripping with some sort of lust, "After all I am a businessman. It's better to have something for a long term than to have something that lasts for a short period."

"I wonder what that long term benefit you want from me?", I posed the question raising my brows at him, "I have nothing to offer", I added with a slight shrug.  
Aiden smiled looking in my eyes, "You have no idea what you have", he said with a little shake of his head, looking in my eyes. He grabbed hold of my hands and kissed them, "I can't describe how I feel every time I am with you. Everything, and I mean everything about you just pulls me in; your long silky hair, your gorgeous eyes, your lips…", he took a considerable pause looking at my lips, "Your beautiful heart and sharp intelligence; everything about you is wonderful", I smiled listening to his praises, "I just can't imagine my life without you anymore, and to be honest I was devastated to know that you married someone else", he told me clearly sounding hurt about that detail.  
"He was a mistake", I told him with a slight sigh, "I am already past him."  
"I know you are", he said with a couple of nods and a little smile of satisfaction on his face, "But today I want to tell you how much you mean to me. You're the best thing that happened to me", he let out a slight laugh, "And I never want to lose you ever because you're everything I want; you're everything I need!", he spoke in a voice filled with conviction, "You're my Ms. Right", he smiled with a somewhat dreamy look in his eyes, "And that's why I want to do everything to be your Mr. Right!"

We both remained in silence, staring into each other's eyes. The only sounds were the winds over the seas and waves crashing against the yacht's hull. I could see it in Aiden's face how much of a crucial moment it was for him; I could see that eagerness and longing in those hazel eyes for me. He was right where I wanted him and he has been there for quite some time; although he was making a credible attempt to escape but I had trapped him so well that he won't escape without anyone's help.

I couldn't help but feel a little proud of myself for accomplishing such big feat, not that it was too hard for me, but well a little self appreciation never hurt anybody. Besides my dad wasn't exactly around to pat my back so I guess I have to be the player and cheerleader myself, especially when my coach is an annoying idiot. The only wrench in the whole plot was that for some reason Aiden wasn't doing what I actually wanted him to do, but well I just have to be a little more patient, after all this was a game of patience.

I was the first one to smile and he didn't fail to smile back at me, "You're indeed an eligible bachelor, Mr. Wright", I said with a wink, making wordplay on his name and giving him the cue.  
His smile grew wider, telling me that he got my message, "Eligible enough for you?", he posed the question in an indirect manner.  
"Hmm… I wonder", I replied maintaining the suspense, "We'll know when the time comes."  
"Oh… c'mon…", he said out loud in exasperation and I laughed out loud out of amusement.  
"What?!", I played hard to get and tilted my head to a side, "You can't have some answers without the right questions." He let out a sigh and someone cleared their throats, making us look sideways.

It was the attendant who had been serving us wine, "I am sorry for the intrusion but the first course of your dinner is ready", he told us lifting the lid off the serving tray.  
"Oh finally, I was starving", Aiden said grabbing hold of the napkins, as the server set the two bowls of soup in front of us.  
"Now excuse me, I'll go help the chef with the main course", the attendant said and took our leave, once Aiden gave him the nod of affirmation.  
"Looks delicious, doesn't it?", Aiden asked me, as he lifted the spoon to start with his soup.  
"Sure does and smells appetizing as well", I answered taking some of the soup's aroma.

Aiden gulped in a spoonful of soup and let out a heavy breath of contentment, "This tastes amazing", he told me taking another spoonful of soup. I just smiled, dipping the spoon in the bowl of soup and tasting it as well, "How is it?", he asked me in a tone of anticipation.  
"It's great, I haven't had anything like this before", I answered him truthfully, gulping down another spoonful of that creamy soup.  
"I am really glad you are enjoying it", he said with a pleased smile on his face, "Picking out items for menu was the toughest job ever, among other things."  
"Is that so?", I questioned raising a brow, wanting him to elaborate.

Aiden started to tell me all he had to go through while preparing for this date, as we enjoyed the soup. How he had this realization that he should do something grander than just taking me to a seaside restaurant, and he came up with idea of having it on a yacht. But he didn't know how to make it special, so he called Vivian for help. She was the one who suggested the whole musical thing, and then Aiden managed everything on his own from buying a yacht to getting a crew and choosing the menu for tonight.

Aiden was telling me about his dilemma regarding the choice of one cuisine from numerous international cuisines, when I felt a sharp ache in my chest. I reached for my glass of wine thinking that I might have been drinking the soup a little too fast. I sat listening to Aiden talk but I suddenly felt a bit dizzy and somewhat nauseated, and the salty sea winds weren't helping me either. I decided to take it slowly and take my time with the meal, to keep it down in my stomach.

It was only when the server returned with the main course that Aiden paused to speak, "Here's your entrée", the server said setting the plates in front of us, "Oh I am sorry; did I bring it too soon?", he asked noticing that I had only half finished my soup.  
"No, I am feeling a little sea sick", I just told him with a polite smile, "I'll be better in a minute."  
"Just leave the meals here", Aiden said to him, "We'll call you when it's time for desserts, and give us a little privacy", he added with a meaningful wink.  
"As you wish, sir", the attendant said with an understanding smile and with that he left us alone.

We watched him leave before turning to look at each other, "So?", Aiden spoke smiling at me, "Can I ask you something?"  
"Yeah", I replied with a slight nod, ignoring the slight ache in my stomach.  
"Is it true?", he asked leaning over the table, as if wanting to have a better look at me.  
"What?", I asked him, since he didn't pose his question clearly enough, and coughed a little; maybe I was starting to catch a cold or something.  
"That you're allergic to mushrooms?", he asked and very slowly his lips contorted to a smirk.

I didn't have to verbally answer that question, as a sharp pain in my stomach almost made me let out reflexive scream. I held on to my stomach, trying to continue with the act but probably the discomfort on my face was too much evident that it served as an affirmation to Aiden's question. The smirk on his face just widened and I could clearly see the changes in his body language, as it became more confident, and he seemed to be shedding off his innocent and cornered businessman skin.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading this chapter and I hope you all enjoyed it, especially the end. I apologize for all the typos or grammatical mistakes, which might have confused or annoyed you. Now I have been quite excited to upload this chapter, so I would very much love to hear your opinions on it. Maybe you can rate how bad Kate screwed up on a scale of 1-10. What do you think Aiden plans to do with her? What do you think is going to happen from here on? Or anything else you want to comment about the chapter or story; please feel free to let me know. I'll see you all next week, till then take care and have a great time! :D

 **Adela** , thanks once again! :D


	55. The Gamble

A/N: Hey everyone, hope you are having a great time and a very **Happy Halloween** to each one of you! I am truly grateful to every reader that has stuck around until now. Thank you for all the love and support, it really means a lot. I would also like to mention **Shirahane Aikawa, MazerMooso and Adela** for reviewing the last chapter. Now without further please move on ahead and enjoy the story.

* * *

 **Chapter 54: The Gamble**

* * *

 **(Leon's POV)**

I walked through the well lit hallway of the hotel and knocked on the door of the room that was currently being occupied by the BSAA operative, Rebecca Chambers, who also happens to be a friend helping me on the current case. I heard her chirpy feminine voice from the other side of the door, asking me to wait a minute and I patiently waited for her to get the door, which she didn't take too long to do. She greeted me with a smile, as she let me inside her room and closed the door behind me.

"I was waiting for you", Rebecca spoke hurrying towards the couch set in her room, "You won't believe what I found out", she added sitting down and grabbing her notebook off the coffee table.  
"It's a day of surprises!", I said following her and taking a seat on one of the small couches.  
"Huh?", she looked at me confused, "What other surprises you had?", she questioned.  
"Nah never mind, not that important", I told her shaking my head, "You were telling me something", I pressed on the more important issue.

"Ah… yeah", Rebecca looked down at her notebook; "I just received mail from BSAA about that picture you sent."  
"Yeah, what about it?", I asked shifting my gaze to her notebook as well.  
"They found a match in our records", she turned her notebook screen to me, so I could have better look at the two pictures - the one I sent and the one from BSAA records, "It's not a 100 percent match but there is 50-50 chance it's our guy."  
"You mean the black marketer that's been presumed dead for more than three years", I pulled the notebook to check out the profile of the culprit.  
"Yeah he was working with Ricardo Irving and based on various testimonies as well as the documents we recovered from the Tricell, the BSAA presumed this guy to be dead", she pointed to the guy's picture on the right corner of screen, "And as you can see the resemblance, the headquarters wants me to look into the matter more closely and make sure whether this guy is the same or just a look alike because even if the possibility is rare it's not impossible."

I kept my silence since there was not much to comment and I was little too absorbed in reading the suspect's profile. This guy had been active since the Umbrella pharmaceuticals ceased to operate some 12 years ago. He met Irving sometime before the researcher joined Tricell and they both made a fortune by selling the BOWs in the black market. Unlike Irving, though, he served more like a peddling dealer, selling the virus' samples to anyone who could pay the price. Tricell didn't want any competition by others acquiring what they had, so they had the dealer in the question assassinated.

I stared at both the pictures long and hard, making comparisons and wondering if I really discovered an ex-black market dealer or if I was just thinking too much, after being involved in too many bio-hazardous incidents. Both pictures weren't identical but the slight discrepancies in the facial features could easily be explained as a result of minor plastic surgery, which might have been conducted during the period he went missing, of course it was only if he was the guy. However, what we had wasn't enough to apprehend the suspect but it did give us a ground to carry out further investigations. If he was who Rebecca claimed him to be then I might have caught a bigger fish than what I initially thought, and that too by pure chance.

I was once again forced into thinking about the decisions that got me this far and if the results pertaining to my actions were worth the risks. We were clearly unprepared for some of the major risks arising out of the situation and the conflict between what I should be doing, what should be done and what I wanted to do wasn't making things easier for me either. I contemplated my actions and possibilities of things going out of hand, and given all the circumstances, the chances of things getting out of hand were low unless… I shook my head not even wanting to think about that possibility.

I put Rebecca's notebook back on the coffee table and retrieved my cell phone from my back pocket. I typed all the new information we just found out as fast as I could and then sent the text, communicating the possible new risks involved. I had to wait for a couple of minutes before I received the reply and it took me another half a minute to open and read it. I already knew the response and my fears were realized when I read the text, making me smile a little at the cruel predictability of the situation. I hesitated for a moment and typed in another text; I didn't have to since I already had my confirmation but even so I did type what was bothering me and sent the message. I got the response almost immediately and it spread a smile across my face in a good way.

"Had to say something crazy", I commented looking down at the text and shaking my head in disbelief.  
"What happened?", Rebecca asked me in concerned tone.  
"Nothing", I told her shaking my head in negative, keeping my phone back.  
"So what should we do now?", she asked me in a very serious tone.  
"We should carry on with our plan and head out, what else?", I answered letting out a determined sigh.  
"Are you sure?", she questioned doubtfully, "It would mean…", she left her sentence hanging for me to understand it on my own.  
"Yeah", I affirmed telling her that I was aware of the risks involved; after all, this entire scenario had been nothing but a big gamble from the beginning.  
"I'll get my things then", she said lifting herself off the couch.

I just gave her a nod of acknowledgement and Rebecca stepped away to get whatever she needed. I had to wait just a few minutes while she collected her things and put what she deemed necessary in her bag. She checked her medical kit one last time, before shoving it in her bag as well. She then moved to retrieve a long dark green colored overcoat from the closet and walked back to me, as she pulled it on herself. She grabbed her bag and hung it crossway on one of her shoulders. It seemed she had prepared everything even before I got here.

"Are you ready?", I asked her, standing up.  
Rebecca gave me a nod, "Yeah I am ready", she told me with cheery smile, "I got everything we might need in my bag, even the antivirus", she added tapping her bag.  
"You got that?!", I couldn't help but ask her in confirmation, expressing my surprise.  
"Yeah", she gave me a nod continuing to smile, "I never leave home without it", she added shaking her head a little.  
"Wow, you are prepared more than I anticipated", I couldn't help but praise her and she smiled at me beautifully.

Rebecca walked ahead and pulled open her room door and checked the corridor, once before telling me it was clear. We both took the elevator down to the lobby and I drove us to the restaurant, where the suspect was expected to make an appearance. It took us about half an hour to drive to the place, and we casually talked through the drive to keep ourselves entertained. Rebecca wasn't really a very close friend like Claire but she was one of the few people I trusted, and given the current circumstances she was the best partner I could have.

I parked the car at the restaurant parking and we walked inside together. I had already made arrangements beforehand, so the manager showed us to the outside table that had been reserved for Rebecca and me. We sat across from each other and I looked at my watch, as a waiter brought us the menu. We were right on time, and as per our information the suspect would be arriving here shortly. Rebecca and I ordered drinks and meal to keep our cover whilst we waited for the guy to arrive.

"It feels like a date, doesn't it?", Rebecca asked, as the waiter brought us our drink.  
"Surely I might not be your choice of guy for a date", I commented with smile, grabbing my drink off of the table.  
"Why not?", she asked me with a smile, "You're a handsome guy, with a mysterious personality to boot. It's me who's gives off a little sister vibe to most men."  
I let out a laugh, "Well… you've a certain cuteness charm to yourself", I said and winked at her.  
She gasped in surprise, "Claire was right, you're a flirt!", she said laughing a little, "I wonder how your wife puts up with you", my heart sank a little at mention of Kate, "If my husband was like you I wouldn't approve of it at all", she added taking a sip of her drink. "Are you alright?", she questioned after a while, when I didn't replied for too long.

"Yeah, I am fine", I told her, forcing a smile and turned up my watch to see the time.  
"Well it's hard to tell anything from your face so I just asked", Rebecca said looking at her watch as well, "He must here by now, no?", she questioned looking back at me.  
"Yeah", I said looking at the entrance of the restaurant, searching for the person in subject.  
"You should call and check, if there's been a change of plans", she suggested in a worried tone.  
I shook my head, retrieving my phone from pocket, "It would be too risky but I have another way to check."  
"How?", the genius field medic asked me.

"I planted a bug earlier", I told her, starting the tracker on my phone, "The GPS on the cell phones couldn't be relied on, so put a nano tracer."  
"Excellent thinking!", she exclaimed appreciatively, leaning over to look at my phone screen, "So what's their position now?"  
"It seems they haven't left the hotel", I answered her, reading the location on the map.  
"That's strange", she spoke not keeping the bewilderment off her tone, "He can't get rid of tracer, right?", she asked me a little doubtfully.  
"Hopefully not", I wasn't really sure of it either but I really hoped that the suspect doesn't learn anything about the location tracker.

We both kept a close eye on the location tracker while we waited for the probable ex-black market dealer to arrive. Initially we thought there might have been a slight delay in the plans but the guy took so much time that we had our meals on the table but there was no sign of him at the restaurant. As for the location tracker it was blipping at the same place for past half an hour, and with each passing second I couldn't help but get worried a little. I was about to take a risk and make a call to know the situation when I spotted the blip finally moving and following the route to get to the restaurant.

We both sighed in relief and Rebecca thanked the heavens audibly, when we saw the blue dot move over the 2D map on my phone screen. We started to have our meal, eating very slowly since we didn't want to finish our dinner before the suspect's arrival. It took him some 15-20 minutes to get to the restaurant and I was glad that he didn't decide to take a detour, on his way.

"They are here", Rebecca said looking over my shoulder and I inconspicuously turned to see him stepping out of his car. We kept our eyes on him as he walked towards the restaurant and then he made a turn and headed in a different direction, "Where are they going?"  
"We have to follow them", I said leaving my meal and standing up to leave and Rebecca followed the suit.  
We hurried after them only to be stopped by a couple of the waiters blocking our way out, "Where do you think you are going?", the manager asked us.

I looked over his shoulder at the subject, "Look this is important, let us go", Rebecca said to him in an urgent tone.  
"Yeah, yeah… I am sure", he spoke not understanding the seriousness of the situation.  
"Look behind you, we have to catch to those people", I pointed at the people we were supposed to be following if not for these dumb people.  
"I am not falling for that", the manager shook his head, "You can't leave without paying the bill", he spoke condemningly.  
Rebecca and I looked at each other, "Becky go, I'll clear their bills", I almost ordered her.

Rebecca gave me a nod and didn't wait a moment for those men to clear the way for her, and ducked past them to make her way through them; something her petite stature helped her with. I quickly retrieved my wallet while the manager was asking one of the waiters to get our bill, but I didn't have time to wait for that bill. I pushed all the cash I had in my wallet in manager's hand and pushed him aside running after Rebecca. When I caught up to her, she was panting heavily trying to catch her breath. She looked at me and I could read the distress on her face.

"They got away", Rebecca told me shaking her head, "I am sorry!"  
"It's not your fault", I told her looking at our target getting away, "We'll catch up to them", and the former BSAA agent gave me a couple of nods.

I took out my cell phone and made a few calls trying to arrange a way to follow the suspect. Fortunately, with the given circumstances and my status as a government agent, it wasn't too hard to do. It took some10-15 minutes for the aid to arrive and we immediately set out on our way, following the trail of that blue blip. Things had already took a turn for worse when the suspect changed his dinner plans and now I just hoped that we could catch up to him in time, before he puts his much worse plans in action.

* * *

 **(Kate's POV)**

I looked at the man sitting right in front of me in astonishment and he just smiled at me in spiteful contentment. It was then that I realized whatever I felt wasn't because I was seasick; it was because I was having an allergic reaction from having eaten too much mushrooms. Aiden's gaze shifted sideways to my unfinished bowl of soup and now I knew the reason why it tasted nothing like I had before, because I never had mushrooms before, not after the very first time I was exposed to them when I was little.

The pain in my chest and abdomen intensified and I was so much dizzy that it felt as if the boat was rocking vigorously, as though it was stuck in a violent sea storm. Aiden relaxed back on his chair, picked up his wine glass and took a sip from it as if it was a very natural thing to do in this situation. He continued to smile at my miserable state of health, seemingly quite pleased about it. It wouldn't really take a genius to figure out that it wasn't an accident, from the way he was acting now.

"You planned all this", I stated the obvious, as my breaths began to fall.  
"Yes", he answered with a nod and without any form of hesitation in his voice.  
"Why do you want to kill me?", I asked him, at least I deserved an explanation.  
"Oh don't get me wrong I didn't want to kill you", he shook his head a little, speaking in a matter-of-fact tone, "Well not originally and immediately", he corrected himself tilting his wine glass a little. "The truth is I wanted to marry you; marry you and then kill you in due time. I mean you're one fine piece of beauty and it would have been waste to not get a taste of your flawless beauty", he checked me out hungrily, "I even had to kill your father to marry you, you know?", the revelation didn't come as too much of a surprise.  
"So what made you change your mind", I asked him letting out a slight laugh painfully.

Aiden gave up relaxing and almost slammed the wine glass on the table, spilling a little of it in the process and rounded up to me in a flash. He grabbed hold of my hair, lifting me up from my seat a little and brought his face closer to mine, "What changed my mind?!", he repeated my question in a low and angry tone.  
"The deal", I stated the obvious with a smile and he let go off my hair, letting me roughly slump back on the chair.  
"Do you know how much money it cost me after you cancelled that contract?", he asked me narrowing his eyes, pushing me back against the chair and towering over me.  
"Millions!", I answered him with a slight smile, not showing the slightest hint of being intimidated by him.  
"Yes", he said pretty calmly standing up straight, and rounded off to fill his glass with wine, "I tried so hard to get you to reinstate that deal, but you had to be stubborn and difficult as always. If only you had agreed to it, then I wouldn't have to do this you, and you could have lived a bit longer. You left me no choice, baby", he shrugged, "But no worries, I am going to recover everything after your death."

"As if…", I couldn't help but laugh a little at his wishful thinking, "You'll never get that contract back, even if I die!", I told him with weight on my voice.  
"Oh it'll happen", Aiden said very confidently, resuming his seat in front of me, "Slowly but surely!", he smiled wickedly.  
Even though I was getting worse by the second I couldn't stop a laugh escaping my lips, "How?", I asked him to elaborate his plans with a cough.

"Let's just say I planned for the one of the best nights to propose the woman I love dearly", Aiden looked at me and smiled widely, before continuing, "We go on this beautiful romantic date, where I am planning to propose to her by hiding a ring in the dessert… I guess the chef might be working on it as I speak now", he broke his explanation to throw in this little detail, "But we never end up reaching to the dessert because my lady love starts to have problems during our main course. We stalled thinking it might be seasickness but when things turned bad", I coughed a little, "I ran to the captain, asking him to head back to the land because we can't get medical attention in open sea. By the time we reached hospital…", he left his sentence hanging.

"I'll be… dead…", I breathed out somehow, asking myself to stay strong.  
"Bingo!", Aiden said with a snap of his fingers, "Then I'll be all sad and depressed, blaming myself for not taking care of that smallest little detail which cost me your life. At that vulnerable state I might end up leaning towards a warm and caring shoulder", he smiled once again, "Guess who's?"  
I closed my eyes to the pain and gathered all my strength to speak, "Vivian!", I was reminded of my dumb and love struck cousin.

Aiden couldn't be more right; it was definitely easier for him to get rid of me and achieve whatever he wanted by getting together with the clueless cousin of mine. Although, she was a smart woman but she was a little too much blinded by love to see Wright for what he was in reality. She wouldn't question his dark intentions or mysterious motives because in her eyes, he was righteous. Aunt Pamela's and Daniel's judgment will be clouded by their love for Vivian, and Aiden playing his charming cards won't help them either, even my highly perceptive father was easily fooled by him.

The pain in my chest rose exponentially and the air seemed to be getting thinner by the minute, making it harder for me to breathe. Every time I inhaled my lungs just burned in agony. I was really out of options here, if I have to save the company then there's no way I could let myself die here by the hands of this shrewd man. I had to think of a way to save myself, and if what I think is right then the ship's crew isn't on this plan with Aiden. I'll just have to call for help and hope that I am not wrong or that Aiden couldn't buy these people.

I tried to gather what was left of my strength to scream out for help but I was barely keeping myself breathing, yelling out loud seemed too difficult a task to accomplish. I cursed myself for not thinking about this before, when I could manage to call for aid. I took a deep breath and tried to shout out to the people on the ship for help, but I ended up coughing really badly. Aiden doubled up in laughter at my pathetic attempt, which just made my condition even more terrible that I slipped off my chair; knocking it off in the process.

"You were seriously not thinking about trying to call for help?", Aiden asked me and continued to laugh.  
"If you… hadn't… noticed…. I do need…. Help!", I said between the coughs and wheezes.  
"Yes, of course", he spoke in an obvious tone, dragging his chair in front of me, "But I thought you were a smart woman to know that you are barely hanging on", he spoke grabbing hold of my face and I slapped his hand away with whatever strength I could manage at the moment, "I guess you still have some strength left. I guess I have to wait a bit longer. The last thing I'd want is you telling the crew the truth. It would be quite troublesome."  
"So… the crew… is not… with you?", I managed to ask him with some effort, when it felt like my throat was sewing itself up, just to confirm.  
"No, they're not", he told me with a triumphant smile and then his smile faded. The next moment he lunged at me and snatched away my phone that I had been trying to hide from him, "When did you…", he questioned and his eyes travelled to my bag, "So falling over the chair was a farce", he spoke conclusively and then let out laugh, "Are you trying to call for help?", he asked shaking my phone at me, "Haven't you noticed cupcake, we are in the middle of sea. No dad to save you now", he spoke slowly shaking his head, "Already taken care of him", he winked with a devious smile and laughed out loud.

I had absolutely no physical strength left to put up a fight; otherwise I would have definitely slapped that smug smile off his face. My brain seemed to be shutting out and I couldn't think of any way to trick Aiden anymore. I tried to steady my breath but every single breath was excruciatingly painful, and it was taking every ounce of my power just to do the simple task of inhaling and exhaling. I really wanted to live but my body was failing me terribly. My chest was burning; my throat seemed to have been stitched up; my heart seemed to be slowing down and my head was spinning like crazy.

I collapsed to the floor completely, closing my eyes and tried to fight the agonizing pain along with my impending death. I didn't want to accept that this is the way I was leaving the world of the living but it seemed like I was out of options now. I wanted to cry out loud because of this unbearable pain but I was unable to do that with my throat being sealed. I felt fresh hot tears trailing down my cheeks, as I writhed in pain on the wooden deck of the yacht.

Aiden's voice became incoherent but he continued his rant, telling me that I should be grateful to him because he was reuniting me with my dead father. For a few seconds my pain ceded and then I felt a nudge on my arm, which brought back all the pain only intensified tenfold this time, and I realized Aiden had kicked me to check if I was out. He cursed seemingly frustrated telling me I was taking too much time and that I should let go because nobody is going to come and save me this time.

"Don't be so sure", I heard a familiar voice and turned my head to see Leon was here, holding Aiden at his gun point. I tried to smile at my husband but I don't know if I managed to do that or not. I knew for certain that Leon would show up, after all he has always been there for me and have aided me countless times. I knew I could always count on him to find me and I was glad that he did now, at least I could see him one last time and maybe say goodbye.

* * *

A/N: Thanks a lot for taking out time to read this chapter and I hope you had fun reading it. Also, I apologize for all the typos and grammatical mistakes, which might have confused you. Now I know many of you had already known that Leon would come to Kate's rescue but still I would like to hear your thoughts anyways. Is Leon just saving her out of duty or does he have feelings for her? Do you think they have a chance now to end up together now? And what are your personal expectations about their relationship or the story? Please feel free to leave your comment whether positive or negative, I really appreciate your feedback and it's a pleasure to know what you're thinking about the plot. I'll see you all next week, till then stay healthy and have a great time! :D

 **Adela** , well Leon came to rescue her and let's hope she says sorry to him because given her personality I doubt it. xD


	56. The Game Plan

A/N: Hey everyone, I hope you are all doing well. I am extremely grateful to every one of you for all the views, reviews, favorites, follows, love, support and extreme patience with this story. I would like to thank **MazerMooso and Adela** for the reviewing the last chapter. This chapter explains a couple plot elements through a series of flashbacks, so the part in **Italics is flashback**. I hope you have fun reading the chapter and that it doesn't confuses you.

* * *

 **Chapter 55: The Game Plan**

* * *

 **(Leon's POV)**

I looked down at my phone, observing the dark blue blip that pointed out Kate's current's location on the map. It was steadily moving over the surface of sea somewhere ahead of us. As I stared down at the blue dot, I just wished her to be fine, and even though I wasn't really the religious type, I did pray for her safety. There were fates worse than death in this world and I just hoped that I didn't make her sign up for such a fate. I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if something happened to her.

We had always been expecting things to fall out of order, something to go wrong all this time but everything went fine until the very last moment. Things came tumbling down when we least expected it and Wright managed to take Kate along with him on a boat into the open sea, where we couldn't follow them right away. I had immediately contacted the coast guards asking for their help to follow them and fortunately enough, they agreed to help us on such a short notice because it concerned a life and death situation, and within some 10-15 minutes we were back on Wright's trail.

Within those 10-15 minutes Wright's yacht had covered a considerable distance and he was successful in isolating Kate away from me. Now I wouldn't be able to protect Kate if she gets in trouble or the trouble gets to her. I hit the guardrails on the deck of the boat out of frustration, feeling powerless to deal with the current situation. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath to calm myself down, when I felt a presence behind me and I looked over my shoulder to spot Rebecca.

"Are you alright?", Rebecca asked me with a slight smile, moving to stand next to me.  
I let out a sarcastic laugh, "Yeah… I am fine", I replied to her in a monotone.  
"But you're worried about your wife", she stated in an obvious tone and my hand gripped the railings tight.  
"How did you figure it out?", I asked her not denying the fact.  
"I saw you taking out your frustration on the railings", she told me with a shrug, "Of course your face is a blank slate", she added with a sigh but I already knew that.  
"I see", I didn't really know how to respond to that and once again turned my head to look at Kate's location on my phone.

"You know maybe we should contact the captain of that yacht and ask him to turn back", Rebecca spoke after some time, "This way we will catch up to them faster."  
"We can't do that", I told her shaking my head, "We don't know if the crew is working for him or not. If Wright has bought the crew as well then we'll just be letting them know that we are after them and even if the crew's not in the plan and the captain does agree to turn back the yacht, Wright would notice it right away. In both of the scenarios we would be ripping Kate off with the crucial time she has alive on that boat. We would definitely get to that boat sooner or later but the chances of Kate surviving all this will reduce", I explained it out to her.  
"Yeah you have a point there", she said heaving out a heavy sigh.

Rebecca didn't say anything after that and became completely quiet, seemingly thoughtful about something. I chose not to disturb her thinking process, not that I had anything to say to her anyways. I just concentrated on keeping track of the blue dot on my phone, since it was the only assurance I had that we were getting closer to Kate and that I will find her soon enough. But then again it was not a matter of just finding her; it was a matter of finding her safe, and weight of that fact was a little too heavy on my shoulders.

I just can't deny the fact that Kate wouldn't have been in danger right now, if it wasn't for me. I literally pushed her in the harm's way and I was practically the reason that she was defenseless right now. It was because of me she acted the way she did. I couldn't help but curse the moment when it all began and the flashes of that night rolled in my head.

 _I clearly remembered the day; it was the day of the Christmas. When everyone was celebrating with their family, Kate was lying on a hospital bed and I wasn't any better, having nearly escaped freezing ourselves to death. However, I got better by the Christmas morning and tried to find proof to put Clark behind the prison, while Kate was kept in an emergency room and even I wasn't allowed a visit. It was only by late afternoon that I was allowed to be by her side and it was only late in the evening when she opened her eyes._

 _I was happy to see her awake but I could clearly read the distress that my presence caused her. She went into an angry fit about it all and I had to kiss her to silence her. I really couldn't understand her motives for wanting to send me back, but the moment I kissed her, it was all clear. She was scared! It was probably her protective instinct to send me away because I had been putting my life on the line for her, and she was afraid that she'll lose me too. She had told me that once before that she couldn't stand watching me get hurt and she just wanted to make sure that I don't end up the same way her father did._

 _Before I could say anything in assurance, we were interrupted by her mother and step sister stepping into the room, and not long after that the doctor, nurse and the two police officers joined in the crowd. It was very late when they all left and I finally got to be alone with her, but knowing that she needed rest I thought it better to keep it for the next day. It wasn't long before I had lied down on the couch to sleep when I heard her call my name._

 _"Leon", I turned my head to look at her sitting up on her bed looking at me, "Why did you asked me to act hostile?"  
I sat up straight, "You should rest", I said to her.  
"Tell me!", she pressed on it and I walked up to her bed. It was dark but I could make out the determination on her face.  
"I thought we were being spied on", I answered with a sigh, sitting next to her on the bed, "Thought it was in our best interests to act that way", I told her the truth, "But it was just Annie and your mom."_

 _Kate looked away from me and closed her eyes, "Please don't get me wrong but you should really go", she requested of me once again, and her voice wavered as she spoke those words, "Before anything happens to you."  
"I am not going to leave you", I told her as earnestly as I could, shaking my head in negative.  
"Please, Leon I don't want to see you get hurt", she contested my decision, as tears welled up in her eyes, "I lost my dad and I can't stand losing you as well. Please!"  
"Kate", I spoke cupping her face in my palms and turned her to face me, "Look at me, I am here! As fine as I can be; everything is fine and nothing's going to happen to me. There's nothing to be afraid of", I tried to ease her insecurity.  
"He is still out there and he won't stop", she spoke really fast in an extremely frightened tone, "You have to go!"_

 _"Clark is not going to hurt anybody, I promise you that", I assured her as earnestly as I could.  
Tears streamed down her face, "You don't understand", she shook her head, "You have to go!", she cried, "It's not that simple!"  
"What do you mean?", I couldn't help but ask. It didn't seem Clark was the reason for her paranoia, "Why are you scared? What are you so afraid of?", I pressed on it, "What are you not telling me?", she didn't say anything and pursed her lips tight, "Kate? Please tell me what do you know?"  
"I don't know anything", she shook her head in negative vigorously, "I just can't shake off this feeling."  
"What feeling?", I asked her, looking in her eyes and she seemed reluctant to confide in me, "As wild as it may be, if it's bothering you then I'll have to fight it, after all I have to fight your nightmares right?"_

 _Kate let out a laugh through her tears and gave me a nod, "I think…", she took a deep breath, "I think Aiden is behind all this."  
"Your ex-fiancé?", I asked just to make sure and she hummed giving me a few nods, "Why?"  
"I don't know but…", she spoke in an uncertain tone looking sideways as if recalling something, "I have been thinking a lot about whatever is happening and I might be totally wrong but I guess dad tried to warn me about him. I am not sure… he was coughing a lot in his last moments but I guess he tried to tell me to not get married", she looked back at me, "He told me to run away which was logical because if the murderers found me they would try to kill me too but why would my father ask me not to get married."  
"Because he knew that your fiancé wasn't a good man", I said somewhat conclusively, "But that's not all, is it?"_

 _Kate gave me a doubtful look, "Leon, it doesn't make any sense", she shook her head, not wanting to go in more details.  
"Kate, if something doesn't feel right then the least you could do it investigate it", I encouraged her to speak.  
"I didn't think of that warning much", she continued, "But a week after dad's funeral Aiden tried to talk me into marrying him and he was quite pressing about it, telling me that it doesn't have to be a grand wedding ceremony. He told me that he loves me and we could have a civil marriage. But I told him I don't want to marry him, and he got really upset. He did look calm and composed on the surface but he was very upset, I could just feel it."  
"He didn't try to convince you anymore?", I asked her trying to understand the situation a little bit better..  
"He did", she answered with a nod, "He was quite regular in calling and checking on me. He is always suggesting for us to get married and that my father would have wanted the same thing. It only came to a stop when he had to leave for an overseas business trip to Eastern Europe, but he used to mail me quite regularly, telling me he's on the move or something or the other. I had told him to stop but again he got very upset and said we will talk it out when he returns. No matter how strongly I rejected him, he still kept clinging on to me that eventually I had no option but to ignore him."_

 _"He didn't contact you after his return?", I questioned her once again.  
"I don't think he has returned yet", she answered me with a shake of her head accompanied with a shrug, "I know he'll contact me, once he gets back and he won't be happy to see you."  
"So you're saying he doesn't know we are married", I asked her with a slight laugh, after all it was all over the news.  
"He probably knows and I have personally told him a lot of times but he thinks I am joking and not a thing has changed about his mails", she replied apprehensively, "And that's what scares me."  
"Maybe wherever he is, the news hasn't reached him yet, after all the news wasn't something that was worthy of being an international news", I tried to ease her paranoia a little.  
"No, Leon, you don't understand!", she almost snapped at me and tears filled up her eyes once again, "I don't know how but I am sure he's keeping tabs on me and even if he isn't keeping himself updated about me, he's still in contact with Vivian and she must have told him about us. He knows I am married and he's not happy about it because everything and all of this started after we got married! That's why I am asking you to leave…"_

 _"I am not leaving", I told her putting a weight on my voice, "And that's final!"  
"Please!", Kate requested of me and tears streamed down her face, "I don't want to lose you!", she repeated once again.  
"And I don't want to lose you either", I said pulling her into a hug, comforting her as she cried on my chest, "I am going to stay next to you, right where I belong. Whatever it is we can figure it out together. You just have to have a little more trust in me. Can you do that, Mrs. Kennedy?", I questioned looking down at her. _

_Kate's face filled up with blood and like always she blushed, when I referred her with my last name, as she nodded in agreement in response to my question. I wiped the tears off her gorgeous face and kissed the side of her forehead lovingly, telling her that she doesn't have anxious anymore and made my grip tight on her protectively. I felt a little at peace after regaining her confidence but still there's a lot on my mind._

 _As I held Kate, I took my fair time processing what she had just told me about her ex-fiancé. The guy's behavior, from whatever I had heard from Kate and Vivian, has always struck out to be very odd to me. There was no doubt in my mind that he was a very cunning and manipulative man. He just knew what he had to say to Vivian to make her agree to his and Kate's wedding. He had also tried to unsuccessfully manipulate Kate, but she had been already too scared to trust anyone and hence he couldn't achieve his goals._

 _We had very little to go on; it was almost nothing but whatever Kate did take note of did make sense to some extent. I couldn't rule out the possibility that maybe her ex-fiancé was obsessed with marrying Kate. I wasn't sure whether it was because of her riches or just because he actually loved her but I was more than certain that it wasn't in a good way. Kate's father might have learned about it and wanted to stop the wedding, which gave her fiancé enough reason to get involved in this murder. The possibility was as thin as a thread but it was there._

 _"What are you thinking?", Kate's words pulled me away from my thoughts.  
I looked at her and smiled, as she pulled away from me, "I am thinking", I began shifting my position to sit by her side and throwing an arm around her shoulders once again,  
"That my marriage is in threat", I joked, making her lie back down with me, "And I have to do something about it."  
"What?", she asked turning to her side and putting an arm across my chest.  
"Set a bigger trap", I replied with a smile, looking down at her.  
"What do you mean?", she asked in a puzzled tone.  
"Initially I was thinking how to make Clark confess of his sins but now your ex in picture, we'll have to account for him as well", I explained it to her, "If you are right then we have to make your ex confess of his crime as well."_

 _"How are you going to do that?", Kate asked me slightly confused.  
"I'll need your help", I told her and lines of worry ran across her face.  
"What do I have to do?", she asked me, even though it was evident from her expressions that she was scared about it all.  
"Do what you had been doing until now", she gave me a puzzled look, "Pretend to hate me", I told her with smile and she smiled back at me weakly but genuinely, "And we have to think of some way to pull your ex-fiancé back in the country because there will be no point setting a trap when the prey is not around."  
"I guess I can do something about that", she didn't shy away from acting out our plan.  
"Whatever you do, it should be subtle", I gave her a word of caution, "Do it as indirectly as possible."_

 _Kate gave me a nod in agreement, snuggling close in my arms and we slept holding on to each other that night. And starting from the dawn of next day we carried on the act of the couple going through a rough time. She dug through the business deals between her enterprise and her ex fiancé's company to find a way to bring him back to the country. As per our expectations he did come back almost immediately and quite expectedly enough he still had a strong flame for Kate, which he made pretty obvious by showering her with bouquets on his first day back in the country._

 _Now we only needed to see if the torch Wright held for Kate was strong enough to burn her if his love turned dark and if his feelings were true or not. Kate was the only one who could test those flames for their strength and authenticity. However, Kate had already made a bold statement of disinterest by running away from their wedding and marrying me, so she couldn't approach him right away. Fortunately enough we were already pretending to be a couple on shaky seas._

 _We tried our best to be distant from each other when we were with people but still we were cautious enough to not make it too obvious, so as not to lose the credibility of the act. Kate was an awesome actress and she played the part of spoilt princess well, as for me I had very little to do. All I had to do was deny her hostility towards me and since it was the truth I didn't have too much problem playing my part. On the surface our relationship was in dumps but behind the scenes it was always strengthening. But even when we were alone together we couldn't rest our act and always had to be on guard because anyone could walk in on us at any time. Often I had to make some extra efforts to present the discord between us._

 _"What are you doing?", Kate asked when she saw me rearranging the beddings.  
"Leaving a small clue for whoever notices", I told her setting a couple of pillows in a line in the middle of the bed, and then shabbily covering it with a blanket.  
My wife let out an amused laugh, "Nobody is going to see that but the maids", she told me in a matter of fact tone, "And I don't think my maids will pass on this information to Wright."  
"Maybe", I shrugged and sensed her presence just behind me, "You'll never know", I added, as she wrapped her arms around my torso and hugged me close from behind, taking me by surprise. "What are you doing?", I asked turning my head to look back at her, only to receive the kiss that was meant for my cheek on my lips, "Leave me", the last few words lost their impact due to that sweet amorous kiss._

 _"No!", Kate flat out disagreed, making her grip tighter and burying her face into my back.  
As much as I liked being in her embrace, I knew that it's something I couldn't have at the moment, "Kate, leave me!", I repeated myself with an evident weight on my voice and grabbing hold off her arms to pull them away but didn't actually do it thinking I might end up hurting her, "Somebody could walk in on us any moment", I reminded her of our act.  
"I don't care", she spoke like a kid and clung on to me, "I am bored and I don't want to do this anymore."_

 _I couldn't help but let out a laugh, "So you were enjoying it for past two weeks?", I questioned raising my brows at her.  
"This is your way of taking revenge on me, isn't it?", she asked me, putting her chin against my back and narrowing her eyes at me in suspicion.  
"Maybe", I just played with her, "Now let me go", I told her yet again.  
"Fine!", she said releasing me, "Have it your way!", with that she threw a punch on my back, cursing me out loud.  
I chuckled since I didn't even feel it, "Thank you", I said with a slight smile, turning to look at her._

 _Kate just shot me an irritated and displeased look, before moving to the dresser to put on her makeup. I sat at the end of bed to pull on my shoes, not missing out on the fact that perhaps I had put her in a bad mood. As more days stacked up, it just got harder and harder for her to carry on this game of pretend because she practically hated treating me like a pest. At times she just wanted to drop everything that I had to literally push her to carry on the act, pretty much to her annoyance. The fact that I don't mind any of that hostile treatment infuriated her even more and worked in our favor, as it somewhat fueled her act and made it seem more authentic._

 _However, Kate couldn't stay mad at me for long and her curiosity or concern always made her drop her childish tantrums, "What did Aiden say?", she had asked me, the day she had a meeting with him, as she took a seat by my side on the couch.  
"Nothing you should concern yourself with", I replied in a monotone, cutting the conversation short, "And you should get back to your chair."  
She kicked my foot out of irritation that I barely felt it, "You talk to me whenever you want but don't talk when I have to talk to you", she expressed her displeasure.  
"I talk…", I began.  
"When it's necessary", she cut me in between mocking my monotonous way to talk, "But have you considered that I have only you to talk to, and that's why I want to talk to you even if it's unnecessary."_

 _"Are you trying to emotionally blackmail me?", I asked her with a smile of amusement and she frowned.  
"I hate you", Kate said grabbing my face and placing a kiss on my cheek, which left a noticeable imprint of her lipstick.  
"Kate?!", it was my time to express my annoyance, rubbing the lipstick mark off my cheek, "If somebody noticed…"  
"Then we can drop the act and live happily ever after", she said in a matter of fact tone, cutting me in between, and crossed her arms, "I am tired of this act now. It's hard being this way all the time. I mean you get to play the easy part and be yourself, and I am stuck with playing the royal bitch, who's on a constant PMS", she complained and I couldn't help but let out a laugh at that comment, "It's not funny!", she glared at me quite seriously, "I really hate treating you like trash", she almost mumbled in a gloomy tone, looking away._

 _I let out a sigh, totally understanding the predicament she was in right now. It was easy for her to pretend to be a snob and shut me out, but it hurt her to send insults my way, "Kate", I called out her name and she turned her head to look at me, "I know you don't mean it and it's okay", I told her grabbing hold of her hand, "It'll be over soon."  
Kate almost jerked her hand off mine and for a second I thought she was going to argue about dropping the act but her hand went to touch my forehead, "My god! You're burning up with fever", she said and lines of concern ran across her face, "No wonder you look so pale."  
"I am fine", I told her touching my own head, which didn't seem that warm as she was claiming it to be.  
"No, you're not!", she said raising herself off the couch and walking towards her desk, "I told you in the morning to stay home and get some rest. You didn't give yourself enough time to recover after the lake incident and have been overworking yourself", she spoke searching something in her handbag._

 _I couldn't help but let out an amused laugh at her exaggeration, "All I have been doing is paperwork", I said pointing at my laptop, as she walked back to me.  
"It's still work", she said taking a seat by my side and filling me a glass of water, "And you even sat through that stupid meeting", I tried to say something when she hushed me, "Now stop arguing and take this pill, it will make you feel better", she added holding out a glass of water and the pill in her palm for me.  
"I don't need this pill", I told her, "I'll recover on my own", I added not taking it from her hand. I wasn't really fond of medicines.  
"That's what you said in the morning", she frowned at me, "You're only going to get worse, if you don't take it", I gave her a look of disagreement and she let out a sigh, keeping the glass down. I thought she gave up but she grabbed my collar and brought her face closer to mine saying, "You gulp down this pill or I am going to paint your entire face with my kisses."_

 _Any other day that threat would have been an opportunity at which I would have jumped on without thinking twice, but at that moment I could only do so much as smile at her and nod. Kate smiled beautifully, letting go of my shirt and I felt slightly disappointed to have missed that golden opportunity. I guess this distance between us bothered me more than I had realized. I took the meds from her and gulped them down with some water, missing the feel of that loving and caring warmth._

 _"Happy?", I asked her, putting the glass back on the table.  
Kate closed the distance between us once again, put a hand on my lips and kissed it, "Very happy!", she replied beaming at me brightly, "Why are you frowning now, I didn't put lipstick on you", she showed me the back of her hand.  
"It's nothing", I replied with a sigh, I couldn't possibly tell her that I was subconsciously irked by her not kissing my lips.  
The smile on her face widened, "You are angry that I didn't kiss your lips", she figured it out on her own.  
"It's nothing like that", I denied it, looking away from her. She had become quite proficient in reading me.  
"Okay no kisses for you from now on", she made a declaration unto me.  
"Alright", I gave her a nod; it wasn't like I was dying for her kisses or anything._

 _Kate laughed by my side and I gave her bewildered look, "You're frowning again, you know", she told me between her chuckles. I cleared my throat, trying to relax my face to make it seem normal and it made her laugh even more.  
"Anyways you have that board meeting about Clark issue tomorrow", I said changing the subject.  
"Yeah", she gave me a nod and let out a sigh, "Last day in this cabin probably", she looked around the office with a sad smile on her face.  
"Why are you thinking that?", I asked the reason for thinking such a way.  
"My sources tell me Uncle Dave is trying to win over the directors' trust, so that they side with him tomorrow", she replied speaking in a matter-of-fact tone, letting out a sigh, "And they might end up removing me from the office."_

 _"Why?", I asked slightly bewildered, "You are handling the business so well."  
"Well they don't care about that anymore, it's more about reputation now, which is directly linked to the enterprise's reputation they are associated with", Kate explained it to me in a quite objective tone, "And I have been in news for not very good reasons. Also, they believe me to be the one who is responsible for telling media about the incident, when it was actually your doing", she pouted at me.  
"Well it did get us what we wanted", I told her the truth, "It's backing your culprit into a corner slowly."_

 _"How did you know that Susan would go along with your anonymous tip?", Kate asked me in slight tone of uncertainty.  
"Because from what I know her career still had no progression, she was still trying to get scoop on you and she basically hates you for humiliating her", I answered her in a matter of fact tone.  
"How do you know all that?", she posed another question.  
"Because she's a terrible undercover reporter to think that she'll be unnoticed if she camps outside your home and office and follow you everywhere for scoop", I told her letting out a slight sigh.  
"Oh she does that?", she acted surprised, "I never noticed it", she said with a shrug, playing oblivious and I gave her a serious look, since I had caught her rolling her eyes at the rookie reporter several times, "Okay, I just wanted to see how long she's going to keep that up and I guess she got the scoop she wanted because I haven't seen her anymore since we returned from the resort."  
"Yeah seems like it", I agreed with her, letting out a sigh._

 _"So anyways why were you asking about the board meeting?", Kate asked me going back to the original topic, "And what was all that about wanting to buy Wright's company? Are you thinking about switching careers or something?", she questioned not keeping the bewilderment off her tone.  
"No, I am not switching careers", I cleared her doubts, shaking my head in negative, "I like what I do."  
"Good", my wife expressed her appreciation towards me, "Just so you know I am not into boring businessmen; I am more into stubborn and reckless secret agents", she added with a wink, not leaving out the opportunity to point out my flaws with the brightest smile on her face, "Preferably with blond hair, blue eyes, toned abs, standing 180cm tall with blood type A, loves bitter coffee, not a morning person, dresses somewhat shabbily but still manages to look handsome, lives in an apartment that has a kitchen in a living room for some reason…"_

 _I couldn't stop myself from chuckling wholeheartedly at her peculiar way to describe me, "That's quite specific", I spoke raising my brow at her.  
"So what?", she replied in a carefree tone, "I won't settle", she crossed her arms, "It's either him or no one else."  
"You might want to keep your options open like I do", I suggested and those last few words earned me a slap on my shoulder.  
"Do you want to die, Kennedy?!", she asked me pouting in displeasure and narrowing her eyes at me furiously.  
"Definitely No", I replied with a shake of my head, "Not now that I have everything I could ever ask for right in front of me", I told her with a sincere smile on my face and she blushed returning my smile, "Emotionally blackmailing, threatening and expertly diverting the topic to stretch on the conversation", I added letting out a slight laugh and my wife sportingly joined in with me._

 _We shared a brief laugh together, "So, tell me why did you ask me to buy Aiden's company?", Kate asked once she stopped laughing.  
"I just wanted to know if he loves you more or the power that comes from being with you", I answered her question, "After all the approach is the same to reach both the goals."  
"Hmm… true", she agreed with me, "So what did you figure out then?", she asked me curiously.  
"I am sorry sweetheart but unfortunately you lost", I told her the truth with forced sigh.  
She clapped her hands happily, "Doesn't that mean we can drop the act?", she asked clearly excited about the possibility.  
"No, we can't", I replied shaking my head and she whined in disappointment, "You need to keep up this hostile act and give him the opening he needs to get close to you but don't play by his rules. We need to keep the leash tight on him."_

 _"Alright", Kate said letting out a somewhat defeated sigh, "I'll keep it so tight that I hope it chokes him to death", she joked in a very serious tone that it made me let out a laugh, "And what were you saying about the board meeting tomorrow?", she asked.  
"I was wondering if I can participate?", I enquired of her, thinking over something.  
"No, you cannot", she answered with a shake of her head; "You're not a board member."  
"I figured", I wasn't really surprised to hear that response.  
"What are you thinking", she asked me curiously.  
"That the worst case scenario would be for the things to stay as they are", I told her with a smile on my face._

 _Kate mirrored that gesture with a gorgeous smile of her own, understanding what exactly I was suggesting here. For our plan to work, Clark had to be backed further into the corner and that could only be done by stripping him of his position and reputation as the director of the company. Kate told me that she'll take care of it and work her way to try and ensure that he loses his position, but if things go wrong she'll make sure that she doesn't lose her position as the CEO of the company._

 _On the day of the meeting, although I couldn't physically be with her at the board meeting but I was listening to the whole discussion through her cell phone's headset, as we maintained a lengthy voice call. I couldn't help but be impressed how she turned Clark's game back on him. It was a classic example of him falling in the pit, he dug for someone else. I told Kate to instigate him a little bit more, since he was already at his edge of denial that he didn't do anything and was barely keeping up the good man act._

 _And just when we thought that Clark won't break into confessing of his wrong deeds, he did much more than admitting his crime. He tried to kill Kate; this time putting all the caution aside, possibly just wanting to get Kate out of his way once and for all. It was fortunate that Kate hadn't disconnected the call while she walked out of the conference room, otherwise I would have never known that she was being choked by Clark. I saved Kate in time and caught Clark red handed in the act, which backed up by his confession, gave us a strong case against him._

* * *

A/N: Thanks a lot for reading the chapter and I hope you enjoyed the romance behind the scenes. I apologize for all the typos and grammatical mistakes that might have hampered your comprehension of the chapter. I am also sorry about the abrupt ending; the chapter was too long and I also need time to work on the ending so I split the content, so yeah more explanations and flashbacks are coming next week. So were you able to figure out that Leon and Kate were putting up an act? And that it was entirely Leon's Plan? I would definitely want to hear your opinions about the revelations in this chapter, and if you have any thoughts, suggestions or queries feel free to comment or drop me a message, I'll definitely get back to you as soon as possible. I'll see you all next week; till then take care and have a great time!

 **Adela,** thanks for the lovely review! Although I know the outcome but I'll keep it suspense for now. xD


	57. The Surprise

A/N: Hey guys, I am glad to see you all back once again. I am really grateful to every reader for being here and reading this story. I would also like to thank **Adela, MazerMooso, JacksFreitas and monsterai** for reviewing the last chapter. Thanks for all the love and support, and I hope you have fun reading the continuation of last chapter. Like last time **the content in Italics is Flashbacks**.

* * *

 **Chapter 56: The Surprise**

* * *

 **(Leon's POV)**

 _Once we dealt with Clark, we focused on Wright; well he was more desperate with things going downhill with his pharmaceutical and took whatever baits we threw at him. Even going so far as proposing that he would help Kate with business and she pretended to take his bait, played the game very well. Although, it annoyed Kate to the core pretending to be in love with Wright that she threw a tantrum almost every day and she even arranged for him to drop her to work, just so she could get back at me for making her play the part. And even though I realized what was really going on, it all hit me harder than she intended to and I had expected it to._

 _"So…", Kate began taking a seat next to me on the couch, "How long are you going to stay mad at me?", she asked in an objective tone. I just continued to work on the file and chose not to reply to the question, since I really didn't know myself when will I feel better enough to actually talk to her. For the moment I had no good reason to not be angry with her and I just couldn't describe my displeasure regarding the childish stunt she pulled by traversing to work alone with Wright earlier in the morning. "Oh c'mon…", she continued, "It was just a small thing", she spoke in quite a careless way._

 _"Small thing?!", I questioned turning to give her a reprimanding look and her expression got a little serious, "Do you have any idea how dangerous it was?"  
Kate's serious expression once again broke into yet another uncaring smile, "A bit", she almost held her laugh as she replied looking sideways briefly.  
"Do you think this is a joke?", I asked her still being serious.  
"I don't think it's a joke and I completely understand your point", she told me speaking very fast, "But I have never really seen you angry before… I mean I have seen you annoyed but never angry… and now that you are angry. It's a little bit funny", she let out a slight laugh, "It's really cute and it's turning me on but it's funny", she added in a matter of fact tone._

 _"You're crazy you know that?", I said to her in a very serious tone, though not angry at her anymore; somehow talking to her eased my anger away.  
"Crazy for you", Kate said in a correcting tone accompanied with a flirty wink, smiling adorably at me that I couldn't help but let out a slight laugh in response.  
"But seriously it was very risky", I stated putting a weight on my voice, "He could have really hurt you."  
"I know!", she exclaimed in a helplessly all-knowing tone, "I didn't want to do it but you made me."  
That really came as a surprise, "So it's my fault now?", I couldn't help but ask, raising my brows at her in disbelief.  
"Yes, all yours", she answered with a nod and crossed her arms, "Women are never at fault!", she shook her head.  
"Right", I didn't keep the sarcasm off my tone. _

_"You left me no choice!", Kate told me in an emphatic tone, "I had to get back at you for being so cool about me being with Wright", she continued speaking in an obvious tone, "I mean you don't seem to be bothered at all when I am with him. You're never ever jealous or possessive or anything, and it's probably because you know it's an act but it's all very annoying to see you so indifferent about me", she told me with a pout, "So, I just had to take up the challenge to make you feel jealous but it just ended up making you angry", she let out a disappointed sigh, "I really don't understand how your brain works", she added with tone of perplexity, "But then again it was a reaction, so maybe you care about me", she shrugged, tilting her head and smiling at me._

 _I let out a slight laugh at her naivety, "I do care about you", I told her the truth as sincerely as I could, "And that's why I don't want to see you get hurt anymore and…", I mentally prepared myself to break the news to her, "Wright might be more dangerous than we initially anticipated."  
"What do you mean?", she asked confused and I could see a slight fear in her eyes.  
"I suspect Wright is not exactly your everyday businessman", I told her and she gave me a puzzled look asking me to carry on with my explanation, "I conducted a little research on my own with a little help from a trustworthy friend of mine", fine lines of concern ran across her face, "Don't worry he doesn't know about our arrangement", I assured her with a smile which she returned, "Anyways, it turned out that nobody had heard anything about Wright before 2 years. There's no records of him owning or associated with a business before he bought Wright Pharmaceuticals; it's seems more like a back story to cover something up. Moreover, this wonder drug he talks about, most of the people in his company don't have the faintest clue about it. According to my source only the scientist and researchers who worked on it know about it, and they were the few men Wright brought with him. These researchers worked in absolute secrecy and didn't mix with the other researchers at all. When a pharmaceutical is this much secretive, it doesn't end well."_

 _"So you suspect he's developing a virus?", Kate asked me with a slight surprise on her face and seemed somewhat troubled by my speculation.  
"I hope not but that's a possibility", I didn't deny my suspicions, "I'd like to check in with my agency and BSAA if they have any records on him, but if you're not okay with it then I won't."  
She heaved out a heavy sigh, "I don't mind; you take their help but Wright or anyone else shouldn't get the hint. Like I have connections with the government and BSAA, I am sure he might be having it as well and if he finds out…", the anxiety on her face was quite visible.  
"Don't worry our secret won't get out", I said in attempts to ease her stress and gave her a smile.  
She mirrored my smile but I could still read the fear in her eyes and before I could know she wrapped her arms around my torso and put her head on my shoulder, taking me completely by surprise, "Just be careful!", she mumbled it to my chest._

 _Once again I was left speechless by the concern and warmth Kate showed towards me; that for a moment I sat frozen there not able to react. I didn't really understand why or how could she possibly move me such a way; it was like she just knew what I really needed. Her comforting hug really soothed my soul and made me feel loved, something that I have been missing my entire life. It was really ironic that I found the missing pieces of my life with Kate, who I had tried to avoid in the beginning._

 _I put an arm around my lovely wife as well, holding her close and feeling absolutely glad to be in that moment. We just sat there without sharing a single word with our arms around each other, something that had become so rare these days that it could almost be counted as a privilege. I wanted to tell her that it was fine and that I was fine but I knew that she could see through my lies and deception now. I don't know how long we stayed that way but when Kate pulled away, I felt it was a little too soon._

 _Kate gave me her gorgeous billion dollar smile, which lightened up the atmosphere, and then she moved to get back to her work. The newfound dangers didn't affect her performance even a little and we continued our act for her ex-fiancé, Aiden Wright. We had quite an exquisite falling out and dramatic split just for his eyes, so it could erase whatever little doubt he might be having of us putting up an act, which was exactly the case. And that break up scene must have definitely pushed Wright to fast track things into asking Kate on a private vacation to isolate her from any kind of help._

 _We tried to stay a few steps ahead of him and I came here a few hours before Wright arrived here with Kate. I told the receptionist that I am supposed to surprise my wife and want her to pass the keys of my room to my wife when she arrives later at the hotel. When Kate used my last name to book a room, the receptionist handed her the keys to the room in which I was staying and our plan went smoothly; and I even got to play a little prank on her as well._

 _Initially, I just hid inside the bathroom, in case Wright decided to see Kate to her room and step inside but she was smart enough to not bring him along with her. However, instead of stepping out to meet her, I just felt like playing a trick on her. I stepped out of the bathroom, when she was locking the door and hid myself behind the curtain, intentionally knocking over a shampoo bottle on my way out. She checked the bathroom and probably assumed that I was out, before she walked into the kitchen for whatever reason._

 _I took that opportunity to step out into the balcony, leaving the balcony door open for Kate to take notice of it. She stepped out into the balcony and I stayed out of her direct line of sight and when she was busy admiring the view from the balcony I stepped back inside the room. However, she sensed my presence as I was moving past her and turned around. I barely dodged being seen by her but it did scare her, so much that she hurried to get her phone to possibly call me._

 _At that moment, I decided to reveal myself and stood behind her saying, "Looking for me?", which made her reflexively turn to look at me and gasp in surprise.  
Kate let out sigh and then shot me a furious glare, "You scared me!", she said sounding quite concerned as well as relieved.  
"Mission Accomplished!", I said stepping closer to her, "I did mean to scare you for making me wait too long", and she threw a punch to my chest out of annoyance and followed it with a couple more.  
It didn't really hurt but I grabbed her hand to stop her from hitting me, "You really scared me!", she repeated her words but this time she had tears in her eyes, "I thought he was on to us and got you too."  
"I am sorry", I apologized sincerely, wiping the tears off her face, "But you do know, I am a trained professional, right?", I reminded her, "I can easily fight a bunch of people and…"  
"And you love to torment me", she spoke cutting me in between, crossing her arms and pouting at me in displeasure._

 _"It was just a joke", I told her the truth letting out a chuckle at her exaggeration, "I didn't mean to 'torment' you."  
"Is that so?", Kate said raising her brows and grabbing hold of my shirt, "So why did you take so much time to get back home, after I told you that creep was visiting the mansion?"  
"I told you already that I had to meet a few people", I spoke grabbing hold of her hands, "And I was sure he wouldn't do anything at the Mansion."  
"Who are these people, you see behind my back?", she asked me faking an anger.  
"Sorry, can't tell you", I played with her; besides, it wasn't really the right time to tell her either.  
"I swear if you are seeing another woman, I am going to murder you in cold blood", she narrowed her eyes and threatened me, quite possessively.  
I let out a laugh, "Hmm… let's see", I pretended to be thoughtful as if I was trying to remember, "One of them was a woman", I spoke after some time just to poke her and she gasped in a dramatic way._

 _"How dare you?", Kate pouted at me in displeasure and shook me a little, since she was already holding my shirt, "I bet that's why you didn't come immediately, when I told you that Wright forced his way into my room."  
"Actually, I was talking to Francis and asking him about your whereabouts", I told her the truth, "I couldn't have abruptly cut off he conversation and run to you; it would have drawn suspicion. I walked back to room, as fast as I could."  
"He was about to kiss me, you know", she told me pulling up a disgusted expression, "It's hard to keep him off me; he's too touchy for someone who doesn't even like me and it's just gross."  
"I am sorry that you have to go through this", I apologized to her sincerely, putting a hand against her cheek; if it wasn't for my plan then she might not have to be around Wright this much. He might not love her but he was definitely interested or more correctly desperate to have a taste of her, "And I would have punched him, if he had kissed you."  
"I think you should have already punched him", she responded with a shrug and a distant thoughtful look in her eyes, "And kicked him; shot him in the head or you know what could be better", she looked at me as if she had the most amazing idea ever, "He should be dipped in skin corroding acid, rolled in piles of salt and thrown in the desert for days without food and water for birds to feed on his flesh", she spoke in such a serious tone that I couldn't say anything for a couple of seconds._

 _"You sure, you're not related to Devil, right?", I asked her in a tone of confirmation, accompanied with a puzzled expression and shaking my head slightly.  
Kate laughed out loud wholeheartedly, "No", she answered shaking her head in negative, once her laughs died down.  
"Are you sure?", I asked her playfully and she laughed even more, "You have this passive sadistic trait."  
"Says the man, who enjoys torturing his wife by putting her in tough situations", she spoke in rebuttal, huffing in discontentment.  
I couldn't help but let out a slight laugh at her exaggeration, "I don't enjoy that", I told her putting a weight in my voice, "And I am not torturing you; it was somewhat an unavoidable delay."_

 _"Oh really?", Kate asked peering at me intensely and I hummed giving her a nod of affirmation, "So what was all that about asking me if I ever loved you in front of everyone?", she asked me pretty seriously in quite a confrontational tone, "Do you know how hard it was for me to not react out to it and still carry on that act of break up after that?", she told me but I already knew that, since I had read that in her eyes the moment it happened, "It totally threw me off and I almost lost my form back there. What were you thinking throwing that question at me out of the blue?"  
I couldn't immediately reply to her because I didn't really have an answer to that, "I just…", I gulped and let out a heavy breath, "I thought it would send a confirmation message to Wright that you don't have any feelings for me and that umm… the response would be enough for me to exit the stage", I told her and although it was all true but in reality I hadn't really thought out that far ahead when I said those words but only when all was said and done, "But you know that… I communicated it to you non verbally there and then."_

 _Kate raised her brows once again, tilting her head to a side and slowly a smile stretched across her face, as she looked in my eyes. I just gave her a confused look and jerked my head asking what she was looking at, "Liar!", she spoke with a heart stealing smile. She has been doing it for some time now but I was still surprised to know that she could see through my façade so easily. There was no point denying it so I just kept my silence and she let out a slight laugh, as I pulled her in my arms. And just like that I was back by her side without letting the Wright get the hint of it._

 _We didn't exactly know what Wright had planned for Kate or when exactly he would strike. We just knew that he was desperate and pretty much backed in the corner with Kate cancelling the deal with his company. He had been left with just two options- either to convince Kate to agree with him or to get rid of Kate, so he could make the one replacing her as the CEO of the company agree to his terms. And in case, he was planning for latter of the two alternatives, I had asked Rebecca to help out in case things get out of hand._

 _Wright, in own sly way, did try to coax Kate into agreeing to help him out and Kate, in her own smart and arrogant way, raised the bar for him more and more. I wasn't sure if he tried to win Kate's trust by saving her from the falling chandelier or if he wanted to make sure there was no one to save her or if he just wanted a positive alibi in case something happens to Kate on the trip; possibly it was all of the reasons that he feigned that accident in the lobby._

 _I almost threw all the act aside and had almost made a move to run to save Kate, but fortunately enough I realized that Wright wouldn't get rid of Kate in such an elaborate manner. He had taken special care to not get his name dragged in so far, and he wouldn't step in the spotlight when he has to fire the bullet himself. He would definitely do it in a way which he could cover up, and that too cover up well that even if he's suspected of the murder, he would walk free due to lack of substantial evidence, that's probably how he got away after murdering Kate's father. And just as I had expected he ran forth himself to save Kate._

Rebecca and I have been tailing Wright and Kate wherever they go, as discreetly as we could, so we could catch Wright red handed if he tries to hurt Kate. One could only call it my bad luck that even after taking so many precautions I ended up losing her to Wright. It wasn't that I was expecting everything to go the way I anticipated, but now when it's actually happening I couldn't help but feel at fault. Wright's voice echoed in my head when he clearly stated that he'll rip Kate away from my life and I won't be able to do anything about it.

I let out a distressed sigh, looking down at the blinking blue dot on my phone's screen. My heart paced up when I realized that the blue dot wasn't moving any more, and I feared the worst. I tapped my phone screen, hoping that thing had just frozen up and that Wright hadn't found the tracer or anything. I could see that the arrow that pointed my location on the map moving over the map, so there was nothing wrong with my phone, and it made me curse under my breath.

"What's wrong?", Rebecca asked looking at my phone too.  
"The tracer is not moving anymore", I told her the truth, "I suspect he might have found it out."  
Even before Rebecca could say something someone else spoke, "Excuse me", and we turned to look back to see the owner of that voice. It was one of the coast guards, "The Captain told me to inform you that they have stopped sailing, and we will be catching up to them soon."  
"Oh wow!", Rebecca let out a heavy sigh, "That's a relief to know", she looked sideways at me.

"Yeah", I replied, glad to know that Kate might not be in any immediate danger at the moment, "How long before we make it?", I asked him.  
"Somewhere around 15-20 minutes", he replied sounding a little unsure.  
"Okay thanks!", I said and he just gave an understanding nod, before walking away.  
I mentally thanked the heavens and looked down at the phone, telling myself that we will be there soon, "So, when did you put the tracer on her?", Rebecca asked from my side.  
"This evening before I left to meet you", I answered her question.

I couldn't suppress the little smile from spreading across my face, as I remembered the last moments I spent with her. The whole day I hadn't properly seen her, since she had multiple spa appointments lined up for the entire day in order to prepare for her big date with Wright. I really didn't understand the reason for her doing all that when she hated Wright to the core, but I didn't say anything to her, knowing full well that she'd think I was jealous.

 _I dropped a text message on her cell phone letting her know that I was going out for bit, before heading out to receive the delivery of the tracer that I had ordered some time ago. It took me about an hour or so to get the package and return back to the room. When I got back from that small errand, I still didn't find her in the room. But I noticed the red colored dress that Wright had chosen for her to wear on the date was lying on the bed along with a set of matching jewelry and shoes, which all just meant that she must be getting herself ready in the bathroom and sure enough the sounds of running water from the bathroom confirmed the little detail for me._

 _I kept the small packet on the bed and removed my jacket, before moving to the small kitchen section of the room, to get myself a glass of water. Then I got a call from Hunnigan, who had been expecting reports from me that I had been unable to deliver, since I had been busy trailing Kate and Wright for past 3 days. She only stopped to eat away my ear, after I made an excuse that I was on a romantic trip with my wife and I couldn't really work on them when I was a little too distracted. Once I got off the call, I looked at the time, it was an hour for Wright to arrive to pick Kate up for the date._

 _I moved to the bathroom and knocked on it once, "You know it's just an hour to go for your date", I told Kate from this side of the door.  
"Leon!", I heard her startled voice from the other side of the door, "You scared me. I thought someone is going to murder me in the bathroom like those early 80s movies."  
I let out a slight laugh at her comment, "At this pace you'll be late for your date", I said to her.  
"I won't be late", she told me in an obvious tone, "I'm almost ready."  
"Almost ready?", I repeated confused and my gaze drifted off to the dress, "Your dress is still out here, you know?", I told her._

 _"I am not going to wear that ugly dress!", Kate almost yelled from the other side of the door, sounding almost annoyed.  
"Weren't you suppose to wear it", I said picking up the dress off the bed.  
"I don't want to wear it. It's a terrible shade of red", she told me and I set the dress back down.  
I let out a sigh, "Well whatever I don't care what you wear anyways", I commented, "Just hurry up!"  
"I heard you!", she snapped at me from the other side of the door, "It would just take me 10 more minutes."_

 _I laughed out a little, being with her somehow brought out the kid in me, possibly because she acted like a kid most of the times. I decided not to bother her too much; otherwise she would get back at me by throwing a tantrum at the worst possible time. Since I had to meet up with Rebecca, I started to prepare to head out as well. I checked both the magazines of my handguns and loaded them properly just in case, before putting them back in the holster._

 _After all that, I relaxed on the couch and closed my eyes for a few minutes; I could use a little boost of energy which I would gain from a 10-15 minutes relaxation. I felt slightly hungry but since we will be going to a restaurant in sometime, I disregarded it, hoping that I'll get to eat something before something crucial really happens. I opened my eyes, when I heard my phone ring. It was from the restaurant wanting to confirm the reservation I made under the false name._

 _Once I was done talking with them, I instinctively looked at the time on my phone, "Kate, it's way past 10 minutes", I reminded her once again.  
"I really hate you sometimes", Kate told me from the other side of the door, as I pocketed my phone and moved to grab my jacket, "You're possibly the only husband who doesn't want his wife to be late for her date with another man", and with a click of unlocking door, she stepped back into the bedroom, "Anyways, how do I look?", she asked, tending her hair a bit._

 _I wasn't really expecting Kate to step out immediately, so I was a little taken aback when she did, but that surprise was nothing compared to when I saw her. My hands let go of the jacket that I had just picked up, when I laid my eyes on the beauty standing in front of me. She always looked perfectly beautiful, but now she looked divinely gorgeous dressed in that blue and white colored dress; the one which I had bought for her almost instinctively. I knew the dress would look good on her but I never imagined that it would compliment her so well._

 _I felt my heart pace up and I was literally rendered speechless by the view in front of me. Even before I could realize it myself, I was checking her out from head to toe. Her long hair were styled just the way I liked it and her lacey dress was a tease, both showing off and hiding her amazing body just the right way. The fact that it was the dress I bought and it was my favorite color was making me more than happy that I have ever felt in years, but it wasn't doing any good to my resolve of sending her on a date with Wright tonight. I wanted to keep her all to myself and never ever let her go, but I knew it was a very selfish thought._

 _Kate bit her lower lip in anticipation, still waiting for my reply and all I could say was, "Wow!", admiring her without blinking an eye.  
She smiled brightly and her cheeks flushed red, "I am glad you liked the little surprise", she said sounding relieved.  
"Loved it!", I told her speaking my mind and smiled back at her, which just deepened the color on her face._

 _We were both caught in a brief moment, during which I just adored her and she turned a deeper shade of red by the minutes as we both looked at each other without saying a single word. We flirted with each other so many times but it was funny how moments like these made us short of words, then again maybe these were the moments when we didn't really need words to express how we felt. The thought was enough to make us share a laugh together and I realized that she was the only woman, I liked to laugh with but then again she was the only woman I have actually laughed with._

 _"So where did you go?", Kate asked me quite casually, with a smile.  
"Ah… yeah", I was reminded of the emergent matter at the hand, "I got something for you", I held out the packet to her.  
"A present!", she exclaimed, acting all surprised like a trophy wife and I couldn't help but laugh at the animated way she responded, "What is it?", she asked curiously looking inside the packet.  
"It's a tracer", I replied bending down to pick up my jacket, while she retrieved the box from the packet, "We can't always rely on your phone's GPS; it's better and more precise to track you."_

 _"Leon!", Kate called out my name in utter astonishment, even before I could pick my jacket, and I lifted up my head to look at her as she tore her eyes from the box and lifted her head to look at me, "There's been a mistake, there's a necklace here", she told me sounding genuinely surprised.  
"Yeah, I know", I replied getting my jacket off the floor finally, "It has a high precision nano-tracer in its clasp."  
"Did you check it before you got it", she said looking back at the necklace in the box, "There must have been some mistake. Is this the necklace you ordered?", she showed me the necklace.  
I had checked the necklace before I bought it but even then I spared it a look to confirm the same, "There's no mistake", I told her dusting off my jacket, "I ordered it."_

 _"Leon, this is a blue diamond!", Kate spoke looking at me and the shock was evident on her face and voice.  
"Yeah?", I said confused, not really knowing what was the big deal, "So?"  
"It's very expensive! And this one is huge", she seemed slightly anxious as she looked back at it, "It must have costs thousands? Millions? Billions?", she looked completely flabbergasted seeing that diamond that it was cute in its own way, "I mean you could have bought something with fake stones."  
"I wanted you to look the part, if you wear something fake then Wright would have suspected you," I told her, letting out a slight laugh, understanding what she was worried about, "Don't worry the expenses on me. I haven't used anything from your father's inheritance", I assured her with a smile, "And you get to keep it after this."_

 _Kate gave me a look of complete amazement and just stared at me for a few minutes, before a beautiful smile broke on her face, "That's more the reason I shouldn't have it", she said closing her eyes, sounding hesitant about taking the necklace.  
"Why?", I asked her, puzzled as to why she was refusing to take the necklace and for some reason it stung my heart, "Is it not something you'd wear? Or is it not up to your tastes?"  
"It's not that", she shook her head, "It's very pretty and I'd love to wear it but…"  
"Then wear it", I said cutting her in between and she gave me another surprised look._

 _Kate eyes travelled from me to the necklace in the box. I could see it in her eyes that she really liked it but her hesitation was more than obvious. I threw my jacket back on the bed, moved up to her and took the box from her hands. She looked up at me, as I picked up the necklace from the box. I looked from that necklace to her, admiring her beauty for a moment, and we looked in each other's eyes. I didn't need to but I stepped closer to her, not breaking the eye contact. I put my arms around her neck and she closed her eyes, as I put the necklace around her neck._

 _Our faces were mere inches away and with every breath I was inhaling her extremely provocative scent. My heart was already racing like crazy and I just wanted to claim her plumb red lips with my own more than anything. I tried to stay in control because I knew if I kissed her now then it wouldn't just stop there. I was sure that if I so much as touch her lips now then I wouldn't be able to resist the temptation and it would just make me take things to bed, and that wasn't an option I could choose without making things complicated._

 _I gulped and couldn't help but feel both helpless and hopeless, for not even being able to kiss Kate at the moment. There was a time, I didn't know how to kiss her and now was the time when I was putting every ounce of my mental strength to not act on this raw instinct to touch her lips with mine, that it was literally making my head hurt. I rested my head against hers and closed my eyes. I could feel her warm breath on my face. My lips were longing for a kiss and I was losing this fight against my intense urge to love her and love her right._

 _"Leon!", I heard Kate call out my name and felt her hand against my fast beating heart, "Are you alright?"  
I grabbed her hand that was over my heart, "No", I answered truthfully, since lying was already ruled out, "But I'll be fine", I told her and stepped away from her; somehow her words gave me the strength to pull myself away from her.  
Kate smiled up at me, "You make me worried sometimes", she gave me a look of concern.  
I smiled at her, "I am sorry", I kissed her hand that I was holding. She shifted it to rest it against my cheek, lovingly caressing it and I couldn't help but lean in her palm, just looking at her for a moment before saying, "I should get going, before I change my mind", I flirted, winking at her._

 _Kate let out a laugh and gave me a nod of agreement. I stepped away from her, picked up my jacket off the bed and Kate moved to help me out a little with pulling it on. I told her to be careful and she wished me the same, as she stepped in front of me and tidied my collar. We looked at each other for one long minute and I wasn't really sure if I want to leave. With decisive sigh I convinced myself to exit the room. I couldn't stop myself from looking back at her one last time from the door's threshold, before I finally left the room._

Rebecca's voice pulled me away from my thoughts and I lifted my head to see Wright's yacht standing still over the sea. A coast guard informed us that we'll be taking a small boat to get to Wright's boat and we both hurried to that small boat that the coast guards had prepared. We didn't waste too much time getting on and with a small team of 3 coast guards we were on our way. I mentally wished for Kate to hang on, and that I was almost there.

We approached Wright's yacht from behind and cut the motor of the small boat when we were close enough and rowed it a little further, so as to get close enough to throw a line up to climb up on the deck. I took hold of the rope line first and climbed up. The back deck of the yacht was pretty much deserted and I was about to signal the rest of the people that it was okay to climb up, when I heard the voices of men talking and soon enough two men stepped out on the deck.

They were both wearing black suits and it seemed they were the men on Wright's personal security. They didn't waste time withdrawing their guns and I did the same. I didn't know if they were in on Wright's plan or not, and even if they weren't I couldn't really claim that Wright might be trying to hurt Kate, based on Kate's and my speculation. I was in a tough situation, no matter whatever the case. "You're Ms. Richardson's ex, aren't you", one of the security men recognized me.

I couldn't help but curse under my breath, not really knowing what could be the best course of action at the moment. I could try to talk out of the situation but if they are in the whole thing, I'll just be wasting my time. Just when I was trying to think what I could do or say to get the upper hand, my phone rang distracting the two men. It gave me the opening and leapt forward disarming the man standing in front of me. The other guy moved to help out his partner and tried to restrain me by grabbing my arms from behind. I elbowed him in his ribs, but it gave the first one a chance to throw a punch at my face but I moved my head just in time, so that his fist just slightly brushed against my cheekbone.

I grabbed his arm and twisted it, which made him fall down on his knees in pain. I was about to knocked him out when another man rushed at me from my right, making me let go of the former man, and started throwing punches at me one after another, which I avoided by just stepping backwards. It seemed the guy had some sort of training in boxing because his response time and follow up punches were very fast. However, it was still too predictable since it was a practice move of two jabs and a cross, which left his lower half of the body totally unguarded. Professionals usually take that in account but not this guy, so it was easy for me to kick his knee, breaking his momentum for just long enough that I could knock him out with an uppercut to his jaw.

While I dealt with him, his friend tried to restrain me from behind by tightly locking my arms. It was almost reflex that I jerked my head backwards, delivering a headbutt. It made the man's grip loosen around my arms and I was easily able to break free from him. I grabbed hold of one his arms and used his body as counterweight to walk sideways across the guard railings, so I could land a kick on the face of the guy, who had closed in to hit me while his friend restrained me. Once I landed on my two feet, I backed over to the guy, who had restrained me, and elbowed him in chest.

He fell back and collided against the guardrails, but I had no time to rest as Wright's bodyguards were still trying to subdue me. The boxing amateur was back on his feet and was dashing over to me like a bull. I was about to move out of his way when I felt someone creeping on to me and I looked down to see the guy whose face I had kicked earlier was grabbing hold of one of my leg. Before I could shake my leg off his grip, one of his friend caught me in a chokehold. I punched his arms trying to release myself but the guy whom I had just elbowed and another one of his colleagues restrained my arms. I struggled to free myself from Wright's bodyguard, who were so beat up that they were barely holding me down, and the boxer guy finally managed to punch me in the guts.

I put all my strength to get myself released, as the boxer threw another punch directly at my face, possibly in an attempt to knock me out. One of the men restraining me told him to cut out his amateur boxer act and get a rope because they couldn't hold me like this for too long. I knew these guys were beat up and that it wasn't impossible to get myself released from them. I slipped my right arm out of Wright's bodyguard's grip and immediately punched his nose as hard as I could, not giving him the chance to gain back control. The boxer guy rushed over to replace him, while the other restraining me tried to put some more effort.

I struggled a bit to get released and in all that tussle to take control, my phone that had been ringing all this time slipped out of my pocket and the call that was responsible for the initial distraction, somehow got answered and put on the speaker, "If you… hadn't… noticed…. I do need…. Help!", I heard Kate's voice from my phone and she didn't sound too well.

"Kate!", I forgot all about getting released and my free arm stretched out in an attempt to reach out to get hold of my phone, which was lying on the floor near my feet. All the men let go of me at the same time, as Wright's cold voice sounded from the phone, telling her that he'll wait till her condition worsens so she could not tell the crew that Wright was responsible for her weakened condition.

I looked back at his Wright's bodyguards and clearly, they seemed surprised to hear Kate's voice asking for help whilst Wright just made fun of her. Fortunately, they were not in this elaborate plan to kill Kate and unfortunately, Wright had already made his move and Kate needed immediate help. I hurried over to the side of the boat to give clearance to the coast guards on standby and Rebecca was the first one to make it onboard the yacht. One of men led us to the deck where Wright was with Kate, while the other ones informed the rest of the crew about the situation.

As we hurriedly made our way through the yacht's corridors to get to the deck, we got to hear voices of Kate struggling to survive and Wright telling her to just die through the phone. When we reached the door leading out to front deck, we watched Wright literally lunge at Kate to snatch her phone away from her. For a moment, we thought we would be discovered but Wright didn't even bothered to look at Kate's phone, as he told her that she was out of everyone's reach of help. All the people just wanted to charge in and prove him wrong but I stopped them.

"Leon, she doesn't look too good", Rebecca stated the obvious, sounding really revolted because I stopped her from running to Kate's aid.  
"The door's in Wright's peripheral vision, if he notices us he could take Kate hostage", I told her looking for an opening, "We have to wait for the right moment, if we want to save her"

We stoned our hearts and watched Wright mistreat her for some few more minutes, as he mocked her helplessness. Rebecca would remind me every few seconds that we can't wait anymore, because Kate was getting worse with every second. She was right and we couldn't really wait given the sensitivity of the situation, so I decided to sneak up on Wright. Fortunately he was too busy praising himself that he didn't notice me sneaking behind him.

I had taken just a few steps on the foredeck, when Wright stopped his angry rant. I quickly ducked and rolled over to hide behind deck chairs, which were set not too far away from him. I observed him from the cover, as he called out Kate's name, and it was then that I realized Kate had stopped moving and was laying limp on the deck. My heart almost skipped a beat fearing the worse and the very next moment my blood boiled, when Wright kicked her limp form. I watched her body move and curl up in pain, and I knew I couldn't waste anymore time.

I leapt out from behind the deck hair and rushed as fast as I could towards them, as Wright expressed his displeasure, "Why don't you just die!", he yelled at her frustrated, "Nobody is going to come and save you!"  
"Don't be so sure!", I said putting my gun on his head, "Don't move!", I added to him as he tried to reach for something in his coat.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading the chapter and I hope you enjoyed reading it. I apologize for all the typos and grammatical mistakes which might have confused you, and I apologize for that crappy excuse of action scene lol. Anyways I would really like to know your thoughts on the chapter like whether you were able to figure out Leon and Kate were staying in the same room? If you were able to guess she was wearing a dress that Leon bought for her? So this basically concludes the chapter explaining their act and if you any doubts or queries please free to leave a comment or message me. I would love to hear from you guys and appreciate your feedback. I'll see you all next week till then have fun and take care!

 **Adela** , thank you for those lovely words!


	58. Murderous Ploy

A/N: Hey everyone, I hope you all are doing fine! I am glad to see you all here once again and I am immensely grateful to every reader for their undeterred love and support. I would also like to thank **Adela and MazerMooso** for reviewing the last chapter and my **friends Mercenary Nemesis and silver scropion** for helping out in few details. This is the big revelation chapter, everyone's been waiting for and I hope you all enjoy it to the fullest.

* * *

 **Chapter 57: Murderous Ploy**

* * *

 **(Leon's POV)**

Wright eyes darted sideways to spare me a glance, the look of utter displeasure plastered across his face to see me here. His gaze then drifted down to Kate's phone, which was still on call with my number, and he cursed under his breath. I looked briefly at Kate, who just gave me the weakest of her smiles, before closing her eyes. Rebecca didn't waste even a moment to run up to her and started checking her vitals, telling her that she'll be fine. The coast guards hurried over and took over the job of restraining her ex-fiancé, so I could attend to my wife without worrying about him.

I watched Rebecca perform CPR, "How is she?", I asked her moving next to them.  
"Her breaths are irregular and her pulse in dropping", she told me continuing to resuscitate Kate, "Her body is swelling up as well, it's a reaction to toxins. I guess she was poisoned."  
"Can you help her?", I couldn't help but ask her, not bothering to hide my concern.  
"Not for too long", she answered me speaking in a very serious tone, "I already gave her an universal antidote and it's not helping her. She needs a specific antidote and I have a few with me, but I don't know what toxin she took, so we are at an impasse here."

"What did you give her?", I couldn't help but ask Wright straight, only he could tell us with what he poisoned her.  
A crooked smile spread across his face, "I am not telling", he said shaking his head in negative, as I covered the distance back to him.  
I pointed my gun at his face, "Tell me or I'll put a bullet between your eyes", I threatened him, feeling the tension of the situation.  
"Can you…", he was saying but I didn't give him the chance to complete his sentence and shot one of his knees, making him curse out loud in pain and take hold of his leg.  
I ignored the shocked gasps of the people present on the deck, "What did you give her?", I repeated my question to him as calmly as I could, shifting my aim back to his forehead.

The guy turned up his face to look at me; his expression had turned pretty ugly after receiving a 9 mm lead bullet in his knee cap. His gaze briefly drifted to the barrel of my gun, as he slowly pulled himself up to sit straight on the chair. It was obvious that he was in a terrible world of pain but he somehow he managed to alleviate the expressions of discomfort off his face. He was breathing heavily, almost huffing and biting his lower lip, as he shook his head and put up a faint smile.

Wright's slight smile, stretched wider in a matter of a second and he let out a sadistic laugh, "You are too good to do it", he said mocking me continuing to smile, "You can't kill someone without a reason, even if he murdered your wife. "  
"Don't test me", I said through gritted teeth, pressing the barrel of gun against his head; he was really testing my patience.  
The next moment a coast guard moved to my side, "Sir, it's better to keep your cool", he spoke somewhat warningly and Wright let out an entertained laugh, as if he had told an extremely funny joke.  
"I'd like to take this bet", he said slowly in a matter of fact tone, looking over at the authority figures by my side, "Let's see if you'll really kill me, if she dies."

I couldn't help but punch that bastard's face out of frustration, and almost immediately a bunch of coast guards moved to restrain me from doing something more. It just made Wright double up, laughing right in our faces. He was right, I couldn't shoot him to get the truth out of him because ironically I was tied down by the very law he was making fun of right now. If it was necessary to kill him to save Kate, I would have done it without two thoughts but it wasn't the case now. On the contrary, if he dies then there will be no one who could tell us which poison was killing Kate at the moment; not to mention the repercussions I'll have on my career.

The yacht was already on it's way back to the dock and the emergency services were already notified, but I wasn't sure if Kate could hold long enough for the emergency services to reach her. I looked over at Kate, as Rebecca tried to help her in whatever way she could. I didn't know if we had the time for me to get the truth out of Wright before it's too late and it didn't seem like he would talk even if I blew out this other knee cap. His game was over and he was just biding away time in a final attempt to take Kate down with him.

However, I wouldn't just stand around, doing nothing and let that my wife die. I wasn't really sure what I could do but I knew I had to do something to help save Kate. I thoughtfully looked around trying to find some clues, as to figure out what might have happened here. Wright wasn't expecting us to barge in on the scene like this, so he might have not got the time to cover up his tracks, which meant I just have to find the clues and figure out how he poisoned Kate.

I instructed the coast guards to check Wright's pockets or anything that seemed out of place on the deck, while I moved to the table. There was a number of ways to poison someone but the easiest was to put something in the food. There were two bowls set on the table; one was empty and other half full, which was set on Kate's side. I picked the bowl in my hands, wondering if there was something in the soup. The crew was not in the plan so Wright couldn't have poisoned it beforehand, otherwise there was no way for him to know which the soup with poison was and he couldn't really poison it in front of Kate either.

"We didn't find anything", one of the coast guards informed me, and Wright let out a triumphant laugh.  
I looked down at the creamy soup in the bowl, feeling as if I had hit a block. I took a deep breath to clear my mind and tried to re-evaluate things, but the smell of the soup filled my nostrils and I was hit with the realization. I smelled the soup once again to make sure I wasn't mistaken and then tasted it just to confirm my suspicions, "Leon!", Rebecca called my attention, "She has stopped breathing and her pulse is slowing down."  
"What is in this soup?", I asked the chef, who was present at the spot. He jumped a little and got slightly nervous, when I asked him so suddenly, "Are there mushrooms in this?", I asked once again and he nodded hurriedly, "Becky, she's allergic to mushrooms!", I told Rebecca immediately, moving to Kate's side once again.

"Allergic reaction, of course", Rebecca said retrieving a syringe from her medical kit, "I didn't think of it before the symptoms are somewhat similar and she is reacting to it differently as well", she prepared a shot, "Besides allergic reaction is not really a first choice to murder someone."  
"Everything will be okay", I said to Kate's unconscious form, as I took her in my arms.  
"Epinephrine would help", Rebecca said injecting the liquid in Kate's arm. We both waited sometime but there was no visible change in her condition, "Maybe she needs more", she spoke giving her another shot and waited a bit, "She's not responding", she said looking up at me, as she read her pulse on her neck.

The look on Rebecca's face and the tears gushing up to fill her green eyes, made a chill ran through my spine and everyone on the deck became unsettlingly quiet. Wright broke out laughing like a sadistic maniac, as if he had achieved his goals. I looked down at Kate's beautiful face and mentally asked her to open her eyes for me.

"Kate!", I called out her name, "Don't do this me", I shook her in my arms a little but she just stayed limp like rag doll, "C'mon open your eyes", I literally begged her, as I cupped her face with one of my hands, "Please, don't do this", I spoke to her unconscious form, feeling a stab in my chest. I wrapped my hand around her head and pulled her to my chest whispering, "You can't leave me!" Maybe I wanted to cry, as I held her tightly in my arms, but my tears never ever got the hint. I couldn't even shed a single tear for the person, who cried for me.

I pulled away from Kate and looked down at her gorgeous face once again; it seemed so alive that it felt like she would smile up at me any moment. I waited and waited, for how long I don't really know but it sure seemed like an eternity, with Wright's villainous laugh as the only thing for the background music, but she neither smiled nor opened her eyes. There wasn't a day when I didn't count the possibility for things to end up this way but I was hopeful that they wouldn't turn out like this, and now that it's all happening I just knew one thing that I couldn't afford to lose Kate. I could do just about anything to have her back with me now, even if it meant doing something ridiculously crazy as her text. I was not ready to let her go and maybe I won't be ever.

My hand cupped her doll face and couldn't help but gently caress her rosy red cheek with my thumb, as I stared down at her face longing for her to open her eyes. My eyes drifted down to her luscious pink lips and I didn't think twice before leaning in to capture those velvet smooth lips, closing my eyes in the process. The moment our lips touched, my heart paced up almost immediately beating ten times the normal and I was reminded of all the amorous kisses we shared.

No matter how many times I kiss Kate, I could never get used to the way it felt. There was something about those pair of lips that I couldn't just seem to get enough of. I was always overwhelmed with that same odd and yet familiar sensation of belongingness, whenever our lips met. The velvety feel of her soft and smooth lips satisfied me the way nothing else did. The warmth of her lips not only soothed but also calmed down my restless heart. The sweet taste of her lips was so intoxicating that it numbed my mind and made me forget everything but her.

It had been so long since I had touched these lips and it wouldn't be a lie, if I said that I was longing for a kiss, but I had never wished it to be this way. I could feel the softness, the warmth and taste of her lips, as mine caressed them, but it wasn't the same. The fact that her lips were completely placid against mine and that I couldn't feel her breath on my face was extremely heart churning and soul crushing. I really wanted her to return this kiss; no, I needed her to return this kiss, even if it's just for a fraction second because then I'll know she's with me.

I kissed her as passionately as I could, as my heart continued to convey my deepest most feelings to her like always. She might not be able to listen to my spoken words but I knew that my heart's desperate pleas would surely reach her. I felt a single tear roll down my face, as my heart earnestly beseeched her to not leave my side. It was then that I finally felt the slight movement of her lips against mine and her warm breath on my face, which made me break the kiss to look at her. I watched her chest rise and she breathed once again.

Kate opened her eyes very slowly to look up at me and I couldn't help but smile down at her, relieved to see her doing better than before. She mirrored my smile, "You… really… tried it!", she spoke very weakly and with quite a bit difficulty  
"Whatever works", I responded with a slight laugh and she smiled very faintly, as she breathed heavily.  
"It's… cold!", she managed to say feebly, pulling her legs closer to her body, still struggling to breathe . I didn't waste any time pulling her to my chest sharing some warmth.  
"Let's get her inside", Rebecca spoke in an urgent tone.

I gave her a nod of agreement and lifted Kate up in my arms effortlessly. I carried her to the yacht's luxurious lounge, and settled on a comfortable couch with her cradled up in my embrace and resting her head on my shoulder. I could feel her shivering a little, as I held her close to myself, so I rubbed her arms trying to keep her warm. She smiled with her eyes closed and mumbled a 'thanks', as one of the crew members brought a blanket and covered her with it.

A little while later, Wright was brought in as well with two coast guards helping him to walk and he was made to sit in one of upholstered chair set further away from us. Rebecca had already administered first aid to his knee and had tied tourniquet around his left to stop the bleeding, and also given him pain killers to fight off the pain for the time being, after all we couldn't exactly leave him to die.

Rebecca had really stepped up and taken charge of the situation without hesitation, which was a little surprising in itself to see her act so conscientiously. She had already sent word to the captain of the yacht to sail full speed ahead towards the dock and had asked the coast guards to keep their eyes on Wright. Even when she was doing all that, she didn't fail to carry on her duties as a field medic and kept on monitoring Kate's condition, occasionally asking her how she felt and then updating me about it.

"She's stable for now but she needs proper medical attention", Rebecca spoke to me checking Kate's blood pressure, "I have already contacted the emergency services, and they'll be waiting for us at the docks."  
"Thanks ", I expressed my sincerest gratitude; if she wasn't here then Kate wouldn't have been alive now.  
"The captain sent word that we'll be arriving at the docks in some 20 minutes", one of the coast guards informed us and I thanked them for their cooperation too.  
"Just a few more minutes", Rebecca said with a slight sigh of momentary relief.  
"Now we just have to think of a good way to kill some time", I looked down at Kate in my arms, "Up for a game of bingo, sweetheart?", I asked her and watched her lips stretch into the weakest of her smiles.  
"Boring", she breathed to my chest that it was barely audible.

I just let out a slight laugh at Kate's rejection and kissed her forehead affectionately. We all just sat in that lavish lounge of the yacht not really talking to each other. Besides it was not really a time to indulge oneself in lengthy conversations, additionally both Rebecca and I were concerned about Kate's health and most of our attention was focused on her. The coast guards and crew members would occasionally have a small chat among themselves but that was all to it.

Kate stirred a little in my arms and I adjusted my loosening grip on her delicate body, trying to make her feel comfortable and to be comfortable myself at the same. I could simply lay her down on some bed or couch but she had been loosely holding on to my shirt, and it just meant that she wanted to be in my arms. She wasn't too heavy either, so holding her like this wasn't too much trouble either. Besides, I wasn't ready to pull her away from myself just yet; holding her close like this and being able to feel the warmth radiating of her body gave me an odd sense of security and put my restless heart to peace.

Rebecca and my attention was drawn to Kate as she coughed a little, "Are you alright?", I asked looking down at her.  
"Do you need something?", Rebecca asked in concern.  
"Water", Kate answered with some difficulty.  
"Quickly get water", Rebecca ordered one of the crew members but they had already acted before she had shouted out the command, and by the time she finished her sentence they were already hurrying over to us with a glass of water.  
The young doctor held up the glass of water to Kate's lips, and assisted her in drinking water, "Better?", I asked Kate, once the glass was empty.  
"Much better", she replied to me and then turned to look at Rebecca saying, "Thanks!", with a slight smile.  
"My pleasure", she replied beaming herself.

"Leon", Kate called out to me feebly.  
"Yes?", I responded looking down at her, not bothering to hold the concern off my tone.  
"He killed my father", she told me referring to Wright, who was sitting on a chair as a couple of coastguards kept watch over him.  
I looked at the said guy briefly, "I know", I answered her. I had heard him saying that he had already taken care of her father, which roughly suggested that he might have been involved in the old man's murder.  
"I want to know why?", she spoke slowly in a somewhat breathless voice.  
"It can all wait, you shouldn't stress yourself now", I said to her, prioritizing her health over Wright's confession.  
Kate lifted her head and opened her eyes to look at me, "Please!", she insisted very despondently.

The pleading yet resolute look in her eyes, kept me from denying her request and I nodded very slowly in agreement. I lifted my head to look at the businessman, who seemed to be quite displeased about the turn of events and his disappointment as well as frustration was quite visible on his face. He had been looking at us the whole time, as if lying in wait to do something to accomplish his goal. He gave me a crooked smile, when he noticed me looking his way, as if telling me that it was not over and he'll get back at me. If my hands weren't tied down by law then I would have very much loved to punch that smugness off his face.

"You heard her", I said to him in an absolute strict tone. The silence in the lounge was so prominent that even the weakest whispers of Kate could be heard by everyone in the room, "Why did you kill Keith Richardson?"  
"She already knows", Wright shot her a despising look.  
"Then enlighten the rest of us", I said in the business-like tone.  
"What makes you think, I'll do you that favor?", Wright spoke with a lopsided smile.  
"We are asking you nicely", Rebecca spoke up from my side, "The police won't be so nice!"

Wright let out a laugh, "Nicely?!", he said in a puzzled tone, "I don't think this is asking nicely", he pointed at his hurt knee. "Even if you shoot my other knee, I wouldn't feel it. These are some very high grade analgesics you gave me; by the time they wear off I'll already be in police custody and I will totally cooperate with the police; it's just you guys I am not telling", he replied with a demeaning look, "The look of torment on each of your faces", he looked around at the people present in the room, "Is quite amusing!"  
"What an asshole!", one of the crew members commented in an undertone but his voice was quite audible due to the quietness in the room, and Wright shot him an angry glare.

"It will be better…", I began but Kate tugged on my shirt, making me look down at her.  
"Let him be", she spoke rather loudly for her condition, "Let him have the pleasure of 'tormenting' us", she turned her head to look at the businessman, "He thought he was clever and he could fool me with his Mr. Right act but he didn't know I already had my Mr. Perfect", she looked at me lovingly and I smiled at her for tagging me with such a cheesy title, "I didn't need a Mr. Right", she turned her head to look at him, "The least we could do is pity him!", she tried her best to give him her icy smile of mockery, "Pitiful rat!", she gave him the last push.

"You bitch!", Wright yelled angrily and tried to lunge at Kate, but he was subdued by the coast guards, "You know what was pitiful? It was your father when I killed him. Oh how that old coot begged me to spare your life."  
"Hmph… how are we supposed to know", I carried on the act of poking fun at Wright, "You're not telling us remember?"  
"Leon, don't bully him", Rebecca joined in this game of ridicule, slapping my shoulder, "Don't mind him, we'll leave you at peace alright", she spoke to him as if he was a victim here, "Enjoy making us suffer!", she gave him a bright smile.

"Don't mock me", Wright snapped at her, "I killed that bastard because he was in the way!"  
"In way of what?", I tried to put it as casually as I could.  
"In my way to marry her", he flicked his head in our direction referring to Kate.  
"Oh", Rebecca clapped her hands in realization, "So he was trying to take away the woman you love? How sad is that."  
"Yeah really sad", I commented shaking my head speaking in a very sympathetic tone, "I think this guy loves you a lot, and that's why he's angry at you", I said looking down at Kate, "Because you ran away from the wedding and then you married me. I guess he's one of those passionate lovers that can't see the one they love with someone else."

"Yeah exactly!", Rebecca nodded like a wise person, "That must have been it. He really loves you."  
"Love her?!", Wright yelled, "You dimwits…. If I loved her why would her father stand in the way?"  
"I can't understand what he's saying?", I played dumb shaking my head and looked at Rebecca, "Do you understand what he's saying?"  
Rebecca shrugged and pretended to think for a while, "I think he's saying that he loved her so much that the word love can't describe it", she pulled up the most clueless face ever.  
"Stupid girl!", Wright yelled out of frustration, "I didn't love her, I just wanted to marry her for the property and all the reputation Richardson had."  
"Huh?", I tried hard to sound puzzled, "Please explain in details."

Wright's face turned neutral as he looked from Rebecca to me to back at Rebecca. We had tried our best to take advantage of his ego and frustration by playing dumb, just so we could make him confess what had happened the day Keith Richardson was murdered. But as Wright surveyed our faces, I couldn't help but wonder if he had caught on to us. He was an extremely sharp man when he was calm but quite impulsive when he was agitated. If he had regained his cool then he might see through our trick. I discreetly looked sideways at Rebecca and she was trying hard herself to act dumb to not give away the act as well.

The expressions on the Wright's face changed and he laughed sadistically, "You guys are pitiful", he laughed at us and for a moment I thought our act didn't bear any fruits but then Wright spoke, "Richardson has always been the big name in the business industry", he began his story and inwardly I was happy but I tried to keep my expressions neutral which wasn't a big deal for me, "Almost all small and big businessmen know about it and I wasn't very different. Honestly, I never thought I'd cross path with him but once I bought that Pharmaceutical, the doors to know Richardson opened. Vivian was sent to meet me to strengthen business relationship, and once I knew she was Richardson's niece, I saw it as an opportunity to have what Richardson had. I didn't hold back and tried my best to impress her, and till today she is charmed by me."

"What made you shift towards Kate then?", I couldn't help but ask.  
"I was after Vivian because I wasn't really aware of the fact that Keith Richardson has a daughter", Wright answered looking at Kate briefly, "Once I met her, I knew it right away that Vivian was a long shot to my goals. Kate was the shortest path to lots and lots of money and fame, but she was a tough nut to crack. She was always formal no matter how I approached her. I had to take the old fashioned way of courting her and using her father to achieve what I wanted."  
"If he helped you why kill him?", Rebecca asked him in an innocent tone, still maintaining the act. We couldn't let our guards down, the moment Wright realizes we fooled him he would stop talking.  
"Because on the wedding day when I was rejoicing about it all, he walked in on me", he answered her.

"What exactly happened?", I asked him in a monotone.  
"I was in one of the guests' rooms of Richardson Mansion. I sent my best man to run some errand and once he exited the room, I was left alone in the room", Wright continued to tell his story, "I just stood in front of the mirror adjusting my tie, talking to myself and telling myself that soon everything would be mine. First, I would have exploited Richardson's daughter till I was satisfied then I was planning to make him transfer everything in her name and then would have gotten rid of her in a tragic accident to get everything."  
"Oh so that's when Mr. Richardson heard you, right?", Rebecca asked him pretending to get what he said.

"Yes", Wright replied giving her a nasty look, "The old coot was just outside the door and heard everything."  
"Then what happened?", Rebecca asked him curiously as if he was telling her a very interesting story, "Did he get mad?"  
"Oh he got very angry and decided to call off the wedding, even when I tried to talk him out of it by telling him that it was just a joke but he didn't care and didn't want to risk his daughter's life", Wright answered Rebecca's question, "He stormed out of the room to cancel the whole thing."  
"So you decided to kill him to get him out of the way", I said in a conclusive tone and Wright nodded, "And how did he get in the study then?", I asked him in a tone of confusion.  
Wright smiled smugly, "I knew that once the truth was out Richardson would never trust me, so killing him alone and getting away with it would have been difficult. I needed someone whom Richardson trusted a lot."  
"Let me guess, Clark?", I questioned raising my brows at him.

"Yeah, I knew he had been stealing money from the company, so I blackmailed Clark to stop Richardson before he calls off the wedding at any cost or I will tell everyone about his dirty secret", Wright told us with a sly smile on his face, "But he thought that he alone couldn't convince him, and he knew the maid's resentment towards Richardson. She had quite an impact on both father and daughter's life as a mother figure to the daughter, so he involved her as well. They both intercepted him before he could get to Kate's room and since he trusted them he told them everything. Both Clark and Maria tried to convince him that it could have been a misunderstanding, and took him to his study to discuss the matter in a calm headed manner."

"How did the cook and the bodyguard get involved?", I asked him trying to fit everyone in the picture.  
"Initially the maid was suppose to slip poison in Richardson's drink but she was already busy convincing him about his misunderstanding, so she asked the cook to do the honors", Wright explained in an obvious tone, "She knew about all the deal with his son, so she convinced the old man easily."  
"And the bodyguard?", Rebecca questioned him in a quite serious tone, totally forgetting about the act we were supposed to be carrying on but it was not needed anymore since Wright was telling everything without that sort of persuasion.  
"His bodyguard knew that he had gone to meet up with me, so if he was dead after meeting up with me then I would have been the obvious suspect. Fortunately", Wright let out a sigh, "The cook had the solution to that, and he easily manipulated the bodyguard to side with us. And it was a blessing because he told us that forensics can determine if poison was given or taken. So we just dropped the plan for slipping him poison and just shoved it down his throat instead, because we were going for the suicide you know."

"And he didn't struggle with you guys at all?", I couldn't help but ask because it seemed highly unlikely that Keith didn't put up any form of resistance.  
"I just pretended that I was there to convince him to let him marry his daughter", Wright answered in a matter-of-fact tone, "And I wouldn't have killed him if he had agreed but I knew for sure that he wouldn't. You see, he loved his daughter a little too much to take that kind of risk. Plus he kept rambling about her being in love with someone else and hell bent on calling off the wedding after learning the truth", he paused for a bit and we kept our silence knowing that he'll tell the rest of his murder plot on his own, "So whilst, his guard was down the cook and bodyguard restrained him; his best friend kept watch for others; the maid put a napkin to take care of the spillage while I opened his mouth and shoved the poison down his throat. I guess we took him by surprise or he was too weak to resist us. He begged pitifully to leave his daughter, but I was doing it all for her, so how could I leave her after so much hard work. Then he just collapsed and died", he spoke pretty casually.

"How would killing him guarantee marrying Kate?", I couldn't help but ask the obvious question, "Wouldn't it be just calling it off or delaying it in the least. She can't really get married when her father is absent from the wedding."  
Wright let out a laugh of amusement, "Do you think Richardson's presence would have mattered?", he laughed out loud, "Ask her how many times that lying scum broke his promises to her? Just because he said he would be present at her wedding, didn't mean he would have been there for sure. She would have walked up to the altar and tied the knot with me without second thoughts, once Clark and Maria had told her that her father got busy working and that he would join in later", I felt my shirt getting wet and looked down to see tears were streaming down Kate's face, "She is a good daughter to a worst father", he laughed even more.

"So Clark and Maria went to look for her?", I asked him and he stopped to laugh.  
"Yeah both headed for her room while the rest of us headed to the wedding venue to carry on with our respective roles", Wright answered with a nod, "Unfortunately, she had already made a run by the time they reached her room, which gave Maria the bright idea to solidify the suicide scenario. She put an old letter from Kate in Keith's hand, and with help from Clark, set him on the chair behind the table. She cleaned and set everything up, before they both joined us in the garden. I was a little surprised to see them alone but I played my part and pretended to wait for the bride and her father. Later, we just lied about it all and the police wasn't the wiser either. I still wanted to marry her but with her father gone it was hard to pressurize her to marry me, so I just thought to take it slow, after all I was still her fiancé."

"And when she married Leon, you asked others to kill her", Rebecca posed her question speaking in a serious tone.  
"Are you dumb girl?", Wright almost snapped at her, "I told you I wanted her money. If she's dead then there's no way I would have had it. I had no hand in them trying to kill her. It was, what you call, their own individual initiative. I guess they hated her as well. I must say what a pathetic life!"

There was complete silence in the room when Wright had done speaking. Nobody uttered a single word, not even among themselves; there was very little to be said and done anyways. Initially I thought Kate had a life full of luxury but quite soon enough I realized that she had her own share of troubles. For everything that's royal in her life, she had paid a royal price for it; may it be the time she could have spent with her father or the hate she gathered without doing anything in that respects. There were no proper words that could comfort her ail, at least none that came to my mind, so I just held on to her because that's all she needed from me right now.

It wasn't long before Wright's yacht hit the docks, and the police and an ambulance was already waiting for us. Kate was immediately carried to the ambulance, where Rebecca shared all the information with the two paramedics present at the scene. At the same time, the coast guards handed over Wright's custody to the police and I shared the case details with them, providing them with the confession video which Rebecca had cleverly recorded while Wright spoke about his dark deeds and also the brief call recording I had on my phone of him verbally torturing Kate whilst she was struggling for her life.

"We'll hand over all the evidences and culprit to the police department handling Keith Richardson's case, once he gets the bullet off his leg", the officer who was here to arrest Wright told me and I just responded with a nod, "I'll take your leave now", he shook his hands with me before walking away.  
"He was quite a crafty one, wasn't he", I looked to my side, as Rebecca spoke these words referring to Wright, "I mean he planned a lot to kill both Keith and Kate."  
"Yeah", I let out a sigh of agreement, "It was quite extraordinary that he could bring together those people to murder Richardson, in such a short amount of time", I spoke looking over at Wright, as one of the officers helped the paramedics to put him in another ambulance, "Anyways", I turned to look at the young BSAA official once again, "Thanks for everything!", I expressed my gratitude yet again.

"Ah… don't mention it", she said shaking her head casually, and then I saw the ambulance taking off with Kate, "I think you should go to the hospital now", she added sharing my line of sight.  
"Yeah, what are you going to do?", I asked her in a friendly way, "I can give you a ride back to the hotel, before heading over to the hospital", I offered. Kate was quite stable and she wouldn't really mind if I gave Rebecca a ride back to the hotel.  
Rebecca shook her head in negative, "I still have some work to do", and I gave her puzzled look, "Wright looks like that drug dealer a lot, so I am going to get some biometrics to make sure of his identity. BSAA is waiting for my report on this matter."  
"Oh yeah", I responded, remembering that little detail, "Let me help you with that then."

Rebecca just nodded in response and I called over the police officer and paramedics, just when they were about to get in the car and drive off. We both walked over to them and told them that there's a possibility that Wright is the person wanted by BSAA, at which Rebecca shared her credentials with them to prove her identity. The police as well as the paramedics agreed to cooperate with us without too much persuasion and agreed to hand a record of Wright's fingerprints and DNA to Rebecca for further investigation by the BSAA.

After that brief chat, both Rebecca and I got in my car and drove to the hospital following the two ambulances close behind. We generally talked through the drive, Rebecca was curious to know the story behind Keith's murder and I tried to dodge her questions because I was still under the contract but I did satisfy some of her curiosity with half truths wherever necessary. We both parted way once we reached the hospital, since she had to run an errand for BSAA and I had to be next to Kate.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading the story and I hope you had fun reading through the chapter. I apologize for any grammatical mistakes or typos which might have been confusing. I am not sure how much of whatever I wrote is plausible, so I also apologize for not keeping it realistic and also for the long chapter. Now that apologies are out of the way, I would really like to hear from you guy what you have to say about the chapter or the story. Do you think Leon shooting Wright was a little too much? What do you think about whole the murder plot and everyone's role in it? Were you able to figure out what was Kate's text about? LOL. Please, feel free to leave you comments or questions; I really look forward to it. See you all next week, till then take care and have fun!

 **Adela,** thanks a lot for reviewing and well they did get to hospital in time but Leon had Rebecca by his side to help him out. :D


	59. Parting Ways

A/N: Hey everyone, I hope you are all having a great time! I want to thank each and every of you lovely people for reading my story and being there through all the head aching drama, and supporting the story and encouraging me to write. I would also like to mention **Mazer Mooso, Adela, Shirahane Aikawa Maria1432, selmass2002, KenLalaLaura, Xaori, Mercenary Nemesis, Clueless 1229, FuegosFiyerd, silver scorpion, Ariel Wild, JacksFreitas, Reaper2908, ShizukesAplus, RedLovesBlack, TheCypher808, Nick, Andrew, monsterai and all the anonymous reviewers** , for leaving their feedbacks. I don't know how many of you are still reading but I loved hearing from you guys and it thanks to you that this story has 250 reviews. Thanks for all the love and support, and I hope you enjoy the final chapter to this story.

* * *

 **Chapter 58: Parting Ways**

* * *

 **(Kate's POV)**

As I descended down the stairs and stepped into the entrance hall, I spotted Francis snipping away the dead leaves of a plant that was set in the room, while he chimed away humming a random tune from 70s. I called his name to get his attention and he looked my way, asking in his usual polite manner if I needed anything. I just smiled at him and asked him to make someone fetch Leon's car from the garage, holding out the keys to Leon's car. The old butler gave me a nod of affirmation, saying yes in acknowledgement, as he took the keys from my hand and then he hurried away to find one of the menservants to make them do the job.

I turned to head back to my room, and the phone in my hand rang almost at the same time. I looked down at its screen; it flashed my personal assistant, Ryan Jefferson's name. I didn't delay too much in answering his call. He informed me that all the formalities regarding the private jet I booked were done and it was all ready to depart. I just thanked him for his work and told him to be on standby for the time being to which he agreed; not that he had too many options, after all I was signing his paychecks.

I got off the call and walked through the hallway leading to my room. Today, my bedroom really seemed too far from the grand entrance hall or maybe it was all because I was literally dragging my feet towards it. My heart was pulling on the chains asking me not to cover that distance, making my legs go weak. My feet felt so heavy that it was actually making me walk slower than my usual pace. I knew why I was feeling this way but the saddest truth was that I couldn't do anything about it.

As I grabbed the door handle to my room I told myself that it would be alright and let out a heavy breath, before pushing it open. My bedroom was empty, so I moved towards the closet where Leon was packing his clothes. He looked over his shoulder briefly when he sensed my presence, but didn't say anything. I just gave him the brightest smile I could muster, as I covered the small distance up to him and he got back to packing his belongings.

"Need some help?", I asked in a somewhat cheerful tone, standing next to him and watching him work his way through it.  
"No, I am almost done", Leon replied with a shake of his head, closing the flap of the bag, "Most of it was packed anyways."  
"Oh yeah…", I responded remembering that little detail, "By the way, Jefferson called and told me that everything is set at the airport", I informed him as he zipped up the bag, "And I have already asked Francis to get your car from the garage."  
"Thanks for arranging everything on a short notice", he said turning to look at me with a slight smile on his face.  
"You have done a lot more for me", I stated the absolute truth, "This is nothing compared to that", I shook my head a little as I said those last few words.

A very faint and yet very charming smile spread across Leon's handsome face, making my heart speed up as if it was running in a race. Almost involuntarily my eyes minutely scanned each and every feature of his face, in an attempt to read him. I could read a slight bit of hesitation combined with a sense of longing on his face. I lifted my eyes to look into his mystical sky blue eyes and he looked into mine. I could see a whirlpool of emotions being reflected in his clear blue eyes and a million feelings overwhelmed me all at once; pain, fear, concern and nostalgia were some among those many.

I noticed his azure gaze drift slightly downwards and I knew he was looking at my lips. My lips trembled slightly at the realization that he was possibly thinking about kissing me and my heart pounded even harder in my chest. I waited for him to make the first move but he never did; he didn't even move an inch closer to me. He just stood there staring at my face, exactly the way I was looking at his. The fact that we won't get to see each other's face anymore had our gazes locked onto each other, somewhat frozen in that moment.

How I wished time to stop or at least slow down just for the two of us, so I could be with Leon a little bit longer. There was so much to say and a lot of things I wanted to experience with him but the words were incapable of expressing what I wanted to convey and there were too many things to figure out where to start from. It's crucial moments like these when you have so much to say but the words fail you, and even though you know what to do, your body fails to act through it.

We both smiled at each other at the same time and the fact it was so well timed, made us let out slight laugh. We didn't exchange any words and Leon lifted his bag effortlessly, carrying it out of the walk-in closet with me following him not to far behind. He walked over to the bed and set his luggage at the foot of the bed, before moving to the side table to grab his watch and strap it on his wrist. He looked around the room a bit and felt his pockets, seemingly a little lost.

"I am forgetting something", Leon muttered to no one in particular and I could clearly see what he was missing.  
"Wait a minute", I said to him, as I remembered something, and he gave me a puzzled look, "Just a minute!", I added, hurrying back to the closet.

I walked up to the section where I kept my best clothes, and slid open the compartment. There was a bunch of expensive dresses from the famous fashion brands that I owned, but there was something that didn't belong to me. I reached out to it and grabbed the black leather hanging between my dresses. I looked at it for some time, my heart beating violently against my chest, feeling slightly hesitant about carrying through my decision. I took a deep breath before carrying it out to Leon, who had been kept waiting.

"This…", Leon spoke looking at the leather jacket in my hands.  
"The thing you were forgetting", I spoke with a meaningful flick of my eyebrows and smiling up at him.  
"But that's not mine", he spoke in a confused tone with a shake of his head, as I walked up to him.  
"It is now", I told him affirmatively accompanied with a slight nod, "I bought it for you", I said looking at the jacket and then back at Leon. His expressions were absolutely neutral and maybe he didn't like the little present I bought for him, something that I was afraid of, "You don't like it?", I asked forcing a smile, feeling a heart stirring pang.  
"No, no, no", he spoke quite speedily, shaking his head but his expressions were still bland, "It's not that", he looked at the jacket for a brief moment, "I like it", he said looking at me. His face lacked any sort of expression and his voice lacked any tone, but I knew his words were completely sincere, very much to my relief, "When did you get it?", he asked sounding slightly puzzled.

"I snuck out on the spa day to buy it for you", I answered him truthfully, "You got me a dress, so I wanted to get you something as well. But then you know what happened and I didn't get the time to actually give it to you", I spoke with a smile walking close to him, "Now don't waste time and show me how it looks on you", I added holding up the jacket so he could put it on.  
"I never thought you would buy me a jacket of all the things", he said turning his back towards me so he could wear the jacket, "I mean even though you're so rich, you're settling it quite cheap huh?"  
I couldn't help but laugh, "I initially thought to get you a suit or maybe a tux since it makes you look otherworldly handsome but then I bought this jacket instead", I told him as he put one of his hands in it, "You look handsome in a suit but you look hotter in a jacket", I added as he was done with pulling on the jacket.

Leon chuckled a bit, straightening up the jacket's sleeves to have a better fit and I unnecessarily dusted off his shoulders. As my hands straightened his jacket's collar, my heart urged me to wrap my arms around his torso and hold him tight. I didn't want him to leave me, I didn't want to let him go and I wanted to him stay with me forever. I raised my arms to hug him but before I could actually put that thought into action, Leon stepped away from me; out of my reach, leaving my arms bare and outstretched for him.

I lowered my arms to their normal position and put all my strength to hold myself bag to not rush over and grab hold of Leon, as I fought back the tears that were gushing up to fill my eyes. I quickly wiped those tears away on the back of my hand and composed myself as best as I could. I didn't want him to see me crying and make it even more difficult for him and for me than what it already was. I watched him move over the dressing mirror to look at himself.

"Not bad Miss…", there was a very minuscule pause, "Richardson", Leon completed his sentence and I closed my eyes to bear the pain in my heart. For a brief moment there, I was expecting, no I was longing for him to call me Mrs. Kennedy, but I wasn't sure if he was being considerate or cruel by calling me Miss Richardson.  
I mustered one of my brightest smiles, swallowing that terrible ache in my heart, "I am glad you liked it", I said moving to stand next to him.  
"Thanks", he said looking over at me through the mirror and I just smiled, "I should get going", he spoke moving to get his bag.

I just gave him a nod accompanied with a slight smile; after all there wasn't much I could do. Leon grabbed his back and pulled it along over to the coffee table, where his laptop case was lying. He lifted it up and a set of papers fell facing downwards on the coffee, grabbing both of our attention but none of us made a move to pick them up. Leon just stood still like an oak tree and blankly stared at those papers lying on the table with a poker expression on his face. He took a whole lengthy minute to grab them off the table, almost as if he was hesitant to pick them up.

"What…", I was about to ask him about it but he stretched out his arm and held out the papers to me.  
"Here", Leon said in a monotone and before I could ask what it was he replied, "Annulment and property transfer papers…", I just looked at him dumbfounded for half a minute before grabbing hold of those papers and he let go of it after a few seconds, "This time I signed them", he tried to joke with forced smile.  
I nodded putting an effort to smile as well, "Thanks, I almost forgot", I spoke not looking at him but rather staring down at the papers in my hand.  
"Now I should finally get going", he repeated letting out a heavy sigh.

 **(Leon's POV)**

I grabbed both of my bags and exited Kate's bedroom with her closely following behind me, as we both made our way to the main hall downstairs. We walked together through the mansion hallways without exchanging so much as a single word with each other. It wasn't that I had nothing to say but somehow this silence seemed more appealing at the moment, and I knew the gorgeous woman walking by my side would appreciate it either ways. I tried to walk slower than usual; wanting to squeeze out a few more minutes I could spend next to her.

This wondrous l life and my pleasant time in this mansion were coming to an end now and this was the last time I'll walk these hallways. I couldn't really say that I spent a lot of time here but there were a lot of memories associated with this place and each one involved the woman walking by side. I discreetly looked over at her, wondering if this is the last memory I'll have of her and if this is what I wanted; probably not but there wasn't much I could do to change situation. I could just feel glad to have this fleeting moments of pleasure in my life.

As we reached the top of the stairs leading to the main hall, the menservants of the mansion rushed over to help me with my luggage. And pretty much like always I politely declined their aid and told them that I'd manage on my own. However, to my extreme surprise they insisted even more to assist me, and Francis humored asking me to let them serve me because they don't know when will be the next time I'll visit. Owing to that little comment, I couldn't help but nod and let one of the younger menservants to carry my luggage to the car, as the older butler handed me my car keys.

In some time Kate's relatives joined us and if I hadn't known better than I would have said they were gathered here for dinner, so it was naturally shocking for me that they were here to see me off, since apart from Ellie and Vivian I hadn't even interacted with the other two on a personal level. Kate's aunt just formally appreciated me for bringing justice to her dead cousin and wished me a safe trip. Daniel extended his hand to me and thanked me for helping them out, with a very rare and genuine smile on his face.

"So, you're really leaving now?", Vivian said crossing her arms, as I moved to say goodbye to her.  
"Yes", I gave her a confirming nod.  
"I can't believe you two put up such an elaborate act", she looked from me to Kate with an expression of evident displeasure on her face, "You two are pretty good actors!", she spoke appreciatively, displaying those traits of a bipolar person.  
"Skills of trade, I suppose", Kate said with a smile and Vivian let out a slight laugh.  
"So, you're fine about Wright behind the bars?", I asked Vivian and she let out a heavy sigh.  
"Leon, I am bipolar and even if it's kind of crazy but I am not that kind of crazy", she told me in an obvious tone, "I won't say that it didn't affect me, and honestly I might have been totally devastated by the fact that Aiden is in jail. I almost went up there to bail him out but thinking about Uncle Keith and Kate, helped me control those overflowing emotions. Plus my new therapist", she looked briefly at Kate and smiled brightly, "Is helping me better to get over Aiden and now when I think about it. He's kind of trash!", she mocked Kate's demeaning tone.  
I couldn't help but let out a laugh, "To be honest, I was expecting half a dozen vases flying in my direction but I am genuinely glad that you are handling it better than I hoped", I told her with a slight smile.  
Vivian once again let out a sigh, "I am really going to miss you", with those words she moved to give me a friendly hug, "Try to stay in touch, alright?", and I gave her a nod, even though I knew it wouldn't really be the case.

Lastly, I moved to my so-called mother-in-law, Ellie and she gave me an apologetic smile, "Leon, I am really sorry!", she apologized grabbing hold of my hands, "I shouldn't have mistreated you that day but I got a little protective of Kate", she looked over at the said person, "I did what I thought would be best for my daughter, but I have no hard feelings towards you. I am absolutely relieved to know that it was all an act and very much embarrassed and ashamed of having been rude to you. If it wasn't for you, Kate wouldn't have been with us right now", two tears rolled down the old lady's face and Kate moved to comfort her.

I just smiled, "You don't have to think too much about it", I said dismissing the matter casually; after all it wasn't really that much of a serious matter now.  
"Yeah, it's fine", Kate said to her, putting an arm around her mother's shoulder, "He brought it on himself anyways. He wanted a grand breakup act."  
"But I wouldn't have acted that way if I knew about the act", her mother said to her in a slightly sad tone.  
"Well that was the whole point; it wouldn't have been natural if we let everyone in on the plan", I explained it to her, "The more factors in the plan, the more is the probability of it falling apart and we couldn't take that risk, so we chose to keep it a secret from almost everyone."  
"But next time, no matter what, I'll totally let you in on the plan", Kate told Ellie with a gorgeous smile on her face and kissed her mother's cheek lovingly.

"I hope there doesn't have to be a next time", her mother said to her drying the tears that had welled up in her eyes, "I can't bear watching you in anymore danger", she added keeping her hand against Kate's cheek. Then she turned to me, "Thank you for everything!", she expressed her gratitude with a warm smile.  
"It's nothing", I replied shaking my head a little.  
"Do you have to go?", Ellie asked, looking from me to Kate, who seemed to have turned into a expressionless doll at that question, "I would have liked you to stay a couple of days more. I mean you left on such a stormy note and just returned this morning and now you are already leaving. Give us the opportunity to properly thank you."  
"I appreciate your thoughts but my work here is already done and I shouldn't abuse your hospitality anymore", I politely expressed my view.  
"Boy, you saved my daughter and the least we could do is let you abuse our hospitality", her mother said and let out a hearty laugh, "C'mon stay over a few days. I bet Kate wouldn't mind sharing her room with you for a couple more days."

"Mom, that's embarrassing!", Kate said and one could notice the change of color on her face, and Ellie just laughed a little more.  
"I know you all mean well but it would be unprofessional on my end to continue like this. The President has been covering for us for quite some time now and if I stayed any longer then it would just be taking unfair advantage of the situation", I gave them my reasons, "I hope you all understand."  
"Don't worry about it", Kate was the one saying this to me, "You are free to go home now!", added with a gorgeous smile, not really knowing how ironic it sounded to me.  
"I'll set off then", I told her returning that smile and she gave me a couple of nods.

Nobody said anything to me anymore and didn't try to stop me either. They all walked out with me and Vivian again insisted on keeping in contact with her. I thanked them for their hospitality and wished them well, before getting into my car. I put the keys in the car and looked at the small crowd waving me goodbye. My eyes briefly rested on the beautiful woman, who I had the pleasure of calling my wife, and the other people faded off my radar. She slowly raised her hand and waved at me as well. I forced my lips to curve into a smile and raised my hand, waving back at her.

I turned the keys in the ignition bringing the car engine to life, and with a final goodbye I pushed the gas pedal. I looked ahead as the car rolled into motion, but I couldn't stop myself from looking at the rear view mirror. I could see people slowly moving back inside, starting with Kate's aunt then a few servants followed by Daniel, Ellie and Vivian. Kate was the only one standing there at the foot of the mansion steps, looking over in my direction. I kept looking at her through the mirror till I took a turn, and couldn't see her anymore.

It wasn't long before the big iron gates of the mansion came into view and I remembered the first time I had been here. I had no idea of what, or more correctly who I would find here and the events that would follow involving that certain someone. I never thought that the beautiful stranger I met on the balcony was the bride, who I would accidentally help to run away from her own wedding, then get tricked into marrying her and eventually find out that everything was set in motion by the groom himself.

I let out a slight laugh, as I drove past the gates of the grand manor. As I watched it grow smaller and smaller in the rearview mirror, the ache in my chest just intensified. I still had that undeterred feeling of having been forgotten something back there, as if I had left a crucial piece of my life behind. I knew what was making me feel this way and I knew exactly what I was missing but unfortunately, I couldn't really do anything about it. I just couldn't bring her along with me.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading this story and I hope you all had fun reading this super long tale of mystery. I apologize for all the grammatical mistakes and typos, which might have confused you. I would very much appreciate hearing your thoughts on the story and especially this ending chapter, so please let me know your thoughts and if you're still confused about something in the entire plot feel free to message me. I hope you all have great time ahead!


	60. Loose Ends

A/N: Hey guy, I am back and I am extremely grateful to each and every one of you lovely people, who have read and are reading this story! I really appreciate that **Adela, Shirahane Aikawa, Mazer Mooso, 0wafflebuddy0, JacksFreitas and Nick Ferdinand** took time to review. So, since almost every reviewer asked for a sequel, I am putting up one more chapter today and I hope you all enjoy reading through it. Oh and like always, **the content in Italics is Flashback.**

* * *

 **Chapter 59: Loose Ends**

* * *

 **(Kate's POV)**

An unbearable pain surged through my chest, my body felt slightly numb and my hands gripped on to the papers tightly, as I watched Leon's car disappear around the corner. I don't know for how long I stood there but with every passing moment, I wished for him to return but at the same time I knew that he was gone, and I might never see him again. I always knew that it would happen sooner or later and that it would be difficult to bear the pain but I guess I never imagined that my heart would be totally crushed like this.

"Milady?!", I felt a hand on my shoulder, as the polite elderly man spoke, "Are you alright?", Francis asked me in a tone of concern.  
I took in a deep breath and turned to face the old butler of the house, "Yeah, I am fine!", I gave him a nod and followed it with a slight smile.  
"Kate", I heard my mother call my name and I looked in the direction of her voice. She was standing at the topmost step, near the mansion door looking over at me, "What are you doing? Come inside, it's getting colder and you don't have anything warm on you now", she spoke in a tone that was mixed with worry and reprimand.  
"Yeah, coming", I replied and scaled up the steps to get back inside the mansion.

Once I caught up to my mother, she couldn't help but shake her head at me in slight displeasure. She scolded me for being so careless at times and asked me to take better care of myself. I couldn't help but smile at her motherly concern and told her that I'll be more careful from now on. Mom smiled brightly and put an arm around my shoulders giving me a brief yet a tight hug and telling me that she was proud of me for taking the initiative to bring justice to my dead father and I could only respond with a slight smile.

I knew my mother still had a lot of questions for me and I completely understood that it was absolutely natural for her to be curious about it all but I wasn't exactly in the mood to answer any of her queries. I couldn't be rude to her and I didn't want her to worry about me either, so I could only do so much as avoid the topics related to Leon and me until I could learn to bear the pain in my heart. Hence, before my mom could ask me anything on the matter I called Francis's attention, as he was still in the living room tending to the plants.

The aged butler turned his head to look in my direction asking politely, "Yes, milady?"  
"How long before the dinner can be ready?", I posed the unnecessary question, even though I knew that it would be set around 8:00 PM in the evening.  
"It's right on usual schedule, milady", Francis answered courteously none the less; "There won't be any delay in dinner today."  
"Okay", I looked over at the clock needlessly, seeing that it was almost 7:30 PM, "I am little tired, so I guess I'll retire to my room and rest for the time being", I said it indirectly to my mother, "See you at the dinner, mom", I added with a smile respectfully excusing myself from her company.

"Well, I'll head for my room as well", my mother responded with exhausted sigh, "I could use a little bit of rest myself", she added as we both started towards our respective rooms. We didn't exchange any more words as we climbed the stairs together; after all I was trying to avoid having a conversation with her. Just when we were about to part our ways, because our rooms were on the opposite ends, she called out my name and I looked back at her. "Here's your credit card", she held it out to me and I walked back to take it from her, "I almost forgot about it."  
"I didn't even remember myself", I told her the truth taking it back from her. With Leon's departure I had totally forgotten that she asked for my card earlier this morning because she had accidentally blocked her card while making an online transaction, "Did you get what you were looking for?", I asked just for the sake of it.  
"Yeah I did", she answered with a smile accompanied with a couple of nods, "All thanks to you I was able to buy a farewell gift for Leon", just hearing his name overwhelmed me with a bunch of emotions.  
"I see", I responded not really sure what to say or how to react, "I'll head back to my room now", I spoke after a minute and mom just gave me a nod, before I turned to be on my way.

I walked up to my room at my usual pace and this time it didn't feel any different from the other times. It was only when I entered my room that I was overtaken by sudden sense of emptiness. I closed the door behind me slowly and leaned back at it to support myself, telling my heart that it will be fine and that I should get used to this feeling. With another heavy sigh, I moved towards my bed and sat on it. I looked at the papers in my hand and then my gaze drifted down to the two signatures at the bottom.

A drop of tear fell on the paper and I realized I was crying. I let myself fall backwards, covering my face with those paper, not really sure what or whom I wanted to hide from; there was no one here and I was completely alone. I turned to my side, pulling my legs on the bed to be completely on my bed and pushed those papers away from me. I stretched my arm and grabbed hold of a pillow, holding it close to my chest and burying my face in it, trying to muffle my already silent sobs.

It was faint but I could smell Leon's scent on that pillow and it just made me think about him even more. I was really not doing a very good job at handling this situation. I was getting worse with each passing second and I missed him more and more. I forced myself to sit up and climbed off of the bed, trying to shut all the memories of the time I spent with Leon, which was quite a pitiful and futile attempt. My spacious room felt so suffocating right now.

Determined to get over this feeling, I shook my head, grabbed the shawl that was lying on the loveseat and stepped out into my balcony to get some fresh air. I wrapped the shawl around my shoulders, lifting my head up to the sky to look at the stars, so I could distract myself. It was winter, and hence the sky was ridden with clouds but I could see a few stars twinkling faintly light years away from me. I gave up on trying to forget Leon, as I was reminded of the last time I had been here like this; it was the night before my dad died.

 _I was standing up on my balcony, staring blankly at the distant stars in the summer sky, as I tried to fruitlessly figure out my feelings. I had always known that I was marrying Aiden and he was a great guy. He never missed a chance to tell me he loved me and show me that he cared, but I always had trouble returning his feelings. I wasn't sure if my past relationships were influencing me to feel this way but I could never get past my reservations and be comfortable in his company, even though he made sure to spent enough time with me, so we can get to know each other better._

 _Nobody ever forced me into this marriage and I had fully consented to go along with it from the start, but I would be lying if I said that it didn't bother me. I had always thought, well more of hoped, that with the passing time I'll get more accustomed to this way of things and being together with Aiden but it never happened. No matter how much Aiden tried to make me feel comfortable, he always seemed like a stranger to me. I just couldn't feel a connection with him, the way I did with…_

 _I stopped breathing and immediately pulled a chain on my thoughts, as my heart paced up like crazy. An electrifying shiver ran through my whole body at the realization, as I finally understood why I was feeling this way. Not that I didn't have a clue about my own emotions; it's just that I didn't realize that I had fallen too hard and in too deep in such a short time. I slapped my forehead, closing my eyes and telling myself that it was not the right time to think about this; I was getting married just the next day._

 _When I came back to reality, I sensed a presence behind me and turned to see my father standing at the door leading to the balcony. He gave me a smile and I returned his smile without thinking twice. I could see that he was happy; I had never seen him this happy that his aged face literally shone with joy making him appear much younger. He seemed like a kid on a Christmas day. Every time I saw him like this, I couldn't help but feel a bit better about marrying an almost stranger._

 _"Sorry to intrude", Dad said with a wide smile, "But you didn't answer when I knocked."  
"I was just a little lost in thoughts", I told him the half truth.  
"Nervous for the big day?!", he asked me in an evidently excited tone, and I was relieved that my father didn't think too much on it.  
"A little", I replied with a couple of nods and looked away, resuming to stare back at the sky._

 _"So… umm… princess", my father called my attention and I hummed in response, sparing him a brief look to let him know I was listening, "Is something bothering you?", he asked me the question, I didn't want to answer.  
"No, nothing", I lied shaking my head in negative and letting out a laugh, "What makes you think that?"  
"I am your father, I just know things you know", he told me with a shrug and stared at me piercingly.  
I couldn't help but smile at him, "It's nothing much", I told him, shaking my head. Besides, it wasn't that he could help me; it was my mistake that things turned out this way.  
"Are you sure?", he asked me in confirmation, raising his brows at me inquisitively._

 _I again hummed in response and nodded my head, "So you needed something?", I asked him changing the subject.  
Dad nodded, "Yes", he answered and before I could ask what he continued, "I needed to spend more time with my lovely daughter. I won't be able to see you once you move in together with Aiden."  
I both smiled and frowned at my father, "You're saying as if you spend a lot of time with me", I couldn't help but complain, "You're always more worried about your other child", that's how I referred to the company.  
Daddy laughed out loud and put an arm around my shoulders, pulling me close, "Sometimes you don't realize what you have until you lose it", he made his grip tight around my shoulders.  
"Daddy!", I wrapped my arms around him as well.  
"I am going to miss you, sweetie", he told me kissing my head; "I'll be lonely without you."  
"I'll miss you too", I told him in a sincere tone as well._

 _I stayed in my father's embrace for some time, listening to his heartbeats. We didn't talk to each other and just wanted to be in each other's company. It wasn't that Dad and I spent a lot of time together; to be honest, on a normal day the only time we saw each other was on breakfast and dinner, and the realization that I won't be able to see him even on those moments made me feel sad. He might have been an absent father but he was the only pillar I could lean on to. My mom and Maria were also there but they couldn't replace my loving father, nobody could._

 _I pulled away from the hug with tears in my eyes, and both of us laughed a little looking at each other. He grabbed my face with both of his hands, "You're happy right?", he asked me very seriously, looking at me in sheer scrutiny. I wanted to lie to him but I knew he had already read the truth in my eyes, as he let go of my face asking, "What's wrong?"  
I turned to look away from him, grabbing hold of the railings of my balcony, "I… ", I prepared myself to break the news to him, "I think I am in love!", I told him the truth and turned to look at him, with tear filled eyes.  
Dad didn't say anything and I could see a slight shock on his face, and then he smiled, "That's good thing!", he said happily, "Actually that's a great thing, isn't it?"_

 _I shook my head, trying to hold on to my tears, "It's not Aiden", I told him and his happiness disappeared.  
"So, who cares?!", the next moment a smile graced his face once again and he spoke with the same enthusiasm, "My princess is in love and that's a great thing!"  
I wasn't sure if I should laugh or cry, but I knew I was doing both, "Daddy, if you haven't noticed I am getting married tomorrow", I reminded him, "To Aiden!"  
My father's brows knotted together and he frowned at me slightly, "We can call off the wedding", he said to me, "Now tell me who this lucky guy is?"  
"Daddy, we can't do that now. It's too late", I couldn't help but say pursing my lips tightly and not bothering to answer his question, "Everything is set and done, a lot of people are here to attend the Wedding. The President is on a three day trip to attend this wedding and calling it off now…"_

 _"I don't care about some old man", Dad said grabbing hold of my face again, "You matter to me more than anything in this world!", he told me sincerely, "If you are not happy then what's the point of pleasing the President of the country?"  
I couldn't help but smile at those words, "President aside, what are you going to say to Aiden?", I asked him, as he let go of my face.  
"Not today", he spoke with a shrug, being quite carefree at that.  
"Daddy, I am serious!", I told him looking away once again.  
"I am serious too", he spoke from my side, "What's the point of marrying Aiden when you are in love with someone else?" I chose not to respond to him because I knew he was right but still I couldn't just waltz my way out of this wedding, "Tell me the name of that guy. We'll go meet up with him right away and you are going to tell him that you love him", he added and took hold of my hand, in an attempt to pull me along with him._

 _"Daddy please!", I said to him and tears finally streamed down my face, "Don't make it hard for me. It's already too late", he opened his mouth to argue but I spoke before him not letting him speak any further, "Even if it's not, I don't even know if he loves me."  
"How will you know that if you don't tell him!", my father still pressed on the idea to confess my feelings, "Maybe he loves you too."  
I let out a laugh through my tears at my daddy's optimism, "Dad, I just met him twice by chance", I told him the truth, "And I couldn't be honest with him even once…", I couldn't keep the guilt off my voice, "What makes you think he'll love me?"  
"Can you tell me what makes you love him?", my dad answered my question with a question and I gave him a puzzled look for such a random question, "C'mon tell me?", he pressed on it.  
I tried to answer his question but I drew up a blank. I thought about it for a while but I couldn't come up with an answer to his question, "I don't really know why, I just love him", I replied giving up on thinking about that question._

 _Dad let out a laugh and I looked at him frowning slightly; it felt like he was making fun of me, "That is the greatest thing about love", he said and I was puzzled again, not really getting what he was trying to say, "It doesn't need a reason", he smiled shaking his head, "It happens!", he spoke casually moving his shoulders, "For all you know he loves you more than you can imagine." I couldn't help but let out another sardonic laugh; the thought was so beautiful and yet so painful, "Now tell me who is this guy?", he asked again bumping his shoulder with mine, "Do I know him?"_

 _I again let out a slight laugh and gave him a couple of nods, "You know him", I answered him.  
"I do!", he exclaimed in surprise, "Wait, wait, let me guess who he is…"  
"Daddy…", I whined not really in a mood to play such games.  
"Is it one of my employees?", he asked, ignoring my disinterest and I decided not to answer him. It was the best way to put an end to it, "No?", he continued, "Is it one of your new friends, I don't know about", he babbled on, "But then I don't know them, so that rules out the possibility. Who could it be?", he pulled up a thoughtful expression, "Wait!", he almost screamed after sometime, "Is it that guy?", I looked at him and gave him a puzzled expression, not really knowing who exactly he was pairing me up with, "What a weird guy", he laughed out at his own imagination, "Kate, darling your love is really blind!"_

 _"Who are you talking about?", I couldn't but ask him feeling annoyed.  
"At least you should have picked up somebody handsome", Dad said laughing continuously, mocking me.  
"He's very handsome!", I told him putting a weight on my voice.  
"Yeah right!", he laughed sarcastically, "He's a funny looking guy, such an odd face", he looked sideways at me and I realized he was poking fun at me, so I tell him who the guy was.  
"I am not falling for that", I spoke looking away and shaking my head, since I had realized my father was trying to coax the name out of me.  
"Yeah how could you fall for that weird guy", he spoke making a comical face himself and laughed even more. I just shook my head out of annoyance and tried to be ignorant, "He walked like a duck and his voice was…", he paused as if trying find the right word, "Kind of creepy. I mean who speaks like that?"_

 _Dad continued to make fun of the guy I loved and even though I was trying to look past but it still was irking me little by little, "Daddy!", I finally snapped not being able to stand it anymore, "I know you don't know who it is, so stop judging him like that!", I spoke with a fiery temper, being defensive about the man I loved.  
"But I know who he is", Dad said in a matter of fact tone, brimming up with confidence.  
"You don't", I said narrowing my eyes at him unconvinced.  
"I do", he spoke with utter conviction, making me glare at him, "It's one of those guys that came with President", he more of stated it than asked, and all of a sudden I felt a cold shiver run down my spine, "Isn't it?", he asked in confirmation and I nodded in reply, "What was his name?", dad looked up trying to remember his name and I just pursed my lips, "Bradley Davis or something."_

 _My eyes widened in shock, "Leon S. Kennedy!", I corrected him before I knew it myself, "I love Leon S. Kennedy!", I felt my heart pace up as I admitted that out to loud for the first time, "He's very handsome and he doesn't walk like a duck. Sure he talks a little weird but he's not always like that. He's very understanding and he makes me laugh. I just feel happy to be with him and there this connection…", I tried to describe the indescribable feelings I held towards Leon, and tears were streaming down my face, "I can't describe it but I know love him!", I repeated myself looking at my dad, who was smiling ear to ear. I closed my eyes and let out a laugh, "You tricked me!", it was a little too late for the realization that my father had tricked me into confessing my true feelings._

 _Dad let out a sigh and once again put an arm around my shoulder, "You were giving yourself such a hard time", he told me as I got rid of my tears, "I had to do something."  
"How did you know it was him", I couldn't help but ask him.  
"I noticed you two stealing looks at each other during the breakfast", he answered with a smile, "And you were a little too much concerned when he was hurt."  
I looked down, "I couldn't see him hurt", I told my father with a shrug, "Besides that vase was meant for me, and he didn't have to protect me."  
"But he did", dad spoke with a smile and slight nod, "He's a nice guy", he said approvingly still smiling, "And he also has a brilliant sense of humor, plus he likes my jokes too", he added letting out a laugh and making me laugh a little as well. "So, we know where he's at, how about we go there?"_

 _Dad looked at me in anticipation, waiting for my answer, "No", I shook my head in negative and before he could contest it I continued, "I know you want it to work out but it won't", I shook my head and tears filled up my eyes once again, "He hates me!"  
"Princess…", he began to reason with me.  
"I know", I spoke cutting him in between and he gave me a bewildered look, "I could see it in his eyes", I remembered the time I was nursing his wound, "He was shocked to see me here. I could sense the disappointment and pain I had caused him by being insincere to him. I betrayed the little trust he put on me, why would he believe me if I told him I loved him? So I can hurt him again?"  
"Kate, sweetie…", my father said in a comforting tone, "You didn't do it on purpose."  
"Please dad, don't try to justify my actions", I said to him disapprovingly, "You're only making me feel worse", I told him the truth, "I don't deserve him!", I shook my head, "I have made up my mind, I am marrying Aiden tomorrow", I spoke with absolute determination in my voice. Dad opened his mouth to maybe protest that thought but I spoke first not giving him the chance, "Please, I don't want you doing anything to complicate this situation anymore", I sincerely requested of him, "And let's not talk about this anymore."_

 _Dad kept staring at me for one long minute and I didn't look away, trying to be strong and not show any sign of weakness. I was at the wrong here and nobody else should suffer because of me, neither Leon nor Aiden. Dad just let out a heavy sigh and gave me an understanding nod. I just smiled at him; I was glad that even though he didn't agree with my decisions but still he was supporting me, and that's all what I need at the moment. I moved closer to him and wrapped my arms around him, closing my eyes and he too held me in his fatherly embrace. We didn't talk and just shared each other's company for a while, before Maria came knocking at my bedroom door, telling me to get some rest before the big day._

I couldn't help but wonder what would have happened if I had listened to my father that night. If I had sought Leon and confessed my feelings to him, then maybe my father would have still been alive and maybe, just maybe I wouldn't have been standing here feeling miserable. I let out a sarcastic laugh at my unfortunate fate; for things to have gone so wrong so fast just because I was trying to be nice to the person who killed my father and later tried to kill me. And the person I couldn't be honest with ended up being my knight in shining armor. It really was ironic the way things played out.

I felt a presence behind me and partially turned to spot my mother standing at the balcony door. She had a smile on her face and I smiled back at her, "I did knock!", she told me raising her hand in defense.  
"I am sorry", I apologized, "I was just thinking about some random stuff."  
Mom let out a laugh, "Random stuff or a Particular someone?", she questioned raising her brows at me inquisitively, "I know you're upset that Leon left, but I am not supposed to mention him because you're avoiding the subject", she spoke practically giving me the proof that she was my mother. "But I can't leave you alone like this, so let me be with you. I promise we won't talk about anything that bothers you. We can just…", she shrugged, "I don't know, quietly stare at the sky or something."  
I looked at her and smiled, "That's so sweet, mom, but I am fine!", I lied to her, apparently I had become quite proficient at that.

My mother just let out a sigh and shook her head a little, smiling weakly. I knew that she had seen through my lie, after all she was my mother and it was just too hard to hide anything from her. If it wasn't for Leon then our passive-aggressive acts would have fallen flat in front of my mother, but somehow we maintained the perfect rhythm of hiding lies between the truths and presenting truth among the lies. But now without him covering up for me, I was very vulnerable in front of my mother.

Fortunately though mom didn't press on the fact too much and we just talked about some random stuff. She noticed the difference in my skin and hair, due to the spa treatment I had in the hotel and expressed her to need to have the same. I told her that I could get her a VIP appointment for the next day, but she turned my offer down, telling me that she wants to spend some time with me more than anything and this Spa therapy won't give her the chance, so instead suggested that we go shopping together. I didn't think twice and agreed to that, though mentally deciding that I will give her a surprise by sending her to a Spa therapy center.

We hadn't been talking for even five minutes when I heard my phone ringing. I excused myself from my mother and walked towards the bed, where I had left my phone earlier. I looked at the screen and saw that it was a number that wasn't saved in my phone. For a minute, I contemplated whether I should answer it or not because unrecorded numbers usually belonged to reporters, and I wasn't really fond of them. But on second thoughts, it could have been some investor or director or client or any one important from work as well. However, there was no way of knowing that for sure, unless I take the call so with a decisive sigh I slid my thumb across the screen accepting the call.

"Hello?", I spoke keeping my voice extremely professional.  
"Is this Ms. Richardson?", a man spoke from the other end and he sounded a little nervous.  
"Yes", I replied not recognizing that voice as someone's who I speak to a lot, "Who is this?", I couldn't help but ask the identity of the speaker at the other end.  
"Ah yes… I am Brandon Grant", he introduced himself, "I am one of the managers of the retail industry, under the Richardson's wing and I look over all the businesses from every kind of retail outlets", he spoke really fast and then I heard someone interrupting him asking him to keep introductions for later, "I am sorry, I got carried away and that I have to call you at this odd time, but I couldn't get through to your assistant."  
"That's alright, what's the matter", I asked him a bit puzzled; it was quite odd that a corporate level manager was this jumpy about something.  
"The manager of our mall at the 5th avenue called me about a problem a few hours ago", he began telling me the issue, "And so I got here to check it out but this is something I can't handle on my own."

"What do you mean you can't handle it on your own?", I asked him feeling slightly agitated at his incompetence.  
"I mean that we need you to come here and check out the situation", he told me and he seemed a little hesitant as he said that to me.  
"I can't come there now", I told him speaking in a professional tone. I was not in a mood to take care of any business related issue, "You handle the situation on your own. That's why I pay you because I can't be everywhere."  
"Ms. Richardson, it's a very serious matter and I am afraid that your presence here is necessary", he spoke in quite an urgent tone.  
I let out a sigh of defeat, "Alright, I'll check it out tomorrow", I said to him, speaking very understandingly. I knew if they call me then they need me and it's their last resort, but I just didn't feel to be in the mental state to take decisions rationally and that would only make things worse.

"Ma'am, you have to come now", the man on phone spoke very fast, "Things have gotten very strange here and it's not in a good way. It's really very bad!", and I realized his voice wasn't nervous but somewhat scared.  
"How bad?", I asked him in a tone of caution mixed with bewilderment.  
"I can't tell you on the phone, you have to see for yourself", he told me putting a weight on his voice, "You won't believe me otherwise."  
"Okay, I'll be there in about 30-45 minutes", I told him in a serious tone, "You can handle the situation till then, right?"  
"Yeah but please hurry", he agreed with me.

I just responded with a 'Yes', before disconnecting the call. I looked at my phone wondering what sort of problem which arises in a mall could need such an immediate attention. Usually the problems that were associated with them were financial and location disputes among the shop owners that rented the stores in our malls, but those things could always wait. Unless there was some problem concerning some customer at the mall, I don't see why the management at the mall would be involved, but that too rarely happened and it was almost sorted with a little negotiation.

No matter how much I thought about it, I couldn't really figure out what could be the so-called emergency that needed my attention of all the people. The manager didn't appear to be exaggerating and his voice also seemed very anxious. There was a possibility of prank but there was no way of confirming that right away because I will have to make a couple of phone calls to do that and if the situation is indeed serious than I'll only be wasting time. I just sighed and decided to head over there to check the situation out, and if it turned out to be a prank then I would definitely sue this person for good.

"Is something wrong?", my mother asked me with an evident concern in her voice.  
"I am not sure really", I answered her in an uncertain tone, "There is some problem at one of the malls we own and they want me check it out, so I have to go there."  
"Now?!", mom asked not keeping the surprise off her tone and I responded with a nod, "But this is so sudden and it's almost dinner time… can't it wait till tomorrow? I mean you're…", she left her sentence hanging and I knew what she meant.  
"It's important, I have to go now", I just told her the fact, "Dinner will have to wait."

My mother let out a sigh, "Then I am coming with you", she declared and I opened my mouth to contest but she didn't let me speak, "I am not going to listen to you, so don't even try. I don't want to leave you alone like this to deal with whatever trouble your father left behind, so I am coming with you!", she repeated herself more emphatically this time.  
I just smiled and gave her a couple of nods, "Alright!", I agreed with a smile. I was happy that mom is here to support me, "Maybe we can do a bit of shopping and go for a dinner at a fancy restaurant, after I solve the problem."  
"That'll be a great idea!", my mom smiled brightly, "I'll go get ready then."

I gave her a nod of acknowledgement and she hurried out of the room. I tried to call Jefferson but I only got his voicemail, seemed to me that he was in some cell phone restricted area. I dropped him a message to meet me at the mall once he was done with seeing off Leon. Then I called my current bodyguard, Damien Cole, and told him to meet up with me at the mall as well. Aiden was in jail, so I didn't have any mortal threats but still I needed protection from reporters and people, who might assault me for money or something similar. Damien told me that he'll be setting off in few and with that I disconnected the call.

I made my way to the closet to get myself a pair of clothes. Even though I had to hurry, I still skimmed through my dresses not sure what I wanted to wear, after all the one I wanted to look pretty for wasn't here anymore. My eyes briefly rested at that white and blue dress, he bought for me and I couldn't stop my tears to run down my cheek, as I smiled sadly at it. I wiped away my tear and just knew what I had to wear now.

I pulled out a snow white colored dress with fine hand embroidery. I quickly changed into the white dress in the closet, since there was no one, who would walk in on me. I put on some light make up and brushed my hair a little to make myself look presentable. I grabbed my handbag and put everyday essential stuff in it along with my cell phone. I put on some jewelry and matching shoes before heading out of the room. I met up with mom in the corridor and as we made my way down the stairs I called up the driver to bring the car up front. Just as we exited the house the driver pulled the car to a stop in front of us, and both mom and I got inside, and headed straight to the mall.

* * *

 **(Leon's POV)**

I pulled my car to a stop at a traffic signal and let out a muffled curse. It seemed like I had been hitting every single red light on my way, as if they purposely turned red when I approached them to stop me from moving on ahead. The thought made me let out a sarcastic laugh, since even though I was intending to move on but I had deliberately left a part of me behind. I let out a sigh and blankly stared at the red light, patiently waiting for them to turn green but they seemed to be taking too long making this one hour ride to the airport seem even longer and this traffic wasn't exactly helping either. I unnecessarily adjusted the rear view mirror out of boredom, when I noticed something on the backseat as it reflected in the rearview mirror.

I turned around in my seat to make sure that it was indeed there. I had been a little occupied with my thoughts that I hadn't notice that gift wrapped box before. I reached out to grab it, so I could check it out. The box was flat and square, much like a pizza box, except it was a little thicker. It was wrapped in smooth black colored paper with a broad white lace elegantly tied around it and had a white card stuck on top of it, giving it a somewhat gothic look. I opened the card to read it and it had just one line and a single name printed on it.

 _A little parting gift!  
-Kate_

A smile spread across my face as I read that and I shook the box, trying to figure out what was inside it. I couldn't hear any particular sounds; hence I couldn't make any guesses. I untied the lace and tore up the packaging just to find a brown box inside. I lifted up the cover and was maybe a little puzzled to see the content. I had the least expectations to find what was inside. There was a floral wreath inside, which was made with white flowers. I looked at it confused and lifted it from the box, wondering if that was it.

Before I could conduct any further searches, sounds of horns told me that the lights had turned green. I kept the odd gift on the side seat and shifted the gear, pushing on the gas pedal, as the guy in the pickup truck just behind me cursed out loud to 'move it' quite angrily. I didn't pay too much attention to him, since he seemed a little drunk and I wasn't really looking for trouble at the moment. I drove my car towards my destination and as I turned into a deserted road, another pair of lights turned behind me.

I had been noticing that car for some time now and it seemed to be following me, but I wasn't sure what the driver wanted. It was possible that he or she was possibly heading in the same direction and I was just thinking too much. After a few seconds, the driver sped up so that he was not that far behind me. He blared up his headlights brighter and it kind of blinded me, as it reflected off the rear view mirrors onto my face. As if that wasn't enough the dude started to sound his car horn continuously and started flickering his headlights.

I pulled my car to the side of the road, giving him the space to overtake me and I watched him speed up next to me. I spared him a brief look, just to realize it was the same guy in the black pickup, who had just yelled at me back at the signal. He was playing the music so loud that even I could hear it and as I had suspected, he had been drinking while driving. The drunk driver didn't overtake me, a little to my surprise, but drove parallel to me and then he turned his ugly face to look at me, giving me a nasty smile as he rammed his pickup on the side of my car.

"What the hell", I couldn't help but curse, successfully controlling my car so that it doesn't spin out of control, as the guy rammed into my car once again.

If it was someone else than me then they probably would have been in a serious accident, but I somehow managed to maintain the balance. I tried to outrun my attacker as he continuously tried to drive me off the road. Fortunately, my car was faster than his pickup and I was used to driving in rough situations. However, what came next was totally unexpected as the guy in pickup shot at my car, whilst trying to catch up. As amateur as his shooting skills were he was quite lucky in bursting one of my car tires.

"Not my lucky day!", I couldn't help but say, as the flat tire comparatively slowed down my car enough that the pickup could catch up with my car.

I looked sideways, as the pickup came parallel to the car once again. The guy smiled wickedly before swerving his truck to make it collide against the side of my car. With a busted tire, it was hard to control the car and I couldn't stop it from bumping against a milestone on the side of the road, and combined with another ram to its side, it spun out of control. I hit the brakes and car made a complete circle before crashing into a metal pole by the roadside.

I hit my head on the steering wheel even before the airbags could activate. My head felt heavy as I lifted it to look up through the windshield. My vision was slightly fuzzy, but I could see the pickup facing towards my car; its headlights blared strongly, making me squint my eyes in reflex. I could hear the revving of the engine and with screech the drunk driver drove his pick up for a head on collision. I felt the full impact of that direct collision, and I wasn't sure with what but my head collided with something. I felt hot blood drip down the side of my head and heard my phone ringing, but I had no strength left in me to answer it. My unfocused gaze briefly looked across, noticing the driver in the pickup had passed out too, before I closed my eyes and everything blacked out.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading the chapter and I hope you had fun reading it. I apologize for all the typos and grammatical mistake which might have confused you. You probably might have figured it out that I lied and I greatly apologize for that. It was never my intention to end it in the last update but it was taken quite seriously for my expectations that I am doubtful about continuing now. LOL. However, I should finish what I started, so going to continue the updates. I am pretty sure not everything that follows will be plausible but still I would really appreciate your support and would like to know your thoughts on it. So please let me know what do you think the possible emergency is? Who do you think is still left to be taken care of? Do you think Leon might be able to rescue Kate this time around? Or if you have anything else to say on the update then feel free to leave your comment. I hope to see you all next week, till then take care and have a great time! :D

 **Adela,** well I am already on to it. :)


	61. The Mastermind

A/N: Hey guys and gals, I hope every one of you are doing great! I am really grateful to you all for reading this story and can't thank you enough for all the views, reviews, favorites, follows, love and the immense support. I would like to especially mention **MazerMooso, silver scropion, Ariel Wild and Adela** for sharing their views about the last chapter. Now without further ado, I hope you have a fun time reading this chapter!

* * *

 **Chapter 60: The Mastermind**

* * *

 **(Kate's POV)**

The car took a left turn, rolling on to the 5th Avenue and I could immediately spot the huge mall owned by my company from a distance. I almost involuntarily read the large neon sign, glowing on top of the building and lighting up the name, Monster Mall, along with its logo, which was an imaginary and cutesy monster. I took out my phone and called my bodyguard to know whether he reached the place or not. Cole informed me that he was stuck in a terrible traffic and was still on his way to the mall, and that it might take him another 10-15 minutes to reach the meeting place. I let him know that I had already reached the place and will be heading on ahead without him.

My bodyguard protested that a little, asking me to stay put for just a few more minutes until he joins me. I really didn't have the patience for waiting around, not to mention I was in no mood to work and wanted to get over with it as soon as possible, so I told him that he should just call me once he reaches the place and join me then. He insisted that it was too dangerous and I reminded him that it was just a matter of few minutes, which finally made him hum in affirmation.

After I got off the call with my bodyguard I called the manager, who had called me earlier, as the driver pulled the car to a stop in front of the mall entrance. I informed him about my arrival and he said that he'll come down to receive me right away. I hummed in agreement, as the driver pulled open the car door for me and I stepped out of the car, before hanging up. I instructed the driver to park the car somewhere nearby at the outside parking of the mall, so it wouldn't take him too much time to come and receive us when it's time to leave. He just gave me a nod and drove the car away to the parking area.

My mother walked up to me with a smile on her face, saying that we should head inside; after all it was very cold outside. I gave her a nod and cast a brief glance at the building, before she and I scaled the steps leading inside the mall talking casually with each other. Like any other public place, this mall was booming with lots and lots of people shopping, selling or just having fun hanging out together. Nothing really seemed out of ordinary and there was absolutely no sign of anything that might have gone wrong in here, but then again this mall was huge with 6 floors, 6 entrances and more than a hundred commercial stores. Just because I don't see a problem in this particular place, it didn't mean there might not be a problem at some other place.

I tried to blend in with the crowd because I didn't want any sort of attention from anyone, not to mention my bodyguard wasn't around to hold back the reporter or anyone who might want to rob my money or jewelry. I knew the mall staff would all be in the administrative department on the 5th floor, so I made my way straight to the elevators. As I neared the elevator, which was exclusively meant for the employees working in the mall, I watched its door part and a couple of men stepping out of it. Two of them were dressed in suits and three in security uniforms; it didn't take a genius to figure out the suited men were probably the managers of this place.

They all had a very serious expression on their faces and once they spotted mom and me, they hurriedly walked over to meet up with us. I greeted them out of professional courtesy and introduced them to my mother. They humbly greeted us and introduced themselves, one by one as well. They asked me to hurry and follow them to site of the problem, and I gave them a nod, asking them to lead the way. The men lead mom and me back towards the elevator, so probably the problem has to do something with administration or something that happened on the administrative floor.

As we covered the distance to the elevator, mom drew our attention and pointed over at something, asking what it was out of sheer curiosity. I looked over at the place, where she was pointing, and couldn't help notice a bunch of huge metal containers set in the corner. Before I could answer her question, one of the managers told her it was shipment container for the merchandise that was sold in the stores of the mall. She just mumbled an 'oh' in realization, as we all stepped inside the elevator to head to the administrative floor.

"So what is the problem exactly?", I asked, as the elevator began its ascension up the shaft, wanting to get over with this as quickly as possible.  
"About 2-3 hours ago", the manager of the mall started to explain the situation, "One of the security personnel working at the basement parking reported to have seen a stray dog. He wanted to make sure it wasn't someone's pet that was left in the car and so he approached the animal, and the dog ferociously attacked him. He tried to save himself and since he was armed with a gun, he shot the dog dead in panic."  
"Let me guess, it was a pet and now the owner is mad, and wants to sue us", I asked in a somewhat conclusive tone.  
"I wish it was that simple", the industry manager commented and mall manager looked at him in concordance.  
"I know right!", he agreed with his superior and I gave both the men a confused and irritated look, "Sorry, ma'am", he apologized to me.

"Actually, Ms. Richardson, that was just the beginning of this problem", the industry head spoke, as the elevator arrived at the 5th floor.  
"What do you mean?", I asked him stepping out of the elevator and everyone followed.  
"The security man was hurt, so he headed over to the medical staff to get his wound checked. The nurse there gave him a shot and sewed up his wound", the local manager told me.  
"He should have gone home but he wanted to work, and seeing his condition I told him to handle the surveillance work", it was one of the security men, who continued with the tale; it seemed like he was security chief of the mall.  
"So what went wrong then?", I couldn't really wrap my head around this not so bizarre incident that I had been called here for.  
"We were on duty with him in the security room", the second security men spoke hurriedly, referring to the other security man with us, "He started to complain about not feeling well and we told him that we'll cover for him, but he wanted to end his shift", I noticed a line of fear run across the man's face, "Then all of a sudden, he attacked me!"

"Attacked you?!", I repeated after him, not really holding the surprise off my tone.  
"Yeah, he attacked me, as if he wanted to dig his teeth in me", the guard told me and the horrified look on his face was quite evident.  
"He didn't do that", the third security personnel contested him with a slight laugh of mockery.  
"He did… he did try take a bite off my face, as if he wanted to eat me!", the former argued with him.  
"Shut it, both of you!", the security chief reprimanded both of them.  
"Eat you?", I asked raising my brows at him and hoped what I was thinking was wrong. How could it happen here of all the places, "Where is he? What did you do to him?", I asked them in a tone of emergency.  
"This way", the security chief led the way, "He was behaving very aggressively, so we subdued him and tied him to a chair", he replied opening the door for me, "Be careful, ma'am, he's been acting… a bit weird."

The moment my gaze fell on the man, I just knew what I was looking at but my heart was not ready to accept the fact as soon as my mind had. My mother gasped out loud in surprise that her voice almost echoed in the empty hallway, as she too shared my view. There in the security room, tightly tied to a chair sat a man who looked paler than normal, as if all blood had been drained out of his body. His eyes had turned somewhat foggy, as if he had bad case of cataracts, making them seem soulless. It was all as if this guy was already dead.

The security man lifted his head to look at us and groaned almost hungrily at sight of us. He leaned his body in our direction, trying to close the distance and struggling to get lose at the same time. The way he was salivating , there was no doubt that he was seeing each one of us as food. If I had made a list of all the reasons why I was being called here, then this reason wouldn't even be on that list. I looked at the other people present in the room and they all had a troubling look on their faces. My bet was that they already had some idea what was happening but chose to deny it.

"Did you tell anyone about this?", I asked the men behind me, not taking my eyes off that security guard, who seemed to be matching the description of a zombie perfectly.  
"I notified the police", the industry head replied promptly, "Whatever has happened, he still assaulted another man and is acting aggressively, so I thought it was better to call the police."  
"That's alright you did the right thing", I said to him, thoughtful about the ever so elaborate tale they told me on my way here, "What happened to that dog?"  
"We checked it out, it was a rabid stray, even its flesh had decayed due to the disease", the security chief replied, "We called the animal control to take care of the dead dog."

"It was not rabid", I almost snapped knowing that it was indeed a zombie dog, "A rabid dog cannot make this", I pointed to the zombie on the chair and everybody's face turned pale.  
"Kate, dear what are you talking about", my mother, who had been silent all this time, asked me in bewilderment.  
"I don't understand myself what is happening but…", I looked at the former security man, "This here is not a man, it's a zombie!", I told her and nobody said anything, "That dog was possibly a zombie dog too. It bit this guy and passed on the infection, which turned this guy into a zombie. Were you bitten or scratched too?", I asked the one, who claimed to have been attacked.  
"No, I wasn't", he immediately replied and everyone looked at him doubtfully, "I wasn't! See!", he said loudly pulling up his sleeves and collar to prove his point.

"Well it's good for you and us then", I said to him and he sighed in relief, "Were there anymore such attacks?", I turned to ask the security chief.  
He shook his head in negative, "No, that is the old parking area", he replied, "It's not really in use at the moment and is usually deserted; we just occasionally use it as a temporary storage area for shipment. Nobody really goes there, except of course the security personnel", he looked over at the former security guy.  
I heaved out another sigh, "I need you to lock down the whole parking area", I ordered the security chief, "There still might be more of those dogs there, and we've all been very lucky."  
"You think there are more of those things down there?", the mall manager asked me, "Those zombies dogs?"  
"I am not sure", I said doubtfully, "But we can't take the risk, you can see what it does", I pointed at the zombie behind me, "We don't know the extent of the situation here, so sound the emergency alarm and evacuate the mall immediately. I want every customer, every staff, including you out of this building right away. This could get very dangerous very quickly."

"Oh my god!", my mom exclaimed and I looked at her, as she stumbled a little.  
"Mom!", I grabbed hold of her, before she fainted. The security chief pushed a chair towards her, while one of the manager grabbed a glass of water for her.  
My mother drank some water with a little help from me, "I can't believe this is happening", she said to me clearly scared.  
"Nothing is happening, I am just taking precautions for now", I tried to make her feel at ease and regretted the moment I allowed her to come along with me, "Everything is going to be alright!", I assured her with a forced smile and she gave me a nod. I turned to the men, "What are you waiting for, move out and monitor the evacuation then get yourself out as well. I'll stay back and make the public announcement and join you guys. Take my mother with you."

My mom grabbed my arm, "I won't leave you alone!", she said with tears in her eyes and shaking her head vigorously.  
"But mom…", I began in an attempt to protest her decision.  
"No, we will go out together", she said to me, putting an absolute authoritative weight on her voice and I just nodded in agreement, wanting to not anymore distress to her.  
"What about him?", the guy who was attacked by the zombie asked referring to the only undead in the room.  
"Leave him be, the authorities will take care of him", I replied looking at the subject, "I don't think he has anything to worry about now, he's already dead!"

The guy let out a laugh and everyone just shot him a serious look for that untimely laugh, before they all walked out one after another. The security chief sent out orders over his wireless, as he walked out. I asked my mother to let go of my hand and she did, blowing a motherly flying kiss my way. I smiled at her, before moving to the security panel. The controls weren't that complicated, at least the ones I had to use weren't. I flipped the emergency switch and an alarm rang throughout the building. I spoke over the public announcement system, telling everyone that it was state of an emergency and everyone should evacuate as precautionary measure, and remain calm while doing so. I repeated the announcement three times, before I could see people starting to move out of the building slowly.

I stood in front of the surveillance screens, monitoring the situation for a few seconds. The shutters to the parking were closed and the people were calmly evacuating the building, and those who didn't pay attention to the announcement were being forcefully evacuated by the security. I was about to turn and head out with my mother, when I noticed something on one of the surveillance screens. I checked that screen again, and adjusted the camera to see that there were a lot of dogs in the parking area, and they weren't normal dogs.

I wasn't sure if I was more scared to see that many or if I was relieved to know that they were locked in the parking. I hadn't taken my eyes off the screen when something hit the camera and the picture went blank. It all happened so fast that I couldn't even see who or what did that. Now I was terrified to the core and I wasn't sure if police could handle this situation. There was only one person, who I knew could help me out. I grabbed my purse and pulled out my phone, telling my mother that I have to make a call then I'll come back to get her.

I stepped out of the room dialing Leon's number; I couldn't talk to him in front of my mother. She was already terrified of this situation, and I didn't want to scare her even more by telling her that there's a possibility that there are more than just zombies here. I heard Leon's phone ring and felt relieved that he hadn't got on the plane yet, otherwise his phone probably would have been out of reach. I waited for him to pick up the phone but he didn't and the call got disconnected. I called him once again and then again, and again. Every time his phone rang and rang but he didn't answer the call.

"Damn it, Leon!", I couldn't stop myself from cursing my husband, "Answer your stupid phone!", and once again the call ended automatically after ringing for some time.  
"He won't answer his calls", I literally jumped when I heard that voice from behind me and turned to see my mom walking out of the security room.  
"Mom!", I sighed in relief, "You scared me", I told her with a slight smile, "Are you feeling better now?", I asked her, trying not to seem too anxious.  
"I am much better!", she told me with a slight smile on her face.  
"Okay, just wait a minute I have to call Leon", I told her dialing his number once again, "He knows about this stuff."

"He does now?!", my mother didn't hide the surprise in her tone or expressions, "Well that's unexpected", mom spoke casually and I found that sudden change in attitude a little strange, "Too bad he won't be able to help you now", she said and a smile spread across her face, "He has gone far, far away now", she added somewhat poetically, her eyes briefly shifting to look upwards.  
"His phone is ringing, so he hasn't boarded the plane yet. He's still in the city", I told her speaking fast, "Once he knows what's going on here, he will come and help us out of this situation."  
"He won't", my mother said quite convinced, "More of he can't", she shook her head, continuing to smile.  
"What do you mean?", I asked her in a monotone, feeling a mix of emotions.  
"He's dead!", she told me silently clapping her hands in joy.

Those words shook me to the core and I couldn't believe my mother could say something like that with a bright smile on her face, "He's not dead!", I said to her, as tears welled up in my eyes, at that thought.  
My mother's expressions turned quite ugly and she frowned, "He is dead!", she spoke slowly putting a weight on her voice, "Just like your father", a tear streamed down my face, "He won't be able to protect you anymore", she shook her head once with a considerable jerk and in the very next moment she pulled out a gun from her purse, and aimed it at my chest.  
"Mom?!", my eyes widened in surprise at the realization that this was my mother pointing her gun at me. "What are you doing?", I asked her in a bewildered tone even though I was well aware that she was not just pointing a gun at me as a joke, "You don't want to do this", I tried to talk her out of it shaking my head in negative.

"Oh I really do, sweetheart, I really want to do this", she replied nodding her head in affirmation, "I just didn't want to do it with my own hands but I am out of options now", she told me shaking her head, "Your husband hunted down all my partners in crime like a rabid dog. I really shouldn't have underestimated that blond bastard", she spoke spitefully, "I should have gotten rid of him, when I had the chance, just like I got rid of your father."  
Her last sentence left me speechless and I just stared at her blankly for maybe a minute, slowly taking in her every word, "You…", I couldn't really find my voice to say anything, "Are you saying… that you were one of the people, who murdered dad?", I posed the million dollar question to her, bracing myself for the worse.  
Mom just rolled her eyes and snickered, "Well I didn't do it personally", she answered with a shrug in a quite carefree tone, as if it wasn't really a big deal.

"So… you were involved in his murder?", I asked her in confirmation, not bothering to keep the astonishment off my tone.  
My mother tilted her head to a side and gave me a crooked smile, "Now, now don't look so surprised", she spoke with an air of self importance, "I mean did you really think that an outsider like Wright could know all the dirty secrets of your father?", she asked me in an obvious tone, "It was an inside work, baby", she spoke somewhat proudly, "I sent Wright to do my dirty work. I told Wright that he has to kill your father, if he wants to marry you, and of course about Dave, Maria, Travis and also Shawn."

My head hurt slightly when my mother, who I have looked up to all my life, didn't deny her involvement in my father's murder and tears just welled up in my eyes once again. Just within a fraction of a tiny minute the flawless image that I had of my mother until now was shattered into a million pieces. She took a hammer and crushed the pedestal that I had always put her on with her own two hands. I was shaking with a mix of emotions; the feelings of sadness, hurt, betrayal and disappointment were a few among the many.

I pursed my lips tight and my hands curled into fists, as I felt infuriated at my cruel fate to have put me in such a place, "So, you sent Wright to kill dad?", I just repeated in a tone of disbelief and disappointment.  
Mom let out an amused laugh and looked at me as if I was mentally retarded, "I didn't send him to kill your father", she spoke in an obvious tone and laughed a little more, "Silly girl, haven't you figured it out yet?", she asked me and I remained silent, half aware what she was talking about, "I sent him to kill you!" she told me pointing one of her hands at me. "Everything… all of this was just to kill you", she spoke slowly and clearly, "You've always been the real target!"  
"Me?!", I repeated in puzzlement, quite taken aback after knowing that detail.  
"Yes", she responded with a nod, giving me a spiteful look as if I was some vile creature.

"If you wanted to kill me why did you try to save me back at the resort?", I couldn't help but ask her, not wanting to accept the truth.  
"Because Clark had been stupid", the older woman replied with a slight annoyance in her voice, "He pushed you in the lake when you were talking to your husband. I knew that guy would do anything to save you at cost of his own life, and when we couldn't find him in the hotel we knew that he must have been trying to save you. If only you drowned in the lake then it could have been an accident but if he too died in that lake then things could have gotten out of our hands, especially if your husband's agency got involved in the case", briefly a line of anxiousness ran across her face, "But now he's taken care of and no one can stop me from getting rid of you", she added with malevolent smile on her face.

An almost muffled sob escaped my lips and tears finally trailed down my cheeks, as I tried to bear with the fact that the one who has been trying to kill me all this time was my own mother. I couldn't have imagined that there would come such a day, and the ache in my heart was multiplied. After dad died Maria and Mom, had been the only parent figures in my life and I guess it's just my misfortune that both of the women, who were my mothers, have always wanted me dead and were responsible for my father's death.

"How could you do this to me?", I couldn't help but ask her. I didn't know what could be the reason for the hate that was being reflected in her eyes, "I am your daughter…"  
"You're NOT my daughter!", the woman, whom I had known to be my mother all my life, yelled out loud at me angrily, "You're only Richardson's daughter!"  
"Why are you saying that?", I asked her, feeling a stab in my chest. I could see that she despised me but her disowning me like that crushed the heart that loved her, "You are my mother; you gave birth to me."  
"I am Not your mother!", she spoke slowly and clearly, slightly shaking in fury, "You were not born to me."  
"You're not my mother!", I repeated after her, incapable to hold in the shock of that revelation.  
"You're the daughter of his whore", the old woman told me, "That filthy wench!", she spoke with utter bitterness.

I stared at the old woman standing in front of me, fruitlessly trying to read what was going on in her mind. The spiteful gaze in her eyes wasn't really hard to miss and I could make out the look of disgust on her face. It was as if she just loathed the fact that we were standing in the same room and breathing the same air. I tried to search for even the slightest bit of sign which could tell me that she cared about me but sadly I couldn't see any. It was quite clear that she simply hated me for being alive and the realization caused my chest to ache terribly. I didn't want to lose her as well; she was the only parent figure that was left to me now.

"I don't care if you're not my birth mother", I told her taking a step towards her and meant every word that left my lips, "I have always known you as my mother, considered and loved you as my mother; and I still do."  
"But you have always been a thorn to my side", she told me with an unreserved hatred in her voice, "Ever since the day he brought you in the house, I hated you!", her last three words caused me such a great pain that I closed my eyes and more tears trailed down my face, "I HATED YOU!", she practically yelled at top of her lungs, literally towering over me, "You took everything away from me; my husband, my house…", she counted on those things to me, "I lived like a queen in that house and the moment you stepped through those doors, I was reduced to nothing. He just stopped loving me!", she blamed my dad.

"That's not true!", I defended my father, crying at the same time, "He loved you. He loved you a lot!", I spoke with a slight weight on my voice, stressing on the fact that my father loved her contrary to her assumption.  
The elderly woman let out a laugh, "He sure didn't try to stop me from getting divorce and leaving him, for loving me so much", she said trying to prove her point.  
"He let you go, so you could be happy!", I told her the truth, shaking my head a little.  
"Happy?", she questioned, "How do you expect me to be happy, when he ripped everything I had and gave it to you?", she took a slight pause, "But I'll get what was rightfully mine now", a lopsided smile spread across her lips, "I guess Keith's interference turned out to be in my favor in the end. Because once you die, I am going to get everything since your husband is already dead", she laughed self satisfactorily thinking about the possibility, "Oh I am going to be so rich!", her eyes literally shone with greed.

"You're already rich", I tried to reason with her none the less, "Your husband is a successful multi-millionaire businessman."  
The old woman let out a displeased huff, "That guy is an idiot", she rolled her eyes in discontent, "He doesn't know what luxury is", she spoke shaking her head in negative, "He never lets me buy whatever I want; he's more concerned about his philanthropic deeds, giving back to the society", she huffed in displeasure yet again, "I could really use the money that you'll leave behind and of course your expensive jewelries as well. Don't worry, I'll take good care of them", she said hungrily eyeing the necklace I was wearing, "Oh that's a new one, quite pretty", she moved closer to check out the heart shaped pendant around my neck.  
I instinctively hid that piece of jewelry and took a step away from her, "You fail to see it but what you have is enough", I told her looking directly in her eyes, trying my best to make her see the severity of this situation, "You have a loving husband and a lovely daughter. Don't do this", I pleaded to her once again, "Please, think about Annie!"  
"Annie is adopted", she told me in that quite carefree tone and rolled her eyes at me, "I don't like her any better than you. The only difference is that I don't feel like killing her, but you on the other hand…", she pointed her gun at my heart, preparing to shoot.

I looked at the woman standing in front of me, smiling happily and almost victoriously for having me cornered. I could see it in her eyes that all she cared about was the green dollars bills that would be rolling in her account after my death. I had known her to be a slightly pompous but still a warm hearted and caring mother, but now that she had revealed her true intentions to me, I could only see her as a woman who could be human incarnate of greed and envy. It just hurt me greatly to see her like that and I felt helpless to help her because she was beyond any hope.

"What are you waiting for then?", I asked her feeling a painful lump in my throat, as fresh hot tears ran down my cheeks, "Pull the trigger and fulfill your wish."  
"I want to see the look of despair on your face", the old woman answered looking at my face searchingly, "I just love to see that hopeless and miserable look in your eyes; it gives me an otherworldly sense of pleasure to see you in torment. Now do be a dear and do the honors."

I just looked at her blankly thinking, how could a sweet and clumsy person like her turned out to be this way, but then again she has always been this way. It's just that I never knew about it and failed to see this darkness in her heart. I really had nothing to say to her and even though I didn't want to die here, but the woman had me on her gun point and I knew she wouldn't hesitate to shoot me, if I tried to make a run for it or tried to take the gun away from her. I just let out a discreet sigh and braced myself for whatever, wanting all this to be over now.

My mother's eyes, darted from side to side as she stared into my face and an expression of utter annoyance spread across her face, "Your father is dead! Your husband, the guy you love so much is dead!", she repeated to me once again, "Won't you cry in despair for them?!"  
"Dad has been dead for long time", I stated the fact; it was hard to come to terms with the way he left me but now I had come to accept it. "And Leon is not dead!", I told her with an utter conviction in my voice.  
"He is dead!", she pressed on it with deep angry voice, "He was in a tragic car accident and then when he was all bloody and unable to defend himself, he was shot to death!", she told me the details with an evil smile on her face.  
"He is not dead!", I repeated myself to her with an unshakeable faith in my heart that Leon was not dead.

The old woman slapped me putting such an immense amount of strength in it that the force of that slap forced my head to turn sideways. The sound of that slap echoed in the empty hallway and the sting from it burned on my cheek for at least a minute. I looked back at her and the burning rage was hard to miss on her face. She was clearly infuriated with me so much that her nostrils could have been breathing fire if she was a dragon. She breathed heavily, shooting me intense death glares and waiting for something but I wasn't sure what exactly she wanted to see.

I could see her frustration rising and I just knew that she could pull the trigger at any time. She pulled the slider back once loading the gun with a smile and let out maniacal laugh which reverberated off the walls of the deserted corridor. As she laughed out loud at me, I recognized that laughter from a very distant memory when I was just a little girl. Her laughs died down soon enough and she shot me an aggravated look, and the very next moment she slapped me with the back of her hand, putting every ounce of strength in that single slap.

I had seen it coming and I could have stopped her from physically assaulting me, after all she was a woman in her late 50s, but somewhere in the back of my mind I still thought of her as a mother. So, I just steeled myself for that hit and took the full brunt of that slap, which made me let out a reflexive scream. She raised her hand to hit me again but a loud noise startled her and she looked back almost reflexively. This was my chance to get away; I didn't think twice and made a run, away from the old woman, just briefly catching the glimpse of the zombie that had fallen to the floor along with the chair.

It might have taken possibly a few seconds before my 'mother' realized that I was making my escape, and she yelled out to me angrily. I didn't bother to look back at her, knowing full well that if I stopped now I won't get another chance to get away and she wouldn't take any chances with me either. The very next moment I heard the faint sound of a gun being fired, possibly she had a suppressor attached to her handgun. Fortunately, it didn't hit me and I continued to run away from her, heading straight for the elevator.

I could feel the old woman's presence and hear her footsteps hurriedly following not too far behind me. I turned into the hallway that led towards the elevators, and collided hardly into someone. I looked up to find it was Detective Troy Warren, who looked down at me bewildered. I wasn't really fond of this police official but I was actually glad to see him and his partner here, and a little sense of security washed over. My mother definitely won't shoot me in front of these two policemen.

"Ms. Richardson?", Warren said as we both stepped away from each other.  
"Are you alright?", his partner Bennett asked in a slightly concerned tone, "We heard a gunshot."  
"Yeah I am fine", I answered them speaking really fast and between my pants, "You have to help me, she's trying to kill me."  
"Calm down", Warren spoke patting the air in front of him, "Who's trying to kill you", he asked me in a quite serious tone.  
"My mother", I told them and they both gave me somewhat doubtful looks.  
"Your mother?", Bennett questioned me sharing a skeptic look with his partner.  
"Well she's not my mother; I mean she's my mother but she's not my actual mother", I told them the truth but the words were failing me and they just gave me more weird looks "I know it sounds weird but you have to believe me, I am not making this up. She's got a gun and you heard it yourself, she shot at me. She really wants to kill me!"

"Kate?", the woman I was talking about joined us, and expectedly enough she was a little startled to see the two police officers.  
"Look she has a gun", I pointed out the slick black handgun in her hands, and the old woman looked down at it.  
Warren immediately withdrew his gun and pointed it at my mother, "Get behind us, Ms. Richardson", he said stepping past me and I did what I was told, as Bennett aimed his gun at the old woman as well.  
"Ma'am, it's in your best interests that you drop your gun and cooperate", Bennett told her, as she cautiously backed away from the police.  
"Look, there's been a mistake!", she acted all anxious looking back and forth at our faces, "Kate?", she looked at me over their shoulders pulling up a worried expression, "Sweetheart, it's just a misunderstanding. I am not going to hurt you", she said to me in a very sweet and motherly tone.

Both the policemen briefly casted a doubtful gaze at me, "She's lying, she just shot at me!", I told them feeling annoyed at her, "She's trying to kill me!"  
"She's just paranoid, after she heard about her husband", my mother told the two policemen, "Sweetie, this gun is for your protection", she waved the gun at me.  
"Ma'am, I am not going to repeat my partner", Warren spoke to her, "Whatever the situation, you put the gun down on the floor."  
"Alright", the old woman agreed with a nod, "But let me be with my daughter. She is distressed after losing so much and she needs love and care", she added bending down to put the gun on the floor.  
"Now, please step away", Bennett said to her and she moved away.

I knew these police officers doubted my claims but still I was glad they acted cautiously and took away the gun from my mother, at least now she won't be able to hurt anyone. I watched Warren carefully step forward, while Bennett kept his gun aimed at the woman in front of us. The old woman didn't seem too bothered about being in this situation and just silently cooperated with the police. My gaze traveled from Warren to look at my mother whose calm demeanor was quite unsettling.

The woman was looking at the officer bending down to pick up the gun off the floor, when she lifted her head to look at me. As our eyes met, a malicious smile spread across her face and it briefly traveled sideways. I followed her gaze and before I could warn Warren about it, he fell face forward on the floor with a loud thud. I instinctively rushed to his aid and called out his name a few times but he was unconscious. The sounds of laughter made me look up at the woman and then at Warren's attacker, his own partner, Jack Bennett.

* * *

A/N: Thanks a lot for reading the chapter and I hope you enjoyed the revelation of the mastermind. I would appreciate to hear your thoughts on it, since a lot of you suspected Kate's mother from the beginning and I sure you might be happy to know that you were right, but the real question is did you suspect Jack Bennett? Did you figure it out that Kate had always been the real target? Do you think Leon is actually dead and if not will he be able to save Kate this time? What do you think if going to happen now? If you any other thoughts, suggestions or queries about the chapter or the story, please feel free to leave a comment; I really look forward to hearing from you guys. Lastly, I apologize for all the typos and grammatical mistakes, which might have confused you. I'll see you all next week, till then take care and happy holiday season everyone! :D

 **Adela** , I am glad you loved it!


	62. Retaliation

A/N: **Merry Christmas, everyone!** I hope you all are having a lot of fun and having a great time as well. I am very grateful to every reader; thanks a lot for all the support. I would also like to mention **MazerMooso and silver scropion** for reviewing the last chapter. Since, it's Christmas I decided to update earlier as my Christmas present to you guys; so I just hope you all enjoy reading the chapter.

* * *

 **Chapter 61: Retaliation**

* * *

 **(Kate's POV)**

Bennett gave me lopsided smile and rounded off to stand next to my mother, as they both looked at me and just laughed together in synchronization. If I hadn't seen it with my own eyes, I wouldn't have believed that Bennett could do such a thing. He always seemed to be very subdued, slightly nervous and a little slow that I took him to be Warren's lackey but I couldn't have been more wrong. The way he looked down on me right now proved that he was in fact a wolf in a sheep's skin.

The detective stared down at me smugly and breathed out heavily, seemingly relieved or almost glad to have outwitted both me and his partner. He looked down at me pretty much like a predator looks down at it's cornered prey. His gaze was filled with sheer mockery as he sardonically cringed his face and shook his head slightly, pitying me for being so helpless and defenseless at the moment. Now that his façade was down, I could clearly see a look of absolute defiance being reflected in his eyes and I wasn't exactly thrilled to have put my trust in him.

"You…", I was somewhat speechless and a bit stunned at these sudden turn of events.  
"Surprise!", Bennett said in quite an animated way with a triumphant smile on his face, as I looked up at him in slight astonishment. He turned his head to look at the old woman standing next to him and they both smiled at each other as if they have known each other for long. It was more than obvious that they have been conspiring together.  
"So, that's the reason why the police couldn't really solve my father's murder case", I couldn't help but state the obvious in a matter-of-fact tone, "Let me guess, she along with Clark and Wright bribed you to bury the case, didn't they?"  
Bennett tilted his head to the side as if remembering something, "Not quite", he answered cringing his face in disagreement, "Clark and Wright paid me to frame you; then we would have gotten rid of you inside the jail", he shrugged, "But we didn't anticipated the proficiency of your lawyer to pull you out of this mess, and hence we had to settle for the suicide for obvious reasons."

I pursed my lips tighter and gulped, trying to figure out a way to express myself but then again I wasn't even sure how or what to feel about this situation, "I should have known", I couldn't help but curse my naivety to think that they were just doing their jobs, after all the circumstantial evidences were misleading. Now I regretted the moment I trusted these two cops, "Why did you attack Warren?", I couldn't help but ask him. Warren had been the one, who had always been convinced that I murdered my father that he went to extreme lengths to get a confession out of me, "He is with you on this, isn't he?"  
Bennett looked down at his unconscious partner, "Warren? He's is a good cop", he told me with a slight laugh, "It's just that he has a bad habit of jumping to conclusions too fast. I only had to slightly suggest the case wasn't that simple, and you being apathetic about your father's death helped me sell the lie that you murdered your father before running away from your own wedding. And once he was on that conclusion then he did everything to prove himself right", he spoke somewhat casually about it, "That's the reason I chose him…"  
"Chose him?", I repeated puzzled not really sure what he was talking about, since he was just a detective and it wasn't in his decision who gets the case.

"Yeah", Bennett gave me a nod, "Maybe you don't remember but your father's case was being handled by another detective", he briefly looked up to the ceiling as if trying to remember something, "I guess it was Harrison", he recalled, "Fortunately for us and unfortunately for him, he went to confront the guy in whose car you left the mansion, without getting any of his background details. That little carelessness of his gave me the window to convince the police captain that his lack of preparedness made him unfit for this case and it should be transferred to Warren and me", he explained all the measures he took to manipulate the case, "There are actually perks to being a submissive drudge; it gets you quite an influence over your superiors."

I really didn't know how to react to all this information that was being thrown my way one after another. I would have never imagined that they had gone to such great lengths and planned so intricately to get revenge on me. They all must have truly detested me since they didn't leave a single stone unturned in their attempts to exact their so-called revenge. They had probably thrown everything on the line to get me out their way, including but not limited to their families, careers and morals, and this corrupt cop was no different.

I couldn't help but let out a somewhat sarcastic laugh looking up at Bennett, "You call yourself a police officer", I commented with a distinctive irony in my tone, in a worthless attempt to remind him that he was supposed to protect people like me from people like Michelle Mason and not the other way around.  
"And he's my son too", Mason said proudly wrapping an arm around his shoulders, and he just smiled at her rather gladly to have her as his mother.  
"Well there's something no one could have ever guessed", I spoke with a slight surprise on my tone and let out another laugh, "I am glad to know you're being mother to at least one of your children. Although, I am not sure if making him kill someone is going to get you the best mother title", I didn't even know why I said something like that, maybe Leon's sense of humor was brushing off on me.

Mason's expressions turned quite ugly at that comment and I could see her murderous intent boiling up in her eyes. She snatched Bennett's service gun off his hand and aimed it right at my face. I just looked up at her in defiance, not really scared of her or afraid of dying. I watched her pull the slider of the handgun back, as she loaded up the pistol. It was quite obvious that she didn't want to give me another chance to escape. She held the gun in both of her hands and she must have been just a moment away from pulling the trigger, when a hungry moan broke the silence between us.

My eyes almost involuntarily shifted in the direction of the sound and both Mason and Bennett also looked to their left to spot the zombie guard greedily lunging at Mason. She screamed out loud in surprise, stepping back to avoid being grabbed by the zombie and let go of the gun in the process. Bennett moved to help his mother, who was seemingly cornered by the zombie. I looked down at the unconscious cop and mentally apologized to him; if I wanted to live then I would have to leave him behind.

I made a move to get away from there but Mason yelled out to Bennett to stop me, as the zombie made her back away into the hallway which led back to the security room. Bennett was a little hesitant to listen to her, obviously wanting to help her first but she pressed on him to stop me first. In those few moments that he was distracted, I got the time to reach out and grab the gun that was just an arm's length away from me. I pointed it at Bennett, as he made a move to get to me.

"Stay back or I'll shoot!", I threatened him and he raised both of his hands in defense, as I raised myself off the floor.  
"Now calm down", Bennett spoke with a smile and I watched his gaze shift sideways.  
The next moment he lunged for the gun that our 'mother' had dropped, and I blindly shot at him, which froze him at the spot, "I'll shoot you both in self defense and you know my lawyer is very good!", I told him quite clearly. Bennett stood straight and raised both his hands in the air in a gesture of fair show, "Back up!", I commanded waving the gun at him.

The corrupt Detective had no option but to comply and he stepped away, keeping his eyes on me. When I felt he was a safe distance away from me, I crouched down to pick up my phone but didn't dare to take my eyes off him or take him off the gunpoint. Once I had my phone, I had no reason to be here. I slowly backed away for some time, before turning on my heels and making a run for the elevator. The moment I had turned my back on Bennett, I just felt him move.

I heard a loud feminine scream behind me, just as I pushed the elevator call button, but I didn't turn to see what was going on. The elevator's doors parted; fortunately it was on the same floor, since Bennett and Warren had probably used it to get here. It was dangerous but I squeezed myself through the gap between the doors, before they could fully open, and heard the sound of a loud gunshot. I didn't waste too much time and pressed the button to close the elevator and the one for the ground floor, once I was inside the elevator. As the doors began to close, I briefly caught glimpse of Bennett running in the direction of security room, probably to save his mother.

The elevator began its descend and I leaned my back against the rear wall of the elevator. My paced up heartbeats slowly calmed down and I didn't know if I had learned to keep myself calm through such situations or if I had simply gone numb to it. I closed my eyes and felt tears streaming down my face; I guess one could never get used to the sensation of pain and betrayal. I heaved out a sigh to calm myself down and looked at my phone, while drying my tears.

I needed to call Leon, but probably because I was in an elevator that my phone didn't even have a single bar. It was a matter of just few minutes, so I just waited till the elevator reached the ground floor. I stepped out of the elevator, when the doors parted, and was a bit surprised to see that the people were still casually roaming in the compound. I could see that the security men were doing their best to make people leave the mall and huge crowds were already making their way through the exit but there were a considerably large group of ignorant people that were busy shopping and running their shops. Unfortunately, the number of customers in the mall far exceeded the number of security men, who were tasked to make them evacuate.

I let out a discreet sigh, hoping that all goes well and was about to call Leon, when a child pointed at me and screamed to his mother telling her that I was the one that shows up on TV. The mother turned to look my way, as kid waved at me enthusiastically, and I just smiled out of general courtesy. Before I could wave back at him, I saw his mother's expressions turned horrified instantaneously, as if she had seen a ghost, and she literally dragged her kid away from the spot, seemingly afraid for me. I looked down at myself and realized I was still holding onto the gun from before. I nervously dumped the handgun into a nearby plant pot and made my way to the exit.

I called Leon's number once again, walking towards the mall exit, but like before he didn't answer his phone. I cursed inwardly starting to get distressed and I was reminded of Michelle Mason's words, which made my heart skip a beat. I shook my head tossing that terrible thought off my mind and dialed his number once again, when two people approached me. One of them called out my name loudly from a distance and I reflexively looked in the direction, as they stepped up to have a talk with me.

"Ms. Richardson, it's great that you're here", the man said walking up to me and I stopped to hear him out, "We have been trying to tell the manager to move these big boxes, they just won't listen to us. Look it's right in front of my shop", he spoke pointing at one of the shipment containers.  
I couldn't help but frown at the guy, "Didn't you hear the announcement? You should be evacuating", I said to him rather sternly, continuing to call Leon.  
"Yes, but those containers have to go", he added without a care, very much to my annoyance, "They are obstructing the displays and it's bad for the business."  
"Close up and leave, if things get worse you won't be alive to run the business", I couldn't help but warn the shopkeeper.  
"Excuse me!", he spoke but I didn't wait to listen to him anymore, already resuming to head for the exit, as the call got disconnected automatically.

Before I could call Leon again, my phone rang and I answered it without wasting a single moment; thinking that it must be Leon, who had just seen that I have been calling him, "Leon, I have been calling you for ages", I spoke in my phone.  
"Wrong person, cupcake", the male from the other end spoke in a relaxed tone, "I hope you still remember me, darling", he asked in a very sweet and concerned tone.  
"Wright", I said quite monotonously recognizing his voice, "How dare you…", he really had some nerve calling me after what he did to me. I didn't even complete my sentence because halfway through it, I realized that I didn't even care about it and decided to just hang up on him after all getting to talk to Leon was more important.  
However, before I could put my thoughts into action Wright spoke again, "Wait! Please don't hang up", he pleaded to me, sounding very sincere.

"What do you want?", I asked not keeping the hostility off my tone; I had little to no idea about why he is calling me now.  
"I wanted to check on you", Wright answered in a worried tone, "I know you are going through some tough times but believe me it's a misunderstanding. I didn't know you were allergic to mushrooms", I was a little surprised to hear him trying to explain his actions to me, "If I knew it, I would have never set it on the menu. I can never do this to you. I love you, munchkin."  
"Love me?", I questioned back stopping in my tracks, "You tried to kill me!"  
"I understand after what you've been through, it's natural for you to act this way but believe me I still love you", he yet again tried to appease to me, "You're just being", he took a slight pause, "Paranoid!", the almost sly tone he spoke the last word, made me realize where this was headed.  
"I am paranoid?!", I repeated after him, knowing exactly what was he doing, "This is how you're going to sell it, isn't it?"

"Kate, you need help", Wright spoke in a tone mixed with distress and anxiety, trying to sell his fake concern act.  
"Try all you want, you won't get out of it", I told him in an agitated tone and I heard him chuckle a little. I was confident in my lawyers to make him pay for what he had done.  
"Take care of yourself", he just said with a sympathetic tone, ignoring my words, "Oh and I sent you some… presents", he told me and the way he said the word 'presents' made a chill ran down my spine.  
"Presents?", I repeated inquisitively, a bit confused.  
"Yeah they must have already arrived…", he took a pause and lowered his voice saying, "At your mall!"

Those words made me look around in alarm, trying to spot anything that looked like gifts, presents or anything suspicious. I wasn't sure what kind of present he sent here but I was sure that it won't be something good. If he sent something here then he was planning something big, which probably had a potential to cause a large scale disaster. I tried to think fast of all the possibilities of him getting back at me and then I remembered why I was called here in the first, and Leon's suspicions about him as well.

"You didn't…", I couldn't help but fear the worse, almost reflexively shaking my head.  
Wright didn't really reply for some time, "Smart girl", he spoke in an impressed tone, "I know you must be excited but be careful, they can be a bit dangerous."  
"How could you do this?", I couldn't help but ask him feeling a mix of anger and anxiety, "There are innocent people here!"  
"Who might have been benefitted from the medicine my company developed, if you didn't stop the clinical trials for my company", he told me speaking in a tone of innocence which just dripped with deceit.  
"So this is a sales pitch for you?", I couldn't help but ask him angrily.  
"Something like that", he answered and then I heard someone telling him that his time was up to which he asked a bit more time to say goodbye, "Well I have to go now, my lawyer is here and we have to work out a way to prove that it was all a huge misunderstanding."  
"Wright?!", I called out his name to make him end this madness but he had already hung up on me.

I grabbed my head out of distress, feeling a looming threat approaching and I had no way to stop it. If it was just targeted at me then I wouldn't have been so much concerned because I have been playing hide and seek with death for some time now; I was more worried for the people in the mall. I really hoped that it was just an empty threat but deep down I knew that it wasn't because there were already a bunch of zombie dogs in the parking area and maybe something more along with them.

I took a deep breath to calm myself down, at the same time telling myself that those monsters were trapped in the parking area, which I had already ordered to be under a lockdown, and people were already evacuating the mall. I just hoped and prayed that these efforts were enough to avoid what Wright had planned. Once again I anxiously tried to call the one man, who I knew could help me out of any situation but yet again all I heard was his phone ringing until the very end, after which it just got disconnected.

I let out a distressed sigh, touching my forehead and raising my eyes to the ceiling out of helplessness and trying to think of a way to reach Leon. It was then that my gaze fell on the huge screen in the lobby that displayed the promotional offers and ads for the different stores of the mall but currently it was airing a news channel. I didn't really pay too much attention to it and for a change called Jefferson. I heard his phone ring for some time, during which I just blankly looked at the screen, before Jefferson answered his phone.

"Yes, ma'am", I heard Jefferson speak on the other end.  
"Jefferson, is Leon with you?", I didn't waste a moment and skipped right to the matter of importance, "I need to talk to him."  
"No, he's not", he replied in his usual professional tone, "He hasn't reached the airport yet, I am waiting at the gate but he hasn't arrived yet."  
"He's not there", I just asked in confirmation and felt a little lost.  
"No", Jefferson replied and that's when something on the huge screen grabbed my attention.

The news channel was showing the old clips from the time of press conference, showing Leon and me together. Although, the noise in the mall made it nearly impossible to hear what was it all about but I strained my ears to listen to the news anchor, as she informed about a road rage incident with a grave expression on her face and an equally grim tone to accompany that expression. On the corner of the screen, a car-wreckage could be seen in the inset.

"Over to our field reporter, Susan Taylor", the anchor said and the screen switched to the reporter whom I very well knew, as the anchor asked her about the situation.  
"Well as you can see from the wreckage behind the things are really grim here at this end", Susan reported live from the scene. I could see the police cars and ambulance behind the scene, "A 911 call was made some time ago to report an accident but when the police arrived, it turned out to a very nasty case of road rage", she spoke with grave expression on her face, "The victim is reported to be male named Leon Kennedy, who most of us know as Kathleen Richardson's husband, had been shot to death…"

Susan's voice just tuned out after I heard her speak those last few words, which made my heart stop for a moment before it paced up in fear, as the news camera's focused on the wreckage just behind her. I didn't fail to recognize what was left of Leon's car and my phone almost slipped out of my hand. I stumbled on the spot a little as my feet felt too weak to hold me that I had to support myself by keeping my hand on a pillar and leaning on it a little. The thing I feared the most; the thing I have been trying to avoid had come to pass and there was no going back. Things just slipped out of my hands without me noticing and I couldn't do anything about it.

* * *

A/N: Thanks a lot for reading the chapter and I hope you had fun reading the chapter. I am really regretful for all the grammatical mistakes and typos, which might have confused you. I would really appreciate to know your thoughts on the chapter or the story, so please feel free to comment, question or suggest anything you have on your mind. I'll see you all next year, till then take care and have fun!


	63. The Aid

A/N: **Happy New Year, everyone!** I hope you had a great week and have a fantastic year ahead. I am really grateful for the continued love and support. **MazerMooso** , thanks a bunch for sharing your views with me about the last chapter. I hope you all have a fun time reading this chapter. :D

* * *

 **Chapter 62: The Aid**

* * *

 **(Leon's POV)**

I was woken up by the sounds and tickling sensation of my phone buzzing and realized I had been resting my head on the steering wheel of my car. It took me a little bit of time, before I regained my balance and became aware of my surroundings, remembering that I had been in a car accident that might have been the end of me. I pulled myself up to rest up against the back of my car seat. My body was still feeling the impact of that head on collision but I had been in so many accidents that I knew for certain that I hadn't sustained any serious damage, except a small cut on my head which had been bleeding a bit. It was probably the reason why my head still seemed a bit heavy and I felt somewhat disoriented.

I released myself from the seatbelt, so I could breathe a bit better and fumbled in my jacket to retrieve my constantly buzzing phone. At any other time, it would have taken me just a few seconds to get my phone but in my current condition, it definitely took me at least a minute to retrieve my phone from the pocket. I lifted it up to my face to see that it was Kate, who was calling me, and seeing 'Mrs. Kennedy' flash on the screen forced my lips to curve up in a smile. However, before I could answer her call, it got disconnected.

I was just a second away from calling Kate back, when I heard the mechanically crisp sound of my side car door being unlocked and pulled open. I looked sideways, almost reflexively, to see my pursuer raising a revolver to my face, preparing to shoot me dead. It surely must have been the fresh adrenalin, which was pumped into my body that made me react within a minor fraction of a second.

The moment the man pulled the trigger of his old school revolver, I pulled the lever of the car seat making it recline to avoid the bullet to my face. At the same time, my other hand that was holding the phone reached for my handgun. I fired a random shot in the man's direction, not giving him the chance to shoot me a second time, and then kicked his arm, making him drop his weapon. I sat up immediately firing a bullet in his leg, as he lunged towards his gun, and he cursed out loud in pain. I stepped out of the car and threw a punch as hard as I could, knocking the daylights out of him.

I stood there for a while, panting a little and just making sure that the man wasn't faking his unconsciousness. The only sound in the air was the almost muted hum of my cell phone that just didn't stop ringing. I put my gun back in the holster and took hold of my aching shoulder. Although I knew that this guy won't be waking up anytime soon, still I kicked his revolver out of his reach. Before I stepped away from him I heard a phone ring, which wasn't of my phone because it was already buzzing somewhere inside my car. I looked down at the unconscious man, whose phone was ringing.

I knelt down to the unconscious form of my attacker and searched his jacket's pockets to look for his cell phone. I looked at the phone screen; there was no name but just a number being flashed on the screen. I just knew that this was possibly the person, who hired this guy to get rid of me and the actual mastermind of this criminal conspiracy, calling in to get a confirmation on the kill. I tapped the answer button and put the phone against my ear.

"Hello", I spoke in the phone, making my voice deeper copying the accent of the guy who tried to get me literally off the case.  
"Did you get the job done?", I was slightly surprised to hear the male voice from the other end, which just further confirmed my suspicions that someone else was involved in this whole scenario.

Almost immediately, my mind went into an analytical state, calculating the possible consequences of my available responses. It was obvious that they were trying to get rid of me, either because they didn't want to me ruining their plans to get rid of Kate like always or I had earned enough hate points to be on their hit list. No matter whatever the possibility, if I told him the truth then the two-faced act would continue; the evidences will be buried and it would be difficult to convict the mastermind, after all they'll be even more alarmed to make their next move. However, if I lie then I might have a chance to capture the big bad wolf.

"Hey are you there?", the hushed voice of the man again came from the phone, "Did you kill that agent or not?", his voice lowered even more, "Did you drive him off the road like you were supposed to or not?"  
"Yeah, he crashed his car into a pole ", I replied faking my tone once again, "But he was still alive after that."  
"So, just shoot him dead like you were told before, you moron", the man spoke and I tried to recognize the man's voice, "It's suppose to look like an extreme case of road rage."  
"Yeah… yeah, that's what I did", I replied looking at the unconscious man, knowing now why he was being so bold by shooting me.  
"Good", the man said in a satisfied tone, letting out a relieved sigh, and I think I had a candidate for the voice, "Clean up and get out of the country."  
"Got that", I replied and the man ended the call.

I pocketed that phone and staggered towards my wrecked car. My phone was still ringing; Kate had been calling me continuously and somehow that was reassuring since it indicated that she wasn't in sort of immediate threat. I had to answer her call and let her know that I am fine, tell her about my new plan and warn her of the upcoming dangers. I searched for my phone inside the car because I didn't know where it fell when I let it go of it, in order to grab hold of my handgun to defend myself.

I found my phone under the side seat. I picked it up off the floor of the car and answered the call without wasting even a single moment, because the call was probably down to its last ring. I put the phone against my ear saying, "Kate", with a somewhat dry throat from all that pretending.  
"No", I heard a confused male voice from the other end and before I could say anything the caller spoke on his own, "This is Vincent Addison, the reporter. You guys promised me a story…", he spoke in a hurried tone, reminding me about the deal we had in exchange for him to share the evidences.  
I let out a discreet sigh, sitting down on the driver's seat and adjusting its back so I could rest against it, feeling the effects of the accident and the fight, "Look… Addison, this is not the right time", I said to him, resting my head against the seat, "I need to talk to my wife…"  
"Hey, I just want you guys to keep your end of the bargain", he said to me speaking in a clarifying tone, "Because my contact at the police station just told me that the mastermind of Richardson's murder case is in their custody now. I'll hang up now but don't forget…"

"Yeah", I just agreed with him and that's when I was hit with the realization that my lie would be out the moment police gets involved, and they would get involved sooner or later. If the news reaches the culprits before they make their move then I'll just be losing my advantage. Maybe I needed to cover up my fake death, "Addison, wait!", I spoke in the phone, before he disconnected the call.  
"Yeah?", I heard him speak from the other end, sounding somewhat confounded.  
"Your contact from police department, how much trustworthy are they?", I asked him, if I need to fake my death then I would have to take help of the police.  
"Trustworthy enough", he spoke with confidence, "Why do you ask?"  
"Because I need your help", I skipped right to the point.

I briefly and very quickly explained the current situation and the need for me to fake my death, clearly charting out what he and his friend have to do. I simply wanted him and his cop friend to cover my tracks and contain the information that I was still alive as much as possible; at least until the actual murder mastermind sheds their sheepskin, so I can get some solid evidence against them. I gave him my location and told him to bring his cop friend over here, before anyone reports this accident over 911. I also told them to bring an ambulance along with them, since I had shot the guy in leg and he could use some medical attention.

Addison gave me the confirmation that he'll be there in few minutes along with his friend, and with that we ended the call. I heaved out a sigh, feeling somewhat tired and it was probably the effects of adrenaline being flushed out of my system. I tried to fight against the drowsiness as I looked at my phone screen trying to scroll to Kate's number. My vision became a bit blurry and I tried to focus a bit to be able to see that it was indeed Kate's number on my phone. I lifted my thumb to touch the call button on the screen to make the call and put the phone against my ear. I closed my eyes briefly, as I waited for the call to connect.

* * *

 **(? POV)**

I looked down at the terrain below from far above the night sky and all I could see were the twinkling city lights, as we flew over the urban landscape. We were currently being carried to a mall, where supposedly an outbreak occurred just a few hours ago. The pilot told my team that we will be arriving at the said place in 10 minutes, and a couple of the men in my team stared out to look down at the shopping mall. As our altitude decreased, the things became clearer than just a cluster of lights on the ground and buildings took form. Soon enough I could see the mall, which initially seemed more like a tiny model but it slowly grew bigger and bigger, as our chopper descended further towards the ground.

The chopper softly landed on the ground at the building's huge parking lot and we all jumped out of it. Almost immediately team leaders of other SOU units, walked up to greet me. They were all highly trained men, who had their own set of experience during their service in BSAA. We shook hands greeting each other and exchanged introductions with the ones I didn't know. They informed us that we were the last team to arrive, but then again we were at the other end of the country. If they called us here from that far then this must have been something very important.

"So what's the situation like?", I asked even though the field support agent had already briefed us up on the situation. It was already an hour or two past midnight and I was already asleep at my home, when I received the call about this outbreak and we were suddenly dispatched in a hurry that I couldn't really follow up on the all the details that was being communicated over the line.  
"I wish I could tell you something", Hendricks, one of the BSAA team leaders replied, as we started walking to join with the other teams, "And whatever we know, you can see it all around you."  
I looked up ahead at the huge building and around us a little, "All I see is cop cars and too many civilians in the area", I couldn't help but notice, "Wait, is that military and people from health department?"  
"Yeah, it is", Parker was the one to reply.

"Why are they here?", I couldn't help but ask.  
"They have somewhat put the whole area under quarantine and making sure that there are no possible infectees out in the open", another squad leader answered looking over at them.  
"Have they found any infectees yet?", I questioned once again, not keeping the concern off my tone.  
"Not that I know of", he answered shaking his head in negative.  
"Well I am somewhat glad that they are responding to this", I couldn't help but comment, letting out a slight sigh. Just a decade ago, these were the people who denied our claims and disbanded what was left of our team for spreading rumors and causing distress among the people.  
"After all the 911 calls, they had no option but to do just that", Parker replied in a matter-of-fact tone, "With dissolution of FBC, they are the best option that the government has."

"I just hope that they stay out of our way", my second-in-command spoke looking over at the military men.  
"For now they have agreed to cooperate with us and serve as back up", Hendricks replied speaking in a serious tone, "They don't want to increase their casualties by marching in there unprepared."  
"Speaking of it, my most important question is still unanswered", I spoke to the squad leaders stopping in my tracks, "What's it like in there? Which kind of BOWs are we dealing with?"  
"The mall is under a lockdown", Keith informed me, "No one can get in and no one can get out. Hence, we don't exactly know what we are dealing with."  
"However, the civilians reported to have seen a bunch of zombie or flesh eating cannibals", another team leader continued after him, "The Manager of the mall claims that one of his security men was infected by Cerberus, and a couple other security men claim to have seen some bug like thing."  
"Don't you think, it's a little too much firepower for just zombies and some bug creature", the young marksman expressed his confusion, "I mean a single team of five or six men can effectively handle the whole situation."  
"Well the mall area is quite large and that's not all", Parker said in response and retrieved his cell phone from his pocket, "This is the most important 911 call; it was made from inside the mall, after its lockdown", he added playing a recording.

We all stood quietly listening to the recording of that emergency call. I could clearly make out that the caller was a woman and it was quite evident from her voice that she was quite distraught about the whole matter. The recording lasted just a few minutes but the woman had given us a very crucial piece of information that there weren't just zombies and a bug like creatures inside, but there were many others like lickers, hunters and possibly more. It seemed that she knew what she was talking about, and although I didn't know everyone who was aware about BOWs but still I played the recording a couple of times in an attempt to recognize that voice.

"It sounds like things are bad inside that mall", Piers said listening to the recorded message with a grave expression on his face.  
"Sure is", I agreed with him, handing the phone back to Parker, "What are we waiting for then?"  
"We were waiting for you Redfield", Hendricks replied with a slight smile, "Since you are most experienced among us; the HQ ordered us not to make a move till you get here because we still don't know what we would be dealing with once inside that mall."  
"I am here now, so let's go!", I said starting to walk towards the said building.  
"Well we still need confirmation from HQ and also demolition squad is still preparing to take down those steel doors", Keith informed us and almost as if on cue our communicators beeped, and we were given the clearance to carry forward our rescue mission.

We all hurried to join forces with the other teams, without exchanging too many words. I discussed our basic strategy with the other team leaders and the men on their teams. We agreed that each of us would take our teams of six men and charge in through the six different entrances. We were to quickly sweep in and take care of the zombies and monsters alike, and we were relying on military to surround the area and take care of any dangerous creature that steps out from the mall, because we might be unleashing hell by opening these doors. The military's job was to keep this hell inside and stop it from getting out of hand, and provide back up if necessary.

I passed on some general precautionary instructions to the men, cautioning them to be extremely careful because the moment they let their guard down could be the moment they will literally lose their heads. With some final clarifications the teams dispersed to be at their entry points. Not long after that I was informed that the US military units were mobilizing to form a human barricade around the building. I commanded my team to head towards our entry point as well and just when they started moving, I heard my name being called.

I stopped and turned in the direction from where I had heard the feminine voice calling out to me. I saw a brunette, petite woman jogging her way towards me, "It's professor Chambers!", Piers spoke from my side in a bewildered tone and it was evident that I wasn't the only one surprised to see her here. I signaled the other men to go on ahead while Piers and I chose to stay back and greet Rebecca.

"Rebecca, I didn't know that we'll meet you here", I spoke not hiding the astonishment on my tone, as she greeted me with a slight smile accompanied with a hug.  
"Yeah, me neither", the former field medic replied continuing to smile, "How are you guys doing?", she added looking from me to Piers.  
"I am fine", I answered with a shrug.  
"I am doing fine as well, Professor Chambers", he replied quite formally, "I hope the same for you."  
"Yeah, I have been and am well too", she replied somewhat casually, bobbing her head a couple of times in affirmation.

"Anyways, what are you doing here?", I couldn't help but ask her. According to my knowledge, she should be at the University in Chicago.  
"What do you think", the former medic answered with a sigh, turning to look at the huge building.  
"But it's still quite unexpected to see you here", Piers took the words right out of my mouth.  
"Well I was in town, running a bit of an errand for BSAA when this outbreak occurred and I requested them to let me join the medic team", she told us letting out a sigh, "And so I am here."  
"Well we are glad you're here", I told her with a sincere smile. She was among the few people that I could trust and she had saved my life at the Spencer mansion quite a few times, "Let's not delay this any further."

Rebecca just gave us a nod and we all started to walk towards our respective checkpoints, when I heard someone else call out my last name. I thought it must have been my imagination but when I heard Rebecca's name being called; we all stopped in our tracks. The three of us looked in the direction of the crowd, which had been kept away by a perimeter of blockades, guarded by a number of policemen, because that's where the sound came from. My name was called out again and this time Piers successfully spotted out the owner of the voice in the crowd, as the man pulled out his ID and showed it to the policeman, so he could let him through. As the agent walked up to us, I couldn't help but be somewhat surprised to see him here, but then again it wasn't really that unexpected for him to be here either. It was more surprising that he was late for the party but then again he is infamous for not keeping time.

* * *

A/N: Thanks a lot for reading the chapter and I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I apologize for all the typos and grammatical mistakes, which might have confused you. Also, apologize for all the military terms that I might have faultily used; it's not my area of expertise and I am too lazy to research. I'd really appreciate to hear your thoughts on the chapter or story, whether you like it or not or just neutral about it, or what do you think might have happened? I will see you guys next week, till then have an awesome time. :D


	64. Priorities

A/N: I am extremely grateful to all you lovely people for continuing to read the story still now, despite it being too long. I would also like to thank the reviewers, **MazerMooso, Ariel Wild and Adela** , for sharing their views about the last chapter. I hope you all enjoy reading this chapter!

* * *

 **Chapter 63: Priorities**

* * *

 **(Leon's POV)**

I woke up to the sounds of two people talking and the electronic machines softly beeping in a synchronous rhythm. I opened my eyes slowly to find myself looking up at the white ceiling. The strong smell of disinfectant flooding my nostrils with every breath, made me realize that I must be in a hospital. I turned my head slightly to look to my right and sure enough there were a couple of machine monitoring my vitals and a blood bottle hung up on a metal rod, supplying me blood. It was probably because I was sedated that I couldn't instantly remember what happened for me to be here.

I closed my eyes for a bit, trying to recall the details, and I was immediately reminded of the reason I was here. I had been in a car accident; somebody tried to kill me, so that they could target Kate easily. I was about to call up Kate and warn her but I probably passed out before I could do that. The realization that Kate was in danger made me sit up straight on the bed in alarm. The two people standing at the foot of the bed were slightly startled, as they turned to look at me. I recognized one of them to be the investigative journalist, Vincent Addison, and judging from her clothes the other was most likely the attending nurse.

"I thought you wouldn't be waking up today", Addison commented in a slight tone of amazement.  
"I'll go call the doctor immediately", the nurse said and hurried out of the room.  
The moment she disappeared from my sight, I started pulling electrodes off myself, "Hey what are you doing?", the reporter asked me bewildered.  
"How long have I been out?", I asked him instead, pulling off the tube that was supplying blood to my body.  
"A couple of hours", Addison answered and couldn't help but curse, "You lost a lot of blood and seriously, dude you need to rest!", he added with a weight on his voice.  
"I need to get back to my wife", I told him pulling the blanket and getting off the bed.

"Well about that…", Addison said in a somewhat cryptic tone, as I started looking for my clothes.  
"What?", I asked him in a tone of urgency, "Do you know something?", it certainly seemed that way.  
"Hate to break it to you but she's the one, who ordered this attack on you", he replied with a shrug accompanied with an objective tone, as I found my belongings in a cardboard box set on one of the seats in the room.  
"She didn't ", I flat out shot that suspicion down, grabbing hold of my clothes.  
The crime reporter let out a sigh, as I moved behind a room divider to change out of these hospital clothes, "If you hadn't noticed the farewell gift that she left you is a funeral wreath", he spoke as I pulled on my clothes, "And also the contract killer that was sent to kill you, confessed that the woman who hired him was Kathleen Richardson."

"That's impossible", I stated the obvious, hurriedly pulling on my shoes.  
Addison let out a slight laugh, "I understand it's hard for you to accept but it's the truth", he spoke in a somewhat compassionate tone, "We tried to reach her and my cop friend even went to her mansion so he could let her know about your accident but we couldn't get a hold of her. The servants told him that she left a few minutes after you left her mansion and they haven't been able to reach her either. It just seems like some twisted elaborate plan of hers."  
"She's being framed!", I gave out my final verdict, pocketing my things and feeling somewhat irritated by all these accusations.  
"That's what one would think but being framed for one murder and another attempted murder can't really be a coincidence", he spoke still trying to prove his case, "Maybe it's very simple from the beginning and we are just complicating it. She's not what she seems."

I chose not to respond to the crime reporter, even though I didn't agree with him at all, simply because if he believed something then there's nothing that I could say that would possibly change his mind on the subject. If he had already decided that Kate was the one who tried to kill me, then I couldn't convince him otherwise. Although, I would agree with the fact that Kate wasn't what she seemed to be and it wasn't something people didn't know. She was so good at hiding her real personality that people were just left with making random guesses, latching whatever personalities they saw fitting to her. In all actuality, she was nothing less than a puzzle and a mystery herself.

I quickly strapped on my holster and pocketed my wallet, before picking up my jacket. For some time, I just stood there holding on to that piece of black leather and couldn't help but feel disappointed in myself. It had only been a few hours since I have this thing in my possession and somehow I had managed to ruin it. Being in this line of work, my clothes didn't really have a long life; hell I even lost a new jacket when I went to save Ashley, but I am quite pained to see this particular jacket in this condition, after all it was a present from my wife.

I smiled slightly, getting that bittersweet feeling, as I remembered the exact moment Kate presented that jacket to me. It wasn't really the first time someone was giving me something; my past girlfriends sometimes brought me presents like wallets, perfumes, socks, picture frames etc. but I always saw it coming. They got me gifts because it was my birthday or Christmas or some other similar occasion. It was probably because it was the code of being in a relationship but Kate got me this jacket because she wanted to get me something. Today, I truly understood what it means when people say 'it's the thought that counts'.

I pulled on my freshly damaged, brand new leather jacket with a slight bit of difficulty, wondering what actually made my lovely wife buy this thing of all the possible presents she could get me. Maybe and just maybe she managed to figure out that the thing I crave the most is warmth; well I guess it's not on top of my list anymore but then again the thing I wanted more than anything wasn't a thing. It was a person, who could fill my heart with immense warmth, and sure enough the moment I pulled on jacket, I could feel a little bit of her warmth.

At once I walked out of that depressing hospital room I was kept in and the reporter followed me, walking briskly to keep up with me, "Hey, where do you think you're going?", he asked me in a tone of confusion but I just kept my silence, "Do you seriously think you can walk out of here with that huge bloodstain on your shirt?", he spoke again when there was no response and I looked down at my blue shirt which kind of looked purple black now. I zipped up my jacket hiding the bloodstain, "You're crazy!", he added, as I stepped towards the elevator.

"Keep quiet, you're getting us unnecessary attention", I told him, acting normal and reading out the display on the elevator which told me that it was just two floors away.  
"Well let's think about it, alright?", he tried to say in a very calm and reasoning tone, "I am sure there…"  
"Hey, stop!", somebody yelled out, before he could complete his sentence, and we looked to the side to see the nurse hurrying towards us with a female doctor.  
"Great!", I stated sarcastically as the elevator doors parted and luckily it was empty, "Hurry!",I added to Addison, mashing the button to close the elevator doors.

"Stop those two guys!", the doctor unprofessionally yelled out to the hospital staff and few orderlies responded by chasing after us, but the doors closed just in time leaving them out.  
"You shouldn't have done that", the reporter spoke in a rather calm voice and shaking his head in disapproval.  
"I had no choice", I told him the truth, "They would have kept me here for another day and I have to get back to Kate immediately."

Addison just stared at me dumbstruck, maybe figuring out words to respond, "Well whatever", he spoke after some time, "I don't want to be a part of this anymore. When this elevator stops, we go our separate ways."  
"That's fine, you've helped enough and I appreciate that", I expressed my gratitude. He had provided me with a great deal of circumstantial evidences and had aided in me faking my death, although it's not helpful at the moment since I had already lost my advantage and the element of surprise, "You can leave but I need your car."  
"And why should I help you out again?", he asked me back, looking at me seriously.  
"Because time is of the essence here and I won't be able to find a cab at this time of the night", I stated the obvious, since it was a couple of hours past midnight, "Not that I can wait."

The crime reporter didn't say anything and let out an audible sigh, as the elevators door parted at the ground floor, "No!", with that he walked out of the elevator, "I am done with this."  
"I wouldn't be asking if I didn't really need it", I told him the truth, as we walked past the reception, where a man hurried to get the phone.  
"I am sorry", he denied yet again, as we walked out of the hospital and headed for the parking.  
"Look…", I began, as he fumbled for his car keys.  
"No, you look", he cut me off, stopping in his tracks, "I left my 6-year-old daughter in my neighbor's care just so I could stay by your side, when my cop friend was called over urgently, to make sure that nobody tries to kill you again", his voice almost echoed in the night air, "And now you're just walking into your own death by getting back to Kathleen Richardson. Sorry, but I can't help you with that", he continued to walk towards his car.

"She didn't try to kill me", I said following him to his car and Addison just scoffed off, unlocking his car. I let out a discreet decisive sigh, "I should have done this before", I spoke to no one it particular, retrieving my handgun from its holster. I pushed the reporter against his car and he yelled out loud in surprise, "I need your car and I am not going to ask you again."  
"Is this your way of asking?", he grunted with his face pressed against the car.

I had no time for debate, so I raised my hand to knock him out but possibly he was expecting that and moved his head just in time, which ended up in me making a visible dent in the roof of his car. He tried to drive his right elbow in my ribs but I turned sideways to dodge that incoming attack easily, however I ended up releasing him. He struck my right arm, making me let go of the gun and kicking it away, before quickly turning around and swinging his right fist at me. I guess he hadn't forgotten his days as a cop.

I swiftly raised my left arm blocking out that punch and grabbing hold of his right arm, simultaneously punching the side of his ribs with my right hand. He let out a reflexive scream and I succeeded in landing another punch at the same spot, before he put his left arm to shield his ribs. He moved his right arm in circular motion, releasing himself and took hold of my left shoulder, bringing up his knee to hit me in my stomach. I blocked it with both my hands and then released myself from him, which gave him the opportunity to throw another punch at me. I moved to a side, re-directing that punch solely with one hand and easily dodging it; his momentum gave me the chance to step behind him and with an elbow to his back coupled with a simultaneous hook on one his legs, made him lose his balance and come crashing down face first on the ground.

"I am sorry", I apologized picking up his car keys, which he had dropped earlier, and hurriedly moved to get my handgun that he had kicked away.  
I picked it up and put it in my holster, when he again grabbed my shoulder and turned me to face him, "Not so fast", he swung his right arm to throw another punch and I grabbed it just in time, before it made contact with my face. The astonishment on Addison's face was visible, as he tried to push his punch forward but I could easily hold him off. I wouldn't let anyone stand between me and Kate.  
"Hey you two, wait!", somebody yelled to us and I looked over Addison's shoulder to see the guy at the reception had followed us to the parking, and few more people were further behind him.

This was quite the wrong time, this ex-police officer had already wasted enough of my time and with him standing in my way being subdued by these hospital orderlies would waste even more time and energy. In worst case scenario they might be successful in keeping me in here, after all they had the advantage in numbers. And if they sedate me before I could say anything then I might me giving up a few more hours. I looked from them to the guy right in front of me, and unexpectedly he let go off me.

"You owe me", Addison said to me with a slight nod and then took the keys from me, "I'll be driving; something tells me your track record with vehicles is not that good."  
"Thanks!", was the only thing I could say to him, as we hurried to get inside the car.  
"Just get in the car!", he said getting on the driver seat and I took the backseat, since we didn't have time for me to round off to the other side.

Addison backed up his car and took it off the parking, exiting from the opposite end of the parking. I watched the hospital staff fruitlessly trying to chase us through the back window, as the reporter drove us out of the hospital. I understood that Doctors want the best for their patients and there have been many times that I had my disagreements with them in the past; however, this was the first time I was pursued like this. It felt like I had just broken through a prison or something, at least that's what Kate would say.

"They sure were persistent", I couldn't help but comment looking up ahead, "Possibly because I didn't bother to pay my medical bills", I couldn't help but joke, "Either that or the female doctor wanted me to meet her parents."  
"Yeah that could be it", Addison replied in a quite serious tone, "I noticed she was wearing make-up, which she wasn't earlier. Poor woman would be heartbroken when she realizes you're the husband of her boss", he added in a tone of sympathy and it didn't really seem like he was joking.  
"I see", I didn't really know how to respond to that and that was when I felt slight vibrations on my arm. I looked sideways to see what I was resting my arm against; it was a bag, "Is this my stuff?"  
The reporter looked in the rearview before answering, "Yeah, they took your car to the garage but we shifted your stuff to my car. Usually the police deals with these stuff but like I told you before my cop friend had to leave urgently", he told me as I unzipped my bag.

There, lying on top of my clothes among other things was my phone and it was still ringing. I had noticed that I was missing my phone when I was pocketing my things earlier, and I thought that these guys must have left my phone in the car or at the accident site. After all, this phone wasn't really my priority at that moment but now that I am seeing it in front of me, I was glad that they put it in my luggage bag. I immediately reached for my phone, my heart raced at the thought that Kate might be calling me but I was extremely disappointed to see it was a call from Hunnigan.

"Where do you want to go?", the reporter asked me.  
"Just a sec", I replied taking the call from my actual work, "Yes, Hunnigan", I answered in a professional tone, as Addison pulled up his car to a stop on the side of the road probably because he didn't know where to go.  
"Leon!", she sounded somewhat anxious and yet a bit annoyed at the other end, "Where have you been? I've been trying to call you for ages and your cell phone had been off the grid for so long. We tried contacting your wife too but she's…"  
"I had an accident and was in a hospital, under the effects of sedatives", I told her the truth cutting short her speech, "They must have cell phone jammers or something."  
"Well we are glad to know that you're alive and doing fine, despite that news", she spoke seemingly relieved, "Anyways, there's been an emergency while you were out and we need your expertise. The President wants to brief you on this himself; I am transferring the call to him this instant."

"Agent Kennedy", I heard Adam speak from the other end, "I know you are on an extended vacation", he lay an emphasis on the last word speaking meaningfully, "However, you need to report to duty immediately! I'll talk over this with your wife personally, if I have to, but you have to report immediately, do you understand?"  
"Yes sir, I do", I said to him speaking professionally, "But I need a couple of hours…"  
"Leon, this cannot wait", the president pressed on it, "There has been a terrorist attack at one of the malls, involving BOWs", hearing that last word made me wonder if this day could go any worse than this, "You should have reported to us a couple of hours ago, but I understand you were hospitalized. With FBC dissolved and you going AWOL, we had no option but to approach BSAA to help us out of this one. We agreed that they are going to raid in and take care of those monsters, while our military troops are supposed to assist them, provide backup and take care of whatever manages to get past them. It's too late to call them off but I need you to go there, monitor the whole situation and be in charge of the joint military task force."

"Yes, I understand", I spoke formally with a nod, being thoughtful about the situation at hand, "I'll head out there right away", for the first time, I had difficulty speaking out these last few words.  
"Good, Ms. Hunnigan will be sending out the coordinates to you", Adam said in a serious yet content tone, "We'll update the troops stationed there to let them know, you are going there."  
"Yeah sure", I answered him in a monotone.  
"Talk to you, when you get there", he said before transferring the call back to Hunnigan.  
"I am going to triangulate your location based on the GPS in your phone and send you the coordinates along with the shortest route in few minutes", Hunnigan told me, speaking in an hurried and urgent tone.  
"I'll wait", I told her and with that she disconnected the call.

I pulled my phone away from my ear and looked at it, as the call details briefly flashed on the screen before it got disconnected. Once it disappeared from my screen I could see that I had missed several calls from my work and friends during the time I was unconscious, but the contact that had called me more than anyone was my wife. I stared at her contact number blankly, feeling a mix of emotions while waiting for Hunnigan to mail me the coordinates of that place of viral outbreak, which somehow for some weird reason taking her more than necessary.

I couldn't take the suspense anymore and I wanted to know about my wife, so I didn't waste another minute and called her cell phone. I heard the beeping sounds of the transmission on the phone before an automated woman's voice told me that Kate's phone was out of coverage area; I tried calling her a couple of more times and heard the same message over and over again. I hit the back of the side seat out of frustration, which made the reporter remind me that it was his car and I should behave, before he decides to leave me stranded on the side of the road.

I didn't say anything in reply and put an arm against the back of the seat, leaning my head against it. I just stared at my phone screen feeling impatient to receive those coordinates, so I could get on the job and stop thinking about Kate. Since I woke up in the hospital room, I had a constant feeling that she was in danger, and it was even more confirmed by the fact that her cell phone was coming dead. If only I could get a confirmation that she was doing fine, I could rest all easy and head out on this BOW eradication mission, but knowing that I might possibly be losing her while I am busy saving the world wasn't really good for my heart.

It had been 12 long years since I joined the force, and every day since then I have been trying to live a life of good soldier, just the way my father and grandfather were. I subconsciously wanted to be someone, they could both be proud of. I have always stayed loyal to my job and this country, even when I have little or nothing to gain in return. To be honest, I never really thought I could prioritize anything over my resolution to bring down bio-terrorism, but today I felt my resolve shaking because I wanted to prioritize Kate over this fight. I just wanted to conclude this mission ASAP and then I wouldn't really care about any red tapes, before heading out to find my wife.

My phone's screen lit up, as I received the location of the place, where the outbreak had occurred. I looked at the coordinates of the area and was a little surprised to see that it was actually really close by; it was a commercial center just about 45 minutes drive from where this car was parked but I was sure I could get there in about 20 minutes, since it was already night time and we wouldn't really have to worry about getting any traffic. It is quite a coincidence that it happened in the same city where I am currently in; and if I didn't know better then I would have thought that these things follow me, but then again that's not entirely incorrect.

I opened the classified document attached with the location of the place, and read through it. The place was hit by a wave of zombies earlier this evening but nobody could actually tell where they came from. The government was considering it a terrorist attack but any terrorist organization had yet to claim responsibility for the same. The news of the outbreak was kept tightly under the wraps; the eyewitnesses were detained in quarantine zones and the officials were under strict orders to not spread the news, whereas the media were kept at bay as much as possible to not cause a mass panic in the city or the country for that matter.

The eyewitnesses that escaped the center claimed to have seen monsters other than zombies but couldn't really explain what sort of BOWs they were. One of the very crucial information was provided by a 911 call made from one of the stores in which the caller claimed the area was filled with zombies, hunters, lickers and many more BOWs hunting down the civilians. That was all there is to it about the situation and I could see why the sled reliant government agreed to collaborate with BSAA on this one. The situation was particularly more dangerous because of it's ambiguity and there seemed to be no way to verify the claims. However, I wasn't really sure why didn't the military gather more information about the situation; it had already been almost 6 hours since the incident.

"So are we going to stay here all night?", Addison asked me in a somewhat puzzled tone, "I thought you wanted to get back to your wife.  
"I still want to get back to her", I told him with a weight on my voice, "But…", I just looked down at my phone, "Duty calls", I let out a heavy sigh.  
"So change of plans?", he asked, turning to look back at me.  
I hummed in response, "Head for the mall at 5th avenue", I said to him reading the location from my phone.  
"We can't go there", he told me in an obvious tone, "There's been some kind of terrorist attack there, and all civilians are advised to stay clear off the area. Only police and military folks are allowed there from what my cop friend told me. Even some political figures from the city were stopped to from going there."  
"I am expected to report there for work", I told him with a sigh and he gave me a surprised look.  
The reporter stared at me dumbstruck for a moment before saying, "You are pretty high up in the ranks or very important figure, if they are calling you in the middle of the night to assist in this incident", he commented trying to hide the astonishment in his tone, turning back in his seat and starting his car's engine to the head for the mall.

I chose not to answer and kept my silence; the details of my job were classified information and I wasn't really at a liberty to discuss things with just about anyone. Plus it wasn't like I wanted to discuss anything related to work or my life with Addison; he had helped me a lot but still it would be prudent on my part to exercise discretion regarding both personal and professional matters. I just got back to the briefing file and tried to see if I missed out anything. I didn't want anything to delay me and the more I know about the situation the better and quicker, I'll be able to deal with it.

I had just read a few lines of the briefing file, when I noticed a small icon on the very top of my phone screen, right next to the bars that depicted the signal strength. It was a notification for a voicemail. I had overlooked it among all the notifications for missed calls and unread messages but there among all that was a voice call. I looked at the number; it wasn't saved on my contacts list and I didn't recognize that string of 11-digit but it had an odd familiarity about it, as if I just know it somehow. I didn't waste too much time and played the voice message.

For first few seconds I couldn't hear anything but then I heard the voice I have been longing to hear for so long, _"Leon…",_ I heard my wife's distressed voice, which made my heart skip a beat and got me breathless. She took a lengthy pause, during which my heartbeats just increased tenfold, _"Please be okay!",_ she spoke somewhat sobbing on the other end and needless to say my heart stirred uncharacteristically listening to that. My grip on the phone became tighter as I listened to her speak hurriedly in anxiousness, _"You can't do this to me… you said you'll be fine… don't you dare break your promise… don't you damn dare leave me alone like this, I'll murder you if you do",_ a saddened laugh escaped my lips hearing that sentence; she was the only one crazy enough to say something like that. _"I need you…",_ she spoke after some time and the sense of longing was quite evident in her voice, _"And I don't want to lose you because you're all I have… you're all I'll ever need",_ I mentally repeated those words back to her as well, _"Please… just be okay!",_ she repeated it once again with a definitive weight on her voice and took in a deep breath, _"So you better take care of yourself and come back to me… please!",_ with that final request that voicemail ended.

"Was that your wife?", Addison asked once that voicemail ended, looking at me through the rearview.

I didn't answer him; I was just too overwhelmed by all sorts of feelings to say anything in response. I was more than delighted to hear her voice; troubled to know that she might be in trouble and crying; felt that sense of warmth and belongingness when I heard those words of concern; felt restless to realize that I couldn't go to her aid right away and everything mixed together flooding my mind at the same time, just made me feel even more conflicted. She was indeed the only person, who could make me feel these many emotions at the same time and leave me speechless.

It was quite obvious from her voice that she was in trouble and was terrified to her very core but still somehow she left a message wishing well for me. I wasn't really sure whether to call her selfless for asking me to take care of myself when clearly she wasn't in a good place herself, or to call her selfish for asking me to not leave her alone. However, the fact that she was more concerned about my wellness than her safety made me let out sarcastic laugh.

I was no expert about women but I could very well understand the general notion of their thought process. However, when it concerned Kate I was really clueless. I had spent more than two months living by her side, pretending to be her husband and I had seen so many sides of her but still even after all that I failed to understand what went on in my wife's head. The words she says, the things she does or the way she thinks, makes little to no sense to me most of the times. It's so random at times that I am a bit surprised, if not extremely shocked of her actions.

In all my dating history, I never found a single woman who was as unpredictable as Kate. She could always find the time and a reason to worry about me, despite whatever troubling situation she's in herself. She never stopped caring about me and somehow for whatever reasons, she always prioritized my safety over hers. I just couldn't figure it out why she, of all the people, could make me feel this way; just how she could make me feel the way she did, normal and yet special at the same time.

"I have to get to her", I just said being more decisive than I have ever been in my life.  
"Who? Your wife?", Addison asked in confirmation, in a slightly puzzled tone.  
"Yes", I kept my reply short, as I tried to dial the number from which she called and just like I feared it came dead.  
"What about your job?", he asked me back, slowing down his car a bit.  
"It can be dealt with later", I stated the fact, checking the time when she left the voicemail. Those monsters and terrorists behind them could be dealt with later but if I lost Kate, there was no getting her back.  
"So let me get this straight; you're going to ditch your work and go look for your wife", he asked me and I hummed in response, taking off my jacket, "To the woman, who hired a man to kill you."

"For the last time Addison, she didn't try to kill me", I repeated this fact to the reporter, feeling somewhat frustrated of his constant accusations, "She would die but she would never ever plan anything to hurt me."  
"You can't be too sure", he said sounding unconvinced about it.  
"You heard her right?", I questioned him back.  
"I did", he agreed with a nod, "But from where I see it; it seems to be an elaborate plot. I have already stated the facts on that matter and even if for a minute, I assume that she didn't send that man then how do you explain her absence. There's no way that she doesn't know about your accident and she didn't even bother to show up to check on you for sounding so much concerned over that voicemail."  
"How would she know that I met with an accident, when nobody could reach her", I said defending my wife. I was more than sure that she would have come running, if she knew that I was in hospital.

"Why wouldn't she know", Addison spoke in an obvious tone, "It was all over the news channels, the news about your accident and death. Even if she didn't see the news, there's no way that somebody might not have pointed it out to her."  
"What are you talking about?", I couldn't help but ask him slightly confused, "My death was on news?"  
"Yeah for maybe about an hour or so", he told me with a nod, speaking in a quite carefree tone, "Then the terrorist attack at the mall became all the rage."  
"I wanted you to make sure police covers my story of fake death for just a few hours. Why did you get the media involved?"  
"Hey we were just doing what you asked us to", the man spoke raising his hands in defense, "It's just that field reporter, who's been after you guys, came at the wrong moment and we decided to lie to her about your death because that's what you wanted and it became nationwide news."

I just ran a hand through my face, thinking about all the minor details I had missed until now. The immense number of missed calls and Hunnigan mentioning something about the news would have been probably because people thought I was dead. Although, when I thought about it deeply I could say one thing with certainty that Susan's presence at my accident scene, wasn't just coincidence. Somebody must have deliberately tipped her off to get a confirmation about my death to prevent me from sending out the false information like I did. And that somebody is probably the one who hired the man to kill me and make it look like a road rage incident.

They must have been desperate to get me out of their way, so they could act out their plan to get Kate. I again looked at the time of voicemail she left me; it was about some 5 hours ago, and that's about one hour after my accident. That explained why she was so worried about me; she must have seen that news and she must have tried to reach me but when she couldn't, she left a message. The fact that she didn't come running to me after hearing about my accident just meant one thing that she couldn't do that, and the reasons that could compel her to do that were very limited. She was definitely in danger and I had to find her; and find her fast. I just hoped that I find her alive.

"Hey", the investigative reporter's voice pulled me out of my thought process, "I am talking to you", he spoke looking at me through the rearview mirror, "We are just 30 minutes away from the mall. You still want to get to your wife after what she did or to be precise didn't do?"  
"Yes", I spoke without a delay and the reporter just clicked his tongue and rolled his eyes.  
"Well as you wish then", he spoke in a somewhat agitated tone and muttered something under his breath, "Do you even know where she is? Do you have any idea, how you're going to find her, who's been off the radar for hours?"  
"Yes", I kept my reply short.

I knew that Kate had been off the grid for hours but that wouldn't stop me from looking for her. I worked my way through my phone, hoping beyond the hope that this thing works out for me because if it did then finding her would be the least of my concerns. It would actually be the easiest thing to be accomplished and challenge would be to reach her before it's too late. As the map of the city loaded on my phone screen, I mentally crossed my fingers and literally rejoiced inwardly, as the tracker homed in on Kate's location, which was other than her home and it just meant that she had the tracker on her.

I waited a few seconds for the application to pin point Kate's position, somewhat glad that she was indeed in the same city. I could quickly safeguard her and then head for my mission, avoiding the severe consequences of prioritizing her over my job, but I just didn't want to lose her to this job as well. For a change, I really wanted to have something or in this case someone to come back home to. It took just a few seconds for the tracker to pinpoint Kate's location on the map, and whatever hope I had was turned into despair. My heart skipped a beat and I pulled on my breath, as I touched the relocate button on the screen, thinking that there must be some technical fault, but no matter how many times I tried to relocate her location it always showed the same position on the map.

As I stared down at the blue blip on my phone, I couldn't help but grit together my jaws in sheer fury. I very well knew those coordinates and the name of the place Kate was currently located at confirmed that I wasn't mistaken. Now, I knew exactly why she didn't come running to me when she apparently knew about my accident. I would have never ever dreamed for things to turn out this way and a slight laugh of irony escaped my lips, as I referred Kate's location with the outbreak's location in the file sent by Hunnigan.

I guess I could call it my luck that the locations weren't too far off from each, actually they both were practically one and the same if I ignored the minor decimal digits. I wouldn't have to choose whether to prioritize Kate or my job, because no matter what I choose the outcome would be one and the same. This really must have been some sick, twisted way of my fate to help me out of the dilemma of choosing between my wife and my job. It was my duty and responsibility to save my wife but now it has officially become my job.

"So did you find her?", Addison asked in a puzzled tone, breaking the silence between.  
"She's at the mall on the 5th avenue", I told him speaking in a monotone, keeping back my phone.  
"Oh", he spoke in a tone of realization and didn't say anything after that.  
"How long before we get there?", I asked him in an objective tone, unzipping my jacket and pulling it off.  
"Uh… possibly another 20-25 minutes", he told me, possibly making an estimate, as I unstrapped my holster.  
"The roads are clear, so drive faster and make it there in 10 minutes", I almost ordered him, unbuttoning my shirt halfway through.

"That's a bit dangerous", Addison spoke in a tone of caution, "And what the hell are you doing?", he asked as I removed my shirt.  
"Changing my shirt obviously", I told him grabbing a clean shirt from my bag and starting to pull it on.  
"Why exactly?", he questioned seemingly bewildered, as I buttoned up my shirt.  
"Kate would freak out if she sees all this blood on my shirt", I answered him whilst pulling on my holster, "Can you please drive faster?", I requested of him.  
The reporter let out a sigh of defeat and pushed on the gas pedal, "You seem to love her a lot", he spoke with a slight smile on his face, "And from what you tell me about her, she does too", those words made me remember my time together with her and I hummed in response, agreeing with him, "I am sorry that I…"  
"It's alright", I said cutting him in between, "You just concentrate on driving faster."

Addison just gave a nod of affirmation and didn't talk on the subject any more; after all contrary to his belief Kate wasn't involved in the accident. Although, it was a bit annoying but I didn't really blame him for thinking the obvious because he didn't know Kate like I did. I might not be able to fully understand the things she does or thinks but I knew exactly what she was capable of. She was bossy, childishly playful, annoying, somewhat crazy and quite stubborn; and at the same time she was understanding, heartwarming, caring, funny and loving. To the world maybe she wasn't that unique or special but for me she was. She was unique because she could love me unconditionally and she was special because she could make me feel ordinary, and maybe that's the reason I fell deeply in love with her.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading the chapter and I hope you had a fun time reading it. I apologize for all the typos and grammatical mistakes which might have confused you. I would highly appreciate it if you could let me know your thoughts on the chapter or the story. I'll see you all next week till then have great time! :D

 **Adela** , thank you for the lovely greetings! :D


	65. Lockdown

A/N: Hey everyone, I hope you are all doing well! I would like to thank all the readers for all the views, reviews, follows and favorites; thanks a lot for all the love, support and encouragement. I would also like to mention **MazerMooso and JacksFreitas** for sharing their views about the last chapter. Before you get reading the story, I would like to warn you that a bunch of the stuff in this chapter aren't exactly plausible, but I still hope you that you will have a fun time reading it. xD

* * *

 **Chapter 64: Lockdown**

* * *

 **(Kate's POV)**

I stood frozen for a few seconds, watching the news channel play a few video clips of Leon and I, from the press conference and the couple of other occasions they captured us on camera, in a loop while they reported about his tragic accident. I couldn't help but feel enraged at them for turning the miseries of my life into a piggybank and cashing it in the name of news reports, but even that anger couldn't even compare to the fear of losing my Leon. My heart started racing and my vision was blurred by my tears, as I looked down on my phone.

'No, this is not true', I told myself and dialed Leon's number once again, but like before he didn't pick it up. I watched the flashing headline on the TV and remembered what Michelle Mason had told me earlier but for some reason I knew he was alive, "Leon, please answer your phone!", I spoke in a desperate tone to no one in particular. I couldn't accept this ridiculous lie; I just knew it in my heart that Leon was alive. I could sense that he might be in danger but definitely among the living.

I heard Leon's phone ringing on the other end and then a loud bang made me reflexively turn my head to the side in the direction of the sound. I noticed the two people, who were previously complaining about the shipment containers, were standing frozen staring at one of those metal boxes. It seemed they were trying to move it away from their store on their own, when they should be locking up and getting out. I was just in the middle of that thought when I heard that clang sound again, as if someone or something was hitting against a metallic surface, and this time I knew where that sound came from; it was from the inside of those heavy shipment container.

I visually scanned the entire area of the mall immediately and just as I had suspected there were more of those shipment containers. They were all methodically placed a few feet away from each other all throughout the mall. At that moment, I knew that these were all Wright's presents and that dog in the parking was just a lure to bring me here. My 'mother' and Bennett possibly must have been aware of this whole scheme for them to have not pursued me until now. They must have known something about Wright's surprise.

I watched the two people, who were moving the container, wonder what could be inside the box and I was about to warn them to get away from box when I heard people screaming. I lifted my head to see that a couple of people were being chased by zombies. The very next moment the lock of the container next to those people busted, a horde of zombies jumped on the pair of man and woman standing in front of them. Within seconds, the people who had been ignorant of the warnings until now started to run for the exit, screaming and shouting in fear as they were chased by the zombies.

The situation had become exactly how I had predicted it to turn out; people were in a state of panic once those zombies appeared inside the mall. Everyone was running for the exits, pushing other people out of the way if they had to, not bothering to think that they might be pushing someone towards the group of zombies. Some people did try to save their friends and family but they only ended sharing the same fate with them, while there were others, who selfishly left their friends and family behind to ensure their own safety.

It wasn't probably the right thing to do but there was nothing I could do for the people who had already become zombie food, so I just hurried to get out of the danger zone as well. Just when I reached close to the exit, which had been somewhat blocked due to the immense amount of people rushing at it at the same time. I looked back, rather subconsciously, to see that most of the zombies had somewhat been engaged in feasting upon the human flesh, which definitely had bought us a couple of minutes at best.

It was then that I saw a small kid, possibly not older than 5, crying and screaming for her mother. He possibly couldn't understand what really was going on here, but I could see he was scared, as he looked around for his mom. He wailed out loud for his mommy and his mother, who was already caught among the huge wave of people leaving the mall, realized that her son was not by her side. They might have been separated in all this commotion and woman hadn't even realized it until now.

I saw the woman call out to his little boy, crying frantically and trying to move against the tide of people but always getting pushed away from her son. The little kid had seen her but I could see that he was too scared to move; he needed his mother or some adult to get him and the woman was helplessly crying maybe knowing that she couldn't reach her boy in time because a zombie was slowly limping towards the kid from behind. I really couldn't save the people who were already been infected by the zombies, but I knew I could save this kid, and that thought was enough for me run back to that kid's aid.

I grabbed that kid's arm and pulled him away just in time, as the zombie tried to wrap his arms around him. I picked up the little guy in my arms, as the zombie crashed face first on the floor after losing its balance. I felt immensely relieved to have saved the kid and maybe he did too since he wrapped his arms around me as well. I assured him that he'll be fine; and although he was a bit heavy for me but I still managed to carry him towards the exit to his mother, who had somehow managed to get past the crowd.

The mother took her son from me crying, "Thank you!", she said gratefully through her tears kissing her son.  
"It's alright, let's just get out", I told her in a tone of urgency, accompanied with a slight smile. None of us were really safe until we get out of this building.  
The two of them turned to join the crowd, "Mommy, my teddy", the little boy said to his mother, "I left my teddy behind."  
"It's alright, sweetie, mommy will buy you a new one", his mother tried to say to the kid as sweetly as she could.  
"No", the little boy shook his head, "I want my teddy", he told his mom and started crying.  
"Baby, it's too dangerous", his mother said to him with tears in her eyes, too frightened to see through her little boy's wish.

"I want my teddy", the boy cried even more and started to struggle a little that the woman had to put him down.  
"We don't know where the teddy is right now", she tried to reason with the kid, "We can't go back now."  
The kid looked around, "Teddy!", he said looking back where he was before, "Mommy, there he is", he pointed it out to his mom.  
"Sweetie, we can't go there now", his mother said quite distressed, "We have to go", she tried to pull him towards the exit.  
"No, I want my teddy", he said stubbornly pulling the lady towards the teddy bear, lying a couple of feet away from us.  
"We can't go there!", she yelled out of frustration at her kid and he started bawling again.

The woman didn't say anything to the little boy and didn't even try to console her wailing kid anymore. She pulled him along leading to the exit but he jerked his hand off his mother's grip, releasing himself. He tried to make a run back to get his teddy bear, as his mother yelled out his name in fear. I grabbed hold of his arm just in time to stop him from doing anything crazy. At the same time, his mother hurried over to grab hold of his other arm.

"You can't go there", I told the kid kneeling down, "Your mommy needs you to save her from the monsters. Look she's scared and she's crying."  
The boy looked up at his mother, "Then what about teddy", the boy looked at that little bear lying at a distance.  
"I am sure he'll be alright", his mother said to him.  
"No, mommy I was scared and he's scared too", the little boy looked at his mother, "We have to save him mommy, please!", he pleaded to his mother.  
Her mother let out a sigh, "Okay, you stay with this lady and I will go get your teddy", the boy gave her a complying nod, "Can you please look after him", she requested of me.

"No", I shook my head and the woman was somewhat worried, "You look after the kid", I looked down at him, "I'll go get the teddy bear", I said to his mother.  
"But…", she tried to protest.  
"It's alright", I shook my head and looked down at the kid, "You go out with your mommy and I'll get your teddy alright", I said to him with a smile.  
"You promise?", he said holding up his little finger to me.  
"I promise", I spoke in agreement, hooking my little finger with his, "Now go!", I added with a tone of urgency and he gave me an affirmative nod.

The woman firmly grabbed hold of her son's hand and steered him towards the exit. The boy looked at me and I smiled once, before turning to get his teddy bear. I almost ran to get that plush toy because the zombies were again starting to seek new victims. Fortunately, they were slow and the area was wide enough for me to easily move past them to get to the bear. I picked it off the floor and turned back just to catch a glimpse of the little boy exiting through the door with his mother, very much to my relief.

I hurried to get back myself; and had just taken a few steps towards the door leading out, when I witnessed a bug like creature dropping on the crowd that was huddled near the exit. The people screamed out loud and dispersed away from the exit to get as much distance between the creature and them, as it took hold of one of the people it had dropped on, wrapping its razor sharp legs around the man's body. The man helplessly screamed out in fear as the bug like creature attached something like a proboscis to his head and then threw his body aside after feeding on it.

I found it really hard to keep the food inside my stomach after witnessing that but a zombie lunging at me didn't really gave me a chance to take care of that feeling of nausea. I barely moved in time to avoid being caught by that zombie, and I watched that insectile creature and few others like it chasing after the people that were previously gathered near the door. I practically darted towards the almost deserted doorway; there was no one there at the moment. I needed to be out this place right now, I knew I couldn't survive here long. It was already a miracle that nothing actually attacked me until now.

When I neared it, I saw a couple of security personnel holding the door close and talking to each other. Among them I could see my bodyguard, who seemed to be a little frustrated as he talked or argued with the manager of the mall about something. Damien Cole spotted me over the manager's shoulder and pointed me out to him and the rest of the security men that were restricting him. Just when they all turned to look in my direction, I heard sounds of distant blast. I felt the tremors from the explosion underneath my feet; and since I was wearing heels, it was hard to keep balance when I was almost running towards the exit and that resulted in me falling to the floor.

All of a sudden red lights started flashing all throughout the mall, which just increased the panic of the people inside. If I had thought things couldn't get worse then this here was it getting worse. This mall was built like a sturdy storm shelter but it was something close to a military's defensive fort minus the weapon support. Those heavy tremors had triggered the safety mechanism inside the mall and it was undergoing the process of a lockdown. I quickly lifted myself off the floor and again hurried towards the exit.

I had been maybe somewhat five steps away from the door and Damien, who had managed to shake off the security men, was about the pull open the glass door when a heavy reinforced steel door dropped down sealing off the exit. I almost bumped face first into that metallic door because it had literally dropped down right in my face. I cursed inwardly beating the door, calling out to Cole but I knew he couldn't hear me from this side any more. Other people also tried fruitlessly to get the door open and then they hurried off to get out of the other exits but I knew that all the exits must have been sealed off much like this one.

There was another sound of blast and the entire area was engulfed in darkness, adding to my distress. I literally froze at the spot, unable to move and scared out of my wits. I wasn't scared of zombies or monsters as much as I was scared of this pitch black darkness. I hated this feeling of vulnerability that was from being ripped away off my sense of sight. I wouldn't really know if a zombie was creeping up next to me or that bug like creature was hanging over my head, because their ominous moans and scuttling sounds were almost reverberating from every direction.

Somehow, I managed to turn on the flash light on my cell phone, as many of the other intelligent beings did the same. It took a moment for the backup power to go on but it wasn't enough to light up the entire mall, but it did dimly lit the some parts of the mall. I wasn't spared even a few seconds of relief, so I could adjust myself to this sudden development, well more of degradation of situation when we heard a low hissing sound. Almost immediately most of the flash lights were directed to a nearby shipment container.

As everyone peered at it anxiously, I realized that it was acid slowly burning the locks of the shipment container. I quickly scanned all the shipment containers and sure enough they all had such a contraption attached to them. I slowly backed away from that particular container, not too eager to find out what sort of monstrosity was waiting to be unleashed. The moment the locks burned out, the door swung open and I heard the rhythmic sounds of claws against the metal container.

I just watched in horror as a bunch of skinless monsters, which had razor sharp talons and teeth and an exposed brain, slowly crawl out of that shipment container. Some people impulsively screamed out loud at the sight of them and without even wasting a second the BOWs responded by heading in the direction of sound, swiftly crawling on of all fours. They lashed out their long tongues like whip to grab hold of their victims, who were making a pathetic attempt to run away from them. From what Leon had told me, I could bet all my money on the fact that these were what they called Lickers.

Soon enough more containers' locks were broken in a similar fashion and more monsters like those lickers were unleashed on the general public, making them run and hide from their monstrous pursuers. I saw a reptilian creature heading my way and I didn't really want to stick around to greet it. My legs instinctively made a run to get away from the creature but I could just feel it catching up to me; there was no way I could outrun it. It leapt up in the air and landed right in front of me, making me stop dead in my tracks.

I slowly backed away from it, as it closed the distance between us with one of its arms raised ready to attack. I felt my heartbeats pacing up feeling helpless against this monster. I bumped my back into a pillar and I knew there was no escape; this might very well be the end of me. I wished I could just be invisible or get absorbed by this pillar to avoid this painful death, but it was all just a wishful thinking on my part. The monster raised its arm to strike, making me reflexively close my eyes and hold my breath in fear but a shrill feminine scream broke the silence and monster looked in the direction of the sound. It screeched as if utterly annoyed and spared my life to head in the direction of that scream, maybe it was attracted to sounds.

I blinked a couple of times and resumed my breathing, not believing my luck to have survived that terrifying encounter. I was shocked that the BOW, which was engineered to ruthlessly kill, just left me be to pursue after another person; it was cutting quite close for me. I gulped in momentary relief, hugging on to the teddy bear, which I still had in my hand, close to my chest for some form of comfort. My legs gave away, making me slowly collapse to the floor. I leaned against the pillar and closed my eyes for a moment, trying to calm down my heart rate, when I heard a low growl.

My eyes shot open with a start and I came face to face with a zombie dog or should I say Cerberus, the term they are referred to by their creators. I was really foolish to think that I could relax even for a minute in this place. The dog was missing its skin and even chunks of flesh at certain parts of its body. It looked quite vicious as it bear its fangs at me as it barked and growled at me, and the smell of blood and rotten flesh was making it all even worse.

It growled as it took its position right in front of me ready to attack. It ran towards me and I just sat there, watching it closing towards me. It leapt from the ground in a swift motion to jump on me, and I instinctively moved to the side, crawling out of its way to avoid my face getting chewed on by this hound. I didn't even know I could move that fast until I did; guess it must have been what they call an adrenalin rush. I looked back just to see the dog had crashed into the stone pillar, which made it yelp out in pain and fall to the ground.

It just gave me enough time to pull myself back on to my feet and make a run across to the store, as the dog too leapt up to its feet and chased after me. I looked over my shoulder whilst running, as it almost caught up to me. I rushed inside the store, grabbing hold of the glass door and managed to close it after me but the Cerberus somehow managed to put its head in the way. I put all my weight against that glass door, trying to close it because my life depended on it. I could have never imagined that a dog could be this powerful, as it tried to wriggle itself inside through that small gap.

After a few minutes of heart racing tussle, the dog pulled its head back and I managed to shut the door completely, latching it close. I took a step away from the glass door as the Cerberus barked at me from the other side. I saw it leaping at me once again only to collide against the glass door, startling me a bit. I was glad that it was toughened glass, which wasn't easily breakable. The dog roamed outside the store lying in wait, possibly knowing that it won't be getting in that easy.

I let out a sigh and turned my back at it to have a look at the dark and deserted store. I lifted up the flashlight to visually scan the area for any sort of possible threats. There were seemingly none so I moved to the counter where a jug of water was sitting. I set the teddy bear on it, poured a glass of water for myself and drank it; my throat had been literally soaked dry out of fear. I looked down at my phone, and expectedly enough it didn't have a signal. This mall had become something like an indestructible fort and we were literally locked inside a huge panic room.

I let out a slight laugh at how ironic it all sounds, as I stared down at Leon's phone number in my contacts list. That guy has definitely left his mark on me that I was standing here and making jokes about this dangerous situation. Two drops of tears fell on the phone screen and I realized I was crying again. I had no idea if I could survive this hell and ever get another chance to see him once again. I didn't even know if he was alright, after the news I saw. I knew it was his car and even though my heart was telling me he was fine but I couldn't help but feel a little doubt breeding in the deepest corners of my heart.

I wished there was some way I could know that he was doing fine and then my gaze fell on a landline phone behind the counter. The cell phones couldn't get a signal because the place was under a lockdown but maybe the normal phone lines were still in working condition. I grabbed it off the cashier's desk and pulled it towards me, hoping for the best. I put the receiver against my ear but didn't hear any dial tone through the earpiece. I was struck with momentary disappointment when I noticed the phone cord wasn't connected to the outlet.

I walked to the other side of the counter and tried to look for power outlet for the phone in the torch light of my cell phone. It wasn't too much trouble finding the thing; it was at the bottom of the wall just behind the counter. I plugged in the cable and hoped beyond hope for it work out for me. I lifted the receiver to ear and was delighted to hear a dial tone; finally something good happened. I dialed Leon's cell phone number, which I had already memorized. I anxiously waited for it to connect and then for him to take the call, as I heard his phone ring on the other side, but like before after a few rings I was directed to his voicemail.

I felt a mix of feelings, hearing Leon's monotonous voice on the message he left at his voice mail. His voice was giving me strength and at the same time I was making me weak and worried about his safety. I let out a sigh as I heard a beep which meant that I could leave him a voice mail, "Leon…", I began not really sure what I wanted to say to him and then my heart just took over from me, "Please be okay!", I couldn't help but cry as horrible thoughts crossed my mind, "You can't do this to me… you said you'll be fine… don't you dare break your promise… don't you damn dare leave me alone like this, I'll murder you if you did!", even more tears streamed down my face at that ironic threat, "I need you…", I spoke out my feelings to him and took a moment to calm myself down so I could speak properly, "And I don't want to lose you because you're all I have… you're all I ever need!", and I was reminded of all the moments I spent with him, "Please… just be okay!", I repeated myself and took one deep breath, "So you better take care of yourself and come back to me… please!", with those final words I disconnected the call.

I stood there for a while sobbing and feeling really vulnerable, but there was no Leon to hold me and make it all better. I took a couple of deep breaths to steady myself, which was already a difficult task being in a dark place filled with actual monsters. I wiped my tears on the back of my hand, and dialed the emergency number because if Leon was unavailable then I had to be the one to call in help. I didn't have to wait too long before the operator answered the call.

"911, what's your emergency?", I heard a calm female voice from the other end.  
"I am trapped at the Monster Mall at 5th Avenue", I told her without even wasting a single breath, "The mall's defense systems have been activated and it has undergone a lockdown. There are a lot of people trapped inside along with me and there are actual monsters hunting them as we speak."  
"Excuse me?", the operator didn't really take me seriously, "Ma'am this is an emergency helpline…"  
"Look I am not joking", I told her, speaking in a distressed tone cutting her in between, "There are BOWs like zombies, lickers, hunters and others all around this place, and we need immediate rescue. I don't know how long we can hold out on our own. Please send help", I requested to her, putting a weight on my tone, "Please send BSAA or US military, they know…"

I was midway between my speech when I felt a presence behind me. I stopped midsentence and immediately turned around to see if there was someone or something behind me, my heart pacing up once again. I don't know why I wasn't relieved to see no one there. I could hear the operator speaking on the phone but I was once again looking into the darkness, too terrified of the idea that I might not be alone here. I was reminded of the bug creature that hangs off the ceiling. I immediately lifted my head to look at the ceiling but nothing was there as well. I was about to get back to the call, when I felt a hand on my ankle and that made me let out a scream.

* * *

A/N: Thanks a lot for reading and I really hope you enjoyed reading through the chapter. Do let me know if you think it was stupid of Kate to save the kid and then later get his teddy bear? Did you expect the area to get locked down like this? What do you think is going to happen to Kate, now that Leon isn't here to save her? Or if you have any other opinions about the story, feel free to leave a review or a message; I really look forward to hearing from you guys. I'll get back to you next week, till then have a great time and take care! :D


	66. At Odds

A/N: Hey guys, I hope you all are doing great! I wish to thank each one of you awesome readers for all the views, reviews, favorites, follows, love and the encouragement you all have been showing to the story. I would also like to thank **MazerMooso and the Anonymous reviewer** for their feedbacks on the last chapter. I hope you have a fun time reading this chapter! :D

* * *

 **Chapter 65: At Odds**

* * *

 **(Leon's POV)**

I showed my ID and clearance documents to one of the corporals, standing guard at the military encampment set right outside the shopping center. I could see a camp set by Center of Disease Control (CDC) at some distance, where they were checking the civilians for possible infection and another camp set much further away by the BSAA. The whole area had been quarantined by the government and was under tight regulations about people coming in and going out of the entire area, after all it wasn't some small town incident. The outbreak had occurred in the middle of the big city, if they left even a single infectee get away then the casualties would be quite high in number.

It wasn't long before the General of the joint task force, walked up to greet me. We shook hands and introduced ourselves to each other. He had already been updated about my arrival and he seemed not to be too pleased by my presence, and possibly being judgmental about my skills based on my appearance. I ignored those brief signs of hostility and asked him about the situation. He told me that the mall was in some sort of locked down state and reportedly hundreds of civilians were trapped inside the mall along with BOWs.

They didn't really know what kind of BOWs were roaming inside the shopping center, and Intel gathering had been hindered by the mall being under a lockdown. Now, I understood why this situation had been so critical and why they were forced to ask BSAA for help, because they didn't want to go totally blind in there and I was the only one with the most experience when it concerns BOWs. I shared my knowledge on the matter and told them they'll be fine as long as they stay on their guard and manage to shoot those monsters in their head. Lastly, I told him that I was leaving him in charge of the mission because I had other important stuff to do. Initially, he seemed surprised but I guess being the head honcho of the mission somewhat cheered him up and he gave me a nod of agreement without any sort of objection, and I dismissed him sending him back to his work.

I let out an exhausted sigh and looked over at the BSAA base that had been set up on the other side of the parking area. I could easily spot a transport chopper was making a landing, possibly bringing in more BSAA operatives or equipments. I didn't waste any more time and hurried towards their encampment. On my way there, my phone buzzed and I knew that it must be from Hunnigan, so I answered the call without even bothering to look at the screen to confirm.

"Yes?", I spoke professionally getting in the crowd of civilians, who were gathered outside the shopping center, since the quickest way to the BSAA camp was through them.  
"Leon, are you there?", she asked me speaking in her usual formal tone.  
"Yes", I replied to her making my way through the people, "I have already met and talked to the guy in charge. I have explained everything what needs to done and I believe they'll do fine."  
"Okay that's good to know", she said somewhat relieved, "I have just received news from the BSAA that their last team has just arrived and a demolition team is already setting up to blow up those heavy metal doors. They could be starting any minute; you should move our guys to take their position as well."  
"Hunnigan, I asked the field officer to take care of the entire situation, so you should relay this message to him", I told her the fact, trying to avoid getting pushed or hit by the people around me.

"What are you talking about", Hunnigan asked me in an extremely bewildered tone, "You're supposed…"  
"I know what I am supposed to do", I spoke cutting her in between, "But I want access inside the shopping center and I won't have it if I stay back here."  
"The BSAA will charge in the mall", she spoke as if reminding me of the mission objectives, "We have to assist them."  
"I get it but I can't stand by and do nothing", I told her the truth.  
"I understand that you want to participate more actively but we have already agreed on the terms", she told me speaking in a swift pace, "We can't go back on our words and I am afraid you have to take a backseat now."

"I can't", I disagreed with her with a weight on my tone, "I need to get inside!"  
"I don't think the BSAA operatives would agree to that", Hunnigan tried to reason with me in a more informal tone.  
"I am going to talk it out with them", I told her in a resolute tone, "I am sure I can convince them."  
The field support agent on the other end sighed in defeat, "Alright, I wish you luck with that then", she wished me luck, "I'll let the President know about it and update your mission status."  
"Thanks", I couldn't help but express my gratitude because I could really use some luck.

Hunnigan ended the call from the other end and kept my phone back in my pocket. As I neared the perimeter of the BSAA barracks, I could spot the men dressed in blue uniforms guarding the barricades to keep out the civilians, who were literally pushing each other for whatever reason. When I was close enough I could see three people talking among themselves and oddly enough I recognized two of them. The BSAA's star captain, Chris Redfield, and their renowned field medic/researcher, Rebecca Chambers. I spotted them dispersing, probably heading to out to carry through their mission.

I called out to Redfield over the commotion of the general public but he couldn't hear me probably, since he continued to walk away. I called out to Rebecca and the three of them stopped to look back. I watched them make their way to the barricade, looking out in the crowd, as I pushed my way to them calling out their name once again. This time the BSAA operative with them spotted me out to them, as a police officer tried to stop me from crossing the barrier. I had already prepared my ID and after showing it once, he let me pass through and I stepped within the perimeter of BSAA encampment.

 **(Chris's POV)**

The blond government agent walked up to us, fashioning his signature poker face. It had been some 4-5 years since I had last seen this guy, when Claire had arranged for us to meet; and if I was surprised to see Rebecca then I was somewhat shocked to see this guy here, even though it wasn't really unusual for him to be here. Now, I wouldn't really be surprised if my sister and Jill showed up here too; it was almost like all the Raccoon City survivors were gathered on the same place.

"Leon, what are you doing here?", I couldn't help but ask him, not bothering to keep the slight astonishment off my tone.  
"You have to bring me along when you raid inside the mall", Leon spoke in his signature monotone, accompanied with his usual inexpressive face but the air around him was quite demanding.  
I gave him one long look; he seemed to be pretty beat up and even had a fresh wound on his forehead, "I can't do that", I gave him my answer, "Besides you don't look in any condition to be out on field", I added eyeing the wound on his forehead.  
"It's just a small cut; I can handle myself", he spoke quite assertively, "I want in on this mission", he added somewhat authoritatively.  
I let out a sigh of disbelief, "The government has asked the BSAA to handle it and we can take care of it, Kennedy", I assured him in a serious tone and patted on his shoulder as a friendly gesture, "Go home and get some rest."  
He looked at my hand briefly, before looking back at me, "I wasn't asking, Redfield", he almost declared, "I am coming along whether you like it or not."  
I let out a slight laugh, "You have no authority over here", I reminded him very clearly, "The BSAA…"  
"I don't give a damn about your organizational politics", the man spoke with a slight weight on his tone, "I just need you to bring me along", he repeated to me with a sense of determination on his tone.

"Look, I know you are passionate about this fight against bio-terrorism but for your own safety, sit this one out", I made it quite clear to him and crossed my arm, sticking with my decision.  
"This fight can go to hell for all I care", Leon spoke the words, I thought I would never hear him speak and quite tonelessly if I may add, "All I care about is my wife, who is trapped inside there. There is no way in hell I am going to sit this one out, Redfield."  
"You have a wife?!", I said out loud quite bewildered at that detail.  
"Kate is inside!", Rebecca exclaimed in a tone mixed with surprise and worry, speaking at the same time I posed my question.  
"Yes, I am married", he answered me first, "And yes, Kate is inside that mall", he raised an arm to point at it.  
"Are you sure?", I couldn't help but ask him; suspecting that he might be saying it to just get onboard on this because he seemed pretty calm for someone, whose wife was trapped among a bunch of BOWs. If it was me, I would have been worried sick.  
"Yes", he spoke with a slight weight in his voice and retrieved his phone from his back pocket, "This blue dot on the map is the location of the tracer I gave her sometime ago and it's right at this mall", he spoke speedily showing me a map on his phone.

My brows knotted together to see the blue blip on his phone, "It's possible that she might have dropped it between all the commotion", Piers stated one of the obvious possibilities, looking at his phone from my side, "She might be in one of those quarantine camps."  
"She's not there", someone spoke and we all looked to the side, "I can affirm that she's inside", the tall, black haired man continued and I tried to jog my memory if I knew him from somewhere, even though I was sure I don't know him.  
"And you are?", Piers beat me to this question.  
"Bil…", Rebecca's surprised voice made us look at her.  
"My name's Damien Cole", the guy cut her in between, "I am her bodyguard", the guy introduced himself to us; his eyes briefly resting at Rebecca with an odd sense of familiarity, as if they knew each other.

"Let him through", Rebecca said to the policeman and he let Cole jump over the barrier to join us, "How can you be so certain that it was Kate?"  
"I saw her hurrying towards the exit when she got locked inside", Cole replied to her and let out a sigh.  
"And you didn't do anything?", Leon asked him somewhat sharply, "You're her bodyguard! You were specifically employed to keep her out of these situations; you should have been with her."  
"She told me to meet her at this place and went on ahead alone, when I was delayed by the traffic. When I finally got here, they were already evacuating and the security men of the mall stopped me from heading in to her aid", Cole replied with a sigh, "And by the time I convinced them and was about to enter the mall those steel doors dropped down sealing the entrance."

 **(Leon's POV)**

I involuntarily curled my hands into tight fists, holding onto the urge to punch something or someone, feeling quite enraged. I didn't even know what was actually making me angry; if it was because of the people and the companies that developed these viruses and BOWs, or if it was because life kept slapping me with the same fate again and again. It was a constant struggle, almost felt like I was fighting a losing battle. It didn't seem to have an end and there was no way to escape this loop of events either.

The odds were always stacked up against me and I had to lose something important to me every time I survived this mess. I lost the stability of a healthy mind; lost the ability to sleep peacefully; lost the freedom to have a normal life and now it was trying to claim Kate as a trophy too. The moment I grew to be doubtful about Wright, I have always tried to stand between these monsters and Kate, but I was just too naïve to think that shadows of my misfortune won't be cast upon her. Just when I thought that she was safe, she was pulled in much further into the pit and I couldn't do anything to save her. I could blame the circumstances all I want but in reality I was really mad at myself to have not seen it coming, after all dead keeps rising no matter how many you shoot down; except this time it was a bit personal.

"We are just wasting time with these useless discussions", I couldn't help but say as Chris asked Cole for more information about the outbreak, since surprisingly enough he knew what he was talking about, but then again I was told before his employment that he had firsthand experience with BOWs, "Kate is inside and she needs help!", I was starting to get impatient.  
"Leon, we can't just march in there without knowing what we will be dealing with", Chris said to me in a somewhat reasoning tone, "We will just increase the number of casualties."  
"We can never be too prepared to deal with them, and you know that", I said to him quite objectively.  
The BSAA Captain let out a sigh and pulled me away from the rest of the people, "Look, you can't trust this guy", he spoke in a lowered tone briefly looking over at Cole, "For all we know he's lying about your wife being inside and everything; all of this…", he waved a his hand in circular motion towards the mall, "Could be a big trap to get us!"

"You want proof that she's inside?", I more of stated to him and pulled out my phone, as he tried to shake his head in negative to deny it, "Here's the proof." I played him the message Kate left me. Her distressed voice through my phone drew us some attention and Rebecca walked up to us with the other two following her, wanting to hear that voicemail more clearly.  
"Oh my god", Rebecca exclaimed hearing to her message, "It's really her voice!", she told Chris, who was intently listening to the message.  
"Captain, that's…", Piers said in a somewhat meaningful tone, as if he recognized Kate's voice.  
"Yeah, it's familiar", Chris said with a grave expression on his face.  
"Familiar to what?", Rebecca asked them somewhat confused, looking from one face to another.  
"A 911 call recording", he replied getting his phone and tapping onto it for a bit, "Is this your wife?", he asked me as the recording started to play and the 911 operator asked to state the emergency.

The moment I heard the caller speak the first word, I just knew that it was Kate. However, I couldn't really bring myself to answer Chris's question. My heart skipped a beat when I heard her voice through the phone, as she described the horrors within the shopping center. I felt a burning rage when the operator didn't take her seriously and doubted her absolutely genuine claims. The more I heard her speak and more impatient I grew to rush to her rescue and make her feel secure again.

"We have to get inside this instant", I couldn't help say, starting to move towards the entrance, as Kate told the operator that they wouldn't be able to hold out for too long.  
"Leon, wait!", Chris said stopping me from grabbing hold of my arm, as the operator continuously asked for Kate to respond when she broke off midsentence.  
"I can't wait anymore, Redfield", I told him in a matter-of-fact tone, "She's is in trouble and needs me", and just then I heard Kate's scream, which my made me look at his phone fearing the worse.  
"This was recorded hours ago", Chris spoke slowly and very clearly, "I hate to say it but she might already be..."

 **(Chris's POV)**

Leon pulled out his customized handgun in a minor fraction of a second and aimed it right between my eyes, before I could even see it coming or even complete my sentence. Rebecca gasped in astonishment and Piers called out to me in concern, immediately moving to my defense by grabbing hold of Leon's arm; Cole followed his suit as well and asked Leon to calm down. I was completely taken aback by such a massive reaction from this government agent, who was quite famous for his stoicism. For the first time since he got here, I could see fine lines of displeasure on his face, as he lowered his arm and put the gun back in its holster, somewhat regaining his composure.

"Look, Chris", Leon began with a heavy sigh, speaking in a very serious tone, "My wife…", he took a brief pause, "She is on the other side of those heavy steel doors", he looked over my shoulders at the mall, "Waiting for me to rescue her!", he spoke clearly with an evident weight on his voice, "Don't make me let her down", he shook his head in negative, "I have to go to her… even if it's the last thing I do", he added in a determined tone.  
I let out a sigh of defeat, "You have 15 minutes to gear up", I said to him, agreeing to let him join my team.  
"I want to come along as well", Cole demanded to tag along as well and before I could say anything to deny his request he quickly added, "You don't have to worry about me, I have experience fighting these things."  
"Alright", I just agreed because I didn't want to waste any time either, "Piers get them geared up, and meet us at the entry point."  
"Yes, captain", Piers agreed with a nod like a good soldier, "This way", he said to the two guys leading the way.  
"Leon", I called out to him, as he started to walk, and he paused to look back at me, "I am sorry!", I apologized for saying something inconsiderate about his wife.

The government agent didn't say anything and just bobbed his head slightly in acknowledgement, as if telling me it was okay. With that he turned back and followed Piers towards the camp where he could get himself geared up for the raid. He might be carrying his service guns but if he wanted to enter a mall full of monsters, then he needed to be packing more heat and bigger weapons. I felt a presence by my side and turned my head sideways to see Rebecca.

"I hope Kate is alright", Rebecca spoke, letting out a sigh, with an evident hopefulness in her tone.  
"Yeah", I couldn't help but agree with her, "I would hate to imagine, how he would take it."  
"It's something really heartbreaking", she replied in an absolute tone to sadness, "Believe me, I have seen it happen."  
"Sounds like an interesting story", I couldn't help but say, "Tell me all about it when this is all over."  
"Sure", she responded with a bright smile and slight nod.  
"Let get back to more important things at hand", I spoke flicking my head towards the BOWs infested mall.

Rebecca gave me an understanding nod and headed to reunite with her team of medics. I also hurried towards my unit, whilst communicating whatever little detail, I had gathered from Cole. Search and Rescue were already among our objectives but still I told all the teams to keep a special lookout for someone named Kate. This has always been a dull boring job, killing the toxic monstrosity every other day but these little rays of hope were something worth fighting for.

* * *

 **(Leon's POV)**

Piers led Cole and I towards the tent, which housed all sorts of weapons and equipments that BSAA used in their field missions. He briefly talked, vaguely telling the personnel in charge of equipments who we were and why we needed the equipments from their base camp; not forgetting to add that it was Chris Redfield's decision to include us in this mission. Redfield's name and reputation was unparalleled in his organization and hence the keeper of arms and equipment had no objections with us borrowing a few things.

The young sniper moved over to an equipment cache and pulled out two tactical vests. He tossed them over in our direction, telling us to choose whichever weapons we were comfortable with, as Cole and I caught one each in mid air. I took off my jacket and pulled on the black colored vest, strapping it well enough so it doesn't hinder my movements in any way. Piers handed us two comms device and we equipped those on as well, after making sure they were properly functional and set on the right frequency.

After that was taken care of, we both moved to pick out our weapons and ammunitions. I opted to pick up a semi-automatic assault rifle, so I could speedily take out hordes living dead in a matter of few seconds, and attached a bayonet at the muzzle of the rifle for a quick close quarter kill. I also grabbed a semi-automatic shotgun to easily put 'long tongue' and 'green skin' to sleep. I checked both the weapons to make sure they weren't jammed and were in proper working condition. I stashed as much rifle magazines and shotgun shells as possible along with a couple of grenades. I didn't fail to take an army knife, just in case.

Likewise, Cole straight away picked up a pump-action shotgun that could hold up to 6 rounds, and stuffed his vest's pocket with as many shells as possible. He chose to go with a sub-machine gun for his secondary weapon, and took as much magazines as he could carry in his vest. He also picked up a bunch of grenades, and some ammo for his personal firearm as well. The way he was handling things, it seemed that he wasn't lying about being in military at one point and his calm demeanor made it obvious that he has fought these horrors before.

It took us somewhere about 5-10 minutes to gear up and just as we were done with that Rebecca showed up. She wished us good luck for the mission with her usual optimistic smile and we thanked her out of courtesy. With that out of the way, there was only one thing left to do, before we could join Chris and his team. I handed over my leather jacket to Rebecca and requested her to hold on to it for safekeeping until I return; after all, it was present from my gorgeous wife. She nodded and smiled, taking the jacket and the three of us moved on to head for the entry point.

Chris was already waiting for us near the entrance and he was passing down some last minute instructions to his men, telling them to never lose their guard and to not get too confident if things are going too well. When we joined them, he introduced us to his team keeping it very short. He asked his men to take their position and told the other units that they were ready to begin. We stood further away from the entrance, waiting for the other teams to radio in their confirmation. Once we were past that the demolition squad told us that they will detonate the explosives in approximately one minute.

"Get ready men", Chris yelled out his team, "When inside you'll listen to me, and that includes you two as well", he added to Cole and me.  
"No problem", Cole agreed to it almost right away.  
"Kennedy?", the BSAA captain looked at me for an answer.  
"Yeah sure", I responded in a monotone accompanied with a nod.  
"By the way, how did you get yourself hurt", he asked turning up his watch to countdown the time.  
"Had a car accident", I kept my reply short.  
"I see", he spoke in a doubtful tone but didn't ask for explanations; maybe because it wasn't the first time I crashed a vehicle.

Chris turned up his watch to count down to the time before the blast; it was about 30 seconds before they blow up the explosives. I looked up ahead at those heavy metal doors; they were the only thing standing between Kate and me. I knew the odds were slim but somehow my heart was telling me that she was fine. I mentally told her to hold on a few more minutes and that I was almost there. Those last few seconds seemed so long and it would be a lie if I said that I wasn't itching to run inside, but unfortunately I had no super powers to phase through solid objects.

I looked over at the BSAA operative holding on to the detonator in his hand with his thumb on the switch, waiting for the exact time to blow the explosives. I scanned the faces of other agents briefly; they all seemed quite prepared and ready to charge in at a moment's notice. I turned back to look at Chris's watch, it was just a little under 10 seconds remaining for the commencement. Chris lifted up his hand in the air, holding five fingers to count down the last five seconds, when all of a sudden we heard a noise of heavy metal sliding against metal.

Almost everyone turned their heads to the door leading inside the mall, as the sliding noise of the heavy door drew our attention it. For whatever inexplicable reason the metal doors were lifting up on their own and it just made us exchange puzzled looks with each other. Almost immediately other teams reported the same thing happening at their end as well. Chris ordered them to stay put until the door's been completely lifted. We all waited for the same with our guns aimed at the entrance, fingers on the trigger, ready to fire at a moment notice.

* * *

A/N: Thanks a lot for reading and I hope you all enjoyed reading the chapter. Also, I am not too familiar with military terminology and too lazy to research, so apologies if something in used inappropriately. I would really like to know what you think about the Chris and Leon's interaction. If you noticed the appearance of another Raccoon City survivor besides Leon, Chris and Rebecca and if you did were you able to figure it out that it was him all along? What do you think is happening for the doors to be opening on their own? Or if you have anything else to comment on or have any queries, please feel free to leave a review or message me. I'll see you all next week, till then hope you have a great time.

 **Anonymous Reviewer** , I am still working on the end and happy endings are first choices but I won't make promises. :P


	67. Partners

A/N: Hey everyone, I hope you are all doing great! As always I would like you thank all of you for reading my story, always supporting it and encouraging me to write. I would also like to mention **Nick Ferdinand and MazerMooso** for reviewing the last chapter. Now without further delay, please enjoy the chapter! :D

* * *

 **Chapter 66: Partners**

* * *

The lights in the security room flickered but it didn't affect the young detective, who had his legs stretched out over the control panel and was busy playing a game on his smartphone. Although, he was getting somewhat bored of that racing game but he had practically nothing to do to entertain himself and he was tired of looking through the security feeds, not to mention he was very close to breaking his high score. The moment the entire mall underwent a security locked down, they were trapped in the security room on the administrative floor. It was probably the safest place they could be because there were no monster filled containers set on that particular floor. Furthermore, the only ways to reach the floor were through the employee elevator and the door through stairways, which were both only accessible to Richardson's employees possessing their employee keycards.

There was a little possibility of those creepy and crawly ones making their way to the 5th floor through the vents, or the more intelligible BOWs to find and break their way through the stairs but the detective was confident that the rescue party would surely reach them, before the actual trouble reaches them. As far as they stayed put in the security room, then there was little to no chance for them to get perished in this bioterrorist attack. All they had to do was stay patient and bide their time while they wait for the help to arrive.

Jack Bennett couldn't control himself from cursing out loud, when he lost his game and failed to beat his high score. He took his legs off the control panel and almost slammed his phone on it, startling the old woman in the room. The wealthy lady and the cop exchanged a brief look, before the latter apologized to his mother. The woman responded by shaking her head in slight displeasure and got back to what she was doing. She poured steaming hot water in a plastic cup, emptied two packs of instant coffee sachets and stirred it in to make coffee for herself.

Michelle Mason hesitantly sipped the coffee from the plastic cup and cringed when the flavor of that distasteful coffee mixed with taste of plastic stimulated her taste buds. She wanted to spit the coffee back in the cup but as a well esteemed and sophisticated woman it was against her character to do so. She gulped down that coffee and tried to finish through it even though it tasted horrible; after all, she needed to keep herself awake. She couldn't be found sleeping when the rescue teams arrive because she had to flawlessly play the part of a concerned mother once the rescue team shows up.

How she dearly wished to be back at the lavish Richardson Estate, surrounded by all the maids and menservants ready to attend to the littlest of her needs. She could have been comfortably sleeping in her warm bed lined with the soft mattress, which was custom designed and ordered specifically for extra comfort for rich and classy. And if she would have been awake then she could at least be having a steaming cup of hot chocolate made from the finest of the cocoa beans imported straight from Ghana. Unfortunately however, a refined high class woman like her had to settle for the poor people's coffee, whose taste could be attributed to pee.

The older woman continued to reluctantly sip her coffee and peered at the monitoring screens in the security room. All she could see were a bunch of different kinds of monsters caught on the infrared cameras placed all around the mall's common area. Occasionally, she would see some people being hunted by the monsters or roaming around the corridors or hiding in some store. Every time she confirmed her so-called daughter, Kathleen Richardson, wasn't among them, she felt a great sense of satisfaction and relief that it made her poor man's coffee taste good.

The sole reason Michelle Mason was enduring so much trouble and putting her life in extreme danger was just because she wanted to see Kathleen Richardson dead. The latter woman and her whoring mother had completely ruined Michelle's perfect life. She had everything she wanted in the palm of her hand but it was all stolen away from her by this illegitimate child of her former husband. All these years because of Richardsons, she had been experiencing great pain, swallowing down potions of bitter defeat and neglected; but now she could reclaim all what she had lost with just one strike. Her thirty year act would finally pay off and she'll have everything she deserved.

"Any luck finding my daughter", Michelle asked the detective in a very convincing tone of motherly concern.  
"Nope", the brown haired man replied scanning the few humanly faces that were displayed on the screen, "I don't think a pampered brat like her could survive such a biohazard."  
"True", the older woman said speaking normally and moving to stand next to him, "Then again you also thought that she won't be able to survive the previous attacks", she added not keeping the displeasure off her tone.  
"Well her husband was a little too efficient", Bennett answered with a shrug, "But he's dead and there's no one here to save her now."  
"We should have gotten rid of him long before", the woman spoke with utter contempt for the government agent.

"Do you think it would have been easy to cover up his murder?", Jack Bennett asked, feeling somewhat irritated at the fact how unreasonable his mother sounded at the moment, "It was already like hiding a mountain trying to cover up for Keith Richardson's murder. Killing that Federal Agent would have involved his agency and I don't think you have connections in his agency to help you cover up his murder."  
"And it won't get them involved now?", the older woman asked somewhat sarcastically.  
"Of course they would look into his so-called accident", Bennett stated the obvious, "But if you followed what I told you then we have our tracks covered more or less."  
"How exactly buying a farewell present for the guy she loves from her credit card and hiding the same with her name on it in his car's backseat would help us cover our tracks", Mason asked her son trying to keep the irritation off her tone, "I don't think that's going to help us in anyway."

Jack Bennett's lips stretched into a tilted smile filled with confidence and he let out a shrewd laugh, much to his mother's annoyance, "Mother dearest, did you fail to notice it was a very standard funeral wreath?"  
"Well I just ordered the product ID you gave me over the phone like you've told me and I didn't exactly get the chance to peek inside the box when it was delivered since it was already gift wrapped", Michelle Mason replied with a slight shake of her head, "Plus the moment it was delivered, they brought his car from the garage and I took that opportunity to put the present in its backseat as per your instructions."  
"I hope you made sure nobody saw you", the detective asked apprehensively in confirmation; he didn't want anything to fall out of place.

The rich lady thought for a moment, "Francis was there, so I sent him to get me a glass of water. Then, I distracted the servant, who drove the car, by telling him that there's a spider on him. And while he frantically danced to get that nonexistent spider off himself, I dumped the box in the backseat", she went through the turn of events in her head, as she told the same to her son.  
"That's good!", the cop appreciated his mother's clever ways with a smile, "Once police discovers it in that agent's backseat and learns that it's bought by Richardson Heir then they'll think that the attack on her husband was planned by her. The only ones who knew you borrowed her card were she and her husband, and they both are dead to say anything in her defense."  
"What about that guy, you sent to kill that agent? What if he gets caught and spills the beans on us?", the older woman asked still a little anxious about the situation slipping out of hand.  
"Well that would surely happen", the man answered somewhat thoughtfully, "Sooner or later, he would be caught."

Michelle's brows knitted together and the lines on her forehead deepened even more as she frowned at her son, "And you said our tracks are covered?!", she stated somewhat infuriated.  
Bennett continued to smile slyly as he moved to put an arm around his mother's shoulder, "Are you forgetting that you talked to that guy as Kathleen Richardson", he reminded her, "We paid him with the diamond necklace you borrowed off your so-called daughter, so it's quite impossible to trace back that transaction to you. Plus he hasn't seen any of us and has just heard our voices, which is not enough for him to identify us."  
The older woman's frown dissolved and her lips curved up into a pleasing smile, "That's like my son!", she praised her son, giving him a hug, "This would have been all a dream without you", she added feeling glad for all the support her son had been providing her, "I am grateful to god that you found me", she spoke further on with tears in her eyes.

"I am happy that I was able to find you as well", Detective Bennett spoke with a humble smile, "And I am glad you accepted me back in your life."  
The older woman tilted her head to a side and gave him a longing look, "I told you before that I wouldn't have given you away if Keith had accepted you", she told him speaking sadly, "Forgive me for putting you through all the trouble", tears finally streamed down her eyes.  
"It's alright mom!", the cop spoke drying her tears, "I know you didn't do it on purpose and I have no resentments towards you concerning that", he added in an assuring tone, "Keith Richardson got what he deserved and so will Kathleen Richardson."  
"I know my son, I know", the older woman nodded, drying her tears and took a few deep breaths to calm herself down, "I am fine now, thank you!"

The cunning detective shook his head letting his mother know that she shouldn't really think of it much. His mother just smiled and asked if she should get him some coffee as well, not forgetting to tell him that it tasted absolutely horrible. He just couldn't let this opportunity to be cared by his mother go to waste, so he promptly agreed to have a cup of coffee. The old lady asked him once again in confirmation, before smiling and moving to make a cup of coffee for him.

Bennett watched his mother prepare him a cup of coffee for a couple of minutes, before she held out the plastic cup to him with a bright smile on her face, "I hope it's not as bad as mine", she commented, as he took the coffee from her.  
He took a sip and although it wasn't really the best of the coffees that he had drank but it wasn't really bad either, and the fact it was made by his mom made it even more special, "It's really great!", he told her with a content smile on his face.

The woman just responded with a smile, moving to take a seat on the small table behind the control panel. It was then that the third occupant of the room caught her attention. It was her son's partner, Detective Troy Warren, who had been knocked unconscious by Jack earlier and later had been moved to this security room out of humanity. She turned up her wrist and looked at the time to confirm that it had been almost 6 hours that the said detective has been unconscious. She brought her palm close to his nose to feel his breath and then checked the pulse on his neck.

"How long is he going to stay like this?", Michelle asked looking over at her son and Jack turned to look at his partner.  
"He should have come around by now", he answered letting out an uncertain sigh, "But he's breathing and there's no visible injuries, so I guess he's fine. If not then there's not much we can do at the moment; locked in with the monsters and all", he added with shrug, trying to humor his mom.  
"Shouldn't we try and wake him up?", she couldn't help but suggest to her son.  
The brown haired man shook his head, "The longer he stays unconscious the better", he replied, "We won't have to keep up the pretend game", and gave his reasons for the same.  
"Yeah agreed, it's hard to fake concern when I am inwardly ecstatic that Kate has finally kicked the bucket", she agreed with him, "By the way what would we say to him when he comes around", she asked her son, "It's better if we have a story to tell him."  
"We'll just say that Kathleen Richardson attacked him and ran away", the man replied without too much thought, "You can continue saying that she lost her mind."  
"Good idea!", the mother agreed with a smile.

Michelle didn't exchange any further words with her son and they both just sat there, sipping on their respective coffees and looking over at the surveillance monitors for some sort of entertainment. There was still no sign of her 'beloved' daughter and not a single camera had captured her image in past 6 hours or so. The fact that she might be dead was making her old heart jump with joy because it only meant that the older woman will be getting everything that should have been hers from the start, if it wasn't for Kathleen Richardson.

* * *

 **(Chris's POV)**

I closely watched the heavy metal door slowly lifting upwards, revealing the way inside the mall. From the gap between the floor and the door, I could make out that probably there was no power inside the building. As the lights from outside illuminated the small gap, I could see a bunch of human legs on the other side. I suspect the undead must have sensed our presence and were gathering on the other side of the door. I reminded my men to keep their aims locked at the door once again, raising my weapon as well. I told them to hold their fire, after all there was no point in shooting a zombie in its leg; it would just cripple it but not kill it.

Just as the gap grew a foot or two wide, I spotted a man ducking down and hurriedly crawling out of the mall. Almost immediately my aim and that of the men around me shifted to that single being dragging himself out on his stomach. The numerous laser sights on his body froze him on the spot and look up, before he slowly raised himself from the ground on his knees. He screamed out loud not to shoot and declared himself to be human, lifting his arms over his head in defense. At the same time, a couple of more people followed him out; they were all seemingly distressed and scared but one look at them was enough to confirm that they were still human. I immediately ordered my men to not fire at the civilians and told the survivors they were safe now, signaling the men from US military to assist them out of here.

The men from the military fearlessly moved to help out the civilians, as the communication lines flooded in with the rest of the BSAA teams reporting the similar situations at their end to our extreme surprise. I reported the same out of formality and just as I was done speaking in the headset, I heard a loud feminine shriek. We all reflexively looked in the direction of the noise coming from inside the mall, now that the doors had been completely lifted off our way, and saw a few people running towards us in the distance.

The small group of people was being chased by some Cerberuses, as they tried to run full speed towards the exit. I didn't think twice before rushing in to their rescue, as one of the men in the group tripped on the slippery floor and fell while the rest ran past me. I watched one of the zombie dogs leaping at the man and I pulled the trigger of my assault rifle, shooting it down while it was still in the middle of its jump. I indiscriminately showered the rest of the pack with bullets, taking them all out without even breaking a sweat.

I moved to the guy, who had slipped earlier, and stretched out my arm to help him off the floor. As I pulled him off the floor, I sensed an ominous presence right behind me but before I could address that threat, I heard sounds of another assault rifle going off. I turned around to spot a zombie crashing dead on the floor and the government agent, who had shot it down and the rest of the people on my team. We gave each other a nod of acknowledgement and then I ordered my men to take out the BOWs in the vicinity.

The sounds of gunfire echoed in the almost empty mall, as my men and I along with Leon and his wife's bodyguard quickly exterminated the surrounding BOWs, which mainly consisted of zombies, huge spiders and brain suckers. Once we secured the area, Piers along with a few other SOU agents walked the survivors through the exit. As soon as all of the civilians crossed over the shopping center's threshold, an interlaced mesh of laser activated blocking our only way out.

"Well that doesn't look too healthy", I couldn't help but comment, feeling that this was all a trap.  
Cole grabbed a nearby lurking zombie and threw it in the grid and the high intensity beams of laser cut through the undead's flesh and bones as if it was butter, killing him instantly, "Looks like we are trapped!", he stated the obvious looking over at us, "On the brighter side, these things can't get out as well", he added with a carefree shrug.  
I let out a contemplative sigh, "A web of laser has blocked our exit", Piers spoke in his headset, informing the base and other teams of our current situation out of formality.  
Almost immediately the other teams reported to have been facing a similar situation, "HQ, we could use some help here", someone from the other team spoke over the communication channel.  
"The situation is pretty much under control", a familiar feminine voice informed us over the communication system, "The tech team will disable the grid, for now focus on your mission."  
"Jill? Is that you?", I couldn't help but ask, recognizing the voice of my long time partner.  
"Chris?", she questioned slightly bewildered as well, "What a coincidence?!"

"Tell me about it; there's a lot of familiar faces here", I couldn't help but say looking over at the Federal Agent, who was busy looking over something on his phone, "Anyways, I thought you were at the rehabilitation center?", I enquired out of concern.  
"I got tired of all those boring therapy sessions", Jill answered from the other end, speaking somewhat casually, "I would very much like to be on field as you know but long story short, this is middle grounds."  
"Well whatever or however it is; it's really good to hear your voice, Valentine", I couldn't help but express my pleasure with a slight smile on my face.  
"Will you two stop flirting", Parker's voice sounded over the communication lines, clearly teasing us for having a very informal chat, "We have more important things on our hands."  
"Right", both Jill and I spoke simultaneously, switching back to our professional selves.

"Our tech team is already working on disabling those laser grids, so rest all assured you'll have a way out, once you are done with taking care of those BOWs", Jill spoke hurriedly, reassuring us, "For now we are going to leave it as it is, seemingly it will help us keep the BOWs within the building."  
"Alright", I spoke following that little instruction, "We are going to check out the store from where the emergency call was made. There might be some survivors there."  
"Copy", Jill responded from the other end, "Over and out."

With that confirmation, I turned my attention back to the men on my team, "Let's go, everyone!", I said moving towards the store, walking ahead of the them.  
"There's no need", Leon spoke staring down at his phone, "Kate's on the 4th floor", he informed us, as I covered the distance all the way back to him and instinctively looked at his phone's screen, which was showing a detailed 3D floor plan of the mall with a blue blip flashing on the 4th floor.  
"Just how much money did you spend on that tracer", Cole commented with an evident astonishment on his tone, sharing my line of thought.  
"That doesn't matter", the blond agent avoided answering our question and pocketed his phone, "I have to find Kate quickly. I still can't reach her cell phone", he added moving towards the motionless escalators.

"Kennedy, stop!", I stopped stepping in his way and putting my hand on his shoulder, earning a somewhat icy glare from the blond agent, "She might not be up there", I chalked out the more probable possibility, "I mean think about it; she made calls from that store over there and it's really close to the entrance. Why would she head back upstairs?", I tried to reason with him, "She has probably barricaded herself inside that store and we should check it out first, before we go chasing some blue dot."

Leon didn't have any kind of response for a few seconds and just kept looking at me with a blank expression on his face. He wasn't letting it on too much but the fact the he lost his calm earlier at my inconsiderate yet rational comment that his wife might not be among the living, made it more than obvious that she meant a lot to him. I completely understood what he might be feeling and I was really hoping to be wrong but the harsh truth was that the odds were stacked against her survival; she was clearly attacked by something when she was on the call with the 911 operator.

From what I have learnt about Leon's wife, based on my brief talk with Rebecca, Leon and Cole, it was clear as daylight that she was just an ordinary civilian. It had been more than 6 hours since this place has been closed off and it was highly unlikely for someone like her to survive a situation like this, especially if they had a first hand encounter with a BOW. The way she got cut off during the emergency call, the fact that she didn't try to contact again and the detail Leon still couldn't reach her made the possibility of her still being among the living and unscathed was quite slim. I didn't want it to be true but objectively speaking, she might be dead, dying or in worst case scenario became an undead.

It was totally out of my or anybody's control to save Leon's wife but keeping him in one piece was something that was more or less in my hands at the moment. The last thing I would want for him was to be blinded by emotions and run off on his own, jeopardizing this mission and putting our lives in danger along with his own. And even though, I didn't get the chance to properly meet and know his wife but I could put all my bets on her wanting him to be out of harm's way.

I removed my hand from Leon's shoulder and waited for some sort of response from him. After a couple of seconds, he breathed out loudly and gave me an affirmative nod. I inwardly sighed out of relief that it didn't take too much persuasion to make him see the matter rationally, but then again he has just as much similar experiences on the field as me and with each outbreak the sense of objectivity drills down a bit deeper into the conscience. I forced a slight smile at him out of goodwill, before asking my men to move towards the store and not let their guard down.

As we neared the store, I could spot a stain of blood on the glass door leading inside the store. I didn't really know what to make out of it but surely enough it wasn't a very good sign. The men in my team took position outside the store and I signaled them to get inside. They followed the standard routine to step in and check the store for any threats, before declaring it clear. As I followed them inside, I couldn't help but notice how much of a mess the place was in; the displays were toppled over, the things on the checkout counter were lying on the floor and it was littered with all sorts of feminine products.

"Looks like somebody took care of the pests in the store", one of my men said, grabbing the rest of our attention and we turned our heads in his direction to see that he was standing next to the corpse of a giant spider that was buried under a bunch of clothes.  
Cole moved in to have a closer look, "Seems to have been lit on fire", he spoke inspecting the surroundings, "The heavy coat rack falling on it must have extinguished the fire but it was dead before that", he lifted a can of pepper spray from nearby saying, "Smart!"  
"Captain, you should check this out", Piers spoke from behind the counter and I moved to see what he was looking at.

I couldn't help but grind my jaws in displeasure when I saw corpse of a woman lying face down next to the telephone. I let out a sigh of preparation, crouching next to it and turned over the zombiefied corpse with a busted eye. I breathed out loudly through my mouth at that gruesome and yet sad scene; I couldn't avoid it anymore, "Kennedy, is this your wife?", I spoke looking down at the brunette and the other men surrounded me as well. I didn't hear him say anything, "I know it's hard but you have to come take a look at this", still there was no response, so I looked up, "Leon?"  
"This is not Kathleen Richardson", Cole informed with utter confidence looking at the corpse, as I stood up searching for the government agent.  
"Kathleen Richardson?! He's married to that hot babe?!", one of the men in my team commented, while I did a simple head count of the men in the store.

There was one person missing among us and it was the one and only, Leon S. Kennedy. I cursed out loud and rushed out of the store with my team following behind me closely, as I asked them about the blond agent and they had no clue as to when exactly he gave us all a slip. They all claimed that he did walk with us to the store and even I would have seconded them on that little detail, since all this time I was under the impression that he was walking right behind me. If I didn't know better, I could have claimed that he was a ghost to have just disappeared without any of us noticing.

Not long after we had exited the store, we spotted the infamous U.S. agent rushing up the flight of escalators, probably taking them two at a time. I unprofessionally yelled out to him, demanding him to stop but he didn't even bother to spare us a brief glance, as he reached the first floor and continued on the second flight of stairs. I cursed him under my breath; he was just rushing head first into his funeral. I really shouldn't have trusted him when he agreed so quickly and I should have known that he would pull a vanishing act like that on us.

I raised a hand to my ear and spoke in my headset, "Kennedy, what the hell do you think you're doing?", I clearly expressed my discontent with his misconduct, "Get your ass back here this instant."  
"No can't do", I heard his monotonous voice over the line.  
"You agreed to follow my orders", I reminded him pressing on the fact authoritatively.  
"I lied", he spoke promptly, without the slightest bit of regret in his tone.  
"Kennedy, don't be reckless", Jill chipped in the conversation and cautioned him strictly, "You're not only jeopardizing this mission but your life as well."  
"I can take care of myself", he replied tonelessly and yet he sounded quite confident and determined.

"Don't be…", Jill was saying when we heard an erratic static noise, "Leon?!", she called out his name.  
"Come in, Kennedy! Kennedy, respond!", I tried to establish contact with him.  
"He turned off his communicator", my former partner informed me, clicking her tongue out of annoyance.  
"Damn that bastard", I cursed out loud in response, "We are going after him."

No sooner than I had finished speaking my sentence, a brain sucker dropped out of nowhere right in front of us blocking our way and more BOWs followed the suit. Cole and I were the first ones to respond to this ambush by BOWs, closely followed by Piers and the rest of the team members. The different sounds of various weapons being fired reverberated in the spacious lobby once again, as more and more BOWs joined in the fray. Coincidentally, they bought the government agent enough time to get some distance between us and gave him a crucial head start; guess they were on Kennedy's side.

* * *

A/N: Thanks a lot for reading this chapter and I hope you all had a fun time reading it. I am not that well acquainted with military terminology or procedures, so I would like to apologize if there was some mistake. Now with that out of the way, I would very much like to hear from you guys what so think of the chapter or the story so far. Were you able to figure out that Michelle was the one who set up the funeral wreath? What do you think of their plan for framing Kate? Do you think Kate is still alive or dead or undead? **And** **I would very much like to know if you guys would be interested in reading action/adventure focused chapters describing the 6 hours within the mall involving Kate's death/ survival or if I should skip it all together.** I will see you all with the next chapter, till then take care and have a great time!


	68. The Damsel

A/N: Hey everyone, I hope you all are doing great; if you're not then I hope you feel better soon. I am extremely grateful to all of you for reading this story and making it whatever it is today. I would also like to mention **MazerMooso, Anonymous Reviewer, Ariel Wild and Adela** for reviewing the last chapter. I really appreciate love, patience and support; it really encourages me to write. Also, since I didn't get a majority about action scenes, so I am settling for middle grounds that is omitting most of it and keeping it minimal. I hope you all have fun reading this chapter! :D

* * *

 **Chapter 67: The Damsel**

* * *

 **(Kate's POV)**

I screamed out loud in reflex, as I looked down to see a female zombie had crawled up to me. The sensation of her cold and slender fingers wrapping around my ankle was so creepy that I literally screamed my lungs out. She tugged on my leg, hungrily aiming to dig her teeth in my flesh, while I tried to pull my leg away from her grasp but somehow that dead woman's grip was very tight on it. She pulled on my leg with a considerable force and I tried to save myself by grabbing whatever was within my reach to prevent my fall but that didn't really help me.

I fell really hard on the floor, bringing a couple of things down on the zombie, stunning it long enough for me to clumsily kick it in the face a couple of times. The zombie fell face down on the floor, and I crept back and away from it till my back hit the wooden counters. I watched the undead woman twitching on the floor in horror, realizing that my heartbeats and breath had been elevated all this time. When I felt calm enough, I turned my attention to the phone that I brought down along with me.

I pulled the handset closer to me and brought the phone's receiver to my ear only to hear a dead tone; the 911 call must have been disconnected while I was trying to save myself earlier. I hit the hook switch a couple of times to get back the dial tone, and was relieved to hear it. I was about to redial the emergency number, when I noticed the zombie woman move from the corner of my eyes. The very next moment she somewhat leapt and pounced on me yet again, making me act out in reflex and put one of my arms across her chest and my other hand on top of her head. I tried to push her back and at the same time leaned away from her, knowing completely well that one nick from her would make me join her fate.

I struggled to keep the undead woman at bay, finding it incomprehensible that she had so much strength in her practically dead corpse, as she tried to take a bite off my face. I was barely holding her off and as if the things couldn't get any worse, my hand slipped off of her forehead and it made her lean even closer to my face. I had no option but to grab the first thing I could get my hands on, which was the telephone set, and smack it on the side of her head, putting all my strength in that one hit. The zombie woman was thrown to a side with the force of the blow and I threw the now broken phone set at her, when she tried to get up once again.

How I wished for her to stay down but the zombie lady raised herself off the floor, as I watched her in pure unadulterated terror. She slowly turned her head to look at me, as I caught a glimpse of something shiny from the corners of my eyes. The undead throatily grunted and at the same time I reached for that shiny thing, which was a sharp and pointy nail file sitting on the rack underneath the cash counter. She lunged at me one more time and I reflexively countered it by stabbing her face with the nail file.

The spiky end of the stainless steel nail shaper easily pushed all the way through one of her eyes, as I tried to defend myself. Hot, gooey and blood-like mess seep through her punctured eyeball and trailed down the nail file to my hand, as the zombie finally became motionless. I immediately let go of the piece of metal, fruitlessly pushing the corpse away and looked down at my bloody hands that were shaking uncontrollably. I hurriedly crept over to the nearest piece of cloth I could find and frantically wiped my hands on it, which was probably an expensive designer dress.

I couldn't stop my body from shivering cold in fear while I kept crying helplessly at the same time. I was absolutely terrified of having been stuck at this place and in this situation. It was damningly dark and the entire place was crawling with actual monsters, and I didn't have to be a 5-year old kid to be scared of them. These monsters were horrifying enough to give any adult a lifetime worth of nightmares. Now I completely understood what Leon's been going through for past 12 years. I was starting to lose my mind in just a matter of few hours and he's been at it for years.

I had absolutely no idea what I am supposed to do in circumstances like these. There was no way of escaping this place with all the ways out of this monstrous mall being blocked off by heavy metal doors, and I had already been forced to destroy my only means to call for help. I was all alone, literally defenseless and scared out of my mind to even think straight. This is probably how it feels to be stripped off of all sense of security and lose all hope. I closed my eyes and cried harder, totally mortified just for having been stuck here now of all the times.

I really wished for Leon to be here, so he could make things easier for me like he always did. His presence alone was enough to put my restless heart at ease and I knew nothing could happen to me as long as he was around. The first thing I'll definitely do, when I get out, will be running straight into his arms but I wasn't sure if I could get out. I just didn't know if I'll survive this mess or how I'll survive this mess. There was no way to know how long this mall would remain under a lockdown.

The electronic switch to release the doors was in the security room and I couldn't even go there because probably my 'mother' and Bennett were holding out there. It was the safest place to be, since I hadn't seen a single shipment container on that floor; plus it was completely cut off from the mall and the only way to get there was through executive elevator or staff stairs, the doors to which were again locked by a keycard mechanism. Assuming that they both knew everything about Wright's onslaught, the administrative floor is the likely place where they'll squat until this madness ends and I don't think they'll welcome me with warm hugs and joyous smiles on their faces.

There was no way to lift those heavy doors out of my way, unless of course I find the alternate controls. I covered my mouth with the back of my hand and then slapped my forehead at my own stupidity, realizing that it was possibly the only solution to my problem. If I could find the secondary controls and release the locks then we'll all be saved. There was definitely the risk of letting these monsters out in the city but I would like to think that my 911 call would be taken seriously, and that they are gathering forces outside for our rescue.

Even if that emergency call wasn't taken seriously, I knew there was one person, who would come looking for me. My husband would definitely show up, once he receives the voicemail I left him on his phone. I believed that he'll come to my rescue like always and that was more than enough for me; he was my one man army. I had to do my bit in the meantime and make things easier for him by taking care of this fortified security system. So, when he arrives nothing stands in my way from running into his arms.

I wiped my tears on the back of my hand and lifted myself off the floor, determined to carry through this daring and crazy task. I looked through the glass walls of the store and let out sigh of preparedness; if I wanted to help out other trapped people and myself, then I have to leave whatever security this store offered me and venture out in the mall. But I couldn't just step outside like that and I didn't need an expert to tell me that it won't be a walk in the park.

I needed to formulate a proper plan and carry through it, since I didn't even know where those auxiliary controls would be but I was sure that there were three alternative manual disable systems for the fort. One was in the security room, in case the automatic electronic system fails and other two somewhere in the mall, in case security room was inaccessible like now. To find out the probable places where that could be situated, I needed to check out the floor plan of this mall, but even though I had a great memory but it wasn't exactly photographic.

I hurried back to the cash counter and picked up my cell phone off the floor, which was fortunately in a working condition, even though its screen was somewhat busted. I could take a picture of the floor plan on the phone, and hopefully that will be sufficient. My gaze subconsciously drifted to the unmoving zombie, lying in its own pool of blood and I told myself that I need some sort of weapon to fight or at least defend against these creatures. After all, I won't always conveniently find a sharp and pointy nail file at my disposal, and won't be lucky enough to push it through their eyeballs.

I noticed there were a couple of women purses set on the shelf behind the counters. They probably belonged to the customers, who were shopping despite the evacuation warning and ran leaving everything behind when the BOWs showed up. I moved to them and picked them off the shelf one by one, unzipping and dumping their stuff on the floor, in an attempt to find something I could use. Within 10 minutes there was a pile of cosmetics at my feet and a bunch of other weird stuff, including tissues, chocolate wrappers, buttons, little toys, cigarettes and everything else in between, but I did find a few cans of pepper spray in some bags.

I took the last bag off the shelf and dumped its contents on the floor and among them I found something that I hadn't expected: a taser. I guess despite all the 'little' odds, I was in luck today that I found a taser and a few cans of pepper spray to fight against the monsters that were even impervious to bullets. I let out an inward laugh at how Leon-like I sounded at the moment. It was maybe my brain's way, well more of my heart's way to compensate for his absence.

Another tear rolled down my cheek but I quickly got rid of it and focused on the task at hand. I borrowed a hairclip and tied my hair into a bun, since I didn't want to be grabbed by hair, and put all the stuff I gathered from the handbags on the counter; it wasn't much but it was all what I had for the moment. I needed something to carry things because my dress didn't come with pockets. I looked at the handbags lying on the floor but they were a bit impractical to carry around in such a situation, but fortunately I was in a women's lifestyle store and this place had a separate section just for bags.

I walked up to the handbag section in the store and browsed through the bags which I could use. Within some 10 minutes I found the perfect bag I could use; it was sling bag. I lifted it off its rack and slung it across my chest right away. I adjusted the length of the strap a bit, so that it's not too tight on my chest or too loose so it keeps slipping off my shoulder every now and then. Just when I had taken care of that little detail, my eyes fell on the shoe section and I remembered how badly I fell when I was running towards the exit, not to mention high heels weren't really a sensible choice for an outbreak in the mall. I grabbed a pair of comfortable flats off the shelf and put them on instead of the high heeled stilettos I was wearing.

It felt like I was shoplifting and stealing, but I could care less at the moment; I really needed this and I would have paid for these stuff but we were middle of a crisis here, not to mention I probably just killed the cashier a few minutes ago, when she tried to eat my face. The reminder of that moment made a chill ran through my whole body, paralyzing me for a moment. I closed my eyes and just tried to concentrate on my breaths to calm myself down. It was then that I heard a whine and immediately my eyes shot open in alarm.

I looked around, on the roof and on the floor, quite scared thinking of what could make that sound. I heard that low whimpering sound once again, and this time I could tell that it came somewhere from my right. I slowly walked down the path following that sound. I knew the people, who do such things in horror movies end up dead but not knowing the source of that sound really urges one go and check it out. It could potentially be a zombie or some other BOW but maybe it was somebody who needs help.

As I drew closer, I realized that the whines belonged to an animal particularly a dog. I gulped in anxiousness, wondering if I locked myself in with a zombie dog and if it was the case then I can probably kiss my life goodbye. My heart rate increased and I really wanted to turn back and head out of the store, but the fact that it sounded more like desperate whines rather than hungry growls made me follow through. I reached the very back of the store and as I had suspected the whimpering sounds were made by a dog. However, to my relief it wasn't a zombie dog but an actual one, a small puppy to be precise.

I hurried to the puppy's aid, who seemed to be trapped in a cocoon of white threads. However, when I bent down to release him, I realized that those white threads were actually a spider's web and I didn't want to imagine what kind of spider could do this. I pulled out the golden retriever puppy from the cobwebs as fast as I could. He wagged his tail in happiness and limped towards my hand to lick it, expressing his gratitude. I smiled and picked him up off the floor; he seemed to have hurt one of his hind legs but otherwise seemed fine, or in more precise words uninfected. I raised myself off the floors and just as I stood up, some sort of liquid dropped from the ceiling. I didn't dare to look up and straightaway made a dash towards the cash counter, where I had left my so-called weapons, with the little pup in my arms.

I couldn't really hear the creature following me but I was sure that it was speedily crawling upside down on the ceiling coming after me. Once I reached the counter, I set the puppy down on the counter and almost lunged for the cans of pepper spray. I turned around swiftly on the spot, raised both of my arms up to the ceiling and pressed the nozzle, spraying the pepper in the six eyes of the humungous spider. It fell to the floor, wriggling in agony as I emptied those two bottles entirely in its face. I threw the bottles at its head one after another, as it tried to recover from that pain.

The huge spider raised itself on its hind legs and sent its spit flying towards. I really didn't want to be covered in spider drool, so I instinctively ducked and moved to a side to avoid that. I looked back briefly to notice that the plant that received that spit was withering away under the corrosive effect of that acidic spit. Even though I was an environmentalist, I didn't really have time to feel bad about that plant. I looked briefly at the pile of mess and picked up a lighter off the floor.

The arachnid again raised itself on its hind legs and charged at me but I barely managed to dodge out of its way. It got somewhat stuck in the space behind the counter and it gave me the time to grab little puppy off the counter. I pressed the lighter's button and its wick lit up with fire, just as the spider turned its hideous face towards me. I knew the pepper spray contained alcohol, which was flammable and I had already emptied two entire cans in its face. I tossed the burning lighter at it and once the lighter hit it, it's entire head lit up almost immediately. It screeched in agony and went haywire as if a kid's broken toy. I just maintained my distance and tried to stay out of its way, as it knocked over things in the store, before falling dead on the floor. Its legs shrunk to it body and it became motionless, as a rack of clothes fell on it.

I stayed at my spot, watching the huge dead spider for at least a minute, not really sure if it was dead or not. When I felt that it won't attack me anymore, I moved past it to the cash counter, where most of the things that I needed were lying on the floor. I again set the little pup down on the counter once again and put the two remaining cans of pepper spray and the taser in the bag I had with me. The little boy's teddy bear was lying on the floor as well; it was bit damaged but still I kept it, after all I gave my word to that kid that I'll get it for him.

Lastly, I looked over at the puppy that just happily wagged its tail whenever I spared him a glance. I smiled at him, wondering how it got here in the first place but he possibly couldn't answer me and that didn't actually matter. I lifted him up again and tried to set him inside the bag, "I know this must be uncomfortable for you but you can't walk and I can't carry you in my arms all the time, if I have to deal with these things", I talked to him, securing him inside that sling bag. It whined a bit but didn't really struggle too much to get out of it, much to my relief.

Once that was taken care of, I looked through the glass walls of the store to check out the outside area. The zombie dog that had chased me to the store was nowhere to be seen. I slowly moved to the door and visually scanned the area surrounding the store for BOWs. Fortunately, for whatever reason there weren't major threats around this store; just a couple of zombies here and there. I took a deep breath to calm as well as to prepare myself, before unlocking the door and stepping outside the 'safety' of the store.

* * *

A/N: Thanks a bunch for reading this chapter and I hope you enjoyed a little bit amateur action scenes that I wrote. I just wrote it for the fun of it, so if it's not exactly plausible then my heartily apologize. I would appreciate if you give your feedback on the action scenes. Also, what do you think about the new character that joined the story? Do you think Kate has a chance with 2 cans of pepper spray and a taser? Please feel free to let me know what you think of the chapter or the story; I really look forward to them.

 **Also, starting today this story will be on-hiatus because I have run out of already prepared chapters and I am stuck with writing some action scene that are essential for the plot end, so there won't be any updates from next week. I don't know when I'll complete and post the ending but it will be there if not sooner than later for sure, and this time it's not a joke. xD I am extremely sorry for all the inconvenience and I hope you can understand. I'll see you guys when I see you. Take care and have fun!**

 **Anonymous Reviewer,** thanks for so many reviews and well here's the BOW situation that you asked about, so I hope you're satisfied. :D

 **Adela,** thanks for reviewing! You were right, Kate's alive! Well for now at least. :P


	69. Monster Mall

A/N: **Merry Christmas, everyone! (Even though its already 26** **th** **December in some countries already)** I hope you all are having a great time. I am not sure how many you were looking forward to this update but I wanted this update to be a surprise present for all of you. I have finally managed to complete the story and the updates will be resuming starting today. I would just like to mention my friends, **silver scropion, Shirahane Aikawa and Mercenary Nemesis** for helping me out. I would like to express my deepest gratitude to all my readers old and new for sparing their time to read this story and also thank, **MazerMooso, Ariel Wild, Ohfortheloveofpete, JacksFreitas, Adela, kyo194, manu, Znkp, Ewerton Da Silva Rodrigues and the anonymous reviewers** for leaving their feedback. Now without further ado, please proceed to the chapter and I hope you enjoy!

* * *

 **Chapter 68: Monster Mall**

* * *

 **(Kate's POV)**

I don't really know if it was because of my fear or caution that my senses were heightened and I felt like I could sense everything around me. It was probably a defense mechanism, so that I was ready to detect any threat in a moment's notice and act accordingly but I couldn't say it was really helping me out in this situation. The smell of blood and rotten flesh was ten times stronger outside the store and it was quite nauseating. I could hear distant moans, screeching and scratching of BOWs and it made me anxious whenever the noises grew louder. Every time my eyes saw anything move, even if it was just shadow in the dark, I was scared as hell. All these different stimuli were just making me a bit jumpy. However, I tried to keep my food in my stomach and looked around once again to make sure there were no BOWs in the vicinity.

I cautiously walked towards the nearest billboard that showed the floor plan of the mall and luckily enough I didn't encounter any major BOWs. There were a few zombies so I could easily move past them, since they move really slowly, possibly due to rigor mortis setting in their undead bodies. I pulled up my phone and took a picture of the area map of the floors, but my hands were shaking so much that the picture was extremely blurred. I tried to calm my nerves, so I could click a better image and within the next few tries I had a clear image of the floor plans of the mall.

I was in the middle of studying it, when the puppy sitting in my bag whined and I reflexively looked down at it. He was staring off into a distance and I instinctively looked in that direction to see what it was. I had to strain my eyes a little to distinguish the silhouette of a dog in darkness. I cursed inwardly as it hunched over and growled, stepping into the dim light of emergency lamps and bared its fangs at me. Moving very slowly I put my phone inside the bag, took hold of little friend and made a run to save myself.

Just like before, the zombie dog gave me a chase but this time I was successfully able to keep my distance from him; I guess changing shoes and spending an hour running on the treadmill daily was paying off. However I couldn't really run forever but maybe this zombie dog can, so I tried to find somewhere safe to lock myself inside but many stores were locked. I heard the dog behind me howl, and just at that moment another dog came out of nowhere; well it must have come from somewhere but I just didn't see it.

I had to change the course of my run and drop the idea of getting inside that store, since that other dog was standing in my way. Now I had two dogs on my tail or more; I couldn't really wait, turn back and do a head count of them if I wanted to stay alive. My legs started to hurt and my breaths were falling, and I just knew that I couldn't really go on for too long. Plus if I keep running I might get attention of other BOWs as well. I needed to get rid of these dogs soon and very quickly at that, but I don't think two cans of pepper spray and a taser could help me against them; they were just too fast.

I veered to my left and the area which led to the elevators of the mall came into my view. It was then that I was reminded of Warren's handgun that I had dumped in the flowerpot; if I had known that I would be trapped here with BOWs then I wouldn't have left it behind, since it might have saved me from a lot of trouble I faced so far. I ran towards the pot, in which I had discarded the gun, and hoped that it was still there because if anybody came across a fully loaded gun in such circumstances, then they are not going to leave that behind.

I almost slid to a stop near that plant pot and spared a glance behind me; the dogs were really close. One of them stopped at some distance while two other jumped at me, just as I retrieved the black colored weapon from the pot. I ducked down just in time to avoid getting pinned down by that dog and fired a random shot at the zombie dog that was right in front of me to stop its advancement. It would have probably hit it but it leapt to a side to avoid that while the other two took their time to turn around and attack again. It provided me with just enough time to raise myself on my feet and once again make a dash back to where I came from.

As I had expected, those three Cerberuses followed me all the way to an open area, where I could make an attempt to take them out. I swiftly turned on my heels and saw them running towards me, with their pack leader in front. I raised my handgun and fired a shot at them, fruitlessly trying to shoot them down but unsurprisingly I missed. I pulled the trigger once again and that turned out to be a wasted bullet as well, probably because my hands were shaking a little too much.

I could see them approaching closer with each passing second and I was really scared, but even so I closed my eyes. I took a deep breath and tried to remember how it's done. I knew I could do this; I just needed to steady my breath and pull the trigger just at the right time. I opened my eyes and watched the leader of that zombie dog pack, leaping forwards to chomp on my face. It seemed as if it all happened in slow motion, then again things really have been in slow motion for some time now, possibly because of all the adrenaline being pumped into my whole body.

The big zombie hound growled, opening its mouth wide to bite off my face and I pulled the trigger on it. The impact of that point blank shot somehow cancelled out the momentum of its jump and it fell to my feet with a dying yelp. I briefly looked down at it before lifting my eyes at the other two, who had also jumped in a similar fashion. I moved sideways to evade them but kept them both in my line of sight. I shot one that was nearest to me and somewhat to my right in the side of its head just as it was turning around, before quickly shifting my aim shooting the last one in its skull, as it stood barking at me not that far away from me.

It was thrown back a little and I was left slightly panting, with my gun still pointed at its finally dead corpse. I let out a heavy breath, dropping my hands to my side and catching my breath, while at the same time sighing in relief. I looked at my bag to my little friend, "Are you alright?", I couldn't help but talk to him and he just tilted his head to a side, as if trying to understand me or maybe just telling me what's going to happen to him. I just smiled, petting him for a bit, "That was exciting, wasn't it?", it barked as if agreeing with me, "But let's not do it again", I added shaking my head in negative and it responded with a whine as if disappointed, "Leon, is going to love you!", he barked once again, "Let's get moving, I am sure those things might have heard the gunshots and will be coming here anytime."

I hurried away from that area as fast as I could and found a safe niche, where I could sit down and study the map on my phone. The stores in this mall were quite organized, so that people looking for a particular thing won't have to tire themselves from going from one place to another; only the restaurant and entertainment stores are randomly placed, so that they don't have to walk too much in case they are hungry. I was currently in a clothing store in lifestyle section of the shopping center; all the fashion stores from famous designer were in this area.

As I scanned the map of this section, I was hoping that I could find that manual switch somewhere in this section. I don't think I can survive walking to other sections with just a handgun with 9 bullets and I didn't even want to add those useless cans of pepper spray and taser. I couldn't help but think where they would put that supplementary control for enabling/disabling this fort security system. They wouldn't really leave it out in the open because then anyone would have an access to it and they might tamper with it, so it must be inside some store. And they wouldn't rent out that store to just anyone because those systems need constant maintenance and upgradation, so the store must belong to one of the Richardson's brands.

However, we had quite a bit of retail outlets in this mall, since we dealt with a lot of products. There was a restaurant, a bookstore, a cosmetics outlet, an electronics and household appliances store, a toy store, a jewelry store, a furniture store and few more like these spread across this huge mall. I couldn't really go and search in each of those shops because the more shops I have to search the lesser would be my chances of survival. For all intents and purposes, I didn't want to go too far from where I am now.

I studied the map and fortunately, three Richardson enterprise's affiliated stores were in this section of the mall. The cosmetics store on the ground floor; jewelry store was on the fourth floor and there was a restaurant on the second floor. I wasn't sure if my thinking was right but it was the only lead I had and I just hoped that that auxiliary controls were hidden in one of those stores. I lifted myself off the floor and adjust the bag on shoulder, before walking over to the nearest store.

As I stealthily made my way through the darkened mall with only my cell phone as the source of light, I could hear the creeping, crawling, growling of all those BOWs all around me and more often than not, screams of people being killed by them. I reckon it must be my own instinct to stay alive that had gotten me used to those occasional distressed human sounds in the deathly silence. It didn't take me too long to get to the cosmetic store and didn't have too much trouble getting here.

There was a huge blue colored shipment container set just outside the store and the door of the store was dangling off its hinges and two mutilated dead bodies of women lying on the floor near it. It seemed like they were attacked when they were locking up but whatever was in the box, made them seek refuge in the store. However, they might not have been successful in closing the door at the right time and the creature must have broken through the defenses and door to kill them.

The sight was so terrible that it made me reflexively avert my gaze and look to the side. I stood there for a few seconds gathering some courage and stepped over those dead women, entering inside that store. I straightaway moved to the store manager's office, and passed two more bodies on my way here. I almost jumped over another woman's body and stepped inside the room. It was pitch black in here, very much to my discomfort, since there was no source of light in this room.

I took a deep breath to calm myself down and my little friend let out a slight bark, as if in encouragement. I ran a hand through his head, before starting to look for the controls. I knew that the auxiliary system for the doors was probably set within walls or even behind it, so I inspected the walls of room thoroughly in the light of my phone and tapped my fist against it to know if it was hollow but it wasn't the case. I checked the walls in the actual store area as well, just to be sure I wasn't missing anything but unfortunately the controls didn't seem to be in this place.

I was about to exit the store when I noticed a zombie dog loitering just outside the store. I quickly turned off the lights on my phone and slowly stepped away to avoid being spotted by it. I had a gun but I couldn't just go around shooting every BOW I come across; I needed to save it for a rainy day. I hid behind a counter and observed the Cerberus, as it sniffed the stuff around the store. I just hoped and prayed that it didn't pick up my scent among other things.

It continued to roam the area, taking in the scents of the things and bodies lying at the door, seemingly confused. I just nervously kept an eye on it and retrieved the handgun from my bag, ready to run and shoot that damn thing if it comes rushing at me. This carried on for about for 10 minutes and I waited another 10-15 minutes, before coming out of my hiding place. I checked the surrounding area before stepping out of the store and made my way towards the escalators, because the elevators were out of order due to power outage.

I quietly climbed up the steps of the escalator all the way up to the second floor, since it wasn't working either. Just as I was about to step on the second floor, I noticed something moving with my peripheral vision. I quickly turned my head to see what it was and almost let out a scream to see that a licker was slowly crawling up the pillar, which was right next to this escalator. I kept a hand on my mouth to contain that scream and cautiously backed away from it. I knew that it couldn't see me, so the only way it could detect me was through sound.

I even stopped the sounds of my breaths as I backed way from it and watched it climb up that pillar. When I was a considerable distance away from that thing, I pulled up the map of second floor and followed it to get to the restaurant, which wasn't that far from the escalators. The restaurant area was getting some of the power from the backup generator and hence the place was dimly lit, enough that I didn't need to use my phone as a flashlight.

Pretty much like those cosmetics store employees, it seemed like these guys were locking up as well. There was a dead body on the floor that was half chewed up and it appeared to be a handiwork of a zombie. As I walked past it, I was careful to maintain an ample distance because I knew that this dead could come to life having been infected by a zombie. Like before I walked up to the manager's office and like I had suspected there were some zombies, three to be precise, roaming that narrow hallway leading to break room and manager's office.

They all looked at me and moaned hungrily, and they were so loud that for a moment I was scared that I was drawing too much attention. I didn't know what to do to make them stop and they all moved towards me. I backed away into the restaurant area. I really needed to check that office and for that I needed to get rid of these zombies. I still couldn't afford to waste my ammo, so I didn't think twice before picking up a chair and swinging it at the zombies and putting all my strength in it, trying my best to bash them in the face.

They all did fall to the floor but it wasn't enough to kill them, however, due to their dysfunctional muscle system they did take time to get up, And since they were all drawn in the wider restaurant area I could easily move past them and make dash for that narrow hallway. I reached for the doorknob but unfortunately it was locked, I heard moans behind me and turned to see those three zombies on my tail. I hurried to the break room door but it was locked as well and I didn't want to risk getting caught by trying to dodge them in the restricted space, so I drew out the handgun taking a step back.

It was then that I stepped on to something, which reflexively made me look down. I was a bit surprised to actually find the keys on the floor. I looked over at the zombies; they were slowly limping towards us and I might have just enough time to unlock the door, given I get the right key in the first try. I quickly picked it up and was happy to see they were labeled. I didn't waste even a second to put the key in and unlock the door. I hurriedly got in and closed the door behind me, locking myself in the office just in nick of a time.

The zombies began to beat the wooden door but I knew it would hold long enough for me to inspect this room, so I turned around to do the same. I started with the walls and ended up looking behind the tall bookshelves and file cabinets, trying to find that hidden secondary controls to lift those heavy steel doors, but I was out of luck for this room as well and nothing seemed out of ordinary in this room. It was just a normal room, with normal walls and no hidden panels or switches.

I let out a sigh because now comes the tough part and that's to get past the zombies that were so eager to chew on my brains that they were continuously beating down the door for some 15 minutes now. I need to think of a way to get past them safely. I looked around the room, wondering if I could use something in here to my advantage and that's when my gaze fell on the manager's desk. I was struck with an idea and knew exactly what I needed to do. I unlocked the door and stepped away, as the three zombies poured inside the room.

I hurriedly went over to the other side of the desk and the zombies followed me. The plan was simple; this desk had narrow space on both its side and if I stood behind it, the zombies would have to round off from one of the sides to get to me and when they do that I'll rush out from the other side, making my escape. I waited for them to do just that but they cleverly split and tried to get to me from the both sides of the desk, with two zombies approaching me from the right and another from the left.

It wasn't something I hadn't comprehended, so the moment it happened I switched to plan B. I ducked down, utilizing the space under the desk and crawled out of there as fast as I could. Once I scrambled out from underneath the desk, I quickly lifted myself on my feet and rushed outside the room. I closed the door and even locked it, using the keys I had, to keep those zombies inside that room. I think survival is just a matter of quick thinking, planning ahead and adaptability; the same skills I use to run the business. However, one couldn't get used this constant fear of death.

I used the keys to unlock the break room and checked it out thoroughly as well, before moving to the actual restaurant area to do the same. After wasting 10 minutes or so, I found nothing in the restaurant area and now there was only the kitchen remaining to search. I let out a sigh of distress as I walked over to it, after all it was the least likely place for those controls to be. I never really thought that I'll find the back-up controls easily but the longer it was taking me to find it the more disappointed I felt, after all there was a limitation for me to roam the mall.

I pushed open the doors and stepped in the kitchen, and the doors automatically closed behind me, since it had self closing hinges. The puppy in my bag let out a bark, drawing my attention to him. It seemed to be taking in the aroma of the food in the kitchen, although I couldn't smell anything but of course a dog's nose works differently, "Hungry?", I questioned him and he let out a bark, as if telling me he indeed was. I smiled and pulled him out of my bag and set him on the counter. I put an empty dish in front of him and he wagged his tail happily, while I retrieved some milk from the fridge, "I would have cooked some gourmet meat but I don't want to draw attention to us", I talked to him pouring milk in that bowl.

The little pup just responded by limping over to the bowl and drinking the milk from it. I really couldn't describe, how oddly satisfying it was to watch him have his meal. I lifted my hand to pet him but I feared a little that maybe it might attack me, after all he was just a pup and possibly had raw animal instincts. I was about to pull my hand back, when the puppy lifted his head up and licked my hand lovingly, putting his head under the palm of my hand, so I could pet him. I smiled rubbing his fur with my fingers, as it got back to drinking milk.

"You are oddly like him", I couldn't help but say to the puppy, smiling down at my little companion. I never really wished or hoped for a company in this dreadful place but now that he was with me, I was very glad to not be all alone and on my own.

I watched the cute puppy drink the milk for some time, before moving to get something to eat myself. I hadn't had anything since lunch and all this survival horror scenario was taking up a lot of energy. I wasn't exactly hungry or in a mood to eat but now that I was in a kitchen, it would be in my best interest to eat something. I prepared myself some fruit salad and a sandwich, and ate it as fast as I could, sharing a bit of it with my darling friend. After that I inspected the kitchen for another 10-15 minutes or so.

When I was done with my fruitless inspection, I moved to gather my things from the counter. I swung the bag around my shoulder and carefully placed the puppy in the bag and as if he knew it was for his own good, the little bundle of cuteness didn't resist even a bit. Just as I was done with that I heard a loud feminine scream. It wasn't the first time that I was hearing such a scream; over the span of two and a half hours that I have been here the regular shrieks of people in distress had become the background music of this place. However, this time it sounded very close.

I doubted if I could actually help that survivor but even then I rushed out of the kitchen to address the situation. I hurried to get out of the restaurant and just as I set one foot out of the restaurant, I heard a loud wail and a woman crying somewhere to my right. I turned my head to spot a man and woman, running through that dimly lit corridor. They were holding hands, as they both were being chased by a bunch of hunters and every time any of the hunters jumped in to close in on them, the woman screamed her lungs out in fear.

I was in middle of thinking how could I possibly help them out, when I saw the woman trip and fall down, and it made her let go of the man's hand. The man paused to look back at her and she looked up at him with a tear stricken face, as he took a considerable lengthy moment staring at the BOWs at her tail. She called out to him for help and he quickly approached her. He tried to help her up but she winced in pain; she had probably twisted her ankle or something when she tripped. They both looked back at the speedily approaching hunters, and man made her swung her arm around his shoulder, pulling her up off the floor.

They weren't that far off from me and possibly my hearing senses were heightened but I could clearly hear the woman say, "They are coming!", while she cried and looked over their shoulder.  
"You just concentrate on running, honey", the man encouraged her to keep moving forward.

I was about to rush in to help them out, so they could move faster, but before I could do that one of the hunters leapt over their head landing right in front of them. My voice got stuck in my throat whereas the woman screamed out loud again in terror. In a desperate attempt to save herself she pushed the man towards the hunter and tried to quickly limp away from the spot, as the trio of hunters mauled her partner's body. She didn't even turn to look back him and I couldn't even see a faint sign of remorse on her face or anything that hinted that it was an accident, as she just tried to save herself.

However, she couldn't really get too far away before tripping over once again and the hunters that had killed her partner closed in and surrounded in no time. She yelled out loud once again but this time she had no one to pick her up or anyone she could sacrifice to save herself; karma sure struck her back pretty quickly. I watched a hunter raise its claw and in one sweeping blow, making me gasp out loud in surprise, knowing what was coming next. The sharp reptilian claw was brought down in a fraction of a microsecond and her head went flying up in the air.

My eyes followed the trajectory of her head as it traversed through the air, landing on the floor and then rolling some distance, before stopping right at my feet, "Oh god!", was the only thing I could say, averting my gaze to not look at that decapitated head. A feral screech drew my attention back to BOWs and I saw them approaching fast towards me. "Oh hell", I didn't waste even a second running back inside the restaurant. I would have tried closing the door behind me but they were too close and I didn't want to risk getting bitten or scratch, well more correctly hacked and slashed in this case, so I ran straight for the kitchen.

* * *

A/N: Thanks a bunch for reading the chapter and I hope you enjoyed reading it. I really apologize for all the typos, grammatical mistakes and any confusing text in the chapter; I am not really good at action scenes, so heartiest apologies if I wrote something incomprehensible or not plausible. I'd really appreciate if you take time to tell me what you thought of the chapter. Do you think its a bad idea for Kate to try to find these secondary controls or if she should have holed up and waited for rescue? Do you think she'll be able to find it in time? How do you think she'll tackle the hunters that's after her? Or if you have any other thoughts, questions or even suggestions, I'd love to hear them out. I'll see you all next year; till then take care and have a great time.


	70. The Clue

A/N: **Happy New Year, everyone!** I hope you all are in good health and having a good time. I am extremely grateful to all the readers for all the views, 50+ favorites/follows and over 300 reviews; Thanks a lot for the constant love and support to this story. I especially want to thank **Shirahane Aikawa and MiharuTousaka** for leaving their comments on the last chapter. I hope you enjoy reading this chapter as well.

* * *

 **Chapter 69: The Clue  
**

* * *

 **(Kate's POV)**

The door closed behind me and I put a heavy service trolley behind it and pulled on the jammer to keep it in place so I could block the doors shut, since these doors didn't have a lock. I am not really sure even if a lock would have helped me against three hunters. Just moments later, there was powerful bang against the door that it almost made me let out a reflexive scream. There was no doubt in my mind that the joint combination of door and service trolley wouldn't hold on for too long.

I had only delayed the inevitable and once those hunters barge in through those doors, my fate won't be any different than the woman I saw earlier. I brought out the handgun and aimed it right at the door, preparing to shoot whatever comes through that door and right then there was another push from the other side that it moved that trolley a little, making the doors open not more than just a crack. The BOWs on the other side could see me through that minor gap and I just knew that they got restless for my blood.

They screeched once again and it seemed somewhat like a war cry to me. I looked at their sturdy reptilian features to the handgun that I was holding in my hands. There was no way it was competent enough to help me take down three hunters at once. Maybe in hands of professionals like Leon, it could do wonders but I might just end up wasting precious ammo if I so much attempted to do the same. Another powerful shove on the door was more than enough for me to bring my arms down, since I knew completely well that I won't be able to defend myself with just a handgun.

I was practically running out of time but I didn't want to die here. I involuntary massaged the corner of my forehead thoughtfully, looking around and trying to figure a way out of this predicament. I was in a kitchen the most dangerous place in this restaurant and there's got to be something in here that would help me fight off the horde of hunters. That's when my eyes fell on the propane tanks sitting in the corner of the kitchen, and I hurried over to them without a thought. A kitchen blowtorch was attached one of the tanks and I had my own personal flamethrower.

Just when I was about to fire it up, I had second thoughts about it. I was literally about to defend myself with fire against a bunch of hunters in an enclosed area and there were so many things that could go wrong here. There were explosions earlier and if there was any sort of gas leak then I'll just be blowing myself up the moment I light up this blowtorch. Plus, kitchen being one of the fire hazardous areas there might definitely be smoke alarms and sprinklers; if they get triggered during my decisive fight then I'll be an easier target; not to mention the sound would draw attention to this place.

Now the whole idea of torching the hunters didn't seem that great of a plan and they had almost broken through the kitchen doors. I looked around a little more and saw a couple of liquid nitrogen cylinders, sitting in the farthest corner of the kitchen, and I knew this could definitely help me against my BOW pursuers. There was no risk of explosion and it wouldn't trigger the smoke alarms or sprinklers, but the chilling cold property of this thing would definitely cause the burning effect, I needed to fight these creatures.

I hurried over to the tank and pulled one of them out of the corner and attached a hose to it as fast as I could. There was a pair of safety gloves lying around and pulled them on just as I heard the loud bang of the service trolley toppling over, giving me the cue that the hunters had finally broken through the barricaded door. I didn't turn to actually see them getting inside but concentrated on grabbing the pipe and turned the valve all the way through, before quickly turning to release a jet of liquid nitrogen on the hunter's face that was barely two or three feet away from me.

It screeched out in agony and somersaulted backwards, seemingly stunned to do anything else. Another one jumped to land to my right and I quickly switched my target, showering the second hunter with the freezing stream of liquid nitrogen, forcing it to back off as well. I was quite impressed how efficiently it was working out for me, as I sprayed the third hunter with the fluid too. I tried to keep the triplet of hunters away from me by alternating the cold showers; however it was just keeping them away. It had slowed them down them but it had pissed them off as well.

I knew this tank of liquid Nitrogen wouldn't really last too long and I couldn't juggle between them forever. I was starting to get a bit worried; after all I was backed in a corner with these three BOWs surrounding me. They were faster than me, so it would be stupid on my part in even thinking about trying to outrun them. I was calculating how quickly I can switch the outlet hose from an empty tank to filled one, when I watched one of the hunters stumble and fall on its back, and it didn't move anymore.

It felt like a bucket full of hopefulness was dumped on me at the prospect of that hunter dropping dead and I didn't shy away from bathing the other two with whatever liquid nitrogen was left in the tank. Soon the second hunter also dropped dead on the kitchen floor and I concentrated all the icy firepower on the remaining survivor of the trio, more than certain that it would be following the same fate in a few seconds. However, just as I got too hopeful the tank ran out of liquid with that last hunter still among the living.

I couldn't help but curse, seeing it making its way towards me steadily limping, which was still slow for a hunter but it was still at par with normal human pace. I shook the tank out of desperation just as the hunter raised its claw to strike me dead, making me close my eyes in fear. I heard a slight fizz like that of the soda bottle and opened my eyes to barely catch a glimpse of a final jet of liquid nitrogen hitting the hunter square in its face. The hunter's claw hung in midair for at least a few seconds, before the creature slowly fell face down, dramatically succumbing to its death.

I sighed out in relief and just prayed to god expressing my gratitude, and at the same time hoping I wasn't too quick in doing that; I didn't want any of these reptilian creatures waking up now. I dropped the hose and removed the safety gloves off my hands, "I am glad that it's over", I couldn't help but say to no one in particular. As if in reply the puppy in my bag let out a happy bark, making me literally jump, since I had forgotten he was still with me. "I am starting to think that you are enjoying all this", I added to him, ruffling the fur on his head, "Let's get going to checkpoint #3", I talked to him walking out of the kitchen, "I really hope that it works out for us."

The next stop on my scavenger hunt through the haunted halls of this mall was a jewelry store that was two floors above me. Once again I had no trouble walking up to the fourth floor without encountering any major threats. There were some brain hungry zombies lurking in the shadows but I had already been accustomed to move past them. They were slow and many were partially blind, so as long as I maintained my distance, I could navigate past them. The real trouble were the genetically modified BOWs like lickers, hunters, spiders, that brain sucking thing etc, a few of which I have managed to survive an encounter with and I still don't know how.

I didn't really dwell on that thought too much and referred the map on my phone to get directions to the jewelry store, which was situated at the further back side of the mall. I took a left turn and came face to face with an extremely dimly lit corridor, which was literally painted in human blood and a lot of bodies were lying in the puddle of their own blood in the corridor. I had been running into corpses the entire time I have been here but this corridor definitely holds the record for the highest dead body count and I could see the reason sitting at the end of the corridor.

It was another shipment container and by the looks of the dead bodies, I could safely claim that these people were massacred by a bunch of hunters. I had left the tanks of liquid nitrogen back in the restaurant's kitchen, not that I could carry those heavy tanks anyways, so I hoped that I won't encounter any hunters but now I wasn't really sure if I should make this trip to the jewelry store or not. I took a moment to calm myself down and told myself that I was the only one who knew about this fail switch and nobody is going to find it but me.

I let out a deep breath and stepped on the blood tainted floor, cautiously making my way towards the store, which was situated right in the middle of the corridor; hoping and praying that I don't find a hunter waiting for me there. I sighed in relief, once I reached the glass door leading into the jewelry store and didn't fail to notice huge cracks on the glass walls, not to mention the broken glass panels. However, I still preferred doors, so I moved towards it; the last thing I wanted was to scratch myself on a broken glass and contract the virus.

I inspected the store from outside, ready to run even at a minor glimpse of those monkey jumping reptilian-human hybrids but luckily I didn't see any of them roaming around. Well then again they are not exactly known to stay put and wait for people to come to them; from what I have seen they are the go-getters of their kind. They could probably make good salesmen but unfortunately they were too aggressive, and the trade demands a bit of tact and diplomacy.

"Nobody seems to be home", I muttered to my little companion, when I was sure that there were no BOWs, "I guess they are hunting elsewhere", as if the little bundle of fur understood me, he let out a low confirming yelp, "Let's check this one out then", I added trying to push open the heavily cracked door but it didn't budge from its spot. It seemed to be locked, "Of course…"

I moved two panels to the left of the door to the panel of broken glass; it seemed to be missing a big chunk of glass in the bottom half, while a considerable piece of cracked glass was dangling dangerously over it. I didn't want to take a risk so I looked around for something I could use to break off that glass. There was a security guard's body lying dead a little further away from there and he had a baton on his belt. I moved to get that baton, trying to ignore the fact that he was missing his head.

I grabbed that blood smeared metal rod and moved to that dangling piece of glass. I stood on the side and struck the glass panel once with a considerable force and the already shattered glass came crumbling down with a loud noise that it almost reverberated in the empty hallway. For a brief moment, I stood frozen at the spot half expecting some BOW to show up but nothing came, probably because I was in a very inner section of the mall. Once assured that no BOW was coming, I broke off the little pieces of glass that I could accidentally cut myself with, before crossing it over and stepping inside the jewelry store.

I looked around and wasn't really surprised to see that the store had the same gory decoration, like the corridor outside. However, the smell of flesh and blood was even more nauseating inside. I put a hand over my nose and tried to breathe as less as possible, and also tried to make sure I keep the fruit salad I just had half an hour ago still within my system. The store had all sorts of expensive and exquisite jewelry set in glass displays but that was none of my concern at the moment, since there was nothing here that I couldn't buy, after all I practically owned this place, not to mention jewelry won't do me good if I am already dead. Plus I was here to look for the alternative controls for this gigantic panic room.

I immediately started to look for the said the mechanism; the store sidewalls were made of glass that it shared with the adjacent stores, so my search was limited to looking around the counters and the manager's office because they probably won't install the controls in the public restrooms. The search around the counter was absolutely fruitless; there were a couple of burglar alarms behind them but nothing that could vaguely be close to the controls I was looking for.

I almost dragged my feet towards the manager's office, seriously hoping that the secondary controls were there, but my hope was somewhat shattered when I saw the walls in the room. They couldn't be any plainer; out of the four walls, only one had a huge painting and an ugly one at that. Just one look at them was enough for me to know that there was no hidden panel here, but still I tapped my fist against those walls to check if they were hiding something, starting with the wall that had the picture.

When I tapped the wall near the picture, it made a different sound then the rest of the walls and it meant that it was hollow, "Oh thank god!", I couldn't help but thank the heavens, delighted at the thought that I found what I was looking for. I should have known that this picture was definitely placed here to hide something, given the fact that it was the only decorative thing in the room. I moved to the manager's desk and once again released the puppy from the constraints of my bag, setting him on the table and keeping my bag next to him.

I moved back to the horrendous piece of art and lifted it off with both of my hands and pretty much as I had expected it was heavy, so much that I almost dropped it on my feet. The moment I took the hideous painting off the wall, I could see what it was hiding and I wasn't too pleased to see that it was just a wall mounted safe. I literally let the painting drop on the floor; it didn't really look expensive anyways, not that it mattered. I couldn't really describe my disappointment at seeing that safety locker because it meant that there were no security system controls in this store either.

As I stood looking at that safe, I couldn't help but heave a sigh out of slight frustration. All my effort ended up being fruitless at the sight of that metal case. The tiny golden retriever puppy let out a few barks and I moved to take hold of him. I cuddled him up my arms, involuntary petting him, contemplating the possibility of finding something useful inside the safe. Well I have come this far, so might as well raid the vault for booty. However, I had no burglary skills, so I have to get the stuff the old fashioned way by punching in the code, which I was missing at the moment.

It was a four-digit code and there were numerous possible combinations, but no one chooses a random number for such locks because then it would be harder to remember, so there has to be a significant string of digits. I moved to the table and tried looking for something that was more personal to the manager. The room sure was dull and undecorated but the desk was literally an altar for personal mementos. There were a lot of personal belongings of the manager on the table.

It looked like the manager was a woman from the bunch of picture frames on her desk, which showed her children but faces of men were cut out from them; maybe she was the bitter kind. I checked her scheduler but nothing seemed out of ordinary or something which could be used as a code. It was then my gaze fell on the personal calendar that was sitting on the desk. It had date marked on it with red marker with a scribble telling me it was some Ted's birthday.

I smiled taking the calendar in my hand and moved to the safe to try out that date as a code, "I am afraid, I have to set you down for a bit", I said to the puppy keeping him down on the floor for the moment and it just wagged its tail in reply. I punched in the numbers but it didn't unlock the safe, 'Maybe it's some other date', I thought to myself and flipped over the calendar leaf to check for other important dates but I didn't have to turn too many leaves, since there were dates marked for the next month as well and quite a number of them at that.

The next month had six important dates, out of which four were quite ridiculous like bought first car; who celebrates such stuff. I flipped more pages of the calendar and wasn't really surprised to see that a lot of dates were marked in red marker, often many for ridiculous reasons. I ignored those ridiculous anniversaries and punched in the numbers for the birthdays and seemingly important anniversaries but without any luck. It only meant that the code could be any of the marked anniversaries in calendar.

I let out a sigh to calm and prepare myself for the tedious work. I spent more than half an hour putting in all the marked dates as the codes of the safe and after a few minutes it was more like clockwork for me. I didn't even know what kept me going but I punched in every possible date in but none of those dates were the combination for the lock. I sent the calendar flying across the room out of irritation and stepped away from that locker, but I didn't want to give up after having been trying so hard for so long.

I moved back to the desk again to check if I was missing anything. I hadn't checked the drawers, so I started with them first. They all were filled with stuffs that were of no use to me at the moment but I did find the reason why this office looked dull because it was in middle of getting its interiors renovated. I slumped on one of the chairs in front of desk and just stared at the safe thoughtfully, wondering if there was some way I could break it; maybe a shot or two in the panel and it will spring open.

I let out a tired sigh and looked at the time on my phone; it was already past midnight. I had been in this store for almost an hour, most of which I spent trying to figure out the code to this safe. I closed my eyes for a bit, feeling really exhausted; I haven't had absolutely any time to relax since I got locked in this place. I wish I could just sleep peacefully but if I tried to do that here, then I'll probably wake up to something gnawing on my flesh or maybe end up sleeping forever and never wake up.

I was a little startled when I felt something very soft on my feet and looked down to see my little friend keeping its front paws on my foot and looking up at me. He whined a little, as if scared and I bent and lifted him up off the floor, "I am fine", I spoke in assurance, petting his fur, "I won't leave you alone, don't worry", I added and he barked, happily wagging his tail. I let out an amused laugh at such a high level of intelligence that he had been showing. He lifted his head towards the safe and let out another low bark, as if saying let's give it another try.

I looked over at the safe unenthusiastically but this time the painting lying at the foot of the safe caught my attention. It was still hideous, however now that I am taking a closer look at it, it was just a bunch of numbers, letters and symbols painted in different colors. I moved closer to it and studied it closely, wondering if the code was hidden in this painting. For a moment, I thought I was thinking too much but my instincts were telling me this painting had that code.

I entertained my intuitive mind and tried to figure out what is the code. There were a lot of numbers written in this painting both in Roman and Arabic numerals, and I didn't know which ones to pick. I stared at those numbers pensively, "Maybe it's some specific color but which one", I muttered to myself and I looked towards the manager's desk and noticed that everything on her table was red; red picture frames, red stapler, red paper weight etc.; she even marked her calendar with red marker so maybe it could be the numbers in red.

I focused on the red painted characters and sure enough there were just four numbers painted in red paint, rest all were letter or symbols. There were two fives, painted each in Roman and Arabic numerals; a three painted in Roman numeral and a nine painted in Arabic number. If these were four digits of the code then I just needed to figure out the sequence in which they go. It took me a moment to notice that the numbers were painted at different heights and going by that order the code could possibly be 5395.

I stood up to put in the code and with beep the vault's door was released. I smiled to have finally managed to figure it out. I grabbed the handle and pulled it open, hoping to find something important like a weapon perhaps, after all it was jewelry store and people often keep weapons in safe. However, I was utterly disappointed when I pulled open the locker. It was filled with expensive gems, gold, platinum and silver bars, and unfortunately they were useless to me, since I couldn't bribe BOWs with this.

The only thing inexpensive there was a black notebook. I don't know why exactly I took it out and flipped open the cover; it seemed minutes of some meeting. This woman was probably secretary to the association of shop owners of this mall. I just skimmed through the text and was about to close the book and toss in bin, when I read a name I was familiar with, Jonathan Reed. He was one of my father's closest friends and if he was a shop owner here, then it's probably his shop where the secondary controls would be installed.

I flipped over to the first few pages of the notebook, hoping that it would have a list of all the shop owners of this store and it didn't fail my expectations. I quickly read through all the names for that one familiar name and found it somewhere on the fourth page of the lengthy list. Jonathan Reed indeed owned a shop here and it was a bookstore funded by our publishing house, and that meant it was in another section. It wasn't really much of a surprise since I had already inspected the stores in this section.

I moved to take a seat on the chair again; thinking whether I should take the risk going to another section to look for those override controls, or just stay holed up somewhere and wait for help. I pulled out my phone and scanned the map looking for that bookstore's location. The section, where the store was located, was adjacent to this section and wasn't that far away but it wasn't that close either. It would take me about 15 minutes or maybe more to just walk over to that store, given I don't encounter any BOWs.

I paced back and forth in that room, minutely considering all the possibilities including their pros and cons. I had been in plenty of danger walking and searching inside this small perimeter, where every store is basically situated within a distance of 5 minutes from each other, so walking all the way over to other section would be extremely dangerous. It was a possibility that the section I was currently in didn't have as many BOWs as the others or the other sectors may have something different that I don't know how to deal with, and let's be honest I have been super lucky to have survived thus far. I had always been at the right place at the right time somehow and that had played an important factor in my survival.

When I thought of all the things which could go wrong, I really felt like burrowing up in a safe place and wait for the rescue, but then I was reminded that this was all my fault. Maybe if I had known about mom or if I hadn't cancelled the deal with Wright then maybe they wouldn't have taken such desperate and drastic measures to kill me or get the medicine in the market respectively. But then again, how could I have known that they would go to such lengths and not care about all the innocent people dying in the crossfire.

I don't know how many people had died or how many were still among the living but I really wished and prayed for their safety. I knew that the more time we spent trapped here would just increase the death toll and I was probably the only one who knew how to get those doors open. I couldn't be selfish and let people die when I can find and open the door which would lead us all out of this place. There was a risk of letting the monsters lose in the city but maybe the controls will allow me to trap them inside as well.

I took a deep breath and looked down at my little partner in the adventure, "I think I know what to do", I spoke to him, moving towards the desk and collecting all my stuff.

Once again, I swung the bag on my shoulder and across my chest with my trusty sidekick literally by my side. I pulled out the handgun because there was no way I won't be running into any sort of BOW and for that I needed to be ready; the last thing I want would be fumbling in my bag for the gun to save myself. I exited the jewelry store and walked out the twisted labyrinth of corridors, all the way back to the central area of the mall. I pulled out my phone to check the map.

I studied it for a minute, remembering the path that I had to take to get to the bookstore, which was at the inner corridors on the fourth floor. I put the phone back in my bag and resumed my journey to the store, based on my memory. I found a bunch of living dead in my path but I tried to stay under their radar as much as possible which wasn't too much of trouble as long as I didn't make too much noise or didn't get close enough for them to sense or smell me. I guess the stench of blood and rotten flesh that I found nauseating was helping me out as well.

I came to an intersection forking out in two opposite directions and I wasn't really sure which one to take, so I took out my phone again to refer to the map. I hadn't been standing there for too long, just making sure that I was heading the right way when I heard a clanking sound. I stopped breathing and looked up to see a licker walking upside down on the ceiling. I gulped stepping backwards, I knew that it couldn't see me or smell me but it could hear me and that's why I had to be very, very quiet.

I slowly put my phone back in my bag, lifted up my handgun aiming at that skinless monster. I didn't dare to shoot it, knowing completely well that one bullet won't be enough to kill it but if I get detected then that one bullet could definitely buy me sometime, so I kept my gun aimed at it while I backed away from it. Just when I was least expecting it, the licker fell from the ceiling and that too just a few feet away from me. It almost made let out terrified shriek, but I must have been too scared to actually scream.

I stood frozen for a second watching that creature shake its head like a dog, before turning sideways to climb on the glass frames of the stores. It stayed clung to the glass for a few seconds and I thought it was my chance to move past it, after all the store was on the other side. I cautiously stepped past that licker still keeping my eyes on it, as it climbed back on the ceiling. I was so concentrated on it that I didn't notice when something reached out to grab hold of my ankle and the sensation made me let out an audible gasp, which was followed by the loud moan of a zombie.

I cursed inwardly as the licker turned in its tracks and hurried over towards us. I hurriedly shook my leg off the zombie's grasp and had just stepped away from it, when the licker jumped down from the ceiling killing the undead. I didn't wait for even a second and tried to run away from the monster. I wasn't able to run too far and had just taken maybe a few leaps, when I felt a long slimy whip like thing wrap around my wrist. I let go of the gun out of shock and fell out of my reach. The licker's remarkably strong tongue was restraining me at the spot and it tried to pull me towards itself.

* * *

A/N: Thanks a lot for reading and I hope you had fun time reading through the action scenes. I apologize for any typos, grammatical mistakes or anything that might have confused and maybe bored you. I would like to hear your comments, suggestions or even criticisms regarding this chapter, so don't be shy and leave a review. Do tell me what thought about the way Kate fought off the hunter, was it wit or luck? Was the classic RE style code thing boring to read? Do you think this licker will be the end of Kate, if not then I'd like to hear your theories of how she'll survive? Now I'll see you all next week; have great New Year and take care!


	71. The Survivors

A/N: Hey everyone, I hope you're doing great! As always I am thankful to all you lovely people reading this story for your constant love and support. I can't thank you enough for all the views, favorites, follows and reviews, and can just hope this story lives up to your expectations. I would like to thanks **Miharu Tousaka, MazerMooso and silver scropion** for their leaving their feedback. Now I hope you all have a fun time reading this chapter!

* * *

 **Chapter 70: The Survivors**

* * *

 **(Kate's POV)**

I put all my strength from being dragged over to my impending death at the claws of this hideous creature and at the same time, trying to unbind its tongue around my arm with my free hand but it was proving to be fruitless. The more I tried to free myself the tighter its tongue coiled around my wrist; it had become so constricting that I had lost all sensation in my hand and I could literally see it starting to turn blue. I knew I couldn't win this tug of war against a biologically enhanced monster and won't be able to hold out for too long either; after all I was inching closer to the BOW with each passing second.

I reached inside my bag and fumbled for a few seconds before retrieving the taser from it. I didn't know if it would work against this thing but desperate times call for desperate measures. I touched electrodes of the taser to licker's tongue wrapped around my wrist and pressed the button, zapping it with thousands of volts of electricity for a few seconds. Miraculously, it had just the effect I was hoping for; the electricity relaxed the muscles of its tongue, making it loosen its grip, not to mention the pain it might have felt.

The jolts that just ran through its body definitely stunned the licker for a bit but it had also agitated it a lot. It being aggravated did put me in a tight spot but it being dazed did buy me enough time to think of a way to get rid of it. There was a fire emergency box mounted on one of walls, next to a fire extinguisher and not too far from me. I quickly grabbed the extinguisher and broke the glass of the box. It wasn't fire emergency but it was an emergency. I threw the extinguisher at the licker, as it lashed out it tongue at me, and it hit the long-tongued monster right on its back infuriating it even more.

However, that little window during which it hissed at me gave me the opportunity to retrieve the heavy axe from the box. I didn't think twice before moving towards it and aggressively bringing down that axe on its exposed brain, making its blood and brain splatter all over my legs and feet. It screeched out loud and its limbs flailed out, making me pull the axe and plunge it back in its head once again. I pulled out the axe and swung it at the zombie that probably thought it could have a piece of me, while I was finishing this skinless bastard.

I smacked that zombie a couple of times with that heavy piece of blade, till I drove the axe in its head as well and it's putrid blood colored my face. The undead fell to the floor next to that licker, and I relaxed a little bit. I was panting heavily, my throat felt dry and my arms were aching a bit from wielding such a heavy tool. I pulled the axe out of the cranium of the zombie, wiped the little blood from my face and checked on my little buddy, once my breath was steady. I couldn't help but thank the heavens for being on my side for this one, when I saw some movement from the corner of my eyes. I immediately turned to my right, raising the axe ready to hit any of those monsters, including those hunters; I was really getting tired of this shit.

However I had to stop my attack midway as I heard a human voice, "Wait, wait! We are humans!", a man spoke in slightly scared tone, raising his hands in defense. I lowered my arm and looked at the two men standing in front of me in a bit of amazement. I knew there must be other survivors but I didn't think that I'll run into any, "Wow, you killed one of those bigger things", the guy continued when the silence prolonged, "Isn't it?", he looked over at the other guy for confirmation.

"Yeah", his friend kept his reply short and stared at me suspiciously.  
"I just got lucky", I told them the truth standing straight and moved to pick up my handgun off the floor.  
"Still it was amazing how you zapped it with a taser, threw a fire extinguisher and finished it with an axe to its brain", the first guy spoke somewhat excitedly.  
"You saw me?!", I couldn't help but ask them, not keeping the bewilderment out of my tone.  
"Yeah we saw everything!", the guy told me and I let out a laugh of disbelief, "No offense, we thought you were a goner, but hey… you changed the course of the tide", he added sounding somewhat impressed.  
"Yeah", I spoke with a couple of nods, "Thanks for the help", I couldn't help but state sarcastically.

The guy's face lost all enthusiasm and his expressions turned serious, "Well we…", he looked at his friend once again,"… were scared", he admitted.  
"I have a wife and a kid", the other guy spoke in a very objective tone, "I am sorry but I can't risk my life for a stranger."  
"I understand", I replied with a heavy sigh, bearing no ill will, "I have been doing the same", I couldn't blame them for wanting to save themselves, "It's natural human instinct."  
"I am Gabe, by the way", the guy introduced himself, "And this is Frank", he added pointing at his tall friend, "Are you on your own?"  
"No", I replied shaking my head in negative, "I have my friend", I looked to my side at my little companion.

"Oh, we didn't notice it", Gabe said with a smile, "What a cute little dog", he reached out to touch his head, but the puppy just growled angrily and bared his teeth at him. "Anyways, you should come with us", he added pulling his hand away.  
"Why?", I asked being straightforward about it; I couldn't see any reason to go with them.  
"Well… there are more of us", Gabe answered with a shrug, "We are gathered up at one of the corner stores, waiting for the rescue. I am sure being with other living people is more assuring than roaming the mall on your own."  
"So why aren't you with them?", I couldn't help but be suspicious of their motives, "It doesn't seem like you are here to gather more people for your survivor group."

"We are out looking for his wife's handbag", Gabe told me looking over at Frank, who gave him a serious look, as if he wasn't supposed to tell me that little detail.  
Before I could say anything Frank let out a defeated sigh, "My kid is just one-year-old and my wife's bag has all his supplies. He's hungry now and he needs his milk."  
"I hope you find it then", I sincerely wished them well; I knew a distressed kid would be drawing them a lot of attention.  
"Well we did find it but…", Gabe told me letting out a sigh and looking down at his feet.  
"It was all ruined", Frank completed the other half of his sentence, seemingly disappointed, "We were just heading back."

"So are you coming with us?", Gabe asked me once again with a friendly smile.  
"No, I can't come with you", I told them shaking my head in negative, "I have stuff to do, and if you are willing to make the trip you can find some milk in one of the restaurants", I suggested the obvious, being helpful.  
"Restaurants, of course", an expression of happiness broke on Frank's face and then soon after his smile faded, "We can't go there; we don't even know where the restaurant is in this place. We can't just aimlessly walk around this place with those things lurking around."  
I pulled out my cell phone, "Do you have cell phones?", I asked them.  
"I was talking to my girlfriend when those things attacked and I dropped mine somewhere", Gabe answered, "Why?"  
"I have a map of this place, I can just share it via Bluetooth", I told him in a matter-of-fact tone.  
"I have my phone", Frank said retrieving his phone from his pocket, while I turned on the Bluetooth on my phone, "Shit, it's out of batteries. Maybe you can let us borrow your phone?"

I let out a sigh out of annoyance, "No way, I need it", I replied to him and his face drooped down in sadness, "I can walk with you there", I told them looking down at the map, "Fortunately, it's not that far away."  
"Thank you!", Frank expressed his gratitude with a smile, "Gabe, you can go back. Miss…", he broke off in midsentence, "I am sorry we didn't ask for your name."  
"I am Kate Kennedy", I answered without even thinking about it. It was almost a reflex that I used Leon's last name, and I couldn't stop a slight smile from stretching across my face.  
"Yeah, Kate and I will be alright, right?", he looked over at me in confirmation and I just gave him a nod.  
"I would rather stay with you guys", Gabe replied shaking his head a couple of times, "She has a gun", he added looking at the handgun in my hand and picked up the axe that I had used to kill the licker.  
"Believe me, it's not very effective against them", I told him in quite unambiguous tone, starting to move towards the restaurant.  
"Oh because they are zombies, you have to shoot them in the head to take them down", he spoke quite excitedly, "Like you see in those zombie movies."  
"I see", I just said in response, not really wanting to make him look bad by telling him that I was referring to lickers, hunters and other complex BOWs.

The three of us took the nearest escalator down to the third floor, and hurriedly walked over to the restaurant of this section. Gabe kept us entertained by sharing all his knowledge about the zombies from all the information he had gathered from the movies and all the zombie-killing games that he had watched and played respectively. He didn't forget to add that the real situation wasn't really what he had expected it to be and he never thought that he'll be caught up in it all of the sudden, and be so vulnerable.

I could totally understand what he was trying to say; simply put movies and games were too different from real life. There were no replays, no seconds chances and you definitely couldn't just turn it off or skip to a more comfortable part at your own convenience in reality. Real life survival requires a bit of luck and a lot of skills, and so far we all have been just lucky to be alive for so long. There was a lot of difference in knowing what to do and actually doing it, and it could cost a person their life.

I looked ahead and pointed at the Restaurant, "There it is", I spoke to the two men by my side, "I guess you can get whatever you want and find your way back."  
"Yeah, we can", Frank affirmed it with a nod, "Once again thanks!", he added gratefully with a slight smile on his face.  
"Don't mention it", I responded with shake of my head, "Now I have to go; it was nice knowing that someone else is alive", I smiled at them feeling a little less guilty for being the reason for this outbreak.  
"You take care of yourself", Gabe wished me well, "And are you sure, you don't want to come with us?"  
"Yeah, I am sure", I confirmed my decision; "I have something to do."  
"What?", he questioned me and before I could say anything he spoke once again, "Are you looking for someone; a friend or boyfriend perhaps?"

"Yeah something like that", I answered; I was doing all this in hopes to see Leon again.  
"Well, then you should come with us", Gabe urged me to tag along with them yet again, "I mean, don't take it otherwise, but your friend could be one of the people in the store."  
I let out a sigh, "Actually I am not looking for someone but something", I told him the truth, "So I am pretty sure that that store doesn't have it, unless of course it's Richardson's Publishing House bookstore."  
"Ah… no", Frank responded in slightly puzzled tone, "It's a video game store and arcade."  
"Besides that bookstore is locked", Gabe told me in a matter of fact tone, "So you won't be able to get inside, if that's what you want."

"It's locked?!", I questioned out of surprise; from my little trip around the previous section of the mall and the little of this section, I have found out that around about 3 out of every 10 stores were locked.  
"Yeah, it is", Gabe answered confidently, "I work there and the moment Mr. Reed heard the announcement, he asked to close up and left the mall. I was the stupid one, thought I could get a copy of this new game and got stuck here but luckily that store ended up being a safe haven for us."  
"Are you sure?", I asked him yet again and he responded by nodding in affirmation, "Do you have the key?"  
"No, Mr. Reed takes it with him", he replied with a shrug.  
"Is there any other way to get inside?", I couldn't help but ask him; I wanted to make sure that all paths were cut off.  
"I am afraid not", he said shaking his head in negative, "Unless you find a way to break those glass panels."  
"Just my luck", I couldn't help but curse out loud in distress; maybe this is the point I ran out of luck.  
"You are still welcome to come with us", Frank spoke in a tone of concern, "Whatever is in that store, couldn't be that important."

I hummed in response and gave them a couple of nods, finally agreeing to join their team. I couldn't really tell them that there was a possibility to find the controls to lift the heavy door in the bookstore, since I wasn't sure about that myself and I didn't want to unnecessarily raise their hopes. Besides, there was no way to break those toughened glass panels without getting too much attention from the BOWs, which I have been trying to avoid since the time I have been locked inside this place.

We walked inside the restaurant and there weren't any major BOWs inside, just a few zombies lurking in shadows and moaning hungrily. We sneaked past them all the way back to kitchen of the restaurant, and Frank hurried over to the pantry to grab milk cartons for his son. Gabe watched the door for zombies, while I moved towards the kitchen sink to wash the blood off myself. As I watched the blood running down the drain with water, I couldn't help but try and think of a way to get past that lock.

I really wished I knew how to pick locks because that was possibly one way to get through that door, but since I didn't know that then I might have to get creative. Besides that, the most easy way to get past would be to break the glass panels and it could be easily done by shooting at the glass then smashing my way in but I didn't really know if I should take such a great risk because if I ended up catching a hunter's or licker's attention then I'll definitely be paying a visit to the grim reaper.

I let out a sigh and moved to get some clean kitchen towels to dry my hand and face. It was then that I noticed the tanks of liquid nitrogen, and a rather unconventional idea crossed my mind. I could freeze the lock in the bookstore and maybe it will be easier to break without too much noise. However, there was a slight drawback in that plan; I couldn't carry that huge heavy tank all the way to the store, which was one floor above me. I'll have to find a way to take a bit of liquid nitrogen with me.

I hurried over to the storage cabinets, as Frank returned from the pantry with milk and food in his hands. I started pulling open the cabinets to look for something that I could use to safely carry the freezing liquid with me. Frank and Gabe asked me what I was looking for and I told them that I needed some sort of container to take liquid nitrogen. The men didn't really respond and just looked at each other while I continued to raid the cabinets. I found a portable liquid nitrogen spray bottle among other chef tools and immediately moved to fill it with liquid nitrogen.

"You are not going to make desserts, are you?", Frank asked me in a bewildered tone, as I filled the bottle with liquid nitrogen.  
"Nope", I replied with a smile, "What made you think that?", I asked them in confusion.  
"Well for starters, I don't know what else liquid nitrogen can be used for at a time like this", he replied looking at the canister in my hand.  
"Oh, I am going to break the bookstore's lock with this", I told them, as I tightened the lid of the can.  
"What sort of book are you looking for?", Gabe asked me perplexed, "I am sure you can find it in another bookstore that's not locked. There's no point in keeping your loyalty points to our bookstore now."  
"It's not a book I am looking for", I told them shaking my head, "But it's important, I really need to get inside that store."  
"What can be so important?", he asked me looking over Frank and sharing the same look of puzzlement.

"Well there's…", I stopped myself from revealing the truth because I was just assuming that there was a control panel there, and there was no point giving these people false hopes, "I'll know when I get inside", I said with a shrug and they both gave me displeased look, "I know how this sounds but I have to go take a look. You two shouldn't waste any time and go back to the people, who are waiting for you and the supplies. And again it was nice meeting you guys and hopefully we'll see each other again."

I smiled and walked past them, pulling out my phone to find the quickest route to the bookstore, "Kate, wait!", I heard Gabe's voice and turned to look back at him, "I'll come with you."  
"What?", I said not keeping the astonishment off my tone, "There's no need; I'll manage and besides Frank needs your help", I added looking over at the other guy.  
"I am good", Frank told me, "I can carry these and get back to the store on my own. It would be better that Gabe accompanies you, in case you don't find what you're looking for then he can bring you to store, where it's safe."  
"You're forgetting I have the map", I reminded them lifting my phone in front of their eyes, "You just tell me which arcade store it is and I will find you guys", Gabe opened his mouth to protest, "There's are more chances of you two getting back to the store than one of you making it alone."

"Same goes for you too", Frank reasoned with me, showing some of his paternal instincts, "Besides, we could really use your help getting back, since you're the one who's equipped to take down those things and we will feel much safer if you came along."  
"Yes", Gabe agreed with him, "Let's get to the game store and think about it, alright?"  
I let out a sigh, "Okay", I unwillingly agreed with them for the moment.

I was more than determined to get to that bookstore and I will go there no matter what, but given the fact that these people are in this situation because of me, I held some accountability and it's fair enough that I help them out. Frank and Gabe put edibles in bags and I gave the flask of liquid nitrogen to Gabe for the moment, since my bag didn't have enough space for it. I led the way since I had the map and weapon, and we quickly back tracked to the fourth floor without too much trouble. We did see a brain sucking BOW but it didn't see us and we didn't stick around long enough for it to see us.

We turned a corner and I stopped dead in my tracks, literally taken aback by the scene in front of me. There was that corridor leading to jewelry store painted in blood and then there is this corridor leading to the game store, which was the cleanest one ever that I had come across. I didn't expect to find any of the corridors in such a perfect condition; no dead bodies, no broken glass or lights and not even a drop of blood could be seen in this one. It was literally a reminder of how this mall is supposed to be before it was painted red in human blood.

"What happened?", Frank asked in an puzzled tone, stepping up next to me.  
"It's clean!", I stated the obvious not keeping the surprise off my tone and at the same feeling quite cautious about this unexpected picture before my eyes.  
"Yeah", Gabe replied with a smile and walked on ahead, "No monsters in this part", he told me, "Come on!", he beckoned leading the way.  
"I can see that", I said looking around and following the two men, "How is that possible?", I asked as we turned another corner and came face to face with a green colored shipment container; a locked shipment container, "That's…", I turned a little pale at its sight.

"Well as you can see, this one didn't open", Frank told me in matter of fact tone.  
"I think either this is an actual container or it's empty", Gabe put forth his speculation, "Maybe whoever set this up, forgot to fill this one up."  
"I highly doubt that", I stated warily, following them to the store. Wright had planned all this thoroughly, I don't think he would make such an elementary mistake, "It's possible that there are still BOWs inside them and they could break out of it any moment. You have safe camp in the wrong place", I tried my best to warn them.  
"We checked it already, you can't hear a thing from inside", he replied to me very gullibly, "And what's BOWs?"  
"Bio-organic weapons, it's what they are called", I answered him truthfully; "I don't have a very good feeling about this."  
"We have been here for hours and nothing happened", Frank was the one who said that to me, "It's safe and let's not talk about it anymore, we are here", he lifted his head to the store and I saw a bunch of living people inside the store.  
"You might want to hide the gun", Gabe suggested, "You don't want to intimidate anyone", and I took his advice, keeping it back in my bag.

Frank knocked on the glass door once and signaled the people on the other side of the glass to unlock the door for them. A woman ran over and unlocked the door for us and I heard sounds of people talking in low tones, once Gabe pushed open the door. The men stepped inside with Frank asking about his wife and kid, and one of the people told him that they were locked up in the back office to suppress the sounds of his baby's cries. Frank handed over the bag to someone else and hurried in the direction while Gabe also shared the edibles with other folks.

I stepped inside but a middle aged man stepped in front of me, "Who are you?", he asked me quite aggressively, "You can't be here!"  
"Hey Paul, relax man!", Gabe came to my defense and stopped the other guy from invading my personal space, "She's…"  
"Why did you guys bring her here?", the guy named Paul asked Gabe very angrily, "She might be infected! For all we know, she might turn and attack us all."  
"Yeah, he is right!", another young woman, who was probably around my age, walked over to me and said, "You should go; we don't want any trouble."  
"C'mon, Melinda", a tall, well-built guy stopped her from lashing out on me, "She seems harmless and scared as any of us", he spoke to her and the woman just crossed her arms as a sign of disagreement, "I am Jason, don't worry", he held out his hand to me; his dark brown eyes checking me out from head to toe, "I'll protect you!", he added with a smug smile.

I gave him one long look and couldn't help but let out a laugh, "Protect me? You?", I spoke being rhetorical about it since it was obvious that he couldn't even protect himself let alone protect me. If he was so brave then he would have been out with Frank and Gabe instead of guarding their fort, "Thank you, but I can take care of myself", I shot his flirting attempt down.  
"Oh I love women like you", he muttered audibly with a lustful look in his eyes.  
"Get out of here, you bitch!", Melinda aggressively stepped forward and pushed me back with all her force.

"Are you alright?", Gabe moved to help me out.  
"I am fine", I told him with a slight nod; after all that I have been through, this was practically nothing.  
"You don't seem to be!", Paul said to me with clear agitation in his voice, "You need to leave before you infect us all or worse kill."  
"I am not infected", I told him with a weight on my voice, "I am not planning to stay here either, I just need…"

Almost immediately the little crowd of people in the store erupted into a heated discussion; most of the people wanted me gone, a very few had no problem with my presence and whatever were left were neutral in the matter. I could totally understand their distrust and paranoia regarding me being here but I couldn't really care less about this drama because I have had much worse. These people were just lighter version of the people I faced when I took the chair of CEO at my company; Melinda and Jason filled the roles of subtle versions of Vivian and Wright.

Besides I wasn't looking forward to staying here either and I would have already left but Gabe had set the bottle with liquid nitrogen on one of counters, which was out of my reach. If they would just let me get that then I would have already been halfway towards the bookstore. I had nothing against them and I understood what they were going through but the more this pointless bickering continued the more I felt annoyed at them, since they were wasting my time.

"What's going on here?", Frank had returned with his wife following him close behind, carrying their son in her arms.  
"Guys, guys", Gabe tried to handle the situation, "She's not infected!", he tried to mediate the whole thing.  
"How do you know that, huh?", Paul asked him back sounding completely paranoid.  
"Yeah, you just brought her because she was pretty", Melinda backed up with Paul's paranoia for whatever reason, "She might have cried a few tears, didn't you?", she asked literally towering over me, reminding me of the bullies I had in school.  
"She helped us", Frank spoke louder than anyone, "She didn't have to but she led us to a nearby restaurant and helped us get these food supplies. The least you could do is be grateful", he looked at everyone.

"You're kidding right?!", one of the men in the room said in disbelief, "You were helped by a woman?!", he seemed like the male chauvinist of this survivor group.  
"Yes", Frank said with weight on his voice, "She's been more helpful than anyone in this room."  
"Yeah right!", a woman said walking up to stand next to Melinda, "She seemed to be the type, who's been hiding in a closet", I almost laughed at the irony of that statement.  
"Actually, she killed one of those skinless monsters", Gabe said out loud and everyone became quiet, giving me curious looks.  
Frank's wife leaned closer to her husband and asked if it was true, "It's true", he nodded in agreement, "We saw her kill that monster, followed it by killing a zombie too."

"That's impossible", the guy who doubted if I was helpful earlier spoke, "She is the weakest of all the women here", he added with a judgmental laugh but nobody joined in with him.  
"Can you really kill those monsters?", one of the men asked me in a very nervous tone.  
"I can't", I answered truthfully shaking my head in negative, "I just got lucky whilst killing that last one", I looked at everyone's slightly taken aback faces, before they got discussing about what they had heard.  
"I guess you're welcome to stay", Gabe said letting out a slightly tired sigh and looked at me.  
"I am sorry but I can't", I told him moving to grab that bottle from the counter, "I have to go to that bookstore."  
"You're like a broken record", Frank said shaking his head, "Take a breath and meet my wife and son, Cheryl and Ray", he introduced me to his family.

"Frank told me all about you", Cheryl said with a friendly smile, "Thanks for helping him out. I was worried for him."  
"I can understand", I spoke with a couple nods, after all I had a husband with a much worse daredevil complex, "You have a lovely son", I added looking at him, sleeping in her arms.  
"He's alright", she spoke rocking him a little, "I am glad he won't remember this at all", she smiled at her baby, "Anyways, why don't you relax a little. It must be hard being all alone."  
"I am not alone", I told her, shaking my head in negative, "I have my little friend with me", I petted the little puppy in my bag and it let out a happy bark, welcoming my touch, "And I am afraid I can't relax; I am already leaving", I added grabbing hold of the bottle containing liquid nitrogen.

"You're leaving!?", Cheryl exclaimed out loud, "You shouldn't; it's very dangerous outside."  
"You tell her that", Gabe supported her with a defeated voice, "We have been trying to tell her since we met her."  
I let out a somewhat tired sigh, "Look, I don't want to cause any panic but it isn't safe here either", I told the three people standing in front of me, "There's an intact container just outside", I pointed out to the said thing, visible from the glass panels of this store. "And believe me when I say that it's not empty. Whatever is inside it, is going to break through it sooner or later; and this would be the first place, it will attack", I told them the harsh truth, "If you guys want to stay then you can stay but I am sorry I don't want to be around when that crate opens. I am sorry!"

The three of them exchanged looks of shock and anxiety, maybe after hearing that they weren't that safe as they thought themselves to be. I just thanked them once again but they didn't say anything in return, still deeply stunned by my words. I turned to walk out of the store, fumbling in the bag to retrieve my handgun, as I covered the distance to the door. I was about a couple of steps away from crossing the threshold, when all of a sudden a young woman jumped in front of me, blocking my way out.

I was completely startled and since I had just taken hold of the handgun within my bag, I didn't think twice before pulling it out and aiming at the woman's head because for a brief moment I felt threatened. Almost everyone in the store gasped audibly at the sight of the gun except the woman, who it was aimed at. The short, black haired woman just looked at the gun in my hand quite curiously and smiled at me a little weirdly or at least that how it appeared to me.

"Hi, I am Ava!", the woman introduced herself with a wide smile, as I lowered my arm relieved that I didn't shoot her down but then again my reflexes weren't like Leon so that was impossible.  
"I am sorry", I apologized to her sincerely, "Excuse me", and tried to move past her again.  
She stepped in my way once again, "Did you really kill those monsters?", she asked me and the curiosity in her tone was clearly evident, "Did you kill it with that gun?", she asked me before I could answer, "Can I have a look?", she literally snatched it out of my hands, "Thanks!"  
"Give it back!", I asked her stretching my arm towards her.  
"Let me hold it for a while", she said aiming it nowhere in particular, "This is really cool", she spoke like a self-centered teenager.

"Look, I have to leave now", I stated the truth very seriously; "Can I please have the gun back!"  
"You're leaving?!", she asked me slightly bewildered and I gave her a nod. She looked at the weapon in her hand and pouted, "I am keeping it", she told me with a childish grin and in a very playful tone but I could tell that she wasn't joking about not handing me over the handgun.  
"Hey, give it back to her", Frank also told her to return what was mine, "It's hers."  
"I need to have this to protect myself and everyone here from those monsters", Ava replied to him looking around at other people, "I won't abandon you like her", she told everyone as she shot me demeaning look, "What else do you have in your bag?", she asked stepping closer to me and I instinctively stepped away, "What's that bottle?", she tried to take it away as well but I made my grip tighter on it, "Give it to me!", she struggled to have that flask from me.

I didn't exactly know what this girl's deal was but she appeared to be a bit messed up in her head if she thought she can save everyone with just a handgun. I mean with luck on my side I was barely managing to keep myself alive and unless she was a professional, which she clearly wasn't, there's no way she would be any better handling herself against those genetically enhanced monsters, let alone protect this group of survivors. She either had a bad case of savior complex or possibly just craved for their attention and admiration.

Ava put all her strength in taking the bottle away from me and I was really struggling to keep my grip on the flask. I was never really the person of brute strength and I could clearly see myself losing this battle for bottle, if this carried on for too long. I needed this canister of liquid nitrogen and that handgun to get out of this place. I tried to think of a way to make her let go of the container and tried the old fashioned way of stomping hard on her foot. She screamed and released the bottle but didn't drop the gun.

I looked at her somewhat panting, as she stared back at me too, and for a brief fraction of a second I saw inexplicable hatred towards me in her green eyes. Gabe, Frank and his wife moved by my side asking me if I was okay and I just gave them a nod. They tried to talk to Ava into handing over the handgun to me in their own way but something other than their voices grabbed my attention. It was a sound that I could barely hear, but it was definitely there.

"Guys, shut up!", I said out loud to silence them to make sure that what I was hearing was right, "Do you hear that?", I asked others in confirmation.  
"Hear what?", Cheryl asked me in confusion accompanied with a shrug.  
"That low hissing sound of…", I replied, hoping beyond hope that I was wrong and that it wasn't what I think it was.  
Everyone became quiet and tried to listen to it, "I do hear that", Frank told me, "Is that some air conditioning fault?", he questioned but I was already moving to the doors.  
"What are you doing?", Cheryl asked me, as I locked the doors but before I could respond, she got her answer when something banged the metal crate wall from the inside, "Oh god!", she couldn't help but exclaim.  
"Everybody hide!", I spoke in a tone of emergency, "Don't make a sound, don't make stupid moves and maybe, just maybe we'll be spared." Everybody in the room panicked and almost ran to hide themselves, "Ava, hand me back the gun, please!", I sincerely begged her for that weapon.  
"No, I need it to protect myself", she shook her head and hurried to hide herself.

I heard a loud thud from outside the store and turned my head in the direction to see that the lock on the crate had fallen down on the tiled floor. Frank hissed my name, beckoning me over and I didn't waste any time in hurrying over next to him, Cheryl, their son and Gabe, hiding behind a nearby counter. I ducked down behind the counter, and at the same moment the lights in the store flickered and went out, adding to that ominous atmosphere. I looked up at others and maybe they also thought that it couldn't really be a good sign.

* * *

A/N: Thanks a lot for reading this chapter and I hope you enjoyed reading it. I apologize for all the typos, grammatical mistakes or confusing texts in the chapter that might have inconvenienced you. I would love to hear your thoughts on the chapter or the story thus far. You can tell me what you thought of Kate fighting off the licker? Or what are your thoughts on the new group of survivors? You can even make guesses about the BOWs that might be coming out from the shipment container? The story is picking up pace on the action/adventure front and I would really like to know, how am I writing these parts, so I will really appreciate your feedback. I will see you all next week and wish you have a great time till then!


	72. The Ambush

A/N: Hi everybody, I hope you all are doing great! I am grateful to all the readers for all the love and patience they have been showing for this story. I would also like to thank **Znkp, MazerMooso and MiharuTousaka** for their reviews; I loved knowing your reactions for the last chapter. I hope you all enjoy the action and drama that follows of this chapter as well.

* * *

 **Chapter 71: The Ambush**

* * *

I signaled to everyone in the game store to stay calm and quiet, and turned to look back at the shipment container. I had a very clear view of that green crate from where we were hiding and I was pretty sure that it was hard to spot us from there; but then on second thoughts there were BOWs inside, so I couldn't really say that we were safe. I watched in horror, as the two metal doors swung open, and I prayed to the heavens for it to be something else than hunters. I literally stopped breathing and bit my lower lip in anticipation, and then I saw something, in this case someone stepping out of the container.

It was a woman; she looked completely disheveled as if she hasn't changed her clothes or washed herself for days. I watched her turn back to look at someone and her eyes intelligently followed a man as he too stepped out of the crate. The lights in the hallway suddenly lit up and they both were a little surprised, and reflexively shielded their eyes. More people, to be precise seven more people joined them and I was absolutely astonished when they started talking among themselves, and it wasn't in gibberish groans but another language that I didn't understand, probably Russian.

Cheryl let out a sigh and slight laugh, "They are humans!", she spoke somewhere from my side, while I just kept my eyes on the people.  
"No", I replied shaking my head, keeping my voice down. These people didn't seem to be human; they seemed normal and quite human-like but there was something off about them. Maybe they were a little too pale, or possibly the more obvious reason that they walked out of the crate as if it was nothing. If they were panicking internally then they were doing a pretty good job at hiding it.  
"Do you think they are zombies?", Frank asked me in a bewildered tone.  
"No, they are not zombies", Gabe answered before I could say anything, "They aren't, right?", he questioned me in confirmation.  
"No", I affirmed watching those people address their environment.  
"Then what are they?", Cheryl asked me in a hushed tone.  
"I am not sure", I said in response, shaking my head in uncertainty.

I observed the people closely and my eyes followed their every move; they seemed to be shabbily dressed and they were somewhat covered in dust and dirt. It seemed they were not too keen about personal hygiene and from the way they were dressed, it appeared they lived out in some remote village area. They weren't from here and the way they were accessing their surrounding, it was more than obvious that it was new to them. However, no matter how human they looked, there was something about them that was menacing.

From what I had learned from Leon, these people appeared to be hosts to the parasites and given the current circumstances, they could get much worse than a hunter because they were more intelligent and they could use weapons. Although, on the plus side, they won't be as fast as hunters or won't have their reptilian feature to sense the heat signatures or vibrations of living beings in the surrounding, so maybe as long as we stay hidden, we might be able to avert this disaster.

No sooner than that thought had crossed my mind, I turned around to let everyone know that we just have to avoid being spotted by these people. It was then that my gaze fell on Ava, who was hiding behind an arcade game machine. She was eyeing the people in the corridor intently with an expression of crazy fascination on her face and then she smugly looked at the gun in her hand. I watched her smile and the very next moment she jumped out of her hiding spot, aiming her gun at the people outside.

Before I could stop her or anyone could understand anything, Ava screamed out loud, "I'll kill you all, zombies!", she stupidly challenged those parasite hosts, standing outside the door.

Almost immediately, they all turned their heads in her direction and whatever human-like features they were exhibiting until now were replaced by more feral features. The woman, who was the first one to step out, said something to others pointing at Ava and they all at once rushed over to the door, banging their fist on the glass to break it open. As they tried to break the door I could clearly make out the difference between them and normal humans. Their eyes were as lifeless as they can be; not to mention that they were stronger, which was a bigger problem now, because they easily managed to break through that locked door in no time at all.

The moment they barged in through the door, every person in the store panicked and tried to run to safety but Ava stood her ground. She fired two shots at them and I have no idea if she managed to land a hit on them or not, because there was little to no reaction from them. I saw the confidence on her face turn into panic and she screamed out loud as two of those parasite hosts grabbed her by arms, making her drop the gun. The woman, who probably seemed to be their leader, moved to her and looked at the black haired woman with a sense of purpose.

Ava screamed out loud, begging for mercy from them and yelling to others for help but I couldn't do anything for her. The very thing that I could've used to help her was lying next to her, a considerable distant away from me. I watched the leader's mouth transform into something like that of a mouth of giant leech, and it was as disgusting as it was scary. As if that wasn't enough, I watched her pull some sort of slug or worm from her mouth and held it over Ava's mouth. Whatever that thing was burrowed its way through her mouth, while she wriggled in pain on the floor. It wasn't a pretty sight at all and I wanted to avert my gaze but at the same time I was too terrified to look the other way. The sight just made people scream even more and the parasite hosts scanned the room for other victims.

I felt a presence by my side, "What are you doing?", it was Gabe with an evident anxiety spread all over his face, "We should move and barricade ourselves in the back room", he told me pulling me along with him.  
"It won't help", I told him shaking my head in negative and looked back at the transformed Ava, who had joined the other team and was somehow able to understand the leader host, "We will be cornered!"  
"We can't just stand here", Frank said in a tone of urgency.  
"I know", I responded pulling out the two cans of pepper spray from my bag, "We have to get out of here and for that we have to get that gun."  
"How?", Cheryl asked me, looking over at the commotion, as we saw them impregnating another person with the parasite.

"You don't have to do anything", I told her speaking fast and shaking my head in negative, You just take care of your baby", I turned to the men, "I want you two to distract them, so I could sneak past them and get the gun. Use those when you are cornered", I added referring to the pepper spray.  
"Will it kill them?", Gabe asked me looking down at it.  
"No, it wouldn't!", I truthfully answered his dumb question, "But it should buy you time to escape their clutches, at least that's what I think", I couldn't deny the fact that I was winging this whole survival thing and it made more sense in my head before I actually put it to action.  
"That's not really reassuring", Cheryl spoke anxiously, sharing a concerned look with her husband.  
"Don't worry they are not zombies, so they can't infect you if you get scratched", I assured them of something I was certain of.  
"But this is crazy dangerous!", Frank said seemingly afraid to carry out the plan.  
"I am going to get that gun whether you help me or not", I gave my final verdict, before moving back to get the handgun.

I knew I couldn't expect much from them; the only person I could blindly trust wasn't here with me and I had no one but myself to rely on. I took out my last line of defense from the bag and checked that it was still functioning. I ducked behind the counter and crawled all the way over to the spot, where Ava had dropped the gun but I couldn't find it anywhere. There was such a commotion in the store, with people running out and around the store that it's possible that someone might have accidentally kicked it somewhere else.

I spent a couple of minutes looking for the gun, while the parasitic hosts tried to catch and impregnate other people in the store. The ones, who ran out the store to save themselves, were chased by those parasite hosts as well. I tried to focus on the task to find the handgun and the heavens rewarded my diligence by finally showing me the position of the gun. It had slid below one of the arcade machines. I lowered myself and stretched out my arm to reach it but it was quite further away from me.

I moved closer to the machine to have a better access but just then I heard a displeased grunt behind me. I felt two clammy hands grab my shoulders and turn me on my back with an incredible force. I didn't waste a moment in zapping the infected guy with the taser in the neck and pushing him off myself. I scrambled away from him, when I heard an enthusiastic bark from my right, and I looked in the direction to see my little friend wagging his tail happily. I didn't realize that he was out of my bag and near his tiny paws laid that supreme looking fine piece of weaponry.

My little partner had fetched me the handgun from underneath the machine, "Good boy!", I praised the smart pup, taking hold of the gun and zapping the parasite host in front of me one more time, before shooting him in the head, "You stay put for a minute", I spoke to my little savior.

I stood up on my feet and another parasite host, this time a woman, came charging at me. She had gotten so close that I didn't have too much trouble aiming for her head and pulling the trigger. I didn't wait for her to fall to the ground and hurried over to the open area, where I saw Gabe spraying a can of pepper spray into the eyes of parasite host. I took a minute carefully aiming at the back of its head, before pulling the trigger. My bookstore employee thanked me and we heard a feminine scream and cry for help.

We both hurried over to the back of the store, where Frank was trying to protect his wife and kid from a transformed Ava. His can ran out the instant we arrived on the scene and he threw it at her, but it didn't hit her. He tried to talk and reason with her but she didn't respond to anything he said, as if she was in some sort of trance. I knew that she was infected, so I raised my gun to shoot her but she took hold of Frank's neck and tried to choke him. It was too hard to aim for her head when Frank was struggling to get released, not to mention the fact that he was too close, if I missed then I might accidentally hit him or worse kill him.

I ran over to them, closing the distance between us and stood by their side to make sure I don't miss the shot and that Frank doesn't get caught in the crossfire. Frank looked sideways at me, as I lifted the gun to shoot and at the same time Ava turned her head to look at me as well. My grip on the gun loosened and my hands shook slightly, the moment I looked at her face. I have been killing monsters and shooting unknown zombies but she was someone I interacted with. She wasn't close to me and the only interaction we had didn't really go so well, but I have known her when she was a human.

I didn't have the resolve or the strength to pull the trigger on Ava, even when she was putting all her strength in choking Frank. I felt literally unable to shoot a familiar face, and the fact that she reminded me of my red haired cousin wasn't helping me either. I couldn't stop thinking about the possibility that it could have been Vivian and if I would shoot her indiscriminately like this as well. Frank gasped for air, calling out to me for help and I hardened my heart and took a clean point blank shot on the side of her head.

Cheryl moved to her husband and the couple thanked me, as Ava's body fell to the floor. Gabe moved to ask them about their wellness and before they could reply we heard another scream. All of us followed the sound of that scream back to the front and then out of the store. Paul had been pinned down by two parasite hosts in the corridor, just outside the store, while their supposed leader was about to regurgitate one of those parasite larvae. They didn't notice us and I took that moment to shoot one of the hosts holding Paul down, right in her ear.

The leader and other host holding him down turned their heads to look back at me and let out something like a raged shout in whatever incomprehensible emotion, but I was already shifting my aim at the second host. I shot the second host, before he could raise himself off the floor, and the bullet pierced his head right between the eyes. The female leader looked back at him falling dead and aggressively screamed out, baring her leech-like mouth at me and her eyes started to bleed. She took a straight dash towards me and it took me longer to aim at her head, since she was moving too much and too fast, not to mention it was the last bullet in my gun and I couldn't afford to miss.

The leader host was maybe a foot or two away from me, when I fired the last shot and it went in through one of eyes. I was expecting her to fall down like others but instead her head burst out, revealing multiple tentacles lashing out at anything and everything around it while her headless body continued to move. I hurriedly stepped aside, getting back inside the game store once again, keeping the empty weapon back in my bag. I would have very much liked to smack the door at its face; head or whatever but the door was already missing, so that was already out of available options.

This was the last parasite host in the vicinity and I didn't have any way to defeat it and I didn't need a genius to tell me that zapping it with a taser is just going to put her in a bad mood, not that I have an opening to do that with her tentacles flying out in every direction. For a moment I just thought that I should just leave it be and run, but even without eyes, it was able to track me and follow me. Well I did blow up her head, so there's something to hold grudge against me.

I looked around, trying to figure out if there was something I could use to get her off my trail or stop her somehow. I heard the sounds of barking once again and looked down to see, my friend had rolled over the spray bottle of liquid nitrogen to me. I took a moment to appreciate his intelligence because that's all the time I could spare, before picking up the bottle. I hadn't even realized that I had dropped it somewhere in all the commotion but I was glad my cute partner was keeping a track of everything.

The moment I had that bottle in my hands, I felt more confident and knew just what needs to be done. I sprayed the lashing tentacles with liquid nitrogen, and just a little bit of it retarded the speed at which it lashed out and a further more made it burst into nothing. I let out a sigh of relief and collapsed down on my knees, feeling exhausted from all the running, shooting and watching heads explode into nothing. I set that bottle aside and relaxed a little, catching on to my breath and letting my heartbeats calm down a little.

My adorable little helper kept his front paws on my lap and barked once to get my attention. I looked down at him wagging his tail jovially, "I thought I told you to stay put", I faked a reprimanding tone, pulling him up on my lap completely. He shook his head and barked, showing his disapproval and it made me laugh a little. "Thank you!", I said gratefully and hugged him close, if it wasn't for him then probably I wouldn't have been alive. "Leon, would be so proud of you", he let out a low yelp as if agreeing with me.

I was midway in praising and cuddling my little bundle of cuteness, when all the surviving humans that were still in the store walked over to me. I looked at them as they stood at a distance surrounding me within a human circle. They all just looked at me and I had no idea what was going through their minds, as they just blankly stared at me without saying a single word. I felt a slight tug on my shoulder and looked down to see, the puppy pulling up the bag on my lap and nestle itself inside it, as if telling me that it's time to leave.

I grabbed the bottle of the liquid nitrogen; it was still more than half full and I hoped that it would be enough to break the lock of the bookstore. I made sure my little companion was safely inside the bag, before raising myself off the floor. However, before I could walk out of the place, Paul approached me and stood right in front of me.

"Thank you! For saving my life", Paul expressed his gratitude, speaking in a low yet sincere voice.  
"I did what I had to", I stated quite objectively; I couldn't stand by and do nothing when I knew I could save him.  
"I am sorry for what I said earlier", he apologized and the regret was quite visible on his face, "You really can kill those monsters!", he added sounding both impressed and amazed about the fact.  
"I can't anymore", I told him the truth and let out sigh, "Those were the last bullets in my handgun that I shot to kill those parasite hosts."  
"But you know how to deal with them", Cheryl spoke with a weight on her voice, making me look at her.  
"Just barely", I replied with a shrug. The only reason I could put a fight against them was because of Leon, if he hadn't shared his experiences with me then I would have been long dead, "I'll take your leave now."

With that I walked past Paul and exited the store briskly, withdrawing the cell phone from my bag, "Where are you going?", Gabe asked following me out the store and the rest of crowd followed a little further behind him.  
"Don't ask me to stay", I responded to him, shaking my head in negative and studying the map on phone.  
"So you're heading to bookstore, like before?", Gabe asked me, as if in confirmation.  
"Yeah", I replied with a nod, keeping the phone back in the bag and pulling out the taser; it was probably my last line of offense or defense, whatever you call it.  
"Is bookstore safe?", Cheryl asked me promptly, hurrying over to be next to me, "Can we hold out there, till the rescue service arrives?", I could sense her discomfort after leaving the store.

"We don't even know, if they will be sending rescue workers", Paul spoke his mind, sounding quite dejected, "It's been hours and they haven't sent anybody. I doubt if the authorities even know about the situation inside."  
"They do", I told him the truth and everyone gave me puzzled looks, "I placed in a 911 call earlier and was able to describe a bit of the situation to them."  
"You have a working phone?", Gabe asked me not keeping the excitement off his tone, "Where? I thought all the phone lines are dead."  
"It was in a fashion store, down at the ground floor of another section of the mall", I answered him and before anyone could suggest anything I continued, "But I ended up destroying the phone to save myself from a zombie."  
"We can plug another phone in the terminal and talk to the authorities", Frank put forward his idea and many of them agreed with it.  
"Well good luck finding a phone in this wreck", I said to no one is particular, peeking around the corner for BOWs.

Everyone became quiet at those words, possibly understanding the seriousness of the situation and impracticality of what they were trying to do. That store was on the other section of this mall and considering the BOWs they might encounter on their way, would take them a lot of time. It might also cut their number to half, since I shot three zombie dogs outside that store and I am sure the sound of gunfire must have attracted nearby BOWs and these guys were practically defenseless. Not to mention the store was supposedly a spider's nest; for all we know there might be more there. It wasn't a risk worth taking just to make a phone call to emergency services.

"So do you think there's a working phone in the bookstore", Gabe asked after some time, sounding somewhat thoughtful.  
"I don't really know", I replied in a whisper, shaking my head a little and standing by to let a bug like creature clear off the path.  
"So why are we even going there?", Cheryl asked me in a very puzzled tone and rather loudly for the moment that the BOW jerked its head in our direction. I immediately covered her mouth, stopping her from speaking anything and kept my eyes on the creature. It assessed its environment for a moment and luckily no one else in the group spoke, till it crawled away from there. "What was that?", Cheryl asked the moment I withdrew my hand from her mouth and I couldn't help but just glare at her.  
"I think we should head back to the store and barricade ourselves there. It's just too dangerous out here and the store was a lot safer", Frank spoke in her support and I frowned at how ironic it all sounded, "I mean those things have already raided the place and they might not be able to backtrack there."

The small group of survivors almost immediately agreed to that and they all began to discuss how they could push those heavy arcade machine and block off all the possible entry points in the store, rather loudly if I might add. I just rolled my eyes at them, knowing that there was no point in reasoning with them. I had no intentions of going back, so I just told them that I'll be heading on my way, but they were too busy in their important survival conference that they didn't even listen to me.

I seriously wished that these people could survive alongside me but I was barely getting through the situation by myself. I had no means to further protect them or the time to make them understand the fact that the situation wasn't as simple as they were thinking it to be, so I just decided to part ways with them and see through the crucial task that I had set out to do since the time I have been locked in this place. I ruffled the fur on my puppy's head; he was definitely the best companion that I could find in this situation. I turned on the spot to leave and head for the bookstore.

"Kate", I heard Gabe call my name, "Where are you going? You should come with us."  
I turned once again to look back at them, "I am sorry but I can't", I said frankly, shaking my head in negative, "I am not going back to that store and you shouldn't either because it might have attracted a lot of attention due that little incident back there with all the gunshots and screaming. That place has probably become a hotspot and all the nearby BOWs are probably making their way there right now. And I don't want to stick around or get back to throw them a Welcome Party!"  
"I am not going back there without you", Cheryl was the first one to say that and for a moment I was puzzled to know that she cared about my presence, "You are the only one who can keep us safe", she added, sending all my doubts out of the window and others agreed with her.

"I possibly can't stop you from tagging along", I began in a very serious tone, "But I want you all to keep quiet", I made it very clear to them, "The only one quiet in this group is the baby", I couldn't help but comment.  
"Yeah the little guy slept through the entire ordeal", Gabe followed up with my comment, clearly not getting what I just told him, "He must really be a heavy sleeper."  
Before I could say anything to reprimand him, Frank spoke up, "Actually he's not", he moved next to his wife, "He wakes up at every little noise", he told us in a very concerned tone, "Cheryl, is he doing alright?", he tried to check on his son.  
Cheryl immediately pulled the baby away from his father, hugging it close and stepped away from her husband, "He's fine", she told him in a slightly nervous tone, "He's just sleeping that's all."  
"Let me check him", Frank said moving close, "It's odd for him to be asleep now."

"Don't you believe me?!", the mothering woman snapped at her husband, "I know my son."  
"He's my son too", Frank raised his voice at her, "I am worried for him and that's why I just want to make sure."  
"Guys, please keep your voices down", I hissed to them in a tone of urgency.  
"Why don't you just trust me?", Cheryl began crying, holding her son close to her chest.  
"Just let me check on him, Cheryl", Frank spoke sternly, closing the distance and tried to take their baby from his wife.  
"No, no, no", the woman helplessly and fruitlessly resisted but Frank didn't back down and continued to get a hold of his son.

Almost everyone kept their silence, as they witnessed this strange scene unfold before their eyes, as the married couple had a pointless bickering and tussle to hold the baby. Maybe they were all wondering the reason for Cheryl's overreaction to the small detail that Frank wanted to check on their son and her refusal to hand over the kid following that reasoning. After all, given the current situation and being the father Frank's concern was pretty much justified.

With a final powerful tug, Frank was successful from pulling his child from the tight clutches of his wife, whose wailing just intensified as she lost that tug of war. The man stepped away from his woman and she collapsed to the floor crying uncontrollably, as her husband checked on their son, who oddly enough was still asleep now. I breathed out in disbelief as I discerned the possible reason that Cheryl was such a mess right now. The sole reason that she was crying rivers now wasn't because she was sad due her husband's distrust. I could clearly see that tears in her eyes weren't of grief; it was remorse and fear of condemnation, for she had done something really unthinkable, at least on normal standards.

My gaze travelled from the wailing mother to the father of the child, and the lines of panic and bewilderment were evident on his face. He shot a stunned look at his wife, telling her that their child wasn't breathing anymore and that just made her cry harder while it made a few others gasp at the unpleasantness of the news. Frank moved to his wife and knelt down before asking her for an explanation, as tears streamed down his face as well. Cheryl just shook her head and refused to say anything and kept on crying.

"Cheryl, what happened?", Frank asked her yet again, grabbing hold of left shoulder and shaking her but she didn't respond, "Who did this to our son? Tell me, what happened to him?"  
"She killed him", I cleared the suspense and even though I had spoken in a very low voice, still my words echoed in those empty blood painted corridors.  
Frank turned his head to spare me a look before turning his attention, "This not true, right?", he asked her, his voice wavering with anger and grief, "You didn't, right?", Cheryl just cried more and more, "You couldn't? There's no way", he shook his head in a pitiful attempt to deny the truth, "You can't kill our son… our Ray… tell me it's not true…", he spoke hurriedly, "Answer me, Cheryl!", he raised his voice at her.  
"I did it!", Cheryl screamed back at him finally breaking her silence, "What was I supposed to do?", she cried a bit more, "He was hungry and crying non-stop, I had no milk for him", she broke off midsentence, "I tried to calm him down but he just…", she took a pause, "I didn't know what to do, Frank. Everyone was talking about throwing us out…"

"So you killed our kid?", Frank questioned her not keeping the astonishment and disbelief off his tone, "Your own flesh and blood? He's was our son? Not just mine… he was your son too… you were his mother! Just how could you do that to your own son? You're supposed to protect him!"  
"What else could I have done?", Cheryl snapped back at him, "You put him in my arms and ran; what else could I have done."  
"I went out to get his milk and food for you guys!", he yelled at her at top of his lungs and I heard a certain rustling sound from somewhere.  
"You said 10 minutes", she shouted at him too, as I looked around knowing that we had definitely attracted something's attention, "You were gone for more than an hour… I had no choice.. I didn't want to die!"

No sooner had those words left Cheryl's lips, the insect-like creature dropped down on to her, making her scream her lungs out. All the surviving people panicked and reflexively screamed out, terrified to see it locking its appendages around Cheryl's body. She screamed out to Frank, who was an arm's distance away from her, to save her from the monster's clutches. I didn't know if Frank was still in shock or if he could even do something to help her but he certainly didn't move a muscle to save his wife and he just watched her getting killed by the creature, until another one of those bug-like monster took him in its lethal embrace to feed on him.

How I wished this atrocity to end here with Frank and his family but things are never that simple. The people's screams didn't fail to attract more of those insect like creatures, along with a few of those huge spiders and a couple of nearby zombies and parasite hosts, both from our earlier encounter and some newly transformed ones which definitely failed to run away from them. However, we were in luck that no lickers or hunters decided to join this joint human eradication task force of BOWs.

It was quite unnecessary but still I told everyone to make a run for it and save themselves, doing the same as well. Without a proper weapon, there was no way I would take my chances engaging in a fight with so many BOWs at the same time, and unlike other times I wasn't conveniently placed in an area where I could think of an offensive strategy. I just followed the route to get to the bookstore, relying totally on my memory, and there were significant amount of people following my lead.

As we ran away from the scene and through the corridors, the people in the back quickly became the prey of the monsters. Their misfortune gave us the time to successfully escape that mortally perilous situation, since the primal insect creatures didn't follow us; the zombies being slow took the easy bait and the two or three parasitic hosts probably lost track of us because they were too occupied with infecting the one they got their hands on. However, the number of people who died outnumbered the ones who survived by a landslide. There were only seven people: four men and three women excluding me, that made it out alive from that gruesome ambush.

I didn't know if I had become emotionally numb or if I was too selfish about saving myself so I could see Leon that I felt cheered up at the site of the bookstore. Just as I had expected the bookstore seemed to be somewhat untouched; not a single glass panel was broken, although some of them had blood splattered over them and as I have been informed before the door seemed to be locked. It was probably the reason Mr. Reed won't have to take care of maintenance because neither BOWs nor any survivors bothered with the locked store, well until now.

"We're at the bookstore", Gabe spoke panting; this time careful enough to keep his voice down, "What now?"  
"We get inside", I stated the obvious, putting away the taser in my hand.  
One of the man moved to open the door, "It's locked", he just confirmed what was already known, "How'd we get inside?"  
"We can break one of the glass panels", one of the women suggested, "There's fire extinguisher there", she said pointing to the red cylinder, "A couple of hits from it should break the glass."  
"And also call over the things we just outran", Paul somewhat snapped at her, "There's no way of getting inside."  
"I have a way", I spoke keeping my voice as low as possible, lifting up the portable can of liquid nitrogen.

I walked over to the door and crouched down to get in the same height as that of the metallic lock that was on the glass door. I took a deep breath of preparation and sprayed whatever freezing agent that was left in the bottle on to the aluminum lock, not wanting to fail this attempt to break in the store. Nobody spoke a single word and just watched me at work on that lock for the next following few minutes. I could see the physical changes in the appearance, change in the texture on the metal and just hoped that it was enough to break it.

Once I was done with spraying the liquid, I set the bottle down and raised myself off the floor, "I guess if we pushed the door hard enough the lock would break now", I shared my speculation with the rest of the people, before moving to do the same.  
"Wait!", Gabe stopped me and I looked at him in bewilderment, "Let me do it; I'll be able to put more weight on the door", I gave him a nod and stepped away so he could take my place, "On count of three", he muttered and everyone probably counted down in their heads because no one said anything after that.

I brought both my hands together in prayer, asking for the god to make my plan work, as Gabe put all his weight on the door. With very soft and yet audible click sound, which is similar to snapping of a dry twig, the door to the book store swung open. I thanked the heavens for that instant fulfillment of my prayer and even though, nobody else knew the significance of this small moment but still they expressed their gratitude to the almighty and rejoiced with me in an extremely controlled way, having learnt their lesson.

I was the first one to step inside the bookstore and urged everyone to quickly get inside the store. A couple of men quickly barricaded the door without anyone's instructions, once everyone was inside the shop. Gabe hurriedly walked over to the checkout counter and lifted the phone receiver off the set, checking if the phone lines of the store were still intact. After a minute or two, he informed everyone that it wasn't working here either with an evident disappointment in his voice.

Some people shrugged, some sighed in defeat while some turned their gazes to the floor in hopelessness in response to that little setback. Nobody spoke anything for a minute or two and an air of despair surrounded them. I could see that they were all exhausted, scared and uncertain about their futures, and seeing so many people in such a state overwhelmed me with an extreme sense of remorse. It was a fact that all these people were suffering because the woman, who I called my mother all my life, and the guy that I almost married were hell bent to destroy me, and they just got pulled in my family drama.

"Hey, what do we do now?", Gabe asked in low tone, moving to my side with a serious expression, "Can't we really make it back to that store with the working phone line?"  
I answered him with a shake of my head and he let out a sigh in distress, "I…", I spoke a little louder than usual to get everyone's attention and at once they all looked at me, "I don't want you get your hopes up but there's a way to lift those heavy doors up."  
"We know that", one the guys replied in an unenthusiastic tone.  
"You do?", I questioned slightly surprised at that information.  
"Yeah, we had the Security Chief of the mall with us when we got locked up", Paul began his explanation, "He was the one who told us that the mall is undergoing a lockdown and there's no way we could make it out in time and he was the one who told us to stay put in the game store while he goes up to the control room and unlocks this defense shelter or whatever."  
"But he never came back", Gabe continued letting out another sigh, "Guess he couldn't fight those monsters to get to that security control room, when he had a gun with him. There's no way we can survive on our own."

"I see", I spoke in acknowledgment and didn't really know how to react to Security Chief's death, "But that's what I am telling you there's another way to lift those doors without going to the control room. I am talking about the secondary controls."  
"Are you serious?", Gabe asked me and I gave him a nod, "You're not kidding right?"  
"No, I am not", I shook my head in reply, "And I am hoping that those controls are in this store."  
"How do you even know such stuff?", a woman asked me, rubbing her arms and looking at me uncertainly.  
"Yeah, you even called those monsters with specific names", Paul joined in with her unnecessary interrogation.  
"That's unimportant", I ignored their suspicions. Besides, it wasn't the time to go into an elaborate explanation about the matter, "What's important is that I am really hoping that those secondary controls are in this very store", I told them the probable truth, "If we can find it then we can get out of the mall."

"Are you sure that this is the place?", Gabe asked, seemingly unconvinced of my words, "I have been working here for a while and I might have known about this secondary controls."  
"I told you clearly that I am not sure", I said with a clueless shrug and shake of my head, "It's just a calculated guess at best", I stated the fact, "I have been checking out stores affiliated with Richardson Enterprise, which are accessible, and this is the last one because others are too far away to venture out on my own. So, I really hope that I can find those controls here."  
"I don't think there's anything like that in here", Paul said with a sigh, "I am one of the oldest employees working here and besides wouldn't the Security Chief come here instead of going to the security room? I mean this place was definitely closer."  
"Maybe he did try or maybe he did not; I can't say why he didn't opt to come here when I don't know what must be going through his mind at that point", I said to them, not hiding the fact that I found that detail a bit strange too, "I understand your skepticism and also that subconscious fear of disappointment but I'll look for those controls here, no matter how low is the possibility of finding it", I spoke the last sentence quite decisively.

Nobody spoke anything in response and both the employees of the bookstore didn't really seem too convinced of whatever I said, and rest of the crowd wasn't any different. This situation could make even the most optimistic person a pessimist and these people were no different, and there wasn't much I could do or say to counter that sense of despair. I just left those people be and headed straight for Mr. Reed's office at the back of the bookstore.

There were quite few rooms at the back of the store along with the Manager's officer, including an employee common room and storage room. The office had a metallic plate on the door with the word 'MANAGER' etched into it. As I covered the distance to the room, I was hit with a sudden realization that this room could be locked; after all, the whole store had been locked. I took a deep breath, as I grabbed the door handle, and just prayed that it wasn't locked. I pulled handle downwards and pushed the door but it didn't budge from the spot.

I fruitlessly tried a couple of times, hoping that it was just stuck but of course not very surprisingly it was locked. I cursed out loud and regretted the moment I used up all the liquid nitrogen on the outside door, when I should have considered the possibility that this door might be locked. I knelt down in front of the door, not really sure what I could do now. There was no way, I could survive another trip to some restaurant and we couldn't stay here for too long either.

I closed my eyes and tried to think like Leon, if he was here what he would have done. Well most probably, he would have been able to easily pick the lock in just a matter of few seconds. I was reminded of all the times that I have been with him and a bittersweet smile graced my face, as tears welled up in my eyes at the same time. I couldn't stop myself from praying for his safety once again, as my mind tried to scare me by remembering his accident. I didn't want to survive any of this if I won't be able to see him on the other side of the doors.

* * *

A/N: Thanks a lot for reading this chapter and I hope you had fun going through it. I am really sorry for all the typos or grammatical mistakes that might have confused you. I would love to hear your thoughts on the chapter or the story as a whole, so feel free to leave your comments. Tell me what you thought of the actions scenes? Did you enjoy reading about the puppy in action? Do you think bookstore does house the secondary controls? I look forward to hearing from you guys, so don't be shy. I will see you all next week; till then have a great time and take care!


	73. Bypass Control System

A/N: Hey everyone, I hope you all are doing great! Resident Evil 2 Remake is just around the corner and maybe you're hyped or maybe you're not but I am grateful that you have taken out time to read this story and appreciate your support. I would also like to thank **Znkp and Pepe34** , for leaving their comments on the previous chapter. Without further delays, I hope you have a fun time reading this chapter, which explains quite a lot of stuff already disclosed in previous chapters.

* * *

 **Chapter 72: Bypass Control System**

* * *

 **(Kate's POV)**

Everything I have been doing do far from dodging zombies to freezing hunters to axing lickers to shooting parasite hosts, was just so I could see Leon once again. I didn't know where he was, how he was or what he was doing but I could feel that he needed me to be next to him as much as I needed him to be by my side. He has been my greatest strength even though he wasn't physically next to me and I would have never survived this far if I hadn't been trying to think like him and walk in his footsteps. However, everything that I had done so far seemed to be for naught and it just seemed like I failed him.

I felt a little weight on my lap and looked down to see my little puppy had wriggled his way out of my bag and managed to climb onto my lap. He wagged his tail happily looking up at me, as if trying to encourage me. I smiled and cuddled up my little companion in my arms, when I heard the sounds of footsteps in the corridor behind me. I turned to see the people that I had left back in the store area were walking over to me with Gabe and Paul leading the way. I quickly wiped away my tears and stood up with my puppy in my arms, as they covered the distance to get to me. I gave them a puzzled look, not having any clue as to why they might parade their way over to me.

"We don't know if that panel is here but we thought it wouldn't hurt to help you out", Paul was the one to speak for the crowd.  
"Besides, you haven't been entirely wrong about your calculated guesses", Gabe said letting out a sigh, "So let's look for those secondary controls."  
I smiled at them and gave them a couple of nods in agreement, "There's a problem though", I told them, "I forgot to account for this office being locked. The controls could be anywhere in this shop but the most probable place is obviously the manager's office. Anybody proficient in picking locks?", I questioned, making a joke.  
"There's no need, I have the keys", Paul said shaking his head in negative.  
"If you had the keys, why didn't you just gave it to us earlier when we were breaking the lock?", I asked not keeping the surprise off the my tone.

"I didn't have the keys to the store earlier", Paul replied and turned to head to the employee room, "But I do have them now", he walked over to an employee locker in the room, "I haven't ever seen Mr. Reed leave for home early but since I am the one who is in charge in his absence, he gave me a set of spare keys to keep in my locker; in case it's an emergency and he has to leave early. And I suppose this is an emergency."  
"This is exactly the emergency he gave you the key for", I stated the probable truth, as he retrieved the key from his locker. If indeed the alternative controls are in this office and Mr. Reed locks his office then he probably has to make sure that those controls are accessible, albeit not too easily, so he must have kept the spare key to his room in the employee room.

I took the keys from Paul and headed back to the Manager's office, walking as fast as I could. I put the key in the lock and unlocked the door, opening it wide and stepping inside. The small group of seven people followed me inside the room, which was well organized and filled with books. Someone asked me what exactly they were looking for and all I could say was that they'll know when they see it. I set my little friend on the Manager's desk and moved behind it to look for some clue as to where or what could be the secondary controls, as the rest of the people spread out looking for the same.

We all spent a few minutes looking for something that stood out, turning the whole office upside down, checking and re-checking the stuff more than once. A few of the people moved out of the office and searched for those controls in the other rooms, even including the restrooms. I tapped my fist against the wall for the Nth time but wasn't able to find anything useful. I huffed out in slight frustration, since quite a considerable portion of walls were covered by either paintings or bookshelves.

I pulled out a couple of books out from one of the bookshelf and could see the portion of the wall that it was set against. I knocked on the wall behind it, checking for any empty space behind the wall, and then repeated the procedure a couple of more time. I walked to the only bookshelf, which was standing on the right side of the manager's desk and which I hadn't tested out so far. I pulled out a couple of books from it and to my slight surprise I couldn't see the portion of the wall from between the shelves.

I pulled out more books from different shelves and sure enough the bookcase wasn't open from the other end, instead it was entirely covered at the back with the same quality of wood used to make the bookshelf. Also there wasn't too much space between the floor and bookshelf that I could try and reach the back wall from there. There was no other way but to move the bookcase out of the way, if I wanted to examine the wall behind it, but there was no way I could do it on my own.

I looked over at Gabe, who was busy checking out a huge Chinese vase set in one of the corners of the room, "Gabe", I called out to him and he looked in my direction, "Can you move this bookshelf I have to see the wall behind it.  
"Yeah sure", he agreed and another guy, who was in the room offered his aid as well. They moved to help me out and tried to push the bookshelf out of the way but it didn't even budge.

The little bit of commotion, brought in the rest of the people from the other rooms and almost every men tried to push that bookcase aside. They tried different methods to push or pull in out of way but it didn't even move a centimeter off its spot. I bit my lip thoughtfully and moved out of the room, leaving the men to deal with the bookcase. The wall behind the bookcase was adjacent to the storage room and I pulled open the door to storage room to find it wasn't as big as it was suppose to be. There was a lot of space between the storage room wall and the wall in the office, which was more than enough to be a small room.

I hurried back to the office and asked the men to stop their fruitless attempts for a minute. They stepped away from the shelf and I pulled out a couple of the books once again. I knocked once on the wooden back of the bookshelf and it sounded as if I was knocking on a heavy wooden door. I pulled out the books from other shelves and administered the same test, which gave the same results. I couldn't help but smile at the possibility that there's about 99% possibility that there is a room behind this bookshelf.

"What is it?", Gabe asked me not keep the bewilderment of his tone.  
"I suspect there's a room behind this bookshelf", I said pointing at the said bookcase and they all gave me slightly puzzled looks. I quickly and briefly explained the reason for my suspicions and they knocked on the back of the bookshelf checking for the same, before they believed my words.  
"It does seem like there's room behind it", Paul said thoughtfully, "Let's just move it and we'll know", he added to the men in the room.  
"No, wait!", I stopped them from doing anything unwise, "You possibly can't move this", and they all gave me a confused look, "I think this bookcase is a door; there must be something in this room that opens it."  
"Like what?", Gabe looked around and shrugged without a single clue.  
"I don't know, a lever or something", I said already moving to Mr. Reed's desk looking for the same.

The rest of the people in the room also joined me in the search for whatever that would help us open the door. Just a few minutes into the search Gabe suggested the possibility of the very popular notion that pulling out some book might open up the doorway through the bookcase. The idea appealed to almost everyone and a few of them concentrated on trying to figure out which book could open the way, but there were hundreds of book on that shelf, which made the job quite hard for them. When all their logic failed Paul and Gabe took up the tiresome work to check each book one by one.

I let them chase after that idea; even though I had little to no doubt that it's not how the door is triggered to open. The book pulling mechanism was very old fashioned, something my grandpa had built in his countryside mansion as a door way to his Armageddon bunker, being the World War II fanatic he was, that is now used to house his WWII collectibles and memorabilia. I was expecting the mechanism to be a bit advanced in this case, after all these controls would bypass the strongest security mechanism of this mall.

I opened the drawers on the manager's desk yet another time, hoping to find some clue as to what would open this bookcase of a door. The topmost drawer was filled with the usual office stationary and also had Mr. Reed's scheduler; in other words nothing out of ordinary. I pulled open the second drawer and it contained some not so important looking documents and a couple of spare keys. I was midway pushing close that drawer, when I had a sudden realization; I didn't really think of it much before but among those spare keys, there was an electronic key, like that of a car.

I hadn't really thought much of it before because it isn't that unusual, maybe rare to keep spare car keys in one's office but suddenly my mind was entertaining the possibility that this wasn't the car key. I picked it up and like any other basic electronic key it had two buttons for locking and unlocking each. I wasn't exactly confident about my line of thought and my hands literally shook, as I held that electronic key in my palm. I don't know why but I was a bit scared to push the unlock button; it just felt too stupid and too easy to be true but my instincts were telling me this was it.

An encouraging bark once again brought a smile to my face and I turned my head to address the little puppy wagging his tiny tail happily at the sight of me. I pulled him up in my arms once again and pressed the unlock button without any hesitation. The mechanical sound of a heavy lock being released somewhat echoed in the room and the heavy bookcase swung open a little. Every one turned to look at it and they all cheered very loudly for the moment but I hushed the small crowd, asking them to control their excitement.

They didn't make any more noise but I could see the happiness on their faces for the first time since I had met them. Some of the men pulled open the heavy bookcase styled door completely, as I walked up to it, revealing the hidden room behind it. I had been looking for it for past 5 or so hours but I just couldn't believe that I had finally found the room that was housing the bypass security panel of the entire mall. My heart was simply exhilarated at the thought of being able to see Leon once again.

This hidden room was something close to a small security room with a bunch of screens set on the walls which were interlaced together to show the Richardson's company logo. The secondary control system seemed to be much advanced and intricate than the one in the actual security room but rather easy to operate with the keyboard of the panel simply reading out the functions. Paul moved to the panel and tried to flip some switches but nothing actually happened. However, the Richardson logo dissolved and was replaced by a dialog asking for Access ID, and an automated voice of a woman asked us to put in the Access ID/Code.

"What's the hell is an Access ID?", Gabe spoke out somewhat frustrated, looking back at me.  
Before I could even reply the feminine monotonous voice responded, "Access Code is a string of 15 alphanumeric characters that is allotted to the registered personnel to access the security system", the words appeared on the screen as well.  
"Woah, it has voice assistance", Gabe was clearly impressed with the feature.  
"That's beside the point; we aren't registered users", Paul reminded him, speaking somewhat strictly, "What are we suppose to do now?"  
"If you are not a registered user and you are an employee of Richardson Enterprise, you may gain access using your Personnel ID", the automated assistant replied to him once again.

"Well luckily, I am an employee", Gabe muttered to no one in particular, feeding his employee code in the system, "I wonder what non-Richardson employees would have done", he commented seemingly a bit disgruntled with that security feature.  
"They probably wouldn't even have known about this", I couldn't help but comment back and he paused looking over me, "I mean you didn't know anything about it until I told you."  
"That's the point, if we knew about it then we would have been out way before", he put up an argument.  
"This is a security system; it's not a toy", I told him with a weight on my voice, "The reason we are all trapped in here because someone, who shouldn't have known about this security measure, knew and they used it for their own personal motives."

"Whatever", Gabe got back to punching in his employee ID in the system.  
He hit the enter button and the screen turned red and the automated voice politely informed him, "You're not authorized to access the system."  
"What the hell", he cursed looking at the screen, seemingly frustrated.  
"Move, you're working here for just a few months", Paul said pushing him away, "I would have been surprised if you had gained access", he added feeding in his own employee ID quickly with a pompous air around him. However, his confidence was crushed when the voice assistant announced that he didn't have the authorization either, "I am the Manager's right hand man in this store", he expressed his shock and Gabe let out a laugh.  
"Looks like none of us can access the system", one of the women spoke dejectedly.

"Maybe I can", I said stepping close to the control panel and they all turned their heads to look at me.  
"You work for Richardson's?!", Gabe asked somewhat stupidly, not keeping the bewilderment off his voice.  
"Of course, she does", Paul answered on my behalf, "She wouldn't have known about this otherwise", he turned to look at me, "You must be one of the people in management."  
"Yeah, something like that", I replied with a nod, forcing a slight smile on my face.

I didn't know why I didn't feel comfortable sharing my real identity with them, but then again my position in the company or society wasn't of any importance at the moment, given the severity of the situation. I was pretty much the same as them; a normal person stuck in a mall full of monsters, struggling to survive. The one and only difference, and a big difference at that was possibly that I was the real target these monsters were hunting and these people just got caught in the middle.

I nervously typed the alphanumeric code that was my Personnel ID and took my fair time in doing so, slightly scared of the minor possibility that I might not be authorized to access this system either. I looked up at the screen, the system had masked my ID with bold dots, so I couldn't really confirm if what I entered was correct or not. I just took a deep breath and pressed the accept button. I am not sure if it was just me or the system actually took longer to process the request but it sure as hell felt like an eternity before we the heard the automated voice.

"Authorization Successful", the monotonous female voice said, "Please Authenticate", and the side compartment of panel opened up, revealing a retinal scanner.  
"There are way too many security levels", someone commented as I bent lower to get my eyes scanned.  
The scanner was pulled back inside the machine and it took another minute or so before the voice assistant announced, "Authentication Complete! Administrative Access Granted! Welcome, Ms. Richardson", with that different options became available, including but not limited to access to the mall cameras, disable the fort security, make public announcement, check the functioning of the different systems in the mall and even make phone calls.

Almost everyone standing in the small secret room rejoiced audibly but not that loudly, when the authentication was successful. One of the women literally hugged me joyously with tears in her eyes, thanking me and crying happily at the same time. Some people, including the two bookstore employees, were a little shocked to learn my actual identity. However, I didn't dwell on that detail for too long; there was only one thing remaining for me to do now and that was to disable the mall's ultimate defense system. I would finally be able to be with my husband.

"So…", Paul began and I just looked at him briefly, as I chose the function to disable the fort security, "You're Kathleen Richardson?!"  
"Yeah", I nodded keeping my reply short and forced a smile at them; there was no point denying it when the highly advanced system had authenticated my identity after a biometric scan.  
"You won't take anything we said personally, will you?", he asked me in a very humble tone, "We are really sorry. It's just that we were all very scared and we wouldn't have…", he tried to explain himself.  
"I understand", I said cutting short his apology speech, as the voice assistant told us that it was assessing the system resources.  
"You look more beautiful in person", Gabe said not holding back the surprise on his tone, "I never thought you would be like this."  
"Happens", I could just say, more concentrated on following the procedures to get us out of here, "It's not that unusual", and he didn't say anything else.

The automated voice informed me that the system had enough resources to perform the function. I was just a push of a button away from disabling it, when I had second thoughts about my decision. It was a fact that it was because of Wright and Mason's plan that we were trapped inside this mall but it was also a fact that those heavy iron doors were also keeping in the monsters. If I lift those door up then it would just be like opening up a Pandora's vault of monsters and releasing them into the bigger population of the city.

It had been almost about six hours since the lockdown and I didn't know how many people were still alive in the mall. There were nine of us here and there could be more out there, possibly hiding or fighting back or there could be just us who have survived this monster mall. If there were more people out there then I didn't know how long they would be able to survive, with more and more deadly creatures joining this deadly hunt for humankind. All this time, I had been assuming that the government will be assembling a rescue party outside; however, it would be too dangerous to lift the doors based on such an assumption.

"What's the hold up?", Gabe asked me seemingly confused with the delay, "Why aren't you disabling the security system?"  
"I can't", I shook my head, hitting the back button, "I can't release these monsters into the city."  
"But we are stuck here", a woman spoke in a helpless tone, almost on verge of crying, "We'll die if you don't open the doors."  
"We are just a few people compared to the thousands in the city", I said to her with a weight on my voice, "I know you all want to save yourself but a lot of people might die with this one wrong move, and believe me that's not the kind of guilt you want for the rest of your lives", I couldn't help but feel some of that guilt right now.  
"I don't care, I am getting out of here", one of the man said pushing me aside and took over the controls. It didn't need any more authentications, so now anyone could use it anyway they like.

"No, stop!", I tried to stop him, as he chose the feature to disable the security, "You can't do this!"  
"I am doing it, lady", he said not looking at me, "I don't want to be a sacrificial lamb for whatever sadistic plan you've got going on here."  
"You think this is my plan?", I couldn't be more surprised of that baseless accusation.  
"You are Kathleen Richardson, this is your mall and you seem to know exactly what's going on in here. There's no way I would believe that you don't have a hand in this", he blamed me for this bioterrorist attack, as the system once again checked the resources to initiate the disabling of the fort security, "You just want to get us all killed for your benefits!", he almost yelled at me.

"No, I am not!", I didn't shout back but the intensity of my voice was more than his and the little puppy in my arms backed me up by growling at that man, "If this was my plan, believe me, I wouldn't make your deaths so simple and so easy", I added quite angrily and they all gave me shocked and horrified looks, "If I planned this, I wouldn't be dumb enough to get stuck here", I spoke as tears welled up in my eyes, "And I definitely wouldn't have helped a bunch of ignorant people and saved their lives, at cost of my own. As a businesswoman, this feels like a bad investment to me."

I wiped the tears from my eyes with the back of my hand, as I just look at those seven people in utter disappointment and disdain. This six hours that I have spent here in this mall barely putting up a fight for my survival against these biogenetically engineered and enhanced monsters, had taught me more about humanity than what I have learned in my entire life. I had always respected Leon for being so fearless, selfless and passionate about his fight against bioterrorism, but after living through the same situations for past couple of hours, that respect had just increased exponentially and it just made me love him even more.

They all were speechless, after all whatever they were doing was probably logical but not exactly praiseworthy. I stood at one side of the room, feeling powerless to do anything to stop them. They were clearly a majority and I wasn't physically capable to fight them off. I could only do so much as try and reason with them but I had already said what I could say to them. My words probably didn't weigh enough for them to stop and consider the fact that they might be on-setting a much bigger disaster, one that they might not be able to survive themselves.

The man, who had earlier blamed me for this outbreak, let his head droop down and stared at the floor for a few seconds, before he turned in his spot to face the big screen. He looked at the screen intently, which showed a confirmation dialog for disabling the security system. He took a deep breath and exhaled quite audibly with a determined expression on his face, raising his hand over the control panel to push the button. His fingers were maybe a couple of inches away from the button, when his hand froze over it and just stayed hanging in the midair.

I could clearly make out the hesitation on his face; maybe he was having second thoughts. He looked to his side to this other man, "You should do it", he said nervously and stepped away.  
"Me?!", the man that had been spoken to almost yelled out in surprise, "Why should I do it? You're just standing there and I am over here, you do it!", he said to the first man.  
"I… I don't have the heart to do it", he spoke shaking his head somewhat nervously.  
"We'll die if you don't", one of the woman said to him with tears streaming down her face.  
"Then you do", he pulled her in front of the screen, "Just push that button to disable the system."  
The woman looked down at it for a brief moment, "No, I know I'll mess up", she said vigorously shaking her head and stepped away.  
"You two guys are the employees", the second man pointed at Gabe and Paul, "You should do the honors", he spoke with a forceful friendly smile.

"Why don't you have the pleasure", Paul said frowning slightly, in an agitated tone.  
"Yeah, don't you want to get out", Gabe questioned him somewhat confused and shook his head once.  
"I do want to get out", he replied seemingly in distress, "But I can't push the button."  
"You can push the button", I said beginning to understand what was going on here, "Not much of big deal, if you want to get out. Just hit that button once to confirm."  
"I don't want to, alright!", he yelled out loud frustrated and everyone became quiet.

I helplessly let out a laugh feeling a mix of emotions; amusement, astonishment and anger were the dominant among them, "You don't want to push the button because you don't want to take the blame in case this gets out of hand and somehow you managed to survive, right?", I queried just to confirm and their silence gave me their answer, "Congratulations, you have hit a new low", I couldn't help but comment.

"If you are so brave then you do it", one of the woman said, jerking her head towards the system.  
"Unlike you, I don't want to lift those doors", I told her moving to the control panel, "At least not until I have a way to keep those BOWs locked inside."

I didn't waste too much time talking and took charge of the situation once again, knowing completely well that these people didn't really have a will to actually disable the security and take the fall if something went wrong. Fortunately enough I had always been seen as a scapegoat, so it wasn't too hard for me to take on this responsibility and accountability that comes along with it. However, before I do anything stupid I would definitely make sure that it's the least stupid thing among all the options available to me.

I immediately cancelled the confirmation dialog for disabling security and browsed through all the options available. As I had expected, there were indeed more options available in the system; the best of which was partially disabling the security. I could choose which doors to open and which to leave close; furthermore, there was an option to block the way in and out by activating a laser grid in place of those doors. However, I wasn't really sure if lasers would be enough to keep them inside the mall.

All this time that I have been working to disable this security, I have been assuming that maybe people outside were gathering up forces to handle the situation. I did suggest calling in the BSAA and military to deal with this situation during the emergency call but if the operator didn't take me seriously then we will be in serious trouble, because I had been counting on the BSAA and US military to contain and eradicate these BOWs, when I do manage to open the doors. If only there was a way that I could learn about the situation outside, then I would irrefutably open these doors for the survivors in the mall.

No longer had that thought crossed my mind that I found the solution to the problem, right there on the screen. I could make a phone call and learn what's going on outside the mall; I could even inform them about the dangers inside. I didn't waste another moment and pulled out my phone, choosing the option to make a call from the features available. I quickly entered Leon's number in the system; I had been literally putting my life on the line to see him, to hear his voice and he was the only one I could trust with my life.

I checked the number once before pressing the call button somewhat anxiously, feeling like such a fool to have not thought of it before. I was a slightly surprised to learn that my husband was listed on this system, as Leon's name appeared on the screen. I waited for a few seconds for the call to connected, my heart exhilarated at the thought that I might get to hear and see Leon. Unfortunately enough, the automated system informed me that the communication servers were heavily compromised and the call couldn't be made.

I couldn't help but inwardly curse at this dramatically hopeless romantic situation in which I wasn't able to reach the person I really loved. Well I should be thankful that the power generators and system server housing the programme to modify the security system were placed in this small room and undamaged; hopefully, I'll meet the love of my life when I'll open these heavy doors. However, the main problem still remained unsolved and that's when my gaze fell on the security camera feeds.

I chose the option to check the security feeds of the mall and the automated voice, once again informed that the system is heavily compromised and the feeds from all the cameras isn't available and hence all the feeds cannot be fetched. Within a moment numerous live feeds from different parts of the mall became available at touch of a button. There were more than a hundred cameras in the entire mall area, so I wasn't really surprised that some of them were decommissioned by the BOWs. I did witness one of the cams in the parking lot being destroyed by something.

I made a quick glance through the live video feeds, and was somehow glad to see that there were more people alive in other areas of this mall. Most of them were hiding inside some stores, whereas a few of them were trying to save themselves by fighting back. Watching them struggling for their lives made me even more pressed on time to open the doors to let everyone out. The feeds for the cameras outside the malls were clustered together at the end of all the feeds.

Just one look at them was enough of a confirmation that there was indeed an army being mobilized to rescue us. I scanned through the video feeds near the entrances and saw men taking their positions around the six entrances of the mall and also the entry and exit of the mall's underground parking. It seemed like they were preparing to get inside the mall to carry out their operation. I could now lift these doors without two thoughts because I knew the people who could handle these monsters were prepared to take them on.

"They really sent rescue forces", Paul was the first one to comment on the situation.  
I let out a sigh of relief, "You should all head out towards the doors", I told them and they gave me a puzzled look. "You can take this hallway which would directly lead you to the stairs and exit is not far from there; it's barely a 5-minute walk from here but considering the BOW situation it might take you 10-15 minutes."  
"Wait, what about you?", Gabe asked me with a slight bit of concern.

"I'll make a public announcement about opening the doors, so that those other survivors know; and once you all reach there, I'll open it without a second thought", I told them in a reassuring tone, "And when you get out I'll enable the laser grid."  
"Maybe we should wait for the military to come and rescue us. It would just be a few more minutes before they arrive it seems", the guy who had blamed this on me spoke.  
"It's your choice", I told him with a shrug bearing no hard feelings about anything, "But it's better that you get out before they retaliate; you don't want to get caught in the crossfire", I gave him a friendly advice.  
"I don't want to stay here anymore; I am leaving", one of the woman said, starting to walk out of the room.  
"Wait, I am coming with you", the other man said joining her.

The other two women declared they'll be leaving as well, following the other two out. Paul and Gabe politely apologized and thanked me once more, before saying their goodbyes. The man, who wanted to stay back, silently watched them leave and almost made an attempt to stop them, before he too moved out without uttering a single word to me. I just shook my head at the predictability of that situation and looked down at the cute little puppy in my arms.

"Looks like it's just you and me again", I spoke to him and he let out a happy bark, making me smile. I turned my attention back to the screen and watched the small group hurrying over to the exit. I looked at the other group of survivors and switched on the public announcement feature to send out the message, "To everyone who's still alive, please hurry over to your nearest exits because I'll be disabling the security in exactly fifteen minutes. The military is waiting outside and they'll probably assist you from there", I repeated my message a couple of times, keeping my eyes on the camera.

The moment I made the announcement both the monsters and people in mall became active. The monsters attacked the speakers in the mall, possibly deeming it to be something very loud and annoying. The human populace, on the other hand, quite expectedly had mixed reactions. Some didn't think too much and ran towards the exit, while few others were somewhat hesitant and skeptic about it. I couldn't hear what they were saying but they sure seemed to be debating the credibility of this announcement. However, I couldn't really convince them and only inform.

I saw that the men outside the mall doors were setting explosives at the six entrances of the mall but not the two entry points through the underground parking lot. It took them some 5 minutes to set the charges and then they seemingly communicated the detail over the radio. I watched almost every group huddled together sooner or later, probably discussing strategy, line of command and whatever these guys discuss before they head out on the field. I checked back at the different group of survivors, many of them were indeed making their way over to the exits but none of them had reached the designated place yet.

The group that was with me earlier was waiting for a licker to pass, so they could walk past it. I again turned to monitor the situation outside, the men appeared to be on standby and I wasn't really sure what they were waiting for because they seemed pretty much ready to handle the situation. It was then that I spotted a tall and quite muscle heavy guy, who probably punches boulders for exercise, walking over to the only team that hadn't yet discussed their retaliation strategy. I assumed this guy to be their team leader.

I watched him talk to his team members and I couldn't deny the fact that this guy had a certain charm about him. He was very calm and it didn't take a genius to know that he was definitely a veteran in dealing with such situation. On top of that, he was quite handsome, although not really my type. I let out a sigh and scanned those feeds once again closely peering at every face looking for my type but I couldn't find him anywhere. My heart was dreading the worse and I was extremely worried for my husband.

I swallowed a painful lump in my throat and noticed that a group of survivors had reached one of the doors. The people that were with me also joined them, and exchanged a couple of words probably affirming the authenticity of the announcement. More groups had gathered near the other exits and I looked at the time it wasn't exactly 15 minutes since the announcement but I thought it would be better to open the doors now. And then I saw something on the screen from the corners of my eyes that caught my attention.

I couldn't stop myself from smiling when I saw the most handsome man on earth. My heartbeats accelerated in sheer joy, as I fell in love all over again. "You're always late!", I commented looking at that tall figure of the blond man and tears of happiness streamed down my face, as I watched him talk to that extremely buff BSAA agent.

I wiped that tear away; I knew Leon didn't like it when I cried. I immediately selected the feature to partially disable the fort security and quickly chose the six doors on which they had set explosives. The system yet again asked for confirmation and I confirmed the command without wasting another second. At once, the doors began to lift up and revealed the way out of this mall. The survivors rushed out half smiling, half crying and the men pointed their guns at them instinctively, before realizing they were human.

The groups of survivors were right away assisted by some other men, and they were hurriedly cleared off the area. The six groups of men, including Leon, had already entered the mall and engaging the BOWs in firefight to save the survivors that were late to the scene. Once I was sure no more survivors were heading for the exit and all the team members of all teams were inside the building, I activated the laser grid just as a preventive measure. The voice assistant told me that the whole system was low on power and the estimated time the laser grid would be in effect would be around an hour. I didn't really care about that anymore because I knew these men could hunt down these BOWs in no time at all. I safely put my little friend inside the bag, like I had been doing until now and hurried out of the store to reunite with Leon.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for taking time to read the chapter! Not much is happening in the chapter but I hope you still enjoyed it. I would appreciate to hear your thoughts about the chapter or the story, and would like to know if were able to figure out that it was Kate who opened the doors and activated the laser grid? Do you think it was a wise move or she just locked everyone in one more time, even though temporarily? Please feel free to share your thoughts, suggestion or ask questions in the reviews. I will see you all next week; till then take care and have great time!

 **Pepe34,** I am sorry but Regenerators won't be making an appearance. I did want to write them in the story but considering the fact that they need a heat sensing scope (I hope I am not wrong) to kill them and setting of the plot, made me decide otherwise. Thanks for reviewing! :D


	74. Mother and Son

A/N: Hey everyone, hope you all good and having a fun time playing Resident Evil 2 Remake; and if you can't play it then I can totally relate as well. Like always I would like to thank all the readers for reading this story and reviewer, **manu and** **Pepe34** , for leaving their comments. I hope you enjoy this chapter as well.

* * *

 **Chapter 73: Mother and Son**

* * *

Michelle Mason subconsciously hummed with utter sense triumph as thoughts of her golden future floated up in her head, making her feel giddy inside. She couldn't help but imagine herself living a lavish life in the luxurious Mansion, which was comparable to the President's White House if not the Queen's Buckingham Palace. She will be the one and only Mighty Empress of that castle surrounded by numerous servants, who will be ready to serve her at every beck and call. The maids would serve her breakfast in bed; the chefs would make whatever international delicacies she would want to eat and the menservants would even carry her in a princess-carriage if she didn't feel like setting her foot on the ground.

The older woman reveled in joy at the idea of being driven in high-class cars; taking private jets or luxurious cruise-liners to exotic locations for a grand vacation or maybe a weekend getaway. She would always stay in the penthouse or President's suite of five star hotels, whenever she's away from home. She wouldn't have to wear the same outfit twice and buy all the jewelries she wants without considering the price tag. She would have everything she wanted and everything that Kathleen Richardson owned, and she just couldn't wait to get her hands on them.

Michelle had seen all the luxuries and all the expensive accessories that the spoilt brat owned. She had all sorts of jewelries for every occasion; clothes for 365 days of the year; all styles of shoes; matching bags and even the accessories to go along with them. The moment the young woman is found dead, being her 'mother' the older woman would own everything from her jewelries to her clothes to her mansion to the money in her accounts to the billion dollar stocks of their enterprise. That thought was more than enough for her to want to get out of this place as soon as possible.

"Can't we just open those doors from here?", the older woman asked her son; she was losing her patience and wanted to be already done with playing the 'distressed mother', "I want to get out here and get back to the luxuries of my new Mansion."  
"You saw yourself, I already tried releasing the security lockdown but it won't open", the detective answered with a sigh, "We gained the authorization to disable the system using Richardson's personnel ID but can't authenticate her presence to gain access to the system."  
"I am sick and tired of that bitch getting in my way", the older woman couldn't help but curse out loud, "I hope she died a gruesome and painful death."

Before the conniving detective could respond to his mother, the lights in the security room flickered violently and then the power in the room went out completely. His mother cursed out even louder as they were engulfed in the darkness and the screens in the security room powered off. Bennett powered the flashlight on his phone and even before he could try and discern the reason for that blackout, the power was back on. However, the lights continued to flicker and some of the security monitors remained powered off.

It didn't take a genius to figure out that the power in the building was either running out or was being redirected to somewhere else. The entire building was running on secondary power for past six or so hours, so it was to be expected for this to happen sooner or later. However, Bennett didn't exactly expect it to get drained so quickly when half the mall's circuitry wasn't getting any power. He didn't think too much of it since these things can behave unpredictably but the next moment he was proven wrong, as a feminine voice sounded from the public announcement system.

Jack Bennett looked sideways at his mother, as her expressions turned crude hearing the voice, "It's her!", she spoke with utter bitterness and shot an angry look at no one in particular, "That Richardson brat is still alive!", she screamed out loud in frustration chucking the cup across the room, "You said she died", she raged at him grabbing hold of his collar.  
"Well you saw it too; she was being chased by three zombie dogs", the cop responded not keeping the astonishment off his tone, "There's no way she could have survived that."  
"But she did", the woman couldn't keep her voice, pushing her son away, "We shouldn't have underestimated her luck", she slammed her fist on the control panel, "She not only managed to survive but she's going to open the doors as well. We can't let her live."

"It's alright, mom", Jack said grabbing hold of his mother's hands in an attempt to calm her down, "We can just say that she's been paranoid and lost her mind. No one would believe her that her own mother tried to kill her."  
The older woman jerked her hands of the young man's grip saying, "I don't want to take chances; her luck is just too strong. It would have been much better if she died."  
"Well we don't know that it's her for sure", the detective tried to reason with his mother, "I mean this is Kathleen Richardson we are talking about; the delicate and pampered flower. For all we know she's lying dead somewhere or walking along as an undead, and this is some other woman who just sounds like her."  
"No", the older woman shook her, as she carefully heard the voice repeating the message for the third time, "It's her, I know it's her voice. I can tell it's her because every time I hear her speak, my blood boils and I am filled with so much hatred. Besides no one else would have gotten past the security system", she grabbed her head and almost pulled her gray hair in frustration, "We have to kill her or she would ruin everything for me… for us", she added in a tone of emergency, looking up at him, "I won't get back what's mine and you might lose your job once she speaks the truth. Try to understand my dear son!", she spoke, keeping a hand against her son's cheek.

"Nobody is going to believe her", Bennett tried to assure her mother, "With her husband dead and all the evidences planted against her, no one would believe a single word she says. If we are lucky, we will not only get to loop in the charge for plotting her husband's accident but also mass terrorism in this shopping center and even her father's murder."  
Mason let out a deep breath and gave her son a long determined look, "We can't have her among the living!", she said with a weight on her voice, speaking slowly and very clearly with a shake of her head, "I am going to kill her before she can get out from here, whether you help me or not", with those final words, she moved to get Kathleen's Personnel ID from her handbag.  
"Mom", he called out to her as she searched for that ID but she ignored his voice, "Mom, listen to me", he tried to get her attention, seeing her retrieve the ID card from the handbag, "You can't go out there", he once again made an attempt to reason with the old woman, "Wright has already warned us that those things are very dangerous and we should avoid them at all costs, otherwise there's little to no chances for our survival. You'll die if you go out there."

"If she can survive then I can survive", Michelle Mason told her son, as he stood in her way, "Maybe it's fated that I personally have the pleasure of watching the life drain out of her pitiful body."  
"Don't be crazy", Bennett tried to warn his mother, "You have seen what those monsters can do too. With all due respect you're just a meat bag to them and you'll just be walking to your death", he laid down the absolute fact for his dear mother.  
The old woman's expressions softened and her anger subsided, "You're right!", she said after a while nodding in agreement and the detective let out a sigh of relief. "I might die if I try to go out there and find her", she took a considerable pause, "But if I don't and she lives, it would all be for nothing. I won't get anything that I dreamed of, even if you manage to convict her of her husband's death. I won't have her stocks or money, that mansion or her jewelries", she saw everything she had dreamed about slipping out of her very hands, "I'll be left with nothing… nothing at all."

The Detective looked at down at his mother, who had tears in her eyes, "You'll always have me, mom!", he said with a smile and tried to comfort her.  
The older woman let out a sardonic laugh, "That's not good enough", she said shaking her head and his smile disappeared. The woman dried her tears and looked at him, "I mean what's the point of having you around, when we couldn't even be together", she spoke in a throaty voice, "I'll know you're my son and you'll know I am your mother but we won't be able to live that relationship or tell anyone because if we did then everyone would know she's not paranoid or delusional", the woman explained herself, "Do you know how hard it was for me to pretend to not know you all this time? I wanted to rush to you and hold you in arms, ask you how have you been and shower you with all sort of motherly love but I have to hold myself back", two drops of tears rolled down her eyes, "I don't want us to be like this anymore", she shook her head, keeping her hand against his cheek, "I don't want to lose you, my son", she took the man in her motherly embrace, "And for that she has to die!"

Jack Bennett tightly wrapped his arms around his mother, having been overwhelmed with emotions. Ever since he was little, he'd been moving from one foster home to another and fortunately, whichever foster home he was put in, his foster parents always turned out to be nice and supportive. But that didn't change the fact that he always wondered why he couldn't be with parents. Not a single day went by when he didn't miss his real parents' involvement in his life.

His undeterred desire to know who his parents were and why they abandoned him was one of the main reasons he wanted to become a cop, so he could have an easy access to his closed adoption records. It was only after working the department for a couple of years that he was able to get his hands on his state custody records, and it took him a few more years to find his mother's whereabouts and a couple more to gather the courage to meet her in person. He clearly remembered the day he managed to fix a meeting with his mother.

The usually levelheaded detective had been so nervous and scared to meet his birth mother, now named Michelle Mason. He right away felt that connection and could see the minor resemblance he shared with his mother. Just like he had dreaded, his mother didn't believe him when he told her the truth and even thought that he was trying to swindle her to get financial aid. However, once he explained where he came from and how he found her, she believed him and very much to his relief was happy to see her long lost son.

The social activist, Michelle Mason, had accepted him back in her life but they both kept it a secret because she led a different life now. It had been a little over two years that they have been in contact and she had been showering him with all her motherly love, as if she has always been there for him in his growing years. She took all her time to catch up with his life before they met and get him involved in her life without him. As long as he could remember, his mother was never really a big fan of Kathleen Richardson and when he learned how much of a hypocrite her father had been to make his mother give him up but keep his own illegitimate child, he couldn't stop himself from sharing that hate with his mother.

At that moment, he knew that he wasn't the only one who had been suffering for all these years; his mother shared the same pain and suffering with him as well. She longed to see him as much as he longed to see her and had been equally miserable. It came as quite a surprise when his mother jokingly expressed her wish to get rid of Kathleen Richardson once and for all but he completely understood why she felt such strong enmity towards her. He wasn't exactly a righteous cop but naturally as a law enforcer he was against the idea of a murder, and even though he knew his mother was just kidding, he tried to talk her out of all such negative ideas. However, her loathing towards the young Richardson never ceased and kept on growing.

It really alarmed him when his mother told him that she had the perfect plan to get back at Richardsons, but to his absolute relief her grand evil plan was to separate the father and daughter pair in the most harmless way possible. She just planned to send some guy to marry Kathleen Richardson and also leech Richardson Enterprise while at it; two things that meant the most to Keith Richardson. However, the ragtag group of people she assembled to accomplish that task ended up murdering Keith Richardson out of their personal spite.

Once Bennett learned the truth from his mother, he knew that sooner or later she might be charged for a criminal conspiracy and hence he was left with no choice but to cover for his mother. He didn't want his mother to be blamed for something that other people did; after all she didn't know things could get out her hands like this. They both hoped that they could sweep that small mistake under the rug and forget about it, but when he saw how coldly Kate Richardson treated his mother during the course of his investigation, he just lost his patience with the heiress.

It was only then the detective learned the truth that his mother has been trying to fruitlessly accept the young woman as her daughter but it was Kathleen Richardson, who never saw her as a mother. He knew his mother deserved more respect, acknowledgement and much more than what she currently had in her life. And the only way his mom could have everything was by getting Kathleen Richardson out of the way because she was not only putting his mother down but had also ripped his mother's chance of having a good life.

Hence, Bennett not only tried to cover up for his mother but also tried to present the case in a way that would have Kathleen Richardson behind the bars. Unfortunately enough, the young woman never broke into confessing anything that would put her in a weak spot and they never had any evidences to tie her to the situation. He was forced to let her walk free and close the case, otherwise further investigations might have brought his mom to the spotlight.

It all would have ended there and then, if the others didn't get too confident, paranoid, vengeful and greedy and kept their hands off the Richardson Heir. At any other time, it would have been fine and they might have gotten away with it but the fact that she was married to an exceptionally clever minded government agent worked against them. It wasn't long before the Keith Richardson's murder case was re-opened for a re-investigation. He had to break every police official's determination to take the case, except Troy Warren's, to have control of the situation.

However, despite their rigorous long term planning with Wright that involved taking out Kathleen Richardson, things just failed to work out for them. The fool not only got caught red-handed trying to kill the young woman but also confessed of murdering her father. Luckily enough, he didn't mention his association with Michelle Mason or Jack Bennett. He possibly saw a chance to turn the tables on Kathleen Richardson with his ace card and win the entire game with a bit of payback.

It was all working out fine for them until now and they were very close to achieving victory. They had managed to get rid of the agent and were successful in trapping the Richardson brat with the BOWs. They were expecting her to be dead, given the fact that she barely lifted a finger to do anything for herself, so surviving a mall full of vicious creatures would have been an impossible feat for her. Miraculously enough, that possibility had come to pass, ruining their plans once again. Kathleen Richardson had always been annoying to the Mother-Son duo but now she had become a nuisance, which they needed to get rid of, even if it meant putting their lives at risk and looking for her in the mall.

The loving son within him could not just sit and wait around for things to fall in the place or pull strings from the backstage to get what he wanted, like he has always been doing. It was time to take initiative and seize what he has always wanted by force with his own two hands. He didn't want her mother to face yet another disappointment and wanted her to have everything she deserved and much more. He could do anything to make his mother happy and as long as Kathleen Richardson is alive, his mother won't ever be happy.

* * *

 **(Kate's POV)**

I pulled out my cell phone from the bag, as I exited the bookstore, and re-dialed Leon's phone number. I have been dying to hear his monotonous voice for past six hours now. Ever since I watched that horrible news report about his death, all sorts of horrible thoughts have been breeding in my mind. Although, I was more than sure he was alive but I couldn't stop worrying about his well being. I couldn't shake off this odd feeling that he was in danger and that he needed me to be by his side.

When I spotted my husband on the security camera feeds, it really served as a great reassurance that he was doing okay. However, I still wanted to make sure that he was perfectly fine and for that I needed to be next to him because often he himself doesn't know how much he's hurting. I really wanted to run to him but I might probably end up dead before I could meet up with him, if I attempted something that reckless. The best option for me, was to let him know where I was and ask him where he was, so we could meet somewhere in the middle.

I waited and waited for the call to connect but it never did, and after a minute or two it just dropped with a low beep. I pulled the phone away from my ear and looked at the screen, just to notice that there were still no signal bars on my phone. I continued to walk, giving my cell phone a bit more time to catch on a signal but it didn't. I switched it off and turned it back on hoping that it would fix the problem but unfortunately it wasn't the case. I should have figured that; after what this phone has been through tonight, it's still a miracle that it's in some sort of working condition.

I cursed under my breath out of frustration, annoyed at the fact that I still couldn't make a call to Leon. The little bundle of cuteness in my bag let out a slight bark, as if asking what the matter was. "I guess we have to wait a little longer to meet Leon", I complained to him, petting the fur on his head, and he let out something like disgruntled growl expressing his displeasure and making me laugh.

I pulled up the image of the mall's map on the cell phone, deciding to go through the next best course of action. If I couldn't find where Leon was then I would just have to trust him to find me like he always does. Although, I could certainly make it easier for him if I could head for one of the exit and meet up with one of the rescue teams. They would definitely help me get in contact with Leon and also keep me in one piece till I am reunited with my husband, and if I was lucky enough then I would run into the team that's with Leon.

I studied the map for a few seconds to figure out the shortest route to the nearby exit. I didn't want to risk taking a longer route, now when even more BOWs and infectees were getting added to the hostile crowd. There wasn't any guarantee that the shorter route wouldn't be dangerous but I was prepared to make that gamble to get back to Leon as quickly as possible. I could always improvise or look for a different route in case I encountered a problem on my way. The path to the nearest set of escalators was more or less straight and once I reach the ground floor, I would make my way for the exit that I originally meant to take if not for the sudden triggering of security mechanism.

I cautiously walked through the corridors, following my previous strategy of sneaking past the zombies and less intelligible BOWs or waiting for them to clear off my way. Much like most of the night, the luck favored me and I didn't run into any ferocious BOWs or the comparatively smarter parasite hosts. I could only guess that they were all being drawn by the sounds of the Rescue teams' gunfire echoing in the different parts of the mall. As I neared the escalator, the noise of different weapons only grew louder and louder, serving as a reassurance that I was close.

The moment the escalators came into my sight, my heart just paced up at the thought that I would be seeing Leon soon. I momentarily set aside all the caution and hurriedly walked over to them. Just as I reached the escalator, I heard a loud sound of gun being fired and then bullet hitting the escalator rails next to me. It startled me to the point that I dropped my phone and instinctively looked to my side just to spot the mother-son duo, standing some distance away from me. The woman I used to call 'Mom' was once again aiming her handgun at me with an evident look of disgust on her face, ready to kill me.

* * *

 **(Chris's POV)**

I gunned down yet another brain sucker and it fell back into a pool of gooey mess, screeching out its last breath. I couldn't even take another step in the direction of the shopping center's escalators when a Cerberus pounced at me out of nowhere and I barely managed to dodge the attack. I cursed under my breath while engaging the new arrived pack of zombie dogs, and with the help from the men in my team it didn't take me too long to put the mutts down. However, we still weren't able to go after Kennedy because we kept getting caught up with the group of BOWs one after another.

I ejected the magazine from my assault rifle and put another, shooting a licker in its brain and briefly glancing over at the set of stairs at a distance, only to confirm that we had lost sight of Kennedy. I couldn't help but feel annoyed with the government agent but I didn't really get time to dwell on that feeling for too long, as I heard one of the men let out a surprised scream for help. I immediately turned around to spot him having been caught in a spider's web while the creature closed in on him.

I hurried over to his assistance whilst firing away at the huge Spider that was about to prey on him. The barrage of bullet gained me the attention of the giant bug and it turned to face me, spitting out poisonous acid in my direction. I pulled a nearby zombie in front of me to shield myself from that toxic spit, which corroded the living dead's already rotting flesh to bare bones, but I continued to open fire at the enemy. I had to empty almost half a magazine into the spider's thorax before fell dead to the ground.

I pulled out my combat knife and proceeded to cut the BSAA soldier out of the fine yet strong threads of the giant archanid's web. I was midway cutting through the thin net when the guy addressed me in panic, warning me to look behind. I heard a shotgun going off somewhere behind me and I turned just in time to see Cole blasting away another spider with his pump-action shotgun. He too pulled out his army knife and assisted me in helping out the man on my team.

"Thank you, Captain!", the man said once we cut him out, "Thanks man!", he added to Cole as well.  
"No problem", both Cole and I said together but a little out of synch, and the guy got back to shooting the surrounding BOWs.  
"Thanks", I expressed my gratitude to Cole for shooting those two spiders, before they tangled me in their web too.  
"Don't mention it", he responded and took out a zombie dog with his handgun, "Redfield right?"  
"Yeah", I confirmed with a slight nod shooting down a brainsucker that was crawling on one of the pillars of the mall.

"Captain, we have a situation at 9 o'clock", I heard Piers' voice through the headset and turned to look in the direction, after taking care of a closing in zombie.  
"Are those survivors?", Cole spoke somewhere from my side, staring at the bunch of people that had gathered at the mouth of the east hallway of the shopping center.  
"We should quickly assist them", the rookie on my team responded before I could say anything.  
"No, everybody fall back", I ordered the men on my unit, "Don't be fooled they are not human anymore."

Their appearance was slightly disheveled; they didn't look like zombies and could definitely pass as normal human beings, if they weren't so calmly observing us from a distance as if they were assessing their enemy instead of hiding in the safe place or running away in panic. The bunch were definitely hosts of the parasites and just as I had made that conclusion one of the men in the hostile group yelled something and they all rushed in to attack my team, raising their melee weapons.

We maintained our formation and tackled the on-coming onslaught of parasite hosts along with the other mutant monsters we were already engaged with. The parasite hosts were relatively smarter than average BOWs so it was a little tricky to take them out but the combined skills of the men in my SOU team made the difficult task somewhat easy.

"Redfield", I heard my last name and recognized the voice to be Cole's, "I hate to say it but we have to split up, if we want to go after my boss", he said reloading his shotgun.  
"I agree with him, Captain", Piers said from somewhere behind me and sniped a distant BOW, "It's been more than 10 minutes that we are stuck in this spot and I don't think we will able to clear this area anytime soon."  
"Exactly", Cole spoke in matter-of-fact tone, "I don't think you guys need my assistance so I'll go catch up with Kennedy, after all his wife was my responsibility."  
"And you're mine! So is Kennedy!", I stated the absolute fact pushing a zombie on the ground and stomping on its skull, "I will be the one going after him", I spoke with a weight on my voice, "Piers, you'll be in charge."  
"I will come with you", Cole said with slight nod shooting down a parasite that was sticking out from a human corpse.

"No, that will be unnecessary", I replied with a shake of my head, "Besides my team could use your experience."  
"Captain, that's unwise to go looking for your friend on your own", Piers expressed his disagreement, "It's better that I come with you."  
"You mean I go with him, right?", Cole asked in confirmation, speaking in a correcting tone.  
Piers let out a slight laugh, "No offense but Captain and I will work better as a team", he told the tall man taking out a licker that was hanging from the ceiling, "You have already integrated in our unit and work better in a team", as if proving Piers' point Cole tackled a parasite host that was lunging at another teammate and shot him in its head.  
"So, it's decided", I spoke a little loudly so everyone on the team can hear me, "We're splitting up, Piers you're with me and Cole you'll be in charge."  
"What?!", Cole almost shouted in bewilderment.  
"You seemed to be the most experienced on this team", I said to him looking over at other men on my team and none of them seemed to have any problems with that, "Take care of my men!"  
Cole looked around at the other men before saying, "Alright!", and gave me a nod.

Piers stepped next to me and Cole took command of the five men SOU unit, and provided us back up so we could quickly make our way over to the set of escalators. I briefly looked over at my team from the foot of the stairs, they were managing well under Cole's leadership and I was assured that I hadn't made a bad decision. I spoke in my headset and told Cole that they should follow us once they are done clearing out the area and he gave me his confirmation for the same.

"Jill", I addressed the woman monitoring the situation from the headquarters, "Piers and I have split from the group to go after Kennedy, leaving Cole in charge", I reported as the two of us ran up the set of escalators.  
"Copy that", she answered professionally from the other end, "I'll do my best to assist them as well."  
"Thanks", I couldn't help but say, as we reached the fourth floor.  
"Captain, where do you think he went", Piers asked uncertainly looking at all the corridors leading away from there.

"Jill, any help on Kennedy's location?", I asked her looking from one corridor to another. We had seen him run up to the fourth floor and he had also mentioned about his wife being on the fourth floor but we didn't know which of these corridors he took to get to his wife.  
"Negative", Jill replied sounding a little annoyed, "He turned off his communication system and went totally dark."  
I cursed out loud when I spotted a surveillance camera, "Jill, can you hack in the mall's security feeds", I suggested, hoping that Kennedy is bound to show up in some security footage.  
"We are trying but no luck so far", she answered with sigh, "The mall's communication system is severely damaged plus its security is too advanced, making remote access almost impossible."  
"Looks like it will be hard to find him", Piers stated the obvious, letting out a sigh and shot a nearby zombie.

Before I could respond to that I heard a loud explosion which sounded like that of a concussion grenade going off not too far away. Piers and I looked at each other almost in reflex, probably to make sure we weren't hearing things and then with a meaningful nod we both took off running into the corridor, seemingly from where we heard the sound of explosion. We encountered a bunch of zombies and mutated insect monsters on our way, before we came to the corridor that seemed to have been ground zero for a fight with a lot of zombies' dead bodies. I smiled to have figured out a possible way to track Kennedy down.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading the chapter and I hope you had fun reading about the different characters for the same. I apologize for any typos or grammatical mistakes that might have been confusing. I would love to hear your thoughts on Mason and Bennett's POV? What do you think of Bennett after knowing his side of the story? What do you think of Mason after knowing the whole truth about her? Do you think Kate will survive to see Leon? Do you think Chris and Piers can catch up to Leon before it's too late? Or if you have any other thoughts or questions or suggestions, feel free to leave them in a comment. I'll see you next week with a very exciting chapter; till take care and have fun.

 **manu** , if I come with a plot for Leon/Claire then sure enough you'll see it here. Thanks for the comment! :D


	75. The Pursuit

A/N: Hey guys, hope you're all doing great! As always, I am grateful that you are reading this story and I can't thank you all enough for all the views, follows, favorites, reviews, love and support. I would like especially thank **Pepe34, MegaAnime Fangirl, Miharu Tousaka and MazerMooso** for leaving such lovely comments. I would also like to mention my friend **silver scropion** , who helped me out of my dilemmas with this chapter. Now the moment we all have been waiting for; finally Leon is making an appearance and I hope you all have fun reading this chapter.

* * *

 **Chapter 74: The Pursuit**

* * *

 **(Leon's POV)**

As I rushed up the stairs, I heard the sounds of gunfire echoing down at the ground floor and I knew that Chris and his team had probably been held back by a horde of BOWs. I continued to scale up the set of escalators, knowing for certain that Chris and his team of BSAA agents were more than capable of handling those creatures on their own, after all that was their primary mission; plus they had Cole to assist them as well. At any other instance, I would have stopped and helped them out but I didn't really have the time to unnecessarily engage in a firefight.

Ever since I had first encountered these creatures in Raccoon City, I had made it my life's mission to fight these undead monsters animated by the virus. For more than a decade this battle against bioterrorism has been my priority but that hasn't been the case for a while now. I had a new mission of my own that needed to be dealt with on an extreme priority basis; finding my wife and ensuring her safety took precedence over everything and definitely over killing a bunch of hideous monsters animated by the virus and plaga.

I couldn't afford to screw it up because if I don't succeed then I won't just be failing this mission but also failing my wife, betraying her trust in me and breaking my promise to always protect her. I will end up with nothing because I would have lost the woman, who means the world to me. For first time in years, I felt alive and my life seemed brighter, warmer and worth living because I had someone to share it with. I had finally found a place to belong, a reason to fight and a chance at normal life with Kate.

Without Kate, I would be stranded in this mundane universe with nothing to keep me grounded. This fight would become meaningless, if I couldn't even save the one person that matters to me. I might not be able to feel anything if I couldn't feel her love and this body would just be an empty shell living through its course. I knew I was being selfish but I didn't want to go back to that cold and dark excuse of a life that felt more like an unending torture. I had to find my wife because she was the only one, who can break this curse.

As I neared the landing of the second floor, I spotted two zombies lurking near the stairs. It was almost as if they were waiting for me to reach the landing, so they could dig their decaying teeth in my flesh. I didn't think twice, before raising my assault rifle and shooting them in the head, taking them out and clearing my way. Their bodies fell to the floor with an audible thud, as I hurriedly sprinted through the third and the fourth flight of unmoving escalators to reach the fourth floor, where Kate was located at the moment.

I slowed my pace down and pulled out my phone to check for my wife's location once again. This was a huge mall and I didn't want to get lost in the building, looking for her just based on my memory. I watched her blue blip still blinking on the fourth floor and I felt both relieved and glad to see it moving. She was a bit further inside the building but wasn't that far away from me; I could easily reach her within 10-15 minutes if I don't run into any trouble. The path leading to her was pretty much straight and I memorized a bit of it. There was no point memorizing all of it since she was moving; I would have to constantly check her location and try to meet up with her in between.

Just as I put away my phone, I sensed something hanging over my head. I didn't wasted time looking up to see what it was and just dived in forward to avoid being grabbed by a brain sucker. It dropped down from the ceiling and rapidly crawled towards me, very much a like a giant cockroach, covering the distance in practically no time. It was about to lock its long hairy limbs around my body when I open fired at what seemed to be its face. A dozen or so bullets of .556 caliber blew away the creature face bit by bit within a matter of few seconds till there were was nothing.

It fell backwards into a gooey mess of its own bodily fluids and I turned around to head on my way, only to find a bunch of zombies were gathering behind me. They moaned almost unanimously, raising their arms and dragged their feet to cover the distance between them and me. I really didn't have the time to take care of all these infectees but it was a narrow hallway and I wouldn't be able to just move past them without getting grabbed, scratched or bitten. This hallway was the shortest route to Kate, and I guess I have to make my way through a sea of zombies to get to my wife.

"I was really hoping you could let me through", I couldn't help but say to mob of the gathering zombies and they replied by letting out hungry moans, "Well, don't say I didn't warn you!"

I lifted my assault rifle and indiscriminately fired at the dozens of the zombies that were blocking my way, taking them out as quickly as I could. I hurriedly and yet carefully pressed forward making my way through the crowd of undead by efficiently taking out the weak links in their formation. Halfway through the mob, my weapon ran out of ammo. I quickly released the magazine, letting it drop to the floor and put another one in, but in those few couple of moments the zombies had pretty much surrounded me from all sides. I scanned the zombies around me and quickly assessed my situation.

If it was someone else, they might have panicked a little but I was too accustomed to seeing the walking dead, hearing their throaty moans and inhaling the putrid smell of rotting flesh and blood. I wouldn't say that I wasn't scared at all but I couldn't let that fear get to me; if I had learned anything from my previous experiences, it was that keeping a level head and thinking fast were the key elements to survival and getting out of any sort of situation. Hence, I quickly scanned the zombies forming that encirclement, trying to figure a way out of it.

I could surely open fire at them and make an attempt to create an opening for me to get out of this zombie enclosure. It was a good strategy and could surely create a door in this cage of undead but it wasn't fast enough. It might take more firepower than necessary, since more zombies will move in to fill the gaps left by the ones I take out until there aren't any. Additionally, I'll be forced to blindly shoot to keep them at a safe distance and that would be a huge waste of my energy and ammunitions.

I know it was risky but the speediest way to get out of this zombie confinement was to let them draw in closer, and then clear my way out. Just as I was finished with that thought, a female zombie lightly grabbed hold of my arm. I released my arm with a simple jerk and bashed the side of her skull with the butt of my rifle, putting an immense amount of force in the attack. She fell on her side, taking a couple of fellow zombies in for the fall while I plunged the bayonet mounted on the tip of the weapon into another one's throat that standing right in front of me.

Instead of pulling the assault rifle backwards, I flicked it sideways with an incredible force, ripping apart the undead man's throat. I didn't pause even for a fraction of second and shot the zombies that were just behind him in their heads, taking a step forward. I shifted my aim downwards, shooting at the zombie that was reaching out to take hold of my ankle. I kicked the head of another one, who had managed to grab my foot during all the action and was about to dig its teeth in it. I yanked my foot out of its decaying hands and then ended its miserable life with a powerful stomp on the head.

I had just barely put my foot down, when another walking corpse of a man tried to throw both of its arms around my body. I immediately ducked down to avoid being caught by him and used that momentum and its own body weight to toss him over my shoulder on to the crowd of undead gathering behind me. I didn't waste a second and furiously shot at zombies' legs from that crouched position, successfully creating a gap for me to escape. I made another forward dive through that hole in the formation and safely rolled out the cage of zombies.

I took out an explosive grenade from the pocket of my tactical vest, once I was out of the zombie enclosure, pulled out the pin and gently tossed it over to the horde of dead folks. I lifted myself off the floor and made a dash away from the zombie mob to be on my way, before I heard the grenade going off somewhere behind me. I felt the slight tremors of the explosion under my feet but didn't bother to look over my shoulder to check it out. The living dead didn't matter to me in the slightest bit; Kate did and all my energy was focused on getting to her side as soon as possible.

As I ran through the mall's corridors following the route leading up to Kate, I ran into more scattered groups of BOWs including zombies, Cerberuses, brain suckers and huge spiders. I avoided getting caught up with them as much as possible and tried to keep myself off their radar, but if they did come after me like some of those Cerberuses that persistently gave me a chase, I took them out quickly and resumed heading further on my way. I was already running late and I didn't want to get caught up in unnecessary fights with the BOWs.

I pulled out my phone once again to check Kate's location; her position had changed but she was still located further inside the building. It seemed she was slowly but steadily making her way out, which meant she was heading in my direction as well and if everything goes alright then I can meet her somewhere in the middle. I memorized the probable route that she might take to get to the exit, before pocketing my phone once again and continuing on the path solely based on my memory.

I turned into a hallway to my left and my pace slowed down, as I came across a heavily mutilated corpse of what seemed to be a licker once. Its deep crimson colored blood had already pooled around its dead body and little chunks of its brain were pretty much scattered on the floor and glass walls of the surrounding stores. It didn't take a genius to figure out that it was a handiwork of someone who was wielding an axe. It was quite bold and impressive that somebody managed to take out a licker using just an axe. But since I wasn't here to critique the way this creature got killed, I decided to be on my way.

However, before I could even take another step, my ears picked up the soft huffing sounds just behind me. I immediately turned around with my weapon raised just to spot a Cerberus standing at the other end of the corridor. It hunched over, bearing it teeth bare growling and barking at me, once it spotted me. It made a dash towards me and I unleashed a fresh round of ammunitions on the mutt, killing it in a matter of seconds and even before it reached me.

"Sorry, no time to play fetch", I commented looking at the canine corpse.

Just as I was finished speaking that sentence, I felt a presence above me and I wasn't exactly referring to the divine presence of almighty. I looked up to spot a licker hanging upside down on the ceiling; I had failed to notice it crawling up above me in the sounds of the gunfire. I didn't think twice before lifting my assault rifle to shoot at it. At the same time, it lashed out its long tongue to grab hold of the barrel of my assault rifle and tugged on it, as if it knew the weapon was a threat to whatever was left of its life.

I kept a firm grip on my weapon to not get it pulled away from me but I couldn't really take a decent aim at the licker's exposed brain when it was trying to yank the weapon off my hands; if this guy was looking to have a game of tug of war then that's what it will get. I took hold of hold of its long slippery tongue with both my hands and tugged, peeling it off the ceiling. It screeched out loud as came crashing down on the floor, releasing its tongue-hold on my weapon. I didn't waste even another second in shooting bullets in its exposed cerebrum and driving the bayonet through it just to be sure.

I changed the magazine of my semi-automatic rifle and was about to continue on my way, when I heard the sounds of sharp talons moving rapidly over the tiled floor. I lifted my head to see more lickers were rushing in from adjacent corridors, crawling on the floor, ceiling and side walls of the stores. My first thought was to back away a little, so I could just throw a grenade but a couple more showed up at the rear end of the corridor as well. I was officially sandwiched by these creatures and there was no way to go but forward.

"I didn't expect you guys to gang up on me", I stated sarcastically, as they charged at me from every direction and all at once.

I openly fired at the ones rushing in from the front, concentrating all the fire on the one crawling on the floor and quickly killing it off. I dashed forward, shifting my body weight to dodge a bunch of licker tongues and sliding on my back. I emptied the rest of the magazine on the ones hanging off the ceiling, taking them down, as I slid past them. I crashed feet first into another on-coming licker stunning it for a few seconds, which gave me the time to get myself into crouching position.

I stabbed its forebrain with the bayonet, before it could launch its attack thereby killing him instantly. Another skinless monster that was right behind the one I just killed lunged at me but I had already pulled out the shotgun from its holster. I fired off the 12-guage cartridge right in the BOW's face, blowing it away with the concentrated firepower of the shotgun. I pulled myself on my feet and shot down the one that had closed in from behind, before making a run to avoid getting caught in the middle of lickers and also cover some distance while I get them off my tail.

I dashed through the shopping center's narrow hallways shooting left, right, up, down, backwards and forwards; practically whichever way those BOWs tried to jump me from, then reloaded my weapon and shoot some more. I was constantly killing them as I go but it felt like there was no end to them, as more and more of them kept joining the pack. I started to feel a little bit annoyed because they were delaying me and it wasn't like I could meet up with Kate, with them following me all the way to her like a bunch of lost puppies.

I had to shake them off my back if I didn't want them ruining my moment with Kate or delaying it any further; and I couldn't run from them forever either, even though I was trained to run for abnormally extended periods. I shot the licker that was crawling up on the ceiling, following it with shooting another one to my right and then the one about to lash its tongue at me from behind. I couldn't help but note that there's been a considerable time since something came rushing at me from front, and this was literally the moment I was waiting for.

I shot a licker to my left and looked over my shoulder; there were at least a dozen more at my tail. I took a deep breath, pacing up my speed trying to reach the next intersection and getting as much distance as possible between the BOWs and me, as I retrieved a grenade from my vest. Before I could pull the pin my eyes picked up movements at the peripheral of my vision, and I turned just in time to stop an advancing hunter from slashing my head off my torso by locking its arm with mine, letting go of the grenade in my hand in the process.

I swiftly pulled out my combat knife with my other hand and stabbed it straight through the side of the hunter's skull, neutralizing it there and then. Two more hunters leapt in the air and landed on my either sides, but I was already utilizing the corpse of previously wasted reptilian creature to make my escape. I used the hunter's body as a launching pad and propelled myself into the air, doing a backward flip and leaping out from amidst the attacking BOWs. I put back my knife and pulled out my shotgun whilst in midair, reloading as many shells as possible until my feet touched the ground.

I backed further away into the corridor, shooting the BOWs one after another that were rapidly moving in, attempting to strike my name off from amongst the living. Their feral instincts dictated them to see me as their natural prey, which they cannot allow to escape even if it kills them in the doing so. On the other hand, I was barely able to keep up with reloading and switching between my weapons to hold them off. I was midway between putting shells in my shotgun when a hunter blindsided me, as it tackled me down on the ground.

I couldn't help but curse, as my back hit the tiled floor and the things just felt to have been slowed down under the affect of fresh batch of adrenalin that got pumped into my system. I saw the reptilian claw coming down on me in slow motion and then everything accelerated back to normal, as I moved my head just in time to avoid losing it altogether. As I moved to the side, I spotted the grenade that I had dropped earlier lying at an arm's reach. I didn't think twice before reaching out to grab it.

The hunter tried to rip off my head again but this time instead of moving sideways, I lifted my torso upwards and at the same time pulled the pin off the grenade. I shoved the grenade inside the hunter's open mouth and kicked it's abdomen, sending it flying back to the horde of BOWs just behind it. The grenade went off just a few seconds later, blowing up the reptilian monstrosity and showering the rest with its blood and flesh. Additionally, it gave me the time to get back on my feet and toss another fragmentation grenade towards the concentrated pack of BOWs.

The green colored cylindrical grenade rolled over right in the midst of the mob and once again the things slowed down for me to act in a matter of split second. I turned around and sprinted as fast as I could to get some sort of cover. My ears picked up the initial sounds of the grenade going off, making me dive in and take shelter behind a metal shipment container just in nick of a time, as the shrapnel from the explosion blew past me destroying the nearby glass walls of the store and slaughtering a bunch of lickers and hunters as well.

I reloaded all my weapons as fast as I could, ignoring the small pieces of glass raining on me. Just as I put the last shell in the forestock of my shotgun, a hunter landed right in front of me. I shot him before the reptilian creature could even make a move to attack me and it fell on its back, writhing in pain before breathing its last breath. I stepped out from behind the cover and shot two lickers and two more hunters dead; finally managing to get rid of the last few of them that weren't blown up dead in the blast.

I stood in the deserted mess of a corridor, catching my breath for a few seconds; my senses were still heightened to pick up any sound, smell or movement. I reloaded the shells that I had just expended, before pulling out my phone to check for Kate's location and starting to walk at the same time. She was still on her course to probably get to nearest set of stairs, or escalators to be precise. If I hadn't been caught with these BOWs, I would have already met up with her but I could still easily catch up to her by the time she reaches the escalators or maybe even before that.

I put the phone back in my pocket and navigated through the shopping center's corridors based on my memory. I did come across a few more BOWs stranded in my way or lurking in the corner, waiting for their prey but as long as they weren't attacking me in groups, I could effortlessly annihilate them on my own. It might have been easier to sneak past them but running past them was much faster. I didn't want to squander away time when I was already pressed on it.

I turned another corner and shot a licker hanging sideways off the glass wall, before it could even register my presence. Just as I ran past the dying creature, I heard a feminine scream from somewhere up ahead. I quickened my pace heading in the direction of the sound. I was sure that it wasn't Kate's voice but if I could help someone then I wouldn't ignore them and leave them to die. I was definitely risking Kate's life by making a slight detour to save this woman but I wouldn't be able to look Kate in eyes if I left this stranger to be BOW chow.

I swerved around another corner to spot a man pinning down a woman in the middle of the corridor, as she flailed and screamed her lungs out. The man didn't seem like a zombie, since a zombie would have probably eaten half her face off by now. I shouted out to the man to step away from her but he didn't heed my warning. I grabbed him by his torso and pulled him off the woman, knowing completely well that he wasn't human any more. The reddish hue of the sclera of his eyes followed with him aggressively lunging at me confirmed that he was a parasite host.

It took me a second or two to aim for his head with my assault rifle and blow his head off, followed by executing the plaga that was possessing him right on the spot. I looked back at the woman; she was still sprawled on the floor with both her hands over her mouth, sobbing and probably scared to move or say anything. I crouched down to her level so I could check on her, as she let her arms fall to the side. She appeared to be slightly disoriented due to the fact that she kept looking downwards. I asked her if she was okay out of formality and she replied by loud angry screech, as she raised her arm to stab me with a long and pointy shard of glass.

My sharp reflexes aided me in blocking her attack by raising my arm to counter her movement. I grabbed her arm and forcefully redirected it, making her stab her own thigh. She barely flinched at the pain and tried to grab hold of my neck, probably so she could strangle me to death but I was already taking hold of her head with both of my hands. Before she could even make a move to harm me, I had already twisted her head to a side with a powerful jerk, snapping her neck and putting her out of her misery.

I lay her body back respectfully and raised myself back on my feet to get back on my way to Kate's rescue. I had barely taken a step or two when I spotted more people at the end of the corridor. The woman leading the bunch turned her head to look in my direction and then screamed out loud something in Russian, aggressively pointing her kitchen knife towards me and ordering her minions to attack. The handful of people behind her grunted in hostility and jogged towards me with their makeshift melee weapons in their hands. They all were undoubtedly like the joyful bunch I encountered in Spain.

I lifted up the assault rifle and shot at the advancing parasitic hosts, eliminating them before they could even reach me. They were more intelligent beings than zombies and other brainless BOWs, so they tried to avoid getting hit, as they ran closing the distance between them and me. One of them threw a long metallic rod at me and I moved sideways to dodge that projectile. I quickly aimed at the one who threw the rod and sprayed his face with bullets, till he dropped down to his knees and died.

Another man tried to bash my head with glass bottle but I took a calculated step backwards to dodge that oncoming assault, making the host swung the bottle at nothing but air. Before he could recover and stand up straight to face me again, I struck his back with my elbow making him lose his balance and fall face first on the floor. It gave me the opportunity to perfectly aim on the back of his head and take him out in one clean shot. With him dead the only enemy remaining on the scene was the lady, who was leading the group.

The woman host let out an infuriated scream before she charged at me with the broad Chef's knife in her hand. I was completely prepared to counter her and once she closed in and swung her knife at me, I blocked her by grabbing hold of her arm. I snatched the knife from her hand and shoved it up her throat, before kicking her away and pulling out my shotgun. As expected the woman's head exploded, exposing a fully matured parasite; it lashed out uncontrollably while the dead corpse of the woman continued to walk towards me.

I raised my weapon to take a careful aim at the base of the neck, exactly where the parasite was protruding out, and pulled the trigger without missing a beat. Just one closed ranged shot from the semi-automatic shotgun was more than enough for the parasite to burst into nothing with a shrill screeching sound. The headless corpse of the woman collapsed to the ground unmoving, without the parasite to animate it.

I stepped over the woman's dead body and was about to reach for my phone to check for Kate's location, when all of a sudden a man appeared at the end of the corridor right in front of me. I immediately raised my weapon to aim at him out of reflex, even before noticing that he had a unpowered chainsaw in his hands and a look of hostility and malice in his bloodshot eyes. He spoke in a hoarse voice, speaking in Russian but I clearly understood that he was threatening to kill me.

"Great!", I scoffed, "It can't get any worse than this", I cursed my luck and not long after that I heard the distant sound of a running motor from somewhere behind me. I halfway turned around and looked over my shoulder only to spot another parasite host wearing a knight's helmet and carrying an even bigger chainsaw. It was already powered up and covered in fresh blood, "I guess I spoke too soon", I couldn't help but say, looking from one chainsaw holder to another.

The one standing in front of me motioned to power up his chainsaw while the one behind me let out a violent battle cry and charged towards me. However, I was already dashing over to the one positioned ahead of me, not only because he was comparatively the safest bet but also because I couldn't let him start his chainsaw and give them both an upper hand in this worsening situation. As I closed in on him, I heard his chainsaw coming to life. I didn't waste even a single moment and shot at his chest.

The immense force of point blank shot to his ribcage made him let go of the chainsaw and pushed him backwards. I fired another round at him, before he could recover and he fell hard on his back. I towered over him and was about to blow up his head, when I heard revving of the chainsaw right behind me. I stooped and dived forwards, barely dodging having been mauled by the chainsaw wielder, who was right behind me. Unfortunately, the parasite host that I had knocked down wasn't so lucky, since he accidentally ended up being on the receiving end when I evaded that saw attack.

The dead guy's skull got split in two and the chunks of his brain as well as the exposed parasite flied everywhere, as he received the full brunt of that assailment. Although, I was used to seeing blood, gore and violence but I could definitely say that it wasn't really a pretty sight to witness. I didn't let that heinous scene stray me from firing two shotgun rounds in the parasite host's body since there was no point in shooting him in the head when he was wearing a metallic helmet only so the bullet fragments bounce off and hurt me. Predictably enough, that didn't really do much of damage, unless one considers making him even more aggravated.

The surviving chainsaw wielder lifted his power tool off of the now mutilated corpse of a former parasite host, as I quickly raised myself off the floor and made a run to get away from him. I needed some sort of strategy to defeat him or get him off my back because obviously I can't have him chasing me like an ex-girlfriend, when I meet up with Kate. I kept an eye out for anything I could use to get him but nothing significant turned up in my course through the hallways until I reached the central area of the shopping center, where the walkways were lined with railings.

The sight of those railings triggered formulation of a plan in my head and I switched out my shotgun for an assault rifle. I slid to a stop right in front of the railings and turned to see the guy with chainsaw not too far behind. I took my stand on the spot and let loose the barrage of bullets on the oncoming pursuer. As expected, he lashed out in blind fury and charged forward with the revving chainsaw in his hand. Once he got closer, he raised his chainsaw over his head and lunged at me so he could cut me down with one final blow.

I threw myself to the side, eluding that powerful assault in the nick of a time, as most of the chainsaw wielder's body got flung off the low guardrails due his heavy weight and momentum. Before he could pull himself back and regain his balance, I kicked the back of his legs to destabilize his equilibrium even more. It bought me just enough time to sit up, grab his legs and toss him over the railings, utilizing his own weight against him. I wasn't really sure if it could kill him but it might keep him off my back until I get Kate to a safe place.

I leapt myself on to my feet and looked over at the stairs in the distance, where I was hoping to meet my damsel in distress. I dashed over to the place and looked at the adjacent corridors. However, I couldn't spot anyone that seemed to be among the living. I retrieved my phone from the pocket, wondering if I was early or if I missed her. I stopped near the stairs while the positioning system tried to home in on her location, and it was then that I spotted something on the floor. I crouched down to pick the rectangular piece of gadget, which was the same make and model of Kate's cell phone.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading the chapter and I hope you all enjoyed Leon's action packed performance. I apologize for all the typos, grammatical mistakes or any misused action terms, which might have been confusing. I would super appreciate it if you can tell me how did you find the action scenes in this chapter and if they were easy enough to visualize? If they were too unrealistic and if you prefer a much toned down action? Also, I want to know your reaction to Leon finding Kate's phone. Please feel free to leave your comments, questions or suggestions. I will see you all next week, till then have a great time!XD

 **To the anonymous commentor,** who asked about the anime in my display picture, I am sorry I don't know which anime she is from I totally picked a random picture to set as my profile picture.


	76. The Reunion

A/N: Hello everyone, hope you're doing fine and if you're not then hope you feel a bit better with this early update. I am extremely grateful to all of you lovely people for reading this story. Thanks you for being patient and for all follows, favorites, love and support that you have been showing this story. I would like to especially mention **Miharu Tousaka, MazerMooso, ItsRaptor, MegaAnime Fangirl, Pepe34 and Adela** for leaving their comments. Now please enjoy the chapter that you have been waiting for!

* * *

 **Chapter 75: The Reunion**

* * *

Michelle Mason clicked her tongue, shooting an inconspicuous glare at the detective by her side, who so happens to be her so-called son. Kathleen Richardson was still among the living and was on verge of ruining her life for once and all but her son was making little to no attempts to stop the nuisance of a woman. He was making her squat and hide inside one of the stores, hoping they could miraculously run into her undeservingly privileged 'daughter', before she can meet up with the rescue workers. Now she was reconsidering if her son was actually as smart as she thought him to be initially.

"How long are we supposed to sit here and do nothing?", Michelle couldn't help but complain, barely keeping the annoyance off of her tone.  
"Just a couple of more minutes", Bennett answered with an all-knowing tone, continuing to stare at the hallways across from them.  
"We should go around and find that Richardson brat before she quacks up our misdeeds to the rescue workers", the older woman stated the obvious for the detective to know, "She has to die!"  
"We were already fortunate enough to have survived the walk from security room to this store", the man turned to look at his mother, "We can't exactly go around looking for her, unless you want to end up dead yourself."  
"We can't sit here either", the old woman screamed at her son; she was running out to patience, "If she lives then we won't get anything out of this. I won't get anything!", she put a weight on her voice.

"I know that", Bennett replied with an equal weight on his tone, "That's why we have to wait for her to come to us."  
"Why would she come to us", Michelle couldn't stop herself to question that line of thought, "She knows that we pose a threat to her life."  
"I didn't exactly mean it literally", the detective replied with a shake of his head but then had second thoughts, "Well she would be coming to us but she wouldn't know that she is doing that", he phrased his words in a more appropriate manner, making the woman shot him a look of displeasure.  
"So what exactly did you mean", she asked raising her brow at him in frustration, feeling at the edge of her patience.

The detective let out a sigh and turned to look back at the hallways, "Kathleen Richardson used the alternative controls to release the locks, using her administrative authority as the CEO of the Richardson Enterprise. I checked the system at the security room and it located her to be at a nearby bookstore", he explained.  
"So, she's at the bookstore", the older woman exclaimed in joy to have been successfully located the brat, "Let's go and take care of her", she added starting to move out of their hiding spot.  
"No", Bennett stopped her by grabbing hold of her arm and his mother looked at him furiously, "From the sounds of the gunfire, it's obvious that she has already released the locks. I doubt that she would stick around after disabling the security measure, given the fact that she went to the lengths of disabling it on her own instead of crying in the corner. She's desperate to get out and this is the closest set of escalators she has to take to get to an exit. We just have to stake her out."  
"How can you be so sure that she hasn't already passed through here, before we came", Michelle stated the very likely possibility, "We might be just wasting time, if she had already been here."  
"She hasn't", the man replied, as his lips curved up into a smug smile.

Before the older woman could ask him anything, the detective raised his arm and pointed to something outside the store. The elderly lady instinctively turned her head in the said direction to see what he was pointing out. She had to strain her eyes a little to make out a silhouette of a woman dressed in white, walking towards them. They both stayed still, not exchanging any words and watching the figure of the woman cautiously making her way through the dark hallway.

As the woman approached close enough for the Michelle Mason to clearly make out the her facial features; the aged woman could instantly recognize her to be none other than Kathleen Richardson. The sight of the young woman alone was enough to make her blood fervor in fury and the fact that Kathleen was still alive and seemed pretty much unharmed displeased her to her very core. Her grip became tighter on the handgun she was holding and she rushed out of the store, as Kathleen stepped up closer to the set of escalators.

Bennett rushed after his mother, as the old lady lifted her handgun and took a shot at the beloved daughter of Keith Richardson. The sound of gunshot echoed in the area, as his mom pulled the trigger to shoot her so-called 'daughter' dead but the shot was so hasty that the older woman missed the younger by a feet or two. He saw Kathleen dropping her cell phone, probably startled by the sudden sound of the gunfire, and reflexively turn her head to look in their direction, as his mother fired another shot in her direction. The second bullet would have definitely pierced her flesh if she hadn't ducked down just in time to avoid getting hit.

By the time, Michelle shifted her aim downwards to kill Kathleen Richardson, she was already making a dash for her life and ran away in the opposite direction. The older woman gave her a chase, furiously threatening to kill the younger while former continued to blindly shoot the latter dead. Michelle's ex's daughter was nothing less than a 1st prize winning lottery ticket but she wasn't worth anything alive. It wasn't just about revenge anymore but killing her also secured Mason a very luxurious life that she had been denied from for all these years.

The mother-son pair saw their billion dollar target rush inside one of the surrounding furniture stores and disappear from their sights. Both of them followed the rich heiress to the store with their firearms ready to shoot her dead, as soon as they spot the younger woman. However, unfortunately, the store shrouded was shrouded in darkness, giving Kathleen Richardson the advantage to slip from their murderous grips and the stock of huge furniture didn't work in their favor either.

"Where did she go?!", Michelle asked her son in a very disgruntled tone, as they paused in their tracks to look for the woman in question.  
"She's here somewhere", he replied as they both stressed their eyes and stared into obscurity.

Jack Bennett scanned the store, as he stood next to his mother while she explicitly and wrathfully yelled out to the Richardson to step out, before declaring that the young woman won't be able to able run and hide from them in an overtly intimidating voice. The detective tried to sense any sort of movement or sound in the dark that would reveal the whereabouts of Kathleen. He looked at his mother at the same time she turned her head to look at him, cursing under her breath.

"She's hiding", Bennett stated the obvious and let out a disdainful huff.  
"Why doesn't she just die", Michelle expressed her displeasure, "I am getting tired of her good luck."  
"We were right behind her", the detective spoke moving over the nearby furniture, "She might not have gotten too much time to hide herself or gone too far", he added as he propped open one of the cabinet doors.  
"She wouldn't hide in a closet", his mother told him as he reached to grab the door of one of the closets in the store.  
"You can't be too sure", he replied opening the closet door, despite the warning.

"Trust me that would be the last thing, she'd do", Michelle responded letting out an amused laugh. "You're just wasting your time!", crossing her arms in disapproval while her son continued to look for Kathleen inside the empty wardrobes.  
"How do you know?", her son asked stopping midway through opening a cabinet door and turning to look at her.  
"Because I locked her up in a closet, when she was four", she told him almost screaming out loud in frustration, "It was probably just 15 minutes but since then she's been traumatized of getting locked inside a closet or anything remotely similar", she spoke hurriedly covering the distance, "So, she won't be hiding here!", she slammed her hand over the slightly open door of the closet, closing it with a loud thud.

 **(Kate's POV)**

A muffled gasp of surprise escaped my lips, as Mason banged her palm on the closet door to close it. I wasn't sure if I was more relieved that I haven't been discovered or scared that I was currently hiding inside a dark and closed wardrobe. I gulped and bit down on my lower lip as I heard the pair having a disagreement while they stood just outside the wardrobe that I had been hiding inside. My fast paced heart seemed to have jumped up into my throat and it was taking every ounce of my will to not jump out of this closet to avoid being in this place and scenario.

I knew my 'mother' knew that I was deathly afraid of getting locked inside a closet and that's why I voluntarily chose to hide inside one, hoping that they wouldn't look inside them, but I was finding out the hard way that it wasn't such a great idea. I was deadlocked in the worst possible situation, if I stepped out the mother-son pair would kill me and if I stayed put my fears will. The little puppy on my lap must have sensed my discomfort and licked my hand to comfort me. I ran my hand through his fur and he snuggled in my arms lovingly.

I closed my eyes and continued to pet my little companion, trying not to think about the fact that I was hiding inside the closet and telling myself that it would be all over soon. However, the memories of the past flooded in my head just in a matter of few seconds, making me distinctly remember all those times I was locked inside a closet or similar and exponentially multiplying my fear. I tried to think about the only thing or more correctly the only person that could comfort me in this situation, my husband.

No sooner had I thought of Leon, an entirely different memory replaced the haunting set of memories that were escalating my fear by each passing second. It was from the time Leon and I were inside my walk-in closet, after he had found and rescued me from Vivian's workplace. I vividly remembered how he had taken me in his protective embrace and lovingly kissed my forehead. His words echoed in my head, _'Here is something good to remember when you get locked in the closet next time',_ before he leaned in another time placing a kiss on my cheek. The affectionate warmth was more than enough to calm my terrified heart and nullify my fear.

I heard Bennett and Mason still having a disagreement about where I could be hiding. The old woman was literally throwing a tantrum, pressuring her son to help her look further inside the store. After a few minutes of failed attempts to reason with the older lady, the detective gave up out of frustration and agreed to search for me in the back area of the store. I pressed my ear against the closet's door and listened to the sounds of their footsteps moving away from the wardrobe.

I stayed put until I could no longer hear the mother-son duo, before pushing open the cabinet door just a crack to peek outside. After making sure they weren't there, I cautiously pushed open the door, being careful to not make too much noise. I climbed out of the wooden cabinet and looked around for my pursuers. They didn't seem to be anywhere close by, since I couldn't see or hear them. I took that opportunity to lay low and sneak out of the furniture store since that would literally be the last place they would look for me.

As I took a step outside the store, I immediately spotted a licker crawling sideways on the glass guardrails of the walkway and another one crawling upside down on the ceiling of the mall right outside the furniture store. I inwardly cursed to see them but wasn't exactly surprised to find them there, given the fact that this place had been the hotspot of loud noises of gunfire and angry screams just a few minutes ago.

Although they weren't blocking the way but I just couldn't risk walking over to the escalators, let alone running when they were lurking around. I couldn't go back or stay here either since Bennett and Mason could come back looking for me anytime now. I nervously looked over my shoulder, checking for the pair that wanted to shoot me dead and then back at the pair of BOWs. I was literally forced to choose between two types of threats and I opted for the blind and dumber one. I knew as long as I don't make a noise, I had a chance to walk past these two lickers unharmed.

I carefully stepped further in the corridor keeping both the lickers in my line of sight and slowly backing away from them, making sure to not make any noise while doing so. The further I stepped away from them the more I felt my dread alleviating but I dared not take my eyes off those two BOWs or tried to run away from them. They were lightning fast and their auditory senses were highly sensitive; the moment they sense my presence, they'll catch up to me in no time and slice me up like pork chops.

The licker crawling on the ceiling stopped and I froze at my spot, fearfully wondering if I gave up my position to it, but soon enough it started creeping upside down on the ceiling once again. I inwardly sighed in relief and took another step back, and at the same time the licker on the ceiling fell down on the floor. I was somewhat expecting for it to happen sooner or later, so I was successful in limiting my response but the second licker on the guardrails jumped past them and lunged at the first one, taking me completely by surprise. However, before that frightened gasp escaped my lips, someone grabbed me from behind and kept their hand over my mouth.

At any other moment, I would have been absolutely freaked out about having been grabbed like this and put every feeble bit of my strength to get myself released, if it wasn't for the person who was holding me. The very moment the man's strong arm wrapped around my body as his other hand moved to cover my lips to prevent me from letting out a slight scream of dread, I recognized the familiar feeling of security and loving warmth that radiated of my husband, Leon's touch.

My fast beating heart sped up a little more for an entirely different reason, as I closed my eyes and leaned back further in Leon's protective arms, relieved to finally be in his affectionate embrace. He stooped a bit to rest his head on my right shoulder and his hand covering my lips lowered to wrap around my shoulders, as his grip possessively tightened around my body. My arms moved to take hold of his arms, in an attempt to reciprocate that comforting gesture.

 **(Leon's POV)**

I couldn't really describe how much relieved I was to be holding Kate in my embrace now. I had momentarily doubted that I won't see her again when I had found her damaged phone by the escalators but before I could even dwell much further in that feeling, I was alarmed by a licker over my head on the ceiling, as it rushed past me to the other side. I lifted up my assault rifle and aimed at it, as it crawled over and halted at a store across from me. I was just a moment away from pulling the trigger, when I saw someone appear at the doorway to the store.

Although, the visibility wasn't that great and she didn't seem to notice me but I didn't fail to recognize the woman dressed in white to be my wife, as she froze in her tracks at the sight of two BOWs. My heart skipped a beat watching her just inches away from that looming danger and I didn't think twice, before rushing over in her direction as soon possible. I couldn't risk gunning those lickers down when Kate was so close to them for she might accidentally get caught in crossfire or they might attack; I had to pull her out of there before they take notice of her.

As I hurriedly made my way towards Kate, I watched her cautiously step out of the store without making any noise; it seemed like she knew that keeping quiet was the best option in this situation. I couldn't help but let a little smile stretch across my face, as she carefully walked backwards while keeping a close eye on the movements of the two BOWs. As I drew closer, the licker on the ceiling stopped, alarming Kate to pause in her position as well and I switched from running to a quick paced walk, continuing to close the distance between us while keeping the noise to minimum.

Soon enough the licker resumed crawling on the ceiling once again but predictably enough it lost its grip and fell to floor, when I was just a step or two away from Kate. I knew that she might have been expecting it to not have let even a breath out of her lips but I also knew that she wouldn't expect the other licker to jump and attack the first one. Therefore, I was already motioning to muffle her startled scream and pull her away the moment it happened.

I only wanted to pull her out from harm's way and I wasn't exactly intending to take her in my arms but my body moved on its own to hold her close like this. It was as if my heart longed to envelop her delicate frame in my embrace and feel the loving warmth of her body to make sure that she was doing alright. It really felt nice to finally hold her close to me that I was finding it a little hard to let go of her just yet. We both stood in silence, holding on to each other and watching the two lickers spar for a few seconds, before they decided to be on their way.

I loosened my grip on Kate once those BOWs disappeared from our sight, as they crawled further away from us, giving us the much needed privacy. We didn't speak or made any sudden movements that might create a noise, since those lickers weren't that far away and it might tip them off of our position. Kate turned around in her spot to face me with a faint and yet a gorgeous heart-claiming smile on her face, which made me instinctively mirror it. However, the moment she laid her eyes on me that smile faded and lines of anxiousness ran across her face, as she took note of the patch of bandage on my forehead.

Kate maintained her silence, but tears immediately welled up in her dark blue eyes and she bit her lower lip in regret. She raised her hand to touch my face but she didn't do it, seemingly hesitant for some reason. I briefly looked sideways at her hand that hung in midair and took hold of it, before she could pull it away. I lovingly kissed the palm of her hand and kept it against my cheek, after all I had missed her touch as well. I smiled, gesturing her to smile as well and she smiled back at me through her tears, as her thumb caressed my cheekbone.

"Are you alright?", Kate asked me in concern, careful to not speak too loud, "Does it hurt?", she spoke eyeing the wound on my forehead.  
"I am fine", I replied in not more than a whisper with a slight smile on my face, "Don't worry!", I reassured her of my well-being, "It's just a scratch."  
She faintly smiled, as her hand slid down from my face to rest on my shoulder and she let out a heavy breath, "Liar!", she caught my lie within a moment and tears that had welled up in her eyes finally streamed down her face, "You shouldn't have come here!", she shook her head.  
I cupped her face and dried the tears off her beautiful face right away, "I wouldn't have been able to forgive myself if something happened to you", I said meaning every word of it.  
"But you're hurt!", she spoke in a wavering voice, "I shouldn't have listened to you…", and more tears streamed down her face and I got rid of them as well.  
"I am fine!", I repeated myself once again, "I am running on painkillers and adrenalin… I don't feel a thing", I told her letting out a slight laugh accompanied with a shrug, "And you're one to talk", I added looking down at her, "I mean…"

I couldn't really say anything anymore when I actually took her appearance in details; it was as if the words just got lost in my throat. I was so used to seeing her always dressed gorgeously and looking perfect that I had never imagined that I would see her like this; even if I wasn't used to her perfect images, my heart would still ache watching her in such a disheveled state. Her pure white knee-length dress had already been spoiled by dirt and the blood splatters had stained the fabric. Her dark brown, waist-length silks were tied up in a messy bun and the entirety of her arms and legs were covered in bruises.

 **(Kate's POV)**

Not a single line or any sort of expression broke on Leon's face but his sky blue eyes didn't fail to express his dismay and concern. He took hold of my right hand and lifted it up, as he peered down at the peculiar bruising pattern on my wrist. His experienced eyes undoubtedly recognized that it was a mark left by the coiling of a licker's tongue around my wrist. He grinded his jaws in anger and his eyes once again reflected remorse at the sight of that particular injury.

"Is that…", he began in his signature monotone, lifting his head to meet my eyes.  
"It is", I replied even before he could complete his question and pulled my hand away from his, "It's nothing and I'm fine. Now when I think about it, adrenaline really does do wonders", I tried to joke.  
Leon's head hung low, "I am sorry that you had to go through it all alone", he spoke tonelessly but the guilt was evident in his eyes.  
I smiled at my husband, "Call it luck or whatever but I wasn't alone", I told him with a shake of my head and he gave me a confused look, as I reached to retrieve my cute partner from the bag. "Meet my little friend", I cradled the puppy in my arms, "Little guy, this is Leon", I talked to the pup while petting it.

"You had him in your bag all this time?", Leon asked sounding bemused, as he moved to pet the adorable bundle of fur.  
"Yes", I replied with a couple of nods, "I found him in a store and he's been with me all along", I hugged the puppy close to my chest.  
"Thanks buddy for keeping my wife company", he talked to the little dog, ruffling the fur on his head and puppy wagged his tail expressing his liking towards my husband.  
"If it wasn't for him I might have lost my mind or been dead a long time ago or maybe an undead…"  
"Kate!", he interrupted me and for the first time ever, I saw fear flashing in his light blue eyes.

Leon shook his head in negative but didn't say anything but it was very obvious to me that he didn't like what I said and didn't want me to speak any further on that subject anymore. His mystifying eyes were yet again reflecting the emotion, which made my heart flutter in the sky as well as get shattered into a million pieces. I never thought that I would have such conflicting thoughts on the matter. I guess that's probably the reason why it's often described as being complicated, and yet it felt so simple.

I smiled up at Leon for no particular reason and he slightly titled his head to a side in puzzlement but a very light grin graced his handsome face. I couldn't stop myself from admiring that stern and composed look of a government agent on his face that held a familiar warmth of its own. It wasn't hard for me to see the man I married behind the professional demeanor of a veteran soldier. He was still that oddly mysterious and funny guy I met on the balcony that charmed with his sincere words and always made me feel special.

"You know", I began in a thoughtful tone and Leon gave me an inquisitive look, telling me he was listening, "You look super hot in this gear", I gave him an honest compliment with a wink.  
Leon let out a slight laugh and shook his head, "C'mon, we should get you out of here ASAP!", he just said taking hold of my hand.

I had barely given him a nod, when something over my shoulder caught Leon's attention, and not long after that I heard some indistinct voices from somewhere behind me. Before I could turn around to see what it was, Leon tugged my hand and immediately pulled me behind him. He retrieved his customized handgun from its holster and aimed at the two figures that just walked out of the store, as they both raised their firearms at the same time to hold us at their gunpoint as well. They were none other than the mother-son duo of my scheming mother, Michelle Mason, and the sneaky detective, Jack Bennett.

The moment I saw my husband, I had totally forgotten that these two were chasing to kill me; not only that, I had also missed to convey this extremely crucial detail to Leon. The only probable reason they hadn't shot at us yet was because Leon was holding them at his gunpoint as well and he was well capable of shooting both of them dead if they even made a slightest move to hurt us. But if Leon lowered his firearm then my little mistake would not only cost me my life but I might have to pay up with Leon's life as well.

"Leon…", I began in a very low voice, stepping a little closer to him so I could tell him the truth.  
"Stay back!", Leon whispered back to me and throwing an arm backwards to push me right behind him, "And stay close. Keep a hand on my shoulder, alright", he instructed me and I hummed in response, raising my right hand to grab hold of his right shoulder.

"Leon?", Michelle Mason called out to him, sounding very puzzled, "Is that you?", she took a few steps in our direction keeping her handgun aimed at us, "Thank god, you're alive! And thank god, you're here!", she sounded extremely relieved to see him, "Didn't I say dear that Leon will be fine!", she added sweetly to me, looking at me over Leon's shoulder. I wasn't really surprised to see this sudden change in her attitude; after all, it wasn't the first time she was playing the concerned mother card. "You can relax now, it's just us here", she lowered her handgun but Bennett didn't do the same.

"No", I spoke up immediately, shaking my head in negative, "Don't listen to her! She wants to kill me and she plans to kill us both!", I told Leon the truth speaking as fast as I could, as fresh hot tears burned in my eyes.  
"Kate, please?!", Mason looked at me with doe eyes sounding hurt, "Sweetheart, I am not trying to kill you or Leon?!", she spoke with a weight on her voice with a very saddened expression. "She seems to be still in shock after seeing the news of your death. She thinks everybody is out to kill her", she added turning her head to address Leon, "Maybe you can talk and make sense to her."  
I nervously gripped Leon's vest tightly, "She's lying", I denied her lie right away and really hoped that Leon doesn't buy her act, "She wants to kill us both. She has been conspiring with Wright to kill me all this time."  
"Darling, you are being delusional!", Mason pressed on sounding very sympathetic and grievous, "Leon, I am…", the older woman started, "I didn't think I'd ever say this but you can't trust her words. She doesn't know what she's doing and she even hurt Detective Bennett's partner", she looked back at her son for some support.  
"Yeah… yeah she did", the detective affirmed his mother's story, "She told us the same story she's telling you and the moment my partner turned his back on her, she knocked him out and ran away."

Leon lightly scoffed and Mason shot him a puzzled look, "Did she slap herself as well?", he questioned in a low monotone, "And my back's been turned to her for a whole 5 minutes now; she hasn't done anything you said she'll do." His blandly spoken words left the mother-son pair speechless and they exchanged dumbfounded looks with each other, probably thinking of their next move. "I think I talked with you on the phone", he addressed Bennett, "I couldn't really put my finger between you and Warren but I can't really say I am too surprised to know you were involved."

The detective's lips curved upwards in a crooked smile, "What gave me away?", he asked with a flick of his head.  
"You were too comfortable in the background for a cop", Leon answered wryly, "Now, which one of you dared to hit my wife?", he questioned tonelessly but I could feel the fierceness in his monotonous voice.  
Nobody said anything for at least a minute, before Mason let out a sardonic laugh saying, "I did!", she sounded quite proud of that, "And I regret that I didn't shoot her dead when I had the chance."  
Leon's body tensed and it was indiscernible but since I was in contact with his body, I knew he shuffled a little on his spot shifting his aim at the old woman, "Leon…", I called out his name softly, "Don't", I stopped him from taking any reckless actions, "It's not worth it."

"What did you say?!", Mason screamed out loud at me that her voice echoed in the now desolated mall, "You…", her brows furrowed up and her nostrils flared up in blind rage, "You disgusting piece of filth, who was born in some rotten ditch, talking about my worth?!", she let out a shrill laugh of mockery, "Trash like you aren't even worthy enough to wipe my shoes. How dare you speak of me like that?", she yelled out loud at me expressing her disdain.

 **(Leon's POV)**

Michelle Mason continued to belittle Kate by negatively criticizing the way she looked, talked and carried herself. The older woman didn't held herself back from calling my wife names and saying just about whatever to insult her while the detective enjoyed this one-sided verbal abuse with an amused smile on his face. She picked on the younger woman's vulnerabilities like a bully and laughed at her weak moments, as if they were world renowned jokes.

Kate just stood behind me quietly listening to whatever garbage Mason spouted about her. It was certainly admirable the way she upheld her dignity without even uttering a single word. She was effortlessly tackling Mason's insults down with her inaction because the more loudly and aggressively Mason tried to coerce her opinions on Kate the greater fool she was making of herself. It was an extremely effective way to deal with this situation but I didn't like it even a bit.

Every single word spoken to humiliate my wife was like a slap to my face because even if Kate didn't react, I knew those words were hurtful. As a man of fair temperament I had endured a lot both physically and mentally but standing here and watching Kate's self esteem being muddled was the toughest thing ever. The only reason I didn't do or say anything in her defense was because Kate didn't want me to. However, I knew that she was capable of turning her defensive fortitude into a offensive firepower with a flip of switch if the need be and I was just waiting for it to happen.

"Your existence is nothing but of a vermin, you hear me!", Mason once again yelled at top of her lungs, "Your mother was a slut and your father was whoring bastard."  
"Enough!", Kate finally spoke up, taking the older woman by surprise. Her voice wasn't loud at all but it was clearly audible over the distant gun fires and Mason's angry rant.

That sole word wiped the antagonistic smirk off of the Bennett's face, deepened the wrinkles on Mason's forehead and brought a slight proud smile on mine. I knew for a certain fact that Kate wouldn't hear a single thing against her dead parents and stand up for their honor. She was probably too used being judged and criticized all her life that she had learned to tackle all that negativity and hate but she would never let anyone disrespect her parents.

Michelle Mason shot Kate a murderous glare, "Your father…", she tried to say something again.  
"Don't you dare say a word about my dad or my mother", Kate firmly warned the older woman, cutting short her sentence. And before Mason could say anything Kate continued, "I don't know what kind of man or husband my dad was but he was a good father!", she spoke with utter conviction in her voice, "And I am sure my mother would have been a great mother as well", she followed up after a brief pause and the very aura of my darling wife told me she wasn't done yet, "I am pretty sure she would have outdone you easily to say the least", she gently threw a very soft insult at Mason in her own personal way.

I watched Mason's and Bennett's expressions turned sour and I could tell by the looks on their faces that Kate had her signature smile of derision on her face. As venomous as it could be for someone at the receiving end, it was no doubt one of the most beautiful smiles Kate had in store and I internally regretted to miss this chance to see that smile on her gorgeous face. The old woman was the first one to regain her composure and let out a high pitched laugh that reverberated of the glass walls of the stores surrounding us.

"That woman could never beat me", the older woman spoke in a deep voice with a look of disgust on her face, "She couldn't even be compared to me", she forced out a belittling laugh of deprecation.  
"You're right!", Kate responded right away and Mason appeared somewhat pleased, "There is no comparison", she agreed speaking in a matter-of-fact tone, "My mother must have been way far above you!"  
"How dare you disrespect my mom?!", Bennett roared angrily, finally breaking his silence and shooting murderous glares at my wife.  
"Mother, huh!", I spoke with a bit of surprise on my tone and Kate hummed in affirmation, as I figured out the reason for Bennett aiding Mason in her murdering quest. "I must say your mom has an unfair advantage here", I couldn't stop myself from commenting to Kate and she let out a chuckle amused by my words.

Mason, however, forced an entertained laugh when her expressions clearly portrayed a picture of fury, "You think your mom was better than me?", she asked rhetorically and took a slight pause.  
"I don't think so", Kate chimed in before the older woman could speak again, "I know that she was and she's better than you!", she spoke slowly, putting stress on her words.  
"Who do you think you're to talk to my mother like that?!", Bennett shouted at her in blind fury, showing his support for his mother.  
"I am Kathleen Richardson!", Kate answered calmly, asserting her supremacy, "Who are you?"

Bennett had no response to this cold slap of words on his face and he could only stare at her with an expression of utter hatred on his face. Mason yet again responded with a chain of laughter, which was so loud that it literally echoed in this almost empty mall. Kate's hand on my shoulder tightly gripped my tactical vest out of anxiety and I could totally understand her fear.

"You think you're some great celebrity!?", Mason questioned with sheer mockery on her tone and laughed some more, "But let me tell you that you're NOTHING!", she literally shouted out the last word, "All this fame, money, status and everything you have now belongs to ME!", she spoke slapping her chest, "If Richardson hadn't taken you in that night then you would have died on the side of the road like a stray dog and everything would still be MINE!", she acted like a child that didn't want to share its toys on the playground, "I let you in my house and you took everything away from me. You stole my room, my house and my money, and you murdered my hopes and dreams!", she blamed Kate for her misfortune.

"And you killed my father and thousands of people tonight", Kate spoke in a low and firm tone, "Ever stopped to wonder how much you've have destroyed."  
"YOU BITCH!", the old woman cursed Kate at top of her lungs in a blind fit of fury; there was no doubt that Kate words has burst her fragile bubble of ego and shattered her patience.

Michelle Mason raised her handgun once again and pointed it in Kate's direction. I had fired my weapon just a nanosecond before she pulled the trigger of her handgun shooting to kill Kate. However, her aim was way off and she missed her target by a great distance whereas the bullet I shot grazed her hand, making her let go of her weapon. Bennett called out to her in concern and shifted his handgun to fire at us as well, but I had already predicted that it would happen and was already shooting the gun off his hand.

Kate anxiously called out my name but I was already switching weapons and pulling out the shotgun, as the two lickers that were here a few minutes ago returned with a couple of their friends. I heard Mason's terrified shriek as the BOWs chose her to be their first target; after all she was the one making the most noise. I didn't exactly get to see what happened to her, as another long-tongued creature lunged at us from the ceiling. I shot it right in the face and the concentrated firepower of the shotgun blew him backwards.

I moved to a side to dodge the whiplash of a licker tongue, with Kate following my moves and staying right behind me. I shot the second licker down from the ceiling and the one rushing in from somewhere behind us. One of the two lickers that had chosen to attack Bennett and Mason decided to switch its targets. It ferociously lunged at us with it massive claws thrown out to slash our flesh. I shot it once in chest to break its momentum and once it fell on its back, I blew its brains out with another shot to its head.

I reloaded my shotgun and Kate called my attention, pointing over at Bennett and Mason. I glanced over at them and saw the man fruitlessly trying to fend off against a sole licker by randomly shooting at it. We quickly moved over to the pair and I shot down the last of the BOWs but not before it hacked the detective's arm with its razor sharp talons. As the licker fell dead on the floor, we finally addressed the condition of the mother and son. Bennett was holding a gruesomely mauled body of the older woman in his uninjured arm, as her fresh blood made a pool on the floor. Her face was pale and her eyes were wide open with an expression of extreme fright intact on her face. It didn't take a genius to know that she had already been reduced to a lifeless corpse.

Bennett wasn't in a better condition himself; the power packed attack from the licker had not only torn through his flesh but it seemed that it had also ruptured the solid bones in his arm. He was holding on to his mother's dead body and it wouldn't be exaggerating to say he was crying tears of blood over his mother's death. His breaths were somewhat heavy and the lacerations on his arms were bleeding profusely. He had lost a lot of blood and without any medical attention; the chances of his survival seemed pretty slim.

I felt Kate's hand lift off my shoulder and I immediately turned my head to look back at her. She was looking at Mason's dead corpse and once again tears gushed up to fill her eyes. She pursed her lips and shook her head a little in pity and maybe slight remorse. It was pretty obvious that she didn't want to see Mason dead, even though the latter had always wished the worst for her. She stepped out from behind me and knelt down right in front of Bennett, who still held on to Mason's body tightly.

"I am sorry!", Kate spoke to him and kept her hand on his injured arm.

Bennett cast a brief glance of despair and contempt at Kate, before shaking her hand off his arm with whatever slight movement he could manage, and he turned back to longingly stare at his mother's inanimate face. His grip loosened on his mother's corpse, as his body weakened due to excessive loss of blood. Kate raised her hand to close Mason's livid eyes and I heard her wish for the old woman's soul to find peace in its afterlife and say goodbye in not more than a whisper.

"Kath...leen... Richard...son", Bennett spoke with some difficulty and Kate looked at him in confusion. The very next moment the puppy in Kate's arms growled and I quickly bent forwards, wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her away from Bennett, as he injected something in his injured arm. "I will... KILL YOU!", he threatened her, leaving his mother's dead body on the floor.

* * *

A/N: Thanks a lot for taking your time to read this chapter and I hope you had fun reading it. I apologize for any grammatical mistakes or typos that might have confused you. I would love to hear your thoughts on Leon and Kate's reunion, if it was worth the wait? Was it a smart move for Kate to hide in the closet? How do you feel about Mason's death? Did you expect Bennett injecting himself with the virus? Feel free to leave your thoughts, concerns, suggestions or questions; I love to hear from you guys. I'll see you guys with the next chapter, till then take care and have a great time!

 **Pepe34,** I would have probably died by now if I was in such a situation. xD

 **Adela,** I am happy to know you found it good and it great to hear from you again! :D


	77. Trouble!

A/N: Hey there everyone, I hope you guys are doing great! Once again I am here with an early update; owing to the massive response, I didn't want you guys to be waiting for too long. I am extremely gratefully to each and every one of you, who is reading this story, and would like to especially mention **Znkp, Adela, Pepe34, MazerMooso, MiharuTousaka and MegaAnime Fangirl** for their reviews. I hope you have a fun time reading this story.

* * *

 **Chapter 76: Trouble!**

* * *

 **(Leon's POV)**

I immediately pulled Kate behind me whilst raising my shotgun and training it in the direction of the former detective. I aimed for the man's head and pulled the trigger in an attempt to stop the menace before it can even start. However, the man raised both of his arms at the very last moment to shield his head, blocking most of the damage with his limbs. He lowered his arms a bit, glaring at us hatefully with a bitter and somewhat smug smile on his face, as if that point blank shot from the shotgun was nothing more than a scratch to him.

I involuntarily shook my head in displeasure that the things ended up taking a turn for the worst. Within a few moments the virus that Jack Bennett had injected in his arm, started to close up his wounds and mutate his body beyond recognition. I had seen such scenes many times in my life and still I could say that this never gets old. We backed away from the former detective, as he let out an agonizing scream owing to his body undergoing rapid mutation under the effect of G-virus.

"What did he do? What's happening?, Kate bombarded me with questions speaking really fast in a single breath, "And what is that?!", she asked as a huge greenish-orange eye propped open in Bennett's arm and stared at us.  
"Trouble", I had just one name for it, "C'mon we need to get out of here!", I added shooting the monstrous eye once, hoping to get its focus off us.

I took hold of my wife's hand, turned on the spot and ran in the opposite direction of the transforming monster, knowing completely well that it was too bigger a risk to willingly engage in a fight against a tyrant with Kate by my side. We made a straightway dash for the set of escalators, where I had found Kate's phone earlier, and quickly made our way down it. I killed off the a couple of zombies that were waiting for us near the third floor landing and turned on my communicator, as we hurried to reach the second floor landing.

"This is Kennedy", I spoke in my headset, continuing to run, "Come in Valentine! Redfield! Or anyone!"  
"Valentine here!", Jill was the first one to respond, "Kennedy, what the hell is wrong with you? It's stupid to cut off the communication line like that! You could've..."  
"Save the lecture, Valentine", I said cutting her in between, "I could really use some help here."  
"What's your position?", Chris was the one asking me that.

"I can see him now", Valentine replied to him in a serious tone, "I am patching his location to your PDAs."  
"Got it!", he responded after a second or two, "Thanks Jill!"  
"No problem", she replied promptly.  
"Stay put, Kennedy", Chris spoke to me over the line, "We are headed your way."  
"I can't exactly stay put, if I want to stay alive", I told him running down the last set of escalators.  
"Try to stay alive then", the BSAA agent responded in a matter-of-fact tone.  
"Copy", I replied with an instinctive nod, "Over and out."

Kate and I halted in our tracks near the foot of the escalator leading up to the first floor, once we reached the ground floor of the mall, to catch our breaths. I had been trained to run for extended periods but Kate wasn't and she could use these breaks to gather her stamina. We had left the former detective back at the 4th floor of the mall in mid-transformation but we still weren't out of the woods yet. I knew from my previous experiences that a tyrant was well capable of finding its target and it would come after us sooner or later. And when it does, we couldn't risk exhaustion in the face of it; we needed all stamina to save ourselves.

Once our breathing became normal, I motioned for Kate to start moving. She gave me a nod and I moved to lead the way with her following close behind. As we took a few steps, I turned back and looked over my shoulder to check on her, which made her give me a slightly puzzled look. I grabbed her hand and put it on my right shoulder, reminding her of it, and she gave me beautiful smile. I could sense her presence behind me, I could hear her footsteps and I could even smell the faint floral scent of her perfume over this strong odor of blood and death but nothing was as reassuring as her hand warming up my shoulder.

I pulled out my phone from my back pocket to find the nearest exit from the mall, as we both continued to put more and more distance between us and what was left of Detective Jack Bennett. According to the map the nearest exit was towards the left of the escalators that we took to get here and further ahead of us. After confirming we were headed the right way, I increased my walking pace and tucked my phone back in my pocket. We hadn't really covered much distance, when my ears picked up something.

I halted in my tracks and turned my head in the direction of that faint noise, "Do you hear that?", I asked Kate staring into the darkness of the mall.  
"Yes", she replied sharing my view and listening to that peculiar sound of a gas leaking from a pressurized container or something.  
It was only then that I spotted a 10-feet tall cylindrical container that was camouflaged perfectly well with the mall's pillars. I was quite familiar with those containers and knew exactly what they contained, "Shit!", I couldn't help but curse, knowing well that we needed to get out of here.  
"We can't stay here", my wife took the words right off my mouth, speaking in an urgent tone, and before I could ask her anything she continued, "It's the sound of this weird mechanism that burns the locks of the shipment containers that have BOWs…"

Kate was cut short in her explanation when a loud thunderous sound of a heavy metal being struck by something much heavier echoed in the entire area. We turned our heads to see the door to the cylindrical container flying across the mall's lobby, before it hit the tiled floor and slid to a stop, feet away from the container. I grabbed Kate by her arm and pulled her along with me to take a cover behind one of the huge pillars of the mall, making sure to keep that giant metallic container within my line of sight.

We both watched the metal coffer shake a little, as an abnormally large foot appeared out of it and landed heavily on the ground with an audible thud. I drew out my shotgun as the 7-feet tall monstrosity, dressed in a seemingly hefty black leather long coat, stepped out in the mall's compound. It slowly lifted its grayish bald head just a little, probably in response to all the sounds of the distant gunfire. It stood still at its spot for a few seconds as if assessing its environment; luckily it hadn't noticed us yet.

"Just what is that?", Kate questioned in the lowest of her whispers, as we both witnessed the BOW evaluate its surrounding.  
"Another trouble", I answered not taking my eyes off the giant and it made movement in the opposite direction from us.  
I inwardly sighed in relief, which didn't last long as the relative silence of the scene was broken by the sounds of a power chainsaw, "Now what is that?!", Kate asked in an evidently frightened voice.  
"Some more trouble!", I couldn't help but say looking over at the chainsaw wielder.

I cursed my luck recognizing that chainsaw guy being the one that I had tossed over the railings earlier. He just appeared even more gruesome than before, with its damaged and bloody knight's helmet and fresh chainsaw scars on his body. The man with chainsaw spotted us right away, since we were in his direct line of sight, and he raised the chainsaw over his head and revved it in a show of open challenge. I looked back at the T103-based tyrant and certainly enough the loud roar of the chainsaw had brought its attention to us as well.

 **(Kate's POV)**

The chainsaw carrying parasitic host ran towards us and at the same time the monochromatic bald man also made a dash in our direction. I could feel the tremors of those heavy footsteps under my feet and hear the heart-racing sound of the motor of the chainsaw almost echoing in the lobby. The fresh adrenalin flowing in my body made it all appear in slow motion, as I felt Leon wrapping at arm around my waist. He effortlessly lifted me off the floor, pulling me away just in time to avoid a heavy punch from the gigantic BOW. That single fist blow drilled a hole in the concrete pillar; if Leon hadn't acted when he did then I would have certainly been squished like a bug.

While I found my footing back on the ground, Leon singlehandedly fired two more shotgun rounds at the parasite host that was running towards us with a power saw in his hand to break his momentum. Once I regained my balance, I ducked down under Leon's arm to get behind him once again whilst he moved his arm over my head to have a steadier grip on his weapon. He shot at the baldhead twice, as it retrieved its fist from the concrete column, and then shot the chainsaw wielder while we backed away from them.

Leon took out a grenade from one of the pockets of his tactical vest, pulled the pin and gently tossed it right in the middle of the two BOWs. He then quickly switched his weapon, equipping his assault rifle by the time the grenade hit the floor and started releasing a dense white colored smoke. He let loose a barrage of bullets at the two dangerous monsters, juggling between them and keeping them from approaching as well as attacking us while continuing to back away from them.

As soon as the smoke screened us from the monsters' eyes, Leon turned around, grabbed my hand and made a dash back to where we came from. He again pulled me to hide behind one of the Mascot's statues placed in the mall. It wasn't really the time or place but I couldn't help but be both amazed and impressed by how calmly Leon was handling this situation. It definitely was a demeanor of a veteran, who had been toughened by facing the heat of many such intense battles for life. I felt proud that my husband was such a professional at his work and felt lucky to be his wife.

"You alright?", Leon asked me ejecting the empty magazine from his rifle while taking a peek from the side of the statue to check back at the double trouble.  
"Yes", I replied with a nod and a slight smile, watching him put another magazine in it.  
"Scared?", he questioned looking back at me in concern, taking his shotgun and starting to reload shells in it.  
"Oddly enough… No", I told him with a shake of my head and he gave me a confused look, "It's…", I tried to figure out the right word, "Thrilling?!", I added with an uncertain shrug and the puppy in my arms let out an agreeing bark.  
A very handsome smile stretched across my husband's face, "I can relate", he told me letting out a slight laugh and ruffling the fur on the puppy's head.

The sounds of the chainsaw getting louder dissolved that heart-winning expression off his face and we both turned our heads in the direction of noise. We poked our heads over the base of the statue just enough to see the two approaching BOWs, with the power saw guy leading the way. Leon and I looked at each other at the same time and even though his expressions were neutral but I could clearly read concern in his eyes, as he stared at my face.

 **(Leon's POV)**

I took a long look at my wife's gorgeous face and wished for the situation to be a bit different, so I could adore her lovely features a bit more. I never imagined that I would find a woman like her with whom I would end up sharing my entire life but I never wished for her to be dragged into this mess. There was no going back from here and I couldn't take back all the horrors that this night had shown her but no matter what happens I'll make sure that she survives through it all.

"No!", Kate said with a shake of her head in a quite authoritative tone.  
"What?!", I couldn't help but ask her confused, not having a clue as to what she was disagreeing with in the first place when I didn't even say anything.  
"I am not going to leave you, so don't even ask about that", she said to me and I was slightly taken aback because I was indeed thinking of distracting the BOWs to give her a chance to escape, "You want to send a poor defenseless woman all by herself? Do you want to see me dead?", she spoke with self pitying voice and then animatedly gasped, "You're having an affair, aren't you?"  
I let out an amused laugh, "Maybe I am", I responded and she shot me a furious glare that seemed pretty genuine, "Now you two stay put while I deal with these two clingy fans of ours."

I didn't wait to hear Kate's response and abandoned my cover to deal with tyrant and the chainsaw wielding parasite host, before they got any closer to our hiding spot. I open fired at the two BOWs to get more of their attention and drew them away from the huge statue, behind which Kate was hiding. At the same time, I heard voices of other BSAA field agents reporting to have encountered other T103-based tyrants at other parts of the mall as well.

I mercilessly shot the two monstrous creations animated by the virus and parasite respectively, alternating the firepower between the two. I tried to aim for the chainsaws guy's head through that small crack in his knight's helmet but with him moving too much and me trying to keep the tyrant at a safe distance, I couldn't get that perfect shot I needed. And the gray brute quite predictably was impervious to the bullet shower I was sending his way; it seemed that it only annoyed him more and more.

As my assault rifle ran out of bullets, the chainsaw guy let out an aggressive cry and rushed in with his saw lifted up high. He tried to cut me down like a tree but since I already saw it coming I easily dodged that attack by jumping and rolling to a side, leaving nothing but air and mall's floor for the chainsaw's wrath. No sooner had I found my footing, I spotted the tyrant closing in on me as well. It raised both of its fists over its bald head and brought it down with an incredible force, barely giving me enough time to acrobatically back flip to avoid the attack.

I quickly switched back to my shotgun and planted 12-guage rounds in tyrant's pale charcoal of a face from point blank range, while it was still in a stooped down position. I turned to a side and put the last two rounds in the power saw carrying parasite host, as it made an attempt to chop me down from my right. He fell flat on its back due to the impact and let go of the chainsaw, which died on its own for whatever reason. I hurried to reload my shotgun but unfortunately I was blindsided by the tyrant and it caught me by my neck.

I dropped my weapon, as that colossal BOW slowly and effortlessly lifted me off the floor. I struggled to get free while its fingers gradually tightened around my neck and my body started to feel slightly numb due to the lack of oxygen. As I reached for my combat knife, the entire frame of the tyrant shook and its grip briefly loosened around my neck, giving me time to pull out the knife and stab his eye with it. That blow made the giant monster release me and I fell quite hard on the floor.

I was somewhat physically disoriented but I didn't fail to notice Kate standing just behind the tyrant. My body wanted me to take a breather but I knew I couldn't waste this opportunity to strike when my wife had joined the floor with me. As she rounded off to aid me, I grabbed an incendiary grenade from my vest, yanked the pin and tossed it towards the gigantic BOW's feet while it pulled out the combat knife from its skull. I tried to hurriedly crawl away from spot to not get caught up in the flames of my own grenade, as Kate crouched down by my side in order to assist me.

I was completely aware that Kate and I didn't really have the time to get ourselves at a safe distance, so I grabbed and pulled her to my chest just as the flame grenade went off. The chemical fire quickly rose up and engulfed the 7-feet tall tyrant in a matter of few seconds and it screamed out loud in agony while I instinctively held my wife tighter in hopes of shielding her from the intense heat. It collapsed to its knees after having been burned to crisp and fell face forwards; its bald head landing just a few feet away from us.

I let out a heavy breath of relief and looked down at Kate, as she pulled away from me, "Are you alright?", she asked me concerned and I gave her a nod.  
It was then that I noticed, she was holding a taser in her hand and I realized that she might have zapped the tyrant with it when it had lifted me up in the air, "Poor defenseless woman, huh?" I questioned eyeing that high-grade taser.  
She briefly looked at it saying, "It didn't do anything but annoy that thing a little", she stated a fact with a shake of her head and rolled her eyes.  
I actually let out a laugh at that even though it wasn't that funny at all but I couldn't help but be amused by the animated way she said that, "Thank you!", I said grabbing hold of her shoulders; if she hadn't used the taser against the tyrant then I might have had some difficulty wriggling out of that predicament.

Kate smiled at me beautifully and as always an almost instinctive curve stretched across my lips, expressing that small surge of happiness her smiles bring me. We continued to stare at each other's faces and I didn't even realize when I started to admire that gorgeous face of my wife. Her smile widened, as she slightly tilted her head to a side, flicking her brows upwards to non-verbally ask what I was looking at. I jerked my head in her direction letting her know that she was the one, who had captured my attention, at which her cheeks turned a heart capturing shade of red.

Our little moment didn't even last a few minutes, as the sounds of chainsaw coming to life broke the silence between us. We both turned our heads to the side to see that the chainsaw guy, who I had knocked down earlier, was back on its feet and had powered up his chainsaw. He made a run towards us and I hurriedly moved to reach for my shotgun, only to realize that I had dropped it previously. Even before I could think of another way to stop the charging chainsaw guy, I heard an attention seeking bark.

I reflexively looked down to see that the tiny pup had dragged over my shotgun to us, "Smart puppy", I said petting him once and picking up my weapon off the floor, as Kate took the puppy in her arms once again. I lifted the shotgun and didn't think twice before shooting the parasite host carrying the saw, making it momentarily stop, while we got ourselves to our feet. I pulled the trigger once again but the gun clicked empty and I cursed, reaching for the shells in my vest.

I stepped back, casting a brief glance at the closing in chainsaw parasitic host, while I put two red shotgun shells in my weapon. I lifted my weapon to shoot at the oncoming BOW once again but before I could even pull the trigger, the rhythmic sound of power saw's motor was broken by a loud bang. Within minor fraction of a second, a bullet pierced right through the metallic helmet and went straight into the host's skull taking him out without too much fuss, making it obvious that it was doing of an anti-material rifle.

I turned my head towards the source of that sound and the origin of the shot to see the decorated captain of BSAA, Chris Redfield, and the young marksman on his team, Piers Nivans, standing atop the first floor landing of the escalator. I inwardly sighed in relief to see that they were finally here, since it couldn't have been a better time for them to make an appearance. It was starting to get really crowded in here and I was starting to feel slightly overburdened, not to mention I was running out of bullets to serve on the platter.

 **(Chris's POV)**

I looked over at Leon, standing a little further away from us down at the ground floor, as the government agent lifted his head to look in our direction to address our presence as well. I didn't exactly doubt his talents as a professional in this field and his survival skills but still I was glad to have found him in one piece, given the suicidal stunt he pulled on us. Furthermore, I was quite surprised to see that he wasn't alone; there was unmistakably a woman standing next to him.

"Is that his wife?", Piers asked in a tone of uncertainty and slight astonishment, possibly wondering the same thing I was trying to figure out.  
"I am unsure", I didn't have a definitive answer to that question. I hadn't seen his wife before; hell, I didn't even know he got married until an hour ago and not to mention the fact that he was a women magnet, "But it seems like she is the one", I added, watching the woman say something and him replying her back, before moving to pick his combat knife off the floor.  
"I didn't think she could have survived with all those things around", the young marksman spoke his mind with an evident astonishment on his tone.  
I let out a slight laugh, "Me neither but I had forgotten that she's a Kennedy", I spoke peering at the woman dressed in white, "One should never underestimate a Kennedy", I told my second-in-command, turning my head to look at him, "Now let's regroup with them."

Pier gave me a nod in agreement and I led the way, hurriedly descending down the steps of the non-functioning escalators. We jogged over to meet with Leon and the woman that was with him, as they too started in our direction to meet us somewhere in the middle. As we neared each other, I was able to better make out their facial features. Leon was fashioning his usual poker face while the woman seemed slightly anxious, however, still too calm to be in a situation like this. It could have been possibly due to the reason that there were no impending threats at the moment, but even so her tranquil composure was unnatural for a civilian like her.

"You guys got here sooner than I expected", Leon said tonelessly as we reached each other.  
"We were already following the trail of dead BOWs you left behind, so we were close by", I answered his underlying question, "I am glad we found you safe", I expressed my relief and then looked over at the woman by his side, and on a closer look she looked quite familiar.  
Leon noticed that shift in my gaze and looked over at her as well, "This is my wife, Kate", he introduced her to us and she gave us a friendly smile.

I held out one of my hands to Leon's wife saying, "I am Chris…", I stopped in middle of introducing myself, when I noticed that she had a puppy in her arms.  
"Chris Redfield?!", she more of stated than asked and I was puzzled as how she knew me, "Leon has told me a lot about you and your sister, Claire", she spoke momentarily looking at her husband, "I didn't expect that I'd see you here. Not the right circumstances but it's still a pleasure to meet you", she adjusted her arms to hold her puppy with one hand so she could briefly shake hands with me.  
"You're… from the TV…", I spoke in an unsure tone. Her name didn't ring a bell but I might have seen her pretty face on TV; she was probably an actress or maybe a model.

Kate let out a slight laugh, "Yes ", she gave me a nod of affirmation, "The one and only Kathleen Kennedy!"  
"Richardson", Leon said and she gave him a puzzled look with a complementing hum, "Kathleen Richardson… you said Kathleen Kennedy", he told her and his lips curved up in a rare and yet genuine smile, as his wife blushed a hundred shades of red.  
"Yeah…", she said clearing her throat and avoiding to look at him. Instead she turned to Piers asking, "And… um… you are…"  
"Piers Nivans, ma'am", he introduced himself very formally with a courteous nod, "I am on Captain Redfield's team."

"Now that introductions are out of the way, we should regroup with the team", I said drawing attention to the more serious issue at hand, "Some of the teams have encountered T-103 based tyrant and are currently facing the heat right now."  
"Yeah, I heard over the line and also ran into one", Leon spoke monotonously turning his head in the direction of tyrant that was lying face down in a charred state, "But we need to get Kate to safety, first", he glanced sideways at her and lines of concern ran across her face, but she didn't say anything.  
"There's no way with those laser grids blocking our way out", Piers reminded us of that detail.

"Those grids are running on backup power and will be deactivated in 20-30 minutes", Kate spoke quite knowingly and we all looked at her in slight astonishment. She wasn't even there when those things activated for her to know about them, let alone know when it would be deactivated.  
"How do you know that?", Leon asked her in a slightly puzzled tone.  
"I activated it", she answered with a shrug, "I didn't want those BOWs getting out", she added with a sense of responsibility in her voice.  
"You're the one who opened the doors", he spoke conclusively after a second or two with an appreciative smile on his face, sounding somewhat impressed. The woman hummed in response with an affirmative nod.  
"Don't tell me you closed those innocent people inside too", I questioned unintentionally raising my voice at her and taking a few steps towards her.  
"She didn't", Leon answered promptly in her stead, taking a defensive stance in front of her, "So back off!", his voice was toneless but it was evident that he had issued me a warning.

I gave Leon a look of disbelief mixed in with slight disapproval for at least a few seconds, before turning my head to look at the woman standing behind him. I didn't care that this young woman was Kennedy's wife, if she was the one who let those monsters lose in this mall then it's an unforgiveable crime. Every time such an incident occurs a lot of unsuspecting people die a horrible and untimely death, and anyone who is responsible for such an outbreak is nothing more than a murderer in my eyes. If it turns out that she has a hand in all this then I'll make sure that she pays for it, regardless of what Kennedy thinks on the subject.

I continued to intently stare at Kate, waiting for an answer because Leon's monotonous statement was as convincing as a politician's words. It was a proven fact that this government agent, who I have always thought to be apathetic, had developed very strong feelings for her. He had already lied to me for her once and there was no doubt that he could do that again. He was already too blinded by love to see her faults or tell if she was lying, and going by his track record it wouldn't really be the first time. However, I was prepared to pick on any non-verbal cues which could indicate that she was lying.

Kate anxiously looked from me to her husband, "Leon", she softly called out his name whilst touching his shoulder. He turned his head slightly to have her in his line of sight and she shook her head with a very faint smile on her face. Leon let out a heavy sigh and she stepped up to stand next to him, "I didn't close the doors. It's the mall's high end security mechanism. It automatically activated when power systems in the basements were tampered with. It turns into a fort to keep the danger out, except this time the danger was inside. It can be disabled through the primary controls in the security room but it was inaccessible to me and I didn't know the location of secondary controls, so it took me quite a while to find them and disable the security."

I took in her words slowly and it was a little hard to digest, "How do you know all about this?", I couldn't help but ask her.  
"I own this place", Kate replied wryly with a forced smile on her face, accompanied with a shrug.  
I was somewhat dumbfounded by such a great revelation but it did make sense none the less, "Who did you marry again?", I asked Kennedy again, hoping he could make sense of the rest for me.  
"Kathleen Richardson", Leon answered and I tried to link up that name with some possible explanation.  
"She's the CEO of a multi-billion dollar business enterprise", Piers filled me in on the detail, speaking in a low tone, "The one that shoots down reporters with her snappy remarks", given that detail I immediately remembered who she was because her snide comments always made me crack up a little. "She took the chair of CEO three days after her father was murdered and proved everyone wrong by successfully running that business", my second-in-command continued, disguising his enthusiasm but he seemed to be quite bit of her fan.  
"I must say you look prettier in person", I told her with an amiable smile; it was why I couldn't recognize her right away, "And I am sorry for whatever I said", I apologized sincerely.  
"That's alright Mr. Redfield", she replied with a slight smile, "And thank you!"

"Call me Chris", I said being friendly with her and she just gave me an agreeing nod, "I'll report this to Jill", I informed them reaching to touch the button on my communicator, "Jill, come in; this is Chris."  
"Yes, Chris?!", Jill's voice sounded somewhat tense at the other end.  
"We've found and secured Leon and his wife", I informed her knowing completely well that she must be waiting for an update on that.  
My former partner heaved out a sigh of relief, "That's great news!", she spoke in a calmer but serious voice.  
"Surprisingly enough it's Kathleen Richardson", I told her not keeping the surprise off my tone.  
"I know I saw the news", Jill spoke in a matter-of-fact tone, "And I pay more attention to details than someone I know. Besides, her amazing sense of fashion is hard to miss."

A laugh escaped my lips at that very informal comment, "Anyways, I was saying that her company owns the mall and she told me that the laser grids will be deactivated in an hour", I told the blonde briefly looking at the brunette for confirmation.  
"That's an even better news", Jill responded from the other end sounding somewhat thrilled, "This security system needs a biometric authentication and it might have taken us hours to override the entire system remotely."  
"Look I really hate to break this happy moment for you guys but we really need to get out of here", Leon interrupted our conversation, speaking in a tone of urgency, "We have a tyrant on our tail."  
"You mean besides that one", Piers asked him referring to the gray giant lying at a distance.  
"Yes", the government agent answered him, "A G-virus based tyrant."

 **(Leon's POV)**

No sooner had I shared that detail, the silence was broken by slight stirring sounds. We turned in our spots to see the supposedly dead tyrant raising itself from the ground. I knew that a single incendiary grenade would have only knocked him out for a couple of minutes and now it was ready to face us once again. The half burnt, leather trench coat gave away and fell to the floor, as the monster's body mutated and grew out of proportion. Its chest grew wider and bulkier while both of his hands transformed into fearsome claws.

I immediately pulled Kate behind me once again while Chris and Piers stepped up by my side unleashing a barrage of bullets at the freshly transformed tyrant. The steel gray giant shielded its face with its massive arms and let out an aggressive roar, possibly out of annoyance. Once our weapons clicked empty one after another, the grayish brute made a dash in our direction. The four of us could only moved out of its way to save ourselves with Kate and I moving to one side while Chris and Piers moved to the other, opposite from us.

The three of us reloaded our weapons without missing a breath and fired a couple of more bullets in the tyrant's direction, "Kennedy, get your wife to safety", Chris yelled over the sounds of gunshots, "We'll distract it."  
"On it already", I shouted back at him, "Let's go!", I added to Kate grabbing hold of her hand and pulling her away from the firefight.  
"What about them?", she asked in a genuine tone of concern, looking over at them, as they engaged the BOW.  
"They can handle it", I assured her continuing to put as much distance as possible between them and us.

I had absolute confidence in Redfield and his second-in-command, Nivans, that they could tackle a T-103 based tyrant on their own without too much hassle. They both were best of the best soldiers that the BSAA had in its camp and their skills as well as their experience on the field far surpassed any regular operative, making them more than capable to take down even a formidable enemy like the tyrant. Besides, it wouldn't take me too long to get Kate to a safe area and get back to assist them with it.

Kate and I hadn't gotten too far from the battleground when I sensed something swing past right over our heads. We both stopped in our tracks and I instinctively raised my assault rifle ready to shoot the enemy, as a monster landed in front of us blocking our escape. How I wished it were to be a licker or a hunter but quite unfortunately it was the newly transformed tyrant that was formerly Detective Jack Bennett; he had finally caught up to us.

* * *

A/N: Thank you for reading this chapter and I hope it was entertaining. I am sorry for all the typos and grammatical mistakes which might have confused you. The story is coming to an end with just five more chapters to go, so bear with it a bit longer and keep supporting it. I'll highly appreciate your feedback on the chapter or the story. How did you find the action scenes of Leon and Kate together? Was their on-field chemistry odd or just simply stupid? What was your reaction to our RE heroes finally re-grouping? Feel free to leave your thoughts, questions or suggestions; I love reading them and highly appreciate them. I will see all with the next chapter, till then take care and have fun!

 **Adela** , please don't apologize! I appreciate all your comments, even if it's delayed. :D

 **Pepe34,** true enough! I am happy to know you loved the chapter. :D


	78. Boss Fight

A/N: Hi guys, I am here once again with an early update since you all have been showing this story so much love. I appreciate all the support and grateful to you all for reading this story. I would like to specially thank **Pepe34, MazerMooso, Adela, MegaAnime Fangirl and MiharuTousaka** for their reviews on the last chapter. I really had fun writing this particular chapter and hope you have fun reading it.

* * *

 **Chapter 77: Boss Fight**

* * *

 **(Leon's POV)**

I wouldn't say that I wasn't expecting this mutated form of Bennett to seek us out sooner or later, owing to the inherent trait of a tyrant to always somehow find its targets. However, I hoped to have a little more time, at least just enough for me to get Kate to a safer place, before I have to deal with it. It seriously couldn't have chosen a worst possible moment to crash the scene, when there was already a T-103 based tyrant rampaging the field somewhere behind us.

"I feel like I am running out of luck", I couldn't help but comment, cursing my rotten luck.  
"I can relate", Kate spoke from my side with an equally complementing tone.  
"Jill, we need backup!", I heard Redfield yell in his headset somewhere in the background amidst all the firefight with the other tyrant, "There is another tyrant here. I repeat there is another tyrant here!"  
"I am on it", I overheard her respond promptly since we were sharing the same channel.

Kate and I didn't make any sudden moves and tried to slowly back away from the BOW standing in front of us. Redfield and Nivans had managed to successfully distract the other one and the noise of their firefight was clearly audible not too far behind us. They were keeping the T-103 based tyrant away from us and there were no two thoughts that I might have to deal with this one all by myself. I carefully watched the BOW's every move, taking in the details of my opponent.

Bennett's entire physical frame had already mutated beyond recognition, just vaguely resembling what it used be when he was still human. His torso had immensely grown in size due to his body gaining a great amount of muscle volume, making him stand 7-feet tall or maybe even more. The human skin, which was once slightly tanned, had turned dark like charcoal and hardened to transform into thick impenetrable scales, which in turn had formed a cluster of solid spikes around his shoulder blades and back. The digits on his both hands were elongated into sharp talons and his previously injured arm had grown bigger than the other one to fashion a massive greenish-orange colored eye.

I didn't wait for it to attack us and aimed straight for its head, which had been pushed to a side to accommodate the gigantic arm. I pulled the trigger of my weapon but the tyrant lifted up his huge hand to shield his face just at the last moment and bullets bounced off his talons. We took a step away from it, as it stepped closer with his monstrous eye uncontrollably rolling in every possible direction before it fixated on us. It blinked a couple of times and then slightly shifted to my left, looking over my shoulder at Kate.

The pupil of the huge eye dilated spotting the person of interest, "Kath….leen… Ri….chard…..son", Bennett's still human head spoke in an inhuman voice, recognizing her.

The very next instant, it took a few quick steps in our direction and threw out its longer arm much like a spear to pierce through Kate. However, I was pretty much expecting it to attack and pulled her to a side just a fraction of second before the initiation of the move, avoiding it by just a hair. I pulled her behind me once again, since clearly this Bennett transformed tyrant was targeting Kate and I didn't want to make it even more easier for it to kill her off.

I lifted my assault rifle and unloaded its entire last magazine in the BOW's still human-looking head while it pulled back its arms and turned to face in our direction; however, that volley of bullets seemingly had no effect whatsoever. It continued to leisurely press forward in our direction and I quickly switched to my shotgun, backing away from the advancing menace. It raised its massive claw over its head as it closed in on us and the fresh rush of adrenaline once again slowed things down for me to dodge the attack and pull Kate away from the harm as well.

The tyrant's claw came down with a tremendous force that it cracked open the tiles and dug deep into the concrete below as if they were nothing but layers of toasts and butter. The intensity of that blow was so powerful that it shook the ground beneath our feet that Kate even took hold of my shoulder for support. Nevertheless, I didn't exactly have the time to be swept by such an attack and took that opportunity to strike back. I pulled the trigger to my semi-automatic shotgun and shot two rounds straight into Bennett's skull, well what's left of it anyways, while the monster was still down and in the process of pulling its claw from ground.

The point blank shots to head partially eroded what was left of Bennett's human face and made the BOW stumble backwards, while the giant eyeball in the tyrant's arm lost it focus off Kate briefly. As it stood straight again the greenish-orange eye peered over at us once again. I shot the tyrant right in its monstrous eye twice, before it could launch its attack this time. It was pushed slightly back and we saw its human head shrink and sink further back in its chest while another head cropped up to replace it. It was going under yet another major transformation.

I cursed inwardly since it wasn't really a good news for us but I didn't have the luxury of dwelling on that thought too much. I pulled out another incendiary grenade and tossed it right at its feet. I didn't wait around for it to light up and just took hold of my wife's hand, darting for the nearest cover that I found, which was behind an enormous plant pot. We took a moment to catch our breath, as I simultaneously worked to reload my shotgun, and then I leaned past the side of the huge earthen pot to check on the former Detective.

The flame grenade had worked its magic and the entire frame of the tyrant was engulfed in fire, making it let out a screeching howl. As the flames died down and the smoke settled, I could make out the gruesomely burnt version of that tyrant since quite a bit of its skin had been burnt in the chemical fire and one could see the pulsating muscles and blood vessels clearly. Even a vague outline of its enlarged heart, beating rapidly in its chest could be easily made out. Following that the BOW somewhat dramatically dropped to its hands and knees, seemingly defeated.

"Is it dead?!", Kate questioned from my side in an evident tone of uncertainty.  
"No", I answered with a slight shake of my head and no sooner had I spoken those words the tyrant's skin started to regenerate. Moreover, its muscles bulked up again and a pair of solid wing-like limbs that were practically incapable of flight burst through its shoulder blades, "It's just one trouble after another", I couldn't help but comment watching it mutate.  
"Just so you know", my wife spoke with a slight emphasis on her tone and I spared her a glance, "This not what I meant", she shook her head, "When I said I want to be in trouble with you", she added dramatically speaking in a very serious tone.

A laugh escaped my lips at that comment, "You need to stay here while I go deal with it", I instructed her getting back to business, "And don't abandon your cover this time, alright?", I spoke strictly and she bit her lower lip but didn't say anything.  
With that said I made a move to leave but Kate took hold of my upper arm and I looked back at her. She took a deep breath and tears gushed up to fill her eyes, "Don't you dare die!", she spoke in a wavering voice clearly very worried, "I'll kill you if you do."  
For a fraction of a second I didn't know how to react to that absurd threat but the next moment, I cupped one of her cheeks and kissed the other one as passionately as I could, "I got my luck, I'll be fine", I told her with a wink accompanied with a smile.

 **(Kate's POV)**

I felt my face burning and I knew I must have been blushing a hundred shades of red, as my lips curved up in response to Leon's charming smile. He didn't wait around anymore after that and rushed back to fight the tyrant. My eyes followed him unconsciously and I couldn't help but be worried about him, as he fired a couple of handgun bullets to engage the colossal monstrosity. I could only so much as reach out to the greater power in heavens and pray for my husband's safety.

It felt like my heart had jumped up to my throat, as I watched Leon fight the monster from my hiding spot. I don't know how long it had been but each passing second felt like forever, multiplying my anxiety exponentially. I knew he was efficient; every single bullet that left his weapon didn't fail to hit the target and he was too quick on his feet to avoid all the incoming attacks and his moves were executed so perfectly that it all seemed just too effortless but I knew it wasn't easy and it would only get more difficult the more this fight stretched on.

All the outbreaks that Leon had survived so far had made him stronger and wiser to face such situations but at the end of the day, he was just a human being. He had his physical limits and he didn't have unlimited amount of ammo either. I watched my worries materializing to reality as Leon's handgun clicked empty, giving monster Bennett to rush at him. Leon rolled over to the side just in nick of a time and I must have missed it but seemed like Leon had managed to pull out his shotgun once again.

Leon shot two shotgun shells in the BOW's humungous eye and I don't know if it had some other effect than annoying it even more. It let out an agitated inhuman cry and swung one of its arm around in a lethal sweep that could easily cut through any human flesh and bones. It was only Leon's lightning reflexes that made him step backwards at the very last moment, making it a very close call instead of it being the end of him. He impressively snuck in two more close range shots at its skull and another in its monster green eye. I wasn't really sure whether to feel like a proud wife or a worried wife but since I couldn't exactly choose my emotions, I was both.

I anxiously watched from a distant as my husband dodged one more fatal attack. He lifted his shotgun to quickly shoot the tyrant's huge eye in the arm but it protected itself by holding its talon as a shield before its eye. However, Leon lifted his weapon to shoot him in the head but his shotgun clicked empty. He quickly reached to grab his other handgun whilst stepping away but he has given the BOW the opening it needed to strike. My heart paced up in fear once again, as the colossal monstrosity closed in on Leon in a blink of an eye, ready to strike.

 **(Leon's POV)**

I cursed under my breath, continuing to step backwards and hurrying to draw my desert eagle out of its holster as fast as I could, as the giant BOW covered the distance between us. I had made a grave mistake of miscounting the shells in my shotgun in the heat of the battle, providing it the opportunity to launch an attack that I wasn't exactly ready for, but then again you can't ever be too ready for anything in a fight like this. I noticed the tyrant folded his arm inwards, beginning the initial movements to perform a frontal sweep which could easily throw me to a side if not cut me down in half and be the end of me.

The adrenalin rush came into play again slowing things down for me, as I raised my .357 caliber magnum to aim for the BOW's head. I didn't have enough time to get the distance I needed to dodge this attack, my only option was to counter and stop it midway by taking a perfect shot in a mere fraction of a second. However, it was easier said than done with a moving target but I kept my eyes on the mark waiting to take a clean shot because if I missed it then I will be a dead man.

I was closely following the tyrant's movement to not miss my target but my eyes instinctively drifted to where I had left Kate. Despite the distance, I could make out the troubled expression on her face and it was obvious she had read the severity of this situation. I couldn't miss this shot, not if I wanted her to live, because she was maybe a moment away from leaving her cover and rushing over to me. I looked back and took that perfect shot to the BOW's head but unfortunately it had little to no effect whatsoever.

I ducked down as the G-tyrant's long arm moved from one side to another forming an arc. I moved to roll to a side, hoping I could just move out of the way and get enough distance to dodge the follow up attack, as it lifted its arm to bring it down in a piercing blow. Just as I leapt to my left, a loud shot from a heavy weapon rang in the surroundings and moments later a high caliber bullet pierced right through the G-virus tyrant's giant eyeball. The impact from that wonder shot taken by the elite BSAA sniper, Piers Nivans, was more than enough to make it stop its assault midway. And another rapid barrage of bullets from assault rifle diverted its attention away from me and on to the BSAA captain, Chris Redfield.

"You still in one piece, Kennedy?", Chris asked the unnecessary question, yelling over the noise of gunfire in his usual gruff voice.  
"Yeah, all thanks to that marvelous shot", I answered raising myself off the floor. I couldn't have been more glad for their impeccable timing, "Nice sniping there, Nivans!", I added briefly glancing over at him.  
"Don't mention it!", he replied taking yet another shot, displaying his skill as a sniper once again.  
"We figured you could use a hand", Chris spoke as I proceeded to reload my shotgun while I had the time.

"Well about damn time you decided to join the party, Redfield", I commented with a slight smile on my face.  
"Well I was engaged in another boss fight", he replied in a matter of fact tone, referring to the other tyrant, "Took a lot of firepower to put him down", he added and his weapon ran out of bullets, just as I put the last shotgun shell in mine.  
"So now you're here to steal my kill?", I questioned jokingly, firing a shot at the tyrant and giving Redfield the time to switch magazines.  
"Just trying to make sure your game's not over", Chris replied, as he resumed shooting the tyrant along with me, "Because we don't get any retries here."  
"Touché", I couldn't agree with him more on this matter.

"I don't want to ruin your brotherly moment, Captain", Nivans' voice sounded from a distance, "This BOW is a bullet sponge and I am running out of ammo. Just have two magazines of anti-material rifle and machine pistol each, and a remote explosive."  
"Hate to say it but I am not in a better position myself", Redfield said emptying another magazine in the tyrant, "Just two more assault rifle magazines, one of handgun and an explosive grenade."  
"Wish I had something different to say", I spoke firing the last round in my shotgun that was easily blocked by the tyrant, "But this is my last four shells of shotgun", I added putting them in the forestock and also reloading my handgun while I had the time, "Last magazine of handgun as well; maybe half of that for magnum plus a smoke grenade", Redfield gave me you-have-to-be-kidding-me look at the mention of smoke grenade, "It's useful sometimes!", I told him with a shrug.

"It's not enough to take it down", the BSAA captain spoke in a very serious voice, "We need a plan, we need it fast and we need it to work!", he emphasized on the gravity of the situation.  
"How's your luck?", I couldn't help but ask, trying to think of a plan because even if we had a plan, it would be a huge gamble.  
"How do you think it is?", he replied shaking an empty magazine at me before throwing it away and switching it while I took over distracting the BOW by shooting two shotgun shells in the back of its skull, "Jill, how long before we have our back up."  
"The laser grid just went down, just hold on a few more minutes!", she spoke anxiously from the other end in a very quickened pace.  
"We don't have that kind of liberty, Valentine", I couldn't help but say unloading the last two rounds of shotgun on the BOW.  
"Just hold on guys", was the only thing she could say to us, as I rolled to a side in an attempt to dodge a piercing attack from the tyrant.

Chris once again unleashed the fury of his assault rifle at the mutated Bennett, giving me the time to get back on my feet. I put away my shotgun, it was pretty much useless in this situation without any ammo, and pulled out my magnum. I checked its magazine hoping to be wrong about it being half full but a sigh of disbelief escaped my lips, seeing the meager number of bullets in the magazine. I pushed the magazine back up in my desert eagle; I had to make these few bullets count.

I strafed to the side of the hideous monster and lifted up my handgun to get a perfect aim for its greenish-orange monstrous eye, ready to draw it attention back on to me because Chris's weapon might be running out any moment. I was a moment away from pulling the trigger when I heard my name being called and I recognized that feminine voice to be my wife's. My head instinctively turned to look in her direction and my heart paced up fearing the worst but I was more than relieved to see that she wasn't in any immediate danger.

"Over there", Kate yelled out to me, pointing somewhere behind me and I turned around to see what she was pointing at but couldn't see anything significant, "Look up!", I lifted my head slightly and didn't fail to miss the huge glass chandelier, which was barely suspended from the mall's ceiling. It might have been a beautiful decoration at one point but currently it was untimely death and also our best bet.  
"She's a smart woman!", Chris said sounding somewhat impressed while I switched my handguns, saving the magnum for later.  
"I can shoot the weakest peg of that ceiling decoration", Piers informed us, "That should do it!"  
"Now we know what to do", I said taking a shot at the tyrant, as Chris cursed with his rifle running out of bullets.

I continued to shoot the 7-feet tall tyrant intermittently while backing away and urging it to close the gap between us, thereby drawing it closer to the glass decoration little by little. The moment gigantic mutant was close enough it made a dash in my direction, not really providing me the chance to empty the entire handgun magazine. It literally lunged forwards with an incredible speed and threw its massively clawed arm first like a spear to deliver a piercing blow; however, I was hasty enough to leap to my right dodging the attack in a fair amount of time.

I swiftly picked myself off the floor and dashed to take up my next position on this real life tactical chessboard. Meanwhile, Chris played his turn and engaged the monster, preventing it from deviating from its path. As I circled around the BSAA Captain, I switched my weapons and equipped my Desert Eagle that only had 3 magnum rounds. It was just then that the sounds of repetitive shots from Chris's assault rifle died down, as his weapon clicked empty. I heard him cursing out loud in frustration and saw the G-tyrant rushing in to attack.

I grabbed the only grenade I had, pulled the pin and tossed it in their direction, just at the instant when the monster swung its talons from left to right in a crescent motion. Chris was barely able to re-direct that sweeping attack from slicing him in half with the help of his assault rifle, rendering the weapon to be unevenly snapped in two. The gigantic monstrosity followed it up by raising its arms high and bringing it down in a plunging attack. The dense white smoke, gathered due the smoke bomb, gave Redfield ample time to evade that attack and confused the tyrant long enough for Chris to leave the explosive grenade as a bonus.

The sound of explosion reverberated in the deserted lobby of the mall and the glass chandelier hanging from the ceiling dangerously shook due to those sound waves, just as I took my final position underneath it. I trained my .357 caliber magnum in the direction of heavy smoke, amidst which there stood the mutated version of Detective Jack Bennett. I waited for the smoke to settle so I could get a better aim, when I heard a continuous beeping sound next to me. I turned to spot Nivans setting up the charge for a remote bomb right next to my feet.

"In case I miss", Piers spoke somewhat indifferently accompanied with a complementing casual shrug.  
"That's quite reassuring", I stated sarcastically in a monotone, as the BSAA marksman speedily took off to wherever he could get the best shot at our dangling hope of survival.

I turned my attention back to the more imminent threat at the moment and raised my Desert Eagle once again, aiming in the direction of the BOW that had been obscured by the dense cloud of smoke. I could make out the silhouette of the 7-feet tall giant sluggishly making its way through the smoke and steadily advancing in my direction. The dust took some time to settle, slowly revealing the entire frame of the huge monster and we could clearly see the damages that Chris's grenade had dealt.

It seemed that the continuous barrage of our attacks had taken their toll on this impervious beast and weakened the unnatural healing ability of its body. Additionally, the close range explosion had blown away a considerable portion of the flesh from its chest, thereby exposing its abnormally enlarged heart. I didn't think twice before shifting my weapon's laser sight at its newly exposed weak point and pulled the trigger. The tyrant let out a deafening roar mixed with agony and fury, and it made a dash towards me.

I barely got just enough time to land two more shots in the G-tyrant's heart, before it reached me and I had to make a move to exit the stage and evade its ground impaling attack. I didn't stick around to engage the BOW anymore and tried to get as much distance as I can, as two shots pierced the silence of surroundings and hit the holding pegs of the gigantic ceiling decoration. As I reached what felt like a safe distance, I turned around to look back at the glass chandelier just dangling even more wildly and threateningly than before but still stubbornly clinging on to the roof of the mall.

The tyrant had recovered its claw from the mall's floor and stood at its position for a couple of seconds, while we anxiously waited for the ceiling structure to fall in on the monster. As the mutated Bennett started to move, Piers took another shot at the metal hinges of the decorative piece but it just mocked us but swinging even more heavily in a circular motion. I looked over at the BSAA marksman concentrating to take yet another shot and as he fired his weapon one more time, I inwardly prayed to god to make it work this time because the BOW was almost out of the area of impact.

The sound of bullet hitting the metal pegs was amplified by the desolated surroundings and with that last hit the ceiling decoration was finally set free from its binds. The heavy weight of the glass structure and the gravity took care of the rest, and the giant chandelier came crashing down on the unsuspecting G-tyrant with a loud crashing sound. Innumerable glass pieces were sent flying in every direction at the impact, not to mention Piers blew off the charges not long after that, making us take cover behind whatever we could reach.

I poked my head around the pillar that I used for a cover and looked over at the ceiling decoration or what was left of it to be precise. I stepped out of my cover while Redfield and Nivans stepped out of theirs as well; neither of them seemed to have been hurt by the raining glass shards. I turned my head to look over at Kate, who was furthest away from us, to make sure she was safe as well. I couldn't make out her expressions from this distance but I knew she must be worried that's why I smiled and my hand in her direction to let her know I was fine as well. I signaled her to stay put for the time being and that I will get back to her in a minute, and she gave me a nod.

The two BSAA agents and I walked towards the fallen debris, "No one is hurt it seems", Chris stated as the three of us reached the crash site.  
"Except this guy", Piers joked jerking his head towards the tyrant that was buried under all the glass.  
"Guess we won't need that back up after all", I couldn't pass the opportunity to comment; however, no sooner had those words left my mouth we noticed some movement under the rubble.  
"Get down!", Chris yelled at the top of his lungs and once again shards of glass flew in every direction and we ducked down trying to shield ourselves as much as possible.

The very next moment the huge G-tyrant emerged from wreckage with its winged limbs stretched wide open, severely damaged and bleeding profusely. It didn't take a genius to figure out that this monster had used those 'wings' to protect itself from being crushed by that ceiling decoration and the explosive that Piers set. The combination of those two back-to back assaults had significantly injured it but not enough to put it out of commission. It was very much standing, enraged and still a mortal threat.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading the chapter and I hope enjoyed it a little if not much. I apologize for any typos, grammatical mistakes or misused terms, I am not that good at writing action scene or weapon terminology; so I am sorry if anything confused or annoyed you. Do tell me if you found this action sequences thrilling or they were just boring? How was Leon, Chris and Piers team-up? Did you expect the tyrant to be still standing? I would love to hear your thoughts about the chapter or story as whole, since it would be over in another four chapters. I will see you next time with another chapter, till then take care and have a great time!

 **Pepe34,** I am glad to know you found the action sequences closer to what they are in the game (sorry if I misinterpreted lol) and liked it. Greetings from me as well! :D

 **Adela,** thank you for appreciating my work! :D


End file.
